


Forever Alive/永生

by kiii17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 118
Words: 65,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译，原文https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1461086/Forever-Alive<br/>字数统计从来没有对过，原文共45万词</p><p>这部小说讲述了他们一生的故事：月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子。<br/>Je Ne Mourrai Pas</p><p> </p><p>声明：整个故事都发生于一个不属于我的世界里，你读到的一切，无论是人物、场景还是对话，版权都属于J.K.罗琳和华纳兄弟。这篇文章永远不用于商业盈利用途。</p><p>摘要：在那个大难不死的男孩之前，还有过另外一个故事。男人身体里隐藏着怪物；挚友身体里隐藏着叛徒、男孩身体里隐藏着英雄；恶魔身体里隐藏着天使。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序言 最后的掠夺者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44713) by mordred. 



> 作者的话  
> 故事的开始  
> 相比于哈利波特的那段故事，我对亲世代更感兴趣已经有很多年了。小哈利出生前的十多年，他的父亲踏进霍格沃茨的校门，交一些类比于罗恩和赫敏更亲近的朋友，做比弗雷德和乔治做过的更疯狂的恶作剧。小天狼星布莱克与后来的黑魔法防御术教师莱姆斯•卢平和他一起完成了那些疯狂的魔术和冒险，做一切“掠夺者”做的事情。还有那个总是吊车尾的小矮星彼得，后来他被称为“虫尾巴”。从霍格沃茨毕业也没有让他们的友情搁浅。这是一个关于友谊和勇气的故事，那些日常的笑料甚至比主要的剧情更让人好奇。  
> 在我刚看完第五本书的那个晚上，那个故事同时也吸引了我的两个弟弟。当《哈利波特与凤凰社》在书店里上架时，我立刻把它买回了家。晚上坐在床上，旁边是一杯冰水和一把扇子，试着用有感情的语调朗读给他们听。这本800页的书花了我们大概一个星期的时间读完，没有看任何其他文章。后来我在网上搜索一些同人文，想要读给我的弟弟们听。我找到了一些，但是我的大弟弟建议我自己创作同人文，消磨一个暑假会更加容易。我同意坐下来写一些J.K.罗琳永远不会写出来，但早已被粉丝们一遍遍写出的文字。我开始想象那段属于“掠夺者”的年华。  
> 在写下这一切的时候，我（和我的弟弟）目睹了莱姆斯的变形、斯内普对詹姆的厌恶、詹姆和小天狼星的相遇，他们怎样变成阿格马尼斯、掠夺者的活点地图如何被写就……它们都是巨大的挑战。我想让这篇文章尽量忠于原著，为此我翻遍了所有能找到的资料去寻访蛛丝马迹；我不想让这篇文章看起来疯疯癫癫，具有偏见；我不想其中的任何一次冒险无迹可查；我不想按照自己的臆测去歪曲人物形象。  
> 《永生》完结已经有四年了。这篇文章能变成现在的模样是多大的惊喜啊！我曾和大学同学一起开玩笑地在搜索引擎上输入“永生 Mordred”，发现它并不仅仅被我身边的人关注，还有成百上千的陌生人，他们中甚至有人来自南极洲。它已经被翻译成中三种语言（西班牙语，法语和德语），收到了来自各种发表过的网站上的留言。在申请大学时，我现在的导师曾要求我做一个关于自己的简短介绍，我平静地说：“我写过一篇1400页的哈利波特同人小说，受到很多人的欢迎。”我们都笑了起来，然后我说：“这是真的。”  
> 写完这个故事用了一年时间，我的整个高二都花在了作业、原创小说和这篇《永生》上。我完成这篇小说是在2004年六月。  
> 幸运的是，这并不是结束。直到现在，我每天依然能看到至少三个回复，法语版本那里甚至更多。但是，许多回复都在说着同样类型的话。我的法语很差，我的语法让人不知所云，剧情和《混血王子》、《死亡圣器》相矛盾，而这两本书都是在我写完这篇小说之后才出版的。这些建议让我开始修改这部小说。  
> 你现在看到的版本是修改后的《永生》。我的第二个读者，米兰达•C到来并帮助我完成这个过程。如果没有她，这一切的修改都不会出现，我会依然停滞在15岁的渣渣法语水平。修改版和最后两部原著的主要情节不再有冲突，但整体构思和剧情主线依然基于前面的版本，仅仅是小的情节进行了一些修改。在试图尽量忠于原著的同时，我不得不说一下两点：1.这部小说中人物的创作都是在J.K.罗琳告诉我们詹姆和莉莉的父母如何死去之前完成的，因此在这个故事里不会出现这个情节，我创造了另一个情境。2.贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇和她的妹妹出生时间顺序有一定改动，卢修斯•马尔福也是。为了让他与小天狼星和詹姆在同一年入学，卢修斯在这部小说中的年龄比原著小3岁。请把这些当做一个小瑕疵，因为剩下的部分都是完全忠于原著的。  
> 再一次欢迎你回到哈利波特的世界，用新的视角去感受新的故事。这些角色并没有随着原著最终章的出版而消亡，他们永远不会。他们是永生的，在我们的心中。  
> 欢迎来到掠夺者的年代。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
>  献给最好的时光。

一切都结束了，战火已经被平息，属于黑暗的人们已经被忘却，世界又一次和平。死去的战士们又一次退到历史的阴影里，没有收到一句感谢之词。他们拯救了另外一小部分人，却献出了自己的生命。他们不会被歌颂，甚至不会被记住。

莫莉，亚瑟和莱姆斯发现他们自己站在现在已经无人居住的格里莫广场12号的玄关处。以前他们站在这里总能听见克利切的声音，莱姆斯很讨厌他。

很快那只家养小精灵的头就要像他母亲的一样被挂在墙上了。

小天狼星永远离他们而去了，虫尾巴不知道在世上的哪个角落苟且偷生，曾经的掠夺者只剩下一个，只有莱姆斯·卢平还活着。

他浑身僵硬地坐了下来，望着墙上的那些图画。没有一张是小天狼星英俊的容颜，没有一张能用来纪念他最好的朋友，没有人关心那个离去的战士，这世上没有人为他的死而哭泣。

“你还好吗，莱姆斯？”莫莉的声音从厨房里传来，她没有去那里，没有亲眼目睹过那样让他感到绝望的场景。小天狼星的脸颊……双眼……一寸寸坠入帷幕后。她从来就不喜欢小天狼星，事实上，她恨过他。

看到莫莉被风吹得微红的脸，莱姆斯想起她和小天狼星在去年夏天的那次争吵，当哈利来到这里时，莫莉盯着小天狼星的眼睛，眼神里有几分对他的理解。

“小天狼星，你要明白，他是我儿子最好的朋友。”

“这是不错。”小天狼星有些恼怒地说，“可他也是我最好的朋友的儿子。”

“莱姆斯？”莫莉问道，眼神里满是担忧。他摇了摇头。

“我很好。”莱姆斯说道，接着便转过身去。他现在不想面对莫莉，他感到自己的心被愤怒和孤独填满了。上一次有这样的感觉是在小时候，而现在他要面对的黑暗相比之下比那时更让人难以承受。小天狼星死了，他变成了那个被抛下的人。

“现在哈利怎么样了？ ”亚瑟坐在桌边问道。他看起来很疲惫，被最近发生的一切弄得精疲力竭。他也没有去那里，他们都没有看到过那个在莱姆斯眼前挥之不去的画面。

他的眼睛！小天狼星的双眼在濒死的那一刻依然闪亮着，即使他的身体已经失去知觉。小天狼星……他在看着哈利。哈利不明白，他那时被吓到了。但……

小天狼星在看着哈利。

痛苦击中了莱姆斯的心，他知道自己总会为朋友的离去而悲痛万分，可失去自己的教父对哈利来说更加让他伤心欲绝。可怜的哈利，他已经经受了这么多。

他已经经受了这么多。

“莱姆斯，亲爱的，你真的不需要喝点什么吗？来杯茶？还是黄油啤酒？”

“我很好，莫莉。我很好。”他将注意力转到眼前，“我觉得你们可以先回学校看看你们的儿子，他今晚很勇敢。”

“他今晚很愚蠢。”亚瑟从桌边站起来，吼道，“他差点就把自己弄死了！他……”

“和他的朋友们并肩战斗。”莱姆斯打断了他，露出一个悲伤的笑容。莫莉和亚瑟都看着他，不知道该说什么。莱姆斯不在乎。他需要思考，他想要逃开这一切。

“好吧。”莫莉咳嗽了一声，用毛巾擦了擦手，“好……那么……如果你……留在这里的话，我们去见罗恩了。”

“我会处理好所有事的，”他答道，逼迫自己疲惫的脸露出一个笑容。莫莉递给他一个了然的眼神，抓住了自己的斗篷。

“走吧，亚瑟。”亚瑟跟着他的妻子走进了壁炉，使用飞路粉去往霍格沃兹。

格里莫广场12号里只剩莱姆斯一个人了。

那双眼睛是那样的闪亮，它们又一次闯入莱姆斯的脑海里。他坐在那里，和小天狼星一起下巫师棋真的只是两个小时前的事吗？

可现在只剩下莱姆斯一个人了。

他站了起来，想要走回卧室，他的腿还在发抖。他走上摇摇欲坠的台阶，经过克利切（渣滓！肮脏的杂种！泥巴种！），推开已经门框上覆盖着蜘蛛网的房门。这曾是小天狼星的房间。一切都还在原位，就像小天狼星离开前那样。墙上是麻瓜女孩的海报和让他一直为之骄傲的格兰芬多旗帜——这一切都没有被时间、被人们、被任何事物触碰过。

莱姆斯叹了一口气，在床上坐了下来。这里似乎还在等待它的主人的回归；仿佛还留有小天狼星的气息；枕头上甚至还有几根头发。莱姆斯闭上了眼睛，颤抖着呼出一口气。他依然难以接受这个事实。或许，让他躺在床上，好好休息一晚，第二天早晨就能看见他的老朋友像往常一样在房间里踱着步子发几句牢骚。或许，仅仅让他闭一会儿眼睛，再慢慢睁开时就能看见……他或许就在眼前……

或许，即使他闭着眼睛，小天狼星也会走到他面前与他说话。或许，他只需要等的时间足够长……

“莱姆斯，你在这里做什么？”

他不敢睁开眼睛，这个梦太过真实，以至于他不想再醒来。他想要再一次听见那低低的、有些拖腔的声音。他想要看见小天狼星给他一些暗号，告诉他他从未离去。

“我在等你。”莱姆斯对着身边围绕着的稀薄空气说着，他能感觉自己的脸碰到了枕头套，他还能听见克利切在楼下发出刺耳的笑声。

“为什么？”那个“幽灵”在门口问道。是的，那是他曾经站立过的地方。他仿佛感到就是小天狼星斜靠着门，抱着双臂站在那里。

“你回来了。”莱姆斯轻声说。

“好吧，月亮脸。”小天狼星大笑着，将重心转到左脚处，“你怎么还在想这愚蠢的事？我们都该死的知道我已经死了。”

“这不可能，你还活着。我们都需要你，小天狼星。哈利需要你……凤凰社……”

“我们都有值得为之而战斗的事物，莱姆斯。”小天狼星打断了他，他的声音近了一些，似乎是走到了床前，“你刚才提到的只不过是它们其中的一小部分而已。”

“大脚板，我……”

“坚强起来。”他说，“哈利现在只有你了，你是最后的掠夺者。莱姆斯，你一定要走下去，你总有一天要放下我。”

“不可能！如果没有你和詹姆，我什么都不会是！”

“这都是鬼话。”小天狼星哼了一声，“我们都清楚你是我们几个之中最聪明、做事最谨慎的。这就是我们中只有你现在还在这儿活蹦乱跳的原因，也是你能加入凤凰社的原因，莱姆斯。”

“我一点也不希望只有我还在这儿活蹦乱跳。”

小天狼星笑了，莱姆斯不知道这是为什么，他没有觉得这样的情景有任何可笑之处：他正在和一个已经死了的人说话，这或许说明他已经快疯了。他还在哭，一个人被留在这座孤立无援的大房子里，跟一只愚蠢的家养小精灵和挂满了墙的死人油画作伴。而且，他是最后的掠夺者了。

“听我说，月亮脸。”小天狼星说道，“你看到了那场战争的开端，很快你就要看到它的终结了。现在从我的床上起来，好好洗洗脸然后下楼去，邓布利多随时都会来。看看你对我的枕头做了什么！它都快湿透了！起来，别待在这里了！别在这儿忧郁地闲逛了，看看你自己的样子！詹姆看到了会说什么呀？还有，你真应该替我狠狠地踢一下虫尾巴的屁股，这是他应得的，不是吗？”

卢平擦了擦眼角，睁开眼睛。他又一次一个人了，小天狼星离开了。

克利切拖着脚走上了楼梯，在经过房门时咕哝着：“疯了的小杂种在自言自语！那肮脏的家伙让克利切和他的女主人不能忍受。”

莱姆斯站了起来，走到羊皮纸一摞叠一摞的桌子旁。他坐了下来，随意抽出几张开始看。他仿佛觉得自己侵入了他的领地，但小天狼星已经死了。小天狼星到底想做什么呢？以鬼魂的形式不断扰乱他的思绪？

莱姆斯对自己笑了，他又一次擦了擦眼睛，开始翻阅那些羊皮纸。

 

1.15,1995

小天狼星：

不要再离开你的房子了，这是我给你最后的警告。

签名

 

邓布利多

这里有一封还未写完的信，是给哈利的，有一封给德思礼夫妇的恐吓信（小天狼星没有寄出）和一张关于潜伏在厨房和各个房间里的神奇生物的调查表（作者是莫莉）。

然后是……突然地……他看见一张多年未见的手书。上面有四个签名。都写在一起，蘸着红色墨水写的。当时是因为四个男孩都不愿意刺破自己的手指，所以用红色墨水代替了血。上面写道：

我庄严宣誓我没干好事。在1975年10月31日，四位掠夺者许诺将永远跟随彼此的脚步，直到死亡将我们分开。我们许诺将永远将我们拥有的强大力量作为秘密。对了……还有一件事，让鼻涕精在霍格沃茨以及离开霍格沃茨之后的生活充满我们的恶作剧。

签名（排名不分先后）

大脚板

月亮脸

尖头叉子

虫尾巴

莱姆斯再一次对自己微笑，几秒钟前看到的这段文字再一次盈满他的心间，就像几十年前一样。

他和他的朋友们是连在一起的。


	2. Chapter 1 国王十字车站的怪物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1  
> THE SCHOOL YEARS

每一年厄尔•卡参鲍姆都会将那巨大的闪闪发光的蒸汽火车开进九又四分之三站台又开出；每一年他都能看见一些穿着麻瓜衣服的学生穿过那堵墙，乘上火车前往属于魔法的世界；每一年他都能看见父母们在站台边看着他们上火车，向他们招手和抛去飞吻，说着那些类似于“约翰•艾萨克•莫里斯！如果我发现你在学校一个星期都不洗澡的话，你就等着有史以来声音最大的咆哮信吧！”每一年他都会看到那些不断被重演的场景，只是主角已经暗暗地换过了不知道多少遍。他看着一年级的新生乘着列车渐渐地变成了七年级的毕业生，看着他们的弟弟妹妹向他们投去羡慕的眼神。所以1971年九月的那个大热天其实并不那么特别。  
当大家都在登上火车时，厄尔不是员工中唯一一个想把其中一个隔间的大铁门锁上，然后把钥匙吞下去以示抗议的人。唉，无奈那个老顽固校长完全不肯考虑一下他的建议。邓布利多的目光透过半月形的眼镜片看着他，用很有说服力的声音说：“所有的学生都应该被平等对待，无论他们有过什么样的遭遇。”  
但推着食品小推车的女士先生对此很有意见，当她知道如果想保住工作她就不得不走到那个怪物所在的小隔间里至少一次时。她抱着胳膊，就好像有一股气流正在向她袭来，轻声抱怨着邓布利多的“反种族隔离”政策。  
“这简直疯了！我告诉你们，肯定有人会因此受伤。我能感觉到它，有什么可怕的事情就要发生了！”  
所以每次都期待着新学期第一天的厄尔开始有些害怕那一天的到来，那个噩梦更加频繁地出现，倒计时的单位从周变成了天，变成了小时，变成了……秒。  
霍格沃兹特快的老工程师打开窗户看着站台上一如既往的场景，学生们待在家长周围一遍遍说着再见。他想知道自己是否能从人群中认出那个小怪物。他是不是头发留得长过耳朵？他是不是有细细的胡须？仔细想一想之后，厄尔却发现人群中根本找不到这样的学生。他是不是真的长相与众不同，又或许和常人一般无异？  
他想象一个20只脚的生物爬上列车，对视线里所有人低吼并伸出爪子。他的行李就拿在手上，而长袍则绕在脖子上就像一根链条。  
不可能有任何一个隔间装得下那个怪物。  
“记住，我们整个家庭都把被分到斯莱特林作为彰显我们优良血统的方式之一。你明白的，儿子。”  
厄尔的目光转向站台的一根立柱旁，三口之家正在说着再见。看起来很温和的女人脸色有些苍白，正在和一个头发乌黑的小男孩说话，说实话他这辈子都没有看见过这么黑的头发。那个他猜是父亲的人，五官像是用大理石凿出来的一样。他有着尖尖的鼻子，交叉着双臂看着男孩，眼神就像是在看一只蟑螂。  
“我知道了，父亲，我知道。”那个男孩小声说，微微颤抖着腿，眼睛盯着地面，“我会努力的，但这不是我能决定的。”  
“只要你告诉那蠢帽子你高贵的血统，它自然就会把你分到斯莱特林了。”那个女人说道，她的声音沙哑而软弱。她拍了拍儿子的肩膀，把他推到火车车门边。“我们会给你写信的，但愿你圣诞节能回家，假期时你的表姐妹也会来。”  
“我简直已经等不及了。”男孩轻声嘟囔着，慢慢走进了第三节车厢。他是一个布莱克，厄尔从他暗色的眼睛和苍白的肤色能看出来。又是一个斯莱特林，他一边想着一边收回了视线。他只想在人群中一眼看到那个家伙。  
他看到一个胖乎乎的小男孩上了火车，手上拿着他的宠物老鼠。他紧跟着一个瘦削的一年级新生，那个男生戴着像酒瓶底一样的眼镜。然后他又看到一个长着鹰钩鼻、表情严肃的男孩耐心地等待着一个红头发的女孩与她的父母和姐姐告别。那个女孩的父母穿着麻瓜的衣服，而姐姐看起来很不耐烦。  
麻瓜们，厄尔在心里暗暗想着。  
他把目光放远了一些，试图穿透人群。没有一个人看起来不在应在的位置。没有人看起来像长着獠牙的怪兽。他们都只是孩子。  
汉克走进了火车头，敲了敲门。厄尔看见了他，于是便将本来投向窗外的目光移开了。汉克像往常一样微笑着，连褶子都笑了出来，说：“好了，先生，我们五分钟内就要开车了。”  
“呃，汉克。”厄尔阻止他再靠近，而他自己则向后退了一步：“那份名单在你手上吗？我想随意扫一眼。”  
“啊……当然可以，厄尔。”汉克说，拿出了笔记版，翻到一沓纸中的一页 ，“你在找什么人？”  
“事实上是什么东西，”厄尔轻声说，接过了笔记版，“你记得那个小孩的名字吗？你知道的……那个小孩。”  
“哦，你说那个怪物？”  
“是，就是他。”  
“不太记得清了……好像首字母是L，是吧？”  
“是姓的首字母还是名？”  
“见鬼，这我可不知道，厄尔。哪一个呢？还是两个都是？管他呢！火车三分钟内就要开了。”汉克抽回了笔记版，消失在门口处。  
厄尔叹了一口气，揉了揉脖子，走回窗边看向车窗外。  
他终于找到了那个怪物。  
那是一个小男孩，身高只有四英尺左右。厄尔敢说他还没有开始发育，他身形很瘦，眼睛下面有眼袋。他已经穿上了长袍，那袍子已经由于太过老旧而快要让人认不出来了。他身上要么是半旧的廉价衣服，要么是在对角巷的二手商店买的衣服。他的手缩在袖管里看不见，长袍穿在他身上就像长款睡衣一样。他的父亲站在旁边，和他一样兴奋着，微笑着望向霍格沃兹特快。而那个灰色头发的男孩因紧张而有些发抖。  
男人弯下腰看着他的儿子，轻声地在他耳旁说着些什么，又拍了拍他的背。男孩的笑里有一丝悲伤，他拿起行李箱（比他还要高那么一截），走进了其中一节车厢。男人擦了擦眼里的泪水，向已经上了火车的儿子挥了挥手。  
“请上火车！”汉克在门外大声喊道，“都坐满了，厄尔。出发吧。”  
厄尔发动了蒸汽引擎，霍格沃茨特快发出一声汽笛声。几秒钟后，长长的列车开出了国王十字车站，窗外的景色变成了乡间。  
厄尔的心情一点也不比出发前好。  
“不介意我坐在这里吧？”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，把视线从预言家日报上移开，向上看去。一个头发乱糟糟的男孩站在门口，厚厚的眼镜片占据了他大半个脸。他微笑着看着小天狼星，让他甚至有些移不开眼睛。这真丢脸，小天狼星想。  
“当然不介意，火车又不是我的。”  
戴着眼镜的男孩嘴边的笑意加深了，他在小天狼星的对面坐了下来。小天狼星暗暗叹了口气，继续看他的报纸。  
最近巫师界很是风平浪静，有个姓克劳奇的人进了威森加摩，多卡斯•梅多斯正式在魔法部就任，耶利米•斯维尼在霍格莫德开了一家小店。没什么重大新闻，也没什么有趣的。对现在的形势来说最让人出乎意料的大标题就是“古灵阁引进新保险系统”，管他是什么意思呢！  
“我叫詹姆。”  
小天狼星又眨了眨眼睛，刚才真的是那个对面的人和他说话吗？难道要和他交谈？他挑了挑眉毛，可那个人嘴边咧开的笑容又大了一些。  
“小天狼星。”  
交谈结束了，小天狼星继续盯着报纸。  
“小天狼星，呃？这名字不常见，不是吗？”  
小天狼星咬了一下嘴唇，他的眼睛眯了起来，“对你来说不常见。”他说道，眼睛始终没有从报纸上移开，“这是一个姓。”  
“它是不是什么……星星之类的？你知道的，是狗星吧？”  
“我真的不清楚。”  
“哦，好吧。我明白了。”詹姆斯清了清嗓子，将目光转向窗外。真好，这蠢货终于把嘴闭上了。现在小天狼星可以独自享受他的悲伤了。  
小天狼星一点也不想去霍格沃茨，他本应去德姆斯特朗的。准确的说，他的父亲希望他在德姆斯特朗上学，但他的母亲认为只有霍格沃茨才是彰显他高贵血统的地方。他要被分在斯莱特林，交几个斯莱特林的朋友，遇见一个漂亮的斯莱特林女孩，然后他们会生一个纯血统的斯莱特林孩子。是的，他的人生早就被规定好了，而今天的分院仪式将正式为这样悲惨的生活拉开序幕。  
“那么……你不是个爱说话的人，是吗？”  
“嗯。”小天狼星咕哝着，他试着假装自己正专心致志地看那篇文章，那是一篇关于麻瓜制造的肥皂和工人们的悲惨生活的记述。  
詹姆脸上的笑容褪去了，他往旁边挪了一点，神情有些紧张：“是吗，好吧。我明白了，你觉得报纸比我有趣。那么没什么了。”  
“嗯。”小天狼星低声答道。  
“先生们，打扰一下。”  
两个男孩看到一位很漂亮的女士推着装满食物的小推车走来。她的头发看起来有些奇怪，神色也不知为什么的非常疲惫。她的目光有些呆滞，手也因恐惧而有些颤抖。问他们要什么的时候她还在努力让自己的声音显得平稳一些。  
“巧克力蛙里有新的卡片了。”她说，“是伟大的马瓦。”  
“真的吗？”詹姆斯说，看起来他很感兴趣。他好不容易站了起来，向小推车走去。他拿起几个巧克力蛙，一个个检查，然后摇了摇头，“呐，我现在真的不饿，而且我对马瓦一点也不感兴趣。”  
那位女士就像是没听到他的话一样，小天狼星能听见小推车被推向走廊远处的声音。小天狼星从余光里瞄到那个戴眼镜的男孩又坐回了座位上，从袖子里拿出了一些什么。他放下报纸，却看到了一小把巧克力蛙。小天狼星觉得自己下巴都要掉到地上了。  
詹姆又咧开嘴笑了起来，他塞给小天狼星一个：“来，尝一尝吧。试着享受它，它们可花了我不少功夫。”  
有生以来的第一次，小天狼星像他的新朋友一样咧开嘴笑了。  
但是，这小小的胜利忽然就被另外一个人的到来打断了。一个脸上还挂着泪珠的红头发女孩拉开了隔间的门，走进来后又猛地把门关上。她没有对两个男孩说任何一个字，只是试着用崭新长袍的袖子擦着眼泪。她紧挨着窗边坐下，将微红的脸颊贴在车窗上。詹姆和小天狼星也一言不发，两个男孩正在努力消灭那一堆零食，耳边只传来火车的汽笛声。打破这片平静的并不是这个女孩，而是几分钟后进来的人——她的朋友。  
男孩有着长长的鹰钩鼻，黑色头发看起来油光水滑，他拉开了隔间的门，经过正在试图把戈弗雷的巧克力蛙卡片撕成两半的詹姆身边。他只看着那个女孩，在她的对面坐了下来。女孩看了他一眼，然后又向整个隔间扫了一眼，那眼神似乎要逼得所有人保持缄默。  
“我不想跟你说话。”她的声音紧绷着，男孩看起来受到了打击。  
“为什么？”  
“佩妮她，她恨……恨我。因为我们看了她给邓不利多的信。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
她用极其厌恶的眼神看着他。  
“她是我的姐姐！”  
“她只是个——”他很快闭嘴，而莉莉由于急着擦眼泪，没有注意到他说了什么。  
“但是我们要去！”他难言兴奋的说道，“就这样，我们就要到霍格沃茨了！”  
她点点头，擦擦眼睛，不管怎么样，还是勉强笑了笑。  
“你最好进斯莱特林！”男孩说，这话让小天狼星有些紧张。 詹姆在戈弗雷的画像上吐了口口水，小天狼星小心翼翼地看向他的新朋友，关注着“斯莱特林”这个词对他造成的化学反应。那个女孩没有注意到詹姆的变化，微笑着点了点头。  
詹姆忍不住说道：“斯莱特林？”  
鹰钩鼻的男孩和那个女孩猛地一动，就好像他们现在才发现隔间里还有另外两个人。詹姆斯略带不安地笑了笑说：“谁想进斯莱特林学院？我看我还是离开这儿吧，你不走吗？”  
小天狼星忽然意识到这个问题是针对他的，他觉得自己就快要露馅了。  
“我全家都是斯莱特林的。”他平静地说。  
“哎呀！”詹姆说，“我还觉得你挺不错呢！”  
小天狼星就像被蛰了一下，他感到很不舒服——这是他的第一个朋友——而他马上就要失去他了。每次一紧张就会不由自主地露出的怪异表情慢慢地爬上了他的脸，他努力让自己的表情不那么消沉，默默希望詹姆刚才说的那些话不是真的。  
“也许我会打破传统。”小天狼星又加了一句：“如果让你选，你想进哪个学院？”  
“格兰芬多，”詹姆凭空作了一个抽剑的动作，“属于勇士的学院！就像我爸爸一样！”  
鹰钩鼻的男孩带着小小的轻蔑哼了声。詹姆扭头看着他。  
“你觉得有什么不妥？”  
“没有，”男孩说道，虽然他那小小的讥笑明显不是这个意思，“如果你甘愿当个四肢发达头脑简单的家伙……”  
“那你想进哪个学院呢？看起来你两样都不怎么样。”小天狼星插话了。如果这里有人想要打一架的话，他已经准备好了。街区里一半的孩子都打不过他，这个面黄肌瘦的家伙连13号的邦尼•麦克金斯都比不上。  
但事情的发展出乎他的意料，詹姆大笑了起来，他赞同地拍拍小天狼星的肩膀。小天狼星忽然觉得自己浑身上下都兴奋了起来，而那个鹰钩鼻正怒视着他。  
女孩拉过她朋友的手，站起来对着两个男孩说道：“走吧，西弗勒斯，我们去别的隔间。”  
“噢噢噢噢噢噢……”  
詹姆和天狼星模仿着她的冷傲语调，詹姆在西弗勒斯经过自己跟前时还绊了一下他。  
“回见，鼻涕精！”一个声音喊道，车门砰地一声关上了。  
“我知道他是那种人。”詹姆说，他坐下来打算继续寻找马瓦的卡片，“他们来自那些旧式家族，眼睛只盯着那些几百年前的纯血统理论和黑魔法。相信我，小天狼星，那个鹰钩鼻的家伙开学没多久就会一头扎进黑魔法里面。”  
小天狼星知道自己和詹姆口中说的鼻涕精其实没什么区别，他无言以对，只好继续看报纸。一会儿后詹姆才轻声地开了口，声音甚至轻的有点像说悄悄话：“但是那个女孩……她真漂亮。”  
【注① 】  
“巧克力蛙里有新的卡片了。”推着小推车的女士对16号隔间里孤身一人的乘客说，“是伟大的马瓦。”  
小男孩的双手绞在一起。天哪，他多想把整个小推车都买下来啊！他还从来没吃过巧克力蛙呢，他只是听说过——听说过它们的口感是那样的温暖和甜美。  
他因为紧张而没吃早饭，如果他曾向父亲要一点钱就好了。  
“不，不用了。”他说，“我不太饿。”  
女士看起来有些发抖，就好像她看到的是一个鬼魂。她知道了。他知道她知道。他们都明白。在他上车的时候机械师用奇怪的眼神紧盯着他，车上的所有工作人员问起他的名字时，都是这样的表情。  
女士看见了他的手，他的长袍袖子已经被卷起来了一点，露出了占据他整个手背的一道长长的划痕。他很快地把手缩回去，努力去无视女士显露出的恐惧的表情。  
“亲爱的，这是怎么回事啊？”她问道，微颤的声音里是压抑不住的恐慌。  
小男孩低头盯着铺着毯子的地板，很平静地说道：“是我养的猫。”  
女士点了点头，表情有些茫然，推着小推车走向17号隔间。  
这是个错误，他从一开始就看出来了。试图融入正常的巫师社会对他来说根本就是没有希望的抗争，他总会成为被驱逐的人。无论他做了什么，无论他的成绩多么好，无论他在那里活的多么开心，他总会是——异类。  
没有什么能改变这一点。  
小男孩已经熟悉被那样从内部折磨的感觉了，上个星期五它才发生过。每个月的月末，那个恶魔都会到来，肆虐地主宰他的身体。“他”就生活在男孩体内，潜伏在他的心脏里等待着那个能完全释放自己的夜晚，“他”一向很享受小男孩惊恐的尖叫和哀求。  
“他”喜欢这样。  
而那个小男孩害怕他。  
那位女士真正应该恐惧的是“他”，但她恐惧他们两个。是的，她恐惧的不仅是怪物，还有人，即使那怪物暂时不能行凶。  
还有二十八天，莱姆斯，小男孩对自己说，他将双手绞得更紧了。  
离“他”再次到来还有二十八天。

译者注①：从这里开始描写的都是在莱姆斯的隔间里发生的故事，时间顺序上在詹姆和小天狼星那段故事之前。


	3. Chapter 2  斯莱特林的遗产

一年级新生到达霍格莫德的站台时已是傍晚，迎接他们的是一个像巨人一样的人，他手上拿着一把开着小花的粉红色雨伞，另一只手则在努力解开那巨型胡子上的结。他看起来至少有十二英尺高，穿着大小足够裹住四个人的棕色大衣。所有的一年级新生都带着惊惧的眼神看着他，他们伸长了脖子试图看见巨人的头顶。  
“一年级新生！现在要跟紧了！”他大声喝道，浑厚的声音穿透了狂风和刚刚开始落下的雨。詹姆和小天狼星还在吃最后几个巧克力蛙，努力在卡牌堆里寻找着马瓦的身影。到目前为止，他们已经遇到了五个邓布利多，三个梅林，十七个戈德里克•格兰芬多，一个赫尔加•赫奇帕奇和两个弗兰克•隆巴顿，但就是没有马瓦。  
“那个老女人骗了我们。”小天狼星低声吼道，他又在卡牌堆里翻拣了一阵子，“这里一个马瓦都没有！可你已经拿走她一半的库存了！”  
“她又没看到。”詹姆大笑着，“你注意到了吗？那时她就像刚刚在镜子里看到了蛇怪一样。”詹姆把声音压低，又嘲讽了几句推着小推车的女士的滑稽衣着。小天狼星也跟着笑了起来，他们一起走到了那个巨人旁边。  
“啊，你们两个晚上好。嗯，离我近一点，马上我就要撑开伞了。我们再等一等最后几个人。现在我们要出发了！快一点！”  
很快，所有的新生都聚集在那把非常巨大、非常粉红的雨伞下，他们在寒风中微微打着颤。詹姆感觉到巨人透过乱蓬蓬的棕色胡子，从阴影里凝视着他们。  
“所有人都到了？好，我们走了。”他清了清嗓子说，“在我们的旅程开始前我说几件事。我叫鲁伯•海格，是霍格沃茨的猎场看守人，你们可以叫我海格。现在我们要划船到达狐的另一边，我要提醒你们……尤其在这种天气里，不要摇晃你们的船。四个人一艘船，不要让灯笼灭掉。不许玩水，不许跳到水里，不许对湖水施魔法。什么事都不要做，坐在船上享受景色就行了。你们明白了吗？”  
新生们顺从地点着头。  
“好的，现在跟着我。”他转过身去，用胳膊肘捅了捅五个正在吃吃地笑着的女生。他带着新生一路走向码头。  
詹姆和小天狼星并肩站着，在倾盆而下的雨中依然努力辨认着卡牌上的人脸，而卡牌上精美边框里的巫师正在大叫着寻求避雨之地，抱怨着他们就快要被淋成落汤鸡的事实。  
“饶了我们吧。”詹姆手中的一张梅林尖叫着。  
“哦，保持安静。”詹姆对他们轻声说着，把卡片全部塞进了长袍口袋。  
码头没有想象中那么远，到达后他们被要求分成四人一组。小天狼星和詹姆站在一起，平静地看着一年级新生们纷乱的穿梭在人群中。  
“嘿，你！”小天狼星对一个矮胖的男孩喊道，“要和我们一组吗？”  
男孩环顾四周，然后才回头看着小天狼星问道：“你……你是在和我说话吗？”  
“不，恐怕是你身后的那棵树。”詹姆哼了一声，“废话，我们当然是在和你说话！”  
男孩的脸色变得明亮了一点，他摇摇晃晃地走向二人组，眼睛里闪着光。  
“太好了，谢谢你们。”他说道，走到船上一个靠后的座位旁坐了下来。詹姆揉了揉眼睛，跟在他后面上了船。  
“打扰一下，这艘船人满了吗？”  
小天狼星一回头就是一大片红色映入眼帘——那个红发绿眸的女孩站在那里，盯着詹姆旁边的空座位。詹姆和那个拿着老鼠的男孩都转过身看着她，而詹姆的眼睛瞪大了。  
“呃……好吧……那么……”詹姆语无伦次地说着。  
“你那个油光水滑的朋友呢？”小天狼星边问边斜着眼睛看着她，女孩一言不发。而詹姆已经在小天狼星身后找到问题的答案，那个斯莱特林的鼻涕精已经与一个白色头发的男孩和两个脸上长满皱纹的女孩一起上了另一艘船。那艘船上已经没有他红发朋友的位置了，而鼻涕精看起来也和女孩一样局促不安。这个女孩需要更好的男孩陪伴，而不是他那样没用的家伙。  
“我们还有一个座位空着呢。”矮胖的男孩说道，伸出手想把她扶到那个座位上。她挤出一个笑容，把手伸了过去，从码头边缘跳上了船。  
小船缓缓向前方的湖面驶去，詹姆打了个哈欠靠在椅背上。海格在他们前面，旁边是一个头发灰白的男孩。相比于身边坐着的巨人，他就像小老鼠一样，他的双手依然搅在一起，很紧张地盯着湖面。  
“那么，你叫莱姆斯，对吧？”海格问那个小男孩。  
“是的。”莱姆斯说道，依然没有看他。  
“很期待学校生活，不是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”他含含糊糊地说着，手上的动作显露出他的焦躁。  
“好吧，校长先生希望让我代他对你来到霍格沃茨表示欢迎。他想尽快和你见个面。大概会在月末吧。”  
“好的，先生。”莱姆斯的声音像是哽住了。  
船忽然仄歪了一下。詹姆紧紧握住船的边沿，吃惊得倒吸了一口凉气。绿眼睛的女孩也有些惊讶，他们不约而同地盯着小天狼星——他的眼睛里闪烁着恶魔的光芒。  
“我听说这湖底有一只巨大的章鱼。”他的唇边勾起一抹笑意，“我想知道它是不是醒着。”  
“停下来！”女孩叫道，扯住了小天狼星的手，“停下来啊！要不然我们都会有麻烦的。”  
这只让小天狼星笑得更加开心，船又狠狠地仄歪了一下，拿着老鼠的男孩脸都绿了。  
“哦，哦，天哪。”他低声地咕哝着。  
“来啊，詹姆。”小天狼星大笑着，又一次晃着船。不知为什么，詹姆也跟着笑了起来。  
浪花打到了其他学生的船上，他们都看着这艘船上的四个人：两个男孩在狂笑，而另外两个则是一副见了鬼的神情。  
“嘿，小心点！”白色头发的男孩用轻蔑的语气说道。  
“耶，哈哈……”小天狼星兴奋地叫道，更加猛烈地摇晃着小船。红发绿眸的女孩开始尖叫，旁边船上的西弗勒斯紧张得都要从座位上站起来了。  
“喂，你们别摇了！你们没看到她很害怕吗？”  
“你闭嘴！”詹姆叫嚷着。  
“西弗，别管我——”  
“我从这里跳过去然后——”  
“西弗！不要！”  
海格那艘船上的小男孩，也就是莱姆斯转过身来看着他们，他的眼睛瞪大了。他能看见那艘船上发生了什么，矮胖的男孩紧握着船的边缘，努力保持着平衡，而小天狼星正在让船再一次——猛烈地颠簸。  
“啊！”那个矮胖的男孩脸朝下跌进了浑浊的水中，溅起一大片水花后便沉了下去。海格从座位上转过身，看清情况后眼睛已经睁得很大，脸色通红。  
“我没告诉过你们别在这儿惹事吗？”海格训斥的声音响彻整个湖面。新生们都在尖叫，在湖面上扫视着试图找到男孩的踪迹。不一会儿水面下有喘息声传来，男孩的脸和一只手冒了出来。莱姆斯是第一个看见他的，他在男孩再一次沉下去之前抢先一步抓住了他的一只手。  
“坚持住！”莱姆斯一边把男孩往海格的船上拉一边说道。  
“哦天哪！救救我！”男孩一边尖叫一边发着抖，莱姆斯不得不挣扎着保证自己不会从船上掉下去。  
“让我来吧。”海格说，直接把男孩从水里提了上来，放在船后面的座位上。他转身对那三个人说道：“现在，如果我再看到有人做这种一点也不好玩的恶作剧，那他明天就可以直接坐火车回家了。明白？”  
“明白了，先生。”女孩说，努力忍住将要流下的泪水，而小天狼星和詹姆则在拼命忍住笑。  
大礼堂就像莱姆斯想象的那样辉煌而美丽，墙上有一扇扇玻璃窗，五个长条桌子整齐的排列在石板地上。头顶上是点缀着星星的天鹅绒般的天花板，漂浮在半空中的蜡烛让整个礼堂灯火通明。这就是魔法，这就是他以后的家。  
其他年级的学生已经在桌边就座了，教师们也已坐在各自的座位上。一个戴着半月形眼镜、身材高大的长胡子老人坐在霍格沃茨礼堂的正中，旁边分别是狮子、鹰、蛇和獾的旗子。一个表情很严肃、穿着一身绿色长袍的女人站在高脚凳后面，凳子上放着一顶即将被戴上的帽子。她拿着一卷羊皮纸，等待着一年级新生走进大礼堂。  
当他们都排着队站好时，帽子从裂痕处开始吐出话语，就好像它马上就会活过来一样。小天狼星还沉浸在对于帽子能说话的诧异中，而帽子已经转过了他的方向，快要正好面对着詹姆了。小天狼星知道这帽子要玩什么鬼把戏，它是不是已经把他的里里外外都了解得透彻了呢？是不是已经决定好他将被分到哪个学院？  
当然是斯莱特林，在湖上玩的小恶作剧对这个一点影响也不会有。  
帽子的音量陡然增高（从它的“嘴巴”上就能看出来），然后就开始“唱歌”。  
我或许不是你们戴过的最漂亮的帽子  
我没有鲜艳的颜色  
无论是深红、鲜红还是粉红  
但我比你们的帽子更高超出众  
敢打赌你们有生之年再也遇不见第二顶  
我将你们分到不同的学院  
分别赋予各式各样的未来  
当我刚被编织成型时  
魔法就被注入躯体  
连戈德里克•格兰芬多和斯莱特林  
都已反目成为  
纠纷不断的敌人  
就这样过了多少年啊  
他们一直争吵喊叫着  
争辩着巫师所残留的恐惧  
谁将被选中呢  
在他们都已故去千年之后  
思想依然在我脑中不老  
我将端坐在此向你们预告  
未来将在怎样的舞台上上演  
你是否像老斯莱特林那样阴险狡诈  
又或是坚毅如同格兰芬多  
你是否像拉文克劳那样明慧动人  
又或是诚恳如同赫奇帕奇  
坐上高脚凳  
让我看看你是哪种材料  
我会将你拣选  
为你指明方向  
所以抓住机会吧  
我将尽全力为你解疑释难  
帽子微笑着向礼堂里欢呼的学生们鞠了一躬，那位严肃的女士拿起了羊皮纸，清了清嗓子。  
“一年级新生，我将按字母顺序念你们的名字。当你们被叫到时，请走上台坐在高脚凳上，然后戴上分院帽。当你被分好院后，请在相应学院的桌旁就座。首先是……汉娜•阿尔斯顿。”  
一个看起来很机灵的女孩被分到了拉文克劳，而小天狼星则开始焦虑地来回踱步。布莱克，B。为什么他的姓不是詹德思呢？  
“格雷戈里•安德森。”  
上帝保佑，不要是斯莱特林。不要是斯莱特林！  
“小天狼星•布莱克。”  
他感到自己不由自主地走向了高脚凳，臀部碰到了暖和的垫子。在帽子被放在头上时他不敢睁眼，他实在太紧张了，以致于脑中一片空白。  
啊，又是一个布莱克。嗯，我已经在等着你了。嗯，好吧，整个家族都有进入斯莱特林的基因，我丝毫不怀疑这一点。这些巧克力蛙是怎么回事？还有一艘船？哦，布莱克先生。你可真是个捣蛋鬼。  
我不要去斯莱特林，小天狼星想。我甚至可以去赫奇帕奇，只要不是斯莱特林就好。  
不去斯莱特林？为什么？你拥有与斯莱特林相似的阴暗面，那会让你更加强大。你的父母也会为你骄傲的。  
小天狼星的心都凉了。他的父母会为他骄傲。这是他最不想要的事，他的整个生命都在努力让他的父母蒙羞。  
啊，我明白了。现在我遇到了一个反叛者，是吗？好，我已经等你很久了。确实是这样。那么我只有一个选择了。  
“格兰芬多！”  
小天狼星悬着的一颗心终于落了下来，他觉得自己的整个身体都在叫嚣着喜悦。他被分到了格兰芬多！不是斯莱特林，不是赫奇帕奇。是格兰芬多！哦，他的父亲该气疯掉了吧。哦，他的母亲一定会看不起他的。  
这一切都太完美了！  
詹姆笑了，擦肩而过时还和他击了个掌。和其他学生一样，他在格兰芬多的桌子边找了个座位，等待他的朋友被分院帽挑选。  
“莉莉•伊万斯”被叫到了，那个绿眼睛的女孩也被分到了格兰芬多。小天狼星向旁边挪了挪，给她腾出一点位子，她看了看他，认出他就是火车上那个人后，便抱着双臂扭过脸去，什么话也不愿对他说了。  
然后是“莱姆斯•卢平”。  
教师们仿佛一下子回过神来，都在人群中寻找着那个孩子。一个长得像矮人一样的教授最先找到了他，他短促地尖叫了一声，向后倒在了椅子上。除了那位穿绿色长袍的女士和长胡子的老人之外，几乎所有人都紧盯着那个小男孩，连海格都在目不转睛地盯着他，即使他带着微笑的眼神与周围的气氛格格不入。  
那个叫做莱姆斯的小男孩抖抖索索地走上台阶，坐在高脚凳上。几秒钟后，分院帽喊道：“格兰芬多！”  
莱姆斯对自己微笑着，慢慢走向了狮子旗的方向。莱姆斯找的座位离同学们很远，他努力装作只有他一个人坐在这长条桌边。  
“马丁•穆尔塞伯。”他被分在斯莱特林。  
“彼得•佩迪鲁。”那个矮胖的男孩被分到格兰芬多，他的身上还因为曾被浸没在湖水中而湿淋淋的。终于， “詹姆•波特”被叫到了，两个朋友在格兰芬多的桌边会合了。  
“西弗勒斯•斯内普。”那位女士念道，鹰钩鼻的男孩坐在了凳子上。詹姆笑着看着分院帽处置下一个受害者。  
小天狼星已经对鼻涕精•斯内普没兴趣了，他看向长胡子老人的方向，却发现他也在看着自己，忽然他的目光变了一下。是巧克力蛙卡牌上的那个人！阿不思•邓布利多，正在对小天狼星微笑着。  
“太好了。”小天狼星轻声说。邓布利多一直是布莱克家族的仇人，而他现在正向自己微笑。既然他被分在格兰芬多了，以后就会有格兰芬多的朋友们。  
看起来他的父亲不一定会有纯血统的孙子了。  
“各位，请静一静，在座位上坐下。”邓布利多站起来说道。他已是一个老人了，但当他面对着学生的时候眼里依然闪烁着激动的光芒。听见邓布利多的话，所有学生都转过脸去看向他，礼堂里也渐渐安静下来。  
“感谢你们的关注，”邓布利多的声音有些嘶哑，“现在，我有几件事要宣布。首先，欢迎你们再次回到霍格沃茨，还有一年级生们，欢迎你们来到这里。请记住，今年费尔奇先生又在违禁物品名单上加上了一些条款，他已经把在宿舍里使用弹跳毛衣宣布为违禁事项。而且，如果你们仔细观察的话，就会发现我们的教师队伍中有了新成员。克莱因教授从威尔士来到这里，教授黑魔法防御术这一学科。他有丰富的实践经验，或许他的到来能弥补我们去年落下的课程。上一个教授可真是浪费了我们的一年光阴。”  
大一些的学生们都在大力点着头。  
“克莱因教授，请站起来示意一下。”  
一个很瘦的男人（而且发际线后退明显）站起来接受台下的掌声。他鞠了一躬，然后又坐回了椅子上。  
“哦，对了。还有最后一件事。”当学生们的注意力都从克莱因教授身上移开时邓布利多说道，“我们在学校的场地上有一些改动，或许你们到校时已经注意到了。斯普劳特教授和我在格兰芬多塔楼下面种了一株打人柳。这种树非常危险，我们建议学生与它的枝条保持十英尺以上的距离，它有时会具有很强的侵略性。”  
小天狼星看着詹姆，挑了挑眉毛。  
“我不太清楚，但它越危险，我们能从中得到的快乐就越多，不是吗？”  
詹姆笑着说道：“我就说你和我在某些方面很相似。”  
“谢谢。”邓布利多结束了他的演讲。  
学生们的面前忽然出现了堆满食物的盘子，一年级生们不约而同地发出一声惊呼。小天狼星这辈子还从没见过这么多食物呢！他扯下一条火鸡腿，开始狼吞虎咽起来。  
莱姆斯的视线越过桌子看着他们。就这样加入他们真的可以吗？这么多食物摆在他面前……而且都是免费的……他是不是可以随心所欲地吃到饱呢？在他将一些食物放到自己的盘子里时，觉得连脸上都闪着光。哦，他实在太饿了。自从昨天的晚饭后他就一直什么也没有吃过，现在已经前胸贴后背了。火鸡、李子布丁和南瓜汁，它们就在那里等着被拿取。这里简直就是天堂，就是莱姆斯心中所希望的那所学校。  
在格兰芬多的学生们都心满意足地大快朵颐过后，一个胖胖的、脸上长满粉刺的五年级学生站了起来。他的胸前别着一枚闪亮着的勋章“P”。  
“一年级新生，请跟我到公共休息室去，大家要跟紧队伍。我们走吧。”  
食物消失了，小天狼星和詹姆还没从惊讶中回过神来。  
“什么——”詹姆低声说着，用眼神向小天狼星求助。  
小天狼星回以同样惊讶的神情。  
“这就是魔法，是吧？”  
拿着老鼠的矮胖男孩——彼得，他正站在他们身后，眼神中有一丝期盼。小天狼星点了点头，又叹了口气。果然如此：这个老鼠男孩和他一个宿舍。  
“一年级新生！”  
他们三个被人群拥挤着出了礼堂，一路走上大理石台阶。小天狼星看到那个发色灰白的小男孩艰难地走在队伍最后，低头盯着地面。这个男孩有些不同寻常，无论是当他戴上分院帽时，教授们注视着他的眼神，还是眼睛下的眼袋，都显出他和其他人有某些不同。  
那位穿着绿色长袍的女士有些激动地跑出礼堂，抓住了那个男孩的肩膀。小天狼星的脚步停了下来，到底发生了什么？  
她在男孩耳边低声说了些什么，而男孩顺从地点了点头。他跟着那位女士穿过新生的队伍，走向那段台阶所通向的另一个方向。  
“喂！你们在做什么？”  
一个女生撞到了小天狼星，他转过身察看时却发现同学们都在用轻蔑的眼神看着他。  
“走吧，小天狼星。”詹姆拉着他的长袍把他拽上台阶，以保证他能跟上队伍。  
小天狼星摇了摇头，跟着詹姆继续向格兰芬多塔楼走去。


	4. Chapter 3 邓布利多的计划

邓布利多站在桌边眺望着天边半圆的月亮，他微笑着对这里的访客说道：“啊，年轻的莱姆斯。你在这里感觉还好吗？”  
莱姆斯小心翼翼地推开门，走进校长室。这里真宽敞——简直大得超乎他的想象。墙上和天花板上挂着几百幅已故校长的肖像，而桌子上都摆满了天文学仪器。莱姆斯想起在他很小的时候父亲也曾有过一些，但是在莱姆斯五岁的时候，“他”把那些仪器全部都摧毁了。这样发脾气已经成了一种习惯，那时“他”似乎只想着把水晶球全部砸碎。后来莱姆斯曾为此哭了一整天，为这可怕的暴动拼命向父亲道着歉。但父亲再也没有把任何一套仪器带到家里来过了。  
“过来坐下吧。”邓布利多说，指向桌边的一把椅子，“关于你在霍格沃茨的生活问题，我有些话要对你说。”  
莱姆斯点了点头，拖着脚走到椅子旁。他安静地坐下，仰头看着戴着尖顶帽的老人。他那么伟大，但看起来又有些虚弱。史上最伟大的巫师之一为什么这么……苍老呢？  
“我们一直在等待你的到来，卢平先生。”邓布利多将桌上的羊皮纸推到一边，双手交握。邓布利多在一心一意地关注他，以前从没有人这样对他过。不，或许不完全是这样，他也曾得到过他人的关注，只不过都不是他想要的那种罢了。“首先欢迎你来到霍格沃茨魔法学校，我是校长阿不思•邓布利多，这是斯普劳特教授，这是斯诺克斯教授。”  
两个人的轮廓从邓布利多身后的阴影中显现出来，莱姆斯瞪大了眼睛。他进来时完全没有注意到他们啊！这位女士是……斯普劳特，她是叫这个名字吗？……她身材矮胖，一头飘逸的灰发。而那位男士个字很高，看起来甚至有些危险。他的胳膊简直比莱姆斯的腰还粗，而头发则剪得很短。他抱着臂站在那里，盯着椅子上微微发抖的小男孩，脸上露出一个笑容。  
“斯诺克斯教授是算术占卜课的教师，”邓布利多说道，指向那位高大男士，“斯普劳特教授教草药学，他们每月都会陪着你穿过隧道。”  
“呃，校长先生。”莱姆斯打断了他。他自己都被吓了一跳，他刚才做了什么啊！这一点都不像他自己，“那个……我不太明白‘隧道’指的是什么。”  
邓布利多点了点头，轻轻地笑了起来：“啊，那个你自然不知道了。很抱歉，卢平先生，有时我可能会把自己的表达能力估计过高。关于你每月的变形，我想出了一个……预防措施。”  
邓布利多站起来走到窗边，月光透过玻璃倾泻下来，这样的景象只让莱姆斯感到恐惧。但邓布利多并没有注意到他的变化。  
“你一定注意到我在开学典礼上所提到过的打人柳。”邓布利多的视线越过窗子，望向撒满月光的旷野。  
“是的，先生。”莱姆斯平静地说，他的双眼依然望着那片月光。月亮！天哪，为什么邓布利多校长一定要盯着月亮呢？他能看出老校长站在那里是有目的的。他已经知道那个小男孩最害怕的是什么了。  
“嗯，我们在那里种那棵树是为了你。”邓布利多感觉到了他的恐惧，他从那样的景象中转过身来看着莱姆斯的眼睛，“每个月的那一天，斯普劳特教授和斯诺克斯教授都会到公共休息室来接你。斯普劳特会控制住那棵树的活动，而斯诺克斯教授会将你送进我们已经建造好的隧道中。隧道的尽头通向霍格莫德村附近山上的一个小棚屋，它已经被用木板封住了，所以没有人能随意闯入。在确认你安全到达后，斯诺克斯教授会离开，你将在棚屋里度过一个晚上，第二天再回到霍格沃茨。翌日早晨，也就是你的变形结束后，斯诺克斯教授会将你带回学校，你可以去上第一节课。这个方法听起来怎么样？”  
莱姆斯点了点头，吞吞吐吐地说：“那么……我要单独……待在那里？”  
“是的，很抱歉我们不得不这样。”邓布利多点了点头，向他的方向走近了一点，“我对这方面并不太清楚，但我认为你在变形后是无法控制自己的行动的。我不能让任何人的生命处于那样的危险中，也不愿意让你事后感到良心不安。”他又向前走了一步，“这是我们能够给你的尽可能的保护了，莱姆斯。这个世界上依然充斥着怀疑和恐惧，我们希望你在学校里能远离所有可能无辜施加于你的伤害。这就是我让你不要告诉除学校教师之外的任何人你的情况的原因，莱姆斯。学校之外是一个残酷的世界，我希望这段校园生活将是你最美好的时光，你明白的，不是吗？”  
“是的，先生，我明白。”莱姆斯沮丧地说。他当然不会把自己的状况告诉别人，如果他真的可以决定的话，他只希望邓布利多一个人知道。莱姆斯讨厌那些老师看着他的那种眼神。  
“嗯，很好。我推测你已经结束了八月份的那次变形？”邓布利多走回自己的桌边。  
“是的，先生。”莱姆斯的身体在发抖。上个星期五的整个晚上他都把自己锁在房间里抓挠床单和撕碎枕套。  
“好的。下一个满月出现在九月二十七日。请在那天晚上穿上你最旧的长袍，六点钟两位教授会在公共休息室等你。”  
“谢谢你，校长先生。我明白了。”莱姆斯说，站起来准备离开。他想回去休息了，他觉得自己已经困得可能会在到达格兰芬多塔楼前睡过去。  
“斯普劳特教授会和你一起回宿舍。”邓布利多的声音很温暖，他微笑着对莱姆斯说，“莱姆斯，希望你记住，怪物只有被人们认为是怪物时它才会存在。”  
莱姆斯不太明白邓布利多说的话，但他还是点了点头，跟着灰发的女士走下台阶出了校长室的门。  
门开了，小天狼星、彼得和詹姆面对着一个有五张四柱床的大房间。一个小男孩坐在其中一张床的床尾，正在整理行李和衣服。  
在三个人推门进来的同时时，他的眼睛也迅速向门口聚焦。  
“哦……你们好。你们一定是另外几个一年级新生了。”他站起来说，向他们伸出手，“我是达瑞尔，很高兴认识你们。”  
彼得紧张地看了看小天狼星和詹姆，也伸出一只手：“也很高兴认识……”  
“嗯，你们随便聊。”小天狼星正在端详着那几张床。哪一张的位置最需要抢占呢？是靠窗的那一张、还是门口的那一张？看起来靠门近的那张不错，偷跑出去不会被人发现。  
他走到窗边，把头整个埋进床垫里。詹姆选了小天狼星旁边的一张床，彼得和达瑞尔握过手后也成了詹姆的邻居。还有一张床是空着的，但行李箱已经被放在床下。詹姆的视线在黑暗中转向那个方向，看到了刻在行李箱上的“R.J.LUPIN”  
“我哥哥在斯莱特林。”达瑞尔说道，“这挺有趣的，看起来我们艾弗里一家有一半会分在格兰芬多，而另外一半则……”  
“卢平，是吗？”詹姆向行李箱凑得近了一些，“是不是那个灰色头发的男孩？”  
“我觉得是，”小天狼星在床上打了个滚。他太清醒了，可身体却又渴求着睡眠。他努力抵挡着睡意，“我记得在大礼堂见过他，是不是教授们都有些害怕的那个？”  
“嗯，是的。”彼得忽然插话，之后又什么也不说了。他又一次退回了黑暗中。  
达瑞尔看起来对他们三个有些不屑一顾，他继续整理着行李：“你们知道的，这只不过是因为那个人为了显得自己与众不同而不给你们搭话的机会而已。”  
詹姆横了达瑞尔一眼。不错，他们的宿舍里有一个伪君子，这当然会让他们恶作剧的趣味加倍。而小天狼星看起来和他想法相同，他哼了一声，把身体转到了床的另外一边。  
莱姆斯回到宿舍时已经很晚了，他的室友们都已经睡熟并打起了鼾，他看见自己的行李箱被放在唯一一张空床的床尾。那张床被放在角落里，看起来和其他的几张毫不相关，又或许这只是他的臆想吧。他端详着室友们的脸，有一个是那艘船上的黑头发男孩，另外一个看起来像是他的朋友，戴着镜片很厚的眼镜。还有彼得，他从水里拉上来的那个男孩。还有另外一个他不认识的新生戴着眼罩躺在床上。莱姆斯蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，打开了行李箱。放在衣服上面的是一张写给他的便条，这张便条来自他的父亲。  
莱姆斯笑了，望向窗外。月亮不像刚才那样清晰可见，窗外的一棵枝叶茂盛的树随风摇动，如同一片微颤着的阴影。那就是打人柳吧，莱姆斯叹了口气，在床上躺下。他已经没有力气换上睡衣了，甚至在完成一次深呼吸前就合上了双眼。  
不到一刻钟，房间里就没有醒着的人了。


	5. Chapter 4 月亮与泥巴种

开学第一天，校园里忙碌而喧闹。学生们奔跑着穿过礼堂，努力在上课前找到自己的教室。小天狼星和詹姆正背靠着墙，比较着他们的课程表。而彼得正试着跟紧他们，努力不让自己和两个新朋友被喧嚷的人群隔断。  
“第一节是黑魔法防御术，对吧？”小天狼星惊叹了一声，“哦……太棒了！简直等不及了。”  
“嘿，我们要和斯莱特林一起上，猜猜我们会不会在那儿碰到鼻涕精？”詹姆大笑着说。  
“喂！你们等等我！”  
小天狼星一回头就看见了一只手高高举起，那个矮胖的男孩正努力穿过六年级学生的人群。在彼得努力向他们靠近时，他叹了口气向詹姆问道：“那家伙随身带着的是什么？”彼得湿乎乎的的手上还捧着他的小老鼠。  
“那是怎么回事？”詹姆指着它问道。彼得笑了笑说：“这是我妈妈送给我的礼物，我叫它虫尾巴。因为你看它的尾巴上……”  
“真有趣。”小天狼星说，他的注意力很明显不在谈话上，“我更想知道教室在哪儿。”  
“借过一下。”  
红头发的女孩撞到了小天狼星后继续向前走去。是那个叫莉莉的女孩，今天她的手腕上戴了塑料手镯（麻瓜的款式），它们随着在她的移动在手腕上叮当作响。看着她的背影渐渐淹没在人群中，小天狼星对自己默默笑了。他以前从没有遇见过任何一个像她一样的女孩。  
他以前也从没有遇见过任何一个像詹姆这样的男孩。这时他的嘴巴大张着，眼睛睁得甚至大过了嘴巴。小天狼星大笑着拍了拍他的背：“嘿，詹姆。你没希望了，她是个泥巴种。”  
彼得和詹姆都用极度震惊的眼神盯着他。忽然，他的朋友们的眼神就从惊诧转为了鄙夷，这让小天狼星向后退了一步。他挑了挑眉毛，这是怎么回事？为什么他们都这样盯着他？  
“你刚才说什么？”詹姆轻声说。  
“我说——”  
“不要再说了。”詹姆阻止了他将要说出的话，环顾左右后有些紧张地说，“呃，小天狼星，你……你不能说那个。你……不太应该……叫别人泥巴种。”  
“是的。”彼得小声附和着。  
“为什么？我爸爸一直都说——”  
“那么你爸爸也不应该说。”詹姆说，将包背在左肩上，跟在莉莉的后面向前走去。“走吧”他正试图忘掉刚才那段谈话，“我们跟着她去教室。”  
小天狼星看着彼得跑过去追上已经走过一个转角的詹姆，“泥巴种”这个词怎么了？在家里，任何人都可以随便说啊。  
家里的所有人都姓布莱克，他提醒自己。他摇了摇头，向詹姆的方向追去。  
教室里光线很暗，四周环绕着用石头砌的墙。在整个教室上方的天花板上挂着一具龙的骨骼和装满骨头的笼子。学生们零零散散地坐在桌边，两人一桌和三人一桌都有。小天狼星和詹姆自然坐在同一张桌子边，而彼得坐在他们后面，旁边就是那个在湖边见到过的白发男孩。他看起来高傲得不可一世，颇有些目中无人的样子。彼得闻起来没有那么差吧，小天狼星想。【注①】  
两个男孩回过头就能看见“鼻涕精”苍白的脸，他坐在莉莉•伊万斯旁边。他们正在一来一往地无声地交流着，莉莉似乎因为某些原因有些紧张。在他们后面坐着的是R.J.卢平，正一个人读着《神奇的魁地奇球》。  
嘿，他或许是个不错的家伙，詹姆想，如果他也喜欢魁地奇的话。  
台阶顶的那扇门砰地关上，学生们和开学典礼上的那个人又一次打了个照面。他后退的发际线让前额显得更为突出，教授斜着眼睛看着他们，那双眼睛冷漠而没有情绪。  
“早安，同学们。”他用低低的声音说。  
“早安，教授。”学生们齐声说。  
他点了点头，下了台阶走向桌边。“很好，很好。我是克莱因教授，今年将会是你们黑魔法防御术的教师。你们真是足够幸运了，没摊上去年那个傻瓜来浪费你们的时间和精力陪他玩那些傲罗的把戏。请把书收下去，卢平先生，在我没收它之前。谢谢，现在让我们来看这里。我们需要先点名，请在我叫道你们的名字时举手，纳……纳……凯西？”  
“纳西莎。”纳西莎坐在斯内普旁边，她低声说道。  
“哦，我记住了。”他戴上眼镜，重读了一遍名字，“纳西莎•布莱克？是你吧？好，好，下一个……小天狼星•布莱克？”  
“在这里。”小天狼星把手高高举起。  
纳西莎大声咳嗽了一下，小天狼星笑了起来。她已经不喜欢他了，这真不错。  
点名还在继续着，直到克莱因教授把名单放回桌上。他拍了拍手，做了一个深呼吸。  
“好，今天是开学的第一天，所以我不想用沉重的作业压垮你们。”  
学生们一阵欢呼。  
“当然，这也代表明天的作业量将会弥补今天的不足。”  
欢呼声被抱怨声取代了。  
“在这门课中，我将会以严肃的态度和持续的警觉心对待那些想要毫发未损地离开我的课堂的人，我们会讨论那些最黑暗的魔法生物，包括最黑暗的巫师们。我们从欣克庞克开始，然后是格林迪洛和红帽子，这学期我们将学到狼人为止。”  
教室后面的一张椅子猛地在地上移动了一下。  
克莱因暗暗笑了，继续说下去：“现今仍然有那么几种最可怕的恶魔留存于世，你们有必要知晓它们能造成的危害。而第二个学期我们将会步入黑魔法的世界，比如妖术和巫师间的决斗，或许还会涉及到傲罗。我自己就曾经是个傲罗，我也很高兴能把那些知识传授给你们。我能看见你们渴求知识的眼神，所以请打开弗朗西斯•克利斯的《黑魔法防御术》，翻到第一章。”  
所有学生都照做了……除了小天狼星。他听说过狼人，一个住处离他家有一个街区的男人在某一天晚上被咬了，第二天就被送到了圣芒戈医院。而他的父亲则在家里咆哮了整整三个小时——关于那个男人将会带给格里莫街的灾难。  
书的目录上有……狼人和如何寻找他们，第十四章。小天狼星飞速地翻到第十四章，这使他倒抽了一口凉气。  
他的眼睛瞪大了，紧盯着眼前的那张彩图。詹姆也转过头来，越过他的肩膀看了过去。  
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”  
小天狼星指向397页上的怪物：“看这个！”  
那完完全全是一只怪物，它匍匐在地上，尾巴隐没在黑暗中。他猛烈摆动着头颅，无声地嗥叫着。月亮就在天空的中央，而它旁边的地上是一片腥红。  
那是血！小天狼星想。  
“看它那么大的爪子！”詹姆说道，指向它伸出的一只爪子。  
“上帝啊！”小天狼星喃喃道，试着把视线从狼人身上移开，图片下面有一行文字：狼人——满月到来时将会开始捕猎，雅克•沃尔克斯插图。  
“第一章，”克莱因教授继续说道，“红帽子。西弗勒斯，你能为我们读一下吗？”  
鼻涕精清了清嗓子，站得笔直。油腻的黑发遮住了他的脸，用他模糊的嗓音开始背诵。  
在他的后两排，另一个小男孩盯着第397页，眼睛瞪得比小天狼星还大。  
“嘿，同学们！”  
彼得把书包放在詹姆旁边，探头去看坐在桌子另一边的小天狼星。小天狼星没理他，继续读他的预言家日报。这真麻烦（正好可以借故不和彼得搭腔）。没什么大事发生，没人抢劫古灵阁，没有黑巫师聚众开会。什么也没有发生。连头条都是“外籍人士保险政策运行平稳”。  
“今天上午真有趣，嗯？”彼得鼓起勇气说道，“麦格教授真不好对付，是吧？”  
“是。”詹姆快速看向小天狼星。  
而小天狼星完全无视了他们两个。  
他的注意力还在那张图片上，那张恶魔一般的狼人图片。它看起来太真实了。  
“喂，小天狼星，看！”詹姆走到他旁边，指向桌边的红发女孩，那是莉莉•伊万斯。  
小天狼星觉得自己的脸有些红：“哦？她怎么了。”  
“你真的觉得我没希望了吗？”  
“什么？”小天狼星还没听懂。  
“那个，”詹姆烦躁地揪着长袍角，“我的意思是，你今天早晨说我没希望了。你真的是这么觉得的吗？”  
小天狼星的嘴角弯了起来，詹姆真的爱上了那个红发女孩。这不仅仅是男生对某个女生的迷恋，而是一份昭然如月的爱。他不禁笑了出来：“我真没看出来她有什么特别的。”  
“哦，你要注意观察她。”  
“我已经看着了，但我还是没什么感觉。”小天狼星说了谎，他又低下头去看报纸。  
“嘿，伊万斯！”  
小天狼星叹了口气，看着詹姆站起来走向那群看起来很傻的女孩中的一抹红色。他今天真幸运，鼻涕精竟然不在周围。  
“伊万斯！”詹姆又叫了一声，她回过头看着他。  
“你在叫我吗？”她问道，身后的女孩们都在吃吃地笑。  
“嗯，是的。”詹姆的语气让小天狼星听起来都要吐了，“我只是……呃……在想……你知道的，如果……嗯，你的草药学学得真好，而我总有一些搞不明白。”  
“那可能是因为你一直在给花盆施魔咒。”她冷冷地说，扫了一眼小天狼星。  
“嗯，我从来就不擅长园艺这一类的。”詹姆又回到了正常的语气，他拼命揉着头发，试图让自己看起来更酷，“我……我的意思是……如果你能花一点时间坐在我旁边，然后……教一教我……”  
“我不觉得我应该在这方面浪费时间。”她转过头开始吃午饭。  
“为什么？”  
“如果你不愿意听课的话，你也不会需要听我讲。”她说，依然看着盘子里的食物，“现在，如果可以的话，我想独自待一会儿了。”  
詹姆收回了本想说出的话，神情就好像他从来没有被别人拒绝过一样。他张了张嘴，想要说些什么。最后，他挤出一句：“好吧，伊万斯。好，那就让我不及格吧。”  
“我会看着的。”在詹姆走回座位时她说道。他在小天狼星旁边轻轻坐下，嘟囔着什么类似于“女人”之类的词，然后又继续吃午饭了。  
“艾德娜•罗辛斯生下了一个三个头的女婴”，读着预言家日报的下一个标题，小天狼星连看文章的力气都没有了。397页的那张图已经深深刻在了他的脑海里，他的眼前只能看见那一页上那头无声嗥叫着的狼。  
“你不舒服吗？”彼得小声问他。  
“不，我很好。”小天狼星试着装作对报纸很感兴趣的样子，可对他来说这简直就是他这辈子看过最无聊的东西。  
“欢迎来到魔药的世界。”矮胖的男人站在地牢里的讲台上说，“我是斯拉格霍恩教授，然后这个，”他拿起一本书，“是我们的课本，里面有很多页的文字，我们来试着打开它吧。或许你们会觉得作为第一次尝试来说有点难，但我相信我们能够圆满完成这一切的，不是吗？。”  
同学们都把《初级魔药学》翻到第一页。莱姆斯又一次坐在教室的最后面，他带着有趣的眼神看着斯拉格霍恩，现在离他要穿过邓布利多说过的那条隧道还有二十八天。他知道他们为什么要选择斯诺克斯教授陪伴他，他高大而强壮。对他来说如果有必要的话，控制住莱姆斯轻而易举  
莱姆斯开始发抖。  
斯拉格霍恩注视着他，还向他眨了眨眼睛。他知道了！  
不，不要这样对我眨眼睛。莱姆斯想。不要看着我了，继续上你的课，让我离开这里！  
那个红头发的女孩回头看了莱姆斯一眼。  
她知道了吗？她是不是已经有所怀疑？自从克莱因教授的那堂课后，他努力隐藏的一切都已经昭然若揭了。  
不，莱姆斯，他想，这不过是你自己的妄想而已。没有人会发现，没有人会发现的。  
莱姆斯更加焦虑地将双手绞在一起。  
斯拉格霍恩的课结束以后，詹姆最期待的就是——达西夫人的飞行课。她是一个很有精神的老太太，黑色的长发盘成一个发髻，学校里有传闻说她是查德里大炮队中有史以来唯一的女性。虽然学生们都渴望见到这样一位传奇的老师，但詹姆心中的向往相对于同学们来说是无与伦比的。  
从达西夫人走进魁地奇球场开始，詹姆就密切关注着她的一举一动。她说话时的口音不太容易辨认，甚至一半以上的学生都没有听懂她在说什么，但他们依然很认真地捕捉着那些词句。  
连彼得都在全神贯注地听她讲述骑上扫帚的方法。当然，即使她说的话让人不那么容易理解，她演示的动作也足以让一个聋子看明白她正在教授着什么。  
“好的，现在你们要紧握扫帚的手柄。”她握了握飞天扫帚，“我数到三，慢慢地上升，”  
“什么？”一个赫奇帕奇的女生问道。  
“数到三，准备好了吗？”达西说道，无视了那个女生的问题。她在扫帚上做了一个向前的动作，所有学生立刻就明白了，他们抓住扫帚柄，做好了起飞的准备。  
“一，二，三！”  
他们的双脚都离开了地面，在球场里转着圈。当然，他们离地面只有三英尺左右，但这已经足以让学生们惊讶了。飞得最高的扫帚大概离地五英尺，那是詹姆的。他有些腼腆地笑着，盯着比他矮一些的莉莉•伊万斯。而她眯着眼睛看着他，就好像是在看一个不知道该做什么的小丑一样。  
“比草药学好一点，不是吗？”他眨了眨眼睛说道，扫帚离地的距离变成了十英尺，二十英尺，三十英尺，四十英尺……  
“波特先生！”达西女士叫道。莉莉笑了，想着这个愚蠢的男生会得到什么样的惩罚。哦，他现在惹麻烦了，真不知道他想要这样出风头是为了什么。  
“太令人惊奇了！波特先生！”达西大声笑着，“你能飞到多高啊？”  
此时的詹姆已经飞得太高以至于听不见她的问题，但他以一次次向上的飞腾作答。一百英尺，超过了球场的看台——  
小天狼星用手挡在眼前遮住阳光，仰起头看着他的朋友。“真有你的，波特！”他热情地叫喊着。  
已经落地的莉莉从小天狼星身边走过去，嘴里似乎是在说“卖弄”之类的词。小天狼星大笑着落在地上。  
詹姆整节课都在天上飞，在魁地奇球场上空转着圈。达西忘记了她的课程内容，站在场地正中指导着詹姆怎样稳住他的扫帚和他能做什么样的动作。其他学生落地后有些不知所措，二十分钟后，他们决定坐在格兰芬多的看台上写作业或是睡觉。但小天狼星和彼得还并肩站着，望着詹姆在球场上空盘旋。他尖叫着飞远了，仿佛这是他有过最快乐的时光。  
“啊，波特先生！”当詹姆终于落地时达西欢呼着，“非常好！”她转向看台上那群打着瞌睡的学生们,“每人扣五分！懒虫们！”  
他们不知道达西女士的口中是怎样的惩罚，但听起来并不怎么好玩。学生们向大厅走去，冷寂的氛围蔓延开来。  
“那太不可思议了！”彼得说，当詹姆走向他和小天狼星时快活地拍着手，“你是我见过的飞的最好的人之一。”  
“嗯，谢谢！”詹姆又开始揉乱他的头发。“我经常练习，我在家乡那里的魁地奇队里，你懂的。不过是击球手，不是我的菜，我更想当守门员。”  
“你一定也很擅长的。”小天狼星说，他们远离人群，走向城堡的方向，“彼得说的对，你应该加入我们的校队。”  
“不可能，他们不让一年级生加入。”詹姆说，“但是达西女士说我再过几年就可以去试试了，他们总有一天会求我加入校队！”他的眼睛里闪着激动的光芒，“你们觉得伊万斯看到我了吗？她知不知道我飞得多高？”  
在他们身后，一个皱着眉头的斯莱特林向大厅走去。西弗勒斯•斯内普紧咬嘴唇，手上拿着飞天扫帚，用厌憎的眼光瞪着詹姆。  
注：此章中达西夫人的话都带有极重口音，由于译者对此能力有限，在某些语句中请求了室友anna的帮助。


	6. CHAPTER 5    进入隧道

对于三个朋友来说，在霍格沃茨的第一个月过得就像飞一样快。他们享受着课程，包括黑魔法防御术。小天狼星对自己发誓他再也不会看第397页一眼。他知道他在这一学期末将不得不再次面对那头怪兽，但重温的日子还是推得越远越好。  
看起来在草药学方面詹姆真的需要一个导师，他在这一门上的表现实在是太糟糕了。这并不是说他笨，他和小天狼星是他们这个年纪两个最聪明的巫师。得不到好成绩只能归咎于他们没法把注意力多集中一秒，而是专注于炸飞某种花盆和让鸡骨头跳舞。为了改变这种情况，在他因为“没听到要求”而被曼德拉草的哭声震晕的第三天，斯普劳特教授为他安排了一个学生导师。R.J.卢平，草药学特长生被安排在那天晚上辅导他完成作业。  
詹姆和小天狼星在回宿舍的路上对这件事打着趣，詹姆口中的部分已经超过了普通的玩笑。所有人都认为詹姆并非在所有方面都完美无缺，尤其是莉莉•伊万斯。当他在温室的地板上醒来时，她在笑。  
“斯普劳特是个蠢货，”詹姆在走向公共休息室的时候哼了一声。“她知道些什么？我有什么必要懂这些植物？我毕业后就要进查德里火炮队！看看达西教授，她甚至都给了我参加选拔赛的机会——”  
“口令？”胖夫人打断了他们。  
“龙粪。”詹姆在继续他的牢骚前毫不犹豫地说，“我的意思是，我甚至都不需要这门课的O.W.L.s成绩，我想我明年就不选这门课了，去试试占卜课什么的。”  
R.J.卢平已经坐在壁炉边的椅子上，他拉过了一张咖啡桌，把讲义放在上面，看起来有些惊恐。  
“祝你好运。”小天狼星说着，消失在旋转楼梯的尽头。  
詹姆叹了口气，又一次把手伸向头发，他在灰白色头发男孩的对面坐下。莱姆斯坐回椅子上，惊讶地瞪着詹姆。  
“哦，我以为你不会来。”他小声地说。  
“是吗？”詹姆身体前倾，“觉得我是个应该不及格的笨蛋，嗯？”  
“不，”莱姆斯摆弄着那堆纸张，“不及格的笨蛋没法把扫帚骑得那么好。”  
詹姆哼了一声，终于笑起来：“那么，我是詹姆•波特，我想我们还没有正式见过面。”  
莱姆斯看向那只伸出的手，嘴角微微向上勾起。他们热情地握了手：“莱姆斯•卢平。”  
“好，”詹姆靠回椅背上，双腿交叉，“那么，你要来教我这些该死的草药了？”  
“不是，”莱姆斯勇敢地说，“我是来帮助你的。”他把一本封面上有一大株杂草的书递给詹姆，“可以把书打开到第二章吗？”  
“当然，”詹姆的手飞快地翻过书页。他大声朗读着，“草药是你的朋友。他们有趣……才怪。”  
莱姆斯看着詹姆，挑了挑眉毛：“这里讲到了魔法伤害和恶咒的治疗方法，你或许有一天会用得上。如果你在某一场魁地奇球赛之前突然病倒了，你需要紧急治疗该怎么办？你会希望草药是你的朋友，你会后悔没有听我说话。”  
詹姆盯着这个小男孩。他在把自己弄的团团转，詹姆想着。这个小老鼠一样的男孩正像个大人一样和他说话！这个孩子有来自心底的勇敢，和他们是一类人。  
或许他以后可以和我们玩巫师棋，詹姆望着正急切地看着他的导师想。  
“怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“你一个字都没听我说，是吗？”  
“我当然听了。”  
“那么，”莱姆斯用手指戳了戳他。詹姆等待着他的下文，但莱姆斯的“那么”之后就什么也没有了。  
“那么……什么？”  
莱姆斯叹了口气：“护树罗锅，它们有哪些用途？”  
“它们……嗯……有……”詹姆的眼睛飞速扫过课本。上面没有护树罗锅，“很多种用途。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……呃……草药。治疗魔法造成的伤害……和……恶咒。”  
“更加具体一点的呢？”  
“我……嘿，看那边！卡尔有一张马瓦！它居然存在！”  
詹姆满怀希望地看着莱姆斯，但他一动也没有动。他看起来丝毫不惊奇，莱姆斯用手抓着灰白的头发，疲惫地叹了口气。  
“没有用的，”他的声音沙哑，“你不想学，我没法强迫你。莉莉是对的，你是个……”  
“等等，”詹姆一下子精神起来，“莉莉？莉莉•伊万斯？”  
“是的，”莱姆斯说，“她怎么了？”  
“她说了什么？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头：“没什么，她只是说我一定没法教会你。她是对的，我在浪费你的时间。我能看出来，所以我……”  
“等等，莱姆斯，”詹姆“砰”地一声坐回椅子上说，“我并非无可救药，我就要学了。我觉得草药学是一门很有趣的学科，真的。而且我认为你能让我成为有史以来最伟大的草药家。”  
“是草药学家。”莱姆斯更正道。  
“是 ，对……我当然知道这个。”詹姆耸了耸肩，“现在请别放弃我，我发誓我会听你说话。”  
莱姆斯又叹了一口气，把书重新打开到第二章开始讲。詹姆微笑着，觉得比以前更喜欢这个男孩了。  
那个晚上，詹姆和莱姆斯一起在公共休息室里待了一个小时，直到他们草药学的进度超过整个班级，超过莉莉•伊万斯。詹姆对自己笑了，这样的想法让他感到满意。她有那么重要吗？只不过是一个女生而已，霍格沃茨的女生多得是。  
莱姆斯和小天狼星也成为了朋友，当小天狼星搞不定黑魔法防御术的时候，而黑魔法防御术恰好是莱姆斯的特长。很快小天狼星也发现了自己在这方面的天赋，只要他把更多的心思放在写几英寸长的羊皮纸而不是忙着给斯莱特林下恶咒。  
很快三个男孩就自觉地每天六点到六点半围坐在公共休息室里的火堆旁写斯普劳特教授的草药学作业，六点半到七点则是克莱恩教授的黑魔法防御术。彼得有时会坐在他们身后的沙发上，吃着比比多味豆，偶尔尖着嗓子问些什么，莱姆斯也很乐于向他解释。这是个奇迹，其他格兰芬多的学生们想，他们竟然看见小天狼星•布莱克和詹姆•波特在课堂以外的时间里坐下来学习。他们连上课都不听讲，更不用说别的时候了。他们觉得莱姆斯制造了一个奇迹：让他们两个定时坐在公共休息室里写作业。  
莱姆斯沉浸在教授他们的乐趣里，他交到了新朋友。这三个男孩是他从没有过的真正的朋友。以前他总是和父母一起待在家里。他们不敢把莱姆斯送到麻瓜学校里，也不敢让他和别的孩子一起玩。别的孩子也不愿靠近他。但现在他的生活彻底改变了，他们中没有一个人知道……他身体里……隐藏的是什么。他们不了解，莱姆斯想永远保守自己的秘密。  
二十七日的夜晚近了，一天晚上，莱姆斯抬头望向挂在墙上的日历。今天是二十七号，他明天晚上就不能和朋友们一起在公共休息室里学习了，他必须和他们说明这件事，最好能说得漫不经心一些。  
“呃，伙计们，”他开口说道。詹姆和小天狼星正对着一张博格特的照片狂笑，那是一个打着粉色蝴蝶结的木乃伊。  
“伙计们，”他提高声音，詹姆抬起头看着他。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“我只是想告诉你们我明天晚上不能辅导你们写作业了。”  
“为什么？”詹姆忽然集中了注意力，“克莱恩教授说我们两天之后就有一场关于格林迪洛的考试了！你可得帮助我们突击复习。”  
“这个你们可以自己做，”他在站起身前尽量压抑住自己的情绪，“是我妈妈的猫头鹰，我两天后回来，她病得很重，我想去见她。”  
詹姆似乎想对莱姆斯的故事做些评论，但小天狼星用手肘捅了捅他：“哦，好吧，那就这样。希望她早日康复，我会和詹姆一起复习。”  
“好，谢谢。”莱姆斯轻声说，觉得自己快要哭出来了。如果他能待在这里，和他们一起复习格林迪洛该多好。如果变身能延迟几个小时就好了。但这不可能，他不能危及到其他学生的安全。他不能让邓布利多觉得录取他的选择错了，他不能让已经为他做了这么多的邓布利多失望。  
他忽然觉得很不舒服。  
第二天晚上敲门的是斯诺克斯教授，胖夫人尖叫了一声“我的天哪”就逃开了。而莱姆斯，穿着他最破旧的长袍，一路跑出公共休息室，从内部打开胖妇人的肖像。他已经觉得自己背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他必须在月光穿透云层之前离开校园。  
“啊，你来了，莱姆斯。”当莱姆斯从背后关上肖像时斯诺克斯教授说，“很准时，嗯，云层正在分开。我们得快些，没多少时间了。”  
莱姆斯咳嗽起来，跟着斯诺克斯走下塔楼，斯普劳特教授站在那里等待着他们。她手上握着一条很粗的手杖，另一只手上拿着闪着银光的什么东西。她不想让莱姆斯看见它，但莱姆斯知道那是什么。那是一副手铐，是为他准备的。他是一个怪物。  
“振作点，亲爱的。”斯普劳特教授说着。他们走出了学校，“很快就结束了。”  
莱姆斯呻吟着，他抬头看向天空，月亮从云层中露出一角。今天是个雨天，天空密布着云层。但现在云都消失了，取而代之的是漆黑的夜幕。只要再晚那么一两分钟就好了，那样他就来得及靠近打人柳，钻进隧道里。几分钟就够了，求你们。  
无论调遣明月星辰和云层的是谁，他一定没听见莱姆斯的恳求，又或许他根本就不在乎这个绝望的，身体里藏着怪物的小男孩的呼唤。当他们刚走到树下时，明亮的月光已经洒在大地上。  
“不！”莱姆斯嘶声叫喊，感到自己的身体整个瘫在斯诺克斯的臂弯里。斯诺克斯教授把抓住莱姆斯的手臂，把他背在肩上。莱姆斯在扭动，想要挣开他的控制。  
“放开我！放开我！”  
“快点，教授！”斯诺克斯对斯普劳特喊道，她用手杖按下树干上的节疤，打人柳立刻就不动了。莱姆斯透过模糊的视线看见了一个黑色的洞口，那里就是他们要去的地方吗？走进黑暗里，哦，但愿如此。  
“放开我！”他尖叫着。  
斯诺克斯收紧了抓着他的手，消失在黑暗的隧道里。斯普劳特待在隧道外，目光投向四周，确保没有人看到刚才的一切。视线里空无一人，这次他们是安全的。  
斯诺克斯走进黑暗里，莱姆斯则痛苦地挣扎着。他再也忍受不了了，让他死了吧！把他丢在这里，让他自生自灭还好受些！让这一切结束吧！  
“求求你！”他尖声叫喊着，与此同时斯诺克斯正在上坡向光亮处走。莱姆斯闭上眼睛，他们想杀了他！又是月光！痛苦有增无减，很快就翻了一倍。  
“求求你不要！”  
斯诺克斯把他放下来，像是放在沙发什么的上面。他回到公共休息室了吗？小天狼星和詹姆在那儿吗？他们已经开始复习了吗？哪一门在前？草药学还是——  
“啊啊啊！”痛苦贯穿了他的身体，“啊啊啊啊！”  
尖叫变成了嗥叫。斯诺克斯呆站在那里，盯着他，因恐惧而僵住了。他盯着莱姆斯，完全移动不了。莱姆斯感到愤怒在他的内部蒸腾，他怎么敢这么盯着自己！他怎么敢就这样站在那里，除了恐惧什么也不做！斯诺克斯以最快的速度跳出洞口，猛地关上了门。  
“不——！”莱姆斯尖叫着，试图维持自己的声音，“别留下我一个人！求你回来！求你别留下我一个人！”  
他发出另一声嗥叫，他被别人忘记了。被邓布利多忘记，被斯普劳特忘记，被斯诺克斯忘记。最重要的是，他被莱姆斯忘记了。  
莱姆斯不再留在这个不熟悉的地方。他是强大的，不像莱姆斯。他敏捷、强壮、勇敢而无畏。他是夜的狼王，森林里的掠夺者。  
他无所不能。  
他在房间里嗅着。血，鲜血，是他自己的鲜血。这里唯一的血即来自于此，他看见了他的腿。  
他看见皮肤下血管里流淌着的鲜血，他看见脉搏有节奏地跳动。他看见鲜红色和淤青混合在一起，血液是鲜红的。血液——全都——是——他的——  
狼人又发出一声嗥叫，他倒在地板上。他的腿上正涌出鲜血，他刚咬了自己一口，试着咬噬他自己的——  
他尖声嗥叫，又一次扑倒在地板上，胸膛上有尖牙的齿痕。他躺在地上陷入了昏然，在他看见地板上的血迹之前。他猛地窜过去舔舐着。血液还是温热的，令人精神焕发，他还想要更多。  
狼人看见了自己的脚印，混着暗红色的血液，他猛扑过去。他离不开这鲜美的滋味，他要喝更多血！他必须要更多！  
这儿还有另一只狼！他能从玻璃里看见他！他正在看着自己，胸膛上有同样的齿痕。  
狼发起了攻击，镜子一瞬间就在他的眼前破碎。血！他现在几乎能闻到更多的血腥味了。遍地都是！甚至他的身体都被血覆盖住！吃掉它！饮下鲜血！享用吧！  
很快血就被饮尽了，而他还需要更多。他需要更多的血肉！更多的食物！  
他又发出一声令人浑身发冷的嗥叫，身体的一侧已经沾满了红色的牙印。  
狼人疯了，体内的狼肆虐着。没有人咬他！没有人！  
他绝望地撕咬……另一声可怕的狼嚎。痛楚从腿上传到他的脑海里。  
月光无情地照在狼人的背上，他的皮毛末端直直地竖立起来，肌肉开始震颤。他强大！健壮！他是那匹狼！  
是活板门后的脚步声第二天把他叫醒。他已经虚弱得甚至无法抬起头看向来人，他的嘴上全是血块，长袍裹在他身上就像是大号的毯子。他太累了，根本无法保持清醒。  
斯诺克斯教授的脸出现在黑暗的隧道尽头，惊恐地看着那个孩子。莱姆斯躺在地上，手臂无力地垂在两旁，上面全是抓痕和牙印，他能看出来。他的头发又白了几分，眼睛下面……是大大的黑眼圈。他的斗篷已经破烂不堪，呼吸也很轻微。  
“我的天哪。”斯诺克斯轻声说，连忙跑到男孩的身边。莱姆斯对他已经没什么反应了，只有在斯诺克斯把他抱起来的时候才有微弱的呻吟。  
“呃。”他的声音低哑。  
“嘘，莱姆斯。”斯诺克斯说，消失在隧道尽头。  
莱姆斯时而迷糊时而清醒。他记得斯普劳特教授第一眼看到他时的表情，太阳刚升起来，是清晨，还没开始上课。他知道老师们都很吃惊，他还记得邓布利多要求斯诺克斯教授带他去上第一节课。  
那是个笑话。  
“哦，我的天，”斯普劳特教授说道，她握起莱姆斯毫无生气的手，穿过学校走向了医务室。  
他模糊地看见庞弗雷夫人在他身边忙来忙去的脸，她清洗着他的抓伤和瘀伤，不住地发出啧啧声。然后是洗去他脸上的血迹，换上新的长袍。最后把他安置在远离其他病人的一张病床上。  
莱姆斯躺在那里，甚至没法让眼睛一直睁着。他简直就像死了一样，垂死一般的虚弱。该死的月亮，为什么偏偏是他？  
他微弱的呼吸变得正常了一些，与此同时，他似乎听见麦格教授和邓布利多校长的声音。  
“我不觉得他今天能去上课了，米勒娃。”邓布利多低声说。  
“这比我们想象的要糟。”麦格教授加了一句。  
“好吧，我会给他一些巧克力和补血果汁。”庞弗雷夫人说道，“这或许会让他感觉好一些，可怜的小家伙。”   
“你以前见过这一类的事例吗，阿不思？”麦格教授问道。  
“不，我没有。”  
让他们说去吧，莱姆斯想着，让他们瞻仰怪物去吧。我早就习惯了，我——  
他又开始咳嗽，发出一声呻吟。  
“哦，安静点，”庞弗雷夫人轻声说，拍了拍他的手，“你会好起来的，只是一些擦伤。”她转回邓布利多，“还可能有更糟糕的情况，他甚至会有生命危险。”  
“我很乐意下个月陪他前往尖叫棚屋。”麦格教授提议道，但邓布利多一定否决了这个建议，因为他没有再顺着这个话题向下说。  
“他必须战胜自己心中的怪物。”邓布利多离开前留下一句话。   
他必须战胜自己心中的怪物，莱姆斯对自己重复着。这几个字在他的脑海里盘旋着，直到他终于陷入平静的睡眠，在梦里与温暖的壁炉和课本相会。  
莱姆斯没有去上课，也没有去吃午饭，甚至连晚饭都没有去吃。他一天都没有出现，八点左右才疲惫地回到公共休息室。他一进肖像洞口，小天狼星和詹姆就开始盘问他。  
“你去哪儿了？”小天狼星问。  
“我妈妈真的病了。”莱姆斯小声说，不敢看两人的眼睛。他看起来糟透了，几乎像幽灵一样。他们以前从没见过莱姆斯这个样子，而这吓到了他们。  
“她的健康状况这么糟糕？”他问莱姆斯，而莱姆斯正穿过他们，走上螺旋楼梯。  
“哦——嗯，”他嘟囔着，消失在阳台后面。  
“糟糕到值得我的测验挂掉？”詹姆在他身后喊道，但没人回答。  
小天狼星用手肘捅了捅他。“怎么了？”詹姆问道。  
彼得还坐在他往常的座位上，喂虫尾巴比比多味豆吃。那只老鼠嫌恶地尖叫着，就像一匹马被强迫喂食胡萝卜味小团一样。彼得却弄不清楚到底出了什么问题。  
“我早晨看见他在医务室。”公共休息室对面有声音传来，是一个叫做Jenny Fisher的三年级生。“他看起来可怕极了，身上全是抓痕和血迹。”  
“谁？”她的朋友问道。  
“那个长着一头白发的奇怪男生？刚进来的那个？”  
“没错，就是他。”Jenny说着，不寒而栗，“他看起来可怕极了。”她又重复了一遍以示强调。  
小天狼星听见了，转头望向他的新朋友。发生了什么？他为什么不告诉他们？  
“那个家伙有什么地方不太对，”小天狼星哼了一声，走到彼得所在的壁炉边，“我不知道是什么，但真的有什么不对劲。”  
“不错，”詹姆也同意这一点，他跟着小天狼星在壁炉前坐下。


	7. Chapter 6 皮皮鬼与盛宴

当莱姆斯周一早晨踏进教室的那一刻，就看见克莱因教授轻蔑的眼神。他把一本书摔在疲倦的一年级生面前，厉声说道：“让我猜猜，你们没有做我布置的作业？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，就好像这问题的答案很简单。  
克莱因哼了一声，喘着气说：“对你们这种人来说太典型了。懒鬼，不愿用功的小贼。晚上留校。”  
莱姆斯愣住了，他唯一能做的事是让克莱因看到还算正常的他。克莱因向他微笑了一下，然后回到讲台上开始讲课。  
“今天，我们要开始学习辛克庞克了。把你们的羊皮纸和羽毛笔拿出来，请记下这些笔记。”他把魔杖在黑板上敲了敲，一行字显现出来，“我希望笔记的记录能在下课前完成。”  
"""""""""  
整个霍格沃茨都在期待着万圣节盛宴。小天狼星听说过浮在半空中的南瓜，和能把整个脸都塞满的派。他还听说过万圣节时发生的奇异故事。啊，为什么不再有传奇了呢？他和詹姆已经开始计划一个与皮皮鬼、一桶南瓜汁和泡泡糖有关的恶作剧。  
它来到的时候詹姆和小天狼星正在大礼堂里讨论独一无二的计划。那是一个打着漂亮金色蝴蝶结的红色信封，但当猫头鹰把信投到他面前时，小天狼星立刻就意识到了那是什么。那是一封吼叫信，写给他的。  
“如果我是你，我现在就打开。”詹姆有些惊恐地盯着它。  
小天狼星不需要打开吼叫信也知道里面是什么。他知道这是母亲或是父亲寄给他的——也或许来自他的父母两人。  
他把信封撕开，他足够确定在他的手碰到信的那一瞬间，吼叫声充满了整个礼堂，信对小天狼星尖叫着。  
“小天狼星布莱克！你这个忘恩负义的肮脏家伙！你竟把自己分进了格兰芬多！你玷污了我们的名姓！你的堂妹告诉我们你和混血种，泥巴种、甚至校长为伍！你配不上我们的家族！配不上我们给你的家族责任！别想在假期回家了！你这个小混蛋！”  
吼叫信把自己撕成了两半，然后是四片，最后化成一堆碎片躺在木桌上，微笑着的小天狼星面前。詹姆看了看它，又看了看小天狼星，他正靠在椅背上，两只脚翘着，头枕在手上，兴高采烈地叹了口气。  
“真不错，”他说，“我成了布莱克家族的耻辱。”  
詹姆又转回头看吼叫信：“我想那是你的母亲？”  
“哦，是啊，”小天狼星说，“我亲爱的母亲，我多么想念她。”他把吼叫信剩下的纸灰从桌面上拂掉，很清楚地意识到整个大礼堂的人都在看着他。但他不在乎了，让他们看去吧，这样他们就都知道他已经和他的家族分道扬镳了。他是小天狼星布莱克，不是布莱克家族的那种，是他自己那种布莱克。  
“哇。”彼得只挤出了一个字，在继续埋头解决他的食物之前。  
“你知道的，”詹姆说，在某种程度上用余光瞄着小天狼星，“如果你愿意的话，我家有一间客房。十二月份圣诞节的时候如果你想到我家来——我确定我父母会同意的。”  
小天狼星收回他心满意足的眼神，用眼睛微微扫视着詹姆。有这么一个很明显来自体面家庭的家伙，邀请他这种有黑巫师血统的人去他的家，坦诚相对，甚至要介绍给他的家人。从没有人对他这么慷慨过，他不由得微笑起来。  
“我可记住你的话了，波特。”他又回头继续吃早饭。  
桌对面的莱姆斯•卢平望着小天狼星布莱克。他想要让他的家族失望，他想要改变。小天狼星注意到了莱姆斯的目光，从食物中抬起头来。莱姆斯却只是笑了笑，而小天狼星，有些困惑地，也对他笑了笑。  
""""""  
月末越来越近了，学生们的脑海里有两件事正盘旋着。小天狼星、詹姆和彼得只想着他们将要实施的恶作剧，这已经万事俱备，只欠东风了。  
而另一方面，莱姆斯将要回到他的梦魇中。  
他的新朋友们希望他能一起为恶作剧出谋划策，但他只能拒绝。小天狼星嗤笑了一声说：“怎么？怕惹麻烦吗？”  
“不，”莱姆斯说，“我又要回家了。”  
“为什么？”彼得问，从宿舍的地板上抓起一把爆炸泡泡糖。  
“我——”  
“母亲，我们知道的。”詹姆有些生气地说，他把一桶南瓜汁藏在了床后面，“还有什么新的吗？”  
“呃，她不是因为我才生病的。”莱姆斯辩解着，帮他们把另一桶藏在自己的床后，“这也不是我的选择，我必须回去，我必须去见她。如果什么糟糕的事情发生了怎么办，而我在这里和你们一起搞恶作剧？”  
詹姆张开嘴想要说什么，但小天狼星又一次插了话：“没关系的，莱姆斯，我们理解的，不是吗，詹姆？”  
詹姆咕哝了一句“是啊”，然后就去帮彼得对付爆炸泡泡糖了。  
“真抱歉我帮不上什么忙，”莱姆斯表情严肃地说，“我真的希望自己能做点什么。”  
“我知道，我知道。”詹姆有些勉强地回答。  
莱姆斯点了点头，看向高个子男孩的身后，彼得正努力阻止爆炸泡泡糖充满整个房间。  
“彼得！这是什么种类的泡泡糖？”  
“呃——”  
詹姆大笑着，看了看手表：“你们最好赶快把这里打扫干净。伊克•达瑞尔马上就要回来了。”  
小天狼星嫌恶地轻哼了一声，用魔杖给他负责的工作加了速。莱姆斯抓过另一桶南瓜汁放在他的床垫下面。他已经做了不少和万圣节有关的噩梦，他想要去见邓布利多，谈一谈另一种变形的方法——或许能有人陪着他——  
他本就应该在三十一日之前去找邓布利多，而他满心希望这是为了另一个选项。  
很不幸的是，这不是。校长让他来只是为了提醒他明天下午四点要准备好。莱姆斯感到一阵怒火升腾上来，这个人——这么伟大的人——对他微笑着装作一切都好？他曾以为只要把问题说给邓布利多听，他就会去解决。这位史上最伟大的巫师当然会有办法解除他的诅咒，他将能治愈自己！  
可惜没有这么幸运。  
“先生，我可以问一句明天晚上是否有人陪着我吗？”莱姆斯有些紧张地问，他布满伤痕的手又开始不住地摩擦着。  
邓布利多点了点头，说：“斯诺克斯会像往常一样把你送到棚屋去。”  
“不，我是说——”莱姆斯叹了口气，在座位上微微动了动，“好吧，即使他们待在木板后面，或是另一个房间里——或是——”  
“我曾和你说过的，莱姆斯，”邓布利多打断了他，“我不能加重你良心的负担，因为你有可能在那个时间段咬他们。如果什么事真的发生了，我不能让你背负着那些活下去。我理解你的恐惧，卢平先生。如果我是你，我也会害怕。但我也知道你是个聪明的孩子，你总会找到解决——不幸的方法。时代在变化，而我们必须随之改变。”  
莱姆斯看向老校长的眼睛里，默默地祈求着。他不能再经受那种痛苦了，他根本就没法活下来。或许校长觉得让他伤害自己根本没有什么，反正他每月都会在医务室恢复成原状，但莱姆斯知道这根本无法维持。至少在家里他的母亲会隔着一道门和他说话，他会知道自己身处何处，当他听到妈妈的声音时，有那么一部分的自己还活着，即使怪物依旧肆虐。但现在没有人陪着他了，他孤单一人。  
“校长先生，我能问个问题吗？”莱姆斯问道，心烦意乱地揪着袖子。  
邓布利多露出一个微笑：“当然，你想知道什么？”  
“我在医务室听到了你的声音，在我的床边，是你在那里吗？”  
他的笑容更大了：“是的，莱姆斯，当然是我在那里。”  
莱姆斯的目光落到了地上，地毯是紫色的：“那么，你说过我要战胜自己心中的怪物。教授，我真的不明白那是什么意思。”  
“某一天你会知道的，卢平先生，总有一天。”邓布利多说，然后就示意莱姆斯他可以离开了。  
"""""""  
十月三十一日到了，一切都已准备就绪。在那天的课上，詹姆和小天狼星根本坐不住。他们对即将到来的夜晚感到太过兴奋。二十桶南瓜汁和四十盒泡泡糖已经通过三年级生去霍格莫德村的时候在黑市买到。皮皮鬼则是他们的合伙人。不幸的是，皮皮鬼还不知道他自己和这几个学生的恶作剧有半点关系，对他的骗局也是这个恶作剧的一部分。  
那是万圣节之夜，学生们走下大理石台阶进入礼堂。小天狼星、詹姆和彼得说他们想要看着莱姆斯离开，就在公共休息室里留到了下午四点。  
莱姆斯看起来糟透了，他的身体发着抖。他把这个归咎于冷空气的到来，但小天狼星和詹姆都冒着汗，一点也看不出冷气的痕迹。  
“好了，祝你们三个今晚有好运气。”他说，双手绞在一起。  
“谢了。”詹姆说，“也希望你的母亲感觉好一些。”  
“或许吧。”莱姆斯的话音有些含糊，说到一半甚至说不下去。有一个必须离开学校回去看望她的妈妈一定很不容易，詹姆叹了口气。他想要安慰莱姆斯，可却想不出任何能帮上忙的地方。  
小天狼星对亲情并不那么看重，于是他正看着学校的地图出神。他们还对霍格沃茨不太了解，但对大部分的走廊和教室已经了如指掌了。小天狼星和詹姆曾花过一个周末在校园里进行探险，他们也确实发现了不少神奇的地方。彼得和他们一起，画下他们走过的地方。等回到公共休息室的时候，他们就开始计划万圣节之夜的行动。莱姆斯一走，他们就各自散开，而斯诺克斯教授随时都会来。  
“你什么东西都不带吗？”詹姆问道，莱姆斯摇了摇头，而詹姆也没有再问下去。  
几分钟后，胖夫人发出一声可怕的尖叫，有一只手按在她的胃部。莱姆斯跳起来，向朋友们挥手告别，然后消失在肖像后。  
“我明天就会回来的，祝你们好运。”他在关上肖像洞口之前说道。  
小天狼星站起身，指着彼得说：“去拿泡泡糖，赶快开始嚼。詹姆，那些南瓜汁到位了吗？”  
詹姆点了点头，对他竖起了大拇指：“我们只剩下皮皮鬼了，别的都已经就位。”  
“太棒了，”小天狼星说，急切地搓了搓手，“让我们开始行动吧。”  
"""""""""""  
皮皮鬼总在三楼走廊骚扰洛丽丝夫人，也就是费尔奇的猫。即使是为了一团毛线球，她也会烦躁地炸毛。  
“漂亮的小猫咪从窗口飞了出去。”皮皮鬼说道，努力把洛丽丝夫人吓得从最近的窗户跳出去，“飞呀，小猫咪，飞呀！”  
“嘿，你这个大笨蛋！”  
皮皮鬼抛下洛丽丝夫人，转身面对着小天狼星，手上的泡泡糖几乎和头一样大。  
“布莱克小子说皮皮鬼大人是什么？难道他刚才说我是笨蛋？”皮皮鬼弯起了银色的嘴角。  
“是，我就是这么说的。”小天狼星勇敢地说，把泡泡糖拉成手臂张开那么宽。“立增粘性。”他轻声说，然后又扬声说了一句，“想要玩点什么吗？”  
“格兰芬多的小布莱克，布莱克小子！”皮皮鬼唱着歌飘近，然后发起了攻击。他计划着直接重过泡泡糖的屏障，但泡泡糖却像胶水一样紧紧地粘在了他身上。  
“布莱克小子！”皮皮鬼尖叫着，而小天狼星用最快的速度穿过走廊，一直冲到移动的楼梯那里。  
“跑！跑！跑！”他对等在第一级楼梯尽头的詹姆喊道，“他来了！”  
砰！砰！砰！爆炸泡泡糖在皮皮鬼飘浮着追逐两个男孩的时候不断地爆裂着。  
“布莱克小子！四眼的怪胎！皮皮鬼会让你们付出代价！代价代价代价！”皮皮鬼嘶吼着，他的脸上已经覆满了粉红色的泡泡糖。  
“到礼堂去！”小天狼星指挥道，他们滑过一个拐角。彼得站在前方黑暗的窄缝里，手里拿着一大袋羽毛。  
“就是现在！”小天狼星大声叫道，他和詹姆又跑下另一端楼梯。彼得咬了咬嘴唇，静听着即将到来的幽灵的脚步。  
“你们会为这些泡泡付出代价！为你们的恶作剧！皮皮鬼不会被作弄！皮皮鬼只会捉弄你们！你们骗不了皮皮鬼！”  
砰！砰！砰！  
“快啊，彼得！你在等什么？”詹姆回过头对着彼得喊道，他们消失在大理石台阶的尽头，顺便确认了十英尺高的南瓜汁已经就位。  
彼得咽了咽口水，闭上眼睛，把羽毛洒向正因泡泡糖怒火中烧的鬼魂。  
“啊啊啊啊！还有老鼠小子！共谋的家伙！我看见了！我看见了！”皮皮鬼尖叫着加速冲下台阶，正好撞向那面由南瓜汁构成的墙。“啊啊啊！”  
二十桶南瓜汁撞向大礼堂的门，在一片回响声中门被撞开了。当小天狼星和詹姆出现在被施过魔法的天花板上时，礼堂里同时有尖叫声发出。夜空掩饰了他们的身形，所以没人能看见他们。小天狼星抽出了魔杖，接着是詹姆。  
“统统爆炸！”小天狼星喊道，将魔杖指向一桶离莉莉•伊万斯很近的南瓜汁。桶立刻爆开，南瓜汁飞上了十英寸的高空。莉莉尖叫起来，而邓布利多则站起身，观察到底发生了什么事。  
“统统爆炸！”  
“统统爆炸！”   
二十桶南瓜汁依次爆开，木片木条和南瓜汁洒向学生们。小天狼星和詹姆各自抓紧了旁边，以免从屋顶的圆木上掉下来。他们的笑声被下面的尖叫声掩盖住了，克莱因教授大声叫喊着，试图稳定住局面。  
砰！砰！砰！  
“老鼠小子！老鼠小子！”皮皮鬼尖叫着冲进大礼堂，身上的泡泡还在不断爆炸。  
更大的一阵尖叫后，学生们都跑向礼堂另一端，试图躲到教师的座位那里去。皮皮鬼继续在礼堂里盘旋着，试着把泡泡糖从他透明的身体上摆脱掉，但他的法子没有一个起作用。  
彼得跑了进来，看向一个个浑身湿透的学生，视线终于转向皮皮鬼。他的脸上全是恐惧。  
“天哪——”他喃喃地说。  
邓布利多教授已经看够了，他走向皮皮鬼，举起魔杖，“速速落地。”他的声音很有力，泡泡糖立刻落在地上。皮皮鬼又尖叫了一声，然后用他银白色的手指指向彼得。  
“老鼠小子干的！他和他的两个老鼠朋友！布莱克小子和四眼！哦他们有大麻烦了！傻瓜门（译者注：原文为Dumbly door，邓布利多的谐音）校长知道他们的诡计！皮皮鬼没招惹他们！”  
当邓布利多的视线投向他时，彼得倒吸了一口凉气，令人始料未及的是，他摇了摇头，把视线转向天花板上小天狼星藏身的位置，将魔杖指向施过魔法的夜空。  
“消隐无踪。”他毫不犹豫地说，夜空消失了，木质的天花板和两个手脚并用以免掉下来的一年级生出现在视野里。小天狼星微笑着，努力不让自己笑出声来。  
“你好，教授，”他有气无力地说，“万圣节快乐！”  
"""""""""""  
“你让我失望了，佩德鲁先生。”麦格教授斥责道。他们都在她的办公室里，站成一排，手交叉在身前。当听到自己的名字被叫道时，彼得发出一声短促的尖叫，不顾一切地想把自己隐藏在身后的阴影里。“做出这种事情！扰乱霍格沃茨一项长时间的传统，骚扰常驻幽灵，从厨房偷——”  
“嘿，那些南瓜汁是用我的钱买的！”小天狼星抗议道，但在看见麦格教授的脸色后立刻闭了嘴。  
“还有你，布莱克先生，”她的语气变得严肃起来，“在目睹分院帽将你分进这个学院之后，我还期待你会有更出色的表现。还有你们两个！波特先生，这一点也不好笑。”  
詹姆用手掩住嘴：“好吧，但你不得不承认，教授，”他的声音有些闷，“我们的设计非常巧妙。”  
麦格教授的表情缓和了一些，她的脸上露出一丝笑容，“是的，这是没错，但你们违反了大概二十条校规。”  
“哦，求求你，教授。”彼得恳求道，“求你不要开除我们。”  
“我不会开除你们的，佩德鲁先生。”麦格教授叹了口气，坐回椅子里，“但我要给你们一个月的留校，包括协助你们恶作剧的卢平先生。”  
“卢平？”小天狼星打断了她，“他什么也没做！只有我们三个。”  
“你们的室友，达瑞尔•艾弗瑞，告知我们在他的床柱下有五桶南瓜汁。”麦格教授直视着小天狼星说。  
小天狼星的眼睛里满是愤怒，那个邋遢的小——  
“莱姆斯一点也没有参与我们，”詹姆说，一脚踩在小天狼星脚上，“真的，他什么也不知道。”  
“是啊，”小天狼星补充道，“他一直在为他的母亲担心，他母亲病了，他——”  
麦格教授的笑容似乎更大了，但一秒钟之后她的脸上就全然没有一点微笑的痕迹，他摇了摇头：“布莱克先生，这并不能解释他藏匿——”  
“是我们藏的，教授。”小天狼星勇敢地说，“他甚至不知道它们在那儿。就像我说的，他心事重重——”  
小天狼星的借口用光了。而老教授决定相信他的话，让他们三个人留校两周，并且每天晚上打扫二层的盥洗室。  
“哦，我还有几句话要对你说，布莱克先生。”在男孩们将要离开房间时，她说。队伍最后的小天狼星转过身对着她，她示意小天狼星坐下。小天狼星叹了口气，坐在了一张祖母绿色的椅子上。  
詹姆和彼得在他身后轻声关上了门，小天狼星交叉着双臂，独自面对着麦格教授。  
“布莱克先生，我对你的家族有所耳闻。”她说，抽出一支羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写着什么，“到目前为止，你在魔法方面的态度已经给了我很深的印象。在今晚之前，我以为你选择了一条比你父亲——更明智——的道路。”  
“什么？”小天狼星说，对她的话有些感兴趣。  
“但今天晚上，我似乎看见你又回到了你的血统里。”她停下手中的笔，透过镜片凝视着他，“别轻贱你自己，你应该以卢平先生为榜样。”她又一次露出那种神秘的笑容，回到手中的写作里，“你可以走了。”  
小天狼星站起身，穿过房间走了。


	8. CHAPTER 7 397页的插图

假期近了，小天狼星期待着去波特家的拜访。詹姆向家中寄了一封信请求允许，而他的父母也已经回信表示他们十分欢迎小天狼星假期中两周的借宿，他们会尽快把客房打扫好。  
小天狼星为自己不必孤独地在霍格沃茨度过圣诞节而高兴，那封信到的时候莱姆斯也在，他也热心地听两个朋友讨论假期里可能的伟大冒险。  
“我们可以给堆完的雪人施魔法，让它们跳舞。”詹姆说，“我们也会去装饰圣诞树。家养小精灵总是特别擅长这些装饰。圣诞夜时，我们围坐在壁炉边讲故事。我们甚至还烤栗子，不用魔法，用麻瓜的方法。圣诞老人——我是说爸爸妈妈——把礼物放在树下，当你醒来的时候树下就已经全是礼物了。他们肯定会给你准备礼物的，小天狼星，你是我们的客人啊。”  
小天狼星笑了起来，一个真正的圣诞节，没有吝啬的莱特斯兰奇家，没有难闻的烧鹅味道，没有表兄妹抢玩具，没有满身香水味的阿姨，没有失望的父母。他将要度过的是他一生中最好的时光。  
他的父母也是，他们写来的信里表示允许他到詹姆家过圣诞节，其中的语气甚至是愉悦的。他确定他给家族带来的“耻辱”已经在家中传遍了。他根本不在乎，谢天谢地，总算摆脱了。  
莱姆斯看了看那封信，有些疲倦地笑了。“看起来很有趣，”他说，“希望你们俩玩得开心。”  
詹姆的脸色沉了一下，从莱姆斯手里拿过信：“好吧，你知道的，莱姆斯，如果你也能来就好了。你可以和小天狼星住一个房间，或者让我睡在沙发上，或者——”  
“抱歉了，不过谢谢你。”他平静地说，低下头吃早饭，“我——呃——你们知道的，我妈妈——”  
小天狼星叹了口气，试着让自己显出更多的同情。詹姆点了点头，拍了拍莱姆斯的手臂：“嗯，我理解看到你会让她感觉好一些。”  
莱姆斯笑了笑，如果这是真的就好了。他的平安夜将会以把他自己锁在房间里，撕扯床单为主要活动。圣诞节他则要去圣芒戈包扎伤口，父母已经没钱给他买任何礼物了。但他打心里感到温暖，詹姆愿意邀请他去他家。上一次从棚屋回来后，他从彼得那里听说了詹姆和小天狼星努力让他不被留校，这份友谊已经足够了，足够让他对詹姆回以一笑。  
“谢谢。”他说，开始埋头吃自己的早饭。  
"""""""""  
对于他们四人来说，圣诞节晚宴短暂却美好。麦格教授一直盯着他们，小天狼星简直吃不下去饭。他觉得教师们都在等着他长出角和尖尾巴，爬到桌上跳舞。他们都知道万圣节的恶作剧是他的主意，他根本不配被分在格兰芬多。哼，走着瞧。  
“我不觉得他们信任我们，伙计。”詹姆轻声说道，伸手指了指麦格教授。  
他们假期前、也是这学期的的最后一节课是克莱因教授的，也就是说他们要翻到课本的397页了。怪物的脸盯着小天狼星，他闭了闭眼睛，以前他总是避开那张插图，现在他不能再逃避了。  
“狼人。”克莱因教授说道，看着书上的插图，“迄今为止最危险的类人生物之一。”  
后排的一把椅子又动了一下，克莱因暗暗地笑了。  
“每个月，当满月升起时，诅咒的受害者变成发狂的怪物，在世界上制造混乱。最可怕的是，事实上他们能意识到自己的行为。”他顿了顿，目光扫向教室的后排，“无论别的理论怎么说。”然后他转过身开始写板书，话音却没有停。“这就是专家理论的必要性，就像我在学期开始时说过的，我退休前曾是个傲罗。你们中有人想成为傲罗吗？”  
莱姆斯有些羞怯地举起了手，克莱因哼了一声：“卢平先生，我很遗憾地说你不会有这个机会了。还有别人吗？”  
小天狼星举起了手，克莱因点了点头：“很好，很好。那么，你就应该更专注于我的讲课了。我曾负责过一个案例，黑魔法生物劫掠了一个村庄，狼人咬了一个小女孩，她感觉很糟糕，整个人都不像自己了。别的村人也被影响了，而我介入进来解决这个问题。”  
小天狼星专注地听着，克莱因又开始写板书：“我走进森林没多久，就遇到了那个怪物。它看起来和书上的那只没什么两样，而我什么都没问，以最快的速度处理掉了它。然后我就被调到了傲罗办公室的消灭危险生物部，和安东尼•多洛霍夫公事，398页引用了他的话。在我的职业生涯中，我处死了三十六只称自己为人类的怪物。同学们，无论别的人怎么对你说，狼人是最危险的生物之一。”  
后排的椅子又动了动。  
“它们或许看起来安静而被动，但是记住，每一个月圆的时候，”他指向397页的插图，“才是它们真正的样子，怪物。卢平先生，怎么了？”  
莱姆斯低着头说了一句话。  
“大声点，卢平先生，我听不见你说什么。”  
“那些并不全是真的，先生。”莱姆斯轻声说，“我父亲对狼人有研究——他们是人类，先生。他们不会——”  
“就像我说过的，卢平先生，这世上有很多种理论。”他打断了莱姆斯的话，猛地把书合上，“但只有一个真相。我看多了这种怪物的习性，我的手沾染过它们的血，我知道它们会做什么。”他的话音转向整个教室，“人们试着教化它们，驯服它们，在律法里找漏洞，对它们进行教育。”他的视线直直地射向莱姆斯，“但它们只是动物，它们只是狼人，像图片上的那样。”  
莱姆斯感到眼睛里有泪水蓄积，但他不能哭，他不能让朋友们知道。  
克莱因看出了他的愤怒，又一次露出了那种笑容：“至于你的父亲，卢平先生，我对他和芬里尔•格雷博克的纠葛有所耳闻，我不认为他的研究结果可靠。”  
然后他坐了下来，交叉着腿说道：“请完成这一章的阅读，我希望在明天收到一份关于这类生物最危险的五个特点的论文。还有卢平先生，”在莱姆斯正准备打开书时，他又加了一句，“请你写十个特点，因为你打断了课堂。”  
彼得回头看了看他，莱姆斯愤怒的眼睛几乎是红色的，就好像要嚎哭出来或是把克莱因扼死。终于彼得转过身，开始阅读。  
""""""""  
“圣诞快乐，彼得。”詹姆在和小天狼星一起走出宿舍前说道，“圣诞快乐，莱姆斯。”  
“圣诞快乐。”两人说道，詹姆和小天狼星跟着波特夫妇一起走出了公共休息室。  
“啊，你好，波特。”在门厅里，差点没头的尼克停下来和他们打招呼，“还有你，小天狼星，假期不在学校过吗？”  
“不，我要去詹姆家。”小天狼星几乎要因激动而跳起来，他太期待这个假期了。  
“啊，好吧，那祝你玩得开心。”尼克说完后就继续向大厅飘去。  
“走吧，小天狼星。”波特夫人说道，拍了拍小天狼星的肩膀，带着他走进明媚的阳光里，“我们买了下一班去伦敦的车票，不过在此之前，詹姆的父亲还有和校长谈一谈。回家后，我们会带你在房子里转一圈，那样在晚饭前你就会对那里相当熟悉了。晚餐准备了羊腿，你觉得还可以吧？喜欢吃羊腿吗？”  
“当然了，”小天狼星说道，觉得自己简直不知道说什么好，他跟着詹姆和他的妈妈走下台阶，向霍格莫德的方向走去。波特先生在大厅里向左转了个弯，爬上了通往狮鹫雕像的台阶。  
“你还会见到我们的家养小精灵，小天狼星。”詹姆说，“她叫灵灵，年龄和麦格教授差不多大。你家里有家养小精灵吗？”  
“有，”小天狼星嘟哝着说，“他叫克利切，他恨我。”  
“好吧，灵灵可不任性。她会喜欢你的，她什么都想帮忙，非常喜欢自己的工作。爸爸曾给过她一只手套，但她拒绝了。当然啦，她还是带着它，但她依然在厨房做饭，还有打扫房间。爸爸，还记得你给灵灵那只旧手套时的样子吗？”  
波特先生笑出了声，脚步却没有停。  
“你还会见到查理叔叔，他是父亲的弟弟。因为莱姆斯没来，所以他就睡在沙发上了，你住在客房里。妈妈好不容易才把那里打扫干净，对吧，妈妈？”  
“没错，亲爱的小天狼星，很高兴你能和我们一起过假期。现在我不得不向你说一句抱歉，客房以前是詹姆的姐姐温蒂的房间。她现在几乎不会来了，在摩洛哥工作太忙，但她偶尔回来一次的时候，希望看到以前的房间能尽量维持原样。所以墙纸是粉红色的，希望你不介意。”  
“那也可以。”小天狼星有些心不在焉。他太激动了，他终于要过一个真正的圣诞节了。  
"""""""""""  
莱姆斯从火车上跳下来，立即就看见了父母在站台上等他的身影。他笑着奔向他们，大张着双臂，母亲抓住他的手，把他前后摇动着。  
“哦，亲爱的，你长高了好多。”她上下打量着莱姆斯，“至少有一英寸。”  
莱姆斯知道她在说谎，他还是个小不点。这也是为什么当她在人群中抓住他时他不觉得尴尬，他看起来只有八岁左右，这样的行为并无不当。  
父亲拍了拍他的背，拿起他的箱子：“那万圣节怎么样？比你想象的要好？”  
“嗯。”莱姆斯说，这次他没有撒谎。想到小天狼星竭力为他开脱，他不禁微笑了起来。  
他有真正的朋友了，没有人能把友谊带走。


	9. CHAPTER 8 波特家族

詹姆一家把车停在了伦敦市中心最繁忙的地段，他们的家和小天狼星的家差不多大，看起来却更有生气。房子被漆成纯白，边角则是蓝色，客厅窗外的灌木是小天狼星看见过最绿的。并不算太大的房子，但已经足够了。詹姆为小天狼星打开了车门，他们一起走上通往房子的小道。  
“我们通常会用飞路粉，”詹姆说，“但妈妈想要炫耀一下新的灌木丛，爸爸也很为他的车骄傲，别问我为什么。麻瓜的交通工具总是这么慢，而且还很狭窄。”他补充道，揉着肩膀。  
小天狼星跟着詹姆一家走向大门，大门打开的那一瞬间他觉得自己从没看见过一双更大的眼睛和闪耀的脸。家养小精灵穿着一件格子毛衣，左手上是一只已经很陈旧的红色手套。一看见詹姆，她就尖叫着冲过去抱住了他。  
“哦，詹姆先生！”她瘦弱的胳膊抱着他的腿，“灵灵太开心了，因为能见到您。”  
“你好，灵灵。”詹姆拍了拍她的背，然后站起身看向小天狼星，又开始揉乱自己的头发，“这是小天狼星•布莱克，我在学校的朋友，他会住在温蒂以前的房间里。”  
灵灵的眼睛瞪大了，虽然从理论上已经没什么可增大的空间，她抓住小天狼星的脖子，把他带得身体前倾：“啊，小天狼星先生！第一次见到您已经太令人激动了！真是值得庆祝啊！我们有客人来了！小天狼星先生需要什么吗？小天狼星先生是不是饿了？是不是渴了？”  
“不，我挺好的。”小天狼星想起了自己家的情况，他不太习惯家养小精灵这个样子。克利切永远在抱怨着什么，等待着自己的头被割下来粘在饰板上的一天。  
“波特先生和波特夫人！从霍格沃茨回来了！波特先生和波特夫人的旅行怎么样？”灵灵忙不迭地把他们的斗篷挂在门边的衣帽架上，“长吗？累吗？波特先生和夫人要吃些什么吗？要——”  
“暂时不用了，灵灵。”波特先生说，对小天狼星眨了眨眼。  
“来吧，小天狼星，亲爱的。”波特夫人说，“带你看看你的房间，你的箱子看起来挺沉的。”  
“啊，让灵灵来帮小天狼星先生提箱子吧！波特夫人不会希望在上台阶的时候伤到自己的！让灵灵帮帮波特夫人的忙！”灵灵抓住了箱子，试着把它提上台阶，但是没有用，箱子甚至比她还大。  
“来，让我来提吧。”詹姆说，他拎起了手提箱，灵灵依然抓着手柄不肯放。他一路提上了台阶，一直到门厅的走廊上。  
“太感谢您了，詹姆先生。”她尖声说着，在他们踏进小天狼星的房间时，“这种事本该是灵灵来做的。”  
小天狼星跟着他们进了房间，环顾着四周。波特夫人对房间的陈述并无虚言。  
从地板到天花板，一切都是闪着光的粉红色。连枕头和蕾丝窗帘都没能幸免，简直是一片粉红色的海洋，小天狼星眨了眨眼睛。  
看着房间的颜色，詹姆的脸有些红：“抱歉，小天狼星。如果你不住在这儿的话，就只能和查理叔叔分享沙发了，而查理叔叔真的不是一个很好的室友。”  
“没错，查理先生睡觉的时候总是打鼾，小天狼星先生。”灵灵说道，“在灵灵最料不到的时候，查理先生会发出一声比雾角还大的声响。灵灵被吓到过，小天狼星先生。”  
小天狼星决定住在这个开满粉红色花朵的房间里，而詹姆和灵灵都认为他的选择是明智的。  
“好了，一小时后是晚餐时间。”在和灵灵一起离开房间前，詹姆提醒小天狼星说。  
小天狼星向他们挥手道别，开始把箱子里的东西一件件拿出来。  
他好奇他亲爱的父母现在在做什么，或许在欢迎埃拉朵拉阿姨和她的三个女儿到他们肮脏的房子里来。纳西莎假期回家，他知道，而安多米达和贝拉特里克斯一定也在那儿。贝拉特里克斯的头发一定全都竖起来了，他讨厌她和纳西莎。他唯一喜欢的堂姐是安多米达，他们两个总是在一起。有时阿尔法德叔叔也和他们站在一条战线上，带他们出去转悠。他家在乡下，到伦敦城里去的机会并不多。而雷古勒斯，小天狼星的弟弟，会和埃拉朵拉阿姨待在一起，像一条小狗一样巴结她，小天狼星完全受不了这些。  
他脱下斗篷，把它在粉红色的衣柜里挂好。挂钩已经有一半被女孩的裙子占满了，他揉了揉眼睛，女孩。  
他坐在床上，长舒了一口气。他知道他的父母会让他来波特家做客的唯一的原因就是波特家也是纯血。哦，还有他现在被分到了格兰芬多，埃拉朵拉可不会太开心。  
一小时后，波特一家和刚到的查理叔叔，还有灵灵和小天狼星已经围坐在餐桌旁，即将开始他们一起吃的第一顿饭。羊肉看起来美味极了，小天狼星即将伸出手时，詹姆在桌下踢了他一脚。  
“等一下。”他轻声说。  
小天狼星看了他，又看了看交叠着双手的波特夫人。“让我们先做祷告。”她说道。  
小天狼星眨了眨眼，祷告？  
他把视线从詹姆和餐桌上移开，交叠着双手闭上眼睛。羊腿，他能闻到它，他简直能想象出它的味道。他们为什么纠缠于这种形式？他们为什么不直接吃饭？这是他做过最无聊的事情，波特家的好客无可指摘，但他们太传统了，传统而保守，就像挂在麦格教授教室外面的那幅肖像，对所有人路过的鞠躬，如果别人不回礼就责怪他们没教养。  
“那么，小天狼星，”在他们都开动之后，波特先生说话了，“告诉我们，你在霍格沃茨的第一个学期感觉怎么样？”  
“很不错，”小天狼星说，有些遗憾自己在说话的时候没法吃饭，“尤其是有位同学帮助我们踏上了正确的轨道。”  
“莱姆斯，还记得吗，爸爸？”詹姆抬起头，“妈妈总是生病的那个男孩？”  
“哦，我想起来了。”波特先生点了点头，“对这么小的孩子来说真是不幸，我还记得我母亲去世的时候——查理还只有四岁。”  
查理嘟哝了一声，开始对付第四块羊腿。  
“你父母不会想念你吗，小天狼星？”波特夫人问道，优雅地拿起叉子。   
“我不这么觉得。”小天狼星说的是真话，然后就埋下头咀嚼。  
“你见过达西夫人了吗，詹姆？”看出小天狼星心事重重，波特先生问詹姆。  
“啊，是的，她太棒了！她说我三年级肯定能加入魁地奇队，”詹姆说，“我一回去，她就要开始给我上小课了。”  
“是啊，他第一节课就出尽了风头。”小天狼星说，一口吞下嘴里的食物，向詹姆转过头，“记得你飞的时候，鼻涕精是什么表情吗？”  
“记不得了。”詹姆试着回想起那一天，但他能记得的只有风吹在脸上的感觉，和达西夫人从遥远的地面上尖叫的声音。  
“他的表情看上去就像吃了什么腐烂的东西一样，”小天狼星说，“他紧握着扫帚，咬着嘴唇，他是最后一个到旁边坐下的。”  
“鼻涕精是谁？”波特夫人问道。  
“就是那个头发油腻的斯莱特林。他到底叫什么，小天狼星？斯内普还是什么别的？”  
“是，我想他是叫这个。”  
“没错，斯内普。西弗勒斯•斯内普。”  
他们就这样聊了一晚上，当小天狼星倒在镶着边的粉色床单上时，他感到了前所未有的满足，脸上浮现出大大的笑容，他进入了梦乡。


	10. CHAPTER 9 来自伦敦的问候

在波特家，平安夜代表着美好的庆典。小天狼星避开了布莱克家一年一度的传统：埃拉朵拉阿姨和他的母亲会就着一杯雪莉酒聊一个晚上，而雷古勒斯、纳西莎、安多米达、贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星会待在同一个房间里，还被要求在七点前睡觉，以便大人们讨论重要事宜。  
而在波特家，他们每时每刻都在一起。波特先生和夫人从没有居高临下地对他说过一句话。事实上，他就像他们晚来的孩子，抓住青春最后一点尾巴来到他们的世界里。这种奇怪的地位本属于詹姆，灰发家族的十一岁独子，既是恩赐又是悲哀。但这也让詹姆得到了一些溺爱，一些小天狼星从来没尝过的滋味。布莱克家的一切都是少而均匀的——即使有溺爱，也一定属于雷古勒斯。是的，小天狼星只是家族树上从伟大的格纳瓦兄弟之一那里伸出去的一片叶子，也不会有更多了。而詹姆——詹姆被认为是一个奇迹，而这也被他人认为是波特小子骄傲自大的原因。小天狼星则很享受这一切，努力得到詹姆生活中那些美好的东西。  
那天下午詹姆忽然想要去看看莱姆斯，顺便祝他圣诞快乐。  
“说不定我们还能见到她母亲，”詹姆说着，把他的朋友拉到壁炉旁。波特夫妇都认为这个主意会让卢平家的圣诞气氛高涨许多，所以他们为两个男孩提供了飞路分。詹姆和小天狼星把头伸进壁炉里，大喊道：“去卢平家！”  
他们一下子就感觉到头被用金箔装饰着的壁炉拽了进去，终于在另一个挂着破洞袜子的壁炉中停止了旋转。表情疲惫的莱姆斯坐在壁炉前，悲哀地瞪着炉火。他穿着旧袍子坐在那儿，显得尤为可怜。他脸色苍白，看起来简直不是他自己了。在詹姆出声之前，他甚至连两个人影出现在他面前都没注意到。  
“哦，嘿，你们好。”他挥了挥手。  
“圣诞快乐。”詹姆兴奋地说。  
“啊，圣诞快乐。”他虚弱地答道，颤抖着站起来走到壁炉的另一边。  
“你好，卢平，”小天狼星说，“你的脸色很差，你感觉还好吗？”  
“没事，”莱姆斯说，“是我——”  
“莱姆斯，你在和谁说话？”一个女声传了出来。  
莱姆斯尖声回道：“没有人！只是——等我一下。”  
“那是谁？你妈妈？她听起来似乎好一些了啊。”詹姆的语气里充满了希望。  
“不，呃——那是我姑姑。她来这儿照看——你们都没告诉我你们要来——我，我要走了——今晚有很多事要做。”  
“哦，好吧，没关系，”詹姆说，“圣诞快乐，莱姆斯！”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
然后他们就准备打道回府了。  
小天狼星的疑惑加深了，他本以为莱姆斯会显出更多的感激来，他摇了摇头，把头上的烟灰抖下来，从壁炉里慢慢爬出来。  
“嗯，怎么样？这趟旅程可不算长。”波特先生说，把多余的飞路粉放了回去。  
“他心事重重，”詹姆站起身说。  
“他的圣诞节糟透了。”  
“没错。”小天狼星补充道，然后又陷入了寂静。  
"""""""  
夜幕很快就降临了，小天狼星不知不觉地就发现自己到了詹姆的房间里，分享故事和魁地奇杂志。他最不愿意做的事就是回到他粉红色墙纸的房间里，等待清晨的来临。他们刚把《每周飞贼》读到一半，詹姆忽然若有所思地抬起头看着他，微笑着说：“你知道吗，小天狼星？”  
“嗯？”小天狼星问道，又向后翻了一页。是卢多•巴格曼，温布恩黄蜂队的击球手，正稳住身形，把游走球向阿兰•布莱克威尔的头上打去。  
“某一天，我会成为最好的魁地奇选手。”詹姆站了起来，走到窗边坐下。他望着满月，“我的照片会出现在所有这些杂志上，某一天，小天狼星，你等着看吧。”  
“你大概是喝了太多的黄油啤酒。”小天狼星大笑起来，又翻过一页。  
“你以后想要做什么呢？”詹姆转过头问他。“当克莱因教授问有没有人想当傲罗的时候，你举手了，你以后想要做傲罗吗？”  
“我们才十一岁，整个世界才展现在我们面前呢！”小天狼星说，摇了摇头，“我不知道我想要做什么。”  
“你总得有个概念吧。”詹姆在床上坐下，把头枕在床垫上。  
“我还在想着不要挂掉麦格教授的考试呢。”小天狼星把杂志合上，“你怎么了？你为什么这么——闷闷不乐？”  
詹姆耸了耸肩：“我不知道，当我看到莱姆斯的脸的时候，我就在想——呃，你知道的，我们某一天也会面临厄运。想一想，我们的父母会去世！我们最终也会去世，你知道吗？我的意思是，在看到他妈妈这么虚弱之前，我从来没有想到过——我们也没在那里待很久，如果我们还待在那里的话——”  
小天狼星打了个哈欠，站起身来：“詹姆，今天是平安夜。为什么你还在说这么丧气的东西？看看四周！明天早晨有一堆礼物在楼下等着我们呢！”  
詹姆赞同地点了点头，他又开始揉自己的头发：“是，我想也是。我只是忍不住想——如果是我妈妈呢？”他上下打量着小天狼星。“或是你的妈妈？”  
“哦，那简直是整个世界的悲哀，我能确定。”小天狼星哼了一声，在詹姆身边坐下。“你看，这也让我觉得困扰，没错吧？但莱姆斯会好好的，他一定不会想要你在这儿为他担心。振作起来，你的脸色简直已经和他一样糟了。”  
詹姆笑着，向窗外看了一眼。他的脸色沉了下来，猛地倒在枕头上：“哦，真该死。”   
“什么？”  
“克莱因教授的报告，假期结束时交，关于狼人的标志，还记得吗？”  
“啊，那不会是什么大问题。”小天狼星说，耸了耸肩，他站起身走向门边，“已经很迟了，我得回去了。”  
“晚安。”詹姆打了个哈欠，躺倒在床上。  
“晚安。”小天狼星说完，关上了他卧室的们。  
""""""""  
“小天狼星先生！詹姆先生！快点！快点！看看灵灵为小天狼星先生和詹姆先生做了什么！”灵灵在走廊上跑来跑去，以最大的力气撞在两个男孩的卧室门上，“今天是圣诞节！快醒醒，詹姆先生！醒醒，小天狼星先生！灵灵忙了一整个晚上！来看看灵灵做的！”  
詹姆睁开眼睛眨了眨。他戴着眼镜睡着了，什么时候睡觉的？一点？还是两点？  
小天狼星已经在门口等着了，笑得连牙齿都露了出来。“快点，你们太慢了！你们真应该看看！一直堆到天花板上！壁炉旁边全是！还有沙发！你连地板都看不见啦！”  
詹姆从床上跳下来，和他急切的朋友一起跑下楼梯冲进客厅里。毫无疑问，盒子叠着盒子，各种包装纸和蝴蝶结简直要触到天花板。他们两人都愣住了，不敢相信地望着眼前的美丽的景象。灵灵站在他们身后，快活地拍着手。  
“啊，詹姆先生和小天狼星先生喜欢灵灵的作品吗？”她问道，两脚交替地跳来跳去。  
“当然。”小天狼星答道，和詹姆一起向礼物冲去。  
小天狼星从没有期望过从波特家得到礼物，但他却发现其中有一半的礼物都是给他的。他简直不相信他们会给他买这么多礼物，却不要求任何回报。  
他撕开第一件礼物，映入眼帘的是镶着金边的字母，那是一个黑色的书包，两侧绣着格兰芬多的纹章，上面用花体写着的是“小天狼星布莱克”。小天狼星微笑着把背包放在旁边的扶手椅上，他开始拆第二件礼物，是一个用线系着的飞贼挂件。他大笑出声：“嘿，波特！看这个！”  
詹姆抬起头，也笑起来：“看起来真酷！”  
“再翻翻，你估计也有一个。”小天狼星鼓励着他，把飞贼放在了背包上面，又去拆下一件。  
“啊！小天狼星！快看爸爸给了我什么！”  
小天狼星放下巫师棋，猛地跳了起来。但詹姆不见了，他消失了。小天狼星皱了皱眉，向礼物堆成的小山中看去。  
“詹姆？”他轻声说着，“呃！”  
他猛地向前方的礼物盒跌去，有什么人从后面推了他一把！他转过头，本以为会看到哈哈大笑的詹姆。但詹姆并不全在那儿，只有头浮在半空中。  
“隐形斗篷！”小天狼星叫道，一下子把它从他的朋友身上扯下来。詹姆出现了，还在笑着，他在小天狼星身边，而小天狼星在仔细端详着这份礼物。  
“以前它是我爸爸的，再以前是我祖父的。”詹姆交叉着腿，说道，“爸爸说等我长大了就给我，现在它是我的了。”  
小天狼星的手在布料间穿梭着，看着他的手从视线里消失：“我的天哪，这太棒了！”  
“放开啦，”詹姆笑道，把他的手抖开，拿回斗篷，“你知道的，带到霍格沃茨去可就方便了。”  
小天狼星一下子就明白过来他在说什么，笑容浮现在他的脸上。他点点头：“没错，是得带过去，不是吗？”  
“圣诞快乐！”  
波特夫妇走进客厅，他们都还穿着睡袍，揉着眼睛。   
“圣诞快乐，”男孩们齐声说，小天狼星补充道，“谢谢你们的礼物，波特先生和波特夫人。”  
波特夫人微笑着，却只说了一句：“这是我们应当的，小天狼星。”  
“我父母可以付给你们——”  
“不必了，”波特夫人打断了他，挥挥手示意他别说了，“希望你喜欢这些礼物。”  
小天狼星的嘴咧得更大了，把手伸向另一份礼物。  
那天晚上，灵灵做了一顿鹅肉大餐，他们六个人吃到再也没办法塞下任何一口为止。他们一起唱圣诞颂歌，堆雪人，在火边讲圣诞故事。这就像是故事书里的场景一样，小天狼星想，他跟着詹姆走上台阶，到卧室里休息。  
直到他睡去，鹅肉的香味还停留在他的舌尖。  
""""""""""""  
“病情在加重。”病房外，医生对卢平夫人说。小男孩躺在白色的病床上，脸上有一道深深的伤痕，胳膊上缠着绷带。他的头顶上悬着榭寄生，放着诊断书的台子被花环围绕着，角落里一棵矮矮的圣诞树在星星的光芒下闪着光。那一晚没有月亮。“我们这一次能为他包扎，但你在那一刻打开门已经是他最大的幸运，晚一步可能就来不及了。”  
卢平夫人倒抽了一口气，眼泪像断线的珠子一样落下来。她透过窗户看向他的儿子，摇了摇头：“一定会有另一种变形的方案的，我可以放弃我的健康，和他待在一起。”  
“这不可能，卢平夫人。”医生说道，“他会咬伤你的，那种东西不仅从精神上影响他，也会影响你。你会和他没什么两样，帮不上他任何忙。”  
“没有什么能为他做的了吗？”  
“这种疾病仍然无法治愈，一部分因为恐惧，还有一些政治原因。”医生揉了揉镜片后的眼睛，“除去现在的治疗，和一个未来正常生活的机会，我们已经无计可施了。这意味着不放弃在学校的学习，来自你和你丈夫的支持，当然还有他的社交生活。他在学校有朋友吗？”  
“他提到过几个在学校认识的男孩，”卢平夫人答道，“他很聪明，学习成绩很拔尖。”  
“好，好，”医生说，“这就是我们力所能及的了，一个不无可能的未来。”  
莱姆斯不禁向圣诞树望去，那是圣芒戈医院特地为他的病房做的装饰。搬来圣诞树的护士告诉他，明年的圣诞节和平安夜都不会有满月了，或许明年他能和小天狼星一起去詹姆家过圣诞。或许他能够显得正常一些——  
哈，正常。听起来真可笑。  
他看见母亲和医生正在外面谈话，他吸了吸鼻子，他们想不出任何新的法子的。他的脸有些疼，昨天还没有那道伤口的，还没有的。


	11. CHAPTER 10 莱姆斯的错误

假期渐尽，小天狼星和詹姆发现他们那一堆作业每时每刻都愈发威胁着他们。他们有魔药课作业，和黑魔法防御术关于狼人的论文。  
“我简直不敢相信，魔药课本要阅读二十二页，二十二页！”小天狼星叹了口气，一头扎进斯拉格霍恩布置的阅读里，“我讨厌斯拉格霍恩和他布置的作业，他简直比麦格教授还烦！”  
“好了，至少我们还有达西夫人可期待。”詹姆充满希望地说，他开始动笔，“好了，我要写论文了。”  
小天狼星叹了口气，拿起羽毛笔，开始写那令人痛苦的步骤：“霉菇溶剂和狼毒乌头配在一起能制成迷情剂。”詹姆写道，斜眼看着羊皮纸，“狼毒乌头能激发荷尔蒙的效果，并且——”  
“我能抄一下吗？”小天狼星说道。  
“抄吧，霉菇溶剂能控制人的精神，一小口就能让人陷入控制。这两种药剂能配成药效极强的迷情剂。喝下去的人会立刻爱上他第一眼看到的人。这儿，然后加入丁香和媚娃的头发——丁香和媚娃的头发制成——复方汤剂，对吧？”  
“我不知道，是你在写这个。”小天狼星把魔药课本推开，拿起克莱因的课本，“我要先做黑魔法防御术作业了，行吗？你可以抄的，不可能那么难。”  
“成交，”詹姆含着羽毛笔说。  
小天狼星把书打开到394页，那副插图又出现了，意识到自己正和那个怪物面对面，他打了个寒噤，把书翻到395页。  
他阅读着图片下面的文字：鉴别狼人的方法。  
狼人本身非常容易被鉴别，较难的部分在于在他们化成人形的时候的鉴别。他们常常有规律地消失，几乎都在满月期间。此处请参见216页的占星表格。他们的鼻子和真正的狼有所区别，尾巴的末端形成一簇。还有，他们的瞳孔和虹膜区别非常分明。  
小天狼星在羊皮纸顶端写下名字，然后开始动笔。1.鼻子和真正的狼有所区别。2.尾巴末端形成一簇。3.瞳孔分明。4.规律性消失——  
他停了下来，眼睛瞪着课本。规律性消失——为什么这句话听起来这么熟悉？他轻笑了一声，摇了摇头。不，不可能的。  
狼人的嗥叫和真正的狼的嗥叫也有很大区别，和狼人处于人形时的声音音色相近。  
5.嗥叫声和人声相近。他写完了，小天狼星把书合上，把羊皮纸递给詹姆。  
“你的论文写完了吗？”他站起身舒展身体，问道。  
“快了。”詹姆的牙齿轻轻地摇了摇舌头。一会儿后，他说道：“好了，我写完了，你抄吧。改几个词，别全都照抄。”  
“谢谢。”小天狼星抢过羊皮纸开始抄。但他还在暗暗想着，如果——万一——是真的呢——  
他再一次摇了摇头，关注转回他的作业。  
""""""""""  
周日的返校可以说是苦乐参半。所有人都对能和朋友们团聚感到激动，但圣诞树的影子还在他们眼前摇曳，他们最希望的就是尽快回家。  
当詹姆和小天狼星回去时，莱姆斯已经在宿舍了，他第二次把行李箱打开。他们都激动地说着波特家的圣诞节，直到看见几乎被埋在行李中间的莱姆斯。  
“嗨，卢平。”小天狼星说着，把行李箱拉到窗边，“你的假期怎么样？”   
“别问了。”莱姆斯不快地说，安静地坐到了床上。  
詹姆走过去坐在他旁边：“总有什么可说的吧，伙计？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，从詹姆身边移开了一点：“谢谢你们在平安夜来找我。你们——谢谢你们。”  
“没什么。”小天狼星说着，一边把行李箱打开，“你母亲还好吗？”  
“更糟了。”莱姆斯站起身，试图逃离詹姆的视线，“我觉得她可能无法再撑下去。”  
“她到底怎么了？”詹姆有些冷淡地问，顺便把长袍一件件拿出来。  
莱姆斯不答，詹姆忽然觉得有些负罪感。  
“你们好。”彼得走进房间，“你们的假期怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”詹姆同情地看了一眼莱姆斯，站起身走回了自己的床边。  
"""""""  
一月末渐尽，莱姆斯知道等待着他的是什么。打人柳、黑暗冗长的隧道和山上的棚屋。他的梦魇将会变成现实，他发现自己辗转反侧并不断呻吟。  
他刚做了个噩梦，里面的他正跑进隧道，斯诺克斯在后面追着。眼前是满月，身后是詹姆和小天狼星漂浮在半空中的脸，他们的眼睛都睁得很大，一眨不眨地看着他。  
“你的圣诞节过得怎么样，莱姆斯？”他们的声音好像僵尸。  
莱姆斯浑身冷汗地醒来，他失眠了。  
终于，在满月的前一天，麦格教授在走廊里拦住了他，提醒他第二天下午四点准时到公共休息室。他同意了，然后他最大的恐惧即将在几小时后再度重演。  
“卢平！”  
莱姆斯转过身，看见了詹姆•波特。他努力让自己看起来友好一些，但他真的只想一个人待着。  
“嘿，你还好吗，伙计？”詹姆说道，和他一起向草药学教室走去。  
“还行，你呢？”莱姆斯回问了一句。  
“还行。”詹姆停了下来，莱姆斯转过头，不明所以地看着他。“听着，莱姆斯——我想为我提到你的母亲道歉。我——太不会体谅别人了。”  
“谁让你说这个的？”  
“没有人，”詹姆尴尬地笑了笑，“我心里明白的，无论你们怎么想。谢谢你，我为让你感到不舒服而——好吧，你知道的。对不起，好了吗？”  
他伸出手，莱姆斯微笑了起来：“当然。”他说道，和詹姆握了手。  
“哦，还有，如果你有什么困扰的话，要和我们说，可以吗？”詹姆的眼睛里充满了希望，这一点也不像他。他什么时候开始和他人“分享”感受或是讨论问题了？  
“嗯，当然。”莱姆斯带着困惑应道。他们两人一起走到了教室，莱姆斯感到心中有一块石头落了地。  
"""""""""   
“将死了。”詹姆说道，彼得的脸红了。他已经连赢了四局，而莱姆斯和小天狼星都已经因彼得不断要求重下感到不耐烦了。  
“别管这个了，彼得。”小天狼星打了个哈欠，在椅子上伸开四肢，“他每次都能赢你，你和他不在一个水平上。”  
这只让彼得的脸涨成了更深的紫红色。  
“喂，卢平，你要和我下吗？”小天狼星问道，从椅子上跳起来，把彼得从棋盘边推开，“你会下棋吗？”  
莱姆斯望着公共休息室的钟，已经四点了，斯诺克斯马上就会来，他应该在门口等着，然后——  
“莱姆斯，你要下吗？”詹姆问道，站起身打算把他的位置让个莱姆斯。  
不会花那么长时间的，他好多年都没下棋了。他应该让自己放松一下，在不如梦魇之前。他耸了耸肩说道：“好吧。”  
小天狼星很快就不费吹灰之力地赢了莱姆斯，斯诺克斯还没来。莱姆斯在下棋时一直在听着胖夫人那里的动静，但什么也没有。  
“再来一局？”小天狼星问道，把手指在衣袖上蹭着。  
“好啊。”莱姆斯说，把白卒子向前进了一步。  
当男孩们放下棋子，走回房间时已经六点了。莱姆斯刚踏上第一级楼梯，就听见了胖夫人的叫声。  
“口令！”她尖叫着，“又错了，你这个恶魔！”  
斯诺克斯终于来了，迟了两个小时。但莱姆斯不在乎，他进不来的，只有麦格教授有口令，而她还在校园的另一头。他不想做那个一贯的好孩子了，他不想走那条路了。他要无视他们，自己对抗心中的怪物，他能够战胜他的，这是唯一的方法。  
“莱姆斯？”斯诺克斯的声音透过胖夫人的肖像传来。  
“先生！把你的手从我身上移开！”  
“让我进去，老女人！”斯诺克斯要求道。  
“啊！那得有口令！”  
“你不去看你母亲了吗？”詹姆问道，好奇地看向肖像入口。  
“不，”莱姆斯坚定地说，“不必了，她会好好的。”  
当斯诺克斯终于放弃，准备去找麦格教授问口令的时候已经又是一个小时过去。那时莱姆斯已经把自己锁在了房间里，他梦到了巫师棋，每一刻棋子上都是彼得涨红的脸。  
他醒来时已经九点，全身没有任何变化。月亮已经升上来了，星星在夜空中闪烁，而莱姆斯没有任何变形的迹象。他找到方法了，无视它！他找到那个答案了。邓布利多、医生和他的父母都错了！他在自己的床上，什么事都没有发生。  
他听见楼下麦格教授和胖夫人的争执，胖夫人听起来就好像都被折磨过一样。  
“我说了龙粪，你这个老蝙蝠！”麦格教授喊道。  
“很可惜，口令变了。”  
“你不能改口令。只有学院院长能改，而我是学院院长。我要求你让我进去！”  
“不，你很明显不知道口令，所以你怎么可能是学院院长呢？”  
“那是因为你改了口令！”  
“口令就是口令！”  
莱姆斯暗暗地笑了。她们会被困在那里一晚上，试着进来。而到了早晨，他会精神饱满、没有一丝伤痕地走出去。那就是一个奇迹！对于他，莱姆斯•卢平，意味着他找到了一切的解药。  
当莱姆再一次望向钟的时候，已经九点了。麦格教授还卡在那儿，而他还是莱姆斯。曾经移出过他的视线的月光再次透进他的窗户。他感到自己后颈上的汗毛都立了起来。  
九点五分，最后一丝日光从窗户和他的毯子间消逝，现在已经渐离渐远。莱姆斯紧紧抱住自己，他的肌肉抽搐着，或者只是因为他在发抖？  
他的灰发一根根竖了起来。  
九点零六分，麦格教授和胖夫人依然在喊叫着。忽然，有什么东西击中了他，就好像一股冰的浪潮，莱姆斯的眼睛睁大了，力气仿佛一下子被抽干。那不是奇迹！他没有走！他还在那儿！还活着！无视并不能否决他的存在！  
“詹姆，”莱姆斯喃喃道，试着维持自己的声音。他的意识在渐渐模糊，坠入黑暗。头发披到背上，尾骨在变长。他感到嗓子里有嗥叫在回响。  
“不，”他哀叫着，“不，不，不要！我——不是——怪物——我不是——”  
房间消失了，森林出现在他的面前，他去过无数次的那片森林。藏在树后面的男人已经成了一只狗。不，不是狗——是狼。他是一只狼！一只巨大而凶猛的狼！他的父亲提醒过他！他——他向莱姆斯猛扑过来！他咬了自己！他——  
莱姆斯嗥叫着，身体抖如筛糠。月光抚在他身上，仿佛是在嘲笑他。  
“莱姆斯？”詹姆疲惫的声音从房间另一头响起。  
“救救我！妈妈！”他尖叫着，努力保持自己的声音。  
“怎么回事？”小天狼星猛然惊醒，莱姆斯能听见彼得也醒了。  
“可以安静一会儿吗？”达瑞尔从眼罩后闷声说。  
“醒醒！”詹姆向他扔了一个枕头，“醒来啊，莱姆斯，那只是一个梦。”  
如果是这么简单就好了，如果这是真的就好了。  
“我不要死！我不要——”  
“彼得，去找麦格教授。”詹姆的声音有些飘。彼得点了点头，向门口跑去。一会儿后，他的身后跟着表情慌乱的教授回到了房间，他指着不断抽搐的莱姆斯。  
极度的痛楚！痛楚！天哪，能有什么中止这疼痛吗！让他死了好了！  
“啊啊啊啊！”他又一次尖叫起来。  
“大家都出去。”麦格教授不容置疑地说，四个男孩从房间跑到了走廊里。“波特，去叫邓布利多教授，让他在医务室等我们。”  
门在教授身后关上了，只有她只身和抽搐的莱姆斯在一起。他能停下来，他能让这个过程慢一点，他必须试。  
血，他能闻到血腥的气息。  
是他自己的血！  
“卢平先生，你还在吗？”麦格教授说，声音因恐惧而颤抖。  
“别带我走！”莱姆斯尖叫着，“别带我走！我找到办法了！只要我——”  
“卢平先生，听我说。听我说，可以吗？你能做到吗？你还明白我说的话吗？”  
莱姆斯以一声尖叫和嗥叫的混合体作答，他身上的毛在变长，尖牙开始显露，他的手已经变成了狼爪。莱姆斯在床上翻了个身，他能看见宿舍了。一切都完好地展现在他面前，几乎让他以为白昼已经来到。但是没有，狼是夜晚的主宰者，只是夜晚。  
“卢平先生。”麦格教授又重复了一遍。  
狼人停下了，莱姆斯望着麦格教授。那才是他，那是他的教授，他是霍格沃茨的学生，他不让斯诺克斯进来——但斯诺克斯又是——？  
“救救我！”他哀嚎着，落在地板上。血。  
“我们必须把你送到医务室去。”是麦格教授的声音。没错，是教授，他能确定，但是——  
他猛地扑向她，她在惊愕和恐慌中向后倒去。他露出尖牙即将撕咬，但她抽出魔杖指向狼人的双眼之间。  
“昏昏倒地！”她惊恐地尖叫着。  
狼人被击昏了，他和莱姆斯都倒在地上，然后莱姆斯就什么都不知道了。  
""""""""""""  
小天狼星、詹姆、彼得和达瑞尔最终在沙发上度过了一晚。在他们熟睡的时候，麦格教授、斯诺克斯教授和庞弗雷夫人把莱姆斯抬出了宿舍。  
小天狼星的梦境并不那么清晰，但他早晨醒来的时候，眼前毫无疑问地浮现了394页的那幅插图。  
“你要去哪儿？”詹姆打了个哈欠，“今天是星期六。”  
“去医务室，”小天狼星一边穿鞋一边说，“去看莱姆斯。”  
但当小天狼星跑到医务室的门口时，却没有得到他期待的回答：“我很抱歉，他今天不能见客人。”  
詹姆愤愤不平地问：“为什么？出了什么事？他还好吗？”  
庞弗雷夫人用身体挡住门，摇了摇头：“我说了，不见客人。现在你们走吧，今天是星期六，好好玩，出去堆个雪人，哪怕惹点麻烦。走，他会在星期一恢复正常。走！走啊！”  
她把小天狼星和詹姆赶回了走廊，在她身后，他们甚至能听见尖叫声。  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
莱姆斯躺在白色的病床上，刚从一场极真实的梦境中醒来，他能很清晰地意识到现在的情况。他待在宿舍里，在所有人的面前变了形。麦格教授来了——  
他眨了眨眼，麦格教授坐在他床边的一把椅子上，她的头发纠成了团，眼睛下面有眼袋。在他在霍格沃茨的这七个月中，他从没见过她这么疲惫过。而旁边站着表情严肃的邓布利多。  
“教授？发生了什么？”莱姆斯觉得自己的问题很蠢。  
麦格教授发出一声啜泣，她把头埋在翠绿色的斗篷里，哭了。  
“卢平先生，”邓布利多说，在床头的一把椅子上坐下，“你还记得昨晚发生的事吗？”  
莱姆斯再一次眨了眨眼睛，一切都涌入他的脑海。那不是梦，那是现实。他望向不肯与他对视的麦格教授，她还在哭。  
“只记得一点点。”他羞愧地说，感到自己的声音很平。他攻击了教师。  
“你在宿舍里变形了，因为你不让斯诺克斯来接你。当教授进来时已经太迟了。你知道你不仅把危险加之于自身，还加之于他人吗？”  
“对不起，”莱姆斯坐了起来，“我马上就回去收拾东西。”  
“等一下，卢平先生。”麦格教授顿了一会儿，用袖子擦了擦眼泪，“你哪儿也不会去。”  
“什么？”莱姆斯望向她，问道，“但我——”  
“你犯了错误。”麦格教授站起身，仿佛每一秒都在努力维持自己的精神，“别打断我，阿不思。”邓布利多也站了起来。“我原谅他可能导致的一切，孩子们很快地撤离了房间。什么也没有发生，什么也不会发生。只要卢平先生继续使用隧道和棚屋，我们没有理由因为这一次偶然事件开除他。”  
莱姆斯充满希望地看着邓布利多，他镜片下的眼睛闪烁了一下。  
邓布利多笑了：“我对你说的完全同意，米勒娃。”他转向莱姆斯，“现在，莱姆斯，这是一个警告。你每月必须让斯诺克斯在四点准时到达，并按照计划实施。不要，在任何情况下，在变形时和人类进行交流。如果有下一次，你就会被开除。”  
“我明白了，”莱姆斯答道，邓布利多在转过头前又一次露出了笑容。“等等，校长。”莱姆斯继续说道，邓布利多又转过身面向他，“我想起来了，斯诺克斯教授——他迟了两个小时。我在宿舍里等——而他六点才到。”  
老校长的脸色沉了下来，他皱了皱眉：“好，我会和他谈一谈的。”然后她走出了医务室。麦格教授还坐在那里，眼神望向莱姆斯。莱姆斯感到心头涌上一阵负罪感。  
“教授，我真的很抱歉——”  
“不必道歉，卢平先生。”她说道，站起身跟着邓布利多走出了房间，“很明显你无法控制那匹狼，我说了我原谅你。”  
她快要走出去了，莱姆斯在她身后喊道：“我听见了，但是——真的吗？”  
麦格教授停下了脚步，却没有回头：“是的，我原谅你。”  
“你原谅那匹狼吗？”  
又是一段沉默，然后是一声长叹：“让我看到他的改变，或许有一天我会原谅他。”  
她走了出去，留下沉思的莱姆斯。


	12. CHAPTER 11 穿上隐形衣

第二学期比第一学期过得又要快了许多，一月过完了到二月，二月过完了到三月，终于四月和五月结束，六月到了。四个男孩们一天比一天亲近。詹姆和小天狼星已经适应了学习的节奏，不再需要莱姆斯的帮助。但他们每天依然坐在壁炉前，讨论下一天要做什么，从远处对经过的漂亮女生指指点点。彼得的身边永远有一只老鼠，莱姆斯每月依旧离开去看望他的妈妈。但小天狼星的怀疑加深了，在一月份的那件事结束后，他确定莱姆斯并不是回去看望妈妈的。  
他对朋友们解释说那一天他做了个噩梦，然后她晕了过去。这依旧无法解释麦格教授那天晚上眼神里的恐惧，或是第二天早晨詹姆在床柱上发现的爪印。但小天狼星认为如果教授们认为莱姆斯可能会给其他学生带来危险，他们不可能允许他再回到宿舍。他所有的疑虑都被教师们给予莱姆斯的支持洗刷得干干净净。小天狼星和詹姆在学校里除了名，这毫无疑问。万圣节的恶作剧只是个开始，不过从那以后，他们再也没被抓住过，从来没有任何证据能证明是他们做的。虽然始作俑者尽人皆知，两个男孩今年已经能更骄傲地抬起头了。  
莱姆斯还是跟在他们身后的好学生，不过小天狼星和詹姆从没有在他面前自视甚高，或是拿他开玩笑。事实上，他们是他有过最好的朋友。而彼得把他们两人当做神来崇拜，主动帮他们提包开门。胖乎乎的小男孩并不出名，除了“那个总跟着詹姆•波特的小胖子”，但这已经足够了。至少他还能被人提起。  
二月的时候，詹姆和小天狼星把隐形衣展示给了两个朋友，莱姆斯当场大笑了起来。  
“好了，全解释通了。”他说道。晚上总有一些奇怪的声音，比如开门、撞到箱子上、跳到床上。他以为那是皮皮鬼在捣乱，但是天哪，那根本就是詹姆和小天狼星试图挤到同一件隐形衣下面。  
“今晚和我们一起来吧。”詹姆向莱姆斯提议道，把斗篷递给他让他试穿。莱姆斯感到一阵激动袭向他的心脏，不由得点了点头。他们计划在那天晚上把四个人都装进隐形衣里。达瑞尔睡得很沉，他们根本吵不醒他。  
夜幕终于降临，詹姆把莱姆斯摇醒。莱姆斯猛地惊醒过来，笑道：“到时间了吗？”  
“嗯。”詹姆斯把斗篷打开，对已经准备挤进去的小天狼星和彼得点了点头。  
个子最高的小天狼星站在后方，第二高的詹姆站在小天狼星旁边，矮一些的两个人挤在了前面。彼得和莱姆斯一样高，而彼得的脂肪正好补全了莱姆斯缺少的部分，他们很开心地发现经过一些小的调整，四个人都能够裹在隐形衣里。现在他们有无限的可能了，那一晚的睡梦都带着微笑。  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
期末考试将近，莱姆斯几乎抓紧了每一分每一秒复习。而小天狼星和詹姆声称他们已经全都会了，连书都不愿打开。彼得忽然从詹姆的小跟班变成了莱姆斯的小跟班。他们两人几乎每天都在图书馆里，眼睛都快埋进书里了。  
变身的后一天，莱姆斯必须从学习中抽出身来，在医务室度过，然后再编出一个故事告诉朋友们。变身的过程依旧在变糟，没有人能帮上他哪怕一点忙，而他知道自己如果不去棚屋就会被开除。  
图书馆里的另一个常客是鼻涕精。他的长头发总是遮住脸，鼻子是他从前面那一团遮住眼睛和脸的油腻黑发中唯一可见的五官。他有从克莱因教授那里得到的便条，交给平斯夫人后就能进入禁书区，从书架上取下一本黑色的会咬人的书，他沉浸在阅读里，鼻子几乎要碰到书页。有时彼得会从莱姆斯的学习中抬起头看看他。  
“他——挺黑暗的，对吧？”有一天他问莱姆斯。  
莱姆斯向隔了两张桌子的孤独的斯莱特林望去。“我想是的。”他说。  
“但他看起来很孤单。”  
“那我们要坐过去吗？”  
“什么？”  
彼得耸了耸肩：“我不知道——他在黑魔法防御术上看起来总能得高分。”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，合上书向空着的桌子走去。斯内普没注意到他们，即使他们已经走到了一步之遥的地方，直到莱姆斯清了清嗓子。  
“呃，我们可以坐在你旁边吗？我们也在自习。”  
鹰钩鼻从书上抬起了头，他用手遮住书页上的文字，抬起头看了看莱姆斯和彼得，眨了眨眼睛。  
“我很忙。”  
“哦，好吧。”彼得正准备走开，莱姆斯就抓住他的领子把他拽了回来。  
“好吧，我们只是想知道能不能和你一起自习。”他说了下去，“你能进禁书区，而我们不能。我们在克莱因教授的课上也有些落下了。”  
鼻涕精挑了挑眉毛：“你们是波特的朋友，对吧？”  
“是的，但我们也有名字。”莱姆斯指着自己说，“我是莱姆斯•卢平，这是彼得•佩——”  
“很高兴见到你们，”男孩说道，语气一点也不友好，“我是鼻涕精。”  
莱姆斯愣住了，他听过他们在走廊上这么叫他。而彼得一点也不惊讶，只是点了点头，莱姆斯对彼得摇了摇头，彼得停下了。  
“听我说，我——”  
“我还要看书，”鼻涕精的视线转回了手中的书，“你们可以离开了。”  
又是一段沉默，一会儿后莱姆斯轻声说：“我从没叫过你那个。”  
“没错，但你也从没阻止过别人这么叫我，不是吗？”斯内普反问道，低头看向书页。莱姆斯和彼得也回到了他们自己的学习中。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
那天晚上，莱姆斯又被詹姆叫醒了。  
“醒醒，卢平。我们都准备好了，快起来！”  
莱姆斯揉了揉眼睛，站起身来。他感到有东西裹在他身上，而詹姆、小天狼星和彼得忽然出现在他的面前。  
“今晚，我们要去哪儿呢？”詹姆问他的朋友们。  
“厨房。”小天狼星说，“我听说斯拉格霍恩的橱柜里全都是夜宵和糖果。”  
“我们不如去魁地奇场地上练习。”  
“四个人骑一把扫帚？”小天狼星反驳道，“哦，那可就真有趣了。我们大概得把卢平绑在扫帚前面，再用彼得系在后面。”  
彼得的脸涨红了。  
“去打人柳怎么样？”詹姆说，“大卫•古金说他发现了让它停止攻击的方法——在底部有一个小节疤——”  
“那太愚蠢了，”莱姆斯说，“我们别出去了，晚上外面太冷。”  
“或者——去斯莱特林的公共休息室怎么样？”小天狼星建议道。  
“哦，那好。”詹姆说，“说的好像我们都知道斯莱特林的口令似的。”  
“我们可以等有口令的人来。”   
“不，不，不——”  
“三楼走廊？”  
“不。”  
“好了，别争了，”小天狼星有些不悦，“决定吧，詹姆，隐形衣里开始感觉闷热了。”  
“让我想想——”詹姆顿了顿，然后接道，“或者只是随便转转？探索一下？或许路上会遇到有趣的事。”  
“当然了，这个主意不错。”莱姆斯说，仅仅是因为能开始移动而高兴，小天狼星也应了一声，彼得点了点头。  
“嗯，我们走吧。”詹姆向前走了一步，踩在了莱姆斯的脚上。  
“呃！”  
“嘘！”小天狼星提醒道。  
“抱歉，”詹姆叹了口气，“好吧，这可能比我们想象得要难。我们一起右脚向前一步。一，二，三——”  
“啊！”小天狼星痛哼了一声。  
“右脚！彼得！右脚！”詹姆低声呵斥。  
“哦，对不起。”  
“继续，一，二，三——”  
他们一起向前踏了一步，不约而同地长出了一口气。  
“好，好。”詹姆指挥着，“现在，左脚，一，二，三——”  
他们踏出了另一步。  
“好吧——”詹姆看向门口。那看起来太远了，他们才走了两步。用这样的速度怎么进行探索？等他们走到胖夫人那里学期估计都要结束了。  
“肯定有什么简单一些的方法。”他看向他的朋友们。  
“如果彼得和莱姆斯坐在我们肩膀上呢？”小天狼星建议道。  
“那样隐形衣会不够长，”詹姆说，“更别提用这种方法我觉得我们走得还不如这种远。”  
“好吧，其实我们背着莱姆斯就行了，我不觉得我们两人中有任何一个能背得动彼得。”  
“闭嘴。”彼得叫道。  
“嘿，我还不需要你叫我闭嘴，耗子。”  
“伙计们，停下来，”詹姆说道，他看向莱姆斯，“有什么主意吗，卢平？”  
“呃——我们可以稍稍分开点，小步向前——”  
“哦，好吧，”小天狼星说，“先试试吧。快走啊，胖子。”他推了彼得一把，彼得的身体向前倒去。莱姆斯连忙拉住他，后面的两个人则支撑着斗篷。很快，他们就走到了门口，莱姆斯的手握住了门把手。  
“嗯，没有想象中那么难吧？”小天狼星说，对詹姆挑了挑眉。  
走廊上的气氛很沉闷。火把燃烧依旧发出明亮的光，但没有了学生们的脚步声，大厅显得十分压抑。  
“我不喜欢这些，”当他们转过一个拐角，走进黑暗里时，彼得突然插道，“我一点也不喜欢。”  
“行了，别抱怨了。”小天狼星说。  
“你们两个都保持安静，”詹姆说，他们走上楼梯，“有人知道我们现在在哪儿吗？”  
“我觉得我们快走到死胡同里了。”小天狼星指向前方长长的走廊，“你知道的，前面那一片是我们圣诞节之后去过的。”  
“哦，没错——嗯。”  
“前面不是死路。”彼得忽然说道。  
“什么？”  
“我在前面那面墙旁边看到过一间房间，就在那儿。”彼得说，“某一天我在找虫尾巴，我正在大厅旁边转悠，忽然我看到一扇门。我想就在那儿——后面传出一声短促的尖叫声。我把门打开，里面的橱子里有一个小笼子，虫尾巴就在里面——”  
“别瞎扯了，”小天狼星说道，敲了敲墙壁，“这儿什么也没有。”  
“可能是另一条走廊，”莱姆斯说，“它们看起来都一样。”  
“不，就是这条——看！那幅油画，就在那儿——”他指向旁边的砖墙，那儿根本就没有门。  
“我们往回走吧。”詹姆建议道，他们慢慢走下台阶。  
“我们还能去哪儿呢？”小天狼星问道。  
“我不知道。”詹姆说，“或许可以去看看我们的试卷。”  
“别。”莱姆斯低声说。  
“什么？”  
“不要去——我们会被开除的。”  
“没有挑战就没有乐趣嘛，”詹姆说，他忽然转过身向最近的门走去。莱姆斯把他拉了回来，这一次语气强硬了许多，“不，我们不能再惹麻烦了。”  
“好吧，随你怎么说。”詹姆说，四个男孩继续向走廊深处走去。  
“等等，你们听到什么了吗？”小天狼星忽然停了下来。  
另外三个人也停了下来，全神贯注地听着。有脚步声从右边渐响渐近，是两个人。  
“有人来了！”彼得叫了出来。  
“你觉得那是费尔奇吗？”小天狼星惊讶地问詹姆。  
“不，费尔奇走得更慢一些。听起来像是一个学生和一个教师。”詹姆仔细听了听脚步声的节奏，“是的，绝对没错。”  
他们的背紧贴着墙，克莱因教授和一个小个子的家伙走进了视线。他们在克莱因的办公室门外停了下来，克莱因拿出钥匙开了门。小个子转过身，莱姆斯不由得倒吸了一口凉气。毫无疑问，他在哪里都能认出那个人。  
詹姆看起来也认出了那个人，因为他轻声说道：“是鼻涕精！”  
斯内普跟着克莱因教授走进了办公室。  
“来啊！”詹姆引着他们以最快速度穿过走廊，在关上门前的最后一刻挤进了办公室。他们站在角落里，看着眼前的场景。斯内普在一把黑色的扶手椅上坐下，克莱因点燃了桌上的蜡烛，然后坐在了斯内普对面，双手交叠。  
“我想要和你单独谈谈，西弗勒斯，”他说，“是因为我认为其他教授可能会干扰我和你的谈话。”  
“为什么，教授？”他的声音带了些拖腔。  
“好吧，”克莱因环顾了一下四周，就好像是在察看有没有在偷听，他身体向前倾了一些，“在这里，有的教授认为只有能够为他们控制的魔法才不值得害怕。而我看到了你在课堂上的表现，你比我教过的绝大部分学生要聪明勤奋许多。禁书区的资料看起来还不错吧？”  
“当然了，教授。”  
“我知道你还年轻，但我有一个同事希望我能加入一项共同事业。而我邀请你——不是现在，不——你还太年轻，还有许多要学的——但如果某一天你从霍格沃茨毕业之后想要加入我们，这个位子将一直为你保留。”  
“谢谢您，教授。”  
“我明年就要离开这里去协助我的同事。如果你七年级末时依旧对这个感兴趣，我会回来，把所有你需要的资料传递给你。直到那个时候，我都希望你能专注于学业。小心学校里那些不学无术的笨蛋们，别误入歧途。”  
“谢谢您，教授。”  
“我会继续保持联系的，西弗勒斯，你是个非常棒的学生。”  
他们握了手，然后克莱因吹灭了蜡烛。四个男孩暗暗地跟着他们身后，在听完这番谈话后，他们打算提前结束这场冒险，回去睡觉。在宿舍里，詹姆躺在床上想着，现在他有讨厌西弗勒斯•斯内普的理由了。


	13. CHAPTER 12 回到国王十字车站

期末考试在放假的前一周举行。最先是弗立维教授的魔咒学，他们被要求对搭档施各种各样的魔法。詹姆和小天狼星是搭档，他们两个都做得太好了，以至于詹姆考完后恨不得和所有愿意听的人炫耀一遍，而小天狼星不由得为他鼓掌。莱姆斯和彼得搭档，而莱姆斯刚对他的搭档施了一个咯吱魔咒。  
“非常好，非常好，莱姆斯，”弗立维从那堆书的顶上尖声说道，“真的很棒，该你了，佩德鲁先生。”  
彼得深吸了一口气，将魔杖指向莱姆斯：“咧嘴呜啦啦！”  
一只胡桃大小的壁虱粘在了莱姆斯的脸上。他尖叫起来，弗立维教授从他的书堆上跳下来，用魔杖指向这只巨大的昆虫。壁虱从莱姆斯的脸上落到地上，莱姆斯狠狠地把他踩碎在石板上。  
“好了，佩德鲁先生。是‘咧嘴呼啦啦’，不是‘咧嘴呜拉拉’。”  
彼得的脸涨红了。  
下一门是麦格教授的变形术，他们需要把老鼠变成鼻烟盒。如果盒子上有鼠须就会被扣分，而盒子上花纹的精美程度则决定了是否有额外加分。  
詹姆的鼻烟盒上是一幅森林里的景象，画面上一头美丽的母鹿透过金属外壳看向他。麦格教授很满意。然后轮到了小天狼星，小天狼星的鼻烟盒上黑红相间，一头浴火的龙立于正中。他们俩都得了最高分。  
莱姆斯的鼻烟盒一边有几根鼠须，但他在麦格教授来检查前把它们拔掉了。上面是一轮明亮的圆月，麦格教授检查时嘴角几不可察地弯了弯，说道：“很不错，卢平先生，很不错。”  
彼得是最后一个被检查到的。当麦格教授拿起他的作品时，他的鼻烟盒还在尖叫着，四条小腿胡乱扑腾：“佩德鲁先生，这到底是鼻烟盒还是老鼠？我可分辨不出，等你把它们两个区分开时再让我看吧。”  
彼得的脸都绿了。  
他们很快就考完了草药学（詹姆做的并不好，而莱姆斯得了满分）、魔药学（他们都高分完成，除了彼得，他的坩埚都融化了，迷情剂的解药爆炸成了一朵灿烂的烟花）、飞行课（詹姆从达西夫人那里得了两百分），终于，只剩下黑魔法防御术了。  
莱姆斯为期末考试已经复习了一个月。这次是笔试，当莱姆斯发现四分之一的题目都是关于狼人的时候，不由得暗暗地笑了。他势如破竹地答完了这部分的所有问题，直到格林迪洛部分速度才减慢下来。  
小天狼星是第一个完成的，毫无疑问，然后是并不喜欢这门学科的詹姆。终于连彼得都放下了笔，三十秒后就要交卷了。奇怪的是，他有一半的答案都和坐在他旁边的马可•奇勒斯的一模一样。  
那天下午，他们四人坐在湖边。詹姆和小天狼星激动地说着他们完全没复习就高分完成了所有考试。莱姆斯翻阅着试卷，圈出他不太确定的题目，估算最后的得分。他终于算出他过了所有的科目，至少能得E（良好）。当他自愿为彼得估算分数时，彼得捂住肚子，叫唤着说他不舒服，大概要去医务室。  
“行了吧，彼得。”小天狼星把头枕在手臂上，“你能及格的。达瑞尔都能及格，你肯定能及格。”  
“哦对了，你们又听到达瑞尔的什么消息吗？”詹姆又开始揉头发。  
“没有。”  
“他说明年要换寝室。”詹姆大笑着说，莱姆斯从试卷中抬起头。  
“为什么？”他问道。  
“他说，还有这不是原话，是我从达西夫人那里听来的——但他说那个怪胎总是胜过他，”他指了指莱姆斯，“总是炫耀自己的智商，还有这个笨蛋，”他指了指小天狼星，“天天威胁着要把他变成蝙蝠，这个笨蛋的朋友还觉得自己很特别，”他骄傲地指向自己，“一说到魁地奇就停不下炫耀了。更不必说那只给人留下深刻印象的小耗子。”他不需要指向彼得，他们对这是指谁就已经心知肚明。“他说他晚上总听到奇怪的声音，他觉得我们在计划着什么。在万圣节的恶作剧之后，他就天天盯着我们，想要打小报告。很可惜的是，他已经不打算继续他的侦查计划了。”  
“那么，他们会让他搬走吗？”小天狼星满怀希望地问。  
“不。”詹姆说，“他们说，对他来说摆脱我们的唯一方法就是打包好行李，跑到布斯巴顿去。那怎么可能呢？看起来我们得忍受他直到毕业了。”  
小天狼星咕哝了一声，又躺回地上。莱姆斯点了点头，就好像知道这已经是最好的解决方法，开始第三次计算他的魔药成绩。  
学年结束时的晚宴在他们离开的前一晚举行。他们已经拿到了期末成绩，而莱姆斯的成绩奇迹般地与他的计算相符。他大部分科目都得了高分，除了黑魔法防御术（他无法解释）和变形术（这个他也没法解释）得了E。他打算在晚宴前至少去问问克莱因教授关于他成绩的问题。当他走进办公室时，克莱因正在收拾东西。  
“呃——克莱因教授？”  
克莱因抬起头，看见是他站在面前：“哦，卢平先生，你有什么事吗？我很忙。”  
“我只想问问你我的考试成绩——和我期待的不一样，但我知道我只错了三题。在格林迪洛那个部分，我心算了一下，我应该得O。”  
克莱因哼了一声：“你的意思是我是错的，而你是对的？”  
“不，不是这样，教授。”莱姆斯说，手指绞在一起，他已经很长时间不做这个动作了，“我——呃——我只是觉得你可能算错了。我可以看看我的试卷吗？只是看看我错了哪里？”  
“它们已经被收起来了。如果你希望我把所有东西翻出来，就为了找你那一张羊皮纸，你比我想象的还要无理取闹。”克莱因假笑着。  
“好吧，那你还记得我错在哪里吗？”莱姆斯的声音大了一些，“我想要从我的错误中吸取教训。”  
“那又怎么样？那样你明年就能有好成绩了？”  
“是的，教授，我想要提高自己的水平。”  
“没必要的，卢平先生。”克莱因说道，“无论他们怎么试着——教育——你，你都会是那个样子，根本不会变。”  
一瞬的沉默后，莱姆斯平静地说：“教授，我不同意你的观点。”  
“哦，是吗？”克莱因厌烦了这番对话，“那好，我清晰地记得你答错了几乎所有和格林迪洛有关的问题，不止是那三个——还有一些和狼人有关的——”  
“你在开玩笑。”莱姆斯打断道。  
“不，我是认真的，卢平先生。”克莱因说着，关上了旅行箱，“上个学期讨论的时候你一定在打盹。”  
“我觉得我答对了，克莱因教授，它们很简单，相比于——”  
“你说我的课很简单？”  
“不是，教授。”  
“离开，卢平先生。”  
“但——”  
“现在。”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，手挠了挠头发，从办公室里走了出去。  
莉莉•伊万斯正朝着他的方向走来，手上拿着她自己的成绩单。他停了下来，站在那里，她用那双明亮的绿眼睛朝他瞥了一眼，在他试图用摇头掩饰自己的犹豫之前。  
“我不会这么做的，如果我是你。”他提醒道，声音比自己想象得要傲慢。  
她停了下来，望向脸色苍白的他：“为什么？”  
“因为我刚去试过，一点用都没有，”他说，“如果你想去，尽管去好了。我连热身都为你做好了，他会欢迎第二个让他改成绩的学生的。”  
莱姆斯准备走开了，她慢慢转过身看向他。  
“嘿，等等！”她说，三步并作两步追上他。  
他不解地望着她，她要做什么，和他一起回宿舍吗？她没看到他惊讶的眼神吗？  
“什么？”他吸了吸鼻子。  
“我忘了你的名字，”她伸出手，“我们学期刚开始的时候见过的。记得吗，我是莉莉。”  
“莱姆斯，”他说，和她握了手，又继续向前走去。  
“你是波特的朋友，对吧？”  
“詹姆？是的。”莱姆斯答道，他讨厌总是被称为“波特的朋友”。  
“对不起，”她紧接着就道了歉，“你一定不喜欢被称为——只被称为那个。”  
“我并没有只被称为那个！”莱姆斯愤愤不平地说，即使他们彼此都知道这句话不是真的。  
“你是什么出身，莱姆斯•卢平？”当他们走到一个拐角的时候，莉莉问。“你也来自巫师家庭吗？”  
“你为什么这么觉得？”  
“呃，我只是以为——人以群分——小天狼星布莱克、波特、和另外一个男孩——”  
“我是混血，”莱姆斯平静地说，“我的祖父母是麻瓜。”  
“这样就算作混血？”  
“足够让那些在乎的人觉得我没做什么好事了。”莱姆斯试图向她解释，“你是麻瓜出身？”  
“是，”她说，“这很明显吗？”  
“不，”莱姆斯说，“说实话，我根本没想过。我觉得我大概不太在乎这个——你是第一个问我这个问题的——”他顿了顿，又说道，“不过那真有趣，如果人以群分，你的斯莱特林朋友可就有些危险了。”  
“谁？西弗勒斯吗？”  
“没错。”  
“哦，”莉莉皱了皱眉，“他不是纯血统——他也是混血——”  
一段令人不适的沉默，莱姆斯忽然想要惊叫以表达惊讶。西弗勒斯•斯内普，一个混血？天哪，等他告诉詹姆——  
“我觉得詹姆对西弗勒斯的方式太糟了。”莉莉说，莱姆斯的眼睛睁得更大了，他的嘴都合不拢了。  
“好吧，我倒是觉得西弗勒斯对他的方式太糟了！”莱姆斯反驳道，他们的谈话陷入了僵局，“没什么可说的了吧？”  
莉莉什么也没说，心烦意乱地盯着莱姆斯，然后她猛地转头跑开了，双手捂着脸。真尴尬，女生，莱姆斯想，他继续向宿舍走去。  
""""""""""""""""""""   
晚宴一结束，小天狼星就感到有悲哀涌上心头。他要回家过暑假，这是吼叫信之后他第一次直面家族。他躲过了圣诞节，但父亲强制他在暑假回家。波特家能做什么呢？绑架他？  
第二天离开时，詹姆也感觉到了小天狼星低落的情绪。  
“想要谈一谈吗，伙计？”詹姆问道。  
小天狼星摇了摇头。  
“嗯，你知道的，如果你愿意到我家来，我们都会像家人一样欢迎你。你可以继续住在温蒂的房间里。我们已经很多年从她那儿连一张明信片都没有收到了，或许她已经遇到了什么人——”  
“谢谢你，但你知道我不能，我知道我不能。我——没可能的。别管这个了，我想至少让这一路开心一点。”  
他们跟在莱姆斯身后上了火车，然后是达瑞尔（他一直在瞪着他们），还有深色头发的大卫•古金，占领了一个隔间。彼得已经坐在那里了，举着魔杖为他的朋友们占着位子。  
“我不得不用恶咒把唐恩赶走，”他们依次坐下的时候，彼得骄傲地说，“当我说我是为谁占着位置的时候，他就连滚带爬地跑了，不知道说了多少次道歉！”  
“好吧，我和唐恩是朋友，”小天狼星有些嘲弄地说，“你该让他待在这儿的。”  
彼得的脸沉了下来。  
火车开动了，莱姆斯看向窗外，离满月还有三天。至少他还能回家，远离他的朋友们。如果他们有一天发现了，他觉得自己根本无法承受。他看向坐在对面，正盯着地板的小天狼星。如果发现了他的情况，小天狼星会说什么呢？他或许会在你连“魁地奇”这三个字都来不及说完的时间里把自己赶走。  
他叹了口气。他的母亲只能病这么久。明年又该是什么故事呢？他们是不是有一天终会发现？  
现在别担心这个了，莱姆斯对自己说。你在开学前还有一整个夏天呢。  
“你还好吗？”小天狼星问道，从地板上抬起视线，他看起来比莱姆斯还糟。  
“不怎么样。”他的身体在座位上微微动了一下。  
“那么，下一个万圣节我们该计划什么样的恶作剧呢？”詹姆试着活跃气氛，但根本不管用。小天狼星只是耸了耸肩，莱姆斯又开始把手指绞在一起，彼得是唯一一个看起来有点想法的人，但当他看见大家都保持安静的时候也闭上了嘴。  
回家的旅程中没有一点乐趣。叫卖食品的妇人和刚开学时一样惊恐，她喃喃地说着自己一半的巧克力蛙都消失不见了。  
“小无赖，”她一边把滋滋蜂蜜糖递给彼得，一边说，“到处掠夺，惹麻烦。”  
“掠夺，”詹姆伸出手把巧克力蛙的钱递给她，“好词。”  
他们很快就到达国王十字车站，和父母团聚。詹姆和小天狼星立刻就在人群中锁定了波特夫妇，小天狼星从站台上向他们招手。他们也向小天狼星挥着手，波特夫人微笑着看着他。天哪，如果他能和他们一起回家该多好。  
“好吧，小天狼星，我想我们几个月后就能再见了。”詹姆和小天狼星握了手，“给我寄信，我想要听到你的消息。”  
“好。”小天狼星微笑着，看着詹姆走向他的父母。他觉得他似乎看到了灵灵藏在波特夫人的袍子下面，眨着眼睛看他。  
莱姆斯还站在小天狼星旁边，环顾着四周找他的父母。小天狼星低下头看向莱姆斯，他长高了，真的长高了不少，至少有半英寸。他的脸也比以前红润了些。莱姆斯抬起头，感觉到了小天狼星的目光，而小天狼星立刻转开了视线。  
“找到你的家人了吗？”小天狼星问道。  
莱姆斯摇摇头：“还没有，你呢？”  
“我看到他们了，”小天狼星朝两个脸色阴沉的人点点头，一个男人和一个孩子，“但他们还没看见我，就让他们这样吧。”  
“你父亲？”  
“还有弟弟。”小天狼星嘟哝着。那是雷古勒斯，和以前一样不可一世。他看到埃拉朵拉阿姨买给他的手表，他每过一分钟就要看一下。  
“你还有弟弟？”莱姆斯惊讶地问。  
“是啊，跟屁虫弟弟。”小天狼星说。雷古勒斯看见了他，脸上的表情酸酸的，“他们看见我了，我大概要走了。好了，卢平，秋天见。”  
“要写信给我。”  
“好的。”小天狼星随意地说道，推着箱子向等待他的末日走去。  
“哦，小天狼星，看来你惹上麻烦了。”雷古勒斯嘲讽道。  
他的父亲没有看他，一句话也不和他说。他只是转过身，穿过站台，走进麻瓜的世界。  
真好，小天狼星想，但他回头看了一眼波特先生，正拥抱着詹姆，问他隐形衣是否好用。他想象着自己回到波特家，和他们一起吃栗子，和詹姆一起熬夜看杂志。  
他又看了看雷古勒斯，然后视线又转回詹姆。  
他看向雷古勒斯，然后目光又转回詹姆。  
“你还有弟弟？”莱姆斯问过他。  
小天狼星对自己暗暗笑了。哦，当然了，他想着，我当然有个弟弟。


	14. CHAPTER 13 瓦尔普吉斯骑士团

一个月过去了。彼得没有寄来任何信，莱姆斯寄给他一张很漂亮的明信片。上面是一个麻瓜村庄——或者更接近于一个城市。詹姆几乎是每周寄一封信，描述着每一件发生在家里的事情。小天狼星猜测那是为了让他感觉好一些，至少能让他知道朋友在做什么。  
詹姆在最近的一封信上写道：  
小天狼星，  
你过得怎么样？灵灵和你问好，她对克利切有些好奇。虽然他们从未见过，但在她很少和其他小精灵接触的情况下，听到另一个小精灵的消息让她很兴奋。我父母很欢迎你这个夏天来我这儿做客，如果你那从来没有关心过的你的父母同意的话。还有，温蒂终于给我们回信了，她很快就要结婚了，要把房间里的东西尽快搬出去，也就是说，如果你（有足够的幸运）回来的话，你的房间不会再是粉红色的了。我知道那让你有些不舒服，谁都会不舒服的，除了温蒂。我写信给莱姆斯了，他寄给我一张明信片，你也收到了吗？他说弗洛琳达•芳代尔曾住在他家后面的森林里，他很快就会寄给我们那匹森林的照片。没收到彼得的消息，别人的也没有。真希望你能给我回信，但我猜你父母根本不允许你写信。好了，我会不断地写给你这些离题万里的信，希望你还没死，别再寄给我大粪蛋了。  
詹姆  
小天狼星没法给任何人回信。事实上，他几乎整个假期都在用手擦地板，坐在床上望着墙发愣。纳西莎和她的两个妹妹来玩了一个星期，那简直就是地狱。她和贝拉特里克斯克斯看他的眼神就像是在发射小刀。一个晚上，他听见纳西莎对她的小妹妹说：“所有斯莱特林都觉得他用了什么不可告人的手段才把自己分到格兰芬多。他本应和我们在一起，谁都清楚这一点。“  
哦，是吗？小天狼星暗暗想着。  
安多米达是他唯一的慰藉。他们整天整天地下巫师棋，用圣诞节时波特家送个他的那套新棋子。他告诉了她他们所有的冒险，甚至包括去往克莱因办公室的那次。  
“他谈到一个工作机会。”小天狼星说，“和他的同事一起。”  
“克莱因是我父亲的朋友，”安多米达说，把王后向前移了两格，“他几天前也对我父亲说起这件事，就好像他对谁都这么说。马尔福、韦斯莱、克拉布、高尔、还有诺特，你知道的——所有纯血统的巫师家族。就好像有人让他——怎么说的来着——我忘记那个名字了——但他们从某种程度上结成了联盟。我不知道为什么——”  
“他们都同意了？”小天狼星问道，把小卒向前走了一步。  
“绝大部分，除了波特和韦斯莱。他们刚生了个孩子，亚瑟和莫莉？”  
“挺好的啊，”小天狼星嘟囔着，根本不知道他们是谁。他不在乎这些，波特夫妇会拒绝一个其他纯血统家族都同意的邀请也并不令他惊讶。  
“但这可不算个好预兆，”安多米达补充道，“我父亲说他会考虑一下。但你知道的，他永远不会加入——你知道的，魔法黑暗的一面。”  
“黑魔法？”小天狼星几乎跳了起来，“你说什么？这是个黑巫师联盟？”  
“哦，是啊，”安多米达继续说道，“克莱因叫他们瓦尔普吉斯骑士团。听起来像我们的格言，对吧？永远纯洁？”  
“我们的格言？”小天狼星嗤笑了一声，“你说的是他们的格言吧。”  
“我倒是有点担心，”她把国王移动了一格，“我的意思是，这可不是个家庭野餐会，对吧？黑巫师联盟？瓦尔普吉斯骑士团？纯血统家族的秘密集会？如果我能记起那个家伙的名字就好了——他好像用了个外国名字。伏地魔，我觉得他们说过——”  
小天狼星并不因堂姐的离去而伤心，但他和安多米达那天的谈话已经足以让他开始思考。有什么事正在发生，并不只是个聚会——毫无疑问。安多米达是对的，那不是个家庭野餐会。  
他的大脑飞速地转动着，试着搜寻他在哪里读到过那个名字。没有用的，他根本想不到，他甚至怀疑他根本没见过那个名字。  
七月末的一天，父亲终于把他叫到了客厅。他在椅子上坐下，父亲拿着一瓶黄油啤酒坐在沙发上。他没有问儿子想不想喝，只是用指甲弹着玻璃瓶，看向他的囚徒。他的手里还有什么别的东西，是一封信。  
“小天狼星，我收到了来自波特家的一封信，”他说，“他们的儿子想要邀请你去他家过完剩下的假期。”  
“我能去吗？”小天狼星毫不犹豫地问。  
“这就是我想和你谈的。”父亲没有看他，他还是假装着那一副清高的模样。小天狼星对自己笑了，“在纯血统家族之间有一个联盟。我们将全力支持它，这也意味着我们不得不加强警戒。你的表妹告诉我们你和混血儿、泥巴种——”  
“他们也是人，他们都是人。我们年级成绩最好的人中也有麻瓜出身。”小天狼星反驳道。  
“麻瓜出身？我的儿子嘴里吐出的词是‘麻瓜出身’？天哪，天哪，小天狼星，你变了。”布莱克先生啧啧地说，他看向那封信，把它撕成了两半，“波特家族拒绝加入联盟。不像我们，他们根本就不愿意支持。所以，我不允许你再和那个孩子说一句话，或者是你的任何一个小朋友。”  
“你希望我成为一个无人理睬的家伙？”小天狼星叫道。  
“不，我希望你交正确的朋友。去和纳西莎说说话，她身边有很多值得交的朋友。”布莱克先生把信丢到了壁炉的火焰里，“如果你真的能明辨是非，九月份你就会去求邓布利多把你分到斯莱特林。我们有必须维持的家族名誉，我不会让我的儿子败坏了我们整个家族值得骄傲的名声。”  
小天狼星瞪着他，他比以前更厌恶父亲了。他咬着牙挤出一句“是的，父亲”，然后就跑上楼梯，抓住家里的猫头鹰。他顺便把克利切赶出了房间（让母亲失望的害群之马！），走到桌边，拿出一片羊皮纸和羽毛笔，开始写信。  
詹姆，  
父亲拿到了你的信，他现在已经不允许我再和你说话了。所以，我们要谈谈。  
我有很重要的消息要告诉你。我的表亲说有一个黑巫师联盟，他们在计划着什么。我父母很愤怒！帮帮我！来把我绑架了吧！他们不会在乎的。  
小天狼星  
他把信系在猫头鹰的脚上，把猫头鹰扔出了窗外。然后就开始耐心地等待回信，他们有更快的交流方法，他的父母根本注意不到。  
他终于放弃了，说服自己詹姆根本不会那么快写回信。他躺在床上，想着瓦尔普吉斯骑士团，他知道这个消息还没有散布出去，克莱因对斯内普说的同事就是那些人吗？一定是的，克莱因一直在这些家族间周旋，就像是——就像是他的家族已经下了决心。但波特夫妇的立场也不会动摇，永远不不可能，他们不会出什么事吧？  
哦，如果他认真听魔法史课就好了。从没有过这种事，对吧？瓦尔普吉斯，看在上帝的份上，瓦尔普吉斯是什么啊？  
他的心中有火焰在燃烧。他知道他必须做点什么。哦，没错，他要去找邓布利多，但不是要求他把自己分在斯莱特林。  
三天后他收到了詹姆的回信，和莱姆斯寄的信一起。  
小天狼星：  
来自森林的问候！这些照片——  
小天狼星把莱姆斯的信扔在一边，把詹姆的信撕开了，上面写着：  
小天狼星：  
这可不是个好消息。你觉得这件事和克莱因和鼻涕精有关？克莱因和一个叫多洛霍夫的家伙来拜访过我们。他们也在说一个联盟，同一个？估计是的，我没太注意我父母说了什么。你总会和我们在一起的。我父母简直想立刻来接你，但我们不能，你知道的。我们一个月内就能见面了。别再写信了，要是再被你父亲抓住偷偷写信给我，可不会有什么好结果。  
詹姆


	15. CHAPTER 14 鼻涕精和詹姆

还有一个月他就能逃脱这个牢笼了。他开始在日历上倒数日期，每过一天就画一个勾。终于，暑假结束了，他带着大包小包的行李去往国王十字车站。还有两个小时，他就能见到詹姆了，他们会尽情地聊天，不再有父亲的指手画脚。  
终于，他上了火车，走向只属于他们的小隔间。莱姆斯已经在里面了，正向窗外的父母招着手，他的脸色看起来比两个月前更糟。  
“你好啊，卢平。”小天狼星说道，找了个位子坐下，把行李塞到座位下面。  
莱姆斯转过头对他微笑：“你好，小天狼星，你喜欢我的照片吗？”  
“嗯，当然了。”小天狼星叹了口气，目光投向莱姆斯身后的窗外。  
“詹姆到了吗？”  
“没有，不过我看见彼得了。”莱姆斯指向一个正和父母告别的男孩。他和父母的体积几乎一样大了，“觉得他减肥了吗？”  
“看起来？没有。”小天狼星说道。  
“嗨。”  
詹姆走进隔间，身后是他的箱子。他同情地望了小天狼星一眼：“暑假过得怎么样？”  
“你不是早就知道了吗。”小天狼星哼了一声。  
莱姆斯点了点头说道：“挺好的，你呢？”  
“我们有事要告诉你。”小天狼星说，詹姆看起来有些欲言又止。  
“不，詹姆，他是我们的朋友。如果我们要做点什么的话，他有理由知道。”  
然后他们告诉了他瓦尔普吉斯骑士团的事。  
“我听说过伏地魔，”莱姆斯若有所思地说，“他是个很强大的巫师，我父亲几年前非常害怕他。他说伏地魔碰了一些他不该碰的东西。他有些过分了，但他是个天才。”  
“他们也去你家游说了吗？”小天狼星满怀希望地说。  
“没有，”莱姆斯说，“至少据我所知没有。我不觉得克莱因来过，或许他们对我家没兴趣。我父亲是麻瓜出身。”  
“你从没对我们说过这些。”詹姆说。  
“这根本不重要，不是吗？”莱姆斯笑了笑，用袖子擦了擦鼻子，“总之，这是个坏消息。我也不知道瓦尔普吉斯是什么，听起来像是德语——”  
“你们好，”彼得挤进隔间。他在莱姆斯身边坐下，小天狼星揉了揉眼睛，“你们的暑假过得怎么样？”  
“又让我想问你是怎么进格兰芬多的了，”小天狼星问道，“我还以为笨蛋全在赫奇帕奇呢。”  
几分钟后詹姆去了盥洗室，它在火车的尾部。他走过蒙顿格斯•弗莱奇（小天狼星的一个朋友）的隔间，他是一个像黄鼠狼一样的六年级生，在詹姆经过的时候，他正在和人非法赌下一年的魁地奇杯。莉莉•伊万斯在下一个隔间里，他低着头，试着不去看她。但她注意到他了，詹姆能够确定。  
“啊！”他向后倒去，摇了摇头。斯内普躺在一堆东西里面瞪着他，试图捡起他刚捧着的书。  
“看看路！”詹姆叫道，把斯内普又一次推到了地上。  
“我？你撞到我了，波特！”  
男孩站了起来，高举着魔杖：“你该有点教养了，鼻涕精。”詹姆讥讽道，“除你武器！”  
斯内普的魔杖飞了出去，他用一副车灯前的小鹿一样的眼神死盯着詹姆。  
“Incamento！”一道红光从詹姆的魔杖中射出，直直地打在斯内普脸上。血汨汨地流出，斯内普痛苦地叫了出来。  
詹姆大笑着把他踢到一边，继续向盥洗室走去。  
“Soracto！”  
詹姆跌倒在地上，什么也看不见了，他睁不开眼睛，他的视觉消失了！  
“Dracus Droganas！”詹姆对着黑暗叫道，他听见斯内普发出一声尖叫。忽然，他的眼睛能睁开了，他看见斯内普长出了一条尾巴，足有一辆汽车那么长。它猛地打在了最近的隔间们上，发出“砰”地一声巨响。莉莉•伊万斯跑到走廊上，神情上满是担忧。斯内普看向她，眼睛里只有恐慌，詹姆咧开嘴笑了。  
他大笑道：“好了，鼻涕精。我觉得我们——”  
“啊啊啊！”斯内普尖叫着扑向詹姆，不顾身后的长尾巴，把詹姆扑倒在地上。  
“停下来，你们两个！西弗，停下！”莉莉喊道。斯内普打了詹姆的脸一拳，而缓过劲来的詹姆猛地把斯内普翻了过来，也回敬了一拳。  
小天狼星和莱姆斯的声音进了，他感觉到小天狼星拽着他的胳膊把他拉开。  
“你们在做什么？”詹姆大叫道，莱姆斯正扶着他站起来。  
小天狼星代替了詹姆的角色，一拳打向斯内普的嘴。一声哀叫传来，小天狼星用手指指着斯内普：“你惹了我们其中一个人，就相当于惹了我们所有人。别想再碰波特一个指头，明白了？”  
“放手，你这个混蛋。”斯内普不屑一顾地说。  
小天狼星又打了他一拳，莱姆斯有些紧张地环顾着四周。学生们陆续从隔间里出来了，很快就会有级长来察看这片混乱是怎么回事。  
“你敢说我混蛋，你这个——”  
“你知道你的表亲是怎么说你的吗？”斯内普得意地说。  
“你他妈觉得我在乎纳西莎说——”  
“她说你是你们这群人中最黑暗的，你就是害怕，你就是个懦夫。这就是你为什么求分院帽把你分到——”  
啪。  
斯内普捂着脸愣了一秒，又咬牙切齿地和小天狼星打成一团。  
“求你们！停下来啊！”莉莉尖叫着，冲过去把小天狼星按在地上。他叫了一声“哦！”，不可思议地看向绿眼睛的女巫。  
“小天狼星布莱克！”  
小天狼星抬起头，面色阴沉的鲁伯•海格。他们已经到学校了吗？他从地板上看不到窗户，但他们一定是到了。学生们开始拿起箱子向外走。  
“你们觉得自己在做什么？”海格把他从还捂着流血的嘴的斯内普身上拉起来。但他还在笑，他的脸上还浮着那种愚蠢的笑。  
海格把他也拉了起来，他提溜着两个男孩走下火车走到站台上，就好像他们是两件行李。他把他们扔到了一辆没有马的马车上，对着没人能看见的司机说，“把他们直接带到邓布利多那里去。”  
马车开始移动，小天狼星怒视着斯内普。从没有两个人如此恨彼此，斯内普还带着那条尾巴。尾巴垂到马车车门外，在路上拖出一条痕迹。而小天狼星毫发无损。  
真不错，小天狼星想道，现在看起来像是我在打他了。  
到城堡的一路上，他们都未发一语。小天狼星在想着自己是否会被开除，谁知道斯内普在想什么，他看起来很得意。他在不可一世的小天狼星•布莱克的世界里找到了他的软肋，现在他可要和斯莱特林们好好分享了。  
不一会儿，车门打开了，隐形的手抓着他们的后颈，把他们拉到了城堡里。那天晚上天气很好，小天狼星甚至能听见大礼堂里和湖边兴奋的说话声。一年级生们很快就要分院了。今年布莱克家族没人如雪，离贝拉特里克斯来霍格沃茨上学还有五年，安多米达已经在三年前被家人安排到了德姆斯特朗。她不喜欢那里，毫无疑问。雷古勒斯明年就要来了，那可真是一场好戏。  
很快，他们就站在了一尊巨大的凤凰雕像前。费尔奇正等着他们，对斯内普笑了笑，凌厉的视线射向小天狼星。  
隐形的人忽然放开了他们，他们听见有脚步声从远处的走廊传来。费尔奇的笑容更大了，他轻声说道：“柠檬滴。”  
小天狼星和斯内普走上凤凰雕像旁的螺旋楼梯，很快，两人就穿过了一条隧道，走进了一间很大的办公室里。邓布利多坐在书桌旁，斯拉格霍恩和麦格教授站在旁边。  
“西弗勒斯•斯内普，和小天狼星•布莱克，”邓布利多眼睛里的光芒不见了，“你们知道校规里有一条明令禁止打架吗？事实上这条校规在霍格沃茨特快也是有效的。”  
“是的，教授。”斯内普说道，嘴上还沾满了血污。邓布利多抽出魔杖挥了挥，斯内普的尾巴消失了。  
“我不关心谁先动的手，”邓布利多严肃地说，“你们都要留校，学院各扣五十分。”  
“那波特呢，教授？”斯内普问道，“他才是那个——”  
“我没有听到任何对于波特先生的控告，”邓布利多说，“现在，你们附加的惩罚取决于所属学院的院长——”  
“好，那我要控告波特！”斯内普说，“他在火车的过道里攻击我！”  
“当攻击发生时，有证人吗，斯内普先生？”邓布利多询问着。  
“不，但是——”  
“那好了，”邓布利多打断了他，“这个控告不能成立。”  
“这个控告不能成立？！”斯内普不敢相信地重复着，“你看见我的尾巴了吗，教授？”  
“我想那是布莱克先生的杰作，我说的对吗，布莱克先生？”  
“是的。”小天狼星立刻答道。  
“好了。”邓布利多说，眼睛在半月形镜片后闪着光，“现在，斯拉格霍恩教授会带你回到宴会上，西弗勒斯。麦格教授会带着你，小天狼星，你们可以走了。”  
斯内普离开了房间，后面跟着不悦的斯拉格霍恩。在麦格教授带着他走下台阶，向走廊走去时，小天狼星对自己暗暗笑了。


	16. CHAPTER 15 达瑞尔的起落

“现在我会对你们客气一点，”达瑞尔抱臂说道，“我想我们都能在这一点上达成共识，去年简直就是一团糟。”  
“事实上，我的记忆绝大多数都很令人愉快。”翘着腿的詹姆说道。  
“我相信我们对‘愉快’也有不同的定义。”达瑞尔反驳道。  
小天狼星哼了一声。  
“我要说的是，”达瑞尔说，看向小天狼星的眼神中有一丝恐惧，“我有一个提议。”  
“好啊，拿出来看看。”詹姆说。  
“我会的。”达瑞尔拿出一张羊皮纸，“我为我们制定了一个计划，希望大家能遵守。”  
“让我们看看。”詹姆说道，坐在床上的莱姆斯也走了过来，拿起协议。  
“上面说我们每天晚上九点睡觉，任何情况下，都不得在早上八点之前离开床铺。”  
“还有，彼得不许再养他那只老鼠了。”莱姆斯说，快速浏览着羊皮纸上的内容。  
“你疯了吗？”詹姆揉了揉头发，“这可是彼得唯一能搞定的东西啊！”  
“你又用什么来补偿我们失去的这些？”莱姆斯问道。  
“我保证不会把你们那些恶作剧报告给老师。没错，我知道的一清二楚。”达瑞尔说，“是皮皮鬼每天晚上都来这里摇我的床，发出尽可能大的噪音，还有开关宿舍门。”  
小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，看向詹姆。詹姆努力忍住笑，猛地从莱姆斯那里抓过羊皮纸，直接撕成两半。  
“没门，”詹姆说，“我们不接受。彼得继续养老鼠，小天狼星想威胁你什么就威胁你什么。去向老师摇尾乞怜吧。还有，别忘了一个巴掌拍不响。我们也知道的一清二楚，达瑞尔。”  
达瑞尔的脸忽然变得苍白。  
“你在吓唬我。”他说。  
“哦，是这样吗？”詹姆笑得促狭，而另外三人完全摸不着头脑。  
“我知道几个月了，达瑞尔。我想大家也会对此很感兴趣，要我把那层窗户纸捅破吗？”  
达瑞尔慢慢地摇着头，走回自己的房间，猛地关上了门。  
“可以和我们说说吗？”莱姆斯问道。  
詹姆摇了摇手：“人总有不想被别人知道的秘密。我只是吓吓他，我才不知道这个傻瓜在害怕什么。不过还算起用，对吧？”  
小天狼星拍拍他的肩膀，继续把行李一件件拿出来放好。  
"""""""""""""""""""   
第二天学期就要开始了，而莱姆斯又一次消失。  
“他不可能回家啊，”小天狼星在去草药课教室的路上说道，“他才刚回学校。”  
“他昨晚溜出宿舍的速度肯定很快，”詹姆说，“这样一想，我不觉得有见他回来过。”  
他们新的黑魔法防御术教师无趣到连小天狼星都打瞌睡。他们从没有听说过这个名字，不过开头字母好像是F。他说话慢吞吞的，课上到一半的时候，彼得就“砰”地一声倒在桌上，睡着了。教授却好像什么也没发生似的继续讲课。他比克莱因教授还糟糕，詹姆总结道，当他揉了揉眼睛，走出教室的时候。  
变形课的要求和去年一样严。麦格教授站在讲台前换名他们回来。她对小天狼星和詹姆使了个眼色，说她期待这一年比去年更好的表现。这一次她的脸上一点笑意也没有。  
然后是斯拉格霍恩的魔药课。在去往地牢的路上，小天狼星和詹姆被一个教三年级的教授拉住了，是斯诺克斯教授，他要他们给莱姆斯带句话：他要离开学校，去看望一个生病的朋友，至少三个月都不会回霍格沃茨了。  
“让斯普劳特教授先替着我的位子，嗯？”秃头的算术占卜教授又补了一句，就快步走开了。  
斯内普一整天都怒视着詹姆和小天狼星。他晚上要开始和斯内普的第一次留校，没有一个人期待这个，他们要清理草药学教室的温室，一个一个清理——不许用魔法。  
“谢谢你把我从留校中拯救出来。”走出魔药教室，詹姆对小天狼星说。  
“应该的。”小天狼星说道，他们一起走向礼堂吃午饭。  
令人惊讶的是，莱姆斯一个人坐在那里，颤抖着吃一只剥了皮的土豆，脸色就好像他马上就要呕吐出来。  
“你到哪儿去了？”詹姆问道，彼得和小天狼星也在他身边坐下。  
“别问了。”莱姆斯还在抖，他伸出手拿勺子，手却碰到了杯子，牛奶洒了一地。“哦，该死。”他弯下身清理，手也不住地抖。  
“你还好吗？”小天狼星关心地问他，“你的脸色真不怎么样。”  
“什么？”莱姆斯抬起头，“哦，好吧，我——”  
“又是你的母亲吗？”彼得突然说道。  
詹姆在桌子下面踩了他一脚，但莱姆斯却点了点头：“我早晨收到了从她那里飞来的猫头鹰——不得不缺第一节课——是紧急情况。我直接用飞路粉冲去看他，我就不该让她来站台送我，都是我的错。”  
他的嘴唇也开始抖，詹姆拍了拍他的背，试图安慰着他。  
“不是这样，”莱姆斯说，“情况在变糟，我无计可施。”  
那是一顿很安静的午餐。  
夜幕降临，四个人等待着达瑞尔戴上眼罩，沉入睡眠。詹姆做了个手势，四个人全都一跃而起，穿着齐整。詹姆微笑着拿出了隐形衣。  
几分钟后，他们一切都整顿好，走出了格兰芬多塔楼。  
“今天去哪儿？”  
“去那条走廊吧？”彼得建议道。  
“你还在纠结那条愚蠢的走廊啊？”小天狼星叹了口气，“看着上帝的份上，彼得！还有更有意义的事情值得我们去做——”  
“嘿，”詹姆推了他一把，“我好奇皮皮鬼今晚是不是又去骚扰达瑞尔了，真糟糕他不在那儿。”  
小天狼星露出了一个微笑：“我知道你在说什么，我也很感兴趣。”  
“成交了？”詹姆说。  
“至少我很乐意。”小天狼星答道。  
“随便吧。”莱姆斯叹了口气，四个人转过身，向熟睡的达瑞尔走去。  
"""""""""""   
清晨十分美好，鸟儿在枝头唱着歌，还能听到海格应和的歌声。尤其是当莱姆斯醒来以后，安静地等待着早有预计的一声喊叫。或许小天狼星和詹姆还在睡，昨晚他们太累了，又或许那是因为达瑞尔不见了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
一声尖叫从最高的天文塔上传来。彼得吃吃地窃笑，莱姆斯抓过一个枕头捂住脸，他知道马上会发生什么。  
毫无疑问，麦格教授和达瑞尔正全速向宿舍赶来。小天狼星和詹姆都醒了，用毯子紧紧裹住自己。  
“教授！”  
达瑞尔的脸涨红了，他用瘦骨嶙峋的手指指向小天狼星。“是他！”他叫道，“他们所有人！”  
“你在说什么，达瑞尔？”莱姆斯问道，假装刚醒过来。他揉了揉眼睛。  
“你！你这个小怪物！”他冲到莱姆斯的床边，“你也有份！”  
“现在，艾弗里先生，我不觉得这有任何道理。”麦格教授把达瑞尔从莱姆斯身边拉开，而莱姆斯正演着一副惊奇的神情。  
“我不知道你在说什么——”  
“我知道你是什么东西！”达瑞尔威胁道，手指依然指着他。莱姆斯的全身都冷了下来。“我早就知道了！我告诉他们！他们不知道，对吧？他们不知道你的小秘密，对吧？”他的目光向沉默的詹姆、小天狼星和彼得扫去。  
“达瑞尔——”麦格教授说道。  
“我受够了！你知道的，不是吗？”达瑞尔对麦格教授喊道。  
“我不知道你指的是什么，”麦格教授平板地说，“别用手指着我，我知道你很沮丧，但指控——”  
“我没有指控！我知道是他们做的！他们和皮皮鬼沆瀣一气！”  
“皮皮鬼昨晚在我的办公室里，给肖像画胡子。”麦格教授说道，“他们不可能和皮皮鬼在一起，他也从不和学生合作。”  
“他们有他们的方法。”达瑞尔说，狠狠地瞪着小天狼星。小天狼星咧开嘴笑了。  
“你的指控不成立，艾弗里先生。”她说，“现在去洗洗，找条新裤子穿上，一小时后第一节课就开始了。”  
四个男孩的目光移向达瑞尔的裤子，上面有一大片湿掉的痕迹。小天狼星“哈”地一声笑了，詹姆努力咬着嘴唇。  
“真精彩。”麦格教授前脚刚离开，小天狼星就评论道。  
“你等等，”达瑞尔瞪着小天狼星，“等等，布莱克！我要给你看一样你永远不会忘记的东西！你等着！”  
“他要怎么样？尿在我身上吗？”小天狼星嘲讽着，达瑞尔举起拳头向他冲来。但有人拉住了他，让他没法前进一步。是莱姆斯，他的表情简直就像是要杀人。  
“就像小天狼星说过的一样，”他平静地说，“你惹了我们中的一个，就是惹了我们所有。别想碰他。”  
达瑞尔的神色有些惊慌，但很快就整理好了情绪，他看向莱姆斯惊愕的朋友们。以只有他身后的人能听见的音量说：“等着他们发现你是什么东西吧，狼人。他们会抛弃你，你知道的，你自己清楚。”  
莱姆斯死盯着他，更紧地抓住了达瑞尔的手腕。  
“出去。”他说，把达瑞尔一把推到床上。达瑞尔还在笑，他站起身，走进了自己的房间。  
另外三个男孩还沉浸在惊讶中，莱姆斯叹了口气，挠了挠头，去箱子里翻干净衣服。  
“好吧，那真是——令人惊讶。”小天狼星说道，仿佛又重新认识了莱姆斯一次。  
达瑞尔在中午的时候搬出了这间房间。他去和一年级生一起住了，所有人（除了一年级生）看起来都很开心。  
当四个朋友准备睡觉的时候，他的床已经空了。莱姆斯依然觉得心里不太舒服，他确定这不会是最后一次听到达瑞尔•艾弗里说这种话。


	17. CHAPTER 16 莱姆斯的秘密

九月一眨眼就过去了。禁林的叶子开始落下来，日落时红叶就仿佛染上了火焰。学生们开始对打人柳产生兴趣，没事就用树枝抽抽它，乐于尝试怎样能离树干最近而不被树枝抽到。  
达瑞尔搬出去后，小天狼星就变得安静了许多。他以极大的好奇心和莱姆斯一起学习，在图书馆都能见到他的身影。他甚至和F教授申请去禁书区借书的许可。看到他们两个并排走进图书馆，平斯夫人叹了口气。  
“你就快变成斯内普了，你知道吗？”走向禁书区的路上，詹姆说道。  
“啊哈，”小天狼星心不在焉地说，目光在书架上扫视，“帮我个忙，行吗？我在找——啊，等等，我找到了，就是这个。”  
他抓起一本书，向桌子的方向走去。他迫不及待地打开书，如饥似渴地阅读起来。  
“对了！和我想的一样！”小天狼星得意地点着头，“我知道的！我就知道！”  
“什么？你知道了什么？”詹姆在他身边坐下，问道。小天狼星指向一行用血写的文字。  
狼人  
夜晚的黑暗生物  
狼人以他们的凶狠而闻名。每个月的满月升起时，浴血的怪物就会被月光变成它真实的模样，直到破晓才能恢复。  
狼人被认为非常危险，魔法部持续监视着它们。  
“詹姆，你知道这意味着什么吗？”小天狼星问他。  
“我不明白。”詹姆反复看着那一页，说道。  
“你记得莱姆斯的妈妈吗？你还为她感到遗憾？”  
“是啊，这件事真是可怕，对于——”  
“她很好。”  
詹姆抬头看向小天狼星沉着的脸：“什么？你说她很好？昨晚莱姆斯才说他回去看她了呢。”  
“他不是去看她的。”  
“说明白点，你到底要说什么？”  
小天狼星深吸了一口气，以极快的语速说道：“莱姆斯•卢平是狼人。”  
詹姆简直不知道该大笑还是尖叫。卢平，安静的卢平，是危险的怪物？什么——  
但小天狼星没有笑。他浑身冰冷，脸上却什么都看不出来。这不像他。  
“小天狼星？”詹姆轻声叫他。  
“想一想，”小天狼星说，“克莱因厌恶他。非常有理由，他是以猎杀狼人为职业的傲罗，他教室的后排座位里还就坐着一个狼人，他还必须教他。然后是鼻烟盒，满月图案，詹姆！他和克莱因的争执呢？为什么别的老师都照顾他？麦格教授像对待自己的孩子一样对待他？记得那一晚他不停地尖叫吗，我们全都得到公共休息室去睡？那不是噩梦，詹姆。那是他在——做他那小小的事情——变成狼人。爪印，詹姆！你和我一样都看见了！他从没有过带过任何行李！他回来的时候总是一脸病容！我就不提了，”他说，詹姆的脸上是一副奇异的神情，“达瑞尔说他知道莱姆斯是什么。”  
“那是——他疯了——”  
“是真的，”小天狼星说，猛地把书合上，“我今晚就证明给你看。我们跟着他，当斯普劳特教授来接他的时候，我们跟着他去他每个月都去的地方。准备好你的隐形衣，我们三个一起。”  
“他会去车站，或者是壁炉什么的。”  
“或许吧，”小天狼星说，“但我要搞清楚，天哪，真不敢相信他竟然不告诉我们……”  
""""""""""""""""""""""   
四点的到来比往常更令人心焦。斯普劳特和新的陪同者，F教授又一次迟到了。他们六点钟才到，詹姆、小天狼星和彼得都和莱姆斯一起坐在公共休息室里，莱姆斯又开始把手指绞在一起。他的脸颊深陷，身体又开始抖了。  
“你们真的不用每次都和我一起等的，”他对朋友们说。他们耸了耸肩，彼得也在抖，睁大着眼睛瞪着莱姆斯，牙齿都在打战。  
“那么——代我们——向你的——妈妈问好。”彼得结结巴巴地说。  
莱姆斯点了点头，胖夫人又开始尖叫了。  
“好了，再见。”他说，向肖像洞口的F和斯普劳特走去。  
肖像洞口的门一关上，小天狼星就嘟哝着：“比你们想象的要快多了。”  
詹姆从沙发下面抽出隐形斗篷，环顾四周确定没人看见，他们在隐形衣下面站成一个三角形。他们小心翼翼地钻出肖像洞口，走下旋转楼梯。  
“你看起来很疲惫，莱姆斯。”斯普劳特的声音从走廊深处传来，“没睡好吗？”  
“是的，教授。”  
詹姆指了指大理石阶梯，他们一路冲了下去。斯普劳特、F和莱姆斯的身影出现在台阶的尽头，他们打开门，向外走去。  
“我们来迟了，”斯普劳特说，看了一眼F，“我们必须快点，月亮已经升上来了。”  
莱姆斯打了个寒颤。  
小天狼星倒吸了一口气，那是真的，他并没有真的觉得——但却是真的——  
他们快步追上了三人，快走到打人柳的时候，斯普劳特从斗篷里拿出一根长树枝。她用树枝碰了碰树干底部的一个节疤，树一下子就停止了摆动。  
当詹姆、小天狼星和彼得向树下跑去的时候，天上的云忽然就分开了，月光直直地射向他们的斗篷。詹姆的目光立刻投向几英尺之外的莱姆斯。  
莱姆斯的喉咙里发出咯咯的声音，一下子瘫软在F的手臂之间。  
“别再来一次了，”斯普劳特有些绝望地说，又一次瞪向F，“我不知道你为什么这么迟，但——”  
“没机会说话了，教授。”F说道，跳进了地底下。小天狼星恍然大悟，那儿一定有个洞。  
“来啊！”小天狼星一边说着一边向前跑去。  
“什么？”詹姆叫道。  
“嘘！”小天狼星说，他把另外两个人也拉进了打人柳下面的洞中。  
他们能从隧道里听见尖叫和哀求，还有渐近的脚步声。  
F从他们身边飞奔而过。  
“关上它！关上它！”他爬上了洞口，对斯普劳特喊道。隧道里陷入一片黑暗。  
“哦，这真是太好了，”詹姆凝视着小天狼星，说道，“真是太好了，现在我们陷在漆黑的隧道里，和一个——一个——”  
“我告诉过你，是狼人。”小天狼星抽出魔杖，轻声说道，“荧光闪烁。”  
隧道里亮了起来，他们慢慢向前走去。离入口越近，尖叫的声音就越响。  
他们终于看到了一扇活板门，詹姆看向小天狼星。小天狼星咬了咬唇，把活板门拉开了。  
隧道的尽头似乎是一间棚屋。他们走进满是爪印的客厅，尖叫声是从楼上传来的。  
“莱姆斯？”詹姆喊道。  
“你在做什么？”彼得尖声说道，“他会下来把我们全都杀死的！”  
一瞬阴森的寂静之后，他们头上的天花板开始震动。咚、咚、咚、有什么东西正在下楼梯。  
“莱姆斯？”詹姆又说了一遍，声音小了许多。  
一声低低的嗥叫从角落里传来，怪物的剪影印在对面的墙边，彼得倒吸了一口凉气。  
“是真的。”詹姆悄声说道。  
怪物转过角落正对着他们，龇着尖牙。  
那就是394页的插图。鼻子很短，颜色和夜色一样黑。它的皮毛和莱姆斯的头发是一个颜色，巨大的爪子正抓挠着地板。那一簇尾巴正前后摇动，眼睛怒视着他们。怒视？狼如何怒视？口水从他的尖牙下滴下，它舔着嘴唇，一边打量着猎物。  
他猛地向三个男孩扑去，他们完全没有准备，而狼人正全速冲来。  
“跑！跑！跑！”詹姆尖叫着扑向活板门，但它却打不开了。狼人正追上来。  
“上楼！快！”小天狼星说，他们在隐形衣下面向楼上跑去。  
三个男孩跑上摇摇欲坠的楼梯，彼得还大睁着眼睛看着狼人。狼人已经追了上来，跟在他们身后上了台阶。  
“进来！”詹姆冲到楼上，跑进最近的一间房间。小天狼星跟在他身后，他们关上了门。一片诡异的寂静中，三个男孩平复着呼吸。不对，他们只有两个人——  
“彼得在哪儿？”詹姆低声问道。  
小天狼星环顾着四周，忽然，他们都听见了门外的一声尖叫。  
“让我进去！让我进去！”彼得的声音传来。  
詹姆的眼睛瞪大了，他看了看小天狼星。如果他们打开门，狼人会捉住他们所有人。如果他们不开门，彼得会被咬，或者更糟——被杀。  
“嘿，你自己说的。惹了我们其中一个，就是惹了我们所有人，不是吗？”詹姆微笑着说，好像这不过是一个小挑战，“开门。”  
“你疯了吗？”  
“开门，小天狼星。”詹姆的眼睛凝视着门廊，仿佛在思索着下面该怎么做。  
“不，詹姆！你不能——”  
“啊哈！”詹姆抓住了门把手，猛地把门打开。他立刻就后悔了。  
但他还是向门外踏出了一步，狼人正用冒着绿光的眼睛盯着彼得。彼得靠着墙，眼圈发红，脸色苍白。  
詹姆关上了身后的门，举起手作投降状。  
“卢平，”他说，狼人没有听见，他还在盯着自己的猎物。  
“莱姆斯。”詹姆提高声音重复着。狼人眨了眨眼睛，目光转向他，它找到了新的猎物。  
“彼得，慢慢走，走到房间里去。”詹姆用嘴角挤出这几个字，“走，让我来对付他。”  
但彼得因为恐惧而僵住了，他的膝盖在抖，看起来随时都会晕倒。  
“卢平，我知道你能听见我。”詹姆说，缓缓地靠在墙壁上。狼没有动，他在选择猎物，是胖一点的好还是高一点的好呢？“莱姆斯，看着我。我是詹姆，詹姆•波特？你的朋友？记得吗？你教我写作业？我圣诞节去看你？我是你的朋友啊？”  
狼人的眼神渐渐缓和下来，但尖牙还龇着。詹姆感到恐惧充盈了他的胸膛，这没有用，莱姆斯认不出他。  
“莱姆斯，求你了，”詹姆开始恳求，“不要杀我们。我知道你不是怪物，我知道那不是你。你是我的朋友，你是我们班成绩最好的学生之一，你喜欢读书，几乎从不惹麻烦，而这一点我永远都不懂，因为你总和我们在一起——我们简直就像是麻烦的吸铁石。你记得克莱因吗？记得他恨你吗？他告诉我们你只能是书上的那幅图片？那不是真的！莱姆斯，那不是真的！”  
狼忘记了他的猎物，他只是望着詹姆，眼神有些犹豫。绿光消失了，他站在那里，眼睛睁得很大。他看看彼得，又看看詹姆。  
“莱姆斯？”詹姆充满希望地说。  
莱姆斯轻轻呜咽了一声，低下了头。他无比艰难地挣扎着，强迫自己走向旁边的卧室里，关上了门。门外的詹姆能听见嗥叫声，狼人的叫声又继续了。  
小天狼星打开门，想要弄清楚发生了什么，却惊讶地看见彼得和詹姆都还活着，而狼人不见了。  
“怎么回事？”他不敢相信地看着詹姆把彼得拽进房间，又关上门。不，是锁上了门。  
“你在做什么？”彼得尖叫道，“我们快跑啊！”  
“不，”詹姆坚决地说，“我们待在这儿，直到早晨，他还是我们的朋友，莱姆斯和以前并没有什么不同，我们同意这一点吗？”  
彼得勉勉强强地点了点头，小天狼星还望着詹姆，就像看着一个疯子。  
“你疯了吗？”小天狼星吼道，“那——那怪物不是莱姆斯！那是——”  
“没错，”詹姆说，“那怪物不是莱姆斯，莱姆斯不在那儿。”  
“他想要杀了我。”彼得浑身战栗。  
“怎么连你也这么说了，”詹姆又开始揉头发，“现在你们两个都听我说。我不在乎他是什么！我不在乎他做了什么！我了解莱姆斯，莱姆斯是我的朋友，从前、现在，及至之后都是。如果你们两个不同意这一点，现在就可以走。隐形衣在那儿。”他指向墙角的一堆银色织物，“但我要待在这儿，直到他变回原来的样子，你们自己选吧。”  
他已经确定两个人都会走。但是，不可思议的是，小天狼星向床边走去，在床上安静地坐下，抱着手臂看向窗外。彼得也开始移动，他在书桌旁一把看起来随时都会散架的椅子上坐下了。  
詹姆在门边坐下，听着隔壁的嗥叫声。有那么几次，狼人把自己向墙壁上撞去，三个男孩都被吓了一跳。每一次，詹姆都告诉自己那不是莱姆斯，那不是莱姆斯。  
但他越来越难说服自己相信了。  
""""""""""""""  
很快，圆月隐没，太阳从地平线缓缓升起。窗外有阳光透入，詹姆站起身。嗥叫已经停止了，他听见了“砰”地一声响。  
“到时间了吗？”小天狼星也站起身问道。詹姆点了点头，他们小心翼翼地打开门，走向右边隔壁的房间。  
“你确定他——”  
詹姆又点了点头，把门锁打开了。然后，非常缓慢地转开门把手，惨烈的血腥场景出现在他们面前。  
莱姆斯，小小的莱姆斯，四肢张开躺在地上，眼睛半张着，颤抖着呼吸。他的衣服都被撕裂了。  
詹姆觉得这已经不能更糟了。  
“莱姆斯！”他冲过去在莱姆斯身边跪下，莱姆斯没有任何回应。  
“他还活着吗？”小天狼星问道。  
“是的，我——我想是这样。”詹姆能听到他的呼吸声，他把莱姆斯翻了个身，注意到莱姆斯的胸口有一道深深的伤口，血已经干了，伤疤是昨天晚上的。他不禁微微发抖。  
“莱姆斯，你能听到我说话吗？”他说，莱姆斯没有反应。  
“有人来了！”彼得的声音从走廊里传来。  
小天狼星把詹姆从重伤的男孩身边拉走，回到原来的卧室里，他们拉过隐形衣遮盖自己后才回到莱姆斯的房间。一个他们不认识的人把莱姆斯抱起，走下台阶向隧道走去。很快脚步声就消失在远方，三个男孩紧跟其后。  
""""""""""""""""""""  
“庞弗雷夫人，这是紧急事件！”当他们来到医务室门口时，詹姆解释道。  
“现在，波特先生，我——”  
“让他们进来！”  
庞弗雷夫人回头看去：“你确定吗，卢平先生？你感觉好一些了吗？”  
“让他们进来。”莱姆斯的声音从远处传来。庞弗雷夫人觉得拒绝也没什么用，她向旁边走开一步，让三人进来。  
詹姆冲在小天狼星和彼得之前，而彼得有些尴尬地在莱姆斯的床尾占了一个位子。他几乎看不出任何好转，除了伤口已经愈合，呼吸重归均匀。不幸的是，他的面容仿佛苍老了许多，就好像宁可立时死去一样。  
“莱姆斯，你怎么样？”詹姆在床头坐下，“你看起来糟透了。”  
莱姆斯的嘴唇颤抖着，他知道暴风雨就要来了。小天狼星的脸上已经露出嫌恶的表情，他还记得达瑞尔的话。  
你就等着他们发现你是什么东西吧，狼人。他们会抛弃你的。你知道的，你自己清楚。  
“我——很——抱歉。”莱姆斯语无伦次地说，努力不让自己哭出来。他知道这现实太好，好到不可能是真的。他们不可能再和他说话了。  
“别这样，”詹姆拍了拍他的胳膊，“没什么，没人受伤。”  
“你确定吗？”莱姆斯看着小天狼星和彼得，仿佛他们下一秒就要长出尖牙，开始嗥叫。  
“是的，我确定。”詹姆向他保证道。  
莱姆斯望向正对他怒目而视的小天狼星。  
“你的母亲怎么样了？”他很不客气地说。  
莱姆斯呜咽了一声，正准备解释，小天狼星就打断了他。“下面还有什么，卢平？”他低吼着，“你的祖母得了麻疹？”  
“我编了个故事，那样你们就不知道——我不能告诉任何人——”  
“我还以为我们是你的朋友，”小天狼星咆哮着，双臂交叠，“怎么，以为自己掩饰得好到能瞒过我们一辈子？”  
“我以为如果你们知道，你们就会抛弃我。我的意思是，这发生过——我——”莱姆斯深吸了一口气，“我想我还欠你们一个解释，是吧？”  
他们不约而同地点了点头，莱姆斯在床上坐得直了一些：“好吧，你们知道我住在森林边，对吧？”  
“没错，”詹姆说，“你今年夏天给我们寄了照片。”  
“是的，”莱姆斯继续说，“我父母总是警告我不要一个人到森林里去，我也很听他们的话，直到大约七年前，我决定一个人进去转转。我还是个孩子，什么都不懂。那已经是晚上了，月亮出来了。一个男人，捂着头自言自语着，他在树后面停了下来，当他出来的时候——他变成了一头狼。”  
“我开始尖叫，他看到了我，之后我就什么都不记得了。除了我父母一个小时后找到了我，妈妈大哭着。他想要杀了我，我能活下来简直就是奇迹，每个人都这么说。”他用手划拉着头发，“他们都有预感之后会发生什么，他们觉得我会——嗯，你们知道的——但我父母接受了我。他们依然把我当成一个正常人看待。那是在下一个满月之前，我们在客厅里玩高布石，然后我就在他们面前变形了，他们都快疯了。我没有未来，没有可能像正常人一样生活了，因为我——呃——我的情况。”  
“而我的童年有很大一部分就是在围着医生转，远离任何可能伤害我的人。我似乎永远也不能到霍格沃茨上学了，但邓布利多成了校长，他说只要有适当的预防措施，学校没什么理由不接受我——当我来到这儿的时候，他说他建了棚屋和隧道供我在里面变形。他还在入口处种了打人柳，以防人们发现那条小道，走进来发现我。他让我发誓不告诉任何人——我——那匹狼是另外一个生物。我控制不了他，他就在我身体里，一直在，但只有满月时他才能出来。一月一次，没有治愈的解药，我没有人可伤害，只好伤害自己。这是个诅咒，一月一次的梦魇。”  
故事讲完了，男孩们不约而同地陷入沉默。小天狼星的脸色沉了下来，不悦渐渐转成了同情。  
“那是谁？”彼得问道。  
“什么？”  
“咬你的是谁？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，说：“我不知道，我猜那只是个在树林里迷路了的可怜家伙，找不到地方躲藏。但当我对父亲说我为他感到遗憾的时候，父亲总是很生气，说他没什么可值得我遗憾的。”  
另一段沉默，小天狼星转过了头。  
“我能够理解，如果你们想要和我一刀两断，”莱姆斯说，“毕竟，我几乎杀了你们。”  
“我们哪儿也不去，”小天狼星忽然说，詹姆惊讶地看着他。但小天狼星的眼睛里闪着光，他紧紧地抓住床罩，“我们要找到一种方法，让你感觉好一些。”  
“什么？”彼得尖叫着。  
“我已经在查这方面的资料了，”小天狼星若有所思地说，“我有了一个主意，如果大家同意的话。”  
“带我一个。”詹姆说。  
“那我也是。”彼得有些勉强地说。  
莱姆斯微笑着点了点头：“好，你想到什么了？”


	18. CHAPTER 17  黑魔标记周

第二天，小天狼星把他们都带到了图书馆（在他们踏进图书馆的那一刻，平斯夫人几乎要昏过去），从变形术区域抽出一本书。  
“你们都知道麦格教授可以变成一只猫吧？”小天狼星浏览着书页说，“那是因为她是阿尼玛格斯。”  
“什么？”彼得问。  
“这意味着她可以随时随地变成一种动物。”詹姆解释道。  
“这需要极其艰难的训练，”小天狼星说，从书架上拿下一本书，向空桌走去，“几乎没什么人能做到。本世纪只有七位，其中一位就是麦格教授。”  
“你想要做什么，小天狼星？”当小天狼星打开书看目录的时候，莱姆斯问道。  
“我有一个疑问，莱姆斯，”小天狼星说，“狼人能杀死动物吗？”  
“不，”莱姆斯说，“我曾经意外中咬过我的猫，它什么事都没有。”  
“好。”小天狼星指向书上的文字，大声朗读出来，“阿尼玛格斯极度稀少，只有世界上最强大的巫师才能够掌控其中的魔咒。但是看，这里有自学的方法，看起来很难。你怎么想，詹姆？花两三年学会怎么样？”  
“我觉得至少要四年。”詹姆看了看魔咒，插了一句。  
“你们到底在说什么？”莱姆斯很困惑，而彼得似乎也是一样。  
“你不会孤单一人了，”詹姆说，“我们会和你一起。”  
“什么？”他大声叫道，“你们疯了吗？”  
“别担心，莱姆斯，”小天狼星翻过一页，“我们不会以人类的形式出现。”  
“那你们是什么？”  
小天狼星的脸上又浮现出了那种狐狸一样的笑，他把书举起来给莱姆斯看。莱姆斯凝视着上面花花绿绿的图画，又看向他，上面画着一个变成了马的人。  
“你们都疯了，”莱姆斯把书推开，“三个二年级学生没有可能毫不出错地完成这种高级魔法。”  
“这还能怎么出错？”小天狼星看着图片说。  
“你们觉得为什么魔法部要登记阿尼玛格斯？”莱姆斯问道，“因为变形可能出错，你可能后半辈子就是半蜥蜴半人类了！”  
“行了，别担心了，”他说，又开始翻书，“詹姆和我的成绩都很好，我们也可以帮助彼得。不会那么难的，而且我们想要帮你。”  
“太危险了，这太危险了。”莱姆斯争辩道。  
“你记得当你和我在一起的时候那头狼消失了吗？”詹姆打断了莱姆斯的话，直直地看向他，“你记得你能控制住自己了吗？似乎只要身边有你认识，你信任的人——你就能扳回局势。如果我们在那里，你就能得到控制，你不想打败那头狼吗？”  
莱姆斯无言以对，他慢慢地点了点头：“好，那好吧。”  
“太棒了，”小天狼星还在翻着书，“我们今晚就开始，如果幸运的话七年级之前我们就能练成。”  
“我们能选择动物吗？”彼得急切地问。  
“不能，这里说是动物选择巫师，”莱姆斯说，“恐怕不由得你来选。”  
“真想知道我是什么，”小天狼星微笑着说，“或许是条龙。”  
“好了，这里说要开始变形，”詹姆说，“你必须清空思绪，然后我们要看见自己，只想着自己不想别人是很难的一部分。”  
“那对你可是小菜一碟。”小天狼星大笑起来，腿在椅子上晃来晃去。  
“闭嘴，”詹姆说，然后他继续读，“如果一切都正好，你会变成一种动物，在霍格沃茨里随便转悠，你想要变成动物多久就可以变成多久。”  
“听起来不难。”小天狼星评论道。  
“并不是这样。”詹姆翻过一页，指向一张令人毛骨悚然的图片。小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得都凑过来看，看到那张不知道是人还是羊驼的照片时，他们的眼睛都瞪大了。  
“呃！”莱姆斯猛地转过头。  
“真恶心！”小天狼星说。  
“我要吐了。”彼得捂着肚子说。  
“或许这不是个好主意。”莱姆斯脸色苍白地说。  
“不，这是，”詹姆把书合上说，“我们会练成的，只要我们一起努力。莱姆斯，我知道你也会为我们做同意多的。”  
小天狼星虚弱地点点头，莱姆斯叹了口气：“那我只能祝你们好运了。”  
""""""""""""""""  
那天晚上，他们比平时早一些回到宿舍。莱姆斯正在床上吃比比多味豆，看着他的三个朋友扑在书上。他们把床都移到了这边的墙上，以留出“变形”的空间，如果魔咒有效的话。他们中没人知道自己会变成什么，但他们愿意冒这个险。  
“好了，”詹姆说，“我先来，只是为了安全考虑。这儿，莱姆斯。”他把书递给坐在床上的莱姆斯，“慢慢地把步骤读给我，你们都向后退一点。”  
小天狼星哼了一声，他们坐在了彼得的床上。  
“嗯，”莱姆斯说道，“这里说对于第一次，先闭上眼睛，”詹姆闭上了眼睛，“然后放松，你没有放松。”  
“我们怎么能指望他放松？他或许就要变成半乌龟半沙丁鱼了。”小天狼星插道。  
“下面，清空头脑，只想你自己，你自己的特点。想一想‘我最喜欢的颜色是什么’，‘我最喜欢的食物是什么’这一类的个人特质。”莱姆斯说，“这里说你对自己的认识越全面，魔咒生效的可能性越大。”  
詹姆点了点头，慢慢地吸气，然后吐气。旁边三人目不转睛地看着，期待着一道光芒闪过，一只猫坐在那里。但什么也没有发生。  
“现在怎么办？”詹姆问道，睁开了一只眼睛。  
“呃——让我看看——”莱姆斯翻到下一页继续读，“这里说要专注于你的动物——但你不知道你的动物是什么，所以我觉得这大概不行。”  
“肯定有办法的，”詹姆说道，“没有人第一次就知道自己会变成什么动物。”  
“嗨，我想到了，”小天狼星说，“我们去问问麦格教授她是怎么变成猫的？”  
“对了！”詹姆说道，愉快地打了一个响指，“不过我们得等到明天，现在已经晚上十点了。”  
“没错。”莱姆斯合上书，递出手中的比比多味豆，“有人想尝尝脚趾果酱味的吗？”  
"""""""""""""""""""  
变形课简直长得看不到尽头。终于下课了，学生们鱼贯而出。莱姆斯被推举为向麦格教授询问的代表，因为看起来麦格教授很喜欢他。  
他轻手轻脚地走到她的书桌旁，清了清嗓子：“呃，教授？我能问个问题吗？”  
“什么，当然了，卢平先生。”桌后的麦格教授说，她在课堂上刚演示了一遍把老鼠变成小茶壶。  
“呃，我在写一篇论文——别的一门课的——我们正在学——了解最高级的咒语。而我在写论文的时候，正在读关于阿尼玛格斯的资料。”麦格教授看起来很有耐心，“我知道你是阿尼玛格斯，我想要问一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“我在读关于如何变形的部分，你需要专注于那种动物。但在第一次的时候，如果不知道你会变成什么动物，该怎么办呢？”  
麦格教授笑了笑说：“非常好的问题，卢平先生。”她把老鼠（或是茶壶）放到一边，在椅子上坐下，“大部分巫师从守护神咒中知道自己的动物。”  
“如果他们不知道自己的守护神呢？”  
“好吧，那也是我初学时的问题。”麦格教授说，“你看，你必须知道你的动物是什么。你必须了解自己的内心，正视自己的思维和欲望、还有人格，那样你才能明白咒语会带给你什么。很多成年巫师想要把自己的外表和内心合二为一，但却无法做到，阿尼玛格斯是记起稀少的。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢你，教授。”莱姆斯说。  
“没什么的，卢平先生。哦，对了，卢平先生，”在莱姆向门外走去的时候，麦格教授叫住了他，“斯诺克斯和斯普劳特教授不会再陪你去打人柳那里了，庞弗雷夫人会来接你。”  
“好吧，”莱姆斯心不在焉地说，“我知道了。”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
“了解自己？”当莱姆斯告诉他们麦格教授的回答后，小天狼星叫道，“我们为什么要了解自己？”  
“为了让魔咒成功，你必须知道自己的动物是什么。要不就这样，要不就召唤守护神。”  
“让我试试。”詹姆又一次站到了房间的正中。  
“事实上，我觉得让小天狼星来做更好一些，他似乎更擅长这个。”莱姆斯提了个建议，而小天狼星惊得下巴都快掉下来了。  
“什么？”他完全不相信自己的耳朵。  
“好吧，到这儿来正视灵魂吧。”詹姆说，把小天狼星推到了房间的正中。  
小天狼星在那儿站了一会儿，闭上眼睛。这根本不靠谱，他总结道，这简直是疯了——不对啊——  
“你知道你的动物是什么了吗？”莱姆斯满怀希望地问道。  
“不，”小天狼星低吼道，“我不知道。”  
“我觉得这可能还需要一段时间。”詹姆叹了口气，躺回自己的床上。  
"""""""""""""  
确实如此。万圣节和圣诞节在一眨眼中就过去了，很快就到了他们第二年的第二学期。总体很平淡，变形的尝试逐渐变成了四个男孩相互交流的时间。几个月后他们才真正静下心来练习。  
夏天就要到了，却没有人知道自己的动物是什么。  
詹姆曾在一天晚上宣称自己是一只鹰，专注地想象自己翱翔在天空中的姿态。但这不是他的动物，他放弃了。  
六月已经到来，就要考试了。F教授又一次说他没有足够的时间和精力继续担任这个职位，另一位教师会代替他的位子。  
被莱姆斯的秘密和变形的努力吸引了全部注意的他们渐渐遗忘了假期时发现的那个集会，直到他们听见小天狼星的表亲对她朋友的悄悄话。  
“我妈妈今天早晨走了。”她说。  
但这是他们得到的唯一信息，直到一个不期而至的周一早晨，当预言家日报落在小天狼星面前时，第一页上是一栋被摧毁的房子，上面漂浮着一个闪着绿光的标记。那是一个骷髅，口中伸出一条蛇。头条写道：面具人谋杀三口之家！  
“那是什么？”詹姆指着图片问道。  
“我的天哪，”小天狼星继续往下读，“是考林一家，他们离我家只隔两条街。他们是一对麻瓜夫妇，生了一个巫师女儿，她几年前从霍格沃茨毕业，现在——他们死了。”  
“什么？”莱姆斯扫过报纸，“他们死了？怎么会死了呢？”  
“官方说是由于阿瓦达索命咒，”小天狼星大声朗读着，“他们还认为房屋上空的标记来源于一个以‘伏地魔’为首的组织。在调查房屋废墟时，瓦砾间发现了一句匿名留言。‘麻瓜出身，要小心了。’有资料显示谋杀者昨晚已经逃逸，极度危险，很有可能并非独自作案。”  
“开始了，”詹姆说，“而我们无计可施。”  
“我们还是孩子，詹姆，”小天狼星说，“我们能做什么？用大粪蛋把他们砸死？”  
“我们必须做些什么，小天狼星。”詹姆说，“我的意思是，下一个是谁呢？或许是我家，或许是莱姆斯家，或许是彼得家。”  
“那小天狼星家呢？”彼得问道。  
“因为我家就是那种会去谋杀泥——我的意思是，麻瓜出身的人的家族。”  
“我父母拒绝了克莱因的邀请，小天狼星。”詹姆说，有些紧张地看了看那张图片，“任何一天这种事都会发生在我的家族身上。莱姆斯呢？克莱因知道他是什么，他的父亲是麻瓜出生。他绝对是候选人之一，你知道的。”  
“我家是纯血统。”彼得骄傲地说。  
“真是浪费了。”小天狼星说。  
“我不会坐以待毙，我们一定能做点什么。至少去告诉邓布利多教授和麦格教授那天晚上我们听到的内容。你们知道的，斯内普和克莱因？”詹姆说。  
“我不觉得克莱因是唯一一个倒戈的教师。”莱姆斯抬头看向教师的座位。斯拉格霍恩的身体倾过斯诺克斯的空位，正和校长一起大笑。  
“什么？”  
“嗯，你记得斯诺克斯说他要去拜访朋友？”小天狼星点点头，“这——”  
“好了，一切都连上了。”莱姆斯说，“没什么可说的了，但我觉得有一点不对。”  
“说啊，莱姆斯，”小天狼星哼了一声，对斯诺克斯招了招手，“你不是了解他吗！他是多么人畜无害啊！他做过最糟的事情就是多给我们布置一页的作业！我的意思是，我能理解克莱因是，他就是个彻头彻尾的黑巫师，但斯诺克斯？”  
“没错，斯诺克斯。”莱姆斯反驳道，“不仅是黑巫师厌恶混血，还有别人。”  
“但——斯诺克斯？”小天狼星重复了一遍。  
“还有别人。”莱姆斯继续说道，看向台上的座位，“你知道绝大部分的斯莱特林家族都加入了。你能说出一大串呢，小天狼星。古老的巫师家族，没有任何污点，连达瑞尔的家族都包括在内。”  
“哎呀，我就说那家伙有什么不对劲的。”詹姆自言自语着。  
“你的意思是这有个阴谋？”彼得有些害怕地悄声说。  
“不止是阴谋。”莱姆斯也压低了声线，“至少是一次种族灭绝。”  
男孩们安静了下来，莱姆斯视线转回那张报纸：“这只是个开始，我能感觉到，后面还有更可怕的。”  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
自从考林家被谋杀后，邓布利多眼睛里闪烁着的光似乎就消失了。正如莱姆斯预测的那样，之后又发生了几起神秘的谋杀案，所有受害的家庭都不是纯血统。魔法部一片混乱，而詹姆非常忧虑。  
“如果他们找上我家怎么办？”他轻声对小天狼星说，“如果我一回家就看见——那东西——漂浮在那里怎么办？”  
“不会的。”小天狼星说，不确定自己说的是不是真话。  
学期的最后一周一点也不令人愉悦，杀戮营造了人人自危的气氛。伏地魔的支持者又留下了另一条神秘的信息（这一次是在华威克家的房子里），说他们的名字是食死徒，他们的人数还在不断增加。很快我们就会遍布整个世界，上面写道。  
“我猜他们是不太喜欢瓦尔普吉斯骑士团这个名字。”小天狼星把报纸折回原来的样子。  
为了转移大家的注意力，詹姆提议他们应该在回家之前再穿着隐形衣出去探一次险。  
“只是为了放松一下心情。”他说，把他的无价之宝从箱子里拿出来抖开。  
四个人钻出肖像洞口，向厨房走去。他们不出所料地找到了斯诺克斯藏着的夜宵，在三个人踏入房间之前成功地把它们扫荡一空。进来的是邓布利多、麦格教授和斯诺克斯。  
即使穿着隐形衣，男孩们藏在食品储藏室里，还是大气都不敢出。  
“有新消息吗，弗雷德里克？”邓布利多平静的声音传来。  
“没有，我只是听说他们很快就要开始下一次集会了。他的支持者人数在迅速增加，他还给我们标记上了这个。”斯诺克斯的长袍发出了悉悉索索的声音，麦格教授倒吸了一口凉气。  
“你的牺牲远远大于我们给你的一切了，弗雷德里克。”邓布利多钦佩地说，“伏地魔最近在做什么？”  
“好吧，我只听到了一次他和其中一个追随者的谈话。他们建议伏地魔把霍格沃茨也纳入掌控范围内，但他拒绝了攻击学校的建议。他说了一些关于校长的话。”斯诺克斯大笑着，“真想不到，‘黑魔王’害怕你。”  
“我认识汤姆。”邓布利多说，“他很久以前曾是我的学生。我似乎把他教得很好，我看出来了。”  
下面是一段沉默，然后邓布利多拍了拍手：“好了，弗雷德里克，我们已经打扰你够久了。我的办公室里有一些很棒的糖浆，想要品尝一下吗？”  
“啊，不必了，谢谢你，阿不思。”斯诺克斯说，“我还是回办公室吧，明天有很多事要做呢，还要赶上进度。”  
“没错，你知道的，我有时也会思念在教室里教书的时候，我真享受当我布置大量的作业时，学生们的表情啊。”邓布利多说。  
一阵脚步声后，关门的声音传来。  
“我还以为一次小小的冒险能让我们远离食死徒呢。”小天狼星把斗篷甩了下来。  
“我错了，”莱姆斯说道，笑着和小天狼星一起脱下斗篷，“斯诺克斯总体来说还不坏，他是邓布利多的眼线。”  
“我就说他有点太——兴高采烈——去做伏地魔的手下了。”小天狼星说。


	19. CHAPTER 18 大脚板的诞生

一周内小天狼星就要回家了，忍受他第二个暑假的折磨。他的表亲今年不会来拜访他们，也没有什么别的亲戚来。他的父母也没有提到任何和食死徒有关的话题，平静就这样维持了一会儿。那是直到某一天，詹姆寄来一封信为止。  
小天狼星：  
找一张预言家日报，霍奇斯家今天早晨被袭击了。他们住在凯奇波区奥特瑞街，他们都死了，袭击依然在继续。  
詹姆  
事实上小天狼星不如詹姆那样有英雄气概，他根本不愿去想那些袭击了。他一想就头疼，每想一次，他就觉得当他自己，一个布莱克，不会被伤害的同时，他的朋友们却面临着威胁。  
秋季开学时雷古勒斯就要和他一起去上学了。与他十一岁的同龄人相比，他显得尤为令人讨厌，小天狼星甚至无法忍受和他在一起超过五分钟。他的父母觉得他们能通过被分到斯莱特林的小儿子赢回一些声誉，所以他们给雷古勒斯买了所有去霍格沃茨的必需品，还有更多——斯莱特林的长袍，斯莱特林的围巾——任何上面有一条蛇的东西，或者是写着斯莱特林四个大字。  
当然，小天狼星也在他两年的格兰芬多生涯中也收藏了很多纪念品，他把它们全都贴在自己卧室的墙上，以一种他确定父母无法撕下来的方式。而雷古勒斯则在每一次经过他的房间时，都尽其所能表现出对它们的不屑一顾。  
“来自心中的勇敢。”当小天狼星从《如何照顾魔法生物》中尤其难的一章中抬起头来时，雷古勒斯讥讽道，“真可惜没有与勇气相配的头脑，听起来一点用处都没有，对吧？呃！”话音刚落，雷古勒斯就飞快地向外逃去，而小天狼星的魔法生物课本很准地砸在了他的头上。  
霍奇斯家被袭击了，是一对老夫妇和一个麻瓜儿子，“在某个地方做会计，”预言家日报上写道，他的家庭在那个七月的晚上被赶尽杀绝。  
霍奇斯家之后是哈珀、格里斯沃德，还有艾德涅。而魔法部看起来什么也没有做，他们采取的唯一措施就是在霍格莫德和对角巷贴上已知骚乱者的通缉令。伏地魔自然首当其冲，后面总跟着三四个面生的巫师。  
卢平没有传来任何消息，自从霍奇斯家的那封信之后，詹姆的信里就只有积极的鼓励，提醒他不要忘记练习阿尼玛格斯的咒语，不要和家族同流合污。  
八月终于到了，四个朋友的三年级生活渐近。  
九月一日，他的父母和雷古勒斯一起，带他来到国王十字车站，一走过九又四分之三站台，穿着一身斯莱特林装束的雷古勒斯就成了会走路的吉祥物。他很快就找到了纳西莎和她的一群朋友们，开始介绍自己。  
“你应该学学你的弟弟，小天狼星。”布莱克夫人斥责道，“他从没有交过错误的朋友。”  
“嗨，小天狼星！”  
小天狼星转过头，看见莱姆斯和他的父母一起站在站台的另一边。他随意应了母亲一声，而父亲也转头看向声音传来的方向。  
小天狼星招着手，注意到莱姆斯的箱子上有一只格兰芬多的狮子。哦，他的父母会怎么想呢？  
他们一句话也没有再和他说，把雷古勒斯送上了火车，而迷迷糊糊的小天狼星走到了彼得占好的隔间里（“我问了唐恩想不想和我们坐在一起，他拒绝了。”），和安静地坐在那儿的詹姆打了个招呼。  
“你好啊。”他笑了笑说。  
一两分钟后莱姆斯也到了，和往常一样坐在彼得旁边：“伯莎•乔金丝说她知道达瑞尔的小秘密是什么了，”莱姆斯的笑有一些诡秘，“她说她从和他同住的一年级生那里听到了些风声。”  
“我就知道。”小天狼星说。  
"""""""""""""""  
盛宴像风一样转瞬即逝，四个人正等待着夜晚的到来，他们终于能够继续尝试阿尼玛格斯的变形了。终于，太阳落了下去，他们回到宿舍，把床再一次移到墙边。  
“我先来。”詹姆自告奋勇，又一次闭上了眼睛。  
一段时间过去了，什么也没有发生。  
“你没有全神贯注。”莱姆斯说。  
“我当然集中注意力了。”詹姆嘶声说，“我做了那本该死的书要我做的——”  
“让我来吧。”小天狼星把詹姆推开。他在这个暑假更多地了解了自己，毕竟他也没什么别的事情可做。他闭上了眼睛，默想着自己的生活。他听见莱姆斯的声音渐渐小了下去，他闭上眼睛，将整个世界关在门外。  
他是小天狼星布莱克，詹姆•波特最好的朋友，学校里的恶作剧大王。他最擅长黑魔法防御术，他被分在格兰芬多，而这是他的父母最痛恨的一点。雷古勒斯今晚被分在了斯莱特林，沿袭了家族的传统。他的父母会更恨他，仅仅因为他不像他人见人爱的小弟弟一样听话。他恨自己的家族，他恨那个家，他恨纳西莎和她的妹妹，他恨自己的姓氏。他恨自己生来就要代表的一切，更恨自己的无力反抗！他恨自己十三岁了，却帮不上邓布利多任何忙！他恨被分到斯莱特林的雷古勒斯！他甚至恨詹姆有一个这么好的家庭！他恨莱姆斯的身份！他——  
一只狗。  
小天狼星吓了一跳，猛地往后退了一步。  
“什么？怎么回事？”詹姆的声音真远，他几乎听不见了。  
他是小天狼星布莱克，他有黑头发和苍白皮肤，他个子很高，从来没有坐下来正常地——  
一只黑色的大狗。  
“这是——”小天狼星轻声说。  
“这是怎么了？”莱姆斯小声问詹姆，詹姆耸了耸肩。  
他是小天狼星布莱克——  
一只黑色的大狗，他是一只黑色的大狗。  
“我知道我是什么了！”小天狼星叫道，试图从思维中挣脱，“我知道我是什么了！”  
“嘘！小天狼星，你想把整个宿舍——”  
“我是只狗！我是只狗！”  
有手摇动他的身体，他的眼睛猛然睁开。詹姆站在他面前，紧张地想要把他拉回现实。但小天狼星只是笑着拍了拍他的背。“该你了，詹姆，我完成了我的作业。”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
直到万圣节前几天，詹姆都没能看到自己的动物，连一点线索都没有。莱姆斯简直不敢相信詹姆无法达到小天狼星在这方面的水平。到现在为止，詹姆已经宣称过自己是鹰、老虎、熊，谁又能忘记那让人印象深刻的鼻涕虫呢？  
终于，詹姆伫立在那里，紧闭着眼睛，对自己发誓这一次一定要做到。他努力地想着，三个朋友等着他宣布自己的动物，就像小天狼星做的那样。但是天哪，他简直是要永远地站在那里了。终于，他抓起魔杖，向旁边瞥了一眼，眉头皱着。他安静地坐回床上，叹了口气。“你们不会相信我的。”  
“什么？这次是什么？”小天狼星问道。  
詹姆失望地瞟了他一眼：“我是只鹿。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道的，那种长着大角的鹿？”詹姆说。  
“你说的是牡鹿？”莱姆斯更正道。  
“没错，”詹姆说，觉得老虎比这个好玩许多。


	20. CHAPTER 19 斯内普的匈牙利树蜂

掠夺者们又开始行动了。他们成为了另一个万圣节恶作剧的操纵者，这一次他们可不会被抓住了。自从他们的第一年开始，他们就约定永远不被发现。  
上一个万圣节时，由于莱姆斯的秘密，他们完全忘记了还有恶作剧这回事。今年，他们有大把的时间准备了。而且今年，他们还多了一个人手。  
“满月在十一月一号。”看了看天文课本，莱姆斯愉快地宣布，“我能参加万圣节的活动了。”  
“太好了。”詹姆说，转头开始研究一张从七年级生手里买来的学校地图。  
就好像有人刻意和他们为难一样，老西弗勒斯•斯内普敏锐地觉察到他们在计划着什么，而他似乎无处不在。他们清楚他是在寻他们的破绽，所以他们打算将计就计。  
万圣节的夜晚，学生们争先恐后地涌入大礼堂，盛宴即将开始。所有人都在，除了莱姆斯•卢平和彼得•佩德鲁，但没人想太多，因为小天狼星和詹姆都坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，和旁边的唐恩和大卫一起用高脚酒杯喝着南瓜汁。所有人都知道，没有他们，那两个朋友根本做不出什么来。  
看吧，他们错得多离谱。  
“抓住它，彼得！”莱姆斯在走廊里嘶声叫道。  
“我够不到！”  
“把线剪断！”  
“我说了，我够不到！”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，穿过房间，走到正站在桌上、努力保持平衡的彼得身边。他们在黑魔法防御术的教室里，上方是一具匈牙利树蜂的骨骼。  
“来吧，”莱姆斯双膝跪地，“我背着你。”  
彼得跌跌撞撞地走到跪坐在桌上的莱姆斯旁边，伏在他背上。  
“呃啊！你真该减肥了！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“别废话了！把线剪断！”  
“这到底是谁的主意？”  
彼得抽出魔杖，指向那根支撑整个骨架的细线。  
“四分五裂。”他轻声说道，细线从中断开。骨架落在地上，只差几英寸就要砸在两个男孩身上。  
“羽拉迪姆•勒维奥萨。”莱姆斯抽出自己的魔杖，指向那堆骨骼。骨架浮上了半空，忽然好像活了过来。  
“速速活跃！”他说道，龙的头骨向天花板方向抬起，它开始拍打翅膀，张开了嘴巴。  
“飞向大礼堂。”他说道，龙冲出门去，在走廊上飞行。  
“成了。”彼得不可思议地说，“真不敢相信竟然成功了。”  
“再等等，”莱姆斯说，“好戏还在后面呢。”  
“啊！波特！”  
门外有喧哗声传来，鼻涕精的声音在走廊里回响。  
“他在那儿做什么？”彼得尖声说。  
“只是做一个鼻涕精而已。”莱姆斯说，向出口跑去，又补了一句，“詹姆猜到他会跟着我们，想让我们惹上麻烦——”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“他们迟了。”小天狼星看着表说，“二十分钟前就该完成的。”  
“看着门口就行了，”詹姆说，“他们该到了。”  
忽然，大礼堂的橡木大门打开了，教师们都站起身，望着向他们的方向冲来的奇景。西弗勒斯•斯内普，骑着一只二十英尺长的匈牙利树蜂骨架，在斯莱特林的桌旁盘旋飞舞，“啪”地一声打到了卢修斯•马尔福和他的朋友身上。斯内普在龙身上尖声大叫着，邓布利多举起魔杖试图让龙停下。但却太迟了，龙在教师座位前停了下来，鞠了一躬，做了个粗鲁的动作，麦格教授倒吸了一口凉气。然后整个骨架跌落在地板上，留下长袍蒙住了眼睛的斯内普。  
“西弗勒斯•斯内普！”邓布利多旁边的麦格教授吼道，她站起身，“你怎么敢——”  
“什么？”斯内普挣扎着想要站起来，所有学生都在笑。  
“西弗勒斯，你对此如何做出解释？”邓布利多说。  
“我——我？！是詹姆•波特！不是我！”鼻涕精试着为自己辩驳，邓布利多的眼睛凝视着他，就好像在评估他是不是真的疯了。  
“斯内普先生，”麦格教授说道，“波特先生就坐在你身后，布莱克先生旁边，他一整个晚上都在那儿。我一直注意着他们。”  
“您不必这么做，教授。”小天狼星在座位上说道。  
“安静，布莱克先生！”她呵斥道。  
“你刚刚骑着一只二十英尺的龙冲入大礼堂，”邓布利多说，“你却说你对此没有责任？”  
“不是我！他们——”斯内普回头看向努力屏住笑的小天狼星和詹姆。“你，”他怒视着詹姆，“你这个小——”  
“我们之后再说，”邓布利多说，“米勒娃，能请你把斯内普先生带到——”  
门又开了，人们的注意力转向新进入盛宴的人。詹姆有些希望是莱姆斯或彼得站在那里，笑得直不起腰。但取而代之的是海格，身上是已经浸透的雨衣。  
“邓布利多校长，先生。”海格大声说道。  
“有什么事吗，海格？”邓布利多的眼神中有几分不悦，这不像他。但谁又能指责他呢，这是盛宴第二次被打断了。  
“有一只来自魔法部的猫头鹰，先生。”海格向邓布利多走来。他避过斯内普和地上的骨骼，把绿色的信封递给邓布利多，“我认为您应该看一看。”  
邓布利多从海格那里拿过信封拆开。詹姆和小天狼星交换了个眼神，他们为什么要在整个学校面前做这个？其他学生也有些困惑，看着校长和变形课教授一起读着信。麦格教授的脸忽然变得苍白，她捂住了嘴。  
“天哪，阿不思。”她轻声叹道。  
邓布利多扫过信纸，目光仿佛投向了虚无一样没有焦点，他平静地说：“他是我们中第一个倒下的。”  
然后，他慢慢地抬起头看向正等待他们宣布消息的学生们。麦格教授碰了碰他的肩膀，而邓布利多避开了。  
“他们有权利知道，”邓布利多的声音很镇定，他把信放在桌上，“女士们，先生们，今晚从魔法部传来了悲伤的消息。很遗憾，弗雷德里克•斯诺克斯教授于今晚早些时候被食死徒杀害。”  
大礼堂瞬间安静了下来，詹姆几乎觉得连时间都停止了，他们都等待着更多的消息。沉默维持了几分钟，当邓布利多终于继续的时候，他用的是最严肃的语气。  
“你们中绝大部分人都对夏天的那些事件有所耳闻。”  
邓布利多说：“你们中有的人已经被直接波及到，还有的并无任何感觉。我今天站在这里，拿着一封讲述那个人命运的来信。这个世界很可怕，孩子们。我叫你们孩子，因为你们确实就是。你们还无法自行谋生，你们还没有感受过生活的艰辛。但人们都说过，危险和偏见永远潜藏在这世界的心脏里。”他一一扫过四个学院的长桌，目光澄澈分明，“每个人都能改变世界，无论是多小的改变。我们都有属于自己的命运，我也不会例外。我们可以选择那条给世界带来希望的命运，也可以选择破坏这个世界的命运。时代在改变，我们必须随之改变自己。现在，我必须鼓励你们——我也祈求你们——在走出学院的高墙，面对真正的世界时——”他指向那封绿色的信，“不要犯下愚蠢的前人所犯的错误。就这么多了，好，请学生们回到宿舍。”  
级长站起身，静默地领着各学院的学生走出礼堂，走上大理石台阶，回到各自的公共休息室。


	21. CHAPTER 20 魁地奇选拔赛

学校有好几天都浸在阴沉的气氛里，莉莉•伊万斯在新的教授到来后甚至在药剂室门外哭了一场。新来的是霍尔教授，她是个很活泼的老巫师，喜欢谈论家里的四只猫狸子。詹姆很快就知道了它们的名字：拉芬、雨果、多丽和维兹。她的学生们说她把它们的照片贴的算数占卜教室里到处都是，没人能在抬起头时躲过猫脸的对视。  
麦格教授有几天没有布置作业，她的课上也只要求完成书上的任务。从小天狼星和詹姆那里听到消息的莱姆斯，试着在离开教室前给她一个安慰的笑容。詹姆也想效仿他的方法，可麦格教授连理都没理他。  
但时间会治愈一切，霍格沃茨也会从失去斯诺克斯教授的伤感中渐渐恢复过来。他永远不会被忘记，不会的，但生活总会继续。  
魁地奇选拔赛定在下一个星期四，詹姆发现自己除了魁地奇之外，什么也无法专注。他翻阅了每一本写有“魁地奇”的书籍，每天晚上都把自己埋在里面。小天狼星和他一起看杂志，看卢多•巴格曼关于如何提高游走球命中率的采访。  
“啊呀，这根本帮不了我。”詹姆翻过一页，“我想做守门员，不是击球手。”  
“嘿，别挑三拣四了，波特。”小天狼星说，“以你的年龄，能选上就很不错了。你看到他们去年的守门员了吗？超级可怕，他简直——至少有一半巨人血统或是什么的。”  
终于，星期四到了，詹姆带着他的横扫2一路冲到了球场上，小天狼星跟在他后面。当他看见魁地奇球场的看台时，心立刻跳到了嗓子眼。是莉莉•伊万斯，精致的她坐在看台上，看向下面跃跃欲试的人群。  
“嘿，伊万斯！你在这儿做什么？”詹姆走到球场正中，对莉莉喊道。  
莉莉抬起头，惊讶地看到是詹姆。但她很快就恢复了正常，说道：“我今晚是来看我的男朋友的，你认识达瑞尔吧？”  
看着达瑞尔•艾弗里转过身面向他们，小天狼星的下巴都掉到了地上。詹姆感到愤怒在他胸中蒸腾。  
“他——什么？！”  
“这根本不可能！”小天狼星轻声惊叹道。  
“哇哦，伊万斯，我真不知道你这么饥不择食。”詹姆大笑起来。  
莉莉的脸涨红了，小天狼星也开始笑。达瑞尔皱了皱眉，走过去和一个二年级生聊天了。  
“好了，好了，大家别聊了。”  
一个块头很大，全身都是肌肉的男生走了过来，戴上他的魁地奇手套：“站成一条直线，不许聊天。”  
“回见了。”小天狼星说，向看台走去。  
“或许大部分人都认得我，我是丹尼斯•博斯特，球队中的追球手之一。”丹尼斯在他们面前踱着步，“今年选拔的位置是追球手和击球手。波特，有什么问题吗？”  
“守门员呢？”  
“不，我们今年已经有守门员了。”  
“是谁？”  
“雨果•达辛，五年级生。”丹尼斯说，“他从二年级时就在队里了。”  
达西夫人刚到，她在小天狼星旁边坐下，他们打了个招呼。  
“我们先模拟一场比赛，位置轮换，那样你们都有机会。”丹尼斯说，“波特，奥皮海默和华威克是追球手，艾弗里，你是找球手，凯珀，守门员。伯勒金斯和格里辛，击球手。布里金斯和阿伯特，你们先等一下。”  
七个人升上了半空，詹姆感到他的心漏跳了一拍。他自由了，他如鱼得水。  
“波特，这里是鬼飞球。”丹尼斯叫道，詹姆用手接住了沉重的球，飞得更高了。他把鬼飞球抛给华威克，加速向球门方向冲去。华威克又把鬼飞球传回，詹姆接住了。他不假思索地将球抛向圆环，成功得分。  
“非常好，波特。”丹尼斯评论道，然后说，“阿伯特，和艾弗里交换位置。艾弗里，你应该更在状态才对。”  
艾弗里的眼神里闪过一丝愤怒，而阿伯特向詹姆的方向飞去。小天狼星正靠在椅背上期待着詹姆如何迎接这位新队友时，余光瞥到了一幅令他很感兴趣的景象。西弗勒斯•斯内普在莉莉旁边坐了下来，他的脸色很不好，但当他看见达瑞尔•艾弗里愠怒着退到球场边沿的时候，容色稍霁了一些。  
“谢谢你来陪我，”莉莉对正在抚平长袍边角的他说，“你真的不必这么做。”  
“哦！看台上不允许有斯莱特林！你这个油光水滑的家伙！”小天狼星吼道，斯内普转过头看向他，两人怒视着彼此。  
“安静！我们在进行选拔赛！”丹尼斯对他们三个喊道。  
他把球抛给了阿伯特，詹姆示意他把球传给自己。这次可就不那么幸运了，阿伯特只是笑了笑，把鬼飞球向最近的圆环掷去。他瞄准，然后——  
砰！  
看台上，小天狼星一拳打在鼻涕精的脸上，鼻涕精跌倒在地上昏迷过去。莉莉从座位上跳起来向他们冲去，用极度厌恶的眼神瞪向小天狼星。  
“你又是怎么了！”她叫道，试着让斯内普的头枕到自己的膝盖上，“你就是个自大的混蛋，小天狼星！”  
“他晕倒了，达西夫人。”艾弗里走到莉莉身边，“他应该被送到医务室去。”  
“啊，他还好的。”达西夫人挥了挥手，“我见过更重的伤，用冰敷一下就好了。”（译者注：达西夫人有很重的口音）  
“什么？”莉莉说，斯内普微微呻吟了一声。  
在莉莉扶着斯内普向医务室走去的同时，小天狼星正花言巧语地劝达西夫人不要罚他留校(方法似乎还挺管用)，而丹尼斯正和格里辛一起练习击打游走球。格里辛是一个高大的四年级生，胳膊粗得像树干一样。他总让詹姆想起斯诺克斯。  
“非常棒的准头，从几年前巴格曼的那次世界杯之后，很少看到有人打得这么出色了。”他说，“布里金斯，你来替下阿伯特。”  
詹姆拿过一个三年级女生的扫帚，飞上了高空。  
“波特，接球。”他说，把球再次抛上高空。  
詹姆抓住鬼飞球，根本没有传球，连别的选手都没有看上一眼，直接将它投进了最小的圆环。  
“太不可思议了，波特！太不可思议了！”丹尼斯说，“自从1969年华西对保加利亚队的那场比赛后，我从没见过飞的这么快的魁地奇选手！太棒了！”  
詹姆咧开嘴笑了，低头看向小天狼星。小天狼星已经坐回了看台，对他竖了个大拇指。  
魁地奇选拔赛的结果在当晚的公共休息室里公布。当然，他们只选两个人，一个击球手和一个追球手。谁都知道击球手会是格里辛，在他用游走球打中达瑞尔的脑袋之后，他简直成了格兰芬多塔楼的英雄。而詹姆，所有人都告诉他他已经有半只脚踏进了追球手的门槛里，但他却不确定人们是不是在说真话，或者仅是为了安慰他。  
而小天狼星似乎觉得这是件毫无疑问的事。  
四个男孩都在等名单的公布，终于，眉开眼笑的丹尼斯从他的房间里走出来，把1973-1974年格兰芬多队的名单贴在了墙上。  
学生们发了疯地涌到布告栏边看结果。小天狼星站起身，也挤进了人群。詹姆捂住眼睛不想看，终于，小天狼星回来了，重重地坐回詹姆旁边的沙发上，他的表情并不那么喜出望外。  
“怎么样？”詹姆问道，“结果是什么？告诉我，我被选上了吗？我被选上了吗？”  
“我很遗憾，波特。”他摇了摇头说道。  
“什么叫你很遗憾？”他不顾一切地叫道，“我没选上？他们怎么能这么做？”  
“真是个悲剧，”小天狼星靠在沙发上说，“你没当上守门员。”  
詹姆斜着眼看他。“我的意思是，你选上了追球手。”他的朋友终于把话说完了。  
所有人都从沙发上跳起来，向布告栏拥去。毫无疑问，詹姆•波特，追球手，就在奥力克•格里辛，击球手的下面一行。  
“祝贺你。”莱姆斯拍了拍他的背。他笑了起来，把先前的紧张驱散，若无其事地说了一句：  
“我当然能做到，完全没什么可担心的！”  
在他的仰慕者身后有轻蔑的哼声传来，而这些许的不赞同竟似乎要把前面飘飘然的感觉全部抹消。詹姆的视线越过小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得的笑脸，是生气的莉莉•伊万斯，正抓起她的书向宿舍方向走去。  
“伊万斯！”他喊道，但她没听见，或是装作没听见。  
""""""""""""""""""""   
由于失去了斯诺克斯的缘故，魁地奇比赛都被推到了假期之后。詹姆知道这样的事实只会让斯诺克斯生气，毕竟他是这世上最狂热的查德里火炮队粉丝。但是没办法，詹姆不制定规则，他只能打破规则。  
小天狼星整个学期都在试着避开雷古勒斯，但由于他们假期都要回家，他不知道自己能不能撑得下去。终于，他决定给父母写信，请求他们准许他在圣诞节不回家。詹姆告诉小天狼星说他的父母也会给布莱克夫妇写信。小天狼星感到挣扎是徒劳的，但回信还是来了，上面是他父亲熟悉的字迹。小天狼星一遍一遍地读，以确保自己没有误解其中的意思。  
“我——我能去了。”小天狼星把信递给詹姆看。  
“什么？你是认真的吗？”  
“是，他们给了我许可。”他的笑声几乎要掀翻了屋顶，“现在我离你家只有一步之遥了！”  
詹姆也笑了起来，他们花了一整顿饭的时间讨论下星期将要进行的伟大冒险。  
在斯莱特林的选拔赛结束后，斯内普更加看不惯詹姆和小天狼星了。就好像他是被游走球打到了脸，而他们没给他第二次机会一样。他没被选上，看起来以后也没什么机会被选上了。因此，詹姆根本就没有把这件事放在心上。  
为了反击，斯内普似乎把抓住他们的恶作剧定为了终生目标。但是，正如男孩们发过的誓那样，他们从来没被抓到过。他们最被铭记的恶作剧依旧是皮皮鬼和泡泡糖，而树蜂骨骼的那次，所有人都心知肚明是莱姆斯、彼得和他们两个做的，但没有足够的证据来惩罚他们，教师们只能将斯内普定为始作俑者。他被罚了一个月的留校，还要把骨架一块块拼好，放回黑魔法防御术教室里。  
离开的前一天，他们又让彼得试了一次他的变形。彼得紧紧地闭着眼睛站在那里，脸都涨红了，一个小时后，他终于放弃了，说自己什么也没看到。  
“假期继续练习。”詹姆说，“加把劲，你能看到的。”  
“你们两个已经可以开始练习下一个阶段了。”莱姆斯有些倨傲地说，“变形让我感觉越来越糟。”他指向下巴上的一道伤疤。  
“我们在做，我们在努力。”小天狼星说，“别这么急躁。”  
虫尾巴坐在彼得的膝盖上，似乎找到了什么温暖的所在。彼得一边抚摸着他的老鼠，一边说：“如果我能知道我是什么动物，我就把你举起来。”  
""""""""""""""   
第二天早晨，他们在激动中醒来。今年只有詹姆和小天狼星在圣诞节回家。在莱姆斯的父母写信给他，说他们正打算打扫房子之后，莱姆斯就打消了回家的打算，而彼得圣诞节从不回家。  
莱姆斯帮他们拎着箱子，一直走到走廊里。“玩得开心。”他说道，“别担心我，”当别人都离开后，他对詹姆说道，“满月是新年夜，我能过圣诞节了。”  
“那真是个好消息，”他们握了手，“我们走了后，要监督彼得继续练习变形。我们之后还有几个魔咒？”  
“两个，”莱姆斯叹了口气，“我还没读完，但它们看起来很难的样子。”  
詹姆的面色沉了下来，“好吧，我们已经尽力了，伙计。”  
“我知道，”他答道，回头看向胖夫人，“好吧，我该回去了。”  
“再见。”  
""""""""""""  
“好了，所以你是只狗，我是头鹿。”詹姆咬了一口苹果。他们正坐在被新刷成白色的小天狼星的房间里，粉红和褶边消失了，四面白墙环绕着他们。  
“我想是这样。”小天狼星答道。  
“但我不知道为什么，”詹姆说，“我真的不明白。我的意思是，如果我问你我会是什么动物，你第一个想到的一定不是鹿，对吧？”  
“总比鼻涕虫要好。”小天狼星淡淡地说，他躺在床上，头枕着手臂。  
“我还以为会是狮子什么的呢，”詹姆说，“甚至狗都比这个好。”  
“嘿，我挺喜欢我的狗的。”  
“哦，顺便说一句，爸爸妈妈说这个房间就是你的了，无论你来不来我家。温蒂的东西已经打包好，寄往摩洛哥她和她丈夫的家里了，所以这些都是你的了。”詹姆在空空的衣柜旁坐下，“如果你想要贴什么海报，完全没问题。我们可以到城里转转，或者去对角巷那家卖查德里火炮队纪念品的店。”  
“谢了。”小天狼星说道，他想知道为什么波特家那么慷慨。上一次是圣诞节礼物，这一次变成了房间。  
“好吧，我们只是希望你能有一个可以称作家的地方。”詹姆说，“我知道你的家族，你——”  
“什么我的家族？”小天狼星从床上一跃而起。  
“呃，你知道的，小天狼星。”詹姆说，“你为什么要用这种眼神看我？”  
“我——我不需要你的怜悯——”  
“这不是怜悯，小天狼星，”詹姆站起身说，“我是你的朋友，我想要帮你。”  
“我很好，”小天狼星低吼道，“我能处理好自己的生活，谢谢。”  
詹姆有些惊讶，他举起双手以示投降，然后又坐了回去。一会儿后他再次开口：“好吧，我还是觉得查德里火炮队的海报没什么不好。”  
“詹姆先生！小天狼星先生！”灵灵在楼下喊道，“晚餐已经准备好了！”  
男孩走下楼梯，向餐厅冲去，胃中空空。桌上是成堆的食物，波特夫妇已经坐下，两个男孩们和正因手中的红色连指手套烦躁不安的灵灵也依次坐下了。  
他们低下头，小声说了几句话。小天狼星没有听清他们在说什么，他的脑海里还回响着先前的对话。波特家觉得是他们在帮助他，甚至是给他一个舒适的家。他又没有被打，他又不会饿死——他们为什么要对他这么好？  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“小天狼星，”詹姆轻声说，“小天狼星，醒醒。”  
小天狼星从一个转瞬即逝的梦境中醒来。天还黑着，粉刷成白色的房间里一片黑暗，除了从外面射进的一束微弱绿光。  
“怎么了？”他嘟囔着翻了个身打算继续睡。  
“看！”詹姆的影子就在那儿，指向窗外。  
小天狼星坐了起来，顺着詹姆的手指看去。他倒抽了一口冷气，感到冰冷的寒意席卷了整个身体。  
对面的街上是另一栋白房子，上空漂浮着一个黑魔标记。除去来自黑魔标记和房子内部的绿光，一切都是静止的。  
“是一个麻瓜出身的老巫师，格蕾丝•哈廷住在那里。”詹姆小声说，“她在我和温蒂小时候照看过我们。她——”  
他顿住了，两个男孩坐在床上，视线简直无法从黑魔标记上移开。小天狼星不知道詹姆的父母是否清楚发生了什么。他只是怒视着标记，感到泪水盈满眼眶。他在哭？他上一次哭是什么时候了？至少该是几年前。  
“那或许就会是我的家，小天狼星，”詹姆说道，“或许就是我家。”  
小天狼星什么也没有说，他们听见魔法部的车向这里驶来。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
第二天报纸上的头条就是“另一桩发生在伦敦的谋杀”。整个圣诞节都因为这场悲剧蒙上了一层阴影。波特家参加了格蕾丝•哈廷的葬礼，出于尊重，小天狼星决定和他们一起去。除了詹姆和小天狼星静默地花了三个小时拆礼物之外，圣诞节完全被忘却了，甚至连灵灵都闷闷不乐。  
莱姆斯和彼得寄来了一封信，还附上了一些他们某个晚上去厨房偷拿的糖果。  
希望你们能享受圣诞节。彼得已经有那么几天觉得自己是一只树獭了，可惜的是他并不是。听说了哈廷女士的消息，希望你们都还好，要给我们写回信。  
莱姆斯和彼得  
他们回信中说一切都还好，但并不是那样。从他们信中的语气也一定看出些什么了，因为莱姆斯又写了一封信问他们是否确定，小天狼星回信说他们当然确定，莱姆斯又写了一封信说他们在撒谎，而詹姆回信告诉莱姆斯他们没有撒谎。  
四个人的争辩持续了很长时间，终于霍格沃茨不再有信寄来，而小天狼星和詹姆比原来更与世隔绝了。  
有一天晚上，他们听见波特先生和波特夫人在吵架，便挤在楼梯上偷听。小天狼星发现他们还会生气这件事让他觉得非常有趣，毕竟在他看来波特家简直就是一个完美的家庭。  
“他们又希望我加入了。”波特先生的声音传来。  
“谁？”  
“克莱因就是一个，说他们对于猎杀的名单已经越来越讲究了。他们不在乎我们是不是纯血统。在他们眼里，我们就是血统的叛徒。”  
“好吧，我们不是——”  
“我们当然不是。”  
“那我们就有必要躲藏了。”  
“不，我们不走。我们就在这儿，我们所有人，一个家。”  
“我们不能这么做，如果我们待在这里，连家都不会存在。想想詹姆，想想我。”  
“我一直想着你们。”  
“不，如果你真的在乎，你就不会——”  
“我就会怎样？告诉我，我还能怎样？”  
“找一个保密人！”波特夫人叫道，“我确定邓布利多会同意——”  
“邓布利多已经有太多事需要处理了。”波特先生打断了他。“社里的事，还有一堆别的。不，我不愿再增加他的负担。”  
“那亚瑟•韦斯莱呢？”  
“他家刚有了孩子，我们不能把他带进来。”  
“那就是米勒娃，金斯莱，或者海格——”  
“不，我们就待在这儿 。”  
“待在这儿，我们就会死。”  
“詹姆大部分时间在学校，”波特先生说，“所有人都知道伏地魔不敢碰一个地方，只要邓布利多在那儿，他什么事都不会有。”  
一段长长的沉默后，波特夫人叹了口气：“随便你怎么想吧。”她说道。  
“詹姆先生和小天狼星先生不应该偷听波特先生和波特夫人的谈话。”  
詹姆和小天狼星转过头，看见灵灵站在最高的那级台阶上，拽着她的红色连指手套。  
詹姆抓住她就往房间跑，小天狼星跟在他们身后，关上了门。灵灵挣开了詹姆的钳制，向后退了一步。  
“你吓到灵灵了，詹姆先生。”灵灵尖叫着。  
“我的父母想要离开吗？”詹姆逼问道。  
“灵灵不知道，詹姆先生——”  
“灵灵，求你了！”他握住她的肩膀，“是吗？是吗，灵灵？”  
灵灵看了看小天狼星，又看了看詹姆，然后就一直盯着地面。  
“灵灵听到波特先生对波特夫人说想要去摩洛哥，和温蒂小姐住在一起。灵灵听见了，但波特夫人不赞成波特先生的计划，她——”  
“他们为什么要去摩洛哥？”詹姆问道。  
“波特先生被要求加入伏地魔的食死徒阻止，詹姆先生，而波特先生不愿加入。灵灵觉得波特先生永远不会变成黑巫师——”  
“你说得一点也没错！”詹姆大声说道，他向门口看去，“我告诉过你，小天狼星。情况在变坏，你听见那个晚上邓布利多说斯诺克斯死了，他就是被食死徒杀的，他们发现了他是卧底，所以他们把他清理掉了。他们不在乎要杀多少人，也不在乎其中的方法。而我们就是下一个目标。”  
小天狼星没有说话，只是望着詹姆。他是个清瘦的十三岁男孩，还挣扎在斯普劳特教授布置的作业里，而现在他们想要去拯救世界了。  
“我们什么也不能做。”他说。  
“不是的，”詹姆说，“我们一定有能做的事。”  
“让大人去做这些。”小天狼星穿过房间，在床上坐下，“他们知道自己在做什么。”  
詹姆还看着门口的方向，他轻声说，“不，他们不知道。”  
“詹姆先生，”灵灵说，“小天狼星先生，你们在霍格沃茨很安全。所有人都知道伏地魔只害怕一个人，那就是阿不思•邓布利多校长。自从他击败格林德沃——”  
“我不在乎，”詹姆说，“我父母又不在霍格沃茨。”  
“你的父母能照顾好他们自己。”小天狼星在床上躺下，“现在我要睡觉了。”  
“不，你只是在逃避问题。”詹姆轻声说着，走出了房间。灵灵也跟着他走了出去。  
就是逃避问题又怎样？他知道现实，他知道自己只是个孩子，没法出去和食死徒战斗。他们正在说的是足够强大的成年人杀死其他成年人，搞定两个十三岁的孩子根本不算什么，就像踩死两只蟑螂，连想都不用想。  
他向窗外看去，看到了街对面那栋房子模模糊糊的剪影。他觉得自己似乎还能看到某一扇窗户中闪烁出的绿光。


	22. CHAPTER 21 斯莱特林对格兰芬多

“我要试一下。”詹姆和小天狼星刚提着箱子回到宿舍，就听见彼得坚定地说。  
“现在？”  
“是啊，就现在，为什么不呢？”彼得清了清嗓子，闭上眼睛，集中注意力。  
“听着，彼得，我累了。”詹姆倒在床上。正在读着阿尼玛格斯变形书的莱姆斯透过镜片看向他。  
“你看起来不太好。”他说。  
“别和我说话。”  
“好吧。”莱姆斯说，小天狼星注意到他长高了不少，至少有一英寸。小小的莱姆斯长高了，而詹姆看起来没有以前那么高了。男孩们都在变化，包括小天狼星。他的声音在过去六个月里至少向下走了一个八度。  
他们正在长大。  
“小耗子怎么样了？”小天狼星用手戳了戳还聚精会神地站在那里的彼得。莱姆斯摇了摇头。  
“他确信自己是一只水獭，”他说，“我差点就要相信了。但不是，他不是。”  
彼得皱了皱眉，咬着上唇。  
“我觉得我看见了一只松鼠，”他说，“这有可能吗？”  
“听我说，”詹姆从床上坐起来，“你完全弄错了。听着，不要关心动物，关注你自己，和你自己进行对话。当我想到飞行的时候，我就和我自己连在一起了。”  
小天狼星停下来，他想到了自己把这些连在一起的那一刻。那是他感到自己内心深处最深的恐惧的时候，他觉得自己的胃抽痛了一下。  
“好的，我看见——”  
“别说话。”小天狼星吼道，彼得顺从地点点头。  
“好。”  
“我说了别说话。”  
“抱歉。”  
又过了一两分钟，彼得摇了摇头：“我什么也没看见。”  
“不要去想你应该看见什么，”詹姆提醒道，“只要想着你自己，忘掉我们，只有你自己。”  
彼得点了点头，看起来丝毫更努力了。忽然，他的眼睛睁开了，他尖声叫道：“我是老鼠！我是只老鼠！”  
三个男孩面面相觑。  
“太明显了，”小天狼星说道，“我们怎么没猜到呢？”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
现在他们三个人都能步入下一个阶段了，莱姆斯的心里又升起了一丝希望。一月份的变形不那么糟糕，他知道自己并不会孤独太久了。他的朋友们正在奔向他的路上，他似乎连变形的时候都能感到这一点。  
二月时他们打算进入下一步。詹姆又是第一个尝试的，莱姆斯又开始从书上读指示给他听（那本书早就超期了）。  
“上面说你必须从身体到心灵都变成那种动物，”他说，“不知道是什么意思，上面就这一句话。”  
“怎么可能？”詹姆说，“就这么多？没有别的指示了吗？”  
“他们从没说清楚过，不是吗？”小天狼星评论道。  
“我变不成梅花鹿！”  
“是牡鹿！”  
“无论那是什么，我做不到！”詹姆说。  
“至少试试，”莱姆斯求道，“至少——至少想一想。牡鹿住在哪里？”  
“呃，我想是在森林里，”他有些不开心地说，“但我——”  
“那就假装你正在森林里。”  
詹姆叹了口气，闭上眼睛。他做不到，这简直是疯了！他们现在就该停下来，这太难了！他不能——  
“你没有努力。”莱姆斯说道。  
“不，我在努力。”他反驳道，继续想着森林。  
森林里——有很多树，还有书页。空气里有一股特殊的气息，他的爪子蓄势待发，向前方的猎物扑去。把那只愚蠢的鹿撕成碎片，他是老虎，他是——  
“没用的，”他说，“我总觉得自己是老虎。”  
“这比我们想象的要难，”莱姆斯叹了口气，把书合上，“我说最后一次，你不是只老虎。你是只牡鹿，正视现实。”  
詹姆皱着眉头嘟囔了一句，听起来像是“愚蠢的鹿”，然后翻了个身在床上躺下了。  
"""""""""""""  
他们第三年的黑魔法防御术教师是琼恩教授，他是一个说话很温和的人，对莱姆斯也很友好。现在有两个老师都喜欢他了，小天狼星默默想道。  
他个子不高，有稀疏的头发和大大的笑容。他的教学方法偏向于实验，现在他们已经养过了爪哇兽，下一节课就要看见夜骐了。  
琼恩教授站在那里，手臂中环着某种隐形的生物的脖子，这是他们二月份的第一节课。  
“有多少人能看见它？”当同学们都坐下后，他问道。  
四个男孩中没有一个举手，但班上有几个人举了手。小天狼星看向詹姆，摇了摇头，詹姆耸了耸肩。  
“这是什么？”  
“我想是夜骐。”詹姆说。  
“一点也没错，波特先生。”琼恩拍了拍身边的空气，“这是一种马形生物，只有见证过死亡的人才能看见它。在我二十岁时，我的母亲死在我面前，之后我才能看见它。看起来这是个好消息，你们中的大部分人还没有经历过这样的哀痛。谢天谢地，不是吗？”  
“现在，请看不见它的同学们看书413页的插图。”班上的大部分人都开始翻书。  
琼恩还在继续讲课，但詹姆已经不在听了。他只是盯着那片空空的地方，他还要多久才能看见夜骐？还要多久他才能在夜骐出现在他面前时，希望自己看不见它们？  
"""""""""""""""  
第一场魁地奇比赛在二月的第一个周六进行。詹姆非常紧张，几乎饭也吃不下，觉也睡不好。他的脸色像莱姆斯一样的糟糕，训练时所有人都在鼓励他，说他做的很好。但那儿还有两个追球手，不像守门员只有一个——  
那一天终于到了，小天狼星和莱姆斯和他一起走到球场边，他们身上都用红色和金色装饰满了。  
“你看起来要把早饭都吐出来。”小天狼星评论道，“别担心，你会发挥很好的。”  
“那是你觉得。”詹姆说着，拖着脚步向帐篷走去。  
其余六个选手都已经在那里了，正在换校服。格里辛笑着向他招手，詹姆也和他打了个招呼。  
“啊，波特，”丹尼斯说道，“你觉得怎么样？自从1971年对德国的那场比赛之后，我就没见过像你这么紧张的人了。”  
“我很好，”詹姆说了谎，走过去换对付。几分钟后，他站在了球场上。  
大卫•古金正在播报，他的声音在整个球场上回响。  
“格兰芬多对斯莱特林！”他说道，“本赛季的第一场比赛，今天的赛场上有不少新面孔。新的斯莱特林击球手，你知道的，打得西弗勒斯•斯——”  
“古金。”麦格教授警告道。  
“总之，回到两方的选手播报。在格兰芬多队有守门员雨果•达辛，追球手丹尼斯•博斯特，肯尼斯•格兰汉姆，和新人詹姆•波特，找球手伯莎•乔金丝，和击球手吉尔伯特•格鲁金斯和新人奥力克•格里辛！”  
播报员开始介绍斯莱特林队的情况时，格兰芬多队员升上半空，到达自己所在的位置。詹姆几乎认不出他们中的任何一个，他的目光扫向看台，寻找他们的朋友们，发现他们坐在海格旁边，举起魔杖在空中写着“加油雄狮。”海格眉开眼笑，对他竖了个大拇指。詹姆很吃惊，他从没有和海格有过什么深交，但他还是向海格微笑着，飞得更高了。  
“公平竞赛，”达西走到场地的中央，手中拿着鬼飞球，“#%￥%￥！@。”  
“什么？”丹尼斯问，但达西没有听见。她将球抛到空中，退到了场地边缘。  
丹尼斯轻而易举地接住球，将它传给了格兰汉姆。  
“格兰汉姆接住了球，”大卫说，“希望能一直如此，肯，因为我和唐恩在你身上打了赌。”  
“古金——”  
“抱歉，教授。”  
格兰汉姆把鬼飞球传给詹姆，他以光速冲向球门，鬼飞球穿过了最小的圆环。  
“格兰芬多得十分！”大卫说道，“十比零，格兰芬多，感谢詹姆•波特，新的追球手。加油！”  
人群欢呼着，小天狼星也和莱姆斯一起喝彩。詹姆大笑着飞到场地正中接住鬼飞球。这一次，达西把鬼飞球抛给了他，他直接将球打入圆环，几乎忘记了丹尼斯和格兰汉姆。  
“二十比零，格兰芬多！”大卫叫道，“波特完全控制了鬼飞球，看来他将是这支队伍致胜的关键。”  
在被无视后，格兰汉姆有些不太高兴。他斜了詹姆一眼，飞向球场正中。  
詹姆对自己笑着，他就要创造辉煌了！终于有一些他能做到的事情！  
“波特又一次控制了球，他正向球门飞去——三十比零，格兰芬多！”  
“干得好，波特！”丹尼斯从他身边掠过，“非常棒，自从达西夫人1978年的比赛后，我从没见过这么强的追球手。”  
“不考虑一下把球传给别人吗？”格兰汉姆对他喊道，詹姆皱了皱眉，他们不是占着上风吗？  
“波特再一次控制了鬼飞球，他向球门冲去——小心，詹姆！游走球！”  
詹姆向前猛冲，游走球飕飕地从他的脑袋边上擦过。斯莱特林的男生笑着拨弄着头发。  
“那个混——”  
“大卫•古金！我警告你！”  
“抱歉，教授。”大卫清了清嗓子，继续播报，“波特又得分了，现在的比分是四十比零，乔金斯依然在寻找金色飞贼的踪迹，看起来并没有找到的迹象——珀西跟在她身后，也在寻找——他们的运气看来不太好。与此同时，波特依然在不断得分。加油，波特，冲啊！”  
格兰汉姆的心情越来越不好，当詹姆一次又一次掠过他身边接住达西夫人抛起的鬼飞球时。  
“波特再一次控球，哈廷正从后面追上他，但——不，他躲开了——把球传给博斯特，博斯特回传给波特，波特再次传给博斯特，博斯特传给波特，波特又得分了！五十比零。格兰芬多！如果格兰汉姆不在这儿梦游的话，我们可就真有一个队伍了。”  
“保持你的客观，古金先生。”  
“加油雄狮！”小天狼星在看台上喊道，格兰芬多的欢呼进入了高潮。詹姆微笑着在扫帚上转了个圈，伸出手向观众们致意。  
“波特正表现出他对飞天扫帚不可思议的控制能力。横扫2明显不如横扫3，但对他来说真的没有区别。我总说是骑手控制速度，波特又开始移动了。射门——球进了！六十比零，格兰芬多！你们大概会觉得今天的斯莱特林队睡着了。醒醒，斯莱特林！”  
忽然，他从眼角的余光里瞥到伯莎•乔金斯向下滑翔，追逐着一个金色的小球。  
“乔金斯似乎锁定了飞贼！就是它了，女士们先生们，比赛即将结束——耶！乔金斯捉住了飞贼，格兰芬多赢了，二百二十分比零！”  
三分之四的人群都穿着金红色的衣服，他们站起身尖叫呐喊着，连詹姆的耳朵都觉得疼。他一边降落，一边朝着小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得笑着。  
“加油波特，加油波特！”看台上的人们叫道。他向看台挥着手，止不住的笑从脸上满溢出来。他从没感觉这么好过，他从没觉得自己这么重要——  
小天狼星和莱姆斯冲上场地，在他试着站起来时猛地把他撞倒。整个学校的人都涌上球场，斯莱特林队悄无声息地退去了，格兰汉姆依然愤愤不平地瞪着詹姆、  
“自从1972年世界杯上奥地利和美国的比赛后我从没见过这么棒的一场魁地奇比赛。”丹尼斯拍了拍他的背，“做的好，波特，非常好。”  
詹姆转过头看向人群中红发的女孩，微笑道：“嗨，伊万斯。”  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛，在消失在他的视线之外前回头看了看他。  
“加油波特，加油波特！”人群欢呼着，他们把詹姆举过头顶在球场内巡游。达西夫人也在笑，小天狼星和詹姆大声尖叫着。   
生活又变得美好了。  
""""""""""""""""""""  
莉莉•伊万斯是个很漂亮的女孩，在走廊里曾和她擦肩而过的都会这么认为。但人们还有不知道的部分。  
“我真的不知道大家怎么都对魁地奇这么着迷。那只是场比赛。”她正和斯内普坐在胖夫人肖像外，轮流把手伸向一代比比多味豆。这个夜晚属于魁地奇的庆典，没有人会注意到两个三年级生待在公共休息室外面。如果有人发现，莉莉只需要钻过肖像就行了。而西弗勒斯的路要更远一些，但他觉得这是值得的。  
“吃到了呕吐味。”西弗勒斯把多味豆吐在手上，向楼梯方向抛去，又把手在破破烂烂的袍子上擦了擦，“你的是什么味？”  
“青草味。”莉莉有些失望地说，她猛地把头向后磕在肖像画上。胖夫人在睡梦中翻了个身：“这儿真安静——”  
“是啊，我们可是唯一的两个不庆祝的人。”  
“你要不要——”  
“不要，”西弗勒斯说，从袋子里摸出另一颗比比多味豆咽下，“不，我们输了，今天晚上肯定很糟糕，在地牢里。这是个传统了，不是吗？坐在走廊里吃比比多味豆——虽然我不知道为什么，我们两个人看起来都不喜欢。”  
“或许我们明年应该换成巧克力蛙。”  
两人不约而同地沉默地笑起来，莉莉慢慢地转过头，正在看着她的西弗勒斯发现她的肩膀在颤抖，她在哭。  
“莉莉？”  
“对不起，”莉莉轻声说，“我们很长时间都没有在一起了，现在我在这儿，又毁掉气氛——”  
“莉莉，你怎么了？”西弗勒斯觉得心都要碎裂，他的脸色立时变得苍白，他轻轻地把她的头发捋到耳后，试着挤出一个笑，“好了，说出来吧。”  
“你为什么要和诺特做朋友，西弗？”  
这个问题让西弗勒斯有些惊讶。西奥多•诺特可以称之为和他最熟的人，他本人莽撞到了极点。对于莉莉把这样一个名字带到他们的谈话中，西弗勒斯有些吃惊。  
“诺特并不真是我的朋友，莉莉——”  
“他就是个自大狂，”莉莉说，眼睛里的碧绿几乎无法直视，“我在魔药课教室外听见他和卢修斯说话，他很生气，因为斯拉格霍恩昨天发回来的测验，他没及格。”  
“年度最令人震惊事件啊。”西弗勒斯大笑起来。  
“然后他听说我得了高分，”莉莉又一次背向西弗勒斯，把多味豆推了出去，“他已经很生气了，听说我上周被邀请到斯拉格霍恩的派对，而他没有——这一定就是他说那种话——”  
“他说了什么？”  
“他说：‘那个愚蠢的泥巴种根本就没有资格来霍格沃茨。’”更多的眼泪从莉莉的脸庞滚下，莉莉把自己蜷成一团，背对着西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯努力抑制抱住她的冲动，而只是拍了拍她的肩。  
“莉莉，诺特是个饭桶，谁都知道这一点。”  
“那你为什么还要和他做朋友！”  
“我永远不会说出那样的话！”  
“好，那是对的吗？”莉莉说，不断涌出的泪水后面是亮得惊人的绿眼睛，“他们这样评价麻瓜出身是对的吗？我就不应该出现在这儿吗？”  
西弗勒斯情不自禁地拥抱了她，将她拥在自己消瘦的臂弯里。两人坐在走廊里，莉莉的啜泣声混合着胖夫人的鼾声，还有肖像后面格兰芬多的欢呼声。莉莉把头埋进西弗勒斯的斗篷里，红红的鼻子埋在他的长袍里。他想要她永远待在这儿，但他知道这不可能。  
她不可能永远在这里。  
“我告诉过你，”西弗勒斯的语调很严肃，“你的父母是谁不重要，只有那些一次又一次近亲繁殖的人才会这么想。”  
莉莉渐渐地止住了哭声，放开了他，点了点头：“谢谢你，西弗。”  
“我会去和诺特说的，”他说，“我会教教他礼仪，把他带出石器时代，好吗？”  
“你是我最好的朋友，西弗，”莉莉拥抱着他说，“如果没有你，我真的不知道怎么办才好。”  
我亦是如此，西弗勒斯暗想道。  
这场事端过去之后，两个人把剩下的比比多味豆沿着台阶倒下去，看它们如何滚得更远。当他们听见洛丽斯夫人的声音后，莉莉又一次拥抱了西弗勒斯，对他说了一句谢谢，就消失在肖像后面。  
斯内普向斯莱特林的公共休息室走去。


	23. CHAPTER 22 小天狼星的博格特

魁地奇赛后的星期一，琼恩教授又准备了一个惊喜。当同学们在教室里陆续坐下，还在祝贺着詹姆时，他拿着一个手提箱走了进来。詹姆笑着揉了揉头发，把脚收进桌肚里。小天狼星大笑着说：“觉得你还挺特殊的，不是吗？”  
“闭嘴。”詹姆说。  
“同学们，今天的课上，”琼恩正和手提箱做着斗争，“我们要学习博格特。昨天晚上我正巧在房间里发现了一个，他实打实地吓了我一跳。谁能告诉我博格特是什么？”  
没有人举手。  
“非常好，非常好。”琼恩说着，把手提箱放在桌上，里面有什么东西咯咯地笑着，跳来跳去，就好像是活着的一样，“把书翻到472页，有完整的叙述和插图。卢平先生，可以请你大声朗读一下这里的论述吗？”  
莱姆斯打开书朗声读到：“博格特是一种常常寄居于衣橱、课桌、抽屉，或各种黑暗封闭空间的黑魔法生物。除非有人在近旁，博格特一般没有固定的形态。然后它会变成它的猎物最恐惧的事物。”  
“没错，”琼恩说，“好，消灭博格特的唯一方法是让它困惑。卢平先生，请你站到前面来，希望你能配合我的演示。”  
卢平安静地站起身，走到讲台上。  
“现在，我就要打开这个手提箱，一个如假包换的博格特会出现在你面前，它会变成你最恐惧的事物。”琼恩说，“但不要害怕，笑声能很快消灭这种生物。卢平先生，请你举起你的魔杖，想着一种滑稽的方法去改变它的模样。挥动你的魔杖，念出下面的咒语：滑稽滑稽。我们会从最后一排开始，然后依次向前。马尔福先生，你是下一个。最后一个是布莱克先生，都明白了吗？我们必须速战速决，以令它困惑。现在，我数到三，你准备好了吗，卢平先生？很好，我们开始了，一，二，三！”  
手提箱打开了，从里面飞出一个白色的球体，莱姆斯倒吸了一口凉气，那是满月。他该怎么让它显得滑稽？他转头看向琼恩，整个班级都会知道他是什么的！  
“快点，来啊。”琼恩说。  
莱姆斯的思维转的很快，他叫道：“滑稽滑稽！”  
一只小小的奶牛凭空出现，向白色的球体哞哞地叫着，这个班级都笑了起来。  
“下一个，马尔福先生，让我们保持这个节奏。”  
卢修斯站起身，白色的球体消失了，在莱姆斯回到座位的同时。博格特变成了一根手杖，卢修斯举起魔杖：“滑稽滑稽！”手杖长出了手脚，开始跳吉格舞。  
一个接一个，学生们跑到讲台前，琼恩逐个称赞他们的努力，然后让下一个人跑上来。终于，彼得站在讲台上，举起了魔杖。  
博格特变成了彼得自己，不过这个彼得有些不同，他躺在地上，大张着眼睛，毫无生命迹象。彼得喘着气：“滑——滑——滑稽滑稽！”  
博格特没有任何变化。  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
博格特依然没有变。  
“很不错的尝试，佩德鲁先生。你先下去吧，布莱克小姐，想要试试吗？”  
纳西莎走到讲台上。“滑稽滑稽！”她甚至在大家还没看到博格特变成了什么的时候就喊出了咒语。然后是莉莉•伊万斯，纳西莎变出的全身花纹的蜘蛛消失了，变成了一个高大的食死徒，正在慢慢摘下面具。她似乎被面具下的面容惊讶到了，但她的手还是稳的，毫不费力地把食死徒变成了一个戴着面具的小丑。  
下一个是詹姆，小丑变成了一团诡异的绿光。是黑魔标记，头骨中吐出一条蛇。  
“滑稽滑稽！”詹姆叫道，蛇呛住了。  
“布莱克先生，你是最后一个了，让我们把它搞定。”  
小天狼星勇敢地跑上前，举起了魔杖。博格特开始咆哮。  
莱姆斯瞥了它一眼，目光猛地瞪向小天狼星，而小天狼星睁大着眼睛，全身都僵住了。  
博格特有着长长的毛和尾巴，四脚着地，鼻子向四周嗅着。它抬起前爪，嗥叫的声音在教室里回响，学生们尖叫起来。  
那是394页的插图，只是颜色不同，怪物的身形小了一些，毛色和莱姆斯头发的颜色相同。  
“布莱克先生，请你回座位。”琼恩的语调很严肃。琼恩知道了，他知道的，从他的脸色看来，整个班级都知道他很不高兴。  
但小天狼星没有动。震惊的莱姆斯看着教授把他推开，博格特变成了一个哭叫着的小孩，在地上扭动。他把它再次关回了手提箱。  
“好了，我想我们今天已经享受了足够的乐趣。”琼恩揉了揉眉骨，“或许我们有时间可以再试一次。”  
铃声响了，同学们陆续走出教室。莱姆斯茫然地抓起课本，一句话也没对剩下三个人说，自顾地走出了教室。  
“布莱克先生，我可以和你谈谈吗？”琼恩拿起手提箱说。  
小天狼星慢慢地走到讲台边：“是，教授？”  
“我知道你的博格特是谁，”琼恩说，“我不知道你是怎么发现——”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”小天狼星冷淡地说。  
“你知道我在说什么。”琼恩的眼睛里闪着光。他已经失去了课堂上的沉着自若，“我们彼此都清楚，我警告你不许告诉任何人。如果我听到一点你到处和别人说的风声——”  
“我真的不知道你在说什么，教授，”小天狼星答道，“那是我一年级课本上的一幅插图。你可以自己去查证，在394页。”  
琼恩的目光瞬间柔和下来，他靠在椅背上说：“你为什么害怕狼人？”  
“我可以走了吗，教授？”  
琼恩有些勉强地点点头，小天狼星走出了教室，担心着莱姆斯对他的博格特的反应。  
"""""""""""""""""  
“他还好吗？”  
詹姆摇了摇头，说：“不太好，伙计。事实上，他已经好几个小时没和我们说过一句话了。”  
宿舍的门是锁着的，莱姆斯不让他们三个人进去。他也没有发出过任何声响。小天狼星刚到，而彼得已经躺在地上睡着了。而詹姆靠在门上，不断地看着表。  
“快要十点了，如果我们再不进去的话，级长就要冲着我们吼了。”詹姆说。  
“让开，”小天狼星拍着门，“莱姆斯！喂！开门！我们要谈谈！”  
没有回答。  
“莱姆斯，出来。”小天狼星说道，“先开门，我会解释——”  
“我不需要解释。”莱姆斯在门后喊道。  
“听我说，”小天狼星凑近了一些说，“我们很累，我们想要睡觉。我们占有房间的四分之三，让我们进去，现在。”  
没有回答。  
“够了，莱姆斯！”詹姆说，“三个小时了！”  
“别赌气了，开门！”小天狼星吼道。  
门开了，愤怒的莱姆斯站在那里。直到那一刻，小天狼星才意识到莱姆斯已经几乎和他一样高：“赌气？赌气？”  
“莱姆斯——”  
“你们是对的。”莱姆斯打断了他，自顾自地向公共休息室冲去，“四分之三的房间都是你们的，全都是你们的。”  
“莱姆斯，我们先谈谈。”詹姆跟着他跑下楼梯，“你们是朋友，友情不会被那个蠢得要命的博格特毁掉，对吧？”  
莱姆斯在沙发上坐下，一言不发。  
“小天狼星，过来。”詹姆要求道，小天狼星没有动，他只是靠在门上，交叉着手臂。  
“我控制不了那东西。”  
莱姆斯无视了小天狼星，直接看向詹姆：“我没有赌气，让我一个人待着。”  
“莱姆斯——”詹姆开口说道。  
“别烦我。”莱姆斯看着壁炉说道。  
詹姆叹了口气，望向小天狼星：“好了，我们睡觉去吧。”  
小天狼星最后看了莱姆斯一眼，爬上旋转楼梯，顺便拉上了睡着的彼得。  
莱姆斯没有睡，詹姆在半梦半醒间都能听见外面的脚步声。  
""""""""""""""""  
小天狼星和莱姆斯第二天没有说话，第三天也没有说话。事实上，莱姆斯连他们晚上的探险都不参加了。他还宣布自己不会去三月份的霍格莫德旅行。  
“我不想去。”他说，“满月快到了。”他瞥了一眼詹姆身后正努力转开视线的小天狼星。  
于是，周六时唐恩、大卫、小天狼星、詹姆和彼得一起去了霍格莫德。他们早早地离开，先去了三把扫帚酒吧，在炉火边选了个位置。  
“你们好啊，”一位很有魅力的女士走到他们的桌边，“我们是第一次见吧。除了你，我认识你的，对吧？”  
她看向微笑着的唐恩：“是的，女士，我们见过。”  
“没错。”她的表情却并没有那么喜出望外，“好了，我是罗斯默塔，这里的主人。你们想要喝点什么吗？”  
“五杯黄油啤酒。”詹姆说道。  
“就这么多了？”  
“没错。”他说道，罗斯默塔笑了笑，向吧台走去。  
“那个书虫怎么不在了？”大卫问小天狼星，小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
“他不太舒服。”詹姆说，不动声色地把话题转到了魁地奇上。大卫是那种只要你找到他感兴趣的话题，他能够一直说下去的人。黄油啤酒都喝完了，他还在滔滔不绝，他们不得不又点了一杯，以让他说完这个话题。  
“你觉得下场比赛会怎么样？”大卫问唐恩，“在詹姆身上赌十加隆？赌他能得至少四十分？”  
“四十？哈，他还是个新手呢。”唐恩的声音黏黏糊糊的，“不会超过二十。”  
“成交。”大卫和唐恩打了赌，大卫立刻转向詹姆，悄声说，“你最好得二十分以上，因为我没钱了，买圣诞礼物全花光了。”  
詹姆微笑着点点头。  
“冠军就在拉文克劳和格兰芬多之间，我原来还以为斯莱特林会赢呢。”大卫又开始说，“但他们的队伍似乎只有体积没有智商。不像我们，我就不提了，光看看詹姆。”  
詹姆喝了一大口黄油啤酒。  
“除了击球手格里辛，他块头可大了。”小天狼星说。  
“你看到格里辛的眼神了吗，在你发挥出色的时候，詹姆？”大卫大笑着说。  
“是啊，当然了。他怎么了？”  
“好吧，”唐恩说，“唐恩是四年级进的队伍。他一直都是关注的焦点，直到用鬼飞球打伤贝蒂•德斯特为止。所有人都知道他是故意的，你知道的，鬼飞球可不那么容易瞄准什么人。贝蒂是我们队里有过最好的女球员。是啊，比乔金斯还好。她总能得到所有的嘉奖，所以大部分人都觉得他是为了不被她抢了风头才打伤她。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然了。”唐恩喝了一口酒，“他可好胜了，要小心鬼飞球，他要是还能碰到鬼飞球的话，这可说不准呢。”  
桌上爆发出一阵笑声，他们各自又点了一杯酒。  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
当他们回到霍格沃茨的时候，小天狼星、彼得和詹姆打开门，看到了一幕令他们大吃一惊的场景。莱姆斯戴着围巾和手套，正关上他的箱子。他的东西都收好了，在他们进来的时候，他回头看了一眼。  
“莱姆斯，你怎么——”  
“我要走了。”他站起身来，平静地说。  
“连再见都不和我们说？”彼得问道。  
“不对，你为什么要走？”小天狼星大吼道。  
“因为我不想再自欺欺人了，”莱姆斯大声说，“因为——这没有用，我总是——好吧，只是这里不适合我而已。”  
“你疯了。”詹姆说，“我们练了两年阿尼玛格斯，你就要走人？这不像你！”  
“再见。”莱姆斯拖着箱子向门口走去，但小天狼星跳到他前面，猛地关上了门。莱姆斯抬头看着他，有些困惑，他咬了咬牙。  
“让开，小天狼星。”  
“不，你哪儿都别想去。”小天狼星说，“你不可能因为我就要退学。”  
“和你没关系。”莱姆斯说，继续向门口走，小天狼星猛地把他往里面一推。莱姆斯看起来有些惊恐。  
“小天狼星！”詹姆叫道，但小天狼星没有理会。  
“听着，莱姆斯。我们两个都知道没有人能改变我看见过什么。”他说，“我希望我能改变，但我不能。你想要听真相吗，卢平？我第一天见到那怪物就害怕，我撒不了谎。我害怕了，没错，这是真的。小天狼星布莱克也有害怕的东西。但你要让我看到那一天，你要证明给我看，证明我是错的。你不能就这样从我们身边离开。”  
莱姆斯凝视着他，紧紧握着箱子的把手：“这世界不绕着小天狼星布莱克和詹姆•波特转，还有别的事情——”  
“不，根本就没有！”小天狼星大胆地说道。  
“麦格教授害怕我，你们觉得为什么她对我这么好？我攻击过她！而达瑞尔觉得我是怪物！现在你们——”  
“没有人觉得你是怪物，莱姆斯，”詹姆插了进来，“如果我们这么觉得的话，你又认为为什么我们要阻止你离开，为什么我们要试着和你一起下到隧道那里去？”  
莱姆斯抓着箱子的手松了一些，詹姆又说道：“你总是觉得我们会抛弃你，卢平。而现在却是你由于恐惧和自卑想要抛弃我们。你不是一个人，莱姆斯。”  
“我是。”他轻声说。  
“不，”彼得说，好像忽然明白了什么似的，“不，你不是。记得吗？惹了你一个人，就是惹了我们所有？我们不是都同意这一点吗？”  
莱姆斯望向彼得，又看了看詹姆，最后看向小天狼星。  
“你们真糟糕。”莱姆斯有气无力地说，詹姆笑了。  
詹姆把箱子拖回了他的床边。但小天狼星没有动，就好像莱姆斯要逃跑一样。莱姆斯挤出一个笑，把围巾摘了下来。  
“你知道的，我也很害怕黑狗。”他对小天狼星说，小天狼星的嘴角不易觉察地向上勾了勾。


	24. CHAPTER 23 决赛

“琼恩教授还警告了你？”莱姆斯问道，用叉子叉起一块土豆。  
“不，他没有警告我。”小天狼星说，“他威胁我，他知道你的事。”  
“你觉得他也是狼人？”詹姆喝了一大口南瓜汁。  
“或许吧，”莱姆斯说，“我没有见过任何真正意义上的其他狼人，你们都知道的。但他或许是，他们一定把他放在了棚屋之外的地方变形，因为我从没在那里见到过别人。除非他有什么别的方法，没有告诉任何别人。”  
“不会吧，莱姆斯”小天狼星说，“如果他真的有什么方法，这可能发一笔大财。”  
“说到棚屋，”詹姆说，“你知道霍格莫德的村人怎么说它的吗？”  
“不知道，他们怎么说的？”小天狼星问道。  
“尖叫棚屋，”詹姆大笑起来，“他们说里面有极其暴躁的鬼魂。”他瞥了一眼莱姆斯，“是啊，没错，你看起来可暴躁了。”  
“再等几天就更暴躁了。”他挤出一个笑容，继续埋头对付土豆。  
“那琼恩呢？”小天狼星又问了一遍，“我的意思是，他给我带来那种感觉，不是吗？”  
“邓布利多不可能聘请狼人担任教授。”詹姆说。  
“他录取了我，不是吗？”莱姆斯说。  
“是，但是不一样。”  
“嘿，伙计们！”  
他们都转过头，看向拿着一张纸，向他们跑来的彼得。  
“看这个，”他喘着气说，把纸拍在他们面前，“昨天晚上发生了一场严重的麻瓜屠杀事件！”他指向一张图片，至少有二十具尸体浮在空中，火焰和烟雾在下面弥漫着，“只有一个幸存者。他说——”  
“我们可以自己读的，谢了。”小天狼星说。他从彼得那里拿过报纸，粗略地扫了一下，“那里只有一个人活下来。他说戴面具的人不杀他是因为想要他带个信。”  
“什么信？”  
“我正在读，”小天狼星说，“他说是‘小心黑魔王，直到人们因他的名字闻风丧胆之前，他不会停手的。’”  
“那家伙真是脑子有点问题，对吧？”彼得挤出一个笑容。但另外三个人都没有笑。  
“屠杀地点在什么地方？”詹姆问道。  
“没说，”小天狼星翻着页，“嘿，看这儿，魔法部长巴蒂•克劳奇下令傲罗可以在任何情况下直接处死食死徒。”  
“终于，他们终于发现这件事的严重性了，”莱姆斯说，“或许现在情况会改善一些。”  
“我不这么想。”小天狼星说，“我就是在这些人身边长大的，我知道他们的手段。他们决不会就这样放弃的。”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
魁地奇决赛在四月的第一个星期日举行，是格兰芬多队拉文克劳。斯莱特林对于没能进入决赛感到不平，一个淡金色头发，姓诺特的男孩甚至开始发传单，上面写着“支持斯莱特林！”。  
“支持斯莱特林！”比赛当天的早晨，他在斯莱特林的桌旁喊道，“抵制决赛！支持斯莱特林！不要去看决赛！”  
“他们没进决赛是他们自己的责任，”詹姆说，“如果他们自己的队伍像样一点的话——”  
“你不吃了吧？”小天狼星抓过詹姆拿的苹果咬了一口。  
“好吧，其实他们不来了倒好，”詹姆说，“那样他们就不会试着对我们的扫帚念个恶咒什么的了。”  
整个队伍都情绪高涨，一边庆祝着打进决赛，他们的勇气不会减少一分一毫。  
“对于我们队里的好几个人来说，这都是他们在霍格沃茨的最后一场比赛了。”丹尼斯说，在帐篷里踱着步。队员们坐在长凳上，调整着队服，“明年我们会想念伯莎的，真希望我们能有和她一样有能力的新队员加入。伯莎，我自从1972年的火炮和黄蜂队的对决之后就没有见过有任何一个女生像你飞得这么好，在达西——”  
“丹尼斯，行了吧，快点。”格兰汉姆打断了他。  
“哦，好吧，好吧，”丹尼斯说，“总之，好好比赛，还有——求你们，一定要赢。记住，鬼飞球要传给詹姆，那样他就可以延续他的神话了。还有格兰汉姆，如果别人不传球给你，别撅着嘴生气。我自从1968年巴格曼输了一个鬼飞球之后也没见过像你这么愤愤不平的。现在——大家好好打。记住，让乔金斯在这里的记忆画上一个完美的句号。”  
七个人走上球场，在大卫读出他们的名字的同时，一个接一个升上天空。  
“现在是拉文克劳队。守门员斯嘉丽•李特，追球手维斯特•萨坦斯，罗瑞安•庞吉，和新人艾丽•多林，找球手本杰明•穆罗，和击球手华灵顿和华雷。看起来两方势均力敌，无论是体格还是智商。不像某一个学院蠢得今天连球场都找不到——”  
“古金！”麦格教授警告他。  
“第一个鬼飞球被抛到空中。”大卫继续说道，“波特接住了它，得分！十比零，格兰芬多！看起来唐恩要输了，谢了，詹姆！”  
詹姆微笑着飞回球场中央。鬼飞球再一次抛给他，他向圆环冲去。  
“二十比零，格兰芬多！格兰汉姆和博斯特一点功劳都没有，看起来就连拉文克劳队都没有波特这样的好手。波特又一次控球，他飞向——小心！”  
詹姆感到一个人重重地撞向他，拉文克劳的追球手从他那里夺走了鬼飞球。  
“嘿，萨坦斯！你那是耍赖——”  
“大卫•古金！如果你再让我警告你一次！”  
“还有，那个瞎了的裁判员——”  
“古金！”  
“当然了，那根本不算是犯规的夺球，拉文克劳队永远是那么完美，裁判员有理由被他们愚弄——”  
“把麦克风给我，古金——”  
大卫跳起来跑远了，留下愤怒的教授站在原地。  
“二十比零，格兰芬多！”大卫继续说，“波特应该得刚才那十分，不是吗？因为他不会让他的好朋友欠债——”  
詹姆看了看那个撞了他的追球手。维斯特•萨坦斯露出牙齿，对看台上的拉文克劳女生微笑着。  
“你只是个新手，波特。”他讥讽道，向球场正中飞去。  
“鬼飞球在萨坦斯的手上！”大卫说，试图从愤怒的教授身边逃脱，“他向格兰芬多的圆环投去，而达辛没有注意到。如果达辛还不抬头的话，他就要得分了——达辛睡着了——波特接住了球！我从没见过有人接住萨坦斯的球，你呢，教授？”  
“古金，我警告你。现在把麦克风给我。”  
“他把球传给了博斯特，博斯特又回传给波特——啊！那是犯规的！错了！那完全不对！华灵顿的游走球打中了博斯特，他掉了下来。他躺在地上了。”  
詹姆一边全速冲向球门，一边回头瞥了一眼。丹尼斯躺在地上，捂着肚子痛苦地尖叫。华灵顿的脸上满是惊讶的神色。詹姆离丹尼斯越来越近，顺便听到了他的叫声。  
“哇！我自从1968年之后就没见过这么准的游走球了！”  
“波特又一次将球投向圆环——他得分了！”大卫坐回椅子上，教授已经懒得管他了，“三十比十，格兰芬多！我相信乔金斯找到了什么。是的，她——她正在向下俯冲——赛季要结束了——这也是乔金斯的最后一场比赛。我问她毕业之后要做什么，她说，‘去魔法部工作’。现在我问你们，如果你的魁地奇打的这么好，你还要去魔法部吗？我肯定是不会——”  
“古金先生，我们不需要队员的自传。”  
“没错，教授，没错。她还在俯冲——她抓住了什么——是金色飞贼吗？她做到了！她做到了！”  
詹姆看了看伯莎，她把金色飞贼举在头顶。博斯特还在试图挣脱达西夫人，回到球场上，但达西夫人不让他走。  
詹姆在达辛和格兰汉姆身边落地，向正在庆祝的格里辛和格鲁金斯跑去。  
“格兰芬多赢得了奖杯，一百八十比十！”大卫叫道，“格兰芬多赢得了魁地奇杯！”  
这是波特一生中最幸福的时刻，他和乔金斯一起被人群举到空中，人们叫着他们的名字，声音仿佛要把球场掀翻。


	25. CHAPTER 24 琼恩教授的警告

那一晚对于詹姆来说还算平静。下午自然是繁忙的，有伯莎的告别会，她站起身，用勺子轻轻敲了敲装着黄油啤酒的杯子。她站起身，整个公共休息室都安静下来，她向詹姆举起酒杯说：“你是我见过的同龄人中最好的魁地奇选手。”詹姆笑了笑，她继续说道，“你是我们获得奖杯的关键，我想我们都清楚，如果没有你，我们的名字根本不会被铭刻在将悲伤。所以，我们队决定给你颁发一个特别奖项。”  
丹尼斯将一个金色的奖杯递给詹姆。  
“颁发给你的天分、速度和技巧。”伯莎说，“它会和我们的奖杯一起放在展柜李。谢谢你，詹姆。”  
公共休息室里爆发出掌声和欢呼声，詹姆的脸红了红。  
当他打开宿舍的门的时候，小天狼星、卢平和彼得已经在等他了，小天狼星将隐形衣递给他。  
“现在是我们的庆祝时间了。”他微笑着说。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
他们穿过走廊，走下台阶，直到走进那条死路。  
“彼得和我在圣诞节里来了一次。”莱姆斯解释道，“这儿真的有一个门，我不确定在哪里，但如果你走过去，想着你需要什么的话，门就会出现，里面有你想要的东西。我们试了几次，都成功了。”  
“我们想要什么？”小天狼星说，“魁地奇装饰、音乐、灯光——”  
“没错。”詹姆耸了耸肩，他走过去，想着那些用来庆祝的东西。  
他们在走廊的尽头转着圈，终于，一扇门出现在那里。  
“非常好，”小天狼星推开门。面前的房间里有无数的金色飞贼在空中飞舞，桌上是无数的黄油啤酒和各种糖果，音乐充满了整个房间。  
“彼得，你弄出的那些乱七八糟的东西。”小天狼星笑道，但莱姆斯看起来有些担忧。  
“我听到了声音，”他说，“快点，把门关上。”  
詹姆连忙把门关上，他们趴在门上听着渐近的声响。  
“是一场可怕的袭击，”是麦格教授的声音，“我们中有两个人身亡。”  
“他们跟随了斯诺克斯的脚步，”邓布利多的声音有些嘶哑。“还有更多的人会死。”  
“开门。”詹姆说，有些困惑的莱姆斯轻轻地打开了门，“走，”詹姆指示道，四个人慢慢地跟在两位教授身后，静默地走下楼梯。  
“谁被杀死了？”邓布利多问道。  
“麦金农夫妇，我们来晚了，劳瑞安和威汉姆已经死去，又是食死徒。”  
“玛琳恩呢？可怜的玛琳恩——”  
“不，玛琳恩是安全的，她待在疯眼汉家。米勒娃，事态在扩大。”邓布利多转过一个拐角，男孩们依旧在跟着他们。  
“阿拉斯托怎么想？”  
“他今晚也在，抓住了四个人。那四个人在到达魔法部前就自杀了。米勒娃，我们有责任告诉孩子们这世上正发生着什么。”  
“不，阿不思，他们还太小。”他们走下另一段台阶。  
“很快他们就太成熟，成熟到我们已经无法改变。”他们向走廊的深处走去。  
男孩们正在努力完成跟踪的任务。  
“社员还在增加，我们已经渗透了汤姆的战线，很快就能渗透进他的高层。”  
麦格教授哼了一声：“阿不思，仅有凤凰社是赢不了的，魔法部必须——”  
“魔法部也确实这么做了 ，”邓布利多说，“杰里米很支持凤凰社，他也会继续支持下去。”  
“阿不思。”另一个声音说道。  
四个男孩转过头，是琼恩教授，他离彼得的鼻子只有一步之遥。  
“嗯，迈克尔？”邓布利多说道。  
“阿不思，我从魔法部听到消息。他们辨认出了其中一个食死徒。另外三个伪装的很好，但有一个被认出了。”他指着一张羊皮纸说，“是克莱因。”  
“迈克尔，这不可能，他——”麦格教授顿住了，她看了看邓布利多，“真的吗？他两年前还是我们学校的黑魔法防御术教师——”  
“也是伏地魔忠实的支持者。”琼恩说道，向他们的方向走去。男孩们连忙避开，“他们已经开始招兵买马了，甚至有计划在假期里将伦敦的麻瓜出身全部屠杀干净。”  
“我的天哪！”麦格教授吃了一惊。  
“还有，”琼恩补充道，“他们有理由认为是伏地魔亲手杀了麦金农夫妇，至少他知道雷蒙在社里。”  
“雷蒙和他的家人都知道加入我们的危险性，”邓布利多说，“我们能做的只有尽量减少无谓的伤亡。我们需要保证博恩家、费格家、索博特家和波特家的安全。”  
詹姆觉得几乎心脏都要停止跳动。波特家？他的父亲也在这个社里吗？  
小天狼星看向詹姆，试图表现出自己的同情。但他的思维已经不知道转到哪里去了。詹姆是对的，他的家族必然会被波及。  
“我们不能再牺牲无辜者了，”邓布利多说着慢慢走远，“让海格联系阿拉贝拉，我想要和她谈谈。”  
在回宿舍的路上，詹姆一言不发，那天晚上他失眠了。他不断地看向窗外的月亮，距离他看见夜骐还有多久呢？  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
随着魁地奇比赛的结束，考试渐渐逼近。詹姆除了暑假外几乎没什么可期待的，今年小天狼星会和他一起回家，这也让他更有撑过最后两个月的动力。自从格兰芬多赢得了奖杯，几乎整个学校都想和他握手。而小天狼星，作为他最好的朋友，也成为了大家的关注焦点。随时都能找出五个正痴迷地看着小天狼星的女生，不过这也情有可原。他不再是詹姆在火车上见到的那个小男孩了，他的声音低沉了许多，肩膀也宽了。小天狼星比詹姆要高了一些，而詹姆依然比莱姆斯和彼得高。  
“告诉我们你是怎么教他那个前滚翻的。”一个二年级的赫奇帕奇女生讨好地问小天狼星。  
“啊，那是我们一年级的事情了，”小天狼星说，“那时候我和詹姆还是两个年轻纯洁的小男孩。”  
“我真不觉得你还有纯洁的时候，布莱克。”  
小天狼星坐直了，看向眼前令人不悦的人影：“哦，你好啊，鼻涕精。想加入我们吗？你知道的——我和这些女生。你知道女生是什么的，对吧？”  
“你还真觉得自己是古往今来霍格沃茨最大的骄傲了，是吗？”斯内普呵斥道，他油腻的头发几乎盖住了脸，“你骗得了她们，但你骗不了我。”  
“是这样吗？”小天狼星说着，抓起了魔杖。  
“啊，别打伤了他，小天狼星。”一个三年级女生咯咯地笑着说。  
“你伤不到我一分一毫的。”斯内普嘶声说。  
“哦，没错啊。”小天狼星咧着嘴笑道，“我才不是那个一头扎进禁书区的家伙呢，对吧？”  
“我至少知道书是什么。”斯内普反唇相讥，他也举起了魔杖。一道红光击中了小天狼星的脸，血从他的脸颊上流下。他的眼神放空了一瞬，笑容渐渐消失了。  
“你会后悔的，鼻涕精。”他怒吼道。  
斯内普得意地笑着。  
“今晚，三楼走廊。”小天狼星咆哮着，他的眼睛里只有最黑的暗色，看起来随时就要谋杀斯内普，“我们来一场决斗，詹姆是我的证人。我也建议你找个证人，如果你还有朋友的话。”  
“我选择穆尔塞伯。”斯内普说。  
他指向一个拿着抵制海报的人，他的块头不小，黑头发遮住了消瘦的脸颊。他的小眼睛看向小天狼星，小天狼星向他咧了咧嘴。  
“今晚，一点。”斯内普又补了一句，转身走开。  
“我等着。”小天狼星说道。  
"""""""""""""""""  
“斯内普？鼻涕精？你疯了吗？”当詹姆和小天狼星从抽屉里拿出长袍的时候，莱姆斯叫道，“我们刚来的时候，他就比七年级生懂的咒语还多了！更不用说他现在！穆尔塞伯？詹姆，连有的教授都害怕他！他就是个恶魔——有人说他正准备去做食死徒——斯内普也是——”  
“他们吓不到我。”詹姆说道，拉了拉长袍。  
“当你倒在地上的时候，你就该害怕了。”莱姆斯翻过一页阿尼玛格斯的书，“我们离咒语的第三阶段已经不远了。你们就要这样浪费掉一个晚上，冲去自寻死路吗？”  
“没错。”詹姆说道，开始扣扣子。  
“别担心了，莱姆斯。”小天狼星向门口走去，把隐形衣递给詹姆，“我们去去就来，只是去吓吓斯内普，没什么别的。别像母鸡一样对着我们叫。”  
彼得扑哧一声笑了，但没人响应他，只好讪讪地安静下来。  
“给我们二十分钟，”詹姆打开门，说道，“如果我们没回来，之后随意你怎么说，行了吧？”  
“还有什么遗言吗？”莱姆斯说。  
“有啊，”小天狼星和詹姆消失在隐形衣下面，“你也太杞人忧天了。”  
门在他们身后关上。  
“好吧，这不是我的错。”莱姆斯叹了口气，继续看书，“我警告过它们了。”  
两个人小心翼翼地走到三楼走廊，两个瘦削的剪影已经在等待着他们了。其中一个在来回踱步，另一个则盯着墙面。  
“让我们来玩个好玩的。”詹姆抽出魔杖说。  
“我不觉得他们回会来。”穆尔塞伯对斯内普说。  
“他们会来的，”斯内普回道，“那个脑袋空空的家伙不会放过任何一个打我的机会。”  
小天狼星和詹姆慢慢地转到斯内普身后，詹姆的魔杖指向了他的臀部。  
“火焰熊熊。”他轻声说道。  
“你听见什么了吗？”斯内普对穆尔塞伯说，但穆尔塞伯根本不关心。他盯着斯内普的袍子，火焰已经舔上了他的袖子，还有——  
“啊啊啊！”斯内普拼命拍打着火焰，而穆尔塞伯站在那儿，不确定该说些什么。  
“帮帮我！”斯内普叫道。  
“你还是个巫师吗？”穆尔塞伯用魔杖熄灭了火焰，但斯内普的长袍已经有一半被火烧成了灰烬。  
“我不会再等了，西弗勒斯。”穆尔塞伯说道，“波特不会来的。”当斯内普看向他的朋友的身后的时候，他的脸色刷地一下变白了。  
“又怎么了？”穆尔塞伯吼道。  
小天狼星拿起一幅油画，无视上面巫师的抗议，施了个魔法让它跳起了舞，而斯内普正和跳跃过来的油画打了个对面。  
“波特！”斯内普抓住油画，嘶声叫道，“波特就在这儿。我不知道他在哪里，但绝对离我们不远。你为什么要躲躲藏藏呢，波特？”  
“袍子飞起！”詹姆轻声说。  
穆尔塞伯有些厌烦地看着斯内普的袍子被掀了起来，一直盖过他的头顶。  
“飞来飞去！”小天狼星大笑着说道。  
就好像有一双看不见的手抓住了斯内普的内裤，把他向上拉。斯内普咬牙切齿地漂浮在两英尺的空中，他好一会儿后才终于挣脱，摔在地上。  
“波特！”  
“魔杖书写！”詹姆抽出魔杖，写下绿色的文字，“鼻涕精该洗洗头发了。”  
斯内普的脸涨红了，穆尔塞伯忍不住咧开嘴偷笑。  
“怎么回事！”  
是费尔奇。  
“快跑！”小天狼星对詹姆叫道，他们跑下走廊，冲下台阶，终于来到胖夫人的面前。  
“谁在那儿？”  
他们关上了背后的肖像洞口，三步并作两步跑上螺旋楼梯。詹姆把小天狼星拉近房间的时候，麦格教授正走进公共休息室。  
“嘿，你们竟然完整地回来了。”莱姆斯说道，脸色有几分惊讶，“我就快要把你们的床租出去了。”  
“麦格教授要来了！”詹姆小声说道，他和小天狼星以最快速度扑到床上，“掩护我们！”  
“好。”莱姆斯说道。门开了，麦格教授走了进来。  
“晚安，卢平先生。”她说，看向坐起来，睁着眼睛的他和彼得。  
“晚安，教授。”他答道。  
彼得盯着她，又回头看了看两个打着鼾的男孩。  
“波特先生和布莱克先生一直和你们在一起吗？”她问道。  
“是，他们两个小时前就睡觉了。”莱姆斯说了谎，“他们就在这儿，怎么了，教授？”  
“我们在三楼走廊抓住了斯内普先生和诺特先生，据他们说，波特先生并不在房间里？”  
“不，他们一直都在宿舍里。”莱姆斯说，“我一直坐在这儿，试着和彼得讲阿尼玛格斯的知识，看？”他指向手中的书，“我发现这个主题很有趣。”  
“是——啊，很有趣。”彼得吞吞吐吐地说。  
“而我们学习的时候他们哪儿也没有去。”  
“是啊，我们在学习。”  
麦格教授的眼神越过莱姆斯和彼得，看向熟睡的小天狼星和詹姆，又开口对莱姆斯说：“很好，抱歉打扰了你们。现在已经很迟了，我建议你们尽快睡觉。”她打开门，“还有波特先生，下次急急忙忙跳上床前建议你先把鞋脱了。”  
“抱歉，教授。”詹姆闷闷的声音从枕头里传来。  
门关上了，宿舍里传来一阵大笑的声音。   
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
斯内普很郁闷，他又被同样的伎俩耍了第二次。他恨死了波特和他的朋友们，他恨死了他们的一切，用尽一切机会在校园里对他们念恶咒。而詹姆把回敬他的恶咒作为自己的责任，他们已经在课间的走廊里爆发了四次争斗，两个人都得了一周的留校。  
与此同时，莱姆斯也意识到下一次变形已经不远了。琼恩教授在走廊上叫住他，说他明天将陪伴莱姆斯去尖叫棚屋。  
“什么？庞弗雷夫人怎么了吗？”莱姆斯问道，他不太喜欢琼恩教授。自从听说他怀疑小天狼星知道他是狼人的秘密后，他总觉得这个人会夺取他生命中唯一的友谊和希望。  
“嗯，我只是觉得可以帮她个忙而已。”琼恩微笑着说，“你知道的，在我离开之前。”  
“你也要走了吗？”莱姆斯问道，努力不让自己的声音显得太开心。  
“啊，是的。邓布利多给我找了一份别的工作。但不用担心，你会喜欢新的老师的。明年没有突然冒出来的博格特了，对吧？”  
莱姆斯的胃揪紧了。  
“好，她一般在哪里等你？”  
“四点钟在格兰芬多的公共休息室外面，敲敲胖夫人的肖像画，我就会过去。”莱姆斯试着挤出一个笑容，但看起来却更像是鬼脸。  
“我们约在三点，可以吗？我想和你谈谈，说说你在课堂上的表现？”琼恩依然有些可笑地咧着嘴，“你同意吗？”  
“当然。”莱姆斯压制住想要吐出来的欲望，“好，那就三点。”  
他想要知道莱姆斯的答案，他知道他们的秘密。  
第二天的三点到了，莱姆斯感到很不舒服。小天狼星和彼得和他坐在一起，而詹姆正在霍尔教授那里留校。胖夫人尖叫了一声，小天狼星用阴沉的眼神望向莱姆斯。  
“别担心，”莱姆斯虚弱地说，“我什么都不会说出去的。”  
小天狼星看起来并没有被说服。  
莱姆斯跑向肖像画，一开门就是琼恩教授微笑着的脸，他的胃又疼了。  
“你好，莱姆斯。”琼恩愉快地说道。  
“你好，教授。”莱姆斯嘟囔着。  
他们出了校园，走过打人柳。莱姆斯又看了琼恩一眼，他们似乎没有向隧道方向走，而是走向了湖边，有几个学生正在那里朝大章鱼扔树枝。  
“坐下吧，莱姆斯。”他说道，在草坪上坐下。莱姆斯咽了咽口水，在树荫下坐下。  
“你想要说些什么呢，教授？”他问道。  
“这个诅咒影响你多长时间了？”琼恩无视了他的问题。  
“大概九年，怎么了？”  
“你这九年又有多少朋友呢？”  
“你为什么要问这个，教授？”莱姆斯已经完全搞不清楚情况了。  
“我想没几个吧，”琼恩说，“大概这是你最幸福的时光，来到霍格沃茨，遇到新的朋友，遇到能接受你的人。”  
“或许我们应该去——”  
“我们俩都清楚，那个布莱克家的男孩看到的博格特是什么。”琼恩打断了他，“我也没有告诉任何人，我们无法证明他跟着你下到过隧道那里，但我能看出来你有多珍惜你那些小朋友们。”  
“他们都是我的朋友，教授，”莱姆斯说，“我不知道你在说些什么，什么博格特？”  
“我看到了你的眼睛，莱姆斯，”琼恩说道，“我看到了你的眼神，和我儿子眼神里的惊恐一模一样。”  
一段沉默之后，莱姆斯用非常轻的声音问道：“呃——你的儿子，琼恩教授？”  
“他就像你一样，”他的眼睛里映出了波光粼粼的湖面，“在很小的时候就被咬了，像你一样，年纪很小。我努力让他感觉不到他和其他人之间的区别，但他还是感觉到了。”他朝莱姆斯悲哀地笑了笑，“最后也是这些杀死了他。”  
“什么？”莱姆斯倒吸了一口凉气，他从没听说过受过这种诅咒的人会因此而死。  
“这个社会，和他那些所谓的朋友。”琼恩哼了一声，“就是这些，我一直因狼人的事端而心碎，莱姆斯。我知道你有的夜晚也会厌弃你自己，无论如何，你都会屈从于心中的怪物。是的，我什么都知道，莱姆斯。”  
“呃，我为你的儿子感到遗憾，教授。”莱姆斯盯着地面。他想要直接沉入地下，远离这段让人不舒服的谈话。  
“我也很遗憾，”琼恩平静地说，“我只想在离开前给你一个建议。像布莱克先生和波特先生那样的人，你一定会感到厌倦的。”他说，“他们是会在你背后捅你一刀的家伙，这世上没有可称作朋友的人，莱姆斯，尤其是在这个世风日下的社会里。”  
“我不觉得小天狼星和詹姆会——”  
“我警告你，”琼恩说，“如果我是你，我绝不全心全意地信任他们。太阳快落了，我们最好先走。”  
琼恩站了起来，莱姆斯跟着他身后，向打人柳走去。确定没有人看到之后，琼恩用树枝按了一下那个节疤，他们爬下了洞口，在走进隧道的那一会儿，莱姆斯一句话也不想和他说。两年前，他或许就信了，离任何人任何事情都远远的，只管着自己。但现在他却感到心里冒火，他不会让任何人杀死他，包括怀疑。  
接近入口的时候，他握紧了拳头。这是他的诅咒，这是他的梦魇，但是，这不会是他的命运。  
“就到这儿了，”琼恩说，“再见。”  
“谢谢你，再见。”莱姆斯小声说，几乎是第一百次走进棚屋，锁上了身后的活板门。  
他在沙发上坐下，等待着月亮升起。快了，很快他的朋友们就能找到和他一起变形的方法，他们就又都在一起了。他再也不会变成真正的狼，他只会是莱姆斯。  
看着夕阳向下沉去，他忽然感到很疲倦，想要就此睡去。那样，或许当一切发生的时候，就不会那么疼了。


	26. CHAPTER 25 对角巷

“好吧，再见了，伙计。”詹姆和小天狼星跳下站台，走向波特夫妇，这次灵灵似乎没来。站在詹姆夫妇身边的是阿尔法德叔叔，他们正交谈着。  
“阿尔法德叔叔？”走近了一些后，小天狼星问道。  
秃顶的男人转过头，愉快地叫道：“啊，小天狼星！我最喜欢的外甥，你好吗？”  
“你在这儿做什么？”  
“来接纳西莎。”阿尔法德指着脸色很不好看的纳西莎，“你的埃拉朵拉阿姨来不了的时候，我打算给她个惊喜。看来是真的把她吓到了。”  
“我父母来了吗？”小天狼星的目光向人群扫去。  
“当然了，他们是来接雷古勒斯的，是吧？”阿尔法德说，“但我才不会去和他们说话呢，他们简直是疯了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“他们的两个孩子并不都在斯莱特林，当然了，”阿尔法德说，“这有什么关系，我一样为你骄傲。”  
从家里的另一个害群之马的嘴里说出来，在某种程度上这句话并不给人带来多少安慰。小天狼星挤出一个笑容，和詹姆的父母打了个招呼。他们走出了车站，一路上根本没看到他父母和雷古勒斯，毫无疑问他的弟弟会不停地向父母数落他做了多少玷污布莱克门楣的事情。  
一辆魔法部的车停在外面的停车场里。小天狼星觉得有些奇怪，但他什么都没说，他们以最快速度上了车，波特先生发动了引擎。  
“我总想试试像麻瓜一样生活，”詹姆说，“你知道的，不用魔法？就是为了看看那会是什么样子。”  
“我觉得会很无聊。”小天狼星说。  
“或许吧。”詹姆沉思了一会儿，说道，“你知道吗？我们回家的路上要经过对角巷，想去那里买几张海报吗？”  
“我不知道——”小天狼星开口说道，但波特先生忽然插了进来。  
“好主意啊，詹姆！我们只需要在这儿左转——”  
“不，是右转，亲爱的。”波特夫人说。  
“我确定是左转。”  
“你要去破釜酒吧，对吧？还有几个街区——”  
“我对伦敦的路了如指掌。”  
“谁才在这儿住了一辈子，亲爱的？”  
“又是谁在开车——”  
“爸爸，小心！”  
嘀嘀！  
波特先生一脚踩上刹车，一辆卡车差点从右侧擦过去。他的头发全乱了，表情有些疲惫。  
“爸爸，你还好吗？”詹姆抓住前座的座椅，问道。  
“我很好。”波特先生有气无力地说，他有些紧张地打了方向灯，车一晃一晃地向前开去，“还没死。”  
“亲爱的——”  
“让我安静一会儿，至少找到对角巷为止。”  
“这真的不那么重要。”詹姆小声说。  
“安静，詹姆。”波特先生呵斥道，两个男孩顿时闭上了嘴。  
""""""""""""""""  
他们打开车门，走向破釜酒吧。空气里有烟草和啤酒的味道，昏暗的酒吧里雾蒙蒙的。巫师们围坐在小桌边，喝着他们最喜欢的饮品。  
“晚上好，波特。”一个老巫师对詹姆的父亲说。  
“晚上好，尼古拉斯。”波特先生说道，他们一直走出了后门，他用魔杖碰了碰后巷墙壁上的四块砖头，墙从中间分开，一条两旁分布着各种商店的长街出现在眼前。  
小天狼星和詹姆走过咿啦猫头鹰商店和奥利凡德魔杖店，进如魁地奇商店，波特夫人在他们身后叫道：“十分钟，孩子们！我们还要回家！灵灵已经在做晚饭了。”  
小天狼星和詹姆冲进商店，被一个个摆放着各种球的柜子环绕着，五个球一盒，穿着线的玩具飞贼，和他们一年级时收到的那种一模一样。查德里火炮、温布利黄蜂、保加利亚队和爱尔兰队的队服和长袍。有一面墙上全是各种扫帚，包括最新的横扫4。  
“嘿，看啊。”小天狼星指向一个图标，“蝙蝠队的巴尼周一在这里签售巴利卡斯尔蝙蝠的纪念品。”  
詹姆咬了咬牙，说：“我曾经喜欢过他们，直到那个蠢得要命的黄油啤酒广告为止。你知道的，那个唱着‘我因黄油啤酒而疯狂？’”  
小天狼星大笑起来，想起他似乎在一段时间之前看到过，赞同地说道：“是的，我懂你的意思。”  
“你好，詹姆！”  
詹姆回头看去，是一个四年级的女生咯咯地笑着，向他招手，脸颊绯红。她的身后似乎有一抹红发闪过。  
“我的天哪，”詹姆轻声说，“是伊万斯！掩护我，快点！”  
太迟了，莉莉转过身看着他们两个。她的脸上露出了轻蔑的神情，小天狼星笑了笑。他招了招手，莉莉做了一个不太好的手势。  
“我觉得她挺喜欢我们的。”小天狼星说。  
“等一下，”詹姆说，“查德里火炮队的纪念品都在那儿，在肯梅尔夜骐的床单旁边。”  
小天狼星点了点头，走到那面被装饰成红色的墙边。但他却对那些海报不感兴趣，反而看向了旁边蒙特罗斯喜鹊的追球手模型。  
詹姆慢慢走到两个女孩身边，那个四年级的女生还在笑，脸涨的通红。  
“你好吗，詹姆？”她轻佻地说道，詹姆点了点头，越过她，看向她身后的莉莉。  
“你好，伊万斯。你在这儿做什么？”他问道。  
莉莉斜了他一眼，说道：“我只是恰好喜欢上了一个队而已，说的好像这和你有什么关系似的。”  
“嘿，我只是随便问问，没什么了。”詹姆耸了耸肩，“又不是要和你约会。”  
莉莉转过头望着他，眼睛睁得很大，咬牙切齿。  
“以后也不会的。”詹姆又补了一句，莉莉的表情稍稍缓和了一些。  
“湿裤子——抱歉，我说的是达瑞尔。达瑞尔怎么样了？”  
“我们分手了。”莉莉尖锐地说道，她从架子上拿下一个梅根•麦考马克的小雕像，“我想你是太忙于你的魁地奇事业，根本管不了这些。”  
“好吧，其实这早有预兆，”詹姆说，“我的意思的，从一开始就能看出你们不可能。”  
“谢谢你的支持。”  
“没什么。”詹姆又开始揉头发，深吸了一口气说，“那么——”  
“你为什么还在这儿？”她打断了詹姆的话。  
“好吧，这商店很小，而我恰好很喜欢这个，”他拿下一个大啤酒杯，看着上面刻着的名字，“波蒂的骄傲，谢了，我和小天狼星——”  
“真令人惊讶。”她轻声说道。  
“你和小天狼星又怎么了？”他猛地把啤酒杯拍在台子上。  
莉莉看起来毫不害怕，她轻轻摇着手说：“哦，你要做什么？对我念恶咒吗？”  
这次换做詹姆怒视着她，他的手紧握成拳头：“你知不知道——”  
“什么？”莉莉叫道，“这简直是你对所有事情的回答！因为你和你的狐朋狗友肮脏的恶作剧，西弗勒斯还受着伤！没错，就是你！我知道那是你！你和你蠢到家的隐形斗篷，把他骗到那里，还以为你真的要和他决斗！好，我觉得能对另一个人做出这种事的就是彻头彻尾的懦夫！”  
“你为什么要管我对斯内普做了什么！”詹姆吼了回去，“还有，他告诉过你他对我做了什么了吗？”  
“他还能对你做什么！”  
“好吧，”詹姆咧开嘴笑了，“他身上的味道已经够了——”  
莉莉扇了他一巴掌，她纤细修长的手指划过他的脸颊。詹姆张了张嘴，又闭上了，他终于挤出了几个字：“忘了这个。只——忘了吧。希望你和你的下一个男朋友度过一个愉快的四年级！”  
“我们会的，谢谢你！”她喊道。  
“嗯，好！”  
“好！”  
“很好！”  
“很好！”  
詹姆哼了一声，向小天狼星的方向走去。  
“怎么样？”  
“她爱死我了，”詹姆耸了耸肩，向海报墙上看去，“这里有一张乔伊•詹金斯的海报，还有他们的名言。”  
“让我们手指交叉，尽力而为。”小天狼星读道，“天哪，那一场比赛简直要吓到我。”  
“你还期待什么呢？他们自从1892年之后就没有赢过。”詹姆拿过海报向收银台走去，“快点吧，如果再迟，我爸妈就快要杀了我们俩了。”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
这是一场沉默的晚餐。波特夫妇看起来比小天狼星见过的任何一次都要紧张。波特先生几乎不说话，而波特夫人也和他没什么两样。而詹姆总是走神，任由土豆泥上的浓汤滴在白色的桌布上。一看到这个，灵灵就会紧握住叉子，但她什么也没有做，为了不打破这场寂静。  
晚上，詹姆坐在小天狼星房间里白色的床单上，试着规划贴在墙上的海报。乔伊•詹金斯露出大大的笑容，把游走球向巴利卡斯特蝙蝠队的追球手打去。他知道自己喜欢这张海报是有原因的。  
“嗨，小天狼星。”詹姆开口说道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你爱过别人吗？”  
“没有，”小天狼星说，“之后也不打算有了。”  
“你觉得十四岁坠入爱河是不是有点早？”  
“我不知道。”海报落在小天狼星的头上，詹金斯叫了一声，“我想是的，怎么了？”  
“因为我觉得我坠入爱河了，”詹姆微笑着向后躺倒在小天狼星的床上，“我遇到了对的人。”  
“谁？”小天狼星把海报贴回墙上，用钉子把他的嘴巴钉住。  
“你知道的，她，”詹姆的笑容更大了，“我想要与之共度余生的人，我想要与之白头偕老的人。”  
“是不是哪里写着我一到你们家拜访你就得多愁善感一把？”小天狼星问道，几乎要把钉子咽下去，“上一次是‘我在想自己会怎么死’，这回变成了‘我想要结婚，和她白头偕老’。你是怎么了，十四岁不好吗？”  
“你知道她是谁吧？”詹姆无视了小天狼星的话。  
小天狼星向房间右边的角落伸出手，摸了摸蝙蝠队队员的鼻子。追球手打了个喷嚏：“谁？”  
“伊万斯。”  
小天狼星咳了一阵，就好像他呛住了，海报从墙上掉下来：“伊万斯？！莉莉•伊万斯？”  
“是的，”詹姆坐了起来，“莉莉，伊万斯。”  
“行了，”小天狼星说，“我还以为你二年级就对她不感兴趣了呢，你不讨厌她吗？”  
“不。”  
“好吧，那她可够讨厌你的。”小天狼星从地上捡起散落的钉子。  
“不，她不讨厌我。”詹姆叹了口气，又躺回床上，“她为我而疯狂。”  
“是啊，这么说我还能当上校长呢。”小天狼星嗤笑道。  
“嘿，一切皆有可能啊，伙计。”詹姆闭上眼睛，“一切皆有可能。”  
楼下传出“砰”地一声关门的声音，男孩们被吓了一跳，詹姆从床上坐起来：“那是什么？”  
“亲爱的，你还好吗？”有人低声说道。  
“快点，壁炉！迈克尔受了重伤！”  
楼下传来一声呻吟，之后是一声闷响，好像有人被丢在了沙发上。  
“怎么回事？”  
“几个街区之外，琼恩的家被攻击了，他们杀了他的妻子。我足够幸运地及时赶到，在他们全部到来之前。他们的人数在增加，今晚那儿至少有三十个人。”  
又是一阵呻吟。  
“我们跑了回来，他们可能会追过来。要尽快了，灵灵，飞路粉准备好了吗？”  
“是的，波特先生。”灵灵立刻答道，“灵灵已经为波特先生和琼恩先生准备好了飞路粉。”  
“你为什么把他带来这里？”波特夫人轻声问道。  
“上楼去，灵灵。”波特先生的声音听起来很紧张，他抱起沙发上的人。  
灵灵跑上楼梯，一直到楼上的走廊上。詹姆伸出一只手抓住她，把她拉进小天狼星的房间里。她尖叫了一声，向詹姆眨着眼睛。  
“詹姆先生！”她惊叫着，“你醒了！”  
“怎么回事？”他问道。  
“从灵灵知道的看来，在几个街区之外有人攻击了琼恩先生。波特先生和其他人赶去救了他，但社里只能保证——”  
“琼恩，”小天狼星插道，“是琼恩教授！”  
“霍格沃茨魔法学校。”楼下有人朗声说道，詹姆几乎能听见火焰升起，两人消失在壁炉里的声音。  
詹姆站起身，打开门，把试图跟着他的小天狼星和灵灵猛地关在房间里。他跑下楼梯，面前是惊恐的母亲。  
“妈妈，告诉我这是怎么回事！”他的语气很强硬。  
“我——詹姆——”她开口说道，但詹姆打断了她。  
“你们说的那个社是什么？刚才是怎么回事？为什么邓布利多让琼恩保护我们的房子？为什么琼恩——”  
“詹姆，亲爱的，我——”  
“告诉我，妈妈！”  
“我不能，”就像是紧绷着的弦忽然断了一样，她开始抽泣，“我——你还太小——我——”  
詹姆的脸一沉，忽然觉得有些愧疚。他的妈妈坐在沙发上，双手捂着脸。  
“啊，妈妈，求你不要哭。”詹姆在她身边坐下。  
“我们家是怎么了？”她吸了吸鼻子，“我不知道这是怎么回事，我——”  
“没事的，妈妈。”詹姆安慰着她，“会好的，一切都会好的。”  
小天狼星从楼梯上远远地看着他们，手紧握着扶手。他的嘴抿了抿，忽地觉得嗓子有些发紧。他从没有安慰过妈妈，妈妈也从没有安慰过他。  
或许这就是他不理解詹姆的原因，小天狼星从来没有被爱过。


	27. CHAPTER 26 琼恩的回归

“喂，詹姆？”  
“怎么了？”詹姆转过头，在对角巷的一家长袍店里，灵灵正给他展示着一副手套。  
“那是莱姆斯吗？”小天狼星指向远处一个灰棕色头发的高个子男孩，他正和一个女孩站在魔杖店外面笑着。  
“我想是的。”詹姆走近了一些看了看，“好吧，他长高了，不是吗？”  
“头发颜色也深了，”小天狼星也笑起来，“一想起那个一年级时抖抖索索的小男孩，那时候他看起来就像是被踢了一脚的小狗，不是吗？”  
“嗨，莱姆斯！”詹姆喊道，莱姆斯回过头，他咧开嘴笑着，向他们跑来。  
“你们！”他轻轻地一拳打在詹姆的肩膀上，对小天狼星点了点头，“你们还好吗？”  
“挺好的，”小天狼星说，“你来买魔杖吗？”  
“我的上一根魔杖断了，”莱姆斯说，“要和我一起来吗？那是艾莉丝。她马上就是五年级生了，刚当上了级长，来买新长袍。”  
艾莉丝对他们微笑着挥了挥手。  
“好啊，我们走吧。”小天狼星以一以对，他们跟着莱姆斯一起走进了奥利凡德魔杖店。  
店里散发出一种陈旧的气味，他们中没有人能分辨出到底是什么。从一柜一柜装满魔杖的暗色架子中，一个老人走了出来，他的瞳仁颜色很淡，就像月亮一样。他向着三个男孩微笑着，从若有若无的烟雾中慢慢走出。  
“我等你很久了，”他对小天狼星说，“我觉得那根魔杖不适合你。当然了，魔杖选择巫师，极少出错，但对你来说，布莱克先生——”  
“我不需要新魔杖，”小天狼星说，指了指莱姆斯，“是他。”  
奥利凡德透过架在长鼻子上小小的镜片望向他：“啊，是卢平先生吗？我记得我卖出的每一根魔杖。”  
莱姆斯点了点头。  
“我几乎都要认不出你了，”奥利凡德说，“山毛榉，七英寸，杖芯是龙的神经，我说的对吗？极其适合防御使用，至少我是这么觉得。你把它丢了，是吗？”  
“不是，它断了，”莱姆斯平静地说，“我想知道还能不能买一根新的。”  
“当然，当然。”奥利凡德说，“但你也应该知道，每一根魔杖都是独一无二的。你需要一段时间来适应新的魔杖，让我们试试这根。”  
他开始翻箱倒柜，找出了一根黑色的魔杖：“独角兽毛，橡木，十三英寸，来试试。”  
莱姆斯拿过魔杖，轻轻挥了一下。有一道光芒掠过房间又消失，他的手掌感到一阵温暖，奥利凡德笑了。  
“不错！”奥利凡德说，“我就知道这根魔杖会适合你。没错，没错，只有拥有勇敢而忠诚的心灵的人才能驾驭这根魔杖。独角兽毛极为纯洁，这也是我认为你的魔杖不适合你的原因，布莱克先生。”他望着小天狼星说，“你的魔杖杖芯也是独角兽毛，没错吧？”  
“是的。”小天狼星答道。  
“我想这两根杖芯来自同一只独角兽。”奥利凡德指向莱姆斯的魔杖，微笑着说，“非常奇妙。”  
“每一次我来这里，他都是这一套。”詹姆对小天狼星和詹姆悄声说道，“如果你问他这有什么奇妙的，他能说上十分钟魔杖带来的奇迹和其中的神秘魔法。我看这家伙是被困在这个小地方太久了，和正常人几乎没什么交流。”  
莱姆斯努力忍住笑，走到前面的收银台去付款。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“还有三天就开学了。”小天狼星舔了一口手上的冰淇淋说，他们坐在破釜酒吧门外。爱丽丝和他们一起吃着冰淇淋，等待着波特夫妇的到来。  
“是啊，”莱姆斯叹了口气，“你们的变形作业怎么样了？”  
“不怎么样，”詹姆说，“我们努力了一整个夏天，但没什么进展，还卡在第二部分。”  
莱姆斯点了点头，爱丽丝完全不知道他们在说什么。  
“那么，艾莉丝，”小天狼星说，“你喜欢魁地奇吗？”  
“不太喜欢。”她说。  
小天狼星的脸沉了下来。好吧，她不如他们想象的那么好。  
三天一眨眼就过去了，三个男孩和彼得又坐在火车上的同一个隔间里回到了霍格沃茨。坐过没有人驾驶的马车，进入大礼堂，分院帽又一次坐在了前方的高脚凳上。  
“看！”詹姆戳了戳小天狼星。小天狼星顺着他的视线向教师座位看去，不由得吸了一口气。  
琼恩教授回来了，他的表情并不那么喜悦。  
“他——莱姆斯说他走了啊！”小天狼星说。  
忽然，礼堂的大门打开了，一年级生跟在麦格教授身后，向分院帽走去。  
“新生。”詹姆哼了一声。  
分院帽张开了嘴，深吸一口气开始唱它最新的歌。  
小天狼星觉得自己的肚子在叫，他晚上还想再试一次变形呢。  
邓布利多站起身说：“在我们开始享用盛宴之前，我想先欢迎琼恩教授的回归，他将在霍格沃茨继续教课。不过，由于他的健康状况不佳，华辛教授”——右边一个个子很矮，戴着圆顶礼帽的男巫向学生们热情地挥了挥手——“将会是你们的新黑魔法防御术教师。琼恩教授将会教授古代如尼文。”  
琼恩站了起来，小天狼星第一次注意到他的眼神很茫然，他鞠躬时木然地瞪着前方，没有看邓布利多，没有看学生——目光里什么也没有。  
“詹姆，我觉得琼恩不对劲。”小天狼星小声说，指了指面无表情的教授。  
“是啊，”詹姆答道，“邓布利多说了，他胜任不了那个职位了。”  
当琼恩坐下来摸索着叉子的时候，他的表情显得更沮丧了。  
“你觉得他瞎了？”小天狼星问道。  
“是的，我很确定。”莱姆斯插了进来，“我在霍格莫德的车站听到有的教师在谈论他。伏地魔或是什么别的人在一天晚上攻击了他——他们弄瞎了他的眼睛，那样他就不知道是谁杀了他的妻子。他们由于某种原因留了他一条命，他们是故意的。”  
詹姆又感觉胃有些不舒服了，他仿佛看见琼恩又一次拍了拍身边那只隐形的夜骐。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“现在，让我们再试一次。”莱姆斯叹了口气，当詹姆第一百次失败的时候，“想象一只牡鹿，不是狮子，不是老虎，是牡鹿。”  
詹姆闭上眼睛叹了口气。森林，他回到森林了。树，叶子，森林。  
他能看见灌木丛里的一只小鹿，低头看着他。它的耳朵弯了弯，朝他点点头。他害怕詹姆，不是像人类之间的害怕，而是一种敬畏。  
他向那只鹿跳了过去，这是他的森林，不是什么别人的，只是他的。  
他将角在树干上摩擦了一会儿，穿过灌木丛，向河边走去。  
“詹姆，詹姆，醒醒！”他感到有冰凉的手打了他一巴掌。  
詹姆睁开眼睛，他正躺在宿舍的地上，茫然地看着上方的小天狼星、彼得和莱姆斯。  
“我——我想我做到了，”詹姆说，“是——我是在树林里——我——”  
“你不在树林里，伙计。”小天狼星把他拉了起来。  
“我是只牡鹿。”  
“那是我们试图告诉你的。”莱姆斯不悦地说，走向那本书。  
“我——我是牡鹿。”  
“不，詹姆，”小天狼星说，“你是个人，你是——”  
“我是——”  
小天狼星又打了他一巴掌，他摇着头：“什——怎么回事？”  
“你还好吗，詹姆？”莱姆斯问道，他和彼得一起坐在床上。  
“当然，”詹姆说，“我觉得我做到了。”他又说了一遍，倒在床上。夜已经深了，他不知不觉地沉入了梦乡。  
“或许我们不该再做下去了。”当他们第二天早晨向古代如尼文教室走去的时候，莱姆斯不无担忧地说，“我的意思是，自从昨晚詹姆——”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”詹姆说，“我很好，就是有些头晕。我说我是牡鹿了吧？”  
“是，你说了你是牡鹿。”小天狼星低吼道，“你都从早饭时说到现在了。”  
“你觉得他正常吗？”彼得悄悄地问莱姆斯。  
“我不知道，”莱姆斯说，“我觉得他似乎有些太急躁了，我读了那本书，上面说第一次一般都会花这么长。但没有提到詹姆的那种症状，我不知道他是怎么了。”  
“我只能确定一点，”当詹姆先他们一步走进教室时，小天狼星说，“他还真是头牡鹿。”  
“你们迟到了。”  
四个人看向讲台的方向，琼恩坐在那里。他手上拿着一根手杖，切口上下移动着，就好像在和他说话。离得近一点的时候，小天狼星能听到它轻声对主人说着话：“一个高个子男孩，灰棕色头发，平头的矮胖男孩，戴着眼镜的黑头发男孩，苍白皮肤，黑发长一些的高个子男孩，都穿着格兰芬多的袍子。”  
“波特、布莱克、卢平和佩德鲁，我想是你们。”琼恩说道，视线依然空茫地望着前方，“格兰芬多一人扣五分，现在坐下。”  
他们没有争辩，因为琼恩的表情里已经不剩下一丝友好了，只是以最快的速度坐了下来。  
“就像我在你们打断我之前说的那样，”琼恩继续说道，纳西莎向小天狼星示威般地瞟了一眼，“虽然我不再是你们黑魔法防御术的教师了，我依然比华辛更清楚自己在做什么。这一年，除了常规的授课内容外，我们会学习反咒和一些傲罗相关的训练。邓布利多给了我教授你们不可饶恕咒的许可，并不是如何练习它们，也不是如何抵御它们，只是关于它们的定义和内容。今天的作业是写一篇论文，关于你们希望从这门课中学到什么，又打算如何在社会中运用它们，请利用剩下的课堂时间完成作业，好了。”  
整节课上都只有羽毛笔划过羊皮纸的沙沙声，手杖的切口又开始移动，轻声对琼恩说话。  
“第二排白头发的男生正和后面金色头发的女生调情，看起来是被爱情冲昏了头。”  
“马尔福先生，布莱克小姐，写你们的作业。”琼恩吼道，两个人猛地抖了一下，回到论文中去。  
“他变了，毫无疑问。”当他们下课后走出门时，莱姆斯说道。  
“如果你在一夜之间失去妻子，家破人亡，你难道还能维持原样吗？”小天狼星叫道。  
“他之前已经失去了儿子了。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“啊？他还有过一个儿子？真可怜。”小天狼星说，“你怎么知道的。”  
“他的儿子是个狼人，”莱姆斯的声音更小了，“这就是为什么他那么喜欢我。”  
他没有对詹姆和小天狼星说琼恩是怎么评价他们的，他觉得这些事还是不要说出来比较好。  
"""""""""""""""""  
“该我了，”小天狼星说，“如果我做完之后说我是头牡鹿，直接对我施恶咒就行了。”他站在房间的中央，又对莱姆斯补了一句。  
“好，集中注意力想象。”莱姆斯说道，小天狼星点了点头，闭上了眼睛。  
那是在伦敦，他在伦敦。鹅卵石的街道上有街灯在闪着光，他走过小巷，正在等待着什么，等待着一个人。  
他有四条腿，纯黑的皮毛，大眼睛和毛茸茸的尾巴。他是一只狗。  
然后他看见了他等待着的人，坐在巷口，拿着一个手提箱。  
他是一只狗。  
他们看向他，他们看见了他。  
“小天狼星！”  
有人猛烈地摇晃着他，他睁开眼睛，上方是莱姆斯，看起来有些担忧。詹姆还坐在床上，试着从茫然的状态中挣脱出来，而彼得恐惧地看着他。  
“你——你还好吗？”他问道。  
“我是只狗，”小天狼星微笑着说，“我做到了，我是只狗。”  
“没让我对你施恶咒。”莱姆斯把他扶了起来。  
“我是只狗。”  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
教授们用前所未有地布置了堆积成山的作业，他们的理由是O.W.L考试快到了，而学生们需要开始准备。  
“那是明年的事！”大卫叫道，麦格教授无视了他，摇了摇手说，“O.W.L.会影响你之后的工作选择，也会影响你六年级返校后所修的课程。你们不能把这个当做玩笑。”  
小天狼星一个字都没有听。而早晨才回复正常的詹姆不断地戳他，以免他的口水流出来。最容易发觉他们正在练习阿尼玛格斯的教授就在面前，这是他们最不愿看到的事。  
霍尔教授讲了一个关于猫狸子的故事，她布置的作业是一篇有关英国不同区域猫狸子的报告。  
“她简直一无是处，”走出教室的时候，詹姆对莱姆斯说，“我从她的课上学会的唯一一样东西就是如何找到并照顾猫狸子。”  
在保护神奇生物课上，他们正在学习弗洛伯黏虫，没有家庭作业。弗洛伯冒充尤其无聊，而且有一个笑话说如果老师教到这里，他们就快被解雇了。詹姆希望这是真的，因为他讨厌这门课的教授。  
斯拉格霍恩教了他们一种增龄剂的配置方法，当然，西弗勒斯和伊万斯都得了满分。斯内普甚至在已经很复杂的配方中加入了自己的创新：加入一些蝙蝠羽毛以减半熬制时间。但是，毫无疑问地，斯拉格霍恩只表扬了莉莉的良好表现，就好像西弗勒斯不存在一样。詹姆感到一阵愉悦，当他看见鼻涕精脸色蜡黄的时候，却没有看见莉莉的脸色也不太好。在魔药课结束之后，斯内普和穆尔塞伯一起去吃了午饭，而不是和莉莉。  
再下一节课是黑魔法防御术，终于，最后一节古代如尼文到了。  
“我们为什么不改学占卜？”小天狼星抱怨道，当莱姆斯和他们一起走向琼恩的教室时。  
“因为如尼文是真正有用的，”莱姆斯说道，“相信我，你们最后会发现这门课很值得。”  
令他们惊讶的是，在他们不迟到的时候，琼恩迟到了。铃声响起之后，他才踏进教室，手上拿着那根手杖。  
在他走上讲台时，手杖轻声提醒着：“桌子在一英尺的前方，地板有些破损，小心脚下。讲台就在前面，椅子在右边，再多一点。坐下，学生在你的左边，人数齐了。”  
“下午好。”琼恩说道，听起来他的下午一点也不好。  
“下午好，教授。”学生们齐声说道。  
再也没有人觉得这门课有趣了，他们想念去年那个幽默有趣的教授，而现在他的优点已经全部消失不见。  
“拿出你们的课本，”琼恩翻着书说道，“阅读第四章，明天交一份总结报告上来。”  
“明天？你疯了吗？”  
“第四排金色头发的女孩，坐在黑发男孩的旁边。”手杖小声说道。  
“波丽•朗菲，下课后留下来。”琼恩咆哮着，然后他坐了下来，手杖一刻不停地监视着课堂。


	28. CHAPTER 27 阿尼玛格斯

在一月下旬，彼得终于看见了自己作为动物的样子，他花了一整天在学校里到处宣扬自己是只老鼠。三个人开始向咒语的第三阶段进发。他们坐在图书馆里，和刚从禁书区借了一本新书的斯内普隔了两张桌子。那本书叫做《二十世纪的黑巫师》，他正翻到格林德沃的那张，但他酸溜溜的眼神到处乱转。他们怒视着咬牙切齿的斯内普，他的脸色像木桌一样黑。  
“詹姆。”莱姆斯说道，把詹姆的目光拉回来。  
“你觉得鼻涕精是怎么了？”詹姆觉得这样的场景很大快人心，他问道。  
“你没听到昨天晚上发生什么了吗？”  
“什么？”小天狼星也被吸引了过来。  
“他几乎就要被停课处理，”莱姆斯放低了声音，“你们都知道玛丽•麦克唐纳吧？”  
“是啊，那个总和莉莉在一起的女生。”  
“他和一两个男生在走廊里堵住了他。艾弗里，达瑞尔的孪生兄弟？他也在那儿，还有穆尔塞伯——嗯，有两个人用了斯内普发明的魔咒——”  
“斯内普发明了魔咒？”小天狼星大笑起来。  
“如果你注意到魔药课上他的表现，你一定不会觉得惊讶。”莱姆斯轻声说，“斯内普和黑巫师一起沉浸在黑魔法里，他恰好还很擅长这一套。”  
“那个魔咒是什么？”詹姆问道。  
“倒挂金钟。”莱姆斯说，“穆尔塞伯和艾弗里对玛丽施了这个魔咒，把她倒吊了起来，威胁要脱她的衣服，还要对她做更可怕的事情，斯内普就在那儿，和他们一起笑。”  
詹姆感到肩膀发紧，手握紧了拳头。他恨西弗勒斯•斯内普，那个愚蠢的混蛋。他现在前所未有地恨他，他还以为之前已经到了极限了呢。  
“那他怎么摆脱停课处理的？”彼得问道。  
“他在费尔奇来之前就逃掉了，”莱姆斯说，“他们没有证据证明他参加了这一切。”  
“但他确实参加了，”詹姆说，“是他发明了魔咒！”  
他们的谈话被书砸在地上的声音打断了，他们抬起头，又一次看向斯内普，他追上了刚从身边经过的莉莉。莉莉的书被他碰掉在地上。莉莉脸上布满泪痕，扫了他一眼，连书都不捡就向前跑去。斯内普立刻抓起她掉在地上的书，跟着她追了出去。  
“莉莉！”他的声音里透出了几分紧张。  
“别管他们了，詹姆。那是斯内普，你还指望什么？看这儿。”莱姆斯把詹姆拉回书上的插图，“这里说我们的下一步就是真正变成动物。只要我们成功了一次，终其一生要做就只是在脑海里勾勒出那种动物的模样，就可以立刻变成那种动物。但对于第一次，这里说非常难，没有足够的练习可能会相当危险。”  
“所以我们要真的变成动物了？”詹姆慢慢地说，“好吧，那我们还需要保持理智吗，还是像你一样？”  
“麦格教授能清醒地意识到周围的环境，”莱姆斯说，“你肯定还是你自己。”  
“好。”小天狼星说道，摆弄着从桌上抠下来的一片木条。  
“现在，谁今晚要做第一个吃螃蟹的人？”  
""""""""""""""""""""""""   
“莉莉！求你停下来！我是要——”  
莉莉的红发在身后飘动着，她低着头，手臂交叉在前面。她没有回头，她为什么连一个机会都不给他？  
“莉莉！这是怎么了！”  
“你昨晚在哪儿！”莉莉叫道，脚步却没有停，“我们本应该在肖像洞口外面见面的！”  
“我——我有点事，莉莉——费尔奇差点就抓住我——”  
“你又和他们在一起了，不是吗！”  
“那又怎样？我今晚会来的，莉莉，我保证——”  
“别来了，”莉莉猛地转过头面对他，她的绿眼睛里闪烁着怒火，她眨了眨眼，“再也别来了，你简直卑鄙，西弗勒斯！我讨厌你现在变成的样子！我都快不认得你了！你就像那群人一样坏！”  
“莉莉，”西弗勒斯仿佛听到了心碎的声音，他的声音颤抖着，“你了解我！我能对你做什么？莉莉，不要走，求你听我说！”  
莉莉停了下来，正要开口，却看见他茫然不知所措的神情，什么都说不出来了。他们就这样站在那里对视了一会儿，西弗勒斯不顾一切地开口说道：“这是怎么了，我还以为我们是朋友。最好的朋友？”  
莉莉低着头哭了出来，她轻轻点着头：“是的，我们当然是。”  
西弗勒斯又想要抱紧她了，他想要确定她还——她还爱他——  
“但我不喜欢你的一些朋友们！”莉莉又开始说了，努力保持着冷静和清醒。“对不起，但——我讨厌艾弗里和穆尔塞伯！穆尔塞伯？！你在他身上看到什么了，西弗，他简直恶心！你知道他打算对玛丽•麦克唐纳做什么吗？”  
莉莉靠在一根柱子上，才注意到自己已经走到了庭院里，她抬起头直视着西弗。  
“那没什么！”他辩解道，“只是个玩笑，就这样——”  
“那是黑魔法，如果你觉得这很好玩——”  
“那波特和他的狐朋狗友们做的事呢？”他脸色通红地叫道。  
“什么！波特和这些有什么关系？”  
“他们晚上偷偷溜出去！那个卢平也不对劲！他去了哪儿？”  
“他病了！”莉莉说，“他们都说他病了——”  
“每个月满月的时候？”  
“我知道你要说什么，”莉莉的语调冷了下来，“你为什么总针对他们？你为什么总关心他们晚上做什么？”  
“我只是想告诉你他们不像别人想得那么好！”  
西弗忽然意识到自己正盯着莉莉，不是朋友之间相望的眼神，而是男生担心女生的眼神。他的声音里全是关切，手迫不及待地想要伸向她的脸颊。不知不觉地，他们都越了界。莉莉的脸红了红，低下了头。  
为什么西弗不能像她期望的那样做一个好人？为什么他总要假装享受穆尔塞伯和艾弗里做的那些事？他真的是在假装吗？  
“至少他们不用黑魔法。”莉莉的语调很冷硬。  
西弗勒斯看到有一抹神色从莉莉的脸上闪过。一抹对他的厌恶和对他们的喜爱！她怎么能这样？不，不能是莉莉！不能是他唯一的朋友——他这一生唯一的光芒——  
“你不要——”西弗勒斯感到有眼泪在眼眶里打转，“我不会让你——”  
“让我？”莉莉叫道，“让我？”  
她的绿眼睛眯了起来，西弗勒斯不禁向后缩了缩。  
“我不是——我只是不想看你被他们骗——”他还是说了出来，“他喜欢你，詹姆•波特喜欢你！”口中吐出的词句仿佛都不是他自己说的，“他不是——什么都擅长——魁地奇明星——”他感到一阵苦涩涌上心头，而莉莉的眉毛越挑越高。  
“我知道詹姆•波特是个自大狂，”她从西弗身边走过，“不需要你来告诉我。但穆尔塞伯和艾弗里的幽默根本就是邪恶。邪恶，西弗！我不明白你怎么能和那种人做朋友！”  
看着莉莉从他身边走过，他不得不抑制住冲动，细细揣摩他几乎觉得自己听错了的话。詹姆波特是个自大狂！她知道！她一直都知道！她一点也不喜欢那个男孩！  
“莉莉，”他追上去说道，“等等。”  
“我更担心你，”莉莉说道，完全没有停下来的意思。但西弗勒斯几乎听不见她说的任何一个字，“战争就要来了，如果现在还没有来的话，很快我们都有选边站。我担心——”  
詹姆•波特是个自大狂。  
“——好，西弗，你的朋友相信——”  
她知道！她相信他！她知道詹姆•波特什么都不是！  
“——西弗，你知道玛丽是麻瓜出身吗？”  
除了自大狂什么都不是——  
“西弗勒斯！”  
西弗勒斯不得不停止思绪，看向她：“什么？”  
莉莉的眼睛迎上他的目光，幽深的绿眼睛几乎让他一不开视线。她在寻找着什么——并不容易找到的东西。  
“你是谁。”她轻声说道，继续向前走去。  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
那天晚上，詹姆又一次站在房间正中，等待着莱姆斯的指示。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
他闭上眼睛。  
“专注于你能看到的东西，然后——变形。”莱姆斯简单地说完，倒回床上。  
“就这么多？”  
“这书永远都宽泛得要命，你还指望有什么详细的指示吗？”小天狼星吼道。  
詹姆叹了口气，想到了树林、小鹿和那头牡鹿。他想到自己的家庭，想到脑海中那头骄傲的动物，大角向天空伸去。挺着胸膛，用蹄子刨着地面。  
“哦，我的天哪。”  
詹姆闭上眼睛。他感觉自己变高了，有什么东西从头顶长出来。他开口想要说话，却没有语句从口中吐出，他说不出话了。他开始惊慌，感到他的后蹄——  
他的后蹄？  
“你做到了，詹姆！”莱姆斯从床上跳下来，望着这幅不可思议的景象，“我真不敢相信你做得这么快！”  
“我也从来不知道牡鹿这么大。”小天狼星满心敬畏地说，三个男孩都望着他。  
“是你吧，詹姆？”彼得轻声说道。  
詹姆点了点头，三个男孩觉得牡鹿点头看起来挺奇怪的，不约而同地大笑起来，詹姆觉得自己也在笑，如果鹿能够笑的话。  
看着站在眼前的动物，莱姆斯感到心中又有了希望。他不必再等太长时间了。  
但另外两个人又花了一段时间才掌握第三阶段。詹姆尤其擅长变形术，他很快就掌握了。现在他请假不去晚上的魁地奇训练（他又为格兰芬多赢了一个冠军），而是整晚待在宿舍里，看着他的朋友们练习。对于小天狼星和彼得还说，他们一直到夏天来临都还没什么进展。詹姆试图在假期里帮助小天狼星，但效果并不显著。在五年级返校的时候，依然什么变化都没有，莱姆斯又要失去信心了。  
终于，在回到霍格沃茨的第二个晚上，小天狼星打算试一试。  
他站在宿舍中间，不等莱姆斯说出指令，就闭上眼睛，开始集中注意力。  
他是只狗，他是只狗，他是只狗。  
他是只黑色的毛茸茸的大狗。  
他记起鹅卵石的街道，在尽头等着他的人，街灯和对家族的仇恨。还有斯内普、莉莉、艾莉丝、琼恩，还有——  
“终于搞定了！”詹姆大喊道。  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，眼前的世界忽然变成了黑白色，他的个子变矮了，只能碰到床垫。他低头看去，这是怎么了？他终于做到了吗？  
他看见爪子，黑色的爪子。他摇了摇尾巴，他的尾巴就在那儿！他是只狗！他做到了！  
他跳了起来，快乐地吠叫了一声。  
“嘘，小天狼星，你会把所有人都吵醒的。”莱姆斯走近了一些，微笑着摸了摸小天狼星的耳朵。  
小天狼星又叫了一声，发出了一声低低的咆哮。但这种感觉太棒了，哦，真的超乎想象。  
莱姆斯和彼得一起睁大眼睛笑着，蹲下身和小天狼星的视线相平：“哇，是真的，你还真是只狗。”  
小天狼星转了转眼珠，点了点头。  
“比牡鹿酷多了，伙计。”詹姆说道。  
“你再试着变一次形，詹姆，”莱姆斯说，“看看你们能不能交流。”  
小天狼星从没想过这个问题。他看着詹姆变成牡鹿，他们对视着。  
他们中没有人能说话，他期待着精神交流或是什么的，但没那么幸运。他们都是动物的身体，没有任何魔法能帮他们。  
詹姆变回了人类，摇摇头说道：“没什么，根本不可能交流。”  
莱姆斯叹了口气：“我就知道我们会遇到困难。”  
小天狼星默想着人类时的自己，感觉自己的身体慢慢变大。渐渐地能看见颜色了，他走回自己的床上躺下。  
“现在只剩彼得了。”他说。  
“让我试试！”彼得跑到房间中心，“我能做到的，老鼠，老鼠，老鼠。”  
“在你伤到自己之前停下来。”小天狼星说道，对于自己掌握了变形感到很高兴，他做到了！这花了他三年，但他还是做到了。  
“或许我们改睡觉了，”莱姆斯打了个哈欠，“已经凌晨两点了，明天晚上，可以吗？”  
彼得点了点头，向自己的床走去，有些恼怒地瞪了小天狼星和詹姆一眼。  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
莱姆斯宣布满月将在今年的万圣节前夜，他们还有一星期左右的时间教会彼得变成老鼠。  
小天狼星并不觉得这有多难，看在他在现实生活中已经是一只老鼠的份上，又不是他要变成一只鹰或是别的什么。  
“再给我一次机会，”当莱姆斯合上书，吹灭蜡烛后，彼得恳求道，“我能做到的！我能！”  
“明天吧。”莱姆斯说。  
“不！现在！让我现在就试！我知道我能做到的！我知道我能！”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“荧光闪烁。”蜡烛又一次亮了起来，小天狼星和詹姆在床上不满地哼哼着。  
“快点！”小天狼星说，“已经很迟了，我们要睡觉。”  
彼得没听他们说什么，他只是闭上眼睛，攥紧拳头。他的脸已经涨红了，紧咬着下唇。  
“他简直像是什么病发作了一样。”小天狼星对詹姆悄声说道。  
莱姆斯斜了他们一眼。  
“看，”詹姆指了指彼得，“他在变小！”  
彼得的身体已经缩成了火柴盒大小，他的鼻子在变长，尾巴开始长出。床上的虫尾巴尖叫了一声，凑近这只新的老鼠。彼得的眼睛里溢出一丝笑意，门牙都龇了出来。很快，他就完全变成了一只老鼠，他做到了。  
他对虫尾巴叫了一声，虫尾巴也回应了他。  
“哈，他们俩在说话。”小天狼星大笑着，趴在床上看那两只老鼠交流。  
“他知道怎么变回来吗？”詹姆问。  
“我们说过这个问题了，他知道的。”莱姆斯说道。  
一会儿之后，彼得再次出现在房间正中，看起来比他一生中任何一刻都要开心。  
“我们准备好了，”他兴高采烈地站起身说，“我做到了！”  
“太好了！”詹姆说，“好，我们马上要学会如何互相沟通，不过到目前为止，我们把万圣节前夜作为第一次试验，可以吗，莱姆斯？”  
“嗯，当然可以。”莱姆斯答道，“这次又是庞弗雷夫人陪我一起去，所以她不会在入口处停留太久。等到她出去再变形，披上斗篷，然后——”  
“等一下，”小天狼星说，“我们三只动物不可能全都待在隐形衣下面。”  
“好吧，你和彼得可以变形，我把隐形衣披在我们三个身上。”詹姆说，“当我们走下隧道之后，我再变形。”  
“好主意，”莱姆斯点了点头，“好，当你们到了之后，不要害怕我。我伤害不了动物，记住这一点。在任何情况下，都不要变回人类，我会杀了你们的。”  
“这算是威胁吗，卢平？”小天狼星笑着说道。  
“听着，我只是不希望任何人受伤。”  
“没有人会受伤，我们都会好好的。”詹姆揉了揉头发，又倒回床上，“还有，当我们进入隧道之后，我们会陪你一个晚上。当太阳升起之后，你变回人类，我们也变回人类，然后我们会避开所有可能的教师，溜回宿舍，可以吗？他们永远不会知道的。”  
“听起来万无一失了，”小天狼星搓了搓手，“事实上，挑战还多着呢。”  
"""""""""""""""""  
那一晚到了，他们和莱姆斯一起像往常一样等在公共休息室里。在胖夫人发出一声尖叫后，莱姆斯向他们使了个颜色，向肖像洞口走去，和庞弗雷夫人会合。  
詹姆、小天狼星和彼得跑回房间，从窗户里看着远处的打人柳。太阳快落了，他们看到那两人向洞口走去。庞弗雷夫人在用树枝按树干上的节疤之前先环顾了四周，确保没有人看到，然后他们从洞口钻了下去。莱姆斯今晚看起来情绪好了一些。  
“等她走远。”詹姆说道，几分钟后，庞弗雷从洞口里爬了出来，向校园走去。  
“没问题了吧？”詹姆问道。  
小天狼星观察了一会儿外面的情况：“我想是的，”他说道，三个人冲向詹姆床边的箱子。  
“好，现在你们该变形了。”詹姆说道，把隐形衣拿了出来。当他回头的时候，小天狼星和彼得已经变成了大黑狗和老鼠。黑狗向他笑了笑。  
“准备好了吗？”他问道，他们俩点了点头。“真够诡异的。”他自言自语道，把隐形衣披在他们三个身上。彼得跳到了小天狼星的背上，小天狼星紧靠着詹姆，走下大理石台阶，一直走出大门。  
走上草地，他们离隧道越来越近了。当他们到达打人柳旁边后，彼得从小天狼星的背上跳下来，穿过挥动的枝条，小心翼翼地按上节疤，打人柳停住了。  
“快点。”詹姆说道，和他们两个一起爬下洞口，走进隧道。  
隧道里面很暗，詹姆唯一能看见的只有小天狼星闪烁着的眼睛。他把隐形衣递给他，小天狼星用嘴叼住，而詹姆变成了一只牡鹿。然后小天狼星把隐形衣在詹姆背上放好，他们继续向隧道深处走去，莱姆斯在那里等着他们。太阳还没有落下，他们不觉得莱姆斯已经变成了狼。  
当他们走到活板门那里时，才意识到一个问题。小天狼星抬头看向詹姆，又看了看门。詹姆耸了耸肩，毕竟只有鹿可以耸肩，彼得爬上詹姆的腿、背、脖子，一直到他的大角上。一阵猛推后，活板门移动了一些。有灯照亮了隧道，莱姆斯微笑着站在那里。  
“嗨。”他说，让三只动物进来。彼得从詹姆的角上跳了下来，小天狼星冲了进去，詹姆昂首阔步地走了进去。  
“月亮就要升起来了，”他对他们说，“请你们不要害怕。”他看了看黑色的大狗，又看了看牡鹿，“希望我能如期望的那样保持理智。”  
他们等待着，小天狼星在地板上蜷成一团，詹姆站在活板门旁边，就像是在保卫它。彼得在墙角乱窜，探索着新的通道。没有任何一只动物敢变回人类。他们知道莱姆斯会变成什么，他们要准备好。  
“开始了，”莱姆斯提醒道，月光从窗户里慢慢洒下，“我——”  
他的身体开始僵硬，看着他们三个的眼神里充满了恐惧。他藏在门后抽搐着，他们能听见尖叫，时间在感觉上被无限延长，然后莱姆斯重新出现了，他变成了一头狼。  
一开始看起来并不那么有效。狼怒视着小天狼星，龇了龇牙，但詹姆骄傲地向他走去。他的瞳孔猛然缩小，莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛。成功了，他能控制住自己。从某种程度上——他打败了那头狼。  
哦，他依然能感觉到狼的精神，但已经不那么强烈了。不像以前那样在身体里叫嚣着，他占据了主导地位！他强大起来了！  
血，他闻到了血的气味。  
詹姆又向前走了一步，打了个响鼻，就好像是在警告他。莱姆斯摇了摇头，向后退了一步。这头狼没法占据他的身体了，他的朋友们就在身边，他们不会让他死。  
小天狼星微笑着看向正同样笑着的詹姆。莱姆斯也咧开嘴笑了，如果他们能大笑出声的话，笑声一定已经充满了整个房间。彼得尖叫着蹲在一个角落，望着眼前的狼。  
莱姆斯示意自己是安全的，向前挪了一点点。詹姆用鼻子指了指楼梯，三只动物跟着他一起上了楼，今天晚上他们要好好探索。  
小天狼星摇着尾巴向前走。他嗅了嗅，伸出舌头。当他们走进其中一个房间时，詹姆想到，他似乎是一只很好的狗。里面有一张大床，小天狼星坐在上面，尾巴依然在摇。莱姆斯也跳到床上，用爪子拨弄着小天狼星的耳朵。小天狼星毫不示弱，对他大吼了一声。他们在床上转着圈，詹姆和彼得在旁边看着，然后又把对方扑到地上。当莱姆斯压在他身上的时候，小天狼星恶狠狠地对他笑着。  
来啊，就这些了吗？小天狼星暗自高兴地想着。  
莱姆斯回以一笑，再一次扑上去。  
又过了一会儿，詹姆发现对面的墙上有一面镜子。他从没见过他们成为动物的样子。他自己个子很高，高到两只大角几乎要碰到天花板，但眼睛没什么变化。莱姆斯和小天狼星很好辨认，即使他们变成了狼和狗。莱姆斯是棕色的，身体消瘦一些，但看起来比小天狼星更危险。小天狼星体积大一些，皮毛像夜色一样黑。  
很快他们都累得开始喘气，决定暂把打闹告一段落。彼得正在以最快的速度拍着他的小鼠爪，用两条后腿站着。如果他能大笑的话，詹姆真的要笑出来了。这个场面太滑稽了，小天狼星和莱姆斯向握手一样抓着对方的爪子，向詹姆走过来，就好像要问：“下面还有什么好玩的？”  
詹姆耸了耸肩，走出了房间。彼得跟在三只大体积的动物旁边。他们到了另一个房间，似乎是厕所。根本看不见马桶顶的彼得看都没看就跳了上去，却没注意到上面没有板子。一片水花过后，他掉进了马桶里，开始咳嗽。  
小天狼星又露出了那种恶狠狠的表情，他走到抽水的把手旁把爪子放在上面。小天狼星对詹姆微笑着，詹姆幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，小天狼星按下把手，而彼得尖叫着被水柱冲出马桶，甩着身上的水，怒视着小天狼星。小天狼星似乎正咯咯地笑着，莱姆斯不屑对摇了摇头，继续在房间里走来走去，就好像他是第一次看见这些，和其他人一样。  
詹姆觉得已经看够了盥洗室，继续向走廊走去，另外三只动物再次跟上他的脚步。他们走过一个个房间，直到一样东西吸引了他的视线。  
小天狼星顺着他的目光看去，不由得坐在地上大笑起来：废弃的壁炉的上方粘着一只鹿的头骨。  
看看詹姆，又看看那只头骨，莱姆斯也咧开嘴笑了。他们继续向下走。  
他们发现楼上有四个房间，其中两个是卧室，一个起居室，还有一个厕所。楼下有三个房间：厨房（里面什么东西也没有），客厅和储藏室（里面是各种罐头，或许是留给莱姆斯的）。  
不知不觉，太阳升起来了，莱姆斯走近客厅，开始变形。他一整晚都没有失去自己的意识，他找到方法了！他会好好的！  
当莱姆斯变回人类，身上一丝血迹和划痕都没有的时候，他们不约而同地相视而笑。他们做到了，他们打败了诅咒。  
“没事了，”莱姆斯对三只动物说道，“你们可以变回来了。”  
他眼前的三个朋友从牡鹿、狗和老鼠变回了人类的模样，彼得全身湿透着，怒视着小天狼星。  
“觉得那很好玩吗？”他的牙齿在打战。  
小天狼星的笑声几乎像惊雷一样，他望着莱姆斯说：“我们搞定了，是吗？是你和我们在一起？”  
“是啊，是我在那儿！”莱姆斯兴高采烈地说，“我终于是我了。”  
“比我们想象得要容易，”詹姆评论道，拿起隐形衣盖在他们身上，“一会儿见了。”  
“好。”莱姆斯说。  
“万圣节快乐，莱姆斯。”小天狼星说道，消失在隐形衣下面。活板门打开了，又关上。  
莱姆斯心满意足地坐在沙发上等着庞弗雷夫人来接他。她一定很惊讶，她不必再带他去医务室了！  
几分钟后，庞弗雷夫人打开了活板门，眼前是身上没有一丝伤痕的莱姆斯，快活地坐在沙发上。  
“早上好，庞弗雷夫人。”他说道，站起身迎接他。她的眼睛困惑地大张着，“万圣节快乐，我觉得去上第一节课完全没有问题。我可以吗？”  
庞弗雷夫人安静地点了点头，莱姆斯走出隧道，离打人柳越来越远。  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
“为什么要用血写？”彼得有些紧张地问，小天狼星拿出鹅毛笔和羊皮纸。他们还在吃从万圣节晚会上拿回来的食物，蜷在床上，重温前夜的冒险。  
“因为这样才有效，”小天狼星解释道，挥了挥鹅毛笔，“谁来写？”  
“你来吧，”詹姆咬了一口南瓜馅饼，“你的字最好。”  
“好。”小天狼星正准备扎自己的手指，忽然又顿住了，“你知道的，如果再想想的话，我们为什么不用红色墨水，没人看得出来的。”  
他抽出魔杖，指了指莱姆斯的墨水瓶。黑墨水变成了深红色。  
“太棒了！”小天狼星蘸了一些墨水，说，“那么，怎么开头呢？”  
“写这个怎么样？”詹姆咽下嘴里的食物，“我庄严宣誓——”  
“我不干好事。”小天狼星替他补全了下半句话，“太好了，”他说道，“下面呢？”  
“最好把日期写上，”莱姆斯说，“今天是1975年10月31日。”  
“但我们要让它听起来霸气一点！”小天狼星说，“要不要再来一句什么？”  
“当然了，”莱姆斯同意道，小天狼星写了下来。  
“然后呢？”  
“四位掠夺者——”  
“说的真好。”小天狼星评论道。  
“谢谢，我也很喜欢这句话，”詹姆说，“四位掠夺者许诺将永远跟随彼此的脚步，直到死亡将我们分开。”  
“听起来像是婚礼誓词。”小天狼星说。  
“写就行了。”  
小天狼星铺开纸：“现在该我了，我们许诺将永远，”他顿了顿，提起笔写道，“将我们拥有的强大力量作为秘密。”  
“像圣经一样。”莱姆斯说道。  
“强大力量，”小天狼星说道，“还缺了点什么。缺了什么呢？哦，对了，”他写道，“点——点——点，对了。”他有些不怀好意地笑了笑，写道，“让鼻涕精在霍格沃茨以及以后的生活充满我们的恶作剧。”  
“你把‘生活’写错了。”莱姆斯指出。  
“别挑剔，我等会儿还要重写的。”小天狼星吼道，“好了，我们最好签上名字，显得正式一些，但不能用真名。”  
“为什么？”  
“行了，你傻了吗？”詹姆说，“如果某个教师或是达瑞尔捡到了它，开始读该怎么办？你想要让他们知道‘强大力量’是什么吗？”  
“我们应该有个笔名，外号什么的。”小天狼星说道，“或许可以和我们的动物有点关系。”  
“好了，我知道莱姆斯是什么了，”詹姆说道，“月亮脸！”  
他们大笑起来，莱姆斯同意了。他们的注意力转向正抱着老鼠的彼得。  
“虫尾巴怎么样？”小天狼星建议道。  
“那它呢？”彼得拍了拍虫尾巴的头。  
“别管那个了，你个笨蛋，”小天狼星呵斥道，“你，你就叫虫尾巴。”  
“也行，”彼得说，“你呢？”  
“大脚板。”詹姆立刻开口说道。  
“什么？”  
“好吧，你总不能叫‘漫游者’什么的，对吧？”他说。  
“是啊，随便了，”小天狼星说，“只剩你了，牡鹿。牡鹿有什么特别的吗？”  
“长脖子，”莱姆斯，“蹄印？”  
“别傻了，”詹姆说，“角是它最有趣的地方，起个和角有关系的外号。”  
“尖头叉子怎么样？”小天狼星建议道，詹姆打了个响指，看起来很激动。  
“太好了！那么我们是——月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子。”  
“现在该签名了，”小天狼星一边写一边说，“排名不分先后，大脚板。”  
他把纸递给左边的人，莱姆斯拿起羽毛笔，签上“月亮脸”。  
他把纸递给詹姆，他写下“尖头叉子”。  
最后是彼得，他颤抖着手写下“虫尾巴”。  
他们盯着那张在星光下闪着红色光芒的纸。  
我庄严宣誓我没干好事。在1975年10月31日，四位掠夺者许诺将永远跟随彼此的脚步，直到死亡将我们分开。我们许诺将永远将我们拥有的强大力量作为秘密。对了……还有一件事，让鼻涕精在霍格沃茨以及离开霍格沃茨之后的生活充满我们的恶作剧。  
签名（排名不分先后）  
大脚板  
月亮脸  
尖头叉子  
虫尾巴


	29. CHAPTER 28 霍格莫德之旅

现在四个人的世界展开了不少，他们已经开始筹备十一月的伟大冒险，莱姆斯觉得满月的到来非常令人激动，因为他知道自己安全了。没错，他一直都能感觉到狼的存在，但他能够保持理智了。是他在占据主导地位。  
五年级，就像蒙顿格斯离开前警告小天狼星的那样，是最可怕的一年。O.W.L.在第二学期的末尾进行，但教师们全都在提前准备。小山一样的作业堆在公共休息室的桌上，似乎所有人都处在崩溃的边缘。  
艾琳•斯特宾，一个胖乎乎扎发髻的女孩，几乎就没见她出过图书馆的门，永远在记笔记和背魔咒。斯内普永远把鼻子埋在书里，甚至大卫都开始读书了。但小天狼星和詹姆依旧一页也没看。莱姆斯试着劝他们学习，但他们似乎更想做别的事。  
自从练成阿尼玛格斯，他们的头脑就好像膨胀了不少。好吧，谁能责怪他们呢？自从第一年的万圣节，所有人就开始认为他们是最酷的人。更别提詹姆连续帮助学院赢了两年的魁地奇杯，而小天狼星则是学校的“万人迷”，就像一个二年级女生直率地指出来的那样。他们的成绩很好，也开始从给斯内普和几个斯莱特林念恶咒，转向了给所有他们讨厌的人念咒。彼得每一次都会鼓掌，而莱姆斯只会安静地继续读他手中的书。  
看起来霍格沃茨只有三个人没被这两个家伙骗到，斯内普、莉莉和琼恩。对小天狼星说这都不算什么，毕竟这三个人他都不喜欢。  
麦格教授告诉他们在圣诞节前将会由学院院长为他们做职业咨询，是时候想想这些问题了。  
十一月份，这是四个人在等待庞弗雷夫人带莱姆斯去变形时的一段对话。  
“我想要做魁地奇球员。”詹姆的回答毫不令人意外。  
“行了，”小天狼星说，“现实一点。你知道这世上有多少魁地奇球员吗？没几个不专业的不挨饿。”  
“那你想要做什么？”詹姆问道。  
“当然要做傲罗了，”小天狼星说，“我永远不要当害群之马。你呢，月亮脸？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，嘟囔了一句什么。  
“什么？”  
“教师。”他的声音提高了一些，所有人都等着他。  
“梅林的胡子啊，你为什么要当老师？”小天狼星问。  
“好吧，我很喜欢教别人知识，我想这个职业对我也比较安全。”莱姆斯说，“你知道的，和学生的沟通不会在晚上。”  
“我想在魔法部工作。”彼得插了进来，“我爸爸就是，他觉得我会很擅长的。”  
“嗨，大脚板，”詹姆把枕头向小天狼星扔去，“你圣诞节来我家过吗？”  
小天狼星犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头。  
“为什么不来？”詹姆有些惊讶，他还以为小天狼星会一口答应呢。  
“呃，我今天早晨收到了妈妈寄来的信。”小天狼星有些轻蔑地说道，“她说希望我能回家，和他们谈一谈。”  
詹姆捂着鼻子说：“哼，听起来他们是打算改造你了。”  
“我只能‘祝你好运’了。”莱姆斯冷哼了一声。  
“是啊，如果要我变得像他们那样，我还宁可死了呢。”小天狼星瘫倒在椅子上。  
“哦！你怎么敢！”胖夫人叫道。  
莱姆斯站起身走过肖像洞口。“再见了。”他说。  
另外三个人点点头，回宿舍拿隐形衣了。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
尖叫棚屋的门从没有开过，村里的人发誓说那永远不会开，至少他们醒着的时候的确没开过。  
铰链发出哗啦哗啦的响声，月光照进棚屋的客厅里。四只动物躲在黑暗里眨着眼睛，试图不让他们眼睛里闪的光太明显。莱姆斯感到浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，狼正试图从意识的深处崛起。  
不行，莱姆斯在意识中向他咆哮着，它慢慢退了回去。  
他们从门口望向草已经很长的后院，越过大门，能看见远处的路。  
月亮脸在尖头叉子和大脚板之间，而虫尾巴走在最前面，在空气中四处嗅着，仿佛是在探查危险。过一会儿，他找到了一只老鼠朋友，停下来和它说了几句话。在这种时候，大脚板会对那只外面来的老鼠吼，直到它尖叫着跑开为止。他们向长街的深处走去，走过三把扫帚酒吧，佐科的魔法笑话店，和贝纳夫人的占卜工具店。就好像世界被放在银盘上向他们呈上一样，一切都任由他们漫游，探索！  
月亮脸指向一片布满镜子的橱窗，他的朋友们循着手势看去。在各种不同尺寸不同形状的镜子中，有一块平凡无奇的镜子。但它却不像其他任何一块镜子一样映出牡鹿、狗、狼和狐狸，而是四个男孩；詹姆和小天狼星簇拥着莱姆斯，而彼得站在前面。他们对自己镜中的影像笑着。  
真相之镜，下面标示着。  
大脚板指向旁边的另一块镜子，尖头叉子惊讶地向后退了几步。他们都长大了，更成熟了，事实上已经是——成年人。  
未来之镜，下面标示着。  
尖头叉子并不太喜欢这个橱窗，他跟在虫尾巴的身后，向街道深处继续走去。  
走过猪头酒吧、维克的魔药补给店和一家可爱的小咖啡店，终于到了霍格莫德的边缘。月亮脸的身体颤抖着，月光毫不留情地照在他身上，他示意其他人在他失控前尽快把他带回棚屋。尖头叉子立刻就明白过来，咬了咬他的尾巴，把虫尾巴背在身上冲向棚屋的方向，他们走在前面。而大脚板时刻关注着月亮脸的情况，狼又开始反扑了。他闻到血的气味，血的气味。  
他猛扑向大脚板，而大脚板也反击了回去。  
月亮脸发出一声嗥叫，向大脚板的咽喉咬3去。尖头叉子跳到他身上，把他按倒在地上。几分钟后他渐渐恢复过来，他们才放他起来。回到大门，走过无人打理的花园，终于进入棚屋。  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“昨晚真的太棒了，”彼得走在莱姆斯、小天狼星和站的身边，他们正在去上魔药课的路上，“你还想再试一次吗？”  
莱姆发着抖，他有一会儿失去了控制。即使他们在那里，他还是失去了自己。  
“我觉得我们应该在棚屋里多待一段时间。”詹姆扫了一眼莱姆斯。  
“什么？你觉得那屋子有趣吗？”小天狼星说，“我们应该出去探险！我在考虑——我们可以画一张学校地图，上面有所有人的图标。你知道的，一张魔法地图。”  
“等一等，”詹姆说，“我们还需要让莱姆斯习惯我们的陪伴。”  
“你们两个的体积足够大，能够压制住我，”莱姆斯说道，“已经很安全了。”  
“随你怎么说，”詹姆不再坚持，“那就这样了，明年一月放完假开始。”  
“也是时候了。”小天狼星说。  
“喂，杰森！看看路！”詹姆抽出魔杖，指向一个撞上他的一年级学生。很快那个男生就捂着脸，脸上全是红点。  
霍格沃茨的冬天很快就到了，学生们不得不待在室内以保持暖和。当然，那是除了大卫和他的几个朋友。他们依然对打人柳的把戏乐此不疲。一根树枝直接打上他的脸颊的时候，莱姆斯正在远处看着，他倒在地上捂住眼睛。  
在这场事故之后，麦格教授禁止了任何人离打人柳不到三十英尺的活动，更不用说试着去碰它了。大卫的左眼缠了一周的绷带，在庞弗雷夫人的魔法完全治愈他的伤痕之前。与此同时，斯莱特林们幸灾乐祸地叫了他一个星期的“平易近树”。  
O.W.L.近了，莱姆斯的学习时间几乎和斯内普一样长（詹姆依旧抓紧一切机会对他施恶咒，斯内普也毫不犹豫地反击）。莉莉•伊万斯和那群只会咯咯笑的女生混在一起，小天狼星完全受不了她了。但他还是不厌其烦地每天晚上听詹姆倾诉她的倾慕之情（当他们没有出去探险的时候）。  
魁地奇的赛季又开始了，詹姆成了全队的英雄——又一次。看台上的琼恩永远和他的手杖在一起，手杖不断地对他说着场上的情形，无论解说员在不在，这也让其他人有些恼火。  
小天狼星仿佛进入了他一生中最快乐的时光，几乎忘记了圣诞节假期的惨状。在他清醒过来之前，他就已经推着箱子走在九又四分之三站台上，面对他的父母了。詹姆见到了他的父母，小天狼星也对他们招了招手，再一次期望着自己能和他们一起回家。布莱克夫妇和雷古勒斯看见小天狼星的时候，一丝笑意也没有，事实上他们一路上都一言不发。


	30. CHAPTER 29 永远纯洁

他们让小天狼星坐在客厅里的壁炉旁，雷古勒斯倚在厨房门边向他假笑着。他的父母，和埃拉朵拉阿姨（旁边是脸色很不友好的纳西莎）坐在他对面。母亲的脚有节奏地在地面上敲着，仿佛含着愤怒，而他的父亲，在黑色的短发下是紧抿着的唇。  
“小天狼星，我们想在你回到学校前和你谈谈你的行为，”布莱克先生说，“我不能接受我的儿子和那些——”  
“下流的半血种混在一起，”布莱克夫人插嘴道，“这简直是耻辱，你的表亲说你和那个波特家的小子形影不离。”  
“我们曾经想要给你一些自由，”布莱克先生说，“但你走得太远了，我的儿子，一个血统叛徒的叭儿狗——”  
“他不是血统——”  
“你竟敢在你父亲和你说话的时候插嘴？”布莱克夫人尖叫起来，“没有教养的孩子！我们给你地方住，给你吃，给你穿，给你你想要的一切——换来的就是这些？你的表亲写信给我们说你和那个波特混在一起，还有一个父亲是泥巴种的家伙！更不提那些格兰芬多塔楼里的渣滓了。”  
“我们告诉过你去和邓布利多谈谈重新分院的事情，把你分到斯莱特林。但你没去，对吧？你打算抛下自己的血统了。永远纯洁（注：此处原文为法语，是布莱克家族的族训），小天狼星。”  
小天狼星冷哼了一声，埃拉朵拉阿姨开口训斥道：“你这个忘恩负义的小混蛋！你父母一直都在支持你，你却从没听过他们说的话！看看雷古勒斯！他多听话啊，交到了对的朋友！再看看你！还以为你会学乖些呢。”  
“什么？”小天狼星吼道，“我不要像雷古勒斯那样！我恨死你们三个人试着——”  
“坐下，年轻人！”布莱克先生喊道，“我不管你恨什么，不恨什么！我们恨你的行为不当！我们厌恶纳西莎每次寄来的信中都提到你在学校做的那些肮脏的行当！”  
“那纳西莎就该闭嘴。”小天狼星怒视着她，反唇相讥。  
“我是在关心你，表哥。”她轻笑了一声，埃拉朵拉阿姨拍了拍她的头，“看，纳西莎是在为你好，小天狼星——”  
“她不是！”他站起身，握紧了拳头，“你们中没有人是，你们只是不想让我弄坏了家族的名声！你们一点也不在乎我！你们从来没关心过我！”  
贝拉特里克斯出现在小天狼星身后，得意地笑着。她明年就要去霍格沃茨上学了，他忽然想知道安多米达在哪里。  
“小天狼星布莱克！”布莱克夫人叫道，“我告诉你，如果我再从你的任何一个表亲那里听到你和那些血统叛徒来往——或是任何格兰芬多——你会付出代价的。明白了？”  
小天狼星向她怒目而视，他一言不发地转身跑上楼，回到了自己的房间。书桌上躺着一张他从学校带回来的羊皮纸，四个人决定这张纸由他保存。  
他打开抽屉，把羊皮纸塞进去。他们不知道他有多聪明，他们还不如他呢，他是阿尼玛格斯，他击败过狼人，他就要成为傲罗了。  
墙上是一幅很大的挂毯，他不知道他们为什么要把挂毯挂在那里。原来这并不在他的房间里，而是属于他父母的房间——怎么回事？  
上面是家族树，写着：高贵与最古老的布莱克家族，永远纯洁。他在父母的名字（奥赖恩和沃尔布加）下面找到了自己的名字，而在阿尔法德叔叔和埃拉朵拉阿姨的名字下面，有两个名字和一块被烧掉的痕迹。  
被烧掉的痕迹，纳西莎•布莱克，贝拉特里克斯•布莱克。  
安多米达的名字消失在地图上。  
她被除名了。  
他微笑起来，她终于逃出这个地狱了。  
""""""""""""""""""  
圣诞节简直就是煎熬。没有礼物，没有葡萄干蛋糕，什么也没有。他唯一能做的事就是练习阿尼玛格斯的变形，和弄清楚安多米达是如何被除名的。  
刚到家的那天，他偷偷写了一封信给她，而她已经回信，信里解释了一切。她嫁给了麻瓜出身的泰德•唐克斯，他们已经有了一个孩子。女婴的名字叫尼法朵拉。  
小天狼星在回信里祝贺了他们，然后就没有回音了。他从没有这么恨过这个家族，他恨他们所有人。整个房子都在提醒他他最不想成为，却必然变成的样子。如果没有詹姆寄来的信，他简直觉得自己撑不下去。  
他还读遍了家里的书，试图找到一种把整个学校的建筑和人物全部画在地图上的方式。他已经找到了自己最近的目标。  
与此同时，他努力地在家里寻找着报纸，试图从头条上找出和食死徒有关的一切消息。自从阿尼玛格斯的事情之后，他们就再也没有这方面的消息了，但这并不代表他们已经偃旗息鼓。  
当他看到最新一期的预言家日报时，简直觉得晚上吃的饭都要反上来。是一份被伏地魔及他的追随者杀害的人的布告，他和学校之外的麻瓜出身基本没什么联系（感谢他的父母）。他毕业后就要成为一个傲罗，而邓布利多愿意介绍一个朋友给他认识。邓布利多愿意帮助任何想要成为傲罗的人在离开学校后的学习。他会资助他们的学习，或许能让他远离这些黑暗的部分，小天狼星想道。  
他忽地发现自己把讣告撕了下来贴在墙上，算是某种哀悼。而他的家人觉得伏地魔的观点很对，虽然他们中还没有人加入，但他知道他们一定鼎力支持。  
安多米达走了，他简直是被一个人扔在了狼窝里。  
每一天，讣告中的名单都在变长。每一天，范围都在变大，延伸到苏格兰和爱尔兰，终于穿过英吉利海峡到达法国。根本没有任何东西能阻挡它的势力。  
有几篇文章中说，仅仅提到他的名字就会被杀。在恐惧、又或许是某种迷信之下，预言家日报不再提伏地魔的名字，而是称他为“神秘人”或“不能提名字的人”，还有一些各种奇怪的称谓。  
看起来魔法部已经足够重视，魔法部部长霍奇斯是一个只会到邓布利多和巴蒂•克劳奇那里哭诉的笨蛋，克劳奇是魔法部中法律部门的高级官员，就像他的名字一样脾气不好。  
他曾说过：“直到所有神秘人的支持者、追随者和崇拜者要么死去，要么被永远关在铁窗后，我们的世界再次和平之前我永不会休息。”  
小天狼星知道伏地魔的力量在变强，他要做的不止是杀几个麻瓜或是巫师来纯净巫师血统，他要做的比种族灭绝严重可怕得多。  
返校的第一天詹姆就忙得团团转，绝大多数事情都和魁地奇有关。他们的第一场比赛在下个星期六，对斯莱特林，他必须做好打赢的准备。  
今年是丹尼斯的最后一年，队长的位置在秋天就会空出了。达辛、乔金斯和格鲁金斯也都毕业了，新队员是格拉图斯•迪戈，珍妮•艾弗里和迪博•布勒肯。  
“请让我们赢下今年的比赛吧，”丹尼斯在训练结束后恳求道，“我想要在离开霍格沃茨后留下一段美好的回忆，我从来没见过一支更好的队伍了，自从1971年乔金斯加入后。她有些蠢，没错——不知道什么时候该闭嘴，但她飞的真的很棒。”  
训练结束后，小天狼星拉着詹姆到了湖边，另外两人已经在那里等他了，手上抓着一本书。莱姆斯的长袍上有什么东西闪着光，像是一个徽章。  
“那是什么？”詹姆问道。  
莱姆斯看了看勋章，看看他，目光又转回勋章：“我是级长了，尖头叉子。从秋天就是了，我和你说过了吧？”  
詹姆太着迷于变形，以至于完全没注意到这个。他大笑起来：“你，级长？”  
“我觉得邓布利多是希望我能管一管你们三个，”莱姆斯说，撇了撇嘴，“这期望看来要落空了。”  
“你把阿尼玛格斯的书还回图书馆了吗？”詹姆在草坪上坐下，问莱姆斯。  
“当然，”莱姆斯阴沉地说，“我们因为超期被罚了四十个西可，我告诉她这书丢了一段时间，但我觉得她不太相信我。”  
“给他看那本新书，月亮脸。”小天狼星向后仰去，倒在阴影里。  
莱姆斯把书翻到封面，詹姆看到的是“二十世纪的魔法地图”。  
“嗯，这又怎么了？”詹姆问。  
“行了，尖头叉子！”小天狼星抬头看他，“还记得我放假前和你说的吗？或许可以试着绘制一幅学校的地图？我已经查了资料，寻找到了一些魔咒。我们让它能显示出每个人的位置，还有各种秘密通道。”  
“听起来不错，”莱姆斯说，“魔咒也没有那么难。”  
“当然了，”詹姆说，“我们下一个满月就可以去看看。”  
满月到了。莱姆斯刚变成狼人，他们就走出隧道，爬上洞口。他们已经知道从哪里开始，就先在学校外围转了一圈，试图弄清楚最外圈的轮廓。然后他们穿过禁林，小心翼翼地不被海格发现。终于，他们发现太阳就快要升起来了，一路冲回洞口，从隧道走回尖叫棚屋的客厅。  
回房间后，小天狼星、詹姆和彼得拿起羊皮纸，以最快的速度画出霍格沃茨的轮廓，打人柳以及下面的隧道，然后是海格的小屋和禁林。  
“这就是了，”小天狼星说，“这是我们通往辉煌的开始，伙计们。”


	31. CHAPTER 30 斯内普最痛苦的记忆

“波特！”  
詹姆转过身，身后是刚被施过恶咒的斯内普，他红色的莫西干头高声尖叫着“天佑女王”。他在魔药课教室的门口怒视着詹姆。  
“好吧，你不该撞上我，”詹姆说，“一段时间后你就会习惯的，鼻涕精。”  
斯内普苍白的脸因愤怒而涨红了，他抓起魔杖指向詹姆。詹姆的肚子上忽然一阵疼痛，他向后倒去，费劲地喘着气。斯内普笑着在他身边转着圈，而詹姆平躺在地上。  
“没了你的那群朋友，你也不怎么样嘛？”斯内普吼道，“变形课见。”  
他径自走去，留下詹姆在地上喘着气。有的同学还没走出教室，纷纷低下头看他，不知道发生了什么。  
“嗨，尖头叉子，你在地上做什么？”小天狼星的脸出现在视线里。  
詹姆终于平复了呼吸，他站起身，身子还在抖。  
“呵，他会付出代价的，”他喘息着说道，“他会付出代价的。”  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
五年级的第二学期像流水一样过去，詹姆发现自己已经出现在了赛季里最后一场魁地奇球赛里，正向更衣室走去。但他面对的却是失望，丹尼斯遗憾地说他们不得不退赛。  
“什么？为什么啊？”詹姆放下身后帐篷的门帘。  
“艾弗里的腿骨折了，”格里辛说，“她现在在医院，昨晚训练的时候摔伤的。”  
“我们没有找球手，”丹尼斯说，“自从1612年的世界杯之后，还没有任何一场比赛没有找球手呢。”  
“好吧，那我们就不能找个人替一下吗？”詹姆问道。  
“我们今年没有替补。”丹尼斯说。  
“那我们中的一个就去当找球手。”  
“什么？”迪戈说道，“你傻了吗？我们这儿哪个人足够灵巧，能去做找球手？”  
詹姆微微勾起嘴角，看向丹尼斯：“我知道怎么做找球手，丹尼斯。还有两个追球手呢，把金色飞贼交给我好了，我保证我们会赢的。”  
“这可是前无古人，”丹尼斯说，“只有两个追球手？”  
“又是另外一个让你的名字响彻学校的把戏吗？”格兰汉姆哼了一声。  
“不，是为了让我们所有人的名字刻在奖杯上，”詹姆说，“除非你有更好的主意。”  
丹尼斯沉思了一会儿，点了点头以示同意：“詹姆，你是找球手，只是今天而已。这简直是疯了——我想不起有任何一场比赛球员换位置的——”  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“这是今天的阵容，”大卫•古金的声音在球场上响起，“位置有些微的变化——对于格兰芬多队来说，我们有新人守门员迪博•布勒肯，追球手丹尼斯•博斯特和肯尼•格兰汉姆。没错，只有两个人。击球手——新人格拉图斯•迪戈和奥力克•格里辛，最后是找球手詹姆•波特！”  
当詹姆飞进球场，向看台招手时，人群几乎沸腾了。他看到达西夫人手中的飞贼，然后飞贼和游走球同时被释放。  
“金色飞贼被释放了！”大卫说道，“还有鬼飞球，哨声响了，和——波特已经看到了飞贼？”  
詹姆从没有让他的眼睛离开过那个小球，它正靠近格兰汉姆巨怪一样的脑袋。詹姆向前俯冲，飞贼再一次回到他的视线内。  
“我真不敢相信！他已经聚焦了飞贼，斯莱特林的找球手哈罗德试图追上詹姆，但即使是在横扫2上，他的速度就是奇迹了。他向前飞去，这才是比赛的精彩之处呢。他——”  
詹姆将手向前伸去，游走球向他飞来，他抽回了手。飞贼依然在他眼前，那么近。他抓住了飞贼。  
“这是个新的记录！”大卫激动地叫着，“詹姆•波特抓住了飞贼，比赛才开始十秒！一百五十比零，格兰芬多！他有哪一次不能让我们惊讶呢？”  
当詹姆落地的时候，手里还抓着飞贼，而格兰汉姆的表情很不好。他完成了不可能完成的任务，而丹尼斯看起来几乎要哭出来。  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
和麦格教授进行的就业咨询对小天狼星来说看起来拖得有些太久，不过他至少可以逃过黑魔法防御术，他正等待着前面的学生走出办公室，回教室上课。  
五分钟后，一个瘦弱的男孩消失在大厅尽头，小天狼星听到里面有人叫他的名字。他去过这个办公室很多次了，但一个人去还是第一次。  
他坐在麦格教授对面的椅子上，等待教授开口。  
“小天狼星布莱克，”她拿出他的成绩单，“非常好，我不得不承认，谁能想到呢，在所有科目都名列前茅，尤其是黑魔法防御术。好吧，你有想过离开霍格沃茨之后要做什么吗？”  
“傲罗。”小天狼星笃定地说道。麦格教授看起来对他的答案很惊讶，她不易察觉地笑了笑。  
“好的，布莱克先生。”她说，“非常——令人意外。我推荐你考N.E.W.T.的魔药学、草药学、变形术、魔咒学和黑魔法防御术。我的N.E.W.T.水平的课要求很高，布莱克先生。你必须至少在O.W.L.里面得到良好。据我所知，黑魔法防御术的要求也是一样，无论明年是谁教课。”  
“所以我还算有希望，”他说，“我真的有可能成为傲罗吗？”  
“是的，布莱克先生。”她的笑容更大了，继续说道，“当然，在经过之后三年在霍格沃茨的学习后。你知道邓布利多校长将资助你的学费吧，如果你真的决定踏入这一领域？”  
“我听说了，”小天狼星说，“那真的很贵吗？”  
“这取决于不同学生，”麦格教授说，“你对职业、规范和要求还有什么疑问吗？”  
“没有，”他站起身说，“我可以回去上课了吗？”  
“当然，谢谢你，布莱克先生。”她向小天狼星挥了挥手，海尔加•博恩斯在外面等待着。  
"""""""""""""""  
O.W.L.在不断逼近，几乎要把他们逼到了墙角。只有小天狼星和詹姆满不在乎。  
莱姆斯永远在学习，比以前花的时间还多（如果还有增加的空间的话）。彼得又开始跟在他后面，试着寻求各种帮助。小天狼星和詹姆几乎从不出现在图书馆或是公共休息室里，取而代之是是在魁地奇球场上投掷鬼飞球，或是试着绕过海格的小屋去禁林（他们还从没做到过）。海格总能捉住他们，把他们遣返回城堡。  
终于，考试的时间表公开了，他们发现那两周简直就是地狱。考官来了，他们一个一个接受考试，从魔咒学开始，以黑魔法防御术结束。  
所有学生都在担心这一门，知识点太多了，他们不知道会考到什么。教授在教学中也并不那么有效。  
莱姆斯觉得挺有自信的，而彼得连课上讲了什么都不知道。詹姆太恨这么学科，以至于他夸口说要直接逃掉这门考试。  
“魁地奇选手不需要黑魔法防御术。”某个晚上他对小天狼星说。  
另一方面，小天狼星记起麦格教授曾在就业咨询中和他说过的话。他需要很高的分数，而他很急切地想要步入傲罗的领域。他一直和卢平一起复习，几乎要忘记这世上还有任何别的事情可做。如果他能考过所有的学科，如果他能成为一个傲罗——他的生活将会因此彻底改变。  
很快，比他们想象的要快多了，四个人就已经坐在考场里，尽最大的努力在规定的时间内完成试题。毫无疑问，詹姆提早完成了，他甚至在多出来的羊皮纸上画了一个金色飞贼。他看向小天狼星，当弗立维教授示意还有最后五分钟的时候，而小天狼星微笑着向他竖了个大拇指，他搞定了。  
“哼，我觉得那些试题是小菜一碟！”他对朋友们洋洋得意地说道，一起向湖边走去，“我至少也能考个‘优秀’，不然才怪呢。”  
“我也是，”詹姆说，他把一只手伸进口袋，掏出了一个正在挣扎的金色飞贼。  
“你从哪儿弄来的？”  
“偷来的。”詹姆漫不经心地说。他在比赛结束后偷偷地把它藏了起来，大部分人都知道。当詹姆开始耍弄飞贼的时候，莱姆斯轻轻哼了一声，让它飞到差不多一英尺之外，然后再抓住它。虫尾巴敬畏地看着他。  
阳光照在平滑的湖水上，也照在河岸边莉莉和她的朋友们脱下鞋袜，把双脚浸在水中玩闹的景象上。詹姆望着她，脸上露出一抹笑容。她太美了，简直是完美无瑕。她在笑，把水溅到艾莉丝和玛丽的身上。三个女生明显都因O.W.L.的结束感到放松，和他和他的朋友们一样。  
他真希望能做在她身边。  
当男孩们在草地上坐下的时候，莱姆斯注意到了詹姆的凝视，顺着他的视线看去。又是那些女生，莉莉和往常一样漂亮，詹姆看向她完全不是没有理由，如果另外几个女生注意到他，她们估计也会向这里看，或许除了艾莉丝——他观察到她在考试时盯着小天狼星出了好一会儿神。  
莱姆斯勉强抽出一本书开始读，平复了情绪。他无法再看那幅景象了，没有人会看向他，尤其是莉莉•伊万斯。即使她看了，他又能说什么？他又能做什么？首先，詹姆会杀了他的。即使詹姆没有，狼也会害死她——  
他的鼻子在书中埋得更深了。  
“我觉得真无聊，”小天狼星说，“今天要是满月就好了。”  
另外三个人已经对詹姆耍弄飞贼的烦人习惯感到有些不满，詹姆终于把它收了起来，莱姆斯不太相信地看了小天狼星一眼。  
“你可以，”卢平阴沉地说，指了指他的书，“我们还要考变形术，要是你觉得无聊，你可以考考我——给你。”  
詹姆听见莉莉的笑声从水边传来，他的眼睛又一次向她的方向瞟去。她碧绿的杏眼是那样明亮，她的红发在闪光，还有苗条的侧影。他真希望能拥抱她。  
但他很快就意识到自己并不是唯一一个这么想的人。  
西弗勒斯•斯内普出现在远处的灌木丛旁，正把O.W.L.考试的试卷塞进包里，拖着沉重的脚步向女孩们走去。这本来不关詹姆什么事，但是今天，他看到了不同寻常的场景。他发现莉莉向斯内普看去。她注意到了他的到来，而她脸上的表情——不该有任何人看见的，但詹姆敏感地捕捉到了。哦，他捕捉到了。  
有些许担忧，还有些许恐惧。  
斯内普不会让她一个人。  
“我才不需要看那些垃圾！我全都知道了。”小天狼星不屑地哼了一声，把书扔还给莱姆斯。  
“这个可以让你打起精神，大脚板。”詹姆低声说，“看看那是谁。”  
小天狼星扭过头，他忽然变得一动不动了，就像一条嗅到了兔子的狗。  
“太棒了，”小天狼星微笑着说，“鼻涕精。”  
就像事先排练好的一样，两个朋友从草地上站起来，慢慢地靠近斯莱特林的男孩。而看见了一切的莱姆斯什么也没说，没什么能阻止他们的，他试过。那只会导致更多的麻烦。  
“还好吗，鼻涕精？”詹姆大声说，西弗勒斯甩掉书包，一只手猛地探进长袍。可他的魔杖才举到一半，詹姆就吼道：“除你武器！”  
斯内普的魔杖朝空中飞上去十二英尺高，噗地一声落在身后的草丛里。小天狼星短促清脆地笑了一声。  
“障碍重重！”他说着用魔杖对准了斯内普，斯内普正扑向自己失落的魔杖，可在半路上就被撞倒了。  
四周的学生们都转身望着他们。一些人站起身，慢慢地凑拢过来。有些人露出疑惧的表情，另一些却觉得挺好玩。  
西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地躺在地上。詹姆和小天狼星向他步步逼近，扬起了魔杖。詹姆一边走，一边回头瞥着湖边那些女生。莉莉在看吗？她看见他在做什么了吗？  
彼得站了起来，兴致勃勃地看着，卢平一动也没有动。  
“考得怎么样啊，鼻涕精？”詹姆问。  
“我盯着他呢！他的鼻子都碰到羊皮纸了！”小天狼星刻薄地说，“羊皮纸上肯定都是大块的油渍，他们一个字都别想看清楚！”  
几个看热闹的人大声笑了起来，但詹姆和小天狼星都不觉得这有一点好笑之处，他们打算就在这里解决这个问题。  
斯内普很想站起来，但咒语还在对他起作用；他挣扎着，就像被无形的绳索捆住了似的。  
“你——等着吧——”西弗勒斯喘息着，抬眼瞪着詹姆，脸上带着十足的憎恶表情，“你——等着——”  
“等什么呀？”小天狼星冷冷地说，“你想怎么样啊，鼻涕精，往我们身上蹭鼻涕吗？”  
一连串夹杂在一起的脏话和毒咒从西弗勒斯嘴里冒了出来，但他的魔杖在十英尺之外，所以什么事也没发生。  
“给你洗干净嘴巴，”詹姆冷冰冰地说，“清理一新！”  
西弗勒斯的嘴巴里立刻吐出了粉红色的肥皂泡，他的嘴唇上粘满了泡沫，弄得他想呕吐，憋得他喘不过气来——  
“放开他！”  
一切都停止了，詹姆和小天狼星念到一半的咒语停住了，西弗勒斯落在地上，努力调整着呼吸。莱姆斯从书本中抬起头，表情有些担忧。身旁的彼得惊慌失措，而围观这场战役的学生也仿佛被催眠了一样。  
莉莉•伊万斯冲到西弗勒斯身边，西弗勒斯的脸色很不好，看到他这么痛苦，她用那双绿眼睛怒视着詹姆。詹姆有些困惑地揉了揉头发，试着让自己显得酷一些——试着弄清楚到底发生了什么——他是在救她！他——她不想和斯内普说话的——斯内普在烦她——或者——她——是在担心他——  
“你好吗，伊万斯？”詹姆挤出几个字。  
“放开他，”莉莉重复道，“他怎么惹着你了！”  
“这个嘛，”詹姆有些气恼地说，“其实主要是以为他的存在，要是你理解我的意思！”  
许多围观的人都笑了。莱姆斯继续埋头看书，他不太赞成地瞪着詹姆的背后。  
“真糟糕，詹姆。”他自言自语道，看着莉莉变得更加生气。  
“你觉得自己挺风趣，”她冷冷地说，“但你只不过是个傲慢无礼、欺负弱小的下三烂，波特！放开他！”  
西弗勒斯觉得心都跳到了嗓子眼，他能看见莉莉站在那里，站在他和波特之间。她就像一束光芒——  
詹姆也看到了鼻涕精蜡黄的脸上一闪而过的神情，他忽然明白了一切。他忽然明白了面前这两个人的关系。西弗勒斯•斯内普和莉莉•伊万斯——他们爱着彼此——他不在乎这些——但莉莉喜欢那个小鼻涕精——怎么可能？！  
几年后，他会觉得如果没有这一场闹剧，他或许很久都不会说出那句话。但无论如何，他还是说了出来。  
“要是你跟我一起出去玩，我就放了他，伊万斯。”他马上说。  
莉莉的眼睛忽然睁大了，西弗勒斯的眼睛甚至睁得更大。  
莱姆斯把书放在了膝盖上。  
“继续说——”四周安静了下来，而詹姆还在说。  
西弗勒斯的手握成了拳头。他咽下一大口恶心的肥皂泡泡，咬紧了牙。他的脑中爆开了一千种思绪。不，不，不要！他不能让这一切发生！  
“跟我一起出去玩，”詹姆邀请道，莉莉的脸上是一副惊诧的表情，“我就再也不会用魔杖动老鼻涕精一根汗毛。”  
西弗勒斯几乎用尽一切力气挣脱小天狼星的恶咒，一寸寸地向他的魔杖移去。他要杀了詹姆•波特！他要立刻谋杀波特!不能是莉莉！他不能让她——  
“我不会和你出去玩，”莉莉不容置疑地说，她的脸上只有嫌恶的神色，“即使是要我在你和巨乌贼之间选一个！”  
詹姆的世界破碎了。  
“走背字了吧，尖头叉子，”小天狼星快活地说着，朝斯内普转过身，“哎呀！”  
但是太晚了，斯内普已经把魔杖笔直地对准了詹姆。  
神锋无影，西弗勒斯在脑海中叫道。  
一道闪光过后，詹姆的一侧的脸颊上出现了一道深深的伤口，鲜血溅落在他的长袍上。詹姆猛地转身：第二道闪光过后，西弗勒斯被头朝下挂在空中，他的长袍垂落在脑袋上，露出了瘦得皮包骨头的苍白的双腿，还有一条快变成黑色的内裤。  
围观的人们纵声大笑。  
莉莉愤怒的表情起伏了一下，她叫道：“把他放下来！”  
“当然可以！”詹姆说，然后她猛地扬起魔杖，西弗勒斯坠落到地上缩成了一团。他挣开自己的长袍，马上站起来，举起了魔杖，但是小天狼星说道：“统统石化！”他又一次仰面朝天地倒在地上，僵硬得像块木板。  
“放开他！”莉莉喊道，抽出自己的魔杖指向小天狼星和詹姆，他们小心地盯着它。  
“哎，伊万斯，”詹姆半笑不笑地说，“别逼着我对你施毒咒！”  
“那就给他解开咒语！”  
詹姆觉得自己永远赢不了莉莉•伊万斯了，他也发觉到观众们开始不耐心，他深深叹了口气，接着转身面对斯内普，低声说出了破解咒。  
“你走吧，”他在西弗勒斯挣扎着站起来时说，“算你走运，伊万斯在这里，鼻涕精——”  
西弗勒斯看见詹姆幸灾乐祸地站在他的斜上方，和莉莉站在一起。他听到人群的嬉笑声，他看见穆尔塞伯站在那里，和艾弗里、诺特和卢修斯站在一起——他们也在笑——他知道他们在想什么——莉莉•伊万斯，一个泥巴种，从蠢蛋詹姆•波特手里救下了西弗勒斯•斯内普。他几乎就要哭出来，头因为过多的倒立而晕眩。他怒视着莉莉。  
“我用不着她这种臭烘烘的小泥巴种来帮忙！”他叫出来，知道这句话会伤她最深。他忽然感到心中升起一股骄傲，当人群再次陷入寂静，视线投向他的时候。斯莱特林们露出了笑容。  
莉莉僵住了，她除了盯着他之外什么也做不了，她眨了眨眼睛。碧绿的眼睛从他的视线里消失，转身背向他。忽然，他发觉自己犯下了一声最大的错误。  
“很好，”莉莉冷冷地说，“往后我再也不会操这个心了。”  
西弗勒斯僵住了。  
“还有，如果我是你的话，我会洗洗自己的内裤，鼻涕精！”  
“向伊万斯道歉！”詹姆吼道，用魔杖威胁地指着斯内普。  
“我用不着你来逼他道歉！”莉莉转身朝詹姆喊道，“你跟他一样讨厌——”  
“什么！”詹姆大声喊道，觉得很受伤，“我从来没说过你是个——你知道是什么！”  
“你认为摆出刚从飞天扫帚上下来的样子显得很酷，所以你就把头发弄得乱七八糟，拿着那只傻乎乎的飞贼卖弄！在走廊上碰上谁惹你不高兴就给谁念咒语！我真奇怪你的飞天扫帚上有那么个大脑袋居然还能离开地面！”她对着詹姆尖叫道，“你让我恶心！”  
她飞快地跑开了。  
“伊万斯！”詹姆喊道，“喂，伊万斯！”  
但她没有回头。  
西弗勒斯站在那里，就在詹姆身后，说不出一句话，连一动都动不了。他失去她了，他永远地失去她了，他心里清楚。  
“她又怎么了！”詹姆说着，一边揉着头发，试图让自己显得漫不经心——试着在人群前面显得酷一些。他很痛苦，假装着这不过是个小插曲，但小天狼星看穿了一切。  
“现在看来，”小天狼星提高了声音说，“我不得不说她觉得你有些自大了，伙计！”  
詹姆愤怒极了，他推开小天狼星，和鼻涕精面对面。他忽然意识到自己的猎物还在那里呢。  
“对了，”他说，“对了——”  
又是一道闪光，西弗勒斯又被头朝下倒挂在空中。这次他几乎没有反抗。  
“谁想看看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来！”詹姆大笑着说道。  
莱姆斯猛地合上书，叹了口气，从口袋里拿出级长勋章，站起身来。闹剧该结束了。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
西弗消瘦蜡黄的手搭在肖像洞口上，胖夫人尖叫着。  
“口令！”  
“莉莉•伊万斯！”他尖叫着，完全不在乎洛丽丝夫人、费尔奇、血人巴罗或是皮皮鬼——或者任何人——会不会听到！“莉莉！求你了！”  
没有回音。  
“伊万斯，我不会停下的，除非你回答我！”  
肖像洞口打开了，西弗感到自己的心骤然跳得很快。不是莉莉，玛丽•麦克唐纳站在那里，那个几个月前刚被倒吊起来的泥巴种。她看起来也不太开心。  
“西弗勒斯•斯内普，离开这里，”她平静地说，“你要把整个塔楼的人都吵醒了。”  
“好啊！”西弗勒斯不顾一切地说，“好啊！那样莉莉就会醒了！”  
“她不想见你，”她说，“现在请你离开。”  
“那我就在这儿待一晚上！我发誓我会的！我会待在这儿，一整个该死的晚上！”  
玛丽的眼睛眨了眨，猛地关上肖像洞口，他继续捶打着肖像洞口的门。  
“莉莉！我知道你能听见我！”他说道，“对不起，莉莉！真的对不起！我不是有意——”  
肖像洞口的门又开了。这一次，他的心甚至跳得更快了，是莉莉。  
她穿着睡袍，抱着双臂，眼圈红红的。  
“你哭了吗？”他问，他的声音因为长时间的叫喊而沙哑，眼睛几乎和她的一样红。  
她什么也没说，他从没见过她这么伤心的样子。即使是佩妮欺负她，大卫和她分手，甚至她第一次变形课考不及格都没有这么伤心过！  
“对不起，”他说。  
“我不想听。”她的声音轻得几不可闻。  
“对不起！”  
“省省吧！”莉莉警告他，“我出来，只是因为玛丽告诉我你威胁着要睡在这里！”  
所以她还是在乎的！  
“没错，”西弗勒斯为自己感到骄傲。这也算是一点喜欢吗？“我就是要这么做！”  
莉莉怒视着他。  
“我——我从没有想叫你泥巴种，”他试着解释，“只是——”  
“只是顺口？！”莉莉•伊万斯的声音里一点怜悯都没有，“太迟了！”  
“不——”斯内普叫道。  
“我为你找了那么多借口！我没有一个朋友理解我为什么还和你说话！你和你那些食死徒小朋友——”斯内普没有反驳，“看！你看！你甚至都不否认了！你甚至都不否认这就是你的目标！你等不及要加入神秘人的队伍了，是吗？！”  
他张了张嘴，但什么都没说。他的眼前仿佛出现克莱因暗色的眼睛，威胁着他如果说出一个字——  
而莉莉，聪明的莉莉，看出了她老朋友一闪而过的神色。  
“我骗不了自己了，”她终于说道，“你选了你的路，我选了我的。”  
“不！”西弗勒斯哀求道，“不——听我说——我不想——”  
“——叫我泥巴种？但你叫所有和我一样出身的人泥巴种，西弗勒斯！我又有什么不同呢？！”  
你是不同的！西弗勒斯在心里叫道，你是不同的！  
他挣扎着想要说出来，但口舌都不听他的指挥。莉莉等待着，但他什么都没说。心碎的她转身爬过了肖像洞口。  
西弗勒斯在胖夫人肖像面前崩溃了，一动也不能动。他知道的，他心底里明白，莉莉•伊万斯的绿眼睛再也不会看向他了。  
"""""""""""""  
那一天之后，一切都变了。所有人都知道他们的童年时期结束了，他们离毕业越来越近，很快就要进入他们中没有一个人体验过的社会。他们选择了自己的道路，无论是好的还是坏的，都没有回头的机会了。  
当詹姆在黑魔法防御术的考试中睡着的时候，邓布利多的声音在他的梦境中显得尤为清晰。  
“我叫你们孩子，因为你们确实就是。你们还无法自行谋生，你们还没有感受过生活的艰辛。但人们都说过，危险和偏见永远潜藏在这世界的心脏里。每个人都能改变世界，无论是多小的改变。我们都有属于自己的命运，我也不会例外。我们可以选择那条给世界带来希望的命运，也可以选择破坏这个世界的命运。时代在改变，我们必须随之改变自己。现在，我必须鼓励你们——我也祈求你们——在走出学院的高墙，面对真正的世界时，不要犯下愚蠢的前人所犯的错误。”  
他握紧了拳头，感到自己的身体紧绷了起来。他清楚小天狼星以年纪太小找借口的时光在慢慢远去，他们两年内就成年了，然后呢？  
然后就要战斗，詹姆心想。  
为了我的朋友们。


	32. CHAPTER 31 此生无止（译者注：此处原文为法语Je Ne Mourrai Pas）

他们小心翼翼地从一楼骑士的盔甲旁走过。首先是虫尾巴，左右张望着确认这里没有人，然后是大脚板，随时注意着月亮脸的动向。最后是有一些艰难的尖头叉子。他们立刻认出了这条走廊，靠着右边走着，寻找着值得探索的地方。他们已经画完了二楼的走廊，正在向地牢进发。  
月亮脸在大脚板和尖头叉子中间，努力压制着狼的意识。由于某些原因，今晚显得尤其难。他没法集中注意力，甚至无法正常思考。  
左前方传来一阵乐声，仿佛是从音乐盒发出来的。走廊边有一扇门开了，声音似乎来自古代如尼文教室。虫尾巴跑过去，在角落里打着转。他转头看向另外三只动物，迅速地点了点头。他们跟着他转过角落，寻找乐声的来源。  
眼前的场景十分凄凉。琼恩教授站在一个打包好的手提箱前，在三年的教学之后，他似乎真的要走了。桌上的蜡烛照亮了他的面颊。他的手上拿着一个小小的、银蓝相间的音乐盒，上面刻着“我不会死”四个字，图案是一轮满月。乐声显得悲哀而孤独，琼恩教授无声地哭泣着，四个男孩默默地看着他。  
月亮脸望着满月，感到体内狼的力量又开始增强。他从嗓子里发出一声低低的嗥叫，小天狼星咬了咬他的耳朵。他体内的狼更加强大了，他叫嚣着，没有人能咬他！没有人——  
尖头叉子低低地哼了一声，月亮脸甩了甩头。他不能让那匹狼回来。  
他们沿着走廊走去，走下台阶，到达地牢。  
右边有脚步声传来，他们迅速地躲在旁边阴暗的小角落里。斯拉格霍恩教授从他们身边走过，手里拿着魔杖。他走进魔药课的地牢，出来的时候手上多了级长纸。然后他锁上了地牢的门，走了出去。四个人继续向前走，默默记着身边经过的一切。  
终于，走廊到了尽头，大脚板冲到前面的火把旁，向上跳去。在他挥动的爪子下面，火把落在地牢地上的小水塘里。尖头叉子惊讶地看了他一眼，但他立刻就明白了大脚板这么做的理由。  
他们眼前的整面墙慢慢张大，终于，四个人站在了一条秘密通道的入口处。  
大脚板跳到他们前面，虫尾巴跟在尖头叉子身后，月亮脸跟着大脚板一起走进了黑暗，试着调整动物的眼睛以适应这里的光线。尖头叉子的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光，而虫尾巴尖声抗议着这片黑暗。月亮脸依然能听见走廊里传来音乐盒的歌声。  
隧道渐渐变窄，光线也越来越少。幸运的是，他们用各自动物的眼睛已经能看得相当清楚了。  
月亮脸似乎看到了出口，他向前跑去。他觉得隧道让他感到束缚，但不如尖头叉子感到的那么多。尖头叉子已经不得不在隧道里爬行了，考虑到他的身高。看着一只牡鹿在黑暗里向前挪动非常滑稽。  
出口渐近，满月的光芒显得十分明亮。大脚板冲在了月亮脸前面，深吸了一口气，他终于自由了。尖头叉子跌跌撞撞地跟在大脚板身后，月亮脸和依旧尖叫着的虫尾巴一起走向出口。  
月光毫不犹豫地打在月亮脸的身上，他抽搐着。狼！狼在叫嚣着！狼在控制他的身体——  
月亮脸嗥叫着瘫软在地上，尖头叉子和大脚板连忙跑到他身边。  
血，他闻到血的味道。  
当月亮脸冲着他狂叫的时候，尖头叉子猛地向后跳去。大脚板又一次咬了他的耳朵，狼嗥叫着扑向他。这一次不是玩笑，是真的。  
大脚板发出一声短促的尖叫，倒在地上。尖头叉子向月亮脸走去，但月亮脸不见了。狼同样攻击了尖头叉子，尖牙向他的腿上咬去。尖头叉子挣扎着向后退了一步，狼露出了邪恶地笑容。  
“怎么回事？谁在那里？”  
是海格，他们一定在禁林里的某个地方。尖头叉子向望向声音发出方向的狼冲去。  
不，莱姆斯！尖头叉子想，他向低吼的狼跳了过去。  
但狼的速度太快了，他已经起跑，向海格的方向抛去。  
“是你吗，费伦泽？”  
大脚板摇了摇头，努力支撑起自己去追狼人。他们不能让他被看见！他们不能让他伤到海格！月光照在狼的脊背上，大脚板猛地向他扑去，爪子和牙齿陷进朋友的身体里。狼嗥叫着想要咬他，但这次大脚板把他压得紧紧的。他把爪子按在狼的头上，试图让他停下。  
醒醒，月亮脸！醒醒！  
他们翻滚到灌木丛里，不再有月光。狼眨了眨眼睛，挣扎渐渐停止。他望向脸颊和胸口都在流血的大脚板，瞪大莉莉眼睛。  
哦，天哪。我做了什么？  
大脚板觉察到他已经能够控制住自己，渐渐从狼的身上起来，但脚步声从右边渐渐逼近，他猛地把狼压回尘埃和荆棘里。  
“你好？”海格的靴子出现在视线里。  
有窸窸窣窣的声音响起，海格抬起头。  
“啊，只是只鹿。一段时间里没在禁林里看见你这种品种的了，刚打了一架，我看出来了。”海格盯着那头牡鹿。月亮脸有些希望海格把尖头叉子捉住，然后给他治伤。但海格走开了，禁林里恢复了寂静。  
两个男孩站起来，依然是动物的形式，小跑到正在流血的尖头叉子身边，虫尾巴又开始尖叫。  
月亮脸充满恐惧地看向受了重伤的尖头叉子。那都是他做的吗？尖头叉子转过头不看他，向来时发现的隧道走去，三只动物跟在他身后。  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
“那条隧道在哪儿？”  
“大概在这一块儿。”詹姆把一颗比比多味豆塞进嘴里，指向地牢的尽头，“你打包好了吗，大脚板？”  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，咬着羽毛笔的笔头，“我觉得更接近这里。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”詹姆问。  
小天狼星像被蛰了一样向后缩了缩。他的脸上有一道深深的伤痕，长袍下面甚至有更多。詹姆伤得没有那么重，但他的脖子和手臂上有不少伤口，膝盖和手肘也在隧道里磨破了。  
“那天我正从斯拉格霍恩的教室里走出来，虫尾巴把火把碰倒了。好吧，没人注意到，但在火把熄灭在水池里之后，走廊看起来长了一点。”小天狼星看向在床上睡得安详的莱姆斯。他自从早晨从医务室回来之后就一直颤抖着，只说了一句“有的晚上，不是吗？”就睡着了。  
“你觉得他还好吗？”小天狼星问。  
“他当然会好起来的，”詹姆说，“我们才是受了重伤的两个。哦，还有，我觉得咬他的耳朵可能不是个好选项。”  
“是吗？”小天狼星哼了一声，继续在地图上忙活。门砰地一声开了，彼得出现在门口。  
“琼恩教授想要见月亮脸。”彼得看向莱姆斯的背脊。  
“嘿，月亮脸！醒醒！”小天狼星扔过去一个枕头，莱姆斯猛地惊醒，从床上跳起来。  
“哈？”他还有些迷糊。  
“琼恩要见你。”詹姆从盒子里拿出另一颗比比多味豆。  
琼恩教授站在塔楼外面，看起来十分憔悴。他拿着的手杖在莱姆斯踏出肖像洞口的第一时间内宣布了他的到来。  
“莱姆斯•卢平，五英尺之外。”手杖的切口动了动，琼恩温暖地笑了。  
“啊，莱姆斯，”琼恩说，“我想在离开前和你说几句话。你都打包好了吧？”  
“嗯。”莱姆斯说。  
“你还有几分钟的空闲吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“火车是几点开？”  
“五点。”  
“好吧，比我想象的要迟。能跟我来吗？”琼恩拿着手杖，手杖指引着他和莱姆斯走下台阶，来到古代如尼文的办公室里。里面放着琼恩打包好的箱子和行李，但音乐盒还放在桌上。手杖告诉他音乐盒的方位，琼恩拿起了音乐盒。  
“你知道这是什么吗，莱姆斯？”他轻轻地说。  
“呃——是音乐盒，教授。”莱姆斯不太确定他在说什么。  
“是我儿子的，”琼恩解释道，慢慢走到桌后的椅子边坐下。莱姆斯站在那里，望着他和音乐盒，“我和妻子把这个送给了他，在他——”他停了下来，哽咽着，喉结在喉咙里上下滚动。“我——我以为我们在那个夜晚就要失去他了，他只有三个月大。音乐——在满月的时候能安抚他的心灵。有的晚上实在太难——”他的声音戛然而止，他抚摸着上面的铭文，露出一个悲伤的微笑，问道，“莱姆斯，你懂法语吗？”  
“一点点。”  
“读读上面这几个字。”琼恩把音乐盒递给了他，莱姆斯凝视着上面刻着的字。  
“Je ne mourrai pas。”他读道。  
“我不会死。”琼恩重复道，“这给了他希望，也给了我希望。在他死后，一切都变了。这——这世界是个很残忍的地方，莱姆斯。我希望你小心。”琼恩的微笑渐渐消退，他紧握着手杖，“你让我想起他。你们甚至长得有几分相似——至少从我记得的看来——”  
“那到底是怎么回事，教授？”莱姆斯问，他知道自己不该问的。他知道那是一个私人问题，但这个问题已经困扰了他一整年。  
“你还太年轻了，不必知道这个答案。只要记住这世上还有那么多危险，有人的职业就是为了伤害你，甚至——杀了你。”琼恩迅速地说道，以甚至更快的速度又加了一句，“我想要你留着它，或许给你带来的好运会比给我们带来的更多。”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，低下头看向小小的音乐盒。他打开音乐盒，音乐轻轻响起。  
“这首曲子叫‘满月光’，”琼恩轻声说，“讲的是一群被围困的战士的故事，他们以天空中星辰和满月作为慰藉，渐渐平静下来。沉入幻梦，或是死亡。”  
“很好听，”莱姆斯有气无力地说，“但我不能收下这个，这是你儿子的音乐盒。”  
“他会希望你收下它的，”琼恩说，“现在，我想你该走了。享受你的暑假，就像我曾经说过的那样，能够教到你这样的学生是我的荣幸。”  
他们握了手，莱姆斯离开了房间。音乐盒还随着他的脚步泻出音符。  
之后他再也没有见到过琼恩教授。一周之后，在家里吃饭的他读到了一则讣告，当看清上面的名字时，他的勺子掉到了麦片粥碗里。  
迈克尔•S•琼恩先生，54岁。在家中被两个身份未知的食死徒杀害，他的妻子和儿子都已去世，家中没有幸存者。


	33. CHAPTER 32 够了

“那是什么？”小天狼星盯着手上拿着什么东西的莱姆斯。他们已经坐在回家的列车上，詹姆依然在吃比比多味豆，彼得正逗弄着虫尾巴，它看起来已经垂垂老矣，随时可能呼出最后一口气。  
“是我们昨晚看到的那个音乐盒，”莱姆斯说，“琼恩把它送给了我，大概是想给我一些希望什么的吧，我也不清楚。”  
“真有趣。”詹姆说，从莱姆斯手里拿过来上下打量着，“写的是什么？似乎是法语。”  
“让我看看，”小天狼星趴在詹姆肩上看去，“我不会死，挺好的告别礼物。”  
“还给我，”莱姆斯把它夺了回来，问小天狼星，“我不知道你还会说法语。”  
“我家里所有人都会说法语，”小天狼星的声音里含着讥讽，“因为我们比世上的任何家族都要纯洁，蠢到家的Toujours Pur（法语的永远纯洁）。”  
“永远纯洁？”莱姆斯挤出一句话，“你家族真有特点。”  
“不是吗？”小天狼星阴沉地说，转向彼得，“你那东西几岁了？”  
“虫尾巴？”彼得说，“他……他就快要五岁了，对于老鼠来说已经很老——”  
“我看他撑不到我们六年级的，”小天狼星大笑起来，却发现没有一个人和他一起笑。五年级的末尾已经快把他们全打趴下了，现在他们只想好好过一个暑假。连莱姆斯都快把他们打趴下了。  
而彼得——好吧，彼得就是彼得。  
“听着，或许我们该谈谈昨晚发生的事情。”莱姆斯鼓起勇气说，抬起头看着他们三人。  
“我真的不想说。”彼得立刻答道。  
“但我们必须说，”小天狼星赞同着看向莱姆斯，“你想要说什么呢，月亮脸？”  
“我离那个有多近，”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“什么意思？”詹姆塞了一嘴的豆子，含含糊糊地说。  
“没有人告诉我我到底做了什么，”他说，“我伤到任何人了吗？我——我——”  
“没有，”小天狼星表情严肃地说，“我们走出隧道，狼又一次占据了主导地位，你攻击了我和尖头叉子，但我们在你扑向海格之前阻止了你。”  
“海格？”莱姆斯颤抖着说，“他看见我了吗？”  
“没有，”詹姆说，“但他看见我了，还觉得我挺可爱的呢。”  
“没错，我想我记得这个，”莱姆斯深吸了一口气，“我可能会杀了你们，”他严肃地说，直直地望向詹姆和小天狼星，“这不安全，如果我会失去控制——”  
“月亮脸，我和大脚板能控制住你，”詹姆说，“我们的体型够大，一点也没有问题。”  
莱姆斯点点头以示同意，他有些犹豫地说：“你们知道——那不是我——我没有——”  
“别瞎想了，月亮脸，”小天狼星嗤笑了一声，“我们当然知道。”  
“别再开始你那一套‘我是个怪物’的说辞，求你了。”詹姆叹了口气。  
莱姆斯轻轻笑了一声，目光转向窗外飞快向后退去的树木。他以为自己战胜了它，但他的两个最好的朋友脸上满是伤痕，眼下有黑眼圈，全都是因为他。他用爪子抓伤了他们，他甚至可以轻而易举地杀了他们。  
如果他真是杀了他们，他该如何活下去？  
\--  
在小天狼星踏出车厢时，布莱克夫妇就已经在站台上等他了。他又要回家了，他的父母决定让他永远看不见波特家的房子。  
九又四分之三站台的气氛有挺大的变化，许多家长都穿着黑袍，相聚的场景显得尤为寂静。四个男孩忽然觉察到霍格沃茨和外界有多大的不同。他们还觉得伏地魔只是一个故事，只是一个都市里的传说。但不是的，那是真的，比什么都真切。  
“小天狼星，雷古勒斯，我们走。”布莱克先生不容置疑地说，带着两个儿子走出车站，回家。  
他们让雷古勒斯在客厅里坐下，告诉他们这一年过得怎么样。而小天狼星立刻被赶上了楼，锁在自己的房间里。他不觉得自己能逃出这个牢笼了。  
他的母亲天天和父亲尖叫着抱怨这个儿子。父亲试着阻止他见到晚餐时的客人，雷古勒斯在他背后窃笑。他不仅是个耻辱，而且是个被驱逐的人。他受不了这样，但总比让他坐下来听他们谈话好。  
\--  
当布莱克夫人终于把小天狼星叫出房间，在厨房里和家人谈话时已经是七月的末尾。他们又像是一群臭虫一样地开始集会了。  
阿尔法德叔叔（看起来相当憔悴）、埃拉朵拉阿姨、纳西莎、贝拉特里克斯、雷古勒斯和他的父母坐在他对面，嘲讽地瞪着他。除了阿尔法德叔叔，心不在焉地捻着大拇指。  
“你的表亲一直注意着你，小天狼星。”布莱克先生开口道，“他们说你对我们上个圣诞节说的话一个字也没有听。”  
“你这个忘恩负义的混蛋，”布莱克夫人插道，“你怎么敢把我们的话当耳旁风，就像我们只是普通人！我们把家族的责任传递给你，让你上学——我们还以为你自己能认识到错误。我们还以为你能看出那些血统叛徒有多么卑鄙龌龊。我看我们是错了！但我至少能保证你永远也见不到那个波特！我能保证——”  
“哦，闭嘴，妈妈。”小天狼星吼道。  
布莱克夫人愣住了，她眨了眨眼睛，转头看向布莱克先生。  
“你明白我的意思了吗？对我们一点尊重也没有。”  
“他的脑子不太好，阿姨。”纳西莎说，“要是他被那些泥巴种洗了脑，真的不是他的错。”  
“你还敢叫他们泥巴种，你这只猪。”小天狼星喊道，站起身瞪着他的表亲。  
“哦，对不起，我弄错了。詹姆是纯血统，对吧？那是什么让他变成欺负弱小的懦夫呢？你喜欢和他在一起，不是吗？你享受大家的关注，甚至愿意做他的哈巴狗。”纳西莎酸酸地说。  
小天狼星一拳把她打倒在桌子上。  
埃拉朵拉阿姨尖叫着，雷古勒斯猛地把他的哥哥拉回来，小天狼星怒视着雷古勒斯，又是一拳会上去。布莱克先生抓住他的胳膊，把他制服了。  
“放手！”小天狼星叫道。  
“我们要把你送到另一所学校去，”布莱克先生宣布，依旧和他扭打着，“德姆斯特朗，在那里你会学到我们家族的精神。没有一个泥巴种——”  
小天狼星用头猛地撞向他的下巴，布莱克先生放开了手。小天狼星立刻冲向台阶，跑回自己的卧室。他能听到他们一群人在他身后跑上台阶，但他不在乎，他知道自己该做什么。  
而那一定不是去德姆斯特朗。  
“小天狼星！”布莱克夫人尖叫着，小天狼星正把东西塞进箱子里，一边用魔杖直直地指着他们，一边猛地把箱子合上。  
“你在做什么？”布莱克先生叫道。  
“做一件我很早就想做的事，”小天狼星说，“我不干了！我恨你们！我恨你们所有人！”  
“小天狼星！”  
“行了吧，妈妈，”小天狼星大吼道，“让开。”  
“小天狼星。”  
“让开！”他叫道，向他们步步逼近，魔杖依然指着布莱克先生的双眼之间。  
他把他们推开，完全不给他们反应的机会，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲出了家门。即使跑过两个街区，他都能母亲的尖叫声，他还穿着巫师的长袍，拖着行李。但他不在乎要走多久，他终于自由了。他要走和雷古勒斯、纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯都不一样的道路。他要变成一个优秀的巫师——一个傲罗——一个——  
他在伦敦的街道上穿行，麻瓜们纷纷侧目。他还要走多少个街区？他不知道这是哪里——  
他开始感到饥饿，太难也黑了。  
他打算在公园外的小摊上买一个热狗，但当他发现小贩不认识他手中的西可时已经太迟了，他们把他赶了出去，以为小天狼星是在和他们开玩笑。  
肚子咕咕叫着，他打算从公园里穿过去。他从来没来过这里，这是麻瓜的地方。穿着长袍拖着箱子的他和这里格格不入，但是——詹姆的家在哪里？  
他看向远处的秋千，一个小男孩被妈妈推得越荡越高。他的神情暗了暗，握住了箱子的把手。  
“你怎么穿成这个样子？”  
小天狼星转过身，和一个麻瓜警察面对面。他拿着一根警棍，看起来有些吓人。  
“准备去我朋友家。”他笃定地说，毫不犹豫。  
“你的父母呢？”  
小天狼星指向秋千旁的那对母子，说：“在那儿，我弟弟和妈妈。”  
警察又看了他一眼，继续在公园里巡视。  
\--  
有人敲门，现在至少是凌晨两点了，詹姆想着，在床上翻了个身。灵灵一定会去开门的。  
毫无疑问地，灵灵的脚步声从厨房里传来，门开了。  
“啊！小天狼星先生！小天狼星先生看起来糟透了，小天狼星先生！”灵灵叫道。  
门关上了，詹姆猛地睁开眼睛。小天狼星不该在这里的，他从床上跳起来，跑下楼梯，望向门口的那个人影。  
“大脚板？”詹姆轻声说。  
“啊，詹姆先生，小天狼星先生来了。”灵灵拿起他的箱子，“灵灵会帮小天狼星先生那箱子的，如果小天狼星先生希望的话。”  
“尖头叉子，我——”小天狼星几乎说不出话来。灵灵从詹姆身旁走过，艰难地把箱子一级一级地拖上楼梯。  
“你怎么来了？”他问。  
小天狼星摇了摇头，他看起来很不好。全身都被雨淋透了，脸上全都是脏东西和汗水，眼神空洞。“我从家里跑出来了。”过了一会儿，他说。  
“什么？”  
“我——我受不了了——我不知道该怎么办。他们要把我送到德姆斯特朗去。”小天狼星说，“我只有这里了，你说过如果我需要一个家——”  
“快进来，”詹姆打断了他，“我们明天早晨就和我父母说，你可以住在你的房间里。”  
“谢谢。”他轻声说，和詹姆一起走上楼梯。  
\--  
第二天早晨看到小天狼星时，波特夫妇和詹姆当初一样惊讶。不过，当听过发生的一切后，他们同意在找到其他住处之前让他住在这里。  
“你不想回家吗，小天狼星？”波特先生试着说服他再想想，但他固执地说，“不，我再也不会回去了。”  
于是他住在了波特家，生活改善了不少。七月，詹姆和小天狼星的O.W.L.成绩都寄到了，他们迅速地查看了成绩单。全都是优秀，他们完全没有复习就做到了这一点。现在他们的课程选择变得简单了不少，他们迅速写信给莱姆斯和彼得，询问他们的成绩。两封回信中，莱姆斯说他除了魔咒学是良好外别的都是优秀，而彼得则说他完全不想谈这个。  
与此同时，小天狼星在房间里贴上了更多查德里火炮队的海报，还有一张日历。他有了自己的床单，还有别的小物件让他感觉这就是自己的家。他想过会有警察出现在波特家的门口，强迫他回到格里莫街12号。但布莱克家族一点音信也没有，他们似乎既没有感到尴尬也没有显出因为他的终于离去喜闻乐见的样子，因为他从没有收到过一只猫头鹰、一封吼叫信，或是任何别的东西。  
伏地魔的崛起还在继续。对角巷里都有傲罗巡视。安全检查点甚至设在了破釜酒吧，其他巫师聚集区域也是这样。报纸上开始出现一群以阿不思•邓布利多为首的巫师对抗伏地魔的故事。没有提到任何人的名字，对这群人也没有详细的描述，但詹姆直觉感到着一定是大家都在说的那个社。  
波特先生开始间歇性地消失，他告诉家人这是商务旅行。他在魔法部工作，他说他们总给他安排一堆任务。他不是傲罗，不是——但他每次回家的时候，身上都负了伤。不仅是外表，还有内心。  
但这个社的发展似乎无法力挽狂澜。黑魔王在崛起，没有人记得他曾经的名字是汤姆•里德尔。人人都害怕伏地魔的名字，他让整个世界蒙上了一层阴影，麻瓜和巫师的世界。  
屠杀麻瓜就像是体育比赛一样。每天的讣告都会分成两栏：“麻瓜”和“巫师”。  
有一天，头版上出现了一篇文章。有一个傲罗抓住了一些食死徒，那个傲罗的脸出现在图片上。文字写道：穆迪成功的捕获。“穆迪”就像是那些人的梦魇一样，一只大得不正常的眼睛在眼眶中滴溜溜地转着。小天狼星放下报纸，感到有些焦躁。当他长大后，他们就是他的同事，他也会变成那个样子吗？  
\--  
六年级到来了，他们很快就发现连国王十字车站也充满了搜查的傲罗。他们打开学生的行李，搜查一切武器或是非法物品。  
“你们在三十天内去过翻倒巷吗？”巫师问男孩们。  
“没有。”他们回答。  
“你们和任何在三十天内去过翻倒巷的人有联系吗？”  
“没有，”小天狼星答道，詹姆也摇了摇头。  
“你们从任何非法组织或未知地点购买过东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你们有携带麻瓜武器吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你们可以上车了。”巫师关上了詹姆的箱子，把他们向前推去。两个男孩看见莱姆斯从隔间里向他们招手，他们一起上了车。  
“待在那儿别动，”一个看起来很有权威的巫师在车门上挡住了他们，指向他们的行李，“把行李打开，我们在你上车前有几个问题要问。”  
小天狼星叹了口气，他和詹姆又一次把行李打开。巫师弯下身，对着行李挥了挥魔杖。“你们在三十天内去过翻倒巷吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你们和任何在三十天内去过翻倒巷的人有联系吗？”  
“没有，”  
“你们从任何非法组织或未知地点购买过东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你们有携带麻瓜武器吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你们可以上车了。”他挥挥手，示意他们上车。  
“就好像我们在这两分钟内能去翻倒巷买几件非法物品一样。”小天狼星嘟囔着。  
莱姆斯把头伸出隔间的门向他们招手。彼得在莱姆斯的身后对他们微笑。但这个微笑显得有些勉强，虫尾巴不见了。  
“看起来他的老鼠终于死了。”小天狼星说。  
他和詹姆走进隔间。第六次坐在熟悉的座位上。  
“你们从任何非法组织或未知地点购买过东西吗？”  
“没有。”小天狼星咬着牙答道，握紧了拳头。  
“你们有携带麻瓜武器吗？”  
“没有，这次也没有。”  
“你们可以走了。”  
四个人走上霍格莫德的站台。今天晚上天气很好，他们甚至能看见海格叫喊着让一年级生跟紧他。小天狼星和詹姆坐上了一辆马车，莱姆斯和彼得坐上了后一辆。  
\--  
那天晚上公共休息室相当热闹，有的人初来乍到试图熟悉环境，还有朋友的重聚。詹姆坐在壁炉边，看到了不远处正怒视着他的莉莉。他的胃忽然觉得不太舒服。  
“我们的学校地图就快完成了。”小天狼星说，詹姆转回视线，看向他。  
“现在——只剩下秘密通道了。我们找到了几条？”  
“四条通往校外，”詹姆答道，“包括打人柳的那条。”  
“下一个满月是哪一天，月亮脸？”小天狼星问道。  
“下一周吧，”莱姆斯说，“我想是星期四。”  
“我们该注意一下鼻涕精。”詹姆说，“因为我感觉他在计划着什么。”  
“你指哪方面？”彼得问。  
“我的意思是他总是跟着我，他觉得我们在做什么违反校规的事情。自从去年的事情之后，他不顾一切地希望看到我们被开除。他盯上我们了。”詹姆在座位上动了动，瞥了一眼莱姆斯。莱姆斯脸色苍白地回望着他。  
“他不会发现的。”莱姆斯说。  
“我知道，”詹姆说，“我知道。”  
\--  
所有课程的难度都陡然加大。詹姆、小天狼星和莱姆斯开始了N.E.W.T.级别的黑魔法防御术、魔药学、变形术和草药学。詹姆和小天狼星还上了N.E.W.T.级别的魔咒学，而莱姆斯选了麻瓜研究。彼得则决定上普通课程。  
新的黑魔法防御术教师是奈因教授。她性格很安静，有几分神秘的气息。她的声线很低，班上甚至有一个男生当场被她迷倒，詹姆发誓说她一定有媚娃血统。  
西弗勒斯•斯内普出现在詹姆和小天狼星的每一节课上，他们和对方说任何一句话，西弗勒斯都在他们后面前倾着身体偷听。当詹姆威胁要给他施恶咒时，他只是神秘地笑着，就好像他知道了他们的秘密一样，身体一动也不动。而小天狼星会继续给他施恶咒，和詹姆一起扬长而去。  
第一个满月时，他们在霍格沃茨的校园里转悠，试着找出新的秘密通道。但他们一无所获，只好向霍格莫德走去，他们决定到佐科那里偷点东西。  
他们的冒险蒙上了一层阴影。斯内普还横在那里，他们知道那一定没什么好事。


	34. CHAPTER 33 心中的怪物

满月在万圣节那天到来。四个男孩期待着再次缺席盛宴，在校园里探索更多的秘密。但莱姆斯指出他们必须比平时更小心，因为学生们回宿舍的时间变晚了许多。所以他们决定等大部分人都回到宿舍的时候再去尖叫棚屋找莱姆斯。  
他们正在图书馆里讨论着（小天狼星和詹姆从三年级开始就尽量不去图书馆了），小天狼星意识到鼻涕精和他们只隔了一张桌子，正试图偷听他们的谈话。  
“在我对你施恶咒之前，你能先开始读手里的书吗，鼻涕精？”詹姆恨声说。  
斯内普一言不发。  
小天狼星转过头，看见鼻涕精也正直视着他，不怀好意地笑着。小天狼星的眼神转为怒视，手握紧了拳头。忽然他的眼睛里变得很空，什么也没有的那种。詹姆在桌子下面踢了他一脚，把他拉回原来的讨论。  
“也就是说，你们还是要去晚宴，”莱姆斯说，假装对手里的书感兴趣，“对不起，我没法去了，我妈妈……”  
“我们理解的，”詹姆说，“现在听我说，或许我们在宴会之后还能和你说几句话，给我们寄只猫头鹰，看看你妈妈情况怎么样？那样你或许能有更充裕的时间去看看她什么的。”  
“听起来不错，”莱姆斯说，“不过要等一会儿，因为我不希望你们……”  
“什么，我以为你妈妈……啊！”彼得揉着胳膊，小天狼星猛地用手肘捅了他一下。  
“闭嘴，笨蛋。”小天狼星吼道，回头看向还带着笑容的斯内普。  
晚宴像往常一样值得期待。小天狼星、詹姆和彼得坐在一起，但小天狼星看起来心事重重。自从下午去了图书馆之后，他就有些不太对头，甚至一晚上都没说话。  
“你还好吗，大脚板？”詹姆问。  
小天狼星点了点头，喝了一口南瓜汁。  
“那么……我们今天晚上几点走？”彼得问。  
“大概凌晨两点吧，控制住月亮脸的难度可能会变大。”詹姆说，“大脚板，你先去，然后是我。最后的虫尾巴，你跟着我们就好了。”  
彼得点了点头，小天狼星也点了点头，只不过显得有些有气无力。詹姆发现他的眼睛里依然空荡荡的，看起来都不太像小天狼星了，几乎像个陌生人。他觉得自己有些不认识身边的男孩了，这让他感到紧张。  
“你确定你没事吗？”詹姆又问了一遍。  
小天狼星点了点头。  
在晚宴之后，他们离开了大礼堂，跟着级长走到了大厅里。伊万斯戴着闪亮的级长徽章，正和另一个男生级长说话，他们都不知道为什么莱姆斯没来。  
小天狼星在詹姆和彼得身后拖着脚走，眼睛木然地瞪着前方。他看见斯莱特林和格兰芬多走下同一条走廊，隔着窗户，外面有两个剪影。没有人注意到，只有一个瘦削的斯莱特林六年级生停了下来，向窗外看去。小天狼星的眼睛暗了暗，落在了詹姆和彼得后面不少。他感到自己被人群向前推着，直到走到窗户旁边。  
外面是莱姆斯和庞弗雷夫人。他们迟了，出了什么事情，庞弗雷没能准时到达，现在她在把莱姆斯半拖半抱地向打人柳拉去。  
但这不是重点，那个六年级学生正惊讶地望向他们。六年级生长着鹰钩鼻，头发油腻。  
是鼻涕精。  
“你知道的，”小天狼星从他身后走来，眼神依旧空洞着，“你可以跟着他们。”  
“又是另一个诡计吗，‘大脚板’？”鼻涕精低吼道。  
“当然不是，”小天狼星的声音像蛇一样狡猾，他指向那两个人影，“他们会钻到树下面去，你可以跟着他们。”  
“怎么跟。”  
“按下树干上的节疤，下面有一条隧道。沿着隧道往下走，会有一个出口。”小天狼星微笑着，眉眼低垂，脸有一大半蒙在阴影里。鼻涕精饶有兴致地看着两个人凭空地消失，“明白了？”  
西弗勒斯对小天狼星笑了笑，转过身向大门走去。  
詹姆和彼得在宿舍里等待着小天狼星的加入，他们在走回塔楼的人群里找不到他的踪影。在他们俩到达的几分钟后，小天狼星终于来了，他在笑。  
詹姆吓了一跳。他听过小天狼星的笑，但有什么东西不太对。这次的大笑里只有冷漠，这种笑只属于杀手，属于黑暗的秘密。小天狼星的眼睛里依旧空洞着。  
“怎么回事？”詹姆凝视着他，严肃地问。  
小天狼星在床上翻了个身，又开始大笑：“他真是个蠢货！简直是个无知的、自大的……”  
“谁？”彼得问。  
“你做了什么，小天狼星。”詹姆追问道，心里有恐惧升起。  
“鼻涕精看见莱姆斯和庞弗雷进了隧道，”小天狼星捂着肚子，“我只是提点了一下该怎么对付打人柳。”  
“你——做了——什么？！”詹姆叫道，向窗边跑去。毫无疑问，有一个人影正接近打人柳。他猛地转向小天狼星，吼道，“你知道他下去后会怎么样吗？”  
小天狼星不笑了，扫了詹姆一眼：“他活该，尖头叉子。在他做了这一切之后。”  
詹姆什么也没说，直接冲出了房间，冲下楼梯。他不能让斯内普到达隧道的尽头。天哪，如果他晚一步赶到会怎样。  
他推开橡木大门，月光洒在草地上。他几乎能听见尖叫声，几乎能看见那个场景，几乎能……  
斯内普已经不见了，打人柳一动不动，他看见树干上立着一根树枝。小天狼星的笑声还回荡在他的脑海里。  
他抓起树枝按在节疤上，晃动的枝条僵住了，他跳下洞口走进隧道。在黑暗里，他听见斯内普的脚步声，和莱姆斯的嗥叫声。  
当他快步在黑暗中向前的时候，有风灌进他的耳膜。他的胳膊碰到了树根，他痛叫出声。  
“西弗勒斯！”他尖叫得嗓子都疼，“西弗勒斯！不要进去！斯内普！停下！”  
他撞到了什么，那个人“啊！”地一声和他一起向前倒去，是斯内普。  
“波特！你在这里做什么？”他吼道。  
“斯内普，求你了。”詹姆抓住他的胳膊，恳求道，“我们必须回去！你不能过去！”  
“哦，忽然一下子我就不是鼻涕精了，是吗？”斯内普大笑起来，把詹姆甩开，“松手。”  
“西弗勒斯，跟我走。小天狼星……”  
“这才是原因吧，波特。”斯内普说，“现在你和你的小朋友们要被开除了。我不知道卢平在那里做什么，但我马上就要发现了。”  
话音未落，斯内普就已向前跑去，而詹姆追着他。  
终于，眼前渐渐亮了起来。活板门打开了，灯光照亮了隧道的尽头，斯内普站在那里，一动不动。  
“斯内普！”詹姆大喊道，向前跑去。他的腰有些疼，几乎连呼吸都困难。他的心狂跳着，斯内普没有动，他没有动。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
詹姆抓住了斯内普，他向上看去，是尖叫棚屋的天花板。脚步声从上面传来，很快，一头狼的剪影出现在远处。斯内普瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前的一切。  
“斯内普，我们必须回去……西弗勒斯……”詹姆顿住了，盯着走近的狼人。血从他的尖牙上滴下，眼睛瞪得很大，爪子尖利，耳朵竖起。那是莱姆斯，那是莱姆斯•卢平，他的朋友。  
“莱姆斯……”他轻声说道。  
斯内普眨了眨眼睛，看向詹姆，但他什么也没说。  
狼又嗥叫了一声，詹姆抓住斯内普的胳膊，猛地把他拉回了黑暗。斯内普在出隧道的一路上都很安静，詹姆一步都没有停，几乎连路都来不及看，只是跑。  
终于，两人跑到了草地上，詹姆冲出挥动的枝条。斯内普僵立在那里，死盯着詹姆。他的脸色苍白，詹姆知道他什么都明白了。  
“你救了我的命。”斯内普说，但他听起来一点也不开心。  
“求你了，西弗勒斯，你不能告诉任何人。”  
“哦，明天早晨，全校都会知道的。”斯内普脸上的笑容回来了，“邓布利多，学生们，全都会知道。”  
“邓布利多已经知道了，”詹姆说，“但你不能告诉任何人。”  
“啊，但他不知道你们知道吧？”斯内普恍然大悟一样，“哦，但他会知道的，我发誓他会知道的。”  
“我不会让你这么做，”詹姆抽出魔杖指向他，“你不能！”  
“哦，我会的，你等着。”斯内普说，“你觉得你的小玩笑还挺好玩，不是吗？”  
“什么？”他还觉得这是自己的主意？“我……我没有。”  
“斯内普和波特！”  
他们向着声音的方向转过身，是麦格教授、霍尔教授、弗立维教授、斯普劳特教授和邓布利多校长。身后是望着他们的小天狼星和彼得。  
“过来。”麦格教授说道，九个人一路走回了学校。  
“你们三个人知道多久了？”邓布利多严肃地问道。小天狼星依然邪恶地笑着，彼得仿佛随时就要倒下，而詹姆还全身颤抖，几乎随时会从椅子上摔下来。  
“二年级就知道了。”詹姆说的是真话。他不会告诉他们阿尼玛格斯的事情的，永远不会。  
“你们怎么发现的？”  
“我们自己想出来的。”詹姆说道，小天狼星看了看他。他的笑容渐渐消退，脸上现出几分忧虑。他以为詹姆要把什么都说出来，这不可能。  
“怎么发现的。”  
“各种迹象。”小天狼星开口了。  
“你看见的是什么，斯内普先生？”邓布利多问第四个男孩，斯内普依然怒视着小天狼星。  
“是一个怪物，应该立刻被处死的怪物。”他依然望着小天狼星。  
小天狼星猛地站起身，用最可怕的眼神瞪向斯内普：“你别想这么说莱姆斯，你……”  
一串脏话从他的嘴里冒出，麦格教授倒吸了一口凉气。他扑向斯内普，斯普劳特教授和霍尔教授连忙拉住他。邓布利多饶有兴致地看着这一切。  
“布莱克先生，我希望你坐下，控制住你自己的行为。”邓布利多说，“我们在以和平的方式交流。还有你，斯内普。”他转向西弗勒斯，“我只警告你一次，这样的言辞不应该被用于同学之间的交流。”  
“他不是个学生，”斯内普冲着校长叫道，“他是个狼人！我难道是唯一一个看见这一切的吗？那个——东西——是狼人！应该被隔离，紧闭，或是绞杀——”  
“斯内普先生，注意你的言辞。”麦格教授打断了他，“他和你一样是个男孩，叫莱姆斯•卢平。你今晚看到的不是——”  
“我知道我看到了什么！”斯内普大叫道，他的脸涨红了，“我知道我看到了什么！我看到了一个怪物！”  
小天狼星眯了眯眼睛。  
“你看到的只是一个可怜的男孩。”麦格教授也对他吼道。  
詹姆从没看到她这么愤怒过。对着一个学生大吼？不是训斥，不是责骂，而是……怒吼？  
“斯内普先生，我必须要求你对今晚看到的一切保守秘密。”邓布利多非常严肃地说，“你不可以和任何一个人说卢平先生的事情，这是为了他的安全，也是为了校内全体学生的安全。”  
斯内普怒视着校长：“你！他们……他想要杀了我！”他指着小天狼星说。  
小天狼星的脸色看起来是真的要杀了他了，毫无疑问。邓布利多瞥了他一眼，皱了皱眉。  
“人们都会犯错，西弗勒斯。”他的目光转回斯内普身上，“你一定能理解。”  
斯内普忽然僵住了，随后归于平静。  
“而你，布莱克先生。”邓布利多继续说道，“你将被严密监控，我们会注意观察你的行为。一旦有越线，立刻开除。”  
小天狼星什么也没说。  
“还有波特先生，”邓布利多望着詹姆，“我不知道你在这场闹剧中参与了多少。但你勇敢地冒着生命危险救了你的同学，格兰芬多加十分。”  
“什么？”斯内普尖叫着站起身，“他——想——要——杀了——我！”  
“斯莱特林扣十分，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说，“由于极度的愚蠢，你不应该听信布莱克先生的话。”  
“他想要杀了我！”斯内普尖叫着。  
“但他也救了你的命。”麦格教授说，“你欠他一条命。”  
斯内普看起来很愤怒，他瞪着詹姆。他们俩中没有一个人感到满意。  
“现在，你们可以离开了。”邓布利多说，“包括你，米勒娃。”在麦格教授把他们赶出了办公室后，他说，“我累了，今晚不想和任何人说话。晚安。”  
麦格教授的脸色很不好看，当她领着四个男孩走下台阶时。  
“好啊，现在你又成了英雄了，不是吗？”麦格教授一走出视线，斯内普就对詹姆吼道，随后又自言自语地说，“你永远是个血统叛徒。”  
詹姆瞥了他一眼，但他太累了，不想和斯内普争辩，只是默默走开了。  
“什么？你不如以前坚强了，不是吗？”斯内普追上了他，想要挑起另一场战争。但詹姆没有回头，而小天狼星转过身去面向他，手握成了拳头。  
詹姆抓住他，把他拉了回来。“不要这样，大脚板。”他把小天狼星向另一个方向拉去，他的眼睛里依然空空如也。  
“没错，‘大脚板’。”斯内普的嘴角弯了弯，“听听‘尖头叉子’的话。”  
“西弗勒斯，求你了，”詹姆说，“你——回去吧。”  
“哦，你又不想打了，”斯内普对他说道，“现在我明白你那个小朋友是什么东西了。”  
小天狼星向前冲去，但詹姆拽住了他：“小天狼星！”  
“你想要做什么啊，‘大脚板’？对我施恶咒吗？再碰我一下，我就告诉所有人他是什么东西。你想要保护他，对吧？”斯内普知道他想要做什么，但小天狼星被愤怒冲昏了头脑。  
“放开我！”詹姆依然抓着他的胳膊，他大吼道，“你会付出代价的，鼻涕精！”  
西弗勒斯狡猾地笑了：“游戏的天平向另一边倾泻了，不是吗？”  
“西弗勒斯，莱姆斯很可怜，”詹姆平静地说，“他无法控制自己的行为，如果你告诉任何一个人……”  
“我就杀了你。”小天狼星的声线像冰一样冷。斯内普眨了眨眼睛，看着他，眼睛里流露出一丝恐惧，但很快就被惊诧替代，他向前踏了一步，和小天狼星黑着的脸只隔两英寸。  
“你试试。”他在小天狼星耳边说道，小天狼星再次向他扑去，但詹姆拉住了他，把他按在了墙上。  
“放开我！”他大吼道，猛地冲向斯内普。他一拳打在斯内普脸上，斯内普倒在地上：“这是第一次提醒，鼻涕精。你如果告诉任何人，任何人——卢平的事情，我就能让你看不到毕业的那一天！你自己说过的，我是我们这群人中最狠的，我会杀了你。”  
斯内普捂着嘴，神色从没有这么恐惧过。他望着小天狼星，望着他空洞的神情，说道：“你疯了，你疯了。”  
“看我能疯成什么样子吧。”小天狼星说，转身和詹姆一起向走廊深处走去，留下斯内普站在邓布利多的办公室外。  
“我不欠你任何东西，詹姆•波特！”斯内普在他们背后大喊道。  
“你疯了吗？”他们一爬进肖像洞口，詹姆就对小天狼星喊道，“你到底在想什么？”  
“我恨死了那个混蛋天天跟着我们，”小天狼星说，“想要让我们被开除。”  
“我们差点就被开除了！”詹姆叫道，“都是因为你！你怎么了？我……我从没见过你这个样子！你到底在想什么？”  
“你不明白的，尖头叉子。”他轻声说。  
“是，我不明白，请你解释。”詹姆凝视着表情和死人没什么两样的他。  
“让我一个人待一会儿吧，你又做了一次英雄。”他说出口令，走进了公共休息室，“我又是那个坏蛋，和以前一样。你总是坐在这里，把他的一切都夺去，让他做那个坏人，你又成了救世主。”  
“小天狼星，你在说什么？”詹姆盯着他，说道，“你在说什么。”  
小天狼星转身看向他，身后的窗外是一轮满月：“你就让他坐在那儿，那样说莱姆斯！你让他说下去，什么都不做！只有你没惹上麻烦就行，好啊，猜猜看怎样？我被严密监视了！我被严密监视，只是因为我为了我的朋友说话！我为他们说话，是因为他们是我唯一剩下的家人！你却住在公园大街的大房子里，和你的爸爸妈妈、还有快活的家养小精灵生活在一起，你拥有你想要的一切！”  
“你被监视不是因为你在帮莱姆斯说话！”詹姆也吼了回去，“是因为你想要杀了斯内普！你想要让莱姆斯杀了斯内普！你知道你做了什么吗？你眼睛瞎了吗，小天狼星？你真的觉得让莱姆斯在不清醒的状态下谋杀一个人就会好受一些吗？你的脑子是得有多不清醒？”  
小天狼星怒视着他，眼神就好像要把詹姆杀死，但他什么也没说。只是走上了台阶，猛地关上宿舍的门。  
詹姆一整晚都坐在火边的沙发上，抱着手臂，眼睛盯着跳跃的火焰。斯内普全身僵硬地盯着狼人的眼神不断在他眼前闪现，如果他没有及时赶到会怎样？如果他没有把斯内普拉回来会怎样？  
他的两个朋友会变成谋杀犯。斯内普可能会死，也可能会和莱姆斯变得没什么两样。而莱姆斯……如果莱姆斯永远失去自己会怎样？如果他真的杀了人怎么办？这会毁了他的朋友，他永远没有真正明白过世界对狼人的敌视，但当他看见斯内普站在邓布利多的办公室里，眼中嫌恶的神情时，他忽然理解了莱姆斯的处境。他们不把他当人看，而是把他当做怪物，一样物品，甚至什么都不是，一种应该直接被处死的危险生物。  
如果有人发现了莱姆斯，直接杀了他怎么办？都是他们的错吗，他们只想着晚上出去玩？他们孩子气的游戏看起来是那么——不成熟——考虑到现在的形势，危险几乎是致命的。  
谁还管的了活点地图？谁还管的了变不变成阿尼玛格斯？谁还管的了魁地奇、学院杯、金色飞贼和莉莉•伊万斯？有人差一点就死了，他的朋友差一点就成了杀人犯。  
詹姆的意识在恐惧和担忧中徘徊，他太心事重重，把晚上的计划忘得一干二净。直到早晨麦格教授走进公共休息室，眼睛里有水光，脸颊深陷。她看见了坐在壁炉边的詹姆，轻手轻脚地走到他身边。  
“波特先生，”阳光照在她的脸上，黎明来临了。他甚至都没有注意到：“波特先生，你一晚上都待在这儿吗？”  
詹姆闷闷不乐地点点头，依然盯着火焰。  
麦格教授叹了口气，慢慢地说：“你应该去医务室看看。”  
莱姆斯。詹姆从沙发上跳起来，担忧地望着她。  
“他还好吗？发生了什么？他还记得什么吗？他——”  
“冷静一点，波特先生。”麦格教授说，“这很紧急，他在急救室，庞弗雷夫人觉得你应该见一见他。”  
“他还好吗？”詹姆问道。  
“希望如此，詹姆。”这是麦格教授第一次叫他的名字。跟着她走出公共休息室，走出格兰芬多塔楼到达医务室，詹姆的心跳到了嗓子眼。  
“告诉我发生了什么！”莱姆斯尖叫着，掩不住话语间的咳嗽。庞弗雷夫人在他身边忙活着，试着把他按住。他的身上全是自己的血，一条胳膊断了，左眼肿得像桃子一样大。他的精神状态很不好，麦格教授在他们踏进医务室前就警告过他。  
“卢平先生，请你不要动——”  
“你们为什么不来？！”莱姆斯神志不清地尖叫着，不停地甩着头，“你们为什么不来？！我相信你们！我——”  
“月亮脸，别这样。”詹姆说着，握住了莱姆斯颤抖的手。莱姆斯捏了捏他的手，身体不停地抖动。“我相信你们！”他尖叫着。  
“你知道他在说什么吗？”庞弗雷夫人一边问詹姆，一边把液体倒进小杯里，让莱姆斯张开嘴。  
“我……我不知道。”詹姆说。  
“他已经这么叫了半个小时，关于老鼠、鹿和狗。”庞弗雷夫人说，“这对你有好处，喝下去吧，亲爱的。我真的不知道他在说什么，”她又补了一句，“他的头在台阶上撞了一下，我是在台阶下面找到他的，昏迷不醒。”她顿了顿，“我本来不该和你说这些的，但我以为你或许能让他平静下来。我不总是让客人来医务室，但你似乎能帮到他。另一个男孩帮不上任何忙，我知道的。”  
詹姆望着开始平静地呼吸的莱姆斯，那种药似乎很有效地让他镇静了下来。  
“药很有效，”庞弗雷夫人说，“我还要给他一些别的药，那样他才会康复。或许是得了脑震荡……但也可能更糟。哦，当我看到他的时候，我简直觉得他是死……”她回头望向詹姆，“我的意思是，他看起来糟透了。”  
她去拿魔药了，医务室里只有詹姆和莱姆斯，而莱姆斯正眨着眼睛，松松地握着他的手。这是件好事，因为他的手指开始麻木了。  
“嗨，月亮脸，能听到我说话吗？”詹姆小声说，把椅子拉到莱姆斯的床头坐下，“莱姆斯？莱姆斯，是你吗？”  
如果他死了怎么办？如果只有狼留在他的身体里了怎么办？如果狼把他杀了怎么办？  
“詹——詹姆？”莱姆斯嘶哑着嗓子轻声说，他眨了眨眼睛，“怎——怎么了？我——”  
“你挺过了一个很艰难的晚上，”詹姆说，“我们没能去棚屋。”  
“什么——”他的五官仿佛都要纠结成一团，正试着抽取记忆的碎片。但那看起来太痛苦了，詹姆打断了他。  
“发生了一些事，月亮脸。”詹姆说，“小天狼星——小天狼星告诉了斯内普打人柳的事情。他让他——跟着你，他看见你了。”  
莱姆斯的脸蓦地变得更苍白了，他就像马上就要吐出来一样：“我——”  
“没有，”詹姆严肃地说，“我及时阻止了他。”  
“所以所有人都知道了，”他断断续续地说，“他告诉了所有人……”  
“不，他没有。小天狼星威胁了他，让他闭嘴，”詹姆说，“更别提邓布利多了。”  
莱姆斯就好像立刻就能哭出来：“我几乎——我——”  
“不，”詹姆说，“不要这么想，你没有做错任何事。”  
莱姆斯闭上眼睛，痛苦地翻了个身。几分钟后，他又回到了恍惚的状态下，詹姆离开了医务室。  
詹姆好多天都没和小天狼星说话。就好像两个朋友就这么永远分开来，詹姆不敢看小天狼星的眼睛。里面是空的，仿佛……死了一样。  
小天狼星的笑声依然萦绕在他的梦境中。


	35. CHAPTER 34 阿尔法德叔叔的遗产

圣诞节刚过，小天狼星就收到了埃拉朵拉阿姨的一封信。这次他是到波特家过的圣诞节。灵灵一直跟着波特先生，让他检查楼上的一个衣柜。她总觉得有什么东西操纵着衣柜里的大衣，让它们在她经过时嘲笑她。但波特先生在圣诞节和所有人都保持着距离，而波特夫人永远待在厨房里，做灵灵曾经做的那些事情。  
“不，波特夫人！让灵灵来做吧！”当波特夫人把她赶出厨房时，灵灵恳求她，“灵灵想要洗碗！灵灵想要做饭！”  
詹姆想要和父亲下一盘巫师棋，但他太过心事重重，总以“工作”推脱。波特夫人则在楼上睡午觉。  
但对于小天狼星来说，假期还是很美好的，因为这里已经是他的家了。再也没有格里莫街，再也没有克利切，再也没有他的父母，再也没有雷古勒斯、贝拉特里克斯或是纳西莎了，他自由了。  
他有时会想自己的名字是不是已经被从家族树上烧掉了。  
信寄来的那天，小天狼星早已不觉得自己会听到布莱克家的消息了。是埃拉朵拉阿姨寄来的信，他撕开了信封。  
上面写着：  
小天狼星布莱克：  
你的叔叔，阿尔法德，一星期前由于心脏病去世。他在遗嘱里给你留了一些东西，而你必须在十二月28日，星期六，到魔法部内务与福利司参加遗嘱宣读。  
你忠实的，  
埃拉朵拉•布莱克  
阿尔法德死了。  
“一周后才告诉我，真不错。”周六早晨准备启程的时候，小天狼星哼了一声。波特夫人主动要求和他一起去，但他告诉她这件事他必须自己对付。  
他来到了魔法部入口处，走进电话亭，到达了三楼的内务与福利司。  
他看见了他们。埃拉朵拉阿姨、贝拉特里克斯、纳西莎的父母、雷古勒斯，还有和别的人隔了一段距离的安多米达，怀里抱着她六个月的小女儿。在她身后，站着一个试图避免和房间里任何人眼神接触的英俊男人。安多米达看起来糟透了，但她挤出了一个笑容，当小天狼星走过来拥抱她，逗弄小婴儿的时候。  
“她是个易容马格斯。”安多米达说，“还没法掌控自己的力量呢，几乎每天都像是新的婴儿。有的时候我甚至需要挠她的痒痒，免得她继续变下去。”  
尼法朵拉抬头看向小天狼星，笑了。  
小天狼星也对她笑着。  
“阿尔法德•布莱克的亲属吗？”  
律师站在门外，手上拿着一个文件夹。他把他们推进房间里，依次在中央的长桌上坐下。  
“我们在这里，宣读阿尔法德•布莱克的遗嘱，”律师说，“我们现在就开始了。”  
安多米达握住丈夫的手，轻轻捏了捏。小天狼星简直想要立刻死去。他一直在躲着他的父母，即使他假装他们不在那里，即使他一直瞪着前面，假装他们都是空气，他们就看不见他了吗？  
“我，阿尔法德•亚历山大•布莱克，在1972年6月4日，写下我的遗嘱。对于我深爱的妻子，埃拉朵拉•布莱克，我留下一千加隆。对于我的大女儿，安多米达•布莱克，我留下伦敦的公寓和1042加隆。对于我的女儿，纳西莎•布莱克，我留下963加隆。对于我的小女儿，我留下400加隆。对于我的哥哥，我留下300加隆。还有我的侄子，小天狼星•布莱克，我留下余下的4024加隆。”  
“什么？”埃拉朵拉尖叫着，“给那个忘恩负义的家伙留了四千加隆。”  
“上面就是这么写的，布莱克夫人，”律师说道，“现在请坐下，我们继续读。”  
“那个小混蛋不值得一分钱！他玷污了我们的家族！他对我们来说就像是死了一样！”坐在布莱克先生身边的布莱克夫人叫道。  
小天狼星的眼睛又一次空空如也了。  
“一定出了什么错，”他的父亲说，“阿尔法德和我谈过他的遗嘱，我们都知道谁会——”  
“这是他的遗嘱，布莱克先生，”律师说道，“你在质疑法律吗？”  
“不，我在质疑我弟弟的精神状态。”他说道。  
“遗嘱是他最后的愿望，”律师说，“根据法律，小天狼星•布莱克会收到四千加隆。”  
如果他们之前还不恨小天狼星的话，现在整个布莱克家都恨他了。  
安多米达挡在他身前保护他，当所有人向走廊鱼贯而出时。埃拉朵拉看起来好像要当场把他处死，而他的妈妈离他越来越近，手指交叉着仿佛要掐住他的脖子。  
“父亲，”小天狼星转过身面对他的父母，说，“我为阿尔法德叔叔感到遗憾。”  
“不要这么叫我，”他的父亲说，“永远不要这么叫我了。”  
“好吧，我是你的儿子，这是——”  
“除了雷古勒斯，我没有儿子。”他讥讽道，“我从来没有过，也不会再有了。”  
小天狼星的眼睛比之前还要空洞，他的脸色更冷了。他眯了眯眼睛，说：“那我也没有过父亲。”  
“没错，你没有。”他说道，挽着歇斯底里的布莱克夫人的手走出了他的视线。她还在绞着手指。  
“啊，很高兴见到你，小天狼星。”泰德•唐克斯伸出手，小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，和泰德握了手，转过头对安多米达微笑。  
“你别管这些了，”他说道，转向鼻子和头发的颜色已经改变的小婴儿，“很高兴见到你，亲爱的小姐。”他对安多米达笑了笑。  
“你有地方住吗？”她问道，“我们可以腾出客房——”  
“我有个朋友，我已经有半年都住在他那儿了。”小天狼星叹了口气，“好了，我该回去了。”  
他和正与埃拉朵拉和纳西莎说话的雷古勒斯擦肩而过，走出大厅。他是真的孤身一人了，他没有亲人，只有自己。  
有什么时候不是这样吗？  
***  
“四千加隆？”  
“是啊，”小天狼星对惊愕的詹姆说，“古灵阁里现在有我的账户了。”  
“你要用这四千加隆做什么呢？”詹姆问。  
“好吧，我在打算找个地方住。”小天狼星说，“单身公寓或者别的什么，伦敦的某间公寓也行。”  
詹姆的脸色沉了下来：“你想要搬出去？”  
“不，我不想的，”小天狼星说，“我只是觉得我应该搬出去了，不是吗？我的意思是，我们可以一起装饰那儿。买些海报、灯和音乐。你知道的，整体的装修。”  
“随便你吧，大脚板，”詹姆说，“如果你真的要走。”  
“我觉得我还是搬走好一些。”小天狼星说。  
“好吧，我爸爸认识一个不动产中介，”詹姆想到，“我觉得我们可以和他谈谈，或许能把钱花得更合理，四千加隆呢！”  
第二天，波特夫妇就同意了帮小天狼星找个新地方住的决定。他们去了一趟对角巷的古灵阁，把他的一部分财产换成了麻瓜的钱。然后波特先生找到了他的朋友，没过多长时间，小天狼星、莱姆斯、彼得和詹姆就开始把新家具往公寓里搬了。  
地方不大，但至少能称作一个家了。他环顾了一下客厅，心满意足，而詹姆正和莱姆斯一起把被虫子蛀过的沙发搬进来。  
“女孩们会蜂拥而至的。”莱姆斯咳嗽着，把胳膊上的灰尘掸掉。  
他们假期的最后一周都在帮小天狼星搬家，小天狼星很感谢他们。虽然在斯内普的事情之后，他觉得莱姆斯在躲着他。  
“这里可以变成我们的总部。”彼得说。  
“总部？你几岁了？五岁吗？”小天狼星哼了一声，抓起地上一盒餐具旁边的枕头。  
彼得的脸红了红。  
“喂，月亮脸，接住。”詹姆说道，把一个盒子向他扔去。莱姆斯接住了，把它放在了另一个房间里。这个公寓不大，但对他们来说已经够了。  
“感觉有点奇怪，”詹姆在沙发上坐下。空气中有不少灰尘，小天狼星咳嗽了几声。  
“什么？”彼得问。  
“好吧，大脚板搬出去了，”詹姆说，“他已经长大了，就好像我们都不再是小孩。我们离步入社会只有一年了，你们能想象我们离开学校，独自拼搏吗？”  
“我们不会独自一人的，”小天狼星说，“我们会互相帮助。”  
“都弄好了，”莱姆斯拍了拍手，从房间里走出来，“要出去吃饭吗？”  
“你们想去哪里？”小天狼星殷勤地问。莱姆斯有些惊讶地看了他一眼，就好像他是第一次摆出这样的态度。  
“好吧，”莱姆斯说，“我想去对角巷，或许是破釜酒吧？”  
“不要，人太多了，”詹姆说，“现在是星期六晚上。我们可以去我家，如果灵灵知道她要为这么多人做饭，肯定高兴坏了。”  
“太棒了，”小天狼星跳了起来，抓起钥匙，“那就去波特家了。”  
莱姆斯和彼得从没去过詹姆家，但他们一进门，就被灵灵以欢迎小天狼星的热情欢迎了一次。波特先生不在，波特夫人用围裙擦了擦手，她的脸颊红红的。四个男孩走了进来，肚子咕咕地叫着。  
对于灵灵来说，把厨房里所有的食材变成一场盛宴只是几分钟的事情呢。六个人围坐在桌边，由波特夫人领着祷告，莱姆斯又加了几句自己的话。然后他们就扑向食物，试图在吃的同时能说点话。  
“莱姆斯，我听詹姆说过你的很多事，”波特夫人说。莱姆斯小心翼翼地瞥了詹姆和小天狼星一眼，波特夫人又补了一句，“你的母亲最近怎么样了？好一些了吗？”  
“是的，她好多了。”莱姆斯的身体放松下来。  
“你和詹姆在学校也在一起吗？”波特夫人问嘴里塞满鸡块的彼得。  
“是的。”他努力挤出两个字，喝了一口酒。  
“那么，大脚板，”詹姆问小天狼星，“你打算把你剩下的钱怎么办？”  
小天狼星咽下嘴里的食物，对詹姆笑笑：“你看到过摩托车吗？”  
詹姆点了点头。  
“我想买一辆，”小天狼星说，“四倍速，最大飞行能力，没有比这更好的交通工具了。”  
“摩托车可能很危险，”波特夫人一边切鸡块，一边发出了一声嘘声，“我叔叔也有一辆。他在天上飞的时候撞上了一架飞机，之后就没人再见过他了。”  
“它们没那么危险的，妈妈，”詹姆争辩道，“你叔叔是老眼昏花了，就这样。”  
桌边萦绕着欢声笑语，莱姆斯说：“谢谢你，波特夫人。晚饭非常美味。”  
“不用谢，莱姆斯。”波特夫人说，又给他舀了一大勺土豆泥。  
“你真有礼貌，詹姆应该和你学学。”  
詹姆做了个鬼脸，莱姆斯不禁笑了出来。  
“你的公寓怎么样，小天狼星？”  
“很不错，”小天狼星说，“能替我谢谢波特先生吗？”  
“当然了”  
之后的时间里，波特夫人主要在和第一次来的客人聊天。小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得向波特夫人的款待致谢，忽然又想起是灵灵做的，转身向有些不太高兴的小精灵道了歉，也向她表示了感谢。三人在晚饭后就离开了。  
“啊，不必谢灵灵的。”灵灵轻轻摇晃着身体说。但从她的表情看来，他们绝对有必要感谢她。  
他们对詹姆说了晚安，三个男孩回到了小天狼星的公寓里过夜。  
“所以，谁要睡沙发？”小天狼星问，“因为我已经占了卧室了。”  
“我不在乎，”莱姆斯说，“你呢，彼得？”  
“我睡沙发吧。”他迅速地说道，然后小天狼星告诉莱姆斯，他从温蒂的房间里另外拿了一个床垫。  
***  
“喂，大脚板。”当小天狼星帮他铺床垫的时候，莱姆斯说。  
“什么？”他正在抖床罩。  
莱姆斯凝视着他，忽然打算不说了：“没什么。”  
“不，”小天狼星盯着莱姆斯，“什么？你要问我什么。”  
“没什么，”莱姆斯轻声说，指了指沙发上睡着的彼得，“他睡得可真死，不是吗？”  
有一瞬的寂静，小天狼星抖开蓝色的床单，莱姆斯有些犹豫地说道：“你不是真的觉得——我会杀了他，对吧？”  
“我们可以不说这个吗？”  
“不行，”莱姆斯说，“因为我不明白你，我真的不明白。我还以为——”  
“以为什么？”小天狼星吼道，把床垫扔在地上，“告诉我我该让你以为什么，或许我该谨慎一点？或许我该为你多考虑一点？说些我没听过的吧，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯什么也没说，只是把床单铺在了床垫上。小天狼星叹了口气，用手划拉着头发。  
“但那很蠢。”莱姆斯平淡地说。  
小天狼星勉强地笑了一声，说道：“这都是他活该。哦，我真该看看他看到你的时候的表情，肯定是无价之宝。”  
“真希望我能告诉你是吧，”莱姆斯阴沉地说，把枕头扔到床上。  
小天狼星望着莱姆斯。他很伤心，能看出来的。他忽然觉得很愧疚，但还是努力摆脱了这种感觉，只是拍了拍莱姆斯的背。  
“晚安，月亮脸。”他走出客厅，安静地关上身后的门，走进卧室。  
莱姆斯望着他的背影，小天狼星背对着他，看起来大了许多。他的头发长了，身材也高了一些。詹姆是对的，他们不再是小孩子了。  
小天狼星很伤心，他能看出来的，比以往任何一次都要伤心。但他无能为力，就像邓布利多几年前和他说过的一样，他必须战胜自己心中的怪物。  
小天狼星必须战胜自己心中的怪物。


	36. CHAPTER 35 活点地图的开始

六年级末，活点地图终于完成。莱姆斯着迷于把所有待在学校里面的人都显示在地图上，很快，他用魔法不仅把人的位置标在了上面，还注上了姓名和如何进入各条秘密通道。  
“太酷了，月亮脸。”莱姆斯正快速地书写着，詹姆越过他的肩膀看去，评论道。  
小天狼星在上面上了一道魔法锁。他在公共休息室里，把魔杖抵在嘴角，轻声说：“我庄严宣誓我没干好事”，然后将魔杖指向地图。  
彼得则加了一道擦除咒以消除魔法锁，他大声说道：“恶作剧完毕。”  
那天晚上，詹姆终于把最后一条魔咒施在了地图上，四个人都觉得很好玩。它会嘲讽所有不知道密码的人（“我庄严宣誓我没干好事”）。为了让这个恶咒显得更有特点，他不得不从每一位掠夺者手上剪下一点指甲，把它们磨碎后涂在羊皮纸上。  
“来写吧，”詹姆递给莱姆斯一根羽毛笔，“你先写，反正小天狼星的字比你的还要草。”  
莱姆斯收集了他们的意见，在纸上潦草地写下想要传递的信息。羊皮纸上的字几秒钟后就渐渐消失了。  
“不错，”小天狼星评论道，“我们该试试了。”  
他们用魔杖点了点羊皮纸，詹姆说：“开始吧。”  
羊皮纸上一片空白。  
“好了，”小天狼星点了点羊皮纸，“我是一个妄想读这张活点地图的蠢货。”  
忽然，羊皮纸活了过来。  
月亮脸先生想要祝贺你，小天狼星，你确实在努力搞定那些复杂的魔咒。可惜的是，你只是个又丑又笨的傻瓜。  
尖头叉子先生表示同意，顺便告诉小天狼星他就是拼了命也没法让自己待在扫帚上超过一秒。  
虫尾巴先生想要加上一句，小天狼星，在第一学期的黑魔法防御术都没及格的情况下竟然能画出活点地图真是个奇迹。  
大脚板先生觉得他对自己太自信了，这么快就把密码忘了？是他自己想的密码。  
“真奇妙。”彼得说，身体前倾着看那只隐形的手写下的文字。  
“现在我们来试试正常的，”莱姆斯抽出魔杖说，“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”  
那几行文字消失了，取而代之的是他们画了两年多的地图。  
“成功了，”詹姆激动地说，“我们真的成功了。”  
“当然，”小天狼星说，“我的主意什么时候出过乱子？”  
***  
六年级接近尾声，各科教授都开始布置大量的作业。N.E.W.T.正在逼近，而奈因教授正试着向学生们解释这些考试的规则，但男孩们一个字也没听进去，而是出神地望着她。  
“你还以为他们能把舌头缩回去，认真听听教授在说什么呢，”在走向占卜教室的路上，莉莉对她的朋友嗤笑着，“尤其是詹姆，你看到他看奈因教授的眼神了吗？”  
她不知道詹姆就站在他身后。詹姆怒视着她的红发，小天狼星哼了一声。  
“哦，詹姆，”他模仿着奈因的声音说，“我真想吻你。”  
“去你的。”詹姆把他一把推下台阶，继续向变形课的教室走去。  
“你会来的吧？”小天狼星说，“我不觉得我能一个人闷在那里过一个暑假。”  
“我倒觉得艾莉丝会很想去。”莱姆斯从他们身后走来，笑得不怀好意。  
“什么？”詹姆问。  
“哦，行了吧，尖头叉子。”小天狼星说，“你没看到她看我的眼神吗？或者是看你的眼神？”  
“好多女孩都这么看我们，”詹姆轻声说。他倒不是有意显得自己高人一等，只是在陈述一个事实。  
“但……你不觉得困扰吗？”莱姆斯有些惊讶地说，“你知道我得做成什么样艾莉丝才会看我一眼吗？”  
“我不在乎她们。”詹姆说，依然注视着渐渐消失在远处台阶尽头的红发。  
“你还喜欢伊万斯，是吧？”小天狼星嘟囔着。  
“那又怎么样？”詹姆走得更快了。  
“她恨你。”他说。  
“不，她不恨他。”莱姆斯争辩道，“我觉得她挺喜欢你的。不过再说一次，我们在讨论的那个女孩平均每学期换一个男友。”  
“我倒想知道她为什么总和他们分手。”彼得插话道，可他们甚至没注意到他。  
“你不记得我们这六年和她斗争的时光了吗？”詹姆说，“每次我一靠近，她就叫我骄傲自大、欺负弱小的懦夫？”  
“好吧，或许她只是在说实话。”莱姆斯说，小天狼星大笑出声。  
詹姆瞪了一眼莱姆斯，他的笑容渐渐消退：“振作起来，詹姆。你可以追到任何你喜欢的女孩！你是詹姆•波特啊！你怎么就这么喜欢她呢？”  
“因为她是那个人。”詹姆说道，小天狼星叹了口气，“别再来一遍了，”他说。  
“你能不能……帮我个忙？”詹姆充满希望地问莱姆斯，“我的意思是，你和她比较熟，对吧？你和她马上要上同一节课，是吗？”  
“是啊，”莱姆斯说，“但——”  
“那就摆出你那副人见人爱的笑容，问她愿不愿意和我一起去霍格莫德玩，”詹姆戳了戳莱姆斯，“求你了，月亮脸。”  
“别这样，尖头叉子。”莱姆斯警告他。  
“我爱她。”詹姆很自然地说。小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，彼得捂着嘴大笑。  
“哦，真的吗？”莱姆斯笑着问。  
“求你了。”他恳求道，莱姆斯叹了口气。  
“我会问她的，但别太期待。”  
***  
午饭后，詹姆把莱姆斯逼到了墙角，问他莉莉说了什么。莱姆斯叹了口气，说：“我警告过你两国交战不斩来使了，行吧？我不同意她说的任何一句话——”  
“呃——她到底说了什么？”詹姆问。  
“好吧，我觉得大概是这个意思：‘我死都不会和那个自大狂出去的。’”他一边扳着手指一边说，“幼稚、欺负弱小、以自我为中心、个头还小、丑的要命的笨蛋。”他点了点头，“嗯，就是这些了。哦，还有，她把茶叶直接倒在我身上之后又加了一句，如果你再问，她就在你睡觉的时候给你施恶咒。”  
“就这么多了吗？”詹姆说，“好吧，这次她没说‘扫帚上的自以为是的混蛋’，有进步啊。”  
“不，我觉得她似乎也说了这个，”莱姆斯说，“还有一堆咒骂，还有她的朋友们的一堆咒骂，还有杜松教授因为打断她的课堂的一堆咒骂。”  
詹姆的心沉到了谷底，他放莱姆斯去上下一节课了。没希望了，一点都没有，他该现在就放弃。  
但当他看见莱姆斯前方跳跃的红发时，顿时什么都忘了。  
“喂，伊万斯！”  
莉莉听到自己的名字，猛地转过头。她看见了詹姆，低声抱怨了一声。  
“詹姆•波特，离我远点。”她说，头也不回地向前走。  
詹姆瞪着她，把莱姆斯从路上推开：“你觉得我配不上你吗？”  
“哦，不，当然不是了，”莉莉讥讽道，“是我配不上你，没有人配得上你！”  
“至少我没有比换衣服还快地换女朋友！”詹姆在她身后喊道。  
莱姆斯瞥了他一眼。  
“至少我同时不会有两个男朋友！”莉莉反唇相讥。  
“你也交不到第二个的！”  
“至少还有人愿意和我约会！”  
“这次又是谁，伊万斯？鼻涕精？（莉莉猛地瞪了他一眼）哦我错了，这次一定是‘湿裤子’？”  
“够了，詹姆，”莱姆斯用力拉了一下詹姆的袖子，“我们走吧。”  
“你一点也没变，”莉莉大喊道，“现在你又要你的小朋友们来对我施恶咒吗？”  
“至少我还有朋友！”  
“詹姆，”莱姆斯轻声说，“这么做没用的。”  
詹姆又瞪了莉莉一眼，向反方向走去，莱姆斯把他从争执中拽了出来。  
“你还真把自己当成一年级生了，”莱姆斯说，“只要你一碰到那个女孩……”


	37. CHAPTER 36 马人的广场

“请以下学生到邓布利多的办公室去，”一个声音在校园里回想着，“爱米琳•万斯，卡拉多克•迪尔博恩，本吉•芬威克，吉迪翁和费比安•普威特。”  
詹姆听着被叫到的名字，一个和他隔了两个座位的格兰芬多七年级生站起身，走出了大礼堂。  
“他们都是七年级生，”莱姆斯说，“或许是什么恶作剧被发现了。”  
“我不这么觉得，”小天狼星说，从盘子里拿了一块牛肚，“我和爱米琳•万斯比较熟，她从来没惹上过任何麻烦。我们关系不怎么样。”他又补了一句，笑得有些邪恶。  
“而且吉迪翁和费比安是级长，”彼得说，“更别提本吉这个优等生了。”  
“所以或许是这群拍马屁的家伙们一起得了什么奖，”詹姆说，“谁知道呢。”  
“好吧，去年他们也做过同样的事情，”莱姆斯说，“斯多吉•波德摩去年六月被叫到，之后他就没有回来过。”  
“是吗？”小天狼星看起来挺感兴趣的，“我想知道他是怎么回事，他还欠我钱呢。”  
“唐恩被叫到了吗？”莱姆斯问。  
“没有，”小天狼星哼了一声，“你觉得他有可能得任何一个奖吗？想一想啊，”他咬了一口牛肚，“他也欠我钱。”  
“嗨，你们几位，”大卫•古金在詹姆旁边坐下，“最近怎么样？”  
“非常好，”小天狼星说，“你呢？”  
“眼睛已经好一些了，”大卫说，“那打人柳太邪门了，对吧？”  
“说的没错。”莱姆斯的语气有些阴沉。  
“好吧，你们觉得邓布利多叫那些七年级生去做什么呢？”大卫问道。  
“我们正讨论着呢，”莱姆斯说，“我们都不知道。”  
“嗯，我去年听斯多吉说过，邓布利多每年都会叫到五个学生的名字，”大卫说，“自从，你们知道的，神秘人来了之后。他说他一直在观察着他们。真瘆人，对吧？”  
“然后呢？”莱姆斯问。  
“好吧，斯多吉不肯说了，”大卫说，“为了保密还是什么的。不过他看起来挺沮丧的，然后他就打包好东西离开了学校。真不知道他是怎么打包好那么多东西的，你知道的，这挺奇怪的。”  
“是啊，”莱姆斯说，“是啊。”他看向大礼堂的门口。  
***  
大脚板把月亮脸推出了洞口，喘着粗气。月亮脸又重了一些。他摇了摇头，狼人勉勉强强地站在了月光之下。月亮脸等着它开始影响自己，只需要几秒——  
什么都没有发生，他睁开眼睛，环顾着四周。尖头叉子对他微笑着，他的影子罩住了狼的身体，月亮脸也笑了。慢慢地，尖头叉子向后退去，把他的朋友显露在月光里。  
在月亮脸的意识里，狼发出一声嗥叫，但月亮脸勇敢地反击了，他的笑容更大了。  
虫尾巴跑出隧道，尖叫着示意自己的到来。他们又回到了禁林，上一次来的时候，他们没走太远，这一次他们想要找到禁林深处的东西。  
尖头叉子向着左边一条隐隐约约的小路点了点头，大脚板也点点头，他们把月亮脸簇拥在中间。虫尾巴在他们前面跑着，很快就和旁边灌木丛里的另一只老鼠朋友套上了近乎，走偏了路。  
大脚板吼了一声，虫尾巴尖叫着逃回原来的位置。他们一路向前走去，观察着四周。尖头叉子注意到一道白影在池塘边闪过。太美了，他停下来不敢置信地凝望着，那是一只独角兽。  
它抬起头，耳朵向后竖起，直直地望着牡鹿。  
小心。  
尖头叉子眨了眨眼睛，独角兽已经不见了。  
大脚板在月亮脸身后推了推他，尖头叉子转过头，耸了耸肩。然后，他看见大脚板身后又出现了另一道白影。  
但这一次不是独角兽了，是一头鹿。一头白色的鹿，跌跌撞撞地走近。尖头叉子看见它的胸口受了重伤，绿色的伤痕几乎要刻到心脏里去。或者，那只是月光在反射着它闪光的皮毛？  
大脚板顺着尖头叉子的目光看去，又看了看尖头叉子。他有些疑惑，尖头叉子哼了一声，示意他看看那只鹿。  
鹿跌倒在地上，尖头叉子向它走去，仿佛被施了什么魔法。但月亮脸和大脚板在吼叫，他停了下来。  
他们是怎么了？他们为什么不让他去帮它？它很明显受伤了啊！  
月亮脸又发出一声怒吼，而尖头叉子能确定那是月亮脸，而不是那头狼。  
他们继续向前走，但那只鹿依然萦绕在尖头叉子的脑海里。它出了什么事？  
虫尾巴又尖叫了一声，用小小的鼠爪指着左边。他们看见灌木丛延伸的远处有一块空地，便向那里走去。  
当他们在树林中穿行，感到风掠过荒野。他们不知道自己在哪里，他们从没有见过这里，连听都没听说过。  
似乎根本没人来过这里，四周都是黑暗的森林，目及之处只有澄澈的夜空。这里避开了伏地魔、避开了大战，避开了整个世界。  
大脚板满怀敬畏地望着四周随风摇曳的长草，蟋蟀和蚱蜢唱着夜曲。一丝鸟鸣也没有，更没有禁林里的嗥叫声，只有旷野的寂静和安宁。  
尖头叉子感觉身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他不知道自己喜不喜欢这里，这儿太……严肃了。  
月亮脸感到头脑猛然清醒了，他大张着眼睛望着局促地移动着的尖头叉子。他微笑着转头看向大脚板，大脚板闭着眼睛，聚精会神地想着什么。  
月亮脸倒吸了一口凉气，精神抖擞地摇着头，但大脚板没有停。很快，黑狗不见了，取而代之的是十六岁的男孩。  
小天狼星站在那里，环顾着四周。惊恐的尖头叉子挡在小天狼星和月亮脸之间，哼了一声。  
“詹姆，没事的，”小天狼星说，“没事的。”  
尖头叉子倨傲地看了一眼小天狼星，也闭上了眼睛。一瞬间过后，詹姆取代了牡鹿的位置。  
“你疯了吗？”他大喊道，“你做什么？”  
“嘘，”小天狼星说。月亮脸看着他的两个朋友，但他不害怕，至少这次不害怕。他是他自己了，他是莱姆斯•卢平，狼的影子完全消失了。  
虫尾巴抬起头又叫了一声，变回了彼得。彼得站起身，把袍子上的灰尘掸掉。  
“这是怎么回事？”他问道。  
“问得好，”詹姆说，“首先是那只糟糕的鹿，现在又是——”  
“什么鹿？”彼得打断了他，“你在说什么？”  
“闭嘴，你们两个，”小天狼星吼道，“你们听到了吗？”  
“没有，”詹姆试着去听，“我只听见了风的声音。”  
“还有蟋蟀。”彼得补充道。  
“闭嘴。”两人不约而同地说道。  
月亮脸在旁边坐下。他自由了！他终于完全成为自己了！他对朋友们微笑着，想看看他们是否觉察到了自己的变化。但他们都心事重重，小天狼星像是受了惊吓。  
“有人在大叫，”他说，“有人在叫我的名字。”  
“是谁？”詹姆问。  
“我不知道，”他说，“听起来有点像你。”  
“从哪个方向来的？”彼得问。  
小天狼星转过头，就像是狗在试图嗅一样东西。他的眼睛扫过旷野边缘的树木，什么也没有。那里什么也没有，只有他们四个人，但是——但是他真的能听见。听起来像是小孩子，或许比他们要小一些——  
“是你，”小天狼星对詹姆轻声说，“听起来就是你。”  
詹姆望着小天狼星，又望了望他看着的地方。他拉了拉小天狼星的胳膊，颤抖着声音说：“我们走吧，我不喜欢这个地方。”  
“我什么也没听见。”彼得又说了一遍，但当他转过身去的时候，尖头叉子和大脚板已经变回了动物的样子，把月亮脸往外推了。彼得想着老鼠的样子，迅速地变成了老鼠。  
尖头叉子从草丛中跃到树林里。记忆里的平静消失了，月亮脸一回到森林就又开始颤抖。狼又从心的底部升起，他把狼压制了下去。  
声音消失了，大脚板回头看了一眼那片草地。但从西边看来，那里更像是一片荒原。草地消失了，地上只有泥土，枯死的树木像暗影一般伫立在四周，他们枯瘦的手指仿佛要在空中抓住什么。  
大脚板打了个哆嗦。  
***  
莱姆斯一变回人形，就向图书馆冲去。平斯夫人在他一进门时就悄声说：“四十加隆，卢平先生。”他假装什么也没听到。  
他的脑海还被那片旷野占据着，他自从——自从被咬过后还没有感觉到狼完全消失过。如果他能发现到底——到底——发生过什么，他或许能找到破解诅咒的方法。  
“怎么了吗，月亮脸？”  
莱姆斯转过头去，是看起来有些疲惫的詹姆。莱姆斯勉强挤出一个笑容，点了点头。  
“没什么，你在这儿做什么？我还以为你最恨的就是图书馆了呢。”  
“和我的信仰有些冲突，”詹姆咧开嘴笑了，“还有，我有东西要查。”  
“你也在想那片旷野吗？”走进一排排书架的海洋时，莱姆斯问。  
“你也是？”詹姆说，“我简直没法把它从脑海里驱除出去，我还能看见那只鹿，真的太诡异了。”  
“鹿？”莱姆斯望着他，“什么鹿？”  
“你记不得了？”詹姆皱了皱眉，“它受伤了，冒着绿色的光——”  
“尖头叉子，那里没有鹿，”他说，“我们走了——好几英里，唯一看的的只有那只独角兽。”  
“所以你也看见了独角兽？”詹姆更激动了。是他神智失常了吗？“你也听见它说的话了，对吧？”  
“没有，”莱姆斯就像看着一个疯子一样看着詹姆，“独角兽不会说话，詹姆。”  
“你……你没听见？”  
莱姆斯看起来非常担忧，他转向书架：“一定有某些魔法。”  
“好吧，我想也是的。”詹姆嗤笑了一声，“但这有什么意义呢？小天狼星说他听见我叫他的名字，而我看见了鹿，我们都听见独角兽说‘小心’。”  
“小天狼星也看见了独角兽吗？”莱姆斯回头问詹姆，詹姆点了点头。  
莱姆斯从书架上拿下一本书，“自然魔法，作者是古斯塔佛•华林，”他说，“或许这里面会有答案。”  
两个男孩在桌边坐下，打开了书的目录。  
“我们到底要找什么？”詹姆问，“旷野？声音？鹿？”  
“预言怎么样？”莱姆斯扫过书页，“四十六页。”  
他们翻到那一页，上面是一片旷野，很快又变成一片草地，又变回一片旷野。  
“就是这个，”詹姆说，“上面怎么说。”  
“马人善于创造这样的预言场所，”莱姆斯说，“它们没有名字，世界上只找到三个。马人先清空一片区域，然后创造预言的图像，和厄里斯墨镜（见64页）有一定的相似之处。这样的旷野往往由‘看守’保卫，看守常常为独角兽。”  
“这就对了。”詹姆说。  
“至今为止，没有人清楚马人到底在这里设下了什么样的预言，但我们能够在旷野的不同位置找到不同的预言方向。”  
莱姆斯看向下方的插图，是一片被标注了不同颜色的旷野，像靶子一样。在最中间，写着“爱。”外面的一圈写着“过去。”再外面一圈是“现在。”然后是“真相。”在莱姆斯曾经站着的地方写着“纯洁。”终于，在三个人站过的最外圈，写着“命运。”  
每一圈都有详细的描述，莱姆斯扫过“纯洁”的那一部分：  
纯洁：除去灵魂本身外最纯洁的事物，用于马人族中成人的典礼。  
莱姆斯看向下一段：命运。  
命运：命运是旷野中六个圆环里最不祥的部分。站在这片区域里的人会看见、听见或觉察到即将到来的命运。  
“上面说了什么？”詹姆问。  
莱姆斯看了一眼詹姆，摇了摇头：“只是一些马人的法术而已，没什么可担心的。”


	38. CHAPTER 37 波特先生的缺席

莱姆斯关于那些七年级学生的评论是对的，被叫到名字的人再也没有在霍格沃茨出现过。  
但这并没有造成什么负面影响，毕竟一学年也不剩几天了。小天狼星期待着和朋友们七月份在伦敦玩一个礼拜。与此同时，他还打算用阿尔法德叔叔留下来剩下的钱买一辆摩托车。  
没过多久，四个人已经即将登上返回伦敦的霍格沃茨特快。小天狼星激动地和莱姆斯说着他打算在公寓里增加的新装饰，彼得一边听着，有时插一句“我看见过这个！”或是“那和沙发配棒极了！”  
詹姆并不是对装饰很感兴趣的那种人，他把自己从谈话中抽离出来，把行李放在身前，汽笛响了，卖食品的小推车正好在他身后。  
“你需要帮助吗，小姐？”  
詹姆抬起头，看见列车员正试图帮莉莉•伊万斯提行李。  
“不，我自己来就行了，谢谢。”她整了整袍子上的级长勋章，继续试着把箱子拎到小推车上。  
“你确定吗，”詹姆说，另一个列车员帮他把行李拿了上去。他走到莉莉身边，抓住一件行李，“我数到三，一起用力，可以吗？”  
莉莉斜了他一眼，但他只是说道：“一，二，三。”他们把大箱子一起举上了车，他们一走出排队上车的学生队伍，詹姆就立刻开始揉头发。  
“那箱子至少有一吨重，”詹姆评论道，“里面有什么啊？”  
“什么都有，”她说，很快又补了一句，“谢谢。”  
“嗯，随时效劳，”詹姆说，“你看，扫帚上的自大狂有时候也挺有用的。”  
莉莉的脸色沉了下来，她抱着手臂说：“你知道的，”她谨慎地说，“我一直在想我说过的那些话。”  
“我们现在又在说什么呢？”詹姆轻声嘟囔着。  
莉莉有些愧疚地笑了，说：“好吧，尤其是我让莱姆斯•卢平告诉你的话。”  
“哦，我没太困扰的，”詹姆说，“我全忘了。”  
莉莉的脸色又变得不太好了：“呃，我有些……后悔……说那些话。那时我很不成熟，我知道我说了挺多……刻薄……的东西。还有——我们马上就是七年级生了，我想我也该长大一些，然后——”  
“然后呢？”詹姆追问道。  
“然后道歉，”她的语速很快，“我说了，对不起，现在该你了。”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛：“什么？我对你做了什么吗？”  
“首先，”莉莉说，“你当着我朋友的面让我尴尬。”  
“我没有——”  
“我知道你长不大的，”她打断了他，举起手示意他安静，向她偷笑着的朋友们走去。  
现在不说就没机会了，这是关键时刻。詹姆深吸了一口气，叫道：“嗨，伊万斯！”  
莉莉转过头看他，准备好了另一句不留情面的话。  
“是，我真的很对不起。”他在她开口之前飞快地说道。  
莉莉看起来有些惊讶，她站在那里凝视了他一会儿，在微笑着点头，转身跑向她的朋友们之前。她终于消失在了人海中。  
“喂，尖头叉子！上车啊！”  
詹姆转过身，看见他的三个朋友又一次坐在那个隔间里，催他上车。他咧着嘴笑了笑，跳上了火车。  
***  
“行了，你这个愚蠢的锁！”小天狼星把麻瓜的钥匙向左拧。他在国王十字车站的盥洗室里已经换上了麻瓜的衣服，波特先生告诉过他他的那个朋友是个麻瓜，他的家自然也是一样。不许穿巫师袍，不能施魔法。  
更别提他还没到年龄呢。  
“快点！”小天狼星对门把手叫道，“有点反应啊！”  
“你需要帮忙吗？”  
他从门把手上抬起头，和一个拿着购物袋的女人打了个照面。和公园里的是一个人，和儿子一起在秋千旁边的那个。当然了，站在她身边，拿着一个玩具汽车的就是她的儿子。  
“是的，当然了，”小天狼星向后退了一步。他挠了挠头发，低头看向小男孩，男孩对他露出一个微笑。  
“打不开门吗？”她问，把手上的袋子放下。  
“是的，”小天狼星说，“根本转不动。”  
“我的朋友埃斯特拉曾经住在这儿。”她说，从小天狼星手里拿过钥匙，插进锁孔里，“你只是需要把门砸开。”  
她把门一脚踢开了。她对小天狼星笑了笑，拿起袋子：“好了。”  
“谢谢，”他拿回钥匙，“我是小天狼星布莱克。”  
“杰西卡•林赫，”她伸出手，“我们一家都住在这里，这是我的儿子，乔伊。”  
“好，”小天狼星和她握了手，“谢谢你。”  
“对于出来租房子，你的年龄显得有点小。”林赫说，又一次拿起购物袋，“第一次出来住吗？”  
“可以这么说。”小天狼星说。  
“我们就在4C，如果你还需要我们帮忙开门或是什么的话，我知道第一次租房子是多不容易。”林赫夫人对他笑了笑，“别惹麻烦就行。”  
“当然了，”他撒了谎，提起行李，“谢了。”  
他把门关上，回头看着门锁和钥匙，愚蠢的麻瓜发明。  
他把钥匙扔到餐桌上，把行李拖进卧室。这里没有查德里火炮队的海报了，墙上空白一片，或许能贴几张疯狂麦克的海报，这是他最喜欢的乐队。  
他向后倒在床上，听到床垫上一根弹簧断裂的声音。这里还不算家，但比在波特家寄人篱下要好，格里莫街12号就更没法比了。  
乔伊，这是那个秋千上小男孩的名字，他有玩具，有显然非常疼爱他的父母，有美好的生活。  
事实像寒冰一样击中了他，他是孤单一人了。没有詹姆告诉他该做什么，没有人和他一起讨论各种计划，甚至连晚上做什么都只有他自己觉得，更不会有冲着他尖叫的妈妈。  
他自由了，他可以做一切他想做的事情了。  
小天狼星笑着倒回床垫上，他有一整个夏天了，真该死地高兴。  
他觉得，或许先走到詹姆家是个好决定。  
***  
“这么说，我们两家只隔了十分钟，你就受不了了？”詹姆大笑着，他一起向詹姆的房间走去，音乐从墙上不知什么地方传出，是巫师无线电。  
“你的品味不错。”小天狼星说。  
“谢了，”他说，关上了身后的门，“你的公寓有什么问题吗？”  
“太安静了，”小天狼星说，“太——麻瓜了。”  
詹姆笑了笑：“见过你的麻瓜邻居了吗？”  
“当然，”小天狼星说，“杰西卡•林赫……”  
“哦，谁是杰——西——卡——啊？”詹姆坏笑着跳到床上。  
“和她的丈夫和儿子，”小天狼星补充道，“她的年龄可以做我母亲了。”  
詹姆的脸色不再那么激动，就好像他打算去洗洗嘴巴：“好吧，祝你下次好运，伙计。”  
灵灵打开了门，手里拿着一篮衣服，对小天狼星招着手，一不小心就把篮子砸到了自己的脚：“啊！灵灵的脚好痛！”  
“你把它放在那儿就行了。”詹姆向衣柜指了指。  
“啊，谢谢你，詹姆先生，谢谢你让灵灵帮你洗衣服！灵灵很开心！灵灵一瘸一拐地走到衣柜旁，手里拿着篮子，“波特夫人想要欢迎小天狼星先生回家。”  
“谢谢，”小天狼星拉过旁边的椅子坐下，“那么，詹姆，你父亲在吗？”  
“波特先生几天都没有回家了，”灵灵说，“灵灵一直在等詹姆先生回家，但他没有回来。”  
“怎么了吗？”小天狼星回头看向脸色不太好的詹姆。  
“好吧，我真的不知道。”詹姆说。  
灵灵看到了两个男孩的表情，决定先离开为好。她清了清嗓子，迅速地说：“嗯，波特夫人说詹姆先生和小天狼星先生的三明治几乎快要准备好了。”  
她走出了房间，关上了门。  
“妈妈说他几天前的晚上走的，说他要给一些新队员看绳子什么的。”  
“你觉得这件事和那个什么社有关吗？”小天狼星问。  
“或许吧，”詹姆闷闷不乐地说，“如果是的，我一点也不惊讶。但据妈妈说的看来，他只不过是去了一趟商务旅行一样。他再也不和我说了，就好像他不是我的那个父亲一样，简直像个陌生人。他的头发在变少、变灰。他看起来老了很多。”  
“你能把音乐关上吗。”小天狼星说。  
詹姆打了个响指，音乐停止了，房间里比那片旷野还要安静。  
“你听说过杰森家吗？”詹姆慢慢地说。  
“没有，”小天狼星说，“杰森是谁？”  
“伯纳德•杰森在社里，”詹姆说，“昨天晚上，他的整个家庭都被杀死了。所有人，不止是他的直系亲属，还有他的兄弟姐妹家。小天狼星，他们在崛起，看看这个。”他拉开抽屉，里面是几百张从预言家日报上剪下来的纸片，绝大多数上面都跳动着黑魔标记。  
“上周又发生了一场麻瓜屠杀案，”他在纸片中翻动着，“整个村庄，小天狼星。几天前，又是四场连环谋杀案，一小时一场。没有人知道他们的下一个目标是什么，他们甚至都没有目标！”詹姆说，“只是无辜的人！其中一个甚至是个九十岁的麻瓜！这里——看！魔法部说整个国家进入紧急状态！克劳奇先生甚至随意进行审判！他们直接就把人送进阿兹卡班！”  
“这世界乱了，”小天狼星叹了口气，“还有什么吗。”  
“战争早就开始了，”詹姆说，“很快我们就没有霍格沃茨这个庇护所了，我们不战斗，就只有死。”  
“我不觉得有这么糟糕——”  
“但这就是现实，大脚板，”詹姆回头看向抽屉的方向，“伏地魔变强的速度比任何人想象的都要快。他不止是个恐怖分子而已，他是个领袖。他有一支军队，随时把任何挡在他路上的人剔除出去。”  
门又开了，灵灵出现在门外，揪着手上红色的旧手套：“三明治已经好了。”  
詹姆关上抽屉，跟着小天狼星和灵灵一起下楼吃饭。


	39. CHAPTER 38 摩托车

“你好，月亮脸，”詹姆打开门，迎接站在门廊里，背着背包的莱姆斯，“觉得带的东西够吗？我们真不知道该怎么安排房间。”  
“真有趣，”莱姆斯走进小天狼星的公寓，“大脚板呢？”  
“我不知道，”詹姆关上门，走到沙发旁坐下，“他只让我在这里等着，放你们进来，把钥匙给我就走了，他说他要给我们一个惊喜。”  
莱姆斯皱了皱眉头，把包拿到了小天狼星的房间里：“他还说什么别的了吗？”  
“没有，”詹姆说，“但你了解他的，总是出其不意。虫尾巴来吗？”  
“嗯，”莱姆斯说，“我从六月份就开始给他寄信，他总是说着夏天要来这儿，”他大笑着说，“就好像他的整个夏天就指望着这个一样。”  
他在沙发上坐下，有尘埃打着旋儿飞在空气里。  
“如果你想知道的话，”他说，“下一周都不是满月。”  
“不错，”詹姆评论道，“我们可不想把这儿变成第二个尖叫棚屋，对吧？”  
“当然不会，”莱姆斯有些阴沉地说，他吐出一口气，“我真好奇他现在在哪儿？”  
***  
“你知道怎么开的，对吧？”  
小天狼星对售货员坏坏地笑着，说：“伙计，我生来就会开。”  
“你有驾照的，对吧？”秃顶的矮胖男人戴着比邓布利多的小一圈的夹鼻眼睛，他穿着的西装背心上写着“里克的飞行摩托车”。  
面前是他见过最令人叹为观止的景象。全黑的闪亮摩托车，上面有白色的条纹，良好的隐藏性能，四倍飞行速度，皮制座椅，和他的外套简直是绝配。  
“昨天刚拿到的。”小天狼星说，上下打量着座位。  
“嗯，这可是一大笔钱，”售货员说，“你知道这辆摩托车多少钱吧？”  
他紧盯着小天狼星，就好像他会直接跳上摩托车飞出店外不付钱一样。竟然不是这样？小天狼星看起来胸有成竹。  
“我已经做好了一次支付全款的准备。”小天狼星拿出一把加隆给售货员看。  
售货员脸上的表情只能以极度的愉悦来形容。他甚至连小天狼星是不是伏地魔都管不了了，几乎陷入了眩晕的状态。他抓起小天狼星的加隆，指向柜台：“跟我来。”  
小天狼星咧开嘴笑了。  
几分钟后，他飞出了对角巷，伪装系统在他飞在云层上的时候显得尤其不错。这才是生命！一切都好了起来。现在他有自己的车子、自己的房子、朋友——  
是啊，一切都好了起来。  
他遥遥望见自己的公寓，便开始慢慢降落。终于他降落在地面上，把被风吹到脸上的头发拂到耳后。  
“嗨，伙计们！”他对着窗户大喊，“看看谁回来了！”  
几秒钟后，莱姆斯和詹姆的头伸出了窗外，詹姆大笑起来：“是辆摩托车！”  
“这种东西可能会很危险的。”莱姆斯评论道。  
“哦，行了吧，你知道你自己也想骑，月亮脸。”小天狼星哈哈大笑着从车上跳下来，“下来吧。”  
他们从窗边消失，一会儿后就出现在了楼下，用看着新玩具的眼神看着摩托车，几乎眼睛都直了。  
“你花了多少钱？”詹姆问。  
“大概七百加隆，”小天狼星说，“是二手的，但看起来很新。”  
莱姆斯的手划过铬合金的车身：“速度怎么样？”  
“比鼻涕精从肥皂里爬出来还快，”小天狼星说，“简直不敢相信！想要试试吗？”  
“什么？你还要问吗？”詹姆跳上摩托车，发动了引擎。  
“我们还能指望你今天回来吗？”莱姆斯笑着说，詹姆的身影在空中扶摇直上，转眼间就消失了。  
***  
“不错的晚餐，大脚板，”詹姆把叉子放在空空的盘子上，评价着，“真不知道你还会做饭。”  
“我不会，”小天狼星把垃圾桶盖盖上，“这叫做‘外卖’，麻瓜的好发明。挺贵的，但我可没资格抱怨。”  
彼得点了点头，咽下他的最后一口晚餐：“这太好吃了。”  
“真高兴你们喜欢，”小天狼星靠在椅背上，手上拿着邮件，“也真高兴你们还给我写信。”  
“好吧，事实上我们还能见到你，”莱姆斯说，“写信并没有那么大意义。”  
“那些是报纸吗？”詹姆前倾着身体问。  
小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，说：“是的，但我们今天不看。”  
他站起身，走到垃圾桶边，把桶盖打开，把那些报纸塞进去。詹姆抱着手臂叹了口气，莱姆斯看了看小天狼星，又看了看詹姆，最后视线又转回小天狼星身上。  
“这么说，你一直在关注着战争的进展？”他说。  
“我这一周都不会说一个字的，”小天狼星有些不悦地说，“这一周是我们的，即使是世界末日，我也不让那些垃圾毁了我们在一起的时光。”  
“不是垃圾，”詹姆说，“至少对于我们这些血统叛徒来说不是。”  
“那我是什么，尖头叉子？”小天狼星坐回椅子上，身体向后靠着，“一个善良的纯血统？我正和一个血统叛徒和一个狼人坐在一张桌子上——我没有恶意的，月亮脸。”  
“没关系。”莱姆斯说。  
“我早就和你们一起上了黑名单。”小天狼星说，“好吧，至少虫尾巴还是个好孩子。”  
“只是因为我的家族是纯血统，不代表他们就支持神秘人。”彼得反驳道。  
“这些‘神秘人’又是怎么回事？”小天狼星吼道，“他的名字是伏地魔。”  
彼得打了个抖。  
“他是对的，”莱姆斯转向他，“你应该称呼他原来的名字。”  
“看，我们又开始讨论这些话题了，”小天狼星站起身走进厨房，“我不要听了，谈话结束，生活继续。”  
“我们之中竟然还有人能无视这些，真令人激动。”詹姆嘟囔着，阴郁地望着桌面，一边揉乱自己的头发。  
***  
那天晚上公寓里一片寂静。詹姆把小天狼星踢下了床，在卧室里毫无顾忌地打着呼噜。莱姆斯继续睡在床垫上，而彼得睡了沙发。小天狼星一个人躺在地上，但没有关系，因为他根本就睡不着。他低着头坐在床边，望向远处的伦敦地平线。这城市已经承载了太多的心痛，却依然骄傲地伫立在那里。瘟疫、贫穷、烈火、革命、格林德沃……  
现在是伏地魔。  
他想了一整晚，甚至从晚饭就开始想了。一道微弱的星芒闪过，却改变了这么多人的人生。莱姆斯的体内住了一个怪物，小天狼星、彼得和詹姆变成了阿尼玛格斯，学校建了尖叫棚屋，他们画出了活点地图，前无古人地了解霍格沃茨。天空中转瞬即逝的一霎光芒，怎么能左右这么多事情？  
再小的事情也会给这个世界带来不同，小天狼星想。小事改变世界。  
詹姆打了一声尤其响的鼾。  
小天狼星感到他的肩膀沉了下去，他想要改变命运，他想要重新写就星星上的一切。当他还和家人在一起的时候这一切都容易许多，他能做的最惊世骇俗的反叛就是恳求分院帽不要把他分到斯莱特林。而现在，抉择关乎生死。  
不那么容易了。  
他没有家人，他放弃了一切去变成如今的那个他。现在，当使命开始召唤他的到来，在他毕业之后，他就能改变这个世界了——吗？  
小天狼星布莱克，纯血统黑巫师家的孩子，可以为麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师献身吗？如果他自己的生存会牺牲莱姆斯、或是詹姆、或是彼得的生命——他会选择救他的朋友们吗？  
他看向远处的地平线，月光柔柔地洒在地上，他忽然知道了问题的答案。  
“你还醒着？”  
小天狼星猛地向上弹了起来，是詹姆站在走廊里：“我把你吵醒了吗？”  
“没有，”詹姆开始揉头发，“不是的，你知道我的，在这种……乱成一团的情况下完全睡不着。”  
小天狼星叹了口气，站起身：“出去转一圈？”  
***  
当小天狼星和詹姆到的时候，破釜酒吧几乎已经空无一人，他们喝了几杯黄油啤酒（詹姆比小天狼星喝得多）。他们击了个掌，就走向后院，点了点砖墙，进入了安静的对角巷。一个人也没有——简直像是喝醉后的错觉。  
“我挺喜欢的，”詹姆开口说，“真的，只是有点……麻瓜了，不是吗？”  
“不，”小天狼星说，“我最喜欢里面的麻瓜气息了。我每交一个麻瓜朋友，我妈妈就又向死亡的方向迈进一步。我能感觉到的，而且我乐在其中。”  
然后他们看见了，三个向翻倒巷走去的影子。小天狼星猛地把詹姆拉停住，指向三个人。  
“他们这么晚在翻倒巷做什么？”  
“还能做什么？”詹姆大笑着，“别管了，我们快走。我听说滋滋火球开到很晚——”  
“不，我说真的，他们——”  
那三个人影走到了街灯下。小天狼星把詹姆拉到了一家店铺的门边，两人紧紧贴在门框上。  
第一个人有着白色的长发，第二个人有一张恐怖怪异的脸，而第三个人——  
“鼻涕精？”詹姆的脸上露出一抹笑容，而小天狼星的神情暗了暗。  
卢修斯•马尔福拍了拍斯内普的肩膀，小天狼星示意詹姆安静：“作为你的朋友，我有必要告诉你正确的选择是什么，西弗勒斯，”讨厌的白化病患者对油腻的老蝙蝠说，“这是很大的荣誉，我们不应该轻易让它溜掉。”  
“我没有，我——如果我能再和她说一次话——我想要秋季开学后试一次——我不会后悔我的选择，卢修斯。”  
“她永远离你而去了，斯内普，”卢修斯说，“这比她关心的任何事都要重要。”  
“并不是这样。”  
“哦，看在上帝的份上，她不过是个泥——”  
斯内普抽出了魔杖，直直地抵在他朋友的鼻子下面，卢修斯不敢相信地瞪着他。  
“不许说，”斯内普说，“你是我最接近朋友的人，卢修斯。但你不许说，你敢。”  
“你就不觉得你在这方面的选择多得是吗？”第三个男孩说，斯内普的表情就像要杀人一样。  
“闭上你的臭嘴。”斯内普说，卢修斯叫道。  
“你在和我作对，西弗勒斯？”  
“更不如说是鼻涕精！”詹姆大笑出声，小天狼星猛地把他按回墙上。但是太迟了，斯内普和另外两人转过身，看见了他们俩，斯内普的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒。  
***  
“下地狱去吧！”小天狼星叫道。  
在黑暗中，摩托车转向的速度太快，詹姆几乎要把晚饭都吐出来。小天狼星大吼了一声，挥了一下戴着皮手套的手，“这该死的摩托车！”  
“快走！他们追不上我们的！”  
三把从对角巷偷来的扫帚上坐着三个笨蛋，在夜空中向他们追来，就像是远处的三只乌鸦。詹姆确定他们不可能向翻倒巷的方向飞了，但小天狼星知道该在那里打架，在血第三次溅到他的新夹克衫上时，他和一个神志不清的詹姆赢不了的。  
红色的尾灯一闪，摩托车消失在了一条窄巷内，詹姆紧紧地抓住小天狼星。把油门踩到地，小天狼星不停滴加速，十五分钟后他们就能——  
嘶！摩托车猛地停了下来，男孩们瞪着眼前高大的砖墙。他们看向另一个方向，一辆麻瓜警车正向他们驶来，就像吼叫着、眼睛还闪着光的捕猎者一样。  
“梅林啊，他们要对我们做什么，把我们打死吗？”詹姆嘟囔着，小天狼星摇了摇手。  
“找个乐子而已，没什么的，尖头叉子。”  
车门和墙之间的空隙太窄，两个麻瓜几乎下不了车。小天狼星能看出来像螃蟹一样一寸一寸地向罪犯的方向挪下来很伤他们的自尊，第一个人的肚皮紧紧地贴着墙，衬衫上的扣子都被扯了下来，终于从后视镜那里穿了过去。  
“从摩托车上下来！”他咆哮着，而他们只是坐在蓝色的车灯后面，享受着每一刻时光。  
但在小天狼星的一个手势下，两人跳下了车。终于从坏了的后视镜那里挤出来，胖一点的那个怒视着他们。  
“不戴头盔！”他尖叫着，指着两人的脑袋，“超过规定速度——极大比例！在警察面前不停下！”  
“我们很愿意停下来聊一聊，”詹姆说，“只是我们在——”  
“别油嘴滑舌的——你们俩惹的麻烦大了！”第二个麻瓜叫道，“名字！”  
“名字？”小天狼星重复了一遍，“呃——好吧，让我想想。有威尔伯福斯……拔示巴……艾尔文多克……”  
“最后一个名字最好的地方就是，既可以用在男人身上也可以用在女人身上。”詹姆说。  
“哦，你说的是我们的名字吗？”小天狼星问，麻瓜已经到了爆发的边缘，“你早说啊！他是詹姆•波特，我是小天狼星•布莱克！”  
“你们很快就要笑不出来了，你们两个小——”  
但詹姆和小天狼星都没有在听，他们最大的问题是如何重新找到方向，冲出这条小巷子。西弗勒斯、卢修斯和那个丑脸都流着血，身上布满不同颜色的脓液和烧伤。  
詹姆和小天狼星不约而同地、从后面的裤兜里抽出了魔杖。  
“鼓槌？”麻瓜讥笑道，“你们两个人开玩笑吧？行了，我要逮捕你们，以——”  
“羽拉迪姆•勒维奥萨！”他们尖叫着，警察转了个圈，蹒跚着向后退，警车升到了空中——  
胖胖的麻瓜膝盖一软，两个人都摔在了地上——与此同时，他们听到了扫帚撞上悬浮在空中的警车的声音，扫帚的碎片落了下来，砸在他们身边，到处都是。  
小天狼星毫不犹豫地发动了引擎。  
“太谢谢你们了！”小天狼星在引擎声中叫道，“我们欠你们一个人情！”  
“是啊，真高兴见到你们！”依然神志不清的詹姆含含糊糊地说，“别忘了：艾尔文多克！男的女的都能用！”  
地动山摇的巨响之后，麻瓜们惊恐地抱在了一起，他们的车落回地上。现在是摩托车升上了半空。在警察不敢相信的眼神中，它慢慢升上了天际。詹姆和小天狼星消失在夜空里，尾灯在身后像红宝石一样闪着光  
***  
“你们怎么了？！”莱姆斯望着坐在沙发上醉得止不住笑的詹姆叫道。小天狼星叹了口气，耸了耸肩。  
“只是出去玩了一圈，仅此而已。”小天狼星说，“真的——”  
“你——邓布利多已经因为你们去年犯下的事严密监视你们，现在又是什么？还有鼻涕精？说真的？”  
“别像我妈一样对着我吼！”  
“喂！是啊！老妈！”詹姆吃吃地笑着，莱姆斯瞪了他一眼。  
“你不得不承认，莱姆斯。”小天狼星说着，脸上露出一个大大的笑，“看着鼻涕精的鼻子撞上车门，确实点亮了战争带来的紧张情绪。我的意思是，这让我觉得心满意足，你呢，詹姆？”  
詹姆又开始了新一轮的傻笑。  
“你看看他，”莱姆斯说，“你觉得这样是对他好吗？就像现在这样？”  
小天狼星又耸了耸肩：“我看到他高兴，我也很高兴。有空你也应该试试，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯看起来更生气了，在詹姆缓过来前，伸出手去掐小天狼星的脖子，詹姆说：“喂——等等，我——啊——我——”他又开始大笑。  
这只让另外两个人也加入了他们的大脑。  
很快唯一不在笑的人就只有彼得了，他安静地缩在角落里，看着另外三个人。  
*这一章中有一部分文字来自J.K.罗琳的注释，所有非原创文字都来自她。


	40. CHAPTER 39 莉莉

回到学校的第一周和前六年的第一周都不一样。首先，他们是七年级生了，如果詹姆•波特之前并不怎么受人爱戴，他现在也是了。更别提和他情况相似的小天狼星。但有什么东西永远改变了，他们略略低下了头，解决问题的方式不再只有给所有看不顺眼的人施恶咒了。当然有一个例外，是对他们最喜欢的斯莱特林。  
“回来，波特！”  
詹姆偷笑着，他和小天狼星一起走出四楼的男生盥洗室。看着鼻涕精被马桶攻击是一件很有趣的事情。  
“我想他的鼻子是被那辆车压扁了，你不觉得吗？”  
“说的没错，大脚板。”  
七年级还带来了另一个改变，詹姆•波特在开学前一个星期收到了一封信。信里附了一枚徽章，上面写着“男学生会主席”。他不敢相信自己的眼睛，这么多七年级的学生中，他被选为了级长？  
周日的时候，他邀请小天狼星来他家吃午饭，给他看了那枚徽章。小天狼星一口茶差点呛住。  
“这是什么？”他反反复复地看着徽章，“是个玩笑，对吧？詹姆•波特，男学生会主席？”  
莱姆斯也不敢相信，他在给詹姆的回信中这样写道：  
这次你骗不了我了。  
而彼得说他早就知道詹姆会成为男学生会主席了。  
他一整周都在想谁是女学生会主席，当他在火车里和级长莱姆斯被叫住的时候他一点也不惊讶，他将要见到他的搭档了。他走进那间隔间，里面素未谋面的学生们都瞪着他。  
“你走错房间了，波特，”其中一个六年级的级长说：“这个房间是级长们的。”  
“我是男学生会主席，”他指了指自己胸前的徽章，“我想我没有走错地方。”  
看到房间里学生们的脸色，莱姆斯轻笑了一声。  
“喂，詹姆，干得好。”  
他转过头，面前是站在走廊里的莉莉•伊万斯，正准备走进这个隔间。她的长袍上的徽章上写着“女学生会主席”。  
詹姆笑了，揉了揉头发。“谢谢。”他说，试着保持冷静。她对他说的话里没有一点恶意，或许情况在慢慢改变。  
“你也是，”他说，“我的意思是，祝贺你被选为女学生会主席。那么，我想我们这一年有很多机会见面了，对吧？”  
莉莉微微笑了笑，和他和莱姆斯擦肩而过，走进隔间：“真高兴你还没对谁施恶咒。”  
***  
除此之外，奈因教授决定不再教黑魔法防御术了，她已经辞职。在开学的第一天，当学生们看见一个驼着背的老男人走进教室的时候，看起来相当失望。  
但霍格沃茨本身没什么变化，夏天这里无人染指，即使周围的世界在渐渐破碎瓦解，院墙依然如一千年前一样安然伫立，学生们知道，只要校长是阿不思•邓布利多，他们就能躲开所有向他们扑来的黑魔标记。  
但学校里的争吵依然没有停止，主要都和斯内普有关。每一次斯内普在走廊里、或是课上看见莱姆斯•卢平的时候，他都会露出轻蔑的眼神。然后在脸上换上一副纯粹的厌恶模样，继续沿着走廊向下走。  
“他再对你做一次，我就打那个油腻的大脑袋一顿。”小天狼星在他身后大吼。  
“别说了，”莱姆斯说，“他知道这会让你生气，别理他就行了。”  
这和让狗不要吠叫是一个道理，小天狼星对莱姆斯的警告左耳进右耳出。而詹姆则挣扎着在做学生会主席的同时保证学习不落下，他甚至选择在九月的满月时退出冒险。  
“什么？”那天晚上詹姆准备睡觉的时候，莱姆斯惊叫道，“你是认真的吗？你不去了？”  
“我别无选择，”詹姆说，“我还有很多作业要做，更别提男女学生会主席要开会，会上要讨论今年的计划，开会的那天恰好是满月，我这次没法去了。”  
“哦，好吧，那太可惜了。”彼得打了个呵欠说。  
“你知道你在变成谁吗？”小天狼星恼怒地说，“你在变成他，”他指了指莱姆斯，“你是怎么了，尖头叉子 ？”  
詹姆耸了耸肩，把头挨在枕头上：“没什么，我只是——”  
“哦，我知道是为什么了，”小天狼星笑了笑，跳到床上，“是因为你想见到女学生会主席，没错吧？”  
“又要被同一个女孩拒绝，”莱姆斯摇了摇头，“哦，詹姆，我们知道这总有一天会发生的。”  
“你们两个在说什么啊？”詹姆哼了一声，“如果你们暗示的是那个的话，我不喜欢伊万斯。你们都看到她对我吼了，她只不过是个女生。”  
“我们什么也没有暗示，我们是明明白白地说出来的，你为了一个女生抛弃了我们。”小天狼星说。  
詹姆吹灭了蜡烛，房间里一片黑暗。不过这是件好事，因为他的脸已经红了，还露出了一丝笑容。  
***  
“好了，我们一会儿见。”莱姆斯说着，踏出肖像洞口。庞弗雷夫人在走廊里等他。  
小天狼星和彼得不太开心地看着詹姆，安静地上楼回了房间。  
詹姆耸了耸肩，理着手中的文件，为和莉莉在火边的见面做好准备。  
几分钟后，宿舍的门开了，然后又自己关上。公共休息室里全是试图利用最后一点时间完成作业的学生。而那些脚步声显然不属于坐着的学生们，肖像洞口开了又关上。  
他们走了，留下詹姆一个人。  
“你好，”他抬起头，看见莉莉站在那里，手里拿着文件。她随意地翘着腿在他对面的椅子上坐下。  
“你好吗？”詹姆冷淡地问。  
“不错，你呢？”  
“还能撑住，”他说，正准备补充点什么，莉莉就把文件放在了面前的桌上，迅速地说道，“好吧，我觉得我们可以先讨论一下万圣节的晚宴，有很多事情需要安排。我们需要娱乐项目，我觉得大卫•古金的摇滚乐队可能对于今年来说是最适合的了……”  
“喂，伊万斯？”詹姆打断了她。  
莉莉有些烦躁地抬头看他，就好像她花了一晚上安排这些，而他根本不在听。她叹了口气：“怎么了，詹姆？”  
“那你打算怎么办呢？”  
“什么怎么办，詹姆？”她问。  
詹姆咧开嘴笑了：“你知道吗？你每时每刻都是完美的，我也在尝试，但我做不到。你是有一个完美的基因吗？”  
莉莉挑了挑眉毛：“什么？”  
“好吧，这听起来太蠢了，”詹姆叹了口气，“听着，伊万斯，我们认识了——多少年，七年了吧？——每一次我想要问你的时候——总有什么事情发生。好吧，我想这句话的意思也不太准确，因为我根本没问过……但我记得你总是拒绝我。”  
“问我什么，”莉莉很困惑，她正在揪着长袍的袖子。  
“好吧，”詹姆深吸了一口气，开始揉乱自己的头发，“十月份又有一次去霍格莫德的旅行了，我只是想知道你有没有兴趣——我不太清楚——和我一起去三把扫帚喝一杯黄油啤酒或是别的什么的？”  
莉莉的肩膀沉了下去，她盯着桌上的文件：“詹姆，我——”  
“如果你又要拒绝我，只……什么都不说就可以了。”詹姆打断了她，“求你了，我觉得我承受不住——”  
“詹姆——”莉莉又开口了，“不是你的问题，是——”但詹姆摇了摇手，拿起了桌上的文件。  
“我知道这听起来挺蠢的，”他说，“谁会觉得我们的完美小姐会和我在一起呢？好吧，这只能说明我是个愚蠢的自大狂，是吧？”  
“詹姆。”  
“什么？”  
莉莉露出了一个欲言又止的笑容，然后说道：“能和你一起去真是太好了。”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛，凝视着她：“你说什么？”  
“我说我愿意和你一起去。”莉莉说。  
“我知道你说了什么，但你为什么要这么说？”詹姆说，“你——你从没有过——你是谁，你和莉莉•伊万斯有什么关系吗？”  
莉莉大笑出声，抱着手臂说：“我也想对你说同样的话呢。我想我们两个……大概都长大了。”  
***  
“啊，所以你不仅在满月放了我们鸽子，霍格莫德的旅行也是吗？”在去魔药课教室的路上，小天狼星怒吼着，“这也不是随便什么女生。不，不是艾莉丝。她甚至是莫甘娜，地下世界之王。”  
“莉莉不是那样的，”詹姆争辩道，“她真的不那么糟。”  
“那是你的想法，”小天狼星冷哼了一声，“等到她露出尖牙和利爪的时候你就知道了。”  
“喂！”莱姆斯在他们身后喊道。  
“抱歉，”小天狼星向背后说道，“但是尖头叉子，她真的是个恶魔！你看见过她生气的样子吗？她的眼睛里闪着红光，头发都竖起来！如果你仔细看的话，你甚至能看到她的左眼闪动着。她是什么样的人啊？她根本就不是人！她从没有在作业里得过低分！她是女学生会主席！她甚至是学校里最受欢迎的女生！”他顿了顿，“你真的觉得她愿意和你一起出去不是因为什么人付了她钱吗？”  
“大脚板——”  
“不，我是认真的，”小天狼星说着，他们走进地牢，“如果这只是一个赌约呢？现在我算是看出来了：她和那些傻朋友们晚上围坐在一起，打赌谁能让莉莉和他一起出去玩。其中一个人说，‘波特怎么样？’而她对你只有厌恶，伙计，承认吧。所以她们说莉莉和你过不了一个星期就得分手。她和她们打了赌，她就是为了赢赌约才和你出去。我完全确定事实就是这样。”  
“谢谢你的支持，大脚板。”詹姆嗤笑了一声，在座位上坐下，“当你找到下一个女朋友的时候，别忘了提醒我也对你说同样的话。”  
“好啊，我的下一个女朋友又不会是莉莉•伊万斯。”小天狼星说，“我的选择至少会比你的明智。”  
***  
霍格莫德的周末比想象中的还要遥远。詹姆一直在想他和莉莉在午饭时可以讨论的话题。魁地奇、音乐、校园和天气。他甚至列了一张尴尬时可以转换过去的话题表。  
那一天终于到来了，他在床边对着镜子试图抚平翘起来的头发。小天狼星从身后走过来，在他的床上放了一样东西。詹姆回头看了看，叹了口气。  
“小天狼星——”  
“这是在我们二年级时两面被施过魔法的镜子。斯诺克斯抓住他们在四楼通往斯莱特林公共休息室的路上试图绊倒他，然后给了两个人分别的留校。之后，他们就制作了两面镜子，以便不在一起时互相交流。”  
“好了，万一你需要什么帮助呢，”小天狼星说，“我拿着其中一块了。”  
“我不需要帮忙，小天狼星，”詹姆把镜子扔还给他，小天狼星阴沉地瞧着他。他眯了眯眼睛，说：“随便你了。”  
还在对付头发的詹姆听到小天狼星走回了自己的橱柜前，打开一个抽屉，把镜子放回原来的地方，砰地一声把抽屉关上。  
“玩的开心。”他走到门边，口气很不好地说，猛地摔上了身后的门。  
***  
他十二点和莉莉在三把扫帚见面。而他早到了一些，找一张桌子，试图平息自己的紧张情绪。他一点也不觉得饿，事实上，他感觉自己几乎要把早饭吐出来。他的膝盖不安地上下跳动着，手揪着桌上的一根木条。如果他们又开始吵架怎么办？如果真的如小天狼星所说的一样，这只是一个赌约怎么办？  
他看了看表，12:03，她迟到了。  
“詹姆，你确定不用点些什么吗？”罗斯默塔夫人问了第三遍同样的问题。  
“我确定，”詹姆说，“我在等人。”  
“女生？”  
“是啊。”詹姆闷闷不乐地说，罗斯默塔夫人别有深意地看了他一眼，向另一张桌子走去。  
12:06，詹姆猛地把头撞上了桌子。他太傻了，他还以为莉莉真的会来。他感到愤怒在胸中蒸腾，他太傻了！他的头撞在桌子上，砰，太傻了！砰，太傻了！砰。  
“你这样会得脑震荡的。”  
詹姆猛地抬起头，看向声音传出的方向。是莉莉•伊万斯，穿着漂亮的裙子。她把头发放了下来，一头红发闪着光。她的绿眼睛在酒吧里灯光的映照下显得尤为动人。她太美了。  
“你迟到了。”詹姆说，他觉得自己就像是个傻子一样。她看见他用头撞桌子，他看起来得有多尴尬……  
“没有，”她看了看表，“你的表一定快了，现在才十二点。”  
詹姆感觉有希望从心底升起，所以她并不是有意迟到的。罗斯默塔夫人看见他的约会对象已经来了，再次转到桌前，准备让他们点餐。  
“那么你一定就是那个幸运的女孩了。”她对莉莉说。莉莉礼貌地笑了笑，飞快地瞥了詹姆一眼，“要点些什么呢？”罗斯默塔问。  
“好，来一杯黄油啤酒，再来一份今日推荐。”詹姆把菜单递给她。  
“你呢？”罗斯默塔问莉莉。  
“我和他点的一样。”莉莉说，也把菜单递了回去。  
“请稍等几分钟。”罗斯默塔说，向詹姆转过头，“哦，顺便说一句，唐恩想和你问好。我几天前在镇上见到了他，他看起来神经挺紧张的，但我还是和他聊了聊，就是传个消息。”  
“谢了。”詹姆说，目光转回莉莉身上。莉莉的脸上露出几分困惑。  
“你认识这个服务员？”她轻声问。  
“她不是服务员，”詹姆更正道，“她是这里的老板，我和朋友们总来这儿，我们都挺熟的。”  
莉莉点了点头，交叉着手臂：“哦。”  
“那么，”詹姆说，“魁地奇赛季要到了，挺激动的吧？”  
“我想是的，”莉莉说，“你呢？”  
“我简直魂牵梦绕，”詹姆说，“等不及继续开始打比赛了。麦格教授和我谈过，她希望我去竞选队长，我们的第一场比赛在十一月份。”  
“对什么？”莉莉显露出一些兴趣。  
“赫奇帕奇，”詹姆说，“他们一打就输，真的。一年级开始就没有过一支好队伍了。”  
莉莉点着头，似乎马上就能睡着，她对这个话题一点也不感兴趣。詹姆叹了口气，揉着自己的头发，从单子上划掉了这个话题。下一个：学校。  
“那么，学校怎么样？”詹姆有些踌躇地问。  
莉莉耸了耸肩：“没什么区别，也没什么好玩的，我们别说学校了。今天是周末。”  
他又从单子上划掉一个话题。  
下一个话题：天气。  
“外面天气真好。”  
莉莉笑了一声，靠在椅子上说：“不必这么努力的，波特。”  
詹姆瞪着她：“什么？”  
“话题没那么难找，”莉莉说，“放松一点，我又不会咬你。”  
詹姆叹了口气，继续揉头发：“这我可不确定。”  
莉莉又笑了，她的笑声很好听，是很纯净的声音。  
“好了，我演示给你看。”她说，“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“有一个。”詹姆茫然地望着她，她要做什么？  
“她叫什么名字？”  
“温蒂，”詹姆说，“你呢，你也有姐妹吗？”  
“是啊，”莉莉说，她看起来有些伤心，“佩妮。我们曾经很亲近，在我们还很小的时候。但自从她发现我是……好吧，只能说她不如我父母那么开明。”  
詹姆点了点头：“我和温蒂可以说挺了解对方的，她已经离开家一段时间了。至少我九岁的时候，她就走了。”  
莉莉点了点头：“那肯定很不一样，作为家里唯一的孩子。”  
“好吧，其实也不完全是，”詹姆说，“小天狼星总到我们家来。他没有……我的意思是，我们永远欢迎他。”  
莉莉点了点头，说：“你们俩关系真好。”  
“是啊。”詹姆说，没有再说什么。莉莉凝望着他，好像要从他身上看出点什么。他也望着莉莉。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”莉莉说，“只是……我从来没想过你会是这样的人。”  
“你是什么意思？”他问。  
“好吧，你和我想象的一点也不一样。”她说，“我还以为把你选为男学生会主席完全是个错误。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢你说了实话。”詹姆小声说。  
“不，真的不是，”莉莉说，“你只是总是看起来……呃，你知道的……”  
“高傲的混蛋？”  
“差不多是这样，”她低头看着自己的手，“我曾经想过今天不要来。”  
詹姆的眼睛闪了闪，所以那是真的了！她想过放他鸽子，让罗斯默塔夫人来可怜他！  
“但幸亏我来了，”她说，绿眼睛闪着光。它们就像是两枚有生命的祖母绿一样。她的皮肤是那样白皙，那样光滑，他的心几乎停跳了一拍。  
“真的吗？”他呛了一口。  
“是的。”她说，嘴唇弯起小小的弧度，“就是这样。”  
“这是你们的黄油啤酒，”罗斯默塔夫人在詹姆旁边出现，把两杯黄油啤酒放在桌上，“食物很快就来。”  
“谢谢，”莉莉轻声说，詹姆也小声嘟囔了一句谢谢。莉莉呷了一口酒，开口说。“那么，”她继续说，“你吃完饭后想做什么呢？”  
“你还想去哪里吗？”詹姆说，他没带多少钱，所有不能太贵。他已经请了一顿午饭，或许莉莉应该拿出她的小钱包，如果她还想再去什么别的地方，可惜他不能去和小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得一起玩了。  
“嗯，”莉莉说，“艾莉丝说尖叫棚屋挺吓人的，要去那里试试吗？”  
詹姆几乎噎住：“尖……尖叫棚屋？”  
“哦，别告诉我你也害怕那些谣言。”莉莉大笑起来。  
“我没害怕，”詹姆的心狂跳着，“我……我只是不知道我们为什么要去那儿，还有很多事可做呢。佐科或是蜂蜜公爵都只隔了几个街区——”  
“我都去过无数次了，”莉莉说，“来啊，你不想去探险吗？”  
詹姆喝了一口黄油啤酒。哦，如果莉莉知道他去尖叫棚屋“探险”了多少次，还不知道是什么反应呢。  
***  
“他们说这是英格兰最吓人的鬼屋，”两人沿着山向上爬的时候，莉莉说，“村人说在某些夜晚，你甚至能听见愤怒的鬼魂的嗥叫。门会忽然打开，传出声音。更别提那些嘎吱作响的窗户了，它们可造成了挺可怕的声响。”  
“是啊。”詹姆小声说，努力不和莉莉的眼神相遇。  
“如果你认真听，那里会传出可怕的叫声，”她指向一扇窗户，上面的木头已经腐烂，“就是里面那个房间。”  
“盥洗室？”詹姆有些怀疑地问。  
莉莉皱了皱眉：“不，那儿应该是赫琳夫人被她的丈夫杀死的地方。”  
“不，那里是马桶。”詹姆争辩道。  
“你怎么知道的，詹姆•波特？”她回头看他，詹姆耸了耸肩。  
“我有我的方法。”  
“我可以和你打赌，那里是赫琳夫人的卧室。”莉莉说，“你还能看到墙上的血迹呢，就在床后面。”  
“或者是浴帘后面，我们两人中只有一个对的。”詹姆咧开嘴笑了，“莉莉，那就是个盥洗室。”  
莉莉的表情十分笃定，她向古旧的门走去。  
“我可以问一下你要做什么吗。”他跟着她走了上去。  
“我要找出真相。”莉莉拧开门把手。  
詹姆不敢置信地看着她，女学生会主席就这样走进了黑暗的棚屋。  
“说真的，你和莉莉•伊万斯有一点关系吗？”他跟着她走进客厅，问。  
破旧的家具一点也没变，还有满是血迹和抓痕的墙，濒临报废的楼梯。只有很少的一点日光透过窗缝照进来。他叹了口气，当看见莉莉惊恐的眼神时。  
“好了，你怕了吧？”他小心翼翼地说，向台阶走去。  
“当然没有，”她跟着他上了楼梯到达二楼。和六月份时一模一样，棚屋里一点变化也没有。但莉莉似乎对任何小细节都不放过。  
“它们肯定很暴力，”沿着走廊走去，她评论道，“看这些爪印。”  
她触碰着莱姆斯的其中一个杰作，爪子抓破了旧墙纸，几乎要印到墙里面。干了的猩红血迹在爪印旁蔓延开来，詹姆打了个寒颤。  
“是啊，”他只挤出了这两个字。拥有白皙手指的莉莉在墙上魔鬼的印痕旁就像天使一样。他咽了咽口水。  
“来吧。”她说，数着窗户向前走去，一直走到那扇关着的门外。  
“这里一定是卧室，”她说，“我不会对你说什么‘我告诉过你’的。”  
她打开了门，看见浴帘的时候脸立刻就沉了下来。她猛地关上门，恼火地打量着詹姆。  
“我告诉过你。”他说。  
“你怎么知道这里是浴室？”她追问道。  
他又耸了耸肩。“我有我的方法。”他重复了一遍。  
砰。  
“你要相信他吗？”  
詹姆和莉莉飞快地转过身，是楼下传来的人声。有人从活板门或是前门进来了，这声音听起来挺熟悉的。  
詹姆叹了口气。  
“行了，大脚板。我们都知道这总有一天会发生。”  
莉莉看了看詹姆，这时他才正正对上她的眼睛。他忽然觉得嗓子很干，小天狼星是对的。他真的动心了！  
“好吧，我不怪他，她确实挺吸引人……”  
“哦，闭上你的嘴，虫尾巴，”小天狼星的声音传了出来，“这是他第二次为她抛弃我们了。”  
“我怎么闻到醋味了呢，大脚板。”莱姆斯说。  
三个人站在客厅里，他们在那儿做什么？詹姆全身都僵硬了，莉莉有些疑惑，她还在盯着他，她的一头红发有些乱，眼睛快速地眨着。  
“我不知道他们在那儿做什么。”詹姆轻声说。  
“你听到什么声音了吗？”彼得的声音传出。  
詹姆僵在那里，而莉莉的脸上是一副不敢置信的神情，推开他冲下了楼梯。  
詹姆立刻跟在她身后，这肯定没什么好事。  
毫无疑问地，当他们下到一楼的时候，与正四处寻找声音来源的小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得打了个照面。  
小天狼星的眼睛直直地瞪向从楼梯上下来的两人，嘴巴张的大大的。  
“大脚板，不是你想的那样。”詹姆说。  
小天狼星阴沉着脸，怒视着詹姆：“哦，你终于做了。哼，你终于这么做了。”  
“你们三个在这里做什么？”莉莉盯着莱姆斯，期待着他的回答。  
“我才要问你这个问题呢。”莱姆斯反唇相讥。  
“没错。”彼得插道。  
“小天狼星，到这里来是她的主意，”詹姆解释道，“我们没有——”  
他的眼睛里又显出那种空空的样子：“那你觉得你们第一次约会，就可以把我们的老地方给她看吗？你觉得你有那个权力吗，詹姆？”  
“你们的‘老地方’？”莉莉转向了詹姆，“你能告诉我这是怎么回事吗？”  
詹姆看了看莉莉，又看看小天狼星：“小天狼星，真的，不要傻了。我什么也没和她说。”  
“和我说什么！”她叫道。  
“声音小一点，”莱姆斯说，“这里的墙很薄。”  
莉莉抱着手臂看向卢平：“我还以为你会好一点呢，莱姆斯•卢平。你是个级长。”  
“你还是女学生会主席呢。”他反驳道。  
“那我们为什么不现在把一切都告诉她？”小天狼星怒吼道，“反正她已经在这儿了！说啊，詹姆，告诉莫甘娜这里的一切！”  
“你叫我什么？”莉莉叫道。  
“好了，大家都镇静一点，”莱姆斯说，“小天狼星，停下。莉莉，请你——请你先坐下。”  
“什么？”詹姆呆呆地看着莱姆斯，“你要做什么？”  
“我们和她都不熟！”彼得尖叫道。  
莉莉横了彼得一眼，彼得闭上了嘴。  
“说啊，卢平，”小天狼星吼道，“全告诉她啊。”  
莉莉在沙发上坐下，又露出了那种嫌恶的表情，莱姆斯坐在她对面的桌沿上。他又看了一眼小天狼星、詹姆和彼得，开口说道：“我们到霍格莫德玩的时候经常来这里。”  
詹姆和小天狼星面面相觑。  
“什么？”莉莉问道。  
“好吧，”莱姆斯说了下去，“我们觉得让村民以为这里有鬼很好玩。你知道的，吓吓他们嘛。我们自从三年级开始就到这里来捣乱了。你知道的，撞墙、嗥叫、尖叫，装作我们是那些愤怒的鬼魂。”  
莉莉的表情有些不悦，她望向小天狼星：“就是这样？”  
几乎已经说不出话的小天狼星迅速地点了点头，詹姆也效仿着他，而莉莉看起来对这个回答很满意。她站起身望着詹姆：“好吧，如果我们这场闹剧已经演完，我想回学校了。”  
莱姆斯的肩膀放松下来，詹姆和她一起走出棚屋。他又瞥了一眼靠在门上忿怒的小天狼星。  
回去的路上，莉莉一直很安静，她一句话也没有说。当他们已经走出霍格莫德，回到霍格沃茨的时候她才开口。  
“我知道你们四个人还做了什么别的，”她说，“我不知道是什么，但有的事情你们不想让我知道。”  
“我——”  
“别辩解了，”莉莉打断了他，“我自己会想办法发现的。”  
这更像是一个宣言。詹姆一点也不怀疑她某一天会发现，她又不傻。  
詹姆把她送到女生宿舍门外，然后转身走向了自己的房间。  
“喂，等等。”  
他转过身面对莉莉。莉莉依然那么美，他开始揉乱自己的头发。  
“什么？”  
她微笑着问：“下次还要一起出去玩吗？”  
他僵住了。她还想和他出去玩？在尖叫棚屋之后，她还想和他出去玩？这简直是个奇迹！  
“当然，”他傻瓜一样地说，“当然了，什么时候？”  
“我不清楚，”莉莉说，“斯莱特林对拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛的时候怎么样？那在两周之内的，你的第一场比赛之后。”  
“当然。”詹姆说，转身向自己的房间走去。当他踏进房间的时候，觉得自己几乎是在云端行走。  
莉莉•伊万斯想要和他一起出去玩。  
***  
莉莉•伊万斯愿意和他一起出去玩。  
他站在那里，走廊都显得比平常长了几分，他望着两个心满意足地坐在那里的格兰芬多。她在笑着，她很开心——  
他碰了她，揉乱的黑发，愚蠢的厚镜片，瘦削的胳膊和苍白的手碰了她美丽的肌肤。她的绿眼睛看着……那个傻瓜……  
“西弗勒斯？”  
西弗勒斯转过头去望着卢修斯，眼神仿佛能杀人。  
“她——她——怎么会这样？”  
“她就是个肮脏的家伙，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯说，“现在——你想做什么！斯内普！”  
斯内普向两人冲去，喉结上下移动着，胃里翻江倒海，他的手几乎没有了感觉。卢修斯抓住他，把他拉了回来。莉莉和詹姆都没觉察到近在咫尺的这一幕。  
“你想做什么。”  
“如果我——我能改变这一切——”  
“醒一醒！看在上帝的份上，斯内普！”卢修斯把他拉了回来，斯内普几乎瘫在地上。像一只流着鼻涕的、可怜的小狗——  
“说真的，如果他看见你这样，因为一个——”  
“我说过不许这么叫她，不许！”  
“她——”血从卢修斯的脸颊上滴落下来。卢修斯苍白的手捂住伤口，他的朋友一字一顿地说道，“如果你敢再说一次，可就不是这些基本的小把戏了。”  
莉莉笑了，她笑出了声，但眼睛看向的却不是他，她的快乐和他已经没有关系了。那个该死的——混蛋——她看着他，就像——  
在他们还很小的时候，她坐在树下也是那样的笑。她握着他的手，吻他的脸颊。她说她不会让这世上的任何人伤害他——她是明白他的。  
现在两人已然殊途。  
卢修斯抽出魔杖：“我们动手吗？”  
西弗勒斯抓住卢修斯的魔杖，紧紧地握着：“我明天早晨之前给你答案。”  
“这才是我的朋友。”卢修斯拍了拍他的背，而斯内普的眼睛里充满愤怒的泪水，冲出了走廊。  
西弗勒斯决定了：詹姆•波特必须死，必须死在他的手上。


	41. Chapter 40：血统叛徒

（作者的话：文中的人物、世界、场景都属于J.K.罗琳，受版权保护。）  
（关于阿尼玛格斯：我搜遍了所有地方，没有一个地方写到了阿尼玛格斯的变形方式或是如何练成阿尼玛格斯。所以我总结出三件事。第一件：变成阿尼玛格斯的魔咒一定很复杂，但只是第一次，因为书中的小天狼星之后的变形都很简单。第二件：他们无法交流，只是变成了动物，并没有什么别的魔法出现。是的，虫尾巴可以和老鼠讲话，因为老鼠之间的语言并没有什么区别。而小天狼星在第三本书里可以和克鲁克山交流，那是因为它们都属于家养的动物。事实上，这里并没有说他能和克鲁克山说话，但是可以传递信息。他从猫狸子那里得到进入格兰芬多塔楼的消息也花了一段时间。第三件：动物选择巫师，我的意思是，动物和巫师的性格相匹配。你难道觉得詹姆会选择牡鹿吗？但牡鹿却完全符合他的性格，强大而具有掌控力，高贵、神秘、忠诚等等。而小天狼星在人的形态时就有很多行为与狗相似。彼得和老鼠的相似性就更不必说了（甚至是斑斑）。我秉承着这几点原则进行描写，不知道它们是否完全正确，但对于同人小说来说是够了，所以我觉得也差不多。你们觉得呢？）  
（对13岁以下读者的警告：这一章的末尾有某些相对成人的描写。如果你无法接受恐怖和暴力，请不要读。我在这里警告，记住，这篇文章的分级是PG-13。）  
（作者的话：第40章了！耶！）

这个学期剩下的部分中，四个朋友过得很好。他们打算圣诞节假期在小天狼星的公寓过，除去从老师那里布置下来的一堆一堆的作业(N.E.W.T.考试快到了)，他们的生活还是不错的。  
詹姆和莉莉一起去看了魁地奇比赛，为拉文克劳大声喝彩，给斯莱特林惹了不少麻烦。小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得坐在他们后面三排，小天狼星一整场比赛都怒视着莉莉的背影。  
“我真不明白！”小天狼星说，“他都不是詹姆了！尖头叉子怎么了？”  
“他长大了。”莱姆斯简单地说，把爆米花抛进嘴里。  
小天狼星看起来更愤怒了，他交叉着手臂，身边的气压都降低了不少。  
“她是个魔鬼，我告诉过你们。”他说。  
“哦，是啊，是有点吓人。”莱姆斯大笑起来，“她粉红色的手链是有点吓人。”  
小天狼星的头更低了：“傻瓜，一和那个女孩走的近一些，他就该知道没什么好事的。”  
“你到底是要看比赛，还是继续赌气？”莱姆斯说，“我放弃学习的时间来陪你们，而你坐在这里只是瞪着他们。”  
“我什么也没做。”彼得辩解道。  
“他没在和你说话吧？”小天狼星大吼道。  
彼得坐回座位上，继续看比赛。  
“现在你不得不说你怀念以前的詹姆了吧，月亮脸？”小天狼星说。  
“这不一样。”  
“我为他高兴，”莱姆斯说，“他们在一起真的很不错。”  
“哦，闭嘴！”他大叫道，看见前面的詹姆小心翼翼地把手臂环绕在莉莉腰上。这简直要让他吐出来。  
***  
詹姆自己的比赛打得很好，他成为了队长（没有人感到意外），还接替了找球手的位置。自从那次打破记录之后，他们几乎赢了每一场比赛。他不再做追球手，而是骄傲地接受了自己的新位置。丹尼斯毕业了，他成为了巴利卡斯尔蝙蝠队的追球手，而伯莎•乔金斯在魔法部工作。格兰汉姆也走了，一去就没有音信。有传言说他加入了食死徒的行列，但没有任何证据。  
第一场比赛过后，詹姆和队员们一起走进帐篷里。他为他们赢得了这场比赛，所有人都在祝贺他。小天狼星在等待换上的衣服堆旁边等他，他靠在帐篷的一边上，交叉着手臂，脸上的神情有些焦虑。  
“你好，大脚板，”詹姆拿过毛巾擦脸，“比赛还不错吧？”  
“当然了，棒极了。听我说。”小天狼星忽地站直了，“莫甘娜在外面等你，她已经做好了伏击你的准备。如果我们从你进来的那条路出去，穿过魁地奇球场，我想我们可以不被发现。”他抓住詹姆的长跑袖子，拿起他的背包，把詹姆向入口处拉，“我们要走了……”  
“你干什么？”詹姆把他甩开，拿过自己的包，“我不想躲着她。”  
小天狼星紧紧抿着嘴唇，看向他的眼睛。但他什么也没有说。  
“听着，大脚板，”他叹了口气，开始揉头发，“我说过的话，今天再说一遍。我想她就是那个人，她……她和我见过的任何女孩都不一样。她真的在乎我是谁，她很聪明、风趣，而且……”  
“是啊，”小天狼星轻声说，“没有一处不完美，是吗？”  
詹姆犹豫了一会儿，点了点头：“是的，我希望你能祝福我们。”  
小天狼星没等到回答的机会，因为莉莉走进了帐篷，手搭在眼睛上。  
“都还好吧？”她说。  
詹姆又瞥了小天狼星一眼，转头看向莉莉。“嗯。”他说，“别人都走了，只剩下我和小天狼星。”  
莉莉的手从眼睛上移开，对詹姆明亮地笑着：“准备好了吗？”  
“你们要去哪里？”小天狼星质问。  
“只是散个步而已，老妈，”詹姆说，“别担心，我九点之前回去。”  
“好啊，真有趣啊。”小天狼星在他们身后喊道。  
“真高兴见到你，小天狼星。”莉莉向他挥了挥手，她和詹姆渐渐消失在小天狼星的视线里。小天狼星一个人待在帐篷里，手插在口袋里，踢着脚下的土。  
“哼。”小天狼星自言自语着，走出帐篷，向另一个方向走去。  
“我昨天晚上在想你，”莉莉说道，他们在湖边的山毛榉树下坐下。他们决定不再继续散步，在回宿舍前就这样坐一会儿。  
“真的吗？”詹姆似乎想起了什么。  
“嗯，”莉莉把裙子的褶皱抚平，看向前方的湖面，“我在想这到底是怎么回事。这是我们两周内第五次出来了，而我之前从没有经历过这样的事情。”  
“好吧，我也没有。”詹姆说。  
莉莉微笑着：“好吧，詹姆……如果我们真的会有什么未来呢？我不知道我是否真的准备好了，事实上，我根本就没有把这些交往当真过。你知道吗？我根本不知道该怎么对付这些。”  
“你为什么总要把一切都分析得一清二楚呢？”詹姆躺回草地上，说，“你就不能任由它们发生吗？”  
“什么？”  
“并不是一切都该被计划好，莉莉，”詹姆继续说，“我的意思是，我们就这样看着它会走向何方吧，像一场冒险一样。”  
莉莉的笑容更大了，她的目光注视着水面：“你知道吗，詹姆•波特？如果我在六年前就这样了解你的话，我开学的第一天就邀请你和我一起出去。”  
詹姆大笑起来：“你可没这么做啊。”  
“我知道，”她说，“我道歉，但你以前真的是个自大狂。”  
“这还是说得好听的，”他模仿着她的口气，从草地上坐了起来，“而你是对的。”  
“什么？”  
“你是对的，”他说，“我确实有些……狂妄。”  
莉莉不再看湖，一双明眸转向了他。他又开始揉头发，她大笑起来，他喜欢她大笑时的样子。  
“你为什么总那么做？”她问。  
“做什么？”  
“你知道的，揉乱自己的头发，我看着都快疯了。”她说着，詹姆还在揉。  
“我不知道，大概是坏习惯。”他说。  
“你认识一个人这么久，但从不了解真不容易……”  
“是吗？”詹姆说。  
“嗯。”莉莉点了点头，“一点也没错。”  
***  
“我们到底要做什么？”彼得问，试着追上他的朋友，他们正在草地上穿行。  
“我们只是要对我们坠入爱河的朋友开个玩笑而已。”小天狼星说，露出不怀好意的笑容，他空洞的眼神里仿佛闪出一道光。  
“坠——什么？等等！我们不告诉莱姆斯吗？”彼得问。  
“不，”小天狼星以最快的速度冲到湖边的山毛榉树旁。在树下的 阴影里，他能看见一对正慢慢靠近的情侣。  
小天狼星藏在灌木丛后面，把彼得拉到他身后，“嘘”地示意他安静。  
“看看他们，”小天狼星吼道，“简直脑子坏了。”  
“哦，我可不清楚，”彼得说，“我觉得挺甜美的。”  
“很恶心。”小天狼星嘟囔着。  
“你把我叫来是要偷看他们嘛？”彼得问。  
“不，”小天狼星说，“还有更好玩的呢。”  
“呃，小天狼星，”彼得望着两人，说，“我们……我们换位思考一下……如果是我们，不会希望他对我们这么做……”  
“是啊，是啊，是啊。”小天狼星说，从长袍下拿出隐形衣。  
***  
“好吧，詹姆，”莉莉说，“你知道毕业舞会吧？”  
“当然了，”詹姆说，他知道她要说什么。她会说，“想当我的舞伴吗？”他会说“当然了”，然后又是一段沉默。  
“嗯，我们要有个计划，”莉莉说，“我们分别是男女学生会主席，大家都指着我们呢。”  
“你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”他问，估计莉莉不会回答他。  
而莉莉却似乎也在期待着这句话，她露出一个灿烂的笑容，拥抱了他。詹姆几乎从地上弹了起来，有些尴尬地拍了拍她的背。  
“这算是同意了？”他问。  
“当然。”她说着，放开了詹姆。他抚了抚长袍上的褶皱，又开始揉头发。  
“好了，”他说，“现在又解决掉一件事……”  
他停了下来，他听到了什么声音。他回头看去，但什么都没有，离他最近的人在湖的另一边……  
“怎么了？”莉莉说。  
“我听到了一声叹息。”他转过头对她说。  
“叹息？”她重复道。  
他感到有什么东西碰了碰他的肩膀，他猛地转过头，但什么也没有。  
“这是……”  
“怎么回事？”莉莉跪坐在地上，“是虫子吗？”  
“不是，”詹姆扫视着小山，“虫子不会叹息。”  
“你确定那是叹息吗？”  
“我确定。”他站起身，感到有一双无形的手想把他按下去。莉莉盯着他，他几乎倒在地上。  
“你还好吗？”她看起来很担心。  
“没事，”詹姆碰了碰自己的肩膀，那双手……但那不可能……不可能有手碰他的肩膀……除非……  
“小天狼星，”他喊道，猛地伸出手去抓隐形衣。没那么幸运，他感到自己的脸贴在了草地上，莉莉站了起来，问他：“你确定你还好吗？”  
“是小天狼星。”他简短地说，站起身，“他拿了我的隐形衣。”  
莉莉的脸涨红了：“他在这里待了多久？”  
“我不知道，”詹姆看向空气，叫道，“小天狼星！把隐形衣还给我，现在！”  
“你叫什么，尖头叉子？”  
詹姆转过头，和微笑着的小天狼星面对面，他的手随意地插在口袋里。莉莉向后退了一步，而詹姆向他走去。  
“你……把隐形衣还给我，现在！”他说，“快！”  
有什么人从背后推了他一把，他再一次跌倒在地上。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”小天狼星咧开嘴笑着说。  
“啊！”詹姆抓住了身后一双隐形的腿，有一声“哇！”在空气中猛然响起。忽然，彼得•佩德鲁的身体出现在两英尺的空中。莉莉尖叫起来，而詹姆猛地把隐形衣掀开。彼得紧张地颤抖着，有些恐惧地看着詹姆。  
“啊，虫尾巴，”小天狼星说，“真高兴你也加入了。”  
詹姆正想对小天狼星说些嘲讽的话，但在他开口前，一只手把他转了过来。是莱姆斯。  
“什么？我约个会都要你们全体出动了？”他大喊道。  
莱姆斯没有回答，他看起来郁郁不乐，手上拿着一张纸条。  
“什么？怎么回事？”詹姆问，愤怒已经消隐无踪。  
“我很遗憾。”他轻声说。  
“遗憾什么？”他走近了一些，小天狼星不笑了，有些害怕地看着他的两个朋友。终于发生了吗？  
“麦格教授想和你谈谈。”莱姆斯只说了这一句话，就和他们一起回了学校。  
***  
当詹姆回来，后面跟着莱姆斯的时候，小天狼星和彼得正等在公共休息室。莉莉也和两个男孩在一起，一看到詹姆的脸色，她立刻站了起来。  
“怎么回事？”她问。  
詹姆深吸了一口气，对小天狼星说：“我的姐姐，温蒂。她……她去世了。”  
莉莉跌回座位上，双腿在颤抖。小天狼星僵住了，像雕像一样坐在彼得身边。  
“怎么回事？”小天狼星轻声问。  
詹姆的视线一直盯着壁炉，他慢慢地说：“黑魔标记在她耶路撒冷的家的上方。在房子的前门上，写着‘血统叛徒’。”他望着小天狼星，说，“发生了，这终于发生了。”  
“詹姆，我——”  
“现在你明白了吗？”他平静地说，径直走上了楼梯。  
莱姆斯坐在莉莉对面的空座位上，叹了口气：“开始了。”  
“不，”小天狼星望着詹姆离开的方向说，“早就开始了。”


	42. Chapter 41  新的掠夺者

（作者的话：其中的人物、世界和场景都不属于我，它们属于J.K.罗琳，受版权保护。）  
（声明：巴利卡斯特蝙蝠队，蝙蝠吉祥物，和“我因黄油啤酒而疯狂”都不属于我，它们属于J.K.罗琳，详见神奇的魁地奇球。）  
（终于，作者的致谢：好了，我已经说了很多了，说不定已经说得太多，但很感谢大家的回复！我读了每一条回复，非常喜欢它们！）

詹姆第二天早晨就离开了，没有和任何一个朋友说再见。当他在公共休息室遇到莉莉的时候，他直接从她身边走了过去。他穿着一件黑西服，拿着箱子。  
小天狼星醒来时，身边詹姆的床已经空了。他做了一个噩梦，食死徒在黑暗的隧道里追着他。黑魔标记的骷髅变成了他母亲的头，他的母亲在对他尖叫。  
隧道的尽头是一扇活板门，他爬过洞口，里面是一只狼人……  
他打了个呵欠，挠挠头。他乱糟糟的头发稍稍整齐了一些，他坐起来。莱姆斯在房间的另一边换衣服。他正把斗篷拉上，开始穿鞋。  
“他对你说再见了吗？”小天狼星说。  
莱姆斯瞥了他一眼，继续回去穿袜子。他很累，小天狼星能看出来。昨天晚上没人睡得好。  
“一个字也没说，”他说，“谁能责怪他的呢，我知道如果这事发生在我身上，我表现得会比他还糟。”  
小天狼星站起身，走到自己的箱子旁，揉了揉眼睛。彼得还在睡觉，他在床上翻来覆去，小声呜咽着。看起来他们几个人都不太好。  
小天狼星从没想过这一天会真的到来，他们中有人被直接波及到的这一天。他一直觉得那只是个恐怖故事，他也没见过伏地魔。如果那只是另一个童话呢？  
一个童话，杀死了真实存在的人。  
“你看起来不太好，”莱姆斯穿上左脚的鞋子，“还在纠结？”  
“嗯，”小天狼星说着，打开箱子，“那又不是我姐姐，对吧？”  
***  
早饭时，莉莉和他们坐在了一起。小天狼星没有拒绝，莱姆斯很惊讶。她和他们一样郁郁不乐，面包也只吃了一点。  
“如果是我的姐姐去世了，我不知道我会怎样。”她说。  
莱姆斯点点头，小天狼星低头看装着南瓜汁的高脚杯。他看起来对那个很感兴趣。  
一段寂静之后，莉莉说：“他很幸运，有你们三个人这样的朋友。他一直都在说你们。”  
小天狼星皱着眉头看她，她是认真的？  
“哦，我们从他嘴里听见的只有和你有关的。”他阴沉地说，继续死盯着南瓜汁。  
莱姆斯觉得他似乎看见莉莉脸红了。  
“喂！下面就轮到你的朋友了，月亮脸！”  
莱姆斯抬起头，以为会看见詹姆。但在莉莉身后，是六个阴阳怪气的斯莱特林，其中有鼻涕精。他的左边站着纳西莎和雷古勒斯。  
斯内普对月亮脸阴险地笑着。他告诉他的朋友们了吗？他告诉那些人他是什么了吗？不，他不会那么蠢的，只要小天狼星在，他就不敢说。  
“血统叛徒，月亮脸。詹姆就是下一个，白痴。”他又说了一遍。  
他和小天狼星立刻站了起来，魔杖指着斯内普的鼻子。他的那群朋友和抽出了魔杖，指着两个人。  
“来啊，试试看啊。”斯内普讥讽道。  
小天狼星看起来完全准备好了，但莱姆斯阻止了他，摇了摇头说：“他不值得你生气。”他坐了下来。斯内普表情里的嘲讽立刻消退了，他怒视着他们。  
“就是这样，大脚板。你根本不能从黑魔王那里保护你的朋友。”他说。  
小天狼星的手指敲着桌子，努力抑制住怒火。他不能看斯内普，一看就会失去控制。他会跳起来杀了斯内普。  
“回你自己的桌子怎么样，鼻涕精？”莉莉站起来，那群人惊讶地后退了一步。  
“啊，是那个泥巴种。”斯内普身后的诺特说，“对她施恶咒啊，马尔福。”  
但在七年级的白发男生举起魔杖前，莉莉已经举起魔杖，对准了西弗勒斯。  
“混淆不清！”  
一道光从她的魔杖中射出，直直地打在了斯内普的双眼之间。他倒在身后的克拉布和高尔身上，他的眼睛瞪大了，嘴巴张开，环顾着四周，茫然地说着什么。  
诺提立刻举起他的魔杖，叫道：“施以同咒！”  
另一道光芒闪过，莉莉倒在桌子上，捂着眼睛，诺特邪恶地笑着。  
但莉莉撑起身体，眼睛还疼痛而盲目着，将魔杖指向纳西莎和雷古勒斯的方向：“飞鸟群群！”  
她的魔杖前端跳出许多金丝雀一样的小鸟，它们飞向两人，开始不顾一切地啄他们。  
“你这个小混蛋！”纳西莎尖叫着，小天狼星发誓这声音和他母亲的一模一样。  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛，致盲的魔咒失效了，他施的魔咒效果并不强。她看见了那些小鸟，不由得笑起来。  
莱姆斯、小天狼星和彼得震惊地望着这样的场景。  
“这里是怎么回事？”  
***  
所有人都回过头，是极度愤怒的麦格教授，从高台上走下来，她身后是同样愤怒的霍尔教授。  
“她刚才就这样看着我们吗？”小天狼星悄悄对莱姆斯说，“她就这样看着我们，直到我们越界？”  
莉莉努力把魔杖藏在身后，重新坐了下来，她的脸和她的头发一样红。麦格教授看起来气得七窍生烟，她抓住小天狼星和莱姆斯的耳朵。他们痛得缩了一下，站起身来。  
“我说了什么！”她大喊道，“校长警告过你了，布莱克先生！”  
克拉布、高尔和斯内普都从视线里消失了。霍尔教授训斥另外几个斯莱特林的声音和麦格教授一样大。纳西莎和雷古勒斯还在试图摆脱那些鸟。  
“他什么也没做，教授！”  
“哪怕一次也行，闭嘴，佩德鲁先生！”她呵斥道，继续教训小天狼星和莱姆斯。  
“是莉莉！”彼得尖叫着，莉莉轻轻点了点头。觉得自己的耳朵都快要被扯下来的小天狼星忽然自由了，他狠狠地瞪了麦格教授一眼。莱姆斯也被放开了，她的视线转向莉莉。  
“莉莉•伊万斯！”她斥责道，“女学生会主席！班上的好学生！你还以为自己知道的挺多的吧！格兰芬多扣五十分！我还从没这么为我的学生觉得羞耻！我还以为你心里明白些呢！”  
她把小天狼星和莱姆斯扔回了座位上，走过去和霍尔教授一起教训斯莱特林了。  
莉莉看起来在哭出来的边缘上，她的头埋在手臂间，努力不让人看到她的脸。  
“五十分！”她的声音闷闷地传出来，“五十分！哦，我真该想到的！”  
“这又是怎么了？”莱姆斯在小天狼星身边说。小天狼星耸了耸肩，继续盯着莉莉。  
***  
“喂！等等！”  
正努力擦干眼泪的莉莉继续向大厅外走去。  
“伊万斯！等一等！”  
莉莉回过头，看见了追过来的小天狼星。她继续向前走去。  
小天狼星皱了皱眉，冲过去追上了她。  
“如果我不清楚情况的话，我还以为你是在躲着我呢。”他酸溜溜地说，莉莉转过头，不想让他看到自己的脸。  
“什么？”她说，“你有什么要说吗？”  
“只是想问问你对鼻涕精施的恶咒，”他说，“觉得那个恶咒还挺有用的。”  
“那不是恶咒，只是普通的魔咒而已，”她更正道，“混淆咒，使敌人受到迷惑。”  
“啊，”小天狼星继续跟着她，“你在哪里学的混淆咒？”  
“你不了解我的事情还多着呢。”她简短地回答。  
“嗯，在那个小插曲之后，我已经觉察到这点了。”他说，他们一起走进变形课教室，麦格教授愤怒地瞥了他们一眼。  
莉莉在座位上坐下，什么也没说，还在试着擦去脸上的泪水。小天狼星坐在和平常一样的座位上，他身边的座位空了，他想知道詹姆什么时候回来。  
***  
詹姆想要逃离，他感到恶心。他几乎想直接倒在地上，然后消失。  
他透过打开的棺材看到了温蒂。她的身上什么痕迹也没有，除了眼睛。她的眼睛睁得大大的，其中只有恐惧。她的丈夫也被杀了，他的表情也是那样。是阿瓦达索命咒，他知道是这个。  
他们参加了葬礼，他坐在那里，听着他姐姐一生中做过的好事。尽责的妻子、可爱的女儿，亲切的姐姐。  
这些话从他的一只耳朵进去，又从另一只耳朵出来。他在想着什么别的，想着他很久都没有想起过的一段记忆。  
他四岁，温蒂十二岁，一个夏夜，他们和灵灵待在家里，父母出去吃浪漫的烛光晚餐了。灵灵按照母亲的意思让他们早点睡觉，房间里一片黑暗，他记不得在童年时代还有什么能让他更加害怕。他住在街角的朋友，肯尼•麦克兰告诉他摄魂怪专吃小孩。他们躲在房间里的黑暗中，然后，在小孩睡觉之后，他们会吻那些孩子。  
现在听起来挺蠢的……因为这些不存在的藏在角落的摄魂怪害怕。但当时，他觉得周身的黑暗几乎令人窒息。灵灵到楼下去睡觉了，之前还要折几件衣服。温蒂听到了他的哭声，很快她就站在他的房间门口，走廊里的灯光从她身后洒进来。詹姆停止了哭泣，他不害怕黑暗的姐姐走进房间。  
“怎么了，詹姆？”她问。  
詹姆告诉了他肯尼说的故事，她大笑起来：“别告诉我你相信这里有摄魂怪？”  
詹姆点了点头。  
温蒂坐在他的床边，说：“好吧，我们为什么不编一个属于我们的故事呢？有关于黑暗的故事？只是我们的故事，我们不告诉任何人。我先说，然后你再说一段，然后我再说，一直这样下去。好吗？”  
詹姆又点了点头，头枕在温蒂的膝盖上。温蒂抚摸着他的头发，开口说：“很久很久以前，有一个害怕黑暗的小男孩。他睡不着，因为他觉得自己在走廊里听到了什么声音。砰砰的声音传来，”她指向窗边的角落，“听起来很吓人。现在该你了。”  
“然后声音变响了。”詹姆小声说。  
“真不错，詹姆，”温蒂继续说，“小男孩从床上跳起来，想要知道是谁在那里。”  
“谁在那里？”他有些胆怯地问。  
“你觉得是谁在那里？”她望着他，詹姆从没有回答过这么重要的问题。  
“摄魂怪？”  
“不，”她微笑着，戳了戳他的肚皮。他咯咯地笑起来，“是克里普拉。”  
“什么？”他问。  
“克里普拉，”她重复了一遍，“他长着闪着蓝光的大眼睛，还有……他的鼻子长什么样呢？”  
“绿鼻子。”詹姆说。  
“好，他长着绿鼻子，”她说，“他的身上有皮毛，像彩虹一样变换颜色。”  
詹姆笑了，温蒂微笑着说：“这就是克里普拉的样子。”  
“我看见他了！”詹姆指着角落说。  
“克里普拉会带来好运气，”温蒂补充道，“他在看着你，保证没人能伤害你。”  
“像摄魂怪？”  
“嗯，像摄魂怪。”  
詹姆开始微笑，这是温蒂留存给他的记忆之一。大部分时间她都离这个家很远。她去上学，假期和她的朋友们在一起。  
他永远也不会忘记这段记忆的。  
***  
之后的接待会苦乐参半，他坐在点心桌边上，望着这样的场面。他不习惯穿这身衣服，它们让他身上发痒。他知道一天后它们就会被扔回衣柜，之后再也不会穿。  
波特夫人的情绪很激动，她正被参加葬礼的其他妇人们安慰着。他从没见过她们。  
灵灵缩在角落里，用红手套擦着鼻子。她正和另一个家养小精灵说着温蒂是多么喜欢煎鸡蛋，而不是炒散的。  
另一个家养小精灵的表情很困惑。  
他玩着自己的袖子，想要离开。他不想听见任何和温蒂有关的话了。她没有死，她随时都会走进这个房间，一切都好。  
他用袖子擦了擦眼泪，直直地向前看去。他不会哭的，他不会让自己在这群人面前哭。  
“情况在变糟，波特。”  
詹姆看向房间另一边的拐角。他的父亲正和一个他从没见过的人交谈，黑色的头发遮住了面颊。但詹姆能看见他有一只很大的眼球，四处转着。他的样子很紧张，打量着其他客人，确保没有人在偷听。  
“我愿意做你们的保密人，如果你们决定搬——”  
“不，”波特先生说，“我们是一个家庭。直到最后，我们都不会走。我不会被逼着东躲西藏，就因为一群——”  
“你的女儿已经死了，”不知名的男人说，“保护好你的儿子和妻子。”  
波特先生的肩膀沉了下去，但他摇摇头说：“就是死，也是一家一起死。”  
“骄傲，波特，”男人说，“骄傲很危险。”  
“我只剩下骄傲了。”他说。  
那只眼球四处转着，视线落在詹姆身上。詹姆迅速转开目光，但他知道那个男人看见他了。


	43. Chapter 42 夜

“你知道的，你永远都会是你自己。”  
莱姆斯咬着牙，继续写。这次他不会回头，不会让斯内普抓住他的把柄。  
“你觉得我不会告诉他们，是吧？”斯内普压低了声音说，只有他前面的那个人能听见，“你错了，那几个大块头的傻瓜还吓不倒我。”  
他写得更快了。龙血的十二种用途是……  
“我保证，我会告诉所有人。”鼻涕精嘶声说，“所有人都会知道你是个什么东西。你以为你的朋友们能保护你，就大错特错了。你们四个人那天晚上笑我都快笑疯了吧？你们想杀了我。”  
清洗锅具，莱姆斯写完了。他不会转身，他不会……  
“让伊万斯那样的泥巴种为你们出头，真令人感到羞耻，”他的音量大了一些，“你喜欢她，不是吗？”  
莱姆斯怒目而视，这触及了他的底线。他当然不喜欢莉莉，他自己清楚，斯内普也清楚。但他就是要这样刺激莱姆斯。  
龙血的十二种用途被阿不思•邓布利多发现……  
“他们还以为他们能驯服你，”他说，“但看看黑魔法生物的书，卢平。你就在里面，你是个怪物。”  
他的椅子移动了一下，他不会回头的，他不是小天狼星。他会比小天狼星做得好。  
“你知道魔法部怎么对付怪物吧？”鼻涕精嘲讽道，“他们把怪物锁起来，锁在阿兹卡班里，甚至更糟。”  
“为什么不继续写你的作业，闭上嘴呢？”他朝着身后说。  
他感到斯内普靠近了一些，他知道自己已经激怒了莱姆斯。他就不该开口的。  
“他们能帮助你伪装，”他说，“教你知识，保护你。但这世界对怪物可不友好，月亮脸。邓布利多又能怎么保护你呢？我赌你活不过一年。”  
他的手指紧握着鹅毛笔，凑得离羊皮纸更近了。他必须在下课铃声响起前写完这篇论文。  
“我赌你母亲庇护不了你，”他继续说着，“我赌她想要……”  
“斯内普先生，你想要和全班分享些什么吗？”霍尔教授在讲台上严肃地说。  
斯内普猛地坐回了座位，鹰钩鼻几乎要低到羊皮纸上去。他皱着眉头涂写着自己的论文。莱姆斯叹了口气，把碎发拨到耳后。情况在变糟，自从昨天莉莉让西弗勒斯难看之后，斯内普就开始肆无忌惮。已经不仅是走廊里厌恶的眼神了，简直是全面战争。  
***  
“霍格莫德周末要到了。”从格兰芬多塔楼的布告栏回来后，小天狼星宣布。莉莉、莱姆斯和彼得坐在公共休息室里，试图为明天的变形考试做准备。彼得的作业由于不是N.E.W.T.难度的，相对简单许多，另外两人正教他怎么把老鼠变成花束。  
“很好，”莱姆斯说，“不对，彼得，你做的不太对。你在举起魔杖之后念咒语，不是之前。”  
彼得咬了咬嘴唇，又试了一次，“速速变形！”他说道，老鼠的皮毛上出现了玫瑰红色的图案。  
“真想知道詹姆什么时候回来。”小天狼星说着，在地板上坐下，“你觉得他还好吗？”  
“希望吧，”莱姆斯说，拿起了彼得的魔杖，“虫尾巴，这没有那么难。看，速速变形。”玫瑰红色的老鼠变成了一个美丽的花束，上面还打了一个金色的蝴蝶结。  
“你怎么做到的？”彼得尖叫着取回了自己的魔杖。  
莉莉和他们靠得并不太近，她蜷坐在是沙发上，打量着余下三人。她之前从没有接触过这样一群人。她所有的朋友们都头脑空空、虚情假意。她想过那就是真正的朋友了，但现在看见詹姆•波特的朋友们……她的想法开始动摇。  
自从和斯内普的事端之后，小天狼星也开始喜欢她了。看起来和莫甘娜有关的所有想法没再出现过，他对她有着全部的尊重。而另外两个男孩还需要更多的一些证据，来证明她值得他们真正的友谊。  
莱姆斯有些尴尬地和她交谈过几句，而彼得则想让她教他作业中的每一道题。另外两人都很惊讶，她竟有这样好的耐心，愿意为彼得解答。这样的僵局不会持续太久的。  
“我想知道詹姆圣诞节还来不来我家过圣诞节，”小天狼星大声说，“你们两个呢？”  
“当然了，”彼得说，还在皱着眉头对付魔杖。莱姆斯毫不犹豫地点点头，也拿出自己的魔杖，把花束又变回老鼠。  
“莉莉，你圣诞节怎么过？”小天狼星礼貌地问，他觉得在另外两人没什么特别的表示的时候，对她的礼貌是他的责任。  
莱姆斯眯了眯眼睛，他的态度怎么来了个一百八十度大转弯？  
“我待在学校，”她说，“我的家人要去爱尔兰旅行，我不太想去。”  
小天狼星靠在旁边的椅背上，用双手撑着头：“你们两个人能不能停一下？”他说。  
肖像洞口打开了，他们听见胖夫人的声音：“啊，欢迎回来，波特先生。”  
四个人齐齐向肖像洞口看去，小天狼星笑了。  
“你好，尖头叉子。”他说着，一个精神不济的詹姆走进了公共休息室，眼睛盯着地板。  
“嗯。”他嘟囔着，身后拖着箱子。  
“你觉得还好吗？”莉莉问，站起身想要帮他。莉莉拿起了他的箱子，帮他搬上了楼梯。詹姆小声说了一句“谢谢”，也上了楼梯。小天狼星跟着他们俩一起回了宿舍，关上了身后的门。  
“还好吗？”莉莉有气无力地问。  
“像一个正常的葬礼一样，”他阴沉地说，“她是被阿瓦达索命咒杀死的。”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛：“死咒？”  
“我还听到我父亲和一个我从没见过的人交谈，”詹姆说，“那个人看起来很了解他，他愿意做我父亲的保密人，但我没见过他。”  
莉莉有些不明所以了：“你父亲惹上麻烦了吗？”  
“我想是的，”詹姆说，“他很长一段时间都不在，看起来甚至预料到了温蒂的死。他们说我们也很危险了，我想我们已经成为了下一个目标。”他看向小天狼星，“我很害怕。”  
小天狼星又眨了眨眼睛，回望着他的朋友。他直接说出了他很害怕，这不像詹姆。  
“对了！”他说，跑过去打开了门，“月亮脸！虫尾巴！过来一下！”  
“我们在复习！”莱姆斯在公共休息室里朝他喊。  
“别让我下去催你们！”他威胁着，对莉莉说，“出去。”  
“什么？”她半信半疑地说。  
“我让你出去，这是我们的房间。回你自己的房间去，我们要说话。”他说，把她退出了门外。她生气（而且困惑）地下楼去学习的时候，莱姆斯和彼得正好撞上她。  
小天狼星冲到詹姆的衣柜旁，打开了它。他抽出隐形衣递给詹姆。  
“我受够了，”他说，“我们今晚出去吧。”  
“明天还要考试！”莱姆斯发出抗议，就好像他说了什么疯话。  
“哪一个更重要？蠢得要命的考试还是我们的脑子？”小天狼星说，“钻到隐形衣下面去。”  
三个人都瞪着他，就好像他们从没见过他一样。  
“什么？你们听不懂我在说什么吗？”小天狼星喊道，“到隐形衣下面去！”  
“你在对我们发号施令吗？”詹姆问。  
“没错，”小天狼星说着，抽出了魔杖，“快点，别让我对你施恶咒，波特。”  
彼得发出一声尖叫，就好像他觉得小天狼星真的会这么做一样。但詹姆推开了他的魔杖，在温蒂死后第一次露出笑容。  
“你倒是试试啊。”他回敬道，钻到了隐形衣下面。  
***  
莉莉还有些不悦地在火边坐着，四个人从她身边走过，走出了肖像洞口。詹姆发誓他看见她向他们离开的方向瞥了一眼，但她没有任何别的反应。他们继续向走廊走去。  
“去哪儿？”小天狼星问。  
“是你把我们都绑了出来！”莱姆斯叫道，“你自己决定啊。”  
“我们去那个房间吧。”彼得建议道。  
“哪个房间？”  
“你们知道的，那个有求必应的房间，”彼得说，“三年级的时候我们去过。”  
小天狼星沉思了一会儿，点了点头：“我想是走这条路。”  
他们走上台阶，到达了那条似乎是死路的走廊。那里比以前暗了，四处都是蜘蛛网，很长时间都没有人来过了。  
他们一直走到了大厅，一边思考着他们想要什么。  
“能躲开一切的地方。”小天狼星建议，没有人反驳。  
他们再一次走上台阶，站在死胡同里。  
“看，”彼得指着那扇忽然出现的门，“成功了。”  
四个人飞快地钻进去，把隐形衣脱了下来。  
“我们都长大了，”莱姆斯抱怨道，“隐形衣装不下我们四个人了。”  
“哦，别发牢骚了。”小天狼星说着，环顾着四周。房间里有许多沙发、魁地奇海报、书架，角落里还有燃着火焰的壁炉。  
“太棒了。”他说，走向了最近的一个沙发。詹姆跟在他身后，用不可思议的眼光看着这一切。魁地奇派对时不是这样的，现在房间看起来小了一些。  
“你为什么要这么做？”詹姆轻声问，在小天狼星身边坐下。  
“生活都不好玩了，”他回答，“我们需要一片净土。”  
“看，”莱姆斯指向角落里的一张桌子，“巫师棋。”他问詹姆，“要来一盘吗？”  
“当然，”詹姆说，两把椅子忽然出现在桌边，“你执黑还是执白？”  
“黑，”莱姆斯坐下说，“来吧，我们开始。”  
詹姆想了想，把小兵向前移了两个。  
小天狼星坐在沙发上，而彼得挑了一把有软垫的椅子。他抬头看着天花板，脸上是一个大大的笑容。他开始喜欢这个房间了。  
“我告诉你们这里是存在的。”彼得骄傲地说，他的目光转向暑假，“喂！看啊，小天狼星！那本书！”  
“不是，”小天狼星说，“不觉得那里真的有书。”  
“不，我的意思是，那本书是给我的。”彼得站起身，抽出了那本书，“致虫尾巴先生，”他打开书，读道，“‘你的咒语没念对。’哇，想象一下！”  
“将死了，”詹姆拍了一下桌子，“我又赢了你一局。”  
莱姆斯大笑起来，把棋子摆回原来的位子：“这次，我执白。”  
“好，但我还是能赢你。”詹姆说，小天狼星看着他，他终于又笑了。詹姆眼睛里的神采回来了，他揉了揉头发。  
尖头叉子回来了。  
“看！”彼得指向另一边的窗户，“外面下雪了！”  
“什么？”詹姆问，莱姆斯迅速地小声对黑棋说了句话，让它们换了个位置。  
“作弊的家伙！”詹姆的王后喊道。  
“下雪了？”小天狼星站起来，向窗外看去了。不光是下雪，雪花像鹅毛一样飘落下来。  
“真美，”莱姆斯说，詹姆的王后打了他的脸，“今年的雪没那么晚。”  
“来啊，”小天狼星说，“我们出去看。”  
“好。”詹姆说，从桌边站起来。四个男孩抓起隐形衣，钻到它下面。  
***  
很快他们就站在了外面，用手抓着新落下的雪。雪已经没过了他们的脚底，而且下得很大，他们几乎看不清三英尺外的任何东西，彼得尖叫着：“我们回去吧！”  
“别傻了。”小天狼星说，从斗篷地下钻了出来。莱姆斯叹了口气，“好吧。”他说，跟着他的朋友走进了雪中。  
詹姆拿起被打湿的斗篷塞进口袋里，城堡里的人看不见他们的。  
“大脚板！月亮脸！”他对着风雪大喊。  
“喂尖头叉子！”一个声音从他身后传来，当他回过头去的时候，一双手穿过漩涡般的狂风向他伸来，他滑了一下，倒在雪地里。他从小山上一路向湖的方向滚去，一边尖叫着。  
一声闷响后，他知道自己到达了山脚下，他听见小天狼星的叫声。然后是他和莱姆斯的叫声，两个人也从他的两侧滑了下来。  
詹姆大笑着加入了他们，望着已经看不见的山顶：“下来啊，虫尾巴！”  
但虫尾巴不愿滑下来：“不，我还是待在那儿吧，谢了。”  
***  
他们打开公共休息室的门，凌晨一点的时候非常安静。四个人浑身透湿，身上浸透了融化的雪水，正穿过房间，向楼梯走去。  
“那太棒了，大脚板。”詹姆评论道。  
“我想也是。”一个声音从沙发后面传来，男孩们僵住了，向声音传来的方向望去。  
莉莉•伊万斯好奇地看着他们。  
“莉莉。”詹姆开口，但她打断了他。  
“你们做了什么？”她问，“看起来像是被巨乌贼攻击了一样。”  
“这和你有什么关系。”莱姆斯说。  
“月亮脸，别说了。”詹姆说，转身对着莉莉说，“你不会让我们惹上麻烦的，对吧？”  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛：“你为什么这么想？”  
“你就是表面上看起来正经。”小天狼星在詹姆身后说。  
莉莉叹了口气，抓起她的书：“只是想知道我下次能不能加入，我都没有穿过隐形衣。”  
她从他们身边走了过去，上楼梯走进了宿舍。四个男孩面面相觑。  
***  
“不！绝不可能！”小天狼星说，“好吧，我承认，她不像我想象得那么坏，但跟在我们后面还是不太好。”  
“更别提她每次满月不能和我们一起来，”莱姆斯说，“她不是阿尼玛格斯，几天之内也练不成，你们都花了三年。我会咬她的，甚至会杀了她。”  
他们坐在房间里，在睡觉前把身上的水晾干。  
“为什么不呢？”詹姆说，“就因为她是个女生？还是因为她是我的女朋友？”  
“两者都有吧？”小天狼星把自己裹了起来，他的头发还湿着。  
争辩这些孩子气的无意义话题让他感觉很好，而不是感觉他们担负着拯救世界的责任，或是他们的家人会被追杀，而是关于一个女孩，詹姆对自己笑了。  
“现在我要睡觉了。”小天狼星哼了一声，在床上翻了个身。  
“晚安。”  
詹姆叹了口气，吹灭了蜡烛。能笑出来的感觉太好了。


	44. Chapter 43 骄傲与恐惧

（作者的话：我相当喜欢这一章，不知道为什么，大概和我有某处相合。这很有趣，因为我是在写这个之后才查看的评论，Feronia问为什么斯内普总是被抓住，我因为这个笑了好一会儿，于是决定在这章里解释一下。这一章对斯内普的粉丝们来说是大福利。）

这件事发生在圣诞节前两天，早饭和上午的课都很正常，詹姆和莉莉一起走到魔咒课教室，然后与小天狼星和莱姆斯一起去上魔药课。彼得去上草药课了，忽然，走廊里的一切都停止了。有教授的声音还在回响，但已经安静了许多。  
下课铃响了，学生穿行在庭院里，他们停下脚步，怔怔地望着天空。  
在霍格沃茨的上空，漂浮着一个绿色的头骨，一条蛇从嘴里伸出来。  
学生们尖叫着，跑回城堡，关上了所有能关上的门。在走廊里巡视的教工把级长叫了出去，而其他人则被安置在公共休息室里。  
“怎么回事？”弗立维问一个叫做查理•韦斯莱的一年级生。  
“他来了！”他尖叫着，“他来了！”  
“让开，让开，”刚离开办公室的麦格教授推开拥挤的人群，打开了大门。当她踏出城堡时，有一年级学生尖叫起来。她的目光飘向天空，脸色瞬间变得苍白。  
“弗立维教授，请让校长过来。”她的声音有些哑，她走回城堡，锁上了身后的门，“立刻。”  
弗立维教授向邓布利多的办公室快步走去，她转过身，说：“大家不要惊慌！不要拥挤！”  
低年级学生的情况并没有什么改观，只有六七年级的学生听从了她的指令。  
大卫正向前挤，手里举着魔杖：“让我来，教授。我能搞定他们。”  
“别傻了，古金先生。”麦格教授继续说道，“男女学生会主席跟我来，级长带各学院学生会公共休息室。锁上门，除了学院院长，谁也不能开门。关上所有窗户，待在公共休息室里。无论听见外面发生什么，不要离开宿舍。这包括七年级生。”她警告性地瞥了一眼小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得。  
“现在，波特先生和伊万斯小姐，跟我来。”她穿过人群，莉莉和詹姆跟着她来到校长办公室。  
当他们到达的时候，所有教工都已经聚集在校长的办公桌前。其中有詹姆从未见过的教授，交叉着双臂或是脚轻叩着地面。邓布利多的眼神很不一样，詹姆之前只见过一次，是他宣布斯诺克斯教授死讯的时候。  
他感到有人碰了碰他的手，他几乎跳了起来，向左边看去。莉莉站在那里，望着两人交握的手。  
他哽住了，忽地感觉到另一种恐惧在他心中升起。她握着他的手。  
“阿不思，我们采取的防御措施还不够。”霍尔教授叫道，她声音里的甜美消隐无踪，听起来几乎是一个完全不同的人了。旁人看她现在的样子，完全不会知道她这两年的课上都在讲不同的猫狸子种类。  
“艾德娜，别这么快就下结论。”邓布利多对她说，“我们都认为那是伏地魔（房间里的所有人都因为这个名字颤抖了一下）。但或许只是一个教工、或是学生、甚至是鬼魂或是家养小精灵。霍格沃茨里面有超过一千个人，谁都有可能。”  
“你在说始作俑者可能是我们中的一员？”杜松教授问。  
“是的，”邓布利多说，“虽然我不愿相信这个事实。波特先生，你怎么想？”  
詹姆把视线从莉莉的手上移开，瞪大眼睛望着校长。他放开了莉莉，把手背在身后。  
“呃，或许是某个斯莱特林觉得这很好玩……”  
“这不可能！”霍尔教授叫道，“学生不可能召唤黑魔标记，那是一个非常复杂的魔杖……”  
“会有人教他们这么做，”邓布利多继续说道，“我同意波特先生的观点，我认为是某个学生。不一定是斯莱特林，但是是学生。”  
“你的意思是这是个恶作剧，对吧，阿不思？”麦格教授说，“不是真的威胁……”  
“在这样的时期，米勒娃，我并不能确定。”邓布利多揉了揉眼睛，看向莉莉，“你呢，伊万斯小姐？”  
“我并不认为那是神秘人，”她平静地说，“他害怕你，所有人都知道这一点。”  
邓布利多笑了，温和地说：“在我的办公室里，我们用事物原本的名字，请叫他伏地魔（又是一个寒颤）。”  
“是的，教授。”莉莉说。  
“我们不应该坐以待毙，”斯普劳特说，“保护学生……”  
“她说的对，”邓布利多说，“学院院长，请到公共休息室里和学生待在一起。其余的人留下，直到我们找出正确的结论，并作出合适的反应。包括你们，波特先生和伊万斯小姐。”正跟在麦格教授身后走出办公室的詹姆和莉莉惊讶地回过头，“这里也是你们的学校。”  
有的教师怀疑地看着邓布利多，但没有说什么。弗立维、霍尔、斯普劳特和麦格教授走下楼梯，向各自的学院走去。  
“好，如果是一个学生，”邓布利多说了下去，“那个学生一定没去上课，我要看到一张所有今天早晨迟到或是缺课的学生的名单。”  
西那特拉教授冲出了办公室，邓布利多向杜松教授转过头，“奈妮，请你立刻将猫头鹰送到魔法部，我希望所有社员在一个小时内到这里集合。”  
詹姆猛地转过头看向杜松，她迅速地走了出去。  
“好，我们知道克莱因在离开前和一些学生进行过单独交流，我们也知道他试图招募年轻的血液。谁知道他曾和谁交谈过？”邓布利多对詹姆使了个眼色，但一个他从没见过的教工说话了。  
“只有两个一年级生，”他说，“卢修斯•马尔福先生和格里格•高尔。”  
“还有一个人，”詹姆打断了他，那个人向他转过头。  
“真的吗，波特先生？”邓布利多说，“能告诉我们他是谁吗？”  
“西弗勒斯•斯内普。”他说。  
“你是怎么知道的？”那个教工问。  
“这不重要，”邓布利多转开了话题，“我记住这件事了。”  
西那特拉教授回来了，手上拿着一卷羊皮纸，大喘着气。  
邓布利多从她手上拿过羊皮卷，扫过上面的名单：“马尔福和高尔都准时去上课了，下课后才离开教授，但斯内普先生缺了一节N.E.W.T.级别的魔药课。”  
死寂在办公室里蔓延开来，邓布利多继续说：“还有另一个学生占卜课迟到了，达瑞尔•艾弗里先生。”  
“我们现在就应该把他们带进来，”那个不知名的教工说，“立刻审问他们。”  
“这里不是监狱，”邓布利多反驳道，“我们必须记住，在有一定证据前，这两个孩子都是无辜的。”他转向詹姆和莉莉，说道，“波特先生，请把斯内普先生从公共休息室里叫出来，告诉霍尔教授我要和他谈话。伊万斯小姐，请把艾弗里先生从格兰芬多的公共休息室里叫出来。”  
詹姆和莉莉无言地点了点头，离开了办公室。他们在外面的走廊里分开了，在走向地牢的路上，詹姆感到有些心神不安。  
他终于走到了地牢门口，对着墙内说道：“霍尔教授，我是詹姆•波特。邓布利多校长想和西弗勒斯•斯内普谈一谈。”  
门奇迹般地开了，他第一次看到了斯莱特林公共休息室的全貌。所有斯莱特林的学生都聚在霍尔教授身后。但他们脸上却没有一丝恐惧的神情，取而代之的是愉悦和幸灾乐祸。  
斯内普向前一步，走出了人群，在看到詹姆的时候猛地僵住了。他的眼睛眯了眯，手握成了拳头。  
霍尔一言不发地把他推了出去，再一次关上了门。  
“他想要什么。”斯内普嘶声说，他们走出地牢，向校长办公室走去。  
“他会告诉你的，”詹姆说，“你的玩笑可真不错，我赌你的朋友们会觉得这是他们看过最有趣的事情。”  
斯内普茫然地望着他，又仿佛忽然明白过来什么一样：“什么？你觉得庭院里的黑魔标记是我弄的？”  
“我什么也没觉得，”詹姆说，“我只是在做邓布利多教授要求为做的事情而已，把你带到办公室，就这么多。”  
当他们走进校长办公室时，达瑞尔已经站在了教师们中间，所有人都盯着他。斯内普走过去和他站在一起，而詹姆走到了莉莉旁边。  
“斯内普先生，艾弗里先生。”邓布利多严肃地说，“你们知道我为什么叫你们来吗？”  
“不知道。”斯内普直直地望着校长，说。  
“你们都在黑魔标记漂浮在霍格沃茨上空时缺席或迟到了上午的课，”他说，“现在，我们并没有在发现任何实质性证据前指控你们什么，但我已经和所有教工说过，承认自己的错误会减轻可能的惩罚。”  
“我什么也没有做。”斯内普立刻说。  
邓布利多十分专注地望向斯内普的眼睛，几秒钟后，他眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶地转开了视线。他揉了揉太阳穴，用只有他和斯内普能听到的音量说：“那么，你学过大脑封闭术，是吗？”  
斯内普眯了眯眼睛。  
“你不应该有任何不可告人的秘密，”邓布利多说，“对吗，斯内普先生？有什么想要藏起来的东西？”  
“我有权利掌控自己的思想。”他简短地回答。  
“霍格沃茨不教授大脑封闭术，”邓布利多向后靠在了椅背上，“你还有什么想说的吗，斯内普先生？”  
“没有了。”他毫不客气地回答，西那特拉教授惊讶地盯着他，她似乎无法相信他对邓布利多的口气是那么不尊重。  
但邓布利多并没有太大的反应，他转过去看向达瑞尔。达瑞尔避开了他的视线，邓布利多叹了口气。  
“斯内普先生，你确定你不想告诉我们早晨发生了什么吗？”他问。  
“我确定，”他说，“我早晨一直和卢修斯•马尔福在一起。早饭时我觉得不舒服，就会宿舍躺下了。”  
“有人在宿舍看见你吗？”邓布利多问道。  
“没有，”斯内普说，“他们都在上课。”  
“马尔福先生能证明吗？”西那特拉教授问。  
斯内普点了点头：“当然，他看见我走进宿舍，然后在所有人回来的时候，他看到我从台阶上下来。我真的不知道发生了什么。”  
“你手上有魔杖吗？”西那特拉教授问，两个男孩都从口袋里抽出魔杖，递给她。  
“这根魔杖不太像你的，斯内普先生。”她端详着魔杖，说。  
“我今年夏天买了一根新的。”他的语气里全是防备。  
“闪回前咒。”西那特拉用她自己的魔杖碰了碰两个男孩的。斯内普的魔杖喷出一团烟雾，里面是一个漂浮的火柴盒，达瑞尔的魔杖亮了亮。  
“羽拉迪姆•勒维奥萨和荧光闪烁，校长。”她把魔杖还给了他们，“他们都是无辜的。”  
“我还是想和马尔福先生谈谈。”邓布利多坚持道，“请把他叫来。”  
斯内普怒视着校长，就好像打算拧断他的脖子。  
几分钟后，卢修斯•马尔福跟着西那特拉教授来到了邓布利多的办公桌前。詹姆看到他飞快地和斯内普交换了一个眼神。斯内普的注意力看起来很集中，白发的男孩对他点了点头，斯内普也点了点头，目光才转回邓布利多。  
“马尔福先生，你在早晨上课前陪斯内普先生回宿舍了吗？”邓布利多问道。  
“是的。”卢修斯说。  
“当你和其他斯莱特林一起回到宿舍时，斯内普先生在宿舍里吗？”邓布利多问。  
“是的，他在。”卢修斯回答。  
“这些就够了，校长。”站在右边的一位教授说，“我们有一个证人，也看了他们施过的最后一个魔杖，没有七年级生能召唤出黑魔标记。”  
邓布利多叹了口气，又揉了揉眼睛：“非常好，我们为浪费你们的时间感到抱歉。艾弗里先生、斯内普先生和马尔福先生，你们可以会公共休息室了。詹姆和伊万斯小姐，请你们把他们送回去。”  
五个学生离开了，慢慢走下台阶。莉莉和达瑞尔向格兰芬多的公共休息室走去，而詹姆、马尔福和西弗勒斯向地牢走去。  
“你知道的，”詹姆在他们走到斯莱特林公共休息室附近时说，“黑魔标记就浮在庭院上空，而你们对此一无所知，听起来真好笑。”  
“闭嘴，波特，”斯内普说，“只是有人在公共休息室里说的而已，我恰好听到了。”  
“谢谢你把我们送回来，”马尔福讥讽道，“现在和你的小泥巴种一起回去吧。”  
詹姆转身走上台阶，两人在他身后大笑。但在最后一刻，他回过头去。他不知道为什么，但他觉得有什么事情不太对。  
他的第六感没有错。卢修斯正拿着斯内普的旧魔杖，他把魔杖还给斯内普，而斯内普把他给西那特拉教授的魔杖还给了卢修斯。  
“不舒服了吗？”马尔福说道，他们向门口走去，“这比我想到的借口要好。”  
“那个老蠢货不该当校长。”斯内普大笑起来，他们说出了口令，霍尔教授的脸出现在他们面前。  
他们砰地一声关上了门，詹姆依然愣在那里。他不知道该怎么做，就是告诉了邓布利多，他也没有证据。只有他对斯内普的一面之词，而斯内普已经证明了自己的无辜。  
即使他告诉了邓布利多，又能怎么样？他都能把黑魔标记弄到霍格沃茨上空，并且全身而退，他还有什么不能做的？他已经是伏地魔的手下了吗？他已经比小天狼星和莱姆斯都要强大了吗？  
詹姆走上台阶，他决定不告诉任何人。如果食死徒发现了是谁揭发的怎么办？如果这根本就不是恶作剧呢？如果这就是一个赤裸裸的威胁怎么办？他的家人会怎样？他自己会怎样？  
他忽然升起一股对自己的厌弃，他从没想过会有这么一天，他害怕西弗勒斯•斯内普。  
在回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，他看见一大群巫师穿过橡木大门，走上大理石楼梯。最前面的人是杜松教授，葬礼上的那个人也走在前面，一群不认识的人之后是一个他在巧克力蛙卡片上看到过的人。弗兰克•隆巴顿和他的妻子爱丽丝。在他们身后是四个去年被叫走的七年级生，最后一个是斯多吉•波德摩，还有……  
“爸爸？”詹姆呛住了，他看见一个熟悉的身影踏上台阶。  
波特先生转过头，就像从没见过他一样瞪着詹姆，“詹姆？你怎么在这儿？”  
“我就知道！”那个葬礼上的人回过头，波特先生叹了口气，对着他挥了挥手。  
“没事的，阿拉斯托。”他说，“这是我儿子。”  
“你就是他们之一！”詹姆大叫着。他早该知道了，这么明显的事。但他没有证据，虽然也没有否认这一点的证据。  
他一直在骗自己。没错，他在让自己坚强起来。没错，小天狼星和他彻夜地讨论父亲可能去了哪里。没错，他四年前就听见琼恩教授和邓布利多教授提到他的父亲，他听见了琼恩在客厅里的呻吟，他听见父亲和那个神秘的家伙说话，他早已知道了这么多。试图否认看起来是徒劳的，但这就像是一个梦一样。看见他的父亲，和社里这些终将牺牲的人站在一起，却是如假包换的现实。他会死的，他们都会死。  
都是因为他父亲的骄傲。  
“詹姆——”  
“你为什么不直接告诉我？”他说，恐惧搅动着他的心。邓布利多的社里有一半的人都被杀了，家庭也全部覆灭。温蒂已经死了，他们就是下一个。  
他的父亲已经挖好坟墓，连墓志铭都写好了。  
“詹姆，我们晚一点再说。”波特先生说。  
“我不愿意相信，”他说，“但我清楚，杀了温蒂的不是他们，是你，是你坚持的抗争杀了她！你挑衅他们！你知道会有人牺牲！我听见你和妈妈说的话了，还有葬礼上！”  
“詹姆，好了，”波特先生说，“我现在没时间和你谈这些。我们能晚一点再说吗？”  
“我还以为你是在保护我们！”他叫道，“是你出卖了我们！你……”  
“詹姆！”他喊道，声音在大厅里回响。他的儿子喘着气，紧紧地盯着他。他的目光里全是愤怒，父亲环顾着四周他几乎全都不认识的人，他们都会死。他知道他们会的，他现在清楚父亲也是社员之一了，真相大白，没什么可否认的了。他们都会死。  
“你太年轻，还明白不过来，”他不悦地说，“有的事情值得为之战斗。”  
“我十七岁了，爸爸。”詹姆说，“我还要多老才能明白？”  
他的父亲推了推眼镜，严肃地说：“至少不是现在。”  
“我们的家怎么了？”他大喊道。  
但波特先生没有回答，他转过身去，跟在杜松和其他社员身后走上了台阶。  
那一天，詹姆发了个誓。谁也不能伤害他的家人，他曾经相信过的一切……所有曾经想到过的英雄主义……都在瞬间破灭。他不会再犯下父亲犯过的错误。他不会让自己的妻子和儿女因为傻得要命的原因被杀。他不会因为自己的自私赌上他人的姓名。  
走回塔楼的一路上，他愤怒到了极点。晚上躺在床上的时候，无数的记忆涌入他的脑海，无数的他想着用尽一切手段阻止伏地魔。但小天狼星才是对的，为了他在乎的人，他愿意牺牲一切。他必须保护还存活于世间的，他深爱的人。  
他走进公共休息室，宣布没有人因此而受罚。麦格教授正试图安慰一群一年级生，高年级学生正帮助她照料小一点的孩子。他感到自己对鼻涕精深深的仇恨，他想要告诉所有人，所有人。  
但他知道他不能。  
他永远不能。  
教授们得出结论，这是一个想捣乱的学生弄出的恶作剧。社员们把周围都清查了一遍，魔法部的人员在下午晚一些时候到了，并没有任何食死徒非法活动的痕迹。在格兰芬多们被锁在塔楼里的每一分每一秒，詹姆的心都在沉重地跳着。但他什么也没说。


	45. Chapter 44 小天狼星的错误

圣诞节假期的前一天晚上是满月。如果莱姆斯能够选择不变成狼人，他们一定不出去。但由于他们必须陪着莱姆斯，他们决定继续之前的计划。  
大脚板和尖头叉子爬出了打人柳的洞口，月亮脸和虫尾巴跟在后面。他们朝着黑暗的草地走去，越来越接近学校。因为午饭和晚饭都没吃，他们都饥肠辘辘，他们下午太紧张，都忘了吃饭。  
他们向着厨房进发。  
虫尾巴从大脚板嘴里取出活点地图，用他的小鼠爪把地图按在地上。他们已经在去找莱姆斯之前把地图上的密码解开了，现在可以直接阅读。  
有四个点正穿过大厅。其中一个是“弗兰克•隆巴顿”，另一个是“斯多吉•波德摩”。在厨房旁边还有一个小点，是“洛丽丝夫人”，上一层的走廊上是“阿格斯•费尔奇”。  
大脚板重新叼住地图，他们走进了城堡。当他们到达厨房的时候，洛丽丝夫人一定以及走远了，她经常在那里徘徊一会儿，然后顺着大理石台阶上楼。  
他们小心翼翼地打开橡木大门，蹑手蹑脚地走进去。他们走下楼梯，进入地牢，厨房就在里面。洛丽丝夫人已经不在了，月亮脸向着地图努了努嘴，他们应该再确认一下。但大脚板摇了摇头，径直沿着走廊走下去。没时间了。  
厨房的门打开了，里面亮着灯。虫尾巴冲在前面，率先进入了厨房。他转头看向三只动物，点了点头。大脚板和尖头叉子小心翼翼地把月亮脸领了进去，环顾着四周。看起来洛丽丝夫人已经决定待在上一层了。  
虫尾巴在一个巨大的碗橱前停下了，指了指上面的手柄。尖头叉子咬住它，打开了碗橱，里面是他们见过最美丽的景象。  
三个大蛋糕，上面铺满了糖霜、樱桃、乳脂软糖和他们所有能想到的东西。碗橱不可思议地冷，蛋糕也冻在了里面。这一定是为下周的圣诞节晚宴准备的。  
大脚板最先扑向了其中一个，开始消灭整个蛋糕。虫尾巴咬了一小口蛋糕，躲到角落里享用。尖头叉子把一个蛋糕推到地上，他和月亮脸打算分着吃。  
太美味了。  
尖头叉子停了下来，抬起头，他的耳朵竖了起来。  
大脚板也抬起了头，和他的朋友转向了同一个方向。  
他们听到了什么。  
虫尾巴看着他的两个朋友，又看了看厨房的门。门的后面是一只小猫。她慢慢走近，眼睛冒着绿光。  
四个男孩面面相觑，不约而同地想着一件事。  
跑。  
他们放下蛋糕，从尖叫着的猫旁边穿过。冲上楼梯，跑过大厅，出了橡木门，一直逃到草地上。  
彼得跑到打人柳下面，碰了碰树干上的节疤。打人柳不动了，四只动物跳下洞口，向隧道冲去。活板门还开着，他们冲进客厅，砰地一声关上了门。他们一边喘着气，一边等待着从隧道里传来声音。但什么声音也没有，什么也没有。  
自从被洛丽丝夫人抓到后，他们就不敢再回去了。如果他们没被发现，那就太幸运了。唉，他们的考虑多么不周到啊。  
大脚板眨了眨眼睛，看了看身边的动物，看了看自己，又看了看地面。他叫了一声，向活板门跑去，尖头叉子阻住了他，也叫了一声。尖头叉子不知道这是怎么回事，但他不能再让大脚板冒险了。  
他们都在这里，很安全。这就够了。  
***  
太阳升起来了，三个朋友看着莱姆斯变回人类。这个过程仿佛天籁，看着诅咒逆转过来，看着莱姆斯的笑脸取代狰狞的狼。  
但今天，他一丝笑容也没有。他怒视着小天狼星。  
“你，是你做的。”小天狼星一变回人类，他就开口说道，“你终于做了。”  
“做什么？”詹姆从地上站起来。  
小天狼星有些绝望地看了詹姆一眼，走到墙边用手锤了一下墙。墙上留下一道凹痕：“我真不敢相信我这么傻！”  
“什么？”彼得尖叫着。  
“他把地图丢了。”莱姆斯吼道。  
“你——做了——什么？”詹姆喊道，朝小天狼星走去，手握成了拳头。  
“我在吃蛋糕，”小天狼星说，“就把地图放了下来。然后洛丽丝夫人来了，它……它还在那儿，在地上。”  
“我不这么觉得，”莱姆斯说，“洛丽丝夫人在那里，费尔奇就在那里。而费尔奇有一整个抽屉里面全是从学生那里没收的东西。”  
“都没擦掉！”詹姆叫道，“你知道我们会惹上多少麻烦吗？只要他们发现是谁做的？”  
“上面没有我们的名字，”小天狼星有气无力地说，“这不就是我们用绰号的目的吗？为了防止这种事发生？”  
“我们用的够多了，我们的绰号在学校里尽人皆知！”詹姆反驳道，“我们完了！”  
“别把事情说的这么糟，”小天狼星说，“他们没有证据说是我们做的。”  
“除了上面把月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子写了至少一百遍！”詹姆吼道。  
“全完了，”莱姆斯悲哀地说，在沙发上坐下，“现在我们什么也没了。”  
“卢平先生？”  
活板门外传来一个声音。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得藏到了储藏室里，莱姆斯叹了口气。他走到门边，是庞弗雷夫人。  
“昨晚怎么样？”她问。  
“还行。”他撒了谎，活板门关上了。  
***  
第二天开始打包准备离开的时候，他们都心事重重。詹姆肯定他们会被抓到，他确定会有人弄明白这一切，然后一切都完了。  
小天狼星下楼去了厨房一趟，回来后遗憾地向剩下三人宣布地图已经不见了。肯定是费尔奇拿走了。  
他们一收拾完就拖着箱子，准备向车站走，不打算和其他学生混着一起的原因是可能会有教授走过来把他们叫到办公室去开除。他们觉得如果现在不被捉到，圣诞节假期过后可能就没这事了。  
但詹姆坚持要和莉莉道别。  
她在角落里和那群傻朋友说话，但她似乎由于某种原因和她们貌合神离。她们都紧盯着詹姆，有人的眼神里带着厌恶，有人的眼神里带着挑逗，他拍了拍莉莉的肩膀。  
“你要走了？”她站起来面向他。  
“嗯，”詹姆说，“我们去小天狼星家，这是他家的地址，如果你想要寄猫头鹰什么的。”他递过一小片羊皮纸。  
“谢谢。”她说，倾过身吻他。他感到她湿润的嘴唇贴在他的唇上，他的眼睛睁大了。詹姆和莉莉的朋友们不约而同地安静下来。  
他们在接吻。这……太……这是真的吗？莉莉•伊万斯吻了他？  
莉莉向后退了一步，微笑着。红发贴在脸颊上，她咬了咬嘴唇。  
“假期后见，”她说，从另一个女生那里夺回了原先的位子，“玩得开心。”  
“圣诞快乐。”詹姆说，依然分不清这是梦境还是现实。  
“圣诞快乐。”她靠在椅子上说，碧绿的杏眼在火焰的映照下闪着光。  
他简直是世上最幸运的男孩。  
“走吧，坠入爱河的家伙，”小天狼星抓住他的胳膊，把他拉了出去。他为了詹姆挤出一个笑，回头向莉莉招手，“圣诞快乐。”  
“你也一样，小天狼星。”莉莉说。  
他们爬出肖像洞口，走下楼梯。莱姆斯和小天狼星落在另外两人后面。  
“你装得真好，大脚板。”莱姆斯评价道。  
“他值得她这样的，”小天狼星有气无力地说，“她给了他生命中的快乐，这不正是他想要的吗。父亲在社里，姐姐又去世了。”  
“你觉得他真的陷入危险了吗？”莱姆斯压低了声音问。  
“你们觉得晚饭应该吃什么呢？”小天狼星问，无视了莱姆斯的问题，“我学了一点厨艺，有什么特别想吃的吗？”


	46. Chapter 45 凤凰社的会议

回到小天狼星的公寓之后，他们发现指望小天狼星做菜完全不靠谱。  
“骗子。”当他几乎把厨房烧掉时，莱姆斯说。  
“把灭火器拿来！”小天狼星叫道，从柜子里抓出一条毯子，去扑炉子上的火。  
“什么？”詹姆正捂着耳朵，天花板上传来哔哔的向上。他抬起头，看见一个圆圆的东西闪着红色的光。  
“墙上那个红色的东西！”他把毯子扔到炉子上，叫道，“拿过来！”  
詹姆和莱姆斯冲向角落里的灭火器，莱姆斯抓住灭火器扔给小天狼星。  
“接住！”  
“喂，有人能把那东西关掉吗？”彼得倒在地上捂着耳朵问。  
小天狼星抓住喷嘴，把插销打开，一片白色的烟雾喷向毛毯和炉子。四个男孩站在那里喘着气，圆圆的东西还在闪。莱姆斯看了看詹姆，又看了看小天狼星。  
“那么，”他说，“我们几乎把整栋房子都烧了，我们吃什么呢。”  
詹姆抽出魔杖试图把现场清理干净，但莱姆斯摇了摇头：“我们还在上学，记得吗？”  
詹姆叹了口气，盯着被烧掉的厨房，小天狼星站在一边。  
“你还好吗，大脚板？”他向小天狼星走去。  
“我没事，”他说，“只是烧伤了一点，还不是最糟的情况。”  
有人敲门，小天狼星冲向门口。他打开门，门口站着一个一手拿着书，一手拿着钥匙的女人。她瞥了一眼小天狼星被烧焦的手套，走了进来。  
“我就知道，”她说，“你把这儿烧掉只是时间问题，你父母没教你做饭就把你一个人赶出来住了，连炉子都不会用。”  
“晚上好，林赫夫人。”他说，把身后的门关上。  
林赫夫人在她这个年龄的女士中保养得很不错，她身形苗条，留着棕色的刘海，长发披肩。她穿着一条运动裤和一件T恤衫，盯着正穿着他们新买的麻瓜衣服的三个男孩。  
“这些是你的朋友吗？”林赫夫人问正从厨房走来的小天狼星，他手上拿着空了的灭火器，火警还响着。  
“是的，”小天狼星站在柜子上去够警报器，响声停止了。他跳下来，向詹姆挥了挥手，“这是詹姆•波特，我最好的朋友。这是莱姆斯•卢平和彼得•佩德鲁，都是学校里的朋友。”  
“你们也在斯摩廷上学？”林赫夫人问。  
三人眨了眨眼睛，转头看向小天狼星，期待着他的解释。  
“是的，”莱姆斯飞快地说，“斯摩廷。”  
“这是林赫夫人，”小天狼星介绍道，“她住在走廊那头，上一次你们来的时候她去度假了。”  
“我听到了点声响，然后就看到你的门下面开始冒烟，”林赫夫人继续说，“我只是想知道你们有没有把自己烧死。”  
“啊，那谢谢你来看我们，”小天狼星说，“我们还好，代我向乔伊问好。”  
“我会的，”林赫夫人向门口走去，对男孩们挥了挥手，“很高兴认识你们。”  
“也很高兴认识你。”莱姆斯礼貌地说，门关上了。  
“小天狼星•布莱克，还需要麻瓜来照顾，”詹姆大笑起来，“她还帮你做饭吗？”  
“不，”小天狼星哼了一声，抓起烧焦的毯子扔进垃圾桶里，“主要靠你妈妈。”  
即使是周日晚上，破釜酒吧也很拥挤。许多住在伦敦的霍格沃茨学生都会去那儿。对角巷里全是闪耀的烟花，隐形的铃铛仿佛在任何一个角落轻响。雪花飘落下来，屋顶上仿佛铺了一层糖霜。在查了银行账户的余额后，小天狼星和三个朋友一起走上了大街。  
“圣诞快乐！”一个脸颊红红的女巫在商店门口叫道。莱姆斯对她笑了笑，说：“也祝你圣诞快乐。”  
有一大群小孩子，手上拿着歌谣集，一路向前走着，唱着圣歌。父母们拿着大包小包的东西，抢在最后一刻完成采购。这景象太美了。  
回到破釜酒吧后，四个人在角落里找到了一张圆桌，和人群隔了开来。他们一边把雪从长袍上抖下来，一边有女服务员为他们点餐。  
“你知道的，”莱姆斯望着小天狼星，说，“我觉得你最好离炉子远一点，还有，你为什么不直接搬到巫师的房子里，完全摆脱这个问题呢？”  
“不，”小天狼星说，把椅子向后摇着，“我很喜欢我的钥匙、灭火器和警报，谢了。”  
詹姆大笑起来，把椅子往旁边挪了挪：“还剩一个学期，伙计。一个学期后，我们就和霍格沃茨说再见了。”  
“真可惜，”小天狼星说，“想不到我会说这样的话，但我会很怀念校园时光的。”  
“好吧，你还有三年呢，”莱姆斯说，服务生端来他们的黄油啤酒，“如果你还想当傲罗的话。”  
“事实上，我现在不仅想当傲罗了。”小天狼星阴沉地说，打开了啤酒瓶。他呷了一口，詹姆用余光瞥着他。  
“什么？”彼得问。  
“我想要加入那个社，”他说，又喝了一口黄油啤酒。詹姆的椅子猛地发出一阵声响，他咳嗽起来。  
“为什么？”彼得问，“所有人都知道神秘人的追随者多过他们几倍，他们都会死。”  
“闭嘴，彼得。”詹姆呵斥道，喝了一口酒。  
“什么？我又怎么了？”他问，转过身看向詹姆。  
詹姆看着他，就好像他不指望小天狼星会理他一样。  
“你总是说，”小天狼星说，“这些很蠢的话。”  
“我讨厌你们三个人永远在排斥我的样子，”彼得转向小天狼星，“我就是问个问题，我——我……”  
“呃，你知道詹姆的父亲在社里，”小天狼星打断了他，椅子重重地敲在地上，“这么说很不合适。”  
彼得的脸涨红了，他低下头盯着桌面：“抱歉，詹姆。”  
詹姆没有回答，又喝了一口酒。他转头看向莱姆斯，说：“你今晚还下巫师棋吧？”  
莱姆斯平静地点了点头，看向小天狼星。但小天狼星避开了他的凝视。  
“真希望我们能安安稳稳地吃完一顿饭，”他说，声音更小了，目光仿佛要把酒瓶上的标签瞪下来。  
“这又是什么意思？”现在小天狼星倒是直视着他了。  
“我的意思是，这几个月来，我们一想要平心静气地说说话，最后总是这样。”他摇了摇手，“詹姆抱着头，彼得结结巴巴地说话，你摆着那副臭脸。每一次都这样！”  
“那么，小天狼星，”詹姆无视了莱姆斯的评价，“能告诉我那些麻瓜的东西是怎么回事吗？”  
“当然了，尖头叉子。”他向椅背上靠去。莱姆斯哼了一声，又喝了一口酒。  
“那个维——伯——炉是怎么回事？”詹姆继续说。  
“我不太确定，”他的声音里空空的，“但我想是和天气有关，我没买，也不太打算买。”  
“你们两个和我第一次见到你们时一点区别都没有！”莱姆斯怒视着他们。  
詹姆和小天狼星眨着眼睛，不约而同地看着他。  
“呃，好吧，”小天狼星大笑起来，“我把这当做是夸奖。你最近又是怎么了？你……我该怎么说……比平常更容易发怒了？”  
“嘿，你们看！”彼得指向远处 一张桌子，“那不是和邓布利多站在一起的那个人吗？”  
詹姆的目光立刻转向彼得所指的方向，他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“就是他！”他叫道，几乎从椅子上跳下来，“温蒂的葬礼上就是那个人！”  
“谁啊？”小天狼星随意地问。  
男人背对着他，但他们都感觉到了他的驼背，油腻的黑色头发遮住了他的脸。詹姆感到凉意从脊椎上升起，当他听见低而刺耳的声音从酒吧的另一端传来时。他们全神贯注地听着他和那个没人认出的神秘人的对话。那个人穿着斗篷，脸隐没在黑暗里。  
“五个人选选定了吗？”驼背的男人问。  
神秘人点了点头。  
“是谁？”  
“你真的想知道吗，阿拉斯托？我还以为你会更警惕一些。”一个女人的声音传出来，尖锐、苍老而熟悉的女人声音。  
“你说的没错，”“阿拉斯托”说着，点了点头，“这儿不安全，谁知道会有什么人听到。”  
“已经在社里的人早已尽人皆知了。”女人说。  
小天狼星戳了戳詹姆和莱姆斯，他们都看着他。  
“是麦格教授，”他低声说，“我在哪儿都能认出来。”  
“而这不是我的错，米勒娃，”阿拉斯托说，“我告诉过它们，当阿不思从学校里召集人的时候，我们应该第一时间提高警惕，关注社员的家庭，那样我们都能安全地躲藏起来，在总部里秘密……”  
“社里一半都是孩子，”麦格教授反驳道，“如果你没有真正关心的人怎么办？霍格沃茨里加入的教师怎么办？”  
“我不关心任何人，”阿拉斯托说，“所以我让有牵挂的人能保证他们在乎的人的安全。”  
“阿不思希望我把名单给你，”麦格教授说，“五个社员会在六个月内到达你的房子，如果足够幸运的话。”  
阿拉斯托接过了名单，开始读上面的名字。当然他没有读出声了，只是满意地点着头，说明着他对邓布利多决议的赞同。  
“啊，是的，”阿拉斯托说，“第一个人很不错，米勒娃。很好的选择。第二个不同确定，而且我们不确定是否能……呃……”  
“是的，”麦格教授说，“他非常理智，如果你指的是这个的话。我认识了他七年，我可以用我的生命相信他。”  
“啊，米勒娃，”阿拉斯托说，“你太表里不一了。几天前不是你告诉我那个小小的意外的吗？其中没有他？”  
麦格教授的脸沉了下去，但她的语气并没有变：“他是个很不错的人选。”  
“第三个人……我不认识……”  
“他是个很忠诚的朋友，”麦格教授说，“或者至少说，阿不思在他身上看到了一些东西。不确定是什么……”  
“第四个……我认出了他的姓……啊，对了，那个小家伙，”他笑了笑，“好啊，这选择真不错。他很有活力，我最近也有幸见到了他。终于，我们看到了第五个，真令人惊讶啊。”  
“我不觉得有什么可惊讶的。”她的语气平板。  
“至少他一定不是我心里的第一人选，”阿拉斯托继续说道，“有点……呃……不可靠，如果涉及到忠诚，如果你懂我的意思的话。没错，我听说了他对那个孩子做的事情，阿不思都告诉我了。”  
“好吧，你似乎对这些人都有一定了解了。”麦格教授哼了一声。  
“我们早就关注他们了，”阿拉斯托把纸递给她，补充道，“烧了，给灰烬施一个隐形咒，然后把它们扔到离你最近的一条河里。选一条吧，伦敦有好几条河呢，那样没人能找到。”  
他站起身，依然驼着背，从椅背上拿起斗篷：“问问阿不思他对最后那个人是否确定。”  
“他确定，”麦格教授有些不悦地说，把纸伸向桌上的烛火，“我不知道你为什么会有异议。”  
“我了解他生长的环境，”阿拉斯托说，“我亲手手刃过其中一些人，如果要我选克莱因最先去找的家伙，一定就是他。我甚至能和你打赌。”  
麦格教授哼了一声，阿拉斯托离开了。当他走过的时候，四个男孩连忙挡着他们的脸，他大步离去，看上去就像一个战士。  
麦格教授飞快地环顾着四周，收集起灰烬。她把钱放在桌上，离开了，身形隐没在翠绿的斗篷里。他们又一次把脸挡住，等她离开才抬起头。  
“好吧，那真有趣。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“又是五个人，”小天狼星叹了口气，“好吧……你们有人去看过‘电影’吗？它们太棒了，想在开学前再去一次。”  
詹姆试着去听他们的谈话，但他的大脑飞快地转动着。自从在大厅里见到父亲之后，他一直神不守舍。记忆在他的脑海里一遍一遍地回放着，越想要忘记越刻骨铭心。  
他看向对面的角落，然后又瞥向两边，不会有多长时间了，他告诉自己。  
或许只要他看得足够久，温蒂的克里普拉就会出现。


	47. Chapter 46 公寓里的圣诞节

那天晚上伦敦的雪格外的大，是平安夜，整个世界都陷入沉眠。除了正在角落里包礼物的卢平，而另外三个人都在睡觉。因为已经有熬通宵的自知之明，他把床垫让给了小天狼星。小天狼星已经在打呼噜了，和另一个房间里的詹姆遥相呼应。  
送给彼得的一本魔咒和变形书，送给詹姆的魁地奇海报（即使有他会拿这个来开玩笑的预感，詹姆已经“长大”了，不再收集查德里火炮队的纪念品）。送给小天狼星的一把能打开任何门锁的小刀。没错，这将是个完美的圣诞节。  
莱姆斯早些时候给妈妈写了封信，告诉了她所有他正在做的事情。他多么想把所有事情都在这一周解决掉，但有一件事还盘桓在他的脑海里，是小天狼星在破釜酒吧说的话。  
“你最近又是怎么了？你……我该怎么说……比平常更容易发怒了？”  
他是对的，莱姆斯完全把自己投身于学习中，确保能考到足够的分数，成为一名教师……  
他和小天狼星不一样，他不能只是读点什么，然后就了然于心了。他必须要真的学习，专注地学习，把知识灌到脑子里。  
小天狼星除了自己之外，不明白这世上的任何一个人，而莱姆斯不想像他那样。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
莱姆斯抬起头，看见了彼得胖胖的脸，他刚从沙发里抬起头。莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“如果你愿意的话。”  
彼得看起来并不太情愿，但他还是从沙发上爬了下来，走到莱姆斯正在包的剩下两件礼物边，是詹姆和小天狼星的。  
“你知道的，詹姆是对的，”彼得拿过胶带，“我们长大了。”  
莱姆斯点点头：“我不觉得他真的明白这是什么意思，至少小天狼星不明白。”  
“小天狼星什么都不明白，”彼得有些悲伤地赞同着他的观点，疲惫地叹了口气。莱姆斯拍了拍他的背，小天狼星总是为难彼得，他就没有什么时候不给彼得找茬。  
“你知道的，”彼得把胶带撕成几段，“我从来不觉得自己和你们是一路人。”  
“我有时也和你有同样的感受，”莱姆斯说，“和他们俩相处的时候，听着他们的恶作剧，那些计划能把我们全都害死。”  
“但你喜欢，”彼得的脸涨红了，“不是吗？”  
莱姆斯微笑着说：“我无时无刻不享受于其中。”  
彼得不说话了，回头继续包小天狼星的礼物。  
“你呢？”莱姆斯问。  
彼得耸了耸肩，把胶带用嘴撕下来，贴在礼物上。  
***  
黎明很快就到来了，彼得在包完所有礼物、装点好餐桌之后就倒在地上睡着了。莱姆斯占了他的沙发，在上面睡了两个小时。虽然睡眠时间不长，梦却仿佛永远做不完……  
他无力地躺在尖叫棚屋里，狼蹲在房间的另一边，龇牙低吼着，爪子刨着地面。  
一呼一吸。  
盯着他。  
他倒在地上，什么也不能做。结束了，他死了。  
狼变成了他多年前在树林里见到的那个男人，那个咬了他的男人。他咯咯地笑着说：“你是个怪物。”  
慢慢地，那个人变成了克莱因教授。然后，又变成了琼恩教授。  
“我不会死。”他大喊着，音乐盒在他身后鸣响。  
琼恩凝望着莱姆斯的眼睛，眼神里满是伤痛。他……自由……  
“我不会死。”他又重复了一遍。  
“什么？”莱姆斯一边喘着气，一边挣扎着说道。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得呢？他们在哪里？他面前的是什么？是谁？不可能是琼恩！琼恩几年前就死了！  
“我不会死。”他又说了一遍，莱姆斯感到身体里的力量在增强。他坐起来，盯着那个已经……没错……已经死了的人！  
“但你已经死了！”他叫道。  
“我不会死！”  
“别说了！”莱姆斯站了起来，有些愠怒地对琼恩说，“你死了！你早就死了！”  
“我不会死！”  
忽然，眼前的琼恩变了。  
“我不会死！”  
站在他面前的人不年轻了，但也没有那么老，他心里清楚。他看起来还是苍老了一些，头发变成了灰色和棕色相间的样子，长袍破破烂烂。莱姆斯认得这个人，永远忘记不了。  
“我，不，会，死。”男人对他喊道，莱姆斯感到自己向前冲去，冲向那个自己。  
然后他开始向下坠落。  
“醒醒，大家醒醒！已经是早晨了！”  
彼得的声音在他的脑海里回响，他猛地睁开眼睛。他的朋友站在他们昨天包好的礼物堆里，小天狼星在角落里的床垫上打呵欠。詹姆走出了卧室，正在揉头发。他伸了个懒腰，然后就看到了莱姆斯新包好的礼物。  
“哦，月亮脸，”他说，“你不必送我什么的，真的不必。”  
“我知道没这个必要，”莱姆斯笑着说，把礼物扔给他，“在你打开前，别谢我。”  
詹姆拆开了礼物，由于惊讶而深吸了一口气。  
“我的天哪！”他叫道，“我不知道这一款还在印，谢谢你！”小天狼星哼了一声，詹姆飞快地看了他一眼，又看向莱姆斯，“我的意思是，这太棒了，谢谢你。”他的声音已经不再那么激动。  
“谢谢你，小天狼星。”彼得在房间的另一边尖叫着。他收到了一张看起来非常麻瓜的唱片。詹姆大笑着摇了摇头。  
“你真该换个地方住，伙计。”他走向了属于自己的礼物堆。  
***  
“今天是1977年的美丽的伦敦圣诞节。”“收音机”里传出声音，男孩们一边听，一边把刚送到的食物拿进厨房。  
“收音机吗？”莱姆斯把外卖的盒子拿了进去，“真有趣，它自己会说话？”  
“不，”小天狼星说，“我不清楚它是怎么工作的，我只知道怎么打开和关上，它里面只会说这些话。应该还有些别的，但我不知道怎么弄。”  
詹姆大笑起来，打开其中一个塑料饭盒。土豆泥。  
“订外卖总烧不了厨房了吧。”莱姆斯评论道，把火鸡放在盘子上。  
他们订了四大包食物，一共加起来装了十六个饭盒。但很快收音机里就开始放欢快的圣诞节歌曲，他们坐在客厅里的小桌旁，满心欢喜地吃着饭。  
“就这样，我问她，”小天狼星喝了一口从他的“冰箱”里拿出来的酒，“你为什么说你不和我一起去毕业舞会？你们知道她是怎么回答的吗？”  
“什么？你是个高傲的傻瓜吗？”詹姆大笑着吃着土豆泥。  
“嗯，差不多就是这样，”小天狼星答道，叹了口气，“没人和我去毕业舞会，这都是个什么样的世界啊。”  
“好吧，你为什么不问问艾莉丝？”莱姆斯一边切着火鸡，一边问。  
“艾莉丝？”小天狼星靠在椅背上说，“我可不这么想，她……”  
“抓紧一切机会和你套近乎，”詹姆总结道，“行了吧，大脚板。别告诉我你还会怕一个女生。”  
“我不怕，谢了。”小天狼星把椅子猛地敲在地上，“好，你们既然不觉得我会邀请她，那我就去邀请她。那将会是我人生中最美好的一个夜晚，我可以和你们打赌。”  
“你们两个呢？”詹姆问，“你们想邀请谁？”  
“没有，”莱姆斯说，“那天是满月，我已经查过了。”  
“你在开玩笑，”小天狼星说，“这时间真不巧。”  
“我觉得莉莉的某个朋友可能愿意和我一起去，”彼得温和地说，用眼神恳求的詹姆，“我的意思是，我……她有很多朋友……或许有一个……”  
“我会问她，”詹姆说，“应该能找到的。”  
“等等，”小天狼星转向莱姆斯，“你的意思是，你在霍格沃茨的最后一次变形，我们竟然不能陪你？”  
“是的，我想是这样，”莱姆斯阴沉地说，呷了一口酒。  
***  
“不，这不公平！”小天狼星叫道，放下叉子，“我们应该给七年的掠夺者生涯画上一个完美的句号，不是吗？”  
“你在暗示什么，大脚板？”詹姆问。  
“我们翘掉舞会，和月亮脸一起走，”他微笑着说，“我不会把最后一个晚上浪费掉……当然，还有你的健康，月亮脸。”他补充道，“去和那群傻女孩跳舞？来吧，尖头叉子，如果我们做出这种事，算是什么样的朋友啊？”  
“不想惹上麻烦，邀请女生去跳舞的朋友。”詹姆笑着说，小天狼星摇了摇头。  
“不，我们太自私了，”他说，“我们会成为自私自利的朋友，让可怜的小月亮脸一个人走下隧道，抓挠撕咬着，直到把自己……”  
“行了，我们知道的。”莱姆斯打断了他。  
“所以我们根本就不要去那个愚蠢的毕业舞会，再做最后一次掠夺者。同意吗，大家？”  
“同意！”彼得满怀期待地说，但詹姆还在埋头对付自己的食物。  
“小天狼星，我邀请了莉莉，”他说，“我不能去，我肯定要和她跳舞。”  
小天狼星抱怨了一声，莱姆斯说：“没事的，詹姆，我们理解的。不是吗，大脚板？”  
小天狼星感到有人在桌子下面踢了他一脚，他嘟囔着：“是啊，好吧，就这样吧，尖头叉子。别担心这个了。”  
他们吃完了饭，打算出去转转。房子里全是盒子、纸箱、盘子、礼物、蝴蝶结……简直就像是猪圈。  
于是小天狼星拿过钥匙（他完全不想打扫房间），宣布他们要去对角巷再玩玩。  
“真是个悲剧，我们能去的有魔法的地方最近的只有那儿，”莱姆斯说，“除非你想去九又四分之三站台转转，或是魔法部。”  
***  
对角巷和他们一星期前见到的样子一模一样，雪依然不可思议的落下来。他们走到街的尽头，又走回来，在商店里看着任何他们可能感兴趣的东西。但绝大多数都是他们上周看过的，四个男孩无聊极了。  
奥利凡德的商店进入了他们的视线，小天狼星发现自己饶有兴致地注视着它，他记得几年前老人对他说过的话，关于他买的那根魔杖并不适合他什么的。  
“只有具有一颗勇敢和忠诚的心的人才能拿起那根魔杖，独角兽的毛是极其纯净的事物。这就是我觉得它不适合你的原因，布莱克先生。”  
“嗨，伙计们，”他一个人向魔杖店走去，说，“我一会儿就来，在魁地奇商店等我，行吗？”  
三个男孩也没有别的选择，只能点点头，任由他去了。  
店里依然昏暗，小天狼星感到灰尘在他的头顶上盘旋着飞舞。魔杖的盒子高高堆起，一直堆到了天花板。墙角亮起用一根细线吊着的灯，闪着五颜六色的光。  
“呃……奥利凡德先生？”他不太确定地朝着空荡荡的房间说。  
或许他不在，今天是圣诞节，对吧？他怎么会敬业到圣诞节也来上班呢？  
但奥利凡德先生从后面的一间房间里出来了，时光没有给他留下一点痕迹。他和两年前小天狼星和莱姆斯一起来的时候看起来一模一样。  
“啊，布莱克先生。”看着再一次站在店里的小天狼星，奥利凡德大声说，“我就知道，我告诉过你那根魔杖不适合你。现在，在七年之后，你终于发现了，是吗？”  
“你为什么觉得那根魔杖不适合我？”小天狼星问，语气听起来更像是命令，奥利凡德先生看起来非常惊讶。  
“好吧，我想那很明显。”他说着，走向了后面的房间。  
“什么？什么很明显？”小天狼星逼问道，老人回过头，不敢相信地看着他。  
“我记得我卖掉的每一根魔杖，”奥利凡德先生说，“我也记得我的每一个买主。我看见你的时候，布莱克先生，我就在想，为什么独角兽的毛……纯洁至极的灵魂……会选择为一个被拉向两条路的男孩效劳？两条如此大相径庭的路？”  
“什么？”小天狼星想起詹姆说他疯了。他必须这么做，他不能被拉向任何地方，他自己选择自己该死的路……  
“布莱克先生，”奥利凡德继续说，“七年前，你觉得你的命运会怎样？”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛。什么？他在说什么？  
“好吧，我觉得会像我父母说的那样，”他说，不知道该不该相信他，“我会被分到斯莱特林，娶一个斯莱特林，生几个孩子，他们会……”  
“再被分到斯莱特林。”奥利凡德替他把话说完了，他点点头，“有趣。”  
“什么有趣？”  
奥利凡德先生微笑着说：“而你现在的生活比你父母期待的要丰富了许多倍。我看出你交到了‘错误’的朋友，而你对他们忠诚相待，不是吗？”  
“当然。”小天狼星说。  
“好，那你已经回答了你自己的问题，”奥利凡德先生说，“两条路，两种截然不同的生活。我们都有属于自己的命运，布莱克先生。而是否接受这样的命运并承担所带来的后果，或是选择另一条自己认为最好的道路由我们自己选择。你的两条路完全分开了，我从你的眼睛里就能看出来，布莱克先生。”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼，紧盯着他。这个家伙是谁？为什么他什么都知道？他怎么会知道这些的？  
“那么，如果你不介意的话，我想知道你来这里有什么想要的？”奥利凡德若无其事地继续说，“如果你不想买一根新的魔杖……”  
“我该走了。”小天狼星飞快地说，离开了魔杖店。  
***  
那天晚上，四个男孩坐在破旧的沙发上看伦敦的圣诞节特别节目。詹姆觉得屏幕上的人对他们说的话没有反应，和其他麻瓜的东西都十分有趣。  
自从离开奥利凡德的魔杖店，小天狼星一直很安静。莱姆斯想让他和大家分享一下，但事实并不尽如人意。他就坐在小天狼星旁边，说不定电影看到一半他忽然就想讲了呢，但他顽固地整部电影都没有说一个字，只有詹姆的评论能让他笑一笑。  
这是他们很长时间里最美好的记忆。多年之后，四个人会回想起那个清晨，当他们微笑着坐在一起，再次感受到那个雪天的一丝温暖。他们不再是孩子了，四个人都明白。  
也是在那个晚上，世界在他们脚下分崩离析，没有什么会回到原来的样子了：他们幼稚地讨论着谁会赢得魁地奇杯，小天狼星对莉莉的每一分嫉妒，还有詹姆对未来的各种担忧。


	48. Chapter 47 梦魇的开始

（致不满13岁的读者：和大多数人所期待的一样，四人组的年龄越大，故事就越黑暗。所以，记住这部小说的分级是PG-13，这一章不适合13岁以下的读者阅读，由于其中某些恐怖元素和死亡。）  
（花絮：我真不敢相信自己会犯这样的错误！谢谢Day Star of Twilight指出。他们十七岁了，所以他们不再是未成年巫师。我一直觉得他们直到离开学校才能使用魔法，但从弗雷德和乔治的内容看来，你是对的。我错了，没错，他们可以使用魔法。谢谢你，Day Star。）

他们爬上床，莱姆斯又一次睡在了床垫上，而小天狼星以黑狗的形态睡在了地上。莱姆斯知道他比这世上的很多人都幸福。他已经几乎一年没有感觉到那头狼了，当然，狼依旧在那里，但它伤不到他了。  
“你还醒着？”  
莱姆斯转过头面对着詹姆。他的头发很乱，穿着麻瓜的衣服。他拿着小天狼星的钥匙，莱姆斯甚至没听见他起身的声音。他打了个呵欠，坐起身。  
“嗯，”他说，“你要去哪儿？”  
“出去散个步，”詹姆说，“想看看城市的夜景，你也来吗？”  
“当然，”莱姆斯站起来，走进小天狼星的房间，“我很快就来，我得换一下衣服。”  
两个男孩踏出了公寓楼，走进了潮湿的伦敦街巷。雪覆盖着大部分绿地，但人行道上的雪已经被扫干净了，他们向着前方的街灯走去。  
四处都是麻瓜，听起来他们是在小声地唱着圣歌。街上有人卖炒栗子，每一家都亮起了圣诞树。  
“真奇怪，”莱姆斯说，“怎么会有这样的两个世界共存呢。我的意思是，那里的麻瓜们连伏地魔是什么都不知道，也不知道黑魔法，不知道食死徒。更别说霍格沃茨和对角巷了……他们什么都不知道。”  
“他们乐在其中，”詹姆说，他们穿过一条街道，“有时我都羡慕他们，有时我甚至希望我……”  
“你怎么？”莱姆斯问。  
詹姆叹了口气，呼出一口白汽：“我不知道……变成他们？只需要逃走，躲藏起来就行了。”  
“祝你好运。”莱姆斯嘟囔着，跳上了路沿。  
“你想你的家人吗？”詹姆问。  
“不太想，”他说的是实话，“他们或许正过着一个浪漫的夜晚呢，这样的想法都让我觉得恶心。”  
詹姆大笑着点点头：“是，我懂的。”  
“你毕业后还要做魁地奇选手吗？”莱姆斯问。  
詹姆耸了耸肩，没说话。他们转过一个街角。  
“你还想做教师吗？”  
莱姆斯点了点头，把手插在口袋里：“我最近一直在想这个，我希望邓布利多能给我提供工作。”  
“你问过他了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“为什么不问？”  
“有更重要的事值得他关注。”莱姆斯说。  
詹姆赞同地点点头，环顾着四周。栗子的味道依然萦绕在他们身边，街灯柔和地照在他们身上，詹姆看向繁忙街道另一边黑暗而寂静的公园。  
“你想要被抢吗？”詹姆转身向那里走去，莱姆斯警告道。  
但詹姆依然看着那里。他眯着眼睛，就好像要从环绕着那些树的黑暗里看出点什么一样。  
“那是什么？”莱姆斯循着他的目光看去。  
“那儿有人，”詹姆用手指指着那个方向，“看，他们都在往那里走。”  
“什么？我没看见……”莱姆斯凑近了一些，终于看见了詹姆说的人。至少十个成年人，穿着黑色的长袍，用面具遮住脸，他们正向公园走去。  
“来吧。”詹姆向相反的方向走去。但莱姆斯抓住了他的胳膊，把他拉了回来。  
“不是这条路。”莱姆斯轻声说。他们穿过街道，跟在戴兜帽的人后面走进黑暗的街道。  
詹姆想走，他不想待在这儿。他不想去公园……那些人食死徒，他知道的。他们都想杀了他，而他正向着他们的陷阱走去。  
但莱姆斯不放开他的手。他们藏在了灌木丛里，当人行道变成圆形的广场时，那些人就站在草地的边沿。中间有一个高个子的人，脸被遮住了。但他的脸上没有面具，他无所畏惧。  
他是最强的。  
“主人，”一个声音从圆圈的另一边传出，“你确定在这样的公共场所会面安全吗？”  
“你们低估了我，”中间的人说。他的声音高亢而沙哑，詹姆打了个冷颤，“今天是圣诞节，没有一个麻瓜或是巫师会在这一年最好的夜晚出门的。”  
面具后传来一阵笑声，听起来一点笑意也没有，更像是大声的嘲讽。  
“安静，”那个声音嘶声说，“我今晚把你们，我最忠实的仆人，都叫来，是为了得到新加入者的名单。”  
“加入者，主人，”另一个声音说，“呃，你知道的……我们没有他们的名单。”  
领头的人转过身，盯着刚开口的那个食死徒。但他什么也没说，他举起魔杖，直直地指着那个人的头。  
“钻心剜骨。”他吼道。  
男人倒在地上痛苦地翻滚着，他的四肢都在颤抖，眼球向上翻着。他痛苦地尖叫着，莱姆斯转过头，他觉得自己就要吐出来了。  
“起来吧。”那个人说道，又挥了一下魔杖。全身都在颤抖的男人挣扎着站了起来。  
詹姆简直觉得呼吸都要停止。他知道这个怪物是谁了，他一生都对那个人充满恐惧，是他导致了姐姐的死亡，是他把父亲变成现在这样的人。  
他是伏地魔。  
“给我理由，”伏地魔对虚弱的男人低吼，“你为什么没有他们的名字？”  
“我们派了一个间谍冒充阿拉斯托•穆迪，”他试着解释，但牙齿都在颤抖，“但他们知道我们来了，从来没把名字念出声过。然后他们烧了那张名单。”  
“那你为什么不杀了他，从他僵硬的手指里把名单拿出来。”伏地魔吼道，靠近了那个人。这句话更接近一个质问，“你觉得我在乎你是否解决掉那个行将就木的傲罗吗？”  
“他和邓布利多关系很近，还……”  
“这就是为什么你该杀了他！”他咆哮着，魔杖笔直地指着男人的面具，“你这个无知的蠢人！五个月后新人的名单就要被送到他们的总部了！没时间了！”  
“对不起，主人！”男人恳求着，伏地魔已经近在咫尺。  
“这就是去年的情况，”伏地魔嘶声说道，“和去年一模一样。我让你负责找出新人的名单，你却做了些什么？你把去年的名单给我了！”  
“但那也很有用，不是吗？”男人犹犹豫豫地说。  
“我们早就知道斯多吉•波德摩了，”他吼道，“不，它一文不值。我厌烦了你的无能！”  
伏地魔举起了魔杖，男人跪了下来，合着双手恳求着。  
“求求你了，主人，”他求道，“求你别杀了我！我发誓，我再也不会让你失望了。”  
“没错，”黑魔王的魔杖指向那个人的头，“你再也不会了。”  
然后詹姆看到了一幅他永生难以忘怀的画面。那个人，那个令世界恐惧的人，只花了一点点时间，只用了五个字，就证明了他自身有多么邪恶。  
“阿瓦达索命。”  
绿光在莱姆斯和詹姆的眼前闪过，他们用手捂住脸。但詹姆能看见绿光击中了那个人的胸口，从背后透出。如果他能看见那人的脸，他就会看见和温蒂一样空茫而恐惧的眼神。  
没有尖叫，没有最后的祈求，只有死寂。  
绿光消失了，食死徒的尸体就躺在伏地魔面前。  
詹姆感到自己不由自主地尖叫，莱姆斯猛地捂住朋友的嘴巴。但太迟了，伏地魔的头转向了他们的方向，他怒视着两人，脸依然隐在阴影里。  
他只不过是一个人，而詹姆觉得光是这样的目光，就足以杀死他。  
“两个男孩。”他对食死徒们嘶声说，“杀了他们，他们知道的太多了。”  
詹姆和莱姆斯冲出灌木丛，向公园的边沿逃去。他们必须逃到街灯下面，逃到能有人看到他们的地方。詹姆知道这不是重点，他们能在任何地方手刃他和莱姆斯，他们会杀了他和莱姆斯。  
他会死的。  
“你！停下！”一个食死徒在身后喊道。  
“除你武器！”莱姆斯用魔杖指着他。食死徒向身后的一棵树飞去，倒在地上。  
“别看它们的眼睛！”莱姆斯叫道，詹姆跳过一条长凳。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
“啊啊啊！”  
莱姆斯跌倒在地上，疼痛贯穿了他的身体。他的眼睛向上翻着，痛苦地尖叫着。他把地上的雪踢了起来，雪又落回他的身上。他的背弓了起来，头撞在了树干上。  
“卢平！”詹姆尖叫着停下了脚步。  
“走——走啊！”他喘着气，“快跑！”  
詹姆看见了食死徒渐近的脚步。他们被捆住了，他能够逃走，但代价是朋友的生命。他做出了选择，跑到还在长凳后面的地上抽搐的莱姆斯身边。  
“惹了我们一个，就是惹了我们所有人。”他轻声说，面对着到来的食死徒，魔杖指向前方。  
他们停了下来看着他，开始大笑。  
“安静！”  
公园再一次安静了下来，刚杀了食死徒的人分开仆从的人群，站在那里紧盯着詹姆。  
詹姆垂下眼睛，他不能让他们知道他是谁。他不能把他的家庭置于危险之中，他不会死，他不能死。  
“啊，你很聪明。”伏地魔评价道，“现在离开，在我们把你也杀了之前。”  
詹姆一动也不动地盯着地面。他不能让他的朋友死，也不能让他的家人死。他会先杀了那个怪物，把自己的生命置之度外。  
一段记忆忽然涌上心头，在等待着伏地魔杀死他的时候，自动在脑海里播放着。  
“有的事情值得为之战斗。”他的父亲说过。  
他感到愤怒在胸中蒸腾，伏地魔的目光又浮现在他眼前。  
但现在伏地魔并没有看他，他正回头看着身后的人，表情里有一丝恐惧。  
“阿不思来了，”他对其中一个追随者说，“我们走。”  
“但他们知道的太多了，主人！”一个食死徒说。  
“我们知道了他们的名字，”他吼道，“那个家伙叫卢平，这个孩子刚才善意地提醒了我们。”他看向詹姆，“这个……”  
詹姆感到自己的头仿佛都被撕裂成了两半，他所有的记忆都被扯了出来。他的第一个生日、遇见小天狼星、温蒂和他讲睡前故事、第一次看见莉莉……  
“啊啊啊啊！”他抱着头倒在地上，试图把意识抽离出来。停止这样的疼痛！停止这样的疼痛！  
疼痛停止了。  
他粗喘着，抬头看向伏地魔。伏地魔在微笑。  
“是波特家的小子，”他讥讽道，“要步你父亲的后尘了，对吧？”  
“我们现在就杀了他们！”  
“没时间了，”他说，“让他们消化一会儿刚听到的吧，我们知道了他们的名字。”他再次望向詹姆，但这一次的目光里带着好奇或是对他勇气的兴趣，“让我们的小英雄想想他们的所作所为导致了什么样的后果。”  
他们走了，所有人都离开了。  
莱姆斯昏茫地坐起来，他还在不由自主地抖着，面颊紧绷。  
“我告——告诉过你——不要看他们的眼睛，”他结结巴巴地说，“你——你没听说——过摄神取念吗？”每一个字都仿佛耗尽了他全部的力气。  
脚步，另一边有脚步声传来，很多人的脚步。  
然后他看见有人在雪中凭空出现，就像是街巷里的鬼魂，他们来了。  
五个人，成纵列，举着魔杖，神情就坚决。中间的人是阿不思•邓布利多。  
“这儿！”詹姆尖叫着，几乎要哭出来。他的头还疼着。  
邓布利多听见了他的声音，他的眼睛睁大了。  
他们冲过街道，长袍在风中飞舞。一个高大的秃头黑人在又倒回雪中，试图再次坐起来的莱姆斯身旁停下。  
詹姆向惊讶地望着他的邓布利多跑去。  
“你在这儿做什么，詹姆？”他严肃地说，语气里的温和消失无踪。麦格教授出现在他身后，看见倒在地上了莱姆斯，表情里闪过一丝恐惧。  
“他们知道了我们的名字！”詹姆几乎是歇斯底里地尖叫着，“他们想要杀了我们！他们……”  
“镇静一些，詹姆，”他说，“你们听到了什么？”  
“他们……他们都在那里开会，”他指向中央的广场，“然后伏地魔……”  
“伏地魔？”一个声音从后面传来，是正将魔杖指向虚空的弗兰克•隆巴顿。  
“伏地魔在那儿？”邓布利多的声音比其他人平静许多。  
“是的，”詹姆说，“他……他杀了一个人，因为那个人没找到新人的名单。五个新加入者，然后他看见了我们……他们想要杀了莱姆斯……现在他们连我们的名字都知道了……”  
“你们在这儿做什么？”弗兰克问，从另一边走了出来。  
“我们——在散——散步。”莱姆斯在詹姆身后说。他正试图在那个人的搀扶下站起来，“然——然后……我们就看到他们……”  
“米勒娃，把他们带回霍格沃茨，”邓布利多打断了他，麦格教授抓住詹姆，引着正扶着莱姆斯的人走出公园，“弗兰克，请你送猫头鹰给小天狼星•布莱克、彼得•佩德鲁和莉莉•伊万斯。”  
“不，阿不思，”麦格教授的脚步停了下来，“还不到时候。”  
“如果我们不提醒他们，他们就没有时间了。”邓布利多转身对她说，“他们不再是孩子了，米勒娃。我们庇护不了他们了，”然后他转向弗兰克，补充了一句，“立刻，告诉他们到那里见我。是紧急事件。”  
就像是梦境里一样，詹姆跟着他的朋友和两个成年人一起走出了公园，街角的垃圾桶上有一个旧披萨盒。  
“碰一下。”麦格教授对两个男孩说。  
然后他们就消失了，街道再一次安静下来，没有一个经过的麻瓜知道这里发生过什么。  
麻瓜们是幸运的，他们什么也不知道。无知环绕着他们，他们因此而幸福。


	49. Chapter 48 五位新社员

（作者的话：好了，就是在这里同人小说的剧情产生了分歧，大家都对他们从霍格沃茨毕业之后的活动有不同的砍伐。我很努力地思考过这个问题，余下的小说剧情就是我想出来的结果。从这里开始，和现实中发生的（或是和之后出版的系列小说）可能有一定区别，不同读者也有不同的想法，而这里是我的想法。如果觉得和你想的不一样，请海涵：））  
（花絮：这一次感谢Feronia。没错，我把“死咒”拼错了，应该是阿瓦达索命。再一次谢谢Feronia。还有“jan”指出摩托车的速度不科学，我对交通工具没什么研究，所以在我改掉小天狼星摩托车的参数的时候，不要笑我。）

一小时后，五个被叫到的学生就已经坐在邓布利多的办公桌前，排成一排了。莉莉还穿着睡裤，上身是一条长袍。如果詹姆没有因公园里的事心事重重的话，他会更关注她的。莱姆斯坐在莉莉旁边，他早已停止了颤抖。他们俩（詹姆和莱姆斯）是最先到的，一会儿之后，莉莉从格兰芬多塔楼走到了邓布利多办公室。  
彼得和小天狼星半小时后才到。他们都穿着巫师长袍，拿着魔杖，就好像有人会对他们实施突然袭击。  
小天狼星盯着詹姆和莱姆斯，神色担忧。莱姆斯努力挤出一个安慰的笑容，而詹姆连看都不看他。自从从公园里出来后，詹姆就没有看过任何人。  
尖头叉子又离开了，这个愤怒而恐慌的男孩占据了他的躯壳。  
“你们愿意解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”小天狼星在詹姆旁边坐下，问。彼得拉过一把椅子，在小天狼星的另一边坐下。  
詹姆摇了摇头：“是我的错，他们知道了你们的名字。”  
“谁的名字？”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，用手划拉着头发：“尖头叉子，请你别这么说话了。”  
“是我的错。”詹姆说。  
“如果不是你，我根本就没法坐在这儿。”他反驳道。  
詹姆又不说话了，小天狼星瞟了他们两人一眼。莉莉一直没开口，她看了看虚弱的莱姆斯和茫然的詹姆，她完全不知道发生了什么。  
然后，门开了。  
五个人转过身，邓布利多站在面前。他看起来筋疲力尽，眼神却很坚定。眼睛里一闪而过的光芒已经消失了。  
小天狼星正想开口，就注意到来的不仅仅是校长。邓布利多的身后露出一绺弗兰克•隆巴顿的棕色头发。  
然后，他们进来了。所有人，跟着邓布利多走到办公桌旁，像守卫一样站在他的两旁。弗兰克•隆巴顿、爱丽丝•隆巴顿、麦格教授、鲁伯•海格、和他们一起回来的那个黑人、五个去年离开的学生、斯多吉•波德摩、还有……  
在一个詹姆从没见过的女巫旁边，站着他的父亲。  
小天狼星扫视着人群，寻找着那天在破釜酒吧见到的那个人。他不在，好吧，这肯定不是他们的全部，肯定还有别的人。他们一定有一整支军队，他们不可能快要完蛋，他们的人数肯定远远超过食死徒的人数，这些只是他们最核心的成员而已。  
邓布利多在椅子上坐下，双手交叠。他严肃地看着五个学生，开始了一段早有准备的演说。  
“今晚发生的，”他说，“只是在这几年里已经发生过许多次的事情而已。成百上千的人像你们今晚见到的那样死去。卢平先生、波特先生，还有更多的人在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。他们中的绝大部分没能活到讲述这个故事的那一刻。”  
“他说他还会来找我们，”詹姆小声说，“他们知道了我们的名字，知道了我们的家庭。”  
波特先生的目光射向坐在邓布利多面前的儿子，但在詹姆注意到之前，他已经转过头去。  
“这也是我们决定今晚告诉你们五个新社员的事情的原因，”他说，“那样才能以最快速度对可能发生的事情进行准备，我想你们已经知道那五个人是谁了？”  
如果他们不知道，他们看起来也并没有想知道的意思。莱姆斯猜测过，而詹姆已经十分笃定。  
“每年我们都邀请五位学生，他们在校的七年被我们严密观察。这五个人选的选择标准包括勇气、技巧、聪慧、忠诚，还有当然了，”他看着四个男孩，“友谊。”  
“每年我们都把这五个人请进我的办公室，提供一个邀请。”邓布利多说。  
“是什么样的邀请？”莉莉问。  
邓布利多望着她，说：“一个让勇者浴火重生，让弱者化为尘埃的邀请。我们邀请他们加入我们的行列。”  
他对身后的人群招了招手，五个人怀着敬畏地望着傲罗们。  
“我们邀请他们加入凤凰社，”他说，“你现在一定已经知道我们是谁了，从预言家日报对我们的关注来看。”  
“更别提迈克尔的讣告。”一个他们不认识的人哼了一声。  
“够了，爱菲亚斯。”邓布利多举起一只手，示意他安静，继续转回学生们：“莉莉，鉴于你的智慧、耐心、和我至今为止看到最好的决斗技巧之一，我们选择你。”  
莉莉的脸变得和她的头发一样红，她用手捂住脸，试图掩藏自己的情绪。  
邓布利多转向莱姆斯：“还有你，由于你的勇气和超凡的意志，你战胜了心中的怪物，现在我们希望你能再一次为之而战。”  
然后，他转向正望着父亲的詹姆：“詹姆，由于你的行动力、机智和忠诚。我知道你能为朋友而死，你今晚已经展示给我看了。你能为了他人，奉献出自己的生命，即使胜率微乎其微。你向伏地魔挑战，波特先生，而你活下来了。”  
“然后是小天狼星•布莱克，”他说，小天狼星猛地转回注意力，这将是邓布利多第一次表扬他，他想要把每个字都铭记在心。  
“天哪，你对我们来生活科真是个惊喜，”邓布利多说，他的眼睛里又开始闪烁着熟悉的光芒，“从分院帽把你分进格兰芬多的那一刻，我就知道你不止是表面上那样。事实证明了这一点，由于你心中的火焰和对正义的坚持，还有对战斗的专注，我们选择你。”  
“终于，彼得•佩德鲁，”彼得从座位上弹了起来，“由于你的忠诚，我们选择了你。在过去的七年中，即使有过那样的念头，你从来没有对你的任何一个朋友说出过一句错误的话。你骄傲地站在他们身边，希望你与我们并肩作战时也是一样。”  
然后他靠在椅子上，说道：“你们是五个新加入的社员。”他说，“是被我们拉入战争的人。以往我们会等到学年结束，但在今晚的事件过后，让你们理解城堡外正发生着什么变得至关重要。尤其是你们俩，波特先生和卢平先生。”  
“事实上，出了霍格沃茨或是凤凰社，我们无法保护你们。”他继续说，“如果你们加入，我们至少可以告诉你们陷入危险的时机。我们在食死徒中有许多卧底，当社员陷入危险时，他们会提出警告。波特先生和卢平先生如果不愿意加入的话，需要先躲一阵子风头。至少是好一段时机。你说对了，詹姆，他知道你们的名字，如果你们拒绝，我们需要安排一个秘密躲藏地点。”  
“如果我们加入呢？”莱姆斯问。  
邓布利多看向莱姆斯，眼睛里闪烁的光芒重现：“好，莱姆斯，那你可能要放弃你的生命，发誓忠于凤凰社。在给你们找到新家前，先在总部住一段时间。”  
他指了指詹姆和莱姆斯。  
“你们会保证我们的安全？”小天狼星有些不相信地说，“你们……即使我们不加入凤凰社，也会尽力帮助我们躲藏吗？”  
“我们不牺牲无辜者，”邓布利多说，“只有犯下罪孽的人该死。”  
“真是圣人，”小天狼星评论道，“但我还是没懂。如果我们加入的话，除了放弃我们现有的一切外，还要做什么吗？”  
“你们会按阿不思的指令行事，”身后的弗兰克说，“就像七年前一样，你们担负着拯救世界的使命。”  
詹姆知道他们没必要用宣传说服小天狼星，小天狼星早就告诉他们他想要加入凤凰社。现在他就在这里，绝不会有一丝犹豫。  
“你们不必现在就做出决定，”邓布利多说，“你们有剩下的一个学期考虑，我们并不期待你们中的任何一人今晚就做出抉择。我们也不会接受，这是一个举足轻重的决定。但请你们不要告诉家人或是朋友今晚发生的一切，尽量对新加入者和社员的名单保密非常重要。”  
“我们的家人呢？”詹姆问，“他们怎么样？他们也陷入危险了吗？”  
波特先生的身体猛然绷紧，咬了咬牙。  
“是的，詹姆，”麦格教授平板地说，“他们也会陷入危险，但这是必须要冒的风险。”  
“风险？”詹姆站起身，盯着两位教授，“一个风险？不止是一张死刑判决书吧！”他转向桌子后面的那群人，“你们就这么多人了，是吗？”  
没有人回答。  
“这是整个凤凰社，都站在这里了。”他说，转头看向他们的朋友们。  
“阿拉斯托•穆迪今天晚上有事。”邓布利多轻声说。  
“一个人不会有这么大不同。”詹姆叫道，邓布利多望着他，对他的反应有几分惊讶。  
“好，看起来在毕业前你还有很多要学的，波特先生。”他说。  
“一个人不会改变你们的人数远远少于食死徒的事实！光是公园里的食死徒就和你们一样多，那还只是伏地魔最信任的一部分！你们都要完了！你们都不读报纸吗？”  
“你今晚救了卢平先生的命，”邓布利多温和地说，“当你想到你可能会死的时候，你就不去做对的事情了吗？”  
“所以我们才快完了，”詹姆说，“我得到了教训，我再也不会那么蠢了。”他转向正逃避着他的注视的父亲，詹姆感到愤怒从心中升起。他在公园里听到了父亲的话，他说过的话。在他听从父亲的建议的时候，他不仅赌上了自己，还把莱姆斯和他父母的名字写在了黑名单上。  
“你说对了，爸爸，”他冷冷地说，从椅背上拿起大衣，“是有事情值得为之奋斗，显然骄傲不是其中之一。”  
他转过身，一言不发地向门口走去。邓布利多望着他的背影，眼神中有些悲哀，但什么也没说。  
小天狼星站起身去追他。  
“别走，小天狼星。”邓布利多忽然说。小天狼星转过身瞪着邓布利多，“让他一个人待一会儿吧，他这一晚上已经遇到够多的事情了。”  
但小天狼星慢慢地摇着头，看了看波特先生，回头跑下了台阶。  
“好吧，只剩三个了。”弗兰克叹了口气，在小天狼星原来的位子上坐下。  
“不，”邓布利多说，“不是这样。”  
“校长？”  
凤凰社成员的目光转向莱姆斯，他的脸上已经有了些血色。他凝望着老校长，说：“我知道你说如果我们现在就告诉你们答案，你们不会相信的。但我觉得我已经考虑足够多，可以做出决定了。”  
“你的决定是什么呢，卢平先生？”邓布利多问。  
莉莉和彼得都看着他，就好像心里也有同样的想法。他深吸了一口气，站起身来。  
他向老巫师伸出手，轻声说，“我想要做对的事。”  
邓布利多眼睛里的光芒回来了，他骨瘦如柴的手抓住了莱姆斯的手。“你也会做的，莱姆斯，你会的。”他平静地说。  
***  
“詹姆！你……等等我。”  
“让我一个人待着，小天狼星。”他对身后喊道，继续向走廊深处走去。  
“不，詹姆！我就不让你一个人待着！”  
有人把他拉住，他和已经认识了七年的朋友再次面对面。天哪，小天狼星变化多大啊。他不是当年在火车隔间里见到的一年级小男孩了。他是个战士，他的心里有亟待释放的火焰。  
他是个布莱克。  
邓布利多说对了。  
他是凤凰社中一个完美的例外。  
“现在听我说，”他说，“我不确定在公园里发生了什么，但我知道你为了莱姆斯停下了脚步，这也是他们选中你的原因。”  
“放开我。”  
“不，直到我说完，都不会放你走。我不会让你一个人走回宿舍，消化这些东西。”小天狼星望着詹姆，詹姆的表情很冷漠，“你怎么了？”  
“松手。”  
“詹姆，记得我们在更年轻的时候谈到与伏地魔战斗吗？”他几乎是在恳求，他紧紧地握着詹姆的肩膀。詹姆动不了，小天狼星总是比他强壮。  
“放开我。”詹姆吼道，试图挣开小天狼星。但他脱不开小天狼星的束缚，更避不了他的眼神，他的眼睛里空空的。  
“不，詹姆，不可能，”他说，“你还记得吗？我们还是小孩子的时候？你只想要保护你的家人？让他们活下来？”  
“我现在也是这样！”詹姆叫道，挣扎的幅度更大了，“我现在也是这样！”  
“不！你不是！”小天狼星吼了回去，声音比詹姆还大。他的声音在走廊里回响，“你在逃避！你在逃避你的责任！你害怕了！”  
“放开我，布莱克。”詹姆要求道，但小天狼星没有动。  
“想想莉莉！想想你的父母！”  
“我就是想着他们！”詹姆叫道，“我不要像他一样！我不要让莉莉、你、莱姆斯或是彼得因为我的愚蠢而被置于危险之中！”  
“这不是愚蠢！”小天狼星咆哮着，“是勇气！”  
“你就是永远在这里犯错。”詹姆怒视着他，他一生中从没有这么生气过。他觉得心中的感情澎湃到就要爆炸，他想要远离小天狼星，他想要跑、跑、跑，永远不回头……  
“世界就要毁灭，詹姆，”小天狼星的语气非常坚决，他的表情很严肃，手指掐进了詹姆的肩膀，“拯救它是我们的责任。”  
“就像你说的那样，小天狼星，”詹姆说，“我们能做什么？用大粪蛋把他们砸死吗？”  
“我不知道，”小天狼星说，“但无论如何，无论发生了什么，至少我们努力过。”  
“放开我。”詹姆说，他的表情平静下来，“我给你三秒钟，放开我，要不然我就动手了。”  
“詹姆，求求你。”小天狼星说。  
“一。”  
“他们需要你，詹姆。”  
“二。”  
“我不会放开你，詹姆！”  
一眨眼之间，詹姆抽出了魔杖，指向小天狼星：“除你武器！”  
小天狼星飞到了半空，又重重地砸在地上。他爬到角落里，捂着胳膊。他盯着詹姆，有些迷茫。他最好的朋友打了他！詹姆•波特打了他！  
詹姆的表情看起来和他一样震惊。  
“大脚板……”他开口说道，但小天狼星怒视着他，摇了摇头。他站起身，痛得叫了一声，依然捂着胳膊。  
“不，”他说，“你……不。”  
他转过身，向通向凤凰社的台阶走去。詹姆感到自己抓不紧手中的魔杖了，当小天狼星摇着他的胳膊，手抚过已经变长的头发时。  
“你知道的，”他在最后一刻转过身说，“在特殊时刻，谁都可以说自己与众不同，但也是在特殊时刻，你才能看出谁真正值得信任。”  
然后，小天狼星一言不发地走上台阶，进入邓布利多的办公室。


	50. Chapter 49 抉择

剩下的四位新加入者直到学年结束才会做出决定。在此之前，他们还有N.E.W.T.和陪莱姆斯去尖叫棚屋的人物，当然，还有即将到来的毕业舞会和毕业典礼。  
N.E.W.T.在这些繁杂的事端中显得不那么重要了，只要他们接受邓布利多的邀请，就已经有了一份工作。即使不接受，他们中的大部分人也必须躲躲藏藏。如果没有可能用到，N.E.W.T.的证书有什么用呢？他们的未来已经被彻底改写，活着的意义都在被邀请加入凤凰社的那一晚改变。  
第二天早晨，彼得和莉莉告诉小天狼星，莱姆斯愿意加入凤凰社。小天狼星有些惊讶，他总是觉得如果五个人中有人会拒绝，那个人一定是莱姆斯。毕竟，他……他是个狼人。  
他不敢相信詹姆的反应，如果有人一年前告诉他詹姆会拒绝加入对抗伏地魔的凤凰社，他一定觉得那个人疯了。他们中没有人懂詹姆的决定。  
“他就像个陌生人一样，”小天狼星在返校后的第一天午饭时告诉他的两个朋友。詹姆和莉莉坐在格兰芬多长桌的另一头，连看都不看他们三个人一眼。  
“我知道，”莱姆斯说，“就像他姐姐去世后那样，我还以为他回来了呢。”  
“他打了我。”小天狼星阴沉地说，戳着盘子里的食物。  
“什么？”彼得尖叫道，“他打了你？”  
当小天狼星伸手去拿长桌中间的面包卷时，袖子下面的胳膊肘露了出来，他的小臂上有一大块淤青。  
“是他做的？”莱姆斯轻声问。  
小天狼星看向两人视线注视的方向，迅速地把袖子放了下来。他没有回答，咬了一口面包卷，他看起来一点也不开心，怒视着远处的詹姆和莉莉。  
“我在想，”彼得用手指轻轻敲着桌面，“关于邓布利多的邀请？”  
“嗯？”小天狼星的嘴里塞满了面包。  
“我想知道你们对此怎么看，”他说，“莱姆斯已经接受了，我也觉得这可能是一次伟大的冒险……”  
“我加入。”小天狼星立刻说。  
“你确定？”莱姆斯问。  
“嗯，”小天狼星拿了第二个面包卷，“当然了。”  
“那个隆巴顿不这么觉得，”彼得说，“他笃定你不会加入的。”  
“哦，那他错了，不是吗？”小天狼星冷淡地说。  
莱姆斯看向坐在远处的朋友，小声说：“你们觉得詹姆会加入吗？”  
***  
“如果莉莉和他谈谈，他肯定会加入的。”小天狼星低吼道。  
莱姆斯皱了皱眉，小天狼星叹了口气：“不，我不觉得他会来。”  
“为什么？”彼得问。  
“我自有原因。”小天狼星嘟囔着，没有进一步解释下去。  
***  
“想谈一谈吗？”莉莉问，拨弄着盘子里的食物。詹姆一点也没碰他的午饭，只是坐在那里，双手交叠着，眼睛瞪着手，一句话也不说。  
“詹姆？”她有些期待地问。  
“不，我不想谈。”他答道。  
“不是你的错，詹姆。”莉莉说，“你不可能知道摄神取念的。”  
“我本该知道的，”詹姆望着莉莉的脸，“我应该知道他能做些什么，我应该在看到他的第一眼就直接抓着莱姆斯往相反的方向跑，我应该……”  
“你救了他的命，詹姆。”莉莉打断了他，詹姆又开始沉默，“如果不是你，他们已经杀了他。”  
“他提醒过我不要看它们的眼睛。”詹姆说。  
莉莉叹了一口气，低下头看着餐盘。她把叉子放下，轻声说：“我一直在想着邓布利多说的话。”  
“你的选择是什么？”  
“我不知道，”莉莉说，“我觉得我们可以一起聊聊。”  
“为什么？”  
“好吧，”莉莉说，“因为我真的很喜欢你，詹姆。我觉得我们或许可以在做出自己的决定前听听对方的看法。”  
詹姆没有回答，但目光依旧紧盯着她。她在暗示什么？  
“你说什么？”他问。  
“我也觉得你应该重新考虑一下。”她继续说道。  
“为什么？”  
“詹姆，所有人都在担心你，”莉莉放下叉子，说，“小天狼星、莱姆斯、彼得……看看他们，他们觉得你都不是你了。”  
“他们不会明白。”詹姆轻声说。  
“而我也这么想，”她担忧地说，“你都不和小天狼星说话了。”  
詹姆沉默着，他只是不想把自己的情绪施加在他人身上。他只想一个人待着，他不想去对付邓布利多、凤凰社或是他父亲了。  
他恨他的父亲。  
“我不会加入的，”他说，“我想我那天晚上就已经说清楚了。”  
“莱姆斯已经决定了，”莉莉说，詹姆的肩膀沉了下去，“而小天狼星昨晚告诉我，他也决定加入。”  
“你忽然又开始和小天狼星说话了？”詹姆问。  
“他担心你，”莉莉说，“他们都担心你。”  
“你也说过这一点了。”詹姆低吼道。  
“看着上帝的份上，詹姆，”莉莉说，“你不是一个人，我们都和你患难与共。”  
“你姐姐死了吗？你当时在公园里吗？伏地魔想杀了你吗？”他问，“不，他没这年头，所以你别说什么患难与共之类的……”  
“我要加入凤凰社，”莉莉站起身，迅速地说，“就是这样，我决定了，或许你也想知道。”  
她从他身边走开，走出了大礼堂。詹姆握紧了拳头，咽了咽口水。  
他看向长桌旁正低声交谈的三个朋友。犹豫了一会儿后，他揉了揉头发，拿起餐盘走向他们的座位。  
莱姆斯是第一个看见他的，他看起来非常惊讶。小天狼星转过头，张开嘴似乎想要说些什么，但又没有说。  
“我可以坐这儿吗？”詹姆小声问。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，彼得依然盯着盘子里的食物，小天狼星已经转了回去，拿起第三个面包卷。  
但莱姆斯看见了他唇角露出的一丝微笑。  
***  
当他们从打人柳的洞口爬出来的时候，圆月的光芒正洒在大地上。他们丢了活点地图，在霍格沃茨里面转悠显得不那么安全了，他们只能待在外面。  
他们向禁林走去。  
当他们穿过草地，走向神秘的树林时，没有人真的专注于当下，他们的思绪都已经飘到了另一个世界。  
他们都在想下学期要做什么。对月亮脸来说，他要考到足够好的N.E.W.T.成绩，在没有凤凰社的帮助下也能正常生活。他放弃了一切……包括当教师的梦想……为了邓布利多。他想要做对的事，他知道如果不这么做，他甚至无法让自己活在这世上。  
大脚板正举棋不定，他想要加入凤凰社，其中最好的方式就是把自己的全部奉献给它。这意味着放弃他自己的家和未来。他毕业后要做什么呢？如果他们都死了，该怎么办？  
虫尾巴想起了邓布利多说的话。说他是个忠诚的朋友，而他也在纠结着自己的选择是否正确。伏地魔那么强大，一眨眼间就能夺走那么多人的性命。  
虫尾巴打了个冷颤。  
最后是尖头叉子，尖头叉子的脑海中正盘旋着他自己的抉择。  
我必须保护自己。  
你需要保护你的朋友，他的理智告诉他。  
如果我加入凤凰社，就相当于杀了他们，他争辩道。  
莉莉加入了。  
没错，莉莉加入了。她已经告诉了他，但这对她来说多危险啊。她还说她喜欢他？那段对话到底是什么意思？  
四只动物步入禁林，走过海格的小屋，走向通往马人的广场的小径。  
牡鹿落在了后面，而不是站在月亮脸，大脚板叫了一声，尖头叉子连忙赶上。  
在毕业前还有最后五次满月，还有五次创造回忆的机会。还有五次，但他们全都心不在焉。  
***  
二月，魁地奇比赛又开始了。詹姆感到肩上的担子轻了一些，就好像他有一根飞天扫帚和一片蓝天，就能摆脱所有的麻烦。  
现在他是队长了，他感到了胸中有新的力量升起。  
至少生活中还有一部分他能够掌控。  
“好，大家都过来。”在假期后的第一次训练时，詹姆告诉队员们。大部分队员都是新人，取代了已经毕业的老队员。  
“今天，我们打一次队内分组，没有游走球或金色飞贼。”  
“没有游走球？”格里辛叫道，“那我们做什么？”  
“我是裁判，”他说，“你们六个人将被分成两组。两个人是追球手，第三个人是守门员。这训练了你们的团队意识和专注程度，也给你们一个机会，去试试从没做过的事情。”  
他们没有再反驳，毕竟詹姆是霍格沃茨历史上最好的魁地奇选手之一。一个新加入的二年级生，雅各布•卓别林据说会成为飞天扫帚上的下一个波特。他今年打追球手，詹姆知道这个新队员将给他们对斯莱特林的比赛带来一定优势，在斯莱特林有一个大块头的守门员加入的时候。  
那天晚上，小天狼星和莉莉一起去看詹姆。他们欣慰地看到一个神采飞扬的男孩骑在飞天扫帚上，对犯规的行为吹着口哨。他在揉头发，最重要的是，他在笑。  
小天狼星和莉莉坐在看台上，看了格兰芬多队的一整场训练。他们的詹姆回来了，即使只有一小会儿。  
“你爱他，对吧？”小天狼星靠在椅背上，大声说。  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛，盯着他：“你说什么？”  
“你爱他，”他的语速放慢了一些，莉莉嗤笑了一声。  
“呃，我……”  
“哦，行了吧，爱就爱，不爱就不爱。”小天狼星抱怨道。  
莉莉在座位上移动了一下，双腿交叉：“我觉得这和你一点关系也没有。”  
小天狼星大声笑起来，把脚翘在前一排的椅背上：“你觉得我在问你一个很严肃的问题。”  
“这取决于你怎么定义爱。”她若有所思地说。  
“哦，够了，”小天狼星坐了起来，“詹姆说得对，你想多了。听我说，伊万斯，我一点也不浪漫，都觉得爱没那么难定义。”  
莉莉没有回答，她凝望着飞在高空中的詹姆。但她心满意足地笑了，和詹姆一样。


	51. Chapter 50 值得纪念的一夜

训练结束后，两人走进帐篷，祝贺詹姆成功地组织了这次训练。詹姆的脸上闪着汗珠，又开始揉头发，笑得几乎合不拢嘴。  
“谢谢。”他一边系着鞋带，一边说。  
“得给新人们看看，对吧？”小天狼星拍了拍他的背，说，“我要走了，月亮脸今晚要和我一起复习N.E.W.T.。你想把月亮脸和他的书分开，简直比虎口拔牙还难！”  
詹姆大笑起来，向离开帐篷、走回宿舍的小天狼星挥手告别。莉莉在詹姆身边坐下，帮他把器材放进包里。  
“你们四个的名字是怎么起的？”她问。  
詹姆咳嗽了一声：“什么名字？”  
“你知道的，月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子。”她说。  
他漫不经心地耸耸肩：“我不知道，我们几年前起的，男孩们总做不知所谓的事。”  
“但那一定有原因，”莉莉把飞天扫帚递给他，“当我说我会发现你们的秘密时，我没有开玩笑。”  
“嗯，你今晚有空吗？”他打断了她的话。  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛：“什么？哦，我要和莱姆斯和小天狼星一起复习……”  
“不复习又不会死，对吧？”詹姆从她手里拿过包，站起身来，“走吧，我给你看一样东西。”  
莉莉眯了眯眼睛：“我希望不是尖叫棚屋什么的。”  
“不是，”詹姆用另一只手抓住飞天扫帚，“在午夜的时候到公共休息室里来找我，我有个惊喜。”  
然后他就什么也不说地转身走了。  
***  
莉莉和莱姆斯带领着彼得在壁炉边进行了N.E.W.T.的复习，小天狼星在旁边睡觉，詹姆不知道到哪儿去了。十点左右，两个男孩（拖着小天狼星）上楼回到了宿舍，关上了门。莉莉把东西收到书包里，从另一段台阶走进女生宿舍，她的朋友们正等待着她一起进行例行的八卦。  
“你最近都不怎么说话了，莉莉。”她一回来，室友碧翠丝就说。  
“我今晚不在，”莉莉说，“我要到楼下去复习。”  
“又一次？”碧翠丝摇着头，另外三个女孩在旁边咯咯地笑着。  
“又是那个波特吗？” 桑德拉跳到床上，问。  
“不。”莉莉说。  
“每次我们看到你的时候，你都和那群男生在一起，”碧翠丝叫道，莉莉耸了耸肩。  
“我喜欢他们。”  
“他们只是一群欺凌弱小的家伙。”艾莉丝躺在床上说。  
“别口是心非了，艾莉丝•华伦，”桑德拉扔了她一个枕头，“我知道你喜欢波特的那个朋友。”  
艾莉丝的脸红了，莉莉大笑起来，把背包放在床边：“好了，我要走了，晚安。”  
“某一天你就会愿意待在这儿，和我们聊天了。”碧翠丝在他身后喊道，莉莉关上了门。  
“真虚伪，”莉莉一走开，桑德拉就哼了一声，“总说那四个男生多么多么聪明，一转身就把我们忘了。”  
“我觉得她也在他们面前谈到过我们的，”碧翠丝说，“在背后说人坏话可不太好，那个小女巫。”  
***  
莉莉坐在沙发上，双臂交叠，手指百无聊赖地敲着胳膊。她看着墙上的大钟，12:03，他迟到了。  
如果那只是个玩笑呢？如果他根本就不会来，她也要在这儿坐上一个晚上吗？  
12:06，莉莉揪着长袍的衣角，她太傻了，竟然以为詹姆真的会来。  
“嗨，莉莉。”身后传来一个声音。  
莉莉跳了起来，转过头去，那儿没有人。  
“詹姆？”她轻声问。  
然后詹姆出现了，穿着他的隐形衣，只有头露在外面。他漂浮的头露出恶作剧般的笑容，然后他脱下隐形衣，整个人出现在她面前。  
“来吧，”他说，“我带你去个地方。”  
莉莉有些犹豫地慢慢摇了摇头。  
詹姆大笑起来：“是你说想要试试隐形斗篷的，你得相信我。”  
莉莉看到他轻松的表情，也对他一笑，绕过沙发拿起隐形斗篷。它的质地就像流水一样光滑。  
“钻进去吧，”他说，把隐形衣披在两人身上。莉莉感到他的双臂环着自己，他的怀抱温暖而坚定。莉莉从没有过这样的安全感。  
“好，现在往这儿看。”詹姆指着对面墙上的一面镜子，莉莉循着他的目光看去，不禁倒吸了一口凉气。  
“是真的！”她叫道，“我们隐形了！”  
“来吧，”他朝着肖像洞口点点头，“带你去一个地方。”  
“我低年级的时候总到这儿来，”他们一边爬上台阶，詹姆一边说，“在我们所有人都钻到隐形衣下面之前，我告诉他们我去厨房了，但事实上我到这儿来。”  
忽然，莉莉意识到他要带她去哪儿了。当他们爬到塔顶时，星空向他们整个倾泻下来。塔楼的圆顶下是天文望远镜。  
***  
是天文塔。  
“我以前想家的时候，”当他们踏上最后一级台阶时，詹姆说。他把隐形衣从两人身上取下，“我就会到这儿来，你知道的，还思考很多别的事情，小天狼星永远不会懂。他在哲学方面一窍不通，如果你明白我的意思。”  
莉莉大笑起来，跟着他走到塔楼的边缘。冰冷的风一直在吹着，她抱着手臂，有些发抖，但也不觉得那么糟。  
“这里很美。”她说，詹姆靠在墙上。  
“看，”他指向禁林的方向，“那里是马人的广场，”他告诉她说，“我们前一段时间发现的，但我们再没回去过。马人将它用于某种仪式。还有那儿，”他指向湖边，“那里有一条沟，没什么知道，因为不容易看见。但我们曾经从那儿向鼻涕精扔大粪蛋，而他看不到我们。”  
“你看起来对学校很了解，”她望着他说。他太英俊了，些微凌乱的黑发被风吹起，眼睛里闪烁着蓬勃的生命力。他的双眼望着这个世界，仿佛其中包含着无数的冒险，与此同时，又含着悲哀和愤怒。  
她转开了视线，俯视着地面。  
“这儿真高。”她说。  
“没有魁地奇场上那么高。”詹姆说。  
“我能想象。”莉莉微笑着说，把手覆在他的手上。  
他眨了眨眼睛，凝视着他们交握的双手，温暖充满了他的心。他知道那就是这样，听起来虽然不可思议，但心底有一个声音在说着，告诉他一切都会好起来。  
“过来，”他把她推到塔楼的中央。她听话地站在那里，詹姆轻声说：“闭上眼睛。”  
莉莉有些不安地笑了笑，但还是依言闭上了眼睛。  
“现在不能看。”他说道，莉莉点了点头。  
“好。”  
詹姆抽出魔杖指向虚空，一片白雾从杖尖冒出，漂浮在空气中。迷雾又忽地分散成千万只萤火虫，在黑暗的夜空中闪烁。  
“现在睁开眼睛吧，”他说，莉莉放开了手。她在环绕着他和詹姆的萤火虫海洋中惊讶地吸了一口气。  
“哦，它们太美了！”萤火虫在他们身边飞舞，她兴奋地叫道。詹姆也笑了起来，说：“它们能找了你的路。”  
莉莉望着他，他终于笑了，他全身都洋溢着美好的青春气息。  
“你和我想象的一点也不一样。”她真诚地说。  
“你说过一遍了。”他说，莉莉猛地把他拉住，在詹姆能做出任何反应之前，莉莉吻了他。  
萤火虫盘旋着在它们身边飞舞，映衬着拥抱的两人。他们似乎永远不会放开对方了，如果他们就站在那里，站在塔顶直到永远，他们也心满意足。在那一刻，没有凤凰社，没有邓布利多或是伏地魔。它们不存在。这世上只有詹姆•波特和莉莉•伊万斯。  
每个人都有那样一个夜晚，一切都是美好的，仿佛整个世界都在绕着你转。无论未来怎样，那一刻都将铭刻在最深的记忆里。  
直到最后，直到许多许多年之后，他们两人并肩躺在冰冷的地板上，再也无法露出微笑的时候，那一夜飞舞的萤火虫都萦绕在他们的脑海里。


	52. Chapter 51 N.E.W.T.

小天狼星知道他在逐渐失去他最好的朋友，慢慢地，詹姆就不会来找他问任何问题了。取而代之的是莉莉，这对莱姆斯可能没什么影响，但对他来说，几乎是蚀心之痛。在莱姆斯变形的时候，莉莉在那儿吗？当鼻涕精找他麻烦的时候，莉莉在那儿吗？在整个校园生活里，莉莉一直陪在他身边吗？  
没有。  
那她是怎么这么快融入这个小集体的？  
小天狼星试着去恨她，小天狼星试着用所有她从他身上夺取的东西为理由排斥她。一个朋友，隐形衣下的世界（现在晚上是她陪着詹姆在城堡里转悠了），当然，还有没有莉莉，只有他们的时光。  
但小天狼星又觉得她似乎已经成为了他的朋友，就像成为莱姆斯和彼得的朋友一样。她性情开朗，总是带着笑容，和斯内普的那场决斗非常精彩。但即使莉莉不是莫甘娜，地下世界的王，她依旧在慢慢把詹姆从他们身边拉开，拉到只属于他们两人的世界里。  
但尤其是从他身边。  
重点是，现在已经三月份了。  
学期末的倒计时已经开始了，他们清楚在毕业后，五个人都会被叫到邓布利多的办公室里进行抉择。他们之后的生活将充满危机、秘密，还有最重要的是，冒险。  
小天狼星发现自己很期待自己告诉凤凰社成员他愿意加入的那一天，他能想象到当他和校长握手时，隆巴顿的下巴都掉在地上的样子。然后就是冒险了，他已经迫不及待，就好像他已经用了一生的时间去等待这一刻的到来，就好像他本应如此。  
莱姆斯就没有那么激动了，在他们相识的七年中，小天狼星从没有见过（除了与达瑞尔•艾弗里的争执和莱姆斯每月的变形之外）他变得暴力或是好斗的样子。他不像是战士，但似乎已经下了战斗的决心。  
更别提伏地魔已经知道了他的名字。  
詹姆决定无视所有和凤凰社或是他父亲有关的事情，他的母亲给他用猫头鹰寄了信，希望他试着去理解父亲的决定。  
他没有回信。  
与此同时，他和其余几人一起准备着N.E.W.T.当然他不太复习，考O.W.L.前他就没有复习，而小天狼星更像是陪着另外三人，而不是和他们一起读书。詹姆常常摸出一个飞贼，抛到空中，然后小天狼星会试着捉住它。詹姆很快就发现小天狼星不参加魁地奇选拔赛的原因了。  
“你就没有一点条件反射吗？”他大笑着，小天狼星在公共休息室里跑来跑去，试图抓住在他头顶上飞舞的金色小球。  
N.E.W.T.考试的时间表在考试的前一周就被贴出，几乎整个七年级都开始紧张。N.E.W.T.将在一周内的上课时间内进行，而不是以往的两周。詹姆一天要考三门，而彼得则有好几门都在同一个下午。  
莉莉和詹姆几乎就没有在图书馆以外的地方出现过，而彼得永远跟在他们后面，试着把七年的变形课都重上一遍。这又一次给了詹姆和小天狼星在一起的时间。  
“就像我们美好的旧时光一样，”小天狼星叹了口气，他们躺在湖边的山毛榉树下，“没有女生，没有狼人，没有黑巫师想要毁灭世界。”  
詹姆想要无视这句话，但这次他做不到了，小天狼星就这样看着他，说：“尖头叉子，你没什么想说的吗？”  
“我又考虑了一下，”他望着在水面上晒太阳的乌贼，今年的雪化得很早，和那件事到来几乎是在同一时间。  
“然后呢，”小天狼星挑了挑眉毛。  
“我不知道，”他说，“我的意思是，我心里有一部分叫嚣着接受，你知道的，但……”  
“但什么？”  
詹姆悲哀地摇着头，他又开始揉自己的头发：“我想我是坠入爱河了，小天狼星。”  
“我知道，”小天狼星叹了口气，他觉得自己的肠子都揪成一团，“你从十一岁就坠入爱河了。”  
“我带她去了天文塔，”他说，“一段时间之前。”  
“她决定了吗？”小天狼星问。  
“她要加入凤凰社，”他告诉小天狼星，“还在劝说我也加入。”  
“那你怎么说？”小天狼星坐起来面对着他。詹姆神色疲惫，耸了耸肩。如果不是有一个人影在旁边闪现，拍了拍小天狼星的肩膀，他说不定就真的回答了。  
小天狼星转过身，面前是艾莉丝•华伦。  
“嗯？”他说。  
“你好吗？”  
小天狼星耸耸肩：“我不知道，应该还行吧，你呢？”  
“我只是想知道你的毕业舞会已经有舞伴了吗？”她鼓起勇气问，詹姆在努力忍住笑。  
小天狼星想要说他已经有舞伴了，其中一个是只老鼠，另一个全身长着长毛，有尖牙和利爪，和他一起待在棚屋里。但他不想在她面前显得自己是个笨蛋。  
“没有，”他平板地说，詹姆从没见过这样的小天狼星，艾莉丝笑了。  
“啊，我只是想，”她说，“我知道这样问很可笑，但是……你可以做我的舞伴吗？”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼，说：“事实上……我不太想去毕业舞会。”  
艾莉丝盯着他，有些不悦地说：“小天狼星，如果你要拒绝，直接说你不喜欢我好了，就这么多。”  
***  
然后她转过身向山上走去，小天狼星抱怨了一声，站起来飞快地说：“我马上回来，伙计。喂！艾莉丝！不，我不是那个意思！我当然会去！”  
詹姆对自己暗暗笑了，在草地上躺下，试着忘记小天狼星的问题，忘记他在某一天必须给邓布利多的答案。  
***  
N.E.W.T.比他们所有人想象得都难，除了难度增加，别的倒和O.W.L.差不多。笔试在早晨，然后是午饭和休息，最后是实验考试。  
煎熬的第一天在爆炸声中结束了，大卫•古金不小心把茶壶变成了一大片雷雨云。除此之外，莉莉差一点在连续考完四门之后晕过去。她所有的考试都在第一天，其他人的不幸一下子就相形见绌了。  
“至少我现在没有任何考试课担心了。”在和詹姆一起走向教室时，她紧张地咬着手指甲。  
别的人就不那么幸运了。詹姆和小天狼星自然不费吹灰之力地完成了考试，当彼得从变形课的考场出来之后，整个人都呈现出一种暗绿色。  
“我没法把我的考官变成矮脚凳，”他解释着，“我把她变成了一只老鼠，剩下的考试时间他们都在试着抓住她，然后把她变回来。”  
莱姆斯一周都没和任何人说话。当他不在考试的时候，就是在宿舍里学习。如果有人进出时想要和他说话，他只会说：“啊——呃，是啊。”然后就继续旁若无人地埋下头。  
“他又傻了。”当莉莉问小天狼星莱姆斯是不是还好的时候，小天狼星说，“他总这样，以前没这么糟，但他又进入‘级长’模式了。我从来就不明白他为什么会和我们混在一起。”  
“因为我们太可爱了。”詹姆说。  
N.E.W.T.的第二天依然令人疲倦不堪，只有莉莉幸免于难。她和几个同样考完的朋友待在一起，她自信前一天的考试她考得很好，但不一会儿，她就拿出书包里的考试卷，一个一个确认每一题是否做对，或是简答题是否做成了判断。每一次她都把心揪得紧紧的，最后长出一口气，把试题放回书包里，说着：“好，好，我没事，挺好的。”  
小天狼星觉得黑魔法防御术很简单，很快就座位呢了。而从一年级开始就不喜欢这门课的詹姆差点没在规定时间内做完，他完全没时间检查。但他在走廊上说他足够自信：“你知道的，我觉得我考得还不错。”  
那天晚上他们就放松了许多，小天狼星、詹姆和莉莉一起玩了高布石游戏。而彼得和莱姆斯依然锁在房间里复习，事实上彼得下楼来和他们一起玩了一会儿，而莱姆斯直到别人都已经睡觉的时候，还在借着魔杖杖尖的光读书。  
第三天依旧很令人疲倦，詹姆考完了所有考试。他和莉莉一下午都在草地上散步，享受着美好的春光。  
第四天，彼得和小天狼星也考完了，三个人聚在魁地奇场上，看着詹姆在魁地奇训练时一次次捉住金色飞贼。  
终于，周五到了，莱姆斯考完了最后一门，头发凌乱，眼睛里布满血丝。如果有人不知道莱姆斯是连续复习了两周，大概会以为他被闪电击中了。  
“你还好吗，月亮脸？”当莱姆斯走到山毛榉树下时，小天狼星问。莱姆斯疲惫地点点头，坐下说：“结束了，终于结束了。”  
“三个月后就是毕业舞会，”詹姆宣布，“就快到了。”  
“是啊。”莱姆斯悲哀地说，莉莉望着他。  
“怎么了，莱姆斯？”她问。  
“我没法去，”他告诉她，“我妈妈……”  
“病了？”彼得问。  
“是啊，”莱姆斯阴沉地说，“我要去看她。”  
莉莉瞥了他一眼，就去和詹姆聊天了。小天狼星咳嗽了一声，小声对莱姆斯说：“呃，月亮脸，我有事要和你说。”  
“什么？”他问，把书放在书包旁边。  
“我不和你们两个一起去了，”他说，“我……我有了一个舞伴……”  
莱姆斯紧盯着他：“什么？你总说詹姆抛弃了我们，现在你也要走了？”  
“嗯，”他揉了揉脖子，“艾莉丝邀请了我。”  
“她邀请了你？”莱姆斯问。  
“是的。”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，看向彼得：“现在你也要说你找到舞伴了吧？”  
“不，”彼得说，“我没有舞伴。”  
“我们会缩短时间的，”小天狼星说，“我和詹姆已经讨论过了，我们提早离开。”  
“那也行，”莱姆斯的精神看起来好了一些，“但别显得是我挡了你们的路，如果你们想去，不必管我。”  
如果男孩们注意到莉莉一个字也没有听詹姆在说什么，而是听着她俩的对话，他们或许就不会说这些了。但是天哪，他们完全没意识到她正偷听着他们说的每一个字。  
***  
舞会的准备工作是男女学生会主席的责任，这给了詹姆和莉莉更多和彼此在一起的时间。他们把余下的夜晚都用来计划舞会。他们决定这场舞会的风格将会相当正式，整个格兰芬多塔楼都举双手赞成。（除了大卫，他求着詹姆把主题定为朋克摇滚。）  
“朋克摇滚？”詹姆不敢相信地说，“你想要我们的毕业舞会风格是朋克摇滚？你疯了吗？”  
“行了，”大卫说，“你不知道吗？我几乎能看见快节奏的舞蹈、吉他、贝斯，整个摇滚乐团。”  
“这是一场正式的毕业舞会，”詹姆说，“不会有摇滚乐团什么的。”  
“没错！”大卫说，“那样没人会相互交流了！他们只能跳舞，然后假装玩得很开心！”  
“不，大卫，”詹姆大笑着说，“我们不能有朋克摇滚。”  
“我付钱，”大卫说，“来啊！”  
他们还是决定做正式一点的舞会。  
詹姆并不是唯一一个想要搞定舞会安排的，小天狼星坐在教室的最后一排，试着发明一条魔咒让人同时出现在两个地方。但他没那么幸运，两个人晚饭时依然在讨论舞会那天的计划。  
“我们九点走，”小天狼星说，“我们什么都不做，也不要对付那些女生了，直接跑到尖叫棚屋。”  
“九点？”詹姆开口说，“你疯了吗？舞会八点才开始！”  
“好，”小天狼星说，“那九点半。”  
“不行，”詹姆在椅子上动了动，“那午夜呢？他一个人也撑到过午夜的。”  
“是啊，但跟着一只老鼠就说不准了，”小天狼星答道，“我们走下去的时候，月亮脸嘴里就要叼着虫尾巴了。”  
“你为什么要想这个？”詹姆抱怨道，他不想让脑海里出现这样的画面。  
“这可是我活着的目标，”小天狼星大笑起来，“就是要烦你。”  
“或许我们这个满月就不要去了。”詹姆看起来很疲倦，他从四月初就开始马不停蹄地忙舞会的事，而现在已经快五月了。他需要休息，或是晚上出去转悠一圈，什么都行。  
“不，”小天狼星说，“我们有责任去陪着莱姆斯，我们练成了阿尼玛格斯，就要继续做下去。”  
“我觉得是你把我们当初骗进去的。”詹姆说。  
“啊，是啊，但你也乐在其中。”小天狼星笑着说。  
“确实很有趣。”詹姆承认。  
砰。  
詹姆的头先磕在桌上，然后他倒在地上，试着把眼镜扶正。小天狼星立刻站起身，魔杖直指着攻击者。当他的视线终于清晰起来的时候，詹姆看见了一个愤怒的西弗勒斯。  
“你告诉他们了，是吧，波特？”他嘶声说。  
“什么？”詹姆挣扎着试图站起来。  
“你告诉他们克莱因和我的事了，”斯内普说，“你告诉邓布利多你看见我和克莱因，在谈话。”  
“我们都看见了，”小天狼星咆哮道，“我看那是你这辈子最辉煌的时刻吧，知道自己能成为伏地魔的小跟班，你这个油头粉面的家伙！”  
斯内普转向小天狼星，眼里闪烁着怒火：“我看那也是你这辈子最辉煌的时刻，把我骗到狼人那里去！”  
“小天狼星……”詹姆警告他，小天狼星的表情变得阴暗，肩膀紧绷。  
“你听到我说的话了，”鼻涕精讥讽道，“你的白痴朋友们会完蛋的，我能保证。”  
“如果你不怕他，肯定不是现在这个样子，”詹姆反驳道，斯内普的目光投向地面上躺着的詹姆。但詹姆已经抓起魔杖指向他。  
“食物飞起！”詹姆叫道，他和小天狼星桌上的食物飞起来砸在斯内普脸上。斯内普跌跌撞撞地向后退，目光里的愤怒几乎都要燃烧起来。  
“我什么也不欠你的，不可一世的混蛋！”在走回斯莱特林的长桌之前，他尖叫道。  
小天狼星飞快地瞥了一眼教师的座位，但没人注意到这里。他们竟然不管了，简直是个奇迹。  
“肯定在对付什么别的事。”他自言自语着，詹姆重新坐回座位上。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”小天狼星有些好奇地看向麦格教授。


	53. Chapter 52 值得为之战斗的事

“我需要帮忙！”  
莱姆斯从魔药课作业里抬起头，当他看到詹姆正和袖口搏斗时，不禁笑出声来。  
“你没穿过舞会的礼服吗？”莱姆斯从床上跳过去，半开玩笑地说，他拉过詹姆的袖子帮他整理。  
“没有，”詹姆说，“如果你之前没注意到的话，我不是那种天天参加鸡尾酒派对的人。”  
“古龙水的味道是不是太重了？”小天狼星从角落里走出来，一股恶臭环绕在他周身，彼得倒在了床上。  
“你们两个没救了，”莱姆斯叹了口气，用魔杖指了指小天狼星，“速速清除。”  
他周身的气味消失了，小天狼星皱了皱眉：“喂！你干吗？”  
“我在保住你的尊严，”他答道，打量了一下詹姆的长袍，“我觉得你差不多了，还有你，”他对小天狼星说，“你的衣服穿反了。”  
小天狼星低下头，大笑起来：“怪不得我觉得扣子在后面。”  
“过来，”莱姆斯把小天狼星的长发捋到脑后，“看看，你的领扣全扣错了。”  
“我们十一点进隧道，”詹姆告诉彼得和莱姆斯，“我们必须把女生送回宿舍，然后就来帮你，虫尾巴。”  
“我们必须待在校外，”莱姆斯说，“来来去去的人太多了。”  
“好，”小天狼星兴高采烈地说，“那就去霍格莫德吧。”  
***  
莉莉和艾莉丝并肩坐在沙发上，等待着小天狼星和詹姆。看起来她们已经在这儿坐了许久了，两个男孩关上宿舍的门，轻手轻脚地走下台阶，顺便检查了一下服帖的头发。  
莱姆斯对他们两人施了个魔咒，保证头发正常地贴在头皮上。詹姆忽然产生了一种想把它们揉乱的冲动，他不断地搓着手。小天狼星和他一起微笑地走到两个女生面前。  
莉莉简直光彩照人，她的长发披在身后，闪耀着迷人的光芒。她化的妆也十分自然，深蓝色的长裙仿佛泛着波浪，高跟鞋让她的身材显得更加挺拔。  
詹姆从没有看过莉莉穿除了霍格沃茨校服之外的衣服，她不是个假小子，但也不想她的某些朋友一样天天试图把自己打扮成全校的焦点。不，莉莉是与众不同的，而她无比美丽。  
小天狼星看起来并没有被他的舞伴迷住。艾莉丝几乎和莉莉一样美，她的头发高高盘起，在脑后盘成一个闪着光的发髻。她穿着一件无袖的红色长裙，戴了一条项链。  
“你们准备好了吗？”詹姆问。  
她们点点头，小天狼星咽了咽口水。  
他们走下台阶，一直走到入口大厅，人们都在和舞伴一起等待着大门打开的时刻。  
“呃，莉莉。”詹姆轻声说，莉莉转过了头。  
“嗯，詹姆？”她问。  
詹姆把重心转到另一只脚上，小声说：“我们十一点离开。”  
“什么？”  
“嗯，我们十一点走，我晚上有事。”他说。  
“我们只有一门课的作业，而中午已经一起做完了，”莉莉说，“舞会将持续一个晚上，你只待三个小时？”  
“彼得需要作业上的帮助，莱姆斯要给我看一种新的棋招，小天狼星……”  
莉莉叹了口气：“随便吧，好吧，十一点。”  
“我说过你很美了吗？”  
“别说了，詹姆，”她微笑着，稍稍蹙着眉头，“说这种话讨好不了我。”  
门开了，麦格教授站在那里，看起来轻松而愉悦（这大概是最贴切的形容词）。  
“舞会开始了。”她对七年级生宣布道，所有人都冲进大礼堂。莉莉和詹姆前前后后花了一个月进行装饰，里面看起来生机勃勃。  
不知从哪里开始冒出音乐，人们和他们的舞伴各自站定，然后开始跳舞。  
艾莉丝拉着小天狼星，试图教他跳华尔兹。但小天狼星完全是一片茫然。当詹姆看到长发披肩的小天狼星努力不踩到舞伴的脚时，不由得笑出了声。  
当詹姆再一次感到无所适从的时候，他又开始想揉头发了。  
“来啊，”莉莉握住他的手，“你会跳舞吧？”  
“会，”詹姆说，“从某种程度上。”  
莉莉笑着把他的胳膊轻轻搭在她的腰上，他倒吸了一口凉气，然后她握住了他的另一只手，举高了一些。终于，她把手放在他的肩上，微笑。  
“你准备好了吗？”她问。  
他用力地点头，她向后退了一步。他跌跌撞撞地跟着她的舞步，看不清自己在往哪儿走。他只是望着她的眼睛。  
她碧绿的杏眼，太……完美了。  
“詹姆？”她问道。  
“嗯？”他嘟囔着，还在走神。  
“詹姆，我想这或许不是最好的时机，”莉莉慢慢地停下了舞步，“但如果我现在不说，我一晚上都会想着，根本无法享受这……三个小时。”  
“什么？”他问，莉莉叹了口气，说，“来吧，我们先在旁边坐一会儿。”  
她领着他穿过舞池，在一张桌子边坐下。詹姆看出莉莉有心事，她并不太快活。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
莉莉又叹了一口气，握住他的手：“我想要加入凤凰社。”  
詹姆抱怨了一声，转过头去。  
“不，我知道我已经和你说过了，”莉莉严肃地说，“我也知道这是你最不想谈论的事情……”  
“你说对了，那我们为什么不回去跳舞呢。”詹姆不悦地说，准备站起来。  
“你不能总是逃避，”莉莉把他推回椅子上，“听我说，我想要加入凤凰社。但如果你不去，我也不去。”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”  
“你想知道‘什么’？”莉莉问。  
“我没什么别的意思，”詹姆有些紧张地说，“你为什么这么想？”  
“因为，”她说，“我爱你。”  
那一刻仿佛整个世界都停住了，她从没有对他说过那样的话。他对朋友们倒是说了不下几百遍，她对她的朋友们可能也是一样。他们从没有对彼此说过，他们说过“我喜欢你”或是“我想和你在一起”，但却不是“我爱你”。  
“你……你爱我？”他语无伦次地说。  
莉莉点点头，她的眼睛死死地盯着他：“我不会丢下你一个人，去加入凤凰社，我想保证你的安全，我……”  
“我不能，莉莉！”詹姆站起身说，“我不能加入！我……我会让家人陷入危险的。”  
“你的家人已经陷入危险了，”她开口说道，“詹姆，你心里就没有感觉到过吗，什么值得你为之战斗的事情？比如……比如有的事情太重要了，对你有太大的意义，即使对别人不算什么，你也愿意把你的生命奉献出去？”  
詹姆叹了口气。  
“当你那天晚上站在莱姆斯面前的时候，”她抓住他的手，说，“你怎么想的呢？你不在乎自己会怎样，只要你能保护他，和他一起面对即将到来的一切就够了。而这就是我现在的感觉，也是我加入凤凰社的原因。我想要保护的的家人、我的朋友，还有……还有你。”  
詹姆凝望着她，眼睛睁得很大，他觉得自己就快要死了。  
是的，他有过这样的感觉。  
当他们发现莱姆斯是狼人，而彼得被关在卧室外面的时候，他打开门，救了彼得的命。  
当小天狼星告诉斯内普进入隧道的方法的时候，詹姆追过去救了他。让斯内普被杀死轻而易举，但他还是救了斯内普。  
当他们在公园里，莱姆斯躺在地上……颤抖着……  
詹姆感到很不舒服。  
是的，他对这种感觉再清楚不过了。  
莉莉一直在端详他，她轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“这种感觉就是爱，詹姆。这种感觉名叫勇气，这也是我为什么知道自己的对的……我的心，永远不会错。”  
詹姆转过头望着她，慢慢地点了点头：“我明白了。”  
“那你的决定呢？”她轻声问。  
詹姆紧紧地握住他的手，他想要永远都不放开了，她那么聪明、那么勇敢……  
慢慢地，詹姆凝视着她美丽的绿眼睛，轻声说：“我愿意。”  
“喂！波特！来啊！”小天狼星在舞池里大笑着叫道，他和艾莉丝正随着小步舞曲的节奏跳康茄舞。霍尔教授看起来很惊讶，而麦格教授正努力忍住笑。  
莉莉微笑着拉过詹姆：“我们走。”  
但詹姆没有站起来，莉莉几乎向后倒去，她猛地回头盯向他。  
“怎么了？”  
詹姆依旧凝视着她的眼睛。  
“我也爱你。”他说。  
莉莉的笑容变得更加明亮，她抱住了他，手臂环在他的脖子上，他们交换了一个绵长的亲吻。  
口红的印记还留在詹姆的嘴唇上，他和莉莉向舞池跑去。  
***  
“抱歉，我们要走了。”小天狼星解开袖扣，“还有很多事要做呢，对吧，尖头叉子？”  
在四个人走出大厅，向门口走去的时候，艾莉丝的脸色看起来尤其不好。  
“我真看不出你们今晚有什么比舞会还重要的事。”她哼了一声，莉莉用眼角瞥了一眼詹姆。  
“呃，我很抱歉，华伦，”小天狼星说，“但还有更重要的事情，相比于蠢得要命的……”  
“舞会？”她替他把话说完了，“和我一起？”  
小天狼星的脸沉了下来：“不，我没这么说。我什么时候说我这么想了？”  
“你没必要掩饰。”艾莉丝回道。  
“听我说，”他说，“我送你回宿舍，好吗？走吧。”他的脸上闪过一个得意的笑，“再给我五分钟。”  
“我给你的五分钟。”艾莉丝哼了一声，但她还在微笑着，“是你们想先走的。”  
两人走上台阶，小天狼星对莉莉和詹姆竖了个大拇指。  
余下的两人大笑起来，詹姆忽然意识到时间已经很晚了。虫尾巴被追着在尖叫棚屋里到处跑的想法并不那么现实，但他知道自己该走了。  
“呃，今晚非常棒。”他对莉莉说，手不自觉地抚向头发。  
“你不送我回去了吗？”莉莉问。  
“哦，”詹姆叹了口气，“我要去一个地方……我的意思是……很快地去一下。或许……我们可以一会儿见？”  
令人惊讶的是，莉莉并没有问什么，只是点了点头，和他交换了一个晚安吻。“明天见。”她轻声说，一个人走上楼梯。  
詹姆等到她消失在视线里之后，才向大门走去。  
而莉莉等到他消失在视线里之后，反倒走下了楼梯。


	54. Chapter 53 尖头叉子

詹姆蹑手蹑脚地穿过草丛，向打人柳的方向走去。莉莉非常小心地关上身后的橡木大门，悄悄跟着他。打人柳？  
他为什么要去那儿？  
然后她看见了，一直小老鼠从树干下面钻出来跑向詹姆，詹姆有些好奇地望着它。  
莉莉躲在一棵树后面，詹姆跪坐下来和老鼠说话，这不可能！除非他疯了……  
他不懂老鼠的语言的吧？  
“怎么回事？”他轻声问。  
然后莉莉倒吸了一口凉气，老鼠不在了，取而代之的是彼得•佩德鲁。  
他们要做什么？  
“他开始变得狂躁，”彼得尖叫着，“我必须逃，我一个人搞不定，他会把我吃了。”  
詹姆叹了口气，站起身，彼得在他身边。  
“好，我们等等大脚板，然后就下去。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“他得把艾莉丝公主送回宿舍，”詹姆解释道，“天哪，我真不知道他喜欢她哪一点。”  
莉莉在余光里看到一个影子，她转头看向橡木大门的方向。  
一只大黑狗正冲向詹姆，它要攻击詹姆！它就要扑过去了！  
莉莉从树后跑出来，用魔杖指着那只狗。  
“除你武器！”她尖叫着。  
与此同时，詹姆和彼得转过身望着她，从她杖尖射出的光芒直直地打中了黑狗的肚子。那条狗叫了一声，向后飞了出去，一直落在五英尺之外。他四脚朝天地躺着，抬头望着詹姆和彼得，有看向光芒发出的方向。  
“莉莉？”詹姆惊叫着，“你在这儿做什么？”  
“我……”莉莉盯着那只正挣扎着想要站起来的狗，“它……那只狗想要攻击你！它就快……”  
彼得笑了一声，詹姆转过头看着黑狗：“好吧，我想他看起来是有点狂暴。”  
黑狗吠叫了几声。  
莉莉又一次举起魔杖，但詹姆摇了摇头：“别，莉莉，他不危险。”  
“然后我看见你成了一只老鼠，”她对彼得说，“我不知道我是不是疯了，还是……”  
“哦，我们完了！”彼得尖叫着说，“我们被发现了。”  
“行了，别抱怨了。”詹姆叹了口气，看向那只黑狗。  
“我觉得她知道一个解释，不是吗？”他问它，“我的意思是，她把鼻涕精打得够惨了。”  
狗叫了一声，令莉莉无比惊讶的是，它竟然点了点头。她深吸了一口气，用魔杖指着它：“那是什么？”她说，“它……只是……到底是什么？”  
“不是什么，”詹姆拿过她的魔杖，放进她的口袋里。他一点也不紧张，“是谁。”  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”  
“莉莉，”詹姆的视线转回已经跑到他的身边的狗。那只狗身形巨大，比她见过的任何东西都要黑，“我想为你介绍大脚板。”  
莉莉的下巴都掉在了地上，一切都对上了。狗举起一只爪子向她挥了挥，微笑着。她的眼睛瞪大了，男孩们发誓他们看到她的左眼在跳。  
“你……你是阿尼玛格斯？”她充满敬畏地说，“小天狼星？”  
黑狗点了点头。  
“彼得？”她转过身望着他，“虫尾巴，是吗？”  
彼得羞怯地点点头，脸都涨红了。  
然后她看向詹姆，一动不动的詹姆。  
“那你……”  
“闭上眼睛。”他平淡地说。  
“什么？”她问。  
“你必须相信我，”他说，“闭上眼睛。”  
不知道是否该相信她的莉莉慢慢闭上了眼睛，大脚板呜咽了一声，拱了拱詹姆的腿。詹姆低头看着他的朋友，拍了拍他的头。  
“没事的，”他说，“她也该知道了。”  
莉莉只听到一声哼声，她睁开眼睛，詹姆不见了。  
在他的位置上站着一只美丽的动物，鹿角遥指向漫天星辰，蹄子轻踏着草地，它的胸口是纯洁的白色，它眨着乌黑的眼睛看着她。  
是一只牡鹿。  
“我们不想告诉你的。”  
莉莉转过头和小天狼星面对面，他还穿着舞会的衣服，捂着肚子。  
“什么？”她问。  
“从二年级开始，”小天狼星说，“我们就在自学阿尼玛格斯，终于到了五年级，我们练成了。然后我们起了绰号。”  
“大脚板。”她对他说，他点了点头。  
她望着那头牡鹿：“尖头叉子。”  
尖头叉子点了点头。  
莉莉小心翼翼地靠近牡鹿，举起手碰了碰他的脸。  
“没事的，”小天狼星在她身后说，“那还是詹姆。”  
她的手下感受到了鹿柔软的皮毛，尖头叉子蹭了蹭她的脸，她向后退了一步。  
“真的是詹姆。”她说。  
牡鹿点了点头，就在她面前变回了她深爱的那个人。  
她看起来就快要晕倒，小天狼星站在和她一步之遥的地方，以防她真的倒下。但她像石像一样稳稳地站住了，盯着眼前的三个人。她知道他们在隐藏着什么，但……就是这个？  
“你们可能会出意外，”她终于回到现实，“你们可能会变得人不人鬼不鬼……或者死掉……这很危险……”  
“你说过有的事情值得为之付出生命，不是吗？”詹姆说，走近了一步。  
“我们不止是为了玩。”小天狼星开口说道，她回头看向打人柳。  
忽然，她意识到缺了些什么。她转向詹姆和另外两人，小声说：“还有另一个名字。”  
三个男孩忽然变得脸色苍白。  
“是，”詹姆说，“没错。”  
“我想那是莱姆斯？”莉莉轻声问。  
“是。”詹姆说着，开始揉头发。他完美的发型一下子就毁了。小天狼星戒备地望向打人柳，又看看詹姆。  
“不行。”他说。  
“我们必须这么做。”詹姆反驳道。  
“但是，”小天狼星说，“这没有必要！我的意识是，她已经知道得够多的了。为什么要把他也扯进去？我们怎么知道她不会直接去告诉麦格教授？”  
“因为她如果要去，现在就该去了，”詹姆为她辩护，“我相信她。”  
小天狼星的脸色不太好，他叹了口气，转过身。詹姆默默地走到树的边缘，拿起一根树枝。莉莉惊奇地看着他用树枝按上树干上的节疤，树不动了。  
然后他回头看向莉莉，轻声说：“我想你该见见月亮脸了。”


	55. Chapter 54 莉莉和狼人

（对于13岁以下读者的警告：分级为PG-13是有原因的。在这一章里描述了另一次变形，从前文中大家也知道这意味着什么，请13岁以下读者不要阅读。）

三个男孩领着战战兢兢的莉莉穿过黑暗的隧道，向尽头的那盏灯光走去。  
“好了，”詹姆停了下来，“小天狼星和我要变形了，可以吗？彼得会和你待在一起。如果小天狼星开始叫，你立刻跑，可以吗？我不是在开玩笑，我的意思是你不要回头，向入口拼命跑。”  
莉莉点点头，她全身没有一块骨头不在颤抖，她这一生从没有遇到过如此令人恐惧的情况。  
詹姆和小天狼星交换了一个眼神，分别变成了牡鹿和黑狗。他们向活板门跑去，一声嗥叫刚从里面传来。莉莉想跟着他们，但彼得把她拉了回来。  
“现在还不行，”他的声音已经不稳了，“让他们先进去。”  
活板门开了，大脚板消失在视线里，然后是尖头叉子，隧道里只剩下莉莉和彼得了。  
尖叫棚屋里，狼人在此前的三个小时里承担了很好的破坏公物的责任。窗帘成了碎片，沙发看起来随时都会散架。  
储藏室里传来焦躁的呼吸声，大脚板冲向声音传来的方向。他忽地停了下来，全身都是面粉的狼人就在他面前，正撕碎着另一袋面包片。狼人哼了一声，甩甩头，看向闯入者。  
他的眼光柔和下来。  
大脚板如释重负地呼出一口气，把月亮脸带回客厅，尖头叉子正在那里等着他们。活板门外传来另一个声音。  
“莱姆斯！”是彼得，“莉莉在这儿！”  
月亮脸瞥了一眼尖头叉子，尖头叉子耸了耸肩。  
“如果你觉得在她身边不会有危险，敲三下活板门。如果不行，我们就回去。”  
他不敢相信他的朋友们竟对他做了这些，让另一个人知道他的秘密。他凝视着尖头叉子，等一个解释。  
但他得到的只有一个眼神：她应该知道。  
狼不在肆虐，但并不一定能保持，他不知道能保持多久，今晚那匹狼蠢蠢欲动。  
他不想让莉莉看见他这个样子。  
大脚板呜咽了一声，咆哮活板门。他用爪子在木头上敲了三下。月亮脸叫了一声，但大脚板没反应。  
尖头叉子和他在月亮脸的两边各自站定，等待着们的打开。  
***  
“记住，”彼得小声说，“这不是莱姆斯，是……”  
“开门就行了。”莉莉坚定地说，彼得转过身。  
“好了，”他说，把活板门打开。  
彼得走在第一个，领着莉莉走进客厅。是尖叫棚屋，莉莉第一眼就能认出来，但这里似乎被破坏过。  
然后她看见了，站在尖头叉子和大脚板之间，她看见了。  
***  
狼人。  
她倒吸了一口凉气，月亮脸眨了眨眼睛。  
鲜血。  
他能闻到血的味道。  
他摇了摇头。  
不，不！不！他不能……  
血！  
他向前扑去，脱开牡鹿和黑狗的控制，直接冲向莉莉。  
“我的天哪！”莉莉尖叫着，不顾一切地向台阶冲去。  
“不，莉莉！”彼得叫道，跳回活板门的洞口，“不！是这里！下来啊！”  
但莉莉不在听，她冲上台阶，跑进一间卧室，锁上了门。  
“詹姆•波特！”莉莉尖叫着，“我恨你！我恨你！”  
狼人跟在她身后，向卧室跑去。她尖叫着，被木板绊倒在地上，发出一声闷响。  
“救救我！”她大叫着。  
尖头叉子和大脚板冲在月亮脸身前，护住那扇门。大脚板把他按在地上，尖头叉子回头看向狼人。  
快点，莱姆斯，他想，快控制住自己。  
一只老鼠在他们身后尖叫着冲上台阶，从门缝下面溜进房间。另一声尖叫从房间里传来，然后是彼得试图安慰她的声音。  
血，他能闻到血的味道。  
血！  
血！  
大脚板低吼一声，从没有一次这么难让月亮脸配合，他们失去他了吗？  
***  
血！  
血！  
大脚板咬了咬他的耳朵，狼的双眼一滞，猛地扑向狗的咽喉。两只动物滚下台阶，相互普药着。尖头叉子跟在他们身后，用蹄子踢了踢他们，示意他们停下来。但他的运气不太好，大脚板打了狼人一爪，狼人嗥叫起来。  
尖头叉子把月亮脸按在地上，月亮脸的爪子插进牡鹿的腿，尖头叉子痛苦地叫着。  
血！  
***  
大脚板大吼了一声，向后跃起。他把牙齿抵在狼人的颈背上，把他猛地向后拉。狼人倒在地上，低吼着。  
大脚板把他拽进储藏室，把他扔在架子之间。狼人盯着他看了一会儿，大脚板发誓他看见了莱姆斯的眼神在其中一闪而过。但或许这只是个光线导致的错觉，因为不一会儿，狼人就又向他扑来了。大脚板抓住他的前腿，把他扔向后面的墙。  
这该给他个教训了，他心里想道，走出储藏室，猛地关上了身后的门。尖头叉子用嘴咬住门把手，把门转开了。  
狼占领了他的身体。  
月亮脸感到恐惧击中了他的心，他们把他一个人关在这里，和怪物相搏！他们把他一个人关在了这里！  
他们怎么敢这么做。  
他猛地冲向门口，用身体撞着门。但这没有用，他重重地摔在地上，空气里弥漫着细粒的面粉。他失去了意识。  
他闭上眼睛。  
狼在对他笑，对小小的莱姆斯笑，狼只是躺在那里，对他笑。  
我，不，会，死。莱姆斯说，但狼还在笑。  
莱姆斯怒视着角落里的狼，他的尖牙上是干了的血迹，面目如同恶魔。  
你觉得你能战胜我，战胜你心里的怪物。啊，你太天真了，我的朋友，你错得多离谱啊。  
我不会死，莱姆斯对狼大喊道。但狼的笑声根本没有停。  
你觉得我们是不同的吗，莱姆斯•卢平？我们就是同一个人，分享着同一个身体。  
我不会死！他尖叫着，狼不笑了。  
狼站起身，向莱姆斯扑来。  
莱姆斯感到他的身体里有什么东西在激荡着，不一会儿，他再次失去了意识。死了，他死了。  
狼肆无忌惮地笑着，望着地上的尸体，大笑着。  
我告诉过你，你赢不了我。你这个软弱无力的人类。我才是那匹狼，所以我永远不会死。  
***  
月亮脸在门的另一边开始安静下来，尖头叉子和大脚板变回了人类的样子，坐在门外。他在用身体撞门之后晕了过去，他们想要把他放出来了。  
但他们知道那不可能，在破晓之前都不可能。彼得和莉莉也在储藏室的门外坐下。她盯着那扇门，等待着黎明的降临，她将会再次看见那只怪物。  
但当他们打开门的时候，怪物已经消失了。只有莱姆斯，月亮脸不见踪影，狼销声匿迹了。  
莱姆斯躺在储藏室的地板上，一动不动。  
“他还活着吗？”彼得小声问，小天狼星走过去把他拖出了储藏室。他把莱姆斯拖到厨房里。小天狼星从长袍上撕下一块布料，按在朋友的额头上。  
“嗯，”他检查了一下莱姆斯的脉搏，“他还在呼吸，他还活着。”  
“怎么回事？”莉莉大声说。  
“他是狼人。”小天狼星心不在焉地说，一边按压着伤口。他自己也伤得很重，但他一点也没注意到。  
“好了，卢平。”詹姆轻声说，“来啊，月亮脸，醒过来。”  
“他还好吗？”莉莉问。  
“我不知道，”詹姆说的是真话，“我……他从没有看起来这么糟糕过。”  
***  
“压力，我早就告诉过你们。”小天狼星把另一块布条按在他的额头上，“肯定是这段时间压力太大了，还有凤凰社，更别提N.E.W.T.了。”  
莱姆斯呻吟了一声。  
“他醒了。”小天狼星说。  
“啊，卢平先生！”  
四个人猛地转向活板门的方向，活板门正在升起。  
“快！”詹姆拉过莉莉和小天狼星，“进去！”  
彼得跟着三个朋友躲进储藏室，关上了门。  
“怎么——”詹姆用手捂住莉莉的嘴，门外的庞弗雷夫人倒吸了一口凉气。她的脚步声渐渐接近莱姆斯的方向，他们听见她说“幻影移形”。然后脚步声又渐渐远去，活板门再次关上。  
莉莉从詹姆身边挣脱，惊惧地盯着他们三人：“这到底是怎么回事？”  
***  
“我从没听过你的口气这么重，”小天狼星说，“是个改善。”  
“那是莱姆斯•卢平，”詹姆试图解释，“他是狼人。”  
“这一定是个玩笑，”莉莉打开了储藏室的门，“是个想办法让我不再关注你们到底在做什么的玩笑，这是个恶作剧，不是吗？”  
没有人回答。  
“不是吗？”她逼问道，转过身去。当她回过头，看见三个人都已不在，取而代之的是牡鹿、黑狗和老鼠时，不禁叫出声来。  
不一会儿，他们又变了回去。  
“不，”詹姆说，“这不是个恶作剧。”


	56. Chapter 55 最终决定

（作者的话：霍格沃茨的校园生活结束了……）

星期天莱姆斯才从医院回来，那是变形后的两天了，而他一句话也不想说。  
男孩们把莉莉邀请到他们的宿舍里，和莱姆斯一起谈谈那晚她目睹的梦魇。他们觉得这会帮助她接受莱姆斯，如果是他亲口说的话。莱姆斯同意了，而莉莉不同意。  
“好了，”吃完早饭后，詹姆追在莉莉身后，向宿舍走去，“他还是卢平，我的意思是……”  
莉莉转过身看着他：“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“好吧，”詹姆真诚地说，“我们想要保证你不会把我们告发出去，就这样。”  
“所以你们就觉得我像是那种会把你们告发出去的那种人了，是不是？”莉莉反驳道，“是啊，你可真爱我，把所有的秘密都告诉我了，我……”  
“是啊，我告诉你了，不是吗？”詹姆说，“就因为你，莱姆斯一整个周末都待在医务室。”  
“哦，就因为我？”莉莉半信半疑地说。  
“嗯，”詹姆说，“你……你看着他的眼神就好像他是某种……”  
“狼人？”莉莉喊道，“是啊！他本来就是，詹姆！他本来就是狼人！”  
詹姆盯着她：“你知道的，我还以为你的思维会更开放一些，但你和斯内普发现时的反应一模一样。”  
“斯内普？斯内普知道这个？”莉莉的脸沉了下去。  
“那你觉得他为什么这么恨莱姆斯？”  
莉莉叹了口气，手叉在腰上：“好，我去和他谈。”  
***  
莱姆斯坐在莉莉对面的箱子上，他们已经在这儿坐了一个小时了。他告诉了她整个故事：他如何变成了狼人、一月一次的变形、他们如何学会了阿尼玛格斯，还有斯内普。  
一切。  
在故事的最后，莉莉只是凝重地点了点头，声音有些哑：“所以狼人有自己的意识这件事……是假的，对吗？”  
莱姆斯点点头。  
“哦，”莉莉小声说，“我还以为你是真的想杀了我呢。”  
宿舍里传出一阵笑声，莱姆斯伸出手拍了拍她的肩膀，她向后缩了一下，但没有避开。  
“这是一个诅咒，”他说，“但也带给我们许多美好的回忆和很多很棒的事情，如果我能够控制自己的话，我永远不会伤害你。”  
已经相信了他的莉莉点了点头，把手覆在他的手上。“我知道的，”她说，“我知道。”  
“我也不会放弃，”莱姆斯说，他没再说什么别的了，他永远不会让那匹狼再嘲笑他了。他会战斗到最后一刻，他要告诉那个怪物，惊恐的小莱姆斯已经不见了，笨蛋朋友们已经不见了，恐惧已经不见了。  
“你不要再和我们一起去了，莉莉。”小天狼星打断了他的思绪。  
“那已经是学校里的最后一次变形了，”莱姆斯酸酸地说，“之后的某个晚上吗？”  
“浪费你的时间。”詹姆对莉莉说。  
寂静蔓延在宿舍里。  
“那我想就这样了，”莱姆斯说，“不会再有尖叫棚屋，不会再有每个月的冒险。”  
“是啊，”小天狼星悲伤地说，“不再有掠夺者了。”  
男孩们仿佛想起了每一个属于他们的夜晚，没有什么挡在他们和他们的世界之间，现在这一切要画上句号了。  
只剩下最后一件事。  
***  
邓布利多在学期的最后一天把他们叫回了办公室，毕业典礼结束了，他们收到了毕业证书，打包好了东西，对教授们都说过了再见。  
唯一剩下的一件事就是和校长的会面了，然后他们就会坐火车回家，再也不回来了。  
邓布利多苍老了许多，弗兰克•隆巴顿站在他身后，没有别人了，只有他们两个。在他们面前是一张羊皮纸，一张协议。  
“这就是你们要签名的地方，”邓布利多说，“如果你们愿意加入，一旦签了这张协议，你们就和其余的社员紧密联系在了一起，和彼此紧密联系在了一起。莱姆斯•卢平，请你过来。”  
莱姆斯第一个站起来，从弗兰克手里拿过长羽毛笔，签下他的名字，把所有的梦想抛在脑后。  
没有教学、没有学校、没有学生了。  
除了凤凰社，什么也没有。  
“小天狼星•布莱克。”  
然后是小天狼星，他从莱姆斯手里接过羽毛笔，把自己的名字写得比上面原有的任何一个都大。看着弗兰克惊讶的眼神，他不由得微笑起来。  
七年的准备只为了这一刻，十七年的愤怒和憎恨都融在这一个签名里，这就是他生命的意义。  
“彼得•佩德鲁。”  
他把羽毛笔递给彼得，在旁边坐下。彼得有些恐惧地瞪着羊皮纸，每一个名字都代表着一个将死的人，每一个人都把他们的生命付诸给了一个无意义的目标。  
然后，他望着自己握着羽毛笔的手把名字写在了上面。彼得•佩德鲁。  
“莉莉•伊万斯。”邓布利多说。  
莉莉捏了捏詹姆的手，从彼得颤抖的手指间拿过羽毛笔。她勇敢地把自己的名字签在了三个男孩的名字旁边，然后又重新站在詹姆旁边，握着他的手。  
她把羽毛笔递给他，他就像从没见过羽毛笔一样地瞪着。办公室安静到了极点，仿佛一切都凝固了。  
詹姆惊呆了，他看着那张羊皮纸上签在前面的名字。  
弗雷德里克•斯诺克斯。  
他作为间谍被食死徒杀死。  
迈克尔•琼恩。  
他的整个家庭被毁掉，他的眼睛瞎了，后来他也死了。  
马琳•麦金农。  
她的整个家庭都被杀了。  
一直到下面的哈罗德•W.•波特。  
他的父亲，女儿死了，儿子进了黑名单，他的整个家族都完了。  
他感到莉莉在捏他的手，詹姆几乎跳了起来。他望着她，祈求一点帮助……帮助他振作起来。  
“快签啊。”她轻声说。  
他爱她。  
他爱他的母亲，他爱的他的朋友们。  
他感到羽毛笔从他手中落在地上。  
“詹姆？”弗兰克开口了，詹姆看向他，眼神坚定。  
“我不能。”他摇着头说。  
邓布利多在座位上移了移，莉莉捏了捏他的手：“没事的，去签就好了。”  
“不，”詹姆挣开了莉莉的手，望着小天狼星，“我……我不能。”  
小天狼星的眼睛暗了暗。  
“詹姆……”邓布利多开口说道。  
“不，”詹姆又说了一遍，抓住了长袍的边沿，“我不能。”  
“波特，如果是你父亲，一定会毫不犹豫地签下自己的名字。”詹姆转过身后，弗兰克说道。  
“没错。”詹姆阴沉地说，走下台阶。  
离开凤凰社，离开邓布利多，离开莉莉。  
离开他们所有人。  
邓布利多叹了口气，揉了揉疲倦的眼睛，开始对剩下的四个人说话。  
“你们会被要求带上所有必需品，明天中午在国王十字车站的存包室里见一个戴着紫色帽子的人，”他说，“如果有任何人跟着你们，不要把他们带到存包室里。如果有任何人问你们你们要见谁，说是英格兰先生，明白了吗？”  
他们点了点头，但四个人都在盯着刚刚关上的门。没有他，他们都做不成任何事。这是个无言的承诺，没有尖头叉子，剩下四个人什么都做不了。  
莉莉希望能把自己的名字从羊皮纸上擦掉。他骗了她，他让她以为他会加入凤凰社。而他知道她想加入，他一直等到她签了名字。因为这是她想做的：加入凤凰社。她的眼睛忽然睁大了，他知道这是她想要的，他知道如果他不假装答应，她根本不会签。  
“怎么了？”小天狼星问。  
莉莉感到太阳穴在突突地跳着，她嘶哑着声音说：“他是真的爱我的。”  
***  
第二天苦乐参半，七年级生离开了学校。在他们走向或隔膜的车站的路上，总有人回过头，想要再看一眼霍格沃茨。  
他们长大了，再也不会是孩子了。  
詹姆没和朋友们一起走，上车后，他自己找了另外一个隔间，在门上施了一个门锁咒，那样别人就打不开门了。他坐在床边，看着向后飞过的树木。  
推着食物小推车的女士敲过一次门，但他没出声，她就继续向下走了。他以为小天狼星会来，砰砰地敲着他的隔间的门，大叫着詹姆的名字，让他出来。  
但小天狼星从来没来过。  
詹姆感到更加生气了。  
他们终于到达了国王十字车站，詹姆迅速地走过朋友们的隔间。没有一个人和他说话，甚至莉莉都一言不发。  
他从货舱里拿过行李，在人群中寻找着他的家人，或是任何一个他认得的人。  
一个也没有。  
愤怒在他的胸中蒸腾，他们想要做自己的事情，假装忘记来接他。好，那就这样吧。  
***  
每一年厄尔•卡参鲍姆都会将那巨大的闪闪发光的蒸汽火车开进九又四分之三站台又开出；每一年他都能看见一些穿着麻瓜衣服的学生穿过那堵墙，乘上火车前往属于魔法的世界；每一年他都能看见父母们在站台边看着他们上火车，向他们招手和抛去飞吻，说着令人尴尬的话，诸如“我们把你的卧室打扫干净了，杰森！罗宾又有了新的淡蓝色遮阳棚。”  
每一年他都会看到那些不断被重演的场景，只是主角已经暗暗地换过了不知道多少遍。他看着一年级的新生乘着列车渐渐地变成了七年级的毕业生，看着他们的弟弟妹妹向他们投去羡慕的眼神。所以1978年六月的那个大热天其实并不那么特别。  
但它却又是特别的，因为这个世界在变，与此同时，人也再变。这是他最后一次发动那台蒸汽机，他再也不会戴上指挥员的帽子，拉响汽笛了。他要退休了，关节炎让他很难继续工作下去。  
他一边想着，一边在人群中看到了一张熟悉的脸。似乎是七年前看到过的，除了他的脸上更有血色、更有活力、更自信。  
他不是一个人了，不，他的朋友们就在他身后。  
是那个怪物，那个多年前他恐惧过的怪物。现在怪物变成了一个人，用崭新的信念和勇气面对着这个世界。  
如果厄尔也有这样的精神就好了。  
有那么一瞬间，老工程师对他笑了。没人知道为什么，甚至连他自己都不太清楚。但他从眼神里感觉到了一种力量，一种直至一切恐惧和梦魇被消除……直至每一个夜晚的尖叫都变成笑声都不会停止的斗志……那个不屈的灵魂击中了他。  
关于这个狼人，厄尔•卡参鲍姆的判断错了。


	57. Chapter 56 最大的恐惧

（对13岁以下读者的警告：这又是一章PG-13，谢谢！）  
（对所有读者的话：小说还没完结！）  
詹姆坐在国王十字车站的门口，等待着父亲来接他，带他回家。但他的父亲一直没来。  
“好。”他把手中的饮料扔到垃圾桶里，他可以自己走回去，父亲要给他脸色看，好。  
他走到人行道上，身后拖着箱子。猫头鹰在摇摇欲坠的小推车顶上不满地叫着。  
“闭嘴！”他呵斥道，“笨鸟，我发誓……”  
它安静了下来，比往常要安静多了。  
他穿过马路，离他家还有四个街区。云遮蔽了天空，看起来快要下雨了。他加快脚步，祈祷着不被雨淋湿。  
他还记得弗兰克对他说的话，还感觉到羽毛笔的触感在他的手心，只是一天之前，而他……  
这依然让他感觉不快，但至少莉莉开心了。  
至少她可以好好地活下去，世界里不再有他的存在。他就像是个已经死了的人  
家里的白房子出现在视线里，他拖着箱子穿过马路，走过灌木丛，终于来到了门口。  
他用一只脚踢开门，把箱子从门廊拖到客厅里，然后上楼。穿过小天狼星的空房间，里面还贴着查德里火炮队的海报（包括他们一起挑的那一张），走进他自己的房间。现在墙上贴的都是摇滚乐队的海报，抽屉里全是魁地奇卡片和去年夏天来自三个朋友的信。夏天之后，就没人来过这里了。  
他甚至不知道自己为什么要回家，他该去小天狼星家，可以睡着沙发上。他们收留了小天狼星一段时间，至少他也该给詹姆留个床垫吧。  
看起来没人在家，他们甚至不在乎他什么时候回来。  
他上一次见到父母是在毕业典礼，他没和他们说话，一直将他们视若无睹。  
他把东西放回衣橱，让猫头鹰出去呼吸写新鲜空气，然后他走向浴室，一边揉着自己的头发。他走过父母的房间，门是关着的，那不像他们的风格。  
他没多想，继续走向浴室。关上了身后的门。他看向镜子里的自己，一边整理着头发。  
一幅画面忽然在他眼前掠过。  
他盯着镜子，忽然打开门向卧室跑去。  
在门把手旁边的木板上，是几个用刀刻的字。  
血统叛徒。  
他从这里就能看见卧室的窗户，和其上的天空。云渐渐散开，展现出一幅他在门外未曾看见的景象，也是他最大的恐惧。  
一个头骨，嘴里吐出一条蛇。  
詹姆跪了下来，紧盯着黑魔标记。这只是一个梦，不是真的。不，这没有发生，不可能……  
然后他打开了门。  
“没事的。”他们在客厅里坐下，弗兰克对他说。詹姆没有回答，他几乎尖叫了一个小时，嗓子都哑了，但他不在乎。他哭了，他从来没有这样控制不住自己地在别人面前哭过。他的脑子一片空白。  
灵灵、妈妈、爸爸。  
他们都不在了。  
魔法部的人来了，这个他以为全世界最安全的地方布满了警察和凤凰社成员。好吧，只有一个凤凰社成员。  
弗兰克•隆巴顿递给他一杯茶，但他没有喝。只是木木地拿在手里，连杯中饮料的温暖都觉察不到。茶叶是他母亲的，灵灵打翻过一个糖罐……之后他们就不喝这里的了……妈妈希望一切都正正好好……  
他感到泪水划过脸颊，弗兰克拍了拍他的背。  
“你的朋友布莱克已经在路上了。”他平静地说。  
“我不想让他来，”詹姆哭了起来，甩开弗兰克，“我不想让他接近这里。”  
“这句话肯定不是真心的。”弗兰克从他手里拿过茶杯。  
詹姆不禁又开始掉眼泪。天哪，他怎么还在哭？别哭了，别让他们看见你这样。  
四处都是照相机快门的声音，楼上的人更多，给卧室的门拍照。更别说外面了，正试着为预言家日报拍一张完美的黑魔标记。让他们看去吧，反正对他的父母一点好处都没有。  
“隆巴顿。”厨房里一个年老的男人喊道。  
弗兰克抬起头，那个男人向他招了招手。  
“我马上回来。”他站起身说。詹姆望着他们两人离开的方向，他们在交谈。弗兰克的脸色忽然变得苍白，回头同情地瞥了一眼詹姆。他叹了口气，挠了挠头，又走回沙发边。  
“詹姆，”他坐回詹姆身边，“我们中有几个人去了你查尔斯叔叔家。”  
“什么？”詹姆问。  
“他去世了，”弗兰克说，“前门上有同样的标记，你的整个家族都去世了。”  
词句像寒冰一样击中了他。他僵在那里，视野变得模糊。他爱着的家人们都死了，失去一切只是一瞬间的事。  
“你还有地方可去吗？”弗兰克问。  
“他到我家住。”  
詹姆抬起头，是脸色凝重的小天狼星，站在他家门廊里。小天狼星穿着骑摩托时的夹克，即使外面已经有七十度（译者注：21摄氏度）（对于伦敦已经很热了）。他脸色苍白，紧抿着嘴唇。  
他别的什么也没说，詹姆知道他也很伤心。  
“我们会和你保持联系的，”弗兰克说，扶着詹姆站起来。詹姆揉了揉眼睛，努力不让小天狼星看出他哭过。  
他迈不开脚步，他不想离开家，这是他唯一剩下的了。  
“走吧，伙计。”小天狼星轻声说，让詹姆把一只胳膊搭在他肩上，扶着他走出门，“没事的。”  
门在他们身后关上。詹姆有直觉感到他再也不会回来了，他人生的一个阶段结束了。  
之后就是新生。  
小天狼星把他带回了公寓。天已经晚了，他们走进昏暗的走廊，向右转进门，门上挂着一个牌子：“小心狗。”  
这是詹姆去年圣诞节送给他的，那时的一切还没那么糟糕。  
他对父亲说的最后一句话像大锤一样击打在他的心上。  
“你说对了，爸爸。是有事情值得为之奋斗，显然骄傲不是其中之一。”  
现在每一个字都让他心痛，他没有给母亲写回信。哦，天哪，如果她还能再写一封来，他是多么愿意写回信啊，如果她能……  
“没事的，”小天狼星小声说，詹姆靠在他的肩上。两人就那样站着，站在走廊里。詹姆哭了，眼泪渗进小天狼星的外套里。小天狼星像哥哥一样抱着他，也哭了，“一切都会好起来的。”  
“我本来该在那儿的，”他说，声音透过小天狼星的袖子传来，有些闷闷的，“我本来该和他们一起死的！但我在车站等，我在等他们。而他们……他们再也没有来……”  
“走吧。”小天狼星说，把他领到门口。他拿出钥匙，一转门锁，一脚把门踢开。就好像他和莱姆斯去公园散步的那个夜晚一样。  
那是他最后一次和父亲说话。  
他不应该这样对父亲说话的，他是个很好的人，在詹姆需要帮助的时候，他总在那里。他也是个好父亲，詹姆怎么能坐在那儿对他吼，就好像他抛弃了他。他的家庭又不是小天狼星家！他们都爱他啊！而他把他们都推开了！  
天哪，曾经的他有多傻。  
莉莉是对的，他太高傲了，推开了每一个爱着他的人。他也从不道歉，他感到小天狼星把他领到卧室的这一路上，身体里有什么东西在分崩离析。小天狼星扶着他，让他躺在床上。  
“我给你倒点茶，”他轻声说，“稍等一下。”  
詹姆没有回答，那层保护壳又回来了，这一年的第三次，那层保护壳回来了。  
小天狼星走出卧室烧水，感到自己的心沉了下去。或许他这次可以正常地烧完一壶水而不把整栋楼烧掉。  
他还是无法相信波特夫妇和灵灵都死了。他们躺在卧室里，脸上是同样的惊愕表情，食死徒连家养小精灵都不放过。  
什么样的人连对家养小精灵的恻隐之心都没有。  
小天狼星摇了摇头，拿过茶壶。天哪，为什么什么事情都发生在詹姆身上？为什么他拥有的一切都要被夺去？  
别让他再哭了，小天狼星心里想着，一边泡着茶，让他足够坚强吧，不要再哭了。  
一定是有人听见了小天狼星的祷告，因为这一晚上房间里都很安静。他坐在床上，透过小小的窗户向外看去。几小时前就开始下雨了，他望着被乌云笼罩着的伦敦。茶杯一次也没动过，詹姆只是坐在那里，凝视着眼前的世界。  
小天狼星把他的东西从房间里拿了出去，装在一个箱子里。他明天就要去国王十字车站见英格兰先生，不知道那到底是谁。他所有的衣服、个人物品和别的东西都装在行李箱里。缩写为S.B.的信上字迹已经模糊，几乎看不清那是谁的名字。  
当小天狼星终于把另一套床单和枕头拿出来，睡在沙发而不是床垫上的时候已经是半夜了。他不想打扰詹姆，他知道詹姆正经历着的一切比他能承受的要可怕得多，他连詹姆哭都受不了。  
小天狼星咳嗽了一声，在黑暗中慢慢躺在沙发上。外面传来雷声，闪电照亮了屋顶。  
他也从沙发上透过窗户望着伦敦，一如既往地美丽。无论是什么样的伤害，永远都不能玷污一丝一毫。在战火、风暴、仇恨……甚至一切的洗礼下，大理石的基座都在那里，直至永恒。  
这就是永生。  
“小天狼星。”卧室里传来一个嘶哑的声音。  
小天狼星跳了起来，目光穿过客厅，看向坐在床上的詹姆。外面的街灯照出了一个剪影，他背对着小天狼星，但他知道詹姆已经不再哭了。  
“嗯，尖头叉子？”小天狼星说。  
“你能过来一下吗？”  
“当然了。”小天狼星说，站起身，疲倦地伸了个懒腰。他揉了揉眼睛，在书桌旁的椅子上坐下，望着床上的男孩。  
“你好些了吗？”他半信半疑地说。  
过了一会儿，詹姆才开始说话，当他开口的时候，已经不是小天狼星想象中的声线了。不是嘶哑、疲倦甚至绝望的声音，他的声音宛如坚强的战士。  
“我这一生只想保护我的家人，”詹姆说，“我知道这大概是反过来的，你懂的，总是父母保护孩子。但对我来说不是这样，我对自己发誓，要尽我的一切努力保护他们，但我没能做到。当他来杀死他们的时候我无力阻止，我不在那儿，小天狼星，我没能在那儿保护他们。”  
“詹姆……”  
“你知道我为什么不在那儿吗？”詹姆继续说着，并没有真的问小天狼星，而是自问自答了，“因为我是个懦夫，因为我害怕了。”  
“听我说……”  
“但我不会再当懦夫了，”詹姆说，“再也不会了。”  
之后就是一段死寂，两个男孩坐在那里，望着外面的雨落下。  
“我爱她，”詹姆说，“我爱莉莉，我不会因为自己的懦弱而害死她了，我会在任何人伤害她之前光荣赴死。”  
“詹姆，你不是懦夫。”小天狼星说道，但詹姆摇了摇头。  
“我想要复仇，小天狼星。”他终于抬起头看向小天狼星，眼睛里闪耀着火焰，“我想要向杀了他们的人复仇，我想要在他们找上我们的时候站在他们面前。我再也不能逃避了，小天狼星。他想要找到我，我就去找他。他想要对我的朋友下手，我就要阻止他。他想要伤害我爱的人，我就杀了他。”  
“你想要做什么，詹姆？”小天狼星轻声说，其实他已经知道了问题的答案。  
詹姆转头看向伦敦的街道，深吸了一口气。  
“你明天早晨什么时候离开？”


	58. Chapter 57 英格兰先生

莉莉•伊万斯是第一个到达存包室的，里面人很多，麻瓜们推搡着她和她的行李，一边用钥匙开着存包柜，还要保证背着的孩子不掉下来，或是另一只手拿着报纸。  
莉莉带着太阳镜，头巾遮住了她的红发。邓布利多说他们最好能认出彼此。她穿着一套麻瓜女士的西装，拿着早报，西装是从她母亲那里借的。  
她不能告诉他们她要去哪儿。  
佩妮也不在乎她要去哪儿。  
她还记得那封信到来的那天，她的父母喜出望外，但姐姐只是盯着她，就好像她是什么怪物。就好像她会随时抽出魔杖，把姐姐变成一只蟾蜍。  
她对尖叫棚屋里的莱姆斯露出的也是同样的表情。  
她忽然觉得愧疚击中了自己，她翻过一页报纸。  
“喂，你看起来真是高端。”  
莉莉弹了起来，放下报纸，面前是穿着棕色雨衣，戴着帽子的莱姆斯。他背着一个小包，里面是自己的行李。  
“就这么多了？”她看着那个包。  
“嗯，”莱姆斯在他身旁坐下，“如果是我，我就把墨镜摘下来，我们在雨季，而且这是室内。除非你想扮成盲人，要不然肯定行不通。”  
莉莉笑了笑，摘下了墨镜塞在口袋里：“那头巾怎么样？”  
“很有风格。”莱姆斯评价道，靠在身后的墙上，看着麻瓜在身前忙碌地穿行。  
“他们两个到了吗？”他问。  
莉莉摇了摇头。他们两个，没错，只有两个人。她再也见不到詹姆了。  
他没说再见就下了火车，她对他的最后一瞥停留在国王十字车站的入口处，喝着饮料，一边揉着头发，不断地瞟向门边。他很生气。  
“呃，”莱姆斯就好像知道她在想什么一样，“别担心詹姆，他会好好的，他会幸福地过完他的一生，你们两个都会的。”  
莉莉已经不想哭了。  
存包室里进来了一个矮胖的男人，穿着不合身的麻瓜衣服，手上提着两人见过最大的箱子。  
“你好，月亮脸……莉莉。”彼得说，拖着的箱子划过大理石地板，发出指甲划在黑板上一样刺耳的声响。旁边的麻瓜都捂住耳朵。  
“伪装得不错，彼得。”莱姆斯挤出一个笑容，“完全看不出那是你。”  
彼得哼了一声，坐在莱姆斯身边，大喘着气。然后他转向莉莉，问：“那么，尖头叉子改主意了吗？”  
“他没想改主意。”莉莉轻声说。  
彼得点了点头：“好吧。”  
“我会想念他的，”莱姆斯皱着眉头说，“我总是觉得他一定会加入凤凰社。”  
“我也是。”彼得同意着。  
一会儿之后，小天狼星来了，他根本就没有伪装成什么，只是穿了麻瓜衣服，一看就知道刚从他的摩托车上下来。  
他身后站着一个戴眼镜的瘦削男人，头发凌乱。  
三个人惊讶地看着他们，小天狼星拿起箱子，而詹姆背着包走到了他们身边。  
“詹姆？”彼得尖叫道。  
詹姆点了点头，望着莉莉。莉莉明媚地笑着，她跳起来拥抱了他。他向后退了几步，几乎失去平衡，但很快就回抱住了她。他的手抚摸着她的头发，然后她吻住了他。  
“天哪，我以为我再也见不到你了，”她说，“如果没有你，我一点也不想去。”  
“我知道。”詹姆轻声说，他的声音沙哑，眼睛里布满血丝。  
“你还好吗，尖头叉子？”莱姆斯问，小天狼星疲倦地在他身边坐下。  
“他们杀了我的家人，”詹姆阴沉地说，越过莉莉的肩膀看向他们，“我父母都死了。”  
寂静忽然笼罩了他们，他们都在努力想着挤出几个字。没人知道到底发生了什么，没人有时间读今天的预言家日报。  
“我很遗憾。”彼得小声说。  
詹姆哽咽着，试图抑制住夺眶而出的泪水。然后他说：“惹了我们中的一个，就是惹了我们所有人，不是吗？”  
“没错，”莱姆斯答道，“你说的一点也没错。”  
“詹姆，你确定这是你想做的吗？”莉莉低声说，他从她身边分开。  
“是的，”詹姆简短地说，“我早就该这么做了。”  
莉莉点点头，让他在小天狼星身边做下。小天狼星清了清嗓子，双臂交叉。他整个人瘫在椅子上，头枕着椅背。他把麻瓜的音乐播放器贴在耳边，开始听音乐。他闭上眼睛，想要打个盹。  
昨晚是太长的一夜，他一直陪着詹姆熬夜，试着安慰他。在三点左右，詹姆说他饿了，小天狼星去街角的小店里给他买了吃的。詹姆说他需要小天狼星帮忙收拾东西，小天狼星就帮了他一把。他已经二十四个小时没睡过觉，觉得自己随时会倒在大理石地板上。  
缺乏睡眠总是让他不舒服。  
他们又等了一个小时，不知道是怎么回事，或许凤凰社正想办法搞清应该把他们送去哪里。五个人没有聊一句天，小天狼星已经打了半个小时的鼾，没人想吵醒他。詹姆盯着前方，交叉着双臂，也一言不发。从小天狼星的麻瓜机械里面发出的声音已经足够让所有人受不了了，但不是他。  
莱姆斯离开了一会儿，回来的时候给所有人带了饮料。他们用吸管吸着饮料，莉莉看完了报纸，而彼得开始饶有兴致地观察面前经过的麻瓜们。  
又过了一个小时，已经下午两点了，小天狼星还在睡，而詹姆无比清晰。他和莱姆斯换了座位，那样他就能坐在莉莉旁边，莉莉拿下了头巾，把头枕在他的膝上。  
“你为什么回来？”她用只有他一个人能听见的声音说。  
詹姆叹了口气，说：“我看见了你。”  
莉莉凝视着他充满血丝的眼睛和蓬乱的头发，詹姆没有崩溃。詹姆伸出手抚摸着她的脸。  
他望着莉莉，真诚地说：“我会保护你的，无论何时何地，我保证。”  
“你骗了我，”莉莉说，“你告诉我你会在羊皮纸上签名的。”  
詹姆没有回答，把视线转回他们面前的一切。  
“发誓不要伤害我了，詹姆。”她说。  
他回望向她：“什么？”  
“发誓你不会再伤害我，”她又重复了一遍，“发誓你不会离开，你会一直走下去，你必须答应我。”  
詹姆点点头：“我保证。”  
戴着紫色帽子的人来的时候已经六点了，五个人在那儿坐了整整六个小时，等着他来。人群中终于出现了一顶向他们而来的紫色帽子。  
莱姆斯用胳膊肘捅了捅小天狼星，他哼了一声，猛地睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地把播放器塞回包里。男人渐渐走近，莉莉坐了起来，把头发捋顺，她依然握着詹姆的手。  
男人走到他们身边，小心翼翼地观察着四周，确保没人注意。  
“啊，很好，”他有些紧张地说，“时间正好。”  
小天狼星冷哼了一声。  
英格兰先生跳起来，对小天狼星眨着眼睛。他的面容里露出一丝惊恐，谁又能责怪他呢？小天狼星穿着那身摩托车手的衣服，看起来毫无威胁。他又转向詹姆，眨了眨眼睛。  
“他们告诉我有四个新社员。”他说。  
“计划赶不上变化。”詹姆强硬地说。  
英格兰先生再一次跳了起来，紧张地从怀里摸出怀表：“呃，好，好吧。你们知道到了总部要签协议的吧。”  
詹姆赞同地点点头，他们都站了起来。  
“好吧，我们必须准时到达。”他嘟囔着，“来，跟我走吧，这条路。”  
他领着他们走出车站，一走出国王十字车站，就是瓢泼大雨。天已经晚了，四处都是耸动的黑伞。  
一辆黑色的轿车在两个街区之外等着他们，隐蔽在一条小巷里。英格兰先生让他们坐在后座上。小天狼星和詹姆分别坐在莉莉的两边，彼得和莱姆斯坐在他们对面。英格兰先生在彼得旁边坐下，挥了挥魔杖。  
“好的，这一点也不疼。”他说。  
他对着天花板轻声念出了魔咒，轿车就隐形了。不知名的司机载着他们出了小巷，开进繁华的街巷。  
“我们没法坐火车，”他说，“风险太大，里面人太多了，所以我们决定用这种交通工具。这不是我的第一选择，但魔法部也只有这个了。”  
“我们到底要去哪儿？”莱姆斯问。  
“去总部，”他说，“我叫德达洛，德达洛•迪歌。我被选中接引你们来这里。我们后面是另一辆隐形的轿车，里面坐着爱米琳•万斯和马琳•麦金农。我们前面是金斯莱•沙克尔。还有这位，”轿车分隔前后座的窗户打开，一个年轻男人对他们微笑，“是斯多吉•波德摩，你们都认识吧？”  
“当然，”小天狼星吼道，“他还欠我钱。”  
斯多吉的笑消失了，他快速地把窗户关上。  
“你们都会接受来自最优秀的傲罗的训练，我相信你们都已经见过他了。先是两个月住在总部，然后你们会被安置在新的房子里，”他看了一眼小天狼星，“这意味着你必须离开你的公寓，还有你们，卢平先生、佩德鲁先生和伊万斯小姐，你们必须搬出父母的房子。”  
“然后你们就是正式的凤凰社成员了，”他说，“无条件听从邓布利多的指令。”  
“不，”小天狼星说，打断了神经质的男人说的话，“他不能指挥我做什么，我会签那个协议，但我依然活在我自己的原则里。不会让他控制我心所想，或是我的任何行为。”  
“你签了协议，布莱克先生，”迪歌结结巴巴地说，“就相当于将自己的生命置之度外了。”  
小天狼星的眼神一空。  
“你们都知道自己在做什么。”迪歌继续说。  
五个人没有说话，彼得不安地搓着手，车开出伦敦，进入了乡村。  
莉莉握着詹姆的手，小天狼星心神不宁地在座椅上移动着，双臂交叠。他知道就是这样。  
但他还有别的心事。  
詹姆是怎么回事？他以为是因为他在车站等的时间太长了，才会出事，但他们既然能跟踪余下的四人，再注意一下他又有什么难的？  
詹姆看见的一切有问题，有什么事情还瞒着他们。


	59. Chapter 58 阿拉斯托•穆迪

轿车开进了伦敦旁边的一座小城，两边是一片房屋，白色的百叶窗和黑色的大门，莱姆斯从没有见到过这样一片景象。  
“看起来像是我家附近，”莉莉评价道，“比我家那一片大一些，但还是很像。”  
“这是伦敦附近最大的巫师聚集区，”迪歌搓了搓手说，“我们觉得在巫师聚集区可能会更安全。”  
轿车停下了，渐渐不再隐形。斯多吉把窗户放下，扔了六件斗篷给迪歌。迪歌拿过斗篷分给大家，说：“先穿上这个，因为我们不知道会不会有人在看。我们还要继续尽量保持隐秘。”  
他们照做了，很快所有人都成了一袭黑衣，兜帽遮住了脸，莉莉觉得自己像是个摄魂怪。  
“如果我是你，我就不会拉着他的手。”迪歌对詹姆和莉莉说，“我们不希望任何人知道你们的情况，包括性别和关系。其实也没什么，驼一驼背，那样他们就弄不清楚你们的身高。”  
他们点点头，放开了彼此的手。  
两辆车分别出现在他们的前后，两个女孩和一个黑人分别从车上下来。迪歌有些紧张地对他们笑了笑，愉快地说：“你们该见见穆迪了。”  
车门打开了，五个人下了车，用兜帽遮住脸。他们都弓着背，慢慢走近一扇大门。两旁的人行道上有垃圾桶，他们看起来寂静而阴森。  
房子是维多利亚式的，已经很老了，漆成白色，窗户和门都是黑的。楼上的窗帘翻滚着，油漆有些剥落了，烟囱陈旧得仿佛随时会倒。门廊上的墙纸随风飘扬，在后面的一扇窗户上，似乎有一个孩子画的图案。凑近了一些之后看，莉莉才发现那是一只红色的鸟从火焰里飞出。但他们还是不明白这里为什么那么重要。  
“这是哪儿？”莉莉轻声问，努力压低着声线。  
没人能真正回答出来，他们似乎是要去总部，但……总部在哪儿？  
“哦，对了，”迪歌咳嗽了一声，说，从紫红色的帽子里拿出五张纸条，“抱歉，忘了给你们了。”  
他们一人拿了一张，紧盯着纸条，上面是他们熟悉的字迹，是邓布利多的。  
阿不思•邓布利多为首的凤凰社的总部位于阿拉斯托•穆迪（疯眼汉）的住宅。  
他们环顾着这栋房子，忽然明白这是哪里了，这就是他们要住两个月的地方。  
金斯莱、马琳和爱米琳跟在他们身后，拖着行李，慢慢走上台阶。迪歌走到门边，敲了三下门。  
一会儿之后，里面传来一声抱怨，有人向门口走来。  
“是谁？”一个嘶哑的声音从门后传来。  
“是圣诞老人，圣诞快乐，阿拉斯托。”迪歌说，声音有些焦躁，“你当然知道是谁，你早就在门口看着我们了，自从……”  
“不许把我的名字出来，傻瓜！”里面的人说道。  
“是英格兰先生，和五个新社员。”迪歌说，语调拔得很高，他又整了整帽子。  
“五个？”那个声音问，“应该只有四个。”  
“我是詹姆•波特，”詹姆开口了，“我是第五个。”  
又是一段沉默，他感到就好像有人透过门缝审视着他。里面终于传来一声了然的轻叹，嘶哑的声音又说话了。  
“啊，哈罗德的儿子，”他说，“听说过他，好孩子，但是……”  
詹姆怒视着门口，一点也不喜欢里面那个家伙。  
然后他见到了那个人。  
门打开了，里面站着一个穿着黑色袍子的人。他的脸就像是刀砍斧削而成，上面满是久远的战斗留下的伤痕，他长而油腻的黑发遮住了脸颊，但那转来转去的魔眼还是让莉莉转开了头。  
“进来，”他领着他们进到客厅里，“进来，他们不能在那儿说话，谁知道会不会有人看呢。”  
十个人跟着他走进房子，苍老的傲罗关上了身后的门。  
从房子里看来，似乎是施了什么魔咒让它显得比外面看起来的要大，也远比维多利亚时期的要新。在他们面前是宽敞的客厅，摆满了设计图、黑板和椅子。旁边是餐厅，中间是一张他们见过最大的桌子，至少能坐下二十个人。客厅和餐厅之间是螺旋的楼梯，一直通往上一层。  
“欢迎来到凤凰社，”傲罗说道，向五个脱下斗篷的新人伸出手，“我是阿拉斯托•穆迪，这里是我家，我想你就是莉莉•伊万斯？”  
莉莉握住他的手，他低下头吻了一下莉莉的手背：“很高兴有另一位女士加入我们，”他转向莱姆斯，“啊，是你，没错，我早就期待着见到你了，我们晚些时候要谈谈你每月一次的小问题，好吗？”  
莱姆斯严肃地点点头。  
“佩德鲁，”穆迪和彼得握了手，“欢迎。”  
他转向看起来还不太高兴的小天狼星，嘴咧的很大，但却格外不真实：“啊，布莱克先生，你就是那群渣滓中的钻石吧。”  
小天狼星不喜欢他说话的方式，也没和他握手。穆迪对此没什么表示，他转向詹姆，滴溜溜转着的眼睛却一直瞪着小天狼星。  
“詹姆•波特，”他说，“你的父亲会为你做出的选择感到骄傲。来吧，在我们能告诉你们更多事宜之前，你们必须先签协议。”  
詹姆跟着穆迪走进客厅，墙边有一个大柜橱，穆迪打开橱子，从里面拿出一张羊皮纸。  
“快点，”他从长袍里拿出一支羽毛笔，“签吧。”  
詹姆拿起羽毛笔，在小天狼星的名字旁边大大地写上他的名字。他的眼睛里闪烁着从没有的坚定，他就应该在这里，命中注定。  
“很好，”穆迪说，把羊皮纸扔回柜子里，“我告诉阿不思把你们的所有人的名字放在一张纸上面有点危险，但他觉得那似乎更容易看出顺序。跟我来，我给你们分配一下房间。”  
他们跟着他走出客厅，走上螺旋楼梯。  
“你可以帮我拿一下吗？”金斯莱轻声对迪歌说，他手上拿着莉莉的箱子，“我要走了。”  
“哦，当然了。”迪歌说，声音激动得有些颤抖。詹姆仿佛看到了灵灵帮小天狼星提箱子的那一天，一切都安好。  
天哪，这已经是那么长时间之前的事了吗？  
他把视线从迪歌身上转开，继续向台阶尽头的走廊走去。穆迪驼着背，指了指上面的五个房间。  
“一人一间，”他说，“这房子足够大，你们能有各自的房间。庆幸着吧，你们从这儿走出去之后，魔法部安排的房子可就是一间挤五个人了。”  
“啊，走吧，疯眼汉，”马琳在他们身后说，“我们得快点。”  
“闭嘴，”穆迪吼道，踢开其中一扇门，“你，”他说，指着彼得，“住这间。”  
彼得一声不吭地点点头，从马琳那里拿过自己的箱子。他消失在房间里，穆迪关上了门，说：“两小时后到客厅去。”  
然后穆迪甩上门，走向下一间。“小天狼星•布莱克，”他打开门，“今天是你的幸运日，我的房间就在你的旁边。你知道的，这儿的墙很薄，布莱克，薄到足够对邻居施咒语。你知道的，如果我听到了什么。”  
小天狼星怒视着他：“想得可真周到。”他低吼着。  
他从迪歌那里拿过箱子，从穆迪身边走过。穆迪一直盯着他，直到他猛地把门摔上。  
“詹姆，”他看向詹姆，“我们没为你准备放假，但你可以住在这儿。”  
穆迪打开了对面的另一扇门，房间里被漆成雪白，有一张床，只背着一个背包的詹姆走进房间，对莉莉招了招手“楼下见。”他说。  
“当然了，”穆迪嘟囔着，詹姆把包放在床垫上，“当阿不思听到你的消息时会多么惊讶啊。”  
他继续向走廊深处走去，两个新人拿着行李跟在后面。他打开詹姆房间旁边的那扇门，把莉莉推了进去：“就在这儿了，伊万斯小姐。马琳在里面多做了些女士们喜爱的装饰，好好享受吧。”  
莉莉一进门，穆迪就把门关上了，他看着身后的马琳、爱米琳和迪歌。他们手上只剩下莱姆斯的一个小包了。“你们不需要三个人来拿一个包，”他咆哮道，“把东西给他，走。”  
他们把包递给莱姆斯，一言不发地走下了螺旋楼梯。  
“你的情况比较特殊，”穆迪低声说，“我知道尖叫棚屋和阿不思那个独一无二地把你锁在里面，任由你把自己抓咬到死的计划。”  
莱姆斯没说话。  
“你觉得自己危险吗？”穆迪问。  
“是的。”莱姆斯简单地回答。  
穆迪打转的眼睛紧盯着莱姆斯：“你不觉得无地自容？”  
“再无地自容就没法过下去了，”他答道，紧抿着嘴唇，“我在抗争，已经比以前有了改善。”  
“我也听说了，”穆迪评价道，“看起来你比刚到霍格沃茨的时候更能控制住自己了。觉得有些奇怪吧？从一个完全的怪物变成温驯的狼，不是吗？”  
莱姆斯没有说话。  
“但我相信，你只要晚上把门锁上，你可以在房间里变形。”穆迪说，“听起来可以吧？”  
莱姆斯咽了咽口水，他又要被关在里面了，狼在大声地嘲笑他。但他努力控制住自己的情绪，只是平板地望向穆迪，知道他的魔眼还在监视着他。  
“听起来很好。”他勇敢地说。  
“好，好，”穆迪说，走向最后一扇门，“你的朋友们知道你的情况吗？”  
“知道。”他说。  
“好，那听到你发出声响就不会太造成困扰了。”穆迪说，打开了门，这个房间比别的要破旧一些，和别的隔得有些远。  
“或许会有用，”穆迪把他推了进去，“但只有两个月，好好过吧。”  
他猛地关上了门。  
莱姆斯环顾着四周，从小窗里能看到旁边的房子。床的对面是一排抽屉，旁边是衣橱，墙纸已经有些剥落。房间里挺舒服的，没有灯，只有抽屉的顶上放着一盏蜡烛，莱姆斯发誓他在床单上看到了一块他无法辨认出是什么的污渍。看起来像是某种食物和胃酸混合后的结果。  
他把包里的长袍和钱扔在床上，翻找着为数不多的行李，找一件特殊的东西。他找到了，将它捧在手心。  
我不会死。  
他打开音乐盒，空灵的曲调从银色的音乐盒中溢出，在房间里回响着。琼恩把音乐盒给他，激励他继续走下去。而莱姆斯坐在抽屉旁，凝视着它。狼或许还会回来嘲笑他，这一次，他准备好了。  
莱姆斯向窗外看去，他并不习惯被这样关着。  
他习惯自己的木屋，后面的整片森林都是他的乐园。  
这里令他窒息。  
为什么穆迪要把他安排在这里？他做了什么？  
习惯吧，莱姆斯对自己说。就像斯内普说过的那样，世界是残酷的。


	60. Chapter 59 二十个末路人

那天晚些时候，五个人在客厅里再次见面，他们换上了更随意的衣服，有些尴尬地走下螺旋楼梯，走进客厅。  
看到眼前的这般景象，他们都站住了。椅子上坐满了正热烈交谈的人，人不少，但也没多到令他们咋舌的地步。邓布利多校长被疯眼汉穆迪和弗兰克•隆巴顿簇拥着，站在他们的最前方，双臂交叠。当他看到他们五个人站在那里的时候，双眼在半月形眼镜后面闪着光。  
“啊，进来吧。”他催着他们走上前去，五个人完全无法拒绝。他们感到自己不由自主地向前走去，穿过人群。詹姆认出了他们所有人，他们也认出了詹姆。当他走到邓布利多身边时，老人眼睛里的光芒更加耀眼了，他能听见人群的低语。  
“是那个波特家的孩子吗？”  
“我以为他没签协议。”  
“来追随他父亲的脚步了，毫无疑问。”  
“让我们欢迎凤凰社的五位新成员，”邓布利多对坐着的人们说，他们安静下来，“他们有着1978届的霍格沃茨毕业生中最聪慧、机敏和忠诚的头脑。”  
“不是应该有四个人吗？”戴着一顶奇怪帽子的人在后面用沙哑的声音说道。  
“爱菲亚斯，注意你的言语。”一个穿着拖鞋的老巫师说，“你和我一样清楚他在这里做什么。”然后她转向邓布利多，点点头，“继续说吧，阿不思。”  
“谢谢你，阿拉贝拉，”邓布利多清了清嗓子，宣布道，“从左边开始，请大家欢迎彼得•佩德鲁、莱姆斯•卢平、小天狼星•布莱克、莉莉•伊万斯和詹姆•波特。”  
“是波特家的那个孩子！”爱菲亚斯大叫道。  
詹姆的脸沉了下来。  
“喂，你能不能在我把你的嘴堵上之前安静下来。”小天狼星咆哮道。  
爱菲亚斯眨了眨眼睛：“你是布莱克家的吧？”  
小天狼星眯了眯眼睛，但没说话。  
“选得真好，阿不思。”爱菲亚斯评论道，“一个布莱克，还有个狼人，今年的候选人一定不多。”  
小天狼星向前走了一步，但站在他旁边的莱姆斯拉住了他的胳膊，把他拽了回来。但现在两个人都用刀子一样的眼神怒视着他。  
“我希望你能控制住你嘴里说出的话，爱菲亚斯。它们对你的健康很不好。”邓布利多警告道，“现在我们都在统一战线上，我想你七年前就知道这一点了。”  
爱菲亚斯又瞟了一眼小天狼星和莱姆斯，闭上了嘴，瞪着邓布利多。他也很老了，或许只比邓布利多年轻一点，这样的表情只让他看起来更蠢。  
“请你们挨个站起来，”邓布利多说，“向我们的新成员介绍自己。从你开始，阿拉贝拉，如果你愿意的话。”  
“哦，我当然愿意，阿不思。”坐在后面角落里的她大声说，“我是1973年加入的成员。不幸的是，我无法像大家一样对凤凰社做那么多贡献。你们知道的，我是个哑炮，在麻瓜社区里卧底。很高兴认识你们。”  
莉莉微笑起来，男孩们点点头打了个招呼。下一个是爱菲亚斯，但他没有站起来，只是嘟囔道：“爱菲亚斯•多吉，巫师，1972年加入的成员。”他不再解释。  
坐在他旁边的是他们在学校认识了七年的人，他一直隐在禁林的阴影里，在他们外出探险时出其不意地出现。十二英尺高的鲁伯•海格站了起来，手上拿着那把粉红色的伞。他清了清嗓子，说：“鲁伯•海格，1972年加入。我早知道你会来，詹姆。”他对詹姆笑着说，然后坐了回去。他们绝对感觉到地板震了一下。  
然后是戴着紫色帽子的人：“迪达洛•迪歌，巫师，1974年加入。我们刚才见过。”  
小天狼星望着他，他猛地弹了起来，帽子落到眼睛前面。他缩回椅子上。  
“爱米琳•万斯，”爱米琳站起来，掸了掸袍子，“1977年加入，欢迎加入凤凰社。”  
下一个是姓麦金农的女孩，有着浅棕色的头发和闪亮的眼睛，但表情里有一分悲哀。她看起来只有二十岁左右，笑容最灿烂：“马琳•麦金农，1973年加入，自从我父亲在一次屠杀中被杀之后，我就一直在找那个凶手。”她看了看詹姆，“很高兴你能加入。”她眨了眨眼睛，“希望穆迪没把你们吓得太厉害，他人很好的。”  
“坐下。”穆迪说道。  
马琳坐下了，一个秃头的男人站了起来：“埃德加•伯恩斯，巫师，1972年加入。我相信阿不思选择了今年的候选人中最适合的，我对你们有完全的新信任。”  
“爱丽丝•隆巴顿，”一个胖胖的，看起来很快活的女巫站起身说，“巫师，1973年加入，我和我丈夫是魔法部的联络人，我同意埃德加的观点。”  
“本吉•芬威克，”一个去年毕业的学生说，“1977年加入的社员，很高兴再见到你们。”  
“卡拉多克•迪尔博恩，”下一个人说，“1977年加入。”  
一个表情严肃的女巫站了起来：“多卡斯•梅多斯，1974年加入。当了十四年的傲罗，在过去四年内杀了二十个食死徒。”她望着小天狼星说，“我还在数着。”  
小天狼星的嘴大张着，她坐了下来，有些担忧地瞥了一眼詹姆。  
下一个是麦格教授，依然穿着她的翠绿色长袍。她对莱姆斯温和地笑着：“米勒娃•麦格，霍格沃茨学校教师，1972年加入，很高兴看到你们都坐在这里。”  
双胞胎吉迪翁和费比安同时站了起来，费比安说道：“吉迪翁和费比安•普威特，去年毕业后加入凤凰社。伙计们，你们的选择是正确的。”  
小天狼星点了点头。  
他们坐了下来，那个秃头的黑人站起身：“金斯莱•沙克尔，为魔法部工作，已经做了几年傲罗了。”  
“我把我的知识都倾囊传授给他了。”穆迪在邓布利多身后微笑着说。  
“1975年加入凤凰社，”金斯莱说，“很高兴见到今年的新加入者。”  
斯多吉站起来说：“好吧，你们都认识我的，你们好。”  
“钱呢。”小天狼星吼道。  
斯多吉倒吸了一口凉气，脸色苍白，迅速坐了回去。  
弗兰克从邓布利多身后走出来，面对着五个新加入者：“弗兰克•隆巴顿，这里的第三指挥，1972年加入，欢迎来到凤凰社。”他和五个人挨个握了手，他是个很英俊的男人，大概三十多岁。他在太短的时间里完成了太多的事情，足够把他的身影弄到巧克力蛙卡片上。他是詹姆心中的英雄，但詹姆记得自己在隆巴顿面前哭过，他感到有些不舒服。  
随后穆迪站了起来，说：“阿拉斯托•穆迪，第二指挥，1972年加入。这里是我的家，希望你们能比某些新社员在这儿待的时间长一点。”  
他笑了笑，坐回原来的位置。邓布利多望着他们，眼睛里的光芒依然闪烁着。  
“我弟弟今晚没来，”他说，“阿不福斯总是很忙，但我是这里的第一指挥官，很高兴看到你们都平安抵达这里。”  
“二十五个人，”他说，“我数了一下。你们都清楚这份工作所代表的意义吧？都清楚其中的风险吗？这是你们最后一次离开的机会，我们很高兴对你们中任何一个想退出的人施一个遗忘咒。但只要你们明天早晨一醒来，你的签名就和你连在了一起，最重要的是，就和你的誓言连在了一起。”  
他们都点了点头。  
“我们是凤凰社，”邓布利多挥舞着魔杖说，“我们无所畏惧，不惜一切代价保卫自由的世界。你们不再像少年时期所相信的那样，为自己而活。为的是更伟大、更重要、比你们任何人的生命都有意义的东西。”  
“勇气，”弗兰克在邓布利多身后说，“信任和活力。这三样东西将是你接下来许多年生存的动力。”  
“无论会付出何种代价。”穆迪说，“孩子们，我们都有自己的故事，我们并非无缘无故就出戏在这里，我们也不会孤单。”  
他们不约而同地点了点头，所有社员都露出了骄傲的表情。  
“选得好，”爱丽丝欢快地说，“选得好，阿不思。”  
“好，现在我们说完了，”邓布利多拍了拍手，“吃饭吧，我听说有一顿大餐在等着我们呢，不是吗？”  
***  
小天狼星打了个哈欠，跌跌撞撞地上楼。他自从在存包室睡了六个小时后就没有睡过，即使那段时间也是不很安稳的睡眠，他感到自己的身体就像灌了铅。  
他的生活在这几天全然改变，他所爱着并在乎着的人已经死了，而他已经把自己奉献给了驱除邪恶的一方，现在甚至连生命都不属于自己。  
最糟糕的事情是那个疯子就住在隔壁，晚饭时，破釜酒吧的那件事就在他的脑海中不断重现。一个叫做阿拉斯托的家伙说他不相信其中一位新成员，现在他知道那是谁了。  
他打开门，走进黑暗的房间，倒在床上，他就像这群人使唤的仆人一样。他们夺走了他的一切，把他拉了进来，他按照他们说的话去做了，睡在他们安排的地方，他们让他搬出公寓，他也照做了。  
只要能参与战斗，他都不在乎。  
他闭上眼睛，太累了。他又挣开眼睛，风从窗户漏进来，吹到他脸上。他把眼前的头发捋到后面，盯着上方的天花板。  
波特夫妇的音容笑貌在那里重现，他们在圣诞节那天，看到他打开他们买来的礼物，善意地微笑。他母亲从没这样对他笑过，他母亲恨他。  
波特夫人关心他。  
她给他提供住处，试图把他隔绝于世界的伤害之外，试图帮助他。而现在她死了。  
他们死前那一刻在想什么呢？  
他们看见凶手了吗？  
人在死前会想什么呢？  
他自己什么时候会死？  
“不，”小天狼星止住了思绪，从枕头上拿起音乐播放器，“不，我不想这个。”  
他戴上耳机，叹了口气。按下按钮，整个世界都消失在他的音乐里。  
他的视线开始模糊，眼帘慢慢合上，他看见黑暗。  
“大脚板？”  
小天狼星睁开眼睛，望着自己的行李。衣服下面有一个声音传来，他跳起来翻找着箱子来的东西，直到他拿到那面镜子。当他看见詹姆的脸出现在镜子里时，不由自主地笑了，雪白的墙壁就在他身后。  
“你好，尖头叉子，”他说，“睡不着吗？”  
“你看起来挺累的。”詹姆评价道。  
小天狼星哼了一声：“这还说少了。”  
“那我就不多说了，”他叹了口气，开始揉头发，“我只想说声谢谢。”  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛：“为什么？”  
“为了你做的一切，”他说，“把我带回家，在那儿陪着我。”  
小天狼星咧开嘴笑了：“朋友不就是这样吗。”  
“我想也是，”詹姆也笑了，“但还是谢谢你。”  
砰。  
小天狼星猛地跳了起来，任由镜子落回他的箱子里。  
面前的墙上出现了一个大洞，他和隔壁那个傻瓜之间的距离荡然无存。毫无疑问，就是他隔壁的人正举着魔杖，魔眼扫视着房间。  
“你到底要干嘛？！”小天狼星叫道，把播放器扔在地上。他从床上跳下来，扑向阿拉斯托•穆迪的方向，疯眼汉依然用魔杖指着他。  
“该我问你这个问题。”穆迪吼道，魔杖直指着小天狼星的鼻子。小天狼星抓起他的魔杖，猛地掷在地上。穆迪对他怒目而视，死盯着他的脸。  
“你再用那东西指着我，我就能保证你永远不能炸掉任何一面墙，”小天狼星咆哮道，“你这个老疯子！”  
“你在和别人说话，”穆迪也吼了回去，从袍子里抽出另一根魔杖，“我要知道你是在和谁说话。”  
“和你没关系。”小天狼星叫道。  
“我在墙的另一边听到了声音。”他说，继续用魔杖指着小天狼星。  
“那不代表你可以炸掉一面墙！”小天狼星喊道，夺过这根魔杖，让它去和地上的同胞团聚了。  
穆迪眯了眯眼睛，又拿出第三根魔杖：“我盯上你了，布莱克。走错一步，我就站在你的后面看着。”  
“来啊，”小天狼星叫道，“你到现在为止都做得很好，相比于那些热情的凤凰社成员。或者你对你的皇冠太在意了，没时间管这些不重要的事？”  
穆迪的魔眼不转了。  
“我杀过你这样的人，”他嘶声说，“连一眨眼的时间都不用。”  
然后他转过身，眼睛盯着墙上的大洞，走回了自己的房间。  
“不，你没有。”小天狼星在他背后吼道。  
穆迪停了下来，小天狼星知道他在凝视着自己。  
“他们都说你仁慈，”小天狼星说，“你让食死徒接受魔法部的审判。”  
穆迪没有回答，只是握紧了拳头，继续走回了房间。他坐在床边，双腿交叉，透过洞口看着小天狼星，眼睛一眨也不眨。小天狼星抱怨了一声，终于放弃了，在床上躺下，试着在穆迪的瞪视下睡过去。


	61. Chapter 60 午夜袭击

（对十三岁以下读者的警告：这里又是一章PG-13，如果你不想吐着血出去，最好不要读。）  
音乐盒在莱姆斯手中奏响，已经是凌晨三点了，他还没有睡。他躺在摇摇欲坠的床上（只有一根弹簧支撑着床垫），眼睛盯着天花板，听着传入他耳中的音乐。  
离他的下一次变形还有几天？  
他把音乐盒放在胸口，还不够。  
***  
走廊更深处房间里的詹姆也没睡。他们三个人躺在床上的样子……在脑中不断回放。他想要全部忘记，他想要甩开那些过往，继续走下去。但他不能，他知道自己不能。  
外面有声音传来，他眨了眨眼睛，回过神来。那是怎么回事？  
他拿过包里的隐形斗篷披在身上，慢慢地走到门边，透过门缝往外看。  
声音是从楼下来的。  
有粗哑的声音，不是凤凰社里面的人，甚至不是穆迪的那种，是别人。  
“那些新人在哪里？”一个人问另外一个。  
“楼上，”有人答道，“一人一间卧室。”  
***  
詹姆站在螺旋楼梯的顶上向下看去，他几乎不能相信自己所看到的景象。  
一群食死徒举着魔杖站在门廊里，兜帽遮住了他们的脸，他们身上都穿着黑袍。他们相互低语着，慢慢靠近楼梯。他们宛若黑夜的暗影，没有一丝怜悯的暗杀者。他们是一群怪物。  
“杀了他们。”一个女人的声音传来，这声音听起来意外地耳熟，她当时在公园里吗？他在哪里听到过这个声音？  
他感到自己的心沉了下去，食死徒要杀了他们。他们都已经进入了总部！他们什么都发现了！  
才到这儿的第一个晚上，他们就要死了。  
不，詹姆想，火焰在他的心中燃烧。不，我们不会死。  
“小天狼星！莉莉！”詹姆叫道，把隐形衣一把扯了下来。食死徒们停了下来，惊讶地盯着在他们眼前出现的詹姆。月光从最近的窗户里透下来，映出詹姆坚定的脸庞。  
“除你武器！”他对着食死徒尖叫着。一个人从台阶上跌下去，倒在大理石地板上。他们抱怨了一声，一个食死徒倒吸了一口凉气。  
倒吸了一口凉气？  
他们还会倒吸一口凉气？  
小天狼星和莉莉冲出房间，而莱姆斯正从走廊深处冲来，身上穿着长袍。彼得也出了门，他们都拔出魔杖，脸上是恐惧的表情。  
詹姆的魔杖依然指向正爬上楼梯，向他们冲来的食死徒。  
“是波特家的小子，”一个人说，“他是新人之一，杀了他。”  
小天狼星听到了他说的话，眼神忽然变得空洞。他挡在詹姆身前，食死徒都向他们扑来。  
一道光从他的魔杖尖射出，把三个人甩到了墙上。另一道光从一个食死徒那里反弹回来，打在小天狼星的手臂上。血从他的长袍上滴下，但这只让他更加愤怒。  
“你会后悔的，”他的嘴唇扯出一道邪气的笑。  
“除你武器！”五个人同时叫道，一道炫目的白光从他们五个人的魔杖杖尖发出，食死徒们纷纷倒下。  
莉莉用两只手握着魔杖，她几乎能感觉到白光爆开的瞬间，魔杖的震动。小天狼星大笑着，看到食死徒们都不动了，白光渐渐消逝。  
但站在他们三人后面的莱姆斯只是盯着那些陌生人，打败他们太容易了，太容易了，他还记得在公园里……  
“伙计们，”莱姆斯轻声说，“伙计们，他们不是食死徒。”  
小天狼星、詹姆和莉莉都用怀疑的眼光瞪着他。  
“什么？”小天狼星哼了一声，“还有一些别的蠢蛋戴着兜帽，穿着长袍，我们不认识的吗？”  
“他说对了，布莱克先生。”  
小天狼星猛地转过头，和站在倒下的食死徒堆中间的阿拉斯托•穆迪打了个照面。他手上拿着一个白色的面具，穿着黑袍。  
“你，”小天狼星用魔杖指着他，“你是他们中的一员。”  
“穆迪，食死徒？”  
五个人的注意力都转向一个躺在地上的人。她摘下面具站起身来，是马琳•麦金农。  
“那可是个高质量的。”她大笑着说，他们都用不敢相信的眼光瞪着她。  
然后，食死徒们一个个摘下面具，他们都是凤凰社的成员。五个新成员的下巴都掉在了地上。  
“这是个测验，”弗兰克•隆巴顿的声音从后面传来。他揉着背，慢慢走上台阶。他就是被詹姆甩下台阶的那个，“考验你们的忠诚，我相信你们都通过了，对吧，疯眼汉？”  
穆迪缓缓地点头，眯着眼睛望着小天狼星。  
“是的，”他转向他们五个人，“表现不错，都很好，现在回去睡觉吧。”  
五个人还站在走廊里，不知道该说什么。凤凰社的成员渐渐走散，各自回到房间休息，詹姆他们吃惊地望着其他人的背影。  
“非常不错，”穆迪慢慢走到他们身边，“很好的团队合作，或许下一次你们可以用点‘除你武器’之外的咒语，是吧？真的食死徒可不吃这一套。现在，”他拍了拍手，“已经快凌晨了，你们到楼下的厨房里给我做点早饭吧？”  
他们半信半疑地盯着他。  
“现在是凌晨三点。”小天狼星说。  
“我知道怎么看表，布莱克先生，”穆迪瞪着他，“而且‘凌晨三点’的重点是‘凌晨’。所以，如果你们不在意的话，”他走得更近了些，“我喜欢只煎一面的鸡蛋，还有，吐司别烤太焦。”  
小天狼星怒视着他，又是那种空无一物的眼神。  
“是的，先生。”他叫道，詹姆和其他几个人从他身边走开，还没有完全从惊吓中回过神来，他跟着他们向厨房走去。  
“哦，布莱克先生？”  
小天狼星转过身，咬着牙说道：“嗯？”  
穆迪的魔眼又一眨不眨地盯着他，嘴唇向上扬着：“这不是什么好玩的，所以下一次想杀人的时候别先笑得像个傻瓜一样，听懂了吗？”  
“我有选择的权利吗？”他嘶声说，跟在他们身后走向楼梯。  
***  
“一点也不好玩。”詹姆喝了一口茶，自言自语地抱怨的着，旁边的小天狼星正在吐司上涂黄油。  
对面的莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“没法责怪他们，那个爱菲亚斯说得对，我们不是他们的最佳选择。”  
“一群疯子。”小天狼星哼了一声，把装吐司的盘子在桌上一敲，“那个疯眼汉昨晚把我房间的墙炸了一个能直接走过去的洞，就因为听到我和你说话。”他对詹姆说。  
“他不太喜欢你，是吧？”坐在莉莉旁边的彼得说。莉莉看起来不太好，莫甘娜，地下世界的王几乎成了描述她现在外表的最佳选择。她没梳头发，发丝向各个方向翘着。眼下也有黑眼圈。  
“你怎么也知道？”小天狼星在椅子上坐下，死盯着盘子里的吐司，“我盯上你了，布莱克先生，”他模仿着疯眼汉，“我在看着你，布莱克先生。给我准备早饭，布莱克先生。”  
“你们觉得他就是那个来教我们的傲罗？”莱姆斯问。  
“我想也不会有别人了。”  
五个人向厨房门口看去，是穆迪，他双臂交叉，盯着他们五个人。  
“谁知道会不会有人是卧底，”他说，“你们觉得我会让别人来教你们？让别人给你们灌输一些垃圾？”  
他们没有回答，他穿过厨房，走到餐桌边。他端详着那盘吐司，笑了一声。他只是笑着，魔眼围绕着小天狼星滴溜溜地转着。  
“啊，”他的脸色冷了下来。一挥手就把盘子扔到了墙上。  
“我没看见鸡蛋，布莱克先生，”他吼道，“再做一次。”  
小天狼星怒视着他，站起身。他走回厨房，紧锁着眉头。  
穆迪在小天狼星空了的位置上坐下，把胳膊搭在说上。他的眼睛从詹姆转向莉莉，转向莱姆斯和彼得。他们都用极度惊讶的眼神盯着他。  
“我想上了七年的黑魔法防御术后，你们不止知道一个除你武器。”他评价道，拿起了詹姆的茶杯。他从杯子里喝了一口，又还给了詹姆，“肯定有人上课没听。”  
“我们的教授换得很快，”莱姆斯解释道，“他们的教学并不连续。”  
***  
“迈克尔是我见过最好的傲罗之一，”穆迪夸赞了琼恩，“当然了，你知道他儿子的事情吧，卢平？”  
莱姆斯点点头。  
“是的，我也认识乔纳森，”穆迪继续说道，魔眼望向天花板，仿佛在努力回忆着什么，“很年轻的孩子，非常年轻。”  
“他是怎么死的？”莱姆斯问。  
穆迪咳嗽了几声：“好吧，他和父亲一样待在凤凰社。但没待多久，我想被那些食死徒捉住的就是他……没错，就是他。好吧，他们在他身上用尽了方法，毫无疑问。把他一个人关在房间里，看他怎么活下去。你知道的，等着乔纳森处理掉他自己。”  
莱姆斯努力在穆迪的魔眼转向他时不露出惊恐的情绪。  
“好吧，布莱克先生做完饭后，你们就要对以后的生活从长计议了。我们计划了一个小小的旅行，”他叹了口气说，把眼球拿出来洗着。莉莉看到他空空的眼眶感到很恶心，便转过头去，“我想知道他怎么那么慢，把厨房弄得一团糟。”  
厨房里传来一声叫声，穆迪看起来很满意：“好的，布莱克先生，我只是希望你煎个鸡蛋。”


	62. Chapter 61 纪念

在穆迪吃完早饭后（没法肚子空空地工作，难道你们能？）六个人拿着斗篷，向门口走去。这次是隐形斗篷了，他们瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
“迪歌，”穆迪对把斗篷递给他们的戴紫帽子的人说，一边穿上斗篷。他的头在半空中漂浮，“告诉杰里米我们两分钟内到他办公室。”  
当五个人向门口走去时，穆迪快步走进客厅，靠近着壁炉。  
“跟着我，”他吼道，五个人都盯着他浮在半空中的头。他戴上了一顶棒球帽，“那种方式太危险了。”  
小天狼星抱怨了一声，但还是跟着四个朋友一起走进了客厅。穆迪的手从斗篷里伸出来，抓了一把飞路粉，其他人也照做了，穆迪说：“不要脱下斗篷，我们不希望任何人看到你们的行踪。记住，你们都是新人，他们知道你们的能力没有那么强。你们连阿瓦达索命咒都念不完就会被搞定。”  
穆迪清了清嗓子，踏进壁炉：“到魔法部，杰里米的办公室。”  
***  
一道光芒闪过，他不见了。  
詹姆走进壁炉，叫道：“杰里米的办公室，魔法部。”他把飞路粉扔了进去，火焰包裹住他的身体。他感到自己在千万个壁炉间穿梭，无数的房间掠过他的眼前。终于，在他感到不舒服之前，他来到了一个很宽敞的办公室里。  
“啊，詹姆。”穆迪掸去身上的灰尘，在桌子的对面坐下。詹姆看见办公室主人一家的照片挂在墙上，他们正对着他笑着招手，“来坐下吧，只要几分钟就好了。”  
与此同时，另一个人从壁炉里走了出来。是莉莉，她咳嗽了几声，把头发捋到脑后。詹姆扶起她，和她一起走到角落里的沙发上坐下。他们刚坐下，一个尖叫着的彼得从壁炉里连滚带爬地出来了，然后是莱姆斯，最后是小天狼星。他们的隐形衣全在中途不见了踪影。  
三个人在詹姆和莉莉旁边坐下，等待着穆迪的解释。但穆迪又开始喝他随身携带的小瓶里的液体，享受地哼哼着。  
小天狼星瞥了莱姆斯一眼，就好像在说“我就说他是个疯子”。  
门开了，一个穿着细条纹长袍，表情很严肃的人走了进来。他脸色苍白，淡金色的头发末端都立了起来，他留着一撮有几缕灰色的小胡子，眼睛不住地眨着。他望着穆迪，咧开嘴笑了。  
“啊，阿拉斯托，”五个人从没听见过有人用这么低沉的声音说话，“很高兴再见到你，我想这些就是新人吧？”  
穆迪站起身与他握手：“是的，他们就是，带他们来看看我们做事的风格，在他们真正开始干活之前。那样他们不会第一天干活就把自己炸飞，”他转向坐在沙发上的五个人，说，“这是杰里米•陶德，魔法部部长，他非常支持凤凰社。”  
“我将一如既往地支持下去，”陶德向站起身的詹姆伸出手。他盯着詹姆看了一会儿，说：“啊，你是波特家的那个孩子，你可真令我们惊讶，”他转向穆迪，“就是他了，我想？”  
“是的，”穆迪的表情变得非常郑重，“我们三个人都相信应该是他，弗兰克、阿不思和我。”  
“好，好，”陶德拍了拍詹姆的背，“真好。”  
“走吧，孩子们，”穆迪领着他们走出办公室，跟在他和陶德的身后，“我们要看看真正的英雄该做些什么了。”  
他们跟着两个成年巫师走出办公室，进入一条黑暗的走廊。  
终于，他们走到了走廊的尽头，是正等待着他们的电梯。  
门开了，七个人走了进去。  
“好吧，再说一遍是在几楼？”陶德问。  
“二楼，”穆迪说，“克劳奇在那里等我们。”  
“对了。”陶德说，电梯升上了二楼。五个人不知道他们要去哪里，谁在等他们？  
电梯门开了，一个表情酸溜溜的矮个子男人正盯着他们。他的手背在身后，看起来很机灵。他看到了穆迪，眼睛眯了眯，这是一个人看到另一个人时最糟糕的眼神了。  
“啊，新人和他们的老保姆。”男人窃笑着说。  
穆迪的肩膀忽然紧绷了起来，他清了清嗓子：“也很高兴再见到你，克劳奇。”  
“是我的荣幸，”他简单地说道，看向陶德，“他们是来刻名字的？”  
“是，”陶德说，“那个孩子……是他的儿子。”  
他指了指詹姆，詹姆感到自己忽然有些站不稳。  
“我们跟着他，”穆迪说，把詹姆推到了前面，“带他去那个房间。”  
克劳奇转过身，走向他的办公室。傲罗们在各自的隔间里工作，有的人在穆迪经过他们的“办公室”时对他点了点头，有的人则在端详着五个新人。  
“他们是谁，阿拉斯托？”一个矮胖的男人问。  
“霍格沃茨的学生，”穆迪说，“来这儿做暑假的实践活动，预言家日报的实习记者。”  
“我的天哪。”男人和穆迪不约而同地大笑起来。  
他们越往后走，在小隔间的墙上，小天狼星就能看见越多印着照片和名字的纸贴在那里。其中一个是詹姆和莱姆斯在公园里看到的人，食死徒圆圈中心的人。  
他的照片贴的最多。  
“就是这儿了，”克劳奇抽出魔杖，指向一个门把手。门在最后的一面墙上，在巨大的房间里几乎不容易被注意到。门上有一个徽章，写着“陨落者的纪念”。  
门开了，七个人走进房间，墙面、地板和天花板都是大理石做的，四角分别有一个火把。它们照亮了整个房间，摇曳的火焰倒映在大理石上。  
詹姆凑近了墙端详，他的心沉到了谷底，这不是一间普通的房间。  
墙上从上到下都刻满了名字，所有字母都是大写，一个接着一个。地板上是更多的名字，他抬头看向天花板，看着上面最大的一行字。  
纪念  
在大战中  
为之付出生命  
或忍受痛苦的人  
1972—____  
他们在自由的意志中永生。  
“那些都是为我们共同的理想而死的人，”穆迪庄重地说，取下棒球帽，手贴在胸口。他低下头，“所有。”  
詹姆望着最近的一面墙，注意到了一个名字。  
弗雷德里克•威廉•斯诺克斯先生。  
“看，”莉莉指向一个名字，说，“乔纳森•理查德•琼恩，”她望着穆迪，“琼恩教授的儿子真的死了。”  
“你觉得我是在说谎 吗？”穆迪吼道，他转向詹姆，“每一次凤凰社失去一个成员，我就到这里来，把他们的名字加在上面。不，并非这里所有的名字都是凤凰社成员，但有很多是。我认识他们所有人，看着他们悲惨地死去，把他们的名字刻在这里作为纪念。我想这次应该由你来刻，詹姆。”  
他把陶德的魔杖递给詹姆，指向墙上的一个空位。“魔杖对准那里，说出他们的名字，詹姆。他们并非平白无故地死去，他们值得被人们记住。”  
詹姆哽咽了。  
他还能看见他的父母，看见他们的脸。  
他举起魔杖，他们的名字将被一字一字刻在了墙上。詹姆深吸了一口气。  
他的母亲，微红的脸颊和臂弯出现在他的记忆里。他还很小的时候，他们把他抱在怀里摇着，给他喂东西吃，将爱倾注在他身上。  
伏地魔把那些都从他身边夺去了，他夺去了他的母亲。  
“奥利维亚•温妮弗雷德•波特。”他说，字母从杖尖冒出，出现在“米歇尔•伊凡•波特”和“艾德娜•凯瑟琳•波廷顿”之间。  
叔叔温和的面庞划过脑海，他几乎被眼泪呛住：“查尔斯•兰登•波特。”  
然后是睡前故事和克里普拉，打开的棺材，仿佛没有尽头的葬礼。  
“温蒂•奥利维亚•波特，”他说，那个名字被刻在了查理叔叔和妈妈的名字下面。  
他的父亲，在校长办公室里望着他，不希望詹姆注意到。詹姆告诉他骄傲不值得为之战斗，他看着儿子离开凤凰社时失望的表情。  
现在父亲看不到他加入凤凰社的那一天了，他的父亲再也看不到他和莉莉了，再也参加不了他们的婚礼，看不到他的儿子女儿，他什么也不会看到了。  
因为伏地魔。  
因为他。  
“哈罗德•温里克•波特，”他说，他的名字被刻在母亲的名字上面。他们的名字被镌刻在石头上，直到永恒。  
“做的不错。”陶德说，伸出手想要拿回魔杖。但詹姆没有给他，还有一个名字。  
“波特？”穆迪提醒他。  
詹姆最后一次举起了魔杖，眼泪奔涌而下，他轻声说：“灵灵•波特。”  
那个名字从杖尖冒出，出现在了波特家族的名字里。伏地魔从詹姆那里夺取的，他再也见不到的人。  
其他人盯着这个新出现在墙上的名字，一片死寂蔓延在房间里。  
小天狼星的眼睛盯着灵灵的名字。克劳奇也是，他一脸厌烦。  
“家养小精灵都出现在这里了，”他嗤笑一声，“这世界是怎么了。”  
***  
与陶德和克劳奇道别后，电梯门在他们身后关上。穆迪站在詹姆旁边，重新戴上了棒球帽。其余四人站在他们身后，詹姆努力抑制着眼泪，他已经哭得够多了。  
“这就是真正的英雄们的结局，”穆迪说，“真正的英雄活不到能够讲述他们事迹的那一天，他们独自死去，无人问津，再也说不出任何话。他们从来不自夸，不炫耀自己的能力。他们的名字出现在那面墙上，成为千万个名字之一。这就是真正的英雄，孩子们。”  
没人和他争辩。  
“所以如果你们想要像香气扑鼻的玫瑰一样，获得全世界的赞赏，你们就错了。”他阴沉地说，没有看向任何一个人，连魔眼都停止了转动，“即使你们活到了战争结束，你们也会被忘却。你们或许会发现自己出现在图书的简介上，或是在派对中被提到。但没有人会感谢你们的牺牲，没有人会为你们举行游行，没有人会对你多想一分。作为真正的英雄，你们能得到的满足感只有这些。你们都明白了吗？”  
他们沉默地点点头，电梯开始冲向魔法部的大门。  
“这也是你在那里做得非常好的一件事，波特，”穆迪望着詹姆说，“她也值得被铭刻在那面墙上，和她的家人一起。”  
詹姆点了点头，电梯门打开了，他没有说一个字。


	63. Chapter 62 午夜的造访者

Chapter 62 午夜的造访者  
那天晚上，他们被要求在午夜时分睡觉。凤凰社的其他成员都去了魔法部，现在房子里只剩下莉莉、詹姆、莱姆斯、小天狼星和彼得，当然，还有疯眼汉穆迪。  
小天狼星并没有太多感想。  
这意味着疲倦的新人们直到午夜才能睡觉。穆迪让他们待在客厅的壁炉边，警告他们说，如果有人敢在12点之前睡着，他就给他们施一个失眠咒，让他们清醒清醒。这足够让僵尸一样的小天狼星保持清醒了。  
他坐在沙发上，自言自语着，揉着布满血丝的眼睛。三天只睡了六个小时，这可不健康，六个小时的睡眠。  
天哪，他只想要自己的床，他只想这样的折磨结束。  
这一天没有任何让他们高兴的事情，他们都盯着墙上的钟，头一点一点地，随时会睡过去。穆迪坐在椅子上看报纸，简直不能更清醒了。  
“我们的时间表很紧，”他说，“你们必须随时保持警惕，打破你们睡眠的规律有利于在任何时间保证你们的反应速度，和对周围环境的观察力。”  
小天狼星嘟囔了几句，继续盯着壁炉里的火焰。他的视线已经模糊，他想要枕头，想要睡觉。  
终于，钟敲响了，五个人从客厅走上楼梯。当小天狼星走到门边的时候，他感觉每一步都仿佛踩在棉花上。  
“晚安，”詹姆打了个呵欠，打开了他的门。莉莉睡眼朦胧地给了詹姆一个晚安吻，也走回自己的房间。  
“嗯，”小天狼星神志不清地嘟囔着，走向他的床（距离似乎比往常要长了一些），“嗯，晚安。”  
他感到自己倒在了摇摇欲坠的床上，头碰到了枕头。  
然后他睡着了。  
***  
“不许动。”  
小天狼星的眼睛猛地睁开，看见了指着他喉咙的小刀。他僵住了，那是莱姆斯送给他的圣诞节礼物。  
攻击者的脸隐在阴影里，他看不出那是谁。还是深夜，攻击者晃了一下小刀，离小天狼星的喉咙只有几英寸。  
“你完蛋了。”攻击者吼道，刀子向他的喉咙扎下去。  
攻击者的脸忽然被外面的街灯照亮。  
“你这个老疯子！”小天狼星咆哮道，把穆迪从床上掀了下去，“半夜把我叫起来！还用刀子抵着我的喉咙！”  
穆迪的魔眼滴溜溜地转着：“早上好，布莱克先生。”  
“什么？”小天狼星不敢相信地说，“你知道白天和晚上的区别吗？晚上天是黑的，我们要睡觉！白天太阳在天上，我们醒着！”  
***  
“死人不睡觉，”穆迪吼道，“你留下一把可供敌人取用的武器，你根本不熟悉周围环境。你让一个陌生人进入你的房间，连一点防御措施都没有，一点准备都没有。你不值得生存下去，更别说一个人在这儿睡觉了。”  
“出去。”小天狼星命令道。  
“一分钟后出现在楼下，”穆迪吼了回去，“今天的吐司要抹果酱。”  
穆迪走出了房间。  
“至少把刀子还我！”小天狼星在他身后咆哮道。  
穆迪转过头：“你不会利用它，你躺在床上，喉咙被刺穿。你已经死了，布莱克先生，葬礼两天后举行。现在，下楼准备早饭。”  
穆迪砰地一声关上了门，天花板上有墙皮落下来，砸在地板上。小天狼星望着墙上的挂钟，呻吟了一声。  
凌晨四点零二分。  
“我得给门加一把锁。”小天狼星嘟囔着，从床上爬下来。  
***  
莉莉是唯一一个清醒的，另外三个人大概还在睡，穆迪不知道去了哪里。或许还在床上睡得很香。而小天狼星不敢冲到他的房间里，谁知道那门上有什么恶咒。  
莉莉把头发挽成了一个发髻，正轻抿着茶水，小天狼星跌跌撞撞地冲进厨房。她坐在那里，看到小天狼星正打开柜子，拿出面包，莉莉对他笑了笑。  
“又做早饭了，是吗？”她问，小天狼星叹了口气。  
“是啊，”他说，“真令人惊讶啊，你知道的，”他说，从里面拿出两片面包，“我和其他人一样被叫到办公室里，得到相同的邀请。但那个老蝙蝠只对我下手。”  
“我觉得他是在磨练你。”莉莉轻声说，又喝了一口茶。  
“磨练？我？”小天狼星哼了一声，“我不需要他来磨练，我自己能规范自己的行为。”  
“没错。”莉莉说。  
小天狼星又叹了一口气，手划拉着头发：“我不知道我还能忍受多久，”他对莉莉使了个眼色，“你怎么样？”  
“我没关门，”她说，“他说我比任何人都该关上、并且锁上门，还要在门上加个恶咒。他让我下来陪着你。”  
“好吧，我猜小莱姆斯足够聪明，会记得关门的。”小天狼星说，拧开果酱瓶。  
“说不准。”  
莱姆斯走近厨房，看起来比两人脸色还糟。他在莉莉身边坐下，头枕在桌子上，他的头发乱糟糟的，莱姆斯慢慢闭上眼睛，“我背靠着门睡了。”  
小天狼星大笑起来：“我还以为只有我一个人。”  
“哦，大概是，”莱姆斯打了个呵欠，半睡半醒地说，“但他想让我来陪你遭罪。”  
小天狼星和他们一起坐在桌边，他摸了摸莱姆斯的头发：“如果我不睡，你也别想睡。”他嘟囔着。  
莱姆斯抬起头，揉了揉眼睛。  
“我能问一个问题吗，小天狼星？”莉莉问，用大拇指抚摸着杯子的边沿。  
“问吧，”小天狼星说，“但别指望太好的回答，我的意识还停留在床上。”  
“灵灵是谁？”  
小天狼星看了看她，又看了看莱姆斯，莱姆斯转开了视线。  
“你来回答，大脚板。”他轻声说，嘴紧紧地抿着。  
小天狼星又叹了口气，把头枕在手上：“她是波特家的家养小精灵，和詹姆的父母一起被杀。”  
***  
“那么他们为什么要把她的名字刻在墙上？”莉莉问，“我的意思是，家养小精灵不就是奴隶吗？我的意思是，她并不是家里的一部分，对吧？”  
“一般来说是这样，”小天狼星说，想起了克利切和他家老房子墙上家养小精灵的头，“但灵灵已经拥有了自由，她却还是在帮助他们做事，更像是保姆或是仆人，真的。我从没懂过，不过说实话，他们家的东西我就没什么懂的。”  
“为什么？”莉莉问，望向小天狼星。她祖母绿的眼睛在黑暗里闪着明亮的光。  
“他们只是……和别人不太一样，”小天狼星说，“至少和我的家人不太一样。”  
“他们关系很好，”莱姆斯为莉莉解释道，“他们是詹姆的生命。”  
莉莉点点头，随意把玩着茶包：“我几乎无法相信他失去了他所有的家人。”  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，“他比我们中任何人经历的都要多。”他想了想，他该说出来吗？他敢说吗？这值得一提吗？  
“你们觉得他们略过他是为什么？”他勇敢地开口。  
莱姆斯和莉莉瞪着他。“什么？”莱姆斯问。  
“好吧，他们杀了波特一家，对吧？”小天狼星解释道，“他们为什么不把詹姆也杀了？”  
“我不知道，”莉莉说，“你们觉得他们还在找他吗？”  
莱姆斯耸耸肩：“谁知道呢，他还活着，这就够了，对吧？”  
小天狼星望着他的朋友，就好像从他的身上长出了长毛，莱姆斯叹了口气，说：“小天狼星，别。”  
“我只是觉得你可以更乐观点，就这么多。”他反驳道。  
“你在这种时候怎么乐观得起来？”莱姆斯说，他的语调一点都没变，“你和我一样都看到了那些名字，一整间屋子里都是那样的名字，是什么让你觉得我们能活到最后？”  
小天狼星转过身。  
“你心里还以为我们会一起活到很老，过一辈子正常的生活。”他说，他并没有在教训或反驳小天狼星，也不想和他争辩，他只是在陈述一个事实，“我们中有人活不到那个时候，大脚板。我们必须享受在这一切可能发生之前的一分一秒。”  
“我们都会活下去，”小天狼星固执地说，他伸手到柜子里去拿粥，“我们会的。”  
“希望如此。”莉莉轻声说，眼睛盯着茶杯，莱姆斯用手臂环住她。  
“但现在别想这些了。”莉莉握住他的手，轻轻捏了捏，“现在，我们只要撑过训练就行了。”  
莉莉点点头，莱姆斯把手臂移开。小天狼星撕开一包粥粉，用魔杖指着它。几秒钟之后，它就变成了一碗热腾腾的粥。他把碗放在桌上，开始喝粥。  
三个人没有再说一句话。  
***  
客厅已经被清理了出来，里面除了五把椅子和一块黑板什么也没有。在阳光照进窗户的时候，五个新人和老傲罗走进了房间。  
“坐下。”穆迪吼道，一边走向黑板。詹姆和彼得昨晚睡得很好，他们看起来精神抖擞。他们一直到早晨七点才起床，因为彼得锁好了们，而詹姆在穆迪进来的时候脸是朝着门口的。  
他们获得了三个小时的睡眠，而这时小天狼星能够不惜一切与之交换的东西。  
三只早起的鸟儿盯着椅子，小天狼星觉得自己几乎要笑出声来。  
“我们毕业了，”他说，“这都是假话。我们离开了霍格沃茨，一眨眼又进入了穆迪教授的课堂。”  
他转过身，向螺旋楼梯走去。穆迪抱怨了一声，转过头面对将要走开的学生。  
“我不想这么做，布莱克先生。”他说，抽出其中一根魔杖，指着小天狼星，“魂魄出窍。”  
四个人望着小天狼星僵在那里，似乎有什么东西击中了他，四人的眼神里充满恐惧。小天狼星的眼睛瞪大了，不知道在看着哪里。他的嘴大大地张着，眉毛挑起来，就好像在看着什么人……  
“停下。”詹姆轻声说，他的心狂跳着。  
小天狼星的眼睛睁得更大了。  
“停下！”詹姆吼道，转过身面对穆迪。但穆迪没管他，他正全神贯注地用魔杖指着小天狼星。  
小天狼星缓缓转过身，他的眼睛重新有了焦距，慢慢地恢复正常。  
“你别想再对我这么做，你这个老疯子！”小天狼星对穆迪吼道，穆迪微笑着。詹姆盯着他，又看了看穆迪。  
“停下来，无论你对他做了什么，停下来。”詹姆说，对傲罗举起魔杖。  
“我没事，詹姆，”小天狼星说，用手抓挠着背。和他平常的声音一模一样，说话的方式也没有一点不同，“尖头叉子，你怎么了？”  
穆迪依然聚精会神地用魔杖指着小天狼星。  
“听从你的朋友吧，波特先生。”穆迪说，魔眼望向詹姆。  
“是啊，听我说。天哪，看看你，冷静一些，他又不会杀了我们。”小天狼星说，向他走近。是他的走路方式，是他的表情，那就是小天狼星。  
詹姆放松了一丝警惕，小天狼星慢慢向他走来……  
狠狠地一拳打在他脸上。  
詹姆被小天狼星扑倒在地上，小天狼星用魔杖指着他。  
“别相信任何人，”小天狼星眯缝着眼睛说。那不是他，声音一点也不对，“你永远也不能相信任何人，时刻保存一丝警惕。你很容易被欺骗，因为我用了你最好的朋友来骗你。现在你就躺在这儿，小天狼星布莱克，你最好的兄弟，把你压在地上，随时能杀了你。警惕，波特先生，警惕。”  
穆迪放下了魔杖，小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，有些恐惧地望着詹姆，猛地从地上跳起来，看了看自己的魔杖。他的眼睛比原来瞪得更大了，猛地转向穆迪。  
“你敢再……”他警告道。  
“不可饶恕咒之一，”穆迪让他们在座位上坐下，说，“夺魂咒，在夺魂咒之下，你会失去自己的意志。就像是施咒人的奴隶……不……木偶，能被用来杀害无辜的生命。不是所有的食死徒都是自愿加入，至少有三个傲罗不足够强大，无法抵御夺魂咒，现在他们成了那个疯子的仆人。你们必须对这种攻击做好准备，你们中没有人……包括你，布莱克先生……做好了上战场的准备。相比于想象中的样子，你们对这个世界一无所知，”他指着詹姆，“波特，你，过来。”  
詹姆站起身，向黑板前面走去。穆迪在他面前踱着步，对其他学生讲课。  
“现在，”他说，“由于某些你们并不完全明白的理由，我相信詹姆有你们五人中最坚强的意志。所以，他将成为我们的……怎么说的……小白鼠？数到三，我将把对布莱克先生施过的咒语对你也施一遍，波特。我希望你能试图与之抗争，希望你能意识到你心底的勇敢，将我驱赶出你的大脑。无论付出什么代价，希望你能与之抗争。明白了吗？”  
詹姆点点头，神情坚定。  
“魂魄出窍。”穆迪说，对他挥了挥魔杖。  
一种奇怪的感觉向詹姆袭来，昏眩。整个房间都在转动。世界上的一切都是……好的。哪有什么父母死在房间里？哪有纪念的房间？哪有凤凰社。  
说。  
为什么？  
说，说“我是个笨蛋。”  
好吧，当然了。  
“我是个笨蛋。”詹姆大喊，忽然感到世界又回到了他眼前。他大口喘着气，空气就像冰水一样涌入他的口中。他转向穆迪。  
“你说你会数到三！”他叫道。  
穆迪耸了耸肩：“你觉得食死徒会数到三吗？还给你提个醒？我可不这么觉得，波特。我们再试一次……魂魄出窍！”  
那种极乐的感觉再次袭来。  
说。  
为什么？  
说，说“我爱莉莉伊万斯。”  
为什么啊？  
说。  
但是为什么？有什么意义吗？  
说。  
我不说。  
说。  
不，我真的不想说。  
说。  
她已经知道了。  
说。  
不！  
詹姆感到他的意识回来了，他眨眨眼睛，看向眉开眼笑的穆迪。他正咧开嘴笑着，一边点头。  
“嗯，波特。”他说，“就是这样，很不错，詹姆，做的很不错。”  
***  
那天晚上，小天狼星在床上翻来覆去，完全睡不着。他的眼前全是穆迪潜入他的房间，手上拿着某种武器，让他去烤吐司，洗碗碟。  
他睁大眼睛望着关上的门，今晚，穆迪好不容易放过了他，但他却睡不着。他发誓自己会失眠而死的。他要完蛋了，不是因为食死徒，不是因为伏地魔……是疯眼汉和他愚蠢的生物钟。  
穆迪没有在小天狼星的门上上锁，虽然墙上的洞第二天早晨已经被填好了，他还是没有隐私。他能感觉到隔壁的那个人正用魔眼监视着他，记下他做的每一件事。那个老家伙怎么这么针对他？他做了什么？  
楼下有人敲门，小天狼星坐了起来。不是穆迪！他们来从穆迪的魔爪里拯救五个人了！正义终于回来了！  
他悄悄走到门边，打开门，别人都没有醒。他蹑手蹑脚地贴着墙向楼梯走去。他不会让那个傲罗抓住他的，他不要再做早饭了。  
门打开了，楼下亮了起来。穆迪嘶哑的声音欢迎着来人。  
“啊，弗兰克，”穆迪帮他把大衣放在衣帽架上，“真令人惊讶，什么风把你吹来了？”  
“来看看你的新人们训练得怎么样。”弗兰克说。  
“好吧，进来吧，喝点茶。”他把弗兰克带进客厅，“这里也是你的房子。”  
小天狼星站在螺旋楼梯的边沿，光脚踏在冰冷的地板上。他藏在扶手后面，看见两个傲罗的剪影出现在面前的墙上。他们生了火，面对面坐在椅子上。  
“他们怎么样？”弗兰克双腿交叉，问。  
“好，很好。”穆迪说，“很自大，没错。他们五人之间的友谊是我见过最坚不可摧的，不需要我再做些什么了。他们自以为什么都知道，尤其是那个布莱克。”  
“他们还年轻，”弗兰克说，“你觉得他们怎么样？”  
“我可不能确定他们中所有人都准备好了，”穆迪从小瓶里喝了一口，用手擦了擦嘴，“波特家的孩子非常好，我现在已经可以用生命为他担保。而伊万斯小姐在魔咒和决斗方面有超乎寻常的天赋，对凤凰社来说是件好事，我敢肯定。”  
“我会注意他们两人的，”弗兰克说，“你知道年轻人相爱的时候会是什么样子。”  
穆迪哼了一声：“不都是这样。”  
“那卢平呢？”  
穆迪的影子耸了耸肩：“很安静，内向，永远是一张扑克脸，看不出他在想什么。但我觉得他值得信任，只是要注意一下他的小问题。”  
“当然，”弗兰克说，“我们不想让琼恩的悲剧重演，对吧？”  
“当然不想，”穆迪叹了口气，“彼得•佩德鲁，他确实很忠诚。但他简直不是个巫师，看起来根本就是个哑炮。”  
“别这么说，”弗兰克说，“你知道阿不思不会……”  
“我知道，”穆迪摇了摇手示意他安静，“我知道，我只是说我到现在还不明白他们为什么选他。他确实很忠诚没错，但很不幸的是，勇气并不是他的强项。”  
“那小天狼星•布莱克呢？”弗兰克身体前倾，问道。小天狼星盯着他们，他知道穆迪会说什么，他知道穆迪会不住地数落他有多懒、多骄傲自大。  
穆迪没让他失望，他顿了顿，从小瓶里又喝了一口，叹了一口气。  
“我只说一句话，”他的语调阴沉了下去，“如果可以，我现在就把他送进阿兹卡班。”  
“行了，阿拉斯托，”弗兰克笑了一声，“这也太过了，不是吗？”  
“不，”穆迪说，“不是，他很狡猾，还非常自大，以自我为中心，更重要的是，他非常好斗。三件对于战斗很危险的特点他全占尽了，你和我一样都听到他大笑了，当他在那天晚上测验的时候想要杀了我们的时候？他不尊重生命，目无尊长，对我说的一句话也不听。”  
***  
“你不觉得你从一开始对他就太严格了吗？”弗兰克问，“米勒娃告诉我当你看到名单上他的名字时的反应了，你从一开始就对他有偏见。”  
“也并非全无理由，”穆迪吼道，“我想你也听到关于克莱因的学生的话了，对吧？”  
“是的，”弗兰克说，“我听到了，但我们已经知道他们的全部名单了，确实有几个。”  
“你还记得他们的名字吗？”穆迪问。  
“呃，”弗兰克抬头看着天花板，“有马尔福、克拉布、高尔，那个格兰芬多的孩子……他叫什么来着？”  
“达瑞尔•艾弗里，”穆迪提示道。  
“对了，艾弗里。”弗兰克说，“还有斯内普和诺特。我想就这么多了，对吧？”  
“差不多，”穆迪说，“但还有另一个学生，据费尔奇说，洛丽丝夫人看到另一个孩子在1972年6月7日从克莱因的办公室里走出来。他总记着这些事，那个傻瓜。”他又喝了一口，“好吧，当我们去年发现克莱因的勾当之后，我们就开始盘查他抽屉里的文件……阿不思和我都在，我想你可能没来……而我们发现那个学生的身份一直不明，相比于另外六个被依次叫过去的学生，在那一学年结束的前一天。我们不知道那个学生是谁。”  
“你觉得那是布莱克？”弗兰克问。  
“不，”穆迪说，“我知道那就是布莱克。”  
一段沉默，小天狼星盯着那两个剪影。他们怎么能指控他莫须有的罪名！他们怎么敢对他指指点点！他根本不知道自己1972年6月7日做了什么，也不想知道。他只知道自己一定不在克莱因的办公室里，让他们说去吧！  
弗兰克咳嗽了几声。  
“你希望我们做什么？”弗兰克问，“把他拉出去？给他施一个遗忘咒？杀了他？我们没有证据，从阿不思和米勒娃那里听来，那个孩子经历过地狱，却又回返证明他自己。他这一生都在试图逃离家族的阴影。”  
“而我告诉米勒娃，”穆迪说，“我不相信那个家族里出来的任何一个人，永远不会。”  
小天狼星怒视着他，开始蹑手蹑脚地走回房间。那个……老……混蛋……  
根本不是他！他们怎么敢诬陷他！他们怎么敢……  
他太生气了，什么也不愿想。他气得完全睡不着觉。  
他猛地关上门，不在乎穆迪会不会听到，向后倒在床上。他盯着天花板，一晚上一动也不动。他知道如果他的视线移开一点，自己就会失去控制。他或许会冲下楼梯去向穆迪辩白，而他不允许自己这么做。  
他要让他看看。  
他要让他们所有人看看。


	64. Chapter 63 森林里的暗影

（对十三岁以下读者的说明：这又是一章PG-13，不仅仅由于暴力。）  
弗兰克对莉莉和詹姆的猜测是对的。说得好听一点，让他们俩做邻居不是个好选择。有一天晚上，穆迪上楼的时候，听见房间里传来笑声，他猛地一挥魔杖，一道蓝光把门炸开了。里面传来一声尖叫，有人尖声说：“穆迪先生，我……”  
“伊万斯小姐！”穆迪咆哮着冲进房间，“回你自己的房间去！我不希望在这里再看到你第二次！”  
然后他拉着莉莉冲出房间，一脚踢开她房间的门，把她扔了进去，砰地一声关上门。当他举起魔杖锁上她的门时，莉莉还在笑着。  
“我们什么也没做……”  
他指了指门锁，门锁变成了红色。然后他踱回詹姆的房间，紧盯着他。  
“波特，我警告你，”他说，“如果我在抓到你们一次，你就去睡地下室，伊万斯小姐去睡阁楼，下一个满月的时候，卢平先生将被安置在你们俩之间。明白了吗？”  
“明白了，先生。”  
“好。”穆迪甩上了门，门危险地摇晃着。  
然后他踢开了小天狼星房间的门，面前是红着眼睛，下巴上有胡茬的小天狼星站在门口。他的魔杖指着穆迪的脖子，另一只手握紧了拳头。  
穆迪露出一个微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“不错，布莱克先生，不错，你可以睡觉了。”  
他关上门，继续沿着走廊向下走去。他打开自己房间的门，没有走进去，只是猛地关上了门。他潜回小天狼星的门口。  
然后他又一次踢开了门。  
小天狼星还站在那里，他充血的眼睛眯缝着。穆迪笑了一声，点点头。  
“很好，布莱克先生，”他说，关上了门，“警惕，要时刻记得。”  
***  
下一周是他们五个人度过最长的一周。  
彼得要花别人两倍的世界理解每一个知识点。穆迪已经发了很多次火，彼得一犯错，他就像被点着了一样。  
“佩德鲁先生，你是故意气我的吗？”穆迪叹了口气，移开视线，用手揉着眼眶。  
彼得站起身，在莱姆斯旁边颤抖着，举起魔杖。他刚把莱姆斯的长袍染成了紫红色，而不是束缚他的双臂。莱姆斯正试着解除这个魔咒，彼得的脸涨红了，莱姆斯笑了笑。  
“对——对不起，先生。”他说。  
“别道歉，”穆迪呵斥道，“再试一次，直到卢平的胳膊落下来为止。专注于你魔杖的动作，波特先生两小时前就完成这个魔咒的练习了。专注！”  
***  
穆迪的家没什么访客，弗兰克偶尔会来，和他们共进午餐。五个人享受着他们能得到的最多的陪伴，自从魔法部之行后，穆迪就不允许他们出门了，和任何一个人类的相遇都是恩典。  
但邓布利多从没来过，麦格教授只来过一次。她来给穆迪带个口信，又和莱姆斯说了一会儿话。  
第一个月的训练进入后半部分，他们忽然得到一个紧急信息。大概是晚上十点，穆迪正在讲着幻术的反咒，马琳•麦金农忽然出现在了门口。  
“疯眼汉！”她喊道，穆迪转过头。  
“什么？”他问道，她从拐角转了过来，表情既笃定又狂热，她的眼睛闪着光，头发就像着了火一样。  
“到时候了！”她说，“带上新人，他们可以参加战斗了。”  
“参加战斗？”詹姆一下子振作起来，望着她。  
“有不少食死徒，”马琳说，声音十分激动，“他们从奥特瑞街带走了一家麻瓜，把他们押到树林里折磨。邓布利多希望你、我、弗兰克和这五个人立刻赶去。”  
“奥特瑞街？”穆迪说着，敲了敲黑板，“好的，还有麦金农，把你脸上的傻笑收起来。你还觉得这是圣诞节的娱乐活动呢，这件事很严肃。”  
“听着，”穆迪说，“你们将第一次参加战斗。别指望出风头，别和麦金农一个态度。我们在冒着生命危险执行任务，我们要进入树林，找到绑架麻瓜的人，然后把麻瓜……无论是死的还是活的……带回他们的村庄。明白了吗？没有什么英雄主义或是无意义地挥动魔杖。”他叹了口气，“你们还没准备好。现在走吧，碰一下黑板。”  
在几秒之间，六个人就被扯到了空气中，仿佛有人勾着他们的肚脐。光从他们身边飞逝而过，很快他们和黑板就被传送到了一个全然不同的地方。一切都发生得太快，詹姆眨了眨眼睛，看着周围。他们在一片荒野上，长草四周的木栏上挂着几盏灯笼。有几个魔法部的官员靠在木栏上，小声地自言自语。穆迪站起身，其他人跟着他在暗夜中潜行。詹姆抬起头，看见了头顶的漫天星辰。  
麻瓜房子上笼罩的火焰就在对面，他的视线聚焦在被火完全吞没的谷仓上，房顶已经烧了起来。魔法部的人也聚集在那里，用最高的声音叫着“诺克斯”。一声尖叫从干草仓传来。  
“你好，阿拉斯托。”  
“你好，弗兰克。麦金农。”穆迪和他们打了招呼，继续潜藏在栏杆下，慢慢走进人群。  
“又把问题交给警卫解决了，是吧？”穆迪问。  
“嗯，”弗兰克说，“克劳奇不知道脑子哪里出了错，他不让我们接近。”  
“啊，保姆来了，”克劳奇说，从人群里抱着手臂慢慢走出，“我看他还带了几个学生来，真稀奇。”  
“我们有必要进入树林，”弗兰克说，“现在我不得不让阿不思来把你……”  
一道绿光从树林里飞出，天空中浮起头骨和蛇组成的黑魔标记，旁观者们尖叫着，詹姆感到一丝恐惧袭来。  
穆迪抓住克劳奇的领子，猛力摇晃着他：“现在你要让我们进去，如果你还有一点是非心！里面是无辜的麻瓜，我不会让他们被杀。”  
克劳奇把他推开，盯着他的眼睛说：“那就走，是你要求的。”  
穆迪的魔眼一直盯着克劳奇，他和麦金农与弗兰克一起跳过栏杆，大喊：“你们五个，跟上。”  
七个人冲过荒野，感到瞬间就被树木的阴影吞噬。太暗了，小天狼星抽出魔杖，轻声说：“荧光闪烁。”但穆迪吼道，“熄灭那东西，布莱克先生！”  
“诺克斯。”  
穆迪怒视着他：“你想把我们都害死吗？把我们的位置暴露出去？”  
小天狼星一言不发。  
穆迪叹了口气，从小瓶里喝了一口，说道：“好，我们要加快速度了。麦金农，你照看卢平和佩德鲁。弗兰克，照看伊万斯小姐和波特。”小天狼星想去加入他的两个朋友，但穆迪伸出一只手臂阻住了他。  
“别太急，布莱克先生，”他吼道，“你跟着我。”  
然后他们分开了。詹姆看见小天狼星和穆迪冲向了北方，而他、莉莉和弗兰克向南冲去，莱姆斯和彼得跟着马琳向西方进发。  
“现在，”弗兰克说，“他们说这里只有几个食死徒，还不确定是谁，但我们会找出来的。记住，保持冷静，别思考，直接攻击，之后再问问题。别杀任何不是食死徒的人，不要伤害麻瓜。”  
詹姆和莉莉点点头。  
他们穿过灌木丛，已经很圆的月亮将光辉洒在树林里的地面上。离莱姆斯的变形已经不剩几天了。  
他们出了教室，进入真实的世界。他们今晚就要和凤凰社的正式成员一样了，他们将要证明自己。莉莉抽出魔杖指向黑暗。星光和月光是他们唯一的光源，脚下的树叶和灌木丛发出沙沙的声响，他们在森林里越走越深。  
“嘘。”弗兰克突然停下了，举起一只手示意两人安静。  
他们聆听着，前面有声音传来。声音不太清楚，有些闷闷的。但声线阴郁、低沉而刺耳。  
弗兰克向前走了几步，打手势示意他们趴下。他们照做了，再向前看去时，一点摇晃的光渐渐向他们靠近。  
有三个声音。  
“你打算把尸体藏在哪里？”第一个问第二个。  
“藏到一个他们能找到的地方，”一个高亢却嘶哑的声音说道，詹姆一下子意识到那是谁。但他在森林的中间做什么，只是杀几个麻瓜？  
“是伏——”  
弗兰克用手捂住他的嘴，点点头，“我知道”他轻声说，声音几不可闻。  
“邓布利多的人有几个在森林里？”  
“七个，我们数过了。”  
“好，”伏地魔说，转过头对他的两个手下说，“好，现在我们的任务完成了，一会儿见。”  
两人点点头，一声爆响后，三个人都消失了。  
“等等，”弗兰克说，“别动。”  
他从灌木丛里走了出去，走到伏地魔和他的追随者站的位置上，检查着他们可能的来的方向，然后他回到詹姆和莉莉身边。  
“如果我一会儿没有回来，”他说，“红色信号弹通知穆迪，不要动，明白吗？”  
“明白。”詹姆说，莉莉点点头。  
弗兰克消失在树林的阴影里，只剩下他们两人了。  
“你觉得是他们杀了麻瓜吗？”莉莉小声说。  
詹姆点点头，扫视着森林，寻找着蛛丝马迹。有什么东西不对劲，这还没完。  
他立刻就找到了。  
“看。”詹姆指向刚从地平线上出现的一片阴影，“是他，他们没走。”  
莉莉循着他的目光看去，她也看见了。  
“是神秘人。”她说。  
“是伏地魔。”詹姆纠正道，感到愤怒在心中咆哮着。他离伏地魔这么近了，离杀死他深爱的一切的那个人只有咫尺。  
是报仇的时候了。  
“詹姆！”莉莉叫道，詹姆站起身，向那个人影走去。他什么也不再想了，只要杀了那个人，他只愿自己的手扼在那个怪物的喉咙上，感受着他的生命慢慢流失，感受着他……  
“詹姆，你干什么？”莉莉跟着他冲出了灌木丛，“弗兰克让我们待在那儿……”  
“我不在乎。”詹姆抽出魔杖，说。  
“你疯了，”莉莉抓住他的肩膀，“如果那真的是……伏地魔……他会杀了我们。”  
“让他杀去吧。”詹姆说道，点亮了他的魔杖，莉莉倒吸了一口凉气。  
“诺克斯。”她说，冲到他前面转过身面向他，“不，你不能。你……不……”  
“晚上好，尖头叉子。”后面一个声音说道，詹姆转过头看向那个人，这令他大吃一惊，那是一张他很熟悉的脸。  
油腻的黑色长发和鹰钩鼻，眼睛直直地瞪视着他，手里拿着白色的面具。  
“斯内普，”詹姆十分惊奇，他用魔杖指着斯内普，“斯内普，你在这儿做什么？”  
“邓布利多不是唯一一个有同伙的，”另一个声音在他们身后说。  
莉莉转过身，和一个年纪相仿的男孩打了个照面，他和斯内普穿着同样的制服。他一身黑袍掩不住白色的长发，星光闪耀在他的白发上。  
“卢修斯，”莉莉轻声说，“什么……”  
然后整个树林都安静了，醒着的鸟和昆虫都停止了歌唱，睡着的在睡梦中翻了个身，一切都静默了。  
他们的心都几乎停止跳动。  
那个地平线上的影子站在了他们面前，卢修斯身后，在西弗勒斯的剪影后面扯出一抹笑容。两个年轻的食死徒放下魔杖向他鞠躬。他不再管他们两人，暗色的眼睛直直地凝视着詹姆。  
“你的父亲是个傻瓜，”他用嘶哑的声音说，“他直到最后都是个懦夫，我告诉你。”  
詹姆没有动，男人的影子笼罩着他，莉莉惊恐地望着伏地魔，一步也挪不动，她抓住了詹姆的肩膀。  
“很不错。”伏地魔对另外两人说，他们又鞠了一躬，离开了。  
“你想要什么。”莉莉说，试着掩藏词句间的恐惧。是他，让整个世界恐惧的人。  
伏地魔望着她，举起魔杖。  
“钻心剜骨。”他轻声说。  
魔咒击中了莉莉，她跌落在地上，抽搐尖叫着。詹姆的魔杖指向那个恶魔，双眼燃起火焰。  
“放了她！”他叫道。  
一声冷笑从兜帽下传来，听起来更像是蛇的嘶嘶声，毫无怜悯、冷血的嘶嘶声。  
“我猜对了，”他说，“你确实很有勇气，真可惜邓布利多已经选了你。”  
莉莉尖叫了一声，詹姆握紧了魔杖。  
“放了她！”他对伏地魔大喊。  
“你想死，”伏地魔嘶声说，“我从你的眼睛里能看出来，你爱的所有人都死了。现在，你只求一死。”  
“詹姆！”莉莉尖叫着。  
“你会死的，我的朋友。”伏地魔说，詹姆眯了眯眼睛，他称自己为朋友，伏地魔在嘲讽他。  
“你想要什么，”詹姆说，“你的目的不止是杀几个麻瓜，我知道的。你想要什么。”  
伏地魔又笑了一声，盯着詹姆的眼睛。詹姆不害怕了，他想看什么就让他看去吧，他想要读自己的心就读吧，让他读去。那样他就会知道自己对他有多深的恨意，或许连这个怪物都会害怕。  
但黑魔王没有关注于他的记忆，他只是大笑着，把指向莉莉的魔杖转移到了詹姆身上。  
他用比石头还冰冷的声音说：“我想要你的勇气。”


	65. Chapter 64 第一个胜仗

（对十三岁以下读者的警告：这肯定又是一章PG-13，不喜暴力者勿入，谢谢。）

莉莉又尖叫了一声，詹姆把魔杖握得更紧了。  
“圣诞节那晚我看到了你，”伏地魔继续说道，对莉莉的尖叫充耳不闻。他的整个世界只注意着面前这个对他举着魔杖的削瘦男孩，“我看到你转回去保护那个男孩，我看见了你的眼睛，我读了你的思想。这也是我放过你，让你活下去的原因。”  
“你杀了他们，”詹姆叫道，“你杀了我的家人，你杀了琼恩，你杀了……”  
“我杀了他们所有人。”伏地魔的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，月光照亮了他苍白的皮肤。他似乎对这一点感到很骄傲，“但我没有杀你。”  
詹姆没有说话。  
“你想知道为什么，”伏地魔嘶声说，“那天晚上你躺在床上，试图揣测我的思想，试图找出我放过你的那个原因。”  
“闭嘴。”詹姆吼道。  
莉莉不再颤抖了，她躺在地上喘着气。伏地魔又对莉莉举起了魔杖，又一轮折磨开始。她尖叫了一声，詹姆向伏地魔的方向踏出了一步。  
“你想知道为什么，”男人继续说，“我告诉你。”  
“放开她，”詹姆要求道，“她和这些没关系，放开她。”  
“她是凤凰社的新人，”伏地魔说道，“我会杀了她，那样你又要失去一个重要的人。”  
莉莉还在痛苦地尖叫着。  
“除非，”他继续说道，“你跟我走。”  
詹姆眯起了眼睛，他在说什么？  
伏地魔冷笑了一声，毫不费力地一挥魔杖。莉莉飞到了空中，徒劳地试图挣脱看不见的束缚，她被猛地甩到树上，头撞上树干，她跌落在地上，一动不动。詹姆惊叫一声，从伏地魔面前转过身。  
他跑向她身边，但他刚跪下，就感到背脊上传来一阵迅速蔓延至全身的剧痛。这让他又一次站了起来，面对着正冷笑着的黑魔王。  
“我要杀了她，”伏地魔说，“你爱她，我知道，我读你的思想就像读一本书一样简单。”  
烧灼般的疼痛再次袭来，詹姆哀号了一声。他用手抱住头，天文塔顶的记忆回到他的眼前，他甚至能看见萤火虫在他们四周飞舞。  
“停！”他尖叫着，伏地魔大笑起来。  
萤火虫被一个门把手取代，上面刻着字。血统叛徒。  
黑魔标记……  
云……  
“停！”詹姆叫道，“停下！停下！”  
树林的景象回到他眼前。伏地魔就站在他跟前，魔杖直指着他，笑容依旧。上面是高耸的树木和漫天的繁星。  
天哪，向上看去，那依旧是一番平静，依然是一个美好的世界……  
“加入我，”他嘶声说，“加入我，将你的生命奉献给有价值的事情，我会放过她和卢平。否则，你会后悔的，他们也是一样。”  
另一阵灼烧般的疼痛贯穿了他的头。是一幅他从没见过的画面，他永远不想见到的画面……  
莉莉苍白的脸……躺在地上……她碧绿的眼睛不再闪光……是那副惊诧的表情，大张着嘴……  
莱姆斯，身上全是爪印……躺在她身边……  
“不！”詹姆喊道，伏地魔停止了施咒。  
“你知道我说到做到，”他吼道，“加入我。”  
“不可能！”他挣扎着站起来，说。  
“你拒绝了我。”伏地魔嘶声说，这不是个问题，更像是威胁。背上的疼痛回来了，詹姆跌落在地上，他一动不动，无意识地呻吟着。  
“你竟敢拒绝我！”他逼问道。  
身后传来呼呼的风声，天空被染上了一片红色。伏地魔回头看去，一下子眯紧了眼睛。  
莉莉站了起来，她的红发在风中飘舞，表情坚定。她的眼睛里闪烁着火焰，手上紧握着魔杖。她依旧颤抖着，但毫不犹豫地把红色的信号发上了空中。  
“当然。”她吼道，声音里是超乎任何人想象的勇敢。  
“小杂种……”伏地魔说道，又忽然停了下来。他转过头看向树林，吼道，“他们来了。”  
树影后面走出了弗兰克•隆巴顿，魔杖不断地转向不同的方向。右边是向他们冲来的穆迪和小天狼星。然后，在他们身前，是马琳、彼得和莱姆斯。  
他们围住了莉莉和詹姆，但是太迟了，伏地魔已经不见了踪影。弗兰克看了看还有些抽搐的莉莉，又看向瘫在地上的詹姆。  
“天哪，”他说，连忙向詹姆跑去。他把詹姆翻了过来，拍拍他的脸，“好了，詹姆。醒醒，和我们说说话，发生了什么？”  
“是伏地魔，”莉莉勇敢地说，“他……”  
“伏地魔？”穆迪插了进来，“伏地魔在这儿？他就是为了杀几个麻瓜？”  
“我不知道。”弗兰克说，詹姆咳嗽了一声，眨了眨眼睛。  
“莉莉……”他昏乱地叫道，莉莉向他走去，但穆迪阻止了她。他抓住莉莉的胳膊，她猛地转过头盯着穆迪。  
“告诉我们发生了什么，伊万斯小姐。”他说。  
莉莉望着他，左眼闪着奇异的光：“放开我。”  
穆迪了然地看了她一眼，放开了她的手臂。她向前冲去，在弗兰克身边跪下，握住了詹姆的手。  
“他……他走了吗？”他低声说。  
“是，”莉莉答道，“没错，他走了。”  
几分钟之后，七个傲罗出现在森林里，他们站成一条直线，表情平静。克劳奇转身看向正向栏杆走去的他们，谷仓片刻之前被烧掉了，魔法部的人正试图找出森林里尖叫声的来源。  
小天狼星和莉莉扶着詹姆，跌跌撞撞地走出森林。他的头依然很疼，莉莉和莱姆斯躺在地上……死去……的画面还在他的脑海中重现。  
他几乎看不清向他跑来帮助他的魔法部官员，他被扶进一辆魔法部的车里，另外五个人跟在他身后，但克劳奇不允许他们上车。  
“他今晚要待在圣芒戈了，”克劳奇说，“除非是他的家人，要不然你们不能上来。”  
“我们都是他的家人，”小天狼星向前走了一步，“让我们上车。”  
克劳奇对小天狼星冷笑着，他砰地一声关上了门，用嘲弄的语气说：“抱歉了，布莱克先生。”  
莉莉看着车里的詹姆被裹上一层毯子，另一个人在后座上他的身边坐下，递给他一杯饮料，但是看起来他根本无法拿住冒着热气的饮料。那个人喂他喝了一口，然后杯子消失了。  
詹姆靠在那个人的肩上，眼睛里闪烁着无言的痛苦。莉莉不由得跑上前去，一直跑到克劳奇身前。  
“我是他的未婚妻。”莉莉开口说。  
小天狼星在她身后不敢相信地眨着眼睛，穆迪瞥了她一眼。  
克劳奇哼了一声：“你不觉得有些太年轻了吗？方法不错，回去。”  
“是真的，”小天狼星瞥了一眼莉莉，又看向车里的詹姆，“她是他的未婚妻。”  
克劳奇看了看他，目光瞟向穆迪。穆迪耸了耸肩。克劳奇叹了口气，他对剩下三个人竖起一个手指。  
“别人不行，”他说，“只有家人。”  
莉莉打开魔法部轿车的黑色车门，在前座上坐下。她转头看向詹姆，握住了他的手。  
“我在这儿，”她说，“别担心，我在。”  
在痛苦袭来的间隙间，詹姆点点头，捏了捏她的手。  
“你还活着。”他轻声说。  
“我们都还活着，”她说，“这就够了，你和我在一起，对吧？他们要带我们去圣芒戈。”  
詹姆又点了点头，疼得向后缩了一下。另一个人在驾驶位上坐下，转动了钥匙。  
小天狼星望着开出的轿车，他惊得几乎整个人都僵住了。他们不会结婚的……他们……詹姆总得告诉他吧？  
那一定是个玩笑，詹姆不会和莉莉结婚，他……  
“别担心，”莱姆斯从身后向他走来，余下的几人向荒野上的那块黑板走去，“我了解莉莉，她或许只是为了骗过克劳奇。”  
“没错，”小天狼星望着转进村庄的车，“是的，当然了，我没什么可担心的。”  
“抓住黑板，”穆迪说，五个人围在门钥匙旁边。弗兰克去和马琳和另外几个站在围墙边的官员谈话了，“我们回家了。”  
把穆迪的房子称为家实在是有些奇怪，小天狼星对自己的想法并不惊讶。自从他把“穆迪的房子”和“折磨人的监狱”画上等号，他就宁可和詹姆一起走。但说他和波特家有什么关联也不对，当然了，他直到最后都是邪恶的布莱克家的人。  
他大声笑了出来，莱姆斯望着他。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“没什么。”小天狼星说。  
“布莱克先生总在最不适合笑的时候笑，”穆迪对莱姆斯解释道，就好像莱姆斯从来没认识过小天狼星，他拍了拍黑板，“抓紧。”


	66. Chapter 65 圣芒戈医院的清晨

（对于担忧穆迪和小天狼星关系的读者们：继续读吧……会好起来的……）

莉莉在詹姆的床边坐了一整晚，她没有睡觉，连一分一秒的休息都没有。她只是拉了一把椅子到詹姆的床头，坐在那里握着詹姆的手，等待着咒语的折磨渐渐消失。  
詹姆迷失在了自己的世界里。莱姆斯和莉莉死去的画面在他眼前不断闪现，还有他父母和灵灵的死状，温蒂的葬礼，所有……  
在无边的梦魇里，它们不断地回放着。仿佛有大锤在脑海中敲打，他几乎看不清眼前真正的场景，只有朋友们毫无生气的身体。  
他感觉到莉莉的手，这比什么都真切。这是他的世界里唯一真实的东西。  
阳光照进圣芒戈医院病房的窗子里，她碧绿的眼睛穿透了梦魇，几乎要盯进他的灵魂里。他感到自己挣脱了伏地魔的不可饶恕咒，面前是世上最美的她。  
“莉莉。”他轻声说，莉莉抚摸着他的头发。  
“嘘，”她说，“昨晚可不容易。”  
“你没事，”他说，眼睛里又有了焦距。他挣扎着坐起来，“你……你成功了，你没有死。”  
“不，”莉莉说，“他根本杀不了我。”  
两人不约而同地有些紧张地笑起来，詹姆握住了她的手：“天哪，我以为你死了……我确定……”  
“别这么想，”她打断了他，“别想。”  
詹姆庄重地点点头，环顾着病房。四周都是白的，对面有一个老人在和床上的妻子说话，治疗师和助手在病房和走廊里穿梭者。  
“圣芒戈医院，”他哼了一声，“他们把我弄到圣芒戈来了。”  
莉莉有些悲哀地笑笑：“昨晚的事你一点都记不得了，是吗？”  
詹姆搜索着自己的记忆，终于点了点头：“我记得，我记得……我记得他问我……他要我加入他们。”  
“你拒绝了，”莉莉说，“你拒绝了他。”  
“我们怎么获救的？”詹姆问，莉莉耸了耸肩，“我用信号的火光引来了其他人，他逃走了。看起来还不敢和三个傲罗对决，不知道是为什么。”  
“邓布利多肯定也在路上了，”詹姆咳嗽了一声，治疗师打断了他们的谈话，开始给他检查身体，告诉他下午就可以回家了。  
“伊万斯小姐，”治疗师对莉莉说，“我们需要让你在他离开前签几份文件，因为你是他唯一的家人了。如果你不觉得困扰……”  
“没事，”莉莉说，“谢谢了。”  
***  
治疗师离开了，詹姆瞥了一眼莉莉：“家人？”  
莉莉耸耸肩：“他们不让任何人跟着你过来，如果……如果不是你的家人，所以我说了谎。”  
“你告诉他们什么？”  
莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，放开了他的手。她环顾四周以保证没人在看，小声说：“我告诉他们我是你的未婚妻。”  
詹姆的眼睛瞪大了，他看起来不太开心：“什么？”  
“好吧，要不然他们不让我来。”莉莉说，“小天狼星也想来，但他们拦住了他。我必须陪着你，你还在……”  
“我的天哪，”詹姆猛地拍了一下额头，“小天狼星肯定觉得我们要私奔了或者什么的！”  
“什么？你现在还在担心小天狼星？”莉莉说，回头看向他。  
“他对你和我之间的事情太敏感了，”詹姆解释道，脸色变得苍白，“他会觉得是我不告诉他！他会觉得……”  
“他是个大人了，詹姆。”莉莉插了一句，语气里也有些不悦，“我觉得他能接受的。”  
詹姆叹了口气：“不，他不能的。天哪，莉莉，你为什么要说这样的话？”  
“我还以为你希望睁开眼时有人在你身边。”她为自己辩解着。  
詹姆抱怨了一声，在床上翻了个身背对莉莉。  
“好吧，我很高兴看到我们俩可能会结婚这件事让你觉得恶心。”莉莉说道，交叉着双腿。  
詹姆又嘟囔了一句什么，他的头又开始疼了。这次不是因为伏地魔的魔咒，而是传入他耳中莉莉的声音。  
“听着，”莉莉说，“我们……我们先回家去吧。我们都还活着已经很幸运了，昨晚我们就很有可能死掉。”  
詹姆点点头，但他没有转身。结婚，结婚。  
他十七岁了。  
结婚。  
“你不能进来！”  
两人的视线投向门口，治疗师的尖叫从走廊里传来。穿着白色长袍的女人正试着阻挡一个高个子的长发男人进入病房。  
“小心。”那人咆哮着，把她猛地推开。  
詹姆大笑起来，小天狼星走进病房，他的长发搭在脸上，脸色苍白而疲倦。  
这次是莉莉的抱怨了，他一步一步地走向床边，两个治疗师追在他身后。他还穿着昨晚的长袍，摩托车长靴踏在地上的声音格外响亮，皮带扣上是一条锁链。  
“对不起，”另一个小一点的声音从门外传来，他正扶起倒在地上的治疗师，“他脾气有点急。”  
莱姆斯•卢平在小天狼星身后冲了出来，就好像是父亲追着精神错乱的孩子。小天狼星根本没管莱姆斯，他在詹姆床前停下，深深地注视着他。  
“你还好吗？”他飞快地问。  
“我很好，”詹姆抬头看了他一眼，“怎么回事？你们……为什么……”  
“我们逃了出来，”莱姆斯终于追上了床边的小天狼星，“大脚板想要看看你怎么样。他们在回总部之后告诉了我们……呃……”  
“他想要拉你入伙？”小天狼星打断了他。  
“他还觉得他要和你谈谈，”莱姆斯继续说，“我可不能把小天狼星一个人放出去，他会把什么人杀了的。”  
“小天狼星，请你离开这间病房……”治疗师说道，追上了他们，用魔杖指着小天狼星。  
“没关系的，”詹姆说，“他们没有打扰我。”  
***  
“我们从克劳奇先生那里得到命令，只有他的家人才能来探望他。”她说。  
“好，那克劳奇先生可以见鬼去了，”小天狼星咆哮道，“我就是要和我的朋友说话，所以如果你们不介意的话……”  
“别让我把你打晕，先生。”治疗师举起了魔杖。  
“别用那东西指着我！”他喊道，“我在试着好好说话！所以如果你们不介意的话，你可以……”  
“抱歉，女士，”莱姆斯说，又一次打断了小天狼星，“我们和詹姆是很好的朋友，我们只是想和他聊一会儿。你能不能先放下魔杖，让我们和他说说话？我们只想要这样。”  
治疗师最后瞥了他们一眼，放下了魔杖。她叹了口气，捋了捋头发，轻声说：“我会因为这个丢了工作的。”  
“现在，”小天狼星转回詹姆，“发生了什么，告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
詹姆叹了口气，一边揉着头发，一边在莉莉的协助下告诉他的朋友们整个故事。他每说一个字，小天狼星脸就苍白一分，当詹姆讲完故事，躺回床上的时候，他的脸已经像纸一样惨白。  
“就是这样，”他说，就好像他已经决定了什么，“你们要开始躲藏了，你们三个人，我可以当你的保护人，我……”  
“大脚板，没人要藏起来，”莱姆斯说，“我们现在就很好，只要我们待在总部里，我们就是安全的。”  
小天狼星脸上最后一点血色也消失了：“我不会把我这辈子都耗在那栋房子里的。”他粗声说。  
“好吧，他和你可不一样，对吧？”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。  
“我也不会藏起来，”莉莉开口了，“训练一结束，我就去找房子。我要像个正常人一样活着。”  
“哦，没错，因为我们都知道你就是个正常人。”小天狼星嗤笑了一声，“尤其是在凤凰社成员中，还有……哦，等等……你还是个女巫呢，我都差点忘记这点了。”  
“你知道我在说什么。”莉莉毫不留情地说，“我不会让他逼着我藏起来。”  
詹姆什么也没说。  
也没人注意到这点，因为他的三个朋友们还在吵。  
“这就是你们要结婚什么的吗？”小天狼星喊道，詹姆的思绪被猛然打断，他抬头看向朋友阴沉的脸。  
“没有。”詹姆说，瞥了一眼莉莉。  
小天狼星的眼神柔和下来，他的脸上又有了血色：“啊……好，那……我知道了。”  
莉莉看了詹姆一眼，扭过头不看三个男孩。莱姆斯发誓他看见她的左眼不耐地闪着光。  
“好吧，那就好了。”莱姆斯说，“现在我们的问题已经解决了，或许能在穆迪发现我们跑掉之前回去。”  
“哦，他或许已经发现了。”詹姆说。  
“我们把门锁了，”小天狼星说，“我在门上施了个魔咒，我们觉得这说不准能拖住他一会儿。我们从窗户里翻了出去，跳到他的后院里，然后跑过一片树林。”他揉了揉肩膀，“真不是什么好的体验，然后我们弄到了一辆车。”  
“不如说是偷了一辆车。”莱姆斯纠正了他。  
“莱姆斯，你真让我大吃一惊。”詹姆对他竖了个大拇指。  
“我觉得我们是带坏他了，尖头叉子。”小天狼星大笑起来，莉莉瞥了他一眼，他不笑了。  
“他下午就能回去了，”莉莉说，“你们两个应该在跑出来之前再等几个小时。”  
“哦，不过那样的话冒险又在哪里呢？”小天狼星哈哈大笑，莉莉也扯出一个微笑。  
四个人又活过来了，像莉莉说得那样，这就够了。他们还年轻、纯洁无辜，总惹恶作剧。他们怎么可能知道之后发生的一切？他们怎么可能知道昨晚的事件不过是一段极长时间的杀戮和破坏的前奏？  
他们怎么可能知道？


	67. Chapter 66 莱姆斯和狼

（对13岁以下读者的话：这又是一章和变形有关的章节，很高兴地说，这是最后一章有细节描写的了，对暴力不能忍受者请勿继续。你们知道的，这一章是PG-13。）  
下面几天过得很快，所有人都担心着莱姆斯在总部里的第一次变形。除非他们希望穆迪发现他们是未登记的阿尼玛格斯（这可不是件好事），他们就不能陪着他了。  
莱姆斯似乎更安静了，甚至自从莉莉发现他们的秘密开始，他就和其他人若即若离了。小天狼星记得穆迪对他扑克脸的评价，现在他不得不同意老家伙的看法了。莱姆斯在森林里那一晚就是他们中最安静的，现在他几乎都不和别人说话了。  
詹姆知道满月已经迫在眉睫。一天晚上，他负责提醒其他四人下楼吃晚餐，当他走进莱姆斯的房间时，莱姆斯正躺在床上，手里握着琼恩送他的音乐盒。  
音乐盒兀自播放着，莱姆斯闭着眼睛，沉浸在乐声里。  
“月亮脸，你还好吗？”詹姆问。  
莱姆斯猛地睁开眼，把音乐盒迅速藏到枕头下面。他脸色微红地整了整领子。  
“詹姆……”  
“你还好吗？”他问，莱姆斯咽了咽口水，点点头。  
“嗯，我没事。”  
但他看起来可不好，他脸色平静，仿佛在他面前有一面隐形的墙挡住詹姆。詹姆清了清嗓子，挤出几个字：“好吧，如果你饿了的话，就下去吃晚饭。”  
莱姆斯又点了点头：“我很快就下去。”  
从詹姆遇见他，他从没见过莱姆斯这么大的变化。他更坚强了，用意志对抗着这个世界的轻蔑。  
他更加努力。  
他更加坚强。  
但詹姆也意识到那个像老鼠一样畏缩、教他题目的小男孩还活在面前战士的肌肤和骨血里。  
莱姆斯的样子让他感到伤心，他语气和动作里的平静让人紧张不安。就好像他随时都会爆发，但穆迪很喜欢他，莱姆斯很快就成为了他最喜欢的学生之一。  
“非常好，卢平！”当莱姆斯在他的一节课上把彼得打飞时，他评论道。  
***  
而詹姆则心事重重，他记得莉莉对克劳奇撒的谎。她为什么要说这个？即使她是在试着帮他，也带来了许多问题。  
他感到自己的生命被压缩了。六个月前，当他们围坐在小天狼星家的餐桌边过圣诞节时，他还以为自己会有平静的一生。他以为自己会在二十五岁结婚，三十岁拥有一个孩子，五十岁从魁地奇场上退休，七十岁去世。  
现在看来他的目标都得先放放了。  
他当然不会死……觉得自己会死的想法很蠢……  
但伏地魔保证说他会死。  
在之后的几天里，这些念头不断窜过他的脑海，在他试着认真听穆迪讲课时。当然，这样的尝试是徒劳的。  
***  
满月到来了，莱姆斯平静地走进房间，就好像他在走过生命的最后一程。他闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙。他看都没有看跟在他身后的四个朋友一眼。  
“记住，”彼得说，“如果你需要帮忙，我可能能从门缝下面溜进去。”  
莱姆斯点点头。  
“如果你需要帮忙，我就会进来。”彼得说，“只要你别把我吃了。”  
莱姆斯又点了点头。  
詹姆打量着房间。他们这次已经有了准备，所有尖锐的东西都被移出了视线范围，床和衣橱都被移开了。唯一剩下的是音乐盒，孤单地待在地板上，反射着傍晚的最后一缕日光。莱姆斯深吸了一口气，望着他的朋友们。  
“他没法再嘲笑我了，”他轻声说，其他人都假装明白他说的话。  
“准备好了吗？”詹姆问，把朋友们推出房间。莱姆斯背对着他点点头，透过小窗望着隔壁的房子。落日映在他的窗户上，阳光已经几乎消逝了，月亮不一会儿就会出来。  
“嗯。”他说，詹姆安静地关上了门。他紧紧地锁上门，和莉莉、彼得、小天狼星一起坐在门外的地板上。他们中没有一个人会睡觉，他们都会待在那里。  
乔纳森•琼恩的故事在詹姆的脑海中不断重现，他哽住了。莉莉握住他的手，试着挤出一个笑容。他们又在一起了，一切正常，不再谈结婚或是未来，只有这一瞬。  
这是一场冒险。  
***  
莱姆斯又独自一人了，没有人能帮他。  
就是今天了。  
他为这一晚已经准备了一个月，他要正视那匹狼，并战胜它。  
音乐盒就在他面前，他慢慢坐下，夕阳洒在他身上，他准备好了。  
他准备好应对那只怪物了。  
日落的几分钟仿佛几小时一样漫长，天空变成深紫色，然后渐渐暗下来。月光开始洒落，满月映在邻居家的窗户上，一直照到了莱姆斯。  
月光照在了莱姆斯身上。  
他的身体僵硬了，每一块肌肉都在发生变化。他的本性在离去，慢慢被别的什么替代。他已经经历了无数次这个过程，过去的十四年中每个月都要经历一次。但他不再惧怕了，这次他准备好了。  
在他正在变形的时候，他打开了音乐盒，乐声泻出。  
“星芒闪烁，”他自言自语着，他的手臂在抖，脖子不受控制地扭着，“于苍穹之上。星……星芒……闪烁……”  
他倒在地上，腹部抽搐着。他弓起背，手指变成了爪子，鼻子也开始变尖。  
“闪烁……”他咬着牙说道。抗争！抗争！狼不能控制你！狼不能……  
狼回来了。  
他大笑着。  
他大笑着看着莱姆斯变成他的样子，而莱姆斯的思绪从音乐盒转向血。  
门外有那么多新鲜的血液，他只要把门撞开……  
“闪烁在熟睡的士兵上空！”莱姆斯叫道，在他的声音也变化之前。音乐盒继续响着，男人完全变成了狼。  
他用四只脚站立。  
狼又占领了他的身体。  
一如往常。  
狼在嘲笑着他。  
血。  
把门撞开。  
把那扇该死的门撞开，莱姆斯。  
把门撞开，咬他们。  
星……星芒……星芒……  
星星们帮不了你了，莱姆斯，狼大笑着。我才是月亮，我掌控着夜空。  
狼睁开了眼睛，战斗结束了，那匹狼又赢了。  
他搜寻着房间里能吃的东西，能咬的东西，能杀死的……  
血！  
如果他能出门就好了。  
他就是那匹狼，他当然能出门。  
他冲向门口，猛地撞向门。一声尖叫从另一边传来。  
“我要进去了。”是彼得的声音。  
彼得！  
莱姆斯睁开了眼睛，看见狼正再次向门撞去。  
不！他尖叫着，将狼扑倒在了地上。  
他们躺在地上，狼怒视着他。  
死！狼尖叫着，把莱姆斯扔回了无边的黑暗里。  
狼站起身，再次向门撞去。  
不！莱姆斯再一次尖叫着试图夺回身体。狼咆哮着咬了他。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
莉莉倒吸了一口凉气：“我们必须做些什么！”  
“不，”詹姆说，“这一次该他自己努力了。”  
莱姆斯听到了他们的声音，他不能让狼接近他们！他不能让狼杀了他们！  
血。  
血！  
我不会死！莱姆斯尖叫着把狼压在墙上。  
放手！狼吼叫着，你管不了我！是我在控制着这一切！我是那匹狼！而你只是个男孩！  
我不会死！莱姆斯又叫了一声。音乐盒还在响着，他依然能听见旋律。每一个音符都是一段记忆，关于男孩一生的回忆。莱姆斯•卢平是一个真正的人，莱姆斯•卢平存在着。他是个棕色头发……高个子……  
莱姆斯•卢平死了，狼吼道，继续撞着门。  
莱姆斯扼住了狼的咽喉，感到自己的下巴上传来针扎般的疼痛。他发出一声哀号，狼开始微笑。  
你太弱小了，他说，踢了莱姆斯一脚。  
莱姆斯嗥叫着和狼一起滚到地上。  
你死了，狼又重复了一遍，把尖牙嵌进他的血肉里。  
莱姆斯尖叫着，狼开始大笑。  
他又开始大笑。  
放声大笑。  
我不会死，莱姆斯从地上伸出手扼住了他的喉咙。狼没有听见。  
是狼在控制着他，他又一次站了起来，穿过房间。这次不是朝着门了，而是相反的方向。  
朝着音乐盒。  
不！莱姆斯尖叫着，不！求求你！  
狼用牙齿咬住了音乐盒，莱姆斯能感觉到金属在他的嘴里开始扭曲变形。小小的音乐盒被他和那匹狼摧毁……支离破碎。  
莱姆斯无法阻止。  
狼变得聪明了，他更加强大。  
莱姆斯无法阻止。  
你这个笨蛋，狼吼道，把音乐盒的残骸扔到一边，你这个笨蛋！以为一个月的训练就能把我杀死！看看你！你完蛋了！  
狼又一次向门口跑去，直直地撞在木门上。门晃了晃，又一声惊叫从外面传来。  
莉莉。  
莉莉在外面。  
他不能让狼伤到她。  
但莱姆斯太虚弱了，他什么也想不了。  
满月在天空中升得越来越高，照在了他的背脊上，狼从他的意识里冒了出来，而莱姆斯沉了下去。  
莱姆斯死了。  
狼再次占据了他的身体。  
嘲笑的声音再次响起。  
***  
第二天早晨，莱姆斯没有为他们开门。他没有再动过，自从一点钟之后，房间里就安静了。他们都做好了再次看到储藏室里那一幕的准备。莱姆斯四肢摊开躺在地板上，昏迷不醒。  
詹姆用手捶着门：“你在吗，月亮脸？”  
没人回答。  
“哦，让开吧。”小天狼星把他推开了，用魔杖敲了敲门把手，“阿拉霍洞开。”  
门打开了，他们一个接一个挤了进去。他们环顾着房间，试图找到莱姆斯毫无生气的身体。  
他们找到了，他在角落里。  
但他没有昏过去。  
他直直地坐在那里，手臂搭在膝盖上，膝盖抵着胸口，后背靠在墙上。他专注地盯着面前的一切，身上布满划痕，脖子上有一道很长的切口。但他恍若感觉不到痛苦一样。好吧，至少不是身体上的痛苦。  
他没有意识到朋友们正向他走来，他面无表情，但詹姆知道他在努力抑制自己哭的欲望。他的眼睛空茫地瞪着前方，面部僵硬得好像刚经历了一场拷问。  
小天狼星向他伸出手，试图扶他站起来，但莱姆斯没有反应。  
“月亮脸？”小天狼星说，像好奇的小狗一样看着他。  
“别管我。”莱姆斯单调地说。  
小天狼星回头看向詹姆，耸耸肩：“他输了，他终于输了。”  
***  
“闭上嘴，让我一个人待着。”莱姆斯的目光投向小天狼星。  
小天狼星看起来就要发火，但他并没有这么做。詹姆把他带了出去，莉莉和彼得和莱姆斯待在一起。  
“你确定你还好吗？”彼得问。  
“走，”莱姆斯转过身望着窗外。今天天气很好，离狼的回归还有二十八天。  
狼又一次打败了他。  
莉莉的眼睛瞥到了地上的一件物品，它在阳光下闪着光。她走过去把它捡了起来。  
“是你的音乐盒。”她说，看着破碎的音乐盒。上面有着明显的牙印，深深地嵌在月亮的花纹里。盒子上的字被爪子抓掉了，已经辨认不清。  
“是你做的吗，莱姆斯？”莉莉问，转过头面对着他。莱姆斯什么也没说。  
“你真的应该让他看一看你，”彼得说，“我听说穆迪很擅长治愈魔法。来吧，我们去包扎一下……”  
“你们能不能先让我一个人待一会儿。”莱姆斯说，声音几不可闻。  
莉莉看了看彼得，用手指了指门口。彼得摇了摇头，在他的朋友身边跪下。  
“月亮脸，你……”  
“走，开。”莱姆斯说，他的声音更坚定了。  
彼得惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，和莉莉一起走向门口。莉莉把音乐盒放在地上，和彼得一起走了出去。  
她关上了门。  
***  
那天之后，莱姆斯就不太说话了。慢慢地，他虚弱的笑容和冷笑话的幽默感又回来了，但他永远不会是以前那个人。那个小男孩把自己深深地埋进莱姆斯的意识底层，几乎已经看不见了。  
莱姆斯总是思考，他不说话，他在做事前永远知道自己要做什么。他在攻击之前永远都计划好了一切。  
换句话说，他变成了和小天狼星截然相反的人。  
他再也不让他人陷入危险之中，彼得请求变成老鼠来陪伴他的时候，他总是拒绝。如果有任何人想要在他变形时接近他，他一定会要求他们离他越远越好。  
没有人问过那晚发生了什么，在他和那个诅咒之间。也没有人想知道。他们都听见了房间里的尖叫和狼嚎，这就够了。  
莱姆斯•卢平又一次被狼打败了。


	68. Chapter 67 一个完美的夜晚

“你要去哪儿？”  
詹姆看着疯眼汉，一边揉着头发：“去破釜酒吧。”他说。  
他们坐在厨房边的小桌上，另外四人还在房间里睡觉。只有詹姆和穆迪醒着。  
詹姆用手捻着长袍的褶边，一边紧张地和他的老师说话。  
“我能问个问题吗，詹姆？”  
他耸了耸肩：“问吧。”  
穆迪滴溜溜打转的魔眼紧盯着他，他用很严肃的语气说道：“你还很年轻，太年轻了，才十七岁……”  
“我十八岁了，”詹姆说，“我的生日在上周。”  
穆迪点点头：“好吧，那就祝你生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。”他小声说，穆迪继续说了下去。  
“波特，你十八岁了，整个世界都摆在你面前。”他说，“你到底是为什么现在就想安顿下来？”  
“因为我不知道自己还能活多久，”詹姆说，“在公园里的那件事，和森林里的那件事发生后……我不知道自己会不会活很久了。我要在……在我死前做完我必须做的事情。”他平淡地说，穆迪哼了一声。  
“你不会死，”他说，“我什么都没教你吗？你觉得在我的两个月训练后，你还能出门就被人炸飞？看起来可不是这样，波特先生。”  
詹姆悲哀地笑笑，说：“我只是这么觉得。”  
***  
“结婚是一件非常严肃的事情，波特先生。”穆迪凑近了一些，“甚至是人类历史中最危险的活动之一，这能毁掉一个人。甚至杀死一个人。”  
“我爱莉莉。”詹姆说。  
“你不知道那个词的意思。”他随意地说，从随身的小瓶里喝了一口，“你还是个孩子。”  
“我不是孩子了。”詹姆争辩道。  
“波特先生，你有没有在某一天早晨醒来，从床上爬起来，看看镜子里的自己？”穆迪问，“当你在镜子里看到自己的时候，你对自己说‘天哪，我什么时候变老了。’”  
詹姆慢慢地摇摇头，他不明白穆迪在说什么。  
“那你还是个孩子。”他说，又喝了一口。  
“但我真的爱她。”詹姆说。  
穆迪又冷哼了一声：“爱是一种被高估的东西，波特。它带来软肋，敌人用一根树枝就能戳透的软肋。”  
“我不在乎，”詹姆说，“我要去告诉她。”  
穆迪叹了口气：“好吧，那我只能祝你好运了。”  
***  
詹姆有四个小时来改变自己的一生。当他回到穆迪的房子时，他就会成为一个崭新的人，一个已婚的男人……  
至少，一个即将结婚的人。  
那天晚上，彼得帮他准备好了一切，因为他还没有告诉小天狼星或是莱姆斯这件事的勇气。他记得小天狼星在医院里的表情，怒视着他的眼神仿佛他刚犯下了叛国罪。他不在乎莉莉说了什么，小天狼星却还像是个十一岁的孩子。如果莉莉答应了，他就会失去小天狼星。  
小天狼星会把他逼疯。  
莱姆斯要面对的事情已经太多了，还会在和莉莉说之前逼着他和小天狼星坦白。他不想和两人中的任何一个人说，也肯定不想听他们的建议。他只是想要有一个安静的朋友给他精神上的安慰，在他说出那句能改变他一生的话之前。  
他在第二次遇见伏地魔之前已经想了很多，他那天晚上几乎死了，而这一次似乎对他显得更加真切。他不想在没有告诉莉莉……没有向她求婚之前就死。  
他还能去哪儿呢？肯定不是破釜酒吧，那一点也不浪漫，把莉莉拉到一个烟雾弥漫，全是酒鬼的酒吧里求婚。不，他这么对穆迪说只是为了让他不会派人跟在他们后面。他希望这个夜晚只属于他们俩，只有两个人。  
他要带她去一个很特殊的地方。  
“你比较喜欢哪件？”詹姆手上拿着两条长袍，问，“黑的还是蓝的？”  
“我个人比较喜欢蓝色的那件，”彼得坐在床上说，“但你为什么不穿平常穿的衣服？稍稍休闲一点的？”  
詹姆点点头：“对了，没错。”他又把头埋进背包里，“那这件呢？”  
“太棒了。”彼得说，詹姆把衬衫穿上了，彼得穿过房间拿来他的古龙水，“喂，詹姆？”  
“嗯？”  
彼得把古龙水递给他，詹姆正在扣衬衫的扣子：“神秘人真的要拉你入伙吗？”  
詹姆抱怨了一声：“虫尾巴，我真的不想谈这个。我已经够紧张了……”  
“你也不会加入的，对吧？”彼得问。  
詹姆喷上古龙水，把瓶子还给彼得：“不，我不会的。”  
彼得默默地点点头，说：“我……我想知道那会花多久……”  
“多久什么？”  
“呃，知道我们的名字。”  
“我觉得他们已经知道了，”詹姆说，“我觉得那天晚上在森林里他们就已经知道了。”  
彼得倒吸了一口凉气，脸都白了。  
“那……那你……”他顿住了，又补充了一句，“我的意思是，你今晚还想一个人去吗？我和大脚板可以跟在你后面……”  
“不，”詹姆打断了他，“小天狼星不知道这件事。如果莉莉拒绝了我，他也永远不会知道了。这是你我之间的秘密，好吗？没有月亮脸，也没有大脚板，可以吗？”  
彼得脸上又有了血色，他看起来很激动：“啊，当然了，尖头叉子。当然了。”  
“很好，”詹姆说，“我知道我能相信你会为我保守秘密。”他在床上坐下，开始穿鞋，“因为你从来没有告诉过别人。”  
“嗯，我知道的。”彼得搓着手说，“你还需要我帮什么忙吗？”  
“祝我好运就可以了，伙计。”詹姆开始系鞋带，“把那边的戒指递给我。”  
彼得走向衣橱，从上面拿过一个闪着光的小盒。他打开了盒子，惊叫了一声。  
“这么大！”他叫道。  
“没错，”詹姆用温和还带着忧伤的语调说，“我的父母给我留下了一笔钱，还有查理叔叔。我在几年内都不应该取出……为我的第一栋房子留下的……但我觉得他们会高兴的。他们知道莉莉……或者说妈妈知道……如果他们听到我们要结婚了，也会很高兴的。”  
“所以你觉得她会答应你？”彼得把戒指递给他。  
“我知道她会的，”詹姆说，望着那枚戒指，“她一定会答应。我把这一晚都计划好了，一定是完美的。”  
***  
莉莉在楼下等待，穿着她最美丽的麻瓜衣服。她的头发编成了发辫，脸庞闪着兴奋的光。她的裙子非常华丽，因为詹姆已经告诉过她要穿得正式一些。她不知道这一晚将要发生什么，詹姆只和她说有一件重要的事情要和她说。  
确实没错。  
詹姆仿佛看到了毕业舞会上那个等待他的身影，那一晚她美得无与伦比。而现在，在莉莉救了他的命、和死神战斗之后，她甚至更美了。  
“伊万斯小姐。”他装出一副高傲的语调说，慢慢走下螺旋楼梯，向她伸出手。她不由得笑了出来，打了他一下。  
“可爱，”她说，“真可爱。”  
詹姆揉着胳膊，然后环上她的肩膀。她把头靠在他的肩上，两人一起向壁炉走去，穆迪站在那里，手上拿着一罐飞路粉，有些不悦地看着他们。  
“波特，记住，”穆迪给他们两人一捧飞路粉，“四个小时，不能多，不能少。”  
“好。”詹姆说，穆迪慢慢走开了。  
“破釜酒吧，对吧，波特？”  
“没错，”他和莉莉一起踏进壁炉，“破釜酒吧。”  
穆迪走出客厅后，詹姆握住莉莉的手，对她低语道：“说霍格沃茨魔法学校。”  
“什么？”莉莉说，“我们要去霍格沃茨？”  
“嘘，”詹姆说，望着穆迪离去的方向，“没错，说就行了，好吗？”  
詹姆低声说出了地点，消失在了壁炉的烟雾中。莉莉也跟上了他。  
彼得站在螺旋楼梯上看着他们消失，永远不会有那样的事情发生在他身上。詹姆不知道自己有多幸运，他有爱他的朋友，和美丽的女孩。  
两件彼得永远不会拥有的东西。  
“佩德鲁先生，”穆迪在厨房里喊他，“让卢平和布莱克先生下来准备晚饭。”  
“是的，先生。”彼得站起身说，走上台阶去叫两人下楼。


	69. Chapter 68 你愿意吗

如果一年前你告诉詹姆•波特他会和莉莉求婚，他一定觉得你是脑子坏了，他说不定还会对你施恶咒。  
但这一年已经让他彻底改变。  
他们还很年轻，就像所有人一样。整个世界都在他们面前，而这一切都让人窒息。在有着伏地魔和死亡的世界里，没有什么事为时过早。他们必须抓住现有的一切，而不是留待更多的机会。  
一周后，他们就和凤凰社的其他成员一样要搬出去了，真正的冒险即将开始。  
詹姆不想在还没有向莉莉求婚之前就死去，他也确确实实想和她共度一生。  
他们去了霍格沃茨，到了那个满是壁炉和门钥匙的房间里。当他们爬出壁炉的时候，莉莉就握住了他的手，他挥了挥手中的隐形斗篷。  
“走吧，”他说，“我们得快点，离穆迪把整个魔法部都派出来找我们之前还有四个小时。”  
他们藏在隐形衣下面，飞快地穿过房间。是达西夫人，手上拿着钥匙。她的头发变成了灰色，皮肤也起了皱褶。她在打魁地奇的那些日子里积攒的肌肉开始慢慢消弭，她看起来老了许多。当他们离开学校的时候，就有传言说她要退休了。另一个叫做罗兰达•霍琦的魁地奇选手将会在一年内取代她的位置。  
莉莉捂住嘴以掩盖呼吸，但詹姆猛地掀开斗篷，微笑着说。  
“谢谢你让我们进来，达西夫人。”他说。  
“啊，没必要谢我的，”她说，“我就知道我们会再见面，我就知道。（译者注：这里的口音极其不标准。）”  
她抽泣了一声，从口袋里拿出一块大手帕。莉莉瞥了她一眼，转向詹姆。  
“她说了什么？”她问。  
詹姆耸了耸肩，对达西说：“谢谢你。”  
两人继续向阔别了将近一年的走廊走去，詹姆依然能在脑海里描绘出整个学校的地图。他是活点地图的绘制者之一，不是吗？  
他领着莉莉走上一段台阶，走过一段走廊。格兰芬多塔楼就在他们身后，这意味着他们还有一段台阶要爬。  
因为是放假，学校里没什么人了，只剩下几个假期待在学校的教授。没有到处乱跑的学生，没有洛丽丝夫人和费尔奇在走廊里巡查，什么也没有。他们不再属于这里了，更不在意这些干扰。这里只有詹姆和莉莉。  
世界上的一切都不重要了。  
“天文塔不是这条路。”莉莉说。  
“我知道。”詹姆正寻找着楼梯。  
“好吧，我们不是去那儿吗？”她问，他忽然瞥到了他正寻找的东西，向左边走去。  
“不，”詹姆说，“今晚不是。”  
台阶的两旁有火把照亮他们的道路。莉莉从没有见过这个地方。她惊奇地望着周围的一切，詹姆领着她走过黑暗的走廊。  
“那我们要去哪儿？”她问。面前是一条死路，他们还能去哪儿？莉莉看向詹姆，他停了下来。  
“等一下。”他说，伸出一只手示意她停下。他的手在抖，他为什么这么紧张？  
“现在不要动，”他说，“穿着隐形衣在这儿等着。”  
詹姆从隐形衣里走出去，走向前方的死胡同。莉莉惊讶地看见他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。然后他转过身，向他走来。  
“你在……”  
他没有回答，只是再次转过身，走向死胡同。然后他又一次走回来。  
詹姆睁开眼睛笑了。  
“好了，”他说，“搞定了。”  
“搞定了什么……”  
然后她看见了，墙上是一扇门。她不可思议地望着它，但詹姆看起来早有预料，因为他伸手握住她的手，笑着向门口走去。  
“那是我们在校时彼得找到的房间，”他解释道，手指触上门把手，“我们发现这个房间带着魔法，它会变成你想要的样子。”  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛，望着詹姆把门打开，里面是莉莉只在梦中见到过的美丽场景。  
整个房间是蓝色的，垂着黑色的帷幕和窗帘。一扇落地窗立在房间的对面，占据了整面墙，展示出夜空中的明月和星辰。左端的壁炉里发出轻微的爆裂声，在夏夜带来温暖，火焰里映着房间的蓝色。萤火虫在空中飞舞，点亮了中心的小圆桌。晚餐就放在桌上，闪着光的桌布上是点燃的蜡烛。背景音乐是小提琴，她看不见的乐器正悄然奏响。  
在壁炉对面是一个小小的喷泉，像微型瀑布一样喷出晶莹的水珠，灯光把涟漪映在天花板上。  
莉莉惊呼了一声，詹姆关上门，和她一起在桌边坐下。她不敢相信地坐着，从桌上拿起餐巾放在膝盖上。  
“这……太棒了……詹姆，这简直像是从故事书里走出来的地方。”她深吸了一口气，“你怎么做到的？”  
“魔法。”他说，低头看着桌上的食物，正如他所愿，“你喜欢吗？”  
“不能更喜欢了，”她说，“哦，天哪，詹姆……”  
“我们只有四个小时，”他说，“最好先开吃。”  
莉莉微笑着，想象着穆迪闯进这个房间，先对喷泉施了个恶咒，然后用魔杖打苍蝇一样打萤火虫的样子。  
“这是怎么回事？”她拿起叉子，问。  
“嗯？”詹姆抬起头看着她。他看起来真的很紧张。  
“呃，我知道这肯定不是为了一次普通的约会。”她顿了顿，“怎么回事？”  
“没怎么回事，”詹姆真诚地说，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
“我……我只是觉得我们可以单独在一起的时间多一些……”  
“詹姆？”  
“嗯？”  
“你就不能告诉我吗？”她伸出手握住他的手。他慢慢点点头，放下了叉子。他清了清嗓子，也反握住了他的手。  
这一切都是完美的，莉莉细腻雪白的手臂，闪着光的指甲上倒映出房间那一头的喷泉。她躺在那里，冰冷僵硬的身体，那幅图景又回到他身边……  
“詹姆？”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛，把这段记忆抛到脑后。他不会去想这个了，今晚只有他和莉莉，别的都不重要……  
“莉莉，”他说，“自从我看见你，我就喜欢你，我不知道为什么，我只知道我们注定要在一起。就像早已在书中写下的那样，你知道吗？就好像是命运，就好像……和别的任何事都没有关系，我们一定会在一起。什么也改变不了，因为……因为那不是童话故事。因为当爱无比真切……在真爱里……没有什么规律，也没有什么别的。只有……只有我们，莉莉。”  
莉莉点点头，轻轻咬着唇。她绿色的眼睛闪着光，詹姆感到是哪个字发干，就是现在了，这就是他从十一岁开始就等待着的一刻。那个戴着麻瓜手链的女孩成长为了一个战士。她是那么坚强，她比自己还要坚强。  
天哪，他还配不上她呢。  
“那天夜里，”他凝视着她美丽的绿眼睛，“那天夜里我看见你躺在那儿……我以为一切都完了。我以为我说过的，或是做过的……都不够。我想我一生最幸福的时刻就是当我在医院醒来，看见你就在我身边。”  
莉莉有些悲伤地微笑着。  
“我想要用一切去换取你永远在我身边，”他身体前倾了一些，“我爱你，我保证我会永远保护你，我会尊重你……爱你……只要我还活着，直至永远。”  
他感到自己不由自主地跪在地上，从口袋里拿出那个小盒子，双手捧起。它很暖和，仿佛充满着生命。就是现在了。  
莉莉盯着它，眼睛里盈满了泪水，他打开盒子，里面是一枚戒指。  
“我知道我们还年轻，”他说道，莉莉惊讶地叫了一声，“我也知道这世界很危险。但若是真爱，怎么会有那么多规则。”  
他握住她的手，轻轻捏了一下。  
“莉莉•伊万斯，”他轻声说，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“我愿意。”莉莉抽泣着说，紧紧拥抱着他。他们亲吻着，两个人都跪在地上。莉莉化的妆花了，她正欣喜地哭泣着。  
小提琴的乐声继续传来，火焰在壁炉里舞蹈着。世界上的一切都在继续，但在那一瞬，莉莉和詹姆没有随着世界一起变化，这一刻只有永恒。  
***  
没有什么能阻止那个时刻的到来。  
只有莉莉和詹姆，永生在那一刻纯粹的幸福里。


	70. Chapter 69 伴郎

莱姆斯、彼得和小天狼星都坐在詹姆的床上，就像是正等待着家长告诉他们秘密的小孩子。彼得激动地搓着手，他没有告诉任何人，而他为此感到相当骄傲。  
莱姆斯和小天狼星对于现在的状况一无所知，除了詹姆和莉莉一整晚都出去约会了之外，詹姆回来的时候脸上全都是化的妆，眼睛睁得很大，而且还闪着光。  
“我要和你们谈谈，”他说，几乎是从螺旋楼梯上飞奔下来，“到我房间里等我，行吗？”  
两人回来的时候是九点整，现在已经九点半了。  
“我真想知道发生了什么。”莱姆斯大声说，瞥了一眼小天狼星。  
小天狼星没说话，他和他的朋友一样惊讶，而且他不喜欢詹姆和他玩的这个捉迷藏。他是詹姆最好的朋友！难道他不应该是第一个知道所有事情的吗？  
看起来他先告诉了彼得。  
门开了，两人走了进来，他们已经换回了自己的长袍，手拉着手。詹姆有些紧张地看了一眼小天狼星，在三个朋友对面的椅子上坐下。莉莉站着，依然握着他的手。  
“好吧，”他叹了口气，开始揉头发，“好吧，莉莉和我有些事想告诉你们。”  
“别扯了，直接说吧。”小天狼星叫道。  
詹姆点点头，转头看向莱姆斯，说：“我们要结婚了。”  
整个房间都沉默了一会儿，他们正消化着詹姆的话。彼得很开心，莱姆斯感到自己不由自主地露出一个笑容，这是他一段时间里露出的最大的笑容了。  
“祝贺你们。”他激动地说，莉莉咧开嘴笑了。  
詹姆依然期待地望着小天狼星，他做好了小天狼星的眼睛再次变得空洞，愤怒地冲出房间的准备。但令他惊讶的是，小天狼星笑了。  
笑了？  
***  
“不错啊，尖头叉子。”他说，莱姆斯惊讶地看了他一眼。  
“婚礼是什么时候？”小天狼星问。  
“明年一月，”莉莉说，“我们有整整六个月的时间准备，可以动用我们所有可以得到的帮助。詹姆明天要去我父母家。”  
“我早知道了，“小天狼星拍了拍詹姆的肩膀，“我早知道你们会在一起，像童话故事里面那样，对吧？”  
詹姆笑了一声，点点头：“没错，像童话故事里一样。”  
莱姆斯用眼角的余光瞥着小天狼星，他什么时候爆发？他什么时候能不笑了，回归正常？  
但小天狼星只是激动地和两人说着话，脸上一直挂着笑容，莱姆斯也保持着礼貌的笑容。  
他们是天造地设的一对。在詹姆失去一切之后，这能给他的生活带来欢欣，能给他们两人的生活都带来幸福。  
“你们的婚礼在哪里举办？”莱姆斯问，小天狼星叫道，“单身派对，伙计！我们还有单身派对呢！”  
***  
他们到楼下的厨房开了几瓶黄油啤酒庆祝。甚至连穆迪都加入了他们，虽然看起来他对詹姆和莉莉在一起的事实还有些不能接受，他们太年轻了。  
小天狼星一整晚都在笑，他喝了一杯一杯的啤酒，一边嘲弄着詹姆。这是大家一直想念着的小天狼星，自从他走进这栋房子，被穆迪压得透不过气来，那个小天狼星就消失了。而现在，他为詹姆和莉莉而高兴着。  
这也是最出乎意料的一点。  
但詹姆依然有些担心，即使在看着小天狼星亲吻莉莉，与莱姆斯和彼得合唱一首吵闹的歌，和他握手并祝福他之后，詹姆依然无法把视线从他的双眼离开。  
它们并非空洞。  
并非愤怒。  
只有迷茫。  
自从莱姆斯在莉莉身边坐下，开始讨论婚礼筹划之后，詹姆就觉得自己的精神飘远了。他不想去考虑它们是否要一根长蜡烛，或是婚礼遵循什么宗教。或者是不是在教堂、霍格沃茨、甚至穆迪的家里举行。  
这些都可以由莉莉决定，这是她最重要的一天。  
“我们希望婚礼隆重一些，”莉莉说，“詹姆有足够的钱，我父母也可以出一点。我们需要把伴娘和伴郎都确定好，然后是婚纱……”  
“我愿意尽我所能帮助你们，”莱姆斯说，“如果你们还需要钱……”  
“不，”莉莉说，“我想钱是够了，但如果你们可以帮忙筹划就好了，我真的对婚礼一无所知。”  
“好吧，我也不太清楚。”莱姆斯承认道，“很不幸的是，我还没举行过婚礼呢。”  
房间里又是一阵笑声，他们上一次这样笑已经是很久以前了，这样的感觉真好。  
“听着，”穆迪说，“凤凰社也会参加。”  
“好吧，我们肯定会邀请凤凰社成员的，”莉莉说，“对吧，詹姆？”  
“当然。”詹姆说。  
“还有霍格沃茨的教授们，”她说，“还有大卫•古金、艾莉丝•华伦，我想要她当伴娘，希望我姐姐也能来。”  
“你明天要去找那些麻瓜了吗，詹姆？”彼得喝了一口黄油啤酒，问。  
詹姆点点头。  
“你觉得你父母对这个消息会是什么看法？”莱姆斯问。  
莉莉大笑起来：“哦，他们肯定会为我高兴的。我和他们提到过詹姆，他们都非常想见他。”  
詹姆一个字也没有听他们在说什么，他的目光飘出了厨房，越过楼梯，投向一个坐在客厅里壁炉对面沙发上的人影。  
詹姆叹了口气，又揉了揉头发，走向他手上握着一杯黄油啤酒的朋友。  
“嗨，”他在小天狼星身边坐下，小天狼星的脸色并不太好，但在詹姆拍他的背的时候，他还是挤出了一个笑容，“你还好吧？”  
“当然，”他用轻松的语调说道，“当然了，我为你高兴……”  
“我知道你的笑意味着什么，”詹姆望着他说，“这意味着你很紧张，这意味着你在试图把我们所有人都拒之门外。”  
“那……”  
“你为什么要这样？”詹姆问，“你为什么觉得你不得不笑？”  
小天狼星看起来很疲惫，他耸了耸肩：“那你为什么觉得你不能哭？”  
詹姆吐出一口气，看向火焰：“你知道的，我很清楚你现在怎么想。”  
“不，”小天狼星说，“别管我了，今晚是你们……”  
“而你是我的朋友。”詹姆打断了他，“那永远不会变，对吧？你永远在那里等着我，你和我在一起的时间比任何人都长。如果要说的话，”他望着小天狼星说，“你是我的兄弟，大脚板，对吧？你是我的兄弟。”  
“最近可不是这样了，”小天狼星叹了口气，“自从你有了女朋友，就好像……”  
“就好像什么？”  
“就好像我在失去你。”他不太舒服地动了动，“我们疏远了，尖头叉子，承认吧。”  
詹姆思索着过去的一年，在第一次约会的时候惹他生气，在走廊里打了他，和莉莉一起吃午饭，还有医院里的事。  
“好吧，那你是有点傻了。”詹姆大笑着说，小天狼星又耸了耸肩。  
从大脚板和尖头叉子上一次出去玩已经有很久了，当莉莉进入他们的生活之后，他们之间就缺乏了以往的互动，怪不得小天狼星觉得被孤立……  
但小天狼星的表现也非常不成熟。他在他们大部分的约会中制造恶作剧，为他们从没做过的事情指责他们，最重要的是，对莉莉表现出明显的不友好，即使詹姆知道小天狼星打心底里并不讨厌莉莉。  
但在波特夫妇去世的那个夜里，他们又一次接近彼此。小天狼星热心地去接他，让他在自己肩上哭泣。他把床让给了詹姆，给了他一个倾诉的对象。小天狼星陪了他整整一晚，以确保他没事。  
这就是朋友，无论如何，在对方需要的时候，他们永远在那里。  
“好吧，”他说，“掠夺者依然活着，对吧？永远永远，没有一个女生能改变这个，即使她是我的妻子，对吧？你和我永远在我和她之前。”  
***  
小天狼星的嘴角勾了勾，他又显得年轻了。  
“当然。”  
“那天晚上，我真的很感谢你把我带回家。”他说，“你知道的，在我父母……在那件事发生之后，你在我身边。如果有什么时候你需要我帮忙，我永远都在。”  
小天狼星点点头，轻声说，“这就是朋友，对吧？”  
詹姆也点了点头：“我们想得一模一样。”  
两人都沉默了一会儿。  
“莉莉和我说过，”詹姆终于说道，“在我们回来的路上，我想要问你一个问题，不当着莱姆斯和彼得的面……”  
“嗯？”小天狼星问，坐直了身体。  
“我希望你能当我的伴郎。”他说。  
小天狼星的脸一下子就亮了起来，他大笑着说：“我当然愿意。”  
“太好了，”詹姆说，拍了拍他的背，站起身来。但小天狼星抓住他的胳膊，紧紧地拥抱了他。他们像兄弟一样拥抱着，所有的隔阂都被放到了一边。  
正在厨房里偷偷看着的莉莉和莱姆斯，不约而同地露出了笑容。  
“好，大脚板。”他们分开了，一起走回餐厅，詹姆说道，“欢迎回来。”


	71. Chapter 70 伊万斯家族

第二天早晨，穆迪好不容易才放两人走。他昨晚已经给了他们两人四个小时，他们已经逃了一节课。和伊万斯的家人会面会把整个上午都占掉，说不定还包括下午。  
但穆迪是他们最不是问题的问题。  
詹姆一整晚都没睡，翻来覆去地排演着他将要对伊万斯先生说的演讲词。他从没见过伊万斯先生，也不知道他是否和蔼可亲，或者是另一个布莱克先生。（他倒是没有见过布莱克先生，但从小天狼星的故事里，那个人的个性可见一斑。）  
莉莉告诉他不必担心她的父亲，那样要说服的对象就变成母亲了。  
“她太溺爱我了，”她说，“她几乎六月就不让我去国王十字车站。我告诉她我找到了一间公寓，非常安全，她都不让我去。”  
当他们走出穆迪的房子时，詹姆的脑海中浮现出了他们牵着手，走下自己房子的门廊，穿着正式的麻瓜衣服的样子。莉莉的手指上戴着的戒指在阳光下闪着光。  
魔法部的车已经等在外面了，感谢穆迪，詹姆坐在了驾驶位上，莉莉坐在他旁边。  
“好了，”她说，“有一段路呢，在萨里郡，小惠金区。进城之后我再告诉你方向。”  
“听起来不错。”詹姆清了清嗓子说，发动了汽车。他们把车开了出去，知道剩下三个人的脸都紧贴着窗户，打赌詹姆能不能活着回来。  
“我们该怎么说？”他问，他们开上了大路。  
“好吧，我告诉他们我们要去告诉他们一件很重要的事。”莉莉解释道，“但没说到底是什么，不过我说了你和我一起来。所以他们很可能已经做了一定的准备。”  
“是啊，或许吧。”詹姆揉了揉头发，“所以……我们先吃饭？然后你把你姐姐和母亲带出去，你告诉她们，我去和你父亲谈，好吗？”  
“听起来不错，”莉莉紧张地笑了笑，“你到底要说什么？”  
“我大概会说：我深爱你的女儿，我想要娶她。”  
“没用的。”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛：“为什么？”  
“我父亲不相信爱这个字，”她说，“他以为自己为了爱而结婚，结果可不怎么好。”  
“哦，”詹姆点了点头，“好吧。”  
“要说我很多才多艺，”她说，“你也很尊重这一点，并且会保护我，说你觉得我非常聪明。”  
“好吧，你可一点也不骄傲。”他大笑着说。  
“我是认真的，”莉莉明媚地笑着，“让我听起来像女王一样，他就会喜欢你了。”  
***  
不一会儿，两人就到了一栋看起来非常麻瓜的房子前。詹姆一看见房子的外表，就打消了在门口看见另一个灵灵的念头。  
房子非常普通，普通得一点也不像莉莉。就好像一点魔法都不存在一样，漆成蓝色的房子，百叶窗是深蓝色，下车后映入眼帘的是一扇白色的门。  
“好吧，”詹姆说，“和穆迪的房子不太一样。”  
莉莉笑着说：“是啊，没有被施过恶咒的垃圾桶，真令人失望。”  
白色的门打开了，他们走进门廊，一对中年夫妇站在那里。女人有微微发白的一头红发，她的眼睛闪着和莉莉一样的绿色光芒。男人正叼着烟斗，金色的头发已经覆盖不住头顶。他的眼睛并不太有焦点，似乎没有在看向他们走来的詹姆和莉莉。  
“啊，你好吗，亲爱的。”伊万斯夫人说，语气里带着一点爱尔兰口音。就好像她的母亲带有爱尔兰口音，而她在儿时学会了一丁点。  
“我们很好。”莉莉说，“真高兴再见到你，妈妈。”  
两人拥抱了一下，然后莉莉拥抱了她的父亲。  
“你好，爸爸。”她打了个招呼。  
“亲爱的，你能回家真是太好了。”他说，吻了一下她的额头。莉莉转向詹姆，把他向前推去。  
“这是詹姆•波特，”她说，“我的男朋友，也是我们要说的话题。”  
伊万斯夫人有些怀疑地打量了他一眼，詹姆伸出手：“很高兴认识你，伊万斯夫人。”詹姆说。  
伊万斯夫人和他握了手，詹姆转向伊万斯先生。他们也握了手，四人一起走进了客厅。  
“佩妮同意在度假中回家一趟，”伊万斯夫人对莉莉说，“她答应来和詹姆、还有我们一起吃一顿饭。”  
“挺勉强的，顺便说一句。”伊万斯先生嘟囔着。  
“哦，别说了，亨利。”莉莉的母亲嘘了一声，把他们带进厨房，“你姐姐在楼上，忙她的发型或是别的什么。你可以去看看她，莉莉。她或许会因为见到你而激动，告诉她饭已经好了，她随时可以下来。”  
莉莉点点头，最后一次捏了一下詹姆的手以示鼓励，跑上客厅旁的台阶，去找她的姐姐了。  
房间里的气氛很温馨，墙上全是莉莉和另一个金发女孩（他猜那是佩妮）小时候的照片，她们坐在市集的小马上，还有麻瓜学校的照片。莉莉看起来真小，穿着短裤和白衬衫，那是在詹姆认识她之前。是在她成为巫师之前，她曾有一段麻瓜生活。  
但詹姆无法把她和她的家人联系在一起，他们太平凡了，而莉莉……好吧……莉莉是个巫师。  
“那么，詹姆，”伊万斯夫人说，“你介意和我一起把食物端到桌上吗？”  
“不，”詹姆连忙去厨房帮忙，“一点也不介意。”  
“我做了各种你们可能喜欢吃的东西，”伊万斯夫人说，“希望你喜欢。莉莉从来没告诉过我们你喜欢吃什么，我们昨晚问了她，但她看起来很忙。想要先和你一起回去，当然了。我听说过太多关于你和那群孩子们的故事，一群小捣蛋鬼，对吧？”  
詹姆盯着她，她一直这么健谈吗？  
“是的。”他有气无力地说。  
“加油，孩子。”伊万斯先生的烟斗喷出一团蒸汽，“她就没有闭上过嘴。”  
“你说什么，亨利？”  
“没什么。”他消失在洗手间里。  
詹姆倒吸了一口凉气，这就是他和莉莉将会变成的样子吗？或许结婚不是个好主意……  
“就是这个了，詹姆。”她递给他一碗他认不出来的东西，“放在桌上的丰饶角旁边就好了。我知道的，这时候就放丰饶角有点太早了，但亨利觉得这是个挺好的装饰品。我不得不同意他的观点，这确实给餐桌增色不少。”  
莉莉怎么会变成这么平凡的人？  
詹姆把那碗菜放到桌上，伊万斯夫人又拿出一盘食物：“啊……如果你不介意我问的话……你是巫师吗？”  
“是的。”詹姆说。  
“完全的巫师？还是像莉莉一样？”  
“完全的。”他轻声说，他真的不想和她谈到自己的父母。但以她的这种说话风格看，她很有可能会问她。  
果不其然。  
“你父母怎么不在啊，亲爱的？”她问，又一次走进厨房，“工作太忙了，对吧？还是不喜欢我们吗……哦，你们是怎么叫我们的……麻瓜？”  
“他们去世了，”詹姆说，试着维持语气的平静。下一个问题就是“他们怎么会死？”，然后他该说什么呢？“他们被一个打算慢慢把所有麻瓜出身的巫师都杀死的黑魔王杀了……哦，还有……顺便说一句……你的女儿几个星期前才打败了他。”  
但这一切被打断了，因为莉莉和另一个金色头发的女孩正跑下楼梯，莉莉正试着找话题和她聊天。  
那个女孩看起来二十岁左右，剪着短发，身材苗条。她的表情看起来像刚吃了个酸柠檬，这样的表情更加明显了，当他看见詹姆正站在餐厅里时。她穿着麻瓜的衣服……碎花裙子和衬衫，她和莉莉唯一相似的就是身材，而莉莉也不如她姐姐那么瘦削。  
詹姆转念又想，她们一点也不像。  
“詹姆，”莉莉握住他的手说，“这是佩妮，我的姐姐。佩妮，这是詹姆。”  
“很高兴见到你，”她说，即使听起来一点也不高兴。  
“嗯，我也是。”他说，觉得自己说不出话来。她为什么不喜欢他？  
早午饭简直是一场灾难。詹姆想要做的事几乎都被丢出了房间，冲进了马桶里。厕所就在餐厅外面真诡异……  
“那么，詹姆，”伊万斯夫人说，“你现在的工作是什么呢？”  
“现在，我差不多是一个傲罗，”詹姆说，“和莉莉一起。”  
“傲罗到底是什么？”伊万斯夫人问。  
“差不多就像博比那样，妈妈。”莉莉说。  
“啊，”她说，“你也是傲罗吗，莉莉？”  
“是的。”她说，继续吃盘中的食物。  
“那你们都见过伏地魔吗？”她问他们，“我们收到了……那个叫什么来着……预言家日报，是为了莉莉，让她能知道那种人……我的意思是，你们那种人的事情。我们总是想让莉莉在假期时也感觉到和你们的某种联系。在她收到信的时候，我们都为她骄傲。”  
莉莉脸红了。  
“我们一开始都不相信，”她继续说，“我们以为那是个玩笑，但然后我们打算去看看那到底是什么，我们去了破釜酒吧，就在那儿！对角巷，太不可思议了，你们的世界。在最令人意想不到的地方藏着各种东西。”  
“是啊。”詹姆说。  
“但关于伏地魔，”伊万斯夫人继续说，“新闻上全是他，莉莉也告诉了我们一点他的事情。他是个威胁，对吧，詹姆？”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛，她在问他伏地魔是不是个威胁？是什么让他如此特殊？  
“呃……好吧……没错，”他说，“是的。”  
佩妮伸出手拿牛奶罐的时候瞥了詹姆一眼。  
这个对话没几分钟就要朝最糟糕的方向发展了，他也不想被她姐姐这样瞪着。  
“好吧，妈妈。”莉莉转换了话题，“我想要和你还有佩妮谈谈，吃完饭后。而詹姆去和爸爸谈，对吧，詹姆？”  
“嗯。”詹姆有气无力地说，感到他的胃在抽搐。  
“好吧，到底是什么呀，亲爱的？”伊万斯夫人问。  
“一吃完饭我就告诉你们。”她轻声说，在桌子下面捏了捏詹姆的手。  
***  
饭吃得很慢，詹姆望着挂钟，祈求规定的时间赶快过去，穆迪从壁炉里冲出来，把他们两个拽回去，在他坐下和伊万斯先生谈之前。  
没这么好的运气。  
饭吃完了，在碗碟什么的都放好之后，女人们走上了楼梯，而詹姆和还在吸烟斗的伊万斯先生被留在了客厅里。  
“坐吧，詹姆。”他拍了拍他对面的扶手椅，詹姆咳嗽了一声，在椅子上坐下。  
“莉莉说你要告诉我一些重要的事，”他说，还在吸烟斗。烟雾在他的头顶上变成眼圈，然后飞散。  
“嗯，是的……”詹姆清了清嗓子，双手放在膝盖上，“我……好吧，我很尊重莉莉，我也觉得她很聪明、很温柔、非常有天赋……”  
伊万斯先生赞许地点点头，第一次露出了笑容。  
“而且我很爱她，”他满怀希望地说，那抹笑容消失了。  
“你什么？”他说。  
“我的意思是，”詹姆试着弥补，“我的意思是，我很爱护她，我……”他顿住了，凝视着伊万斯先生说，“我想要和你的女儿结婚，伊万斯先生。”  
伊万斯先生看起来很不耐烦，他叹了口气，吐出另一个眼圈。  
“你多大了，孩子？”  
“十八岁了，先生。”  
“十八岁，”他哼了一声，“你怎么能保证自己支持的了莉莉？给她一个家？”  
“我父母留给了我一笔钱，先生。”他真诚地说，“真的是很多钱，他们几个月前去世了。”  
“都去世了？”  
“是的，”詹姆悲伤地说，“还有我的叔叔，他们都去世了。”  
他不知道自己为什么在对伊万斯先生说这种他根本不关心的事情。  
“你这一辈子……都要当……傲罗吗？”  
“希望不是，”詹姆说，“战争结束后，我想要去打魁地奇。”  
“扫帚上的运动？”  
“没错，先生。”詹姆说，“我在学校就打魁地奇，我还挺擅长的。”  
伊万斯先生点点头：“那么你本来想当运动员的，却成为了战士？”  
“差不多是这样，先生。”他说。  
伊万斯先生打量了他一会儿，身体前倾了一些，就好像是在说一个秘密。  
“让我和你谈谈婚姻，詹姆，”他说，“我的法语不太好，但这真的是个灾难。我在你那里看到了我自己，非常明显。我看见了我曾经对那个每天为我做晚餐的女人的爱，哄我的两个小女儿上床时的爱，在你的眼睛里一模一样。但在和那个女人生活了一年之后，每天都要听她的唠叨，只要她需要你，每时每刻你都必须在她身边……爱是会消退的，慢慢地就无影无踪了。慢慢地，你发现身处自己一手创造的地狱里，朝九晚五的工作，尖叫的孩子们……别误解我，我很爱莉莉和佩妮……当然还有唠叨的妻子。你现在真的觉得你想在十八岁就开始那种生活吗？”  
詹姆惊讶地望着他，刚才是他说了那么多吗？他吃饭时几乎没说话，而现在他在用源源不断的长句说教？  
“我确定，伊万斯先生。”他说，伊万斯先生皱起了眉头，“自从我第一次见到你的女儿，我就爱上了她。当我十一岁的时候，我就为她神魂颠倒了。现在我能为她付出一切，我可以为她而死，伊万斯先生。这就是我爱她的程度，称之为爱……或是称之为任何你喜欢的词吧……但我许诺我永不会伤害她，永不会离她而去。而我是一个信守诺言的人。”  
伊万斯先生的烟圈更大了。  
“我请求你为我们祝福，还有……在婚礼上把她的手交给我，”詹姆说，“因为这是我唯一所求的，伊万斯先生。如果我们没有钱了，那就没有钱了。如果我没能实现我的理想，也没有关系。但至少我们能在一起，至少我能拥有她，她也能拥有我。”  
“她还是个小女孩。”伊万斯先生说。  
“伊万斯先生，我或许不该告诉你这些，”詹姆的身体也不自觉地向前倾，“但因为你不是巫师界的人，我想也没关系。你女儿救了我的命，她和在那里的任何一个傲罗同样英勇，她打败了伏地魔。”  
伊万斯先生的眼睛在听到伏地魔的那一瞬猛地睁大了，他放下了烟斗：“都是她做的吗？”  
“是的，先生。”詹姆说，“这也是我爱她的缘由，她有一种精神，先生。有无坚不摧的意志。”  
“我知道了，”伊万斯先生端详着詹姆，“好吧，那我只有最后一个问题了。”  
詹姆咽了咽口水：“是什么，先生？”  
“那将是一场麻瓜婚礼，还是巫师婚礼？”他问，他的眼睛里第一次闪现出光芒。  
詹姆微笑着和伊万斯先生握手：“谢谢你，先生，谢谢你。”  
***  
他们走了，脸上都是激动的神情，除了佩妮。詹姆真的不太喜欢她，但他试图礼貌地对待她。她让他想起斯内普看着莉莉的神情，或者是莱姆斯。  
两人回到车里，向通向伦敦的路开去。现在这件事正式开始了，他们要开始准备。  
“我们的伴郎一定是小天狼星，对吧？”莉莉问。  
詹姆点点头：“还有莱姆斯、彼得和大卫。至少要有莱姆斯和彼得，如果大卫能来的话，也加上一个他。”  
“我希望艾莉丝•华伦作为伴娘，”莉莉大笑说，“哦，小天狼星看到她岂不是高兴坏了？”  
“我想也是这样，”他说，“别的伴娘呢？”  
“好吧，我在想学校里的朋友。”她说，“或许加上马琳和爱米琳，当然还有佩妮……碧翠丝和桑德拉，那就有五个伴娘了，三个伴郎。”  
“我们可以再找两个伴郎，”詹姆说，“或许斯多吉和另一个凤凰社成员也可以。”  
“真不能相信他答应了，”莉莉咧开嘴笑了，握住他的手，詹姆试着用一只手握住方向盘，“我还以为那会成为一场悲剧。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢你。”詹姆说，“我想我还把你的家人取悦得不错，如果由我自己来说这话不太夸张的话。”


	72. Chapter 71 困

（对十三岁以下读者的警告：暴力内容，PG-13，十三岁以下请不要阅读，谢谢。）

“听我说，”穆迪说，他们穿行在黑暗的伦敦街巷里，“你们才刚上完课，对这种类型的事情还没什么经验。但我警告你们，如果你们觉得自己比邓布利多和我懂得还多，我救不了你们的，明白了？”  
“明白了，先生。”詹姆在他身后说，莱姆斯点了点头。整个凤凰社都走在一条废弃的街道上。好吧，至少现在是废弃了。  
几分钟前，这里全是拿着火把的食死徒，现在整个街道都着火了，所有的房子都陷入火光和烟尘中。麻瓜还被困在里面，有的已经死了。  
他们头顶上至少有五个黑魔标记。  
他们才结束训练一天，就陷入了这样的境地。  
“那我们应该做什么？”小天狼星问。  
“安静，布莱克先生，”穆迪呵斥道，“我正在火场里找凤凰社的其他社员。”  
他们穿过覆盖着鹅卵石街巷的碎片和瓦砾，这是个很古老的街区了。  
四周都有尖叫声传来。  
“弗兰克！是你吗？”穆迪叫道，从一个披着毯子的麻瓜女人身边走过。弗兰克•隆巴顿又站在那儿和克劳奇说话，他对六个人招了招手。  
“至少还有四十个麻瓜被困在这里！”他对克劳奇喊道。  
“我们无计可施，隆巴顿先生。”克劳奇不屑一顾地说，“我不会浪费我们的人的时间来救死人。”  
“他们还活着，巴蒂！”  
“这儿又怎么了。”穆迪走到他们两人中间。  
“克劳奇说我们没有权限拯救幸存者。”弗兰克说。  
“那什么时候克劳奇先生又有这个权限了呢。”穆迪吼道，他的魔眼死盯着克劳奇。  
“自从他成为这个部门的部长，阿拉斯托。”克劳奇反唇相讥，“做好你的保姆工作，出去。”  
最近的一栋房子里传来一声尖叫，莱姆斯恐惧地透过冒着火光的窗户，向那里望去。尖叫声并不来自于成年人，而是一个孩子，一个无辜的麻瓜孩子。  
“现在你清楚了，”穆迪向前走近了一步，“这儿没有食死徒供你逮捕不代表我们都可以走人，这儿还有我要救的受害者们。”  
莱姆斯又听见一声尖叫。  
“救命！救救我！妈妈！爸爸！”  
是一个男孩。  
一个小男孩。  
“让你的英雄主义先靠边站，”克劳奇说，“我们需要你们所有人帮忙寻找作案者，而不是收拾残局，快走。”  
穆迪狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转过身示意五个新加入者跟上他。  
“走，”他说，向来时的门钥匙走去，“你们所有人。”  
他转过身看向身后的四人，“我们要捉些老鼠了，”然后他转了回去，嘟囔着，“魔法部的傻子，只做表面功夫。哼，一群……”  
四个。  
只有四个人。  
他的魔眼向后转去，身后站着布莱克先生，旁边是握着莉莉的手的詹姆，彼得站在旁边，彼得……  
“卢平呢？”他问，又一次转过头看着他们。  
他们耸了耸肩，回头看向刚才的位置。  
“莱姆斯！不！”詹姆喊道。  
莱姆斯正越来越接近火场，打算打碎其中一栋房子的窗户。詹姆不由得放开了莉莉的手，试图冲过去阻止他。他会害死自己！  
穆迪叹了口气，从随身携带的小瓶里喝了一口，对他们招招手：“来吧，孩子们，去把你们的笨蛋朋友救出火场。”  
当詹姆追上莱姆斯的时候，他已经爬进了一扇窗户，进入无边的火焰里。他看不见他了。  
他毫不犹豫地跳了进去，用长袍捂住口鼻。里面太暗了，烟雾弥漫，向里走的时候烟雾几乎包裹住了他的整个身体。  
“莱姆斯？”他在瓦砾里叫道，“卢平！你在吗？”  
他听见旁边的房间里传来一声尖叫，他避过一根倒下的木头：“莱姆斯！”  
一声闷响。  
“你在吗？”他喊道。  
没有回答。  
“莱姆斯！回答我！”  
“在那儿，詹姆！快！是一个小男孩！他受伤了！”  
詹姆转向另一个方向，跑上台阶。另一块木头从天花板上掉下来，离砸到他只有几英寸。  
“詹姆？你在哪儿？”莉莉的声音从楼下传来。  
詹姆猛地回过头看向他未婚妻的剪影，大叫道：“不！莉莉，不！别上来！这儿有一个孩子……”  
但莉莉没有听他的，她不断地避让着即将烧掉长袍的火焰，两个人都在爬楼梯。  
“我发誓，”詹姆说，“有时候听我的话有好处。”  
他们转过一个拐角，被他们一生中看见过最黑的烟雾笼罩。他们咳嗽着倒在地上，挣扎着呼吸。  
“莱姆斯？”詹姆嘶哑着声音说。  
“我在这儿！”他喊道，“快点！帮帮我！他受了很重的伤！”  
詹姆和莉莉爬行着穿过走廊，终于到达了一个看起来很像婴儿室的房间。莱姆斯站在那里，小男孩躺在角落里，昏迷不醒。  
两人站起身向莱姆斯跑去。但莱姆斯没有反应，他直直地看着前方，眼睛里只有虚无。  
“月亮脸？”詹姆拍了一下他的肩膀，“走，我们得……月亮脸？”  
莱姆斯没有回答。  
“莱姆斯，你还好吗？”莉莉望着莱姆斯的眼睛说。  
“我总能猜对你们会去救朋友，”莱姆斯用和他自己毫不相称的声音说。詹姆记得那个声音，像蛇一样……恶魔……  
“莉莉，”他望着他的朋友说，“跑。”  
莉莉把小男孩抱在怀中，不敢相信地看着他：“什么？”  
“跑，莉莉。”他的声音提高了一些，“赶快出去。”  
“太迟了，波特。”莱姆斯说，但这一次有另一个声音和他齐声说道，“你们都是我的了。”  
随后，从门口的火焰和烟雾里，恶魔的阴影显现出来。  
伏地魔回来了。  
他点了点头，莱姆斯瘫倒在地上，呼吸非常微弱。詹姆惊惧地望着他。  
“来吧，”伏地魔说，“和我一起走。”  
然后他举起了魔杖。  
“詹姆！”小天狼星呛咳着向楼上跑去，他听到楼上传来什么声音，就像是某种爆炸声。  
天哪，如果他们三个人出了什么事……  
什么也没有发生，或许这只是他的幻觉。  
“让开，布莱克先生。”穆迪把他推开，向有着华美雕饰的楼梯冲去，“别以为我没防备着你在暗中做些什么。”  
小天狼星怒视着他的背影。  
“莉莉？莱姆斯？詹姆？”彼得的叫声回响在房子里，什么声音也没有，小天狼星回到了他身边。  
“快走，虫尾巴，他们在楼上！”他喊道。  
“没错。”彼得说，跟着小天狼星一起冲向穆迪的身影消失的方向。  
穆迪转过一个拐角，黑烟，烟太多了，不可能是真实的。这儿出了点问题……他什么也看不见……  
“你好，阿拉斯托。”  
身后有什么东西击中了他的头，穆迪“哦”了一声就倒在地上，魔眼从眼睛里掉了出来。  
“最伟大的傲罗，”身后有人走出来俯视着他，他的口音很重，“被我打败了。”  
烟雾一瞬间散去了，所以穆迪看清了那人的脸。那是一张只有他认得的脸，他手上拿着一个白色的面具，穿着黑袍，僵硬的脸庞上露出嘲讽的神情。  
“多洛霍夫。”他咳嗽着说，“多洛霍夫”的魔杖直指着他的喉咙。  
“好，你还记得我，老朋友。”他举起魔杖，“你不该留下我一命的。”  
穆迪又看不见了，他完蛋了，老傲罗即将死在食死徒的手中。  
“阿瓦达——”  
“不！”  
一片阴影在楼梯上出现，阻止了多洛霍夫。两个人被打飞到墙上，缓缓滑落到地面。又是一根房梁落下来，多洛霍夫咳嗽了一声。  
“白痴！”  
穆迪挣扎着站起来，从地板上拿起魔眼，抽出魔杖：“除你武器！”  
食死徒的魔杖被打飞了，那个阴影用自己的魔杖抵住了多洛霍夫的喉咙。  
但多洛霍夫开始大笑。  
“不许笑。”那个阴影吼道，穆迪眨了眨眼睛，他熟悉那个声音。  
“太迟了，傻瓜。”多洛霍夫对着那个不知名的人狂笑着说，“他们都完了，全死光了。”  
一声爆响后，多洛霍夫消失了。  
“不！”阴影被烟雾熏得跪在了地上，努力支撑起身体，“不！他们在哪儿？你对他们做了什么！？”  
阴影站了起来，穆迪看见了救他一命的那个人。他惊呆了。  
小天狼星•布莱克回身看着他，眼神空洞。他把头发向脑后一捋，越过穆迪冲进了婴儿室。他空茫的视线望着房间里的一切，火焰映出了他的身形。里面已经没有人了，只有角落里的一个小男孩。  
他寻找着莉莉……莱姆斯……詹姆……都不在了。  
他们都不在了。  
“小天狼星！穆迪先生！”彼得在楼梯上喊道，“房子要塌了！”  
穆迪冲进燃烧的婴儿室，抱起那个男孩冲了出去。  
“跟上，布莱克先生。”他简短地说，向楼梯冲去。  
“他们怎么办？”小天狼星大喊道。  
“我们现在救不了他们了，布莱克先生，”穆迪喊道，他已经冲下了楼梯。“他抓住了他们。”  
“不！”小天狼星尖叫着，“不！我不走！詹姆！莱姆斯！莉莉！”他尖叫着冲进房间里。  
“大脚板，快走！”彼得尖声说，“快走！我们得赶快离开。”  
小天狼星上方的屋顶开始开裂，他不顾一切地冲进房间：“尖头叉子！”  
“我要走了，小天狼星！”彼得站在楼梯上喊道，他的声音消失了。  
“詹姆！”  
“布莱克先生！”弗兰克的声音从楼下传来，“小天狼星！快走！房子……”  
小天狼星跪了下来，他们走了，他捉住了他们。伏地魔捉住了詹姆。  
他会杀了他们的。  
他应该赶到的。  
他应该再快一些……  
烟尘笼罩了小天狼星，弗兰克的身影出现在楼梯的尽头。小天狼星倒在地上，大笑着。  
“你为什么觉得你不得不笑？”詹姆问过他。  
他根本无法控制自己。泪水奔涌而下。他们都走了，他没能救他们。  
他感到弗兰克用胳膊把他架起来，把他拖出婴儿室，从走廊走下台阶，然后从破碎的窗户跳了出去。  
小天狼星的笑根本停不下来。


	73. Chapter 72 巫师之间的联系

“我们现在怎么办，阿不思？”  
凤凰社成员们都回到了总部。所有人，有许多小天狼星几个月都没见到的社员，有许多人并没有看到他的三个朋友就此失踪，一起失踪……  
他坐在客厅的角落里，离坐成一排的凤凰社成员远远的。他和别人保持着距离，能感到站在对面弗兰克•隆巴顿身边的穆迪一刻不停地关注着他。  
邓布利多站在前面，眼睛里的光芒消失了。他叹了口气，用手托着下巴。  
“我不知道我们还能做什么。”他说。  
“好吧，你认为他会试着从他们口中套出情报吗？”弗兰克问。  
邓布利多摇了摇头：“不，伏地魔对詹姆•波特有某种兴趣。我不太确定到底是什么，但我肯定他会试着招揽他，或是杀了他，都有可能。我们的卧底说詹姆挫伤了他的自尊，而汤姆又是一个非常要面子的人。但我不觉得他是为了杀了詹姆才绑架他。”  
小天狼星猛地抬起头，望着老校长。  
“他们还没死？”他叫道。  
“我不确定，布莱克先生。”邓布利多真诚地说，“我们只能期待。”  
“好吧，那我们得开始行动了！”小天狼星站起身说，“我们要去救他们！”  
邓布利多的眼睛在壁炉的火光中闪烁着，小天狼星抓起斗篷，弗兰克向前冲去。  
“小天狼星，”他开口说，“我们不能牺牲凤凰社的更多人去救……”  
“他们还活着！”小天狼星吼道，“他们……”他转身看着凤凰社的成员们，了然的神情跃上他的脸。  
“就这样了？你们任由他们被杀？”  
“小天狼星，”马琳说，“这就是牺牲，我们和他们并没什么区别。”  
“阿拉斯托一定和你们讲过吧。”爱菲亚斯讥笑道。  
小天狼星怒视着他们，“不！”他大喊道，“不！我不会放弃！他们就在那儿！他们还活着！我们……”  
“省省力气吧，布莱克先生。”麦格教授说，她脸颊苍白，手指一直揪着长袍的边角。她的脸色看起来很不好，  
“保护无辜者的重要性就这一点？”小天狼星对邓布利多咆哮道，“啊？他们就不是无辜的吗？！”  
“小天狼星……”  
“好！”他消失在了客厅的门口，冲向门廊，“我自己去！詹姆、莱姆斯和我有一个协定！我绝不会背弃诺言！”  
“你要去哪儿？”小天狼星打开门时，弗兰克问。  
“我要去找他们。”他说道，猛地关上了门。  
夜里很冷，蟋蟀在草地里大声地鸣叫着，小天狼星冲出门廊，一直走到人行道上。他们还活着，如果没有人对此采取措施的话，他就自己去。  
“你知道的，你还有更快的方法。”  
小天狼星停了下来，转过身看见门口站着一个驼背的人影。他靠在柱子上，交叉着双臂，两眼紧盯着他。  
“你想做什么。”小天狼星对穆迪叫道。  
穆迪叹了口气，走下台阶：“你真的做到了，布莱克先生。你真的做到了。”  
“如果你不……”  
“你救了我的命，”穆迪打断了他，走到了人行道上，“正因为这样，你在我们俩之间建造了一种联系，无论你喜不喜欢，我都欠你一命。”  
小天狼星瞪着他，穆迪在……在感谢他？  
“什么？”他不敢相信地问。  
“安东宁•多洛霍夫，”他开口说道，交叉着双臂，“他是杀死乔纳森•琼恩的凶手，然后又杀了他的父母。他是个俄罗斯巫师，脾气糟透了。我几年前曾捉住过他，打算把他扭送到法庭。他希望我杀了他，但我没有，知道为什么吗？”  
小天狼星没有回答，穆迪继续说了下去。  
“因为你是对的，”他说，转动的魔眼直直地盯着他，“我是个有同情心的家伙，我不是杀手，布莱克先生。我不以夺走他人的生命为骄傲，当那个生命可以被拯救时。只有在必须时刻，我才会杀人。”  
小天狼星点点头：“所以你要帮我把他抓回来。”  
“我不得不这么做，”穆迪说，“我欠了你的，不是吗？我相信你会去做正确的事情。”  
然后他转过身，示意小天狼星跟上：“跟上，布莱克先生，你用两条腿走不到那儿的。”  
但小天狼星僵住了，穆迪说的话在他的脑海中回响。他望着疯眼汉的背影，他正走上台阶，从随身携带的小瓶中喝了一口。  
“我以为你说过你永远不会信任从我家族里出来的人。”小天狼星开口说道，穆迪转过身，对他展露了一个笑容。  
“没错。”他平板地说。  
小天狼星凝视着他，他是什么意思？  
“你不是那个家族的人，”他补充道，“我看出来了。”  
小天狼星和穆迪对视着，没有人移动，只是相视而笑。  
“走吧，”老傲罗说，“我知道他会把他们带去哪里。”


	74. Chapter 73 永生

（对13岁以下读者的警告：这一章比较暴力，13岁以下请勿阅读，PG-13，读者们已经知道这个惯例了，谢谢。）

房间里一片漆黑，比詹姆去过的任何地方都要暗。他头晕眼花地睁开眼睛眨了眨，终于回过神来。他感到自己的胳膊被绑在两侧，他坐在一把椅子上，嘴里塞了东西。他感到全身无力，发生了什么？  
面前是一个肮脏的男人，身形很健壮，油腻的头发盖住了脸。他的牙齿焦黄，靠在木墙上。他用魔杖有节奏地敲着什么东西，但詹姆听不清楚。  
“啊，那家伙醒了。”他嘟囔着，声音里有很重的俄罗斯口音，低头看着詹姆，鹰钩鼻十分明显。詹姆会发誓那就是斯内普，如果斯内普的年龄再大一些的话，但他不是。  
他转头向右边看去，是莉莉。她也被绑住了，正挣扎着试图摆脱束缚。她怒视着眼前的那个男人。  
但卢平在哪儿？  
他们在哪里？  
走廊里有脚步声传来，有人走来和那个俄罗斯守卫站在了一起。他和那人一样带着很重的口音，块头也几乎一样大。  
“他们都醒了吗。”他冷冷地问。  
“嗯，伊戈尔，他们都醒了。”男人答道，整了整脸上的白色面具，离开了房间。  
“莉莉。”詹姆试着在口中塞着东西的时候说话，但他的声音闷闷的，莉莉恐惧地望了他一眼，现在面前是那个后来的守卫了。  
“你就是那个波特了，”“伊戈尔”讥讽道，“没错，我记得你的家人。他杀他们的时候我也在，我就在他身后，看着他把他们一个个杀死。你的母亲尖叫着求我们饶命。”  
詹姆眯紧了眼睛。  
“而你的父亲是个懦夫，”他说，“在他杀你父亲的时候，你父亲一直在恳求我们饶恕，他总是摇尾乞怜的那个。”  
詹姆向前冲去，但锁住他的魔咒效力更强，他又被按回了椅子上。  
“我杀了你的姐姐，你知道的。”他笑着说，牙齿比前面那个人更丑陋，“我很享受，她就像你母亲一样，尖叫着，哭泣着。”  
詹姆又想哭了，莉莉的目光从伊戈尔转向詹姆，又转回伊戈尔。  
房间里全是灰尘，蜘蛛网布满了天花板的各个角落。太阳落山了，詹姆知道，他想着凤凰社的其他成员们正在做什么，莱姆斯在哪里？  
他还活着吗？  
莱姆斯躺在地上，全身像乔纳森•琼恩一样布满爪印的画面又回来了。他摇着头，不可能，这不可能。  
这不可能。  
“别折磨我们的客人了，卡卡洛夫。”走廊里传来一阵蛇一样的嘶嘶声，伊戈尔的脸上瞬间就没了血色。  
“主人，我只是……”  
“安静。”  
然后，詹姆第三次看见了那个人。他和莉莉又一次面对着伏地魔，伏地魔的脸上是嘲讽的神情，就好像他知道有什么能在几秒内置他们于死地。他走进房间，魔杖指着詹姆，对他点了点头。  
“你非常勇敢，我的朋友。”他低吼道，“但不幸的是，勇气总和愚蠢作伴。”他的魔杖离詹姆更近了，“钻心剜骨。”  
一阵疼痛钻进詹姆的身体，他尖叫着，感到全身的肌肉都在抽搐颤抖。莉莉也在尖叫，詹姆哭了。  
“眼泪，波特？”伏地魔一挥魔杖，折磨停止了，“啊，你也是个普通人。”  
詹姆怒视着他，喘着粗气。在口中塞了东西的情况下，他没法得到足够的空气，他没法呼吸……  
“你或许也想知道我为何来对付你，”伏地魔凑得更近了，“没人能拒绝我，没人。”  
他又是一挥魔杖，詹姆口中塞的东西落在了地上。詹姆向前冲去，在黑魔王的脸上吐了一口口水。伏地魔看起来并不惊讶，他又一次举起了魔杖。  
“钻心剜骨。”他嘶声说。  
疼痛回来了，詹姆的脖子向后仰去，他的眼睛向上翻着，咬着牙忍住痛呼，伏地魔大笑着。  
“你有的是勇气，我不得不承认。”他吼道，“这也是为什么我又饶了你一次，我再给你最后一次机会重新考虑，波特。如果你决定加入我的阵线，我可以让你实现你所有的梦想。权利，波特，权利和财富，你最爱的女人也会被饶恕，还有那个狼人。”  
詹姆的眼睛睁大了。  
“莱姆斯在哪儿？”  
伏地魔又冷笑了一声，他的嘴唇勾起一丝嘲讽的笑：“你知道今天离他上次变形已经二十八天了。”  
詹姆和莉莉的脸都白了，恐惧地盯着他。他看起来十分惊讶。  
“我想你们听说过琼恩吧？”他继续说，“他的父亲你们可是相当熟悉。”  
“莱姆斯在哪儿？！”詹姆大喊道。  
“钻心剜骨。”伏地魔再一次说道，但是这一次他将魔杖指向了莉莉。这一次是莉莉在椅子上颤抖着，一会儿之后就不动了。  
他的冷笑又一次回响在房间里。  
“太阳已经几乎落山了，波特。”伏地魔说，“如果你再一次拒绝我，我就杀了她。”他指了指看起来十分痛苦的莉莉，“再让狼人杀了他自己，我只需要说服他体内的狼就行了。多洛霍夫非常擅长对付他这样的怪物。”  
詹姆握紧了拳头：“我永远不会加入你。”  
伏地魔的脸沉了下去：“你是个傻瓜，因为你的愚蠢，你会看着你的朋友们死去。一个一个死去，直到你向我效忠。”  
“不可能！”詹姆大喊道，“不可能！”  
“那就让他们死。”伏地魔低吼道，向他们两人一挥魔杖。  
“魂魄出窍。”  
熟悉的极乐感涌进詹姆全身，他感到胳膊上的束缚被解开，世上的一切都是完美的，一切都是……  
他的视线再次清晰起来，极乐的感觉消失了。  
他想要张嘴，但是不行。伏地魔邪笑着，凝视着他的眼睛。  
“你会加入我。”  
詹姆什么也不能说，他僵住了，他控制不了自己说的话或是做的事。魔咒依然影响着他，但昏眩的感觉已经消失。他感到自己的面部开始放松，对伏地魔展出一个微笑。  
他的内心却在尖叫着。  
“来吧，”伏地魔把他们两人从椅子上解下来，向走廊走去，“该看看怪物发狂的样子了。”  
他们不得不跟着他走出房间，沿着走廊走下去。詹姆能看见四周的空房间，有的里面是他从没见过的机器，还有的安静得不正常，好像里面的人已经死去。  
就好像有千万个鬼魂正在冲他们尖叫，在走廊里游荡着，提醒他们即将到来的是什么。  
前面是一个房间，第一个俄罗斯守卫进来了。莉莉、詹姆和黑魔王走下楼梯后，他的喊声穿过打开的门，传到三人身边。  
“起来，肮脏的怪物。”他说，有什么东西尖叫了一声，听起来像是刚被踢了一脚。  
莱姆斯，詹姆想。  
“你会死，就因为你朋友该死的骄傲。”他呵斥道，伏地魔向房间里举起一只手。  
“多洛霍夫，过来。“俄罗斯人从房间里走了出来。他咧开嘴笑着，用长袍擦着手，就好像刚碰了什么不干净的东西。  
“主人，月亮几乎已经圆了。”他带着浓重的口音说，对三人鞠了个躬。詹姆几乎想要伸出手掐住他的喉咙。  
走，一个声音在脑海里说。  
和我一起走。  
不！  
我不想走！放开我！  
痛苦袭上他的脑海，他放弃了。这不是穆迪讲的一节课，这是真实的生活，他抵挡不了伏地魔的魔咒。  
他们走进了房间，詹姆的心沉了下去。莱姆斯躺在地板上，挣扎着呼吸，他的脸上全是汗珠，头发潮湿地贴在额头上，他知道自己撑不了多久了。  
莱姆斯，别放弃。詹姆想，别放弃。  
“你的朋友们改变主意了。”伏地魔说着谎，詹姆和莉莉在他身后邪恶地笑着。  
不！詹姆想，不！别相信他，莱姆斯！别……  
“你该知道会有这么一天的，”詹姆听见自己的声音冷冰冰地说，“你会变成一个怪物。”  
莱姆斯粗声喘着气，他的脸贴着冰冷的地面，抬起头不敢置信地盯着他的两个朋友。他的眼睛睁大了，看起来十分困惑。  
没错，月亮脸，詹姆想。这不是我们，别放弃。  
天哪，如果他能给莱姆斯一个手势就好了！如果他能有那么一瞬挣脱咒语，告诉莱姆斯他还在这里就好了！  
“不幸的是，我们不将黑魔法生物列入我们的阵营中。”莉莉用和平时十分相似的声音说，如果詹姆不了解情况的话，他就会以为她是真心对莱姆斯说出这样的话。  
“不，”莱姆斯低声咳嗽着，“我知道你们的把戏，詹姆永远不会……”  
“这都是真的，狼人。”伏地魔讥笑着说，“你要死了，我们的世界又少了一份肮脏。”  
三个人转过身，向门口走去，多洛霍夫站在那里。莱姆斯颤抖着撑起自己的身体，向他们追去。  
“哦，别动了，”多洛霍夫举起魔杖说，“除你武器。”  
莱姆斯向后飞了出去，撞在墙上。他闷哼一声，又倒在地上，多洛霍夫大笑着。  
“晚安，狼人。”他说着，猛地关上了门。  
只剩下莱姆斯一个人了。  
阳光从一扇高高的窗户里射进来，光线在渐渐消退，天渐渐暗了。他已经在房间里躺了一天，自从伏地魔把他带过来就是这样了，他比另外两人先意识到。  
先意识到乔纳森•琼恩的故事。  
自从他加入凤凰社后，那个故事就成为了他每晚的梦魇。  
“我知道那不是你，詹姆！”他喊道，希望詹姆能够听见。他的朋友的眼睛里只有冰冷和虚无，不像詹姆那双有生气的眼眸了。詹姆失去了一切，现在他甚至要加入黑魔王？不会的，莉莉更不会背叛，即使他们用魔杖指着詹姆，以他的生命威胁她加入，她都不会背叛凤凰社。  
他们都是忠诚的，一定是夺魂咒。  
自己必须坚强。  
月光照在了房间的地上，很快就充满了整个房间。今晚的月光似乎更明亮了，似乎更近了，莱姆斯能听见体内狼的咆哮声。  
“不！”莱姆斯叫道，“不！你杀不了我！”  
但变形已经开始了。  
***  
“你随时可以让这一切停止，波特。”伏地魔嘶声说，“加入我，我会关上那扇窗户，为他治疗。加入我，我就放了他。”  
夺魂咒消失了，詹姆感到自己的胳膊又僵硬了起来。他又一次能支配自己的身体了，他拼命地想要接近面前的黑魔王，但他的胳膊动不了。  
“你为什么不直接逼着我说。”他吼道。  
伏地魔的眼神冷了下来：“因为一个像你这样的人绝不会真正成为我的奴隶，除非心服口服。我欣赏你的勇气，波特，我想要看着这份勇气涤清这完美的世界里每一丝污秽。”他对着门口一挥魔杖。  
“这世上最肮脏的是你，”莉莉在詹姆身后喊道。  
伏地魔的眼睛里闪出怒火，他对着莉莉举起魔杖：“你不答应，我就杀了她。”  
门后传来一声嗥叫，多洛霍夫狂笑着说：“开始了。”  
***  
狼回来了，他正对着莱姆斯恶毒地笑着，又一次嘲笑着他。  
今晚，你就要完蛋了，我亲爱的朋友，狼说道。  
莱姆斯感到脖子上传来尖锐的痛感，他嗥叫一声，倒在地上。  
不！他尖叫着，不！  
他甩开了那匹狼，再一次夺回了自己的意志。他重重地喘息着，瞪着躺在面前的狼。  
今晚死的是你，莱姆斯怒吼了回去。  
***  
又是一声嗥叫，詹姆向门口冲去，但胳膊上的束缚没有解开。伏地魔端详着眼前的詹姆，冷笑了一声。  
“和你的父亲一模一样，”他有些许惊讶地说，“你的骄傲会害死你自己，詹姆。你我都清楚，我今晚会杀了你们所有人，在你逃掉之前。”  
“我永远不会和你同流合污！”他大喊道，“来啊！把我们都杀了！”  
“有的东西值得你为之战斗，对吧，波特？”伏地魔讽刺道。  
詹姆的眼睛瞪大了。  
“圣诞节那晚我读了你的思想，”伏地魔大笑着说，“我对那之前的事情一清二楚，我对你的一切了如指掌，你的整个人生里，没有一丝秘密能逃过我的手。”  
詹姆怒视着他，身后的房间里又传出一声嗥叫。  
“你是个好儿子，”伏地魔继续说，“你爱你的家人，不是吗？你爱那个愚蠢的家养小精灵。”  
“闭嘴！”詹姆低吼着。  
“嗯，好好感受你心中的憎恶，”伏地魔咧开嘴笑着说，“这是唯一的力量，憎恶是世上最强的力量。你想要杀了我，对吧，波特？”  
他没有回答。  
门猛烈地摇晃着，是莱姆斯用身体撞着门，多洛霍夫的笑容更大了。  
“用不了多久了，主人。”他说。  
***  
你还以为你能杀了我！狼狂笑着，你杀不了我！我就是你！  
莱姆斯抓向他的喉咙，感到自己的脖颈上一阵疼痛。狼抓住这个机会把他甩到了墙上，莱姆斯的头撞在了冰冷的石头墙面上。  
“啊啊啊！”  
让我猜猜，狼大笑着站在他身前。你该说你不会死了，然后我就会杀了你。  
莱姆斯挣扎着试图站起来。  
狼又把他一脚踢回地上。  
只是这一次，你再也回不来了。  
***  
“最后一次机会，波特。”伏地魔说，“我失去耐心了。”  
“不。”詹姆说，他的心在狂跳着，他想要杀了他，他想要掐死伏地魔。  
伏地魔的表情沉了下来，他眯了眯眼睛，唇角略微勾起，他举起了魔杖指向詹姆的头。  
“那就这样了。”他嘶声说。  
砰！  
四个人都回过头看向声音传来的方向。  
“楼下，”伏地魔对多洛霍夫点点头，“前门。”  
多洛霍夫也点了点头，向楼梯跑去。伏地魔又一次转向詹姆，他的笑容没有变。  
“现在，我们说到哪……”  
砰！  
楼下传来一阵笑声，然后是玻璃被打碎的声音，三个人凝神静听着楼下的动静。詹姆的心不再狂跳，他如释重负地长出了一口气。  
他记得那阵笑声。  
“在这儿！”莉莉喊道，她也认出了那个声音。  
又是什么东西被打碎了，墙都开始摇晃。  
房间里又传来一声嗥叫，声音已经弱了下去，莱姆斯撑不了多久了。  
詹姆挣扎着想要摆脱束缚，他挣脱不开！他的朋友就要死了！他必须救莱姆斯！  
如果他能拿到自己的魔杖就好了。  
伏地魔怒视着他，一抹笑容划过他的面容。他挥了挥手，詹姆的束缚被解开了。黑魔王把魔杖扔还给他，他的笑容消退了。  
“我给你机会，”他戏弄着詹姆，“打我啊，波特。我给你机会了，打我啊。”  
“你杀了他们，”他叫道，用手中的魔杖指着黑魔王沉下去的脸色，“你杀了他们！你夺走了我的一切！”  
楼下又是一阵响声。  
“四分五裂！”詹姆叫道，将魔杖指向他的对手。莉莉也在挣扎着，但她挣不开。  
伏地魔的脸上出现了一道血痕，他发出一声动物般的嗥叫。他用手捂着脸，看到血的那一刻，他的眼睛瞪大了。  
“你也是个普通人。”詹姆怒吼道。  
伏地魔举起了魔杖：“小杂种！”  
“汤姆！放开他，汤姆！”  
是邓布利多！邓布利多来了！  
伏地魔怒视着詹姆：“我会杀了你，波特。我会杀了你，记得我的话。我会亲手杀了你，让你的尸体冰冷地躺在地上，向我叩首。我会在你最意想不到的时候到来，我会成为你卧室里的阴影，街道上擦肩而过的陌生人，不请自来的客人。我会找到你，波特，我会杀了你。”  
一道白光闪过，黑魔王离开了。  
他们的束缚被解开，莉莉扑到了詹姆怀中。他和她拥抱了一会儿，直到他们听见门后传来一声微弱的呻吟。  
“莱姆斯……”他转向台阶的方向喊道，“在上面！在上面！”  
有脚步声传来，五个人跑了上来，魔杖指向不同的方向。眼睛里闪烁着希望的光芒的邓布利多、弗兰克、穆迪、彼得和小天狼星布莱克。  
“詹姆！你还活着！”小天狼星叫道，冲过去拥抱他的两个朋友。彼得跟着他身后，恐惧地望着詹姆被折磨过的样子。  
“你——你们还好吗？”他结结巴巴地问。  
前面的门晃了一下，穆迪的魔眼穿过了门望向里面。  
“该死，”他冲向门口，“来帮帮我，阿拉霍洞开。”  
穆迪把门踢开了，冲进房间，一声虚弱的吼声传来。小天狼星脸色惨白。  
“怎么回事。”他质问道，放开了莉莉和詹姆。  
“他们想要杀了他，”詹姆轻声说，“像杀死琼恩的儿子那样。”  
小天狼星瞪着他，眼睛因恐惧而睁大，他慢慢地走进房间，看着眼前的景象，肩膀一下子就沉了下来。  
月亮脸躺在角落里，胸膛还在缓慢地起伏。他全身都是爪印，紧闭着眼睛，脸上是痛苦的神色，口中不断呻吟。他还是狼的形态。  
“退后，”穆迪对小天狼星轻声说，“他还不是莱姆斯。”  
“他还活着吗？”小天狼星问。  
“嗯，”穆迪说，“勉勉强强，但没错，他还活着。”他挥了挥魔杖，“幻影移形。”  
狼升到了空中，在穆迪和小天狼星前方的上空。他看起来是那样虚弱，那样……迷茫。  
“你的朋友们会为拥有你感到幸运，布莱克。”穆迪说，领着月亮脸走出了房间，“如果你不是那么忠诚，他们一个也活不了。”  
小天狼星对自己暗暗笑了，望着老傲罗消失在走廊里，去和邓布利多和弗兰克谈话。他证明了自己，这一番行动让他真正成为了凤凰社的一员。其他人开始真正地信任他了，甚至连弗兰克在领着他（还有詹姆、莉莉和彼得）出门的时候，都对他微笑了。  
他们从昏倒在地上的多洛霍夫旁边走过，打开门走上人行道。多洛霍夫躺在客厅的沙发上，嘴巴大张着。碎掉的玻璃渣和垫子环绕在他四周。  
“你们两个能活下来太幸运了，”他们走到外面时，弗兰克说，“非常幸运。”  
詹姆跟在莉莉和弗兰克身后，与小天狼星和彼得并肩穿过后院，走向一个石头的滴水嘴。他全身都在抖，他低着头，仿佛是在检查鞋带。  
“谢谢。”他小声说，穆迪、邓布利多和漂浮在空中的狼人走出了房子。  
小天狼星点点头：“惹了我们中的一个……”  
“就是惹了我们所有人。”詹姆帮他说完，“嗯，我知道的。”  
“走吧，”弗兰克说，点了点滴水嘴，“我可不想一整晚都待在这儿，他们又不会永远躺在那儿昏迷着。”  
他们的手都搭在滴水嘴上，一刹那见，他们就全部消失了。  
夜晚依旧静谧。  
***  
“我们在安东宁•多洛霍夫的老地方找到了他们，”穆迪说，“你知道的，他们用来折磨麻瓜的地方，一堆空房间，里面全是魔咒和术法，我们以为他们已经不再用那个地方了，但我们错了。”  
“他们非常幸运，”麦格教授走进莱姆斯的房间，说。四个年轻的凤凰社成员已经在这里坐了一晚上，等待着莱姆斯醒来。狼人自从被带回来后就一动不动，小天狼星一刻不离地坐在他身边，彼得在旁边踱着步，不安地自言自语。莉莉和詹姆坐在小天狼星旁边，握着彼此的手，静默地望着躺在床上的朋友。  
穆迪警告过它们，一旦月亮脸醒来，他可能会把他们撕碎。但他们一点也不在乎。  
他们是最忠实的朋友，不是所有人都能和别人有这样的信任。  
“没错，”穆迪说，“我明白。”  
“现在你信任他了吗？”麦格教授问，对他使了个颜色。穆迪叹了口气，从小瓶里喝了一口。  
“我可以将性命托付给他。”他简短地答道，继续望着眼前的场景。  
“他还好吗，阿拉斯托？”  
穆迪点点头：“嗯，他今晚很幸运，太幸运了。你们知道琼恩的儿子，对吧？”  
“哦，阿拉斯托。”她倒吸了一口凉气，“他们没有……”  
“他们有。”他的脸色很不好，“他们用了同一个房间，同一种方式，再迟两分钟卢平就死了。”  
教授脸上的血色消失得一干二净，她看起来随时会晕倒。  
***  
“他又来拉我入伙了，”詹姆轻声说着，捏了捏莉莉的手，“如果我不答应，他们就要杀了他。”  
“你说了什么？”小天狼星问，眼睛一刻也没有离开月亮脸的身体。  
“不，”詹姆揉了揉头发，并没有特意对任何一个人说话，“但我依然不知道自己的选择是否正确。”  
彼得停下了脚步，好奇地转过身望着詹姆。  
“什么？”他问。  
“因为我的骄傲，”詹姆解释道，“莉莉和莱姆斯都会死，我的自由值得这么多吗？我的骄傲值得这么多吗？”  
小天狼星深吸了一口气，目光从月亮脸身上转开。他把彼得拉了过来，和三个朋友站在一起。他的眼睛里是一种前所未见的光芒，他们互相搭着肩膀。  
“现在，”他说，“我们再做一个协定。”  
“什么？”彼得问。  
“无论如何，”小天狼星说，“无论付出何种代价，我们都会为这个房间里的任何人付出自己的生命，毫不犹豫。我们会为彼此牺牲，只要动机正确。如果伏地魔用魔杖指着我的头，说如果詹姆不投靠他，就杀了我，那就这样。就让他杀了我，我们都同意这一点吗？”  
三个人慢慢地点了点头。  
“他们是对的，”小天狼星说，“这世上有比我们更重要的东西，比我们任何人都重要，但我们要团聚在一起，对吧？我们要团结在一起，照料彼此。因为你们四个人是我在这世上唯一剩下的了，我不会看着你们死。”  
小天狼星伸出手，而其余三人都一言不发，小天狼星说：“永生，对吧？我们永远不会死。”詹姆把手覆上小天狼星嶙峋的指关节，然后是莉莉，最后是彼得，如果莱姆斯醒着，他一定也会加入的。他们知道莱姆斯的精神就在他们身边，也会毫不犹豫地加入他们的协定。  
四个人坐在那里，盯着交叠的手，他们刚许下一个无比庄重的誓言。詹姆缓缓展露出一个悲伤的笑容……  
“永生。”詹姆说。


	75. Chapter 74 伴娘

第二天早晨，莱姆斯终于睁开了眼睛，他看起来刚打完一场战争，全身都被汗水浸透了。他的脖子上有两道深而长的切口，手臂和大腿上都受了伤。  
“早上好。”他轻声说，望着围坐在床前的四个朋友，小天狼星从桌上的水罐里倒了一杯水，向他走去。  
“早上好。”小天狼星小声说着，在他旁边坐下，把杯子递给他，“喝吧，穆迪在里面加了几种草药，他说这会让你不那么疼。”  
“嗯，”莱姆斯答道，小天狼星喂他喝完了这杯水，莱姆斯看起来很痛苦，没有人看见他这么糟过，连他被锁在储藏室的那一晚都没有这么可怕。这是狼做下最惨的事情。  
“月亮脸，”詹姆开口说道，“我……他们给我们下了咒……”  
“你们没有背叛，”莱姆斯虚弱地说，透过泛着水光的眼睛望着他们，“我……我知道你不会的，我知道，詹姆。你永远不会背叛我们。”  
“别起来，”坐在床的另一边的莉莉说，“我们要你好好休息。”  
“我看见琼恩了，”莱姆斯神志不清地嘟囔着，莉莉把他推回了床上。床脚的彼得担心地望着他。  
“你说什么？”他紧张地问。  
“他和我在同一个房间里，”莱姆斯又一次闭上了眼睛，小天狼星担忧地瞥了詹姆一眼。詹姆耸了耸肩，但他脸色却是苍白的，带着几分好奇地望着莱姆斯。  
“他就在那儿，真的，他说我不会死，他说他不会让我死。”  
“那儿只有你一个人，月亮脸。”詹姆平板地说。  
莱姆斯摇了摇头：“我看见他了，他就在那儿。”  
他呻吟了一声，又睡着了。  
“你觉得他是出现幻觉了？”小天狼星问，把那杯水放回桌上。  
“肯定的，”詹姆摇着头说，“你看见他那个样子了，穆迪打开门时他离死亡都不远了，要不是我看到他呼吸，我差点以为他真的走了。”  
莉莉点点头：“但那房子有些古怪，就好像……就好像那些鬼魂从未离开过，你记得吗？”  
彼得耸耸肩：“那地方让我起鸡皮疙瘩，如果你指的是这个。”  
“他们在那里屠杀麻瓜，”小天狼星说，“穆迪都和我讲过了，他们把麻瓜绑架到那里，折磨他们，不光是麻瓜，还有麻瓜出身，和一些像……好吧，像莱姆斯一样的人。”  
彼得打了个冷战，莉莉和詹姆回头看向他们熟睡的朋友。只有一步之遥，如果小天狼星没有及时赶到，他们三个人都不可能活着在这儿了。  
“又回到那个话题了，对吧？”小天狼星轻笑了一声说，“月亮脸每天面对的都是些什么？”  
“你是什么意思？”莉莉问。  
“多洛霍夫那样的家伙，”小天狼星解释道，“觉得他不是人。”  
“但他是。”彼得叫道。  
“我们知道，”詹姆坐在床上，手抚上莱姆斯脖子上的伤口，“但他们不知道。”  
***  
莱姆斯很快就又醒了过来。他们又一次逃过了黑魔王的魔爪，活下来讲述这个故事。他们是其中的赢家，那晚立下的约定从未被忘却。  
第二天晚饭时，莱姆斯和他们坐在一起，与穆迪谈论他们未来的规划。那一晚给他留下的唯一明显的痕迹是左臂上吊着的绷带。即使穆迪是非常棒的傲罗，擅长魔药和治疗，似乎对骨折也无能为力。  
“让它慢慢愈合，”穆迪说，“我们似乎忘记顺其自然是最好的治疗法了。”  
穆迪很关心他，每六个小时都给他止痛药。  
他们聚在餐桌边，讨论着住宿和工作问题，因为他们很快就要搬出总部，回到正常生活里了。好吧，凤凰社成员的正常生活。  
莉莉和詹姆已经找到一栋房子，打算作为结婚礼物买下。詹姆说他的父母留给了他一些钱已经完全低估了真实情况，父母把一切都留给了他，他现在有着查理叔叔和他父母留下的几百万加隆，连小天狼星获得的遗产都显得微不足道了。  
对小天狼星来说，他需要找到另一间远离伦敦和家族的公寓，而且要在巫师社区里。他似乎对这件事并不满意，但他也不能和邓布利多争辩。他对邓布利多非常尊重，对他言听计从。  
彼得也在找房子，不需要莉莉和詹姆那么大，只需要一层的小屋。他希望进入魔法部工作，以支持自己的生活。  
莱姆斯搬进了父母的旧房子，他们都退休了，打算搬到乡下（如果还能比现在的诺丁汉更乡下的话），把房子留给了他。这不算什么，只不过是一个容身之地而已。自从和多洛霍夫的那一晚之后，穆迪就宣布莱姆斯自由了。他们不会再管他，詹姆告诉了他们伏地魔对他说过什么，他们也意识到那个不能提名字的人会利用莱姆斯和莉莉威胁詹姆。  
而詹姆决不会退避。  
“你不觉得你们两人躲起来会好一点吗？”穆迪问他，“在一个我们能随时保护你们的地方？因为你真的拒绝了他，波特。他已经很恼火了，我告诉你。”  
“我不会躲，”詹姆的胳膊环住莉莉的身体，“他想要找到我，那就让他来，让我先杀了他。”  
穆迪叹了口气，嘟囔着一句像是“小孩”什么的话。  
他们在一周内就要各奔东西，凤凰社成员们正努力帮他们做各种准备。穆迪看起来对于放他们走，继续空出自己的房子长出了一口气，而他还在揪着各种细节。  
“我来演示一下怎么对垃圾桶施魔法，波特。”有一天他对詹姆说，“他们从不会疑心你的垃圾桶。”  
与此同时，莉莉试图用计划婚礼来摆脱那个恐怖的夜晚。她叫上了在学校的所有朋友到破釜酒吧与她和詹姆见面，谈一谈他们需要准备什么，在婚礼的什么时候做。詹姆的朋友们也会来，把这两个世界合为一体看起来是个灾难。  
在霍格沃茨的七年中，莉莉那些傻乎乎的朋友一直看不起掠夺者们。女孩们每天把自己精心打扮得像是瓷娃娃一样在校园里穿行，她们是所有男孩的焦点（只要奈因教授不在），对自己的外貌最在乎不过。  
另一方面，詹姆的朋友们恰恰相反，他们是所有女孩的焦点。他们从没有真正关注过这些女孩们，偶尔看到也只觉得烦。这两组人从没有真正成为过朋友，也不可能看得惯对方。  
莉莉知道女孩们不喜欢那些男生，在傻女孩一号和尖头叉子将要结婚的时候，一场冲突不可避免。  
似乎傻女孩二号和大脚板之间还存在着某些感情。  
当莉莉告诉他伴娘的人选时，小天狼星的眼睛闪着明亮的光芒。那是他们在酒吧见面的几分钟之前，詹姆在房间里，正以最快的速度把自己打理得更绅士。  
小天狼星用手划拉着头发，很随意地说：“艾莉丝，哦？她在舞会之后就没什么要对我说什么吗？”  
莉莉大笑着点了点头：“没错，她说了。”  
“你觉得她还记得我吗？”他问正把衬衫向头上套的詹姆。  
“或许。”詹姆又开始揉头发，他不想让自己显得太整洁。  
“准备好了吗？”走廊里的莱姆斯说，向房间里伸出头。  
“等一下就好，”詹姆正和皮带扣斗争，“快准备好了。”  
“快点，尖头叉子！”小天狼星在催他，“我们快走吧！”  
“抱歉，我还需要一点时间。”他说。  
“那你应该早点开始。”他吼道，抓住詹姆的胳膊把他朝走廊里拖，“没人管你系了什么样的皮带扣！没人管这个！快走！走！出门！快！”  
***  
周三晚上的破釜酒吧十分拥挤，醉鬼和男女巫师到处都是，用喊的音量互相说着话，一边大口地喝酒。一进门，莉莉就大笑了起来，不出意外地看到她的老朋友们用嫌恶的眼光看着眼前的这几个人。碧翠丝，女孩们中的老大，总是对拒绝她的人不屑一顾，穿着她最好的裙子，手上紧紧握着小皮包。她正对一个戴着巫师帽的男人抛媚眼，她向后退了一步，和桑德拉离得更近了。  
桑德拉是她的助手，比她聪明一些，也尖刻一些。但莉莉喜欢她们两人，不像喜欢那些男孩那么多，但足够喜欢到邀请她们来吃晚饭了。  
身后是第三个女孩，艾莉丝。  
“你好，碧翠丝。”莉莉向她们招着手，“桑德拉，艾莉丝，你们都还好吧？”  
“真糟糕，”詹姆对莱姆斯悄声说，“是那个时尚阵线。”  
莱姆斯笑起来，他用手捻着绷带：“我不知道，那个叫桑德拉的今晚看起来还不错。”  
但小天狼星看起来并不惊讶。  
事实上，他的眼睛就没有从正亲吻莉莉脸颊的艾莉丝身上移开过。  
“真高兴你能邀请我们参加你的婚礼。”她说，莉莉把男孩们推了过去。他们用不好意思的眼神望着女孩们，就好像还在霍格沃茨一样。这大概是被吸引和排斥的混合物吧，除了小天狼星，他已经完全被吸引了。  
“你好。”他有气无力地说，艾莉丝走上前和跟在莉莉身后的四个男孩打招呼。  
她的黑发扎成一个高马尾，化得妆足以熏死人。但这并没有让小天狼星不快，她看见了小天狼星，蓝眼睛闪烁了一下。  
“啊，小天狼星布莱克，”她说，“你今晚也要提早离开吗？”  
小天狼星不自然地笑笑，揉了揉颈背：“不，今晚不是。你好吗，艾莉丝？”  
“我很好，”她说，看向小天狼星的身后，“你好，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯朝她挥挥手：“你好，艾莉丝。”  
“真想不到还能见到你，”她的视线已经越过了小天狼星，“我听说你离开伦敦了。”  
“没错，”他说，“新工作，新房子。”  
她默默地点点头，转过身向着刚找到一张空桌的桑德拉走去。  
“你朋友的胳膊怎么了，莉莉？”碧翠丝问，在桑德拉身旁坐下。  
“一场意外，”莉莉微笑着说了谎，“骑着小天狼星的摩托车飙车，结果发生了事故。”  
听到了这个的莱姆斯皱了皱了皱眉头，彼得用手捂住嘴，努力不笑出声。  
詹姆坐在莉莉旁边，他的三个朋友坐在另一边。他们正对着现在已经不那么傻了的女生，用带着恐惧和紧张的眼神，看起来就是这样。  
“嗯，我们打算在伦敦的教堂举办婚礼，”莉莉说，“邀请了我家的所有人，还有学校的朋友们，还有我们的一些同事。”  
“哦，那真是太浪漫了。”桑德拉惊叹着，碧翠丝冷哼了一声。  
“什么教堂？”她问，“麻瓜的还是巫师的？”  
“巫师的，”詹姆说，“伊万斯家族决定让她在生来注定的环境里结婚。”  
莱姆斯朝左边看去，小天狼星和艾莉丝正羞怯地相视而笑。他揉了揉眼睛，在桌子下面踢了小天狼星一脚。  
“又不是你的婚礼，大脚板。”他轻声说，“听着。”  
“你踢我干吗？”小天狼星吼道。  
“因为彼得太远了，踢不到你，詹姆还在说话，”莱姆斯答道，抱怨着的小天狼星把视线转回詹姆，看起来十分无聊。  
“我们希望艾莉丝成为伴娘，”莉莉说，“小天狼星是伴郎。我的姐姐佩妮，还有桑德拉和碧翠丝是另外几位伴娘，其余的几位伴郎是莱姆斯、彼得和大卫•古金。”  
“大卫？”碧翠丝又冷哼了一声，“那个小丑？你把他也邀请来了？”  
“如果他能来的话，是的。”詹姆为他的朋友辩护。  
莱姆斯看了看碧翠丝，又看了看詹姆，要吵起来了。詹姆•波特搞不定这群女生的，她们中有人喜欢过他，但自从男孩们把莉莉夺走之后，她们简直和他不共戴天。和詹姆不共戴天。  
他叹了口气，看了看手表，这将成为他一生中最长的一次会议。  
“我能很快地问个问题吗？”碧翠丝问，挑衅地瞪了一眼詹姆。  
“这是个反问句吗？”詹姆嘟囔着，用手指敲着桌面。  
碧翠丝的表情僵在那里，她对莉莉说，“你认识他多久了？”她问，就好像他不在这里。  
詹姆怒视着她，紧锁着眉头。小天狼星和莱姆斯都望着他，而彼得盯着菜单，他只想吃饭，这是他来这里的唯一原因。免费的晚餐，他们怎么不点菜？  
“好吧，”莉莉试图维持现场的和平，“我们一年级认识的。”  
“嗯，我们也知道。”碧翠丝说。  
“碧翠丝，别……”桑德拉开口说，但碧翠丝挥挥手示意她闭嘴。  
“那你们约会多久了呢，”她说，“还不到一年。”  
“这是重点吗？”詹姆嘲讽道。  
“是的，”碧翠丝死盯着他，“你才十八岁，没有稳定的工作，我们对你在霍格沃茨的名声都一清二楚。”  
“这又是什么名声？”小天狼星维护着詹姆。  
“你们两个是霍格沃茨有史以来最差的学生，”碧翠丝叫道，“万圣节的恶作剧，让皮皮鬼来吓达瑞尔……”  
“什么？”彼得尖声叫道。  
“听着，”小天狼星身体前倾着说，“我不觉得你有权利对莉莉的决定指手画脚。”  
“你别这么看我，”她轻蔑地说，“你吓不倒我。”  
“碧翠丝，小天狼星，求你们了。”莉莉恳求道，再一次试着平息这场争斗，“我们能坐下来谈谈婚礼吗？”  
他们又开始谈话，莱姆斯叹了口气，用空着的那只手揉揉眼睛。晚饭呢？  
***  
“好了，你请客的，对吧？”莱姆斯一边和詹姆和彼得一起走出破釜酒吧一边问，小天狼星和莉莉落在后面。  
詹姆检查了一下钱包：“嗯，我付了钱。”  
“小天狼星在做什么？”彼得问，转过身望向黑暗的门廊。  
“利用他该死的机会，”詹姆抱怨着，“我想从这儿出去，我想回家，我真不知道我怎么能再忍受那三位六个月。”  
“她们是莉莉的朋友，”莱姆斯调整了一下绷带，“记住这个就行了，我们不喜欢她们，但莉莉喜欢。”  
“是，没错，”詹姆叹了口气，“我知道。”  
“晚饭不错，对吧。”彼得想要活跃气氛，“比想象中的好一点。”  
“嗯，”詹姆转向莱姆斯，“你能想象那个碧翠丝有多无礼吗？她和我都不熟！一个劲地说皮皮鬼什么的，皮皮鬼恨死我了，我……”  
“你的音量都快赶上教堂的唱诗班了，尖头叉子。”莱姆斯又叹了口气，回头看向小天狼星，“我希望他们两个快点。”  
“你也这么觉得吗？”  
彼得眨了眨眼睛：“觉得什么？”  
“觉得我们太年轻，”詹姆说，“因为看起来大部分人都这么想，你们俩也这么觉得吗？”  
莱姆斯和彼得尴尬地对望了一下，猛地摇头：“不，不……一点也没有。当然没有。”  
最后，三个人看见莉莉和小天狼星对三个女生说了再见，离开了破釜酒吧。莉莉看起来很疲惫，她把头靠在了詹姆的肩上。  
“真的，我道歉，”她的语气很不好，“她们有时挺没礼貌的。”  
“没关系。”詹姆搂住莉莉，他们沿着街道向下走去，另外三个人跟在后面。  
“她邀请我出去，”小天狼星轻声对莱姆斯说，望着莉莉和詹姆相拥的背影。  
“啊？”莱姆斯问，“谁？”  
“华伦，”小天狼星展开一个大大的笑容，“她问我能不能某个周末和她一起去霍格莫德。”  
“一整个周末？”彼得插了进来，“好吧，那是不是有点长？”  
“是，”小天狼星说，“没错。”  
“那你要去吗？”莱姆斯一边穿过街道，一边问。  
“或许吧，”他耸了耸肩，“为什么不去呢？好不容易能摆脱凤凰社的那些事。”  
“声音小一点，”莱姆斯提醒道，“你永远不知道谁在听。”


	76. Chapter 75 天使

周六早上，他们的房间已经空空如也，过去两个月的东西都已经被打包装好，随时准备寄到他们的新家。穆迪在帮他们把行李从二楼走廊拖下楼。他一直在抱怨着五个人过多的行李，而他们一声也不敢出。马琳和斯多吉也来帮他们搬东西，马琳正和莉莉愉快地聊着求婚和婚礼的事情。  
“哦，那太好了。”马琳说，“我记得我哥哥的婚礼，他的新娘简直是我一生中见过最美丽的人，穿着长长的裙子，你也会一样美丽的。”  
莉莉灿烂地笑着，一边把箱子拖下楼梯。  
“都准备好了吗？”楼下的詹姆大喊着，“车随时都会来！”  
“莱姆斯还在 楼上。”彼得说道，他从莉莉和马琳的身边冲了过去。  
“他怎么回事，”小天狼星说，“我们得走了。”  
詹姆揉了揉头发，看向二楼的走廊，脸上的神情十分困惑。  
“尖头叉子？”小天狼星走到他身边，提醒道。詹姆摇了摇头，走上了楼梯。  
“我马上回来。”他说，消失在了众人的视线外。  
“那几个家伙。”小天狼星叹了口气，拖着行李箱走向门口。  
***  
詹姆觉得一定是什么地方出了问题，莱姆斯从来不会迟，他一定是被什么事情拖住了。  
毫不奇怪地，他发现他的老朋友坐在床边，透过窗户望着隔壁家的房子。他的手中是一个变形的音乐盒。  
“月亮脸，”他敲了敲门，“我们要走了，如果你都打包好了的话。”  
莱姆斯转过身，有些尴尬地把音乐盒塞进包里：“嗯，我准备好了，走吧。”  
他的脸上又露出那种严肃的神情，没人看得透他。他微微撅着嘴，小心地拉上包的拉链，站起身面对詹姆。他挤出一个虚弱的笑容，说：“我知道这挺幼稚的，留着它，但它真的帮了我不少。”  
詹姆点点头：“没错，我知道。”  
“它从某种程度上给了我希望，”莱姆斯补了一句，他的眼睛盯着地面，“我也不知道为什么。”  
两个人走出门廊，莱姆斯最后一次回头看向已经空了的房间，现在里面什么也没有了。  
“呃，卢平？”詹姆开口问，“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“嗯，”莱姆斯说，“什么问题？”  
“当你在伏地魔把我们抓走之后的那个早晨醒来时，”詹姆说，“你说你看到琼恩在你身边。”  
莱姆斯的眼神游移着。  
“真的吗？”詹姆说，“是……他真的回来了吗？”  
莱姆斯忽然明白詹姆是认真的，他咬了咬嘴唇。  
“詹姆……”  
“不，你看见他了吗？”他又问了一遍，“还是……还是只是幻觉？”  
“有时我会看到他，”莱姆斯很严肃地说，“在梦里，这是我们唯一能看见他的地方，尖头叉子，在梦里。”  
詹姆看起来很失望，他也回头看向空空的房间：“我不相信。”  
“你不得不相信，”他说，把空着的手搭在詹姆的肩上，“他们死了，詹姆。”  
听起来真奇怪，他们死了，詹姆。他对自己说过，他的父母已经死了。他已经很久没有哭过，他已经说服自己麻木很久了。但是，在某一天或许能看见他们的祈望，好好地活着，很开心的活着……  
一会儿之后，詹姆赞同地点了点头，继续沿着走廊走去。他不能哭。  
不能在莱姆斯面前哭。  
不能在任何人面前哭。  
***  
“你觉得呢，詹姆？”  
詹姆的思绪被打断了，他望向正拿起两条长裙的莉莉。其中一条是长春花色，另一条是深蓝色。  
“深的还是浅的好一点？”她问，艾莉丝从更衣室里走出来。  
“我更喜欢浅色的，”莉莉说，“但我想听听你的意见，你比较喜欢哪一件？”  
詹姆眨眨眼睛：“我真的不在乎。”  
莉莉的脸色一下子就沉了下来，他不喜欢她说这话时的语气：“你不在乎？”  
“好吧，看你喜欢哪个，”他说，“我的意思是，我想我们已经说好了你负责女孩的裙子，我负责我们这几个人的。”  
“我也说过这根本不公平。”莉莉说，把深色的裙子放了回去，“我的意识是，找到四件黑色长袍能有多难？”  
“我喜欢浅色的那条，莉莉。”艾莉丝插了进来，“我觉得那条和冬天的主题很搭。”  
詹姆长出了一口气，环顾着商店。他们在霍格莫德的一家长裙店里，他们早就计划好了在这个周六去采购莉莉婚礼所需的全部用品。秋天已经到了，树叶片片落下。他记得在他们刚学会变形时，他和三个掠夺者会在树叶堆上打滚。有一次虫尾巴被埋在了一堆树叶里，而大脚板“意外”地踩在了他身上。  
天哪，那时的生活多简单啊，他们最大的忧虑就是周五晚上还剩多少作业。  
他记起有一次，他家的房子旁边全是落叶，父亲带他出去，教他怎么把落叶堆成很大的一堆。那时他只有七岁，似乎把所有的落叶聚集起来，向中间一跳是个很好的注意。树叶粘在他的头发上，那天他大声笑着，父亲向他的衣领里塞树叶，甚至把树叶揉到他的头发里。那时他在笑着，他们两人都在笑着。  
他们曾在后院里一起玩，直到灵灵冲过来告诉他们晚饭已经好了。然后妈妈不得不出来把他们两个揪回去，爸爸把一大捧落叶向妈妈撒去。詹姆还能记起她那时的表情，惊讶地把叶子从嘴里吐出来。然后她也笑了，说她会复仇的。  
多平常的回忆。  
却如此令人痛苦。  
小男孩从他的父亲面前转过身去，小男孩在父亲死的时候都没有回头。  
父亲，如果你还能看到我，他想着，我明白你的意思了。我希望你能听到我说的话。  
“詹姆？”莉莉从他身后走来，他回过头，看见艾莉丝拿着三件漂亮的伴娘裙子去结账。收银台后面的女巫不断夸赞着它们是多么美丽。  
“你还好吗？”她问，轻轻握住他的胳膊，循着他的视线向窗外看去。  
“哦，”他勉强让自己醒过来，“嗯，昨晚没睡好，就这样。”  
“有什么不开心的事吗？”她问道，詹姆走过去帮艾莉丝拿裙子。  
“不，我还好。”他看了她一眼，在她和收银台的女巫说完话后，他又补了一句，“呃，莉莉？”  
“嗯，詹姆？”她有些心不在焉地说，抓起三条裙子，向门口走去。艾莉丝跟着两人走到外面的人行道上，彼得和小天狼星已经在外面等着了，手上拿着零食，站在店门外聊天。  
“终于来了，”他们推开店门的时候，小天狼星抱怨了一声，“月亮脸在那家店门口，都拿着长袍站了十五分钟，我们快走。”  
五个人兴奋地聊着天，向马洛尼精品长袍店走去。  
“你觉得我们还太年轻吗？”小天狼星正和前面的彼得和艾莉丝聊着天，詹姆问。  
“好吧，”莉莉说，“我们显然一点也不老，如果你是问这个的话。但就像你说过的那样，我们爱着彼此，爱不应该有那么多束缚。”  
“没错，”詹姆说，“就是这样。”  
“打起精神，”她说，把手轻轻放在他肩上，“这也是你的婚礼。”  
“我知道。”詹姆又开始揉头发。  
“你再揉头发就要秃了。”莉莉提醒道。  
詹姆疲倦地笑了一声，大喊道：“喂！小天狼星！莉莉希望你穿那种百褶裙一样的粉色长袍。”  
“没门，”小天狼星笑着说，艾莉丝也笑了起来，“我在你家的那个房间里早就有足够多的粉红色了。”  
五个人不约而同地笑起来，他们都至少听小天狼星讲过一遍温蒂房间的故事，他把事情描述得像是一场战争，之后他对各种粉色的东西都避之而不及。  
但詹姆没有笑，似乎没人注意到小天狼星的话让他全身都很僵硬。莉莉朝他那里看了一眼，皱了皱眉。  
“你确定你还好吗？”她又问了一遍。  
“我很好。”詹姆跟在彼得和艾莉丝身后走进长袍店。他不喜欢艾莉丝，在她似乎想说些什么的时候装作无意走了过去。  
莱姆斯在里面等着，耐心地等着他们来试穿长袍。当他们打开店门的时候，小天狼星看着莱姆斯平静的表情，不由得笑了出来。  
“等等，”莉莉抓住了他的胳膊，“我想先和你说几句话。”  
小天狼星惊讶地望着她，慢慢关上了门：“什么？”  
“好吧，你比我更了解詹姆，”她说，然后笑了笑，“但这种想法挺好笑的。”  
“怎么了？”他问道，莉莉耸了耸肩。  
“他最近变了，”她说，“最小的事情都能让他变成这种神不守舍的样子，你注意到他不太对劲的地方了吗？”  
小天狼星思考了一会儿，说道：“好吧，当我上周到你们的新房子那里去的时候，他看起来很安静。我的意思是，詹姆不是安静的那一型。我不知道，莉莉。詹姆就是詹姆，他经历了很多事，他依然在经历着很多。”  
“他和你说过什么吗？”她打断了小天狼星。  
他耸耸肩：“没有，我的意思是，他依然和平常一样和我说到你，你是完美的，是他梦里的那个女孩，这话都不知道说了多少年了。”  
“所以你不觉得他后悔了吧？”莉莉问，“我的意思是，他看起来有点……和我疏远了。我们离开商店前，他的眼睛直直地盯着窗外，我走过去和他说话的时候，他几乎跳起来。”  
小天狼星透过窗玻璃望着詹姆，他正默默地点头，似乎是在赞同莱姆斯说的什么话。月亮脸和虫尾巴都穿上了长袍，裁缝正用工具量长袍的下摆。  
但詹姆不在看莱姆斯，他望着虚空，思索着他们都不知道的东西。  
“莱姆斯说了一些他和他父母有关的事，”一会儿后，小天狼星说，“当他们离开穆迪家的时候，詹姆问他琼恩的事情。他告诉我，是因为当时詹姆有些奇怪。”  
“他也不睡觉，”莉莉叹了口气，“他只是坐在那儿，望着窗外，一言不发。”  
小天狼星对波特家被杀的那天晚上的景象记忆犹新，伦敦下起了倾盆大雨，詹姆坐在床上，盯着窗外，他一动也不动。  
“他应该还好，”小天狼星说，“以我对他的了解，他会一下子回过神来的。”  
莉莉点点头，咬了咬嘴唇：“我不喜欢他这样，”她说，“他姐姐死的时候就是，还有他父母……”她顿住了，捏了捏小天狼星的胳膊，“穆迪说得对，他很幸运能有你在他身边，希望你也知道这一点。”  
然后，她没有再说第二句话，只是走进了商店，换上一脸笑容，小天狼星盯着她的背影，也向詹姆走去。  
他的脸上露出几不可察的笑容，准备试穿自己的长袍。  
***  
新房子闻起来有一股主人才刚入住两个月的味道，等待着新住户形成自己的味道取代它。一排箱子像战士一样站在走廊里，里面装满莉莉从家里带来的东西，还有詹姆从老房子里带来的东西。它们已经空了几周了，但詹姆没有心思把它们拿走。所以它们就待在那里，把任何想要穿过走廊的人绊倒。这一天他们连续采购了十个小时，至少所有的裙子和长袍都买完了，他们终于有了婚礼礼服。是白色的，有一道美丽的白色衣领，蕾丝褶边，和飘逸的水袖。莉莉穿上去看起来就像天使。  
天使。  
他想知道他们是不是真的成为了天使。  
“想聊聊吗？”莉莉从床上翻了个身，詹姆又一次坐在床边，望着窗外的繁星，他已经在那儿坐了一整晚。  
“不，我很好。”  
“你总是这么说，但你明显不好，”她坐了起来，“你必须告诉我，詹姆，我讨厌你这个样子。”  
“我说了我很好。”他又重复了一遍。  
“你可以永远对我这么说，但这并不会改变他们已经离去的事实，”她说道，“我知道你很想念他们，詹姆，你也确实应该如此，如果你丝毫不想念他们，我反而觉得担心。”  
詹姆什么也没说，莉莉抱怨了一声，站起身来，她向詹姆走去，把双手放在他的肩上。  
“真希望你能见一见他们。”他忽然说，莉莉悲伤地笑了。  
“我也是，”她说，“他们一定是很好的人。”  
“我给他们看过一次你的照片，”詹姆说，眼睛并没有从窗户上移开，“妈妈说你非常漂亮，就像刚开放的花朵。”  
“她听起来是个很善良的人。”莉莉评价道。  
“没错，”詹姆说，“小天狼星第一次到我家来的时候，她给他买了好多圣诞礼物。我后来问起她这件事，她说她觉得如果我成为他的朋友，如果我们能将真正的爱……真正的家庭……都给他，他或许就不会像他的家人那样。她说我是在帮他，她也想帮小天狼星，她像爱自己的儿子一样爱他。”  
“嗯，那她是对的，詹姆。”莉莉在他身边坐下，手轻轻按摩着他紧绷的肩膀，“你确实救了他，你也应该因此感到开心，你……”  
“当莱姆斯说到……琼恩的时候？我有一刹那甚至以为我或许有方法把他们带回来。”詹姆继续说道，“在那一瞬间，就那一瞬间，我忽然又开心起来了。天哪，我知道这太蠢了，因为这世上绝对没有方法让琼恩出现在他身边。但我还以为或许……”他摇着头，“我只是希望他们能看见我现在的样子。”  
“但他们会看见的，”莉莉说，用手轻轻搭在他的下巴上，把他的脸转过来，“他们都在看着你，他们为你而骄傲，他们中没人想看你不开心的样子。”  
詹姆挤出一丝笑容，把头靠在莉莉的膝上：“嗯，我知道。”  
“你是个非常勇敢的人，詹姆。”莉莉说，手指抚过詹姆的头发，“害怕是正常的，我也害怕。”  
“我永远不想把我的孩子丢下来，像他们丢下我那样。”詹姆说。  
“谁说我们要有孩子了？”莉莉大笑起来，詹姆也展开了笑容。  
“好吧，我一直觉得我们会有的。”他说，“一个男孩。”  
“男孩吗？”莉莉握住他的手，能看见他的笑容感觉太好了，“为什么不是女孩？”  
“好吧，女孩也一样，”詹姆耸了耸肩，“都差不多。”  
“伊莎贝拉•波特。”莉莉说，“我小时候把所有的布娃娃都取名叫伊莎贝拉，我一直都希望我的女儿能叫这个名字。”  
“我可不会让我的孩子叫伊莎贝拉。”詹姆反驳道，抬起头望着她，“别想。”  
“哦，那你想叫她什么呢？”  
“我不知道，”詹姆思索了一会儿，“就叫莉莉怎么样？”  
“一样的啊，”莉莉笑了一声，“那早晨可就好玩了，对吧？”  
他们不约而同地笑起来，目光望向天空中的星辰。夜空太美了，就像他们在天文塔顶接吻的那晚一样，还有求婚……  
“那如果是个男孩呢？”莉莉问，打断了他的思绪。  
“我想过了，”詹姆说，“想到了一个名字。”  
“什么？”她问。  
“尤金，”詹姆不怀好意地点点头，“嗯，尤金•波特。”  
“尤金？”莉莉大笑起来，“听起来好像是你会为了这个名字对他施恶咒。”  
他们又笑了一阵，然后詹姆严肃地说：“不，我真的想到了。”  
莉莉把手放在他胸口，靠在墙上说：“你想到了什么？”  
“有一个我曾经认识的人，”詹姆说，他的眼睛又失去了焦点，“他是我见过最勇敢的人，他为他的家人，为这世上的正义而死。我从来没有机会对他说这些话，但自从多洛霍夫房子里的那晚之后，我就想到了。”  
“那个人叫什么？”莉莉凝望着他，问。  
詹姆对自己笑了：“哈利，哈利•波特。”


	77. Chapter 76 巨人和房子

弗兰克在那个月晚些时候召开了一次会议，他说事态紧急，所有凤凰社成员都必须参加。收到信时，詹姆和莉莉正在吃晚饭，信件用了一种他们无法读懂的密码，直到他们说出总部的名字才现出原来的样子。  
信里警告他们不要用飞路粉、门钥匙或是任何巫师的交通工具试图到达那个地点，于是莉莉准备了一把能把他们带到离穆迪的家一个街区的门钥匙，那样他们正好可以走完剩下的距离。  
当他们到达总部的门口时，天已经黑了，垃圾桶正不怀好意地瞪着他们，随时准备把他们击倒。穆迪一定告诉过它们不要攻击任何凤凰社成员，所以垃圾桶们沉默地放了两人过去。  
大家都坐在客厅里聊天，马琳正和爱米琳讲她几星期前在都柏林度过的美好的一天，爱米琳说她也想去都柏林，只是没找到时间。  
多卡斯•梅多斯，那个数过自己杀了多少名食死徒的女巫，正沉默地一个人坐在那里，等待着邓布利多的到来，解释目前的情况。她看起来已经做好了攻击穿黑色长袍的陌生人的准备，当她看见小天狼星•布莱克紧跟着詹姆和莉莉进来的时候。  
“你好，尖头叉子。”小天狼星拍了拍他的肩膀，詹姆猛地回过身，对他展开一个微笑，真好，他终于笑了。  
“你好，大脚板。”他打了个招呼，向窗外望去，“你骑摩托车来的？”  
“嗯，”小天狼星灿烂地笑着说，“那可是我的骄傲，我还能怎么来？”  
詹姆大笑起来，三个人在靠后的位置上坐下，他们没看见莱姆斯和彼得。  
不出所料地，两个人冲了进来，莱姆斯从脸上摘下有些破旧的围巾，他的头发更长了，有时会落到他的脸上。当他看见三个朋友时，他露出一个笑容，和彼得一起向他们走来。  
“你们三个怎么样？”他问，“周末过得好吗？”  
小天狼星冷哼了一声：“不怎么样，哪儿都找不到工作。做一个成年人什么时候这么难了？”  
“一直都是这样，”莱姆斯苦笑着说，“我这里也是同样的情况。”  
“他们真的说到你的问题了吗？”彼得在他的对面坐下，问。  
“魔法部的档案上有我，我必须告诉他们，”他把围巾塞进口袋里，“要不然我就会被罚款，扔进阿兹卡班，或者别的什么的。”  
“好了，大家注意一下。”穆迪走进房间，弗兰克走在他后面，“安静，这不是家庭聚会。大家都集中注意力。”  
说话声慢慢消失了，所有人都望着两个正走向房间中央的傲罗，邓布利多不在。  
“阿不思在哪儿？”爱菲亚斯问。  
“他有事。”穆迪吼道，不再解释下去，他转过身面对着凤凰社成员们，“我们今晚把你们叫到这里，是为了讨论我们的卧底告诉我们的几件事。”  
“是什么事？”斯多吉打断了他。  
“如果你们都能闭嘴，听我们说话，效果会更好一些。”穆迪盯着斯多吉，吼道，“好……我讲到哪里了？”  
“食死徒已经杀死了我们的大部分卧底，”弗兰克说，“我们无法说服任何真正的食死徒为我们传递信息，那在敌人的阵线里就没有我们的人手。我们一无所知，除了从某些截获的猫头鹰身上获得情报。”  
穆迪拿出一小片破烂的羊皮纸，清了清嗓子：“我们回来了，邀请很成功，考布斯答应了我们发起联盟的请求，他已经在准备了。”  
“他们把这些东西都写出来真是太大意了。”费比安嘲讽道。  
“好吧，他们的错漏就是我们的胜利，”穆迪说，“我们相信这封信说的是欧洲的巨人和伏地魔之间的联盟。”  
骚动在房间里蔓延开来，多卡斯站了起来：“我们为什么不先和他们联盟？”  
“巨人要到英国来了？”  
“阿拉斯托，我们怎么能让这件事发生？”  
“我们所有的卧底都死了？”  
“是的，”穆迪说，房间里瞬时安静下来，他们都用震惊的眼神盯着穆迪，穆迪继续说道，“是的，他们都死了，我们的人数少于他们。”  
房间里充满了疑虑的气氛，凤凰社的成员们静默地望着彼此，但他们的眼神里没有恐惧。不，凤凰社不知道恐惧这个词的含义。  
“我们如何阻止那些巨人？”  
“我们无法阻止，”穆迪说，“我们没法实施任何行动，现在还是专注于主要目标，伏地魔。如果我们杀死了领头的，跟随者自然就土崩瓦解了。”  
“他们的人数在增长，”弗兰克补充道，“但伏地魔只有一个，永远都只有一个伏地魔。我们需要不惜一切代价杀死他，这才是我们能够保证的事情。”  
“我们需要在他们中再安插一个卧底，”爱丽丝说，她欢悦的声音忽然变得非常严肃，“我们可以派任何人……”  
“太危险了，”爱米琳说，“你能想象他们如果被抓住会怎样吗？”  
“这是我们每天都在冒的风险，”弗兰克望着他的妻子，“爱丽丝是对的，我们需要再派两个卧底。”  
“让我去吧。”本吉•芬威克站起身说。  
“还有我。”埃德加•伯恩斯说，他稀疏的头发似乎更灰白了，“我将随时为你们效劳。”  
“好，”穆迪说，就好像每天都会有两个卧底冒着生命危险去伏地魔那里似的，“我们有两个志愿者了，好，在回忆结束之后我们会和你们俩再谈谈。”  
“还有一件事，不断增长的麻瓜死亡人数，”弗兰克说，“两个月前，我们发现他们还在用多洛霍夫的老地方折磨受害者。他们把卢平带到了那里，用了对付琼恩的孩子同样的方法。”  
凤凰社成员们都转过头好奇地望着他，莱姆斯在座位上不安地动了一下。  
“多洛霍夫是一个水平非常高的巫师，”穆迪的眼睛暗了暗，“他有对付狼人的一套方法，对他们心里的小怪物非常有说服力。他甚至能说服它们自杀，并杀死宿主。”  
“而你活了下来？”坐在前排的金斯莱问。  
“是的。”莱姆斯轻声说，低头望着自己的手心。  
爱菲亚斯看了他一样，问穆迪：“这就是布莱克冲出门外的那一晚，如果我猜得没错的话？”  
“是的，”穆迪说，“正是因为布莱克冲出了门外，我们才能救出卢平、詹姆和伊万斯小姐。”  
“你忽然又开始为他们唱颂歌了，阿拉斯托？”爱菲亚斯说道，“我记得当他们跟你走的时候，你还想把其中一半的人踢出凤凰社。现在狼人和布莱克小子就和我们一样好了？”  
小天狼星的眼睛眯了眯，莱姆斯用几乎要杀人的眼光瞪着爱菲亚斯。  
“我想你是忘记了凤凰社创立的初衷，多吉。”穆迪低吼道，他旋转的魔眼紧盯着老巫师的脸，“人人生而平等，每个人在生命中都被给予同样的机会，听起来你倒是和伏地魔的追随者们意见相合。”  
“我们都有被排斥的理由，”弗兰克从穆迪身后走出来，“你也不例外，爱菲亚斯。”  
“血统叛徒、哑炮、狼人、混血、麻瓜出身，”穆迪咆哮道，“我们都在这里了，你连那些也忘记了吗？”  
“行了，阿拉斯托，别傻了，”他哼了一声，“我当然没有忘记。”  
“他们和你签了同一张协议，爱菲亚斯。”弗兰克说，“所以他们值得平等对待。”  
小天狼星的目光已经从爱菲亚斯转向了穆迪，穆迪也在望着他。他们对视了一秒，又同时转开了视线。莱姆斯全身都僵硬着，弗兰克看了看他，又抬起头看着所有凤凰社成员们。  
“现在，”他说，“我们要持续关注，继续调查多洛霍夫和伏地魔正计划着的东西。我们还有另一个食死徒的名字，伊戈尔•卡卡洛夫，那晚他也在。”  
“卢多•巴格曼有消息吗？”埃德加问。  
“不，还没有，”爱丽丝说，“我们一直在关注着他。”  
会议结束了，穆迪疲倦地把眼球从眼眶里拿出来，用长袍边擦了擦，然后他走出了房间。小天狼星站起身，向他走去。  
“穆迪。”他追上了穆迪，穆迪转过身望着他，一脸惊讶。  
“嗯，布莱克先生？”他说，“我很忙，所以如果你不介意……”  
“谢谢。”他伸出一只手，穆迪看着他伸出的手，露出一个笑容，和他握了手。  
然后他走上了螺旋楼梯，消失在了小天狼星的视线之外。  
小天狼星皱了皱眉眉头，回头看向詹姆和莉莉，他们正和马琳小声讨论婚礼的事情。马琳听起来对有人去为她的父亲复仇感到很高兴。  
这让他有些焦躁。  
“我知道你会成为一个优秀的傲罗。”他转过身，面前是声音平板的黑发女巫。  
多卡斯•梅多斯的脸上毫无表情，她向小天狼星伸出手，说，“一个优秀的傲罗，没错，我会相信阿拉斯托能够信任的人。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”小天狼星握了握多卡斯的手。  
“我的荣幸。”她平淡地说，像一只老蝙蝠一样慢慢走出了房间。  
“你回去吗？”詹姆把莉莉从马琳那里拉开。  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，依然望着多卡斯刚才站着的地方，“没错，我要走了，不想在这儿多待一秒。”  
詹姆赞同地点点头，向门口走去。  
“詹姆？”小天狼星开口说道，詹姆转过头，“你还好吧？”  
他点了点头，捏了捏莉莉的肩膀：“我很好。”  
小天狼星也点了点头，把手插在口袋里。和他口中说的不同，他其实还不想走，他感到自己已经熟悉了这个地方。在被赶出那栋麻瓜公寓后，现在的这间公寓给他的安全感过了头，和任何正常的生活都不搭边了，让他感觉很不舒服。他不能在没有一个朋友的状况下一个人生活，在这里他至少感到自己是被需要着的。他想要待在这里。


	78. Chapter 77 百骷之夜

（对13岁以下读者的警告：又是一章PG-13，你们懂的。）

当他回到家时，公寓里一如往常地寂静。他打开灯，把摩托车钥匙放在厨房的台子上，一路走回卧室。他想念他的旧公寓了，他想念朋友们的笑脸了。  
他需要一只猫。  
那或许能活跃整个屋子的气氛。  
或者是一只狗。  
不，一只猫。  
把衬衫脱下来扔在一边，小天狼星倒在了床上。他又饿又累，冰箱里空空如也。阿尔法德叔叔的遗产快要花完了，如果他不能很快找到工作，就要陷入财政危机。  
在过去的一个月中，他试了三个地方。一个小酒吧、魔法部的安全部门，当然还有，丽痕书店的图书整理员。  
上帝啊，图书整理员。  
看着上帝的份上，小天狼星怎么会去当图书整理员呢？  
他在几年前曾有这样的梦想，他要成为有史以来最优秀的傲罗，他要驱除世界上的黑暗，拯救无辜的生命。  
现在他被困在一个都不属于他的公寓里，这条命都不是他自己的。  
看起来学校的那段时光还容易一些，在宿舍里笑谈着他们最近的一次冒险，绘制活点地图，尽情地沐浴在阳光下。  
他能看见曾经的他们，坐在宿舍的床上，说着皮皮鬼和泡泡糖的恶作剧。莱姆斯笑着，一点也不怯于表露自己的想法。他真心地笑着，詹姆绘声绘色地把整个恶作剧讲给他听。  
詹姆，他的父母还在，他有一个爱他的家庭，他几个月后就要回去过圣诞节了。  
彼得手上拿着他的老鼠，轻轻抚摸着，一边专心地听着詹姆和小天狼星讲他们被捉住的经历。  
那时的小天狼星很年轻。  
他曾经有过十一岁的时光吗？童年听起来对他是个不可思议的词，时间过得太快乐了。  
“布莱克先生！”  
有人敲门。  
小天狼星睁开眼睛，瞟了一眼墙上的钟。他睡着了，现在是凌晨两点。他打了个呵欠，套上衬衫。  
一边揉着眼睛，他向门口走去，他打开门，外面是神情激动的爱丽丝•隆巴顿，她的脸上没有一丝笑容，金发蓬乱，她冲进公寓，关上了门。  
“走，”她说，抓住他的手，向客厅走去，“事态紧急，我要去通知所有人，用别的方式通知你不安全。有什么可以被用作门钥匙的吗？”  
“什么？”小天狼星睡眼惺忪地说，“怎么回事？”  
“这个可以吗？”她说，举起一个空金枪鱼罐头。小天狼星耸了耸肩，她用魔杖敲了敲罐头，轻声念出咒语。小天狼星用手握住罐头，他立刻就被扯进了虚空，爱丽丝在他身边。  
五彩斑斓的场景消失了，眼前是一条街巷。魔法部官员和其他凤凰社成员举着魔杖、写字板或是录影设备，预言家日报的记者站在路的尽头，向他们挥舞着鹅毛笔，试图获得第一手资料。  
“谁是食死徒？”一个穿着细条纹西装的男人喊道，“可以透露那个人的名字吗？是男人还是女人？”  
“你还有十秒钟离开现场！”一个魔法部官员威胁道，向男人挥着魔杖。  
“陶德对于这些麻瓜的伤亡持什么看法？”  
“五秒，先生！”  
“怎么回事？”小天狼星又问了一遍，环顾着这条街道。爱丽丝什么也没说，只是指了指天空，他抬头望向夜空，眼睛猛地瞪大了。  
成百个黑魔标记，把他们上方的天空映成了绿色。黑魔标记太多了，连星星和月亮都隐没在它们后面。骷髅头骨俯视着小天狼星，仿佛正要说什么，说他怎么敢反对他们。  
“这……”小天狼星看到街道并非他想的那样空旷。几百具尸体正等待着检查和确认身份，每一具尸体上都是那种惊恐着睁大眼睛的表情。  
“布莱克！隆巴顿！”克劳奇嘶哑的声音从右边传来。  
爱丽丝领着小天狼星向一群凤凰社成员走去，其中包括詹姆。莱姆斯、彼得和莉莉都不在其中，小天狼星在他的朋友身边坐下，看向克劳奇，等待着一个解释。他的心中升腾起怒火，是谁残害了这么多无辜的人？  
就好像知道了他在想什么一样，克劳奇用手拍了拍他的背，用克制的声音说：“一群食死徒杀了这些人，目前为止最严重的麻瓜屠杀案，杀死了整条街上的人。我们相信其中某些受害者可能是巫师，所以需要尽快确认尸体的身份。”  
“现在这里还有食死徒吗？”站在迪歌后面的多卡斯•梅多斯问。  
“是的，”克劳奇说，“我需要你去审讯他，梅多斯，找出背后的始作俑者。你们两个，”他指了指詹姆和小天狼星，“协助她，你们剩下的人，维持现场秩序，寻找可能的逃逸者。”  
“弗兰克在哪里？”爱丽丝问，“他刚才还在的。”  
“隆巴顿现在很忙，”克劳奇吼道，“我才是部长，无论你们怎么想的，你们都要听我的命令。现在快去。”  
小天狼星和詹姆跟着多卡斯沿着街道向下走去，小天狼星望着那些遇难者的脸，每一具尸体旁边都围着摄影师、魔法部官员和治疗师，寻找着幸存者。可他们没那么幸运。  
“真该死，”詹姆轻声说，“情况在变糟。”  
小天狼星忽然停住了，用惊惧的眼神望向人行道的另一边。多卡斯还在向前走，就好像她根本没注意到小天狼星停下了一样。但詹姆转过身，疑惑地看向他。  
“怎么回事？”他走到小天狼星身边，问。  
小天狼星转过头，不住地咽着口水，他轻笑了一声，捂住了肚子。他看起来随时会倒下，眼神空洞地，他继续向前走。詹姆张开嘴想要说些什么，但他什么也没说。  
他慢慢地转过头，看向小天狼星看着的方向。时间都停住了，他的脸色沉了下来，望着躺在地上的人姣好的脸庞，她的尸体已经冰冷僵硬，但看上去依旧宛如生时。  
“我的天哪。”詹姆自言自语着，他感到脚下的世界都几乎塌陷下去。橙色的街灯和闪着绿光的夜空照亮了她的脸，五官扭曲成永恒的惊骇神情。  
艾莉丝•华伦，莉莉的伴娘正躺在报亭边，她的大眼睛直愣愣地瞪着虚空，黑发散在人行道上，面容和他最后一次在霍格莫德见到她的时候没有任何区别。  
但她死了。  
“我什么也不会说！”  
詹姆抬起头，看向多卡斯和小天狼星的方向，他们的魔杖都指向一个穿着黑色长袍，手上拿着白色面具的人。那个食死徒。  
“我不会说！”他对自己大笑着，小天狼星揪住他的领子，将他拉近。  
“闭嘴！”小天狼星发狂一般地喊道，“垃圾！说啊！谁做的！”  
男人只是不住地笑，多卡斯的魔杖离他的脖子更近了，“把你的名字给我，还有你的同伙，谁把你们送来的，说。”  
“白痴，”男人狂笑着，“你们这些白痴还自以为能赢呢！你们这些白痴觉得能击败我们的主人？大错特错！”  
小天狼星一拳打在那人脸上，那人跌倒在人行道上，用手捂着脸。他还在笑。  
“谁做的！”小天狼星逼问道。  
“黑魔王无所不知，”男人嗤笑了一声，“黑魔王料事如神，他会赢的，他会杀了你们所有人，他会杀了你们这些肮脏的血统叛徒！”  
小天狼星踢了他一脚，多卡斯把他拉了回来。  
“我们从他那里得到的信息还不够，”她责备着小天狼星，“我们还要保持一下耐心。”  
“听听你的教授说的话吧，小家伙。”男人躺在地上大笑着，小天狼星又踢了他一脚。  
“小天狼星，”詹姆从他身后走来，把手放在他的肩膀上，小天狼星回过头，眼睛里是最暗的黑色。他看起来就像是疯了……  
“小天狼星，或许我们该走了。”他说，想要把小天狼星拉开。  
“黑魔王会用阴影笼罩整个世界，”食死徒大笑着说，魔杖指向了自己的胸膛，“阿瓦达索命。”  
一道绿光在他们面前爆开，不一会儿又消失了。詹姆和小天狼星在多卡斯身后怔住了，她咒骂了一句。食死徒躺在地上，加入了受害者们的行列，他大睁着眼睛。但他的脸上并无一丝惊诧的神情，而是极乐和狂喜。  
小天狼星从食死徒的尸体那里转过身，离开了那条街道，向另一边的金枪鱼罐头走去。詹姆又看了一眼艾莉丝的尸体，追上了看起来要把整条街上的人都炸掉的小天狼星。  
“小天狼星，你得控制你的情绪，”他说，但小天狼星没有回答，“你对现在的情况没什么可做的。”  
“你看看，詹姆，”小天狼星咆哮道，挥舞着手臂指向横在街上的尸体，“这不是个游戏了，这不是他们在炫耀。这是他们能做到的，他们禽兽不如。”  
“听着，我也认识艾莉丝……”  
“闭嘴，詹姆。”小天狼星打断了他，向金枪鱼罐头走去。  
“还没结束呢。”詹姆在他身后喊道。  
“我结束了。”小天狼星头也不回地说，他抓起门钥匙，从街道上消失了。詹姆抱怨了一声，克劳奇正向和罐头一起消失的小天狼星的方向跑来，他责备道。  
“波特！那个布莱克在做什么？”克劳奇对着他吼道，“他没有权利离开现场！有严格的规定……”  
“那个食死徒死了，”詹姆说，克劳奇向一朵积雨云一样向他喷着口水，“他在我们套出任何情报之前就自杀了，如果你想去看，梅多斯在那边。”  
“我在问你问题，波特。”克劳奇严厉地说，“布莱克去了哪里？”  
“大概是回家了，”詹姆的语气很随便，他转过身向梅多斯走去。詹姆感到一只粗糙的手抓住了他的胳膊，把他拽了回来，他怒视着克劳奇。  
“你已经不是在学校了，波特，”克劳奇吼道，“提醒你的朋友，这是一场我们都在打的仗，没时间让他一不满意就冲着别人吼。他得配合别人，要不然就出局，明白了？”  
詹姆盯着他，说：“我想梅多斯会愿意和你谈谈那具尸体的情况。是个男性食死徒，三十岁到四十岁之间。声音低哑，似乎在左臂上有一个胎记。”  
克劳奇又瞪了他一眼，走过去和几个维护现场秩序的魔法部官员说话了。他根本没和正在辨认尸体的梅多斯打招呼，她看起来不太幸运。  
詹姆低下头看着身旁的尸体，那么多具尸体，他们该怎么掩饰这件事？  
艾莉丝•华伦的尸体还躺在报亭旁，治疗师还没有到达。但她已经死了，他能看出来，他看过死人的眼睛。  
那双眼睛永远瞪着前方，不会再转动，像木偶一样……  
詹姆感到胃在抽搐，他咽了咽口水，从尸体那里转过头，走回其他凤凰社成员待的地方。  
莉莉正与迪歌和斯多吉在一起，试图安抚幸存者，顺便让他们说出当时发生了什么事。彼得正在维护秩序，他比任何人都早到，因为当命令发出时他就在总部。詹姆没有看到莱姆斯，或许今晚又是一次变形，他看不见月亮，黑魔标记还覆盖着整个夜空，一支由头骨和蛇组成的军队。  
这就是十年后的世界将要变成的样子吗？这就他的孩子们将要面对的世界吗？  
如果他的一己之力能够改变这个世界，就不会是这样。


	79. Chapter 78 弗兰克的消息

之后的好几天，小天狼星都没有给詹姆寄来的猫头鹰写回信。当詹姆终于收到回信时，信中的借口是过多的招聘面试。  
“一大堆，”他写道，“我终于在魔法部找到了一份傲罗助手的工作。我想穆迪和邓布利多也帮了点忙，但这至少是份工作了。”  
没有人提过艾莉丝。好吧，莉莉参加了她的葬礼，和她的其余几个伴郎还有詹姆一起。艾莉丝在错误的时间出现了错误的地点，这就是后果。  
晚上莉莉大哭了一场，詹姆在旁边安慰她，并和她聊天，但詹姆感受不到任何悲伤。她不是他的朋友，他都不太认识她，就像其余几个男孩一样。但詹姆知道如果莱姆斯或是彼得死去，他的悲痛不会比莉莉当时的悲痛少。太悲剧了。  
***  
他们在几周后一起过圣诞节，轮到小天狼星做祷告，他只是提到曾有一个叫艾莉丝•华伦的女孩躺在人行道上，身体冰冷。  
“我们在天上的父啊，”小天狼星双手交叠，闭着眼睛说道，“我知道我从不和你交流，除非詹姆坐在那儿，告诉我不和你交流就没有饭吃。”  
五个人都笑了，小天狼星继续说了下去。  
“但我猜我是想要感谢你的……如果你真的存在，”他补充道，“带着我们走了那么远，我知道我们在路上……失却了……某些人，但我们现在都在这里了。这样就足够了，桌边依旧有我们五个人，在一起。”  
莱姆斯睁开一只眼睛，偷瞄着小天狼星。这一点也不像他，他还好吗？  
“谢谢你给我带来一个家，”小天狼星叹了口气，已经忘记了旁人的存在，“我真正的家，我想我说的是这个。哦，对了，保佑詹姆和莫甘娜的婚礼，保佑他们的孩子，因为他们作为父母，将需要你的恩典。阿门。”  
“阿门，”他们重复着，莉莉拿起刀子开始切火鸡，“好吧，谁想要白肉？”  
***  
“你们明天要去伊万斯家？”莱姆斯咬了一口火鸡，说。  
莉莉点了点头。  
“我父母觉得和詹姆和我一起过圣诞节是个好主意，”她说，“让詹姆也感觉他是这个家的一部分。”  
“祝你好运，尖头叉子。”小天狼星大笑着喝了一口酒，“那可有趣了。”  
“你姐姐恨我，”詹姆一边切火鸡，一边嘟囔着。  
“她不恨你，”莉莉反驳道，“她只是比我父母的心眼小一点，就这么多。”  
“她恨我。”詹姆重复了一遍，咬了一口火鸡。  
莉莉咳嗽了一声，拿起叉子。“她不恨你。”她又说了一遍。  
***  
“我恨他！”佩妮喊道，在伊万斯夫人面前猛地关上了门，“我恨他们两个！你为什么要让他们过来？”  
“好吧，亲爱的，”伊万斯夫人试图转动门把手，门被锁上了，“因为他将是你的妹夫，而她是你的妹妹，她和你一样是这个家的一部分。我们应该支持她的行动，莉莉非常爱他，佩妮我亲爱的，你能责怪她吗？他真的很吸引人……”  
“妈妈！”佩妮从门后传来的声音里是满满的厌憎，“求你了！”  
“好吧，佩妮我亲爱的，他至少比你的男朋友好一点，”她真诚地说，“我和你一样喜欢弗农，亲爱的，但他是有点太胖了……”  
“妈妈，我觉得现在不是谈论弗农的时间！”佩妮说，“至少他没从帽子里变出兔子来！”  
“好了，佩妮，亲爱的，”伊万斯夫人说，“我不知道他做不做那个，你为什么不能给我们一个机会呢？试着去了解你的妹夫？试着去了解你的妹妹？”  
“不！”佩妮喊道，之后门后就没有任何声音传来了。  
伊万斯夫人叹了口气，向楼梯的方向走去，莉莉和詹姆正在楼下等着。她把莉莉拉到了二楼，说：“那个你用来开你爸爸的车门的咒语是什么，能不能再用一次？”  
“阿拉霍洞开？”她问。  
“嗯，”伊万斯夫人指着佩妮的门说，“去对她的门施个魔法，她不肯出来。”  
詹姆在楼下等待着，伊万斯夫人很快就下楼了。她对詹姆挤出一个笑容，他发现她的脸涨红了。  
“啊，詹姆，真对不起。”伊万斯夫人急匆匆地走进了厨房，“佩妮有时候表现得不太成熟，有些嫉妒莉莉吧，我想是。我的意思是，你看到过她男朋友的照片吗？真是个糟糕的家伙，别这么跟她说，她会否认的，但他真是块头太大了。想看照片吗？我钱包里就有一个，缝被子俱乐部的夫人们总拿他说笑，觉得他们是在看着杰克•斯普拉特和他夫人呢。不过我想也有些不一样的，因为杰克•斯普拉特很瘦，而他夫人才是那个胖的……嗯，我想就是这样。”  
***  
很快他们就围坐在桌边，詹姆见过最丰盛的一桌宴席就在他们眼前。这一定是别人做的，因为伊万斯夫人绝对没有这么好的手艺，或许是伊万斯先生准备的……  
然后他忽然想起伊万斯夫人是不会让伊万斯先生那样的人靠近厨房一步的。  
“詹姆，”坐在对面的伊万斯夫人问，“你们的新房子怎么样？”  
“很好，”詹姆说，“不错，我们还要把东西再收拾出来，不过，”他看见了佩妮正怒视着他的目光。他顿住了，眯了眯眼睛，她为什么要这样对他？  
他的目光转回伊万斯夫人，挤出一个笑容：“但我们的生活基本已经步入正轨了。”  
“莉莉说房子漆成了蓝色，”她说，“多幸运啊，那是你最喜欢的颜色，对吧，莉莉？”  
莉莉点点头：“嗯，伴娘的裙子也是蓝色的。”  
佩妮脸上的表情更糟了，她咬牙切齿地切着鹅肉，就好像是在切詹姆的肉。詹姆望着那只鹅，向莉莉投去一个“我就知道是这样”的表情。  
“别这样。”她轻声说，在桌子下面踢了他一脚。  
他揉着被踢到的腿，佩妮咬了一大口鹅肉，詹姆已经没有一点食欲了。  
“你的工作怎么样，亲爱的？”伊万斯夫人问，莉莉放下了叉子。  
“嗯，”她说，“有詹姆的那一份遗产，我们真的不需要工作。”  
伊万斯先生从食物那里抬起头看了她一眼：“你是个家庭主妇？”  
“不，”詹姆立刻说，想起了他们之前的谈话，“当然不是，我也没有工作。我们只是觉得如果……”  
“所以你又不当警察了？”伊万斯先生打断了他。  
“我是，”詹姆说，“但……”  
“我就说他们在撒谎，”佩妮叫道，弯起了嘴角，“我都不觉得他有工作。”  
“佩妮……”伊万斯夫人斥责道，“你就不能有点礼貌吗？”  
客厅里传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，詹姆抬起头向客厅的方向看去。  
“波特！伊万斯！”壁炉里传来一个声音，詹姆叹了口气。  
“不，没事。”詹姆放下叉子说，“抱歉我要离开一下。”  
因为争吵的缘故，他们没有听到那个声音，他们望着詹姆拉着莉莉的手向客厅跑去。他的麻瓜毛衣在背上起了褶皱，莉莉顺手帮他整理了一下。看到这一切的佩妮哼了一声。  
“弗兰克！”詹姆叫道，在壁炉旁边停了下来。弗兰克的脸出现在壁炉里，神色十分疲倦。  
“詹姆，”他叹了口气，“最新消息，穆迪希望让你知道。整个魔法部都在处理这件事。”  
“什么事？”他问，莉莉点了点头。  
“好吧，他们抓住了一个杀死你父母的食死徒。”他说，“他叫威廉姆斯，杰克•威廉姆斯，他和卡卡洛夫和伏地魔在一起，他们三个合伙杀了你父母。”  
“审判日期定下来了吗？”莉莉问。  
“没有审判，”弗兰克说，“克劳奇已经对他们失去耐心了，他今晚直接进了阿兹卡班，没有任何异议。他的最后一个请求是见见你。”  
“詹姆？”莉莉站起身说，“他为什么要见詹姆？”  
“我不想见他。”詹姆坚定地说。  
***  
“我理解你不想见他，”弗兰克同意他的观点，“如果这并不重要，我们也不会让你去见他。我们需要你去套出他的情报，问他问题，问他那晚到底有多少人，其他食死徒的名单，伏地魔还在计划着什么……”  
“那就多弄点吐真剂给他喝。”詹姆说。  
“不是这么简单的，”弗兰克说，“今晚摄魂怪就要吻他了，我们没时间弄吐真剂。看起来他并不仅仅是杀了你父母那么简单，他的手上还有其他一大票杀人案，还有别的什么。克劳奇想要用他的死来个杀鸡儆猴。他的耐心也快没了，我们需要你和他谈谈。”  
“今天？”詹姆惊叫道，“弗兰克，今天是圣诞节！”  
“我知道，”弗兰克说，“但这很重要，詹姆。你现在就跟我来。”  
“别担心，”莉莉说，“我去和我父母解释，你走吧，尽快回来，好吗？”  
詹姆点点头，吻了她一下作为告别，向壁炉走去。  
佩妮在角落里偷偷看着，当詹姆消失在壁炉里的时候，她几乎尖叫出来。弗兰克听见了她的吸气声，向她那里瞥了一眼。  
“好吧，我也该走了。”他迅速地说，从壁炉里消失了。  
莉莉转过身，向佩妮紧张地笑笑：“你好。”  
佩妮什么也没说，只是环顾着四周，看是不是有邻居和她的朋友看到了。  
“你会毁了这个家。”在回餐桌的路上，她恨声说，“邻居会怎么想啊？看到有人消失在壁炉里？”


	80. Chapter 79 杰克•威廉姆斯

（对13岁以下读者的警告：又是一章PG-13，别担心，很快气氛就会好起来的……某人要结婚了……）

詹姆从没去过阿兹卡班，也从不想去。他从父亲那里听过可怕的故事，当波特先生因为工作原因不得不去那里获取犯人的资料时，他回来时的脸色总是白得像鬼一样，紧紧地抱着波特夫人和詹姆哭泣。  
摄魂怪是最可怕的恶魔，他们看起来就像冷酷的刽子手，银色的手指从长长的黑袍中伸出，和那张在暗处看着猎物的脸，吸食他们的灵魂。  
弗兰克决定陪他从水路到达监狱的门口，两边都是死亡的代言者，穿着最黑的袍子，望进每一个走进监狱的人的内心和灵魂。  
那是一艘小木船，两边有阿兹卡班的守卫，全身颤抖，脸色苍白，被他们的同事吓破了胆。他们瘦骨嶙峋的手指划着桨，一直到达小岛上的阿兹卡班。监狱是黑色的，偶尔会被几英里外雷雨云划过的闪电点亮。他们穿过黑暗，詹姆望着钟乳石组成的天花板，水透过钟乳石映出涟漪。那里安静得诡异，弗兰克急促地呼吸着，在詹姆耳边说。  
“当我们到入口的时候，”他说，“我会让守卫带你进去，我在这里等着。快一点，我恨这个地方。”  
“感觉像是有人死在这里。”詹姆评论道，弗兰克点了点头。  
“没活过阿兹卡班的人可不是少数，”他说，“当他们进来时，摄魂怪给他们两个月的命。他们中有的人疯了，有的人自杀了，还有的……”他颤抖了一下，说，“还有的更糟。”  
摄魂怪出现在了视线里，有四只摄魂怪向入口飞来。在他们之间站着一个脸色僵硬的男人，镶的金牙似乎正在嚼着什么。他面如死灰地扫了詹姆一眼，在弗兰克祝他好运后，詹姆登上了码头。  
“记住，要尽快。”他说，“不需要记笔记，我们回来后可以用冥想盆，只要得到信息就够了。”  
“好。”詹姆说，他的呼吸在眼前凝成了一片片白雾，太冷了。  
“你是那个波特？”镶着金牙的男人问，詹姆点了点头，但他没法把视线从摄魂怪身上移开。左边那个向他靠近了，从兜帽下面直直地瞪着他，瞪着……  
月亮脸躺在房间里，半死不活的景象……  
他眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。男人大笑起来，闪烁：“别担心他们，他们知道哪些人不能碰，哪些人是鲜肉。他们现在应该不会太困扰你了，陶德对他们的管束很严，也就是说。”  
詹姆感到他的膝盖一阵不适，心中所有的快乐都被抽干了。一阵寒冷向他袭来，他感到恶心。他低头看着自己的手，在抖。  
两人走上石头台阶，穿过一条黑暗的走廊，两旁悬浮在半空中的火把上结满了蜘蛛网，一路到达上层监狱的过程中，他试着让自己保持镇静。镶着金牙的男人嚼着一块冰，手上拿起了一支火把。  
“跟上。”他说，就好像詹姆还有别的选择似的。他颤抖的手触碰着两旁的墙壁，太冷了。  
他能听见惊涛骇浪的喧嚣，不断地撞向嶙峋的礁石，风暴要来了。  
上方的犯人们绝望的尖叫声在石墙里回响。成百个声音，嚎叫着、咒骂着、哀求着他们的看守者，但看守从不会做出任何反应。  
詹姆咽了咽口水，踏进真正的监狱部分。走廊宽敞了一些，但四周是几百个牢房，每一扇门都上了锁，有摄魂怪在一旁守卫。  
他的手抖得更厉害了，感到脸上在冒虚汗，月亮脸的那幅场景又回来了。  
他的父母，躺在床上……  
他永远不会再高兴起来了，他的嘴唇颤抖着，镶着金牙的男人干巴巴地笑了笑。  
“第一次来？”他问。  
詹姆点了点头，余光依然瞥着最近的那个摄魂怪。  
“我的天哪！”一个不比詹姆大多少的男人在牢房里尖叫着，詹姆抬起头看向那个囚徒，他的眼睛猛地睁大了。  
那个人躺在地上，用手抓着头，脚绝望地踢蹬着。  
“天哪！不！别杀她！上帝！不！”  
“求求你。”一个低哑的声音从男人旁边的牢房传来，詹姆和那个人从旁边走了过去。女人正在角落里瑟缩着，神志不清地望着虚空。她的膝盖都贴上了下巴，她抱着膝盖，自言自语着：“在天上的父啊……”  
“这是我们的主要部分，”镶着金牙的男人告诉詹姆，“绝大多数的囚犯都是无害的，他们很快就会离开。他们很幸运，是上一层的人值得你感到遗憾，或者是感到害怕，随便你。”  
“为什么？”詹姆问，努力把脑中的景象擦去。  
弗兰克给了他一块巧克力，告诉他在受不了的时候吃。他很快就丧失了自信，眼前的这个人怎么受得了？  
“他们是真的死了，”他说，“就像是死囚室，要不就是终生监禁，要不就是等着被摄魂怪吻。你的朋友今晚就要被吻了，你知道的。”  
“放开我！放开我！放开我！”  
“伯纳德！”从他的左边传来一个令人毛骨悚然的声音。  
一只枯瘦苍白的手抓住了詹姆的胳膊，把他向牢房的铁窗上拉。他的脸撞在了冰冷的金属上，詹姆恐惧地抬起头看着那个满怀希望地望着他的老太太。  
“我知道你是为我来的！我知道你不会把我一个人留在这里！”  
一个阴影从他们之间穿过，詹姆感到他心中所有美好的事物一瞬间全都消失了，他大张着嘴，紧盯着那个看起来和他同样震惊的女人。  
她的脸变成了他母亲的样子。  
他母亲大张着眼睛的样子。  
躺在床上……  
躺在他父亲旁边……  
小天狼星死了。  
莱姆斯死了。  
莉莉死了。  
彼得死了。  
就像艾莉丝一样……  
“波特！”  
詹姆睁开眼睛，抬头看着还在嚼冰的守卫，他正举着火把望着他。  
詹姆躺在地上，不住地颤抖着。守卫把他扶起来的时候，他的牙齿都在打战。摄魂怪正靠近那个女人，她不断尖叫着伯纳德的名字。  
“他们几天后就安静下来了，”守卫说，“别管他们。”  
詹姆把手放进口袋里，摸出了里面的巧克力。他一两口就吃完了，微弱的安慰感涌上心头。他挤出一个笑容，和男人一起向走廊的深处走去。  
他们走上楼梯，到了二层的时候，男人把手中的火把熄灭了，放在地上。二层很暗，走廊里的灯光是一种混杂的蓝绿色，巨大的黑色拱门出现在走廊尽头，两旁是更小的牢房。  
这里没有那么多尖叫声了，甚至几乎是完全的寂静，犯人们蜷缩在角落里，目光空无。有的人除去稳定的呼吸，几乎就是个死人。每个牢房都由两个摄魂怪守卫，詹姆感到巧克力带来的快乐慢慢消失了。  
“那家伙在这里。”守卫抽出魔杖说，“快一点，他叫杰克•威廉姆斯。”  
杰克•威廉姆斯是那种还在尖叫的犯人，他们今天早晨才把他带来，守卫为他打开门，詹姆在铁栅栏的另一边看见了他。守卫赶走了门边的摄魂怪，那样詹姆就能安全地进去，然后守卫关上了牢门。  
“好了。”他说，詹姆望着眼前人的目光里带着恐惧。  
威廉姆斯和他差不多大，他能看出来。他看起来要成熟一点，但他哪怕和詹姆一年毕业都不是没有可能。当然他并不是，只是年龄上也不夸张。这么年轻的人怎么会那样邪恶？他的金发覆在脸上，蓝眼睛里布满了血丝，用手抓挠着头。如果他不是半边脸上全是伤疤，他看起来可能还没那么糟。他站在角落里，尖叫着詹姆听不清楚的人名、时间和地点，或许他不是在说英语……  
“出去，”守卫把摄魂怪们赶出了牢房。房间里亮了一些，詹姆感到一些快乐的情绪重新回到他的心中，威廉姆斯也不例外。  
男孩盯着詹姆，就好像才注意到他在那里一样，然后他跌跌撞撞地向后退，一直紧贴在墙上。  
“你和他们是一伙的！”他叫道，“你和外面那些人是一伙的！你要来杀了我！你……”  
“你是杰克•威廉姆斯吗？”詹姆问，努力维持着声音的平静。但这没用，他还以为威廉姆斯会块头大些，更老一些……像多洛霍夫和卡卡洛夫一样。  
“你——你是谁？”男孩问，他的眼睛圆睁着，看起来就像一只被吓到的小狗。这个人怎么可能杀了他的父母？他们肯定抓错人了。  
“我是詹姆•波特。”詹姆说，看见角落里有一个小凳子。他把凳子搬过来坐下，双手交握着，努力抑制住它们的颤抖，这依然没能奏效，“我为阿不思•邓布利多工作。”  
“邓布利多？”威廉姆斯的眼睛一下子就亮了，他跪在地上，合掌说道，“哦，太感谢了！你是在把我带去审判的吧，对不对？你是来把我带走的！”  
“不，”詹姆真诚地说，“是你想要和我说话。”  
杰克思索了一会儿，脸上浮现出了然的情绪：“哦，对！是你！詹姆•波特！我不太记得你的名字……我……我想要在那些东西杀了我之前见见你……我……”  
“我还有事，”詹姆说，“如果你有要说的，快一点说。”  
“好吧，你是那个父母被我杀了的，对吧？”  
詹姆的脸色一沉，那就是他了，他还想要见自己。这是什么样的怪物？  
“没错。”他死盯着威廉姆斯，威廉姆斯渐渐退到了墙边。  
“我想——想要道歉……”  
“道歉？”詹姆叫道，“道歉？”  
他脑海里所有的沉着冷静都被丢到了爪洼国，如果詹姆没意识到自己已经在阿兹卡班，他已经被关在这里，他几乎就要伸出手把威廉姆斯掐死。  
“我……我记得那一天，”威廉姆斯继续说着，语气平静了一些，但依然像詹姆就要过去打他一样畏缩着，“我……我每一天都记得，就仿佛是昨天发生的事。但……但那不是我，你知道的……他们抓了我……在咒语下面……”  
詹姆的脸色缓和了一些，他感到心中的恨意少了一些：“什么？”  
“夺魂咒，”威廉姆斯说，“我……我知道自己念了那个咒语，杀了他们……但……我……不是我做的，我的意思，咒语是我施的，但……”  
多洛霍夫家的那个夜晚回到了詹姆的眼前，詹姆讥讽着莱姆斯，说着那些可怕的话。而威廉姆斯也是一样，杀了他父母的凶手也是一样。  
但那怎么可能？凶手应该像卡卡洛夫和伏地魔一样才对……不是这样的男孩……不是……他。  
詹姆困惑地望着威廉姆斯，威廉姆斯就好像要激动得哭出来：“你相信我的，对吧？相信我啊！我也有父母……我不知道如果他们像你的父母一样被杀，我会怎样……”  
“闭嘴。”詹姆冷冷地说，威廉姆斯向后缩了一下。  
“我什么都告诉你，”他说，声音变得坚定了一些，“我知道你就是为了这个来了，我把名字都给你，所有的名字都给你。我告诉你巨人、新加入者的名字，还有屠杀麻瓜的……”  
“新加入者？”詹姆说，“你知道他们是谁？”  
“是的！我全知道！”杰克跳了起来，“我全都知道！他们很强，真的，而且他们的年龄越来越小。黑魔王相信未来在年轻人的肩上，甚至是更年轻的，他在培养孩子，詹姆•波特。他不再吸纳成年男巫和女巫了。现在的食死徒都已经有了严格的等级，但他想要新鲜血液，我就知道。”  
“他们是谁？”詹姆问。  
杰克靠近了一些，用很轻的声音说：“有一个十三岁的女孩和两个并不比她大多少的男孩，被他带出了学校。带到了他的权利范围里，不知道女孩叫什么，从来没听过。但那个男孩叫罗道夫斯，罗道夫斯和拉巴斯坦•莱特斯兰奇，那个女孩最小，还没有正式成为食死徒，但他们都会的。你见过最可恶的孩子，还有别人，但这些让我觉得最恶心，因为他从来没有找上过那么小的孩子。年龄在低龄化，他开始吸纳十六岁以下的孩子，那样到时候，他就有一大支军队了，甚至是霍格沃茨的学生。”  
詹姆感到自己的下巴都掉到了地上，他默默抿紧了嘴。  
“是我们的战争了，詹姆•波特。”威廉姆斯说，声音里的恐惧已经完全消退。摄魂怪对他的影响不见了，“记住，现在是我们的战争了。”  
***  
“还以为你还会再待一段时间吧？”弗兰克嘟囔着，詹姆有气无力地上了船，他刚把一个清白无辜的人留给了摄魂怪，但他什么也不能做。  
“下次再见，隆巴顿。”镶着金牙的男人在消失在楼梯的阴影前说道，弗兰克苦笑了一下，让划桨的人开始向岸边进发。  
夜空就在他们的头顶，船在波涛汹涌的海上摇晃着。詹姆终于呼吸到了新鲜空气，那种不祥的预感也消失了，詹姆终于再次笑了起来。  
但阿兹卡班的那股恶臭还留在他的鼻孔里。  
***  
莉莉耐心地和他的家人坐在一起，等着詹姆回来。已经过去了两个小时，她开始有些担心了，她不觉得冲过去和囚犯说几句话会花那么久。但她什么也没说，担心父母也会和她有同样的想法。  
九点，詹姆终于出现在了壁炉的一堆烟灰里，眼前是坐在沙发上的伊万斯家族，他们都在等他回来。  
伊万斯夫妇对壁炉这件事感到非常惊讶，还赞赏了几句。佩妮只是死盯着他，詹姆慢慢站起来，把灰尘从鞋子上掸掉。他没有对伊万斯夫妇说的话做出任何回应，只是抓住了莉莉，下唇颤抖着冲上台阶，一直把莉莉拉到了走廊上。  
“怎么回事，詹姆？”莉莉问，詹姆走进莉莉的房间，把门关上了。詹姆看起来很惊恐，他抱住莉莉，给了她一个长长的吻。莉莉望着詹姆放开她的肩膀，向后倒在了床上。  
“詹姆，你感觉还好吗？”她轻声说，在他身边坐下。  
詹姆大哭起来，这是莉莉第二次看到他哭，也是第二次他在别人面前哭出来。她用手臂环住他的肩膀，轻轻地拍着他。  
“嘘，”她说，“发生了什么？”  
“我再也不要去那儿了，”他哭着说，用手擦着眼泪，“简直就是噩梦，我一直看到你、莱姆斯、小天狼星、还有彼得，你们都死了。你们都在伏地魔面前……我……别的我什么都想不起来……太可怕了……那些摄魂怪……”  
“休息一下，好吗？”莉莉说，“我们都没事，我们都在这儿，活得好好的，对吧？看着我，詹姆，没事的。”  
“他还是个孩子，”詹姆抽泣着说，“他和我一样大！他说伏地魔在吸纳比我们还年轻的人加入他……天哪，莉莉……这个世界是怎么了？有一个孩子只有十三岁……”  
“谁只是个孩子？”莉莉问。  
“杰克•威廉姆斯。”詹姆说，“杰克•威廉姆斯只是个孩子，现在他……他……”  
“他杀了你的父母，詹姆。”  
“但……他们那么年轻，他们都……”  
然后他哭得更厉害了，完全说不出话。莉莉看他这样，感觉很不好，他吓到她了。  
“当你在那些东西旁边的时候，”他试着让自己平静下来，“就好像……我感觉就好像我再也不会快活起来了一样。我感到整个世界都完了，天哪，我从来没有这么感觉过。没有一点希望，只有……只有恐惧。莉莉，只有……只有恐惧。”  
“但你回家了，”她把落在詹姆脸上的头发捋到耳后，“我们都活得很好，我们很快就要结婚了。”  
“我又看到艾莉丝了。”他轻声说，莉莉的脸色忽然变得惨白。  
“好了，詹姆。”她说，“别这样，求你了，今天是圣诞节。”  
“我爱你，莉莉。”詹姆说，扑过去拥抱住他。莉莉有些不适地回抱住詹姆，他紧紧地抱住她的腰。莉莉揉着詹姆的背，他们坐在那里，詹姆努力抑制住哭的冲动。  
有人敲门。  
“妈妈想知道你们是否还要蛋糕，”佩妮的声音传来。  
她在那里站了多久？  
从她的表情来看，应该是站了有一段时间了，因为当他们打开门的时候，她的脸和莉莉的一样惨白。她盯着正努力在下楼之前把眼泪擦干的詹姆。  
努力保持着声音的平静，詹姆说：“当然了，我们想要再吃点。”他向楼下莉莉的父母走去。  
莉莉走在他后面，但佩妮拍了拍她的肩膀，她转过头，面对着她的姐姐。  
“我听见了。”她说。  
“我知道。”莉莉平淡地说。  
“那个让他不会再开心了吗？”佩妮重复了一遍，对她使了个眼色，“摄魂怪？”  
“欢迎来到我们的世界。”她理了理头发，继续向楼下走去。  
“那个伏地魔就像摄魂怪一样？”她的姐姐问道。  
莉莉回头看了她一眼，摇了摇头：“更糟，他还不仅对付巫师呢。”  
佩妮什么也没说，默默地跟在妹妹身后走下台阶。走到餐桌旁，再次看见他和莉莉一起大笑的那一刻，她对詹姆的痛恨又回来了。  
她恨他们两个。  
伏地魔就是他们那种人。  
怪胎。


	81. Chapter 80 婚礼

Chapter 80 婚礼  
（作者的话：来了！我们都期待的一章……）

有那么一些时候，世界似乎还在继续，但某个人会觉得他被隔绝在这一切之外。太阳依然升起，路上的雪依然飞散成沙，汽车开过，车灯闪烁着。人们穿行在街上，意识不到在他们的世界里发生了什么。麻瓜、有的巫师也是一样，都意识不到这个世界正缓慢地分崩离析。  
这就是詹姆透过更衣室里蒙着一层灰尘的窗户看到的景象，他听不见四个人激动的喊声，大声谈论着这场魁地奇比赛的样子。他感受不到身上让他发痒的长袍，他被眼前的景象吸引住了。如果他向旁边转转眼睛，就能跳出窗框，假装他也是那些人的一员，像一个正常的十八岁男孩一样生活。  
现在他就要结婚了。  
当他求婚的时候他在想什么啊？他就要死了吗？不，他们都还活着吗？没错。  
他反应过度了吗？哦，没错。  
“小天狼星，”他轻声说，眼睛没有从教堂旁的街道上移开。  
“然后布莱克要出动了，”大卫喊道，他让一只烛台悬浮起来，给小天狼星捉，“不过看起来佩德鲁要先他一步！”  
小天狼星一肘打在彼得的脸上，彼得向后飞到了一堆衣服里，小天狼星抓住了半空中的烛台，大声欢呼着。  
“布莱克抓住了飞贼！”  
“小天狼星，”詹姆的声音提高了一些，小天狼星啪地一声把烛台扔到了地上。  
“嗯，尖头叉子？”小天狼星从还在躺在地上的彼得身上跨了过去。莱姆斯叹了一口气，捡起地上的烛台，放回柜子上。他是唯一一个穿上了正式长袍的人，彼得还没换衣服，而大卫还穿着他的魁地奇毛衣。他在为巴利卡斯特蝙蝠队解说（小天狼星觉得这相当奇怪），比赛结束后刚刚赶到。  
小天狼星穿着长袍，脚上的摩托长靴还没脱。在他走路时，裤子上的链子前后摇动着。  
教堂给了女孩们真正的更衣室，而男孩们则分到了衣帽间。衣帽间还不止是衣帽间，里面还包括着一个“我们所有不想要的东西都在这里”的房间。  
“怎么回事。”小天狼星说，靠在窗户上喘着气。在燥热的教堂里，从窗子里吹进来的冷空气显得格外怡人。“你还好吗？你看起来精神不怎么样。”  
“我不想做这个。”詹姆迅速地说。  
“你当然想，”小天狼星皱着眉头说，“你在说什么啊？”  
“我们还太年轻，”詹姆说，“我们太年轻了，作为结婚来说。我们……你知道我父母结婚时候他们多大了吗？”  
“我看是年龄挺大的。”小天狼星不以为然。  
“二十九岁，”詹姆说，“他们到了二十九岁才结婚。”  
“天哪，”小天狼星说，“那他们……”詹姆向他瞪了一眼，“对不起，”他迅速地补了一句，“我不该提这个。”  
“没事。”詹姆说，他现在的脑子里还有更重要的事。  
“好了，”小天狼星转过身，把胳膊搭在窗台上。“你是詹姆•波特，她是莉莉•伊万斯，你们要结婚了，都写在上面了！就像王子和白雪公主、或是灰姑娘、或是其他愚蠢的小公主们一样，”小天狼星补充道，“但你知道我的意思，我从十一岁开始就听你念叨她有多好了！尖头叉子，我才是那个该有意见的……”  
“小天狼星，你不明白，”詹姆说，“如果我有什么弄错了呢？如果我只是对这个女孩太在意，以至于漏掉了其他真正适合我的呢？如果莉莉不是那个对的人呢？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”小天狼星吼道，“你从第一次见她就爱上她了，你们两个坠入爱河才让我觉得不舒服……什么叫她不是对的人？”  
“我不愿意，”詹姆说，“我……真的不能。”  
小天狼星叹了口气，指了指窗户：“你想要像外面那些人一样？离开这儿？”  
詹姆点了点头。  
“为什么？”  
“好吧，”詹姆说，“我的生活并没有像我想象的那样进行，我以为我会成为一位伟大的魁地奇选手，照片登在所有的杂志封面上，所有我爱的人都在我身边，还有我的家人，但不是这么快地组成一个家庭！这太早了！”  
“但你获得了现在的生活，”小天狼星说，“你有了莉莉，你知道如果莉莉能和我在一起，我会有多高兴吗？你知道你有多幸运吗？”  
“伙计们，真的要把长袍穿上了。”莱姆斯拉开正在地上和彼得摔跤的大卫，“我们只剩下半个小时了。”  
“听着，詹姆，”小天狼星转过身看向莱姆斯，“我会一直在你身边，对吧？我的摩托车就停在教堂的另一边，就在出口的旁边。如果有什么时候你真的觉得你做错了，我把车钥匙给你，你可以走掉，好吗？我会稳住莉莉，给你足够的时间跑掉，成交？”  
詹姆紧张地笑了一声：“有趣，真有趣。”  
小天狼星从口袋里拿出钥匙，放在窗台上，詹姆惊讶地看着他露出一个邪恶的笑容，说：“别用钥匙划花了墙，尖头叉子。”他补了一句，向莱姆斯的方向走去。  
“月亮脸，这个扣子怎么扣？”  
***  
他们就在旁边的房间里，詹姆能感受到摩托车的钥匙在长袍口袋里晃悠。见证人在后面对他使了个眼色。詹姆清楚如果他父亲知道他的婚礼上还有一个见证人，一定会非常失望。父亲一直希望他的婚礼是天主教式的，而莉莉也信天主教……他们为什么不举行天主教式的婚礼？为什么……  
“镇静一点。”小天狼星嘟囔着，穿着那身长袍的他显得很僵硬，他还剪了头发。莉莉让他在婚礼前把头发剪短了，现在他的头发真的很短，每一次詹姆看见他都想笑。他的朋友从齐肩的长发剪成了齐耳短发。  
“我没法镇静，”詹姆说，“我是把我的余生都卖出去了。”  
***  
“没什么你做不到的。”他轻声说。  
外面的人群发出的喧闹声充斥着詹姆的耳朵，他不能这样！他还是个孩子！他只是詹姆！  
“喂，记住那个晚上，”小天狼星把重心转移到另一只脚上，“当我到你家去的时候，你发誓说你爱上了莉莉•伊万斯？我以为你疯了，但见证了你们在一起的这一年之后，我觉得你们俩能解决所有遇上的困难。”  
詹姆瞥了他一眼，挤出一个苦笑：“好吧，从一个一开始还叫她莫甘娜的家伙想来，这可是个大进步。”  
“没错，”小天狼星咧开嘴笑着，拍了一下他的背，“现在停下这个愚蠢的谈话吧。记住，我的摩托车依然是一个选择。”  
“我还以为你会是今天不镇静的那个。”詹姆对自己笑了，有气无力地抬眼望着眼前的门。他很快就要穿过那扇门，走到莉莉面前，然后就是蜜月，然后回他的房子，然后去医院，然后去商店里买尿布和奶粉，然后去婴儿商店买小衣服，然后把孩子们送到国王十字车站去上学，然后是他们的毕业典礼，然后退休，然后……  
当然，这一切都是在伏地魔没把他杀了的前提下。  
“呐，”小天狼星说，“伴郎从不会出问题，除了前一天晚上喝醉了之外。”  
詹姆又笑了一声，见证人用厌恶的眼神瞪了小天狼星一眼。  
***  
“走吧，”见证人打开门，说，“时间到了。”  
詹姆僵住了，他依然能感觉到口袋里的钥匙，只要从侧门冲出去，你就自由了，詹姆！跑啊！跑啊！  
“走吧。”小天狼星推了他一把，“我们得把你的婚礼搞定，尖头叉子。”  
***  
他跟着见证人走到祭坛上，双手交握在前面，不安地望着眼前的人们。  
有至少几百人！学校的朋友们，凤凰社成员（分散并伪装着，当然了），伊万斯的家人。第一排本应属于他的父母的位置上，是两束大大的玫瑰。詹姆一生中见过最美的玫瑰花。一朵白雏菊被放在花束旁边，詹姆不得不转开视线，免得自己哭出来。最近这段时间过得太艰难了，他似乎总在哭出来的边缘。  
第二排是弗兰克和爱丽丝，对詹姆灿烂地笑着。爱丽丝似乎正攥着一块用来擦眼睛的手帕，她快活的神情回来了，没有人能想象她是那样一个能杀死比她的块头大两倍的食死徒的傲罗。  
在他们旁边，是疯眼汉穆迪，保龄球帽遮住了他的魔眼。只有这三个人是坐在一起的，别人都分散开来，和莉莉的家人一起坐在左边的座位上，或是和詹姆在霍格沃茨的朋友们坐在一起。  
他能看见后排的邓布利多，他的眼睛里闪烁的光芒，对詹姆温和地笑着。詹姆感觉他的心跳一下子平稳下来，邓布利多在那里，一切都会好的。  
乐团奏响了第一个音符，他的眼睛猛地射向教堂的门口。门开了，大卫挽着桑德拉走了进来。大卫正激动地笑着，而桑德拉（她努力装出一副因为她挽着大卫•古金而感到恶心的表情，可惜她失败了）正努力跟上他的脚步。长春花色的伴娘裙的确非常美丽，他已经能想象出来了穿着婚纱的样子了。  
在大卫身后，是彼得和碧翠丝（很令人意外的组合）。碧翠丝几乎是一路把他拽了过来，表情十分不屑。彼得看起来随时都会被吓死，他不断瞥着他的搭档，詹姆知道他对碧翠丝害怕得要命。  
终于，詹姆笑了，下面是莱姆斯，挽着佩妮•伊万斯。他看起来很僵硬，杂乱的棕灰相间的头发落到了脸上。莉莉一直很喜欢他的头发，不需要他做任何修改。小天狼星抗议过，但莉莉什么时候听过小天狼星的话？  
佩妮的表情酸酸的，尤其是因为她的搭档。她不想和“他那种人”站在一起。哦，如果她知道他还是个狼人，又会怎么想呢？  
莱姆斯对詹姆鼓励地笑了笑，又眨了眨眼睛。终于，伴娘和伴郎走了进来。小天狼星的身边是空着的。  
他们决定保留她的位置，以表达对她的尊重。这是莉莉的注意，而詹姆全心全意地同意，这是最正确的决定。  
一切都已经就位，他的朋友们和他在一起了。他们一如既往地站在他身后，他的朋友们就在这里，不会让他做出任何蠢事……  
小天狼星清了清嗓子，对教堂的门口点了点头。所有人都安静下来，从座位上转过头，望着站在入口处的人。  
詹姆的视线梦游般地向门口投去，他的心跳仿佛都停止了。这是他多年来一直梦想着的一刻，这是他将用余生珍藏的一刻。就好像一切都从视线里消失了，只剩下远处那个美丽的人影。  
这就是人生，这就是活着。这一刻属于他。  
这是个梦。  
穿着婚纱的她美极了，白纱蒙住了她的脸，但他依然能看见莉莉在面纱后闪烁着的绿眼睛。她灿烂地笑着，凝望着詹姆。她白皙的手上捧着一束花，长裙的领子上镶满了宝石和花纹，一直包裹到她的脖子上。她一步步走来，飘扬的水袖让他想起天使的翅膀。她已经穿过了门廊，一直走进了教堂里。她的父亲挽着她的手，持戒人和话筒走在前面，她长长的裙摆拖在地上，纤尘不染。她的头发披了下来，教堂里点亮的蜡烛映照着她充满光泽的发丝。  
她美极了。  
詹姆却看见美丽的景象在他眼前渐渐褪去。  
当莉莉走过第三排座位时，她天使一样的身形开始发福，她的头发变得花白，长出了双下巴，她细腻的双手上长满了皱纹，她面纱后的脸颊塌陷下去。她老了。  
这就是她将会变成的样子，美丽都会褪去，苗条的身形和白皙滑腻的肌肤，她的红头发也不会一直存在。如果他能活到那么老，她也能活到那么老……她不会永远年轻。  
他还会爱她吗？  
从未来的阴影里，他看见了一双在面纱后闪烁着的绿眼睛。他的心一下子轻快起来，不由得对自己微笑。  
是的，他会的。  
他爱的不是她雪白的肌肤，他爱的是将他从伏地魔、从他自己、从世界上的一切那里拯救出来的那份勇气，是莉莉的勇气让她发出信号、让她永远不会放弃，让她打败了黑魔王……  
是她斥责他欺凌弱小，在走廊里对她的朋友施恶咒……  
是她告诉他并不需要苛求自己无所不能。  
是那份勇气让他与莉莉坠入爱河。  
他迅速地把手伸进口袋里，拿出摩托车钥匙，从身后递给小天狼星。  
“我不需要了。”他轻声说。  
***  
莉莉能感觉到自己不知不觉地越来越接近祭坛，父亲紧紧地抓着她的胳膊。她能看见詹姆用梦一样的眼神望着他，他沉思的时候总是这种表情。他在想什么？  
穿着长袍的他英俊极了，他的头发为了今天特意修剪过。他的手一个早晨都没有伸向过头发了，莉莉为他感到骄傲。  
他明亮的眼睛对她笑着，她向前踏出一步。这是所有小女孩都梦想着的一刻，在她们晚上一个人待在房间里的时候。穿着盔甲的骑士会出现在她们面前，她们会轻声对着那个不存在的新郎说“我愿意。”  
但现在他存在了。  
她记得她第一次遇见他的时候，她就爱上了他。不像他对她的那种，不。她比詹姆成熟多了，但仿佛就在她踏进那艘船的时候，她的整个生命都走上了另一条轨道。有什么东西永远改变了她的命运，带给了她一条新的道路。  
这六年，她对他尖叫，斥责他，无视他……她用了六年阻止自己爱上他，她欺骗了自己的内心。她知道詹姆•波特是那种每学期都可以有一个新女朋友，连想都不想就可以随时和她们分手的人。好吧，没错，她做的也和他没什么区别，但她对这些关系都有控制，为她疯狂的男生，永远不会让她疯狂。她能轻易摆脱他们，他们却离不开她。  
但詹姆不一样，他太骄傲了。很多事情上他都比她强，她知道如果她让自己爱上那个男孩，就意味着随时可能的心碎。他会像抛弃其他漂亮的女孩子一样抛弃她，她就完了。她只会把自己锁在宿舍里，咒骂着自己曾有过妄图改变詹姆的想法。  
她以为自己能够让他做出改变。  
直到七年级，她才发现他是真的想和她交往。当他邀请她的时候，他似乎也不比她强多少了，仿佛占主导地位的是莉莉。她觉得自己是特殊的，和之前的女孩们都不一样。  
她喜欢那样的感觉。  
离他们第一次约会只过了一年吗？  
她抬头看着詹姆，笑容渐渐消去。十八岁的男孩英俊的脸庞消失了，取而代之的是那个十一岁的自大狂，和他的同伙站在一起。小天狼星和詹姆对他微笑着，但他们的样子不一样了，他们变成了当年自大的孩子们。小天狼星威胁地对莉莉挥着魔杖。  
她怎么会原谅他？  
如果十一岁的她坐在这里，又会怎么想？  
“你要嫁给他？”她听见脑海里那个小小的声音说，“你要嫁给詹姆•波特？那个扫帚上的自大狂？那个骄傲的……”  
但她也看见了天文塔上的詹姆。她看见他真的想把整个世界都展现给她看，邀请她走进去。萤火虫的微光依然在她心中闪烁，她知道詹姆在那时并没有想着什么别人。唯一重要的是她，这也是她唯一在意的事。  
这是命中注定的，她注定要把余生托付给那个人。她的脚踏在祭坛的台阶上，她的目光和詹姆的目光相遇了。他们交换了一个笑容，在见证人说话之前。  
“是谁将新娘交给新郎？”  
“她的母亲和我。”伊万斯先生说，他的眼睛里闪烁着泪花。眼泪只差一点就要落下来，莉莉给了他最后一个拥抱。  
“我爱你，爸爸。”她轻声说或，他点了点头。  
“我知道，”他说，坐在了抽泣的伊万斯夫人旁边。  
只剩下莉莉和詹姆了，这世界上重要的又一次只剩下他们两人。当他们凝视着彼此的时候，所有疑虑都消失了，所有不确定的东西都被放到了一边，一切都是应有的样子。  
“你们可以坐下了。”见证人说，人们在悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声中坐了下来，“今天，我们聚集在这里，见证两个纯洁的灵魂的结合。詹姆•波特，和莉莉•伊万斯，持戒人有戒指吗？”  
小男孩跑了上来，两个戒指静静地躺在蓝色的垫子上。见证人拿起它们，把它们递给新郎和新娘：“他们选择自己书写誓词。莉莉，你可以先说。”  
莉莉将花束递给站在身后的佩妮，从她的手里拿过一个纸团。她打开纸团，深吸了一口气。她对詹姆紧张地笑笑，开始读誓词。  
“当整个世界都告诉我们不可能的时候，”她说道，“当整个世界都在我们脚下坠落的时候，我们避无可避。我却感到安全，因为你在我身边，你不会让我出任何意外。当同一个世界告诉我们这不是命运，我们还没有准备好迎接成年人的生活时，我依然感到安全，因为我知道你永远在我身边。你属于我，我也属于你。我向你宣誓，在这一刻，整个世界都在看着我们，存着各种各样的疑虑。即使世界在我眼前瓦解，我也不会离开你。我想和你共度一生，和你一起迎接死亡。我以最真诚的心向你发誓，我不仅是你的妻子，还是你的朋友，在你悲伤时安慰你的人。我将整颗心奉献给你，也就奉献给你了我的一切。只要你想要，只要我有。”她说着，将戒指戴在詹姆的手上。  
“詹姆，你有什么要对莉莉说的吗。”见证人问，莉莉将纸团递给正努力让捧花不掉下来的佩妮。  
詹姆凝视着莉莉的眼睛，她在等待着他拿出誓词宣读。但他没有，他握住了她的手，咬了咬嘴唇，直接对她说话。他手上拿着戒指，一捻一捻地把玩着。  
“我没有这个世界的答案，”他说，“我不了解生命，我不了解婚姻和幸福，但我知道爱是什么。我知道最真诚的爱，也就是最深的爱，是这世上最强大的事物。它能毁灭或拯救生命，疗愈伤痕，还有最重要的，带来希望。这就是你给我的。莉莉，你给了我希望。当我看进你的眼睛里时，我知道无论我将面对什么，只要我能有这一双眼睛向我回望着，我就会好起来，我就会撑过去。我就会找到一种方法，让我为你活下去。这也是我想要在我的余生中永远凝望着的，无论生命长短。我想要在每天早晨醒来时，看见你的那双眼睛凝望着我。但我也想保护你，我想从任何可能到来的危险中保护你，我想要在你哭或是擦干眼泪时在你身边。当你孤独时，我想给你一个吻。当你恐惧时，我想给你一个拥抱。还有，”他拿起戒指，轻轻套在她的手指上，“当你开心时，我想要和你一起笑。我不知道我们将面临什么，但我知道真爱永恒。真爱能战胜怀疑、仇恨、战争、厄运，还有最后的，死亡。我发誓将永远陪伴在你身边，不仅是今生，还有来世。因为当真爱降临，它会挣脱生命的束缚。我知道当我死去的时候，我最先看见的就是你的双眼，到了天堂也是一样。因为我和你会永远、永远在一起。”  
莉莉望着他，什么也没有说，沉浸在幸福里。他们交换了一个带着悲哀的笑，然后他们握着彼此的手，一直到最后的永恒。  
小天狼星在詹姆身后看着这一切，他感到自己的胃抽痛了一下。这是真的，这是真正的爱，他们是真的要把余生托付给对方了，这也是他永远不会有的一种感情。  
艾莉丝的影像在他眼前闪过，他摇摇头驱散了她。  
他不太舒服地左右挪动着，见证人转向詹姆和莉莉。这是他们都在期待着的一刻，小天狼星在心中隐秘地恐惧的一刻。  
但他看见了他们微笑的脸庞，他听见了他们的誓词。他感到自己在这么多天里，第一次真心地笑了。  
“詹姆•波特，你愿意娶莉莉•伊万斯为妻吗？”他说。  
“我愿意。”詹姆庄重地说，轻轻捏了捏她的手。结束了，现在轮到她了，然后这份联结就算是缔结成了，他一生中最重要的联结。  
“莉莉•伊万斯，你愿意嫁给詹姆•波特吗？”  
莉莉明媚地笑着：“我愿意。”  
“我宣布你们结为夫妻，”他转向詹姆，“你可以亲吻新娘了。”  
***  
詹姆的手稳稳地掀起莉莉的面纱，她的脸庞变得无比清晰，这是她最美丽的一刻，她沉浸在全然的幸福里。  
小天狼星看着他们拥抱、热情地拥吻。这一刻，世界都停下了。这一刻，外面的世界还在继续着，但他们被留下了。不仅是新郎和新娘，还有站在新郎身后的三个朋友。  
尖头叉子享受着那个吻。詹姆成长成了一个男人，他成为了一个丈夫，他有了一个家。  
“詹姆•波特先生和波特夫人，是我的荣幸为你们举行婚礼。”见证人对下面的嘉宾们说，教堂里充满了欢呼和掌声。连邓布利多都在擦着眼泪，弗兰克在座位上对他们笑着。  
疯眼汉用斗篷擦着眼睛，詹姆不由得想笑，但刚才发生的一切比这个更值得欢喜。  
莉莉转向她的丈夫，又一次吻了他。  
这一次，詹姆没有疑虑了。


	82. Chapter 81 欢庆

参加婚礼的人群拥到了破釜酒吧，詹姆和莉莉被安排在最高处的桌子上，喂着彼此他们刚切的新婚蛋糕。莉莉还穿着婚纱，她这一天笑得比她余下的一生笑得都要多。詹姆也在笑着，小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得在下面的桌边望着他们。就好像看着一个再也不会和他们交谈的死人。但莱姆斯不觉得伤心，事实上，他为他们感到无比喜悦。  
小天狼星就不一样了，他安静地坐在桌边，试图避开三个朋友投来的每一个眼神。他晃着酒杯里的酒，轻叹了一声。莱姆斯拍了一下他的肩膀，说：“你知道他很开心。”  
“我在想象着我们的婚礼会是什么样子。”彼得望着詹姆和莉莉说。  
“肯定没那么隆重了，”莱姆斯说，转向小天狼星，“你什么时候发表你的演讲？”  
“等一下，”小天狼星用手挠着他被剪得很短的头发，“再给我一小会儿。”  
“他们长大得真快，对吧。”彼得笑着说，莱姆斯也露出一个微笑。  
“嗯。”莱姆斯说。太快了，他暗想着。  
小天狼星深吸了一口气，用勺子轻轻敲着酒杯。派对上的人们都安静下来，转头望着他。所有人都在看着他了，该伴郎发表誓词了。  
他必须支持他们，他必须为他们的结合而微笑。他们俩都很开心，他知道如果这是他自己的婚礼，詹姆也会一样地为他感到高兴。  
詹姆在看着他，莉莉也是，他们希望他站起身开始说话。他也确实这么做了，手中拿着酒杯。  
“好吧，”小天狼星说，声音回荡在变得寂静的破釜酒吧里。他们都在看着他：“我是该发表一个演讲的，作为伴郎……但我真的不是擅长演讲的那种人，那一般都是詹姆的部分……”  
人群中传来一阵笑声。  
“当我第一次见到你的时候，伊万斯。”小天狼星说，酒吧里再次安静下来，“我发誓你不适合詹姆。没错，我嫉妒你，是的，我表现得像一个傻瓜一样。但我了解詹姆，现在我也了解你了，我知道你们就是为彼此而生。”  
莉莉对他灿烂地笑着，小天狼星清了清嗓子，继续说着。  
“谁知道我今天会站在这里，为那个开学第一天闯进我的隔间的四眼做伴郎的演讲呢？”他说，“至少我不知道，但我很高兴和你们共度你们这一生中最喜悦的日子，我很高兴我也是其中一员。”  
他向詹姆举起酒杯，露出一个恶作剧般的笑容：“你说对了，伙计。这就像是一个童话，我们都知道童话的结尾是什么。所有的邪恶都被打败，一切都回归正常，王子和他的公主幸福地生活在一起，直到永远。我在你们俩身上看到了真实的童话故事，看到了这个房间里不会有第二个人经历着的传奇，你们是真的爱着对方。”  
詹姆握起莉莉的手，对他最好的朋友微笑着。小天狼星也笑了，转过身面向人群：“好，让我们为真爱干杯，为我的兄弟，”他转过身望着莉莉，“为我的姐妹干杯。”  
“干杯，干杯！”人们大叫着碰着杯，莉莉望着小天狼星，用一种他从未见过的眼神。不是厌恶、憎恨或是什么别的……而是惊讶。小天狼星咧开嘴笑了，点点头，向莉莉举起了酒杯。  
她也对他点了点头，再一次露出笑容，小天狼星坐回了座位上。  
“感人至深。”莱姆斯说。  
“别装了，狼人。”小天狼星吼道，继续埋头吃饭。  
坐在那里的莉莉依然望着他，他能感觉到莉莉的视线，希望他再抬起头看看她。但他不愿意，他已经说完要说的了，剩下就没什么了。  
***  
乐队是大卫的，他们一般只演奏朋克摇滚，但莉莉和詹姆选了一首只属于他们两人的歌。也就是说，大卫的朋友们要学会一首名叫“永远在你身边”的新歌。男孩们对于必须把电吉他放下感到有些沮丧，但他们愿意为这对新人做出牺牲。  
在桌子被搬走后，莉莉和詹姆站起身，她把手轻轻放在詹姆的手心上，就像毕业舞会时那样。乐队开始演奏属于他们的歌，詹姆和莉莉凝望着彼此，在木地板的中央旋转着。  
***  
当我遇见你的那一刻，我知道自己遇见了爱情。  
我将爱你直至生命的终点。但这一刻，我们都享受着生命。  
我会永远在那里，在每一个角落的阴影里，在苍穹的每一片云朵里。我永远在你身边，凝望着你，直至最后的最后。  
***  
人群渐渐也加入了舞蹈，酒吧里都是相拥着慢慢起舞的人。一个小时后他们就要去巴黎了，开始度蜜月。  
“你是把誓词背下来了吗？”莉莉轻声问，把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“好吧，我写了一份，”詹姆承认说，“但当我站在那里，听完你的誓词之后……我几乎是自己又临时想了一份出来。”  
莉莉笑了起来：“这才更有意义。”  
“天哪，当时我紧张得要命。”詹姆将她拥得更紧了。  
“都结束了，”她说，“而我们还在这里，好好的。”  
“没错，”詹姆说，“好好的。”  
“喂！詹姆！”小天狼星在远处喊道，“要拍照了！”  
一个个子很矮的男人站在椅子上，为伴娘和伴郎拍照，他正催促着新郎新娘、和小天狼星过去拍照。詹姆握住莉莉的手，他们一起走到拍照的地方。  
“大家都站好，”照相师说，“新娘和新娘在第一排，伴郎在后面。好了。”  
莱姆斯和彼得在照相师后面做鬼脸，小天狼星不禁笑了起来。詹姆对着相机挥手，而莉莉灿烂地笑着。  
照片拍好了，詹姆转过头看向小天狼星：“演讲不错，伙计。”  
“啊，那不算什么。”他说，“我想说关于我多想在天堂看见莉莉的眼睛什么的，但这和你说的又重复了。”  
“喂！詹姆！莉莉！”彼得喊着，指向正翻箱倒柜地在一个大箱子里找着什么的莱姆斯，“我们给你们俩买了个礼物！觉得你们会需要的！”  
“如果又是那种摆在门口的垫子什么的，我就要尖叫出声了。”莉莉对詹姆轻声说，詹姆不由得笑了一声。  
“好了，”小天狼星说，“我们比你们想象得要了解你们多一些啦，别瞎猜。”  
“你去打开吧。”詹姆对莉莉说，莉莉耸了耸肩。  
“好吧。”  
她撕开银色的包装纸，不由得惊叫了一声：“天哪！是……是……”  
小天狼星笑了一声，拍了一下她的背：“好了，别告诉我你们不需要这个。”  
***  
“是什么？”詹姆凑近了问。  
“是一个灭火器，”莉莉举起灭火器，詹姆大笑起来。四个男孩捂着肚子，几乎笑得打滚。  
“什么？”莉莉问，视线从小天狼星慢慢转回詹姆，“什么这么好笑？”  
“没什么，”詹姆说，擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“什么也没有，亲爱的。谢谢你们，很不错。”  
***  
他们坐上了停在外面的汽车，回头向破釜酒吧门口的人群挥手道别。他们将在巴黎待几天，之后生活回归正常。  
小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得挥着手，望着车渐渐驶离视线。他们站在那里，望着和詹姆道别的地方。  
“他们终于结婚了。”小天狼星说，莱姆斯环住他的肩膀。  
“我们都知道会有这一天。”他说，“今天或是明天，总有一天他们会结婚，我们都要长大。”  
“你觉得他们会走到最后吗？”小天狼星问。  
“当然，”莱姆斯说，“像你说的一样，他们一定会走到最后。”  
“没错，”他说，声音渐渐低了下去，他跟着莱姆斯和彼得走回破釜酒吧，收拾剩下的东西。  
人们还在聊天，雪还在飞散成沙，太阳渐渐升起。街道上依旧是川流不息的车流，世界依然在那里。


	83. Chapter 82 另一场婚礼

（对13岁以下读者的警告：又是一章PG-13，你们知道的。）

“他们从这条路走了！”  
詹姆跟着莱姆斯和小天狼星跳进下水道，感到脚下是一片湿滑，他的心狂跳着。  
他能看见隧道尽头的黑影，如果他能跑得更快一点就好了！他跑到了两个朋友前面，脏水溅了他们一身。  
“钻心剜骨！”他喊道，指着那个身影，那个人尖叫着倒了下来，在地上抽搐着。  
三个人接近了目标，詹姆挥了挥魔杖停止了那个咒语。男人只戴着白色的面具，但已经足够把自己伪装起来了。詹姆抓住他的手反绑在身后。他不住地挣扎着。  
“放开我！”他吼道。  
“你被逮捕了，以谋杀华特•格林的罪名。”詹姆用魔杖指着他的脸说，“还有作为伏地魔的帮凶。”  
“你怎么敢叫出黑魔王的名字，血统叛徒！”食死徒大喊道。  
小天狼星和莱姆斯各抓住他的一只胳膊，詹姆把食死徒绑了起来。  
“再说一句，我们就杀了你。”詹姆依然用魔杖指着他，“我们就这么多耐心，你想试试？”  
“我们出去之后要做点什么？”小天狼星问，“除去洗个澡之外？”  
“哦，我可不知道。”莱姆斯叹了口气，把食死徒从逃跑时的同一个排水口拉出来，“我觉得我们可以先去吃点什么。你呢，詹姆？”  
“好吧，莉莉和我已经有计划了。”詹姆说，食死徒还在大笑，“我们要庆祝两周年纪念日。”  
“你们上周不是才过完纪念日吗？”小天狼星嘟囔着。  
“啊，没错，”詹姆说，“那是另一个纪念日。”  
“黑魔王会为我报仇！黑魔王会来找你们的！”  
“哦，消停一会儿吧。”小天狼星吼道，“我们早知道了，早知道了。”  
他们爬上梯子，弗兰克就在上面，惊讶地望着他们。  
“速度真快，”他说，从他们手里把食死徒拉了出来，“干得不错。”  
“你们两个得练练跑步，”詹姆说，试着把裤子弄干，“我们别再把他追到下水道里去了，行吧？”  
“喂！虫尾巴！”小天狼星大喊道，正有些害怕地盯着食死徒的彼得跳了起来，转身看向小天狼星。  
“什么？”他问。  
“你怎么不去追他？”他质问道，彼得耸了耸肩。  
“我没看见你们跑到哪儿去了，”他说，“大概得重新配副眼镜。”  
“什么叫你没看见我们到哪儿去了？”小天狼星喊道，走近了些，“我们的声音已经够大了！”  
“呃，抱歉，”彼得开始颤抖，“我……我没看见……”  
“别管他了，大脚板。”詹姆说，还在试图晾干裤子，“他没我们跑得快。没事的，下次他会跟上来的，对吧？”  
彼得点点头：“嗯，嗯，下次。真的对不起，小天狼星。但……”  
小天狼星转过身，走回詹姆身边：“他们或许会逃掉，我们是一个团队啊。”  
“但他也不是故意跑掉，对吧？”詹姆坐在路沿上说，“别这么激动。”  
小天狼星在他身边坐下，卢平站在他们跟前。“现在怎么办？”他说，“你觉得我们可以走了吗？”  
“我不觉得，”小天狼星吼道，“他们就没放我们走过。”  
“你不觉得虫尾巴有些不对劲吗？”莱姆斯问，他的眼睛望向正试图向穆迪解释他为什么不跟着三个人进入下水道的彼得。  
“不，”小天狼星说，“他还是一样，又慢又结巴。”  
詹姆用胳膊肘捅了捅他，小天狼星揉着胳膊，“干吗。”他嘟囔着。  
“好吧，我也不清楚，”莱姆斯说，“他最近都没怎么和我说话了，他以前总围着我转的，不知道是发生了什么。”  
“你觉得他还好吗？”詹姆问。  
“他昨天和我说了一句话，”莱姆斯说，“当你和小天狼星在和弗兰克说话的时候？我们抓到那个罗兰的时候？好吧，他过来和我说：‘你害怕过之后会发生什么吗？’”  
“他在说什么？”詹姆问。  
“不知道，”莱姆斯说，“我问他怎么回事，他耸了耸肩，就往你们那边走了。”  
“只不过是一个非常彼得的彼得而已，”小天狼星站起身说，“他总是慢半拍，如果你知道我在说什么的话。”  
“波特！”穆迪的声音从排水口的方向传来，“干得不错，波特！”  
“谢谢，”詹姆叫道，站起身望着莱姆斯说，“那你们两个打算去做什么呢？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“不知道，破釜酒吧听起来不错？”  
“别再去了，”小天狼星叹了口气，“我不觉得我还能忍受那个地方。”  
“我们先离开这里吧，”詹姆催促着两个朋友离开，“我累死了。”  
“你知道的，”莱姆斯和小天狼星并肩走着，声音低了下去，“真奇怪，这些我们在对付的人……我们对付他们的法子和他们对付我们的一模一样。不可饶恕咒，我的意思是。”  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，“但我们有一个正当的理由，这就是不同之处。”  
“我不知道，”莱姆斯轻声说，“有时候好像我们和他们没什么不同。”  
小天狼星瞥了他一眼：“什么？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“没什么，当我没说。”  
“在我们和他们的所作所为之间划着一条线，”小天狼星说，“他们就是为了杀而杀，而我们以杀止杀。”  
莱姆斯没有回答，继续向门钥匙走去，小天狼星望着他的背影，十分困惑。  
***  
有人敲门，小天狼星在床上翻了个身，自言自语着。外面还暗着，已经非常晚了，谁会在这时候敲他的门？  
“进来，”他嘟囔着，“门没锁。”  
门开了，又关上，厨房里有脚步声传来。  
“大概是我在说梦话吧。”小天狼星打了个呵欠，用全身的力气支撑自己坐起来。门开了，莱姆斯站在那里，对他微笑着。  
“我知道我会在这儿找到你。”他说。  
“凌晨两点？我还能在哪儿？”小天狼星嘟囔着坐起来，但莱姆斯没有动。他只是望着小天狼星，脸上是一副苦笑。  
“为什么？”小天狼星问。  
“我们都一样，你知道的。”他说着，举起了魔杖。  
“阿瓦达索命。”他说，一道绿光穿透了小天狼星，他感到自己的头落在枕头上。他死了，眼睛空洞地瞪着前方。  
***  
他尖叫着从床上弹起来，环顾着四周。他的额头上全是汗水，胃里一阵恶心。莱姆斯……莱姆斯……  
只是个梦。  
他深吸了一口气，在房间里四处搜查着。什么也没有，房间里依然黑着，只有门缝里透出一丝微光。  
“我的天哪。”他深吸了一口气，又倒回床上，他这一生都没有这么害怕过。  
只是个梦。  
他没有死。  
只是个梦。  
他用颤抖的手摸向床头柜上的水杯，喝了一大口水。天哪，那太真实了，莱姆斯就在那里，用魔杖指着他，想要杀了他……  
天哪。  
他睡不着，有什么事情出问题了，他能感觉到，下水道边上有什么事情出问题了。他能保证，一定有什么地方不对。  
“你紧张过度了，”他对自己说，“莱姆斯在梦里吓到了你，就是这样。他不是食死徒，他不是杀手，他只是莱姆斯而已。”  
有人敲门，小天狼星一下子跳了起来，但他很快镇静下来。他的表现很蠢，太蠢了，那不是莱姆斯。  
“小天狼星？”  
那是莱姆斯。  
“你想要干什么？”他在房间里大喊道。门并没有那么远，如果莱姆斯想听见他的话，他应该能听见了。  
“邓布利多要开会，他想让我把我们五个都叫起来。”他在门外说，“能把门打开吗？”  
小天狼星顿了顿，从椅背上抓起衬衫：“嗯，马上，”他说，“再等我一下。”  
小天狼星套上衬衫走进厨房，一直走到门口。月亮脸应该把他杀了，他知道外面有什么在等着他，举起了魔杖，是攻击的姿势……  
“小天狼星？”  
“来了。”他说，慢慢打开了门。莱姆斯没拿着魔杖，他只是像往常一样，没有疯狂的笑容，没有奇怪的语调。  
“出了什么事吗？”莱姆斯问。  
“没什么，”小天狼星揉着颈背，“只是个噩梦，没什么。他们开会干什么？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“反正我们得去，听起来很紧急。”  
“等我一下，”小天狼星走回公寓里，拿上外套和钥匙，然后关上了身后的门。  
***  
当他们走进穆迪的房子里时，天还黑着，他们都穿着隐形衣（凤凰社统一发放的）。他们关上身后的门，莱姆斯和小天狼星抖掉靴子上的雪，从门廊走进客厅。他们以为所有凤凰社成员都在里面，但只有彼得、邓布利多和穆迪坐在沙发上。彼得正心不在焉地玩着手指，试着不和他们任何人的目光碰上。莱姆斯奇怪地看了他一眼，又转向穆迪，问：“詹姆和莉莉呢？”  
“他们已经到了，”穆迪说，“他们在等你们三个。”  
“我们相信你、弗兰克和爱丽丝会处理好我们的小问题，”邓布利多说，“我们从你们今晚逮捕的那个年轻人手里获得了一些情报，今晚会有一次新加入的食死徒的集会。”  
“在哪儿？”小天狼星问，“我们得快点……”  
“在某一片荒野上，看起来，”穆迪说，“我们已经准备好了门钥匙，你们一到那里，弗兰克和爱丽丝就会把情况解释清楚。现在……抓住这个。”  
小天狼星、彼得和莱姆斯抓住那本百科全书，感到自己向前倒去，前方是令人炫目的白光。他们已经用了至少一千次门钥匙，早已轻车熟路了。  
小天狼星在草地上打了个滚。弗兰克、爱丽丝、詹姆和莉莉也在他们旁边，从他们栖身的壕沟里向外望。夜空就在他们头顶，三个人默默地蹲在莉莉身边，一片死寂。  
“周年纪念日快乐。”小天狼星轻声说着，从地上爬起来。  
“谢谢。”莉莉轻声答道，莱姆斯望着弗兰克。  
“我们到底要做什么？”他问。  
“今天他们大概有十个人，”弗兰克说，“克劳奇说要杀了他们，穆迪说要逮捕他们，你们自己选吧。首先我们要知道他们是谁，然后动手。”  
“我们知道他们中的大部分成员都在二十岁以下，有一个叫辛普森的是队长，三十四岁。”爱丽丝说，“最年轻的也是最忠诚的，还没建立起对这个世界的看法，所以他们就让神秘人代他们思考了。”  
“说他的名字，爱丽丝。”弗兰克说。  
“伏地魔，对。”爱丽丝咬了咬唇，说。  
“他们到了吗？”莱姆斯问。  
“不，”詹姆说，“我们在等伏地魔给他们的信号。”  
“伏地魔今晚也在吗？”  
“可能性非常大。”弗兰克叹了口气，“但他不是我们今晚关注的重点，无论穆迪多想让我们只冲着他去，不管旁人。如果我们真的这么做了，克劳奇对我们的赞助就全泡汤了。”  
他们静默地等待着，望着眼前的平原。他们的视线非常清晰，但没有人能看见他们躲藏的地方。灌木丛和草地将他们在黑暗中隐藏起来。他们安静地坐在那里，随时做好攻击的准备。  
然后，黑暗里有鬼魂飘了出来，仿佛地狱里走出了十个穿着斗篷的人。最高的那个和小天狼星差不多高，另外几个就矮一些了。有一个甚至比彼得还矮，他们都很年轻。  
杰克•威廉姆斯的脸在詹姆的脑海中掠过，他望着十个人围成一圈，魔杖指向正中。  
“黑魔王会崛起，”他们齐声说道，“清洗这个世界，黑魔王会崛起，我们会和他同样崛起。”  
他们放下魔杖，伏地魔不在。个子最高的男孩走到中间，像黑魔王在一年前的圣诞夜做的那样。  
“我是卢修斯。”男孩说道，五个人愣在那里。卢修斯？他也在那儿？  
“欢迎来到外面的集会，”卢修斯在面具后面说，“以黑魔王的名义，我在这里主持两位成员的婚礼。在黑暗的年代里，我们必须开辟新的传统。在你们两人身上，我们将会打开战争时代生命的新纪元。这是我们的战争，是我们这一代人的战争。”  
弗兰克挪动了一下。  
“记住，”他轻声说，“获得了所有人的名字之后，再动手。”  
他们点点头，继续注视着那群人。卢修斯旁边是另一个高个子男孩。他们看不出那是谁，因为有面具和黑暗的掩护。但詹姆已经猜了个八九不离十。  
“这是我的同伴，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯对那个男孩点了点头，“他也是黑魔王的联络人之一。”  
“斯内普？”小天狼星吼道，“鼻涕精？”  
“他是个食死徒。”詹姆解释道。  
“不一定，”小天狼星哼了一声，“从面具和长袍还看不出来。”  
***  
“罗道夫斯•莱特斯兰奇，”卢修斯继续说道，“和贝拉特里克斯•布莱克，请上前来。”  
贝拉特里克斯？小天狼星的身体绷紧了，是他的表亲！是贝拉特里克斯！埃拉朵拉阿姨和阿尔法德叔叔那个肮脏的小女儿，她是个食死徒？但她才十三岁！  
毫无疑问，走上前去的是贝拉特里克斯的身影，她握住了旁边男孩的手。他们都摘下了面具，小天狼星瞪大了眼睛。  
是他的表亲。  
“以黑魔王给予我们的力量为证，”卢修斯举起魔杖，说，“你不再是个布莱克了，你是个莱特斯兰奇，你至死都将和你身边的男孩联系在一起。”  
“你不再是个莱特斯兰奇了，”卢修斯转向男孩说，“你是个布莱克，至死都将和身边的女孩联系在一起。”  
罗道夫斯点了点头，两个人向西弗勒斯和卢修斯伸出手。他们每人抓住了一个孩子的胳膊，用魔杖指着他们的小臂。两人念了一个咒语，他们的肌肉猛地颤抖了一下，然后卢修斯和西弗勒斯向后退了一步。  
黑魔标记被烙在了两个孩子的手臂上，冒着黑烟。小天狼星死盯着他们，那个女巫……她……  
她变成了他们的一员！她不知道他们是邪恶的吗？  
***  
但她自己就很坏。  
她本就是邪恶的代言人。  
“下一个，拉巴斯坦•莱特斯兰奇，”西弗勒斯举起了魔杖说道，“该你了。”  
拉巴斯坦走上前，以同样的方式伸出胳膊。卢修斯用魔杖按在了他的手臂上，拉巴斯坦轻叫了一声。  
很快，黑魔标记也被烙在了他的胳膊上。  
“我发誓，”当拉巴斯坦走回他的哥哥和新嫂子旁边时，贝拉特里克斯说，“我会杀了他们，他们所有人。”  
“包括你的表亲。”西弗勒斯问。  
“小天狼星是我的，”贝拉特里克斯说，“我向你保证。”  
小天狼星感到自己的手握成了拳头，詹姆和莱姆斯都望着他。小天狼星的眼睛又一次变得空洞，他的脸色沉了下来，看起来就像是精神失常了一样。  
她怎么能这么做？在他努力过这么多，相信过这么多……这些小混蛋在筹划着杀了他们。  
她才十三岁。  
他们都太年轻了。  
她怎么敢起杀了他的念头！她怎么敢！  
“小天狼星！”詹姆轻声叫道，小天狼星站起身，抽出了魔杖。  
“贝拉特里克斯！”他大喊道，从灌木丛里径直向他们的圈子冲去。弗兰克和爱丽丝沉默着，不敢相信地看着他。但詹姆和莱姆斯都动了，追着小天狼星而去。  
“小天狼星……”  
“你好啊，表妹！”小天狼星喊道，大张着双臂说，“我就在这儿，贝拉特里克斯！想杀了我？来啊！”  
“是邓布利多的社。”西弗勒斯嘶声说，抓住了卢修斯的胳膊，“我们必须走。”  
“不，”卢修斯说，“他早有准备，他知道他们会来。”  
詹姆停了下来，眯着眼睛。他们知道了？  
“不许动！”身后一个声音传来。莱姆斯和詹姆转过身，身后是至少二十个食死徒，两个人抓住了莉莉、弗兰克和爱丽丝，魔杖径直指着他们。他们藏在五个人后面的另一片灌木丛里，他们中计了！  
“来啊，表妹！”小天狼星歇斯底里地大喊着，依然在靠近那个圈子，“你的血太纯了，不敢打架？你觉得你能杀了我？杀了我的朋友？”  
贝拉特里克斯向他走去，但罗道夫斯阻止了她：“别。”  
“你伤了她的心，”贝拉特里克斯用和她母亲一模一样的声音说，“她快死了，就是因为你。你毁了这个家。”  
“是他们自己毁了自己！”小天狼星咆哮着，“她甚至没有心！”  
“我们警告你，布莱克，”西弗勒斯走到莱特斯兰奇面前，举起魔杖说，“再向前走一步，你就会被炸飞。”  
“我还真想看你试试，鼻涕精！”小天狼星扔下魔杖，向那个圈子越跑越近。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
小天狼星哀叫了一声，倒在地上抽搐着。他无法控制自己的身体了，这是他从未感觉过的一种疼痛。他什么也想不了，在地上翻滚着，但他不会叫出声来，他不会叫。  
他不会在西弗勒斯的咒语下尖叫。  
他永远不会……  
另一个人用魔杖指着他，他感到自己的心沉了下去，他就要死了，全完了。  
“阿瓦达索命！”另一个声音叫道。  
一道绿光飞过他的头顶，击中了其中一个年轻的食死徒的胸口。他倒在地上，一动不动了。  
“是那个狼人！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫着，“他杀了辛普森！”  
小天狼星什么也想不了了，魔咒在他头顶飞舞。他在地上滚了一圈，绿光、喊声、咒语……  
“小天狼星！”詹姆迅速地滑到他身边，用魔杖指着他。  
痛苦停止了，小天狼星颤抖着望向他最好的朋友，试着再次控制住自己。  
“走，我们快走！”詹姆大喊道，扶着他冲过原野，试着回到门钥匙那里。弗兰克和爱丽丝正各自与五个食死徒战斗，莱姆斯无措地望着辛普森的尸体，莉莉的马尾辫已经散乱，红发飘扬，她翠绿的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。她正和两个食死徒战斗，并占据着上风。  
彼得正冲向百科全书，用手捂着脸。  
“詹——詹姆……”小天狼星开口说道。  
“闭嘴，大脚板。”詹姆呵斥道，对其他人喊道，“快走！我们快走！”  
弗兰克和爱丽丝拖住了他们，莉莉向詹姆和小天狼星跑来，扶住了小天狼星的另外半边身体。两人带着小天狼星穿过荒野，滑进原来的壕沟里。  
“莱姆斯！”詹姆大喊道，莱姆斯从食死徒的尸体那里转过身来，他的脸上是震惊的一片空茫，他也跳进了壕沟里。小天狼星能看出来莱姆斯也在抖，但和他完全不是一种情况……  
“走！”弗兰克喊道，“我们没事的！去找阿不思！告诉他发生了什么！”  
“快来啊！”莉莉也大喊道，“我们不能抛下你们。”  
“快走！”爱丽丝尖叫着。  
五个人抓住了百科全书，感到他们穿越了时间和空间，远离了那片埋伏的战场。


	84. Chapter 83 伤疤与叛徒

（对13岁以下读者的警告：又是一章PG-13，你们懂的。）

“他们知道了！”但他们试着对邓布利多和穆迪解释时，詹姆喊道，“他们知道我们要来！”  
“或许是个间谍？”穆迪对邓布利多说，“你觉得他们在我们中安插有间谍吗？”  
“有这种可能，”邓布利多说，“但我想不出凤凰社里会有任何一个人为黑暗的那一方卖命。”  
“我们没时间说了，”穆迪抓起斗篷说，“我们必须去救他们，走吧，阿不思。”  
还在椅子上颤抖着的小天狼星站了起来，但穆迪瞪了他一眼：“坐下，布莱克。”穆迪吼道，“你今晚的行为已经造成了足够严重的后果。”  
布莱克有些伤心地坐了下去，什么都没说，望着他不久前才开始尊敬的男人，但穆迪没有回头。  
“我们明早回来，”穆迪说，邓布利多和他一起抓住了百科全书，“如果我们没能回来，通知所有凤凰社成员来开会，凤凰社之后由米勒娃、金斯莱和麦金农负责。明白？”  
“但你们会回来的，”莉莉有些担心地说，“你……”  
“没有绝对的肯定，波特夫人，”邓布利多说，“在这里等我们回来。”  
他们走了。  
小天狼星发出一声野兽一样的喊叫，将一把椅子向房间对面扔去。椅子撞在墙上，又落回地板上。詹姆睁大了眼睛望着他。  
“你到底在干什么？”他问。  
身体像石头一样冰冷的小天狼星抬起眼睛看着他，手握成了拳头。  
“那是我的表亲，”他说，“贝拉特里克斯•布莱克，我的表亲。”  
房间里又是一片沉默，所有人都转过头望着小天狼星。  
小天狼星从来不会提他的家庭，也没有任何人会提到布莱克家族。但现在他就在这里，毫无顾忌地说他的表亲成为了食死徒。而他说的就是事实，他们都清楚。  
“好吧，当家人被包括在其中时，确实有些难。”莉莉说。  
“我一点也不在乎她！”小天狼星咆哮道，“我一点也不在乎他们中的任何一个人！但当他们出去杀人……”  
他又大叫了一声，扔了另一把椅子。这一次没人笑了，没有轻笑或是任何一点浮现的笑容，只有弥漫在房间里的沮丧。  
“你能别这样吗？”莉莉走近了一些，“控制住你自己。”  
小天狼星没有回答，只是冲出了客厅，跑向螺旋楼梯上面的卧室。莉莉追了过去，但詹姆阻止了她。  
“让他一个人待一会儿吧，”詹姆说，“像这样的时候，让他一个人待一会儿还好一些。”  
莱姆斯走了进来，手上拿着一杯热巧克力。他安静地一口一口喝着热巧克力，所有人都在等他开口，但他什么也没说。他只是继续穿过房间，从詹姆和莉莉身边走过，追着小天狼星走上楼梯。  
“月亮脸，如果我是你，我就不这么做……”詹姆说。  
但莱姆斯一言不发地继续向楼上走去。他们听见他的脚步走过小天狼星的房间，一直向前走进了他自己的房间。门发出一声闷响，然后又是沉寂。  
詹姆和莉莉坐了下来，看向正飞快地搓着手的彼得，他的全身都在颤抖。  
“天——天哪，”彼得说，“他们差点……他……”  
“但他们没有，”詹姆说道，疲惫地叹了口气，“他们怎么知道的？”  
莉莉耸了耸肩：“我不知道。”  
“你真的觉得会有人做间谍吗？”彼得的手搓得更快了。  
“如果真的有，我也不会惊讶。”他答道，彼得尖叫了一声。  
“那，你觉得……”  
“我不知道，”詹姆说，“不是我们中的任何人，那是肯定的，也不可能是穆迪或邓布利多。”  
“弗兰克和爱丽丝呢？”莉莉问。  
“不，”詹姆说，“他们永远不会加入伏地魔的。他们已经和他面对面两次了，差一点就能杀了他。想想他们杀了多少食死徒？这不可能。”  
“爱菲亚斯？”彼得问道。  
“或许，”詹姆说，“非常有可能，那就都说得通了，对吧？”  
***  
莱姆斯坐在床上，感到手心里茶杯的温暖。他的房间太冷了，好吧，他觉得这并不是他的房间了，毕竟他不住在这里……  
但这里让他感觉很熟悉。  
墙上依然能看到爪印，他抖了一下，视线转向门边。房间里很暗，唯一的光来自窗外的月亮，还有门外走廊上的灯光。  
他只想要一个人待着。  
他刚才杀了一个人。  
那个人三十四岁了，弗兰克说过。他叫辛普森，辛普森举起魔杖想要杀了小天狼星，他只是念出了当时脑中唯一的咒语。  
阿瓦达索命。  
不是除你武器，不是钻心剜骨，甚至不是魂魄出窍，是阿瓦达索命。  
他把热巧克力放在地上，翻个身在床上躺下。他没法为辛普森哭泣。  
他不认识辛普森。  
但在那一瞬间，似乎是狼占据了主导。他体内的狼闻到了恐惧和血肉的气味，叫出了那个咒语。  
“不可能，”莱姆斯对自己说，“你知道那不可能的，莱姆斯。他不可能出来。”  
所以那就是他自己了，就是他自己做出了喊出那个咒语的选择，这次他没法怪罪那匹狼了。  
他闭上眼睛，知道自己又要做噩梦了。当他有心事时，他总是做噩梦。在霍格沃茨的前两年，朋友们发现他是狼人之前，他做了很多个晚上这样的噩梦。  
但现在梦比现实要好很多。所以他只想睡觉，不一会儿，他就发现自己站在旧的黑魔法防御术教室里。教室里空无一人，除了讲台边坐着一个人，正在羊皮纸上写着什么。由于某些原因，莱姆斯看不清楚他的脸，但他知道那是谁。  
他知道那一直只会是一个人。  
是琼恩，又一次入他的梦。  
“教授，”莱姆斯说道，教授转过身面向他，他依然看不清琼恩的脸。  
“我今晚杀了人，”莱姆斯继续说，“我亲口念出了死咒，我……我以前从没有伤害过任何人，而现在我成了谋杀犯，那个人也有家庭，他或许也有心爱的人。而我杀了他，我想克莱因是对的。我是个怪物。”  
***  
“不，你不是。”那个声音说，今晚他的声音更嘶哑、也更高亢。不像伏地魔那样，不，相比之下温和而善解人意一些，一点也不像琼恩的声音。  
“那我是什么？”莱姆斯问，“我杀了他！我……”  
“救了你的朋友。”琼恩说。  
“但……但一定有别的方法可以救他，”莱姆斯说，“除了阿瓦达索命之外的方法，我可以……”  
“你选择了自己的路，”琼恩还在羊皮纸上写字，“就继续走下去。你不能再回头选择另一条路了，只能继续向前，吸取过往错误中的经验教训。下一次，就可以少杀一个人。”  
莱姆斯思索了一会儿。下一次就可以少杀一个人，下一次他就不必杀了他们了，他可以把他们抓回去接受审判，他不必杀死他们。  
下一次，如果有人躺在他面前的地上，自己用魔杖指着他，而他在乞求自己的怜悯……下一次他会放那个人走。  
“嗯，”莱姆斯点点头，“下次。”  
“我想铃声已经打过了，月亮脸。”琼恩指了指门口，“你可以走了。”  
莱姆斯向门口走去，忽然又停下了。月亮脸，他在叫自己月亮脸。琼恩不知道他们的外号，他从没叫过自己这个。  
他转过身看着面目不清的教授，眯了眯眼睛。这个人……是谁？  
“你不是琼恩教授，对吧？”他问。  
教授还在写字，摇了摇头：“不，我不是。”  
“好吧，那你是谁？”莱姆斯问。  
然后他看见了，教授手上的一道伤痕。教授一直在试图把它掩藏在长袖下面，但没有用。他记起了那道伤痕，来自一个尤其糟糕的夜晚。在他来到霍格沃茨之前，他一个人待在房间里，狼在他的手心里抓出了那道伤痕，深得他自己都知道永远不会愈合，也确实如此。  
他的眼睛瞪大了，张开嘴正想要说什么……  
“你好，莱姆斯？”  
他睁开眼睛，看见莉莉站在他面前，拿着她的那杯热巧克力。她有几分同情地望着他，在他身边坐下，他从床上坐了起来。  
拿起自己的热巧克力，莱姆斯说：“你真的很擅长决斗。”  
莉莉叹了口气，点点头说：“谢谢，你也是。”  
莱姆斯没有回答，只是喝了一口热巧克力。他做了一个梦，关于琼恩……还有伤疤……  
每一分每一秒梦的印象都在变淡，像任何一个梦境一样。  
“我可以问一个问题吗？“莉莉问，手轻轻抚摸着杯子。莱姆斯点了点头，她问：“你当时是怎么认识詹姆的？”  
“好吧，其实这挺有趣的，”他说，“事实上，我是为了辅导他草药学。”  
“詹姆需要人教他？”  
“嗯，”莱姆斯说，“他需要有人把他引上正轨，小天狼星明显做不到。”他笑了一声。  
“所以你辅导了他很长一段时间？”她问。  
“嗯，”他说，“我想是的，和辅导其他人的时间一样长。”  
***  
莉莉移动了一下，轻声说：“当我看见你们四个人，在一起……就像我在看我的兄弟。这是我和我的朋友们在一起时从没有过的感觉，我其实不明白……但感觉很好，你知道吗？”  
“我们都很想念艾莉丝，莉莉。”莱姆斯简单地说，莉莉惊讶地望着他，严肃地点点头。  
“是的，我知道，”莉莉说，喝了一口热巧克力，“天哪，有时候我会想我们到底能不能活到最后。我的意思是，如果一条生命能被这样简单地抹去……”她顿了顿，又摇了摇头，“如果我死了，”她说，“你一定要答应我一件事，行吗？”  
莱姆斯望着她：“你不会死的，莉莉。”  
“答应我就行了，”她凝望着莱姆斯的眼睛，“答应我，你会照料好詹姆，你会保证他好好地活着，一辈子都幸福地生活下去，好吗？”  
“莉莉……”  
“求你了，莱姆斯。”她说，“我相信你的。”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，用空出来的那只手抚摸着她的头发，点了点头说：“好吧，我当然会的，但这件事不会发生。”  
楼下传来了响动，然后是大喊声。  
“该死的小兔崽子！”穆迪的声音在走廊里回响，“还觉得世界围着他们转呢！”  
莱姆斯和莉莉冲出房间，跑下楼梯。詹姆和彼得正把弗兰克和爱丽丝带到客厅里休息。他们看起来都疲倦极了，但奇迹般地没有受伤。邓布利多没有回来，但穆迪看起来心情并不差。所以邓布利多应该是在处理其他事务。  
“怎么回事？”莉莉走到爱丽丝身边，想要帮她。爱丽丝挥了挥手，示意她没事。  
“整个集会的首领……死了。”穆迪说，用杀人一般的眼光瞪着莱姆斯，“主要的嫌犯死了，我什么都没教会你吗，卢平？”  
“他想要杀了小天狼星……”  
“布莱克也该死！”穆迪吼道，“把私事放在一切之前！你们两个都让我失望到了极点！唯一做了正确的选择的人是佩德鲁，他才是最好的！”  
听到自己的名字，彼得跳了起来，抖抖索索地对穆迪笑了笑。  
“哦，行了，别这么傻笑着。”穆迪叫道，“我还没感动到要给你授勋的地步！你杀了那个人，只因为你觉得是对的！就因为你们两个，他们都陷入了生命危险，卢平！布莱克在哪儿……我也想训他几句……”  
“那是他的表亲，穆迪。”詹姆扶着弗兰克站起来，说。  
“这不重要，詹姆。”弗兰克说，“在这场战争中，我们都有所牺牲。我们都有自己的故事，但这不能影响我们的工作，在任何情况下都不能。”  
“我相信不仅是两个人……还有第三个……训练的时候都在睡觉。”穆迪大吼道。  
“他们要杀了他。”莱姆斯又重复了一遍。  
“他们也确实该这么做！”穆迪咆哮道，房间里瞬间安静了。四个年轻人惊愕地望着他，他自己都觉得有些不敢相信。他慢慢踱出了客厅，莱姆斯一直盯着他，然后他们听见他冲上楼梯，走向小天狼星藏着的地方，嘟囔着什么“傻瓜”之类的话。  
“六个人跑了，”弗兰克说，“贝拉特里克斯、罗道夫斯、拉巴斯坦、卢修斯和西弗勒斯，还有一个人身份不明。其他人都被捕了，他们要不就是被直接投进阿兹卡班，要不就是面临审判。面临审判的可能性比较大。”  
“被克劳奇审判？”詹姆问。  
“他们都不到年龄，”弗兰克说，“除非我们希望这个巫师界都向我们吐口水，我们至少得让他们在法庭上露个面。”  
当弗兰克正和他的三个朋友解释情况时，莱姆斯依然坐在角落里，他什么也不能想了，他知道自己所做的事是对的。他们之间已经有了约定，他们会不顾一切地去救彼此，无论后果是什么。他们都会活下来。  
这就是那个约定的意义，这就是它应有的样子。永生，对吧？难道不是这样吗？  
从穆迪那里看来，不是。  
从穆迪那里看来，小天狼星就该死。但他不可能任由小天狼星死掉。  
梦依然在他的脑海中徘徊，他已经记不清楚了，但他记得那道伤疤。  
一道非常熟悉的伤疤。


	85. Chapter 84 最伟大的牺牲

（对13岁以下读者的警告：继续PG-13，你们懂的。）

 

世界陷入前所未有的危机。天空永远被绿光和红光笼罩着，四处都是黑魔标记和火焰。正义的力量低了下去，英格兰陷入了纯粹的恐惧中。人人自危，每个人都随时可能成为受害者。  
对角巷空无一人，唯一在街上走的是魔法部的官员、商店店主和古灵阁的妖精们。曾有无数人踩过的鹅卵石地砖上，已经空空如也。破釜酒吧不复存在，自从魔法部让酒吧老板汤姆在五点之后不要开门之后就是这样了。九又四分之三站台把除去学生以外的人全部拒之门外，连家人都不能进去了，学生们排成一排，魔法部的官员们护送他们登上火车。世界笼罩上了一层灰色，街上再也没有笑脸。  
每一天都有巫师的房子被插上旗子。当一个人的名字被刻在纪念的房间里，或是在战争中被杀，魔法部都会派去一个人，拿着一封绿色的信和旗子，一起捎带给幸存者。圆顶帽是他们的标志，所以“被圆顶帽了”甚至成为了新词。  
送给那些家庭的旗子非常普通，上面是一个跪着的人的剪影，他脱下帽子，用手抚向心脏。“最伟大的牺牲”印在上面，任何一天，走在一条巫师们聚集的住宅区街道上，都能看见窗户上挂着至少一面这样的旗子。剪影不断地在不同的窗户上重复着，仿佛一排剪影向同一个方向跪拜。  
天上的黑魔标记一点也不比旗子少。  
每看见一面旗子，每执行一次任务，莱姆斯的心就向绝望的深渊里沉下去一点。那些充满笑声和欢乐的日子看起来这么遥远。一切都变了，他们再也无法假装这个可怕的世界和他们无关。小天狼星已经不能再简单地说，“钻到隐形衣下面，我们去玩雪。”现在他们必须除去毁灭他们钟爱事物的黑暗力量，他们无处可逃。  
有时魔法部的人手不够，没有足够的戴圆顶帽的人去通知死者的家人。那时邓布利多和穆迪就会被要求找几个人顶上。  
这就是莱姆斯的任务，戴着圆顶帽去通知家属他们的死讯。他们选择莱姆斯，因为他安静温和的态度，看起来这比小天狼星黑着的脸、彼得的颤抖、莉莉的眼泪和詹姆的演讲都更让家属感到慰藉。因为他表现得最像一个正常的人，他早已教会自己把情绪隐藏起来，而不是像小天狼星那样。所以他总是接到这样的活。  
他渐渐开始痛恨绿色的信封和那些蠢得要命的旗子，他痛恨他所要传递的一切。每一次他安慰一个抽泣的母亲、或是颤抖的丈夫把旗子挂在窗户上，他都觉得是自己让他们感到沮丧。他本该救那些人的命，但到目前为止，无论是他自己，还是凤凰社里的其他人都没有起到任何作用。  
凤凰社存在的理由似乎变得没什么意义。  
巨人在欧洲的乡间怒吼，他们渐渐走向英国的土地。他们非常残忍，如同死亡的代言人在麦田和村庄里穿行，毁灭他们所见的一切。  
在每一个街角，都有穿着黑袍的人。他们不再害怕凤凰社了，伏地魔的支持者在街上穿行，大喊着说服别人加入他们，甚至发放传单。他们不在乎自己是不是会被逮捕，他们已经拥有了大量的人手，简直可以成为一支军队了。  
他们是食死徒。  
他们是伏地魔的爪牙。  
但凤凰社依然只关注他们的首领，穆迪是对的，伏地魔死了，他的爪牙自然不复存在。  
当他坐在一个战争的受害者家中的客厅里时，这就是他脑中全部的思绪。他没有戴着圆顶帽，因为他觉得如果自己不那么像带来厄运的乌鸦，家属可能还会感觉好一些。他喝了一口茶，对坐在对面的老妇人苦笑了一下，她是受害者华斯特的妻子。华斯特夫人不知道莱姆斯为什么会出现在家里，当他拿出小旗子和绿色的信封时，她害怕得哭了起来，把头埋在双手里。  
“昨晚，”莱姆斯轻声说，“杀死他的凶手已经被抓获。”  
“他是个好人，”华斯特夫人拿起旗子，说，“他是我认识过的最好的人，我爱他。”  
然后她又一次哭得几乎崩溃，不断地抽泣着。  
“我明白，”莱姆斯说，“他把生命奉献给了一个有意义的理由，你应该为他感到骄傲。他不会希望你这么伤心的，华斯特夫人。”  
他总是说最适当的话，这也是他们为什么会派他来。他不会像詹姆一样口若悬河地说半个小时天堂的模样和保护世界的必要性，他不会像小天狼星一样开始咒骂、乱扔家具，他不会像莉莉和彼得一样开始大哭。悲伤的家属最需要什么样的人，他就能成为什么样的人。  
你的丈夫为了一个有意义的理由而死。  
他是个好人。  
他爱他的家庭。  
词句不自觉地从他的口中跳出，他不认识这个人，他对这个男人的生平一无所知。而现在……现在莱姆斯说的话就好像自己和他的妻子一样了解他。  
他不知道他还能传达多少次这样的死讯。  
“你能帮我把这个挂起来吗？”夫人用颤抖的手指把旗子递给他，“我想我是年纪太大了，不好把旗子挂在窗户上，我……”  
“当然了。”莱姆斯站起身，拿着旗子向窗户走去。  
“如果你不介意的话，能告诉我你是谁吗？”华斯特夫人问，他抽出魔杖把旗子粘在玻璃上。莱姆斯转过身，从来没有人问过他的名字，从来没有人在乎。  
“莱姆斯，”他轻声说，“莱姆斯•卢平。”  
“卢平先生，你和其他戴圆顶帽的人不一样，”她说，“上周有另一个人为我的姐姐而来，我知道 你们在做对的事，即使看起来你们没什么胜算，也要坚持下去。记住，华斯特先生会一直战斗到最后一刻……”  
她又哭了出来，走进了厨房。  
两周内的两个死讯。  
莱姆斯深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。这场战争还要持续多久？  
他还能撑多久？  
***  
天空又一次闪着绿光，他们眼前的房子笼罩在一阵绿色的光芒里。大门紧闭着，唯一提醒这里发生过什么的就是天上的黑魔标记，俯视着走进这片区域的凤凰社成员们。记者们已经围在栏杆前，试图从早些时候到达的傲罗那里弄明白这里的情况。  
小天狼星抬眼望着他们，有人对着他拍了一张照片。  
“请问你的名字，先生？”有人伸出羽毛笔，大喊道。  
“闭嘴。”小天狼星吼道，詹姆抓住了他的胳膊。  
“别，”他说，“记住，我们来这儿不是为了杀人。”  
小天狼星把詹姆甩开了，径直朝着通向门口的小道走去。莱姆斯跟在他们身后，望着天空上的黑魔标记，这里是文森特家。  
砰！  
房门爆炸了，一路飞出了门廊。一阵烟雾从房子里冒出来，六个傲罗遮住了眼睛，从炫目的红绿相间的光芒那里转过脸。记者们惊叫着，但没有走。他们开始狂按快门，烟渐渐从门廊蔓延到了院子里，笼罩住了穆迪和其他凤凰社成员。  
詹姆拉住莉莉，用斗篷捂住她的嘴。莉莉推开了他，向正领着他们向房屋走去的穆迪冲去。  
“那是什么？”她咳嗽着，穆迪滴溜溜转动的魔眼正检查着房子的情况。  
“他们还在，”他低吼道，一步不停地向前走去，“快点，孩子们。我们快点。”  
他们接近了前门，所有人都用长袍捂住口鼻。莱姆斯跟在马琳和迪歌后面，他感到眼睛有些疼。房子很大，住在这里的家族一定很有钱。  
今晚看起来是一次家族聚会，在这样的时间点举行似乎挺蠢的，尤其当你的父亲是魔法部的高级官员之一的时候。文森特先生从一开始就是伏地魔的公开反对者之一，现在他死了。  
他们知道这件事，是因为他的尸体就躺在大理石地面上，头上还戴着派对的帽子。莱姆斯闭上了眼睛，不忍心看眼前的场景，他已经看过了太多太多。  
烟雾消失了，穆迪把捂着嘴的长袍移开。  
“他们还在。”他说，魔眼不断巡查着墙和各条通路。  
“散开，找到他们，抓住嫌犯。”他补充了一句，看了莱姆斯一眼。  
莱姆斯的表情没有变。  
莉莉和詹姆向衣柜方向走去，马琳和爱米琳向客厅走去，柔和的音乐依然在房间里播放。是古典音乐，在食死徒到来的时候，文森特家还享受着派对。  
音乐在房间里静静地回响，莱姆斯抽出魔杖，彼得在他身边，他们一起走进一个像是舞厅的房间里。过于平静的音调给这里带来了一丝不祥的气氛。  
“靠近点。”莱姆斯说，他搜查着整个房间，文森特家还有更多的受害者。  
“天哪，”跟在他们身后的莉莉轻声说，詹姆和小天狼星到楼上搜查去了，“他们都死了吗？”  
“看起来是这样，”莱姆斯说，他听见右边传来一声叮当的响声。他猛地转向发出声音的方向，彼得尖叫了一声。  
“是谁？”  
莱姆斯没有回答，只是向着发出声音的地方走去，搜寻着那片区域。“没事。”他说道，探头向舞厅旁边的厨房望去。  
舞厅很大，有高高的天花板和打过蜡的地板，能映出站在上面的人影。挂着的吊灯被从破碎的窗户里吹进的风吹得一晃一晃。金色的墙面反着光，他们忽然停了下来。  
角落里站着一个阴影。  
对他们微笑着。  
“啊，”那个阴影说，“又是那个狼人。”  
浓重的俄罗斯口音，莱姆斯的肩膀绷紧了。音乐依然悠悠地响着，他举起魔杖直指食死徒。  
“安东宁•多洛霍夫，”他坚定地说，“你被捕了。”


	86. Chapter 85 安东宁和阿拉斯托

（对13岁以下读者的警告：又是一章PG-13，你们懂的。）

“好了，狼人，”多洛霍夫走近了一些，点了一支烟。火焰映出他鬼魂一样的面孔，他一笑就露出肮脏的牙齿，“别自欺欺人。”  
莉莉也用魔杖指着他，说：“安东宁•多洛霍夫，你将在威森加摩巫师法庭前面临多项谋杀指控……”  
“看看这是谁，”他讥笑着，烟雾在他的头顶上弥漫，“波特的泥巴种老婆。”  
彼得在莱姆斯身后颤抖着，也举起了魔杖。多洛霍夫没看见他，因为他比莉莉和莱姆斯都矮，从某种程度上他是安全的，但另外两个人不是。  
“在这儿，”莱姆斯大喊道，“是多洛霍夫。”  
“你杀了辛普森，狼人。”多洛霍夫漫不经心地说着，“我告诉你，我告诉你们所有人，你是个谋杀犯。”  
“昏昏倒地！”莉莉叫道，但多洛霍夫挡住了魔咒，魔咒弹到了墙上，消失在黑暗里。多洛霍夫抽出了魔杖指着她。  
“别让我杀了她，狼人。”多洛霍夫说，“别让我杀了她，你知道我能做到。”  
“安东宁！”  
多洛霍夫看向莉莉的身后，穆迪站在那里。音乐依然在他们耳边徘徊，是钢琴的声音。  
“啊，阿拉斯托。”他嘶声说，魔杖直指着莉莉的脖子，“现在选一个吧，这两个杂种中有一个今晚要去见琼恩了。选一个吧，我很享受杀他们的乐趣。”  
“不许动，多洛霍夫。”穆迪一步步走近。  
“我可不会心软，阿拉斯托。”多洛霍夫的魔杖已经抵住了莉莉的太阳穴，“我会杀了他，你不想再加上一桩谋杀案了吧？”  
“别找死！”穆迪也举起了魔杖，向前逼近。  
莱姆斯和彼得用恐惧的眼神望着多洛霍夫把香烟扔在地上踩灭，他对穆迪嗤笑了一声，继续望着莉莉。  
“真是个可爱的女孩，”他摸了摸她的头发，说，“可惜你的血是脏的。”他的笑容渐渐退去，“魂魄出窍。”  
莉莉的眼睛猛然睁大，就像小天狼星很久以前在穆迪的客厅里看到过的那样。她的身体僵硬了一下，然后又放松下来。她的笑容是空洞的，穆迪停了下来。  
“我会杀了她，阿拉斯托。”多洛霍夫说，“现在你们都离开，不许回头。”  
穆迪死盯着俄罗斯人，他慢慢停了下来。  
他什么也不打算做！他打算让他杀了莉莉！必须有人做些什么……  
莱姆斯抽出魔杖，瞄准了多洛霍夫：“我可不这么觉得。”  
莉莉转过身，讥讽道：“啊，狼人开始鼓起勇气了，真令人激动。”她举起魔杖，“让我们来看看他和女人打架打得怎么样，好吗？狼人对泥巴种？”  
与此同时，食死徒从厨房和舞厅的门口冲了进来……至少有十个人。  
他们的脸上覆着面具，长袍拖在地上。他们向正对峙的莱姆斯和莉莉走来，望着眼前的情景大笑出声，把他们团团围住。  
“两个地狱里来的怪物今晚该回家了，”莉莉用一点也不像自己的声音说道，“两个怪物今晚要见他们的父亲了。”  
“莉莉，快走出来啊，”莱姆斯轻声说，“我知道你能听见我的，你必须打败他。”  
“她听不见你说话了。”莉莉向前走了一步，彼得尖叫出声。  
“去找詹姆和其他人，”莱姆斯对站在圈外的彼得低声说，他点了点头。彼得跑掉了，多洛霍夫根本没管他。  
“还有你，阿拉斯托。”他转向老阿拉斯托，“我和你之间，最后一次。或许这次你不会傻到放我一马了。”  
莉莉的魔杖直指着莱姆斯。  
“除你武器！”莱姆斯喊道，莉莉向后撞在了食死徒身上，然后滑落到地上。她很快又站了起来。  
“来啊，狼人。”其中一个食死徒讽刺地笑着。  
“莉莉……”  
“钻心剜骨！”她喊道，莱姆斯躲过了钻心咒。  
“除你武器！”他又叫了一声，直指着她的魔杖。她的魔杖飞到了五英尺外的地面上。他利用这个机会向莉莉冲去，抱住了她的腰。  
他把莉莉按在地上，喘着气，凝望着她的眼睛。  
“莉莉，看着我，”他说，“回来啊，你还在的，我知道你还在。看着我！别这样！我知道你想回来的，回来啊！莉莉！回来啊！”  
“起来吧，狼人。”一个食死徒向前踏了一步，说。莱姆斯感到一阵疼痛袭来，他不由得尖叫出声。  
“放手！”莉莉大吼道，把他推开了。  
“莉莉！听我说……”  
莉莉踢了他一脚，食死徒们都在大笑。  
“当我们把他扔到那个房间里时，他在哭叫着乞求怜悯，”多洛霍夫再一次将魔杖指向穆迪，“你们怎么叫那个怪物……啊，没错……我记起来了……乔纳森求我们饶了他。如果我们让那个小杂种活下来，他加入我们的阵营可一点也不令人奇怪。”  
“阿瓦达索命！”穆迪大喊道，绿光从多洛霍夫的肩膀旁边擦了过去。  
“啊，用这样的咒语对付我，”多洛霍夫装模作样地鞠了一躬，“我可真荣幸啊，阿拉斯托，真的。”  
“阿瓦达索命！”穆迪又叫了一声，这一次咒语擦过了多洛霍夫的耳朵。  
多洛霍夫依然在向他走去，随时准备发动攻击。  
“掌控全世界的怪物让我感到无比的快乐。”多洛霍夫酸酸地说，举起了魔杖，“钻心剜骨。”  
穆迪躲过了咒语，第三次喊道：“阿瓦达索命！”  
多洛霍夫又一次躲过了。  
“你是故意的，”多洛霍夫评价道，“你老了，但还没那么老，如果你想杀我，绝对不会有问题。”  
“莉莉！”莱姆斯喊道，她试着从一个食死徒手里取回魔杖，“求你了，莉莉！听听我的声音！”  
“安东宁•多洛霍夫，”穆迪举起魔杖，开口说，“你以谋杀罪被捕……”  
“杀了我啊，老家伙。”多洛霍夫大张着双臂做着投降的动作，“杀了我。”  
“黑魔王将会净化世上所有不纯洁的灵魂。”莉莉用魔杖指着莱姆斯的头。  
“莉莉……”  
“黑魔王会净化整个世界……”  
“你将面临威森加摩巫师法庭的……”穆迪继续说道。  
“你还是不想杀我，对吧？”多洛霍夫说。  
“你还不值得这样就死，”穆迪吼道，魔杖忽然转向另一个方向，“阿瓦达索命。”  
绿光照亮了整个房间，两个人倒下了，多洛霍夫转过头看是谁被死咒击中。两个围在莱姆斯和莉莉身边的食死徒躺在地上，他们死了。  
“阿瓦达索命。”穆迪又喊了一声，一道绿光击中了六个人，多洛霍夫瞪大了眼睛。  
剩下的两个食死徒将注意力转向傲罗，举起了魔杖。  
“不，”多洛霍夫对他们吼道，“他是我的。”  
“我们有命令……”  
“我不在乎，”多洛霍夫冷笑道，“他是我的！”  
“阿瓦达索命。”穆迪叫道，那两个人也倒了下来。莱姆斯站了起来，但莉莉再一次把他推倒。  
“打我，”她说，“杀了我。”  
“莉莉……”  
“还想让我继续吗，安东宁？”他的魔杖指向了莉莉。  
多洛霍夫眯了眯眼睛，脸色很不好。  
“你会杀了我。”他嘶声说。  
“不，安东宁，”穆迪说，“你会活到战争的结束，为你的行为付出代价。没有人能逃过正义的裁决。”  
“白痴……”多洛霍夫嘲讽道。  
“你害怕这个结局，”穆迪的魔杖依然指着莉莉，“但你会看到那一天的，你不会这么轻易地就逃脱。”  
门口传来鞋底踩在大理石地面上的声音，凤凰社的成员们拥在门口，望着里面的场景。詹姆看到了莱姆斯和莉莉，脸色一下子就白了。  
“你保护不了他们了，阿拉斯托。”多洛霍夫举起魔杖以示投降，“为我给邓布利多带这个口信。”  
一声爆响之后，他不见了。  
莉莉眨了眨眼睛，目光从莱姆斯转向还在用魔杖指着她的穆迪。她惊呼了一声，向后退了一步。穆迪放下魔杖，詹姆冲上前去。  
“这里是怎么回事？”弗兰克问道，跑进舞厅。詹姆抱住了莉莉，小天狼星和彼得去照料莱姆斯，扶着颤抖的他站起来。  
“多洛霍夫，”穆迪答道，“他是唯一一个逃掉的。”  
“我……我……我能看见这一切就在发生，但我什么都做不了！”莉莉叫道，恐慌地看着莱姆斯，“对不起！我……”  
“你还好吗？”詹姆问。  
“嗯，我没事。”莱姆斯捂着腰，靠在小天狼星身上。  
小天狼星紧张地笑了一声，摇了摇头：“月亮脸被女孩子打了，你父亲会说什么啊？”  
大家不约而同地轻笑了一声，莱姆斯重新站了起来，松开了小天狼星。  
“我想要一张对多洛霍夫老窝的搜查令，”穆迪说，“我们几个月前就该这么做了，我有预感他又回头把那个地方投入使用了。我想要在整个镇上贴他的通缉令，想要他被找到、绑住直接扔进阿兹卡班。”  
“记者都在往房子里冲，疯眼汉。”金斯莱在门口喊道，“我不知道我们还能撑多久。”  
“告诉他们，除非他们想今天晚上长出第二个头，就按照魔法部的规定立刻离开现场。”穆迪吼道，弗兰克叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“我和你一起去。”他说，冲出了舞厅。莉莉依然不敢置信地望着穆迪，穆迪看见了她，他的眼神一下子变得尖锐起来。  
“波特夫人，”他训斥道，“没时间让你这么瞪着了！把眼睛收回去，开始检验尸体，现在。”  
***  
莉莉和詹姆筋疲力尽地回到家，自从他们离开后，莉莉就没有说过一个字，她默默地走上楼梯回了房间。詹姆叹了口气，开始揉自己的头发，把他和莉莉的魔杖都放在桌上，今晚她经受了很多。  
他跟着他的妻子走上楼梯，走进卧室。她已经躺在床上了，把脸上的碎发捋到脑后，瞪着眼前的墙壁，仿佛根本没听见他进来。  
“莉莉……”他开口说道。  
“他差点就要杀了我，”莉莉抬头看着詹姆，“他的魔杖都指着我了。”  
“谁？”  
莉莉哭了，詹姆走到她身边握住她的手。  
“别哭，求你了……我不想看你哭。”他说，莉莉把头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“天哪，”她轻声说，“我……我知道莱姆斯当时的感觉了。一点也控制不住地伤害他人，对自己的行为完全没有掌控能力。我曾经中过夺魂咒，但……但这次不一样。我是个恶人。穆迪用魔杖指着我，就像指着那些食死徒一样。我对他来说，和食死徒没有区别。”  
“没事的，莉莉。”詹姆揉着她的肩膀，她埋在他的臂弯里哭泣，“别哭了。”  
“我……我只是在想，”莉莉说，“我们到底在这场战争里做什么？为什么是我们？为什么是我？”  
“我也问过我自己这个问题，莉莉。”詹姆说，莉莉把头枕在他的膝盖上。他深吸了一口气，一边轻抚着她的头发，说：“然后我又问自己‘为什么不是我？’”  
“什么？”  
“如果我没有遇见你，或是没有遇见那几个家伙，我的生活会有多大的不同。如果我的父亲没有加入凤凰社，如果我和莱姆斯在那个圣诞节走向了另一条街。”他说道，莉莉明亮的绿眼睛还闪着泪光，她抬起头望着他。  
“然后我得出了一个结论。”詹姆说。  
“什么结论？”  
詹姆温柔地笑了，轻轻碰了碰她的脸颊：“那样的生命根本不算是活着。”  
莉莉疲倦地笑了笑，也用手碰了碰他的脸：“没错，”她抽噎着说，“你说的没错。”  
那一晚，不再有更多的眼泪了，不再有更多和战争有关的谈话。只有无边的梦境，将他们带出身处的地狱，来到只属于他们两人的天堂。


	87. Chapter 86 宣告

夏日渐远，秋天就要来到，落叶知秋，莱姆斯在某一次变形之前透过家里的窗户向外看去，数着自己还有多少小时的清醒时间。小天狼星、詹姆和彼得在这些可怕的夜晚，往往都会来陪着他。他们依然享受着和莱姆斯在一起的时光，所以他们每月轮流来看他。第一个是小天狼星，然后是彼得，然后是詹姆。莉莉曾说过她也想来，但詹姆告诉她如果她来，根本派不上什么用场，所以她还是待在家里。  
很快卢平的小屋外的树叶就在地上积成一层，渐渐化为泥土和尘埃。第一场雪在大脚板陪着月亮脸变形的那个夜晚落下，他们一整晚都透过客厅的窗玻璃望着窗外的雪落下。  
有某些时候他们仿佛会回到少年的时代，其中就有陪着莱姆斯变形的时候。在那些夜晚，小天狼星会闭上眼睛，假装卢平家的硬木地板和尖叫棚屋里的一模一样，而外面也不是舍伍德郡的森林，而是禁林。  
可惜的是，他总是不得不睁开眼睛，又一次想起他已经长大了。这就是他眼前的世界。  
他再也回不到学校里的那段时光。  
天哪，他多想再为霍尔教授的课写一篇论文，或是考一次麦格教授的测验？甚至再一次消失在詹姆的隐形衣下？  
不幸的是，事实上的他在魔法部拥有一份令人疲倦的工作，晚上满是会议、计划、猜测伏地魔的行踪、每个月还要陪着月亮脸，保证他的安全。  
有时他会去伦敦的那个公园，他第一次遇见杰西卡•林赫的地方，也是莱姆斯和詹姆和伏地魔狭路相逢的地方。他一边盼望着再次和杰西卡相遇，从她的笑容里获得某种慰藉。  
“啊，小天狼星，你去了哪里啊？”  
“四处转悠了一圈，”他会说，“乔伊怎么样？”  
“乔伊很好，”林赫夫人会说，她的脸上是幸福的笑容，“他组建了一支自己的足球队，他父亲会为他骄傲，就像他一样做一个守门员。你把别的什么地方的公寓楼烧掉了吗？”  
“不，还没有。”  
他感到自己被困在了每天一成不变的行程里，他不应该这么活着！他应该拥有自由！充满活力！  
然后他会看见乔伊，藏在母亲身后对他微笑。小男孩怯生生地打量这个世界，而小天狼星也会微笑。  
甚至只是想到这里，小天狼星就不由得笑了。  
“圣诞快乐！”  
看着拿着一杯香槟的弗兰克喜气洋洋地走进穆迪的家，小天狼星有些惊讶。弗兰克已经很久没这么高兴过了，爱丽丝就在他身后，手上拿着一株榭寄生。  
“加入我们的庆祝吧！”弗兰克和他一起进了门。小天狼星手上拿着一个大礼盒，他把礼物递给安静地站在门廊里的迪歌。一进门，欢悦的圣诞节音乐就回响在耳边，他环顾了一下四周。  
无论是在门廊还是餐厅里，凤凰社成员穿着他们最好的衣服，举着酒杯谈笑。这是七十年代的最后一个圣诞节，他们打算好好庆祝一下。马琳和金斯莱在槲寄生下忘情地接吻，马琳脸色绯红，而金斯莱大笑着。多卡斯忧郁地站在房间一角，和埃德加•博恩斯讲食死徒对被抓住的间谍们恐怖的刑罚。  
“我亲眼看见过。”她用平板的语调说道，埃德加喝了一口酒，他的手都在抖。  
“喂，大脚板！”  
小天狼星转过头，是端着一杯酒的莱姆斯：“你好吗？”他狠狠地拍了一下小天狼星的背，“圣诞快乐！”  
“嗯，圣诞快乐，”小天狼星挤出一个笑容，莱姆斯怎么了？他怎么这么……轻佻？  
“什么？”莱姆斯喝了一口酒，问道，“为什么这样看我？”  
“出了什么事？”小天狼星问，“别告诉我莉莉怀孕了。”  
莱姆斯大笑着摇了摇头：“不，当然没有。天哪，那可真难以想象。”  
小天狼星强笑着点了点头，说：“那酒和笑容是怎么回事？”  
“莉莉没怀孕，”莱姆斯抓住小天狼星的胳膊，把他拉到旁边，“但有人怀孕了，我不该现在告诉你的，因为这该由他们自己宣布，但爱丽丝昨天发现自己怀孕了。她和弗兰克将有一个孩子。”  
小天狼星瞪着他，试图在心里勾勒出一幅画面，他不由得摇了摇头：“谁？爱丽丝？”  
“好吧，大脚板，爱丽丝是个女的。”莱姆斯大笑起来，小天狼星飞快地看了一眼正和弗兰克拥吻的爱丽丝，她看起来并不像怀孕的样子，这怎么可能？  
“其他人呢？”他回头问道，“我想尽快离开这儿，我恨死这房子了。”他补充了一句，揉着胳膊。莱姆斯轻笑了一声，耸了耸肩。  
“彼得说他会来，但来之前还有点事，”他说，“看起来工作已经够他忙的了，他在魔法部工作，记得吧？你知道那有多忙的。”  
小天狼星大笑起来：“没错，我知道。”  
一抹红色出现在莱姆斯身后，旁边是戴着眼镜的圆脸。詹姆和莉莉，他们到了。  
“喂！波特！莫甘娜！”小天狼星大喊道，他们都转过头来，至少莉莉转过了头。詹姆的脸色一下子就亮了起来，他向小天狼星和莱姆斯冲来，莉莉跟在她身后。她看起来很憔悴，眼睛不断打量着四周。她双臂交叉着，试图避免和任何人的眼神相碰，包括她的丈夫。但除了莱姆斯，没有人注意到这点。  
他探究性地向莉莉看了一眼，但莉莉转开了眼睛，假装对旁边桌上的菊花很感兴趣。詹姆和小天狼星拥抱了一下，然后和莱姆斯握了手，音乐依然回响在他们耳边。  
“圣诞快乐！”费比安和吉迪翁一起走了进来，迪歌拿过了他们的斗篷，将他们引进客厅。  
很快门廊里就拥了至少二十五个凤凰社成员，边唱边跳，醉醺醺地以最大的音量互相吼着。三个朋友迅速加入了庆祝，忘记了所有他们过去一年经历的困境。这是圣诞节，他们一下子又变回了孩子。  
“喂，”小天狼星看了一眼放满小吃的餐桌，“有人打算对糕点做点什么手脚吗？”  
“我们十九岁了，小天狼星，不是九岁。”莱姆斯把正和朋友一起走向餐桌的詹姆拉了回来，“你们该有点这个年纪的样子。”  
小天狼星瞪了他一眼，继续向餐桌走去。詹姆挣开了莱姆斯，脸上挂着恶作剧般的笑容，耸了耸肩。  
“没有掠夺者的加入，派对可就没意思了，”他轻声说，“好了，看在旧时光的份上？”  
“就算是为了月亮脸，莱姆斯，”小天狼星抽出魔杖，转过身说，“你一定还记得他吧？有些小狡猾，棕色头发，长着尖牙？”  
莱姆斯叹了口气，和他的朋友们一起走向餐桌上的甜点，那是他们三人见过最大的南瓜派。他们心里的小男孩探出头来，小天狼星咧开嘴笑着。  
“现在，你推荐什么呢，詹姆？”他转向詹姆，问，“热舌咒，还是炸弹咒语？”  
“炸弹咒语吧，大脚板。”莱姆斯建议道，两个男孩不敢置信地看着他。莱姆斯微笑着抽出魔杖：“一起来？”  
“可以请大家安静一下吗？”  
有人敲了敲酒杯。小天狼星从餐桌边抬起头，爱菲亚斯和本吉•芬威克有些尴尬地向他们挥了挥手。他们几秒钟前都挺喧闹的，本吉的脸都涨红了。  
他向螺旋楼梯的顶端看去，爱丽丝和弗兰克站在那里，从上往下数的第五级台阶上，手上拿着酒杯。正在说话的穆迪和金斯莱也转过了身，穆迪的魔眼盯着爱丽丝，似乎是在检查她裙子上腹部的什么东西，很快他的目光冷了下来，怒视着弗兰克。  
“我们有一个很重要的消息要宣告，爱丽丝和我。”弗兰克无视了穆迪，用手搂住爱丽丝的肩膀，“如大家所知的那样，我们已经结婚七年了，依旧深爱着彼此。”  
“我们就要有一个孩子了！”爱丽丝叫道，凤凰社里所有的女孩都兴奋地窃窃私语着。  
“啊！爱丽丝！”马琳尖叫着，“祝贺你！”  
“预产期是什么时候？”爱米琳开心地问道，向爱丽丝的方向走去。  
“七月的某个时候，”弗兰克答道，“我们期待着大家的祝福。”  
“当然了！”埃德加喊道，“不错，要做父亲了。”  
“蠢人，”穆迪吼道，房间里安静下来。所有人都转过头望着依旧怒视着弗兰克和爱丽丝的老傲罗，就好像他们是通奸的一样。他向前走了几步，用满是伤痕的手指指着弗兰克。  
“你应该最明白你把自己的孩子置于了怎样的危险境地中，现在没时间抚养孩子，等战争结束了再说。”  
“那又是什么时候呢，疯眼汉？”小天狼星插了一句，穆迪转过头瞪着他。  
“你是什么意思，布莱克先生？”他低吼着，坐在莱姆斯和詹姆中间的小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
“战争什么时候能结束呢？”他又问了一遍，“看起来永远都不会结束了。”  
“没人能说得准，”穆迪说，“但我们知道现在战争正在进行，怀着孩子的爱丽丝不能被派到任何有危险的地方。不光凤凰社的力量被削减，我们还为敌人创造了一个可攻击的弱点。”  
“阿拉斯托，”弗兰克有些不自然地笑笑，“爱丽丝会继续……”  
“不，她不会，”穆迪打断了他，“这不是爱丽丝的决定，她直到孩子出生才能继续执行任务。在你们的孩子出生后，你们都会住进总部，以保证没有人能伤害你们。”  
“你不能这么强制……”  
“哦，我能。”穆迪咆哮道，“在战争结束之前，我都可以强制你们做任何事。你也签了那张协议，弗兰克。你的生命属于凤凰社，你的也是，爱丽丝。”  
“阿拉斯托，你反应过度了，”爱丽丝说，看起来要为此战斗到生命的最后一刻，“什么都不会发生的。”、  
“你们真的不能保证你们两人都能在这场战争中活到最后，”穆迪叫道，走得更近了，“你们还没傻到相信这种东西，”他指了指弗兰克，“你或许是弗兰克•隆巴顿，但你也有自己的责任。你和我们在同一条船上，而你现在把一个无辜的生命拉入了我们创造的地狱里。你把一个无辜的孩子拉入这场战争，就必须承担所带来的后果。”  
房间里似乎安静了一会儿，年龄大一些的凤凰社成员站在穆迪这一边，而年轻人们对穆迪的话完全不屑一顾。坐在餐厅角落里的莉莉仿佛失去了脸上所有的血色，她有些恐惧地看看弗兰克、看看爱丽丝、看看穆迪，视线又转回爱丽丝。她捂着肚子，嘴唇颤抖着，小天狼星用手肘捅了捅詹姆，对她点点头。詹姆看了她一眼，皱起了眉头。  
慢慢地，房间里再次喧闹起来。爱丽丝和弗兰克去和穆迪私下谈话了，所有别的聊天都渐渐恢复正常，除了三个男孩还在瞥着坐在角落里的莉莉。  
“她已经这样有一段时间了，”詹姆说，“但她不告诉我是怎么回事，我问过她，她不说。”  
“那就再问一次，”小天狼星催促道，把他向莉莉的方向推，“我还想知道呢，去问啊。”  
詹姆有些胆怯地穿过客厅，就好像他和他的妻子从没说过话一样。他穿过人群，终于走到莉莉身边。莉莉跳了起来，看起来很惊讶。小天狼星和莱姆斯在座位上默默观察着，詹姆对莉莉说了什么，莉莉握住他的手，把头抵在上面。  
詹姆又说了些别的，莉莉指了指楼梯。詹姆把莉莉扶了起来，他们穿过了餐厅，走上螺旋楼梯。  
“她不太对劲。”莱姆斯望着两人的背影评价道。  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，“我们会弄清楚发生了什么的，走吧。”他抽出魔杖说，“该试试那个隐形咒语了。”


	88. Chapter 87 第六个掠夺者

詹姆惊讶地望着莉莉，大张着嘴，眼睛瞪得很大。房间都在旋转，星辰坠落，他的心中百感交集。  
一半是狂热的喜悦，一半是极端的恐惧。  
“你知道多久了？”他问，依旧对此感到无比惊诧。  
莉莉耸了耸肩，她坐在床上。这是詹姆的老房间，她交叉着双臂和双腿，在大床上显得格外消瘦。她的眼睛依然盯着地面。  
“一个月？我十一月份去治疗师那里的时候，他告诉我已经一个月了。”她承认道，“我太害怕了，不敢告诉你。我……我以为你会被吓到。”  
“而现在你又打算告诉我了……为什么？”詹姆在房间里来回踱步，“这也是我的问题，我们应该一起解决。”  
“詹姆，我觉得你没明白情况，”莉莉说，她的眼睛里盈满了泪水，“我觉得或许……”  
“或许什么？”詹姆摊开手说，“我会离开你？”莉莉向后缩了一下，“天哪，莉莉，我还以为你了解我呢。”  
她不断地咽着口水，说：“詹姆，我知道你永远不会离开我。但……但我不知道我有没有准备好，我才十九岁，我自己都还是个孩子！我怎么能照料好另一个人？我怎么负起那份责任？”她的眼睛几乎凸了出来，“我的父母会说什么啊？”  
詹姆的脸色沉了下来，伊万斯先生的面孔又一次出现在他面前，他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“我们不一定要告诉他……我的意识是，他们。”詹姆说，“只有我们知道。”  
“好吧，我觉得过一段时间之后，他们自己就会发现的。”莉莉指了指自己的肚子，“除非你想说我奇迹般地有了啤酒肚，我不觉得我们能掩盖住事实。”  
詹姆拉过一把椅子，坐在她对面。他握起她的手，她抬起头望着他，碧绿的眼睛里是还没落下的眼泪。  
“莉莉，”詹姆说，“我们已经一起走了这么远，不会就此放弃。一切都会好起来的，我发誓我会永远在你身边。在……在你们身边，”他望着莉莉的肚子说，“我向你们两人发誓，记得我说过我永远不会离开吗？永远不会，我就在这儿，我们会一起解决这个问题。”  
“太早了，”她的泪水像断线的珠子一样落了下来，“天哪，我不想在这种时候要孩子，不是在战争的中间……还有詹姆，我们还太年轻。”  
“我们结婚的时候他们也这么说，莉莉。”詹姆说，“你和我无所不能，记得吗？没有任何规定或是限制，只有我们，还记得吗？”  
莉莉慢慢地点点头，任由泪水沿着脸颊划下。她把头靠在詹姆肩上，他紧紧地拥抱着她：“想想看，我一直想有一个家，所以这也是件好事。”  
“好吧，我也一直想有一个家庭，詹姆，但……”莉莉坐了起来，擦干了眼泪，“让我们现实一些，两个我们这个年龄的人，处在这样的位置上，不可能照料一个孩子。”  
“别这么快就下定论，莉莉。”詹姆说，“我们会没事的，这只是另一场冒险，我们会一起走，我们三个人。”  
门慢慢地开了，他们猛地回过头看向门口。莱姆斯和小天狼星站在那里，打量了一下房间，然后目光转向他们。  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，发现詹姆正盯着他，用胳膊肘捅了捅莱姆斯。莱姆斯看了看詹姆，又看了看莉莉。他猛地打了一下小天狼星的胳膊，怒视着他。  
“什么？”小天狼星轻声说，依然不确定詹姆和莉莉有没有看到他们。  
“你的咒语不对。”莱姆斯小声说，对詹姆和莉莉苦笑了一下，“抱歉了，我们只是路过。”  
“他们能看见我们？”小天狼星被吓到了一样地盯着詹姆，“啊，好像是这样。”詹姆点了点头，他说道。  
“我们马上就走，”莱姆斯把小天狼星推出门去，“抱歉打扰了你们，你们继续。”  
“不，等等。”詹姆站起身说，莉莉的脸色惨白，她握住他的手，詹姆转过头看她。  
“他们应该知道，莉莉。”他坚决地说，她勉强点了点头。莱姆斯望着詹姆，皱起了眉头。  
“到底是怎么回事？”他轻声问。  
詹姆看着小天狼星，一边揉了揉头发：“好吧，莉莉今天有事要和我说。你们知道的……呃……”詹姆的嘴唇勾起一个勉强的笑，“她……怀孕了。”  
小天狼星大笑着走进房间，几乎笑得直不起腰来。莱姆斯的脸色冷得就像石头一样，他紧盯着莉莉，她在床上动了动。他正在盯着她。  
“哦，那是个好消息，詹姆。”小天狼星拍了一下詹姆的背，“我还以为你说莉莉怀孕了呢。”  
“没错，”詹姆又一次握住了莉莉的手，“预产期在七月。”  
莱姆斯什么也没说，只是面无表情地站在小天狼星身后，他紧抿着嘴唇。莱姆斯想起了穆迪说的话，他对此非常同意。出生的孩子将面临他们所有人被拉进的地狱的危险，他们早已沾染罪恶，但孩子是无辜的。他们为什么要被赋予和他们的父母一样的命运？  
“詹姆？”小天狼星飞快地看了莉莉一眼，他的笑容更灿烂了，“啊，詹姆，”他用手搭在詹姆的肩膀上，“不错啊，伙计。”  
莉莉有些不悦地看着小天狼星，又看了看莱姆斯，轻声说：“如果你们有什么要责怪我的，现在就说出来。”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头：“不，我没有什么要说的。”  
“不，你有。”莉莉站起身面对着他，“你想要责怪我？说啊，你在想什么？”  
小天狼星和詹姆回头望着莱姆斯，莱姆斯正努力不激怒莉莉。她的左眼在闪着光，天哪，她为什么要这样？  
“好吧，我觉得对于你们来说，这是一个不负责任的行为，”莱姆斯真诚地说，把手伸进长袍里拿到魔杖，以防莉莉忽然做出什么事来，“我们在战争时期，现在并不是拥有家庭的最好机会。而且……你们还很年轻。”  
“天哪，月亮脸，”小天狼星咳嗽了一声，“你简直就是第二个疯眼汉。”  
“因为疯眼汉说得是对的，”莱姆斯说，小天狼星的笑容消失了，“穆迪知道什么时候该做什么事。”莱姆斯继续说道，詹姆用余光瞥着莉莉，“你们才十九岁。”  
“我们结婚时才十八岁。”莉莉争辩道。  
“这正是我要说的。”莱姆斯说。  
“你要说的？”詹姆说，“你要说什么？我们结婚又怎么了？”  
“孩子并不等同于婚姻，”莱姆斯说，“这是全然不同的一种生活。”  
莉莉、小天狼星和詹姆站在那里，望着表情庄重的莱姆斯。如果彼得在那里，彼得一定会站在莱姆斯这一边。他们太蠢了，他们完全不负责任……  
“莱姆斯，”莉莉开口说，“我们并非孤军奋战，我们还有你们三个，你、小天狼星和彼得。我们的孩子会有三个很棒的叔叔，至少我希望如此。”  
“当然了，”小天狼星眉开眼笑地说，“哦，詹姆，我们得给他看所有校园里的秘密通道，所有学校里的秘密，还有尖叫棚屋，他就会和我们一样。对吧，月亮脸？另一个掠夺者？”  
莱姆斯又看了一眼莉莉的笑容，谨慎地将目光转向小天狼星。他的嘴唇依旧紧紧抿着，但他的右眼眯了起来，要不就是纯粹的轻蔑，要不就是正在沉思。詹姆充满希望地看着他，用眼神默默恳求着。他需要莱姆斯的支持，他不需要莱姆斯的长篇大论，只是他的支持。  
而莱姆斯是个戴圆顶帽的人，他有求必应。  
“嗯，”莱姆斯勉强地说，“第六个掠夺者。”  
***  
他们当晚就告诉了穆迪，把他拉出了派对。他们觉得早点搞定这个问题会好一点。穆迪一点也不开心：“我还以为你们两个，尤其是你们两个，脑子会更正常些。”穆迪吼道，拿出小瓶喝了一口，“我很失望，你们两个在孩子出生后也要搬进总部。”  
“不，”詹姆从身后搂住莉莉的肩膀，“我们不会躲藏，我们要战斗。莉莉将继续战斗，七月份之后，我们就住在自己的房子里，我不会逃，我的家人也不会逃。”  
“骄傲是种很危险的东西，波特。”穆迪直截了当地说，喝了一口小瓶里的液体。  
“我只剩下骄傲了。”詹姆坚定地说，穆迪对站在他眼前的詹姆笑了一下，悲伤地摇了摇头，从两人面前转开视线。  
“过去就像一个轮回，波特。”他说，声音嘶哑疲倦，“过去有时也是未来，命运总是不断地重复。”  
然后他离开了，再次消失在了他们的视线之外。莉莉和詹姆望着他消失的方向，前门开了，冷风吹了进来。很快，几乎被冻僵的彼得出现在了门廊里，两人连忙走过去，想要告诉他这个消息。当詹姆握住他的胳膊，把他拉进厨房的时候，彼得看起来被吓到了。  
“彼得，我们得谈谈。”詹姆小声说，彼得眨了眨眼睛。  
“什么？出了什么事？你们为什么找我？”他尖叫着，看着詹姆在他和莉莉身后关上门，脸上全是恐惧。现在厨房里只有三个人了，彼得缩在墙角。穿着大衣和长围巾的彼得看起来有些奇怪，他的脸颊被冷风吹得通红，皮肤却是惨白。莉莉不知道这是因为天气，还是因为詹姆拉住了他。  
“我们不想告诉所有人，”詹姆说，“穆迪很不高兴，莱姆斯就像母鸡一样跟着我们。”他叹了口气，握住了莉莉的手，“但我们希望你知道，我们怀孕了？”  
彼得眨了眨眼睛，从詹姆看到莉莉，他的表情放松了下来：“哦，就是这件事啊。”  
“你没听见我说话吗？我们怀孕了。”詹姆说，彼得通红的脸上露出一个笑容。  
“你们两个人都怀孕了？”  
“不，白痴，”他拍了一下彼得的头，“莉莉怀孕了。”  
“那么你们就要有孩子了？”彼得的表情忽然显得不那么高兴了，他的脸再次变得苍白。  
“是的。”莉莉说，这是她用嘶哑的声音第一次说话，“我们就要有孩子了。”  
“哦，”彼得挤出一个笑，“哦，那很好啊，非常好。”  
“你就没什么别的要说的？”詹姆握住了他的肩膀，“你就不想劝劝我们？好了，虫尾巴，至少有用这么一次吧。告诉我们这是个糟透了的主意，所有人都是这么说的。”  
“我相信你们能处理好，”彼得说，“你们已经处理好了那么多事情，不是吗？我知道的，你就要成为父亲了，詹姆。我相信你。”  
詹姆紧紧地抱住了彼得，他最好的两个朋友都让他失望了。莱姆斯反对他，小天狼星只是大笑，他知道他们是什么意思，他足够懂那两个人。  
小天狼星又笑了。  
这离他上一次大笑已经有一段时间了，坏习惯不容易改。  
但彼得就在这儿，安慰着他们。彼得就在这儿，完全的忠诚和信任。他知道詹姆和莉莉能做到的，这也是詹姆此时最希望听到的话，这就是詹姆想要听到的回答。  
因为他自己都不敢确定。  
“啊！阿不思！”有人在门后叫道，风一下子吹进房间，他们知道大雪已经开始飘下。有三个人走了进来，莉莉打开了门。  
“是邓布利多和海格，”她告诉詹姆和彼得，“还有一个老人，以前从没来过。”  
三个人走回了门厅，看见穆迪向老校长走去。他们完了。  
穆迪会把故事换成他自己的版本，他们两个和隆巴顿夫妇都完了。  
“我们该怎么办？”詹姆转向莉莉，问，“我们得赶在他之前……”  
但莉莉不见了。  
“莉莉？”詹姆困惑地叫了一声。她不见了，她去了哪里？  
彼得拽拽他的衣袖，指向螺旋楼梯。莉莉正走向爱丽丝和弗兰克曾经站着的位置。她的手上拿着一杯酒，她已经在清嗓子了。  
“天哪，”詹姆抱怨了一声，从傲罗的人群中向台阶上的妻子冲去。他的脸红了，能感到小天狼星在瞪着他。他们两人正在大蛋糕边说着话，莱姆斯转过身，笑容渐渐消失。他看起来苍老了许多，就好像这个未出生的孩子不仅是詹姆和莉莉的，也是他的孩子。  
“我们应该告诉他们所有人。”当詹姆转过身面对人群的时候，莉莉说，“我们现在就告诉他们。”  
“波特夫人。”穆迪在楼梯下面喊道，邓布利多摘下帽子递给迪歌。  
“请大家安静一下，谢谢。”莉莉喊道，詹姆紧盯着她，“别害怕了，詹姆。”她轻声说，用空着的手抓住了他的手，“我有一件事要宣布。”她又补充了一句。  
安静地坐在餐厅外的弗兰克和爱丽丝走了进来。爱丽丝的脸上还有泪痕，而弗兰克脸色十分凝重，他看见了詹姆，嘴巴惊讶地张着。  
“詹姆和我有一件事要宣布，”莉莉继续说道，不让任何人打断她，“我怀孕了……”  
整个房间都安静下来。两个还是孩子的人就站在螺旋楼梯上，宣告一件荒谬的事情。他们才十九岁，这是战争时期，还有更糟糕的时候吗？  
穆迪眯了眯眼睛，好像这次是认真的了。  
“没有人能阻止我们，”莉莉说，“我不在乎你们中的任何一个人想什么。我对于成为母亲一无所知……”  
“没错，你一无所知。”爱菲亚斯哼了一声。  
“但我懂得爱，”莉莉无视了他的评论，“这也是我将一如既往坚持下去的，我们两人都会如此。”  
她望着爱丽丝，露出一个悲哀的笑容：“预产期在七月，我们的孩子将会成为最好的，他们将会一起长大。希望我的孩子也能拥有像他父亲一样的好朋友。”她向站在一起的小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得举起了酒杯，“我也希望我的孩子能有认识这些很棒的人的荣幸。”  
爱丽丝和弗兰克走进了人群中，手上拿着酒杯。马琳搂住了爱丽丝的肩膀，对她笑了笑。  
“也没有人，”她鹰一样的双眼紧盯着穆迪，“没有人能夺取我孩子的勇气，没有人能教会我的孩子恐惧，绝不可能。”  
穆迪面无表情，既不惊讶也不愤怒，而是某种詹姆无法形容的东西。  
邓布利多站在他们身后，眼睛里闪着光，他微笑着，仿佛在长长的胡子后面慢慢地点头。詹姆望着他，望进他深邃的眼眸里。  
你的父亲会为你骄傲，一个声音在他的脑袋里响道。  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛，转过头。摄神取念。  
“我相信，”邓布利多面向着人群说道，“这是个庆祝的好理由。”  
所有人都望着他，好像他疯了一样，但他只是大张着双臂说道：“好了，有两个孩子即将出生，他们是我们新一代的战士，我说错了吗？”  
“阿不思……”穆迪开口说。  
“在任何的时候，这样的事情都值得庆祝，不是吗？”邓布利多抽出了魔杖，“让我们共同微笑，为这样一件好事干杯。”  
他一挥魔杖，房间里就被重新装饰了一遍，圣诞树变成了原来的两倍大，圣诞音乐也更加悠扬。每个人的手中都出现了酒杯。  
“让我们尽情庆祝吧，”邓布利多说，大家竟然真的这么做了。  
之后很多年里，莱姆斯都相信邓布利多对房子施了某种咒语。一下子所有战争或是命运有关的忧愁都从房子里消失了，人们的心中只有喜悦，纯粹的喜悦。  
但那个晚上莱姆斯没有跟着他们一起笑，他心里感觉怪怪的。  
拍照时，他们一起站在客厅里，大笑着举起酒杯……没有一点对未来的恐惧。  
只有欢乐。  
马琳站在弗兰克和爱丽丝身边大声地笑着，她爱尔兰式的幽默传播给了身边这对夫妻。小天狼星站在坐着的詹姆旁边，身边是彼得。莉莉坐在彼得的另一边，四个人大笑着，忘却了所有的烦恼。他们再一次回到曾经的时候，只有莱姆斯依然隐隐忧愁。  
他站在爱米琳旁边静静地看着他们，不想让他们从魔咒中醒来。他替他们感受这些忧愁，这就是真正的他，不是吗？最敏感的那个？想得最多的那个？过度担心的那个？  
好吧，他也试图不去担心，试图去笑。但随着莉莉的宣告，他一点也笑不出来了。有些东西似乎不太对。  
近了，他心中的狼喃喃道。  
你控制不了我，莱姆斯答道。你永远控制不了我。  
你知道它近了，狼在他的耳边低喃。看看他们，那么快活，那么天真。但你不是这样，你知道世界的法则，你最先看到这一切。你知道你们不会安然无恙地活过这场战争。  
卢平看向穆迪，他记得穆迪对弗兰克说的话，他的嗓子一阵发干。  
凤凰社里二十五个将死的灵魂，他们是永不会被铭记的战士，只有刻在石头上冰冷的字迹，和被逐渐忘却的纪念碑。  
这就是真正英雄的结局吗？


	89. Chapter 88 莱姆斯和莉莉

派对后的一周，他们又回到了工作岗位上。欢庆已经结束，莉莉和詹姆回到了正常的生活中。他们立刻去了治疗师那里，治疗师告诉他们莉莉已经怀孕三个月了，那是一月初的事。  
当傲罗的工作变得紧张的时候，莉莉就不再参与了。不过为了防止她跟着詹姆加入那条被称为英国的战线，别人几乎要把她绑在椅子上。  
那一晚之后，莱姆斯就和另外几人分开了，当三人分配到任务时，也没有他的份。这就是为什么他会在波特的家里，平静地在客厅里和莉莉谈话。他已经去过他们家无数次了，但这一次有些不一样。莉莉的肚子开始鼓了起来，还是这只是他的错觉？  
他的父母从没有过第二个孩子，他们不觉得孩子在……在莱姆斯身边很安全。  
他该如何向这个孩子解释他是谁？他该对这个秘密守口如瓶吗？还是他应该毫无偏见地告诉这个孩子他是什么东西？  
不，他永远不会告诉这个孩子他是狼人的，永远。  
詹姆会说。  
“想聊天吗？”莉莉在椅子上蜷缩起来。她穿着一年半之前从家里带来的麻瓜衣服。一件T恤衫，镶着亮片的牛仔裤，运动鞋。她的头发向后挽成一个发髻，她看起来糟透了。  
“我想向你解释我为什么要说那些话，”莱姆斯在她对面的椅子上坐下，他比其他几个人认识莉莉的时间都要久。他们一年级的时候就熟悉了，都是非常努力的学生。她是麻瓜出身，而他是狼人，他们一开始都有同一类型的朋友。但慢慢地他和那些恶作剧大王结下了友谊，他们就不再说话了。他们从没有约会过，或是对彼此有什么爱情。她似乎总在别的男生身边，而莱姆斯在心里笑着，仿佛他知道了一个年轻时的他不知道的秘密。  
“嗯。”莉莉说，她太勇敢了，她比莱姆斯勇敢多了。  
“我只想说我没有想和你一刀两断，”莱姆斯说，“你、或是詹姆和小天狼星。”  
她信任过他。  
“我爱你，就像爱我的妹妹一样。”他继续说道，“我想要尽可能地支持你。”  
莉莉点点头，微笑着答道：“那么谢谢你，莱姆斯。”  
“我希望我们之间没有隔阂。”他说。  
莉莉叹了口气，把一缕红发拨到脑后：“不，没事的。我知道你来自什么样的家庭，我真的知道。”  
莱姆斯感到自己勾起一个微笑，他毫不掩饰。  
***  
“詹姆？”  
詹姆在床上翻了个身，嘟囔了一句什么。他累极了，这一晚一点也不好过。他们逮捕了两个食死徒，但其中一个在到达魔法部前就逃掉了，他们知道那个逃掉的人姓艾弗里。  
他知道这和达瑞尔有关。  
“什么？”他轻声朝着房间里的黑暗问道。  
“我想我感觉到什么了。”她小声说，詹姆激动地坐了起来。他的手一挥，房间里的灯亮了。他抚摸着莉莉的肚子，莉莉笑着咬了咬嘴唇。  
“你感觉到了吗？”她问。  
“不，”詹姆说的是真话，“我想那是你的错觉，我什么也没感觉到。”  
莉莉的脸色沉了下来，她叹了口气。她又一次用睡衣遮住肚子，一挥魔杖关上灯：“他们怎么知道孩子在那儿？”  
“因为他就在里面，”詹姆说，“看看你，你的肚子已经凸出来了。”  
莉莉哼了一声，背对着詹姆躺下。  
“莉莉？”过了一会儿，他说道。莉莉嘟囔了一句“什么？”，詹姆躺回枕头上，望着天花板出神。纯白的天花板，漆上有斑点的花纹。本该看起来增色不少的墙面，只让他看起来像是有人在油漆没干之前在上面走过一圈。  
“如果我们出了什么事该怎么办？”他问，“我们的孩子怎么办？”  
“我确定小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得会帮忙的。”莉莉说。  
“但他们并不都住在一起，”詹姆说，“我不能强迫他们抚养我的孩子。想想这是多可怕的事情，让他们三位做父亲？”  
莉莉大声笑了出来，问：“那你打算怎么办呢？”  
“找个教父。”詹姆说。  
莉莉赞同地点点头，转过身面向他：“好主意，我知道是谁了。”  
“小天狼星。”詹姆开心地握住她的手，但莉莉又皱了皱眉。詹姆没有注意到黑暗中妻子的眼神里是满满的疑虑。“小天狼星会像抚养自己的孩子一样抚养我的孩子，他是我最信任的人。莱姆斯和父亲的角色太不相似，而彼得……好吧，彼得就是彼得……”  
“没错，”莉莉说，“但是……”  
“小天狼星是我的兄弟，”詹姆说，凝视着莉莉的眼睛，“我知道他能为我付出一切。”  
“但他不是天主教徒，”莉莉坐了起来，“他根本不信教……”  
“这又有什么关系？”  
“好吧，要成为教父，你首先得信天主教……”  
“不，”詹姆摇着头说，“他能假装……”  
莉莉哼了一声：“这太勉强了，詹姆。你知道他恨和教堂有关的一切。”  
“但他会为我付出一切，”詹姆又重复了一遍，“包括这个。”他看出了妻子的不安，伸出手搂住了她，“小天狼星是个好人，莉莉。我知道他……有点……任性，但他真的是个负责任的人。而且他很聪明，知道什么该做，什么不该做……”  
“好吧，好吧，”莉莉躺了回去，“我没力气和你争这个了。好吧，他是孩子的教父，但你得去问他，别问我。”  
“好啊。”詹姆说，在她身边重新躺下。  
他第二天就要去问小天狼星。


	90. Chapter 89 教父

那天早晨魔法部十分拥挤，巫师和女巫们进进出出，乘着电梯上下，来到门厅里巫师、女巫、家养小精灵、妖精和马人和睦地站在一起的雕塑旁。詹姆知道这一定不是真的，一个马人，至少据他所知的马人，在一英里之内有人类的情况下根本就不会笑。去他的和睦相处。  
小天狼星在二层，他在办公室里协助傲罗工作，几乎成为了弗兰克和穆迪的宠物。他们布置给他许多任务，而詹姆眼里的小天狼星，在战斗中能力已经超过了许多真正的傲罗。但小天狼星太年轻了，没有接受过系统训练，所以他最近不可能成为傲罗。这让小天狼星感到不快，他知道的，这是小天狼星自小以来的梦想。  
但他们并没有成为年轻时所期待能够成为的样子，詹姆没有成为孤单却自由的魁地奇选手，在欧洲各地参加联赛，照片出现在各种的杂志封面上。小天狼星也没有成为孤单却自由的傲罗，从黑巫师那里拯救世界……  
等等。  
好吧，所以只有詹姆没能完成儿时的梦想。  
这一点也没有让詹姆感到喜悦。  
他踏进电梯，被穿着正装、拖着皮箱的官员们推搡着。他穿着休闲的衣服，感到有些不适应，望着那些衣冠楚楚的人们。他的脸上浮现了一个恶作剧般的笑容，他们中没人认识他，也不会有人认识他。  
他也没有认出其中的任何一个人。  
如果他是个魁地奇选手，他们就该认出他了。  
“啊，詹姆•波特！”他们会尖叫着说，“能给我签个名吗？是波特！火炮队的找球手！他们去年赢了世界杯，就是因为他！”  
可惜现实不是这样，他感到自己走出电梯，走进全是小隔间的傲罗办公室。  
“你好，詹姆！”一个坐在椅子上的人说，“你妻子怎么样了？”  
“她很好，”他说，另一个傲罗搂住他的脖子，手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“看上周日的比赛了吗？”他问道。  
“没有，”詹姆坦诚地说，“最近有点忙。”  
“听说你要有孩子了，波特！”对面有人喊道，“代表我和我的妻子祝贺你！”  
“詹姆？”小天狼星从房间后面走过来，穿着他最好的巫师长袍。如果他没看见小天狼星细条纹长袍下的摩托长靴，詹姆会觉得那根本不是他。但他还是不由得想笑。  
“你到这儿来做什么？”小天狼星问，詹姆向他走去，“你又不在这儿工作。”  
“嗯。”詹姆和小天狼星击了个掌，“我有事要和你说，帮我个忙。”  
“帮你？”小天狼星大笑了一声，领着他走回自己的办公室。门上用金色的字体写着“弗兰克•隆巴顿。”  
“他很重要啊。”詹姆评论道，小天狼星关上了身后的门。詹姆被带进了一个黑暗却宽敞的房间里。中间是办公桌，上面是一排照片。弗兰克和爱丽丝、爱丽丝和弗兰克、不同时候的爱丽丝、爱丽丝和弗兰克笑着的脸庞后面是一个他们认不出来的老妇人。  
“好吧，当你是个战争英雄的时候，他们会给你更大的工作空间。”小天狼星靠在桌子上说，穿着细条纹长袍的他依然显得有些好笑。詹姆好奇着弗兰克付了他多少钱才让他穿着这个来上班，小天狼星的风格看起来和这儿太格格不入了。  
“那么，你想要我帮什么忙？”小天狼星问，詹姆在皮椅子上坐下。詹姆叹了口气，揉着头发，笑了笑。  
“莉莉和我讨论过了。”他说。  
“你必须在我工作的时候来找我？”小天狼星问，交叉着双臂，“怎么回事？别告诉我你要和她离婚了。”  
“不，”詹姆说，“完全不是，但我们讨论过……呃……好吧，小天狼星，你知道教父是什么吗？”  
“不知道，”小天狼星说，“是童话里的垃圾什么的吗？”  
“不是，小天狼星。”詹姆叹了口气，这比他想象的要难，“教父是天主教里的一种人，为孩子洗礼，帮助他们的成长。在孩子很小的时候，他们接受父母的教育方式，之后，如果父母……无法……完成他们抚养孩子的责任，教父就成为孩子的监护人，帮助孩子成为天主教徒。”  
“你事先排练过的吧？”小天狼星笑着说，詹姆紧张地笑了一声。  
“嗯，我排练过。”詹姆说。  
“那你和我解释这么多是要干什么？”小天狼星问，詹姆耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，我们希望你能成为孩子的教父。”他有气无力地说。  
小天狼星的神情里又是欢欣又是恐惧，很快詹姆就发现他在努力集中自己的注意。他大张着嘴，轻笑了一声。  
“詹姆，我……我真的不是一个很信教的人，詹姆。”小天狼星说，“我觉得如果你希望你的孩子成为天主教徒，我是这世上最不适合当教父的人。真的，我几乎都受不了到你家时晚餐前的祷告……”  
“这不是我担心的重点，”詹姆说，“我只是想保证如果我出了什么事，会有人照看我的儿子或女儿。”  
“但那不会发生。”小天狼星辩解道，“那完全没有可能发生。”  
“但如果发生了，”詹姆继续说道，“我需要有人照顾我的孩子，孩子需要一个父亲，我知道如果他……或是她……能有你作为父亲是件非常幸运的事。”  
“我当然会抚养他……或是她。”小天狼星补充了一句，“我当然会照顾好孩子，你根本都不需要问，我会像待你一样待他。”  
“那真是太好了，”詹姆飞快地说，“真的。”  
“那我要做什么？”小天狼星开玩笑地说，“接受洗礼？做个好天主教徒？”  
“事实上，”詹姆慢慢地，“没错。”  
小天狼星的眼睛都要瞪出来了，他的下巴几乎掉到地上：“什么？”  
“好吧，你必须先信教，才能当教父。”詹姆说，“这是规定。”  
“上帝啊，”小天狼星说，“你觉得我真的能在那一块石头上……洗去全部的罪孽吗？”  
“两块，”詹姆叹了口气，“而且那是石板。”  
“对了，”小天狼星点点头，“好吧，石板，石板是什么？”  
詹姆把头埋进双手里：“小天狼星，当我母亲圣诞节送你圣经的时候，你读过吗？”  
“一点点，”小天狼星承认，“关于圣诞节的部分，和最开始那几页。就是关于大船和动物的那些？”  
“你说诺亚方舟？”  
“随便吧，”小天狼星嘟囔着，走向书架，取下一本破旧的书，“这是弗兰克的圣经，让我看看，我得在洗礼之前把这些东西都记下来。”  
“好吧，你不必要全背下来的，小天狼星，”詹姆说，“我都不会背。”  
“什么？每周都去教堂的詹姆竟然连圣经都不会背？”小天狼星笑道，“哦，你妈妈肯定恨死你了。”  
詹姆眯了眯眼睛，站起来面对着小天狼星：“听着，你只需要看起来脑子正常，把自己真心献给天主教就可以了。去教堂，让他们把事情做完，你就没事了。你不需要把所有事情都弄清楚，只要按照他们说的做就行了，在他们问你问题的时候点头，明白了？”  
“你不和我一起去吗？”小天狼星惊讶地说。  
“不行，”詹姆说，“我今晚已经给你预约了牧师，那时候我有个会要开，我还要和莉莉一起去治疗师那里……”  
“今晚？”小天狼星咆哮道，“你预约了今晚？”  
“嗯。”詹姆说，把小天狼星手里的圣经拿过来放回书架上，“今晚，你要在六点到达，地址是这个。”他从口袋里拿出一张纸条递给他，“我们结婚的那个教堂，只要别对着他们吼就行了，行吗？正常地走一遍程序，按照他们说的做。”  
“好，好。”小天狼星盯着那张纸条，好像这是他的另一项罪孽，“当然了，反正得听你的。”  
“谢谢你，”詹姆向门口走去，“记住，”他说，“如果他们开始说拉丁语，只要点头，假装你明白他们说的每一个字就好了。”  
詹姆走了，小天狼星深吸了一口气，再次看向那张纸条。哦，这不是很有趣的一件事吗？


	91. Chapter 90 詹姆•波特的儿子

治疗师的办公室里很冷，地上铺了洁白的瓷砖。这里闻起来有魔药的味道，詹姆想起学期第一天见到斯诺克斯教授的时候。他们在等待着，莉莉安静地坐在他身边，坐立不安地玩着长发。她看起来有些恐惧，他们不知道为什么治疗师要见他们。他们一周前才来过，现在又由于某种不知名的原因被叫了过来。  
“你觉得一切都好吗？”莉莉紧张地问，詹姆的脚点着地上的瓷砖。墙上和天花板上都铺了瓷砖，什么样的人才会在墙上铺瓷砖啊？  
“我敢肯定，”詹姆握住她的手，“一切都没事。”  
“那他们为什么让我们来？”莉莉说，她的声音嘶哑着，“只有出了什么问题……”  
“那他们在我们来之前就该告诉我们了，”詹姆说，“大概只是我们要做的某些检查而已。”  
莉莉没有回答，深吸了一口气。她讨厌这样，她的肚子是怎么回事？出了什么事？一切都还好吗？孩子还好吗？  
她有什么事做错了？她是一个糟糕的母亲吗？她在孩子出生之前就把这一切搞砸了吗？她没有喝过任何酒，在派对上都没有，她也不吸烟，没有跌倒过。到底怎么回事？  
“波特先生和波特夫人？”  
詹姆和莉莉抬起头，看见治疗师站在走廊里，对他们微笑着。  
好，不错，她还在笑，这是个好兆头。治疗师在笑，肯定没什么大问题。  
“请跟我来。”她是个身材苗条，个子很矮的女人。她的白长袍在身上显得格外庞大。但她明亮地笑着，带着两人走进后面的房间，正中是一张为莉莉准备好的检查床。莉莉坐在床上，詹姆站在她身边，握住她的手。他们都太紧张了。  
治疗师坐在他们对面的椅子上，拿出文件夹。她开始用鹅毛笔在纸上写字，用他们两人见过最糟糕的手写体。  
“詹姆和莉莉•波特，我没说错吧？”她问。  
“没有。”詹姆鼓足勇气说。  
“好吧，我们有个好消息，”治疗师说，温和地微笑着，“如果你们想知道的话，我们可以说出孩子的性别了。”  
“你能提早知道？”莉莉问。  
“你们已经知道了？”詹姆补了一句。  
“有咒语帮助我们呈现孩子出生之前的样子，那样如果你很好奇他们的眼睛是跟了谁，或是头发是什么颜色，或者是什么性别。”治疗师继续说道，“如果你们希望的话，我们可以把那些画面给你们看。”  
詹姆和莉莉盯着她，又对视了一下：“就是这样吗？”莉莉不敢相信地问。  
“是的，”治疗师说，“我们觉得你们或许希望好好利用一下这个魔咒，还是很新的技术……”  
“当然！”詹姆说，“我们当然想看！”  
“你们想先得知孩子的性别吗？”她问。  
莉莉点了点头，詹姆也点点头说：“当然。”  
“是个男孩，”治疗师说，她又一次露出了笑容，“祝贺你们。”她补了一句，离开了房间。  
詹姆和莉莉欣喜若狂地望着彼此，詹姆笑得是那样灿烂，他要有个儿子了！儿子！  
“简直不敢相信，”莉莉说，“一切都很好，一切都好起来了。”  
“而且还是个男孩，”詹姆拥抱着她，莉莉大笑着，也回抱着詹姆。  
“哈利，”莉莉在他耳边喜悦地说，“哈利•波特？”  
詹姆停了下来，郑重地点了点头，放开了莉莉，“嗯，”他说，“哈利•波特。”  
“哈利•詹姆•波特？”  
“当然。”詹姆笑着说，治疗师又一次进入了房间，手上拿着魔杖。  
“好了，看吧。”治疗师将魔杖指向他们面前的地面。莉莉和詹姆依然拥抱着对方，瘦小的治疗师念出了咒语，轻轻点了点她的肚子。很快，地上就发出了微弱的光芒。  
光芒忽然变得明亮起来，飞快地在他们眼前闪着光。光不断地闪烁着，组成一个人的身影，詹姆望着眼前的男孩，他的嘴巴张得比小天狼星张过最大的嘴还大。  
闪烁的光点组成了一个和他一模一样的男孩，他的头发凌乱地落在脸颊上，鼻子和他有些不同。男孩年纪小一些，个子也矮许多……但除此之外……他和詹姆一模一样。  
莉莉倒吸了一口气，抓住了詹姆的手：“是他！”她轻声说，“是我们的儿子！”  
“是我。”他说。  
然后詹姆看见了他的眼睛，是莉莉的眼睛，有人用莉莉的眼睛取代了他淡褐色的眼睛。碧绿的眼眸透过凌乱的发丝望着他，男孩开心地笑着。他的笑和莉莉一模一样，站姿和詹姆一样骄傲。他身形瘦削，一定是个很棒的魁地奇选手。  
詹姆会去看他的每一场比赛，他能够保证自已一直在那儿，为他欢呼。学期之间的时候，在他的儿子暑假回家的时候，他就教孩子怎么打魁地奇。他会成为有史以来最棒的魁地奇选手，比詹姆还要优秀。  
那就是哈利，面前这个快活、健康、对他们微笑着的男孩。那就是将会渐渐长大的哈利，他们会永远爱他，詹姆永远会在他身边，他会像对待小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得一样对待他的孩子。  
天哪，他的儿子也会喜欢自己的朋友们，他们会展示给他这个世界的一切。怎样不去犯不必要的错误，哪些错误却不可避免。霍格莫德的入口和城堡里的秘密通道，晚上的时候，詹姆会和莉莉一起在壁炉边坐下，告诉哈利他们是如何遇见彼此，如何与伏地魔战斗，他的孩子会喜欢这些的。  
他们是最亲的家人。  
“这就是他的影像，”治疗师解释道，“不包含眼镜、助听器、或是他们出生后可能留下的伤痕。但是也是一个大致的样子，如果要说的话，”她对詹姆咧开嘴笑了，“他看起来非常像你，波特先生。”  
“但他有他母亲的眼睛。”詹姆说，泪水从莉莉的脸颊上滑下，这是她的儿子。  
她会为他做早饭，教给他所有生活的技能。她会保护他，无论何种境地。  
慢慢地，光点消失了，那个叫做哈利的男孩不见了。詹姆和莉莉走出了检查室，再次坐在等待的长椅上。  
但詹姆依然能看见哈利的脸庞，这是他的孩子，是他的儿子。这个男孩是他的儿子。  
他成为父亲了。  
***  
小天狼星冲进房子，一句话也没有对旁边试图拿过他的大衣的莉莉说。他的头整个都是湿的，长袍上被烧出了一个洞。  
“他在哪儿？！”他咆哮着，莉莉用手指着楼梯。小天狼星毫不犹豫地向楼上冲去。  
他冲上楼梯，一次跳上四级台阶，直到跳上二楼。  
“詹姆！”他大叫道，詹姆从走廊里走了出来。  
“什么？”他问，“怎么回事？”  
听着楼上两人的谈话，莉莉叹了口气，默默地关上了门。  
“他们要杀了我！”小天狼星的声音在墙壁间回响，“他们给我看了一遍要做的事！他们要把我淹死！”  
“他们没有要把你淹死！”  
“你在那儿吗？不在！那你怎么知道？你根本不知道！”  
“我受过洗礼，小天狼星，这没什么大不了的。”詹姆争辩道，“他们只是要给你洗礼，大脚板，把你浸在水里……”  
“我就知道我讨厌教堂是有原因的，我一去教堂就被烧到，我……”  
“你怎么会被烧到？”  
“那个穿着长袍的小丑让我在烛台上绊倒了，我……”  
莉莉抱怨了一声，走进厨房，那样她就听不见小天狼星布莱克的话语了。她关上门隔断噪音，这确实十分有效。厨房里没有一点声音，也很干净，正是她需要的地方。  
哈利的眼睛和她一样，那是她的儿子，他是那么英俊，看起来和詹姆如此相像。简直就是兄弟一样。  
她闭上眼睛对自己微笑着，她是个母亲了。这让她感到喜悦。  
她是一个孩子的母亲，丈夫的妻子，在战争结束后，生活也会变得美好。一切都会……好起来。  
她抱住自己，试着去听身体里孩子的心跳声。或许只要她离得足够近，就能听见了。  
门铃响了，她猛地挣开眼睛。两个人还在楼上吵，只有她去开门。她叹了口气，把头发捋到脑后，打开门走向客厅。  
门铃又响了一下，她打开橡木门，惊讶地看见弗兰克•隆巴顿和马琳和爱丽丝一起站在门外。彼得在他们后面，瑟瑟发抖着。  
“怎么回事？”她问。  
“我们需要支援，”弗兰克说，“詹姆在家吗？”  
“嗯，他和小天狼星在楼上。”莉莉说，“我们有任务了吗？”  
“是的，”马琳激动地说，“我们把几个食死徒逼到了墙角。克劳奇希望我们立刻到达。”  
小天狼星和詹姆的吵架声停了下来，他们走下楼梯，出现在莉莉身后。他们抓起斗篷，立刻向门口走去。  
莉莉也想去，但詹姆把她推了回去，摇着头说：“不，莉莉。想想哈利，你不能去，太危险了。”  
莉莉怒视着他，希望从爱丽丝那里得到一些支持。但什么也没有，所以她只能回去，在小天狼星和詹姆面前关上门。  
“我爱你！”詹姆对着门里说道，莉莉点了点头。  
“我知道，”她自言自语着，眼睛望向放着自己魔杖的餐桌。  
她不是个家庭主妇。  
她是个战士。


	92. Chapter 91 陨落的战士

（对13岁以下读者的警告：这一章分级PG-13，好吧……你们懂的。）

他们来到了另一栋房子外面，里面曾是一户人家。食死徒们藏在棚屋里，威胁着没人能做出保证的东西。但他们叫喊的声音很响，魔法部的人手已经保卫了棚屋。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得跟着马琳、爱丽丝和弗兰克走到路边，渐渐接近棚屋，抽出了魔杖。  
“你们被包围了！”穆迪的声音从棚屋外面传来，“魔杖放在地上，举起手，我们会安排合理的审判。”  
“黑魔王万岁！”里面传来一声叫喊。  
“你们觉得现在是什么情况？”弗兰克走到穆迪身边问。  
穆迪耸了耸肩：“邻居有人举报，说他们大概有六个人。五个男巫，一个女巫。”  
“任何一个人的身份确认了吗？”弗兰克问。  
“没有，”穆迪说，“一个也没有。”  
詹姆抬起头望向棚屋的方向。棚屋摇摇欲坠，但没有人投降。这是个僵局，永远不会有赢家，只有另一个被血洗的战场。  
“你们已经被捕了！”穆迪在门口大喊道，“出来，你们会被从宽对待！”  
“黑魔王万岁！”  
“马琳，詹姆，”弗兰克说，“请你们从门口突破，我们就跟在你们后面。”  
詹姆和马琳冲上前去，手里举着魔杖。他们分别站在门的两边，马琳对詹姆点了点头。其他人看着詹姆一脚踢开了门，马琳先冲了进去，然后是詹姆。里面传来一声尖叫，小天狼星和彼得踮起脚尖想知道里面发生了什么，但之后就没了声音。一切都安静下来，只有门缝里透出魔咒的闪光。  
“布莱克，弗兰克。”穆迪低吼道，“该你们了，快进去。”  
忽然，里面传来一声尖叫，然后是一道绿光闪过。小天狼星恐惧地望着被死亡的光芒笼罩着的门口。绿光射进了他的眼睛，只有一道绿光，一道。  
里面的八个人中有一个死了。  
等待着詹姆的欢呼声，他的心都几乎停止跳动，但什么声音也没有。里面是全然的安静，他和弗兰克都顿住了，等待着下一个信号。  
下一个信号来了。  
在傲罗们的头顶，屋顶上方的夜空中出现了死亡的标志，凤凰社成员的陨落，是头骨和蛇组成的黑魔标记。  
“詹姆，”小天狼星脸色苍白死说。詹姆死了，不可能，这不可能。詹姆不会死。  
“如果父母无法履行抚养孩子的责任……”  
他和他最好的朋友那天下午的对话回响在他的耳边。如果詹姆死了，他就要照料那个孩子，照料莉莉。  
但詹姆不会死，他不可能死。他是詹姆啊。  
但头顶上空就是黑魔标记。  
“黑魔王万岁！”屋里传来尖利的笑声，小天狼星整个人都僵住了。不可能，那不是詹姆。  
“小天狼星！”彼得喊道，小天狼星推开了弗兰克和爱丽丝，但他们用最大的力气把他拉回了原位。  
“你不许动，布莱克先生。”穆迪咆哮着，向门口走近了一步，“如果你们不投降，就只有死路一条！这是你们最后的机会！”  
“邓布利多的走狗又死了一条！”一个尖细的女声叫道，“他们永远赢不了！”  
小天狼星又一次向前冲去，弗兰克把他拉了回来。“控制住自己，小天狼星。”他警告道，小天狼星死盯着他。  
“我的朋友在里面，”他大喊道，“放开我，快点。”  
“布莱克先生……”穆迪开口说道，“如果你控制不了自己，我就希望你离开……”  
“放开他吧，疯眼汉。”弗兰克打断了他，穆迪的目光转向弗兰克，“詹姆现在有一个家庭了。”  
穆迪的表情柔和了一些，他缓缓地点头说。“没错，”他说，“去吧。”  
小天狼星冲进了傲罗们包围的壕沟，他发誓他在人群中看到了莱姆斯的身影，就在吉迪翁和费比安旁边。他知道莱姆斯在看着他，但他不能回头了。  
詹姆在里面。  
他到达了棚屋，向里面冲去，眼前的一切让他火冒三丈。  
“你放开他！”小天狼星大喊道，向正掐着詹姆脖子的食死徒举起魔杖。詹姆挣扎着，小天狼星看见他已经没有魔杖了。食死徒转向小天狼星，而小天狼星以面无表情的冰冷回敬着他们。这是唯一一个还站着的了，另外六个都已经在混战中被击昏，现在棚屋里只有他们三个人了。  
“小——小……”詹姆呛咳着，食死徒的手掐紧了他的脖子，“小天……”  
食死徒抽出魔杖直指着小天狼星。  
“阿瓦达索命！”小天狼星喊道，食死徒被从小天狼星的杖尖射出的绿光击中了。他倒在地上，小天狼星杀了他。  
詹姆从墙上缓缓滑到了地上，喘着粗气。他用手捂着被掐红了的脖子，跪了下来。  
“你……你杀了……”他用嘶哑的声音说，小天狼星向他冲去，跨过食死徒的尸体，扶着他站起来。  
“马琳在哪儿？”他问，“出了什么事？”  
詹姆依然用一只手捂着喉咙，颤抖的手指指向角落里一具冰冷的尸体。小天狼星转过头，他的表情一下子冷了下来。  
是马琳•麦金农，年轻的她躺在地上，死了。  
马琳死了。  
“走吧，”詹姆向门口走去，他的声音依然沙哑，“我们得在他们醒来前把他们控制住。”  
“等等，”小天狼星说，詹姆转过头看着他。小天狼星正望着那个从爱尔兰来的女孩。她几分钟前还充满生气地站在他们面前，而现在她死了。她想要为父亲复仇，而她失败了。她曾是他们中最优秀的之一，如果最优秀的都会被杀，他怎么可能活下来？  
他跌跌撞撞地走向马琳的尸体，在旁边跪下。这只是一场小战役，但已经足以杀死她。  
但是詹姆还活着。  
他毫不犹豫地抱起马琳，把她扛在肩膀上。然后他站起身，向门口走去。  
“现在我们可以走了。”他说，詹姆点了点头。  
他们离开棚屋，外面是一群傲罗。人群中传来吸气声，马琳死了，他们都看到了。  
绿光依然闪烁在她的身体上。  
食死徒杀了她。  
小天狼星跨出壕沟，完全没有看莱姆斯，直接走向了弗兰克和穆迪。詹姆跟在他身后，他从穆迪和弗兰克身边走过，径直向门钥匙走去。  
“布莱克先生，你要去哪儿？”穆迪喊道，但布莱克没有理他。他和他的朋友只是向道路尽头的小垃圾桶走去，马琳也在他们身边。  
爱丽丝惊惧地望着她的朋友，现在所有的麦金农都死了，再也没有人能为他们复仇，没有人能杀死那些杀害他们的人了。  
只是几秒钟的事情，那个渴望为父亲报仇的马琳就被从世界上抹去，再也不会回来。  
***  
她躺在床上，看起来那么安详。她看起来是那样……完美。但她再也不会睁开眼睛，再也不会动一下了。  
凤凰社给邓布利多寄了猫头鹰，他也回了信，表达了自己的同情和悲哀。他说他明天就会回总部，穆迪和弗兰克又给米勒娃、海格，和其他当晚没有在场的凤凰社成员寄了猫头鹰。  
四个男孩们再一次聚在一起，与弗兰克和爱丽丝一起坐在客厅里。爱米琳在角落里放声大哭，多卡斯在不断地打响指，目光空洞地瞪着壁炉。马琳……快活的马琳……死了。  
这样的念头一直在莱姆斯的脑袋里盘旋着，他看见小天狼星扛着他的尸体走出来。穆迪和金斯莱在楼上，和魔法部一起安排她尸体的去向。他们把她先安置在了一间备用卧室里。这是在几个男孩加入后第一次有人战死。好吧，当然有卧底死去，但他们不会知道的。而马琳，他们都认识，两星期前她还和他们一起喝着酒，大笑着谈论爱丽丝的孩子，并祝贺着莉莉。她对莉莉和詹姆结婚曾是那样热心。  
莱姆斯感到恶心，他闭上眼睛，试图掩饰自己的心境，至少是在小天狼星和詹姆面前。他们需要莱姆斯的坚强，他是那个必须负起责任的人。  
好吧，对于他必须负起责任这件事，他就感到恶心。  
马琳曾是个单纯的女孩，只比他们大几岁……但她死了。  
永远。  
时间不知不觉就到了，他们把马琳带走了，带到了圣芒戈医院，盖在上面的白床单让她看起来像鬼一样。爱丽丝和弗兰克跟着治疗师一起去了，只有四个人还留在家里。爱米琳走了，金斯莱也走了，然后是迪歌和多卡斯。  
终于，彼得说他要去某个地方，也离开了。詹姆要回家了，告诉莉莉今天发生的事。莱姆斯为她不必看到今天的场景感到高兴。莉莉和马琳是很好的朋友，她先是失去了艾莉丝，现在又是她。  
那么就只剩下小天狼星和莱姆斯了，坐在客厅里，而穆迪在楼上，翻箱倒柜地找着什么。他们两人都没有要走的意思，所以他们就坐在那里，坐在冰冷黑暗的客厅里，望着已经熄灭的火焰。  
“你知道的，”小天狼星说，“他们让我做了哈利的教父。”  
莱姆斯望着小天狼星，他皱了皱眉，嘴巴有些困惑地张着。  
“什么？”他问，“哈利是谁？”  
“他们的儿子，”小天狼星靠在沙发上说，“他们要生儿子了。”  
“他们没告诉我是个男孩，”莱姆斯说，“你确定吗？”  
“詹姆今天告诉我的，”他说，“当我们被叫到棚屋那里的时候，他们才从治疗师那里回来……他没和你提过？”  
“大概有什么更重要的事情要做吧。”莱姆斯轻声说着，注视着壁炉。詹姆再也不和他说任何事情了，自从圣诞节的派对之后。  
“他们说要我做哈利的监护人。”小天狼星说，莱姆斯用眼角瞥了他一眼。  
“你？”  
“是啊，”小天狼星大笑着说，“挺酷的，对吧？从来没想过莉莉还会让我碰她的孩子一下。”  
“我觉得这很明显。”莱姆斯轻声说，又一次转过身去。让小天狼星当教父，他们都没有和自己说。莉莉什么也没说，詹姆连想都没想……  
但再说了，谁会放心地把孩子托付给狼人？莱姆斯苦涩地想着。  
“你为什么这么说？”小天狼星问，“我知道如果我是詹姆，我永远不会……”  
“他相信你，”莱姆斯说，抑制着继续说下去的欲望，他身体前倾着，把胳膊肘抵在膝盖上。他的长袍破旧不堪，他没有钱了。小天狼星有工作，有工资可拿。  
“他也相信你。”小天狼星为莱姆斯辩护着，向他那边倾着身体，“你最近是怎么了？”  
“我总是觉得他们会把最重要的任务给你。”小天狼星说，“我的意思是，这对我来说是个惊讶。真的，就像是份荣誉。但我希望我永远不需要帮他照顾孩子，我希望什么都不发生。”  
“嗯。”莱姆斯说。  
小天狼星怀疑地看了莱姆斯一眼，又补了一句：“如果有什么事让你心烦，一定要告诉我，好吗？如果出了什么事？你知道的？”  
“嗯。”莱姆斯说。  
小天狼星慢慢地点点头，依然在打量着莱姆斯，他站起身，长出了一口气。“好吧，”他抓起长袍，说，“今晚算是把情况都摊开来讲清楚了，对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“但别担心，月亮脸，”小天狼星阴沉地说，穿上了长袍，“我们约定过了，这些事情不会发生在我们任何人身上的。”  
“我不觉得我是那个该担心的人，小天狼星。”莱姆斯冷淡地说，小天狼星停了下来。他在说什么？  
这不像莱姆斯，会冰冷地把他的话挡回来。  
像这样挡回来？  
梦里的莱姆斯，站在床前，举起魔杖想要杀了他的样子，又一次浮现在了他的脑海中，小天狼星摇了摇头。不，他想，这只是一个愚蠢的梦境而已。已经是很久之前的梦了，莱姆斯不会……  
莱姆斯听见小天狼星走出房间，一直走到门廊，从房子里走出去的脚步声。他又是孤单一人了，穆迪在楼上。  
他坐在那里， 坐了几个小时，大概也确实有几个小时吧，因为太阳升起来了，而穆迪咕哝着从台阶的顶上慢慢走下来，手里举着魔杖。莱姆斯知道他这么早是要去哪里。  
他要去那个用作纪念的房间。  
他要把马琳的名字刻在墙上。  
“你还在？”穆迪的声音从客厅里传来，他伸出手去那圆顶帽。  
“嗯。”莱姆斯一动也没有动。  
“昨晚挺不容易的，对吧？”他问，莱姆斯点了点头，知道穆迪能看到墙的另一边发生的事情。  
“你要去魔法部里纪念的那个房间吗？”莱姆斯轻声问，穆迪咳嗽了一声。  
“是的，没错。”穆迪说，“她是个好女孩，像英雄一样死去，她为对的理由付出了生命。”他顿了顿，打开门，又补了一句，“但愿你永远不必去那面墙上刻下任何人的名字，好吗？”  
“嗯。”莱姆斯说，他听见穆迪把门关上了。他又一次孤身一人，房间里一片寂静，他坐在那里，试图整合纷乱的思绪。一切都发生得太快了，莉莉和詹姆，有了孩子……已经起好了名字……小天狼星……  
“好吧，”莱姆斯站起身，嘟囔着，望向几小时前火焰就已经熄灭的壁炉，“你知道这总有一天会发生的，詹姆能为了小天狼星付出生命。”  
他记起早几年的时候，当他还不需要每天早晨醒来，思考自己下一晚还能不能回到这张床上的时候。每一天都更加艰难，每一天，都有更多的担子压在他的肩上。其他人接受了命运的安排，但他没有，他也不会。  
看看你自己，心中的狼叫嚣着，莱姆斯咽了咽口水。你太可怜了，看看你自己，一个人待在大房子里，你不知道这不可能持续时间太长吗？你不知道你永远成不了他们中的一员吗？  
“闭嘴。”莱姆斯轻声说，从沙发上拿起破旧的斗篷。他要出去散个步，散个很长的步。  
他感到狼跟在他身后出了门，走上人行道，紧跟在他身后，用同一双眼睛怒视着他。  
你还惊讶了？狼继续讽刺着他，你记得彼得说过的话吧？关于不被重视？你知道他在说什么。  
莱姆斯没有回答，只是继续沿着街向下走去，和一栋栋房屋擦肩而过。他只想继续走下去，一直走到没有人能够发现他的地方，他就能将一切从头再来了。或许他会遇见一个人，他们会在一起，也会有自己的孩子……  
但他知道这不可能。  
他叫哈利，他心里默默想着，狼在大笑。  
哈利会害怕你，狼在莱姆斯的耳边低吼。哈利会恨你。  
那是个男孩，莱姆斯无视了狼的话。那是詹姆的孩子，他不会恨我，他会接纳我。就像他们一样。  
但他们也不接纳你，狼嘶哑着声音吼道。他们依然不接纳你，他们害怕你，他们知道你更聪明，知道你是什么东西，你将会变成什么。你不记得莉莉看到我那晚她的眼神了吗？那詹姆呢？小天狼星的博格特？他们从来没有接纳过你，哈利也不会。  
“闭嘴。”莱姆斯自言自语着，他感到自己的嘴唇在抖。天哪，他太无用了，他已经十九岁了，还在街头努力忍住自己的眼泪。他怎么会变成这个样子？从他很小的时候开始，他就没有这样过了。  
自从他遇到詹姆之后，他从来没有这样过。  
好吧，他们都长大了。人们会渐渐疏远，谁还在乎别人在学校里做了什么？谁还在乎他是不是帮助詹姆在魔药课考试上做过弊，或是詹姆花了三年练成阿尼玛格斯魔咒，只是为了陪着他？谁还在乎这个？他们已经步入社会，詹姆有小天狼星和莉莉，现在彼得和詹姆的关系都近了不少。  
莱姆斯只是说了真话，莱姆斯只是说出了冰冷的真相。莱姆斯没有夸赞他，把他供在祭坛上。莱姆斯没有这么做。  
这就是为什么詹姆没有选择莱姆斯。  
小天狼星给了他所有他想要的赞赏，这就是为什么他选了小天狼星。小天狼星，把他拉到麻烦里的人。布莱克和波特，最好的朋友。  
布莱克和波特，最好的兄弟，布莱克和波特。  
还有他们的两个朋友，书虫和矮胖子。  
他穿过街道，狼跟在他身后。狼一直跟着他，他们永远与对方联系在一起。彼此永远分割不开。  
前方是和伦敦的那个有许多不同的公园，小一点，也更绿一点。不像詹姆救过他命的那个……  
没错，詹姆救过他的命。  
他还欠着詹姆。  
他走进公园，在其中一条长椅上坐下。如果詹姆和莉莉出了什么事，就是小天狼星来照顾哈利……  
离我的自由还有多远，莱姆斯？狼问着他的受害者，在莱姆斯脚下蜷起身子。莱姆斯没有回答。  
就是因为这个怪物，他们不相信他。这是他所有麻烦的来源，如果他那晚没有走进森林里，如果他没有被那个人咬……他就自由了。  
他记得在马人的那个广场，脑海里的一切都清澈如泉水。  
狼在变得强壮，狼在不断成长，他总是听见狼的声音。莱姆斯知道那是因为他的压力太大，而莉莉的怀孕一点也没有缓解这个情况。  
狼以他的恐惧为食。  
他该怎么办？


	93. Chapter 92 最重要的誓言

有人敲门，小天狼星打了个呵欠。他一直在睡觉，努力不去想昨晚发生的事情。他每次醒来都会看见马琳的身影出现在他眼前。这就是为什么他只想闭上眼睛，不愿睁开。  
更别提他又做了一个和莱姆斯有关的梦，莱姆斯的魔杖指向那个叫辛普森的男人。他念出了死咒，男人倒了下去。  
“狼人杀了辛普森！”有人叫道。  
狼人。  
有人敲门，小天狼星嘟哝了一声。他不可能过去，他一点也没有开门的心情。他知道那大概会是某一个凤凰社成员，来告诉她关于马琳尸体的安排，或是魔法部的官员来问他当时的情况。  
他看见了莱姆斯的眼神，昨晚莱姆斯不想和他说话。  
又是一次，莱姆斯一段时间都不想和任何人说话。  
门又一次被敲响。  
天哪。  
“闭嘴。”他哼了一声，在床上翻了个身。  
“小天狼星，你在家吗？”  
是詹姆。  
“怎么了！”小天狼星哼哼着，抬头看着天花板。他不想动，不想起床。  
“今天是星期天，小天狼星。”詹姆的声音从门外传来，“起床！”  
“我对今天是星期几清楚的很！”小天狼星喊道，用枕头蒙住头。  
“阿拉霍洞开”在门后响起，很快詹姆的脚步声就从厨房渐渐接近了小天狼星躺着的卧室。  
“你要去做弥撒！”詹姆说，“二十分钟之后就要开始了！快起来穿衣服！”  
“弥撒？”小天狼星打了个呵欠，“什么弥撒这么重要？”  
“你必须去！”詹姆说，“牧师在那里等你了！快穿上这个，”他说，从衣柜里拿出小天狼星的细条纹长袍丢给他，“这看起来就不错了，不许穿摩托长靴。”  
“不穿摩托……等等，詹姆，我不是……”  
“哦，是的，你是。”詹姆说，拉住了小天狼星的胳膊。他的脸被拖得离开了枕头，他终于被詹姆拉得掉到了床下面，头先着地，然后是腿。  
小天狼星揉着头，依然不想爬起来。  
“大脚板，”詹姆的语气已经近乎恳求，“听着，你只有半小时不到的时间穿衣服，开车到教堂，坐在里面的位置上。你必须起来。”  
“今天是星期天。”小天狼星嘟囔着。  
詹姆踢了他一脚，小天狼星笑了一声：“这又是为什么？”  
“为了你，”詹姆说，从床上拿过长袍扔在他身上，“快穿上，快点。”  
小天狼星抱怨着坐起来，把发皱的长袍套在身上。他打了个呵欠，又伸了个懒腰。  
“你真是个暴力的家伙，希望你自己也意识到这一点。”小天狼星在蓬乱的头发后面露出一个微笑。  
“起床，”詹姆说道，“莉莉在外面等着，我们做完弥撒后要一起去吃饭。”  
“你和我一起去？”小天狼星站起身问，“哦，好……那我就可以给你看他们用什么样的东西折磨我了。”  
詹姆叹了口气，摇了摇头，把小天狼星推出了门：“快走。”  
***  
弥撒无聊透顶。小天狼星感到自己在不断地打呵欠，总是走神。当詹姆和莉莉站起来的时候，他也站起来，在他们假装唱歌（只有莉莉在唱，因为她的嗓音实在是太美妙了）时也假装唱歌，在他们坐下的时候，他也跟着坐下。他觉得自己简直看到了生命的终结。  
弥撒之后，那个什么神父来和他、詹姆和莉莉说话了。他的脖子上系着一块白色的小方巾，小天狼星无比惊奇地望着它。他看见过的，波特夫人在他小一些的时候带他来过教堂，但他是只迷途的羔羊。  
“我们年轻的朋友也会很快加入教堂的。”那个什么神父说，用粗糙的手拍了拍小天狼星的背，他感到背上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，有气无力地对他微笑了一下。詹姆带着他走出教堂，一直走到路边。  
“啊，终于去吃饭了，”小天狼星搓着手说，“我们要去哪儿呢？”  
***  
即使每日例行的吸烟者和酒鬼还没来，上午的破釜酒吧依然被烟雾笼罩着。汤姆穿着周日最好的衣服，飞快地为三个人打开店门，端上一桌薄饼和早茶。  
“啊，这就是我说的典型的周日早晨，”小天狼星点评到，在他们角落里的常座里说着，“我们能正常地谈话，好好地坐在这里。知道自己在做什么。”  
莉莉握住詹姆的手，小天狼星没有向后缩，他很久之前就不向后缩了。  
莉莉的长袍把她的肚子包得很紧，小天狼星能看出来胎儿在长大。很快他就要出生了，哈利，他叫哈利。  
“我们只是想在今天早晨把所有的事情搞清楚，”詹姆说，“你知道的，关于哈利和你作为教父的问题，我们想保证你知道自己在做什么。”  
“我不在乎我在做什么，”小天狼星说，“如果我能活过洗礼，我能活过任何别的东西。”  
“这意味着你要成为一个父亲了，小天狼星。”莉莉说，“如果我们没能活过这场战争，你就是……这意味着你就会有一个儿子。”  
“好吧，”小天狼星点点头说，“我知道了，但这不会发生的。”  
“发生的可能性一点也不小，”詹姆坦率地说，“你听见穆迪对弗兰克说的话了，我们即使存活下来，战争也会留下某些伤痕。我的意思是，有的伤痕已经烙下了。”  
“我很好。”小天狼星说。  
“我们中没人能很好，”詹姆凝视着他说，他又开始抠桌子上的木片了，“彼得会被自己的影子吓到，莱姆斯越来越安静了，而你……”  
“我怎么了？”小天狼星慢慢地说，但语气非常强。詹姆耸了耸肩，低头看着桌面，他从桌上抠下了一块木片。  
“主要问题是我们要保证你知道自己的责任，”莉莉说，“你会是一个父亲。”她的声音高了一些。  
“我知道。”小天狼星说，莉莉的左眼眯了眯，就好像她期待着他说不一样。  
“我们希望他能成为天主教徒。”詹姆说。  
“不，你没说过。”小天狼星说。  
“请你严肃一点，大脚板。”詹姆望着他说，莉莉的眼睛不断地眨着。  
“假设一个情景吧，”詹姆继续说道，“我们假设像昨晚一样出去执行任务，而我死了。我很可能就会死的，小天狼星。”  
“别这么说。”小天狼星低声说，语气更加阴沉。  
“但并非没有这种可能，”詹姆说，“听着，如果它发生了。我希望你和莉莉住在一起，照顾她和哈利。我希望你能像爱你自己的妻儿一样爱他们。你必须答应我，小天狼星。我不能总这样把自己的脖子伸到敌人面前，知道如果自己死了，家人就会被遗弃。”  
“他们不会被遗弃。”小天狼星的脸色暗了下来，但却十分坚定。莉莉仔细地端详着他。詹姆说他很有责任心是对的，她永远猜不到这个男人，这个像十一岁男孩一样感情用事的男人……会坐在这里，坐在他们面前，为一个还没出生的男孩的性命发誓。小天狼星能为詹姆付出一切。  
忽然，她的脸色亮了起来，所有的疑虑都烟消云散。这就是她可以将孩子托付的人。  
“如果我们都无法照看哈利，”詹姆说，小天狼星用余光瞥了一眼莉莉，莉莉飞快地转开了视线，“你就搬到我的家里，有权利使用以我的名义开的银行账户。你只能用其中的钱维持哈利的生活，我们希望你能找到一个妻子，如果有可能的话，我不能主宰你的生活，但这是我们希望的情况。”  
“对那个妻子是谁有什么建议吗？”小天狼星大笑着说，詹姆也咧开嘴笑了，耸了耸肩。  
“好，我们继续。”詹姆说，“然后我们希望他到霍格沃茨上学，好吧？霍格沃茨，不是任何别的地方。”  
“说得好像我会把他送到什么别的地方似的。”小天狼星说。  
“然后你必须教他打魁地奇，”詹姆继续说道，“我不在乎他打哪个位置，只要他打魁地奇就行了。”  
“可以，”小天狼星说，酒保把薄饼端了上来。詹姆点了点头，酒保一离开就继续说道：“我希望他能活得开心。”  
“他会幸福的，”小天狼星庄重地说，“但像我说过的那样，这一切都不会发生的，不会的。我们约定过的，记得吗？”  
“这是另一个约定，”詹姆说，“你对我发过誓了，你会保护我的儿子，保证他的幸福快乐，就像对待我一样对他。”  
小天狼星缓缓地点头，拿起叉子：“我保证。”  
“你以你的生命发誓？”詹姆问。  
小天狼星在听到“生命”这个词的时候脸色白了一下，但他点点头，开始吃薄饼：“是的，我发誓。”  
莉莉点了点头，伸出手碰了一下小天狼星的手。她的肌肤依然那么白皙，而小天狼星的手粗糙了一些……  
“谢谢你。”她轻声说，小天狼星慢慢地点了点头。  
“不用谢。”


	94. Chapter 93 母与子

（对13岁以下读者的警告：这是一章PG-13，有比较可怕的情节和暴力内容。）

似乎冬天如水一般地就过去了，马琳死去的那晚渐渐被淡忘，圣诞节派对的笑声低了下去，雪花飘落的样子被初春的景象盖过。这就是从未停止的循环，即使战争结束，无论谁赢了，四季的循环都不会停止。连伏地魔也阻止不了四季的变化。  
莱姆斯透过总部的窗户想着，他正等待着会议的开始。已经四月了，春暖花开。  
一年前他在做什么？詹姆和莉莉两个月前才结婚，大概还沉浸在快乐里吧。  
六个月后他就20岁了，天哪，他什么时候变老的。  
“你在看什么啊，月亮脸？”彼得问，踮起脚尖向外看着。  
“看见那只蜜蜂了吗？”莱姆斯指向穆迪家窗台上的那支郁金香，“蜜蜂停在花间寻找食物，而花依赖蜜蜂完成繁殖。”  
“真的吗？”彼得问，大大的眼镜后面的眼睛四处望着，“我什么也没看见。”  
“它们离开彼此就无法生活，”莱姆斯说，“人们叫这个共生关系。这么简单的规则，大自然竟然能循着它走下去……而我们却不能，人类太复杂，无法共生。”  
彼得耸了耸肩：“那复杂总比愚蠢好吧？”  
莱姆斯没有回答，只是叹了口气，从窗边转过头来看着客厅，凤凰社成员们都坐在那里，等待着。  
出了什么事，他知道的。  
“喂，”小天狼星在彼得的另一边坐下，说。他穿着摩托夹克，他太喜欢他的摩托车了，去哪里都骑着它去。他或许甚至给它起了个名字。  
“你刚到吗？”彼得转过头问他。  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，“斗篷出了点问题，之后要改一下了。”他漫不经心地说。  
他为什么不直接拿一件新的？莱姆斯想着，但他什么也没说。他只是默默地点了点头。  
房间渐渐地满了，某一排被抽去了一个椅子，现在只剩下二十四个了。爱丽丝和弗兰克走向他们的座位时目光故意避开了那个空位。  
莱姆斯早就到了，然后是彼得，彼得的工作一定进行的还不错，因为他穿着一件崭新的长袍，戴着一块银色的手表。莱姆斯看着自己的长袍，是他两年前买的，已经破旧得不能再破旧了。  
他回头看着爱丽丝和弗兰克，爱丽丝的身体胖了一些，胖了许多。她一定已经怀孕六个月了，说到怀孕……  
莉莉在哪儿？  
“詹姆和莉莉来了吗？”莱姆斯轻声问，他的声音没有抖，脸上也没有露出无助的神情。他是莱姆斯，一如往常的莱姆斯。他们不知道……不在乎……外面的蜜蜂和郁金香……或是詹姆已经四个多月都没有和他正常地说过话让他多么伤心。他们一段时间之前就不关注了。  
小天狼星望着他，似乎对莱姆斯的话有些惊讶，他点了点头：“当然，他们会来的，怎么了？”  
“只是问问。”莱姆斯转头望向窗外的花。清晨的露珠依然留在花瓣上，大自然的又一个杰作。完美，人永远做不到这样的完美。  
“好了，好了。”穆迪和弗兰克一起走上前去，“我们有一件很紧急的事情要宣布。长话短说，好吧？我们在这里说话的时候，巨人已经穿过了英吉利海峡。”  
房间里出现了一阵窃窃私语声，莱姆斯感到自己被猛地拉回现实。  
“什么？”小天狼星吼道，“这不可能……”  
“哦，这很有可能。”穆迪说。  
“好，那我们就赶快开始行动！”斯多吉站起身说，“我们要阻止他们……”  
“我们不可能阻止得了巨人们，波德摩。”弗兰克严肃地说，“他们的人数太多了，明天清晨他们就会登上英格兰海岸，周三晚上他们就遍布乡间了。”  
“他们有几百人，”穆迪说，“全都站在伏地魔那一边。”  
“他要利用他们做什么？”本吉问。本吉成长了许多，其他人也是一样。当初的新人们都长大了，他们的头发渐渐变了颜色。小天狼星静静地看着本吉，记起了詹姆说过的话。战争给他们每个人都留下了痕迹。  
“你怎么想呢，芬威克？”穆迪苦涩地说，“肆意破坏，就像他们在法国和德国做过的那样。我们所有人都想要在东部海岸上阻挡住他们，一小时内出发，我们会在一个半小时内和魔法部的官员们会合。你们都有六十分钟和其他人道别，然后回到这个房间里来。这次行动不包括你，爱丽丝。还有你，波特夫人。我不能让你们的孩子冒险，弗兰克，詹姆，你们可以去。”  
弗兰克点了点头，莱姆斯扫视着客厅，寻找詹姆的身影。莱姆斯找到了他，坐在已经很胖的莉莉旁边，神情坚定。莉莉的神情十分惊恐，不是因为巨人们已经到达，或是她的丈夫在一小时内就要加入战斗，而是因为她将不能在詹姆身边。这就是莉莉，她永远不愿被留在后面。  
弗兰克飞快地看了爱丽丝一眼，然后转向穆迪。他在穆迪耳边轻声说了几句话，穆迪点了点头。  
“明智的选择，隆巴顿。”穆迪低吼道，向着房间里的其他人说，“剩下的人，我们走。”  
然后穆迪向门口走去，屋里的人们都惊讶地望着他。弗兰克向爱丽丝走去，紧紧地拥抱她。莱姆斯知道他对疯眼汉说了什么，他不会和他们一起去了。  
他现在是一个父亲了，莱姆斯想，他和爱丽丝背负着同样多的责任。  
他回头看向詹姆，詹姆正扶起莉莉，他吻了一下莉莉的脸，抚摸着她的肚子。莱姆斯认出了他眼睛里的话语，这和他每月前往打人柳下面的隧道时一模一样，和他签那份协定时一模一样。  
小天狼星站起身，和彼得一起向大家走去，莱姆斯也慢慢地跟在他们身后，藏在小天狼星高大的身影后面。他注意到小天狼星又开始留长发了，而彼得的头发已经开始变得稀疏。彼得几岁了？他的生日在一月，他一定已经十九岁了。  
詹姆和莉莉看着他们的背影，莉莉惊讶地望着莱姆斯。  
“该走了，对吧？”小天狼星把手臂搭在莉莉的肩上，但她的视线没有离开莱姆斯。  
“嗯，”詹姆说，又给了莉莉一个吻，“我们走。”  
莱姆斯停了下来，和詹姆道歉的念头一下子就消失了。  
“你也去吗？”他开口问。  
詹姆望着他，脸色沉了下来：“当然，我要去，这是我的责任。作为凤凰社的成员，我必须去。”  
“你的责任是你的家庭。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
小天狼星和詹姆看了莱姆斯一眼，詹姆说：“如果我不去，终有一天我连可保护的家人都将不复存在。如果你能不再对我的一举一动评头论足，我会很感谢你。”  
莱姆斯没有说话，只是在彼得身后默默地看着他。他紧抿着薄唇，皱着眉头，但他什么也没说。  
“再见，”詹姆说，从椅背上拿起长袍，给了莉莉最后一个吻，“我回来之后，我们就一起去吃晚饭，我保证。”  
小天狼星安慰地拍了拍莉莉的背，詹姆跟着彼得和沉默的莱姆斯身后走出了房间，向穆迪追去。  
“别担心，”他说，“我会看着他，他会回来的。”  
“我知道。”莉莉也拍了一下小天狼星的背，“我相信你们。”  
小天狼星点了点头，走出了房子，催促着前面的三个男孩快一点。莉莉和隆巴顿夫妇被留在了客厅里，望着凤凰社成员们的背影消失在视线之外。  
***  
莉莉回到家时，房子已经空了。她不想再待在总部了，弗兰克和爱丽丝也回家了，他们说他们会在其他人回来之前和她保持联系。他们不知道其他人多久之后才会回来，或是会有多少人回来。  
她叹了口气，把魔杖放在门廊的台子上，静默地走进客厅，依然用手捻着围巾。她的肚子已经隆起，她已经能感到胎儿在踢她。离哈利的出生已经没有多久了，她很快就能恢复原来的身材。当她在客厅的一把椅子上坐下的时候，椅子发出“哦”的一声哀鸣，她的脚感到酸痛。她试图弯下身按摩脚踝，脚踝肿起来了。  
但这都是值得的，她要有一个孩子了，她将会成为母亲。  
而詹姆会成为父亲。  
因为詹姆会回来，小天狼星也会回来，还有彼得和莱姆斯，他们都会回来，他们不会让其中的任何一个人死掉。他们会好好地活下去。  
他们很快就要离开了，半小时前他们才走，或许他们现在已经到了，但他们还剩下半小时。她想象着詹姆正在做什么。  
她恨死了一个人被留在家里，她想要和他们一起去，她觉得自己像是个累赘。  
***  
父亲该多不喜欢她啊，如果他知道她正一个人坐在家里的话。  
她记起他们告诉他孩子的事情时，父亲的表情。佩妮嫁给了一个叫弗农的男人，她也已经怀孕了。她曾经希望她们俩的孩子能一起长大，她曾想象过她和佩妮坐在一起，笑着谈话。可惜的是，她知道这再也不会发生了，佩妮恨她。  
母亲觉得她还太年轻，但依然支持她的决定。而父亲……哦，她的父亲几乎要把屋顶掀掉，他说她浪费了她所有的才能，把志向变成了家庭主妇。家庭主妇在父亲的嘴里像是一句骂人的话，即使他的妻子就是个家庭主妇。  
嘎吱。  
门口传来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，有人打开了门。莉莉僵住了，安静地站起身。詹姆不会那么快回来，或许是隆巴顿夫妇。  
“爱丽丝？”她叫出声来，打开了门，“你还好吗？”  
但那不是爱丽丝，门大开着，外面的风呼啸着，似乎有一场风暴要来了。  
莉莉感到一阵恐惧袭上心头，灯闪烁了一下，终于熄灭。  
“可恶的风暴。”莉莉说，伸出手去那桌上的魔杖。她的手在黑暗中摸索着，但她找不到，魔杖不见了。  
她的心越跳越快，身体完全僵住了。有人在她的房子里，有什么东西……  
“不许动，”身后有一个声音说，“不许动，要不然我就杀了你。”  
莉莉感到自己的魔杖正指着后脑勺，她的眼睛恐惧的睁大了，向外面倾盆的大雨望去。她能看见外面的人行道和树木，被雨点尽皆淋透。  
她可以逃跑。  
“我为我的主人而来，”那个声音继续说道，“我的主人对你的丈夫很感兴趣。”  
“詹姆……”  
“把这当做威胁更好，而不是当做选择，”陌生人用魔杖抵着她，“我的主人并不喜欢你这种人，他对于你的丈夫选择了你感到非常失望。没错，就是这样。他对你们俩的情况了如指掌，你一定要清楚主人不会留你的命。你是个泥巴种，两个肮脏的麻瓜的女儿。你的孩子将会成为混血种，你的丈夫被你这个垃圾一样的妻子拖累了。所以，我们一定要杀了你。”  
他停顿了一下，拿起来了的魔杖，在手指间把玩：“除非，你说服你的父亲加入我们。如果主人得到他想要的，他就不会杀你。”  
“詹姆永远不会背叛，”莉莉勇敢地说，“放开我。”  
“对不起，这没那么容易，”那个声音说道，“没人能拒绝黑魔王，没人。尤其是你，小泥巴种。”  
魔杖缓缓地从后脑移向了她右边的太阳穴，她感到血液都冻成了冰。她要死了，和哈利一起死。  
不，这不可能。  
她大叫一声，将指甲狠狠地掐进攻击者的皮肤里，从他手中夺过魔杖。她一脚把他踢倒在地上，用魔杖直指着他，碧绿的眼睛里闪着火焰。  
“阿瓦达索命！”她尖叫着，绿光从杖尖射出，击中了男人的心脏。慢慢地灯亮了起来，而攻击者的脸也显现出来。  
是维尔克斯，她立刻就认出了这个人。他就是那个总跟在伏地魔身后的人，伏地魔最忠实的支持者之一，她杀了维尔克斯。  
她感到一阵恶心。  
她捂着嘴从食死徒的身体上跨过，向盥洗室冲去。她要把晚饭都吐出来了。  
靠在马桶上，她颤抖着慢慢站起来，把头发捋过脑后。她差一点就死了，哈利也是。  
天哪，这就是穆迪说过的话。  
她怎么能这么自私？  
她望着镜中的自己，发现自己在哭。门口躺着一个死人，她和她的儿子都差一点死去。  
哈利差一点就死了。


	95. Chapter 94 特里劳妮

那晚的猪头酒吧外下着大雨，他依然记得很清楚。夜空雾蒙蒙的，街道上传来哗哗的水声。霍格莫德几乎已经没什么人了，战争和恐惧将大部分人关在了家里。谁知道会不会有摄魂怪出现在街角，或是食死徒走在街上呢。而一个老人正穿过风雨，去赴一场可称为令人讨厌的约。  
西比尔，她是这么叫自己的。西比尔•特里劳妮，和某位先知有亲属关系，老人寄希望于她能够拯救霍格沃茨的占卜课。他是校长，有整个学校需要他照看，无论他还有着什么别的任务，下一代总是他们最重要的希望。所以，他们必须为下一代铺好眼前的路。  
这些年里，占卜术是让阿不思最失望的课程，他觉得这门课如果没有一个真正的预言师，完全无法继续下去。他们的上一位教授是一个完完全全的骗子，现在……如果这个西比尔也是……他只想取消占卜课。  
“我听说过特里劳妮，”米勒娃警告过他，“她简直是欺诈犯中的巅峰，我向你保证。”  
但邓布利多想给她一个机会，所以，他要去猪头酒吧见她。  
他打开门，干燥的空气里充满烟草和酒精的气味，他走上台阶，没有和任何顾客或是酒保说话或微笑。他之后还有事，想要尽快完成这次会面。  
走上楼梯，没入黑暗中，是二楼黑暗的走廊。两边是旅店的房间，他感到头顶的烟草雾气上方似乎有一些微光什么的。她给他寄的最后一只猫头鹰里说过她在第四间房里等他。他一边走着，忽然意识到第四间房在右边。  
他之后要去见弗兰克和穆迪，他们必须讨论几类事项。走廊里很安静。  
只有一个人从走廊上经过，一个戴着兜帽的男人走进了第三间房。他拿着钥匙，本就属于这个地方。但他还是让邓布利多起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这并不太容易，毕竟阿不思不是容易被吓到的人。  
第四间房，阿不思叹了口气，仿佛在耳边听见了米勒娃的声音（“这是在浪费你的时间和力气，阿不思。”）但不见到这个女人，他永远不会知道，所以他推开了门。  
他听见里面传来某些声音。终于，一个纤弱的声音从橡木门后传来。听起来既甜蜜又酸楚，他几乎能从女人神秘而讲究的口音里听出点伦敦腔。  
“是谁在敲门？鬼魂还是活人？”  
“是阿不思•邓布利多，亲爱的女士。”阿不思答道，扶了扶半月形眼镜，“我们预约过一次谈话。”  
“啊，”那个声音又说道，他听见光着的脚轻踏在木地板上的声音，渐渐走近他面前的橡木大门。女人拧开了门把手，房间里是阿不思见过最奇怪的场景之一。  
站在他面前的人几乎能被误认为一个中世纪吉普赛女人。她年轻一些，大概不到三十岁，围着一条颜色鲜艳到不能再鲜艳的围巾。她黑色的卷发随意地散在脸上，深深的眼窝上是一副巨大的眼镜。大围巾搭在她的肩膀上，她的裙子拖过满是灰尘的地面，遮住了她光裸的脚。项链、手链和大耳环一样的珠宝满身都是，她轻声对阿不思说了一句“你好。”  
“西比尔•特里劳妮，是吗？”阿不思问道，伸出手。  
“啊，是的。”西比尔轻佻地握了握他的手，“听起来你是有眼力的人，先生。在自报家门之前就知道我的名字是先知的标志。”  
“我们已经通过猫头鹰交换过信件，特里劳妮小姐。”阿不思走进房间，“我们今晚有一次见面，你没有忘记吧？”  
“啊……”西比尔关上门，说，“啊，当然没有！真正的预言家不会忘记任何一件事。我们的头脑清醒，能意识到世上发生的一切。你可别介意，在你到达之前，我的脑海里就有过一个老人在雨中行走，走进猪头酒吧的画面。在我看到这一切后，我总是有点……飘忽。这些帮助我头脑运转的力量总让我感到疲惫。”  
房间里有一股菠萝的味道，邓布利多在一把老旧的木椅上坐下，上面覆了好几层布巾。蜡烛在房间的四角燃着，玻璃球躺在西比尔面前的薄毯上。西比尔凝视着阿不思的眼睛，她有些挑逗地把头发掠到脑后，用低而纤弱的声音说：“你是为了给魔法学校找一位新的占卜教师而来，没错，这就是你来此的理由。”  
“是的，”阿不思说，非常清楚这在他们往来的信件中已经说过了，“我希望今晚能看你做一次预言。你做过的预言有多少成了真，如果你不介意我这么问的话？”  
“预言？”特里劳妮叫道，她眨了眨眼睛，“啊！对了！预言！好吧，那可太多了！未卜先知的能力几乎是个诅咒，我和你说。每一晚我都无法入睡，恐惧着自己或许会看到死亡或是罪恶……天哪，每一次预言都是个考验。”  
“你的上一任雇主是谁？”阿不思问。  
“好吧，”特里劳妮说，“预言家们往往不被世界所重视，事实上，许多麻瓜害怕我们甚于害怕巫师……”  
“你能回答我的问题吗，特里劳妮小姐？”阿不思有些不耐烦地问。  
特里劳妮弹了起来，微弱地笑了一下。  
“好吧，事实上，阿不思，我就在这里工作，”西比尔说，“我是个女侍应生，他们让我免费住宿，但现在他们不让我待在这儿了……事实上，他们已经赶我走了……一个月之前……但他们不知道我还住在这里。如果你在离开这里的时候不和他们提到这一点，我会很感激……”  
“你做过预言师吗？”阿不思轻声问，特里劳妮没有回答，这已经足以让他得到答案了。  
“我可以帮你看手相吗？”特里劳妮问，“或是塔罗牌？或是……看着水晶球，说出你的过去，现在和未来？”  
阿不思没有回答，女人咳嗽了一下，注视着水晶球。她的手在空中挥舞着，清了清嗓子，似乎把什么东西注入了水晶球。  
“啊，时间的鬼魂，”她轻声说，“来吧，告诉我你看见了什么！告诉我他的过去。”  
水晶球没有反应，依然一动不动地躺在那里。阿不思挑了挑眉毛，但没有对她的失败做出评价。特里劳妮脸涨红了，她又对水晶球挥了挥手，露出一个假笑。  
“啊，对了！”她轻声说，“我看见了一个小男孩！他正在后院里和一只狗玩，而他的父母在哪里？啊，他的父母去世了……天哪，这个小男孩只能和狗玩。你的童年十分忧郁，你是个孤儿，没错吧？”  
“我的童年很开心，”阿不思坦率地说，“而且不是，我母亲下个月就一百六十岁了。”  
“哦，是吗？”特里劳妮用神秘的语气说道，阿不思没有动。特里劳妮清了清嗓子，继续凝视着水晶球，“但你有只狗，它叫……洛夫……”  
“不幸的是，并不是这样。”阿不思说，他的眼睛惊讶地眨着。哦，米勒娃会多享受这场小表演啊。  
“现在比过去更加清晰，”特里劳妮说，用手抚摸着水晶球，“现在……一个老人……正被战争的负担折磨着。他被那个未名的恶魔折磨……好吧，你知道他的名字的……他从没有和那人见过面……之后也不会……”  
“我觉得我已经看的足够多了，特里劳妮先生。”阿不思说，很清楚她在说着什么，“我在一周内会给你寄信，谢谢你的到来。”  
他站起身，特里劳妮的脸上闪现出惊恐的神色。她从水晶球上抬起头，站起身说，“等等！”她试图保持自己的声线，“求你，先别走！我……我会预言你的未来！茶叶渣比水晶球更加准确……”  
“现在已经很迟了，我还要和另一位教授一起吃晚饭。”阿不思开始扣上紫色斗篷的扣子，“所以如果你不介意的话……”  
“求求你！”特里劳妮说，跪了下来，双手合在一起。她声音中的神秘感已经完全消失，绝望和粗哑从她的声音中透了出来，“求求你，邓布利多！你不知道现在的工作竞争有多艰难！没有人会雇佣一个普普通通的人！所有人都觉得光是我的姓就让我显得不光彩啊！这是黑暗时期，邓布利多！我两天都没吃饭了！只要他们发现我在哪里，他们就会把我踢出去！你不明白……”  
“特里劳妮小姐，很遗憾听到你的厄运。”邓布利多用手握住门把手，“但所有人在过去的几年内都很困难。战争会结束，你会找到更好的工作。再见，特里劳妮小姐。”  
门被打开了，空气里的菠萝味散入了走廊里。他疲惫地叹了口气，向走廊走去，揉着太阳穴。他越想笑就越笑不出来，这是他看过最令人可怜的表演。米勒娃绝不会放过他的，她总会提醒他这次的错误，他为什么没有接收她的建议。  
“近了。”  
邓布利多停下了脚步，一个沙哑的声音从他身后传来。那不可能是特里劳妮，听起来一点也不像她。声音很低，几乎低沉到像是个男人的声音。  
“什么？”阿不思转过身问道。他的眼睛瞪大了，眼前的景象让他再一次感到背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
西比尔•特里劳妮坐在地上，面对着他。她的眼睛缩进了眼窝里，嘴巴大张着。她的脸色很阴沉，指甲掐进了围巾里。她摇晃了一下，就像喝醉了一样。  
“近了。”她又重复了一遍。


	96. Chapter 95 命运之子

有人敲门，夜已经很深了。詹姆哼了一声，在床上翻了个身，噩梦依然追着他不放。  
本吉•芬威克，在英格兰的海岸上……  
他在那晚阵亡。  
本吉死了，他被巨人踩在脚下，他们只找到了他身体的碎片，唯一能证明本吉去世的方法是清点人数。在这一切发生的时候，詹姆就在几英尺之外，巨人太多了，至少有一千个，慢慢地登上英国的沙滩，而他们无计可施。他们终于撤退，带着本吉尽量多的尸体回去。并非只有凤凰社承受了人员伤亡，魔法部的人员死伤更多。  
现在巨人占了上风，为所欲为地屠杀麻瓜，以此取乐……  
这世界太可怕了。  
但这离哈利的出生只剩下一个月。  
只剩下一个月，一切都会好起来。他会成为一个父亲，莉莉会成为母亲。小天狼星作为天主教徒之一，会成为哈利的教父。哦，生活会变的。  
一切都会好起来。  
莉莉在他身边动了一下，她的身形已经十分臃肿，他觉得如果他再多看她的肚子一眼，他就能看见哈利在里面踢她。他就要成为父亲了，他就要成为父亲了。  
楼下有人敲门。  
“波特先生！”  
是邓布利多的声音。  
邓布利多在这儿做什么？  
“詹姆？”莉莉在梦中呓语，詹姆拍拍她的胳膊，安抚着她。他站起身，拿起长袍穿过房间。  
“没事的，”他说，“继续睡吧，我马上就会来。”  
自从他两个月前去海岸的那一晚之后，莉莉就变得异常警觉。她从来没有告诉他出了什么事，但詹姆又自己的猜测，她似乎在隐瞒着什么。  
“我来了。”詹姆说道，他穿上斗篷，冲下楼梯。现在几点了？大概已经过了午夜吧，他来做什么？  
“波特先生？”苍老的声音从门口传来。  
詹姆拧开了门把手，门外是惊恐的邓布利多。他失去了平日里所有的镇静，眼中闪着的光芒不见了。他的头发有些凌乱，眼镜掉到了鼻子下面。他关上门，用枯瘦的手紧紧抓住詹姆的手腕。  
“快点，没时间解释了。”他喘着气说，把詹姆拉进客厅，“把莉莉叫醒，倒一杯茶。我们有许多要说的。”  
“我不明白……”詹姆说着，跟着邓布利多走进客厅。这不像邓布利多，一户一户地敲门通知凤凰社成员。他总是让弗兰克或是穆迪来做这个，他疯了吗？  
***  
“怎么回事？”老校长已经坐在沙发上，詹姆问，“出了什么事吗？大家都还好吧？”  
“把你的妻子叫醒，詹姆。”邓布利多说，“这也同样是她的责任，我希望你们给隆巴顿夫妇寄猫头鹰，让他们五分钟内出现在你家客厅里。”  
“五分钟？”詹姆凑近了一些，邓布利多一定是精神失常了，“校长……”  
“快点，詹姆！”邓布利多依然在喘着气，“快点，不要问问题！”  
他从没有见过这样的邓布利多，他一直在想着为什么这个老人会成为凤凰社的领袖，被最强硬的凤凰社成员尊敬甚至敬畏着。现在他明白了，邓布利多不止是一个遥远的传奇。他是个战士，他是个领袖。  
詹姆默默地点头，到厨房里去拿了几张羊皮纸，把小达从睡梦中叫醒。小达已经很老了，但它必须完成这次任务。  
他飞快地写下一张便条：  
弗兰克和爱丽丝：  
到波特家来，事态紧急。校长想要见你们。  
詹姆  
他把纸条系在小达的脚上，小达骄傲地鸣叫了一声。它并不是每天都有这样的任务，猫头鹰飞出了窗外，詹姆走上楼去叫醒莉莉。希望小达的速度足够快，能让校长满意。出了什么麻烦，有什么可怕的事情发生了。  
能吓到阿不思•邓布利多的事情可不多。  
***  
十分钟后，詹姆和莉莉与爱丽丝和弗兰克并排坐在沙发上，用尊敬的眼神盯着校长。邓布利多喝了一大口茶，用手擦了擦长胡子上的水渍，放下了茶杯。出了什么事，房间里的气氛紧张到几乎可以用刀子割开。  
“今晚发生了一件不寻常的事情，”邓布利多说，“这件事既给我们一个优势，也给我们一个阻碍。”  
“出了什么事？”弗兰克皱着眉头问  
“我们找到了杀死伏地魔的武器，”老人凝视着傲罗说，“这世上唯一能阻止他的武器，唯一和他势均力敌，和汤姆本人势均力敌的武器。”  
“那是什么？”莉莉问。  
邓布利多深吸了一口气，摇了摇头：“我今晚和一位有意向成为霍格沃茨下一任预言课教授的人选进行了谈话。在谈话的最后，我正想离开的时候，那位女士进入了……怎么说呢，我们叫它恍惚状态吧？”  
詹姆一动不动，邓布利多在说什么？他真的疯了吗？战争苍老的他是不是带来了太多压力？  
“波特先生，你听说过预言吗？”  
詹姆猛地回过神，慢慢地摇着头：“当然。”  
“它们是非常危险的东西，”邓布利多又喝了一口茶，“未来不应该被揭示，我的朋友们。我们无法看见未来是有原因的，它们应该被慎重对待，理应被恐惧。在魔法部的神秘事务司专门有一个房间储存各种预言。到现在为止，那个房间都被人们恐惧着。里面有改变我们命运的东西，如果所谓命运存在的话。  
弗兰克用余光瞥了一眼詹姆，詹姆微微耸了耸肩。他们中没人知道这是怎么回事。  
“好吧，”邓布利多说，把茶杯分放在茶几上，“今晚，那位女士做了一个相当令人困扰的预言。预言中提到一个能击败伏地魔的武器。”  
“那个武器是什么？”爱丽丝问，邓布利多长叹了一声。  
“现在还不明确，”邓布利多说，“但我们已经知道了一部分，这将是一个在今年的七月底出生的孩子，出生于一个曾三次击败伏地魔的家庭。”  
房间里一阵沉默，莉莉的身体紧绷起来。  
“好吧，那范围已经很小了，”詹姆有些讽刺地说，“我们都从伏地魔手下逃脱生天，校长。凤凰社里的任何一个人都至少击败了他们三次。”  
“存活和击败是有区别的，波特先生。”邓布利多打断了他，“存活的意思是逃脱。就像你的朋友佩德鲁先生存活了下来，但他并没有做到下面的一步。卢平先生从诅咒下存活了下来，但他没有击败诅咒。击败是最伟大的勇敢，波特先生。这就是你在公园里和伏地魔狭路相逢时所做的，是你拒绝汤姆时最大的勇气。终于，它成为了你在安东尼的房子里时，他们将要杀害卢平先生时你的所作所为。这就是击败，不是存活，我说的足够清楚了吗？”  
“但……”詹姆停了下来，望着莉莉，望着哈利所在的地方。齿轮又一次一个个合上了，“这可能不是哈利，校长。”  
“你说对了，”邓布利多说，望着弗兰克和爱丽丝，“你们都打败了伏地魔三次，”他说，“这也可能是你们的孩子。”  
他们的脸色变得凝重，詹姆和莉莉都望着他们，然后他们互相凝视着。詹姆大笑起来，摇了摇头。  
“但是校长，莉莉没有……”  
“那一晚在树林里，波特先生。”邓布利多轻声说，“当然了，她在安东宁家也击败了伏地魔。”  
“那只有两次。”詹姆说，寻找着他漏掉的一环。  
“还有你和巨人战斗的那一晚，”弗兰克轻声说，爱丽丝小心翼翼地看了一眼莉莉，莉莉正用秃鹰一样的眼神盯着他们。   
詹姆顿住了，他转头望着莉莉：“什么？”他开口说道，“我不……”  
“当时有一个人，”莉莉轻声说，“我不……我不想让你担心……”  
“家里有一个人？”詹姆问道，“不……他想要什么？”  
“她杀了那个人，詹姆。”爱丽丝说，“她不想要你担心，我们觉得如果你不知道……”  
“你杀了谁？那个人？”詹姆叫道，望着他的妻子，“他想要杀了你吗？”  
莉莉看起来几乎要哭出来了，但她没有哭。她只是转头望向邓布利多，勇敢地说：“我们的孩子们是这个世界上唯一符合预言的两个人？”  
邓布利多悲哀地点了点头，说：“两个孩子之一……要么是你们的，詹姆和莉莉，要么是你们的，弗兰克和爱丽丝……是我们仅剩下的希望。汤姆将标记他为劲敌，他会将这个世界从我们所处的梦魇里拯救出来。”  
“如果他们没能做到呢？”詹姆问道，他的声音显得十分激动，“如果他们杀不了他呢？”  
邓布利多又叹了一口气，揉着太阳穴说：“那汤姆就会杀了那个孩子。”  
爱丽丝低叫了一声，弗兰克拍了拍她的背：“阿不思，我们都知道预言的原理，并非所有都能实现……”  
“如果这世上只有一个不相信这些神秘事物的人，那就是我，隆巴顿先生。”邓布利多继续说道，双腿交叉着，“但我今晚就在那里，亲眼所见。”  
“伏地魔将会追杀他们吗？”莉莉问，试图维持平静。  
“你指的是标记他为劲敌？伏地魔知道这件事吗？”邓布利多犹豫了一下，詹姆全身都僵住了。邓布利多顿住了，邓布利多支吾了，他害怕了，邓布利多从没有像这样过……  
“是的，没错。”老校长坦率地说，“他的一个卧底就在旁边的房间里，尾随着我和那位女士的会面。但我们在他听见整个预言之前发现了他，事态被控制住了。但他知道的足够……造成伤害。”  
“什么样的伤害？”詹姆问道。  
“我们需要躲藏了，”邓布利多说，“你们四个人，你们的孩子将被保护，无法被任何外界力量触碰。直到战争结束，你们都必须躲藏。”  
沉默在房间里弥漫开来，詹姆望着老校长。他想要他们开始躲藏，他想要他们放弃他们为之战斗的一切。愤怒在他心中蒸腾。  
“这是为了你们好，詹姆。”邓布利多看见了他脸上的表情，说道。  
“不，”詹姆固执地说，“这不是为了我好！我们是一个家庭！莉莉和我是凤凰社的一部分！”  
“你在完成你的任务，詹姆。”弗兰克说，“我们四个人都在，我们都做了自己负责的一部分，现在该你……”  
“不！”詹姆站起身说，莉莉从他身边挣开，双手交叠着放在膝盖上。她能感到孩子在踢她，“不！我不会逃！我不会躲起来！”  
“想想你的父亲，詹姆。”邓布利多劝道，“想想发生在他和你母亲身上的事，你想要同样的事情再次发生吗？”  
“我父亲是一个勇敢的人，”詹姆用手指指着邓布利多说，“他做了对的事，也同样教我这么做。”  
“你的父亲死了，詹姆。”弗兰克站起身面对他，“由于他的决定，你的母亲和姐姐也死了。”  
“你不许这样说我的家人，隆巴顿！”詹姆对弗兰克大吼道，“你不了解他们！你不在乎他们！他们只是凤凰社的牺牲品之一！说啊，你为他们有过他们一秒钟的默哀吗？还是你只会把他们的名字像刻马琳和本吉的名字一样刻在墙上？”  
弗兰克的眉毛拧着，嘴唇紧抿，手握成了拳头。  
“你失去了什么人，弗兰克，”詹姆向前走了一步，“你失去了什么人？！一个人都没有！”  
“詹姆……”爱丽丝说。  
“你别站在这儿批评我，弗兰克。”詹姆对着他咆哮道，“你谁都没有失去！你是弗兰克•隆巴顿，没人动的了你！好啊，或许你可以快活地躲藏起来，但我活在真实的世界上！你不会在晚上听见他们的声音！你或许连想都不会想他们一下！”  
“波特先生，你能先坐下吗？”邓布利多说。  
“你不了解他！”詹姆对他们三个人喊道，“他做了对的事！他教他的儿子不要逃跑！他教他的儿子为信仰而战！”  
“以什么样的代价呢，詹姆？”邓布利多说，“他付出了家人的生命，付出了自己的生命。”  
“你有多少次想起过马琳，弗兰克？”詹姆说，依然对站在他眼前的男人紧追不舍。莉莉和爱丽丝望着他们的丈夫，眼神里都有恐慌。詹姆的脸离弗兰克的脸只有两英寸 ，“你看见过多少次我的父母躺在地上？你看见过多少次，弗兰克？还是你这样的英雄已经不屑于想起这些了？”  
就是在这时，弗兰克一巴掌打在詹姆的下巴上，用了十分的力气。詹姆向后倒向了沙发，爱丽丝尖叫着，莉莉全身僵硬了。詹姆捂着下巴，从沙发上跳起来继续面对着弗兰克。莉莉能看见他的嘴角流下血来。  
“我每天都想到他们，”弗兰克用他低沉冷静的声音说，詹姆警觉地盯着他，“我失去的比你一生中失去过的加起来都要多。”  
两个人站在那里，危险地死盯着对方。莉莉慢慢站起身，站在他们两人中间。  
“够了，詹姆。”她望着她的丈夫说，“这世上发生的事情太多，没必要这么争辩下去。”  
“我不会躲，”詹姆说，眼睛依然瞪着弗兰克，“我永远不会躲。”  
“你有家人了。”邓布利多说。  
詹姆停了下来，又一次揉着下巴：“我知道。”他说，“我就是为了我的家人才这么做。”  
“詹姆说的对，”莉莉轻声说，站在詹姆身边，弗兰克向后退着，和爱丽丝一起坐在了沙发上，“我们是凤凰社的一员。我们战斗，我们已经参战两年，不可能就此退出。”  
“即使代价是你们俩和孩子的生命。”邓布利多问。  
“这不会发生的，”詹姆阴沉地说，“我不会让这件事发生。”  
“你还年轻，”邓布利多说，扶了扶眼镜，“或许有一天你会变成一个男人，詹姆。但不幸的是，那不是今天。还有你，隆巴顿先生，”他转过头望着正盯着詹姆和莉莉的弗兰克说，“我建议你们控制住自己的情绪，我们都在同一条战线上，我不能接受孩子气的争吵。现在，我要去魔法部了，请你们为孩子考虑一下，你们所有人。我们之后再找时间谈这件事，祝你们晚安。”  
邓布利多踏进了旁边的壁炉，消失在一团烟雾里。隆巴顿夫妇和波特夫妇瞪着彼此，女人们担忧着，男人们用杀人的眼神盯着对方。  
“詹姆，”爱丽丝开口说道，“我们都理解你的家庭……”  
“别假惺惺了。”詹姆叫道，转身离开了房间。  
“没用的，爱丽丝。”弗兰克望着他的背影说，“我们显然不够伟大，无法理解高尚的詹姆•波特。”  
詹姆眯了眯眼睛，回过头瞪着弗兰克，他的表情几乎都像是小天狼星了。莉莉警告地看了他一眼，但他完全没有注意。  
“你依然是那个小男孩，”弗兰克说，“你依然没有长大。”  
詹姆更加危险地瞪着他，他看起来随时能杀掉弗兰克。但弗兰克一点也不害怕，他站起身回瞪了回去，眼睛向刀子一样望着十九岁的詹姆。  
“弗兰克，詹姆……”莉莉说道，试图调停这场争斗，“听着，我知道我们都很担心。但我们没必要就这样开始对着对方吼，我们都在同一边，你们是朋友，记住……”  
“弗兰克……”爱丽丝轻声说道，拉住他的胳膊把他拽了回来，“或许我们该回去了。”  
“你们是该回去了。”詹姆呵斥道，爱丽丝有些受伤地看了他一眼。詹姆从没有这样对他们说过话，莉莉几乎想一巴掌打在他脸上。  
“詹姆……”  
“走吧，”爱丽丝把丈夫向门口拉，“我不觉得我们在这儿待着有意义。”  
“爱丽丝。”莉莉轻轻拍了拍爱丽丝的背。  
“我们明天见，亲爱的。”她轻声地说，拉着他的丈夫穿过房间，避开了和詹姆的眼神相触。弗兰克依然盯着詹姆，但什么也没说，只是跟着妻子一起消失在门外。  
门在两人面前关上，詹姆依然捂着下巴，他向楼梯走去，准备上楼。  
“你去哪儿？”莉莉问。  
“睡觉。”詹姆平淡地说，走上了台阶。  
“我们要谈谈。”莉莉跟在他身后，她的声音很急切。  
“不，我们不需要。”他说道，揉了揉头发，消失在楼梯的转角。她听见卧室的门猛地关上，然后就没了声音。她叹了口气，在最下面一级台阶上坐下，孩子越来越重了。  
现在她的骄傲和快乐变成了负担，她的孩子能拯救这个世界吗？她肚子里的孩子能结束这场战争吗？这怎么可能？一个孩子绝不可能这么重要……一个孩子……  
詹姆需要一个人和他谈，而那个人一定不是她。他永远不会和她谈这件事，一定得是他信任的人，这个世界上他最信任的人，能够让他无所不谈的人。


	97. Chapter 96 熟悉的房子

“那么，”小天狼星的手插在口袋里，“在这个美好的早晨，你的心情怎么样呢？”  
这只是一个普通的早晨，小天狼星想要在弥撒后请他吃一顿饭。詹姆一直觉得莉莉会和他们一起去，但她把他和他的老朋友丢下，去和爱米琳和爱丽丝一起买婴儿用品了。  
好吧，那就让她们去买东西好了。  
他生活中唯一让他感到快乐的部分，这九个月来唯一一件将他支撑下去的东西，变成了一个诅咒。并不是他因此讨厌那个孩子，或是他后悔有那个孩子了……而是所有随着新生儿的到来而来的快乐都已经消弭。  
还有站在那里的弗兰克，假装他比那个人的儿子还了解他。弗兰克把自己包装得就像是神祗，假装他知道什么是对的，什么是错的。詹姆的母亲难道在晚上柔声安慰过弗兰克？弗兰克和灵灵说过几句话？弗兰克和活着的温蒂见过几面？  
根本没有。  
他没有资格评判父亲的选择，他不在乎詹姆的父亲，也永远不想在乎。  
“我觉得我们可以去破釜酒吧，”小天狼星建议道，“我请客。”  
詹姆耸了耸肩：“随便。”  
“我还以为你想去呢，”他努力让自己的声音显得开心一点，“你知道的，回忆一下旧时光，远远地纪念一下……”  
“随便，”詹姆又重复了一遍，根本没在听他的朋友说话。  
小天狼星叹了口气，揉了揉头发，把手重新插回口袋里。詹姆又开始这样了，而他根本没法把詹姆拉出来。他依然记得他和莉莉的谈话。  
“和他聊聊就行了，”她说过，“只要听着他讲就行了，他最近遇到了很多事情，不愿和我说。”  
好吧，他也在想着这是怎么回事。她只是没有告诉詹姆有人在伏地魔的指令下闯进了他们的房子，用魔杖指着他。这种小细节或许有关。  
“那么，”小天狼星继续说道，“我在重新看一些霍格沃茨时代收集的小东西。”  
“嗯。”詹姆似乎有了点兴趣。  
“对啊，”小天狼星说，“很多我们以前写的笔记和规划，但我把我们的那张协定丢了。你知道的，那张说要为我们拥有的‘强大力量’保密的？”  
“嗯。”詹姆平板地应着。  
“不知道那是怎么回事，”小天狼星叹了口气，“或许是丢在格里莫街了。”  
“嗯，”詹姆说，根本没有注意到小天狼星紧绷着的声线。让小天狼星提到那个曾有十六年都是他家的鬼地方太难了，他自从搬出去之后就没有提到过，从阿尔法德的遗产公告后连想都没有想。  
“你知道的，”小天狼星沿着街向下走去，离教堂越来越远，渐渐接近破釜酒吧的入口，“我们从一年级开始就共同度过了许多，想想，我们改变了世界。”  
詹姆没有回答，他们沿着路边走着。只有几个街区了。  
“但总体来说我学到的，詹姆。”小天狼星继续说道，即使詹姆根本不在听，“我发现家庭才是最重要的，我的意思是，我能为你们付出一切……你知道的，我真正的家庭。我知道你对你的家庭也是如此。”  
詹姆停了下来，他们走到了下一个十字路口。这是一条熟悉的街道，有着熟悉的名字。这里曾经有一栋古旧的白房子，里面住了其乐融融的一家人。  
詹姆的脸像白粉笔一样惨白，小天狼星看到了街道的名字，他眨了眨眼睛。那是波特家曾经住的地方，他几乎不能相信自己差一点就认不出来了。  
“詹姆……”  
“你知道这两年什么事情一直在困扰着我吗，小天狼星？”詹姆望着刻着路名的牌子。他的血液都冻成了冰，看起来比真实年龄要苍老。比十九岁，很快就要到二十岁的人苍老了许多。  
“什么？”小天狼星问，心里很清楚他在说什么。  
太阳照在两人身上，他们望着路牌，慢慢地向那栋熟悉的白房子走去。现在里面已经住了另一家人，一辆麻瓜汽车停在车库外面，在正午的阳光下闪着光。另一家人住在里面，詹姆再也回不去了。  
“从我见过的一切，”詹姆哽咽着说，“从我经历过的一切中……我依然会做的一个噩梦是我的父亲站在那里，我没有签那份协议时他的眼神。那是我唯一盼望能重新来过的事情，因为我还是签了协议，因为我不是个懦夫。我已经战斗了两年，两年，小天狼星！”  
“所以又回到骄傲的问题上了，是吗？”小天狼星叹了口气，疲倦地看着他的朋友，“你的父亲会怎么看你，负担又压回你身上了？”  
詹姆没有回答。  
“这就是你为什么不愿意躲起来，是吗？”  
詹姆转过头不看小天狼星，双臂交叠着。小天狼星挠了挠头，苦笑了一声。他讨厌这样，为什么总是他面临这样的情况？莱姆斯在这方面比他擅长一百倍，但莱姆斯不在这儿，只有他来解决这个。  
“詹姆，听我说。”他深吸了一口夏日的空气，说道，“我对你的父亲没什么了解，但我知道如果他能看见你加入凤凰社后所做的一切，他一定会理解你的选择。他会明白你有一个家庭要保护，他也会尊重这一点。你有一个孩子了，詹姆……而那个孩子是击败伏地魔的唯一希望。如果你不为了自己或是莉莉躲藏起来，哪怕为了保存这唯一的希望躲藏起来，也是很有理由的。”  
詹姆依然没有回答，小天狼星放弃了，径直穿过马路。他知道詹姆会跟上来，事实上亦是如此，他太了解詹姆了。  
“你觉得他做了正确的决定吗，大脚板？”詹姆问道，走在小天狼星身后说。  
“谁？”  
“我父亲，”詹姆轻声说，“你觉得他做了正确的事吗？”  
小天狼星耸耸肩，坦诚地说：“天哪，我又不是上帝。我可不评判这个，我知道你父亲一点也不笨，我知道他或许有他自己的理由。只是……你也有自己的理由。别对他的选择过于执着，好吗？”  
詹姆点点头，手臂亲热地搭在小天狼星肩上。“谢谢你，伙计。”他轻声说，小天狼星对他挥了挥手。  
“没事。”他说，两人继续走了下去，渐渐远离了那栋白房子，远离了他们两人的噩梦。


	98. Chapter 97 绑架

门从房间的另一边缓缓打开，灯光照进了卧室里的地毯上，照亮了床上两个熟睡着、正打着呼噜的人。  
两个穿着黑衣的人，悄无声息地从走廊溜进房间。其中一个人手里拿着绳子，另一个拿着口塞。他们慢慢地走来，离床上右侧熟睡的男人越来越近。  
他们却没注意到目标已经醒了。  
灯一下子被点亮，詹姆从床上跳了起来，魔杖指向两个穿着斗篷的人，他们俩都僵在了那里。詹姆的头发看起来一团糟，眼睛里仿佛闪烁着火焰。  
“阿瓦达……”  
“别，詹姆！”一个熟悉的声音响起，他脱下了兜帽。  
现在轮到詹姆僵住了，他盯着眼前的两人。小天狼星和彼得摘下了兜帽，他们恶作剧般地笑着，站在他的面前。  
“别杀我们，伙计，”小天狼星说，“只是我们俩而已。”  
“你们该死的在这儿干什么？”詹姆放下了魔杖，“你们要把莉莉吵醒了！我差点就杀了你们俩！”  
“我们是来给你送礼物的。”彼得无辜地说，把绳子藏在身后，小天狼星点了点头。  
“今天你的生日，詹姆。”他说，“别告诉我你忘记了。”  
“是……什么？”詹姆打了个呵欠，伸手去拿眼睛。  
彼得努力忍住笑，小天狼星揉了揉眼睛，走到莉莉的那一边说：“喂，伊万斯！”  
“嗨，别把她弄醒。”詹姆说，握住小天狼星的肩膀，试图把他拽回来，“她最近都睡得不太好……”  
“去吧，虫尾巴。”小天狼星转过身说道，一下子扑到詹姆身上。两个男孩都倒在地上，莉莉在睡梦中翻了个身。詹姆挣扎着，小天狼星和彼得拿起绳子和口塞把他绑了起来。  
“你们干嘛……”在他们把手帕系在他的下巴上之前，他痛苦地叫了一声。  
“啊，闭嘴。”小天狼星说，“这是你的二十岁生日。我们只是玩玩，就这么多。现在好了，没关系……”  
两个男孩把他像行李一样架了起来，拖着他穿过走廊，离开睡着的莉莉。  
“走啊，别这么抵抗了。”小天狼星说，“彼得，抓稳他，他在滑。”  
“他在不停地动！”彼得说，试图抓住詹姆的脚，“他一点也不停！或许他不想要这样……”  
“没事的，他会喜欢的，不是吗，詹姆？”小天狼星大笑着，走下台阶，向客厅旁边的门口走去，“这是为了你自己好，詹姆。”  
“呜呜！”詹姆抗议着。  
三个男孩走到了台阶的尽头，詹姆用力地踢了彼得一脚。彼得尖叫了一声，放开了他的腿。詹姆利用这个机会挣开了小天狼星，滚进了客厅里。小天狼星从正躺在台阶上的彼得身边走过，又一次扑在他的猎物身上。詹姆叫了一声，他们中没人能听出来是什么意思，詹姆又开始挣扎。  
小天狼星大笑着，把他的朋友拖进了门廊，一脚踢开大门。詹姆能看见门外停着一辆黑色的车，有人站在那里，将车门打开，等待着他。  
詹姆不再挣扎了，盯着那个站着的人，他也穿着斗篷。那是一个他一段时间都没有见到的人。  
小天狼星让詹姆站了起来，为他松了绑：“现在，”他说，“二十岁生日快乐，詹姆。”  
莱姆斯•卢平温和地站在车门边笑着，詹姆慢慢地也展露出一个笑容，街上一片寂静，两个人凝视着对方。小天狼星感到肩上的担子忽然变轻了不少。好。  
再也不用和詹姆谈心了。  
他再也不用暂替莱姆斯的位置。  
“我听到楼上莉莉醒了，”彼得冲出房门，大叫道，猛地关上了门，“我们快跑！”  
“走啊，”小天狼星推着詹姆，“我们快走。”  
***  
詹姆不知道他们到底要去哪里，更不知道他们开着车是要去伦敦的国王十字车站。除了詹姆之外，拿到驾照的只有小天狼星，毕竟同时还开摩托车。于是，现在就是小天狼星以玩命的速度驾驶着汽车，莱姆斯坐在他旁边，小声提醒他不要忘记打转向灯。彼得坐在后面，紧张地望着他的朋友，仿佛他要为了他们把他绑起来跳起来杀了自己。  
真奇怪，看着四个人坐在魔法部的车里，和麻瓜们在同一条街道上开车。詹姆想知道他们怎么弄到魔法部的车……或许是小天狼星和穆迪与弗兰克的关系。  
詹姆试图向窗外望去，看着旁边车上坐着的人们。他们是完完全全的麻瓜，他们不知道这世界在经历着怎样的地狱。他们依然无辜。  
他们只是开向国王十字车站，去看……怎么说的来着……一场足球……比赛。他们的生活里永远不会有更大的忧虑。  
“能让我开吗？”莱姆斯问，小天狼星变到了另一条车道上。  
“你有驾照吗？”小天狼星生硬地说，试图把车开进国王十字车站的停车场。  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，小天狼星让车转了个弯，车轮在地上拖拽出尖锐的响声。“那这已经足够回答你的问题了。”小天狼星说，猛地把方向盘向左打。詹姆的脸撞到了车窗上，他们终于停进了一个停车位里。  
“好了，”小天狼星解开安全带，莱姆斯用颤抖的手指划拉着头发，“这一路还不算太差，对吧？”  
***  
火车正把他们带向某个地方，开出九又四分之三站台，一个詹姆以为他再也不会见到的地方。这一次不是霍格沃茨特快，任何和霍格沃茨相关的装饰都已经换成了金色和蓝色的字母：“火炮对蝙蝠。”  
他们走进隔间，詹姆并没有看见那些口号，检票员拿过他们的票，不知道为什么地拍了拍彼得的背。小天狼星也没注意到，他正忙着和走廊里一个看起来很阴暗的家伙说话。  
“那是谁？”詹姆在小天狼星走回隔间后问道。  
“和我打赌的家伙。”小天狼星看着他的小票，“你还记得唐恩吧？喂，唐恩！”  
一个看起来很圆滑的家伙把头伸进隔间里，笑了一声。  
“啊，这不是小波特吗，都长大了！”那个家伙说道，踏进了隔间，拍了一下詹姆的胳膊，“我好长时间没见过你来了……至少一两年。”  
“你好，唐恩。”詹姆揉着肩膀说，小天狼星大笑着说，“这可是詹姆说的2-0。”他说着，唐恩点了点头。  
“嗯，带他来看比赛吗，我知道了。”他说，“你还记得老奥力克吗？格里辛？”  
唐恩期待地看着詹姆，詹姆耸了耸肩：“不，我记不得了……”  
“啊，他是和你一起在队里的高年级生，你不记得了吗？”唐恩又拍了一下他另一边的肩膀，“大块头的家伙，我想他是击球手，对吧，小天狼星？”  
小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
格里辛？谁是格里辛？詹姆已经想不起他长什么样子了。大块头，让他想起和斯诺克斯教授一起参加选拔赛的一个家伙。队里的击球手，奥力克•格里辛，学校里的朋友。啊，他想起来了，一个内向的家伙，但在别的队员贬低他的时候总是给他鼓劲。  
“嗯，他现在在蝙蝠队里，”唐恩说，“开始打击球手，今年的新人。刚从秋季训练后进队，今年春天的赛季才开始打。我没想到你没听说过他，詹姆。还以为你不会错过这个赛季的任何一场比赛呢，你知道的，你是最棒的。”  
“我很忙。”詹姆飞快地说。  
唐恩看了詹姆一眼，慢慢地对小天狼星挥了挥手：“回头见，我走了。”  
隔间的门在他身后关上。  
詹姆知道他们要去哪里了，他们要去看火炮队和蝙蝠队的魁地奇赛。就像以前一样，大家坐在看台上，看着球员们在眼前飞行，互相投掷着鬼飞球，追逐金色飞贼。  
只不过这一次，詹姆会和他们一起坐在看台上，而不是飞翔在场地正中了。这一次，詹姆成为了观众。


	99. Chapter 98 被忘记的朋友

火车开始前行，彼得试图从小天狼星旁边走过去，小天狼星的腿伸在过道上，莱姆斯坐在旁边。  
莱姆斯穿着一件棕色的长袍，手臂交叉着，乱糟糟的头发落在脸上。他的尖鼻子从大衣衣领上面露出来，詹姆仔细地打量着他。他看起来成熟了许多，岁月在他的面容上留下了痕迹。他上一次想起莱姆斯是什么时候？  
一定是很长时间以前了。  
莱姆斯几乎像是个陌生人。  
小天狼星看到詹姆的表情，又看见詹姆目光朝向的方向，他咳嗽一声，站起身来。彼得坐回座位上，疲惫地叹了口气。  
“好吧，至少我们已经上路了，对吧？”他说，小天狼星向他转过头来。  
“喂，虫尾巴，”他说，“我需要人帮个忙，能过来一下吗？”  
彼得的脸色挂了下来：“什么？我才刚坐下……”  
“谢了。”小天狼星说，越过莱姆斯，把不情不愿的彼得拽到了走廊里。门在他们两人身后关上，里面只剩下詹姆和卢平了。  
他用手捻着长袍的一角，他根本不想和莱姆斯说话，也没什么可说的。他该和莱姆斯说什么？莱姆斯估计会对他嘴里冒出来的每一个字评头论足。  
莱姆斯看起来也对这样的情况不太满意，他频繁地向窗外望去，就好像没注意到有两个人已经离开了隔间。他疲惫地叹了口气，闭上眼睛。两天之后狼就要回来了，两天之后他就要一个人待在小木屋里，望着月亮从森林里升上来，树木拖着长长的黑影。两天后狼就会占据他的身体，而他什么也不能做。再也没有朋友来阻止那匹狼了，他知道他们不会再来了。狼也很清楚，狼正在变得强壮。就连现在都和他在一起，嘲笑着他的厄运。  
他对詹姆能说什么？哦，真高兴你没选我当教父，真高兴你没信任我，真高兴你没在阻止巨人的那场战斗中待在后方。他依然能看见芬威克和詹姆冲上前去阻止巨人从东边的进攻。他们正跑在沙滩上，芬威克在最后一秒冲到了詹姆前面，因为他觉得他看到了什么东西。莱姆斯看见巨人踩在芬威克的身上，离詹姆的脸只有几英寸。他的心都几乎停止跳动，他向前冲去，想把詹姆从同样的命运里拯救出来。  
他及时把詹姆拖了出来，他冲到詹姆身边，把他拉到旁边的沙地上。詹姆在尖叫，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着芬威克倒下的地方。他的皮肤又湿又冷。  
詹姆的嘴张成大大的o，他不停地尖叫着。  
那一晚的尖叫声还有很多。  
肆无忌惮的破坏。  
莱姆斯把他按在石头后面，詹姆则挣扎着想要回去。但莱姆斯按住了他，他不能让詹姆走，他不能任由詹姆死去。尤其是在他娶了莉莉之后，现在他很快就要有一个儿子了。莱姆斯绝不可能让詹姆面临和芬威克一样的结局。  
詹姆叫过他懦夫。  
詹姆说过这不该他来说三道四。  
但詹姆错了。  
战斗结束后，他们回到穆迪的房子里，詹姆一个字都没有对他说过。没有人提到过那场战斗，没有人去过芬威克的葬礼。詹姆也没有告诉小天狼星和彼得他曾经尖叫的事情，莱姆斯没有期待他的致谢，因为他知道自己已经不会得到了。  
莱姆斯救了他的命，而他……而詹姆一点反应都没有。  
他不是小天狼星，这就是原因。  
“那么。”詹姆揉着头发，说道。莱姆斯望着詹姆，他怎么变得这么成熟了？上一次莱姆斯仔细看他的时候，他们才十一岁，整个世界都在他们的脚下。那詹姆怎么会一下子就二十岁了？莱姆斯怎么会有了灰头发？詹姆……一个成年人……二十岁……  
“那么。”莱姆斯平板地答道。詹姆依然是那个不可一世的男孩，和以前一模一样，他们没有任何相似之处，他们怎么会成为朋友的呢？  
莱姆斯试图回忆他们年轻的时候，他对于自己有朋友感到多么开心……任何一个朋友……他从来没有有过的朋友。他曾经很懦弱，狼比现在更深地困扰着他。而詹姆拥有他想要的一切。  
那他们怎么会成为朋友？  
“你很久都没来看我们了，”詹姆说，“莉莉很担心你。”  
“我很忙。”莱姆斯凝视着詹姆的眼睛，说。他不愿意再附和詹姆的一切。他不是小天狼星，他不是彼得，他是莱姆斯，现在他是成年人了。詹姆不能再让他冒着生命危险参与一场冒险，不能再哄骗他因为一时激动就丢掉一条腿，他不能再逼自己教他写作业，任何别的事都不行。莱姆斯是个成年人了。  
“喂，莱姆斯？”詹姆问道，凑得近了一些。  
“怎么了，詹姆，”莱姆斯依然望着窗外，假装正专注于什么别的东西。他能看见狼静静地坐在詹姆身旁，无声地大笑着。  
“你为什么要来？”  
“什么？”他的目光转向詹姆，觉得几乎要把自己揉成一团扔出窗外了。  
“如果你不想见我，你为什么要来？”詹姆问，“如果你那么排斥我，你为什么要来？”  
“我没有排斥……”  
“发生了什么事情，月亮脸。”詹姆说，“你谁也不说，你怎么了？你看起来那么……那么苍老。”  
莱姆斯又叹了口气，继续转头望向窗外。他不想和詹姆谈这个，现在不行，之后也不行。  
月亮脸。  
詹姆叫了他的旧外号，他心中的一道旧伤隐隐作痛。他想起很久以前的四个男孩，他记得他们曾多么亲近，他依然能听见他们的笑声，在寝室里讨论着晚间的冒险。但他们的笑颜正逐渐褪去，四个男孩曾经天真无暇，这就是他们和现在的四个男人不同的地方。现在的四个人杀过人，为生存而战斗。他们恨过，爱过，经历过真实的世界。  
他们渐渐疏远。  
至少其中一个人是这样。  
他长大了，他知道现在的世界是一个多么可怕的地方。每一天他走在街道上，他都能看见窗边挂着的旗帜，每一天他甚至都亲手分发出去一个。每一晚他都能看见他们，没有生气地躺在街上，死了。每一晚他都会杀掉一个食死徒，或是跟踪一个，或是审讯。每天早晨，在他睁开眼睛迎接新的一天之前，他都会看见他们的面容……他们所有人的面容……  
所有逝者的面容。  
第一个是马琳，然后是芬威克，然后是其余的人……慢慢地渐次出现。甚至是辛普森，那个他很久以前杀掉的人，依然盘桓在他的梦中。他们所有人。  
每一晚，在躺下睡觉之前，他都会听见狼在耳边低语：“近了。”每一晚，狼都会向努力驱赶他的莱姆斯说这几个字。他会睡去，狼的呼吸喷在他的脸上，“近了，近了。”  
他知道“近了”的是什么，是他害怕的一切都会应验的一天。“近了”的是一切一切的终焉，“近了”的是凤凰社被屠戮殆尽的一天，“近了”的是伏地魔的胜利，“近了”的是彼得、小天狼星和……和詹姆……都死去的那一天。是他最害怕的一天。  
“莱姆斯？”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，回头看向詹姆。詹姆正盯着他，他看出有什么事情不太对了。莱姆斯很快调整好了情绪，摆出一副扑克脸。他不希望詹姆读他的念头，他不想让詹姆担心，他……  
“莱姆斯，”詹姆把手放在朋友的肩膀上，“听着，我们还是朋友，对吧？我的意思是，你……”  
“嗯，我们还是朋友。”莱姆斯说，“当然，我……”  
他想要说什么？他该说什么？他们还是朋友？但……  
天哪，他疯了吗？他是有多缺乏睡眠？一分钟前莱姆斯还想把詹姆掐死，现在……现在他们又成了朋友了吗？  
让他说一句对不起总是那么难吗？  
“听着，”詹姆说，把手从莱姆斯的肩膀上松开，“我们都在经历一段很难过的时光，自从毕业后就是这样了，你从来不是孤单一人，对吧？你知道的，嗯？”  
莱姆斯没有回答。  
“嗯？”詹姆顿了顿，莱姆斯站起身想要离开。  
“你问了个很好的问题，”莱姆斯的手摸上了门把手，“我为什么要来。”  
“你知道的，”詹姆跟着他站起身，把他的身体转了过来，“你一点也没变，你和以前一模一样，你逃避……”  
“詹姆……”  
“发生了什么糟糕的事情，你总是试图逃避。但你不能逃避，莱姆斯。坏事总会发生！你必须忍受它们！你不能总是恐惧！”  
莱姆斯什么也没说，定定地望着隔间的门，只希望他可以一走了之。但詹姆没有放弃，他一直抓着门把手，死死地盯着狼人，这一次他不会放莱姆斯走了。  
“某一天，莱姆斯。”詹姆说，“某一天，你醒来的时候会发现你只剩下自己一个人了。彼得不在了，小天狼星不在了，我也不在了！你会想这是怎么回事，你会想你为什么孤身一人，那时你就会希望回到这辆火车上，和我们在一起了。”  
莱姆斯一言不发，他不说，也不动。詹姆望着他曾熟悉过的男孩，小天狼星说得对，有什么东西不太对。他想的某些东西不太对，而别人都察觉不出来。  
狼人的大脑是怎么运作的？  
詹姆从没有把莱姆斯当做“狼人”来看待过，他总是他莱姆斯当做一个普通人。但如果狼人的某些部分他不理解，而它们真的取代了他某些人类的部分呢？如果那匹只在月圆之夜出现的狼控制了他怎么办？如果……  
詹姆打了个冷颤，手从门把手上移开了。这不可能，他不能让这种事发生。詹姆在他变形的那些夜晚中的责任感又回来了，他望着莱姆斯。  
莱姆斯总是试图让自己强大起来，那样他们就永远在他身边了。他不是最敏捷的，他不是最强壮的，但他是最聪明的，这也是为什么詹姆一直很佩服他。  
“听我说，”詹姆叹了口气，向莱姆斯伸出手，“记得……记得我们永远在那里。你不会是孤单一人，月亮脸。”  
莱姆斯望着詹姆伸出的手，他该怎么办。他们是那么不同，他们都是那么不同。  
他能听见小天狼星和彼得正沿着走廊走过来，他们的大笑声和对话让他知道他们对比赛感到十分激动，他们打赌火炮队会赢，至少小天狼星是这么打赌的。  
他永远不能像他们一样毫无顾忌的大笑。他们和他站在一起，却又显得那么遥远。  
“但我是独自一人。”莱姆斯对詹姆轻声说，隔间的门打开了，小天狼星和彼得谈笑着走进房间，小天狼星从他们身边走过，丝毫没有察觉这里出了什么事。  
“要问一下售票员关于座位的事情，没什么。”他坐回座位上，解释道。他叹了口气，踢着自己的摩托长靴，“那个人简直不能称为售票员，他都不知道飞天扫帚和游走球的区别。”  
詹姆没有看小天狼星，他正望着他的另一个朋友。莱姆斯没有动，他看起来比几秒钟前又老了不少。他看起来苍白而虚弱。  
有什么事情不太对。  
而莱姆斯永远不会告诉他们。


	100. Chapter 99 蝙蝠对火炮

（关于莱姆斯的注释：没错，我明白对莱姆斯这样的阐释有些奇怪。相信我，我能控制住自己的角色，写这样一个“可怜”的人物也是有原因的。最后一切都会解释清楚的，但请大家记住我这样描写并不是希望大家同情他，而是更加偏向于他别扭的一面，如果这样的描写准确的话。总之，莱姆斯这样做是有理由的，请相信我最后真相一定会大白。）

球场的看台几乎已经坐满了人，整个球场都充满了尖叫和呼喝声。很长时间里的第一次，詹姆笑了。  
他回家了。  
“火炮队加油！”旁边有人叫道。  
“黄油啤酒！蝙蝠队！买一杯黄油啤酒吧！黄油啤酒！”  
“我爱你，格里辛！”  
“走吧。”小天狼星说着，他和彼得走在前面。他们走上看台，寻找他们的座位。  
詹姆微笑着跟着他们身后，和一个卖黄油啤酒的小贩擦肩而过。小贩对彼得点了点头，彼得也对他点了点头。  
“你认识他？”詹姆问，回头看着那个壮实的人叫卖黄油啤酒。  
彼得耸了耸肩，继续跟着小天狼星一起向他们订好的座位走。  
詹姆从没有去过任何一场真正的魁地奇比赛的看台，莉莉和他在学校里许多次约会都是在魁地奇球赛时，他不出场的那些比赛，而他的父亲在他小时候曾带他去过女子冠军杯的比赛，温蒂在她们的队里。但这次不一样，这是一场真正的比赛，而他是个观众。  
整片球场上都弥漫着黄油啤酒的味道，还有炎热的七月下午人们的汗味。他们走过的看台旁坐着许多大块头的男人，穿着五颜六色的长袍，手上举着诸如“蝙蝠队！”“上帝保佑查德里火炮队！”这样的牌子。视线里是各种各样的观众们……詹姆找到了属于他的天堂。  
他露出一个大大的笑容，大步走到了彼得的前面，紧跟在小天狼星身后。莱姆斯落在他们三个后面，而看到了这一切的彼得，放慢速度去等他。  
“和尖头叉子聊得不错吧？”彼得问，他们又走上一串台阶。  
“他叫詹姆，”莱姆斯说，“我们不叫那个名字已经有一段时间了。”  
彼得皱了皱眉毛，看了一眼詹姆：“呃，好吧，那……这又怎么样？”  
“彼得，求你了，”莱姆斯说，“你……别说了。”  
“真的那么糟吗？”彼得嘟囔着，对经过的另一个人挥了挥手，“好吧，我就说了，你们两个都那么固执……”  
“我们别说这个了，”他走得更快了。彼得哼了一声，气喘吁吁地继续爬台阶，“我来了，对吧？我们既然买了票，就好好享受比赛。”  
“好吧。”彼得急促地呼吸着，说道，四个人继续走上看台。  
小天狼星和詹姆正激动地大声讨论着上一场火炮队的比分，他们大声地笑着，走上最高的那一层看台。能买到这么高的位置一定花了他们不少加隆，詹姆心里想着，小天狼星指向上面空着的四个座位。  
“生日快乐，波特。”小天狼星说，把詹姆推到了前面，詹姆在一个座位上坐下，旁边的老巫师的长袍上绣着“巴利卡斯尔”。  
小天狼星坐在詹姆的旁边，彼得和莱姆斯也在旁边依次坐下。看台上开始播放嘹亮的音乐，詹姆看了看表。  
“比赛几点开始？”他问，小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
“说不准，”小天狼星说，“巴利卡斯尔和火炮队的关系真的不怎么样，你知道的。”  
“詹姆•波特！”  
詹姆几乎跳了起来，视线渐渐转向一个前排的矮个子秃顶男人，他穿着火炮队的球衣。  
“呃……你好，”詹姆说，“我……”  
“那是波特！”男人转过身叫道，“看，卡尔，那是詹姆•波特！”  
另一个更胖的男人跟着他的朋友回过头来，望着詹姆。两个人热情地笑着，向他伸出手。  
“罗伯特•布鲁金斯，先生！”第一个人说，“我为预言家日报工作，我的天哪，我们好不容易才找到你们。”  
“抱歉，”詹姆说，“我真的不明白……”  
“你们一定听说过我们，”布鲁金斯说，指了指他的朋友，又指了指他自己，“布鲁金斯和贝克，英格兰最好的战地记者。正试图和你们取得联系，但克劳奇都不允许我们靠近你们十英尺之内，更别提邓布利多了……”  
“没错，我听说过你们。”小天狼星身体前倾着说道。看到他阴沉的脸，两个记者不禁向后缩了缩。布鲁金斯笑着“哦”了一声，“你总是在我们的事故现场转悠，对吧？你就是那个站在庄园外面的家伙，还有街角，还有……”  
“啊，你一定就是那个臭名昭著的小天狼星布莱克了，”贝克从口袋里抽出一支羽毛笔，说，“对了，对了……你们那个社给你们安排的任务挺多的吧？”  
小天狼星和詹姆看了彼此一眼，转头继续瞪着两个记者。  
“没有什么社，”莱姆斯插了进来，看见小天狼星脸上那种太熟悉的表情，“我们是魔法部的傲罗，在巴蒂•克劳奇手下工作。如果你们想要进行采访，必须先经过他的同意。”  
“我们都听这套说辞听了无数遍了，先生。”贝克扶了扶眼镜，说，“你不能指望我们还相信那一套。”  
“整个英国乡村都在水深火热中，”布鲁金斯补充道，“而魔法部一无所措。”  
“某一个夜晚，不知道从哪里，”贝克继续说道，“二十多个傲罗就出现在了荒野上，一小时后，他们都不见了。”  
“一个字都没有。”  
“然后，又是一个预言（詹姆浑身紧绷着，手紧握着座椅的扶手）。预言里提到一对打败了神秘人三次的父母。”  
“什么样的普通人会突然出现在那种地方？”布鲁金斯说，“你们伪装不了了，伙计们。”  
“我们只有几个问题要问，”贝克满怀信心地说道，詹姆怒视着他，“就这么多，真的。”  
“没错，”布鲁金斯咳嗽了一声，“好吧，孩子的预产期是什么时候？”  
“那真的是个男孩吗？”  
“你相信他真的就是预言里所指的那个孩子吗？”  
“如果他是的话，你会藏起来吗？”  
“神秘人知道你的妻子怀孕了吗？”  
“她真的怀孕了吗？”  
“闭嘴，你们两个！”小天狼星说，站起身把詹姆挡在身后，“他今天不会回答你们任何问题！如果你们继续对他纠缠不休，你们就会看到魔法部不那么受人欢迎的一面。”  
“那又是哪一面？”贝克问。  
“闭嘴！”小天狼星咆哮着，把詹姆向另一个方向推，彼得和莱姆斯连忙跟上。  
“我们去换个座位。”小天狼星吼道，他的眼睛里闪烁着怒火，“这简直是疯了，出去看个比赛都要被那些人包围着。”  
“我——我去换票，”彼得拿好四张票说，“很快就回来。”  
他消失在人群中，音乐灌入他们的脑海。  
***  
“女士们先生们，”解说员的声音回响在看台上，“欢迎来到本赛季的第三场比赛，巴利卡斯尔蝙蝠队和查德里火炮队。我是汉弗莱•哈罗德，火炮队解说员……”  
“我是大卫•古金，蝙蝠队解说员。”一个熟悉的声音响起，“欢迎大家在可爱的霍格莫德欣赏这样一场比赛。看台广播由弗洛林夫人的甜牙糖果店赞助，店铺位于猫头鹰店和佐科的笑料店之间。来弗洛林糖果店享受一场糖果、口香糖和牙根管冒险……”  
“抱歉了，女士们先生们，”哈罗德说，“弗洛林夫人的甜牙糖果店里的产品都不含糖……”  
“继续说啊。”大卫说道。  
小天狼星大笑着拍了拍詹姆的背，他们离前排更近了，几乎能看见魁地奇选手站在地面上，等待着开场哨响。  
“那是大卫的功劳，”小天狼星笑着说道，“谢谢他给你打的折，没错吧，要不是他我们根本没法出现在这儿。”  
“他祝你二十岁生日快乐。”彼得补了一句，詹姆大笑起来。  
“那太好了，”他灿烂地笑着，“简直想不到更好的，谢谢你们。”他说，悄悄地转过头看了一眼安静地坐在旁边的狼人，“谢谢你们。”  
莱姆斯转过头，惊讶地望着他。詹姆对他笑了笑，莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛。  
他露出一个大大的笑容。  
“火炮队来了！”哈罗德的声音超过了大卫的声音，“他们上场了！追球手巴利、莱林和威廉姆斯！”  
“自从发明了游走球后联赛里出现过的三个最大的饭桶。”大卫打了个呵欠。  
“然后是击球手，菲尔德、达丁和图兰斯。”  
“被完全高估的家伙。”  
“守门员卡森！”  
“他大概出生的时候脑子的位置就不太对……”  
“最后是我们的找球手比尔•克劳宾！”  
“他大概满心希望着能提早退休。”  
詹姆因为大卫那些一点也不好笑的笑话大笑着，看着整个队走到球场正中。克劳宾，他竟然能亲眼见到克劳宾本人！还有卡森！还有达丁！他们都和自己站在同一个球场上！太不可思议了！  
他们是他年少时的偶像，现在他离他们只有几十米。他感到自己仿佛是和众神一起站在了奥林匹斯山上。  
“现在是一支真正的球队，”大卫清了清嗓子，说，“巴利卡斯尔蝙蝠队！由黄油啤酒赞助，记住，我因黄油啤酒而疯狂！”  
“我敢保证火炮队不会依靠某个无聊的笑话广告来拉赞助。”哈罗德说道。  
“那是因为没人想赞助你的队伍，汉弗莱。”大卫说，“但我们都要祝愿各自的队伍发挥出最高水平，对不对？难道火炮队不是这样的吗？好了，就像我说过的那样……追球手斯蒂文、拉雷和弗拉甘！之后是追球手奥拉夫和格里辛。”  
人群为出现在四个队友身后的奥力克•格里辛欢呼着，他微笑着，向看台上的人们招着手。  
现在詹姆想起他了，他自从毕业后都没怎么变，除了剃了个光头。他看起来真的很像斯诺克斯。  
他想象着骑在扫帚上的样子，他上一次骑着飞天扫帚是什么时候的事了？肯定不是婚礼，肯定不是在加入凤凰社之后。他还记得树林在他脚下的样子，手上磨出的老茧和水泡。他甚至记得手套的样子，织物细密的纹理。风吹拂过他的发丝，他的全身都享受着完全的自由。当他骑在扫帚上时，整个世界都向他展开，他能看见远处的景色。  
欢呼的人群们在看台上高呼他的名字，商店里的纪念品上也刻着他的名字。有着乱糟糟头发的球员形象被做成纪念品躺在盒子里，对小小的女孩笑着。这一切都是他的，这一切都属于他。  
詹姆•波特，有史以来最好的找球手！他们都在为他欢呼！欢呼着他的名字！  
小天狼星、彼得和莱姆斯都微笑着看他的比赛，就像他们年轻时那样。他对他们致意，飞得越来越高。大卫•古金的声音传来，他大叫着自己的名字，盖过了哈罗德声音。  
比赛刚开始，他就看见了金色飞贼向下飞去。他抓住扫帚，向下俯冲，俯冲俯冲俯冲……  
接近地面！绿草坪向他扑来，但他不会摔下去……他不会飞那么低。  
他以无与伦比的飞快速度冲去，胃仿佛都坠了下去，风吹过镜片，他的眼睛涨红了。他的头发蓬乱地散着，他伸出手，他能控制住飞天扫帚，他……  
“火炮队得分！”  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛，他回到了看台上，他只是个看客。  
飞天扫帚不见了，纪念品雕像从没有出现过。  
“这是个奇迹，”大卫说，“事实上是这个赛季的第一次进球。”  
詹姆看见格里辛飞过球场，手上拿着球棒。从他飞过的地方，女孩狂热地向他招着手，他挑逗地眨了眨眼睛。詹姆揉了揉眼睛，哦，天哪，奥力克。现在他开始变得外向了。  
他记起格里辛邀请阿尔加•克兰宾去毕业舞会时惊恐的样子，阿尔加是他们年级里长得最像猩猩的女孩，男生们都不愿接近她，害怕她会邀请他们一起去霍格莫德。而现在他正向粉丝们招着手，看起来十分轻松。  
看起来非常像你以前的样子，是吧，詹姆？他想着。  
他默默地笑着，耸了耸肩说：“好吧，谁会这么想呢。”  
“想什么？”小天狼星问。  
“没什么。”詹姆摇了摇头说，继续看比赛。  
格里辛在场边寻找着游走球的踪迹。他每次打到游走球，就会引来女孩们的一阵尖叫。  
詹姆的笑容消失了，他的视线开始寻找黄油啤酒的广告。  
他的身体坐在看台上，但他的心已经飞到了场地正中。  
鸟儿不该被囚禁在隆重笼中，他想着，试图不去关心格里辛的好准头。  
***  
当詹姆走进去的时候，更衣室几乎已经空了。他独自一人，小天狼星和另外两个都不在。他们都在入口处等着。大卫让他进来了，把让他和老朋友相见作为礼物。小天狼星正躲着唐恩，说不定唐恩还记得小天狼星欠他一笔钱。  
老旧的木门就在眼前，詹姆向入口处走去。汗味、木头和稻草的味道混在空气里，冲进他的鼻子。闻起来和霍格沃茨的空气一模一样，除了那里的球场上只有一个帐篷，胜利的感觉并不那么强烈之外。一切都和他梦想中的一样。  
蝙蝠队的更衣室门是关着的，所有队员都去参加庆祝了，除了其中一个人。弥漫的蒸汽中是一个孤独的背影，坐在两排储物柜中间的椅子上。他又一次穿上了平常的衣服，詹姆不由得笑了起来。  
“奥力克•格里辛。”他微笑着说，“都长大了。”  
格里辛转过头，他的脸色忽然亮了起来：“詹姆！真高兴你也能来！”他站起身，向老朋友走去。他们握了手，格里辛大笑着说，“听说过你可能会来，从大卫那里听到的，你知道的。”  
“今天打得不错，”詹姆说，“真的给了火炮队一点颜色看。”  
奥力克微笑着点点头：“嗯，好吧，不是我最好的比赛。让你看到这么一场真是见笑了。”  
“你已经是最棒的了，伙计。”詹姆在最近的一张长椅上坐下。  
“你就能比我表现得好。”格里辛说，用肩上的毛巾擦了擦脸。他看起来那么年轻，他们两人怎么可能年龄一样？相比于詹姆忧虑而苍老的脸，格里辛看起来简直像是个孩子。  
更衣室里寂静弥漫开来，詹姆耸了耸肩，有些悲伤地笑着说：“嗯，是啊，人都会变。命运给你发了什么牌，你就得拿着，我想是这样。”  
“或许吧，”格里辛伸手打开一个储物柜，“但命运总会发给你最好的牌，所有人都是这么觉得的。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”詹姆插了一句，不想说发牌的问题了。格里辛的表情从欢喜变成困惑，他打开储物柜的门。  
“什么感觉怎么样？”  
“一切，”詹姆望着他，似乎看的又不是他，“观众、飞天扫帚、飞行，你感觉怎么样？”  
格里辛的笑容回来了，比前一次笑得更灿烂；“好吧，我想你比所有人都清楚的，波特。”他把手伸进储物柜，说，“像是天堂。”  
詹姆弯起嘴唇，点点头说：“是的，我知道。”  
“莉莉怎么样？”他问，手上拿着一杯水和另一条毛巾，“听说你们快要有孩子了，抱歉我没能去成你们的婚礼，我想那大概和我姐姐的婚礼是同一天，你知道如果我不去姐姐们会是什么样的。”  
詹姆轻笑了一声，仿佛看见了温蒂的脸：“嗯，我理解。”  
“那你怎么样？”格里辛问，“你是个已婚男人了。”  
“挺吓人的，但也很棒。”詹姆说，“我也不想和除莉莉以外的人在一起。”  
格里辛点点头：“那感觉怎么样？”  
詹姆望着他，格里辛意味深长地笑着。詹姆感觉他脸上的皱纹都消失了，他再次笑了起来。他叹了口气，揉了揉头发。  
“像是天堂。”


	101. Chapter 100 哈利•波特

（作者的话：第100章！我自己都不觉得能做到，但我还是要……嗯，还是要感谢所有读者们，在读完第一章后并没有放弃这篇文章。:-D，这是大家都在等待的一章……好好享受吧……）

那天晚上晚些时候，从魔法部借来的车才停在波特家门口。坐在小天狼星车上的詹姆看见家里的灯开着。  
“好了，我回去了。”他打开车门，向家里走去。回来的路充满了欢笑，一路上他们一边唱着歌，一边喝黄油啤酒。自从毕业之后，他很久没这么开心过了。当他走上台阶的时候，脸上依然挂着笑容，小天狼星在驾驶位上摇着头。  
“他是疯魔了。”他评价道，彼得和莱姆斯都郑重地点头。  
詹姆一边揉着头发，一边打开门，叹了口气：“又回到什么也没有的现实里了。”他嘟囔着，轻手轻脚地走进门厅。  
“莉莉？”他轻声说道，但没人回答。  
或许她在睡觉。  
或许她出去找他了。  
她是在担心他吗？她有没有一整天都不睡觉，只是为了等他回家？如果她去了凤凰社总部，所有人都在找他该怎么办？  
如果她出了什么意外怎么办？  
他永远不会原谅自己……  
“莉莉？”他有些焦急地说，走进客厅。  
“詹姆？”  
那是一个沙哑的声音，和莉莉甜美温柔的声音一点也不一样。詹姆转过头，看见一个陌生人正从厨房里走出来，一个入侵者！  
他猛地抽出魔杖指着那个人：“你是谁？你要干什么？莉莉在哪儿？”  
“放下那东西。”那个人走近了一些，壁炉上蜡烛的光照亮了他的面容。是弗兰克•隆巴顿，詹姆盯着他。  
“你要干什么？”他叫道。  
弗兰克叹了口气，摇摇头说：“你知道的，詹姆，除了爱丽丝和孩子之外，我一直在照看她。”  
“真不错啊，”詹姆嘶声说，“莉莉在哪儿？出了什么事？”  
“他们几小时前把她送到圣芒戈去了，”弗兰克说，“但我想你是和朋友们兜风兜得太开心了，一如既往地，不是吗？”  
“他们为什么把她送到那里去？”詹姆问，感到心都坠了下去，“出了什么事？怎么了？”  
弗兰克英俊的脸上露出一个笑容，他说道：“祝贺你，你就要成为父亲了。”  
***  
“你和詹姆的谈话进行的怎么样？”小天狼星问，手指按着车的轮胎。在詹姆去看莫甘娜之后，他们得保证车子一切正常。  
莱姆斯透过后视镜看着小天狼星，耸了耸肩：“还可以更好一些。”  
“你们还赌气呢，对吧？”彼得问。  
小天狼星抱怨了一声，用手捂住脸。莱姆斯的表情变得平淡而冷漠，他试着不让另外两人看出他的情绪，他们能像读一本书一样轻而易举地读懂他。他从小天狼星那里转开头望着房子，前门依然开着，詹姆消失在门里面已经有一段时间了。出了什么事，他能感觉到。  
“你知道吗？”彼得说，“我觉得詹姆很幸运。”  
莱姆斯的视线从小天狼星转向彼得：“为什么？”  
“好吧，”彼得在座位上挪动了一下，“他有一个关心他的妻子，朋友们也很爱他，会在他的生日带他出去看比赛，还有……好吧，魔法部的人当然也很喜欢他。詹姆总是那个幸运的人，你们不觉得吗？”  
“不对劲，”小天狼星轻声说，“他没有关门，他以前总能记得关门的。”  
“什么？”莱姆斯问。  
“楼上的灯没有开，客厅的灯也没有开。”小天狼星说，“而他还没有关上大门，出了什么事。”  
“你们不觉得莉莉会生气吗？”莱姆斯说，“让我们总结一下……”  
小天狼星打开车门，二话不说就跳出车外。莱姆斯叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
“当我没说。”他说。  
夏日的暖风吹进车里，留下的两个人等着詹姆和小天狼星回来。彼得的脚一遍遍点着地，莱姆斯的手抚过头发。彼得开口道：“那么，你觉得我们也应该跟着去吗？”  
“或许吧，小天狼星还能把房子炸到苏格兰去呢。”莱姆斯说，两人打开车门，跟着正穿过街道的小天狼星向詹姆的房子走去。  
三个人走进一片寂静的房子，外面的街巷上没有一丝声音，房子里亮着灯。一辆车经过，一只猫从人行道上走过。远处的汽车引擎声隐约可闻，而房子里面一丝声音也没有。  
直到小天狼星布莱克的大叫声穿过还开着的门，传到街上，几乎整个英格兰都能听见他的声音。  
***  
“她在哪儿？”詹姆问，他们冲进圣芒戈医院的大厅。他欣喜若狂，五个人冲到前台，詹姆一拳砸在桌上，大喊道，“我的妻子在哪儿？”  
“请问你的妻子叫什么？”护士平静地问。  
“莉莉•伊万斯……我是说，莉莉•波特，她叫莉莉•波特，我是她的丈夫。”詹姆激动地说，“她在哪儿？我想要见她？”  
“她在产房里，波特先生。”护士的声音更平静了，“请跟随路标。”  
“走吧。”弗兰克抓住詹姆的袖子，把他拉向另一边的电梯，“他们昨天就把爱丽丝送去了，我对这儿的路线可熟悉了。”  
他们一股脑拥进电梯里，詹姆看了弗兰克一眼：“是个男孩吗？”  
弗兰克的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，他的面容看起来柔和了许多：“是的，是个男孩，他叫纳威。”  
“祝贺你。”詹姆说，手指玩着长袍角。如果出了什么事情怎么办？如果莉莉很疼，而他不在那儿怎么办？天哪，他去看了一场根本不该去看的魁地奇比赛。应该是他送莉莉去医院！应该是他……  
“谁带她来的？”詹姆问，电梯缓缓上升，弗兰克咳嗽了一声：“是我。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”他说，莱姆斯、彼得和小天狼星面面相觑着，耸了耸肩。  
电梯门开了，詹姆冲进走廊，弗兰克追在他后面。三个人试图跟上他们的脚步，但他们完全比不过魁地奇选手和邓布利多最好的傲罗。他们望着詹姆和弗兰克转过一个拐角，冲进一间门上写着“波特”的病房。  
“莉莉！”詹姆大喊道，环顾着房间。  
然后他看见了她。  
她和往常一样美丽。  
***  
三个小时了，病房外面等待室的钟滴答滴答地走着。弗兰克很久以前就离开了，去走廊的另一头看自家的孩子。只有三个掠夺者还留在那里，努力抑制着等待的焦灼。  
这不也是一条风景线吗？三个邓布利多的战士，坐在圣芒戈的椅子上尽量让自己显得享受。小天狼星正哼着一首歌，由于他哼得太慢，莱姆斯不太听得出来他唱的歌词是什么。他知道这大概是一首法国歌曲。  
“这首歌叫什么？”莱姆斯轻声问道，小天狼星猛地回过神来。  
“什么？你忘了吗？”小天狼星转过头问他，“是你音乐盒的那首歌。”  
“我也这么想，”莱姆斯说，“我只是不觉得你还能记得。”  
“你晚上总在宿舍里放，”小天狼星说，“放了好多遍。”  
莱姆斯的笑容褪去了，他又换上平板的表情，视线从小天狼星身上转开，小天狼星叹了口气。他揉了揉眼睛，抱怨道：“好了，莱姆斯。我们当时也没怎么睡觉的，我在学校都不太睡觉。”  
“如果我知道你在听，我一定不会放。”莱姆斯温和地说。  
“我挺喜欢那首的曲调的，”彼得从杂志里抬起头说，“很吸引人。”  
“闭嘴，”小天狼星说道，继续转向莱姆斯，“怎么了？”  
“如果这打扰到你们……”  
“谁说这打扰到我们了？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“好吧，我只是不觉得你会记得。”  
小天狼星点点头，依然有些困惑，他又叹了口气。又是一片可怕的寂静，三个男孩再次一言不发了。莱姆斯曾经做过一个梦，他等待着小天狼星来把他救出什么地方。他坐在椅子上，无意中就慢慢睡着了，又是一个梦。但这次没有狼，也没有木桌子后面诡异的教授。  
这次是一个男孩，至少看起来是这样，男孩正在一个晚会上。大概是詹姆十一岁的样子，淡褐色的眼睛，他又快活又健康，正吹灭生日蛋糕上的蜡烛。十根金色的蜡烛像小塔楼一样立在蛋糕的糖霜上面，顶上是巧克力写出的“生日快乐，哈利。”小天狼星也在，他把男孩抛到空中，对他开玩笑说要把他扔到上面的树上。彼得望着那个蛋糕，仿佛已经等不及要吃了。  
詹姆拿出了照相机，他紧紧拥抱着莉莉。  
而莱姆斯……莱姆斯坐在波特家的台阶上，把他准备的礼物送给他们共同抚养长大的男孩。在小天狼星把哈利放下来，让他尝过蛋糕之后，哈利冲过去拥抱住了莱姆斯。  
“生日快乐，哈利。”莱姆斯微笑着说，回抱住哈利。这个拥抱里没有怜悯和恐惧，只有真诚的感动。  
这个孩子不在乎他是否是狼人。  
但这个男孩只是一个梦，他告诉自己，梦永远不可能是真的。  
“你们和詹姆有说过……”彼得清了清嗓子，“关于他儿子……”  
“没有，”小天狼星说，“你不许和詹姆提起那个预言，别想。”  
彼得点了点头，张开嘴仿佛是要说什么。但他又闭上了嘴，过了一会儿才说道：“你们相信那个预言吗？”  
莱姆斯忽然显得非常疲惫，他揉了揉眼睛：“怎么能不相信？”  
天哪，小天狼星真的受不了了！他简直想进去和莉莉谈谈时间的重要性。他还没受过洗礼，他们也没做好准备，就把他推上了这个位置。  
他们怎么能这样？  
因为他们不想让孩子在七月出生，小天狼星想道。他们希望孩子晚一些出声，就算是为了避开预言。那样就算隆巴顿的孩子了，这个世界就不会把所有压力都倾注在哈利身上。  
哈利，他叫哈利。  
詹姆说哈利看起来和他一模一样，小天狼星想知道这是不是真的。  
哈利会和他是怎样的关系呢？他们会像兄弟一样，永远为对方付出，还是像父子一样，如果詹姆不在的话。但当然了，詹姆永远会在那里，他会全心全意地爱着哈利，莉莉也是。  
不，他会成为小天狼星叔叔，如果他的父母在战斗，哈利会到他这里来，或者詹姆和他闹了矛盾，或是莉莉开始发火。小天狼星叔叔会为他伸张正义，永远不让任何邪恶碰到他，他永远不会惩罚哈利，永远不会对哈利的行为指手画脚。  
哈利会足够聪明到能自己处理好那些事情，小天狼星叔叔会提供给他想要的，甚至更多，但永远不会更少。他永远会为了哈利等待。  
他会保护哈利。  
无论何时、何地。  
当，当，当。  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，望着挂钟。午夜的钟声敲响了，三下。  
“出来了！”莉莉的尖叫声回响在等待室里，“哈利！”  
当。  
他能听见孩子的哭叫声和莉莉的声音。  
当，当。  
“是个男孩！”  
当，当。  
另一个梦。  
当，当。  
门开了，莱姆斯站在那里。  
当，当。  
詹姆站在病房的门口，脸上是有生以来最灿烂的笑容。他看起来比婚礼时还要开心，甚至比打魁地奇时还开心。房间里的灯映着他的面容，他望着小天狼星，眼睛里盈满泪水。  
“他就在里面。”  
一阵椅子拖动的声音和脚步声在油布地毯上响过，三人冲向詹姆，激动地跟着他走进房间。  
这就是小天狼星的世界完全改变的一刻。  
莉莉躺在床上，红发散乱着，皱着眉头，脸上全是汗珠，身上穿着一件白色罩袍，和往常一样美丽。但这和小天狼星没关系，这不是他真正关注的。  
她的臂弯是那个对他们所有人来说无比重要的孩子，一个或许能改变世界的孩子了。他那么可爱，那么……那么小，仿佛是脆弱的瓷做的，最微弱的一阵风都会把他吹皱。  
他太可爱了。  
他的头上有一小撮黑发，皮肤是淡粉色的，透着健康的生气。他微笑着，试图第一次眨眼。他还从没有见过阳光，见过所有可怕的事物。他的小手抓着莉莉的罩袍，脸上流下一道泪水。  
小天狼星几乎无法把视线从他身上移开，这是他的教子，哈利。这是詹姆的孩子。  
“小天狼星，你知道教父是什么人吗？”  
他能在脑海中听见詹姆的声音，很久以前在弗兰克的办公室里和他说过的话，这离现在只有几个月吗？听起来仿佛已经隔了一世。  
“我们从某种程度上希望你能成为孩子的教父。”  
“哈利，”莉莉低下头在孩子的耳边轻声说道，就好像他能听懂她的话一样，“我希望你见见你的几位叔叔。”  
莱姆斯和彼得对着她抱着的孩子灿烂地笑着，莱姆斯的担心逐渐消去，他没有表情的脸上露出一个大大的笑容。而彼得则是另一种神情，既有极度的快乐，也有一丝……恐惧。  
但小天狼星，哦，小天狼星几乎僵住了，他的眼睛甚至无法从哈利身上移开。他简直是完美的，他的一切都是完美的。  
“这是莱姆斯，”莉莉产后的声音还有些嘶哑，“这是彼得，还有，哈利，”她望着小天狼星，目光里是全然的信任，“这是你的教父，哈利，小天狼星•布莱克。”  
小天狼星听到了自己的名字，又一次眨了眨眼。没有大笑从他嘴里脱口而出，没有泪水从眼睛里留下来，甚至没有一丝笑意，只有一个男人望着最纯洁、最美好的事物时的样子，一个男人担负起责任的样子。  
詹姆从莉莉手里接过哈利，眼泪流得更快了，詹姆根本不在乎别人会想什么。  
这是他的儿子，这是将一直陪伴着他的儿子。他们在一起，永远被联系在一起，这是哈利。  
“你好，哈利。”他轻声说，慢慢地摇着小婴儿，“我是你爸爸。”  
他是个父亲了。  
小天狼星看着父亲抱住儿子，詹姆用最温柔的方式抱着哈利。他在认识詹姆的这么多年中，从没有看见他这么小心翼翼过。这个小生命太脆弱了，任何一点轻微的动作都会伤到他。  
这么小的孩子怎么会有拯救整个英国的力量？甚至拯救世界？成年人都在战斗中牺牲了，这个小孩子还能活下来？  
他能杀死伏地魔，或者就是伏地魔杀死他。他们都已经听那个预言不下百遍。  
“来，你想抱抱他吗？”詹姆问离他站得最近的小天狼星。小天狼星点了点头，从詹姆的手臂间接过这个温暖的小生命。  
“支持住他的头，”莉莉说道，“别碰他的头皮。”  
“莉莉，别担心。”詹姆坚定地说，小天狼星根本没听她在说什么。他的眼睛依然凝望着眼前这个完美的小生命。  
绿眼睛也正望着他，他感到自己不由自己地笑了。小天使可爱的脸上露出一个最大的笑容，然后他打了个呵欠，胖胖的小手指抓着小天狼星的长袍，终于抓着布料握成一个拳头。然后他闭上眼睛睡了过去。  
小婴儿温暖的身体就在小天狼星的臂弯里，小天狼星低头望着揪着他的长袍、正寻求安全感的小手。这么有力的手指。  
“别担心，”小天狼星轻声说，“一切都会好的，什么也伤不到你。”  
我不会让任何东西伤害你的，小天狼星想，永远不会，我发誓。  
“哈利，”他轻声说，轻轻地摇着孩子，“哈利•波特。”  
“这是个好名字。”彼得打断了小天狼星的思绪。  
詹姆点点头以示同意，莉莉望着詹姆，她对孩子做了个手势，伸出了一只胳膊。  
詹姆清了清嗓子，向哈利伸出双臂：“该回妈妈那里去了，哈利。”  
小天狼星不情愿地把哈利递了过去，詹姆抱起了哈利。哈利的小手依然抓着小天狼星的长袍，最后才放手。哈利的眼睛忽然睁开了，他呜咽了一声。  
没事的，小天狼星想，没事的。  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，又一次露出笑容。  
手里抱着孩子的詹姆坐在床边，小天狼星能听见莱姆斯和彼得祝贺两人有了一个可爱的小男孩的词句，但他的眼神始终离不开那双绿眼睛。  
没有什么东西能伤害你，他默默地在心中重复，我绝不会允许。  
伏地魔会来追杀这个男孩，他们心里都清楚。他们心里知道这个孩子将一直处在他们参战之后的危险状态下，甚至可能比那还糟。哈利一点也不安全，伏地魔想杀了他，而小天狼星会不惜一切代价履行自己的誓言。  
小天狼星的眼神变得坚定，他的脸色沉了下来，感到心中升起一种从未有过的责任感，他紧抿着嘴唇。  
伏地魔倒是试试啊，他想着。  
***  
病房里没有人注意到玻璃门后的两个身影，但不知名的访客们能看见门内发生的一切。如果有人走得更近一些的话，他们会发现两人在祝贺彼此的成功。他们让孩子活了下来，成功地保护了母亲九个月，现在前方又是另一条征途。  
好吧，只有一个人在笑。他苍老而布满皱纹的脸上，半月形的镜片后面眼睛闪烁着光芒，嘴角向上勾起。校长老了，没有什么能阻止时光，看见新的生命诞生总让他开心。  
“我总是试图回想自己出生时的样子，”邓布利多对身边正若有所思地看着新生儿的人说，“不幸的是，那是太多年之前的事情了，七十年前的事情我一点也记不得。”  
“他们陷入了极大的危险中，校长。”男人说，由于一件斗篷的遮掩，别人看不见他的脸。如果任何人看见他和这类人……和邓布利多在一起……一切都完了。  
“我明白，我的朋友。”邓布利多说，蒙着面的男人站得更笔直了。我的朋友，老人这样叫他。这是差一点就杀了他的人，这又是曾不求任何回报、救过他的命的人。  
“他们不知道，对吧？”那人的声音从兜帽下传来，他的胳膊感觉更疼了。仿佛毒蛇的尖牙咬噬，黑魔王正召唤他的追随者。那晚他们要开会，召集摄魂怪，夺取阿兹卡班。而邓布利多没法去阻止他们了，他正全心关注着这个无意中来到世间的小生命。  
“不，他们不知道。”校长叹了口气，他的眼神黯淡下去，“让他们享受快乐的一晚吧。他们已经为人父母，至少在被搅进漩涡之前感受一些安全感吧。”邓布利多转向戴着兜帽的男人，他凝视着兜帽下的面孔，“你是我最信任的人，伏地魔听见整个预言了吗？”  
“不，校长。”那人说，“他知道的是尽人皆知的部分，或者是他的卧底听到的部分……那个卧底已经死了。”  
说到最后几个字时，那人几乎哽咽，露出一丝鲜有的恐惧情绪。邓布利多望着他，那是一个无比勇敢的人，心中的信念来自他见过最强大、最黑暗的力量。这场战争中，他不属于他们的那一边。  
“你把生命奉献给了我们，”邓布利多说，完全转过身看着他，双手交叠，“却不相信我们的理由，我在你还是个孩子的时候就认识你了，早就了解你在黑魔法领域的天赋和技巧。你为何要如此冒险？”  
“别问我，校长。”戴着兜帽的男人低吼道，转身向等待室走去，“你知道的。”  
“啊，”校长说着，那人拔腿就走，“依然如此吗？”  
兜帽下的人影僵住了，他停了下来，低下头，手里握紧了拳头。  
“波特的孩子平安地出生了，校长。”他说，“直到最后的最后，我向你保证我会付出一切代价保护他们的安全。”  
“我知道你会的，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说。  
西弗勒斯的身体依然僵硬着，他迅速地走开了，消失在转角处，消失在校长的视线里。  
黑魔标记依然在他的小臂上灼烧，提醒着他一生的失误。  
烙下这个标记。


	102. Chapter 101 新的开始

静谧的森林是逃脱繁杂人世的好地方，如果一个人走进茂密的、地上铺满了松针的常绿树林，他们会立刻明白为什么人类的先祖如此亲近这样的环境，而不是钢筋水泥的森林。在森林里，一切都是无休无止的，从不会有真正的死亡。鸟儿住在鸟窝里，树已有几百岁高龄，土地充满生气。一切都停留在应有的样子。  
太阳又一次升起，像千万年里的任何一次一样。阳光照在被雪覆盖的大地上，前一晚又是一场新雪，几个小时里，森林就披上了一层银装。白雪的光芒在清晨的阳光下闪烁着，闪烁在河岸两旁。松枝上也压着一层雪，看起来随时就会落在地上。秋日里鹿常饮水的小溪已经冻住，水下的鱼却依然充满生机。唯一给这片景象带来动感的是烟囱冒着烟的小木屋，一片灰云笼罩在屋顶上，就好像给房间加了个着重号，烟雾袅袅飘散，和天空中的白云渐渐融为一体。窗户上结满了白霜，烧火的木头整齐地在外面堆成一堆。没有人碰过它们，木头堆顶上的雪已经积了两英尺多，旁边是一把斧头，锋刃砍进老树根里。  
火把照亮了一把手工制的椅子。那椅子不会前后摇晃，甚至一动都不会动，它只是一把椅子而已，由一位并不合格的木匠制作完成。风铃在微风里轻声吟唱，门上用一根弯了的钉子钉着一个木头刻的小牌子。上面是：JE NE MOURRAI PAS（我不会死）。  
这件简陋小屋的主人并不吸引镇上任何人的注意，但认识他的人都喜欢他。他在这个社区里是个外来的家伙，似乎也不总在家。每个月都会有一个看起来很可疑的朋友来看他，第二天早晨才走。那个夜晚会充满口角或是争斗，瓶子和窗户碎掉的声音，有时还有让邻居以为是狗被踢了的尖叫。大部分时候，访客都是二十多岁的年轻人，他们离开时总显得很疲倦。其中一个尤其暴躁，他有着长长的黑发和空洞的眼神。邻居们会趴在窗户上，比任何别的人来时都更担忧地看着他家的情况。有谣言说那个访客是个黑巫师，和这场战争有脱不开的关系。  
当然，这是在那人融入这个社区之前。就好像他一回家，笼罩在木屋上方黑云就消失了。他最近的邻居，住在森林深处的那人总会和他聊天，他的妻子在五年前被神秘人杀了。人们叫他格朗金先生，他总喜欢把快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上。八月的第一天，格朗金先生从厨房的窗户里伸出头，看见他的邻居正在砍木头。他已经开始准备后来被雪覆盖的那堆木块了。格朗金为他走出了房子感到十分惊奇，决定继续看下去。  
男人皮肤苍白，一脸病容。但他的表情却仿佛他是世上最快活的人一样，他所有的烦恼都消失了，好像没有一件事值得他忧愁一样。  
但他砍的那堆木头在剩下的几个月里一点也没用，他再也没碰过那把斧子。它们只是躺在那里，纪念着它们的主人最快乐的一天。  
今天，它们的主人躺在床上，一动也动不了。他受了很多处伤，脸上全是淤青，他的脚上也受伤了，肚子上是一道长长的划痕。他的头发上结着血痂，在睡眠中依然轻声呻吟着，他一晚上都没睡觉。  
那个眼神空洞的男人坐在床边，像一只忠诚的狗一样看护着他。他已经待了两个小时了，等待他的朋友从睡梦中醒来。阳光透过窗户照进房间里，照在他们一起在对角巷买的被子上。现在被子已经被撕成碎片，沾染了斑斑点点的血迹。男人裹在一张被单里，腿搭在被子的碎片上。他的大腿上有一道伤痕，血浸透了被单。  
清晨的阳光照进房间里，他静静地睁开眼睛。他痛苦地眨了眨眼睛，望着旁边托着腮的朋友。当他从梦魇中醒来的时候，他看到的总是这样一幅景象，昨晚的梦魇也和往常并没有什么不同。  
“小天狼星。”莱姆斯轻声说道，小天狼星摇了摇头。  
“别着急，月亮脸。”他说，弯下身从地板上捡起了什么东西。是绷带，治疗师给他的绷带。“别担心，我们下午才去詹姆家。”  
“现在几点了？”莱姆斯问，因小天狼星的绷带裹上自己的皮肤而向后缩着，“我睡了多久？”  
“才七点，”小天狼星用牙齿咬断绷带，“我们有足够的时间。”  
莱姆斯又一次闭上了眼睛，倒回枕头上。他太累了，如果他能永远睡过去，再也不醒来该有多好。  
但那样你就不能去过哈利的第一个圣诞节了，狼几乎是嘲讽地说。  
“是啊。”莱姆斯自言自语着，小天狼星依然在帮他包扎。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”他说，又一次睁开眼睛望着小天狼星，“你不必帮我包扎，我能自己来……”  
“不，你不能。”小天狼星说。  
“我已经好一些了。”莱姆斯说，就好像也在试图说服自己一样。他几乎能听见狼的笑声和轻蔑的嘲笑，小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，叹了口气。  
“是吗？”他问。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，又一次闭上了眼睛。很糟糕，他自己心里清楚。不像以前那么糟糕，在总部里那种……但也绝对没有改善。每一次他想着自己今天要怎么做，狼会被压制在心的底部，而他就自由了。  
哈利。  
这是哈利的第一个圣诞节。  
我们都会在一起。  
“等会儿吃早饭了。”小天狼星终于说道，把绷带放回床下，站起身。他又一次穿着他的摩托长靴，和他一身的衣服配在一起显得相当别扭。小天狼星依然不知道为什么他对麻瓜和所有叛逆相关的衣服这么感兴趣，但他就是这么做了。  
他的摩托车停在门廊旁边，上面积了一层雪。昨晚下雪了，他看见雪花在窗外落下，大脚板把他的头撞在玻璃上。  
狼咬了大脚板的脖子，想要杀了他，而大脚板反击了。他用的力道重了一些，狗把狼扔到窗户上，玻璃渣都落在月亮脸的头上。莱姆斯打了个寒颤，意识到他的头皮很疼，而小天狼星把他的头包得像是棵圣诞树一样。  
“你想吃什么？”小天狼星在厨房里向他喊道，“我们有……面包，面包，还有……你来看看吧，更多的面包。”  
“这个月过得比较艰难，”莱姆斯说，“你知道我的工作……”  
“他们对你的保龄事业……”  
“圆顶帽，”莱姆斯小声嘟囔着，在床上翻了个身，“你知道的，这不是职业，只是个……任务。”  
“好吧，但你应该有工资。”小天狼星把头伸进橱柜里，他不敢相信莱姆斯只有这么一点吃的，“无论怎么说，我觉得那太可怕了。告诉人们他们的孩子死了，他们的丈夫……”  
“我希望在圣诞节不要讨论这个，大脚板。”莱姆斯说着。  
“那我们就吃面包了，”小天狼星在和橱柜的斗争中宣告失败，“我们有全麦面包……全麦面包……哦天哪！在你的面包袋子后面有一片白色的面包，就是看起来不太新鲜了……”  
“我不饿，我很好。”莱姆斯说。  
“哦，我可没在关心你，”小天狼星哼了一声，“我饿死了，你不是好主人，你知道的……就用这些东西款待客人。”  
莱姆斯大笑起来，牵动了伤口。绷带粘在伤口上，他没法在不碰到伤口的情况下移动。每一刻伤疤都在提醒着他它们的存在，而血液会凝结，他又会站起来，迎接新的一天。和破碎的玻璃有关的记忆，和狼有关的记忆都会淡去，直到下一个满月。总是这样的。  
他现在已经习惯了。  
这是哈利的第一个圣诞节。  
他无论如何不能错过这个圣诞节。  
“那么，昨晚在储藏室玩得不错，”小天狼星走进来，手上拿着两块全麦面包，“我觉得你摧毁了两个橱子，为了防止你扑向壁炉，我几乎要把你的耳朵咬下来。你真的不应该在满月时离开那种东西，月亮脸喜欢光亮……”  
“我会记住的。”莱姆斯说，小天狼星伸出手把面包递给他，而莱姆斯僵住了。他抓住小天狼星的手腕，把长袍卷到手肘的地方。当他看见那道长长的伤痕时，他的眼睛都瞪大了。  
“天哪，”他颤抖着声音说，“我……”  
“别担心，”小天狼星挣开了他的控制，“这只是个意外，你在我把玻璃碎片清理干净之前推了过去，没那么疼的。”  
莱姆斯咬了一口面包，开始慢慢地吃：“对不起。”  
“别说对不起，”小天狼星说，“你还把我伤得更糟过呢。好了，我们是凤凰社成员，我才不在乎这种小伤。”  
“你应该用一点绷带……”  
“不，”小天狼星揉着胳膊说，“它们只会把伤口粘住。”  
莱姆斯又一次大笑起来，他吃完了早饭，叹了口气，又一次躺回床上。他闭上眼睛，疼得全身都缩了一下。绷带正在治愈他的伤口，毫无疑问，他的整个身体都像是被投入火炉里了一样。莱姆斯抓紧了床柱，紧咬着嘴唇，小天狼星看见了，转过头望向窗外。  
“你知道的，”他说，“昨晚下雪了。”  
莱姆斯点点头，喘息着说：“我知道。”  
“昨晚雪积起来了，”小天狼星没有看莱姆斯，“挺厚的，希望摩托车能发动。如果不行，我们就用飞路粉。你还有吧？”  
“有一点……在那儿，”莱姆斯挤出几个字，他恨死这一部分了。一年前治疗师决定试试这种绷带，他不知道该怎么称呼它们。一大卷白色绷带，看起来像胶带一样，他的床下就放着两卷。他曾经自己包扎，但现在三个人又开始轮流来陪他，他们也学会了用绷带，帮了许多忙。  
狼也知道他们回来了。  
他曾经沉入深渊，而现在……他还在那里，就在莱姆斯身后。总在他的耳边低语。  
“近了。”  
莱姆斯摇着头睁开眼睛，烧灼的痛感正慢慢褪去，他已经可以拿下绷带，自己站起来了。  
小天狼星依然不在看他，他似乎对地毯很有兴趣。  
“和看起来一样疼吗？”他平静地问。莱姆斯叹了口气，从床上坐起来。  
“有时吧，”他说，“有的时候，我自己都感觉不到。”  
小天狼星点点头，又一次看向床边。明媚的阳光又一次从树影中漏下，他们几小时后就要走了。  
天哪，他想，我恨死这个地方了。  
莱姆斯把第一块绷带揭了下来，厌恶地扔在地上。如果有别的方法就好了，如果有别的方法能安抚体内的狼就好了。  
他盯着小臂上那条新的的伤疤，上面还结着血痂，伤口很深。他抬起一只颤抖的手碰了碰脸颊，把绷带拆了下来。  
“喂，月亮脸？”小天狼星问，莱姆斯的视线从手转向正耐心地等着他的人，“总是这样吗？”  
莱姆斯微笑着摇头：“不，不是这样，有那么三年，我醒来时，什么都没有发生。”  
小天狼星也笑了，他点点头：“是啊，有时我也想念那三年。”  
“我们都这样，”莱姆斯揭下了最后一块绷带，“但这只能是过去了。”  
“是啊，”小天狼星站起身说，“真想知道哈利有没有机会去尖叫棚屋。”  
“当然了，”他说，把被子掀起来。他从床头柜上拿起魔杖，指向床，“恢复如初。”  
被子又一次恢复了原状，平整地躺在那里，一切都恢复成了昨晚之前的模样。  
“他是詹姆的儿子，”莱姆斯说，伸出手拿起放在旁边的长袍，“詹姆会把一切都教给他。”  
“或许已经教给他了，”小天狼星站起来说，“好吧，我们该开工了，对吧？在离开之前把这里清扫干净。”  
“是啊，”莱姆斯赞同地说，揉了揉眼睛，“开始吧。”  
***  
这么多年里它都被好好地收着。现在的詹姆看着曾在年轻时带给他和朋友们这么多欢乐的银色织物，不由得笑了起来，他将隐形衣举起来欣赏着。  
哈利躺在旁边的小毯子里，吮吸着手指。他翻了个身，在看到隐形衣的时候眼睛瞪大了。詹姆笑了起来，对哈利露出一个温和的表情。  
“你知道的，哈利，”他说，“在我还是孩子的时候，父亲就把这个给了我，某一天，我也会给你的。”  
哈利哼了一声，翻了个身。他也对詹姆笑了起来。  
詹姆正盘腿坐在地毯上，照看着哈利，莉莉则在准备圣诞节晚餐。他的脚几乎要冻僵了，地面总是比房子的其他部分冷一些，袜子里的脚趾一定已经冻成了青紫色。但哈利一点也没被影响，詹姆在他身边、和他说话就已经足以让他开心。  
而詹姆只要有哈利，也已经足够开心。  
“这件斗篷里有好多故事呢，哈利。”詹姆有些悲哀地笑笑，把它平整地叠好，“但那又是另一个圣诞节的，你还没法明白，至少现在没法明白。”  
昨晚下雪了，莉莉和詹姆送给哈利礼物，也把礼物送给彼此。詹姆把莉莉送给他的礼物全都拆了，这是他们一起过的第二个圣诞节，第一个以家庭为单位的圣诞节。  
哈利伸出手去拿一个用来磨牙的玩具，这是他们圣诞节前在对角巷买的。它的形状像飞天扫帚一样，理论上应该有糖和巧克力的味道。詹姆不知道这是不是真的，因为他从没有自己尝试过这个磨牙玩具，在儿子咬了一个月后，他也不打算试了。  
“你知道的，”他说，“这会让你觉得只要你想要，我们随时都会给你糖果。”哈利一点也没听詹姆在说什么，詹姆笑着说，“不过我想这也没什么。”  
“喂，詹姆！”一楼有脚步声传来，“彼得来了！”  
“让他上来！”詹姆对着门口喊道，“除非他想在厨房里帮你的忙。”  
莉莉大笑着，楼下传来说话声。然后是彼得走上台阶，一直穿过走廊的脚步声。  
很快门就开了，彼得站在那里，脸色苍白。眼睛下面有大大的黑眼圈，他揉着眼睛，对詹姆有气无力地笑着。  
“你看起来太棒了。”詹姆说着反话，彼得轻笑了一声。  
“工作，”他说，“昨晚我感觉不太好。”  
哈利咯咯地笑着，挥舞着小手。彼得没有看他，只是站在门口望着詹姆：“他们说摄魂怪不会回来了，从八月开始就……”  
“今天是圣诞节，我不想听这个。”詹姆打断了他，把哈利抱起来放在膝盖上。哈利笑了一声，彼得不断地咽着口水。“你知道的，”詹姆继续说道，“你也需要一个圣诞节了，看你现在这样子。从镜子里看看你自己，魔法部一定是把你用得太狠了。”  
彼得听话地看向镜子里的自己，他总是听别人的话。他看了一会儿，就好像真的在端详着自己。他看起来并不喜欢镜子里的样子。  
“是啊，”他说，坐在旁边的摇椅上，“是啊，他们就是这样。”  
哈利发出了呜呜的声音，向彼得伸出手。彼得没有理哈利，只是继续望着镜子。他颤抖着转开了视线。  
“你还好吗，虫尾巴？”詹姆问，彼得点了点头。  
“只是睡眠不足，没什么。”  
詹姆又一次看着哈利，笑着说道：“每天我看见他，都不敢相信他竟然长得这么快。”彼得严肃地点了点头。  
“是啊，”他说，“我知道，他……长得……很快。”  
“四个月，”詹姆说，当哈利抓住他父亲的头发，并开始拽的时候不禁笑了起来，“四个月他都长得这么大了，你会长成个很强壮的家伙的，对吧，哈利？”  
哈利又一次咯咯地笑起来，他的绿眼睛朝着父亲的褐色眼睛眨着。  
“他有莉莉的眼睛，没错的。”彼得说道。  
詹姆点了点头：“但他看起来更像他爸爸，对吧？”  
彼得又咽了一口口水，挤出一个笑容：“挺好玩的景象，真的。”  
哈利心满意足地笑着，躺在父亲的膝盖上。那里既温暖又舒服，在詹姆的保护之下。他打了个呵欠，继续咬着他的玩具。彼得惊讶地望着孩子，就好像是在看着什么随时能爆发出来的强大力量。詹姆意识到彼得一直都这样看他的孩子，自从哈利出生的那一天，彼得就因恐惧而向后退去。他知道为什么，那个预言。  
孩子的一生都因此蒙上了阴影，而哈利是他的儿子，他将无条件地爱哈利，即使他们的生命将陷入高度危险，邓布利多警告过他们躲藏的必要性，但他们没有。他依然记得邓布利多在某一天凤凰社开会后把他拉到一边，单独和他说的话。  
“你已经展示了你的忠诚，詹姆。”他说过，“现在是让心休息一下，让大脑开始工作的时候了。你有了一个儿子，詹姆，那个孩子将是我们一切奋斗的理由。”  
“我也是一样，”詹姆说，“但和你们的理由不同。”  
“我明白，”邓布利多的脸色灰暗而疲惫，“但你的职责并非骄傲，而是你的儿子，你必须保证他的安全。”  
“我的职责是我的儿子，邓布利多。”詹姆努力让自己的语气显得尊重，“这也是为什么我还在这里，那样他就不必躲藏，我永远不会教我的孩子东躲西藏。”  
“像你的父亲一样？他显然也没有教会他的儿子谦逊。”老校长说，詹姆不说话了，不想再发火。他已经在几个月前从弗兰克那里学到了闭嘴的重要性。邓布利多也看见了他所造成的破坏，看见了他可能的反应。他让情绪在詹姆的心中沉淀了一会儿：“不谦逊是一个非常糟糕的特点，这毫无意义，也永远不会有值得赞扬的可能。”  
“我父亲死的……”  
“没错，”邓布利多打断了他，“你父亲死了。”  
詹姆不再说话了，小天狼星和莉莉已经在门口等着他，他跟着他们一起走向门外寒冷的街道。  
他能从邓布利多那里走开，但他走不开邓布利多的那段话。  
“你父亲死了。”  
父亲死了，他告诉过自己。我再也没有父亲了，我再也没有母亲了。  
我的所有亲人都已经离去。  
他真的想让哈利也面临这一天吗？他想让他的儿子也面临看着他的父母死去，并排躺在床上，再也不会醒来的那一天吗？  
他又一次想起了自己的父亲，还有母亲。那一晚他躺在床上，闻到了莉莉身上的香气，那闻起来就像是母亲的味道。这种母亲的味道渗透进了她的衣物和床铺。他记得她在四柱床边给他读故事、诗歌和童话，那些只有小孩子才会相信的东西。他渐渐沉入梦乡，忽然想起了过往的一切，但他记不得梦里到底是什么了，当他醒来的时候，他在尖叫着，莉莉正晃着他的胳膊。这只让他更想哭泣，他冲进了浴室，不希望莉莉看见他这个样子。  
母亲曾是一个那么好的人，他一直都是这么觉得的，但他从来没有说过他爱她。他根本想不起任何一次他亲吻她的脸颊，对她说“谢谢你，妈妈”。现在他们都死了，永远不会回来。  
还有他的父亲，父亲曾为他感到无比骄傲。他记得当他第一次加入魁地奇队，父亲给查理叔叔和朋友们写信，告诉他们詹姆是多么优秀。直到后来父亲开始变得疏离……他们曾经那么亲近……  
他不希望哈利感受同样的痛苦，他希望哈利有幸福的人生。他不会让家人离散，他要和家人们并肩战斗。他永远不会放弃，他们在一起，也将一直这样下去。他们是一个家庭，不止是莉莉、哈利和他……还有那几个人。莱姆斯、小天狼星和彼得永远是他的家人。  
哈利出生的那天，摄魂怪们离开了阿兹卡班。现在他们散布在各条街巷的深处，即使是最勇敢的灵魂也不敢独自出门。英格兰的上空笼着一片暗影，比以前更甚。  
摄魂怪带来的冰冷和复仇的气味散布在每一家的门前，甚至是每一条人行道上。一片末世景象，而凤凰社无计可施。  
食死徒的人数在上升，邓布利多和他的军队正试图拯救的人们正在死去。一切都在碎裂，消弭……  
而詹姆却从没有比现在更开心过。  
他对儿子的爱从某种程度上让他比往常的任何时候都要盲目，哈利充满着他的清晨、正午和黄昏，一切都和哈利有关。连小天狼星都发现哈利会出现在他们的所有谈话中，从和魁地奇有关的谈话（“哈利会进格兰芬多队的，我敢保证”），到和天气有关的谈话（“昨晚的冷风把哈利吹感冒了”）。一切都和哈利有关，哈利哈利哈利。  
但他们对哈利的喜爱并不比他的父亲少。四个人每天都会冲进来，想要见哈利，连莉莉都没有多少时间抱着孩子了。好吧，三个，除了彼得。詹姆发现彼得从来就不太喜欢抱哈利，他甚至都没有喂哈利吃过饭。他害怕那个预言，他们都知道，他害怕哈利，害怕什么事会发生在他身上。  
小天狼星和那个孩子关系更好一些，小天狼星会变成一只狗，用毛茸茸的长尾巴逗弄那个孩子，或是把他叼进厨房里。哈利和大脚板玩得很好，或者说哈利和那只狗比较亲近（如果他们两人的行为有任何不同的话）。  
莱姆斯想知道詹姆会怎样对待他这样的人。詹姆甚至都不知道怎么会有这个问题，他会以最好的方式解决这个问题：向他的孩子详细解释莱姆斯的事情，让莱姆斯和他随意地讨论。那样这就不是一个深藏的黑暗秘密，哈利就会明白是一个怪物每月都在攻击着莱姆斯。  
但连他自己都对这一点有所怀疑。他依然记得哈利出生前，在那列火车上卢平低落阴沉的眼神。里面一点属于人类的迹象都没有，一点莱姆斯平日里的希望也没有。没错，莱姆斯在过去的四个月内好了许多，他脸上的血色也回来了。他们又开始每月陪着他度过满月，而詹姆正照看孩子的时候，他知道小天狼星会很愿意帮助莱姆斯。  
莉莉。哦，莉莉是一个多好的母亲啊。当然了，她还年轻，还有许多要学的。但伊万斯夫人非常愿意每周照看哈利几个小时，让她的女儿休息一下。她经常来拜访他们，提醒莉莉她做错了什么事，有哪些可以改善。  
“啊，亲爱的。”伊万斯夫人曾说过，当莉莉正为哈利准备饭食的时候，她冲进厨房说，“不，不，不，亲爱的，你不能给孩子吃那么硬的东西，亲爱的。他还太小了，他还要喝奶，或者是这一类的东西。”  
“这只是苹果酱，妈妈。”莉莉反驳道。  
“不，莉莉亲爱的，真的，”伊万斯夫人说，“我倒现在还记得你父亲给你喂第一口食物的时候。好吧，你当时才三个月，比哈利小一点，但都是一样小。好吧，那简直是个悲剧，你全弄错了，别让他长得太快，亲爱的。慢慢的，享受玫瑰还没有绽放的时光。如果你拔苗助长，玫瑰一定长不好，躲到他们自己的世界里，再也不回来，亲爱的。记住，别教他该怎么做，看着梅林的份上，亲爱的莉莉，如果他打了个耳洞，在里面插根草，这就是当佩妮有一天回到家，我们发现她打了个耳洞时的做法。你还记得吗？在学校里？哦，她那时一定只有八九岁，她和几个朋友自作主张地去打了耳洞。她想要长得快一点，也确实如此，现在看看她！在家里洗盘子，照料那个天天坐在办公室里的大胖子。她也生了个孩子，亲爱的。你收到卡片了吗？没有？好吧，他太可爱了，真的。他叫达利，有点胖，继承了他父亲……”  
伊万斯先生总说莉莉嫁给詹姆的“不幸”。无论詹姆拍了他多少马屁，或是恭维了他多少次，伊万斯先生都仿佛和他不共戴天。但伊万斯夫人愿意尽她所能帮忙，她甚至说过要搬进来和他们一起住（这里主要面临着詹姆的抗议）。  
但他们不会一起吃圣诞节晚餐，不幸的是，德思礼家（佩妮的丈夫家）和伊万斯家要坐在佩妮的新房子里吃一顿大餐。也奇怪的是，莉莉和詹姆根本没被邀请。  
过去的四个月就像是一个梦一样。一切都是完美的，有一些小小的瑕疵而已。但当哈利坐在詹姆的膝盖上，看着彼得坐在摇篮旁边揪着长袍的一角时，詹姆感到十分满足。  
没错，詹姆的生活十分美好，他不再去想飞天扫帚上的光辉时刻，不再想那些只想杀死他和他的孩子的没有面孔的敌人。他不再在意这个世界里的其他，除去倾注向眼前的孩子的爱。  
他意识不到任何和哈利无关的东西。  
***  
“该死，”小天狼星踢了一脚摩托车，雪从手柄上落下来，“好吧，你不就希望这样吗，该死的摩托车发动不了。”  
莱姆斯关上了身后的门，把围巾甩到肩膀上。他戴着连指手套，脸已经被风吹得有些红。他以前不那么能忍受寒冷的，小天狼星想。看到他的朋友正焦躁地踢着摩托车时，莱姆斯叹了口气。  
“好吧，那么我觉得我们是要用飞路粉了。”他说，打开门让小天狼星进去。小天狼星最后又看了他的摩托车一眼，跟着莱姆斯走进房子，向壁炉走去。  
“它明天早晨就会好的，”莱姆斯说，“雪过夜就会化，它很快就会好。”  
“我不知道，”小天狼星瞥了一眼窗外，“森林里的动物什么的会把它……”  
“动物不会接近我的房子了，”他打断了小天狼星，抓了一把飞路粉，“他们很清楚。”  
小天狼星大笑着又看了一眼摩托车，踏进莱姆斯刚刚消失的壁炉。他也抓了一把飞路粉，消失在壁炉里。  
在无数的壁炉之间穿梭，有煤灰涌进他的嘴里，他咳嗽着。很快他的身体就不再旋转，他落在了波特家的壁炉外面。莱姆斯已经把身上的灰掸掉了，莉莉正走进房间，身上围着围裙，手上拿着手套。小天狼星大笑着站起身。  
“你是个麻瓜出身。”他轻笑了一声，莉莉并没有被冒犯到的样子。她意味深长地看了他一眼，把手套丢给他。  
“听着，你来早了，所以你得帮我点忙。”她说，“鹅已经好了，如果你能帮我……”  
“大脚板，是你吗？”詹姆的声音从楼上传来。  
“啊，你看，有人叫我了。”小天狼星说，一路向楼梯走去，“来了！”  
莉莉叹了口气，转向莱姆斯问：“好吧，你会帮忙的，对吧？”  
“当然，”莱姆斯跟着她走进厨房，“你需要我做什么？”  
莉莉指向客厅里的餐桌，就在厨房外面：“你可以先把桌子布置起来，八个大人，两个孩子。高脚椅在储藏室里。”  
莱姆斯点了点头，去搬椅子了：“我猜是弗兰克和爱丽丝要来？”  
“嗯，还有校长。”莉莉补充道，“邓布利多说他五点左右到，现在几点了？”  
“三点左右，”莱姆斯说，“所以他今年不去学校的晚宴了。”  
“他似乎觉得詹姆这里更重要，”莉莉说，“想要和他谈些什么重要的事情，我还不确定到底是什么，但我告诉他今晚把所有事情压在他身上可能不是什么好事。凤凰社很快就要开会，我们不需要另一个圣诞节也被公事占满。”  
莱姆斯笑起来，从储藏室里拿出两把高脚椅：“我在你的话语里听出了一些愤怒。”  
“嗯，”莉莉抿着嘴唇，搅着碗里的什么东西，“凤凰社可以等圣诞节先过完。”  
“你的父母今晚怎么没来？”  
“他们到我姐姐家去了。”  
“啊，”莱姆斯点点头说，继续把椅子向客厅拖。  
“你的父母呢？”莉莉问，“你不再谈起他们了，你怎么不和他们在一起？”  
“他们去度假了，享受退休生活。”莱姆斯说，“我写信给他们，他们也回信，这已经足够了，相信我。”  
“你和他们关系不好？”  
“不是，”他把椅子摆在桌边，“只是他们依然觉得我才十一岁，他们没法理解我已经长大了，已经不需要他们的钱……”  
他停住了，莉莉用那种眼神望着他。莱姆斯说漏嘴了，而她知道。他不说了，到厨房里拿盘子。莉莉不再搅拌碗里的东西，把碗放了下来。她疲倦地望着莱姆斯从厨房走向客厅。  
“莱姆斯……”  
“他们不在我也很开心，”莱姆斯说，“我更愿意和你们一起过，还有哈利……”  
“莱姆斯，我们一直很愿意帮你，如果你需要帮助……詹姆和我……”  
莱姆斯布置桌面的动作停了下来，他又摆出一副扑克脸。他摇了摇头，转过身面向莉莉：“我很好，我自己能解决这些问题。”  
“你是我们的朋友，莱姆斯，”莉莉向他走来，“如果你需要任何类型的帮助，我们将尽力而为。”  
“我说了我自己能解决，”莱姆斯轻声说，“谢谢你，莉莉，谢谢你们的慷慨。”  
莉莉有些悲哀地笑着，点了点头。她拍了拍莱姆斯的背，继续准备晚餐。莱姆斯也开始布置桌子，一切都回到了几分钟前的样子。  
莱姆斯的思绪正飞快地涌现，她愿意借给他钱，帮助他。天哪，他怎么会傻到觉得他们不在乎他了？他默默地笑着，把最后一个盘子放好，去厨房里拿餐具。  
***  
夜晚十分寒冷，他们坐在圣诞树下，在四位访客到来之前，互相赠送圣诞节礼物。莉莉和詹姆坐在沙发上，哈利心满意足地坐在母亲膝上。莱姆斯占了椅子，而彼得坐在了琴凳上。小天狼星坐在礼物面前的地板上，像小男孩一样地搓着手。   
“好了，那么。”他拿起第一件礼物，“我们开始了，这一个送给……莱姆斯。”  
“他怎么总当圣诞老人？”彼得抱怨道。  
“因为他要求的，”詹姆说，“现在保持安静，专心听。”  
小天狼星把用红纸包的礼物扔给莱姆斯，而他接住了。里面发出咔哒的声音，他看着上面的标签。  
来自：詹姆和莉莉  
送给：月亮脸  
他微笑着拆开包装纸，里面是一本黑色的小本子，上面用金色的字写着“日记”。他笑着看向詹姆和莉莉。  
“谢谢你们。”他说，小天狼星拿起下一件礼物。  
“啊，”他拿起一个用胶带和不同颜色的纸裹起来的礼物，“这是我送给哈利的，给你，哈利。”他把礼物扔给詹姆，用手托着后脑，望着哈利收到毛绒玩具时开心的样子。那是一只黑色的小狗，当小哈利用手抓住它的时候，它扑腾了一下，哈利笑了起来。  
“我觉得他喜欢这个，”小天狼星眉开眼笑地说，詹姆点了点头，“就是要给它取个名字。”  
“好吧，那可容易了……”小天狼星说道，但彼得在他说完这句话之前打断了他。  
“好吧，我曾有一只毛绒兔子，”彼得说，“我们叫它小嗅，因为那是我父亲在我感冒的时候给我买的……”  
小天狼星用不可置信的眼神瞪着彼得，嘴巴大张着。人怎么可以这么蠢？但莉莉看见了小天狼星的眼神，在他开口前先说道。  
“我觉得小嗅是个非常棒的名字，”她说，小天狼星受伤地看了她一眼，“不是吗？”  
小天狼星瞪着她，不情愿地点点头：“是啊，小嗅，好名字。”  
“也给我个礼物啊，大脚板！”詹姆说着，依然为哈利的新礼物和它的名字而笑着。小天狼星叹了口气，回头看着礼物堆，拿起一个用棕色包装纸包着的礼物，这是莱姆斯送给詹姆的。  
“给你，”小天狼星把礼物向詹姆的头扔过去，詹姆在半空中接住了它。他的魁地奇技术即使在当了父亲之后依然那么好，詹姆打开了礼物，把它举高了以便所有人看见。  
“这是恶魔的眼睛，”莱姆斯解释道，詹姆上下打量着。那是一个紫色的圆环，蓝色的大眼睛一眨也不眨地瞪着客厅，“理论上这能驱除邪恶的鬼魂，觉得或许可以挂在哈利的房间外面。”  
詹姆的笑声渐渐小了下去，他的笑容也消失了。房间里弥漫开一片寂静，莱姆斯并没有故意去表达什么。莱姆斯在学校就一直对黑魔法防御术感兴趣，这是上周末他在对角巷的一家商店里买的，他没有任何别的意思。  
对这一切毫无察觉的彼得向小天狼星扔了个枕头：“快点啊！下一个礼物！”  
詹姆把恶魔之眼放在茶几上，就好像它是某种邪恶生物，随时会跳起来咬他一样。哈利短短的一生中有许多这样安静的时刻。它们到来，又和到来时一样安静地逝去。这只是一个提醒，提醒他某一天哈利会面对他的命运，像他们所有人一样。  
命运。  
命运是一个很有趣的概念，詹姆从没有认真地思考那可能意味这什么。每一个人，房间里的每一个人，都有自己的命运。命运让他们相遇，让他们面对各自的未来。他们十年后会怎样？他们战后会怎样？谁会活过这场战争？  
只有命运知道。  
只有命运能决定哈利是否能赢得这场战役，只有命运能决定莱姆斯体内的狼是否能被他战胜。只有命运知道。  
***  
“下一个，”小天狼星说，“这个貌似也是给哈利的。”  
“怎么全都是给哈利的？”彼得半是抱怨地问。  
“圣诞老人不喜欢你，闭嘴，小嗅。”小天狼星说道，把大盒子扔给詹姆，差一点就砸到了莉莉和哈利。  
“小心点，大脚板！”莉莉弹了起来，瞪了小天狼星一眼，詹姆说道。小天狼星耸了耸肩，詹姆为哈利打开了礼物。他非常清楚里面是什么，他上周和朋友们一起挑的。而他还是第一次在莉莉面前打开，莉莉显得很惊讶。一个小小的风铃，系着线绳的猫头鹰轻轻摇晃着。  
“我们在一家麻瓜商店买的，”莱姆斯说，“觉得你可能会喜欢。”  
莉莉微笑着拿过风铃给哈利看。哈利咯咯地笑着，用他的小胖手去捉最近的那只猫头鹰。他咧开嘴笑着，莉莉让他拿着风铃，转头看着莱姆斯和其他人。  
“谢谢你们。”她说，他们点了点头。  
这时，门开了，门口传来另一个孩子的哭叫声。弗兰克和爱丽丝红扑扑的脸出现在门口，戴着耳罩，穿着斗篷，有雪花落在他们的头发上。  
“圣诞快乐！”爱丽丝说道，从斗篷下面把孩子抱了出来。  
***  
“你确定你不需要任何帮助吗？”在纳威尖叫的伴奏下，爱丽丝问。哈利坐在他身边，眨着眼睛，有些困惑。他怎么会这样？  
看见教子脸上的表情，小天狼星不禁大笑起来，拍了拍弗兰克的背。他们都坐在厨房门口，爱丽丝把孩子抱到了座位上。弗兰克手上拿着一杯黄油啤酒，而小天狼星已经开始了他的第三瓶。  
“看起来他们关系不错，对吧隆巴顿？”他大声说。  
弗兰克疲倦地笑了笑，向桌子靠近了一步。  
“啊，爱丽丝，亲爱的，”他试图让自己的声音高过孩子的尖叫声，“你为什么不开始喂纳威吃饭呢？他等不及了。”  
“他和我们大家一起吃。”爱丽丝反驳道，坐在高脚椅旁边的椅子上，“他得学学基本的礼仪。”  
***  
“他饿了，爱丽丝。”弗兰克提高了声音，纳威依然在哭叫，“至少让他安静下来！”  
莱姆斯从台阶上走下来，他的脸是湿的，手已经擦过了。他的头发上还滴着水，而站在餐厅角落的彼得最先看到了他。  
“你还好吗，月亮脸？”他轻声问，莱姆斯点了点头，扔下毛巾，消失在厨房里。  
“最近感觉不太好，”他的声音从厨房里传来，“哦！哦，对不起，詹姆！我马上就走！”  
“詹姆！”莉莉在厨房里叫道，詹姆大笑起来。他的声音不如小天狼星那么响，但也差不了太多了。而莱姆斯红着脸，闭着眼睛从厨房里冲出来，坐在了哈利对面。莉莉跌跌撞撞地从厨房里走出来，当她看见弗兰克在看自己的时候，不由得也笑了一声。她手上拿着魔鬼蛋和牛肚，努力保持着平衡，而詹姆追着她出了厨房。这房子里已经闹翻了天，而客人还没到齐呢。  
“阿不思要迟一些，”当詹姆把鹅肉端出来时，弗兰克说，“他很快就到，别担心。”  
“好吧，他不来，我们不应该先吃。”爱丽丝说。  
“他一定不想我们等着。”小天狼星开口道，在莱姆斯和詹姆中间坐下。詹姆坐在了桌尾的主位上，准备开始切鹅肉。他的妻子坐在他旁边，小天狼星对面，正好能照顾到旁边的哈利。纳威看见鹅肉，顿时就不哭了，他开始用手去够面前的食物。爱丽丝打了一下他的手腕，他不悦地抽回了手。弗兰克在詹姆对面坐下，纳威也不再哭叫了。  
“好，我们可以开始了吗？”他问，在椅子上坐下。彼得坐在莱姆斯旁边，另一边是邓布利多的位置，当弗兰克瞥他一眼时，他的脸涨红了。  
“当然。”小天狼星说，他的声音和蒙顿格斯一样慢吞吞的。  
“能请你来说祝酒词吗，弗兰克？”詹姆问，弗兰克骄傲地站了起来。  
“致新生命，”弗兰克说，望着高脚椅上牙牙学语的两个小天使，“致新生。”  
“致新生！”他们应和道，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“好了，大家，”詹姆举起餐刀，“圣诞快乐。”  
他切好了鹅肉，美食的味道充满了整个房间，所有人都沉浸在美酒和彼此的陪伴中。蜡烛在土豆泥和牛肚之间被点燃，这一切都像是从圣诞卡片上走下来的一样。  
小天狼星拿起酒杯，注满黄油啤酒。哈利望着他对面的教父，看见小天狼星打了一下詹姆的肩膀，对他说了一句话：“还记得艾弗里觉得我们和皮皮鬼是一伙的时候吗？”  
烛光映照着哈利的眼睛，他不可思议地望着眼前的小天狼星。小天狼星的话说到一半，发现哈利在看他，便做了个鬼脸。哈利笑了起来，发出“咯”的一声。小天狼星伸了伸舌头，哈利大笑起来，他的笑和詹姆一模一样。  
“停下，”莉莉自己也笑了，“你把坏习惯都教给他了。”  
“喂，莉莉，”小天狼星举起酒杯说，“你真得管管自己的脾气了，你……你……我想要说什么来着，月亮脸？”  
莱姆斯从鹅肉中抬起头来，耸了耸肩：“不食人间烟火？”  
“对了，”小天狼星拍了拍手，“就是这个，你太不食人间烟火了，莉莉。完全的不食人间烟火。”  
***  
“那么，莱姆斯，”爱丽丝在喂孩子和喂自己吃饭间抽空说道，“你这几个月都做了些什么？”  
“没做什么，”莱姆斯坦率地说，“打扫房子，工作，和往常没什么区别。”  
盘子撞击的声音之后是什么东西碎裂的声音，莉莉站起身，瞪着她的孩子。  
“唉，哈利！”她疲倦地叹了口气，哈利一边笑着，一边拍着手。他装满苹果酱的小碗摔在了地上，碎片满地都是。看起来苍老了许多的莉莉抱怨了一声，弯下腰去收拾。她抽出魔杖：“恢复如初。”  
“你知道的，”爱丽丝说，莉莉把恢复原状的玻璃碗放回桌上，“你该给哈利买些塑料餐具，他会伤到他自己的，还有苹果酱对他这个年龄的孩子来说可能不太适合……”  
“我自己会决定的，”莉莉坐回椅子上，“不过谢谢你。”  
彼得看了看纳威，又看了看哈利。纳威愁眉苦脸的，而哈利恶作剧般地笑着，用手去拿纳威的水壶。小天狼星发誓那孩子脸上有着和他第一次看见詹姆时一样的神情，太不可思议了，父与子的相似之处。不，那是莉莉的眼睛，绿宝石的颜色，在黑发后闪烁着。哈利是个漂亮的孩子，却又有着调皮的性情。  
“哈利，不行，”莉莉从哈利手中夺过纳威的水壶，还给爱丽丝，“你有你自己的，给你，拿着，你有你自己的，那是纳威的。”  
“手上忙个不停啊，莉莉？”弗兰克渐渐放松了下来。这是他自从踏进门来第一次露出笑容，“男孩们可以成为一种审判，毫无疑问。”  
“我们已经在纳威这里忙得不可开交了，”爱丽丝拍了拍孩子的头，“半夜哭着要他的爸爸来。”  
“更随他妈妈多一些，”弗兰克哼了一声，喝了一口酒，“我告诉你们，我妈妈可不太帮忙。”  
“她很好的，弗兰克。”爱丽丝对弗兰克愤愤不平的脸笑道。  
“你又不和她一起住。”他嘟囔着，把杯子放回桌上，“但作为她的儿子，我可真受不了她了。”  
“我和我妈妈从来就相处不来，”小天狼星把他的第十杯黄油啤酒猛地掼在桌上。莱姆斯好奇地看了他一眼，小天狼星用袖子擦了擦嘴，“她就是个暴君，没错。”  
“我妈妈总是很为我骄傲，”彼得说，“现在也是。”  
所有人都在看着彼得，彼得耸了耸肩：“怎么了？”  
“母亲是最难的工作，”爱丽丝点评道，纳威又一次露出快要哭出来的表情，“你一定深有体会，莉莉。”  
“没错，”莉莉握住詹姆的手，说，“每天都是一场审判，但一分一秒都是值得的。”  
“父亲也不怎么样，”小天狼星猛地拍了一下詹姆的背（“呃！”），“詹姆天天都和我抱怨……”  
“我觉得这该是你的最后一杯了，”莱姆斯从小天狼星手里夺过黄油啤酒，“别喝了，小天狼星。”  
“还有莱姆斯，”小天狼星用手指指着莱姆斯，“永远都像父亲一样管着我们。”  
莱姆斯顿住了，他咬了咬唇，把酒瓶放在另一个盘子里。詹姆看了看小天狼星，又看了看莱姆斯。他小声清了清嗓子，又一次拿起了餐刀。  
“还有人要吃第二块吗？”  
***  
弗兰克和爱丽丝晚饭后就走了，五个人在波特家的门口挥手向他们道别。莉莉怀里抱着哈利，微笑着目送抱着孩子的两人走过被雪覆盖的街道，向他们的车走去。  
邓布利多依然没来。  
但是没人担心。  
因为这是圣诞节，圣诞节总是能让人忘记所有忧虑。


	103. Chapter 102 凤凰社万岁

第二天早晨，当詹姆在莉莉身边醒来的时候，雪已经盖过了外面的窗户。他深吸了一口气，对着天花板微笑着。他看见窗外落下的雪花在风中纷纷扬扬地飞舞着。这是两天内的第二场雪了。  
摇篮里的哈利打了个哈欠，他睡在莉莉的旁边。詹姆坐起来，揉了揉头发，不戴眼镜的时候，他看着孩子就像看着一个粉红色的小毛球。而莉莉看起来像是初升的太阳，红发披散在四周。  
他记起婚礼那天自己的誓言，他只想在余生中的每一天早晨起来，都能看见她明媚的脸。  
这一定就是天堂了。  
***  
“小天狼星？你可以把这些文件送到克劳奇的办公室里吗？”弗兰克从桌上拿起一个文件夹，向小天狼星扔去。小天狼星接住了，他点了点头。  
他出了金斯莱的隔间，他们刚才一直在闲聊，在午餐后最后的一点休息时间里。他叹了口气，穿过无数的隔间，越过熙熙攘攘的人流，走向办公室的后部。他和一群表情凝重的人擦肩而过，他们都戴着圆顶帽，其中小天狼星只认识一个人。两人都认出了彼此，莱姆斯有气无力地笑笑。今天下午戴圆顶帽的人又要出动了。  
小天狼星闭上了眼睛，试图无视这些正从魔法部人员手里分发出去的小旗子和莱姆斯。他又叹了口气，继续向前走去。  
莱姆斯饶有兴致地看着小天狼星消失在写着“克劳奇”的木门后面。门关上了，莱姆斯被拉进今天下午要去拜访的房屋和人员名单里。但人群已经渐渐散开，莱姆斯发现自己不知不觉就走向了大房间的另外一边，电梯所在的方向。  
又是新的一天，充满着哭泣的家属和挂在玻璃窗上的小旗，透过悲戚的房子望着外面的世界。几乎每条街旁边的房子都挂着黑色的窗帘了，为了哀悼死者。  
但这并不令他感到困扰，他已经对这些免疫了。他想要对那些家属们微笑着说：“快结束了，我们要赢了，纳威和哈利会拯救这个世界。”  
他想象着这一切发生时的样子，他想象着哈利会怎样击败黑魔王。  
“卢平！”  
莱姆斯转过头去，看见了金斯莱。莱姆斯对他点了点头，金斯莱也点了点头。他手上拿着一沓文件，有些忧愁地皱着眉头。  
“你有时间吗，卢平？”金斯莱问，莱姆斯点了点头，无声地望着他手上的小旗，“今天你看见博恩斯了吗？”  
“没有，”莱姆斯看着他的同事，“埃德加一早晨都没出现。”  
“我也是这么想的，”金斯莱继续望着手里的文件，紧蹙着眉头，“埃德加从没有哪一天不和我打个招呼就缺席，而他之前什么都没和我说。”  
“或许他还在休假，”莱姆斯说道，“他有家人了，对吧？”  
金斯莱点点头，揉了揉自己的秃头说：“我不知道，我真的不知道。还有什么人没来吗？你最近从阿不思那里听到什么了吗？”  
“什么也没有，”莱姆斯说，环顾着四周，确保他们的谈话没有旁人偷听，“他圣诞节晚宴就没来，我不知道。”  
“好吧，那我要去告诉疯眼汉，”金斯莱走开了，“一周内有两个人消失，我不明白，还有一个是校长先生……”  
莱姆斯对金斯莱挥手以示道别，他们各自走开，莱姆斯继续向电梯走去。今天有很多家需要拜访，那样他下周就不用去了。好吧，这至少是一个出门晒太阳的机会。摄魂怪不喜欢阳光，更不喜欢狼人。  
***  
他记得昨晚从小天狼星家离开的时候，小天狼星不太放心让他一个人走。莱姆斯和他的朋友保证摄魂怪不会找他的麻烦，这是莱姆斯创造的一个未知的秘密，一种黑暗生物对另一种……他不知道这是不是真的。他也不想去验证，但他绝对不希望每次他踏出门外都有摄魂怪小伙伴们跟着他。  
电梯门开了，他看见站在面前惊恐的彼得，脑中的思绪消失的一干二净。这样的场景挺吓人的，彼得脸色苍白，手也颤抖着。他吓坏了，紧紧抱住莱姆斯。莱姆斯走出电梯门，手上的旗子都惊讶地掉在了地上。  
“你怎么了？”他问道，把彼得轻轻拉开。彼得没有看他的眼睛，而是瞪着他的脚。  
“月亮脸，我……我要和你谈谈，”他吞吞吐吐地说着，抓住莱姆斯的手，把他向隔间拉去，“我……”  
彼得停了下来，看向莱姆斯的身后。是诺特，诺特先生，在看着他们。诺特曾经是他们的同学，而现在……现在他在魔法部工作。诺特不知道他会出现在这里，正死死地盯着他。死死地，盯着他。  
“我……换个地方。”他飞快地说道，把莱姆斯拉近一个空的隔间里，旁边的墙上贴满了处死的食死徒照片。  
“怎么回事？”莱姆斯问道，他身体微微前倾，和他矮个子的朋友视线平行，“怎么回事？你像是见了鬼一样。”  
“我们还在战争中，对吧？”彼得说，“永生，对不对？我们还是朋友，对不对？”  
“是啊，当然了。”莱姆斯打量着彼得，他在说什么，他怎么这么惊慌。  
“什么都改变不了这一点？”彼得问道，眨着眼睛恳求着。  
莱姆斯点了点头，彼得倒吸了一口凉气。  
“我……我遇到了一点麻烦……”彼得轻声说，声音小得几不可闻，“我遇到了一些自己解决不了的麻烦……我……”  
“卢平！佩德鲁！”  
彼得跳起来，轻轻尖叫了一声。莱姆斯站直了身体，他们都看向隔间的门口。弗兰克和穆迪站在那里，金斯莱在他们身后，表情凝重地看着他们。  
“哦不！”彼得尖叫着藏在莱姆斯身后，“对不起！我……”  
“别唧唧歪歪了，佩德鲁。”穆迪吼道，弗兰克微微低下头说，“紧急会议，现在，我们快走。邓布利多和米勒娃已经在等着我们了。”  
***  
穆迪的家看起来比以前更昏暗了，出了什么事情。  
人们用不同的方式陆续到达，都能感觉到这一点。有的人用飞路粉，有的人用门钥匙，有的人直接从前门走进来。他们都在自己的位置上坐下，等待着邓布利多或是别的什么人讲话。  
莉莉握住詹姆的手，莱姆斯默默地看着他们。那一天的节奏仿佛加快了许多，现在简直可以称为一路狂奔了。多年后莱姆斯再次想起那天，却发现自己什么也记不清了。他只记得弗兰克坐在自己的位置上。然后邓布利多走了进来，表情灰暗挫败。  
他从没有露出过这样的表情。  
邓布利多站在他们面前，微微颔首。他徐徐道出整件事，莱姆斯感到心都沉了下去。  
“他对我们一清二楚，”老校长说着，“他了解我们的家庭，他知道我们的弱点，并且在上周末把这一切都证明给了我们看。”  
他顿了顿，又继续说下去。  
“埃德加•博恩斯……不，整个博恩斯家族……都被杀了。”  
房间仿佛被冰冻住了一样，自从波特家和麦金农家出事之后，这种事情就没有发生过。而那两次都是多年之前了，伏地魔怎么会杀了埃德加全家？  
“圣诞节那天，我打算去拜访两家人。”邓布利多说，“一家是波特，另一家就是博恩斯。埃德加邀请了我，我告诉他我会很愿意去喝一杯打蛋酒。我和他们说我会在七点到达，事实上我七点半才到，象征性地迟到了一些，但那已经太迟了。”  
彼得的脸上不是恐惧，而是他们曾经的恶作剧被麦格教授或是斯诺克斯教授抓到时的神情。他的表情既惊讶又挫败，莉莉看了他一眼，又转过头去看着詹姆，把头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“房子的前半部分被炸飞了，里面是整个家庭，都死了。七个黑魔标记挂在房屋顶上，他们今天早晨被下葬。”  
“我们之前也遇到过这类袭击，阿不思。”爱菲亚斯打断道。  
“不，我们没有，”邓布利多反驳着，眼睛里升起一股火焰，“因为这一次，埃德加的尸体边留下了一条信息。”  
“是凤凰社人员的名单，还有今年的新加入者。”穆迪第一次从座位上站起来，“埃德加的名字被划掉了，就好像这是某个购物清单一样。他们知道我们所有人的名字，还有我们的家庭。”  
“这件事情意味着，不仅是你们的生命安全受到威胁，还有你们爱着的家人，”邓布利多继续说道，“这就是为什么我给全部有家庭的凤凰社成员离开的机会，你们可以不再执行任务，你们将会被小心翼翼地藏起来，没人会说第二句话。这个房间里的所有人都已经在战争中完成了他们自己的任务，我能够理解你们决定离开的选择。”  
“我们总有希望，”彼得有些歇斯底里地叫道，“总有一天一切都会结束！战争总会结束！”  
“哦，一切确实总有结束，”邓布利多说，“但有时结局并不如我们所愿。”  
“我可以告诉你们，我的朋友们，因为你们都理应知道真相，”他继续说道，用前所未有的敬意对房间里的人们说道。他感到很失败，他们都能看出来。他们已经战斗了十年，战争依然没有结束的迹象。他已经想尽了一切的办法，现在却站在他们面前，一脸挫败，告诉他们这一切真相，“卡拉多克•迪尔博恩也死了，你们都知道的，他在六个月前魔法部组织的突袭中失踪。埃德加•博恩死了，马琳死了，芬威克死了，两年前的新人、那些加入卧底队伍的人们也死了。敌人的队伍中已经有至少六百人处在领导层中，其中的卧底和支持者不计其数。整个欧洲的巨人都向着英格兰而来。摄魂怪不再受魔法部控制，阿兹卡班无人看守，几周内囚徒们就会意识到这一点。换句话说，我们没有希望，佩德鲁先生。”  
“有时人必须做出屈就的选择，”邓布利多说，“低下姿态有时也是唯一的方法，战争已经持续太久了，我的朋友们。远远太久了，想要离开的人现在就可以离开。站起身，永远离开这个房间。我不会因为你们的离去就认为你们低其他人一等，别人也不会。只有想继续留下来送死的人，坐着。”  
凤凰社成员间一片寂静，他们都在椅子上动了动。但没有人站起来，莱姆斯一动也没有动，用惊恐的眼神望着他的朋友们。没有人会站起身离开，他们都太骄傲了，他们宁可骄傲地死也不愿卑微地活。  
他慢慢地将头转向詹姆，莉莉正看向她的丈夫，但他没有看她。他昂起头望着邓布利多，就好像有什么人在逼着他站起来。邓布利多没有在看他，但莱姆斯在看他。  
莉莉闭了闭眼睛，抑制住想哭的冲动，他们必须坐着，他们不能走。或者是她不能走？她知道詹姆永远不会躲藏起来，她也不能抛下他而去。她和哈利一起……坐在家里的景象……如果那也可以称之为家的话，不断担心着詹姆是否还能活着回来。他们直到战争结束才能再次见到彼此，或许是几周，或许是几年，或许是永远。  
不，如果詹姆不站起来，她也不会。  
小天狼星对自己的选择丝毫没有疑问，他抓紧了椅子的扶手，死盯着爱菲亚斯的背影。他不会站起来的，他知道自己会死，只是时间的问题，他会死，也早已做好死的准备。  
邓布利多悲哀地望着他们的面容，他们是真正的勇士，不会因风暴的到来而退缩。他们会战斗至无可战斗为止，甚至那时都不会停下。他拥有最好的傲罗，现在又一次见识了他们的勇气。  
或是他们的愚蠢，或许两者都有。  
“很好。”他叹了口气，有一把椅子发出拖拽的声音。弗兰克和爱丽丝站了起来。  
“隆巴顿先生？”邓布利多有些惊讶地说，弗兰克没有回答他，而是转向了余下的凤凰社成员们。  
“爱丽丝和我决定离开，”他说，“我们有了一个孩子，我们必须要为他考虑。我们知道自己作为父母的责任，虽然同时为现在的决定后悔着。我希望我的儿子有一个父亲，我希望我的儿子能活到他的一岁生日，我知道如果我留在这里，这一切都不会发生。我们已经和保密人联系好了，三天内就会搬走。”  
弗兰克望着詹姆和莉莉，似乎要把他们看穿。两人都盯着地板：“我的孩子值得拥有幸福的一生，他值得拥有父母，他值得生活在一栋安全的房子里，这也是我们做出这个决定的理由。”  
骄傲的战士和他的妻子拿起斗篷，弗兰克•隆巴顿，他们中最强大的、最聪明敏捷的傲罗，他们见过最优秀的……向门口走去。他们高昂着头，走出了门外，没有再说一个字。  
门在他们身后猛地关上，邓布利多的表情几乎是一个笑容。他点了点头，脸色沉了下来，望着穆迪。  
“我们在一周内开第二次会。”他只说了这一句话，就向厨房走去，他要通过壁炉返回霍格沃茨。  
凤凰社成员们依然坐在那里。  
***  
“今晚见，”小天狼星拍了拍莉莉的背，走出了房间。绝大多数成员都在会议结束后离开了，现在只剩下寥寥几人，试图弄清楚他们打算去哪里，又有哪里可去。  
“我们会等你来。”莉莉轻声说，依然因会议的内容而心事重重，“一路顺风。”  
小天狼星点了点头，走出了门外。莉莉叹了口气，抓起自己的斗篷，她做出了正确的决定，她必须和詹姆在一起。他需要她。  
现在她不再考虑哪些了，她开始想着要把哈利从母亲那里接出来，如果她不赶快回去，伊万斯夫人会很着急。  
她走出客厅，向门厅走去，她必须先找到詹姆……  
“告诉我，”一个声音从厨房里传来，“你告诉我，莱姆斯！我又做错什么了？我还有什么能让你满意？说啊？你说出来啊！”  
“不，詹姆……”  
莉莉停了下来，向厨房门口走去。她把门打开一条小缝，向里面看去。她的眼睛因里面的景象而睁大了，莱姆斯被詹姆抵在台子上，詹姆的手威胁地握成了拳头。  
“说啊，莱姆斯！我又怎么了？！”他问。  
莱姆斯咽了咽口水，凝视着詹姆的眼睛：“你知道自己做了什么，骄傲永远是你心里的第一位。”  
“我也只剩下这些了！”  
“你还有个儿子，詹姆！”  
短暂的沉默中，莉莉关上了门。她靠在墙上，头抵着白色的墙。她几乎无法呼吸。  
“你还有个儿子！你还有妻子！你不是个孩子了！你有责任……”  
“我为我的儿子而留下。”  
“你为了自己才留下！你还有个家！”  
“你说对了，卢平！”詹姆大喊道，他的声音在厨房里回响着，“我有个家，你没有！我是个父亲！那是我的儿子！那是我的妻子！你不明白！你怎么会明白？你怎么敢在这里对我指手画脚，却对这一切一无所知？你又没有家，莱姆斯！”  
又是一段沉默，这一次是死一样的沉默。莉莉能听见空气中弥漫的沉默，她等待着莱姆斯的回答。但没有任何回答，只有沉默。  
终于，有人缓缓地说道：“好，我还以为我有过。”  
脚步声渐渐靠近，厨房的门猛地打开，莱姆斯冲了出来，飞快地向门口走去。  
“莱姆斯……”莉莉开口说道，但莱姆斯没有听。他猛地关上门，他走了。  
莱姆斯走了。


	104. Chapter 103 亨利•伊万斯和他的妻子

（对13岁以下读者的警告：再说一次，标PG-13是有理由的。）

莉莉和哈利到家时天已经暗了，她并不太想和小天狼星与詹姆出去吃晚饭，所以她只是把哈利从他外祖母那里接来，一起回了家。他们一起玩了几个游戏，哈利看起来非常开心。而莉莉一晚上都无法露出微笑。  
她感到羞愧，为她自己的选择而感到羞愧。并不光是没有为了儿子站起身走出房间，而是为了她前二十年的生命中做出的决定。去霍格沃茨上学，而不是压下魔法能力，继续做一个麻瓜。那样，佩妮就会喜欢她了，她也会更正常些，更……开心些。  
然后她去和詹姆•波特第一次约会，想要看到一些别的东西……除去不可一世的混蛋。她思考过……或许甚至思考了一年……她早就看出了其中一点。这也是她为什么会爱上他，这也是她告诉克劳奇他们已经订婚时的心中所想。荒野上的那一天现在看来，仍是那样真实。  
詹姆受了伤，需要人照顾。她开口，那些词句就自然而然地冒了出来。  
这也是他为何会向她求婚，她让他看出了她的爱。而他自然也接受了，他将她带到那个完美的房间里，单膝跪地向她求婚。  
这也是另一件让她感到后悔的事，答应他。她还太年轻，十七岁，对于结婚来说过于年轻了。  
终于……  
她望着自己的孩子，坐在地上咯咯地笑着。她闭上眼睛，忍住泪水，她不想让哈利看见她哭。  
“你永远别这么想，莉莉，”她对自己说，“你再也别这么想了。”  
今天她看见詹姆抵在莱姆斯身上，手握成了拳头。她见过弗兰克提起他的父亲时，她见过那么多年前，他把斯内普倒吊起来，威胁着要扒掉他的内裤。詹姆的心中有自私、不可一世的一面，永远都不会变。她还以为他长大了，她还以为他已经成为一个真正的男人了。  
她错了。  
门开了，雨水漏进门厅里，有人进来了。  
“莉莉！”门在詹姆身后猛地关上，他出现在走廊里。  
“怎么了，詹姆。”莉莉叹了口气，抱起哈利，站起来面对他。  
詹姆浑身都湿了，长袍黏在他身上。他的头发贴在前额上，詹姆怒视着她。  
“你和小天狼星聊到我了吗？”他说，“在会议结束之后，你和小天狼星聊到我了吗？”  
“我没有……”  
“没有吗？”他逼问道，哈利不笑了。莉莉从没有看见过丈夫的这幅模样，她点了点头。  
“我说了，”她说，“我可以和他说话，他也是我的朋友。”  
“不能谈到我，但是，”詹姆说，“他说你在担心我，他说你想要躲藏起来。那是真的吗，莉莉？你觉得我们应该躲藏起来？”  
“我……”  
“莉莉，回答我的问题。”詹姆简洁地说，哈利咕哝了一声。  
“不，詹姆，”莉莉抚摸着哈利的头说，“不，我觉得作为一个家庭，我们应该在一起。”  
“你不可能一个人活着，莉莉，就这样，”詹姆说，“没有我，你不会加入凤凰社，你不会丢下我一个人走掉。”  
“我可以一个人活着，”莉莉把哈利放在地上，他又开始笑了，“但我知道你不能。”  
詹姆紧盯着她，走近了一步，他的鞋子在地毯上摩擦：“我可以一个人活着，我都一个人过了三年了，莉莉。”  
莉莉瞪着他：“哦，是吗？”  
“你为什么不走。”  
“因为我不会丢下你，”莉莉说，“我们是一个家庭，我不会在不知道你的死活时一走了之。”  
“我很好！”詹姆喊道。  
“很明显不是，”莉莉反驳道，“要不然你就不会对任何一个关心你的人吼了！”  
“你怎么不直接走？”詹姆说，“带上哈利，留下我一个人？你……躲起来……”  
就是在这时，詹姆不再盯着她了，他瘫在椅子上，头埋在手心里。莉莉看见詹姆的反应，目光也柔和下来，疲倦地叹了口气。她在詹姆的椅子扶手上坐下，用手臂环抱住他。他没有哭，他对她的拥抱一点反应也没有，他已经心如死灰，莉莉也能看出这一点。  
她几分钟前所有的悔恨都瞬间消弭于无形，他们都累极了，只想要在睁开眼睛后，就能回到霍格沃茨。这是他们心中唯一的想望。  
但这已经不可能了。  
“你为什么不走？”詹姆轻声说着，听起来非常疲惫。  
莉莉看着正盯着詹姆的哈利，摇了摇头：“因为，我们发过誓言了，詹姆。莱姆斯差点死掉的那晚，我们都发过誓了。我们要照顾着彼此，要走，也是一起走。永生，还记得吗？”  
詹姆点点头，把头枕在她的膝盖上。哈利望着他的父母静默地坐在那里，波特家没有人说话，大雨浇在屋顶上，顺着排水管流下。他们已经没什么好说的了。  
敲门声打破了这片寂静，莉莉警觉地站起身，向门口走去。  
“是谁？”她在门廊里喊道。  
“来自魔法部，夫人。”一个熟悉的声音从门外传来。  
莉莉转开门把手，打开了大门，令人惊讶的是……  
“莱姆斯！”她打开门放莱姆斯进来，“快进来，你要感冒了。我给你拿点……喝的……”  
但莱姆斯没有动，他只是盯着莉莉，就好像从没有见过她一样。  
他的眼睛却出卖了他，眼睛总是出卖人们。他看起来疲惫极了。  
“莱姆斯？”莉莉轻声问道，然后她看见了他的衣着。  
圆顶帽。  
“我想你就是波特夫人吧。”他用刻板到不真实的声音说道。他正在工作，这是他的责任，不能代入个人情绪。莉莉知道，或许……或许他也不想代入个人情绪。  
“是的，莱姆斯，我……”  
莱姆斯的扑克脸崩溃了，他的手开始发抖，他大口地吞咽着。平静的表情消失了，看起来甚至离她更加遥远。  
“我……我很遗憾……莉莉……”他说。  
“什么……”  
然后她看见了，两面旗子，两面用于纪念的旗子。他用手紧紧地攥着，现在旗子已经打湿起皱了，但依然能看出来。  
“你的父母……”他说，莉莉尖叫起来。她抱住他，他任由她趴在自己已经湿了的大衣上哭着，捶打着他的背。  
詹姆走到门厅里，看见莱姆斯和莉莉站在雨中。莱姆斯没看见詹姆，只是缓缓地回抱住莉莉，轻声说：“没事的，没事的。”  
詹姆望着莉莉，又看到了那两面旗帜。戴圆顶帽的人终于来了，他们死了。  
伊万斯夫妇死了。  
***  
周日早晨，墓园里一片寂静。没有人参加过任何一场比伊万斯先生和他妻子的葬礼更美丽的葬礼了。他们被葬在一片小树林里，旁边是他们的兄弟、姊妹和父母，伊万斯家族的墓地越来越大了。  
詹姆和莉莉站在第一排，望着棺材渐渐沉入地底。风吹拂着莉莉的发丝，她的红发在黑裙上方飞散着。但詹姆看不见，詹姆的目光根本无法从棺木上移开。  
这个场景对他来说太熟悉了。  
他不认识参加葬礼的任何一个人，但他们看起来都和参加温蒂葬礼的人一样，还有他父母的葬礼，他们看起来都一样。  
演讲结束了，棺木被埋在地下。跟着詹姆回去的时候，莉莉一直恍惚着。对莉莉来说，一切都发生得太快了，她试图在葬礼过程中让自己变得麻木，不至于在她父母的朋友面前哭泣。  
“没事的，”詹姆拥着她，莉莉抽泣了一声，“我们回家……然后再说。”  
莉莉点了点头，她的母亲……她最亲爱的母亲，只希望她能幸福地生活。还有她的父亲，希望把这世上最好的都给她……这不公平。他们的死一点也不公平！  
“嘘，”詹姆轻声说着，把莉莉抱得更紧了，“别哭，求你别哭了。”  
“莉莉！”  
莉莉猛地回过神来，转过身去。正向山上跑去的是她的姐姐，佩妮穿着一身紫色的衣服，她脸上的妆都花了。她在葬礼时就尖叫过，现在她的表情简直看起来要杀人。她的身后几步之处站着一个很胖的男人，穿着细条纹西服和白衬衫。詹姆和莉莉看着他们走近，佩妮身后的男人气喘吁吁地想要追上佩妮。  
佩妮向他们冲来，向莉莉冲来，举起了一只手。  
啪！  
莉莉捂住脸，佩妮用手指指着她：“都是你的错，你这个怪胎！你害死了他们！你害死了爸爸妈妈！”  
“佩妮，我……”  
“是他做的！是他杀了他们！我就知道！那个坏人！他在找你！还有……还有他！”  
她指了指詹姆，詹姆眨了眨眼睛。莉莉看起来被吓到了。  
“佩妮，亲爱的，我……”那个胖男人追了上来，喘着气说。佩妮继续说道，完全没在意她的丈夫。  
“如果不是你，他们会活得好好的！他们还会活着！”  
“佩妮，没用的，”莉莉说，“他们已经死了，我们没有办法……”  
“死的应该是你们！！！”佩妮尖叫着，几乎悲痛得疯掉，“你和那些怪胎们！你们所有人！他们是好人啊！他们应该活着！他们……他们……”  
佩妮撕心裂肺地大哭起来，弗农……詹姆觉得是他……走上前安慰她。但她只是把他推开，用手指指着她的妹妹。  
“对我来说，你就是死了！”她叫道，“我没有妹妹！别再让你们这些怪胎出现在我面前！我永远不想再见你！”  
“佩妮……”莉莉说着，佩妮一把推开她，向停在墓地山下面的停车场走去。弗农没有和波特夫妇说一个字，对他们脱下帽子致意后就跟着佩妮走了。莉莉望着她姐姐的背影，知道这是她最后一次见到佩妮了。她早就失去了佩妮，她知道的。但这是最后了，这是真的了。  
詹姆有些好奇地看着他的妻子。她没有喊叫，她没有和姐姐吵架。他们就这样站在那里，直到詹姆咳嗽了一声，继续向山上走去。  
“她是对的，你知道的。”  
詹姆转过身，看见莉莉还站在那里，泪水沿着脸颊流下。  
“什么？”他问，莉莉低下了头。  
“哈利在那儿，那天早一点的时候，”莉莉说，“我知道这和他有关，我知道的。”  
“你在说什么，莉莉？”詹姆问，把手插进口袋里。  
莉莉用充满血丝的眼睛望着詹姆，凝重地说：“他们不是在找我，詹姆，但他们在找另一个人。”  
詹姆忽然明白过来她在说什么，他的眼睛瞪大了，眼泪几乎夺眶而出：“不，莉莉，不是这样。”  
“这是唯一的解释，”莉莉说，“他们以为他也在那儿。”  
“莉莉……”  
“他们来解决问题了。”  
“莉莉！”  
“他们要杀了哈利，詹姆！”她叫道，眼泪不住地流下，“他们要杀了我的孩子！”  
莉莉向山下跑去，跑向那片树影。她留下詹姆一个人站在那里，完全没有在意他。哈利有危险。哈利有危险，哈利有危险。  
哈利会死。  
“不！”她尖叫着倒在地上，人们都离开了，没有人围在她父母的坟墓旁边。她躺在雪地上，手插进冰冻的泥土里，指甲抠了进去。这不公平！这不公平！她从没有想要这样！  
她看见日落，意识到自己离父母的坟墓只有一步之遥。橘红和紫色的光在墓碑上舞蹈着，他们的名字刻在墓碑上，直到永恒。几百年里，会不断有人走过这里，心里默默想着：“这些伊万斯家的人是怎么回事。”  
莉莉不由得跪了下来，用布满尘土的手捂着脸。眼泪和融化了的雪水混在一起，她只能哭。  
“妈妈！我该怎么办？”她大喊着，即使知道她的母亲已经不可能听见了，“你不能就这样离开我！你不能！我不想变得特殊，爸爸！我不想要现在这样！我想要做我自己！再一次做我自己！”  
没有回答，只有墓碑上的名字默默回望着她，仿佛死者空洞的眼睛。莉莉又一次倒在地上，她大张着双臂拥抱着雪地。  
“妈妈！”她啜泣着说，“死的应该是他。我不想死，妈妈！我不想让哈利死！或是詹姆……莱姆斯……小天狼星……彼得……爱米琳……爱丽丝……佩妮……”  
沉默的坟墓依然没有回答。  
“我不想死，”她又叫了一声，然后闭上了眼睛，“我该怎么做？我……我……该怎么……做……”  
她不再流泪了，不再为逝去的家人流泪。所以她只是躺在那里，一具空壳……心里只有愧疚和悔恨。恨她所知的一切，恨着邓布利多邀请她进入这个世界的那封信，恨着詹姆，恨着佩妮，恨着伏地魔。  
当她再次睁开眼睛的时候，她已经躺在地上，眼前就是夜空。天已经暗了，云朵之后有繁星闪烁。一个悲伤的人站在她面前，同情地看着她。  
詹姆伸出一只手扶她起来，她握住了詹姆的手。他把她一把拉起来，掸了掸裙子上的灰尘。  
“你身上都湿了，”他说，“走吧，我们走吧。”  
莉莉和刚参加完葬礼时一样麻木，她几乎都感觉不到詹姆用手搂住了他，他们一起向山上走去。  
“我恨他。”莉莉嘟囔着。  
“恨谁？”詹姆用几乎没有波澜的语气问。  
“伏地魔，”莉莉说，“我恨他，我……”  
“莉莉，别这样，”詹姆忽然回想起父母死去的那天晚上他自己的愤怒，“别这么说，复仇没有用，永远都不会有用的。”  
“对我很有用。”  
“不，”詹姆说，“复仇只带来更多的伤亡，一个接着一个。你必须明白，你可以与他战斗，但别让仇恨控制了你。”  
“如果伏地魔真的有办法，我们现在就已经没命了。”莉莉说道，她眯起了眼睛，“他会杀了我，杀了哈利。就是因为这一点，我恨他。”  
“但我们还活着。”  
想着这一点，两人走到了山顶。詹姆走过去，把树变成门钥匙。莉莉站在那里，精疲力竭，眼睛盯着脚尖。  
“这种痛苦会消失吗？”她问，詹姆用魔杖点了点树干。  
詹姆顿住了，有些犹豫地望着他的妻子。然后他说道：“不，不会。”  
莉莉点点头说：“我想也是。”  
詹姆又点了点树干，示意莉莉抓住它。他们一起离开了墓地，如果有人看着的话，就会发现两个人随着最后一缕日光一起消失在了树林里，消失在了过往的回忆里。


	105. Chapter 104 男人与怪物

（对13岁以下读者的警告：标PG-13是有理由的。）

“喂！虫尾巴！这儿！”小天狼星在台阶下面叫道。有人抱怨了一声，一个看起来很虚弱的彼得出现在楼梯顶上。  
他一晚上都看起来很糟，小天狼星告诉他如果他想回家，他随时可以回去。但他没有，他坚持要留下来。  
婴儿的尖叫声渐渐清晰。好吧，他其实已经不算是婴儿了，过去的八个月来，哈利长得不可思议地快。他已经庆祝了自己的第一个生日，现在他会走路了，能说几个单词，当他们几个人走来的时候能认出他们。  
但他还没长大，当哈利的父母晚上不在时，小天狼星和彼得依然会照顾他。小天狼星简直等不及向他介绍厕所的用途，而现实是他一手拿着尿布，一手拿着纸巾。  
他们并不总让小天狼星布莱克来做这种事，以前詹姆会把任务交给莉莉的母亲，偶尔是爱丽丝•隆巴顿和爱米琳•万斯。  
爱丽丝已经离开半年了，而爱米琳正和疯眼汉一起出任务。他们只能让可爱的掠夺者们来做这个。  
“狗狗！”哈利大笑着指向正向客厅走来的小天狼星，手上拿着圣诞节得到的毛绒小狗，“狗狗！”  
“或许你不应该在他面前变形了，”彼得从楼梯上走下来，“他开始会说话了，如果他在别人面前指着你叫狗狗怎么办？”  
“是啊，我想你是对的。”小天狼星望着他的教子，把手里的东西放在壁炉边，闭上了眼睛。不一会儿，大脚板就取代了小天狼星。  
“小天狼星！”彼得皱着眉头看他。大脚板笑了笑，用鼻子拱了拱哈利。哈利大笑着拍着大脚板的背。他们看起来都很心满意足，彼得抱怨了一句。他知道变成老鼠还不如小天狼星呢，哈利只会尖叫着用毛绒玩具打他。  
“狗狗！”哈利又叫了一声，大脚板一眨眼就变回了小天狼星，伸手抱起他的教子。  
“镇静点，虫尾巴。”小天狼星抱着哈利说，“他能和谁说？最重要的是，谁会相信他呢？”  
彼得耸了耸肩，跟着两人走进新厨房。这是他们的第五个厨房了，第五个哈利在里面吃过饭的厨房，第五个哈利的母亲准备过食物的厨房，第五个父亲买下的厨房。  
搬家的那段时间是一段黑暗的时候，他们现在住的房子里面全是煤灰，脏兮兮的。有人把他们的墙毁了，毁了他们的住所。小天狼星想起他们和哈利、或是和哈利的父母一起度过的每一个夜晚里不同的厨房。  
第一次他们搬出了第一栋房子，那是一个最难以道别的地方。他们结婚后就住在哪里了，而他们一点也不想离去。就像莉莉说的那样，他们在那栋房子里有过很多快乐。但他们还是打包好了行李，寄到了另一个小镇里的另一个地址。  
第二次他们房子的房顶被染成了黑色，需要清洁。他们在一个周末聚集在一起，用书里面学到的魔咒试图清理，尽量在莉莉发现的时候让它显得正常。三个人（詹姆、小天狼星和彼得）连续工作了两天，这对她来说已经足够了。但可惜的是，那栋房子已经不能再住，两周之后就被一个不知名的人烧掉。  
第三栋房子在城里，两边就是另外两栋小公寓，房子是红砖房。里面只有一个卧室，詹姆告诉了他们严峻的现实，他父亲留下的遗产已经快被花完了，他希望能给战争结束后留下些钱，也给哈利上学留下资金。詹姆总被小天狼星说成“富翁，”但他的经济状况也捉襟见肘了。有人在门上用魔杖留下了一个神秘的信息，只有擅长魔咒的莉莉注意到了，当她解开信息时，前门上是一个“X”。它是绿色的，他们立刻报告了邓布利多。邓布利多让他们以最快的速度离开了那栋房子。  
他们在总部里度过了一晚，邓布利多再一次试图说服詹姆躲藏起来。小天狼星还能记得他的朋友的表情，当邓布利多几乎是恳求他退出凤凰社任务的时候。  
“绝不”是詹姆对校长唯一的回答。  
他们在这栋房子之前搬进的最后一栋房子更像是一个家，几乎和他们的第一栋房子一样，最漂亮的家具，温馨的家庭气氛。但它也维持的时间最短，在他们搬进去的第二晚，楼下的门被踢开了，几个人冲了进来。他们是食死徒，如果哈利没有哭起来，莉莉和詹姆就要在他们自己的床上被杀。詹姆在他们冲上楼梯之前就把他们打退了，而莉莉抱起哈利就钻进了壁炉。詹姆把食死徒全打晕了，和家人一起钻进了壁炉，去了小天狼星的新家。第二天早晨，当波特一家三口和小天狼星一起回到那栋房子的时候……房子已经被毁了。  
而詹姆依然不肯躲藏起来。  
他们已经在第五栋房子里住了一个多月，什么事情也没发生，他们也希望什么都不会发生。这是唯一能让小天狼星舒舒服服地待在他的朋友的新家里的想法。  
第五个厨房，第五栋房子，第五个更好的生活的希望。  
第五个让詹姆藏起来的理由。  
现在小天狼星明白为什么他的朋友要求他照顾哈利了，这不是因为别人都不能胜任，而是因为他相信在需要逃跑的时候，小天狼星会带着哈利走。  
哈利在教父的臂弯里含含糊糊地嘟囔着，彼得去厨房里找吃的了。小天狼星把哈利抱得更紧了，他抬头看向窗边，看向外面的月亮。  
月亮圆了。  
***  
夜色不祥地笼罩在街道上，因为夜色总带来恐惧，恐惧之后就是死亡。摄魂怪开始在街上穿行。小天狼星能在黑暗的阴影里感受到他们的存在，不过，待在房子里是安全的。这个小家里面所有灯都是开着的，他坐在卧室的椅子上，摇着哈利睡觉。现在房子里安静下来了，彼得已经走了，理由是肚子疼。除去哈利的呼吸声，房子里一片寂静。小天狼星闭上眼睛，把头靠在椅背上。  
前后摇晃着，前，后，前，后。像微风一样摇晃着，哈利在他强壮的臂弯里安心地睡着。他的哈利，今晚没人能伤到他们。  
他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，但他知道不久之后他就默默想着，“如果生活真的这么美好就好了。”这种睡眠里现实和梦幻混合着，他注意不到自己在做梦。  
在梦里他正摇着哈利，窗外的满月变得越来越近，不一会儿就近到了小天狼星都能看见上面的坑洼的地步。月光穿过树的枝条照进房子里，正好照亮了门廊里的一个人影。他能看见一个人用魔杖指着们，嘴里念叨着什么。  
“你是谁？”他问，怀里依然抱着哈利。  
那人大笑着，小天狼星发誓他记得那中笑声。他以前听到过的，在什么地方……  
“近了，”那人喃喃道，“近了。”  
“什么？什么近了？你在说什么？”小天狼星逼问道。  
那人只是不停地笑着，渐渐消失了。小天狼星能看见门廊上被画上了什么。  
一个绿色的X。  
一个大大的，绿色的X。  
他睁开眼睛尖叫着，他很长一段时间里没有尖叫着从梦中醒来了。哈利被吵醒了，开始大哭。  
小天狼星站起身盯着门口，门上什么也没有。他猛地转过头看向窗外，月亮依然是往常的大小，千万里之外。  
只是个梦。  
梦。  
梦……  
楼下有人猛地撞开了门，小天狼星僵住了，门。有人进来了。  
脚步声，在客厅里，楼下的客厅里。  
他的心砰砰地跳着，把哈利抱得更紧。哈利安静下来，他轻声说了一句。  
“狗狗？”他问，不知道这是怎么回事。  
“嘘，”小天狼星蹑手蹑脚地向门廊走去，“安静，哈利。安静。”  
两个人的脚步声，一个响一点，一个更平静一点。一个年轻人和一个中年人，小天狼星总结道。他们一起走着，他屏住呼吸，聆听他们的对话。  
他听见他们在说话，他们的声音一直传到了二楼的走廊。  
“找到波特家的孩子。”男人对年轻的学徒说。  
小天狼星的眼睛瞪大了，他踱回房间里。他该怎么办？他走不到壁炉那里去，除了从窗户那里跳出去之外根本没法出去，他该怎么办？怎么……  
“和学校里一样，”他对自己轻声说道，“和霍格沃茨一样，只是费尔奇先生和洛丽丝夫人，就这样。”  
詹姆怎么逃得出去？他……  
哈利衣柜里的一缕银色映入了他的眼帘，他连忙冲过去抓住它。隐形衣，詹姆把它放在了哈利的房间里。小天狼星用隐形衣罩住他和哈利，他们默默地走出了卧室，他们必须到客厅里去，到壁炉那里去。他们必须走过去，别无选择。  
梦魇依然萦绕在他的脑海里。  
“他的父母不在吗？”男孩在楼梯边问，小天狼星看见了他们俩，在楼下的两个房间里转悠着：厨房和客厅。他们都穿着黑色斗篷，戴着白色面具，手中举着魔杖。  
“是的，”男人说，“根据我们的信息来源，没错。记住，别伤害那个孩子。我们必须把他交给黑魔王，只有黑魔王能处理他。”  
“我知道。”男孩嘶哑着声音说，他们走进了客厅。  
该死，小天狼星想着。他们挡住了壁炉，他必须从他们身边穿过。  
哈利感到恐惧从小天狼星身上传来，他在教父的臂弯里不动了。  
哈利还指望着他呢，他必须试试。  
他必须试试。  
小天狼星走下第一层台阶，他知道这可能发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。忽然，他的左脚从隐形衣下面露了出来。他感到那个中年食死徒几乎都看见了它。但他没有，两人依然在客厅里搜查。  
“布莱克先生，”男人说，“我们知道你就在那里，把孩子给我，我们不伤害你。”  
第五步。一步一步地，他走下了第八级台阶，只剩下一级了。最后一级，他踏在一楼的地板上。  
他能看见壁炉了，被客厅里的灯光映照着，他能看见旁边摆着的飞路粉。他必须过去，必须。  
“布莱克先生，我们知道只有你在家，”男人继续说道，“如果你把孩子给我，我们不伤害你。”  
男孩离哈利的右手只有几英寸。小天狼星把哈利抱得更贴近自己了，屏住呼吸。他望着男孩从他们身边走过，向楼梯走去。  
离壁炉只有三步了，三步。  
“你听见了吗？”男人对男孩说。  
“听见什么？”  
两步。  
“那种声音，是脚步……”  
“我什么也没听见。”  
最后一步。  
“就好像……”  
“狗狗！”哈利尖叫着，小天狼星把他抱得太紧了。小天狼星僵住了，两个食死徒也僵住了 。  
“我听见了。”男孩说。  
“闭嘴，”男人向小天狼星的方向转过身，“他们就在那边。”  
“或许这房子闹鬼……”  
“这房子没有闹鬼，”男人嘟囔着，面具下面的声音闷闷的。他离站在壁炉边的两人越来越近了，小天狼星能感到哈利的心和自己一样狂跳着。  
他们必须跑。  
别无选择。  
“布莱克先生？”男人又问了一遍。  
小天狼星没有回答。  
“布莱克先生，如果你不把孩子给我们，我们就杀了你。”男人说。  
小天狼星没有回答。  
他能看见左手边的飞路粉，他必须拿到它，他们必须跑。  
忽然，他猛地甩开斗篷，手伸向那堆飞路粉，哈利尖叫起来。男人倒吸了一口凉气，向他们冲去。  
“狗狗！”哈利大叫着，小天狼星踏进了壁炉里。  
他说出了脑海里的第一个名字（“莱姆斯•卢平！”），感到自己被甩了出去，离他知道他们永远不会回去的房子里越来越远，在灰尘和煤烟里旋转着。哈利大哭着，小天狼星把他抱得更紧了。两人在黑暗中穿行，终于到达了目的地。  
他们从卢平小屋里的壁炉里爬出来，哈利尖声哭泣着。小天狼星站起身，整个身体都被紧张和恐惧占据。房子里一片黑暗，没有一根蜡烛，壁炉里也没有火焰。  
他把哈利从地上抱起来，又开始安慰他。他们在这里做什么？他怎么会说出卢平的名字？为什么他最先想到的是卢平？  
“梦，”他对自己轻声说，“是梦。”  
卢平今天晚上一定不在，要不就是他已经把房子交给了某种野兽。一切都被钉子钉上了，所有的柜子都被钉牢了，门框上被抓成了碎片，地板和地毯上全是污渍，家具也破破烂烂的，东西都掉在了地上。仿佛是一场龙卷风袭击了房子。  
小天狼星最先想到的是卢平家和詹姆家一样被袭击了，他们一定会攻击他们四个人的。他们知道四个人的名字，想把四人都杀了。  
然后他想起了他的梦。  
月亮。  
月亮是圆的……  
他慢慢地走向最近的窗户，紧张地望着天空。云朵和树木遮住了星星，哈利指向树枝之间的月亮。  
“月！月！”他大笑着，抬头看着……  
月亮。  
“不，”小天狼星轻声说，“不……不，不，不，不……”  
身后传来一声怒吼，小天狼星从窗户那里转过头望向黑暗。  
他就在那里。  
“月亮脸……”小天狼星轻声说，望着眼前的狼人。  
狼失去控制了，小天狼星能看出来。卢平已经被压制住，这个怪物没有一点人类的痕迹了。他完全占据了卢平的身体，小天狼星知道，光从他的眼睛里就能看出来。  
“狗狗！“哈利咯咯地笑着，对那个他没见过的动物叫着。但小天狼星把他抱得更紧了，怒视着狼人。  
“你不许碰他。”他低吼道，狼人也吼了一声。  
小天狼星拔腿就跑，这一次他冲上了楼梯，而狼人紧紧地追着他们。哈利在他的手臂间越来越重，他也离阁楼越来越近。他猛地关上门，听见怪物撞在门上的声音。小天狼星倒在木地板上，把头埋在哈利的黑发里。狼在外面嗥叫着，他想要进来，他想要血。  
“走！”小天狼星大吼着，狼又一次用身体撞门。  
“走，你该死的……”  
哈利尖叫起来。  
狼又试了一次，想要进来，想要更多的血，想要那个孩子……  
***  
小天狼星把哈利放下，让眼睛适应阁楼的灯光。他绝望地环顾着四周，寻找……寻找任何……能挡在门前的东西。  
角落里有一个箱子，上面写着莱姆斯•J•卢平的旧箱子。他冲了过去，把箱子搬过来抵在门上。正在此时，狼冲开了门锁，透过门缝看见了阁楼里的两人。  
小天狼星又一次猛地关上门，用箱子抵着。狼尖叫着从台阶上摔了下去，传来一声闷响。  
然后是一片寂静。  
***  
“你不负责任，詹姆！”  
詹姆紧盯着莱姆斯小木屋的门，他和莉莉坐在被撕裂的沙发上。卢平虚弱地坐在房子另一边的床上，孤独而沉默。小天狼星坐在他们和莱姆斯之间，手上拿着隐形衣。哈利在母亲的臂弯里昏睡着。疯眼汉在房间里左右踱着步，轻蔑地望着詹姆。詹姆根本不敢看他。  
“你的儿子今晚差点就死了！这是这种事第五次发生了！”  
“但什么也没有发生。”詹姆争辩道。  
“龙粪！”穆迪叫道，莱姆斯默默地看向正抱着哈利的莉莉。他记不起到底发生了什么，永远也记不起了。他只记得第二天早晨自己被凤凰社成员摇醒时，小天狼星的眼神。那是恐惧的眼神。  
恐惧。  
“你的家人必须藏起来，波特！”  
“别想！”詹姆直直地看向老傲罗。穆迪的魔眼滴溜溜地打着转，它刚才还警觉地注视着莱姆斯，现在则转向了面前愚蠢的家伙。  
“你必须按照我说的做，波特。”穆迪吼道，“你的生命在我手里，如果我说你要藏起来，看着梅林的份上，你就必须藏起来。”  
“并不是因为伏地魔，小天狼星才把他带到一个狼人的家里来。”詹姆叫道，莱姆斯望着他不再亲近的朋友，眼睛里是不敢置信的神情，然后表情又恢复平静。  
“我告诉过你，”狼在他耳边低语，“我告诉过你，对吧？但你相信我吗？”  
“这是我唯一能想到的安全的地方。”小天狼星解释道，莱姆斯心里又升起了希望。  
“这里？！”詹姆叫道，站起身说，“你把我的儿子带到了最糟糕的地方！你知道会发生什么事吗？”  
“我……”莱姆斯开口说道。  
“哈利会变得像他一样！”詹姆用手指指着莱姆斯，莱姆斯闭上嘴，眼睛里一片空茫，“哈利一辈子都要和他一样！我感到很遗憾，但我不希望我的孩子成为一个……”  
“詹姆！”莉莉打断了他的丈夫，莱姆斯缩回了床单里。  
“对不起，”他轻声说，“我不是有意……我不知道……”  
***  
“你们四个都跟着我回总部，”穆迪命令道，“现在，詹姆，你会搬到一个更安全的房子里。我们为你安排的房子，保密人……”  
“不！”詹姆走得离穆迪近了一些，“我告诉过你……”  
“詹姆•波特！跟我回总部！”穆迪低吼道，把脸从詹姆身边转开。然后他转向其余的人，补了一句，“你们都闭嘴！说话的人会被我施恶咒！”  
波特夫妇站起来，疲惫地跟着他们走进壁炉。穆迪抓了一把飞路粉扔进壁炉，说：“阿拉斯托•穆迪。”  
他消失了，波特夫妇跟在他身后，只留下小天狼星和莱姆斯。


	106. Chapter 105 最后一役

（对13岁以下读者的警告：再说一遍，标PG-13是有理由的。）  
（作者的话：这章很长，但我也一直期待着写这一章的内容，我们都知道这一章之后是什么了。从这一章之后，我们都知道故事情节了，我会尽我自己的努力去写这一章。还有，期待大家的评论！我收到了第九百条评论！谢谢读过、回复过、和我一样爱过这些人物的小伙伴们。没有你们，这个故事只不过是寥寥几句而已，不会有现在的生命力。非常感谢大家。）

“你们明天早晨要去见校长。”穆迪把詹姆和莉莉领到他们的房间里，是詹姆训练时占用的房间。就好像什么都没有变过，在他们这么长时间的辛苦努力之后，又回到了原点。什么也没有。  
穆迪又瞪了一眼詹姆，猛地把门关上，蹒跚着向走廊深处走去。现在是凌晨两点，外面是漆黑的夜空。詹姆坐在床上，因为今晚发生的事情而颤抖。他们从小天狼星那里收到一封紧急信件，说他和哈利在莱姆斯的房子里。三个人正努力帮莉莉和她照顾哈利一天，不知道他们到底去了哪里。  
詹姆和莉莉如约回来了，找到了小天狼星。他们过去的一天内都在努力寻求帮助，但他们离总部和朋友们都太远了，无法找到任何人。终于小天狼星的猫头鹰到了，他们给他写了回信。小天狼星是骑着摩托车来的，三人走进莱姆斯的木屋的时候，穆迪正好从壁炉里钻出来。  
他们安然无恙，但他们的房子被两个食死徒攻击了。他该对此作出什么反应？这全是他的错吗？他和他的妻子享受生活的时候，食死徒就不能别来捣乱吗？这就全是他的责任了？  
不，这不公平。  
“大大。”哈利拍着手说，他用明亮的眼睛望着父亲。哈利坐在莉莉的膝盖上，上下弹跳着。莉莉依然穿着他们出门时的斗篷，她正检查着孩子有没有受伤，即使到达木屋已经是两个小时之前的事了。  
“这不是我们的错，如果我们只是想出去一晚上。”詹姆站起身说，“我们去享受一下生活没有错。”  
“我们没有生活。”莉莉依然望着她的儿子。她脸上的表情和她父母去世时她的表情一模一样。  
“詹姆，我们没有生活。”她又重复了一遍，用木然的眼神望着詹姆，“那栋房子……我还以为我们会在里面一起到老，但房子被烧了。无论我们去往哪里，他们都知道。我们能够和他们战斗，但从长远看来我们一直在躲避。我们不能这样活着！我们根本就不算是活着！”  
“我要去工作，莉莉。”詹姆在她身边跪下，“在魔法部协助穆迪，就像小天狼星一样。然后我……我就给你们买一栋新房子，我们……战争就快结束了，莉莉。”  
“你为什么不能直接走？”她轻声问，“我都准备好了，你为什么还在强撑着？”  
詹姆的脸色沉了下来，他神色坚定地握住莉莉的手，凝视着他的儿子。  
“你有没有想过你的父母对你的行为会怎么想？”他问她，“他们是如何徒劳地死去？”  
“我知道我父亲只希望我能开心，”她说，“这是他觉得最重要的事情，也是我想要达到的状态，那样我就对自己满意了。但是詹姆，我不开心……”  
“我父亲希望我能骄傲地活着，”詹姆打断了他的妻子，望着她的绿眼睛说，“我父亲自己也是骄傲的，他希望我加入凤凰社，他希望我继续战斗。我一定要这么坚持下去。”  
“你父亲死了，”莉莉说，“你要让别人说多少遍这样的话，这件事才能进入你的厚脑瓜里？你的父亲死了，就是因为他的骄傲。弗兰克和爱丽丝已经躲藏起来……”  
“弗兰克是个懦夫。”詹姆说。  
莉莉久久地望着詹姆，然后她松开他，站起身向门口走去。她打开门，又回头看了他一眼。  
“詹姆，我爱你。”她说，“但有时我发誓你还依然觉得自己在霍格沃茨。这不是个玩笑，詹姆。我们是成年人了，他要杀了我们。”  
詹姆没有回答，莉莉叹了口气。  
“该走了，詹姆。”她又说了一句，向走廊走去。  
***  
“然后我就这么对他说：‘我当然想要那只鸭子！’”  
客厅里所有人哄堂大笑，斯多吉讲完了他的笑话。凤凰社成员今晚都由于共同的原因聚在了穆迪的家里：保护波特夫妇和他们的孩子。莉莉和哈利正和他们坐在一起，莉莉蜷缩在沙发上。多卡斯、普威特兄弟、斯多吉和爱米琳围在她身边，都喝着黄油啤酒或茶。就好像昨晚什么也没有发生，但大家都清楚它们发生了。穆迪一晚上都在外面四处查看，他现在还没回来。  
吉迪翁和费比安相同的咖啡色头发已经齐肩，他们坐在一起和多卡斯聊天，正和多卡斯说着某一家小巫师商店里的特价商品，吉迪翁看起来对新款飞天扫帚的价钱十分关心。  
双胞胎的块头都很大，他们看起来几乎没什么区别，如果吉迪翁的眼睛不是蓝色，而是费比安的棕色眼睛的话。莉莉就是用这一点分辨他们的，哈利在她的膝盖上，他看起来是那样完美，那样平静而天真。  
“亲爱的，”爱米琳在莉莉旁边说，“我知道你很担心，但你也该镇静一下了。去休息一会儿吧。”  
“不，”莉莉叹了口气，“我睡不着，我已经失眠好一段时间了。”  
爱米琳看了看多卡斯，又看了看普威特兄弟，终于，吉迪翁站起身走进了厨房。  
“再来一杯黄油啤酒？”  
所有人都嘟囔着“当然”或是“好吧”，然后房间又安静了下来。多卡斯阴沉的眼睛望向两个坐在她对面的女孩。她和莉莉从来不是最好的朋友，多卡斯是那种喜欢黑魔法防御术超过魁地奇或是魔咒学的女人。她为了凤凰社而生，没有家庭，与世隔绝。她杏仁一样的黑眼睛在苍白的皮肤和漆黑的头发映衬下显得尤为突出，她和有着一头红发和绿眼睛的莉莉一点也不像。  
但此时她们之间流淌着某种情绪，某种没有人能够解释的情绪。  
“万斯。”多卡斯低声说，爱米琳转头看着她。  
“嗯？”  
“你要不要去厨房帮帮吉迪翁。”多卡斯问，相比于询问，这更倾向于一个命令。听懂她意思的爱米琳向门口走去，斯多吉和费比安也跟着她走出了房间。莉莉用期待的眼神看着他们，但她一动也没动。  
多卡斯把头发向耳朵后面一捋，身体向前倾了一些。莉莉有些疑惑地看着她，她们不熟悉，她不像爱米琳、爱丽丝或是她自己一样。她对所有人来说都充满了未知。  
“波特夫人，你知道我为什么加入凤凰社吗？”她问，莉莉摇了摇头，多卡斯把手交叠着放在膝盖上。  
“我的丈夫被杀了，和我的一双儿女一起。”她阴沉地说，莉莉感到她的心沉了下去。但多卡斯没有看她，只是继续讲着这个故事。  
“他叫马修，我七年级时在车站遇到他。我要去霍格沃茨，而他是某一条麻瓜线路的行李员。他本来就是个麻瓜，我们相爱，二十岁时结婚。我像麻瓜一样生活，但依旧在魔法部工作。下一个圣诞节，上帝把伊丽莎白赐给了我们，第二年又是她的弟弟。他叫威廉，威廉•梅多斯。我一直跟我丈夫的姓，即使是在那一晚之后。”  
多卡斯的眼睛甚至更暗了，她眯着眼睛，望着地毯。  
“那天晚上他们来的时候，我们还躺在床上。那是最先的几场针对麻瓜的袭击之一，伊丽莎白在她的床上尖叫，威廉跑到了我们的房间里来。我抱住他，而马修去找我们的女儿。威廉和我在食死徒攻击我们的房子之前逃了出去，但马修和伊丽莎白……”她顿住了，闭上眼睛，“我在街对面藏着的地方看到了这一切，两个穿着斗篷的人抓着马修的头发把他拽出来，然后……他们就在那里杀了他。”  
“威廉尖叫起来，他们听见了。他们过来找我们，我只能跑。我只想着我的儿子，想着怎么救他。我只能期盼他们找不到我们，我不希望我生命是以家人为代价而取得。”多卡斯又顿住了，她望着莉莉，神情坚定，“但他们抓住了我们，从我手里把威廉夺走了，用魔杖指着我的喉咙。我反击回去，杀了他们所有人，但威廉已经被带走了。我再也没有见过我的两个孩子，我不知道他们怎样了，也希望自己永远不会知道。你理解那种感觉吗，莉莉？那种愿意不顾一切地为孩子付出自己的生命，把他们从那种命运里拯救出来的心情？我每一天都是这么活着的，想象着如果威廉从他们手里逃了出来，和他的姐姐一起……他们就在这世界的某一个角落里……但过了这么多年，我不再企盼了。”  
“我很遗憾”是莉莉唯一能挤出来的几个字，多卡斯似乎根本就没听见她。  
“我们只剩下希望了，”多卡斯说，“那种无论发生了什么，都相信太阳会再次升起的希望，我依然保持着那种希望，那希望就在你的孩子身上。看着你与你的丈夫陪伴着他，别让我的希望消逝。”  
“那么，”莉莉几乎说不出话来，“你想要我怎么办？”  
多卡斯犹豫了一会儿，又低头看着地毯：“尽你的全力保护孩子。”  
莉莉等了一会儿，但她没再说话了。两个人只是坐在那里，点着头，了解对方的心情。除去希望，什么都没有了。莉莉明白她应该做什么。  
砰！  
两个人站起身，莉莉倒吸了一口凉气。她的头猛地转向前门，睁大了眼睛。  
砰！  
门在摇晃，有什么东西在外面。  
“那是什么？”她轻声问，多卡斯耸了耸肩。  
“我不……”  
砰！  
“波特！”门口一个声音咆哮道。  
莉莉认出了那个声音，感到嗓子发紧。那是很久以前他们见过的人了，那个在森林里和倒塌的房子里的人，还有冰冷黑暗的房间里。那个声音在她的梦里萦绕着，不断带来梦魇。  
“是他，”莉莉嘶哑着声音叫道，“他们知道了。”  
她伸手去够魔杖，多卡斯望着她的手，忽然抓住了她。  
“不，”她说，“你不能和他战斗。”  
砰！  
“什么？”莉莉叫道，多卡斯拉住了她。  
“壁炉。”她飞快地说。  
砰！  
门上的木片飞进了门廊，一道绿光透过裂缝射进来。邓布利多用强大的魔咒保护了总部的大门，但门口的那个人太强大了，他总能进来的，当他进来的时候……  
“听我说。”多卡斯把莉莉和哈利向壁炉推去，抓过一把飞路粉，“去莱姆斯•卢平家，你的两个朋友都在那里。把他们和尽量多的魔法部官员一起叫过来，给邓布利多写信，你必须去……”  
“不！詹姆！”莉莉歇斯底里地尖叫着。  
“我们都在这儿！我们无论如何都要比他先死。”多卡斯说，“快走，走……”  
她的声音太平静了，连最细微的一丝恐惧也没有。莉莉由此相信了她，相信这个她根本不了解的女人会帮助她的家人。  
于是她去了。  
“莱姆斯•卢平。”莉莉洒下飞路粉，消失在火焰里。  
多卡斯一个人在厨房里踱着步，转着她的魔杖。  
砰！  
门几乎就要被撞开了。  
砰！  
“来吧，”多卡斯自言自语着，“来啊，你……”  
砰！  
“来啊……”她的黑眼睛显得更暗了，全身紧绷着，仿佛正准备扑向猎物。  
砰！  
门被撞开了，他就站在那里。一袭黑衣，绿光从魔杖中射出。兜帽后面看不清他的脸，但能看见他的笑容，一个疯狂而邪恶的笑容。  
“梅多斯，”他嘶嘶地念着，举起魔杖，“多可爱的惊喜。”  
***  
莱姆斯坐在床上，望着小天狼星从厨房里倒饮料喝。他不知道那是什么，也不想问。小天狼星没有回家，邓布利多的猫头鹰寄来的信里让他不要回去。那将会是食死徒下一个要去的地方，毕竟是小天狼星把哈利带走的。  
“那么，你想要喝些什么吗？”小天狼星问他，莱姆斯摇了摇头。他感觉不太好。  
一直有什么占据着他的思绪。  
小天狼星回到了客厅，坐在距离莱姆斯不远的一把椅子上。小天狼星环顾着四周，想起这里被破坏的样子。  
“自从你们不来了之后，情况就艰难了许多。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“我能看出来。”小天狼星赞同地说道，喝了一口饮料。  
詹姆•波特的话依然让莱姆斯很伤心，他有五个月都没见到他的老朋友了，现在他……他再也不想见到詹姆。他不在乎詹姆是否是摔坏了脑子……他都不想管了。  
“天已经晚了，对吧？”小天狼星打了个呵欠，瘫在椅子上，“真想知道我什么时候才能回家。”  
“如果你愿意，一直待在这儿都没关系。”莱姆斯说，他好客的本质又一次插手了。  
小天狼星奇怪地看了他一眼，闭上了眼睛。  
“小天狼星？”  
他看着依然坐在床上的莱姆斯：“什么？”  
“为什么要到这儿来？这儿为什么是你觉得最安全的地方？”他问，小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，我只是想起我们以前的时候，”他说，“我们什么时候需要藏起来，你都会为我们遮掩。以前就是这样，你一直都很擅长这个……”  
莱姆斯点点头，脸上露出几不可察的笑容：“没错。”  
小天狼星也咧开嘴笑了，然后他闭上了眼睛。  
莱姆斯躺了下来，心情变得放松。至少还有人相信着他，把他当做朋友……  
“等着，”狼大笑着在莱姆斯身边坐下，“等着瞧，莱姆斯。他们都会以你为敌。”  
“闭嘴。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“詹姆已经这么做了，你不不记得他看你的眼神吗？”  
“闭嘴？”  
“近了，莱姆斯。近了。”  
“我……”  
“近了，近了。”  
莱姆斯闭上眼睛，狼靠近他的耳边，用他的声音又说了一遍：“近了。”  
“你说什么？”  
莱姆斯的眼睛猛地睁开，狼又一次退到房间一角窃笑。  
莱姆斯坐起身看着脸色苍白的小天狼星。  
“啊？没什么。”  
小天狼星睁大着眼睛瞪着他，就好像莱姆斯是动物园里面的某种展览动物一样，能轻易夺取他的性命。  
“近了，”小天狼星说，“你说的是这个，你刚才说的。”  
“我没有……”  
“什么近了，莱姆斯？”他几乎是逼问着，莱姆斯很困惑。  
“我……我没有……”  
“什么近了？”  
“我不知道。”莱姆斯真诚地说，即使他知道这将会是什么。他已经在脑海中想过许多遍的，这个世界分崩离析的那一天。但他什么都没说，他只是回望着小天狼星，在他探寻的目光中僵硬着。  
小天狼星一动也动不了，这是他梦里的事情，那个人，站在月光下，说“近了……”  
还有门上绿色的X。  
他必须要出去，他必须走，他必须去告诉什么人他知道的一切，他必须逃出这里。狼人会杀了他，狼人会悄无声息地夺去他的姓名。  
“我要……”  
壁炉里冒出一片烟雾，一个人从煤灰和烟尘里飞出来。她倒在地上咳嗽着，她的臂弯里抱着什么，正在尖声大哭着。  
“莉莉？”莱姆斯叫了一声，莉莉站起身，她的眼睛充血，手里抱着哈利。  
“他们来了！他们知道了总部的位置！他在那儿！他……”  
“谁在那儿，莉莉？”小天狼星开口说道，放下了饮料。惊恐与愤怒交加的莉莉冲过去抱住了他。  
“我们快走！詹姆……他……”  
“谁在那儿，莉莉？谁来了？”  
莉莉把头埋进小天狼星的胸前，尖叫道：“伏地魔！”  
两个人都愣住了，小天狼星抱起哈利，把他递给莱姆斯。  
“你待在这儿，”他说，“别让任何东西伤到他一根汗毛，要不然我就回来亲手杀了你。”  
“我……”莱姆斯正要说话，他们已经抓起了一把飞路粉。  
“待在这儿，”莉莉没有意识到他们之间紧绷的气氛，“求你了，我们需要你联系邓布利多和其他人。”  
“我要和你们一起去……”  
“待在这儿，卢平！”小天狼星命令道，他们走了。  
***  
“为了英格兰！”  
爱米琳转过身关上厨房里的柜门时，一道无声的绿光闪过。她尖叫起来，吉迪翁和费比安把她一把拖到地上，绿光透进了门缝。  
外面有什么东西落到了地上，爱米琳又尖叫了一声。外面是多卡斯在叫。  
他们都知道发生了什么。  
“怎么回事？”斯多吉问道。  
“有人在那儿，”爱米琳的手在发抖，“有人找到我们了。”  
“好，”费比安理了理头发说，“我们在这里是有理由的，对吧？保护那个孩子，我们也正是要这么做，纵死不辞。大家都理解吧？”  
他们点点头，费比安捏了捏爱米琳的肩膀，“好，现在詹姆在楼上，他以为哈利也在楼上。我们不能让他们到达二楼，不惜一切代价，用什么方法都可以。这是我们的责任，这是我们的战争。”  
费比安怒吼了一声，从厨房冲向客厅，其他人跟在他身后。他们都在多卡斯发着绿光的尸体面前停下了。  
“多卡斯！”爱米琳倒吸了一口凉气。  
所有的蜡烛都灭了，只有外面的街灯照进黑暗的房间。但他们能看见披着斗篷的人的身影，他几乎是飘上了楼，向哈利•波特而去。  
“伏地魔！”费比安喊道，伏地魔转过身看向这个愚蠢的男孩。  
“费比安•普威特，”他嘶声说，举起了魔杖，“是的，我知道你是谁，我知道你们所有人的名字。你们最好在他们到达之前溜掉，他们就快要来了。”  
“汤姆•里德尔，你被捕了……”  
伏地魔开始大笑，从某种程度上对他的不自量力感到惊讶。  
“这个名字我可是一段时间都没有听到过了，”他嗤笑了一声，魔杖指向门口，“他们更喜欢叫我的另一个名字。”  
然后他们来了，三十个食死徒，都穿着整齐的黑袍，随时准备杀戮。他们的魔杖指向凤凰社的这几个成员，而费比安没有动。他小小的军队站在他身后，准备战斗一直到死。  
“让开。”一个低沉的、带着俄罗斯口音的人说，白色面具的海洋从中分开，一个没有戴面具的人走了出来，他们都认出了那个人。  
安东宁•多洛霍夫回来了，他肮脏的面孔正讥笑着骄傲的战士们。  
“你好，普威特。”他的英语里有很重的口音，随后他的目光转向多卡斯的尸体，他大笑起来。  
爱米琳怒视着他以多卡斯的尸体取乐的眼睛，她向前冲去。斯多吉把她拉了回来，多洛霍夫又发出一阵大笑。  
“哦，小孩子们。”他说，“这就是他们留给我们的，小孩子们。”  
费比安回头看向台阶，大吃了一惊。  
“不，”他对吉迪翁低声说，“他走了，上楼去了。”  
爱米琳向大理石台阶跑去，后面跟着斯多吉，但是太迟了。多洛霍夫举起了魔杖，一道红光射向台阶。他们绊倒了，大理石台阶也开始倒塌。爱米琳尖叫起来，从掉落的大理石边退开。当她再回头看向曾是台阶的地方时，已经只剩下一大堆瓦砾了，尘土飞扬。二楼太高了，他们跳不上去。  
“你们是我的了，”多洛霍夫狂笑着叫道，“你们都是我的了。”  
***  
詹姆躺在床上望着天花板，莉莉说过的话或许也有道理。或许他把自己估计得太高，但是……他知道这不是在学校，他知道自己已经长大了，他知道……  
“詹姆•波特！”  
詹姆从床上跳下来，有什么人正向着走廊而来。  
不对劲。  
“把孩子给我，波特！”  
詹姆在黑暗里四处摸索着眼镜和魔杖，他找到了它们，开始向门口走去。莉莉在哪儿？哈利在哪儿？  
砰！  
门板倒了下来，詹姆的面前是一片绿色的烟雾。烟雾里走出一个他已经很久不见的人，那个人邪恶地微笑着，然后又大笑起来。  
“我们又见面了，最后一次，”他说，“我终于找到你了，在这么多个地方里，你终于又回到了一切开始的地方。”  
“伏地魔。”詹姆低声说，伏地魔又一次大笑起来，他的笑像冰一样冷，刺向詹姆的身体。  
“孩子在哪儿，波特。”伏地魔低吼道。  
“他不在我身边。”詹姆说。  
“别说谎，波特。我对你的行踪了如指掌，无论你去了哪里我都知道。孩子在哪里。”  
“他不在这儿。”詹姆又重复了一遍。  
伏地魔紧盯着他，似乎要从他身上看出什么来，然后他意识到詹姆说的就是真话。他向墙壁发出一道红光，一盏台灯落在地上碎了。  
“该死！”  
***  
食死徒们正围着四个凤凰社成员，身后是一堆大理石碎片。他们几年前都曾住在这里，当他们被校长召集的时候。骄傲已经足以让他们活到此时此刻，但现在他们心里唯一的情感只有恨意。对这些到总部来杀他们的人的无穷恨意。  
“让我们看看，”多洛霍夫摸了摸下巴说，“我看最高傲的大个子可以先死了，你们觉得呢？”  
一个站在他右边的食死徒点点头，狂笑起来。  
费比安向前冲去：“钻心剜骨！”  
多洛霍夫躲开了魔咒，一个站在他身后的食死徒倒在地上尖叫起来。冷笑着的多洛霍夫向费比安举起了魔杖。  
“快走，”费比安对斯多吉和爱米琳，“爬到废墟上面，快上楼去。我们必须去救詹姆，快去。”  
“但……”  
“快走！”费比安叫道，坚定地望了爱米琳一眼，“我们会拖住他们。”  
“你们会死的……你们打不过他们！”  
“那我们就死好了。”吉迪翁和他的双胞胎兄弟一样坚定。  
爱米琳和斯多吉转过身，向围在大理石堆旁边的食死徒举起魔杖。  
“钻心剜骨！”他们叫道，两个食死徒倒在地上颤抖着。多洛霍夫看起来一点也不关心，他现在的猎物是普威特兄弟，这就是规则。选定了猎物之后，就折磨他们到死。  
爱米琳和斯多吉开始爬上那堆大理石碎片，试图爬上二楼。费比安转身看向正将他们团团围住的食死徒，他们像英雄一样战斗。  
“准备好去见妈妈了吗？”他问吉迪翁，吉迪翁点了点头。  
“看来我们要走了，对吧？”他赞同地说道。  
“没错。”费比安自言自语道，看见爱米琳和斯多吉已经快要爬到了二楼。多洛霍夫站在他们面前，举起了魔杖。  
“阿瓦达索命。”他说，绿光穿透了费比安的身体。他的表情有一丝惊讶，嘴角漏出无声的尖叫。那道光芒消逝之后，他倒在了地上。爱米琳尖叫起来，吉迪翁向旁边的食死徒举起魔杖。  
“普威特家的人会死在一起！”他大喊道，“阿瓦达索命！”  
五个食死徒倒在地上死了，多洛霍夫又一次举起了魔杖。吉迪翁向他冲去，仿佛要把魔杖插进多洛霍夫的心脏。  
俄罗斯人开口的同时，斯多吉拉住了爱米琳。她转过身，又一次叫出声来。  
“不！”她叫道，“吉迪翁！”  
“阿瓦达索命。”多洛霍夫说，最后一道绿光从他的杖尖射出。吉迪翁站在那里，没有尖叫也没有惊讶，他只是站在那里。当绿光射来他的时候，他闭上了眼睛，绿光击中了他的胸口，然后透过了他的背脊。他大张着双臂，又睁开眼睛死盯着多洛霍夫。爱米琳和斯多吉在二楼望着他的魔杖从手中滑落下来，绿光消失了。  
吉迪翁无声地向后倒去，双臂依然像天使一样大张着，他就倒在费比安的身边。  
普威特兄弟死了。  
“不，”爱米琳轻声说着，“不！”  
“快走，”斯多吉把她拉起来，“我们要走了。”  
***  
詹姆背靠在墙上，伏地魔的魔杖直指着他的身体。他大叫了一声，伏地魔一挥魔杖，结束了施加在他身上的痛苦。  
“告诉我他在哪儿，波特。”他说，声音里已经没有了一丝惊讶，“告诉我他在哪儿，否则我就杀了你。”  
“杀了我。”詹姆说，伏地魔对着床挥了挥魔杖。詹姆感到自己飞向床垫，他的头抵在了床柱上。  
“他在哪儿，波特！”伏地魔逼问道。  
“你倒是告诉我啊。”詹姆几乎失去神智地说。  
“我会杀了她，”伏地魔嘶声说，靠得更近了，“我会杀了你最爱的泥巴种妻子，杀了你的朋友们，如果你不告诉我孩子在哪里，我就杀了他们所有人。”  
“那就杀了他们。”詹姆低声说。  
“你竟敢拒绝我，该死！”伏地魔把魔杖抵在詹姆的脊背上，“钻心剜骨！”  
这种痛苦几乎无法形容，他的身体前所未有地扭曲着，他几乎都忘记了自己正被钻心咒这么。但他没有叫，紧咬着舌头直到咬出血来，他不会叫的。  
“告诉我他在哪里！”  
詹姆没有回答，疼痛加剧了，他能感觉到指甲掐进了杖芯，他的身体扭曲颤抖着，整个床也跟着他一起抖。  
“告诉我！”  
“不！别想！”  
痛苦消失了。伏地魔有些困惑地站起身，俯视着他，詹姆喘息着。他几乎喘不过气来，几乎无法呼吸。  
“你比我想象得要坚强，”伏地魔眯着眼睛说，“但你不会活下来了，如果你不告诉我孩子在哪里，我就杀了你。”  
“那就杀了我！”詹姆叫道。  
伏地魔找不到他的弱点，他似乎没有弱点。詹姆和他的朋友们在几年前的约定，永生。他们会愿意为他而死，詹姆知道的。他没有弱点，一个弱点都不剩了。  
伏地魔夺去了他的许多东西，但也加强了另一些。  
***  
小天狼星和莉莉从壁炉里钻出来，莉莉倒吸了一口凉气。多卡斯•梅多斯倒在地上，台阶被炸了。从他们站的地方，能看见有人正在门厅里移动，是食死徒。  
中间是普威特兄弟的尸体。  
“走，”小天狼星说，“我们去救詹姆，伏地魔已经上去了……”  
一道绿光从他们头顶闪过，他们躲开了，莉莉跑在小天狼星前面，向前方的危险冲去。  
两人进入门厅，看见了那个人。  
“你。”莉莉开口说道。  
多洛霍夫大笑起来，从普威特兄弟的尸体转向新的猎物。  
“啊，”他说，“是泥巴种和叛徒，多有趣啊。我们刚才才讨论过找到你的孩子之后该如何处置他呢，不是吗？”  
食死徒们点点头窃笑着，莉莉怒视着他，举起了魔杖。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
一个声音从他们身后传来，击倒了两个食死徒。  
多洛霍夫扭曲的笑容消失了，只剩下厌恶的神情。他的目光越过莉莉和小天狼星，拳头握得更紧了。  
“阿拉斯托。”他低吼道。  
穆迪站在门口，看起来比这里的所有人加起来都要坚定。他死盯着多洛霍夫，又一次举起了魔杖。  
“谁告诉你我们在这里的，安东宁。”他质问道。  
多洛霍夫没有回答。  
“谁，告诉，你的。”  
“我以为你们到现在为止已经知道了呢，阿拉斯托。”他酸溜溜地说，“可惜水平不够啊。”  
小天狼星和莉莉看见穆迪正用魔眼瞪着他们，然后魔眼转向台阶的废墟，最后又转回来。  
“是吗。”穆迪的目光并没有从小天狼星身上移开，小天狼星点了点头，把莉莉向原来台阶的方向拉去。所有的食死徒都看着穆迪，根本没有注意到他们走过去。  
“别以为我不知道你怎么对他的，”多洛霍夫冷笑着说，“你对他和对别人根本没有区别。当他将成为你最大的败笔时，你依然相信他，想都不会多想。而现在他成了你最大的敌人，比我还要可怕。”  
“安东宁•多洛霍夫，”穆迪说，看见莉莉和小天狼星正爬上大理石堆，“你被捕了。”  
“哦，这是第几次了？”多洛霍夫玩笑般地说。  
“我这次会杀了你，什么也不能把你从死神那里拉回来了。”穆迪警告着，魔杖离多洛霍夫更近了，“我会的。”  
“我想也是。”多洛霍夫说。  
俄罗斯人望着他的魔眼，发现魔眼并不在看他。他更仔细地观察着，在其中看见了一幅景象，两个人爬上二楼的景象。  
“不！”他猛地回过头，魔杖指向泥巴种，“魂魄出窍！”  
莉莉尖叫着，身体僵硬了。小天狼星扶住她，转过头瞪着多洛霍夫。多洛霍夫只是笑着。  
“布莱克先生，”莉莉在他的臂弯里大笑着说，“你逃不出梦魇的。”  
***  
没有弱点，这个人没有弱点。他能为他的孩子付出一切。他该如何击败一个已经一无所有的人？  
向他许诺他已经失去的一切。  
伏地魔又露出莉莉笑容，他讽刺地看着躺在床上的人。詹姆无法呼吸，眼前一片模糊，他觉得自己就快要死了。  
“如果我说我有一个提议呢，”他的声音像冰雪一样光滑，“如果我说我能让一切都回到最完美的样子呢？”  
詹姆没有回答，或者他已经没法回答了。  
“如果我能让你的家人活过来呢？”伏地魔提议道，“你真正的家人，不是泥巴种和那个小孩，是你真正的家人？”  
詹姆正瞪着虚空的眼睛里闪过了然的神色，他以为他就要被打败了，但这又给了他力量。他真正的家人。  
“我明白你有多想再见到你的父亲，”伏地魔离床更近了，“我知道你如何在夜晚哭泣着，从关于母亲的梦境中醒来。我对你的一切了如指掌，詹姆。我甚至比你还要清楚。”  
詹姆的呼吸变得急促，伏地魔也发现了。他掌握住了詹姆，他掌握住了詹姆的弱点。  
“你把孩子给我，”他低声说，“我就把你的家人还给你，你的房子，你的姐姐，你的母亲，你的父亲，甚至是那个愚蠢的家养小精灵。”  
詹姆闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候眼前已经不是同一个房间了。这是他的房间，他童年时的卧室。太阳出来了，阳光照进窗子，照在贴在墙上的魁地奇海报上。这就是他几年前离开时的样子，他的床罩上是查德里火炮队的标志，飞天扫帚就立在对面的墙角。他的桌上全是照片、蜡笔、糖，还有其它一个小男孩会拥有的东西。  
他躺在床上就能看见外面的走廊，周六清晨的阳光照在走廊上。他听见有人跑上台阶，出现在他的卧室门口。  
是一个小女孩，有他见过最美丽的一双眼睛。她对弟弟笑着，露出脸上的酒窝，马尾辫在身后一甩一甩的。  
“快来，詹姆！”温蒂咯咯地笑着说，“下雪了！”  
詹姆无法移动，她是那样完美，那样年轻。  
那样有生命力。  
“詹姆先生！詹姆先生！”  
另一个人影出现在门口，温蒂让开了，灵灵冲进他的卧室，手上拿着他的袜子，在他的床脚边蹲下。她戴着的手套像新的一样，就像是第一天戴这副手套一样骄傲，那似乎并不是很久以前的事。  
“詹姆先生应该在和温蒂小姐出门之前穿好衣服！外面太冷了！”灵灵叫道，把袜子扔了过去。  
“灵灵，能请你先去准备早饭吗？”  
詹姆抬头看向门口，站在温蒂旁边的是他的母亲。她还很年轻，阳光洒在她的脸颊上，她看起来是那样美丽。  
“亲爱的，”她把手搭在温蒂的肩膀上说，“睡得好吗？”  
在詹姆开口之前，他就出现在了门口。最后一个到来的人，也是他最想见到的人。  
一个棱角分明，有一双漆黑眼珠的男人站在母亲的身后，他对儿子温和地笑着。由于这么多年来灵灵准备的食物，他的肚子微微凸出，右手插在口袋里，和往常没有什么不同。他对小儿子微笑着。  
是父亲。  
“我太为你骄傲了，儿子。”他说，詹姆竟说不出一句话来。所以他只是凝望着站在门口的家人，他们都对他笑着。他们还活着。  
这是他真正的家庭。  
很久以前他就失去的亲人。  
他可以让这一切变成现实，让他们活过来，再次陪在他身边。  
“回家吧，詹姆，”妈妈把头靠在爸爸宽阔的肩上，“我们想你了，回家吧。”  
“这都是你的，”父亲说，“把孩子给他们。”  
詹姆感到他的手向父亲伸去，想要再一次触摸到他，想要永远拥抱着他，再也不分开。他回家了……他……  
另一个人出现在父母和温蒂身后，一个并没有父母一样黑发的人。红发的女子站在他的家人身后，詹姆向她的方向瞥了一眼。  
绿眼睛，绿眼睛的人。  
她是谁？  
“詹姆！”她叫道，詹姆眨了眨眼睛。那是莉莉！  
他几乎都忘记莉莉了！  
“詹姆！不！”莉莉越过他的父母向他冲来。她看不见他们，他们是鬼魂。  
“莉莉……”  
“不！”父亲喊道，“不！她对你来说什么都不是！”  
父亲打了莉莉，莉莉倒在地上不动了。  
詹姆猛地从床上弹起来，房间又变回了穆迪的房子。伏地魔正俯视着倒在地上的莉莉。  
“蠢女人！”他大吼着。  
“别碰她！”另一种强大的力量支持着詹姆喊道。伏地魔瞪着他，眯了眯眼睛。  
“你！”他说，“我会杀了你！我会杀到这该死的岛上再也没有波特家的人！我会杀了你们！”  
他向詹姆冲来，高举着魔杖。詹姆强打起精神，这就是终结了。他知道的。  
“代我向你的父亲问好，”伏地魔低吼道，魔杖指向他的双眼之间，“他是个白痴，和你一样。阿瓦达……”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
一道绿光射向伏地魔背后的斗篷，黑魔王缩了一下。绿光太弱了，无法穿透他的身体。伏地魔转过身，面前是另一个人。  
小天狼星•布莱克。  
“看来詹姆说对了，你也是人。”他大笑着说。  
伏地魔背后的长袍被烧焦了，他张开双臂，开口念着什么，喉咙里发出哗啦哗啦的声音，像是汽笛或是飓风，它击中了小天狼星，他的头发被向后吹去。小天狼星向后飞去，飞出了走廊，一直被从二楼抛出去。他在半空中看见自己离它越来越近，大理石的碎片。  
他的身体砸在碎片堆里，发出一声闷响，他的头磕在一个尖角上。  
他在昏迷过去之前能看见的最后一眼是穆迪，在食死徒的包围中战斗。  
然后他闭上了眼睛。  
一切沉入黑暗。  
***  
伏地魔伫立在那里，就好像呛住了一样，然后他转向詹姆，一边急促地呼吸一边咒骂着他和小天狼星。  
“这不是结束，波特，”他喘息着说，阿瓦达索命咒正在他的体内肆虐，“这还没完，下一次让我遇见你，我会把你们全部干掉。我向你保证。”  
然后他消散在夜色里，詹姆望着他曾经站过的位置，望着父亲曾经站过的位置。  
他听见了。  
父亲为他而骄傲。  
父亲为他的儿子感到骄傲。  
然后他看向倒在地上的莉莉，她一动不动。他选择了她，选择了哈利。  
他知道自己该做什么了。  
他有了自己的答案。  
“该回家了。”他对自己轻声说。  
***  
报告显示吉迪翁和费比安在安东宁•多洛霍夫和其他食死徒的围攻下战死，多卡斯•梅多斯在门口被伏地魔杀死。爱米琳•万斯和斯多吉•波德摩被（夺魂咒控制下的）莉莉•波特打晕了过去，小天狼星•布莱克也被伏地魔打伤了头。所有参与其中的食死徒都被捕了，包括多洛霍夫。  
伏地魔离开后不久，邓布利多和凤凰社其余的成员就到了。弗兰克•隆巴顿也在其中，这是他几个月中第一次露面。  
当莉莉醒来时，她无法告诉詹姆在她到达卧室之前发生了什么。她只是不断地重复着：“我战胜了它，我战胜了夺魂咒。”  
***  
那天晚上只有吉迪翁、费比安和多卡斯丧生，克劳奇、陶德和康奈利•福吉一到，他们的尸体就被带走了。其他人被送到了圣芒戈。  
这也是詹姆正坐着的地方，床上是救了他一命的最好的朋友。小天狼星的头上缠着绷带，他还没醒。詹姆望着昏迷不醒的小天狼星，握住他冰凉的手。他为了自己与伏地魔战斗。  
黑魔王。  
他打败了黑魔王。  
“喂，伙计。”他轻声说着，仿佛是不想吵醒他，“你太蠢了，知道吗？像自大的我一样径直走到那个房间里，我希望你心里也清楚。”  
房间里有爱米琳、斯多吉、穆迪、莉莉和小天狼星，都在等着检查身体。莉莉正和魔法部的官员讨论着莱姆斯和哈利的行踪，他们向她保证魔法部已经派人将他们保护了起来。  
但小天狼星还没醒，如果他死了，只是因为詹姆没有早一点躲藏起来呢？天哪，他太傻了，他怎么会做出这样的事情？他早该保护他仅剩的家人，而不是哀叹他早已失去的。莉莉和哈利是他还剩下的一切了，他竟然看不出来。  
他只想着父亲，只想着自己不愿加入凤凰社时父亲脸上的表情。  
但现在他想起昨晚看见的父亲，那个为他骄傲的父亲。那个父亲有一部分是真的，伏地魔无法编造出来。父亲脸上那个无比真切的神情早已在他的记忆中模糊，伏地魔不可能从他的大脑中取得。  
那是真的。  
现在他知道该怎么做了。  
“对不起，小天狼星。”他说，望着一动不动的小天狼星，“太对不起了。”  
詹姆一闭上眼睛，那个昏迷不醒的人脸上就露出一丝恶作剧般的神情。笑声从他的嘴中漏出，詹姆睁开眼睛。  
“傻瓜！”詹姆打了他一下，小天狼星叫了一声，睁开眼睛，爆发出一阵大笑。  
“好吧，你总不能让我白白地摔破了头，一点同情都得不到吧？”他说，詹姆又打了他一下。  
“你吓到我了，笨蛋！”小天狼星哼了一声，詹姆也笑了起来。  
莉莉和魔法部的官员停止了交谈，看向喧闹的源头。穆迪也向他们的方向看来，但他一点也没关注詹姆。  
他只是瞪着小天狼星。  
多洛霍夫的话又一次萦绕在他的脑海中。  
“别以为我不知道你怎么对他的，”多洛霍夫冷笑着说，“你对他和对别人根本没有区别。当他将成为你最大的败笔时，你依然相信他，想都不会多想。而现在他成了你最大的敌人，比我还要可怕。”  
“所以他留了你一条命？”小天狼星问，詹姆点了点头。  
“看起来是这样，对吧。”  
两人相对着坐在那里，小天狼星整理了一下绷带，然后詹姆说道：“小天狼星？”  
“嗯？”  
“我决定了，”他说，“我想第一个告诉你。”  
“好，”小天狼星说，“那是什么？你又选了一栋新房子？”  
“不，”詹姆说，“我要躲藏起来。”  
小天狼星不笑了，他的神情变得非常严肃。他双手交叠着，露出一个微笑。  
“真的？”  
“没错。”  
小天狼星点点头说：“好，”他又想了想，重复了一遍，“好。”  
“我不知道我们该去哪里，但……我们会找个地方的。”詹姆对他说，小天狼星又点了点头。  
“那我也要藏起来了，”他说，“你看到我今晚做的一切了，这只是个时间问题，在他……好吧，你知道的……在他来追杀我之前。”  
“你害怕了，小天狼星布莱克？”詹姆半开玩笑地问。  
“不，我一点也不怕，”小天狼星认真地说，“但我必须为哈利活着，没错吧？”  
这句话之后，他们就不再交流了。  
他们已经下定了决心，也知道了自己的责任。  
“詹姆。”  
詹姆抬起头，看向等待室的门，弗兰克•隆巴顿站在那里，扶着穆迪向门口走去。从詹姆那里看来，穆迪的鼻子上裹了绷带。  
“校长希望和你谈谈，立刻，”弗兰克严肃地说，“我们要去霍格沃茨了。”  
詹姆点了点头，从小天狼星身边站起身来。  
他该做对的事了，真正值得骄傲的事情。  
詹姆•波特从未比此刻更骄傲过。


	107. Chapter 106 叛徒

邓布利多的办公室很暗，桌上只有一根蜡烛。那根蜡烛照亮了邓布利多、弗兰克和穆迪的脸，他们都坐在詹姆•波特对面。弗兰克和穆迪站在邓布利多两侧，就像詹姆第一次来到凤凰社时一样。但这次甚至比凤凰社的招新更加秘密，这件事连他自己都不清楚。  
邓布利多表情紧绷，他的周身又一次萦绕着那种疲惫的气氛。安全的地方只剩下霍格沃茨了，这也是他为什么选择在这里说一件根本不该说的事情。  
“今晚，”邓布利多说，“我们的总部被袭击了。”  
詹姆点点头，环顾了一下四周。所有的肖像画都不见了，窗户紧闭着，一点也看不见外面。  
“你知道我们的总部为什么会被发现吗？”校长问，詹姆摇了摇头。  
“不，我不……”  
“因为有人告诉了伏地魔，”他打断了詹姆的回答，“因为有人不值得信任。”  
詹姆一言不发地点点头，他明白了。有叛徒，他在说着凤凰社中有人是伏地魔的卧底，他们难道觉得那是他吗？  
“弗兰克，阿拉斯托，”邓布利多对两侧的人说，“你们能先离开一下吗？”  
穆迪看起来很惊讶，而弗兰克看起来有些伤心。但他们都默默地离开了，和来时一样沉默。门在他们身后关上，邓布利多的目光又一次转向詹姆。  
“詹姆，我要告诉你一件你不希望听到的事情，”他沉重地说，“但你必须听着，你必须听着我说的话。”  
“我明白。”詹姆说。  
“这里还有另一个人，和我在一起。”邓布利多说，詹姆皱了皱眉，他终于疯了吗？“他要和你说一些可能对你的未来有用的事项。现在，你可能不愿意听他说话，但你必须听着。看在梅林的份上，你必须听着。”  
詹姆点点头：“好，我会听的。”  
蜡烛后面冒出两张脸，邓布利多的桌子后面走出另一个人。  
那个人看起来苍白一些，一头黑发。灯光很暗，但詹姆在这世上的任何一个地方都能认出那个鼻子。  
“斯内普！”他叫道，跳了起来，高举着魔杖。斯内普没有反应。  
“詹姆，坐下。”邓布利多说，詹姆也没有动。  
“校长，他是个食死徒！他那天晚上就在荒野上！我看见他了！他就要杀了我们……”  
“我不是你该担心的人，波特。”斯内普嘶声说，邓布利多点了点头。  
“你必须听他说话，斯内普。”  
“我永远也不会听那个油光水滑的家伙说话！”  
“学生时代的妒忌还没消失，我看出来了。”邓布利多叹了口气，看向斯内普，“我想你们两个都是。好吧，那我必须用暴力一些的方法了。”  
邓布利多举起魔杖，向椅子的方向挥了挥。詹姆感到他的身体被钉在了椅子上，完全僵住了，他动不了！他被困住了！  
“校长！”他说。  
“你必须听着，詹姆。”邓布利多只是这样说着，“这是最重要的。”  
斯内普自从莱特斯兰奇的婚礼后并没有什么变化，他一样油滑……和詹姆上一次见他时一样阴沉黑暗。  
“詹姆，西弗勒斯是我的卧底。”邓布利多解释道，斯内普在邓布利多身边的椅子上坐下。他脸上的每一丝皱纹都在烛光下清晰可见，“已经有一段时间了，但你不可以告诉任何人，连小天狼星也不行。”  
詹姆什么也没说，只是瞪着他的死对头。  
“他听到了一些消息，詹姆。”邓布利多说，“一些你有必要知道的事情。”  
“你还记得克莱因教授吗？”斯内普凝视着詹姆，詹姆被这个问题带回了回忆中，他点了点头。  
“你还记得他在一年级结束时召集了六个学生吗？”他继续问着，不在乎詹姆是否记得，“他们在同一个晚上被叫到他的办公室里，说明了之后可能成为食死徒的机会。”  
“你该知道的，”詹姆低吼道，“你就是其中之一。”  
斯内普顿了顿，微笑着说：“哦，你这个自大狂。”  
“继续说，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多催促道。  
“好吧，其实并不只有六个学生，还有第七个。那个人一直没被发现，”斯内普说，“但我们有足够的证据证明那是一个格兰芬多的一年级生，他们在那一年的六月七日被叫了过去。”  
“洛丽丝夫人给费尔奇的描述是一个矮个子男孩，穿着格兰芬多长袍。那个学生似乎拿着一件丝绸般的长袍，很有可能是一件隐形衣。”斯内普继续说道。  
“好吧，那谁都有可能。”詹姆说。  
“不，”斯内普说，“不是这样。”他从口袋里拿出一张照片，轻轻抚平。他把照片递给詹姆，詹姆瞪大了眼睛。他知道这是怎么回事了。  
照片上是四个男孩，对照相机挥着手。他们十一岁，都穿着格兰芬多的长袍。詹姆的手里是他们都为之高兴的隐形衣。彼得站在莱姆斯旁边，欣喜若狂地笑着。莱姆斯温和地望着小天狼星，小天狼星打了詹姆一巴掌，詹姆揉着胳膊。  
“这个学生，”斯内普指着詹姆说，“是格兰芬多学院里唯一拥有隐形衣的人。”  
“你要说什么？”詹姆质问他，“如果你在这么想的话，那不是我。”  
“我们知道那不是你，詹姆。”邓布利多说，“你不可能做这样的事。当你拒绝签凤凰社的协议时，我们想过那可能是你，但我们有更多的证据指向另一个人。”  
“在过去三年里，”斯内普继续说着，“有许多细节凤凰社并不希望分享给成员之外的他人。比如凤凰社成员的名单、他们的家庭住址、还有和你的儿子相关的预言。预言一被黑魔王得知，又有一些证据把能获得这些的信息缩小到了你的朋友中。在某些特定时间和那个孩子相处的人，你们住址哪里，你什么时候出任务。”他顿了顿，低头望着照片，“是你信任的人。”  
“今晚有一些证据证明那只披着羊皮的狼已经开始露馅。总部……秘密被告知他人，他们进来了。”  
“你要说什么？”詹姆问，邓布利多坐直了。  
“詹姆，”他说，“有人已经观察你很久了，有一个和你关系很近的人一直在把你的信息出卖给伏地魔。”  
詹姆感到房间旋转起来，他只能盯住四个人的合照。他知道“关系很近的人”是指什么，是他一辈子的朋友，他此生唯一信任的人。他们一定弄错了，他们一定把什么东西弄错了。  
“这……”  
“就是这样，”斯内普说，“谁还能知道你和你的妻子晚上会出去？谁会这么了解你？伏地魔没那么强大，波特。只有傻瓜才会这么觉得。”  
“你错了，”詹姆拼命摇着头，“他们……他们是我的家人，是我的兄弟……他们永远不会……”  
“我们有理由相信我们已经掌握了那个人的信息，”邓布利多说，“事实上我们已经知道了那个人是谁。”  
斯内普看了看照片，又看了看詹姆：“小天狼星布莱克在霍格沃茨上六年级时就显露出了谋杀犯的倾向。”  
詹姆瞪着斯内普，又低头望着照片。他们在开玩笑，这不是真的……他最好的朋友？他的兄弟？小天狼星？大脚板？小天狼星怎么可能是叛徒？他的一生都在和家族的愿望作斗争，现在他已经是凤凰社的成员了。  
他甚至觉得莉莉都比小天狼星有更大的可能背叛。  
“但他今晚救了我！”詹姆说道，试图寻找着证据，“他几乎为我而死！”  
“是啊，小天狼星总能显示出他的勇气。”邓布利多说，“但他的魔咒不足以杀死伏地魔，事实上那个魔咒还轻了。我想那只是为了让你放下防备的方法。”  
“这不可能！”詹姆对斯内普叫道，“你……你一直恨他！你一直嫉妒他！我们在学校里欺负过你！这就是你这么做的原因！”  
“詹姆，阿拉斯托也认为是布莱克先生。”邓布利多说，詹姆不说话了，他的肩膀沉了下去，眼睛盯着地板。  
“我们今晚早些时候开了个会，”老人说，“他说多洛霍夫说了一些话，那些话让他相信就是布莱克。”  
“他的家族有这样的历史，波特，”斯内普说，“他对你了如指掌。”  
“但他从食死徒手下逃脱！”詹姆说，“他逃掉了……他救了哈利！这怎么可能……”  
“我想那又是另一个骗局，”邓布利多说，“你有任何证据证明那晚的房子里真的有食死徒吗？谁是唯一一个看见他们的人？是小天狼星。”  
詹姆一言不发地盯着地板，他没什么可说的了。  
“现在詹姆，”邓布利多说，“我希望你能躲藏起来，风险太高了，我无法保证……”  
“我已经这么决定了，”他说，“今晚决定的。”  
邓布利多的表情放松了下来，他仿佛还准备着两人之间的又一场争吵，他只说了一个“好”字，然后斯内普说话了。  
“如果你还没有和任何朋友说过那就最好了，”他说，“我知道你和他们关系很好（他说这话的语气就像是在嘲笑他的对头），但我们这里关注的是你的生命。”  
“好，”邓布利多说，“你父亲的老房子离伦敦很远，现在那里住满了麻瓜，我建议你住在那里。”  
“戈德里克山谷？”詹姆问，邓布利多点了点头，“住到什么时候？”詹姆补了一句。  
“住到战争结束。”他说。  
詹姆同意地点了点头：“然后我们需要一个保密人？”  
“是的，”邓布利多说，“我会很愿意承担这份责任……”  
“保密人将会是小天狼星，”詹姆不等邓布利多说完就说道，“他今晚之后已经打算开始躲藏了。”  
“你真的这么傻吗？”斯内普提高声音说道，“你没听懂我们刚和你说过的话吗？你还是这么顽固吗？”  
“小天狼星布莱克为我流了血，”詹姆说，“我也能用我的生命去信任他，我信任他比信任我自己还要多。”  
“他能想都不想就杀了你！”斯内普身体前倾着，俯视着詹姆，“你还对他忠心耿耿！这就是你的友情，波特！友情让你盲目！”  
“小天狼星永远不会成为伏地魔的人，”詹姆说，斯内普在他说到黑魔王的名字的时候缩了一下，“他会成为我们的保密人，没有别的可能了。”  
“你这么做是不负责任……”  
“闭嘴，鼻涕精。”詹姆呵斥道，斯内普不说话了。油腻的男人瞪着他，然后他坐回椅子上。  
“这就是我得到的，”他望着校长说，“我在试图救他的命。”  
“詹姆，我认为在现在这种情况下，友情不值得依赖。”邓布利多说，“一个巫师一旦加入黑暗的一方，友情就对他们一文不值了。他们失去了本心，詹姆，他们除了自己什么都不顾。”  
“但小天狼星不会加入黑暗的一方，”詹姆为他的朋友辩护，“我早就知道的。”  
“什么？”斯内普嘲讽道，“难道你觉得他还会告诉？”  
如果詹姆没有被禁锢在椅子上，他一定会站起来和那个油腻的家伙打起来，他想杀了斯内普……  
“我相信你的判断，詹姆。”邓布利多说，把他身上的束缚解开，“我比相信自己还要相信你，你们熟悉彼此，相信彼此值得信任。你在他们每个人身上都看到别人看不到的优点，但我希望你能再考虑一下。”  
“不必了，”詹姆说，“我选择了他。我们发过誓的，校长。我们发誓会为对方付出性命。有人惹了我们中的一个，就是惹了我们全部。小天狼星到现在为止的所作所为都说明他配得上那个誓言，而我也一样会遵守。”  
面前的两个人看着他，一言不发。  
“校长，”他几乎是在恳求着这个老人，“你就没有相信过什么人……甚至是什么东西……他们会做正确的事吗？也就是无论如何，他们都不可能会错吗？我相信我的朋友，他对我来说不止是朋友，他是我的家人。我能为他而死，校长。我能的，因为我知道他也会这样对我，你就不明白吗？”  
“是的，”邓布利多缓缓点了点头，“我明白。”  
苍老的面庞对詹姆微笑着，斯内普不说话了。邓布利多还在点着头，他的双手放在桌上，转头望向斯内普。  
“我明白你的意思。”他说，没有把视线从他的卧底身上移开。斯内普没有看着校长，只是望着桌上的烛光。两人都知道他在说什么，他们俩不需要额外的语言来解释。  
“我也相信你，詹姆。”邓布利多终于回头看向他。  
詹姆点了点头，办公室的灯光被走进来的弗兰克和穆迪重新打开。他记不得自己怎么走下长长的台阶，走出办公室，他一直在想着那张照片。  
有一个朋友背叛了他们，有一个人背叛了他们的誓言。  
但他满脑子都是那个打了一下他的胳膊的小男孩，在那张照片里永远地笑着。  
***  
“他们说什么？”小天狼星叫道，从椅子上站起身。他们都聚集在他的房子里，也就是詹姆和他的家人在躲藏地点确认之前的暂时安置之处。  
莱姆斯坐在椅子上，他用手挡着眼睛，想要睡觉。他两个晚上都没睡了，现在已经精疲力竭。彼得坐在沙发上的莉莉旁边，而詹姆站在房间中央，正对着小天狼星。詹姆把他们都叫过来了，但他们中没人能想象到他将要说什么。  
“你们中有一个人是叛徒，”詹姆说，“伏地魔的奸细。”  
“不可能，”莱姆斯半睡半醒地嘟囔着，“我们干嘛要为他卖命？”  
“他们觉得是谁？”小天狼星问，詹姆不敢看他的眼睛，小天狼星的身体紧绷起来，“是谁，詹姆？他们说是谁？”  
詹姆没有回答，只是看向莱姆斯：“一切都指向你们中的一人。”  
“他们觉得那是我，是不是？”小天狼星质问他。  
“我不愿意相信，但我……”  
“他们觉得那是我，詹姆，说就好了！”  
“我不觉得……”  
小天狼星抓住詹姆的肩膀，摇晃着他：“是吗？他们说那是我！”  
“但我知道那不是你！”詹姆喊道，小天狼星惊讶地放开了他。詹姆面对着他的老朋友，耸了耸肩，“我知道不是。”  
“为什么？”莱姆斯问，“为什么你对他那么确定，而不是我和彼得？”  
“因为我了解他，”詹姆凝视着小天狼星的黑眼睛，“我知道他不会做那样的事。”  
“你也了解我们的！”彼得叫道，“你认识我们的时间一样长！”  
“别这么想，彼得。”莱姆斯坐了起来，“伟大的詹姆•波特都说了，他相信小天狼星总超过我们中其余的人。”  
“不是这样……”詹姆开口说道。  
“承认吧，詹姆。”莱姆斯对他说。他之前的四十八小时都没有睡觉，他恨死这样了，恨死了波特生命中所有的问题都要被归结到他身上，他恨死这样了，“这也是你为什么选小天狼星当伴郎，当哈利的教父。这也是为什么他两天晚上之前和哈利在一起，在食死徒到来的时候。”  
“莱姆斯……”  
“这也是为什么你从来没有信任过我们，”莱姆斯指了指彼得，又指了指自己，“我们对你来说还不够好，有人觉得你和狼人做朋友不太对。我真是抱歉，我对你就是种负担！”  
“莱姆斯，别说了！”莉莉说道，哈利正在她的膝上睡觉，“你要吵醒孩子了。”  
“我受不了了！”莱姆斯从椅子上站起来叫道，“我除了你的朋友什么都不是，你就这样说我可能是伏地魔的奸细？我简直无法相信，波特！”  
“莱姆斯，先听他说完。”小天狼星试图把手放在朋友的肩上，但莱姆斯甩开了小天狼星，还怒视着他。  
“别碰我。”他吼道，从椅子上抓起他破旧的斗篷，“我不想听。”  
他向门口走去，莉莉望着詹姆，詹姆叹了口气，转向莱姆斯。  
“月亮脸，请你不要走，”他说，“我们需要谈谈。”  
“不，詹姆，我们不需要了。你已经为我们五个人说了足够多的话了。”莱姆斯的声音小了一些，他猛地摔上了身后的门。  
彼得看着他离去，又回头看向詹姆：“那你觉得是谁？”  
詹姆的眼睛依然盯着门口，他摇了摇头说：“我不知道，虫尾巴，我真的不知道。”  
***  
那天晚上，莉莉和詹姆去睡觉了，彼得回家了，而小天狼星回到了他自己的房间。他已经在这里住了一两年，也度过了很多个夜晚。但他现在睡不着，出了什么事情。  
他的朋友之一……詹姆的朋友之一……是叛徒？是卧底？他们中哪个人会去投靠伏地魔，当所有人都在说战争将要结束的时候？  
一个不顾一切的家伙，小天狼星在床上想着。他抬头看着天花板，双臂大张着。一个不顾一切想要战争结束的人。  
邓布利多觉得是他，好吧，邓布利多错得多离谱啊。还剩两个人，彼得和莱姆斯。  
两个人都挺奇怪的，而且……其中有一个人很让他困扰。  
客厅里传来一声咳嗽声，小天狼星坐起来，透过门缝往外看。有人坐在沙发上，面前是一杯水，脸上是凝重的神色。他依然穿着白天的衣服，一个人坐在那里。  
小天狼星嘟囔着从床上爬起来，穿好衣服，走进和卧室相连的客厅里。  
詹姆转头看向醒着的人，对过来坐在他身边的小天狼星悲哀地笑笑。他的头依然因为昨晚的战役而抽痛着，前额上还裹着一点绷带，以保证恢复正常。绷带让他想起莱姆斯和他的用法，小天狼星打了个冷颤，拍了拍詹姆的背，靠在沙发的靠垫上。  
“什么东西让你还醒着？”小天狼星问，詹姆耸了耸肩。  
“一切，”他叹了口气，“我只是在想我们年轻的时候。”  
“是吗？”  
“是的，”他说，“你还记得莱姆斯要退学的时候吗？我阻止了他走出那扇门？”  
“嗯，”小天狼星说，嘴里不知是什么滋味。那是因为他的博格特是个狼人，而他的朋友已经打包好了所有行李，“我记得。”  
“但我们阻止了他，”詹姆看着他的杯子，“他留了下来，但今晚……我让他走了。”  
“那你为什么要这么做？”  
詹姆有些惭愧地低下头，深吸了一口气：“因为他早就走了。”  
小天狼星赞同地点点头，用手臂环住詹姆：“我明白，伙计，我明白。”  
“他已经离开有一段时间了，”他说，“我以为哈利的出生能把他带回来，但他又一次离开了。或许也有一部分是我的错，我说了错的话。我不该像往常一样拒绝他，但还有什么别的，我知道。他的脑子里在想什么别的东西，我不知道是不是狼，是不是狼控制了他……还是别的东西。”  
“他是那个奸细，”小天狼星说，就好像是在承认某个事实，“他是叛徒。”  
詹姆望着小天狼星，不断地摇头：“不，不，不是莱姆斯。”  
“詹姆，我并不总是相信梦或是预言什么的。”他说，转过头面对着他，“但这已经有一段时间了。首先，我以为是我太蠢，或是太紧张，但它们继续着……詹姆……我梦见莱姆斯杀了我。这样的现象在加重，首先他只是冲进我的房间，对我念死咒。但之后又变成了别的东西，两天晚上之前，食死徒来的那晚……我梦见那个人在哈利的门口画了一个绿色的X，他就站在月光下。他说‘近了’，说了好多遍。我知道那是莱姆斯，我认出了那个人，是他，我能保证。”  
“但那只是个梦，”詹姆说，“并不能代表什么。”  
“哈利的预言代表了什么，对吧？”小天狼星指出，詹姆把头埋在手心里。  
“詹姆，他是狼人。当我们遇到他的时候，他还很小。我们并不了解什么，我们只觉得他是个普通人，但他不是。魔法部并不把他们当做人，”小天狼星叹了口气，摇摇头说，“我自己也不愿相信，但……他就这么对我说了，他说‘近了’。他自己都没有意识到，我想狼在某种程度上控制了他。我自己无法解释，但你今晚也看到了。他对你吼，莱姆斯不会那样的。但我们了解狼，我们知道它是什么么样子。”  
“莱姆斯总能控制住自己。”  
“是吗？”小天狼星问，詹姆没有回答，于是小天狼星只是说了下去，“婚礼后的那天晚上，当我们从下水道的那次任务中回来的时候？他对我说，‘我们都一样’，他说我们和那些谋杀犯没有区别。食死徒放过了他的家人，即使他有麻瓜血统。最重要的是……当你和莉莉被带到多洛霍夫那里的时候？谁把你们带到那里的？你说是莱姆斯在上面喊你，你以为他是中了夺魂咒，但你确定吗？”  
詹姆一个问题也答不上来，现在有一百万条证据指向小天狼星和莱姆斯。莱姆斯是个狼人，莱姆斯最近几个月都很奇怪，莱姆斯知道所有被透露给伏地魔的信息，他知道他们那天晚上会出门，他知道小天狼星和彼得会去照顾哈利，而不是他自己。  
他都知道。  
他都可以轻易地告诉伏地魔。  
“那彼得呢？”詹姆问，“也有可能是他。”  
“那个发着抖的小老鼠？”小天狼星大笑着说，“不，彼得太害怕伏地魔了，连接近都不敢。他估计在说话之前就会吓得尿了裤子。不，不是彼得，他太弱了，想想看。如果他们说的是真的，那个人穿着隐形衣，想想当年的情景，彼得一个人去过任何地方吗？”  
“不，至少我觉得没有。”詹姆说。  
“他连自己的床底下都害怕，更别说外面的走廊了。”小天狼星说，“不，他自己绝不会出去转悠。而莱姆斯却很容易，他总是一个人待着，为什么不到楼下克莱因教授的办公室里去呢？”  
“但克莱因不会让他加入的。”  
“是谁说人选由克莱因来选择的？”小天狼星指出，“伏地魔听说校园里有一个狼人，他知道他们很容易被说服。他要求克莱因和他谈话，怎么，克莱因还敢拒绝黑魔王吗？”  
“那就没什么了，”詹姆说，“我也无话可说。”  
“他亲口对我说的，詹姆，”小天狼星说，“他亲口对我说的，他就用那种冰冷黑暗的眼神瞪着我，他说‘近了。’”  
詹姆的背脊上窜起一股寒意，他抓紧了自己的杯子，闭上眼睛，点了点头。  
“那我们就达成一致了，”他说，“关于那个人是谁？”  
“我想也是。”小天狼星点了点头说。  
***  
那天晚上，詹姆做了一个梦。里面并没有可怕的狼人，而是一个比小天狼星口中的那个人更温和，更美好的梦。这个梦的地点在格兰芬多塔楼里，某一个下午，达瑞尔•艾弗里告诉了麦格教授他们把他困在天文塔里。其实他说的也没错……那个场景重现了，比以往的任何一次都要真实。  
“你的指控不成立，艾弗里先生，”麦格教授说，“现在去洗洗，找条新裤子穿上，一小时后第一节课就开始了。”  
四个男孩的目光移向达瑞尔的裤子，上面有一大片湿掉的痕迹。小天狼星“哈”地一声笑了，詹姆努力咬着嘴唇。  
“真精彩。”麦格教授前脚刚离开，小天狼星就评论道。  
“你等等，”达瑞尔瞪着小天狼星，“等等，布莱克！我要给你看一样你永远不会忘记的东西！你等着！”  
“他要怎么样？尿在我身上吗？”小天狼星嘲讽着，达瑞尔举起拳头向他冲来。但有人拉住了他，让他没法前进一步。是莱姆斯，他的表情简直就像是要杀人。  
“就像小天狼星说过的一样，”他平静地说，“你惹了我们中的一个，就是惹了我们所有。别想碰他。”  
达瑞尔的神色有些惊慌，但很快就整理好了情绪，他看向莱姆斯惊愕的朋友们。以只有他身后的人能听见的音量说：“等着他们发现你是什么东西吧，狼人。他们会抛弃你，你知道的，你自己清楚。”  
莱姆斯死盯着他，更紧地抓住了达瑞尔的手腕。  
“出去。”他说，把达瑞尔一把推到床上。达瑞尔还在笑，他站起身，走进了自己的房间  
另外三个男孩还沉浸在惊讶中，莱姆斯叹了口气，挠了挠头，去箱子里翻干净衣服。  
这是莱姆斯和他们站在一边的很多次中的一次，夜渐渐深了，霍格沃茨的时光在詹姆的梦中不断重现，就好像他在不断地溯洄着时光。他终于来到了一个他永远不会忘记的夜晚……  
***  
当他们回到霍格沃茨的时候，小天狼星、彼得和詹姆打开门，看到了一幕令他们大吃一惊的场景。莱姆斯戴着围巾和手套，正关上他的箱子。他的东西都收好了，在他们进来的时候，他回头看了一眼。  
“莱姆斯，你怎么——”  
“我要走了。”他站起身来，平静地说。  
“连再见都不和我们说？”彼得问道。  
“不对，你为什么要走？”小天狼星大吼道。  
“因为我不想再自欺欺人了，”莱姆斯大声说，“因为——这没有用，我总是——好吧，只是这里不适合我而已。”  
“你疯了。”詹姆说，“我们练了两年阿尼玛格斯，你就要走人？这不像你！”  
“再见。”莱姆斯拖着箱子向门口走去，但小天狼星跳到他前面，猛地关上了门。莱姆斯抬头看着他，有些困惑，他咬了咬牙。  
“让开，小天狼星。”  
“不，你哪儿都别想去。”小天狼星说，“你不可以因为我就要退学。”  
“和你没关系。”莱姆斯说，继续向门口走，小天狼星猛地把他往里面一推。莱姆斯看起来有些惊恐。  
“小天狼星！”詹姆叫道，但小天狼星没有理会。  
“听着，莱姆斯。我们两个都知道没有人能改变我看见过什么。”他说，“我希望我能改变，但我不能。你想要听真相吗，卢平？我第一天见到那怪物就害怕，我撒不了谎。我害怕了，没错，这是真的。小天狼星布莱克也有害怕的东西。但你要让我看到那一天，你要证明给我看，证明我是错的。你不能就这样从我们身边离开。”  
莱姆斯凝视着他，紧紧握着箱子的把手：“这世界不绕着小天狼星布莱克和詹姆•波特转，还有别的事情——”  
“不，根本就没有！”小天狼星大胆地说道。  
“麦格教授害怕我，你们觉得为什么她对我这么好？我攻击过她！而达瑞尔觉得我是怪物！现在你们——”  
“没有人觉得你是怪物，莱姆斯，”詹姆插了进来，“如果我们这么觉得的话，你又认为为什么我们要阻止你离开，为什么我们要试着和你一起下到隧道那里去？”  
莱姆斯抓着箱子的手松了一些，詹姆又说道：“你总是觉得我们会抛弃你，卢平。而现在却是你由于恐惧和自卑想要抛弃我们。你不是一个人，莱姆斯。”  
“我是。”他轻声说。  
“不，”彼得说，好像忽然明白了什么似的，“不，你不是。记得吗？惹了你一个人，就是惹了我们所有？我们不是都同意这一点吗？”  
莱姆斯望向小天狼星，又看了看詹姆，最后看向彼得。  
“人人为我，我为人人，是不是？”莱姆斯轻声说，詹姆微笑起来。  
“是的，卢平，”他说，“人人为我，我为人人。”  
詹姆抓起莱姆斯的箱子，拖回他的床边，这个梦渐渐淡去。场景转向怪物、破败的房子和大理石台阶。


	108. Chapter 107 做出安排

（作者对余下情节想说的话：这是我设定的结局，我从原著和电影里寻找证据，试图为本文画上一个圆满的句号。请理解这是我的结局，每一个作者和读者心里都有他们自己的1981年万圣节。而这就是作者的权利，我不会写为什么莱姆斯被怀疑，为什么他们没看清彼得的本质，或是为什么邓布利多不信任小天狼星。那是罗琳的世界（因为我其实一开始就看出是彼得，不知道你们怎样，但她的设定就是这样的。我们有两个可爱的人物，还有一个……好吧，那个阿尼玛格斯是什么来着……对了……老鼠！）我们都对詹姆和小天狼星的行为有不同的看法，但这就是我的解读。请大家尊重我的设定，希望你们都喜欢这部小说的最后几章。）

 

当莉莉走进莱姆斯家的门廊时，木屋外已经积满了秋叶。她的左边就是一大堆落叶，堆在房屋的木墙边，一把生锈的斧子立在树根上，看起来很长时间都没动过了。莉莉几天前才来过，而现在她又一次不得不来。  
詹姆迟了。  
那一晚她做了个噩梦，重温着总部里的那一晚。她以为她要失去自己了，他们的咒语从背后击中了她，小天狼星立刻抱住了她。  
“莉莉！莉莉，醒醒！”他大喊道，试图把她从大理石碎片里面拉起来，“莉莉，快点，醒醒！”  
莉莉能感到自己的手指掐进了他的皮肤里，她吐了他一口唾沫，大声说着什么。而她根本阻止不了这一切。  
“叛徒布莱克！”她狂笑着说，“你永远也见不到你的朋友了！”  
“莉莉，别这样，”小天狼星说，抓住她的手臂，把她从栏杆上抱过来，“快点，莉莉……我们得去找詹姆……”  
“是谁？”他们上面的走廊传来一个声音，莉莉举起了魔杖。  
“钻心剜骨！”她叫道，两个人尖叫着倒下。是爱米琳和斯多吉，他们痛苦地挣扎着，而莉莉只是冷眼旁观者。  
“万斯！”小天狼星冲向爱米琳身边，但莉莉已经揪住了他的领子，把他用二十个人才有的力气扔到了一边。小天狼星摔在墙上，在滑落在地上之前稳住自己。他举起魔杖，喊道：“除你武器！”  
莉莉的魔杖飞了出去，她怒视着他。  
“你怎么敢，你……”  
“来啊，莉莉，”小天狼星说，“我不会和你打，你控制住自己，好吗？”  
然后莉莉听见了走廊深处伏地魔的声音，泥巴种妻子和小孩……  
她觉得就是在这时她找回了自己，她知道她必须去救她的家人。  
家庭似乎对他们所有人来说都很重要，而现在轮到詹姆了。过去的一段时间里他一直在寻找房子，并在上面施各种咒语保证他们的安全。事实上他们明天就要离开这里，去詹姆父母曾经住过的那个地方。他们已经打包好东西开始运过去，詹姆说他选好了一个保密人，而她将在明天晚上完成那个咒语。  
她昨天回到霍格沃茨拜访了弗立维教授，试图学会许多复杂的咒语，如何把所有的咒语都念对，如何使用它们。詹姆说她一直都擅长魔咒学，所以他愿意把这个任务交给她。在昨天离开之前，他们去和彼得与莱姆斯道了别，而他告诉了她保密人的人选。  
她几乎要晕过去。  
“我知道他是你最好的朋友，詹姆，”她说，“但邓布利多说我们不应该选他……”  
“我不在乎，”詹姆说，“我相信他。”  
于是，完全不考虑她的感受的情况下，小天狼星布莱克成为了他们的保密人。  
他们一周内就会死掉。  
小天狼星从没有显露出对伏地魔的任何支持，但人是会变的，而詹姆只是站在那里，说：“你为什么不相信他？”  
“因为我知道他能做什么，詹姆。”莉莉说，“他对什么都能下手。”  
“但你就没有看过他的演讲吗……看看他的眼睛……你难道无法信任他吗？你可以把生命交给他，而自己安然无恙？他就是那样，你知道一切都会好的。”  
“我在他的脸上看到过那种表情，”莉莉说，“但那不是什么好事，他的眼睛暗了下去，看起来十分危险，我早就看够了。”  
“不，”詹姆摇着头说，“不，不是那个……不一样的。是他完全了然的神情，就好像无论这世上发生什么事，他都会帮助你度过难关。那就是忠诚，莉莉。他对我和你都是一样的忠诚，你只要相信他就好了。”  
但莉莉知道她永远不会相信小天狼星的。出于某些原因，她同意了詹姆的计划，但她自己内心对保密人是莱姆斯的呼唤根本没有停止。  
莱姆斯向她保证过他会照顾好詹姆，他已经忍受詹姆太多的高傲和不可一世，那一晚他走出门外甚至都不令她惊讶了。她以为这早该发生了。  
但至少詹姆说他会和两人道别，然后他昨晚就走了。但问题是他没有再回家，莉莉开始担心，而现在已经是第二天中午了。  
她的手里抱着哈利，向遥远的卢平家走去。  
现在她到了，对这片小森林里的寂寥感到有些困惑。几乎一切都是安静的，房间里的一切也都凝固了。  
她踏过脚下嘎吱嘎吱的落叶，哈利的呼吸凝成一团团水汽，她抱着哈利，走向门口。莉莉看见了挂在门上的牌子。  
JE NE MOURRAI PAS  
“我不会死。”莉莉轻声说道，哈利笑了起来。  
“死！”他咯咯地笑着说，“死！死！死！”  
“嘘，哈利，”莉莉敲了敲门，“莱姆斯？你在吗？”  
里面传来陶器摔碎的声音，有人嘟囔着冲向门口。很快门就开了，莱姆斯站在那里，穿着家常的衣服。  
“莉莉……”他开口说道，莉莉温和地笑着，哈利也朝着这张他熟悉的脸微笑着。  
“莱——莱！”他尖叫着，莱姆斯对小男孩咧开嘴笑了笑。  
“你好，哈利，”他说，抬起头看向哈利的母亲，“你要进来吗？”  
“事实上，”莉莉把哈利抱得高了一些，“我只是想知道詹姆是否在这里。”  
她的问题让莱姆斯放松了下来，他皱了皱眉头说：“呃……不，莉莉。詹姆已经不再来这里了。”他说，就好像她只是迟了一步。  
“他说他会来和你道别，”她说，莱姆斯领着她走进门厅，“你知道的，我们明晚就要走了。”  
莱姆斯猛地停下了，门才关了一半，他就像是没听清莉莉在说什么一样：“什么？”  
“我们明晚就要走了，”莉莉说，“没有人告诉过你吗？”  
莱姆斯看了看哈利，又抬头望着虚空，他摇了摇头：“不，他们没告诉我。”  
“他们没告诉你？”莉莉自己也很惊讶。  
“多长时间？”他问，莉莉把哈利放在木地板上。他用他的小短腿站了起来，走向旁边的椅子。  
“直到战争结束，”她望着莱姆斯说，“詹姆也没来？”  
“不，”莱姆斯说，“没有人来。”  
莉莉看见了莱姆斯挫败的身影，心中忽然有什么东西碎了。她看过这个人承受了许多，主要都是由于她丈夫的愚蠢。而现在他唯一的家人也要离开了……连说都不说一声……  
“对不起。”她说，抓住他的胳膊，紧紧地拥抱住他。莱姆斯慢慢地回抱住她，他们就那样站在那里，一个字也不说，他们都足够了解对方的感受。  
詹姆•波特又一次做了这种事。  
***  
那天晚上很晚的时候，詹姆才回到小天狼星的公寓。在让哈利上床睡觉之后，莉莉一晚上都在等他，她想出了所有将要对他说的话，甚至背好了一篇演讲。  
演讲的内容包括批评他对莱姆斯的轻蔑，把他像尘土一样踩在脚下，包括他盲目地相信一个小天狼星布莱克一样的家伙，包括没有早就藏起来，把家人的生命置于危险之中，当然还包括在作出决定时完全不为她和哈利考虑。  
小天狼星客厅边的大门打开时，她的脑子里充满着这样的思绪。莉莉正等在客房里，她和詹姆在这个房间里已经睡了好几天了。她能听见一墙之隔的小天狼星的鼾声，詹姆安静地走进卧室，抽出魔杖。他指了指床头柜上的蜡烛，用平静得几乎像死了一样的声音说：“荧光闪烁。”  
他以为妻子已经睡了，但蜡烛一被点亮，他就看见了她的眼睛，怒视着他……她的左眼危险地眨着。  
“莉莉……”他开口说道，莉莉向他扔了一个枕头。  
“你没有去莱姆斯家和他道别，”她说，“你先是那样对他，现在连再见也不说！”  
“我……”  
“你就是个混蛋！”莉莉喊道，根本不给他说话的机会，“你永远没有征求过我的意见！你告诉我你去了某个地方，我一整天都在担心你！我一整天都在想你到底去了哪里！我们得为明天做好准备！我们必须在一起！你或许会失踪，会死掉……在我连你在哪里都不知道的情况下，我怎么可能知道你一切都好？”  
“莉莉，我……”  
“我今天去了莱姆斯家，詹姆。”她说，“我见到了他，他伤心极了，你几乎要杀了他，詹姆。如果他因为……那个东西……他体内的东西而死怎么办？在我们不在的时候……我知道那会控制住他，他所有的朋友都不再理他了。尤其是他最期待的那个人！”  
“他是奸细，莉莉！”詹姆喊道，第一次把声音提得那么高。莉莉看起来还想要说什么，但这最后一句话让她闭上了嘴。她只是不敢相信地盯着他，仿佛她的整个世界都崩塌下来，坠入了尘埃。  
莱姆斯，奸细。  
这不可能。  
这完全不可能。  
“他不是……”莉莉说道，夺眶而出的眼泪几乎让她呛住。  
“他是，”詹姆非常平静地说，“小天狼星和我已经怀疑了他一段时间了，我们不知道这是怎么回事，但我们知道有什么事情不太对。”  
“但他是……他是我们的朋友……”  
“他一有机会就会杀了我们，”詹姆说，“我们知道那就是他，他已经一点也不在乎我们了。”

“说谎！”莉莉争辩道，“不可能是他！是……”  
“我？”  
两人都看向门口，小天狼星站在那里。他靠在门上，双臂交叠，他的表情里没有愤怒或是伤心，而是一种理解。他点了点头，说：“看起来这是我们的共识了。”  
莉莉将她碧绿的眼睛转向小小天狼星，詹姆能看见闪烁的烛光映出她脸上流下的泪水：“不，不，我……不是莱姆斯，一定是别的什么人，不是……”  
“莉莉，他是狼人。”詹姆说。  
“但……”  
“我做了个梦，莉莉，”小天狼星说，“梦里，莱姆斯在哈利的门上为伏地魔做了个标记。”  
莉莉尖叫着向后倒向床上。莱姆斯……最好的莱姆斯……有机会就会杀了哈利？她无法相信，就是不可能……  
“我们三个人就在这里，”詹姆说，小天狼星靠近了床边，“绝不会抛下另一个人，莉莉，永生，还记得吗？”  
“我记得。”莉莉轻声说，一动也没有动。  
“我向你发誓，莉莉，”小天狼星说，“为了保护你的儿子，为了保护你，那就是我的责任。我是哈利的教父，我会永远保护詹姆和他的家人。请你相信我，莉莉。”  
小天狼星并不像会恳求的人，莉莉只得擦了擦眼睛，坐起来面对两人，有气无力地点点头。  
“我们在一起，”詹姆说，“伏地魔也夺不去这些，只要我们团结在一起，伏地魔杀不了我们。我们会战胜他，我们会活下去。”  
“永生，”小天狼星握住了莉莉的手，詹姆把他的手放在小天狼星的手上。三个人坐在那里，由这世上最脆弱的两样东西联系在一起。  
信任和希望。  
***  
1981年10月24日。  
邓布利多办公室墙上的日历这样写着，詹姆坐在那晚斯内普来时，他坐着的同一把椅子上。但现在办公室里只剩下他和邓布利多了，坐在他十分熟悉的办公室里。  
世界在渐渐分崩离析，而霍格沃茨依然骄傲地屹立着。现在和他们当年上学时没有半点区别，而现在想起那段岁月只让他觉得心痛。他怎么会那样盲目地信任过莱姆斯。  
“你想要和我谈谈吗，詹姆？”邓布利多把他从回忆中惊醒。  
詹姆望着老校长，点了点头。  
“是的，”他说，拍了拍椅子旁边的包裹，“我想在今晚之前和你谈谈。”  
“一切都正常吗？”邓布利多问。  
“是的，”詹姆确认道，“莉莉已经准备好施咒，小天狼星也愿意协助我们。彼得和莱姆斯不会在那里，我们明天早晨就走。”  
“我希望你也理解保密的含义，只有小天狼星知道你藏在哪里。凤凰社无法协助你们，你的朋友，佩德鲁先生也不会知道你们在那里。只有小天狼星。”  
“我明白。”  
“小天狼星将告知你战争结束的时间，和可以安全回家的时候。”邓布利多说，“我们已经为他安排了一根保密人。”  
“谢谢你，”詹姆说，把包裹提起来给邓布利多看，“这就是我来见你的原因，我希望你……帮我个忙。”  
“帮什么忙？”邓布利多问。  
“保管我的东西，”詹姆说，“只是万一……好吧，我的遗嘱在里面。包括古灵阁账户的钥匙，还有另一把留给哈利的钥匙……和几张我想要保存的照片，还有一些我父母遗产中留给小天狼星的钱……他们希望也留给他一些……还有我父亲的隐形衣。”  
“你要把你父亲的隐形衣交给我保管？”邓布利多问，詹姆把包裹递给他。  
“是的，”他说，“直到我回来，它们都是你的了。”詹姆说，“求你了，校长，我没有别的人可托付了。”  
“詹姆，你不觉得让小天狼星来保管这些更好吗？”他问，仿佛是在试探詹姆。  
“是的，但……我知道把它们给你会更安全，”他说，“当哈利来上学的时候，如果我不能……不能给他他需要的东西……请照顾好他。求你了校长，求求你，让他快乐地生活。把我的隐形衣给他，还有我的钱……让他幸福地活下去。”  
“如果真的有那么一天，我会像对待我自己的孩子一样对待他。”邓布利多说，“我会待他如同己出。”  
詹姆悲哀地笑了笑，望着自己的东西被放在桌子后面，邓布利多交叠的双手放在桌上，似乎有什么事情要做。  
“我不希望你想着死亡之类的事情，詹姆。”他说，“你是个非常聪明也非常机敏的人，我相信你会活到战争结束。你的所有家人都会的，别担心，我们能保证你的房子的安全，伏地魔永远也找不到你们。我保证他找不到你们。”  
“谢谢你。”詹姆说，邓布利多点了点头。  
“你的父亲将为他的儿子感到骄傲。”


	109. Chapter 108 保密人

那一晚，城市中依然是车水马龙的景象。汽车从公寓楼旁的街道上开过，母亲哄着孩子睡觉，父亲从工作中回家。生活还在继续，而308室里则恰恰相反。  
小天狼星看见杰西卡，那个多年前就认识的人，哄着孩子上床睡觉。他叫什么来着？她的姓是什么？都随着时光湮灭了，在过去几年中。  
现在这一切都不重要了。  
在这么多年过去后，在他遇见这么多人之后，只有一个人的面庞还如他见的最后一面时一样清晰明亮。  
艾莉丝•华伦。  
他曾经告诉过詹姆，在她死去几个月后，如果她还活着，或许她就是那个对的人了。他并没有认识她足够长的时间，来判定这是否是真的，但之后他再也没有遇到任何一个人，能填补她所带来的空白。不，他没有把这些归罪于她，但让他心中感到曾有那么一个人在那里等待着他，也是一种慰藉。詹姆有一个家庭，而他没有。  
他愿意付出一切，换在每天回家后，有一个人对他微笑，怀抱里抱着他们的孩子。他最好的朋友不知道自己有多幸运，他也不觉得詹姆会意识到了。  
“你知道装床单的箱子在哪儿吗？”詹姆从卧室里走出来，问。  
小天狼星从窗户那里转过身，看向乱成一团的客厅。箱子们一个叠着一个，随时可以被运到戈德里克山谷。小天狼星耸了耸肩，指了指厨房。  
“或许在那儿。”他说。  
詹姆点了点头，找到了一个上面标着“床”的箱子。哈利正在小天狼星的沙发上睡着，小天狼星不由得又一次望向孩子。  
这都是为了你，孩子，他心里想着，别让我们失望。  
哈利在睡梦中翻了个身，小天狼星对自己默默地笑了。  
你也别忘了我，他又补了一句。  
“詹姆，现在几点了？”莉莉从卧室里走出来，她的头发挽成了一个发髻，手里拿着一块干净的地毯，“我们必须在明天午夜之前搬完。”  
“已经八点了，”詹姆看了看表说，“我们最好开始动身，你准备好了吗，小天狼星？”  
哈利被裹在两条毯子之间，乌黑的头发下面是雪白细腻的肌肤。他在过去的一年里长了许多，小天狼星依然不能相信他们在三个月前刚庆祝了他的第一个生日。他太完美了。  
“小天狼星！”  
小天狼星回过神来：“嗯，嗯，我准备好了。”  
“莉莉？”  
莉莉看起来有些犹豫，她又看了小天狼星一眼，慢慢地点头：“嗯，我准备好了。”  
“好的，”詹姆说，把标着“床”的箱子放在标着“孩子”的箱子上。他们没有多少要带到新房子里的东西，由于他们大部分的财物都被摧毁了。但凤凰社帮助了他们，给他们送来了许多日常用品。三个人穿过堆在地上的行李，走进卧室。  
这就是他们三个都在等待的一刻，却又那样令人痛苦。小天狼星无法相信这一刻竟然真的到来了，他能够证明自己的一刻。他将向世界大声宣告他……小天狼星布莱克……配得上凤凰社。  
最重要的是，这一刻莉莉是信任他的。  
“坐在床上，”莉莉说。把卧室的门关上后，詹姆在窗台边坐下，抬头看向屋顶和烟囱。它们和那一天的暮色是那样不同，他失去自由的前一天。  
小天狼星在床上坐下，坐在莉莉对面。她看起来很紧张，她并不信任他。  
“没事的，”他安慰道，她伸出手去拿床下的魔咒书。弗立维在某一次授课中把这本书借给了她，而她捧着它就像它是某种有毒的昆虫，随时会叮她一口，置她于死地一样。小天狼星摸了摸她的手，她抬起头望着眼前的小天狼星。他是谁？  
他在想什么？  
她真的能相信他吗？  
“我知道。”她坐在床上，双手颤抖着，她抽出魔杖，打开书，第六十页上的插图上是一个男人，四周有五颜六色的符文和光芒围绕着他。光芒渐渐钻进他的嘴里，他的身体也发着同样颜色的光。忽然光芒消失了，男人对正在看书的读者挥了挥手。终于，插图上的动作又重复了一遍，光芒再次出现在空气中，灌入男人的喉咙里。小天狼星想知道那会不会疼。  
但他不在乎，太迟了。  
“把手给我，”莉莉说，依然在读上面的文字。小天狼星听话地伸出左手，手心向上。她把她美丽的手覆在他的手上，用另一只手上的魔杖指着他的手腕。  
“这或许会有一些奇怪，”她慢慢地说，自己都不太确定，“这是五个魔咒中的第一个。每一个都需要花一小段时间，但事实上非常复杂。”她望着他，绿眼睛在红了的眼眶之后闪着光，“你确定你愿意这么做吗？”  
“你呢？”小天狼星问她，她笑了一声。  
“我没有选择，小天狼星。”她说。  
“那我也没有选择。”他答道，她咬了咬嘴唇。  
莉莉低下头继续看书，她做错了吗？她是不是应该站起来说那应该是莱姆斯？他们是不是应该把小天狼星赶出去，再也不让他见到他们的孩子？她该跑掉吗？如果相信这个人就相当于签下死刑判决书怎么办？  
莉莉盯着书页，眼睛在文字上扫视着。小天狼星知道她很紧张，还有一些别的想法。他自己也有。  
他看向詹姆坐着的窗边，在他们相遇的第一天，他对自己什么都不是，或许第二天也一样，他只不过是个从小推车里面偷巧克力蛙的家伙而已。是他在新的学校里遇到的无数惹麻烦的家伙之一。但后来，发生了一些事情，他们不知怎么就熟悉了起来。  
他不能让詹姆出事，如果有人伤了詹姆一分一毫，他都会活不下去。他不会让那样的事情发生。  
这是我救他的唯一方式，在莉莉开始念第一个魔咒时他这样想着。细微的冷意流进他的血管，他皱了皱眉。  
伏地魔可以折磨我，但我什么也不会说。我会在他们来找他之前先行赴死，他想着，我现在只能相信自己了。我知道我是什么人，我不是叛徒，我是詹姆的朋友，这也是我唯一能相信的。  
冷意灌满了他的身体，他闭上眼睛。确实感觉有些奇怪，但他的意识更清晰了。  
但伏地魔多快就会找到你？他想着，他来找你的时间还有多久？如果伏地魔一直都知道是他呢？如果莉莉把魔咒念错了，有什么东西出了问题呢？如果伏地魔给他施了夺魂咒，逼着他说呢？有一百件事情可能出错。  
“好了，”莉莉翻了一页，说，“这是第二个魔咒，什么都别想，行吗？清空你的思绪，这个没那么可怕，第三个和第四个更糟。”  
小天狼星点了点头，闭上眼睛。如果伏地魔找到他了怎么办？或许伏地魔已经知道詹姆会选他，如果他不足够强大，能够击败他怎么办？如果伏地魔强迫他说出来呢？他根本无法自处。  
莉莉冰凉颤抖的手按在他的胸口，小天狼星稳定地呼吸着。然后莉莉闭上了眼睛，轻声念出了咒语。身体里的冰冷被火灼烧一样的感觉取代。仿佛他的整个身体都被投入了火焰中，他紧咬着牙。手握成了拳头，身体在抖。  
终于他发出一声尖叫，莉莉停了起来，看起来有些害怕。  
“对不起，”她说，她看起来也很疼，“这是为了净化你的身体，抱歉，我觉得时间已经足够长了，我……”  
“继续。”他吼道，依然紧咬着牙关。  
莉莉点了点头，又翻了一页：“这一个，还有第四个魔咒会融合在一起，好吗？你的意识会回到不同的时间点上。过去和你所相信的未来，它们让魔咒在你的脑海中找到正确的位置，找到你所有不希望再记得、或是回想的事情所储存的位置。”  
“也就是我最想忘记的事，”小天狼星嘟囔着，“太棒了。”  
莉莉举起魔杖指向他的前额，深吸了一口气：“西塞瑞•西埃尔，西塞瑞•西埃尔。”  
小天狼星闭上眼睛，感到自己慢慢沉入了记忆的深渊中。许多炫目的回忆向他涌来，过去的声音在他的脑海中爆炸，几乎要把他的耳朵震聋。他咬着牙，听着四周的声音，爆响、重击、尖叫……  
“你看见雷古勒斯和那些低等的平民们说话了吗？不，你永远不允许和他们扯上一点关系，永远，我不允许。”  
“你被监视不是因为你在帮莱姆斯说话！是因为你想要杀了斯内普！你想要让莱姆斯杀了斯内普！你知道你做了什么吗？你眼睛瞎了吗，小天狼星？你真的觉得让莱姆斯在不清醒的状态下谋杀一个人就会好受一些吗？你的脑子是得有多不清醒？”  
“我不知道，我看见了莱姆斯的脸，我就想着……好吧，你知道的，这会发生在我们所有人身上。我们的父母会死，最后我们也会死，你懂吗？我的意思是，自从他的母亲生病后我才想到……我们不可能一直待在这里，所以最好的方式就是在我们还在的时候尽情地享受。”  
“啊啊——啊啊啊！”  
“莱姆斯？”  
“救救我！！妈妈！！”  
“怎么回事？”  
“怎么回事？”  
“可以安静一会儿吗？”  
“醒醒！醒来啊，莱姆斯，那只是一个梦。”  
“我不要死！我不要——”  
“彼得，去找麦格教授。”  
“我倒是有点担心，我的意思是，这可不是个家庭野餐会，对吧？黑巫师联盟？瓦尔普吉斯骑士团？纯血统家族的秘密集会？如果我能记起那个家伙的名字就好了——他好像用了个外国名字。但我值得他的真名，里德尔，汤姆•里德尔。”  
“波特家族拒绝加入联盟。不像我们，他们根本就不愿意支持。所以，我不允许你再和那个孩子说一句话，或者是你的任何一个小朋友。”  
“现在你们两个都听我说。我不在乎他是什么！我不在乎他做了什么！我了解莱姆斯，莱姆斯是我的朋友，从前、现在，及至之后都是。如果你们两个不同意这一点，现在就可以走。隐形衣在那儿。”他指向墙角的一堆银色织物，“但我要待在这儿，直到他变回原来的样子，你们自己选吧。”  
“我知道你的博格特是谁，我不知道你是怎么发现——”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你知道我在说什么。我们彼此都清楚，我警告你不许告诉任何人。如果我听到一点你到处和别人说的风声——”  
“我真的不知道你在说什么，教授，”小天狼星答道，“那是我一年级课本上的一幅插图。你可以自己去查证，在213页。”  
“你为什么害怕狼人？”  
“你在做什么？”  
“做一件我很早就想做的事，我走了！我恨你们！我恨你们所有人！”  
小天狼星再次沉入黑暗，最后一个场景是在格里莫广场。母亲对他尖叫，他正在打包行李。父亲威胁他，他用魔杖直指着父亲的眉心……然后他冲下台阶。  
远离那个人间地狱。  
他打开门，惊讶地看见了一个新家。他自己的公寓……伏地魔在那里，俯视着他，抽出了魔杖……  
“魂魄出窍！”黑魔王冷笑着说，小天狼星张开了嘴。  
他开口把一切都告诉了伏地魔，他说出了地址……街道住址，房号……一切。  
然后他看见伏地魔向那里走去，向那栋房子走去，踢开了门，然后……  
“不！”小天狼星大叫一声，莉莉向后退了一步，魔杖掉在地上。她倒吸了一口凉气，小天狼星挣脱了咒语，向床的后面褪去。他望着自己的手，又望着莉莉和詹姆，几乎要流下眼泪来。他们都还活着，一切都还好。  
“你怎么样，伙计？”詹姆问，小天狼星没有回答，他只是盯着莉莉，莉莉也困惑地望着他。  
“小天狼星，你还好吗？”詹姆的声音迫切了许多，他从窗台上跳起来，冲到小天狼星身边拍着他的背。小天狼星又一次弹了起来，拼命地摇头。  
“这不对，”他并不特别针对任何人地说着，“不，他会知道是我。”  
“你在说什么？”詹姆问。  
“伏地魔，他会知道是我。我是你最好的朋友，詹姆。他知道你会选我，这也就是他的计划，他会找到我，然后……”  
“小天狼星，咒语几乎已经完成……”  
“我不能这么做，詹姆！”小天狼星试图向他解释，眼神里都是恳求，“如果我可以，我当然愿意，但我不能！我不能让自己这么做！我不能让自己落入……落入他铺好的陷阱。”  
“小天狼星！我相信你！我们都相信你！我需要你这么做。”  
“找另一个保密人，”他说，“给彼得写信，小达很快，他能准时到的……虫尾巴的家只隔了几个街区……”  
“彼得？”詹姆叫道，“为什么是彼得？不，小天狼星，不行。我们没时间了，你放松……”  
“就是这样！我们没时间了！”小天狼星对他的朋友喊道，“我们都没时间了！让小达快去！他是我们现在唯一能相信的人了，詹姆！”  
“我们相信你！”  
“不你们不能！”  
“小天狼星，求你了！算是为了我！求你了！”小天狼星冲出卧室，停在客厅里。他看见小达正坐在哈利旁边的鸟笼里，他一把抓起小达。  
詹姆跟着他走出房间，抓住了他的胳膊。他把他的身体转过来，握住了他的肩膀。  
“你为什么要这样，大脚板？”他质问着，“为什么？我们都同意了……”  
“写信给彼得，”小天狼星坚定地说，把小达塞到詹姆的手上，“现在就写信给彼得。”  
“我不相信他，”詹姆说，“他很有可能就是那个叛徒……”  
“看在梅林的份上，詹姆！”小天狼星大喊道，“他是彼得•佩德鲁！他连自己的影子都怕！他怎么可能背叛？”  
“他为什么要保守秘密？”  
“因为他害怕让我们失望，”小天狼星说，“两方面都说得通，我了解那只小老鼠。伏地魔永远不会对他起疑心，没人会，我们不告诉任何人保密人换了。在别人看来，保密人依然是我。这只是另一重防备，求你了，你必须相信我。如果你相信我，就写信给彼得。”  
小达，苍老疲惫的小达从笼子里出来了，詹姆叹了口气，不再争辩。他抓起老猫头鹰，缓缓地点头。  
“你总是对的，”他说，“总是为我惹麻烦，但我相信你。”  
小天狼星点了点头，拍拍他的肩膀：“好，把猫头鹰放出去吧。我们没时间了。”  
小天狼星走回卧室，去和莉莉坐在一起。莉莉一动也没动，她看起来有些茫然。小天狼星叹了口气，用手挠着头发，在詹姆坐过的窗台上坐下。莉莉望着他，对他悲哀地笑笑。  
“我现在相信你了。”她说。  
小天狼星盯着她，点点头说：“好。”  
“不，”她说，“我相信你了，你就得做到最后。我们不了解彼得……他和莱姆斯一样可能成为叛徒……”  
“不，他不可能，”小天狼星说，“证据都在莱姆斯那里。”  
“小天狼星……”  
“你说你相信我，对吗？”他打断了她。  
莉莉慢慢地点头，说：“是的。”  
“那就在这一点上也信我的，选彼得。”  
门打开了，又关上。两人看向我卧室的门口，詹姆向门口走去，把某个人领了进来。  
“虫尾巴，你在家真是太好了，”他飞快地说着，“我们需要你的帮助。”  
“怎么回事？”彼得尖细的声音说着。  
两人都冲进了卧室，彼得还穿着大衣。小天狼星抓住了彼得，把他按在床上。  
“你记得詹姆和莉莉让我做保密人吧？”他开口说道。  
彼得点了点头，眼睛几乎要从头骨里爆出来。他能感到房间里的紧张情绪，几乎要让他窒息而死。  
“我们改主意了，”小天狼星继续说着，“变成你了，虫尾巴，你是保密人。”  
彼得的下巴都掉到了地上，詹姆能感到彼得苍白的肌肤下面挤出一个扭曲的微笑。  
“你们信任我，是吗？”  
“是，”小天狼星说，“当然了，詹姆？”  
詹姆点了点头，站在他最好的朋友旁边：“彼得，我认识你很久了，无论何时我要告诉你什么事情，你从没有告诉过任何人。你把我所有的秘密都留在了过去，而这只是又一个秘密而已。我知道你会在告诉伏地魔我们的行踪之前牺牲自己。”  
“但……”彼得的笑容消退了，“我……我……”  
“彼得，你真的没有选择，”莉莉说，“我们没时间了，必须赶快。”  
“我不能！”彼得仿佛被抽掉了全部力气，“我不能做，我不要被包括啊里面，我不能……”  
“你必须！”小天狼星咆哮着。  
“我不能，小天狼星！”彼得大口咽着口水，“你们不明白！我不能！”  
“你只会这么说！你不能，你不能！”小天狼星咆哮着，“你的朋友有危险了！该成为一个英雄了，彼得！这是你帮助这场战争快点打完的方法！只要詹姆、莉莉和哈利藏起来了，我们就有更大的生存机会！战争结束的机会！”  
“你想要见到战争结束的一天，对吧？”詹姆问道。  
彼得犹豫了一下，仿佛在认真思索着。他紧握着双手，飞快地搓着。他的面色白得像鬼一样，豆子一样的小眼睛望着地板。  
“是的，”他轻声说，“简直迫不及待了。”  
***  
小天狼星和詹姆一起坐在窗台上，望着莉莉开始念第四个咒语。前三个咒语让彼得感到很痛苦，现在他被紧张和交替袭来的寒热弄得蜷缩在床上，脸上有泪水流下，他正看着过去和未来的场景。彼得拼命地摇着头，仿佛在拒绝什么。小天狼星和詹姆都清楚许多现在正展现着的场景。终于，彼得不再翻滚，莉莉松开了彼得的手，把书翻到第五页，开始最后一个咒语。她再一次握住彼得的手腕，用颤抖的声音开始念咒。  
“西塞瑞•西埃尔，西塞瑞•西埃尔。”  
彼得僵在那里，大睁着眼睛，却看不见周围的一切。他就像石化了一样，直直地瞪着前方。小天狼星不知道他是否真的在出神，还是被吓到了。  
或许是后一种。  
“西塞瑞•西埃尔。詹姆•波特、哈利•波特和莉莉•波特的秘密被封在了彼得•佩德鲁的脑海里。”她说道，小天狼星点了点头。好，好，咒语奏效了，“西塞瑞•西埃尔。这三人将住在以下的地点。西塞瑞•西埃尔。詹姆•波特、哈利•波特和莉莉•波特将住在戈德里克山谷5号。西塞瑞•西埃尔，西塞瑞•西埃尔。”  
一阵雷鸣般的响声过后，一道明亮的光芒飞过小天狼星身边，他向窗框倒去。詹姆连忙扶住他，帮助他又坐了回去。亮光浮在他们所有人的头顶，在天花板上盘旋着。与此同时，更多的光芒从窗外飞来，席卷了四周的墙壁、窗户和烟囱。一声他们从未听到过、也无法形容的响声过后，光芒飞到了房间上空，化作万点艳丽的光斑爆裂开来。一阵狂风吹过房间，光芒越来越亮，莉莉捂住了眼睛。  
彼得正看着天花板，仿佛他立时就会死去。他的嘴大张着，一动也动不了。  
光点汇聚在一起，俯冲向坐在床上的彼得。一片漏斗形的云彩出现了，渐渐灌进虫尾巴的嘴里。他呛咳着，光渐渐进入他的嗓子，开始让他的身体发光。彼得在昏暗的房间里全身都发着光，然后响声消退了，黑暗渐渐侵入这片小小的空间。彼得躺在那里，詹姆、莉莉和小天狼星都惊讶地瞪着他。  
然后他倒在床上，眼睛紧闭，脸色苍白。  
“彼得！”莉莉大叫道，倾身摇晃着他。  
“怎么回事？”她问正走过来小天狼星和詹姆。小天狼星耸了耸肩，笑了一声。  
“这呆子晕过去了。”  
***  
日光开始照亮城市的地平线。莉莉和詹姆本应动身前往他们的新房子了，但情况有变。莉莉在他们去搬最后一个箱子的时候，察看了一下睡在沙发上的孩子。詹姆把箱子一个一个摞在一起，而莉莉很快地检查了一下有没有忘记的东西。  
彼得依然脸色苍白，他坐在睡着的哈利旁边，他一眼也不看哈利，他还是害怕哈利。  
他必须保护哈利，詹姆从房子的另一边看着两人。哈利在睡梦中踢了一脚，而彼得几乎弹跳起来。  
“彼得？”詹姆开口说道，彼得连看都没有看他。他的手上依然拿着手帕，不停地用手帕擦着眼睛，试图甩开咒语带来的宿命感。  
“彼得，我想要谢谢你，”詹姆走近了一些，“我知道你是个很勇敢的人，彼得。我相信你，谢谢你为我做的一切。我知道当哈利长大之后，他会把你当做更亲近的叔叔。你救了我们的命，虫尾巴。”  
“我做了什么啊。”彼得轻声说着，更像是对自己而不是詹姆说的。  
“你只是成为了英雄，虫尾巴。”詹姆碰了碰他的手臂，“你让这一天都变得美好了。”  
小天狼星的房间里传来椅子拖拽的声音，詹姆转过头看向黑暗的走廊。  
“等一下，”他对彼得说，穿过房间走向黑暗的卧室。  
小天狼星坐在床上看着窗外，嘴里哼着小调。那是莱姆斯音乐盒里的调子，詹姆几乎都已经忘记了。小天狼星看起来疲倦而苍老，他才二十一岁，但他看起来就像是化石一样。他把长发捋到脑后，一句话也没说地坐下。詹姆感到他的心沉了下去，现在他意识到这个夜晚对他的兄弟来说有多艰难了。  
对他自己又有多么艰难。  
“小天狼星？”他问道，小天狼星跳了起来。他转过身看着詹姆，但他没站起来。  
“哦，你好，詹姆，”他说，“你怎么样？”  
“好得不能再好了，”詹姆答道，走到床脚坐下，就坐在小天狼星身边，“你呢？”  
“差不多，”他说，转过头望向窗外，“差不多。”  
“莉莉正在做最后的检查，然后我们就要走了。”詹姆对他说，“我不知道我们什么时候才能回来，但我希望能早一些。”  
“明天是什么？”  
“什么？”詹姆问。  
“明天是星期几？星期几？”小天狼星问，詹姆对这个问题有些惊讶，他耸了耸肩，答道，“我不确定，星期天吧。”  
“那我马上就去教堂。”小天狼星说。  
詹姆望着他最好的朋友，笑了一声：“你不去教堂的，哈利出生后你就没去过了。”  
“是的，我知道。”小天狼星露出一个悲伤的微笑，“但我觉得我明天该去了。”  
詹姆点点头，搂住小天狼星。他们有一会儿都没有说话，然后詹姆伸手从口袋里拿出了什么东西。  
“我都快忘了，”他说，小天狼星望着詹姆手心里一片皱巴巴的羊皮纸，上面写着一串字母，只有一行，但小天狼星看不懂。  
“如果出了什么事，”詹姆把羊皮纸递给他，“你就能看懂这个了。我自己写下来的，是我们所在的地点。但你只有在秘密泄露出去的时候才能看懂，明白了吗？”  
“嗯，”小天狼星接过羊皮纸，“但你们会没事的，彼得不会……”  
“我知道，”他说，“只是以防万一，我希望你知道我们在哪里。”  
小天狼星点点头，把羊皮纸塞进口袋里：“我明白。”  
“好，”詹姆深吸了一口气说，“现在该说些什么呢？我们一直都不擅长道别的，对吧？”  
“一点也不擅长。”小天狼星没有动。  
“那我们该说什么？”  
“我想该说再见吧。”他耸了耸肩，詹姆大笑起来。  
“没错。”  
两人又在那里坐了一会儿，没有看对方，然后小天狼星开口了。  
“当你们三个回来之后，我会帮你们买一栋房子，一栋新房子。”  
“什么，”詹姆讽刺地哼了一声，“你不想让我们住在你的公寓里吗？”  
“哈利总让我睡不着。”他说，他们不约而同地笑起来。  
很快，他们的大笑就变成了轻笑，然后渐渐消失了。小天狼星紧紧抱住詹姆，像父亲抱着儿子那样。詹姆也同样用力地回抱住他，努力不哭出来。詹姆打了一下小天狼星的背，小天狼星抱得更紧了。  
“喂，有人惹了我们一个，就是惹了我们所有。”小天狼星边流着眼泪边说，詹姆点了点头。  
“嗯，大脚板。”他自己也流下泪来，“就是这样，一直是这样。”  
“看看你们两个，”莉莉靠在门上，悲哀地笑着，“我们又不是永远离开了。”  
两个人有些尴尬地放开了对方，站起身面对莉莉。小天狼星不断地用袖子擦着脸，试图抹去眼泪。  
“这儿灰尘太多了。”他一边揉着眼睛一边评论道，“我的眼睛总是不舒服。”  
“是啊，”詹姆赞同地说道，“你隔一段时间就该打扫一下。”  
莉莉向丈夫伸出手，詹姆握住了。三个人走进客厅，所有的箱子都堆在那里。小天狼星走向沙发旁边，俯视着正在彼得身边睡得安详的哈利。他感到嗓子仿佛结了个块。  
“那么哈利，”他对哈利说，根本不在乎是否有人在听，“你是那个将要改变世界的孩子。”  
莉莉和詹姆看着他，两人都不动了。彼得闭上眼睛，或许是因为纯粹的恐惧。  
“你是个幸运儿，你知道吗？”小天狼星跪在旁边，凝望着哈利的脸庞，“你有愿意为你做出牺牲的否，你有愿意为你而死的朋友。这只会让你更加强大，哈利。你会成为这世上最勇敢、最聪明、最坚强的小男孩。你会被编进历史书里，还有床边故事里，所有人都会知道你的名字。你的眼前有一个未来，都是因为你的父母。你很幸运，孩子，真的很幸运。”  
莉莉握住詹姆的手，詹姆望着她。她正对小天狼星微笑着，紧紧地捏着詹姆的手。他们依然相爱，在这一切发生过之后，她依然爱他。詹姆心里也清楚。  
“我永远在你身边，哈利，”小天狼星说，“你们回来之后，我就带你去公园。我会带着你荡秋千，让你前后荡着，无论你飞得多高，无论你有多么强壮，或是无论你摔倒得多疼，你都要记住我永远在你身后，准备好再一次让你飞上天空。这就是你父亲对我的，哈利，这也是我将会对你的。”  
然后他抱起了哈利，把脸埋进哈利的黑发里。他站起身，把哈利递给莉莉，在沙发上坐下。波特家该走了。  
詹姆对他的两个朋友挥手道别，莉莉紧紧地抱着哈利。邓布利多为他们准备了一张特殊的执照，那样他们就可以把所有东西一次运完，包括哈利。一切都准备好了，现在只需要詹姆举起魔杖，他们就可以动身。  
他也确实这么做了。他举起手臂，闭上眼睛。小天狼星看见詹姆的最后一眼是他心满意足地微笑着的样子。他做了对的事。  
一眨眼间，所有的箱子和人都消失了。速度快到小天狼星都会以为那是一场梦。不过，天哪，彼得依然坐在他旁边，一言不发。  
“表演结束了，虫尾巴。”小天狼星站起身说。彼得没有动，小天狼星叹了口气，他是愣住了。  
他回头走向卧室，新的一天，太阳升起来了。他关上门，留下客厅里的虫尾巴一个人。  
小天狼星要为去教堂做准备了。


	110. Chapter 109 戈德里克山谷

1981年10月30日。  
已经过了一个星期，一个星期的与世隔绝、一个星期的麻瓜生活，对凤凰社一个星期的希望。彼得•佩德鲁住的小房子没什么可看的，从某种程度上还有点像莱姆斯的家，只有两个房间：厨房和客厅/卧室。家具都是旧的，但并不太旧，沙发和椅子的颜色不太相配，椅子和墙纸的颜色又不太相配。靠枕的花纹完全是抽象派，彼得讨厌上面的圈圈点点，他们看起来太不一致了。  
这让他觉得头疼。  
他累了，他一晚上都在外面，波特的住处。他穿了长袖，因为绿色的光芒依然没有消退。  
他已经很长时间没有出门了，也没有参加过一次长得要命的凤凰社会议。但小天狼星今天会来看他，他刚从这个秋日的早上醒来，就听见有人一步步走向门口的脚步声。  
“虫尾巴！我来了！”小天狼星说，一脚踢开门，走进客厅。彼得跳了起来，看见了小天狼星手上拿着的大包小包的东西。  
“谢谢你，小天狼星。”他说，小天狼星点了点头，继续向厨房走去。  
小天狼星这几天都不太说话，他眼睛里的那种光芒被另一种东西取代了，一种名叫焦虑的东西。  
“这些是什么？”小天狼星问，从厨房里跳出来，手上拿着一张票。  
“国王十字车站的车票，”彼得说，“去乡村，我一直都想到乡下去。”  
“时间是11月1号早晨的，”小天狼星看着日期说，“看起来你来不及了啊。”  
“不，”彼得说，“我计划了一场旅行，但……我不觉得……”  
“詹姆那里有消息吗？”小天狼星打断了他，回头走向厨房。  
“嗯。”彼得的声音小了一些。如果他们在愚蠢的一生中能听他说一次话，哪怕一次就好了。他们都那么高傲……那么……  
“你怎么样？”彼得问，打了个呵欠，把脚伸到床下。  
“嗯，”小天狼星的声音从另一个房间里传来，“不能再好了。”  
彼得穿过房间，向厨房走去。他把头发弄得乱七八糟，努力挤出一个笑容。看起来正常一些很重要，看起来快活一些。  
对于小天狼星来说，快活是唯一让他撑过这一周的东西。他们都好，无论他们在哪里，他们都好好的。  
他觉得自己昨晚听到了他们的声音，在他沉入梦乡之前。  
詹姆大笑着冲进来，说这场战争结束了。  
他们还年轻着，一起向公寓走去。  
小天狼星把东西放在厨房的台子上，手插进口袋里。他拿出了那片羊皮纸，又一次查看了一遍。  
edPamoesotetlrandriGHritfraoHrurPeaJ'bcindlLsolywePovatrteraoetntm  
依然是乱七八糟的字母，他根本读不懂。  
好。  
一切正常。  
“你确定你没事吗？”彼得问，小天狼星把羊皮纸塞进口袋里。  
“嗯，”他说，“我没事。”  
彼得点了点头，去整理那些日用品。小天狼星望着彼得，露出一个笑容。自从那一晚施咒之后，彼得已经平静了许多，即使彼得对小天狼星发誓说他绝不会告诉任何人，要不然詹姆就完蛋了，他一定会保守住秘密，说他不是个懦夫……他似乎被某种不知名的力量支撑着。但小天狼星就没那么幸运了。  
“彼得？”他说，彼得抬起头看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你知道的，我是他们最好的朋友，”他说，“还有……我知道你是那个保守秘密的人，但……我不会告诉任何人，只是为了自己知道。你觉不觉得你可以……或许告诉我……”  
“不行，”彼得说，他又一次瞪大了眼睛，“不行，小天狼星，我不能告诉任何人。”  
“我这一周都不知道他们在哪里，”小天狼星争辩道，“你知道这是什么感觉吗？不知道你最好的朋友在哪里？我不能给他寄猫头鹰，我不能去看他……天哪，我都不知道该怎么办！”  
“可是理应就是这样，”彼得说，把袋子放到台子下面，“本来就该是这样的。”  
“但我需要知道，”他逼近了一些，“我需要知道他们都还好。”  
“我昨晚去见了他们，”彼得说，然后耸了耸肩，“他们都很好，哈利很开心，莉莉正在申请一个麻瓜工作，詹姆……”  
“嗯？詹姆怎么样？”小天狼星问道，“他怎么样？告诉我！”  
“好吧，”彼得说，“他也……很开心。”  
小天狼星停了下来。  
“他们想过要一直待在那里，”彼得继续说，“即使是战争结束之后，他们喜欢那里。”  
“那个麻瓜小镇？”小天狼星大吼道，“詹姆怎么会这么想？”  
彼得耸了耸肩：“我不知道。”  
“他有什么话要你传达给我吗？”他连忙问，“他和你说了什么吗？”  
“我不觉得，”彼得会所，“他们看起来都很好。事实上，他们根本没提到你。”  
小天狼星危险地眯着眼睛。他在这里担心着他们，几乎要把自己折磨死，天天想着怎么在战后把他们带回家……他们却想要待在那里？他们只想住在那个小镇里……即使已经到了回家的时候？  
什么，他对他们就没有一点意义吗？  
“告诉我他们在哪里。”小天狼星逼迫道，彼得摇了摇头，大笑起来。  
“这是在考验我，对吧？算是个考验，”他说，“你希望我拒绝你，那样你就知道我谁也不会告诉了。”  
“不，彼得，”小天狼星抓住彼得的领子，“我想要你告诉我，现在。”  
“不行，”彼得忽然开始害怕了，“别这样。”  
小天狼星看向那双老鼠眼睛里，他自己的眼睛睁大了。他看见了什么东西，他以前从未注意过的一抹亮光。  
小天狼星把彼得放下来，抓起自己的斗篷走出门去。  
“我们明天见。”他说，然后就消失在门外。  
彼得•佩德鲁是自私的。  
他从没在那个人的眼睛里见到过这样的是神色。  
***  
凤凰社又一次在霍格沃茨集结，他们坐在大礼堂的拉文克劳桌边。他们的人数在减少，莱姆斯唯一能做的就是认真听邓布利多讲话。他说不出话，笑不出来……没有任何可笑的了。  
爱米琳、斯多吉、麦格教授、海格、费格、金斯莱、疯眼汉和他自己，还有邓布利多，他们只剩下这些人了。  
他们再也没有找到卡拉多克，埃德加死了，多卡斯被伏地魔杀死了。吉迪翁和费比安像英雄一样地死去。弗兰克和爱丽丝还在躲藏着，詹姆和莉莉在躲藏，小天狼星是他们的保密人，只有邓布利多知道他在哪里。莱姆斯不知道彼得在哪里。  
只剩下九个人了，只有九个人能在这里说话了。当他们到的时候，学生们都已经分好了院，莱姆斯没有在学生中看见任何一个熟悉的面孔，倒是有几个当年的教授。霍尔教授，他以前的魔药课教授在和他打招呼时看起来十分虚弱。她瘦了不少，脸色苍白，看起来就像她所有的猫狸子都死了一样。  
他去了格兰芬多塔楼，只有胖夫人拦住了他。他偷偷地去看了他们当年房间的样子，但肖像画已经忘记他了，他后来不得不加入大礼堂里的人群。  
他们坐在那里，听着邓布利多说到战争和其他很多事情，莱姆斯无法集中精力。他仿佛一直都看着格兰芬多的长桌上坐着他和他的朋友们，他们都还年轻。  
他拆开猫头鹰寄给自己的信时，金色的头发落到了脸上。  
比他们都高的小天狼星当时很自命不凡，他跳过来把自己的信抢走了。彼得尖叫起来，向后倒在椅子上，小天狼星冲向他和莱姆斯。而詹姆……  
詹姆和他们一起笑着。  
“好了，莱姆斯。”詹姆说着，小天狼星打开了信封，“让我们看看信里写的是什么。”  
“很可能是我妈妈寄来的。”莱姆斯轻声说，比他现在的声音要小很多。他以前总是那么惊恐吗？  
“亲爱的儿子，”小天狼星大笑着说，“哦，我们开始了，波特。他们叫他‘儿子’，多感人啊。”  
“闭嘴。”莱姆斯伸出手想要把信夺回来，但小天狼星不会给他的。  
“我们太为你感到骄傲了。无论何时，都要记得你爱的人们就在你身边。”  
少年的莱姆斯脸红了，而现在的莱姆斯对自己悲伤地笑笑。  
现在我只有一个人了，他对自己说着，我孤单一个人了。  
“好啊，那可真不错。”小天狼星把信还给莱姆斯。莱姆斯看出来他嫉妒了，小天狼星一提到家庭的事情就会这样。莱姆斯不知道他家的情况，但大概也能想象出来。詹姆也看出来了，拍了拍他朋友的背。  
“今年夏天也到我家去吧？”他问，小天狼星点了点头。  
詹姆一直在做对的事，无论要花他多长时间，他一直在做对的事情。  
爱米琳从他身边站起来，莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，但他的视线没有从过去的自己那里移开。  
金色的头发，细瘦的手腕，望着这个世界的大眼睛，恐惧着自己将要面对的人生。他还能活多久？他能毕业吗？如果能，他能找到工作吗？他的生活里还有希望吗？  
他记得自己曾是那个小男孩，离被狼杀死只有多近。狼怎样在他的体内长大，开始对他说话，开始缓慢地从内里侵蚀他。小天狼星、詹姆和彼得都看不出来，他们从头到尾都理解错了，他们怎样能帮忙，他们怎样才能让他不那么沮丧……他们什么也不知道。  
狼在他们没有来的那些夜晚中差一点就杀了他。狼给他看了自己的未来，把他扔到一把木椅子上，在他的耳边尖叫：“我不会死，莱姆斯！是这个吧？我不会死！”  
然后狼不断地在他耳边低语，开始潜入他的梦魇，试图在他睡着时夺得控制权。现在这已经成了诅咒，成了没有任何人能够理解的诅咒。  
所以他没有告诉他们。  
现在他们都藏起来了，詹姆对他感到生气……小天狼星在总部被攻击的那一晚，用空洞的眼神看着他。  
他依然盯着那个坐在彼得旁边的男孩，男孩正对朋友们笑着，把信塞进背包里。那个男孩不是自己，他长大了。  
他更聪明了。  
朋友们什么也不是，朋友们帮不了你。即使他们一开始想要帮你，即使你以为他们会帮你……他们总会向你转过身去。这些人和他遇到的其他人并没有什么区别，他早该听琼恩的话的。  
他早该听琼恩的话的。  
“莱姆斯，我能和你单独谈谈吗？”  
莱姆斯又眨了眨眼睛，四个男孩消失了。他意识到桌子已经空了，只剩下他和邓布利多，其他人都走了。  
“当然”是他唯一能说的话，邓布利多点了点头，在他对面坐下。  
“我从小天狼星布莱克那里听到了一些消息，”邓布利多说，“一切都很好。”  
“他躲藏起来了吗？”莱姆斯问。  
“是的，”邓布利多说，“阿拉贝拉•费格是他的保密人，不过本来他们打算让你们的朋友来的，现在只有他知道小天狼星在哪里了。”  
“你知道彼得在哪里吗？”  
“我不需要知道，”邓布利多说，“伏地魔以能进入人的思想而出名，为了他的安全，我也不想知道。”  
“那波特家呢？”莱姆斯问。  
“不知道，”邓布利多说，“但你不必担心，他们是安全的。这是最后一段紧张的时期了，卢平先生。很快战争就会结束，他们就能从躲藏的地点回来。”  
莱姆斯点了点头，邓布利多把手覆在莱姆斯的手上。  
“我，我自己会先选你，而不是布莱克先生。”他说，莱姆斯望着校长的眼睛，半月形的镜片后他是笑着的。莱姆斯自己也笑了，邓布利多拍了拍他的手。  
“我们一周后见，卢平先生。”  
然后邓布利多穿过橡木大门走了，留下莱姆斯面对过去的幻影，和未来的希望。  
***  
在最普通不过的一个小城中的一条小巷里，夕阳正向下沉去。索普先生把车停在了路边，他的独子杰里米冲过来拥抱他，杰里米刚踢完一场球，他刚进了一球，跑过来大张着双臂抱住父亲。  
索普夫人从门口走出了，右手上还戴着厨房专用的手套。她对丈夫招了招手，但她的丈夫并没有看她。他看起来因为对面的一个人影心事重重，那个人正沿着人行道向长街末尾的一栋房子走去。  
她是一个红发的年轻女人，长得很漂亮  
他只看了她一眼，就低下头看着儿子，把把高高地举到空中。但他不知道那个红发的女人正望着他和他的家人。  
莉莉•波特只在这里住了一周，就感到了家的亲切感。她的麻瓜生活回来了，今天她出去为丈夫和儿子买麻瓜的衣服。当然他们都待在家里，玩一些小孩子的游戏消磨时间。  
他们都已经接受了现在这种生活方式，至少到战争结束为止。但他能看出来詹姆想要出门，想要再一次见到他的朋友们。昨天彼得才敲过他们的后门，手里举着魔杖，到他们的家里待了一会儿。  
詹姆让他告诉小天狼星要挺起胸膛，别忘了他们，彼得也答应把话传达给小天狼星。两个人聊了一会儿，一起笑了几声。让詹姆看见熟悉的人对他来说就是一切。她知道这样的分离在慢慢杀死她的丈夫，他从没有和小天狼星分开过这么久，或许甚至会持续几年。但他还是开心了一些，就是昨晚，她从商店里买了个留声机，还有一个中年歌手的一张唱片。她给他演示了一下留声机的用法，第一首歌一响起，他就拥住她在客厅里起舞。  
他们又是一个家庭了。  
莉莉站在门口，她走进房子里哈利的欢声笑语中。詹姆正在客厅里追着他跑，他看起来就像是个麻瓜，穿着牛仔裤和T恤衫。哈利穿着她在街旁一家小店里买的衣服，就在卖留声机的商店旁边。她在一个麻瓜办公室里找到了一个秘书的工作，现在他们已经有了固定收入，足够撑到战争结束。詹姆更有可能引起他人的注意，而她从小就作为麻瓜长大，懂的怎么和麻瓜们混在一起。而詹姆一无所知，也不想知道。  
“莉莉！你回来了！”詹姆大笑着倒在地上。哈利跳到他背上，詹姆大叫一声：“哈利，你太重了！”  
莉莉大笑起来，把哈利从他身上抱起来：“来吧，我们去洗澡。”  
“工作怎么样？”詹姆从地毯上爬起来，问。莉莉和哈利走进浴室，“就是记笔记吗？”  
“很多不同的事情，”莉莉说，“别担心，我自己能搞定。”  
“妈！妈！妈！”哈利大笑着，莉莉把他的衣服一件件脱掉。  
詹姆又一次笑起来，对哈利招了招手。  
“是啊，那是你妈妈，”詹姆说，“总是那么心急。”  
***  
“你怎么叫这个的来着？”他问，从莉莉手里拿过黑色的长方体。他按了一个键，电视上的图片变了。  
“是遥控器，詹姆。”莉莉说，“给电视用的。”  
“小天狼星也有这个！”詹姆想起来了，又按了另一个键，“我知道该怎么用这个，”莉莉想要从他手里拿过遥控器，“我还不是个完全的笨蛋。”  
“给我，詹姆。”莉莉说，詹姆拍开了他的手。  
“不，”詹姆说着，莉莉叹了口气，“詹姆！”  
“不，你看，这个很有趣的。这是一群麻瓜在诉说他们的生活，用平板的语气……”  
“那是新闻，詹姆。”  
“好吧，想象一下，新闻。”  
“把遥控器还我，詹姆。”莉莉要求道。  
“看看你。”詹姆说着，向她那里转过身。莉莉叹了口气。  
“怎么了。”  
“你的左眼，”他笑着说，“又开始眨了，像小天狼星说过的那样。”  
莉莉扑向詹姆，椅子倒了下来，詹姆倒在地上，莉莉也跌在他身上，她依然试图去抢遥控器。詹姆大笑起来，故意把它举得很高。莉莉伸出手去够，但詹姆的另一只手伸向了她的腋下。  
“詹姆！”她不禁被詹姆咯吱地笑了起来。她倒在他怀里，他抬起头吻她。她不笑了，回应着他的吻。他慢慢地把遥控器放在她的手心，用手臂搂住她。但她根本就没有注意到她已经赢了这场小小的打闹。  
詹姆爱她。  
他停了下来，她趴在他身上，看起来很疑惑。  
“詹姆？你还好吗？”  
詹姆微笑着点点头：“现在好了。”  
“你看起来很奇怪，詹姆。”她也咯吱着他，他短促地笑了一声。  
“什么时候我不奇怪了？”他问，站起身拥抱着她。  
“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”他们一起走上楼梯时，他问。  
“怎么了。”她有些激动地问，詹姆耸了耸肩。  
“哦，你好，”他说，“这艘船人满了吗？”  
“詹姆！”她叫道，詹姆把她前后摇晃着。  
“我听说这湖底有一只巨大的章鱼，詹姆！”他的声音低了一些，像是小天狼星的，“我不知道，小天狼星。”是他自己的声音，“不如我们来试试！”  
然后他把莉莉扔到了床上，她大笑出声。詹姆站在那里望着她，望着他选择去爱的人。  
莉莉•伊万斯，他是这世上最幸福的男人。  
他只是望着她，她渐渐不笑了。  
“詹姆？”她不知道他在想什么，“你确定你还好吗？”  
她还活着，他们都还活着。  
他在一切的最后选择了她。  
***  
“我以前是个坏人吗？”  
他们躺在床上，房间里漆黑一片，只有窗外的街灯闪烁着。詹姆一晚上都在喋喋不休，而莉莉只是耐心地听着，等待他问她问题，然后回答“是”或“不是”。  
但她意料不到这个问题。  
“什么？”她问，转过身望着他。  
“我以前是个坏人吗，”他又问了一遍，脸色苍白，一丝笑意也没有了。  
莉莉用柔软的手抚摸着他的脸，微笑着说：“没有人是十全十美的，詹姆。”  
“但我一直在想我对莱姆斯说的话，”詹姆说，“不止是上一次……自从我们加入凤凰社开始。我不由得为他做的事情而责怪自己，我的意思是，如果他知道我一直会在那里陪着他……他或许就不会背叛了。”  
“这不是你的错，”莉莉说，“莱姆斯只听自己的，他有自己背叛的原因，和你没关系。”  
“你怎么能确定？”  
“我不能确定。”莉莉坦率地说。  
詹姆碰了碰莉莉冰凉的脸，用手拈起她的一缕红发。他深深凝望着她的眼睛，她静美的绿眼睛。  
“我爱你。”他说着，这几个字自然而然地从口中冒出来。  
莉莉微笑着点头：“我知道。”  
“我配不上你。”他承认道，莉莉笑了起来。她的笑是那样迷人，那样纯净无瑕。  
“詹姆……”  
“不，”他用手抚摸着她的头发，“我配不上你，我……我曾经……很不支持你，对不起。”  
“这算是道歉吗？”莉莉开玩笑般地说。  
詹姆更深地望着她的眼睛，她美丽的眼睛。  
“你还在这里。”他轻声说，莉莉的脸沉了下去。这几个字让她觉得不舒服，詹姆的表情看起来很惊讶，仿佛是在看着一个奇迹。这吓到她了。  
“我当然还在这里。”莉莉抚摸着他的脸，他的目光有些呆滞，不断眨着眼睛掩饰自己的情绪。  
“你怎么会嫁给我？”他说，“你怎么会答应我？我不是个好人，莉莉。你还能找到更好的，找到一个真心待你的人。”  
“你是詹姆•波特，”莉莉说，捏了捏他的手，“我从没有爱过别人，也从来不会。你就是我的生命，詹姆，你把哈利带给了我，你带给我值得战斗的东西。”  
詹姆把脸埋在莉莉的头发里，莉莉拥抱着他。  
“我永远也不会离开你，詹姆。”她轻声说，“我保证，我永远也不会离开你。”  
“你怎么能这么确定？”他问。  
“你相信命运吗？”  
“什么？”  
“命运，”莉莉的声音低得几乎听不见，“就好像……我们的人生在开始之前就已经被定好了。你会在一个特定的时间、特定的地点死去，你注定会遇到一个特定的人，和那个人相爱。”  
詹姆没有回答。如果是命运让他们走到一起，那就这样吧。命运是存在的。  
他们躺在床上，在麻瓜的街道边的一栋房子里，躺在他们新的床和床单上，不再谈命运和未来的事情。他们生命里的最后一个夕阳已经落下，落入最后一个夜晚的最后一轮圆月之下。他们做了最后一个梦，感谢着最终杀了他们的那样东西。  
命运。


	111. Chapter 110 1981年的万圣节

（声明：以下的场景改编自华纳兄弟的哈利波特与魔法石（电影），还有J.K.罗琳在书中的原文。所有的动作和场景都来自这些资料，完全不属于“Mordred”或除J.K.罗琳及相关人士以外的任何人。“Mordred”不以此牟利，只是个同人小说作者而已。）  
（关于对话：由于各种原因，对话和书中原文并不完全相同。被大家认出来的任何部分，版权都属于罗琳。）

天气渐凉，后院的树在风中摇动，落叶飘散在地上，树枝变得光秃秃的。清晨又一次降临，詹姆坐在房间里，抬头看向街后的森林。他望着茂密的森林，试图让目光穿透保护壳，看向外面。  
小天狼星。  
他在做什么？  
彼得第二天就会来。明天，明天他就会给彼得一封信，告诉小天狼星自己一直在想着他，他们都还好。  
他的信里会说什么呢。  
亲爱的小天狼星。莉莉找到了一份工作，哈利很开心，我想回家了。  
***  
确实如此，他想念自己的旧床，想要见到除莉莉和哈利之外的人。他爱他的家人，但他甚至连莱姆斯都想见，任何和这个房子无关的人。  
但他很开心，终于，这么长时间以来，他感到很开心。  
哈利会活下去。  
他们有希望了。  
“詹姆？”  
詹姆转过身，看见穿着睡袍的莉莉，靠在门上。这个房间本来是作为储藏室用的，和通向二楼的台阶相连，也连着后门。  
这也是额外的一层保护，从后门冲到森林里去比争夺正门的控制权要简单许多。  
但没有任何袭击的迹象，莱姆斯是奸细，彼得在小天狼星的保护之下。一切都还好，他们再一次骗过了食死徒。  
他现在担心的是他们的朋友。如果他们都为了保护他的家人而死怎么办？如果他回去时，小天狼星和彼得已经死了怎么办？他如何能一人独自活着，在自己除了和孩子玩之外什么都没做过的情况下？  
“詹姆，你还好吗？”她问，詹姆点了点头。  
“我只是在思考，”他说，“我最近思考了很多。”  
“是，我想我们都是。”她说，楼上又传来没有一天间断的哭声。  
“好吧，又是一天的伊甸园，不是吗？”她向楼上走去，詹姆点了点头，她没有问他为什么待在这个房间里。  
他记起他和朋友们在学校里签的一个协议。他想要找到它，但想不起是谁保管着了。他确定那曾经是他保管的，但或许小天狼星拿走了。  
哦，如果小天狼星没有丢掉活点地图该多好。  
不，这个储藏室里除了爱丽丝送给哈利的礼物、麻瓜的厨房用具和莉莉从她父母家里拿来的一些麻瓜家具外别无他物。没有任何詹姆感兴趣的。  
他坐在折叠椅上，地板被压得发出咯吱咯吱的声音。这是个小房间，比房子里任何一间房间都小。哈利的房间都有两扇窗户，还有壁炉。詹姆把飞路粉放在壁炉旁，作为以防万一的逃生工具。房间就在他楼上，他能听到莉莉穿过房间把哈利从摇篮里抱出来。他依然不在床上睡觉。  
“他太小了，”詹姆揉着头发说，“他什么也不知道，这该死的世界都在找他，而他一无所知。”  
似乎唯一一个不知道哈利的人是哈利自己，但他知道这不是真的。大部分人不知道那个预言，很少有人知道。没错，世上流传着一些谣言，但大部分都流散在时光中。现在他们真的与世隔绝了。  
“喵。”  
詹姆看向小窗之外，后院里有一只黑猫。黑猫的眼睛凝视着他，有那么一瞬间，他的心中升起一丝恐惧。  
但当他再看过去的时候，猫已经不见了。只剩下树叶和秋风。  
***  
小天狼星布莱克从没有像现在这样过。他吃不下饭，睡不着觉，连躺在那里什么都不做也做不到。他感觉自己什么也做不了，他不知道他们在那里，连他们的死活都不知道。  
或许彼得自己都不知道。  
在这个下午，他无数次把手伸进口袋里拿出那片羊皮纸。什么也没有，依然是乱序的字母。  
好。  
他又看了一遍，以防万一，然后放回口袋里。他再也受不了了！他必须做点什么……  
散个步，听起来不错。  
出去散个步，他可以出去散个步。  
他站起身，穿上外套走出门去。他知道自己要去哪里。  
走过教堂，走过破釜酒吧，向他渐渐爱上的那条街巷走去。或许如果他足够幸运，詹姆就藏在那里，藏在白墙之后。  
他不觉得是这样，但这也值得期待。  
抓起魔杖，他出门向电梯走去。他的头发长长了，大衣厚重却破旧。他下到一楼，向大门走去。  
他一边默默想着，一边沿着街向下走。詹姆为什么不给他捎些信呢？他们本应保持联系的，詹姆为什么不让彼得带些话？彼得为什么什么都不告诉他？为什么詹姆会在战后都想要待在麻瓜小镇上？这都不像他了。  
但他一直记得詹姆，小小的詹姆，以为他会过上平静的一生。这是詹姆想要留在那里的原因吗？小天狼星都不知道他在哪里……  
还有莉莉，莉莉怎么样了？还有哈利，哈利晚上暖和吗？他们的房子好吗？过得好不好？安全吗？那些魔咒的效果怎样？如果莱姆斯自己来找小天狼星呢？他没有保密人，他们还是会来追杀他。  
一周过去了，一个问题也没有得到解答。他不知道他们是否安全，詹姆没有传来一句话，如果他再也见不到詹姆了怎么办？  
他穿过马路。  
他以前曾无数次和詹姆一起走在这条街上。这也是他们谈天说地、从天气说到道德说到政治。但政治总让他们觉得无聊，所以他们往往不会说下去。  
或许他今晚就该给詹姆写信，让彼得明天去的时候带给詹姆。彼得为什么要去？让彼得知道他们的行踪真是个大错误。如果他是保密人，他现在就能在那里陪着他们，和哈利一起大笑，和詹姆分享黄油啤酒。  
但他知道那是错的，他知道自己不应该成为保密人。过去就是过去了，到目前为止也没什么问题。彼得很安全，他做了对的事。而且彼得的立场明显和伏地魔对立，他从彼得的眼睛里就能看出来。他永远不会告诉任何人他们躲藏的地点。  
他对莱姆斯感到一丝恐惧，他的脚步加快了，把冰凉的双手放进大衣口袋里。莱姆斯怎么能这么对他们？他们信任了他大半辈子，给了他所有他想要的，这就是他们得到的回报。他们为他付出了可能的健康和生命，而他就这样背叛了他们。  
我就该让他自己死的，小天狼星阴暗地想着。我就该让狼在他年轻一些，也蠢一些的时候杀了他。我就该让斯内普走到隧道的尽头，那样莱姆斯要么就会被杀，要么就会被送到阿兹卡班。他就不会来杀我们。  
忽然，小天狼星为自己所想感到有些愧疚。但思绪没有停止，他怎样才能阻止莱姆斯？  
他又穿过一条街道，脚步更快了。  
怎么会这样？他独自一人活着，没有任何人可依靠。  
他的一切都被夺走了，詹姆不会再和他见面。他该怎么办？詹姆要离开多久？  
他会回来的，小天狼星想。即使现在不回来，以后也会回来。耐心一点。  
还有莱姆斯，战争结束后，小天狼星会亲手杀了他。小天狼星会把所有学过的咒语都用到他身上，让他痛苦不堪。他会让那个怪物忍受到再也忍受不了为止，最后他会让狼把莱姆斯结果掉。  
想要杀了他们，想要杀了小天狼星的家人。哦，他还要伤害他曾经的朋友们。  
曾经帮助那个怪物让小天狼星从心底感到疼痛。他冒着生命危险，冒着被开除的风险，永久的记录……他的生命。  
一切。  
而卢平依然看不到。  
他对那个生物所有的同情都在他走过下一条街之前消弭无形，很快小天狼星就感到自己奔跑起来。  
他们不断地做约定，把友谊刻进石头里。他们该是一辈子的朋友，被时光结合在一起的兄弟。但是现在……现在他不在了。五个人中只剩下四个人。  
莱姆斯把他们推开了，莱姆斯做了最无法想象的事情。而莱姆斯依然没有尝到一点苦果，莱姆斯依然参加凤凰社的会议，依然赢得了校长的青睐。莱姆斯都不必等着詹姆回来。  
莱姆斯想要詹姆死。  
他停了下来，停在他所寻找的地方。  
白房子依然站在那里，骄傲地高昂着头。它依然存在着。  
平静席卷了小天狼星，所有的疑虑都消散了。  
“一切都会好的。”他轻声地自言自语着，望着波特家曾经的房子，“一切都会好的。”  
他转身太快，没看见前院里灌木丛下面的那只猫。  
***  
夜晚在秋日的低语下变得生动。今天是万圣节，孩子们很快就要跑出去了，午夜时分，庆典达到了高潮，莱姆斯坐在门廊里，向森林望去。狼就坐在他身边，在他颈边呼吸着。  
“开始了。”狼看着日落说，莱姆斯在椅子上动了动。  
“什么开始了。”他说。  
“你知道的，”他说，“它。”  
莱姆斯无视了狼的话，狼用嘲讽的语气重复着。  
“近了。”  
“我听见了。”莱姆斯站起身说，他走出了门廊，狼一直跟在他身边，和他一起望着外面的树桩。狼把树叶从皮毛上抖落，望着旁边的莱姆斯。  
“你不害怕，”他说，“我嗅到了你的恐惧。”  
“哦，我害怕，”莱姆斯望着那把斧头，“但我受够了永远害怕的生活，我总是显得恐惧，但现在不是了。”  
“你觉得你变了，”狼大笑着，“好，我比你自己还要了解你，小家伙。我知道你从没变过。那个大礼堂里的小男孩？他依然活着，活在你心里。”  
莱姆斯望着前厅的窗户，看见了自己的影子。金发的小男孩，头发遮住了脸，膝盖还不如面前的树桩高。他太了解那个孩子了。  
“不，”莱姆斯转开了视线，余光看见了自己已经变成棕色的头发，“人都会变的。”  
“但又有某些东西不变，”狼回答道，“我了解你，小家伙，自从五岁就认识你了。我读过你的每一片记忆，你的朋友就是我的朋友，你的命就是我的命。我怎么可能不知道你的弱点呢？”  
“某一天，狼，”莱姆斯望着斧头说，“我会杀了你，只是时间问题，我会看着你死去。”  
“不，如果我把死亡先带给你。”狼轻蔑地说着，莱姆斯从他身边走开，向森林中走去。  
“近了，”狼又一次大笑起来，跟着他走进渐渐黑暗的森林，“比往常还要近。”  
然后他们消失在树木后面，斧头依然立在那里，没有人碰过，立在树桩上。  
***  
夜晚再一次降临到寂静的孤岛上。詹姆和莉莉也参加了不给吃的就捣蛋的游戏，给邻居家的麻瓜孩子发糖果。这是一段美好的时光，哈利也和递过篮子等待装满糖果的食尸鬼与小妖精们玩得很开心。每一个小女孩都夸赞了他的美丽，小男孩都想把他带出去玩。当一个小鬼让她把哈利放进他的小包里时，莉莉笑了起来。  
“不，”她咧开嘴笑道，“这一个是我的。”  
詹姆坐在前厅看电视，玩着遥控器上的按钮。他因为电视上麻瓜的笑话而大笑起来，莉莉在厨房里整理。他们刚吃完晚饭，在哈利睡觉前还有一些家务要做。  
“妈！”哈利在父亲身边叫道，“玩！玩！妈！”  
哈利想要玩，哈利也会得到他想要的。  
“等一下，哈利！”莉莉的声音从厨房里传来，“妈妈快打扫完了。”  
“哦，好了，莉莉。”詹姆大笑起来，哈利也咯咯地笑着，“你可以晚一点再做的，我们有明天整整一天呢。”  
“明天是星期几？”  
“我想是星期六，”詹姆说，“我不确定。”  
莉莉叹了口气，擦干了手走向前厅。眼前是这样一幅景象，她的丈夫正和哈利一起滚在地上，他们都在笑。哈利的笑容是那样迷人。  
“小伙子们，”她把哈利抱起来，“已经很迟了，你该睡觉了。哈利的干净衣服在哪里？”  
“大概在后面的房间里，和他其他的东西在一起。”詹姆坐起来，扶了扶眼镜，“但时间还很早。”  
“他不会去睡觉，詹姆。”莉莉抱起哈利，向后面的房间走去，“我正要给他穿衣服，你想穿什么？兔子的还是小狗的？”  
她走过去拉了一下灯的开关，灯打开了。后面的房间被照亮了，莉莉能从窗户里看见自己的影子。她在一天天变老，而她才二十一岁。  
兔子睡衣被放在盒子里，很容易拿到。莉莉抓起衣服递给哈利：“喜欢吗？”  
哈利微笑着。  
詹姆向后靠在椅背上，把电视关了。他闭上眼睛，叹了口气。明天早晨，彼得就会再来，他今晚就得写封信。  
后面的房间里传来一声尖叫，詹姆猛地睁开眼睛。  
出了什么事。  
“莉莉！”他立刻跳了起来，冲向妻子和孩子的方向。房间显得尤其地远。  
他必须过去。  
有人攻击了他们。  
出了什么事。  
“莉莉！哈利！”他大喊着冲向后面的房间，看见眼前的景象，他捂住了胸口。  
莉莉抱着哈利坐在一个大箱子上，地上是一只拳头大小的老鼠。莉莉尖叫着指着老鼠。  
“把它弄出去！弄出去，詹姆！快点！杀了它！”  
“莉莉•波特，你别对我这样说话！”詹姆叫道，用脚踩向那个生物。它不动了，被鞋子砸晕了。  
“怎样？”她问，依然在老鼠的突然袭击下颤抖着，“把它弄出去！”  
“我不能杀老鼠！”他说。  
“这不是老鼠！太大了！是只大鼠！”莉莉反驳道。  
“好吧，但我不能真的杀了它，对吧？”詹姆说，“我看见彼得变成这种东西太多次了。”  
“杀了它，詹姆。”  
但老鼠不见了，哈利呜咽着，莉莉从盒子上跳下来。  
“那不是彼得，詹姆。”莉莉说，“你可以杀了它的。”  
莉莉是对的，彼得在不知多少英里之外。但詹姆还是被吓到了，老鼠是黑色的，而彼得变成的老鼠有着棕色的皮毛。但这还是代表了什么，他能感觉到。  
这意味着什么？  
“我给哈利穿衣服了，”莉莉说着，向楼上走去，“我们很快就下来。”  
“好的，”詹姆叹了口气，揉着头发，在箱子堆中坐下。他向灯绳伸出手，把灯关了。窗户上的影像被外面的树木取代。今晚风很大，他确定所有的孩子现在都已经回家了。  
***  
1981年10月31日，哈利的第二个万圣节。  
他再一次听见头顶的声响，哈利在笑，莉莉哼着歌曲的旋律。走廊的灯光照在楼梯上，他坐在木箱上，一点也不想动。  
老鼠让他感到焦躁，他发誓出了什么事。  
“什么都没发生，也不会发生。”他说，手里紧紧握着魔杖，“永远不会。”  
在他被发现前，至少有两个朋友的生命挡着呢。他相信他们，尤其是小天狼星，小天狼星知道自己在做什么。  
“詹姆？”楼上的莉莉喊道。  
“什么？”  
“你把后面的灯打开了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“哦，好吧，那一定是它自己亮的，”她叫道，“你该看看后院，太美了。”  
“什么？”  
“后院的灯，一切都绿了。”  
詹姆转过头看向后院，门外的一切确实都是绿色的。  
但不是灯的绿色，是他以前见过的另一种绿色。  
然后一切都消失了。  
怎么回事？  
“莉莉，或许你该下来，”他对着楼上喊道，“我觉得我们今晚应该待在一起。”  
“你还好吗，詹姆？”她出现在狭窄楼梯的顶端，问道。哈利被她抱在手中。  
“我很好，”他从木箱上跳下来，“只是……到客厅去吧，那儿有灯光。”  
莉莉点了点头，挑了一下眉毛：“出了什么事吗？”  
“不，”他又一次揉了揉头发，“什么也没有。我只是……今天是圣诞节，我们到客厅去吧。”  
莉莉转过身，詹姆最后看了一眼窗外。一切看起来都还好。  
一切如常。  
树的阴影层层叠叠，树枝在风中不断摇晃着。有动物穿过黑暗，不断地向前……  
就好像它是漂浮着的一样。  
詹姆的心跳停止了，他感到自己的身体都僵住。他望着不断靠近的那头动物。  
至少有七英尺高，披着什么，披着一件黑色斗篷。  
那不是动物。  
“是他。”他轻声说着，不，不，不，他是安全的。他们都是安全的。  
那不可能是他，那只是他愚蠢的想象力。就像那只猫，那只老鼠，绿光，都不是真的。  
都不是真的。  
“那不是真的。”他喊道，莉莉转过身望着詹姆。她从没见他的脸色这么苍白过，他动不了，完全僵住了。他一动也动不了。  
他说不出话。  
他来了。  
越来越近。  
他正走向后面的围墙。  
他打开了门。  
他飘向后院。  
他来杀他们了。  
他来杀哈利了。  
“不！”詹姆扑向门口，他把门锁上了，抓住莉莉的胳膊。  
“跑！”他命令道，把她推上楼梯，“跑！去救哈利！”  
“詹姆，怎么回事！”她问，詹姆推着她。  
“他们来了！去壁炉！跑，莉莉！跑！”  
“谁？！”  
“跑，莉莉！”  
“詹姆！”  
“跑！”他又推了她一下，她倒在台阶上。  
“起来！”他把她拉起来，“我会拖住他！跑！”  
“我不会离开你！”她尖叫着，但詹姆举起魔杖指着她。  
“走，莉莉，”他的眼睛里闪动着光芒，“或者我就逼着你走。”  
***  
莉莉看了她的丈夫一会儿，向楼上的走廊冲去。她消失在了詹姆的视线里。  
詹姆转过身向着门口，该和他战斗了。他既然曾经战斗过，就理应能再战斗一场。莉莉和哈利安全了，他们都会安全的，他只是要为他们争取出去获得救援的机会。他能拖住伏地魔，他能拖住他。  
他怎么会知道他们在哪里？他怎么会知道？他所有的朋友都死了吗？他们怎么能……  
忽然有什么击中了他。  
穿着隐形衣的男孩。  
穿着隐形衣的格兰芬多。  
他忽然记起那个夏天，彼得把他叫醒，想要借他的隐形衣。他说他把变形课的课本落在大礼堂了，他现在想要拿回来。詹姆把隐形衣给了他。  
圣诞节那天，他走进总部，看起来很羞愧。一看就知道有什么不对。  
莱特斯兰奇的婚礼。他逃跑了，根本没有战斗。  
那栋着火的房子里，他躲在他的朋友身后。  
哈利被攻击的那一晚，他以胃疼为理由先走了。  
总部……  
总部……  
“虫尾巴……”詹姆不敢相信地自言自语着。  
门砰地一声开了，门外站着来自地狱的恶魔。七英尺高，披着夜色的外衣，一双眼睛恶毒地盯着他的猎物。  
“波特。”那个声音说，詹姆举起了魔杖。  
“他们不在这儿！”他喊道。  
“我们又见面了，”恶魔走进房子，“可惜这是最后一次了。”  
“我说了他们不在这儿！”他尖叫道，“我们藏在了不同的地方！这里只有我！”  
“我记得伊戈尔杀你的父亲之前，”那个影子举起魔杖，说，“他跪了下来，在我面前乞求我饶你一命。”  
“他不在这儿！”詹姆尖叫道，举起了魔杖，“我会杀了你。”  
“他就在楼上，”伏地魔嘶声说，“和他的泥巴种母亲在一起。”  
“你先杀了我！”詹姆说，用身体挡住台阶。  
“就是这样，”他嘶哑着声音说，举起了魔杖，“你从我手里逃开太多次了，我饶了你许多次命。现在没人来帮你了，波特，没有那个老古董来救你。也没有朋友了，你落单了。”  
詹姆举起魔杖：“你赢不了的！他是我的儿子！他会杀了你！”  
“如果我先杀了他，那可就不一定了。”伏地魔的魔杖指向他的喉咙，把他向后压在台阶上。  
勇气忽然涌上詹姆的心头。他眼前看见了一切曾失去的东西，他不得不失去的东西。他看见小天狼星、温蒂、灵灵、妈妈、爸爸。  
最后他看见了哈利。  
“哈利。”詹姆轻声念着，用他的最后一丝力气将魔杖刺向伏地魔的心口，口中叫出所有他知道的魔咒。  
“阿瓦达索命！”伏地魔喊道，绿光从他的杖尖射出，射向詹姆的胸口。詹姆感到电流席卷了他的整个身体，绿光从各个方向袭来，他深深地吸了一口气。  
“哈利！”他听见自己尖叫着，向后倒去。他的身体在失去力气，他开始感到头晕。  
绿光让他窒息，紧抓着他的胸膛。  
他看见隔间里的小天狼星，坐在那里，手上拿着一份预言家日报。  
他看见莱姆斯在隧道尽头，乞求着帮助。  
他看见彼得抚弄他的老鼠。  
他坠落得越来越快，绿光包裹住了他。  
他看见小天狼星，变成一只黑色的大狗。  
他看见莱姆斯，拿着草药学的课本坐在壁炉边。  
男人的笑声，女人的尖叫声。  
他看见小天狼星，坐在魁地奇球场的看台上为他呐喊。  
他看见莱姆斯，手里拿着一封信：“我很抱歉。”  
他的手松开了魔杖。  
他看见小天狼星带着他走出那栋白色房子。  
他的腿开始麻木。  
他看见了教堂，教堂里全是他爱着的人们。  
他的手臂开始麻木。  
一袭白衣的身影。  
他看见了莉莉。  
他微笑着，头沉入绿色的包围。  
他看见了莉莉。  
莉莉。  
他必须保护莉莉。  
莉莉。  
莉莉。  
他看见自己的头重重敲在木制台阶上，但他已经感觉不到了。  
他漂浮着，在白雾中漂浮着。  
四周都是白色，他被白色刺得睁不开眼睛。  
莉莉。  
莉莉。  
然后，在茫茫白雾中，他看见了她的眼睛。  
她的绿眼睛，回望着他，对他微笑着。  
***  
“詹姆！”莉莉尖叫着，泪水从脸颊上滑落，“詹姆！”  
有人上了楼，向她的方向而来。她已经从走廊看见了绿光。哈利大哭着，她什么也想不了。哪里是哈利的房间？  
“詹姆！”  
他死了。  
他死了，她听见了死咒的声音。她知道刚从发生了什么。  
“把孩子给我，我不杀你。”声音从楼梯上传来。  
他快来了！她必须逃跑！她必须到壁炉那儿去。只有她能救自己了。  
詹姆死了。  
詹姆死了。  
他不可能死。  
“把孩子给我，你这个蠢女人。”  
莉莉找到了哈利房间的门，一脚踢开。她手中抱着哈利走进去，转过身时不禁尖叫起来。  
他就在那儿，站在门口。  
“不！”莉莉尖叫着摔上了门。  
“速速锁上！”她用魔杖指着门锁，门锁上了。这是她许多年前学的咒语，能挡住他一会儿，但不会多久。他们必须到壁炉那儿去，必须……  
“阿拉霍洞开。”  
门晃了晃，但没有打开。  
她尖叫着，向床上看去。她来不及了。  
詹姆死了。  
她什么也想不了。  
詹姆死了。  
詹姆死了。  
她跑向哈利的小床，她必须保护他。她救不了他，但她必须试试，她必须试试。  
“我来了，詹姆。”她在泪光中低声说着，把摇篮锁上了。哈利大哭着。  
“嘘，哈利。”她抽泣着说，就快结束了，“妈妈在这儿……”  
砰！！！  
绿光炸响，门从门轴处断开。莉莉尖叫着，被大力向前推去，哈利掉在摇篮上，她的头撞在栏杆上。她倒在地上，却颤抖着站起身，面对着可能到来的一切。她会死在伏地魔碰她的孩子之前。  
“求求你！”她恳求着站在门口戴着兜帽的人，“求求你别杀哈利！求求你！”  
“走开，”他嘶声说，“走开，把孩子给我。”  
“求你！”她叫道，双手合拢，“求求你！他只是个孩子！求求你！让我做什么都行！别杀他！”  
“这是你最后一次机会。”  
“求求你！”  
伏地魔再一次举起魔杖，这一次指向了莉莉的心脏。  
“阿瓦达索命。”  
绿光再一次降临，打在她的胸口。  
她的头发四处散着，绿光笼罩了她。她睁大了眼睛，有什么东西在胸口撕裂，从内部扼住她的心脏。  
她美丽的身体倒下了，倒在摇篮旁边，倒在那个有着绿眼睛的男孩身边。她伸出的手已经冰冷，似乎是想伸向她的孩子，再做最后一次尝试。  
孩子望着死去的母亲，又望着杀死她的那团阴影。母亲的脸太苍白了，她大张着眼睛，碧绿眼眸里没了生气。但她的身体依然发着光。  
发着绿光。  
像她的眼睛一样。  
也像他的眼睛。  
阴影笼罩了他，阴影举起了魔杖，大笑着。哈利望着上方的那个男人，他继承了母亲的眼睛，它们望着那个人。  
碧绿色。  
绿色。


	112. Chapter 111 复仇

小天狼星的眼睛猛地睁开，汗水从脸上滑下。他重重地呼吸着，心砰砰直跳。  
已经很晚了，或许已经过了午夜。有什么东西把他惊醒，无数的尖叫。他记起了一个可怕的梦魇。  
小天狼星的胃抽痛着，他坐起身。有什么事情不太对，出事了。  
“你只是太蠢了，小天狼星”他对自己说，“太蠢了，继续睡觉……”  
但他不能，他站起身，在寂静的夜里，走到旁边的椅子边去找裤子。  
一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸在他的右边口袋里，小天狼星用颤抖的手拿出羊皮纸，飞快地展开。  
上面一定只是一串乱七八糟的字母，像他之前千百次查看时一样。  
但它不是。  
他感到整个房间都在旋转，他的手松开了羊皮纸。羊皮纸飘到了地上，像鬼魂在空气里飘过。上面写着：  
詹姆•波特、哈利•波特和莉莉波特住在戈德里克山谷5号。  
词句不再无法辨认。  
***  
“彼得！”  
他砰砰地捶着门。  
“彼得！彼得，这不是个玩笑，彼得！”  
什么也没有，没有人应答。里面所有的灯都开着，小天狼星透过窗户看进去，什么东西都没有被动过，没有打斗的痕迹。什么都没发生过。  
里面没有人。  
他一脚踢开门，门板砸在地上。小天狼星冲进房子，一直冲到客厅里。  
“彼得！回答我，你这该死的老鼠！回答我！”  
没有人回答。  
彼得不在。  
他得去楼上看看。  
“彼得！”  
他跑上台阶，推开每一扇门。没有人在里面，一个人也没有。  
他从台阶上跳下来，冲进厨房。没有人。  
“佩德鲁！”小天狼星大喊道。  
天哪，他早该多注意一下那只小老鼠的。有人进来绑架了他。  
不对，等等。他应该是唯一一个知道彼得藏在哪里的人，他是彼得的保密人。没有被移动的家具，没有血迹，没有争斗的痕迹。  
“我的天哪，”他说着，感到腿不受控制地瘫软下来，“我的天哪，我的天哪。”  
他用手扶着厨房的台子作为支撑，但他已经无法呼吸了。他一直都错了，错得离谱。  
“我要杀了他，”小天狼星的眼睛空洞着说，“我要杀了他，杀了他。”  
然后那些击中了他。  
詹姆，莉莉，哈利。  
戈德里克山谷5号。  
“我要杀了他。”小天狼星说，他必须在伏地魔到来之前阻止彼得，他必须阻止他们。他要拖住伏地魔，在看见詹姆死去之前，先死的就是他。  
他必须去救他们。  
***  
他的摩托车停在戈德里克山谷的街道上。那晚风很大，秋叶被四处吹散。它们打着旋儿，在街道上飞舞。小天狼星停好了摩托车，不由自主地奔跑起来，魔杖随时准备攻击。  
他要杀了彼得。  
他要杀了彼得。  
他……  
他停了下来，望着街角的那栋房子。5号，那是5号。  
问题是，那里已经没有房子了，只有一堆闪着绿光的瓦砾。  
瓦砾。  
他已经来过这里了。  
“不，”小天狼星向前冲去，“詹姆！莉莉！”  
他冲了过去，冲进那堆木头和水泥的碎片里。他们一定在里面的什么地方，他们还活着。房子上面没有黑魔标记，没什么的，他们都还活着。  
太暗了，只有街灯橘红色的光照着他从没见过的一栋房子的废墟。他们一定在什么地方。  
***  
他倒在一堆木箱的碎片里，他认出了一些衣服的碎片，即使已经很难辨认。它们都被某种火焰烧过，泛着绿光。  
他们还活着。  
小天狼星开始扒开木箱的碎片，把它们全部扔在身后。他找到了一段台阶，至少他觉得那曾经是一段台阶。一定是这样。  
他又把一个箱子向后扔去，转过身去拿起另一个。但他停了下来，感到心跳剧烈得无法可想。  
不，这一定是灯光的问题。不是真的，这不是真的。  
他弯下腰，整个身体都在颤抖。小天狼星什么也想不了了，他慢慢地伸出手掸掉冰冷肌肤上的灰尘。他感到整个身体如坠冰窖，猛地挥开了手。  
那个人死了。  
他望着那具尸体，只感觉窘迫。黑发，大张着眼睛。  
即使在地狱里，他都能认出那个人。  
“不，”他失去了所有感觉。发生了，这终于发生了。  
“不，求求你。”他紧抓着那具尸体，呼吸越来越急促。他把那人的头枕在自己的膝盖上，紧紧抓着他胸口的衣服，前后摇晃着，“不，好了，尖头叉子。快醒过来，醒过来啊。”  
但詹姆没有回答。  
詹姆死了。  
“詹姆，别这样对我。”他叫道，感到泪水划过脸颊，“不，詹姆。这不好玩，别欺负我，詹姆。你别这么开玩笑，这不好玩。詹姆！醒醒！詹姆！”他尖叫着，“看着我，詹姆！我不该在医院里吓你的！对不起！你醒来啊！”  
这只是一个恶作剧，一个把他撇在一边的恶作剧。不是很好玩，但至少只是个恶作剧。只是个恶作剧而已。  
但詹姆的身体太冷了，他一点也不动。他的胸口没有上下起伏，心也不在跳动。  
詹姆死了。  
“你没死，”小天狼星说，“你不会……你是詹姆啊，你不会死。你……你和我要一起活到很老的，忘了吗？你只是……你还很年轻。”  
詹姆没有回答，小天狼星还期待着他会坐起来，嘲笑自己悲伤的表情。但没有，这一次都没有了。  
詹姆这一次不会回来了，詹姆离开了，永远离开。  
“不，”小天狼星抓住了詹姆的一撮黑发，“不，詹姆！彼得应该是值得信任的的！是莱姆斯！一直是莱姆斯！”  
一只手碰了碰他的肩膀，他转过身，希望看见的是准备和他分享这份同情的莉莉。  
但那不是。  
一个高大的、足有十二英尺的男人手里抱着一个襁褓，他含着泪水的眼睛在浓密的胡子后面眨着，那是个巨人。  
“小天狼星，”海格说，他的声音紧绷，“呃……我真的不知道该说什么。”  
“他死了，”小天狼星轻声说，低头望着詹姆，“他……他死了。”  
“嗯，”海格把手上的襁褓抱得更紧了，“我在他的母亲旁边发现了这个孩子。”  
小天狼星循着海格的视线望向另一片瓦砾，比这一堆要高一点，就在詹姆的坟墓旁边。  
一缕红发从木板下面露出来，他感到胃很不舒服，不断咽着口水，以免把晚饭吐出来。胃酸在翻涌着，他咳嗽了起来。  
“不，”他叫道，把詹姆抱得更紧了，“不。”  
“他死了，小天狼星。”  
“不！”小天狼星大叫着，握住詹姆的手。  
“不，不是詹姆，”海格说，“神秘人，他死了。”  
小天狼星停了下来，回头望向海格：“什么？什么叫他死了。”  
“他杀了他。”  
“谁？”  
“哈利，”海格把包袱里的孩子给小天狼星看，“小哈利杀了他。”  
小天狼星看见毫发无损的哈利安静地在海格的臂弯里睡着，他看起来很满足，完全不知道身边的这一片废墟。他看起来和以前一模一样，父母却已经不在了。  
他的父母已经死了。  
“我……怎么……”  
他想起来了。两个男孩会结束这场战争。那个预言。  
那个预言应验了。  
伏地魔死了。  
战争结束了。  
但代价是他最好的朋友的生命。詹姆的生命。  
然后他看见了，哈利额头上有一道伤疤，永远铭刻在他的皮肤上。那看起来几乎像是一道闪电。  
“啊，那就是咒语击中他的地方，我想是这样。”海格又一次用毯子盖住哈利的脸。  
“他杀了伏地魔。”小天狼星轻声说，“他什么也想不了了，一切都结束了，他的家人，他的生命。”  
他希望这就是终结。  
“没错。”海格说，把他巨大的手放在小天狼星肩上。  
哈利呜咽了一声。  
一段记忆回到他的脑海里，和詹姆有关的记忆，活着的詹姆，在破釜酒吧里。  
他答应过詹姆要照顾哈利，他答应过詹姆他会保证哈利的安全。  
詹姆依然活在哈利的生命里，而哈利还活着。  
“把他给我，海格。”小天狼星没有神采的眼睛盯着巨人臂弯里的襁褓。海格把哈利抱得更贴近自己的身体。  
“啊，不行，小天狼星。”海格说，“我不能给你。”  
“我是他的教父，海格。”小天狼星站起身解释道，“詹姆说过如果他出了什么事，我就要照顾哈利。现在把他给我。”  
“邓布利多已经安排好了，”海格说，捂住哈利的眼睛，就好像他能听见他们在说什么一样，“非常好的计划，你只要相信他就行了。”  
“我才不管老不死的巫师说了什么！他是我的教子！我为他发过誓！现在把他给我！”  
海格并没有在意小天狼星的无礼，明白是小天狼星糟糕的心理状态让他说出了这样的话，要不然他绝不会容忍小天狼星对他、或是对校长这么说。  
他只是摇摇头，试图表现出同情。  
“我很抱歉，小天狼星。”  
小天狼星再一次望着詹姆的尸体，感到整个世界都塌陷了。终于发生了，他最害怕的一切，终于发生了。  
詹姆死了，他什么也做不了。  
他感到泪水再次涌来，他什么也想不了了。詹姆、莉莉、哈利、詹姆……  
他倒在詹姆的尸体上，被悲伤席卷着。他想要听詹姆的心跳，算是某种他还活着的证明。但什么也没有，詹姆真的死了。  
他被从这个世界彻底剥离开，他并不知道这一切是怎么回事。他失去了哈利，失去了他最好的朋友，失去了莉莉。他错怪了莱姆斯，害死了詹姆和莉莉。  
他们一开始并不愿意让彼得来。他让他们相信自己。  
结果他们相信了。  
现在他们死了，就是因为他们相信他，所以他们死了。  
“他杀了他。”小天狼星抽泣着说。詹姆死了，伏地魔杀了他。海格点了点头。  
“确实是这样。”海格有些骄傲地说，哈利杀了伏地魔。现在战争结束了，十年之后，战争终于结束了。  
詹姆信任着小天狼星，他们都知道自己不是叛徒。那他们为什么不直接让他当保密人？甚至是莱姆斯！他们怎么会这么傻？彼得该是第一个背叛的啊！战争一开始，彼得就夹着尾巴跑到伏地魔那里去了，求着他们的怜悯。  
他杀了他。  
他杀了他。  
看在上帝的份上，他要结果掉那只老鼠。  
什么也没有了，他还能做什么？  
他一无所有了。  
他的家人死了，他失去了教子。莱姆斯再也不会和他说一句话了，邓布利多随时会来找他。他们一定觉得他就是叛徒，他们都会来追杀他。  
他一无所有了，生活一片废墟。他的余生要么就是不断逃避追杀，要么就在阿兹卡班度过。但他不能去阿兹卡班，他从詹姆那里听过关于那地方的形容。他不能去阿兹卡班。  
那他还能做什么？  
小天狼星花了一会儿让自己镇静下来，抬起头看着海格，指向旁边的街道。  
“我的摩托车，”他流着眼泪说，“就在那儿，骑着它走吧。把哈利带到该去的地方。”  
“小天狼星……”  
“我再也不需要它了。”他嘟囔着，回头看着詹姆。  
他要杀了那只老鼠，让他倒在血泊里。他不会责骂他，而是把他一下子结果掉。用最传统的方法。  
海格看出了小天狼星的悲伤，觉得留下他一个人在这儿可能是最好的。于是他一言不发地从废墟上爬上去，消失在了小天狼星的视线之外。小天狼星望着詹姆没有生气的瞳孔，耳边听着摩托车发动的声音，在夜空中渐行渐远。几分钟后就会有麻瓜围过来，叫他们的麻瓜警察来清理瓦砾。詹姆和莉莉或许会被带到麻瓜的验尸室。  
一想到詹姆和莉莉被带到验尸室，他就想吐。  
詹姆用他从没有过的空茫的表情望着小天狼星，他的面容一直是那么富有生气，黑发落在脸上，眼睛里充满恶作剧的笑容。现在詹姆不动了，他再也不会笑了。  
他继续凝望着詹姆的眼睛，继续想着该怎么对付那个叛徒……  
“有人惹了我们中的一个，就是惹了我们所有。”小天狼星自言自语着，也在对詹姆说着。然后他用手把詹姆的眼睛合上。詹姆依然是一副惊诧的表情，小天狼星无法改变。  
就是在那时，望着詹姆脸上僵硬的神情，听见他最爱的摩托车和他最后的希望一起远去，眼角瞥到那缕红发被埋在瓦砾之下……小天狼星心里的某些东西炸开了。他的皮肤变得苍白，眼睛里喷出火焰。他的表情变得空洞，脸和头发一样漆黑。他的全身肌肉都绷紧了，双手握成拳头。  
他没有笑，也没有哭。  
他尖叫着，对世界大喊，告诉他们他将会为所失去的一切复仇。他会在明天晚上之前杀了彼得。  
詹姆死了，小天狼星还活着。  
彼得在日落之前就要加入詹姆的行列了。


	113. Chapter 112 什么都不剩了

那天晚上很晚的时候，弗兰克•隆巴顿被要求从躲藏的地点尽快回到霍格沃茨。爱丽丝帮他穿好衣服，当他们道别时，纳威还在睡觉。弗兰克不知道那一晚发生了什么，但校长的语气很急。他在凌晨三点多的时候到达了学校。整座城堡都没有醒来，除了特定的几个人之外。  
特定的几个人包括海格和邓布利多，和一个他之前从没有见过的男人。那个男人的头发看起来很油腻，一层黑发贴在头皮上，长着令人难忘的鹰钩鼻。这个人最让他感到担忧。  
“弗兰克，请你坐下。”邓布利多示意他坐下，“我们有紧急消息。”  
弗兰克看见穆迪站在校长办公室的角落里，他朝穆迪点了点头，但穆迪没有回应。弗兰克坐了下来，等待着他们的发言。他之前也参加过这样的会议，但和这次并不完全相同。今晚的气氛和他想象的不太一样。所有的面孔都是阴沉的，但邓布利多和海格说晚安时又有些激动，海格从办公室另一边的壁炉那里离开了。黑发的男人坐在邓布利多身边，弗兰克很惊讶。  
邓布利多的身边只坐过两个人：穆迪和他自己。这个陌生人坐在邓布利多身边很不同寻常。  
“我能问一下这是哪位吗？”弗兰克问，穆迪咳嗽了一声。  
“这是西弗勒斯•斯内普教授，”邓布利多随意地答道，“他刚加入霍格沃茨教授的行列，他的到来对我们来说非常荣幸。”  
“担任什么职位？”弗兰克问。  
“魔药学教授。”西弗勒斯•斯内普教授低吼道，弗兰克眯起了眼睛。  
“我认得你，”他说，“你是那个食死徒……”  
“我们在这里最好不要说这个，”邓布利多阻止了隆巴顿的词句，“现在是值得庆祝的一刻，不要提这些事为好。”  
“怎么了，校长？”弗兰克有些愤怒，邓布利多只是摇着头。  
他用有些忧郁的声音说：“也是值得悲哀的时刻。”  
弗兰克僵住了，邓布利多闪着光的眼睛凝望着他，仿佛要用不宣之于口的词句来表达这一晚的可怕景象。弗兰克已经知道发生了什么，他知道这总有一天会发生。  
“战争结束了？”他轻声问。  
“是的，”邓布利多缓缓地说，“结束了。”  
弗兰克喜悦地叫了一声，看向穆迪：“终于结束了！”  
但穆迪没有回答，他只是望着地面，用苦涩和嫌恶的眼神。  
“怎么……你们为什么都是这个样子？战争结束了！我们赢了！我们赢得了战争！”弗兰克狂喜地说，“我……”  
穆迪转过头，用长袍遮住脸。邓布利多叹了口气，把他苍老的手放在木头桌面上。  
“一切都要付出代价，隆巴顿。”他继续说着，“终结也是有代价的，波特一家。”  
弗兰克又僵住了，他的欢乐忽然减弱了不少。  
“波特？詹姆？”他说。  
“是的，”邓布利多扶了扶镜片，“他们都死了，除了他们的儿子。你的家庭今早就可以搬回你父亲的房子里，在之后的许多年里，没有人会把你儿子的名字与预言联系在一起。他安全了，隆巴顿。你们都安全了，我想你们今晚比波特家要幸运。”  
弗兰克的脸色沉了下来，他站起身，低着头说：“詹姆是个优秀的人，我想要把他的名字刻在纪念的房间里。”  
“好吧，这样的请求很慷慨，隆巴顿。”邓布利多说，“但我相信这个任务将会落在彼得•佩德鲁或是莱姆斯•卢平的身上。”  
小天狼星布莱克的缺失一开始并没有引起弗兰克的注意，而是在几个小时后。但在那时阿拉斯托•穆迪就仿佛被击中了心脏一样，他再一次将视线从办公室里的景象移开，望着城堡外的旷野。他不愿意让弗兰克看见他的情绪，他不愿意让邓布利多知道他的想法。所以他无视了他们，直到弗兰克在西弗勒斯•斯内普的陪同下离开，只剩下阿不思。  
门在两人身后关上，只留下老校长。阿不思转向穆迪，摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。  
“阿拉斯托，这不是你的错……”  
“谁说这是我的错了，”疯眼汉叫道，转过身怒视着他，“我不为这件事负责，永远不会。”  
“但你要为这件事负责，”邓布利多说，“我们都要。”  
“那群该死的家伙把自己害死了，和我没半点关系，”他反驳道，“他们想要再玩那种小把戏，和朋友们玩着保守秘密的游戏。我阻止不了他们，是他们自己写上了自己的命运。我对那些白痴无话可说！相信他的时候，他们早就该死了。”  
“你并不是这样想的，阿拉斯托。”邓布利多悲伤地说，“我们都以为在布莱克身上看到了好的一面，但我们错了。”  
“不，阿不思，”穆迪穿过房间，向门口走去，“是你错了。”  
***  
清晨，人们在城市的各个角落奔忙，走向各自的工作地点。街上已经有许多人了，即使钟还没有敲响九点。世界刚刚醒来，迎接新的日出，麻瓜们在街上闲逛着，看着街道两旁商店的橱窗，或是去往他们要去的地方。没有人注意到这个黑头发的男人，在人群中飞快地穿行着。  
他的眼睛黑暗而空洞，比地狱最深处的暗影还要黑。  
他除了眼前，什么也看不见，他看不见四周对他欲避之而不及的路人们。  
世界依然在运转，即使他已然心如死灰。  
詹姆，莉莉。  
詹姆死了。  
詹姆死了……  
他一晚上都没睡，他的眼睛充血，指甲掐进手掌心里。他要复仇，他不能让彼得活着，他不能让彼得活着到达火车站。  
他知道那只老鼠要去哪里，他几天前就看见了那张车票。这一切才过了几天吗？詹姆死了多久了？他离开他们多久了？  
他独自一人，整个世界都与他为敌。詹姆所相信的上帝辜负了他们。詹姆死了，这怎么样，詹姆？上帝背叛了你！我去了教堂！我为你去了教堂，每天晚上都祈祷！但看看现在？你死了！你一辈子都向上帝祈祷！现在你死了！这值得吗，詹姆？啊，詹姆？  
他继续走着，抛下悲哀。他无法停下脚步，他必须向前走。直到他杀了彼得，这样的思绪才会停止。他必须看着佩德鲁死掉，才能继续活下去。  
他独自一人，不能再孤独了。莱姆斯再也不会和他说话，佩德鲁杀了人。凤凰社会认为是他杀了他最好的朋友，而詹姆……  
詹姆死了。  
台子上的车票，他要搭火车离开。  
但他不知道小天狼星来了。  
小天狼星在人群中扫视着，寻找着那个叛徒的小脑袋。他会杀了彼得，他会杀了彼得，在他做下这一切后，小天狼星绝不会放他活着。他会拧断彼得的脖子。  
然后他看见了，在前方二十英尺的地方，正打算过马路。他的身体颤抖着，不断搓着手，身上披着一件斗篷。  
那就是他！他从这么远的距离就能看出来。摇摇晃晃的姿态，搓着的手，那双手签过凤凰社的协议。  
一双豆子一样的小眼睛。  
那双眼睛曾看着他们，对他们所有人说了谎。  
“佩德鲁！”小天狼星大叫了一声，彼得几乎弹了起来。他回过头，眼睛瞪得像茶托一样大。  
“不……”他做出了这样的口型，沿着街道就开始逃跑。小天狼星推开了一位女士，一路追了上去。他不会让彼得逃掉！  
他的眼睛只注视着那个谋杀犯，他要杀了彼得。  
詹姆的样子出现在他眼前，莉莉的红发，哈利……  
他们都约定过的！他们约定过的！他们签了协议！他们曾经是朋友！  
他怎么会没看出来是那只老鼠？！  
都是他的错！  
他要让彼得付出代价！  
他要杀了彼得。  
他不会让彼得逃掉！  
“佩德鲁！你这只老鼠！”  
彼得转过一个拐角，小天狼星跟着他，那是一条死胡同。这是一个小小的街区，大概四周有十五个麻瓜，彼得望着那个拐角，望着死胡同……  
这就是他的死期。  
小天狼星举起魔杖，停了下来。到此为止了，他要解决这个问题。该去死了，佩德鲁。  
小老鼠从街道的这一边跑向另一边，有些担忧地望着旁边的人们，小天狼星抓紧了魔杖。然后他看向正危险地笑着的小天狼星。就到这儿了，小老鼠。该死的老鼠，老鼠！  
彼得的眼神变得坚定，小天狼星皱了皱眉。彼得站得很直，彼得抽出了魔杖，但彼得把魔杖背在身后。  
他要做什么？  
他要自杀吗？  
他是要自杀。  
他不会让小天狼星如愿，他要自行了断。  
然后彼得动了动嘴唇，叫出一串小天狼星并没有听清楚的句子。但小天狼星知道他要做什么，这个自私的叛徒。他已经在为小天狼星写墓志铭了，他要在自己被抓之前让小天狼星在监狱里烂掉。  
在爆炸之前，小天狼星发誓他看见了彼得邪恶的笑容。他终于比那些天才的朋友聪明了，他终于做到了。  
然后整个世界都崩塌了，脚下的水泥被炸开，麻瓜们尖叫着。小天狼星恐惧地望着在他面前绽放的火焰，火焰舔上了他的脸颊，他看见无辜的人们倒在地上，或是逃跑。那么多人……那么多火焰。  
小天狼星一动也动不了。  
下水道都被炸开了，水泥在空气中四散，砸在商店的橱窗上。尖叫、哭声、地狱。  
地狱。  
小天狼星任魔杖落下，他跪在了地上。这就是他的复仇，这就是他的上帝，这就是上帝默许发生的一切。  
彼得自杀了。  
詹姆的样子、莉莉的样子、彼得的样子，还有波特夫妇、爱丽丝、吉迪翁和费比安、多卡斯、爱米琳、还有……  
麻瓜警察的警笛声从相隔几个街区的地方传来，魔法部的车从另一个方向来了。一切都结束了，他逃不掉了。  
就是在这时，他感到心抽痛了一下。就是在这时，他感到完全无法呼吸，眼前的景象让他不断呛咳着，烟雾笼罩了他，麻瓜们倒在地上。他的眼前出现了重影，他无法呼吸，不能……  
他的嗓子里传来一声轻笑，然后变成无法抑制的大笑。他无法阻止自己的大笑，他把世上的一切都拒之门外了，他不知道这是怎么回事，这样的事情怎么可能发生？  
这样的事情怎么可能发生？  
他杀了他们。  
他杀了他们所有人。  
警笛的声音近了，但他已经听不见。小天狼星布莱克死了，迷失在这世界上。他感觉不到弗兰克•隆巴顿和康奈利•福吉的双手抓起他，把他扔进魔法部守卫重重的车厢后面。他听不见被麻瓜警察抱住的一个麻瓜小孩的尖叫声。他看不见火焰了。  
一切都结束了，他陷入黑暗中。他可以把一切都拒之门外，拒之门外。  
汽车加速向前开着，他在脑海里听见了詹姆的声音。  
“你为什么要这样？你为什么觉得自己必须要笑？”  
小天狼星想着，不知道自己是说出了口还是仅仅在脑海中念叨，那是因为除此之外，我已经一无所有了。


	114. Chapter 113 大难不死的男孩

（声明：“大难不死的男孩”来自J.K.罗琳的原著，我不拥有版权。）  
（作者的话：这又是被一直期待着的一章，希望大家喜欢。）

莱姆斯一晚上都在散步，他听见树叶悉悉索索的声响，和森林里静谧的氛围。直到早晨，他都没有遇上任何人。夜晚时，狼狂笑着，对着夜空中的月亮嗥叫。但莱姆斯没有被影响，他没有听见狼的声音，也不想听见。  
早晨，他在小溪边的石头上醒来，继续向前走去。他闲逛了很长时间，也不想回家。他必须弄清楚，之后要做什么。他必须在某一天杀了狼，摆脱他。但这又该怎么做，无论他做了什么，如何摆脱一个已经存在了这么长时间的怪物都是个大难题。  
“没有我，你会迷失的。”狼说，“没有我，你什么都不是。你只是个被抽掉的脊柱和骨骼的空壳。如果我不在，你要恨谁呢？”  
被狼祸害着的人没有回答，他们继续向前走着。  
“你自己，”狼为他们两人回答着，“你只能恨你自己。你再也不能把任何事推到我头上了，你的所作所为都只能自己负责。不是你的身体，也不是我的，只有你的灵魂，你自己的灵魂。战争结束后，你不会为那天晚上你在荒野上杀的那个人负责，或是你用魔杖亲手杀死的每一个人。想想你自己。”  
“闭嘴。”莱姆斯嘶哑着声音说。  
“你是个谋杀犯。”狼说，“你生来就是个谋杀犯，也将一直是。这就是为什么邓布利多把你选进凤凰社，他知道你能做出来这样的事。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“这也是为什么你的朋友这么害怕你。”  
“我说了闭嘴。”  
“这也是为什么詹姆没有选你。”  
“我说了……”  
“莱姆斯，”森林的外围有人叫道。莱姆斯停了下来，环顾着四周。视线所及之处就是他的小屋，一个人正在外面踱步，他抱着双臂张望着，想要找出声音的来源。他一开始以为是詹姆，由于那种高傲的语气，总能控制住局面的自信。  
但当他靠近一些后，他意识到那个人的背更驼一些，他穿着一件深紫色的长袍，有着长长的白头发。是邓布利多。  
他向前走去，不知道校长为什么会出现在他的家里。邓布利多从来不到凤凰社成员的家里来通知，而是穆迪或弗兰克或……  
总之不是邓布利多。  
如果有人在森林里看着的话，就能看见莱姆斯向校长走去。任何一个从窗户或是厨房里探出头来的邻居，甚至是森林本身都无法听见他们之间交换的词句。他们只能看见卢平的背影，和老人坚毅的背影。  
如果他们继续看着的话，他们会看见卢平倒在了地上，先是跪着，然后是跪坐着，他紧紧握起拳头。他们能看见他抓住那件深紫色的长袍。如果他们还继续看的话，由于这样一出不寻常的未知戏剧（至少现在看来是这样），他们会看见两人向卢平的家门走去，老人扶着年轻人，一起走进卢平的家。  
几小时后，莱姆斯才出来，扯下门上写着“我不会死”的牌子。他发出一声哀号，把它随手扔进森林里。老人一直没有走出这栋房子，但也一定没有在那里听着莱姆斯的愤怒。  
***  
那一晚的阿兹卡班黑暗冰冷。看守杰瑞正嚼着冰块，等待着船只停靠在小岛上。他已经习惯了四周的噪声，女人低声的哀求，男人的尖叫和哀嚎，和被忘却的人们死一样的寂静。  
他们正等待着一艘很晚才会到来的船。所有的看守都在值班，回归的摄魂怪们也到达了工作岗位上。这个世界一发现万圣节的那件事之后，他们就在清晨时分回来了。  
这是个奇迹，所有人都这么说。  
波特家，一个在魔法部工作、值得尊敬的家庭，今早被发现死在家里。但他们的儿子还活着，黑魔王不见了。一切都恢复了正常，绝大多数犯人们并不知道这值得欢欣鼓舞的一天。对于他们来说，每一天都一样：冰冷空洞。  
杰瑞看了看表，发现那艘船迟了。他们本该在至少半小时前就到达的。他的视线穿过黑暗的地下隧道，试图找到那艘船的踪迹。他想要看见有人从船上爬下来，以最快的速度穿过隧道。但是一个人也没有。  
黑暗已经笼罩阿兹卡班的小岛，杰瑞随着时间的推迟而愈加不耐烦了起来。  
大概11点左右，船终于来了。当然，这不是杰瑞所期待的样子。他在看见船之前就听到了那个声音。  
笑声。  
一种无法控制的笑声，它穿透了隧道，杰瑞感到自己的皮肤都在发冷，血液冻成了冰块。对于一个成年后就一直和摄魂怪待在一起，十年多都没有踏出这个小岛的人来说……恐惧并不是一件寻常的事情。  
他们带来的是什么样的怪物啊？  
笑声还在持续，那是凶残的笑，有时尖细，有时低沉。笑声完全无法控制，没有任何节奏可循，有时是突然的起伏，或是爆发的尖叫。中间没有一个字，这个犯人从头到尾一个字也没说，只有野兽一样的嚎叫。  
船靠上了码头，划船的人架起被束缚住的男人的胳膊，把他扔在平台上。男人的头发是黑色的，长得很长。他的眼珠漆黑，像最黑的夜空一样空洞。他的皮肤苍白滑腻，身上套着枷锁。枷锁从脸覆盖到脚踝，完全禁锢了他的身体。  
男人没有名字，也没有来处。他就这样躺在杰瑞面前，依然咯咯地笑着，甚至不知道自己被用力地甩在了石头地板上。他不在乎身体上多处流着血的伤口，或是瘀伤严重到睁不开的左眼。杰瑞并不觉得这些伤口是由押送他的人造成的，看起来就好像全都来源于他自己一样。或许枷锁并不是为了保证他（杰瑞）的安全，而是为了被束缚住的那个人自己。  
说不出话的杰瑞望着划船的人。  
第一个人耸了耸肩，悲观的神色落在他的脸上。  
“他来我们这儿的时候就这样了，”他解释道，“是他杀了今天早晨的所有人，据说神秘人的忠实支持者。”  
“没人和他在一起？没有加入？没有朋友？”  
“不觉得他有，”第二个人说，“谁会和这种东西做朋友？”  
“请问他的名字是？”杰瑞问，摄魂怪从石头台阶上飘下，抓住了囚徒的胳膊。男人的笑声变成了尖叫，他那只好的眼睛睁大了，仿佛有什么场景正在他面前重现。  
“不……不——不！”他尖叫着，“不！不要杀他！”  
“这是我们第一次听见他说话，”第一个人对杰瑞说，“他的头上少了根筋，如果你理解我的意思的话。”  
“头上少了根筋……”杰瑞想着，觉得这个划船的人一定是个泥巴种。  
“我们只知道他姓布莱克，”第二个人说，已经看出了杰瑞对那个人的厌烦，“小天狼星•布莱克，是他出卖了波特一家，就是他。把他们出卖给了神秘人。”  
“啊，是这样，”杰瑞把嘴里的冰嚼完了，“好吧，我们为他准备了个好地方。别担心，我们把客人们招待得很好。”  
如他所想的那样，两个人以最快的速度离开了隧道。  
杰瑞叹了口气，跟着那个犯人走上了台阶。犯人依然在尖叫，杰瑞踢了他一脚。  
“哦，闭嘴！”他叹了口气，决定最好不要再做这样的事了。他想起这个疯子给他的第一印象，觉得让摄魂怪完成他的工作对他们两个都好。  
在下一段走廊里，摄魂怪停在了一扇铁门前，等待着狱卒用钥匙开门。杰瑞这么做了，飘浮着的恶魔把他们迷失的囚徒扔进了冰冷的砖房。  
小天狼星什么都感觉不到，摄魂怪无法忽视的压迫感让他的精神更加扭曲。他眼前唯一能看见的只有渐渐消失的光亮，他被留在了黑暗里。  
永远。  
“不不不！”他尖叫着，挣扎着想要摆脱锁链。锁链横在他的脸上，擦破了皮肤，他的脸在流血，但他感觉不到疼痛了。  
在他面前的黑暗里，他看见了黑魔标记，看见了詹姆冰冷的尸体，看见成为怪物的莱姆斯，看见艾莉丝和莉莉。  
然后他看见了彼得。  
“彼得！”他大叫着，发现自己正在地上大哭。大哭，然后是大笑，然后是尖叫。  
彼得是谁，詹姆是谁？  
伏地魔是谁？  
我叫什么名字？  
我是谁？  
我在这里做什么？  
一切都模糊成了一片，过去的阴影……和他无法辨认，却清晰地记得的人们……在他眼前飞掠而过。一切都落在他们所属的位置上，提醒他，是他害死了詹姆，这时他就会尖叫。  
然后他又会忘却一切。  
他会忘却自己。  
他只是个小男孩。  
或者连这个都不是。  
他只是一样东西，某个时间，出现在某个地方，没有任何东西和他有关联。  
他拖拽着锁链。  
他用头撞着地板。  
停下来！让这种感觉停下！停下！停下！  
砰！  
“啊啊啊！”  
砰！  
“不！”  
砰  
然后是平静、黑暗、死寂。  
梦魇依然继续，潜伏在黑暗里。  
***  
11月1日，彼得醒来，知道发生了什么。他惬意地住在伦敦的一家旅店里，打算在第二天开始旅行。小天狼星永远不会知道他在哪里。  
哦，他错得多离谱啊。  
砰！  
人行道在他身边爆炸，水泥和电线四处炸开。他掉进下水道里，手背在身后，痛苦地尖叫着。他倒下的同时切下了自己的手指，坠落得越来越低，越来越低。  
夜空就在他的头顶，上面是一个检修孔，他能看见月亮。月亮几乎圆了，他想起莱姆斯。  
他再也见不到莱姆斯。  
或者詹姆。  
但詹姆总是欺负他，詹姆总是那个拥有漂亮女孩和幸福家庭的人。他拥有那么多，把自己看得那么高，莉莉也是。  
“我做了什么，”他轻声说，以老鼠的形态游过钢筋混凝土管道里的污水，“我做了什么。”  
詹姆因为他而死。他记得神秘人居高临下地站在他面前，如果他不说出那些秘密，神秘人就会杀了他。  
“我能给你想要的一切！”黑魔王说过，“你在消磨我的耐心，如果不说，我立刻就杀了你。”  
而彼得告诉了他。  
“我做了什么，”他又说了一遍，“我做了什么。”  
女贞路是一条安静的街道，对于住在这条小街通向的郊区的人们来说，第二天一切都好，之前的一切也（和往常一样）正常。对于佩妮•德思礼来说，她刚摆脱了失去父母的悲伤，和唯一一个危险的亲戚：她的妹妹。  
离她们上一次说话已经过去了几个月，还是已经过了几年？她不在乎，她恨妹妹，因为她所爱过的一切都死了。  
不幸的是，她的妹妹也死了。  
11月2日，一个宁静的清晨。停在房子外面的车被屋主开进城，开始一天的工作。佩妮的丈夫正向门外走去，他忽然意识到门外的人行道上有什么东西。  
他睡得很香，被包裹在一个襁褓里，旁边附了一张用闪着光的墨水写下的字条。一看到这张字条，他就把妻子佩妮叫了过来。佩妮走出来，看见了这个襁褓，尖叫起来。  
她认出了那头黑发，当小男孩睁开眼睛的时候，她认出了他的绿眼睛。  
那是她妹妹的绿眼睛。  
这一切都被站在对面街灯下的人看见了。弗兰克穿着隐形斗篷站在那里，邓布利多让他在那里等着，保证一切进行顺利。而现在看来，事情还有可能更糟。  
好吧，詹姆，弗兰克心里想着，至少他还活着，安然无恙。  
他想象着詹姆就站在他身边，说着什么他的儿子将和他父亲一样强壮的话，他会如何拼尽一切，只为换得活下来的机会。  
是啊，我明白的，詹姆，弗兰克说，你是他的好父亲。我们都是。我们都在试图保护我们的孩子，但有时这世界和我们计划不同。  
然后詹姆会说他不在乎世界和他们如何计划不同，他会改变这个世界，直到它符合詹姆心中所想。  
“我也是，”弗兰克叹了口气，靠在路灯柱上，“我也是。”  
纳威还活着，那个……在街对面的……是哈利。不是他的儿子，纳威安全了。  
他会在纳威被伤害之前付出自己的生命。  
詹姆会耸耸肩，说一些他也是一样之类的话。  
“哈利•波特，”弗兰克又叹了口气，从现在已经充满尖叫和混乱的房子那里转开头，“大难不死的男孩。”


	115. Chapter 114 杀人犯小天狼星布莱克

莱姆斯沉默地站在其他凤凰社成员的身后，站在邓布利多的办公室里。他再一次远离着人群。老校长的话在他的脑海里不断回响，十一月的这个早晨曾那样美好，但他爱着的人们再也看不见日出了。他们在黎明到来前的几个小时，就已经冰冷僵硬。  
“昨晚出了一件事，”邓布利多告诉他，“我希望在戴圆顶帽的人到来之前先一步告诉你。”  
“是什么样的事？”  
“波特家死了。”  
然后他说：“小天狼星背叛了我们所有人。”  
很长一段时间的空白之后：“布莱克先生两小时前杀了彼得，还有一群无辜的人。”  
三个人都走了，死了。莉莉……莉莉，在其他人知道他的名字之前就和他做朋友的女孩。  
他想象着詹姆和莉莉抱着哈利的场景，而伏地魔将他们击倒……小天狼星在他身后大笑着。小天狼星，用那双黑暗的眼睛……大笑着。  
“傻瓜！你们相信了我！”  
他直接走了出去。那一晚，当他们试图把事情弄清楚的时候，他想也不想就离开了。他自然证明给他们看了，但他们死了，他再也见不到他们了。  
他的表情是一片空白。在邓布利多来拜访他的时候，他一直保持着一张扑克脸。他的脸上没有一点波澜。但校长一离开，狼就开始折磨他。他所有年轻时代的记忆，还有莉莉相关的那些都扑向了他的脑海。他们都死了！  
只剩下他一个人。  
现在他是真的孤身一人了。  
还有彼得，彼得去追了小天狼星。彼得是个真正的朋友，他们怎么没有选彼得？！彼得做了什么，值得被怀疑！詹姆一直相信着的、褒奖着的、能够为之付出性命的人……  
他杀了詹姆。  
他们的会议应该是最后一次了。凤凰社将不再集合，把他们的时间花在战争过后的审判中。但莱姆斯无法集中自己的注意力，他再也不能了。  
愧疚充满了他的身体，如果他那天晚上没有走掉，会发生什么？如果那天晚上，他们都在那个小客厅里面……他留在那里，告诉他们他现在所知的一切。他的内心已经相信小天狼星就是那个叛徒，他一直都知道的。除了他，还能是谁呢？但他太忙于担忧自己的问题了，根本没在乎詹姆。  
他记得詹姆曾对他说的话。在去某个地方的火车上，詹姆不让他离开隔间，那时詹姆就警告过他了。他警告自己如果自己继续这样下去的话，终有一天会孤单一人。  
莱姆斯没有听，现在他孤单一人了。  
全然的孤单。  
“波特夫妇勇敢地战斗，骄傲地牺牲。”邓布利多坚定地站在办公桌后说，“我们以悼念结束最后一次会议，我们期待着一个更好的未来。不光是为了我们的孩子，还有他们的孩子。”  
随后，凤凰社成员们举起高脚杯，邓布利多闪着光的眼睛看到了站在人群之后阴沉的莱姆斯•卢平。卢平没有看任何一个凤凰社成员，他甚至都不像是在这个房间里。他太远了，沉入美好的少年时代，和早已落到地平线以下的夕阳。他离他们有好多个年轮的距离。  
“不要活在空虚中，”邓布利多依然望着沉浸在回忆中的莱姆斯，“让我们活在当下，活在每分每秒对逝去的人的怀念中。因为他们的牺牲我们才能有现在的一切，让我们不要忘却。”  
莱姆斯感到了校长的视线，抬起眼睛望着老人，望着半月形镜片后闪着光芒的眼睛。  
“为了哈利活下去，”一个声音在他的脑海中回响，“因为某一天，他会比你能想象得更需要你。”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，邓布利多向他使了个颜色。卢平转开视线，没有举起杯子。他不那么在乎哈利，他希望哈利的父亲活着，还有哈利的母亲。  
他不在乎哈利是否活得好，而是詹姆……  
“敬明天的黎明。”邓布利多说着，喝了一口杯中的酒，凤凰社的成员们紧随其后。  
然后是一段长长的沉默，莱姆斯以最快的速度离开了。他不愿意和邓布利多谈话，他不接受房间里他人的怜悯，他什么也不想要，他只想要一个人。  
于是，当他们三个人被要求和邓布利多谈谈的时候，穆迪和弗兰克到处找不到卢平就不那么令人惊讶了。  
邓布利多给了弗兰克一张羊皮纸，拍了拍他的背。“监狱长已经在阿兹卡班的入口处等你了，快一点，只需要得到我们最需要的信息。别的都不用，没有哀悼，没有报复。小天狼星•布莱克已经得到了应有的处罚，他不需要更多了。”  
“我们会尽快离开，”穆迪对邓布利多说，飞快地转过身去。他的魔眼不转了，自从万圣节之夜之后，他说的字加起来不超过十个。弗兰克用好奇和同情的目光望着他的搭档，穆迪穿过人群，猛地甩上了身后的门。弗兰克叹了口气，用手挠了挠头发，对邓布利多鞠了一躬。  
“阿不思，”他说，“我在想……”  
“想是一个很宽泛的词，隆巴顿。”邓布利多有些悲哀地笑着。  
弗兰克露出一丝微笑，又叹了口气：“好吧，我去犯罪现场调查过证据，但这并不太对。所有的爆炸都从佩德鲁倒下的地方开始，这是对的。但合计起来，这并不是魔力分布最多的地方。现在，有这么一种可能，小天狼星……布莱克先生……对佩德鲁施了某种投掷性的魔咒，造成了现在看来最可能的影响。他并没有用自己的魔杖直接发出咒语，而是计算好了，保证咒语在击中他的对手时爆炸。但我不认为布莱克知道这一类魔咒，我的意思是，这种类型的魔咒很新，我自己都不擅长。穆迪甚至都不知道它的存在，而他学到的大部分魔咒都来自穆迪……”  
“你在说什么，弗兰克。”邓布利多靠得更近了，那样其他人就听不见他们的交谈。  
“我的意思是真相可能比我们所知的更复杂，”弗兰克说，“这不太对，目击者的证词，整个赤胆忠心咒，某些外部力量的介入……我觉得这件事没完。”  
“你在暗示布莱克是无辜的吗？”邓布利多用很急切地语气问。  
“阿不思，我们彼此都知道小天狼星和詹姆比大部分的血亲还要亲近，”弗兰克说，“他们能为彼此付出生命。小天狼星能献出自己的一切，让詹姆活过这场战争。这并不可能……我的意思是……”他结结巴巴地说，邓布利多把一只手放在弗兰克已经松弛的强壮肩头。  
“弗兰克，”他说，“在这样的时期，没有什么绝对。好的会变成坏的，而坏的，”他的目光越过弗兰克，看向正和其他凤凰社成员一起庆祝的魔药学教授，“坏的也会变成好的。世界被扭曲成太多种样子，没人能够看清。在最高尚纯洁的心灵里，都会爆发出邪恶。小天狼星•布莱克被诱惑了，他没有足够的意志拒绝。因为如此，我们失去了两个最高贵的灵魂。”  
“我知道，校长，”弗兰克说，“但我……”  
“我完全确定布莱克是他被指控的所有罪行的始作俑者，”邓布利多说，“我永远不做他想。”  
弗兰克转过身，邓布利多抓住他的胳膊，把他拉近。然后他轻声说：“只有小天狼星自己可以反驳我的观点。”  
一个小瓶落到弗兰克的口袋里，邓布利多拍了拍他，保证弗兰克知道它在哪里。弗兰克点了点头，邓布利多把他推向门边，让他去追穆迪。  
他们要去阿兹卡班了。  
***  
牢房很小，一片漆黑。他知道的，也能看出来。哦，是啊，很小，一片漆黑。  
他坐在角落里，一动也不动，像个小黑点。  
布莱克。  
多有趣的词啊。  
多有趣，多熟悉的词啊。  
布莱克对他来说意味着什么。  
“这……是你的名字。”他说，揉了揉眉毛，前后摇晃着。这是他的名字，布莱克是他的名字。  
又小又黑。  
又小又黑。  
又小又黑又冷又脏，又吓人。  
听起来……很熟悉。  
“布莱克，”他轻声说着，“布莱克。”  
冷，太冷了。唯一的光线透过头顶的铁窗照进来，但他无法把注意力集中在光线上，他只能注视着黑暗。黑暗的外面还是黑暗，还有铁门外空无的恶魔。恶魔就站在黑暗里，站在那里以他的灵魂为食。他们总是来，现在他的牢房外面有三个了，以他的恐惧为食。  
以他的空虚为食。  
其中一个恶魔……他们叫什么来着……那种可怕而黑暗的阴影……死亡和仇恨的恶魔……望着他……直直地看着他的眼睛……在他们巨大的黑色兜帽后。他们的脸庞隐在黑影里……恶魔望着他……直直地望着他。  
“啊啊啊啊！”他尖叫着倒回黑暗中。  
黑暗。  
布莱克。  
狼在隧道中奔跑，向一个有着鹰钩鼻的男孩奔去。另一个带着圆形黑框眼镜、头发蓬乱的男孩像鹰钩鼻的男孩冲去。眼镜把鹰钩鼻推了出去，而狼……  
狼扑向戴眼镜的男孩，打碎了他的眼睛，血从黑暗隧道的深处喷溅出来。  
黑色的血。  
戴眼镜的男孩叫詹姆。詹姆。  
他想起了詹姆。  
是他杀了詹姆。  
彼得杀了詹姆。  
伏地魔杀了詹姆。  
小天狼星布莱克杀了詹姆。  
小天狼星•布莱克。  
黑色的恶魔，阴影里真正的恶魔，战争里最大的反派，他把身边的人都推向死亡的暗影，人生的终点。凤凰社的失败都是因为他，伏地魔的失败也是因为他，詹姆、莉莉、莱姆斯、彼得的失败都是因为他。  
小天狼星•布莱克。  
如果他能找到的话，他会怎样杀了小天狼星布莱克。如果他能找到，他会怎样杀死那只恶魔。小天狼星•布莱克一定就在其中一个牢房里，在黑暗里。他会找到小天狼星布莱克，用沾满脏污的手指掐住他雪白的脖颈，直到布莱克死都不会放手。直到他的皮肤都变成死人的青紫色。然后是黑暗，不，永无止境的黑暗。  
如果他能找到布莱克就好了，如果他能找到小天狼星•布莱克就好了。  
他扭曲地躺在石头地面上，向小而黑暗的牢房里前方的空气伸出手。牢房里的黑暗勾勒出他苍老的手的轮廓，他已经那么苍老了吗？他才……他多少岁了……他是谁……他是……  
小天狼星•布莱克。  
他就是小天狼星•布莱克。他会杀了他！他找到他了！他找到……  
恶魔再一次凝望着他。  
“啊啊啊啊！”小天狼星再一次尖叫着，不断抓挠着头，直到破碎的指甲挠破了皮肤，血从脸颊上流下。他能尝到自己血的味道，他能把他们从脑海里赶出去！他要阻止这些恶魔阅读他的思想，感受他的情绪！他要……  
他们正吸食着他的恐惧。  
他们正……  
詹姆死了。  
詹姆死了。  
詹姆。  
“詹姆！”  
然后是清明，一瞬间的清明，一秒钟的清明。  
***  
“他就在这儿，”监狱长说，把门口的三个摄魂怪赶走。穆迪盯着那些摄魂怪，两人与他们保持着距离。他们都在吃自己的那一块巧克力。他们已经来过这里很多次了，已经在如何处理正面情绪上成了行家。虚无感，空洞的感情。  
“就是这样了。”嚼着冰块的男人说，走进去叫醒囚徒。弗兰克感到胃沉到了灵魂的底部，他做不到，他知道小天狼星是无辜的，他就是知道。如果小天狼星有罪……他无法相信人性，一点也无法相信人性。小天狼星•布莱克杀了詹姆•波特……  
穆迪在他前面走进了牢房，监狱长把囚徒扔了过来。如果弗兰克并没有事先知道的话，他根本认不出来这是小天狼星•布莱克。这个怪物的眼睛凹陷着，下面是深深的黑色阴影。他的皮肤苍白，像面糊一样的颜色。他仿佛是永远地皱着眉毛，眼睛向上翻着，在眼窝里慢慢地眨着，像是个醉鬼一样。他的嘴一直在抽搐，从皱着眉毛的表情渐渐变成一个狡猾的笑容。一个知道某个秘密，而这个世界不知道的人的笑容。一个比所有世人都要聪明，逃脱了一切，终于在最后被法律和惩罚抓住的人的笑容。他的颧骨清晰可见，就像是皮肤蒙在一层骨头上。他的头发上结满了血块，其中一只眼睛已经肿成了李子一样的大小。他曾经英俊的脸上已经长出了胡须，上一次（也就是几个月前）弗兰克看见的发型已经乱成了一团。他的嘴角流着口水，从他的喉咙深处，一直发出咆哮一样的笑声。  
他的手摇晃着，头和眼球一样向后仰去。他前后摇晃着，全身灌满了疯狂和歇斯底里。  
小天狼星的脑子不太对。  
两个人都能看出来。  
弗兰克太为他们要拜访的人（他正努力在窗台的帮助下平衡着身体）而心事重重，以至于没有听见监狱长关上了他们身后的门，回去值班了。摄魂怪被赶到了走廊里，对他们俩没什么作用，但小天狼星依然被影响了。看起来他已经疯了，他的行为已经不正常了。他的面容，他的身形，都被他经受的一切，和他做下的一切扭曲了。  
当弗兰克为他感到可惜的时候，穆迪感到轻蔑。  
他用右手反手打了布莱克一巴掌，布莱克倒在地上，大笑着，揉着被穆迪打过的脸。  
“哦，这可比他被杀时要更令他伤心呢，”布莱克说，眼睛翻得只能看见眼白，“比那个还令他伤心。他尖叫着，为他的宝贝儿子尖叫着。他的宝贝儿子活了下来，他该死的……”  
穆迪重重地打了他的头，布莱克又一次倒在地上。弗兰克抓住穆迪的胳膊，把他拉了回来。  
“不要报复，”弗兰克对他的朋友轻声说，“记住邓布利多说过的话。”  
“去他的阿不思，”穆迪大吼道，“只要我想，我就能给这个叛徒公道。”  
“我们是来问你几个问题的，布莱克先生。”弗兰克说，对着这个舌头已经不听使唤的人说出仪式性的词句。布莱克大笑起来，更像是嘶哑的咯咯声，他弓起背，透过薄薄的衣服，脊椎骨清晰可见。然后他对铁窗外明亮的月亮嚎叫了一声，又开始向窗户爬去。他的脸上是那种狡猾、带着秘密的微笑，眼睛不停地转着，从牢房的左边转到右边，又转向天花板。他大张着嘴，口水不停地从他的脸上滴下。  
“他死了，”他大叫着，“他死了。他杀了他。他杀了他。我杀了他。我杀了他！我杀了他！我杀了他！我……”  
砰！  
以迅雷不及掩耳之势，穆迪抓住了小天狼星的领口，把他按在铁栏杆边。他把杀人犯的头撞向铁栏，一遍一遍地撞。血从栏杆上流下，但穆迪没有停手，小天狼星也没有停住狂笑。  
弗兰克带着恐惧看着这样的场景，他冲过去抱住了穆迪。他把两人拉开，小天狼星倒在地上大笑着。狂笑，依然在笑。  
“我杀了他，”小天狼星笑着看向穆迪，“我杀了他们所有人。我杀了詹姆，我杀了莉莉，我也该杀了哈利……”  
“你这个该死的小叛徒！”穆迪向前冲去，弗兰克从没看他这么失去控制过。  
“但你知道到底是谁杀了他们，我亲爱的老师。”小天狼星讥讽着，用手擦了擦嘴，“你，你把我们拉——进来的。我亲爱的老师。我记得你，没错，我记得。没有你的训——训练，我们都不会死。一个都不会，一个都不……”  
穆迪的眼睛几乎和小天狼星的一样暗，弗兰克不得不再一次把他拉回来。阿拉斯托会杀了布莱克，他要当场杀了他。  
“或许你该先离开一下，疯眼汉，”弗兰克把他向牢房门口推，“我觉得如果我一个人来会更好。”  
“我杀了他们。”小天狼星狂笑着说，穆迪挣脱了隆巴顿。他用两只眼睛直瞪着布莱克，包括那只好的眼睛和魔眼，眼神里是最深的仇恨，他从没有感觉到过的仇恨。  
他口中只挤出了几个字：“他信任你。”  
“我知道！”小天狼星嗤笑着，“这是他的错误，现在看来不是吗！”  
穆迪转过身走出了牢房。他不等弗兰克了，直接向小船走去。他一个人离开了监狱，两天内都没有他的消息。他有足够的巧克力撑过这一程。那双死一样的、凶手的眼睛，它们都看过波特夫妇的尸体。  
弗兰克望着穆迪的身影消失，再一次转过身面对着小天狼星。一定有一些蛛丝马迹，藏在这个在他开始躲藏之前曾并肩战斗的人身体里。一定有一些痕迹，提醒他这是同一个微笑着签下协议的人，他飞扬的精神曾让弗兰克为之嫉妒。那个向他们证明他们想错了的男孩。  
错了，这只是谋杀者的外衣。一个失去了一切，一无所有、什么也得不到的人。他已经站在谎言和死亡的长路终点。  
“小天狼星，你认识我吗？”他低声问，在囚徒的身边坐下。  
小天狼星没有反应，他只是坐在那里，望着虚空。望着一个永远不会困扰弗兰克的鬼魂。  
弗兰克握住小天狼星血肉模糊的手，捏了一下。他感觉到了长袍口袋里邓布利多塞给他的药剂，他拿出小瓶，把瓶塞拔出。  
“你必须回来，”弗兰克把液体倒在小天狼星的嘴里，“为了詹姆，你必须对我说实话。”  
小天狼星感到冰凉的液体滑进喉咙，他的清醒程度甚至更低了。他的神智多半已经离开。  
弗兰克看见男人不动了，眼睛里是笃定的眼神。弗兰克更紧地握住小天狼星的手，深吸了一口气。  
“小天狼星•布莱克，你能认出我的声音吗？”他轻声问，就好像铁栏外的摄魂怪能听见他说话一样。  
“能。”他轻声说，用他灵魂中仅剩下的一丝清明，万圣节之夜后余下的最后的平静说道。  
“你会对我说实话吗？”  
“会。”  
弗兰克只问了一个问题，这一个问题就能证明他是对是错。然后邓布利多会掌握这个证据，然后穆迪也会知道，这样莉莉和詹姆就能安息了。  
“小天狼星•布莱克，”他紧紧地握住那只冰冷的手，“你对莉莉和詹姆•波特的死负责吗？”  
一段沉默，小天狼星仿佛正在脑海中思索问题的答案。战争仿佛并不发生在牢房外，而是在这个男人的内心深处。布莱克先生很长时间后才做出回答，而这个回答将会在之后的很多年后被不断回放。不仅在历史书中，不仅在魔法部的记录中。而是在所有认识他的人的脑海里，在所有认为小天狼星•布莱克是个好人的人们心目中。  
黑暗阴冷的男人轻声说：“是。”


	116. Chapter 115 他们中最优秀的

第二周审判照常举行，整个国家都弥漫着窃窃私语。所有的食死徒和支持者们都被带上来，一个一个（有时是一群）地坐在克劳奇先生和他的委员会面前。凤凰社成员也会一个个到来。  
其中有的人令人印象深刻，比如被定罪的魁地奇明星。然后是保加利亚人的审判，然后是不太重要的几个人，比如马尔福和诺特的案子。他们在威森加摩法庭前坐了一小会儿就被带下去了，但有许多人根本没有审判。许多被整个巫师界早就定为有罪的食死徒被直接判了死刑，没有人再听说他们的消息。他们的名字被人们置于与“伏地魔”这个词相同的恐惧中。而莱姆斯再也没有见到小天狼星•布莱克坐在克劳奇先生面前的座位上，他再也没有见过那个人，也再也不想见到。莱姆斯被要求参加几次审判，那一天，一个他不认得的食死徒坐在被告席上。弗兰克和穆迪坐在一起，他们没有说话，弗兰克把那一天的记录交给了阿兹卡班，他不再怀疑布莱克清白与否。只有恨意，最深的恨意。  
莱姆斯从三个方面听到了消息。拜访过小天狼星，被他所听见的一切震惊的弗兰克来过。他把整件事复述给莱姆斯听，即使莱姆斯真的已经不想听了。然后莱姆斯又从海格那里听到一个版本，还有邓布利多的一个。但所有的版本结局都相同：小天狼星•布莱克杀了詹姆•波特。  
他只需要知道这个就好了。  
他也只关心这个。  
当莱姆斯看着威森加摩作出审判结果时，弗兰克的脑海中也是同样的愤怒和恨意。  
“回神了，伙计。”穆迪低吼道，弗兰克叹了口气。穆迪自从从阿兹卡班回来后，就没有再提过布莱克。弗兰克也不觉得他会提到了。  
他的目光越过穆迪，看向年轻的莱姆斯。这个坚强的男人变了许多，他曾经见过惊恐的小莱姆斯。  
弗兰克记得邓布利多第一次把卢平指给他的时候。莱姆斯还是个二年级生，完全意识不到自己在被凤凰社的人观察。弗兰克和邓布利多一起在校园里散步，他看到了校长正关注的至少三十个孩子。终于，他们见到了一个浅色头发的小男孩，他比别的人看起来都要小一些，弱一些。他不太一样，弗兰克能看出来。  
“为什么是他？”弗兰克问邓布利多。所有其他的孩子都身形敏捷，看起来很机灵。但这个男孩太不一样了，他一看就很弱小。  
“他有一颗勇敢的心，隆巴顿。”邓布利多解释道，“他经历过的恐惧比你我都要可怕，但他独自战斗，与最可怕的敌人抗争。而他击败了敌人，活了下来，这就是原因。”  
弗兰克没有说话，望着这个孩子在湖边阅读黑魔法防御术的课本，邓布利多拍了拍他的背。  
“战胜自己的人能战胜一切，隆巴顿。”他说，“所以，莱姆斯将会成为凤凰社的候选人之一。”  
那个发着抖的孩子长成了坚定不移的战士。弗兰克看见了莱姆斯的行动，他和其他四个人并肩战斗，其他人都比他要强壮。但弗兰克已经看到了其他人的终结，友谊和爱曾把他们联结在一起，这也是五颗心联系得无比紧密的原因。但现在他们都死了。被贪婪、仇恨、恐惧和命运杀死……那份联系不见了，而弗兰克正望着不知道何去何从的卢平。  
他能看见莱姆斯身后有一群穿着黑袍的少年一闪而过，他们看了弗兰克一秒，又转过头继续看审判。他们看起来不可思议地熟悉。  
“弗兰克，”穆迪吼道，弗兰克弹了起来。  
“阿拉斯托，我……”  
“别看卢平了，”穆迪说，“你在让他比平常更紧张。”  
弗兰克叹了口气，目光转向克劳奇先生。  
“你最好在脑子里加入点常识，”穆迪哼了一声，“你还是个傻小子呢。”  
***  
每一个有审判的夜晚，爱丽丝都和纳威待在一起。她过去一周内没有出席过任何一次审判，为她不得不行使母亲的职责感到疲倦。纳威已经长大了不少，过了他的一岁生日。他能自己走路了，对四周的世界感到心满意足。他很粘他的母亲，对这个爱着他的世界也有大把的热爱。他脸上的笑容提醒了爱丽丝他们战斗的理由。过去做傲罗的日子教给了她生和死的意义。一个人死了，另一个人才能活下来，这就是世界的法则。  
莉莉为哈利死了。  
她一边给衣服分类，一边眨了眨眼睛，又摇了摇头。而纳威在“帮”她，他们都坐在卧室里，把袜子、短裤和衬衫分开来，这是妈妈们做的家务。她想着莉莉是否也做家务，然后她发现现在想这些是很危险的。她总是在记忆的角落和裂缝里看见莉莉或是詹姆的面容，然后她打断自己的思绪，眨着眼睛，再摇着头把这些赶出头脑。  
她上一次见到莉莉是在暮春，她和弗兰克早就开始躲藏了，波特家依然充满生气。婚姻给莉莉留下了痕迹，但婚姻对他们所有人来说都并非一帆风顺。爱丽丝和弗兰克也吵过架，但总体来说，他们很幸福。他们所有人都很幸福，但现在波特夫妇死了，只留下魔法部傲罗办公室后面房间里的两个名字。  
“妈！”纳威喊道，“妈”看着她的小天使，看看他要她看什么。她看见孩子手里拿着两只袜子，上下甩着。她大笑起来，从他手里拿过袜子。纳威也在笑着，爱丽丝看着那双袜子。  
“你知道的，”她说，“我们能把它们做成木偶，施魔法让它们跳舞。”  
纳威咯咯地笑了。  
这听起来就像哈利的笑声。  
她又摇了摇头，把手放进睡袍口袋里。家里有一些泡泡糖，即使是在她开始躲藏后，她依然有紧张时吃东西的习惯。在意识到着可能对她的身材和健康都没什么好处时，她开始嚼另一种没什么脂肪的东西：泡泡糖。她撕开糖纸，把泡泡糖扔到嘴里。  
纳威伸手去抓她手上的糖纸，她松开手把糖纸给他。他坐在那里，瞪着糖纸看了一会儿。这是他们之间每天例行的仪式，母子之间无言的默契。爱丽丝有些悲伤地望着儿子端详着世上最小的东西：糖纸。  
然后她继续给衣服分类。  
“弗兰克，你今天晚上睡觉吗？”她问正站在纳威的婴儿房对面的丈夫。  
没有回答。  
“弗兰克，亲爱的，你还活着吗？”  
她顺口说着，立刻控制住了自己，太迟了。这句话击中了他们，她又摇了摇头。他当然活着，他们都活着。  
“我在想，”弗兰克从婴儿房里走过来，出现在卧室的走廊上，“关于那个案子。”  
“什么案子？”爱丽丝把最后一件衣服放下，手里抱着纳威。纳威开心地尖叫着。  
“布莱克的案子。”弗兰克说，爱丽丝僵住了。为什么弗兰克总提这个？  
“怎么了？”爱丽丝问，弗兰克的眼睛依然望着地板，若有所思地抚摸着下巴。  
“彼得在追小天狼星，对吧？”他大声说，爱丽丝点点头。  
“看起来是这样。”  
“那好，”弗兰克说，走进房间坐在他的妻儿身边，“他为什么会在角落里？”  
“什么？”爱丽丝问，没跟上他的思维。  
“彼得，下水道，他的手指。那都在一个角落里，小天狼星被发现时正对着彼得，但他不在角落里。”弗兰克转过头面对着妻子，用手势演示着当时的情景，“如果你在追什么人，想要杀了他……像彼得那样……你怎么可能被逼到角落里，只能防御呢？”  
“小天狼星一直比彼得要强。”爱丽丝说，把洗衣篮放在地上。  
“不，这还是不对。”弗兰克说，“小天狼星在街上走着，彼得看见了他。彼得追着他，彼得应该把他逼到角落里，然后整条街被炸掉，不是死胡同，也不是下水道。小天狼星绝不可能把彼得困在那种地方，除非……”  
弗兰克的脸上闪现出了然的神色，爱丽丝等待着他的下文。但他不说了，她捅了捅丈夫，弗兰克才回过神来。  
“除非什么？”她问。  
弗兰克的手落了下来，他轻蔑地笑着：“除非是他在追彼得。除非……除非彼得……根本不是攻击的那一方。除非是彼得在被追杀。”  
“好吧，为什么小天狼星会追杀彼得？这不合逻辑！”  
“好吧，那彼得为什么会追小天狼星？”弗兰克站起身说，“为了复仇。彼得看起来像是会复仇的人吗，爱丽丝？”  
“我不觉得……”  
“不，他不是，”弗兰克说，“他更像是缩着尾巴跑的，但小天狼星。天哪，小天狼星就像是为了复仇而生的一样。小天狼星会一直盯着杀了詹姆的凶手。爱丽丝，这全都对上了！就是这样！小天狼星•布莱克是无辜的，爱丽丝！我就知道！”  
“弗兰克，他亲口说出了证言，”爱丽丝叹了口气，站起身向婴儿房走去，“他亲口说是他杀了他们。”  
“但别的都对上了！”弗兰克辩解道，“爱丽丝，你知道我是什么感觉吗？”  
“是吗，弗兰克，亲爱的。”  
“好吧，这是其中一个。我感觉……好吧，爱丽丝，我有一天晚上做了个梦。詹姆在那儿，他尖声叫着彼得的名字，他尖声叫着彼得。”  
“这是你的想象。”  
“不，”弗兰克说，“是真的，我无法解释，但……我必须去和邓布利多说。”  
“别去了，”爱丽丝从婴儿房里走出来，说，“即使你不把那套理论和梦压在他身上，那个可怜的家伙已经有了太多的事情要考虑了。别去打扰他了，杀人犯已经被抓住。他们都死了，我们已经什么都不能做了。”  
“是的，但……”  
“没有但了，弗兰克。”爱丽丝叹了口气，把他推回卧室，“让他们的灵魂安息，让布莱克承受他该承受的吧。你还有生活，你还有家庭，享受你的生活吧，别管他们了。”  
弗兰克叹了口气，爱丽丝从他身边走过。他揉了揉颈背，有些局促地看着门口：“我……我很快就回来，只是去厨房一下。”  
“做什么？”  
“想一想！这总行吧？就是想一想！”  
他顺着楼梯走下去，光着的脚踏在厨房的油毡地面上。他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。詹姆死了。  
他从没有以为这会令他如此伤心，看着爱丽丝和纳威，他甚至都不能阻止自己想起莉莉和哈利。差一点就是纳威了，如果伏地魔做出了另一种选择，走向另一个方向……差一点就是纳威了。  
他在桌边坐下，把头埋进手心里。他该怎么做。当纳威长大后，问起哈利的父母为什么会死的时候，他该怎么说？  
外面传来一声轻响，或许是邻居家的猫狸子跑到后院里去了，弗兰克想把那种蠢得要命的动物全都消灭……  
“为了黑魔王！”  
一个火球在厨房的窗外爆炸，离他的脸只有几英寸。他跳起来，抓起口袋里的魔杖。他的眼睛扫视着火球飞来的方向，向灌木丛里看去。  
然后他看见了他们。  
那些少年。  
威森加摩法庭上的四个年轻人。  
第一个身材很高大。他头发漆黑，皮肤苍白，和站在他旁边的那个男孩很像。弗兰克见过他们，在一片荒野上，和一个新娘在一起。  
那个曾经的新娘头发散乱，眼神疯狂地站在他的丈夫身边。他们身后是一个弗兰克只见过一次的、抖抖索索的、像小老鼠一样的男孩。  
小巴蒂•克劳奇。  
克劳奇的儿子。  
他在几年前去过这个孩子的十三岁生日晚会，和另外几个凤凰社成员一起。弗兰克最后一次见到这个浪子的时候，他还穿着一件舞会的长袍，现在散乱的头发上抹着发胶。  
四个人站在那里，死盯着弗兰克。弗兰克第一次感到了恐惧。  
***  
“爱丽丝！”  
爱丽丝从睡梦中醒来，在床上翻了个身。她伸手去拿床头柜上的魔杖，冲向了门口。是弗兰克的声音，是弗兰克在喊着她的名字。就像在她的梦魇里一样。  
“告诉我们黑魔王在哪里！”一个年轻女孩的声音从厨房里传来，有两个男人在笑。  
爱丽丝僵住了，把门打开一条细缝，向楼下看去。她几乎抑制不住自己的尖叫，她大睁着眼睛，望着躺在地上的丈夫，痛苦地翻滚着。他脸上的青筋暴起，眼睛几乎要从眼眶里跳出来。他紧咬着牙，手握成了拳头。他的皮肤已经变成了红色。  
“爱丽丝！”他嚎叫着。  
“找到他的妻子，”男孩对小一点的男孩说，“把她带下来。”  
“波特家的小子对黑魔王做了什么！”女孩逼问道，“预言是什么？”  
“爱丽丝！”弗兰克又尖叫了一声。  
爱丽丝听见第二个男孩的脚步向楼上逼近。她除了跑什么也不能做，她必须去救纳威，她必须去找她的孩子。  
她踏出走廊，魔杖直指着那个人。  
“阿瓦达……”  
“钻心剜骨！”楼下的女孩说，爱丽丝感到魔咒击中了她的胸口，从身体直窜向大脑。她倒在地上，尖叫着翻滚。  
“爱丽丝！”弗兰克大喊道，看不见爱丽丝，也不知道爱丽丝就在那里。  
“你的妻子也要死了，就是因为你的愚蠢。”第一个男孩说，“你真的想看她忍受痛苦吗，弗兰克？你真的想看你的儿子死去吗？”  
莱姆斯•卢平在战斗之前念的是什么？他总对自己说的是什么？那些词是什么！如果弗兰克现在能想起来就好了！如果他能依靠那些词句撑下去就好了。  
“我……我不……”他喘息着说道，女孩又用另一个魔咒击中了他。他再一次沉入痛苦的深渊，眼角瞥到了他的妻子。他的妻子在从台阶上滚下来，倒在他身边。就倒在他身边，他们要在彼此身边死去了。  
“我不会死。”他轻声说，这一点慰藉给了他力量。  
“钻心剜骨！”女孩又叫了一声。  
“贝拉特里克斯，或许你该给他们一个机会……”  
“闭嘴，克劳奇！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫着，“这是我的光辉时刻！别打断我！”  
她又用一个魔咒击中了他，然后是爱丽丝。  
然后又是他。  
然后是她。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
弗兰克望着他的妻子，他美丽的妻子。他全心全意地爱着她。  
他们会一起死，他们会……  
纳威。  
他听见楼上纳威的哭声。楼上有一个孩子，他们同时意识到了这一点。第二个男孩找到了他们的孩子，他会杀了纳威。  
弗兰克凝望着她的妻子，眼神里只有坚定，她也望着他。他们默默地打算开始与魔咒抗争，如果魔咒让他们疯了也好，他们的儿子会被救下来。他们会救下纳威。  
他不会死。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
弗兰克尖叫着，向台阶慢慢挪动。他必须站起来，向他的儿子奔去。爱丽丝猛地推了他一把，同时回击着贝拉特里克斯。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
他相信自己已经冲上了楼梯，在他的最后一丝神智消失之前。之后的很多年里，他都记得这最后一刻，他的眼睛望向妻子的金发，也看见通向纳威卧室的走廊。  
他听见了贝拉特里克斯•莱特斯兰奇咯咯的笑声。  
就是在那时。  
一切都，  
陷入黑暗。  
***  
当莱姆斯进来时，里面已经空无一人了。隆巴顿家的房子除了厨房里打碎的窗户外，一切都完好无损。在他到达的时候，基本上一切都被清理出去了。  
他期待着弗兰克站在门口告诉他发生了什么。他甚至想象过爱丽丝抱着纳威，吓得要命但还是支撑了下去。而弗兰克坐在那里，抱着双臂，对某些流氓打破了他家的窗子感到不满。但他从房子里的气氛就能看出，出了什么事。  
“黑魔王会再次崛起！”一个被逮捕的女巫尖叫着，被塞进魔法部的车里。莱姆斯奇怪地瞥了她一眼，向客厅里走去，只是为了寻找正常巫师生活的痕迹。  
沙发、椅子、桌子，一切都很正常。那为什么会有人围在那里，不停地拍着照片，收集证据呢？隆巴顿夫妇呢？  
他听见纳威•隆巴顿在楼上哭着，由于那是唯一的噪声，他决定上楼去。于是他爬上楼梯，从魔法部官员身边走过，向婴儿房走去。纳威就在那里，在爱米琳的臂弯里，她正以最大努力哄着纳威。但没用，她做不到。  
“来，”莱姆斯本能地伸出手，“把他给我。”  
爱米琳悲哀地对卢平笑笑，把孩子递给他。莱姆斯闭了一下眼睛，假装他手里的是哈利。但这个孩子大一些，胖一些。  
还有更多不相似的地方。  
这不是哈利。  
“卢平！”  
莱姆斯看向婴儿房的入口，和金斯莱与穆迪打了个照面。穆迪什么也没说，但金斯莱示意他跟上他们两个。  
“带上孩子。”他不容置疑地说，莱姆斯照做了。  
他们走了出去，路上停着一辆白色的大车。莱姆斯进来的时候并没有注意到，那辆车的侧边上写着“圣芒戈医院”。  
后座的车门开着，莱姆斯能看见有一双脚从门里伸出来，光着的脚碰到了地面。那个病人还穿着睡袍，不断地前后摇晃着，哼着什么歌。  
他走近了，立刻认出了圣芒戈医院的那个病人。  
“爱丽丝……”他惊讶地叫道。那个坚强的女人正瞪着虚空，失落在这个世界的某个地方。她的头发都因为这一晚的恐怖变成了银丝。  
“我们找到她时就说这样了，”金斯莱解释道，“我们试图把她从惊吓过度的状态中恢复过来，觉得或许你更能哄她。你在这类事情上比我们其他人都要擅长。”  
“这类事情……”莱姆斯顿住了。  
“你是个戴圆顶帽的家伙，该死的，去做就好了。”穆迪粗哑地说，他转过身，就好像再看爱丽丝一秒都让他痛苦不堪。  
纳威还在哭着，莱姆斯在女人的躯壳旁边蹲下。孩子一看到妈妈就开始向她的臂弯扑去，还抱着纳威的莱姆斯把他放在爱丽丝的膝盖上。但爱丽丝没有反应。  
“爱丽丝，你能看见你的儿子吗？”莱姆斯轻声问。  
爱丽丝只是用疲倦的眼睛望着他的身后，望着虚空。  
那个目光将永远在莱姆斯的脑海中萦绕。  
***  
圣芒戈医院的白墙几乎要刺瞎莱姆斯的眼睛。他坐在椅子上，等待着治疗师从白色的帘子后面、隆巴顿夫妇躺着的地方出来。他们现在一定已经康复了，他们两个。  
他搓了搓手，金斯莱、斯多吉和爱米琳正在旁边讨论着，他并不想加入他们的谈话，穆迪也是。  
阿拉斯托之前的一个小时都没有动过，他只是望着帘子，听着任何老朋友可能醒来的声音。但什么也没有。  
他记得自己对弗兰克说的最后一句话：“你还是个傻小子呢。”  
莱姆斯在椅子上瘫倒下去，咬着嘴唇。他的双臂交叠在破旧的长袍上，试图把一切都拒之门外。他记得当小天狼星和他意见向左的时候，小天狼星是怎样把一切都拒之门外的。  
小天狼星。  
他的心中翻江倒海。  
莱姆斯转开视线，又把目光转回帘子。帘幕后面有低语的声音，但那不像是爱丽丝或弗兰克的声音。不，那是治疗师在讨论诊断结果和预后问题。  
一会儿之后，冰冷的真相直接击中了他们。  
爱丽丝和弗兰克不会醒来了，他们不会回归正常。他们走了，比死亡还糟。  
治疗师给他们五个人看了两张挨在一起的床。一张上是爱丽丝僵硬的身体，另一张是弗兰克的。  
他们都在呼吸，心脏也在跳动。但他们的心智已经不在了，他们的意识只剩下一片空白。  
穆迪站在他们身后，用魔眼继续盯着弗兰克的头。他搜索着弗兰克大脑里一切正常的运转。  
没有，他的搭档永远离开了。  
他死了。  
莱姆斯不敢看两人的眼睛。爱丽丝茫然的眼神已经刻在了他的记忆里，他站在那里，不禁打了个寒战。四个年轻一些的成员静默地向他们致意，知道他们再也不会看见陨落的战士们了。圣芒戈医院的帘子后面就是他们的坟墓，他们再也不会离开了。  
莱姆斯站在弗兰克面前，低头看着他并不熟悉的男人。他对这个傲罗最多的印象就是坚毅的身形，肩膀向后，抬起下巴，双眼傲视着这个世界，这世上的任何东西、或是任何人都摧毁不了他。他们在战场上并肩战斗，一起流过血。但现在，莱姆斯俯视着他。  
慢慢地，在莱姆斯望着他的前辈的时候，弗兰克的身体变成了另一个人的，詹姆的。  
莱姆斯再也不能站在那里了，他受不了了。  
他真的受不了了！  
这么多死亡和毁灭！  
他必须逃……他必须转身离开……他必须……  
“卢平！”金斯莱在他身后大喊，他向病房的出口走去。爱米琳和斯多吉跟在他身后，三个年轻人从弗兰克夫妇的视线里消失了（如果他们能看见的话）。  
金斯莱在那里又站了一会儿，用冰一样冷的声音告诉穆迪他将回魔法部处理文件。穆迪点了点头，金斯莱也离开了白色的病房。  
只剩下阿拉斯托面对着两个活死人。穆迪一生中从没有哭过，他甚至都没起过这种念头。他现在也不会哭，即使是为了他的搭档。  
但他蹒跚了一下，在失去对双腿的控制前保持住了平衡。他没有跌倒，而是站直了身体。他站在弗兰克身边，一如往常。  
穆迪握住了弗兰克的手，凝望着已经离去的人那双没有活气的灰眼睛。然后，他摇了摇弗兰克的手，弗兰克没有回握回来。弗兰克的手感觉不到穆迪粗糙的手了。  
但他还是握了握弗兰克的手。  
“这是敬你的，隆巴顿。”穆迪用嘶哑的声音说，“我们中最优秀的。”  
他慢慢地松开弗兰克的手，望着苍白的手指落下去，落在白色的床单上。然后，穆迪从隆巴顿夫妇那里转过身去，没有再回头。  
他走出了那扇白色的门。


	117. Chapter 116 活着

(作者的话：首先，谢谢在这一年里所有支持“永生”的读者们。这是最后一章了，不过还没有完结，尾声将在下周三，2004年7月7日发出来，按照美国东部时间计算。抱歉各种推迟，生活挺忙的。我很愿意回答任何和“永生”有关的问题。还有，我打算在这篇文章完结后写一个小短篇，和这篇的篇幅肯定差得很远。我想知道有没有人想看斯内普相关的同人？如果还有什么别的想法，请在这章后面恢复，把你们的建议/梗写下来就行了。再次感谢大家的支持，希望大家喜欢这部掠夺者的史诗的最后一章)

“来啊，卢平！”詹姆大笑着跑过大厅，他手上拿着飞天扫帚，“把钱塞到嘴巴里！”  
莱姆斯紧张地笑笑，彼得正拉着他。  
“快点！快点！我们要追不上他了！走啊！”彼得捅了捅他，小天狼星也在大笑，把他们两个向前推着。  
“哦，我还可以更好的，”小天狼星嘲笑着莱姆斯，“至少比你好，詹姆。好了，我们看看你怎么样。”  
詹姆依然在他们四个前面，转弯的时候，他稍稍停了一下，向着小天狼星口中的“伊万斯”看去。莉莉在某个地方，在男孩们的附近。  
“伊万斯！喂，伊万斯！”詹姆叫着，三个人追上了他。莱姆斯看见一片红发飘过，他停了下来。小天狼星撞在他身上，小天狼星那时比他还高。  
几年后就不是这样了。  
“波特，”她说，但她听起来并不太激动。  
“又要去对谁施恶咒了？”她问，詹姆紧张地揉着头发。  
“不，只是给莱姆斯看看怎么骑飞天扫帚。”他说着，向卢平的方向挥了挥手，“就这样。”  
“是啊，他还觉得他能比詹姆飞得更好。”小天狼星笑道，莱姆斯的脸涨得通红。莉莉微笑着，她美丽的绿眼睛望着其中一个男孩，他金色的头发盖住了脸，莉莉对他笑了笑。这是个美丽的笑容，一点也不轻佻，让他想起他的母亲……只是一个友好的笑。  
他忘记了所有和飞天扫帚有关的事情。等他回过神来，詹姆已经在院子里向小天狼星和彼得炫耀他的飞行技巧了，而他和莉莉坐在栏杆上。他们看着詹姆在天上盘旋了两圈，又像鹰一样向地面俯冲。  
“你为什么这么安静，莱姆斯？”莉莉问，她十三岁了，一个美好的年纪。还是个小女孩，正渐渐长成温柔善良的女人。  
“我……我不知道。”莱姆斯吞吞吐吐地说，羞怯地看了她一眼，“我想我一直不是太爱说话的人。”  
莉莉点点头，好像正注视着什么，然后她抬起头，看向她未来的丈夫。当然，那时她不会知道，他们中没有一个人能料到未来会发生什么。彼得死了，小天狼星成了叛徒，詹姆也死了，莉莉……  
那双碧绿色的眼眸过早地消逝了。  
“你以前飞过吗？”莉莉轻声问莱姆斯，眼睛望着之后将与她一起迎接死亡的人。  
“没有。”莱姆斯说了真话。  
“怎么可能？”  
“我……我……好吧，我……”  
“害怕吗？”莉莉问，又一次用绿眼睛望着他。莱姆斯慢慢地点了点头，几乎都不敢承认。莉莉笑了，用她白皙的手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你什么都怕？”她问，就好像是发现了一种新的小动物。  
“我想是吧，从某种程度上。不是所有人都这样，对吗？”  
“你也害怕我吗？”她问。  
“有一点。”  
“你害怕詹姆吗？”  
“我想有时候吧。”  
“那小天狼星呢？”  
“当他生气的时候。”  
“那么，”她问，“你也害怕你自己吗？”  
莱姆斯感到喉咙揪紧了，狼开始在他的脑中说话，在他最深的意识里嘲笑着他。莱姆斯感到自己的呼吸变得急促，他回头望向院子里。小天狼星蹦蹦跳跳地四处窜着，向着天空大喊。彼得激动地搓着双手，就好像是他骑在那只飞得很高很高的飞天扫帚上。  
“没有什么比这个更值得害怕了。”他轻声说，莉莉的笑容消失了。她不可能明白，不可能知道他体内的怪物。她不知道这个坐在她身边的小男孩会变成能杀死成年人的怪物，或者是他能杀死成年人，或许他也这么做过了。  
但她的绿眼睛里显现出了然的神色，她理解他。  
“为什么？”她又问了一遍。  
“我不是个好……”他想说自己不是个好人，但他说不出那个词，这个词用得不对，他不是人。  
“我不是大家看到的样子。”他轻声说，莉莉用手轻轻捧起他的下巴，让他们的视线平行。莉莉一直有着超乎年龄的智慧。  
“莱姆斯，你想知道我看到了什么吗？”她问，莱姆斯羞怯地点了点头。她没有笑，但面庞上却是快活的神情。  
“我看见了无比坚强的意志，我看见了一个好孩子，一个长大之后会去做正确的事情的人。他只是还没意识到这一点，”她的手落回膝盖上，他们都听见詹姆落地的声音，“别忘记这些。你的眼睛里有光芒，别让这光芒黯淡了。”  
莱姆斯顺从地点着头。  
“卢平！该你了！”小天狼星对他喊道，他手上拿着詹姆的飞天扫帚穿过草坪，“来啊！让我们看看你飞得怎么样！”  
莱姆斯从栏杆上跳下来，向小天狼星走去。他的好朋友，小天狼星，现在想起他的每一刻都让莱姆斯痛苦。  
他抓住了扫帚，但小天狼星不放手。莱姆斯走近了一步，小天狼星的身影几乎笼罩住他。  
“今晚，对吧？”他说，“是今晚吗？”  
“嗯，”莱姆斯轻声说，“是的。”  
“你想要我来？”  
“我会杀了你的。”  
“我知道。”小天狼星坚定地说。  
莱姆斯抬起头看着正日夜努力练习阿尼玛格斯魔咒的男孩，他还不能变成狗呢。他知道自己这样做的后果吗？  
“不，小天狼星，你……”  
“你想不想让我来，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头：“不，我不想。”  
小天狼星点点头，他明白了。  
小天狼星愿意为他的朋友而死，即使是在他还很年轻的时候，即使是十三岁的他，也愿意为了别人牺牲自己。  
他怎么会叛变？  
这段记忆依然徘徊在他脑海中。  
“你想要我来？”  
“我会杀了你的。”  
“我知道。”  
小天狼星•布莱克，他把伏地魔领到了波特家的门口。他杀了詹姆，莱姆斯不敢相信。  
但世界就是这样告诉他的。  
小天狼星•布莱克杀了詹姆•波特。  
***  
他的世界不仅是停下了，而是彻底的崩毁。爱丽丝•隆巴顿的眼神直到现在都历历在目，它们代表着所有湮灭在时光里的过往。他昨晚久久地望着月亮，想起尖叫棚屋里的回忆。他想要再去一次，和他们四个人一起，他们那么年轻，那么……  
有活力。  
然后他想起一件当时并不令他印象那么深的事情，真是有趣，人总会忘记最重要的事情，却对缠杂不清的细节念念不忘。那是五年级的一个晚上，在他们习惯自己的新力量的几个月之后。月亮脸和大脚板在地上撕咬着，尖头叉子俯视着他们。虫尾巴尖叫着到处乱窜，对大狗不停地尖叫。  
就是这件小事，让莱姆斯的眼前模糊了。他没有为小天狼星哭过，但他现在有了。  
他的生命里有了他们还不够吗？他为什么要背叛詹姆？他怎么会回到家族的老路上？  
第二天清晨，莱姆斯离开了小木屋，他完全不想参加下午威森加摩法庭的审判。他有另一个任务，必须完成。这件事不断萦绕在他的脑海里，久久都不停歇。  
***  
他转过学校走廊的拐角，走进一间熟悉的教室。他不认识的学生们坐在他和他的朋友们曾经坐过的位置上，他那些死去的朋友们。  
和一个他曾经以为了解过的人。  
他怎么会被友谊、爱和信任蒙蔽了双眼？  
他甚至没有注意到讲台上的教授从她的讲课中停了下来，镜片背后是太熟悉的目光。她叹了口气，看了一下手表，转向面前的学生们。  
“下课。”她说，学生们抓起课本和书包离开了教室，和面无表情、穿着旧袍子的人擦肩而过。他甚至都没有注意到他们。  
“卢平先生。”麦格教授把魔杖放在讲台上，“能在这里见到你令人惊讶。”  
莱姆斯回过神来，一步步走进教室。他的目光和表情都透出焦躁来。他不停地搓着手，这是麦格教授多年都没有看见过的小动作了。  
“教授，”他走近了一些说，“我需要占用你的一点时间，如果可以的话。我不知道下一节课是什么时候……”  
“只剩下一小会儿了，”麦格教授有些疑惑地问，“出了什么事吗，卢平先生？”  
当他在霍格沃茨的时候，莱姆斯一直觉得被麦格教授照顾着，这个曾差一点被他杀死在宿舍里的教授，这个告诉邓布利多她会冒着生命危险每月陪同莱姆斯变形的教授。  
“我……我需要和某个人说说，”莱姆斯坦诚地说，“我知道你很忙，但我真的需要……就是聊一聊而已。”  
麦格教授从没有见过他这个样子，这么焦躁，这么沮丧。她拿起魔杖，眼神十分担忧，同情地点了点头。  
“好的，卢平先生。”她说，第一个学生走进了教师。她向办公室的门口示意了一下，然后转向那个学生说：“艾米莉亚，直到我回来为止，请你维持教室里的纪律。希望你能好好表现。”  
艾米莉亚点了点头，教授和她往日的学生一起走到了后面的房间里。  
***  
“你感到愧疚吗？”麦格教授轻声问他，卢平在她对面的椅子上坐下。他看起来又像是个学生了，随时准备在霍格沃茨里上下一节课。  
“我不知道我的感受是什么。”莱姆斯说，这是他第一次谈到这些事，第一次撤去守卫，将他的秘密公之于众。他甚至无法和詹姆说这个……  
詹姆。  
“失去所爱是人面对最大的困难，”她了然地说，“我一生中经历过许多次，你之后也会是这样。”  
“之后，”莱姆斯轻笑了一声，“教授，那还有多久？”  
“什么？”她问。  
“我还要在这个地狱里煎熬多久？”他恳切地说，“这一切都在我的头脑里重击着！教授，别人教我大笑着正视死亡，教我面对我体内的怪物，杀了他们，做我能做的一切去终结他们的生命。我也尝试了！我试着向前看！我试着不去听他说话！”  
“莱姆斯……谁……”  
“但他就在那儿！把我打倒在地上。他知道我会死在他的前面，然后呢？我就成了恶魔，成了怪物！我是他们第一个怀疑的！我是詹姆第一个想到的。我能想象，他们站在那里，说着‘你知道的，那个卢平靠不住！我们认识他许多年了，而他除了试图把我们撕成碎片之外什么也没做过！除了想要杀死我们什么都没做！他看起来好像一本正经！但不是！他根本不是这样！他只是克莱因口中的……’”  
“卢平先生，你说的话没过脑子……”  
“有人说过我的眼睛里有光芒。无论如何，我都有内心里的光芒。她说别让这光芒黯淡了。她告诉我！我也听了！我试图在之后的岁月里一直相信下去。但是教授，我看过太多的死亡了！一个人怎么能在死者的包围中生存？！我怎么能在莉莉已经死去之后，不断听着她当时说的那些不要死的话？！当詹姆……当詹姆最好的朋友冷酷地置他于死地之后？我怎样能继续相信我的世界？我怎能保持那光芒？”  
“卢平先生……”  
“还有爱丽丝，”莱姆斯站起身说，他的扑克脸一下子就消失了，“她盯着我，就那样盯着我，直直地穿过我的身体！她甚至都感觉不到臂弯里的纳威。她还活着，但灵魂……她的灵魂已经不在了。他们都死了，我还要多久才能死？”  
“我……”  
“我尝试过，教授！我想要成为那个聪明的家伙！我一直都是那个聪明的！能把错误和正确分开的人！我告诉他们什么事不能做，免得惹麻烦！那总是我！”莱姆斯叫道，他的手握成了拳头，“但当他们最需要我的时候，我做了什么？我拒绝了他们，摔上了身后的门。我甚至都没有回头！ 我甚至都没有……回头……看着那个杀人犯……他……他就在那儿。我该杀了他的，我该阻止他的。”  
“你一直是那个聪明的，”麦格教授一有机会就打断了他，“但你从不是那个坚强的。”  
听到这样的评论，莱姆斯受伤地看向他的教授。他整个人就像是被抽掉了骨头一样，平淡无波的面具落在地上碎了。教授望着坚忍不拔、一直都很努力的莱姆斯渐渐消失，变成了那个直到最后都不曾离开的小男孩。那个小男孩曾惧怕过自己，不肯相信任何人，连自己的判断都不相信。  
莱姆斯哭了。  
他坐在地上，头埋在手心里，胳膊落到膝盖上，哭了。  
办公室里安静了一会儿，麦格教授望着她的学生，脸上既没有同情也没有理解。她惊呆了。  
“我不知道该做什么，”莱姆斯嘶哑的声音打破了沉默，“我什么也不知道了。”  
“你还活着，”她平淡地说，“这已经是最大的幸运。”  
“我不想活着，”莱姆斯阴沉地说，麦格教授猛地一拍桌子。  
“看看你自己！”她咆哮道，“看看你自己变成了什么样子！如果詹姆看见你现在这个样子，他会说什么！如果他就站在角落里，看见你像个一年级生一样大哭呢？”  
莱姆斯没有回答，如果詹姆能站在那里就好了。  
“在他做的这么多的最后，”麦格教授说，“在他做了这么多试图拯救你、保护你的努力之后，这就是你回报那段记忆的方式。大哭，放弃！”  
“我没有放弃……”  
“卢平先生，你依然没有击败他，”她打断了他，“你依然没能击败那个怪物。”  
“不可能！”莱姆斯站起身说，“没有解药！我是个狼人，教授，我永远都是个狼人！”  
“怪物从来就不是狼人，卢平先生！”她大喊道，莱姆斯向后退了一步，感到有些害怕了。他从没见她这个样子过，“怪物是你的恐惧。”  
他不明白。麦格教授叹了口气，检查了一下脑后的发髻是否还在原来的位置上。他们都听见了外面的声音，学生们已经做好了上变形课的准备。  
“这才是控制了你的怪物，卢平先生。”她说，“这也是现在正控制着你的怪物。没错，詹姆死了。这永远不会变。他不会再回来救你了。现在你必须救你自己。你必须找到内心里的那个人，意识到那个自己还活着。你不在阿兹卡班，你的名字也没和那么多不如你幸运、已经无法呼吸的人一起刻在那该死的墙上。”  
莱姆斯望着她收拾好书本，从桌子后面走出来，望着现在已经比她高了的卢平。他不哭了，又一次带上波澜不惊的面具，这一次，面具不会被摘下了。  
“他们永远不会真正死去，”她的声音柔和了一些，把手放在他的肩上。麦格教授的手有些干裂，不像莉莉多年之前曾搭在他肩上的手，“他们的记忆、他们留给你的感悟，更重要的是他们的爱……这一切都在我们心中永生。”  
“永生。”莱姆斯轻声说着，对这个世界已经没有感觉了。他什么也看不见，只能看见面前四个男孩跳脱的面容。那么年轻。  
“是的。”麦格教授拍了拍他的胳膊以示鼓励，然后就向门口走去。  
***  
当莱姆斯抬起头时，她已经不见了。  
***  
那天晚上下雨了，下了大雨。莱姆斯坐在门廊上，望着树桩上生锈的斧子。他已经几个月没碰它了。他上一次砍木头是在哈利的生日。哈利。  
他想知道哈利怎么样了。  
“那个老太婆，”狼冷哼了一声，打了个呵欠，躺在莱姆斯脚边，“自以为很懂我们，但我们都知道她不懂。”  
***  
天在下雨，他透过铁窗看见。雨重重地打在砖石上，在裂隙上留下小小的水洼。小天狼星用惊奇的眼光望着它们。雨是自由的，砖石是自由的，它们离他都那么近，却又离坐在窗台上的他有一生的距离。  
摄魂怪打算休息一下之后再去折磨别的犯人。小天狼星被抛下了，待在那里望着冰冷的石头、冰冷的天空和冰冷的乌云。  
莱姆斯。  
他以为是莱姆斯，他怎么会怀疑莱姆斯？  
现在莱姆斯，最后的掠夺者，被留在世界上的某个地方。  
“他会死的，”他对自己高声说，“他没有我们了，那怪物会杀了他。”  
杀了他。  
过去的两个星期里，他在脑海里不断回放着那些场景。戈德里克山谷街旁的废墟，詹姆没有生气的脸，莉莉的红发，被炸开、露出下面地狱的下水道。  
阻止他疯掉的唯一一样东西是弗兰克的问题。  
“你对詹姆和莉莉•波特的死负责吗？”  
他在脑海中听到这个问题，声音是那样遥远，却一直徘徊在他的耳边。他不断思索着这个问题。当他在牢房里踱步、数砖头、计算过去的每一天时，他不断地向自己重复这个问题。  
“是。”他会对自己低声说。  
当摄魂怪靠近他的时候，在他的公寓里发生的一切不断回放。他恳求莉莉和詹姆听从他的话，他恳求他们去找彼得。  
他们相信了他。  
现在他们都死了。  
小天狼星咬着嘴唇，望着窗外的云。还有月亮，他今晚看不见月亮，他想象着莱姆斯是否能看到。  
“你没有杀他们。”他正低声说着，“你没有出卖他们，你一直是他们的朋友。你试图救他们，你甚至能为他们付出生命。”  
在他挣扎在歇斯底里、童年回忆中的家、詹姆、爱丽丝、莉莉和他的朋友们的死讯中一周后，他的答案变了。  
他看见爆炸前那一刻彼得的脸。那是满意的神情，他比他的天才朋友们都要聪明了。他终于成了最聪明的，他终于比詹姆更成功了。  
那个表情让小天狼星的思绪拨云见日，一瞬的清明回来了。  
他是无辜的。  
几天前一个寒冷的晚上，他坐在窗台边，望着半圆的月亮。就是在那时，他给出了正确的答案。  
“不，”他说着，“不。”  
印在皮肤上的痕迹让小天狼星的胸口疼痛。他的衣服被撕裂了，头发上沾了他自己的血。他的眼睛也疼，但精神却没有被打垮。  
永远不会被打垮了。  
彼得的脸总在他的梦中进出。当彼得消逝在他记忆的暗处后，会有另一个面容闪现。一个小男孩的脸。  
对着他的玩具狗笑着。  
“狗狗！”他这样叫过，就在房子被摧毁前几小时。  
小天狼星还能感到医院里小婴儿被他抱在怀里的触感，哈利抬起头望着他，用全然的信任和爱。他某一天会再次抱住哈利的，他会保护哈利，告诉哈利他的父亲曾做过什么。他发誓自己会做到的。  
小天狼星在冰冷黑暗的地牢里对自己微笑着，却不是为了已经失去的。他是个父亲，他在外面还有个孩子，安然无恙地活着。  
“哈利，”他轻声念着，再一次透过云层和风雨望向月亮，月亮还没有圆，“哈利•波特。”  
***  
哈利•波特，彼得想着，不禁打了个冷颤。他倒在地上，在麻瓜的下水道边上失去了平衡。他必须从这里逃出去，他必须从他自己创造的可怕景象中逃出去。他会开始一段新生活，一切从头再来。  
并且躲避追杀他的人。  
哈利•波特还活着，但哈利会对他一无所知，哈利会对曾站在他父母身边的三个人一无所知。即使他知道，别人也会让他去恨抛弃了他们的狼人，和背叛了他们的杀人犯。可怜的彼得•佩德鲁，他是个好人。他去追杀小天狼星•布莱克了，他想要成为他从未成为过的英雄。在将无限的忠诚奉献给波特家后，他甚至献出了自己的生命。他勇敢地面对邪恶的布莱克，并为此而死。  
这就是历史书里的故事。他读了之前两周的预言家日报，对这些都已经很清楚了。他清楚地知道这个世界怎么想。  
但黑魔王的支持者知道真正的卧底是谁。他们知道彼得作为凤凰社的双面间谍，受到了表扬。现在他们都会出去找那个人，据他们所知，彼得已经死了。彼得在爆炸中身亡。  
他躺在下水道里，一动也不动。他倒了下来，没有足够的力气再站起来。  
他做了什么。  
他做了什么。  
***  
“莱姆斯，”狼靠近了他，讥笑道，“你一直都是那个怪物，嗯？”  
“她并不是这么说的。”莱姆斯平板地说。  
“她就是那么说的。恐惧，我知道我肯定不是恐惧，我没有恐惧。”  
***  
小天狼星记起詹姆、莱姆斯和他都在尖叫棚屋里的时候，黎明刚刚降临，莱姆斯才从狼变成人类。彼得站在门口，通报庞弗雷夫人的到来。小天狼星和詹姆对莱姆斯笑着。  
“我们又做到了。”詹姆兴高采烈地说。这是小天狼星心中永远不会远去的一个声音，但即使是现在，那个声音已经减弱了。他朋友的脸正在消失，和陌生人的脸孔混在一起。  
“意思是你做到了，”小天狼星筋疲力尽地坐在地上，“莱姆斯•卢平，祝贺你。”  
莱姆斯微笑着，不是平常那种若有若无的笑。而是一个真正的笑，没有一点被束缚的痕迹。  
“尖头叉子！能过来一下吗？”彼得在隧道里喊道，詹姆站起身向活板门走去。  
“你做到了，”小天狼星对莱姆斯点点头，“你一晚上都和我们待在一起。”  
莱姆斯也对他点了点头，叹了口气，由于长时间的战斗而疲惫。  
“某一天，”小天狼星记得自己说过，“某一天，你会抓住他的弱点。你会杀了他，那时，你就真的做到了。”  
莱姆斯又点了点头。  
“真正的卢平在这儿，”小天狼星用手摸了摸莱姆斯跳动的心脏的位置，“永远别忘了。”  
***  
虫尾巴继续穿行在下水道里，离犯罪现场越来越远，离一个他还没有确定的地点越来越近。  
***  
莱姆斯坐在门廊里的一把椅子上，在睡梦中动了动。他用毯子盖住身体，试图把狼赶出去。他记起了一件事，比别的记忆都要清晰，比别的都要清晰许多。  
当莱姆斯怀疑一切的时候，小天狼星曾在一个夜晚指着他的心。在莱姆斯连自己都无法相信的时候，他打败了狼，但怪物依然肆虐在他的脑海深处。  
“真正的卢平在这儿。”  
***  
彼得从排水沟里钻出来时，意识到上面在下雨。污水浇在他的头上，他呜咽了一声。他的衣服被扯破了，膝盖也划破了，头发上满是脏污。他闻起来就像是下水道里的老鼠。  
他本来就是，老鼠。  
***  
小天狼星在窗台上动了动，继续望着月亮。他是无辜的。这已经足以唤回他的神智，他将永远抱着这样的想法……这个否定的回答……直到他能钻出铁栏，向哈利奔去。他将永远保持着否定的回答和无辜的意识，直到它们听起来对他不再熟悉。他会坐在这里，坐在窗台上，直到永远，他要么死在这里，要么逃出去。  
他会逃出这个牢笼。  
他不会死在这里。  
他不值得死在这里。  
***  
“醒醒，莱姆斯。”狼冷笑着说，“今晚的月亮出来了。”  
莱姆斯睁开眼睛，抬头望着月亮。月亮曾将他们四个人绑在一起，在爱和苦难多到无法忍受的时候。他凝望着月亮，仿佛它会把他带回从前：孩子们在尖叫棚屋外，超脱于黑暗的世界和可怕的狼人。仿佛它会把他带回詹姆对莉莉求婚时，他们站在明亮的灯光下，宣誓着爱恋。仿佛它会把他带回多洛霍夫家的那个夜晚，小天狼星冲进来救他，而小天狼星愿意为他而死。  
仿佛它会把他带回莉莉的最后一次呼吸，当她跌倒在家里坚硬的地板上，死去的时候。  
“莱姆斯。”狼窃笑着说。  
“你错了。”莱姆斯轻声说，呼吸在眼前凝结成了白雾。  
狼忽然打起精神，抬起头来，耳朵不断动着。  
“错了什么，你告诉我？”他的声音里有一丝担忧。  
“你也有恐惧的，”莱姆斯说，笑容从他的面具下绽放，“你害怕自己会消失，你害怕我再也不恐惧你的存在。你害怕我会杀了你。”  
“你永远不会……”  
“我不会死，”莱姆斯自言自语着，回头看向砍在树桩上的斧子。他站起身，毯子从身上落下来，“而你……你会死。”  
“莱姆斯，”狼大笑起来，莱姆斯没有回答。他只是紧盯着那把斧头，朝着它走去，留下狼独自站在门廊上。  
“莱姆斯？”狼说着。  
莱姆斯没有回答。  
“莱姆斯！”狼嗥叫起来。  
***  
小天狼星听见摄魂怪走近的声音，不停地重复着那几个字。无辜，他是无辜的。  
看着月亮，他的脑海里有一个清晰的声音大声说。那就是你的自由。  
“我不会死，”他默默地说着，仅仅对自己说着，“我不会死。”  
***  
莱姆斯感到斧头柄被他握在手中，柄上的木刺威胁着要刺穿他的手心。他让斧头刃落下，落下……离那块没有动过的木头越来越近。  
砍下。  
木头被劈成两半。  
斧头落在树桩上，狼依然在他的耳边嗥叫。  
但他不会看狼一眼的。不，他再也不恐惧了。  
***  
彼得坐在水里，从下水道口望着头顶上的天空，再一次望着月亮。月亮是半圆形的，他的朋友莱姆斯很快就要面临危险了。  
莱姆斯总在说的是什么？他一直念叨着的那个句子是什么？当他感到愤怒、疼痛或是恐惧时，是什么句子消逝在风中？  
是法语，当他现在坐在下水道里的时候，他不太想的起来了。但他知道那句话有什么含义。  
***  
小天狼星在铁窗边睡着了。他会在凌晨醒来，面对新的一天的黑暗与残忍。在周而复始的折磨之后，他会在他的老朋友大脚板的身体里找到慰藉。大脚板是他的救赎。他会在牢房里跳跃，编排着他下一次见到莱姆斯的时候该对他说些什么。编排着当哈利相信是他杀了詹姆的时候，他该怎么对哈利说，想象着之后的日子。  
但那些日子都不是现在。  
当下，他没有救赎。他对未来没有任何想象，他只有月亮，和记忆。  
“我不会死”是他的头贴上胸膛之前最后的话语，然后他紧捏着袖口的手渐渐松开了。  
“我不会死。”  
***  
“我不会死。”莱姆斯咬牙切齿地说，把斧头扔在地上，回头看向狼坐着的地方。  
但狼已经不见了。  
***  
“我不会死，”彼得大口地咽着口水，“我不会死。”  
他会活下去。他已经走了这么远，绝不可能现在放弃。  
***  
莱姆斯走回空无一人的木屋，狼依然不见踪影。  
***  
他把衬衫脱下来扔在地上，走进前厅。他倒在床上，脸上依然戴着波澜不惊的面具。他已经变成了真正的人，他变成了真正的自己。  
怪物被杀死了。  
梦魇被击败了。  
现在他的梦里是更好的未来，这个沉闷的夜晚之后，他的梦里是无限的可能和快乐。  
他感到自己的头靠在枕头上，被过往梦魇的鲜血玷污。他用破旧的毯子盖住腿，看向窗外的月亮。他的眼睛眯了一下，幅度非常小，就好像他正看着月亮从半圆变成满月。  
来啊，他仿佛这么说着。让我们看看你能做到什么程度。  
“我不会死。”他在沉入梦乡前又说了一遍。  
梦里的他在飞。  
飞在苍穹的云朵上。  
詹姆、莉莉和彼得都在他下面，跳跃着、大笑着，朝上面的他喊着什么。  
他知道如果他飞过了云层，飞过了太阳、月亮和繁星……他们依然会在那里，当他回返的那一天，再次为他呐喊。  
平生中的第一次，莱姆斯•卢平真正地活着了。


	118. Chapter 117 终焉

（最后一次更新的说明：某些对话、场景或是剧情来自哈利波特系列小说，作者是J.K.罗琳。（主要来自“哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒”和“哈利波特与凤凰社”。）如果你认出了一些原文，我不拥有它们，整篇文章的弃权声明在这里同样适用。还有，在最后一章“活着”和这篇尾声里，有一些借鉴了史蒂芬•克劳夫的剧本和阿方索•卡隆的电影，“哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒”。这些版权全部属于原作者，尤其是克劳夫先生、罗琳女士、卡隆先生和华纳兄弟。我不拥有他们的任何创造，也永不将它们用于商业用途。仅用于剧情需要，我永远不拥有它们。）  
（作者的话：谢谢大家，我终于将这部史诗写完了。距离我提笔写下第一个字已经将近一年，这是一次很棒的冒险。回复者们，请查看我对于回复的点评。振作起来，尾声真的很长，我大概写了四十页。还有，你们或许读到了我新开坑的一篇同人文，那篇不会和“永生”的长度相当，但将是这篇文章的外篇，希望大家喜欢。那篇也不会像这篇一样“定时”更新，最多只有三十页纸，不可能像这篇的七百多页一样。但我想那也是一个同样精彩的故事，没错，是斯内普中心。但不必担心，四人组死忠们，我太爱他们了，以至于不舍得放开，所以他们依然会出现。我保证看到最后的时候，你们也会喜欢上斯内普的。所以当你读完尾声后，也去看看那篇文章吧。遗憾的是，现在我并不能对其中的人物和剧情进行分析，但我希望在不久的将来，某一天我能回过头完成它们。再次感谢大家陪我度过这样精彩的一年，我们下一个故事见！）

阳光透过旧玻璃窗照进布满尘埃的房间里，泪水已然干涸，床上属于已逝的人的气息也开始消退。光辉洒在肮脏的地板上，终于照亮了那人的睡颜。所有青春的气息已经消隐无踪，平静和满足的神态显示出他正做着一个好梦。在他交叠的手臂下面，压着一叠羊皮纸。最上面一张的字迹鲜红，写着四个曾经来过、又渐渐逝去的人名。  
月亮脸。  
虫尾巴。  
大脚板。  
尖头叉子。  
男人手臂下羊皮纸上鲜红的墨水在阳光里闪亮着，他的头发被时光和命运染成灰色，眼眶凹陷，皮肤苍白。  
但是，他的下颌比以前更具棱角。  
他的胳膊更加强壮。  
他的精神更加坚韧。  
门安静地打开，另一个人出现在哪里，单从眼睛就能认出他是阿拉斯托•穆迪了。他的身体上受了好多处伤，鼻子也没了，脸上全是伤痕。  
他戴着圆顶帽，身上的斗篷正好遮住那条木腿。他走路时驼着背，岁月给他留下了太多，看起来苍老至极。  
“卢平，”穆迪的声音粗哑，“卢平，醒醒。”  
卢平在床上翻了个身，睁开了眼睛。现在是早晨了，小天狼星随时可能进来……  
他忽然想起来了。  
小天狼星死了。  
他昨晚去和詹姆会合了，为哈利牺牲了自己的生命。小天狼星再次加入战斗，和曾经的一样充满活力。但那双眼睛，在它们永远消失前望向哈利的那双眼睛……  
他记起小天狼星死前的几个小时，他们俩坐在楼上下巫师棋。说着他们因一品脱黄油啤酒和一局棋心事重重的时候总会谈论的话题。然后克利切进来了，说巴克比克在不听地尖叫。小天狼星跑向他的鹰头马身有翼兽，而卢平坐在楼上的椅子上睡着了。如果他能醒来……如果他走下楼去……  
“卢平，已经日上三竿了，”穆迪低吼着，莱姆斯抬起头，“我们有事要做，起来吧。”  
莱姆斯从昨晚的记忆里回过神来，手划拉着头发。这个晚上太长了，他已经记不起来的梦境在他眼前重现，老旧的音乐盒，有一千个房间的房子，公园里的男人，黑色的帷幕。谋杀者、爱人、兄弟。  
他回到了一切开始的房间里。  
他们都死了，又死了一次。  
他只剩下回忆可挽留。  
***  
卢平自从昨晚的战役后，就没换过衣服。穆迪拄着手杖，一步一步地走向格里莫街12号的大门。他看着那人慢慢走下楼梯，每一级台阶都尖叫着发出抗议声。  
莱姆斯知道他们要去某个地方，某个很重要的地方。如果不那么重要，穆迪不会这么早就来。他望着老师的背影，离他上一次跟在穆迪身后已经过了好多年。他再也不只把疯眼汉当做凤凰社成员之一，而是作为他的老师。他又一次成为了老傲罗的学生，等待着他传授知识。  
他看见詹姆、彼得、小天狼星和莉莉和他一起站在黑板前，他们大笑着跳着舞，就在疯眼汉面前。  
“真想知道万能的疯眼汉今天要教我们什么。”小天狼星咆哮道，“或许是怎么越狱吧！”  
这句话听起来有多讽刺。  
“卢平，快走，别愣着了，”穆迪打开门，说，“魔法部的车已经在等着了。”  
莱姆斯跟着他的老师走出门，他不知道自己身上穿着什么衣服，也不知道今天是星期几，甚至连今年是哪一年都不知道了。他被拉回了多年未碰，一直避而不谈的记忆里，甚至是他再也不想回想的记忆。  
门在他身后关上，他仿佛听见一年前他见到小天狼星时，他对自己打招呼的样子。  
“你终于来了！”他拥抱着他的朋友，“真没想到你会来！要把我一个人关在这个岩洞里关一辈子了！”  
“才过了一周，大脚板。”莱姆斯大笑着说，小天狼星耸了耸肩。  
“有那么长吗？”他把莱姆斯领进房子。  
莱姆斯摇摇头，驱散脑海里盘旋的鬼魂，沿着街走向魔法部的车。穆迪和莱姆斯一起坐在后座，一个不认识的司机帮他们关上了车门，汽车发动了。他们走了，就像那一天去总部一样。他们很多年不再去的总部已经住进了另一个家庭。  
“你还记得我说过，希望你足够幸运，名字不会出现在那面墙上吗？”穆迪说，格里莫街在一个转弯后消失在他们身后。  
“嗯。”卢平说。  
“好吧，看来你没那么幸运。”穆迪叹了口气，转着的魔眼从莱姆斯身上转开，“这次你得到了这个荣幸。”  
莱姆斯什么也没说，他想这应该是真的。他的思绪已经飘远了，飘向了另外一个世界。  
飘向了那个他多年未往的世界。  
他记起詹姆和莉莉死去之后，彼得逃掉了，小天狼星被关在了阿兹卡班，而他除去忘却别无他想。他想起狼永远消失的那个雷雨夜，狼永远不会再出现了。  
他每个满月依旧要变形，狼的一部分还会重现。他会试着控制住自己，但莱姆斯不再惧怕了，他只是全神贯注地试着活在当下。这并不代表他从未滑落进深渊，但至少他的深渊里不再有那只想象中的怪物，不再有早已散入尘埃的尖牙和利爪。  
时光飞逝，故事被讲述成大家希望的样子。小天狼星在他的主子失势后疯了，他把整条街都炸成了碎片。就这么简单，彼得也成为了过去时。预言不会再出现，而莱姆斯……被忘记的那个朋友……再也没有被提及。自从他在霍格沃茨教书以来，只要麦格教授和弗立维教授提到他们，永远是可怜的詹姆•波特和小天狼星布莱克。你们记得的是他们，不是吗？他们永远有几个小跟班。卢平只是波特和布莱克的追随者，他永远不会在哈利面前被提到，他永远不会出现在和他们并肩战斗的人的名单中，他背负的责任和伤痕永远不会被提及。  
就像穆迪多年前告诉他们的一样，真正的英雄会被忘却。  
他在奇怪的地方找到了工作，搬回家和父母一起住，算是为他们养老送终。又或者更像是他的父母搬到了他那里。谁都会死，他们也不例外，他再次变成孤身一人。  
他从来没有遇见过喜欢的女孩，从来没有过詹姆那样浪漫的爱情故事，也从没有小天狼星那样最好的朋友。他的一生平凡，自己并不满意。他从未被要求对囚徒布莱克做出评价，他从没有在午夜时分收到疯眼汉紧急集合的信息。凤凰社利用了他，又抛弃了他，这就是世界运转的法则。  
又一次，他从海格那里收到一封信，请他寄一张詹姆和莉莉的照片送给哈利。距离他第一次见到哈利只有几年，但那是他和他不再关注的那个世界唯一的联系。  
他一个人住在木屋里，如果邻居需要他驱赶几个花园里的侏儒，或是楼上衣橱里的博格特，他会很乐于有偿的帮忙。如果预言家日报需要他澄清一下龙血的用途或是画一幅辛克庞克的肖像，他们也会来找他。他并不出名，只是一个热爱黑魔法生物的人，这也是他赖以生存的技能。  
他并非郁郁不乐，不，他是个很坚强的人。只要他有自己的一片森林和清醒的神智，他就心满意足。他想见哈利吗？天哪，简直不能更想了。在最孤单的夜里，他会坐在门廊里，借着烧木头的火光，仰望着漫天星辰，他会想起医院的那一晚。  
他在一个晚上做了个梦，是哈利的十岁生日，他们所有人都拥在蛋糕前，一边唱歌一边笑。而那个和詹姆长得一模一样的小男孩，或者是和莉莉有几分相像的孩子，会跑到他身边，用胳膊抱住他，叫他莱姆斯叔叔。  
然后他会把自己从幻梦里摇醒，想起即使哈利还活的好好的，也不会知道他还活着了。哦，或许那个记忆里的莱姆斯会抱着他，举起酒杯，但那个莱姆斯早就死了。现在他的心智更加坚强，反应更加机敏，他不再是自己的囚徒了，哈利也认不出他。  
莱姆斯在霍格沃茨做教师前两年，曾有一日在伦敦闲逛，他觉得自己似乎看到了一个和哈利年纪相仿的孩子。他就站在一个满脸雀斑、戴着大框眼镜的女孩旁边。一刹那之后，他就消失在了那个女孩身后。他戴着眼镜，和詹姆一样，发型也和詹姆的没什么区别。直到现在，他都不知道那是不是哈利，他想那大概不是吧。  
他不愿想起詹姆，这让那些霍格沃茨里痛苦的记忆涌上他的心头。所以他有好多年都试着忘记。他试着让自己的心像石头一样冷硬，就像他面无表情的脸，他试着以此让自己更加坚强。但詹姆依然肆虐在他的梦魇、甚至是梦境里。  
詹姆死后一年，他最逼真的梦境是波特夫妇并肩走在霍格沃茨的湖边。他们都很年轻，大概十七岁。他们慢慢地并肩走着，一句话也不说，忽然，詹姆转过身对莱姆斯微笑。  
“来吧，”他对莱姆斯招手，“我们聊聊。”  
莱姆斯有些怀疑地走了过去，莉莉大笑着说：“你比以前瘦了。”  
“我没事。”他说。  
“哈利是安全的，”詹姆望着他的老朋友，“小天狼星也是。”  
“我不在乎……”  
“你应该在乎，”莉莉握住了他的手，“你应该在乎。”  
这个梦之后，莱姆斯在一年内第一次到魔法部查看凤凰社的档案。他在冥想盆里看见弗兰克•隆巴顿在被折磨疯掉之前一周左右留下的记忆，现在连想起都令人伤心。  
卢平把头埋在冥想盆里，看着弗兰克审问小天狼星的场景。眼睛里盈起泪水，他在那一年第一次哭了。他看见疯眼汉把布莱克甩在铁窗前，看见布莱克刺耳地笑，尖叫着伤人的言语。他的每一个字都像是在扇自己耳光。没错，小天狼星布莱克真的害死了詹姆。  
弗兰克问了那个问题，布莱克说是。  
他从许多的不同途径听说过这个瞬间，但亲眼看见几乎让他无法忍受。他已经不在魔法部工作，父母也和他住在了一起。莱姆斯•卢平只是千千万万个前魔法部官员之一。  
当他终于无处可去，父母去世，钱财散尽的时候，已经是十二年过去。但他走了下去，第五年之后他继续开始教书，第六年他在一所学校里拿到了稳定的工作，第八年他被解雇，第九年他决定回到最开始的地方。就是在那里，他学到了各种魔法生物，加强了黑魔法防御术方面的造诣。但在第十一年，他又陷入了财政危机，也就是在那个时候，他在十二年里第一次回到霍格沃茨。自从他离去后，邓布利多校长的面容并未被时光侵蚀一分一毫。他站在老人面前，没有掩饰自己的不顾一切。邓布利多坐在椅子上，就像莱姆斯第一次见到他时一样。  
莱姆斯三十三岁了，不再年轻，不再是那个一想到满月就会颤抖的十一岁孩子。他的下颌沉稳而坚定，头发修剪得很整齐，他的身材并不壮硕但却健康。他的长袍破旧，但还可以接受。这就是莱姆斯•卢平一生的故事，如果有人认真端详，大概会觉得他只差最后一根稻草就会崩溃。但对了解他的人来说，他们只会觉得这是他们一生中遇到最坚韧隐忍的人。  
他一直是这样的。  
“校长，”卢平说，声线是邓布利多从未从他那里听到过的成熟，“我没什么钱了，我在黑魔法防御术方面做了很多研究，比你雇佣过最好的教师还要渊博。”  
“我们一直在寻找这方面的人才，”邓布利多从文件堆里抬起头，“自从洛克哈特的意外之后，似乎没人想担任这个职位。当然了，你一定听说过奇洛……”  
“是的。”卢平说。  
“你愿意冒生命危险担任这个职位吗？”  
“我之前的经历已让我无可畏惧。”卢平说，嘴角微微弯起。  
邓布利多忽然明白过来卢平在说什么，他也微笑起来。他已经十几年没和这个曾经的学生说话了，他长大了，学会在没有朋友的帮助时自己站起来。他真的战胜了心中的怪物。  
“莱姆斯，我永远不会忘记你对学校做出的贡献……”  
“这是一份工作，”莱姆斯在他继续说下去之前打断了他，“这是你给我的一份工作，现在我要求得到另外一份工作。”  
邓布利多慢慢地点了点头，靠回椅背上：“当然了，你现在用狼毒药剂吗？”  
“当然。”卢平说。  
“好吧，那打人柳就没用了，对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“好，那我不得不说欢迎你来到霍格沃茨了，卢平教授。”邓布利多说，隔着桌子和他握手。  
卢平教授。  
这就是他变成的样子。  
他记起看到新闻的那个早晨，向整个巫师界宣布有一个囚犯从阿兹卡班逃脱。在听到囚犯的名字之前，卢平并没有想太多。在此之前没人从监狱里逃出来过，这和他并没有太大关系，毕竟那并不可能。  
“现在囚犯的姓名被公布了，”播报员说，“小天狼星•布莱克，大战时神秘人最忠诚的支持者越狱了。我再重复一遍，小天狼星•布莱克越狱了。我们切回默特尔所在的阿兹卡班监狱去看看。”  
卢平恐惧地看着他们放出布莱克的图片。编号，X Y 390。他大笑时的间隙，有头发落在他脸上，他空洞的眼神，卢平已经十二年没有见过这样的眼神了。  
“谢谢你，杰弗里，”默特尔说，“小天狼星在八十年代早期因谋杀十二个人而被逮捕，其中包括彼得•佩德鲁，试图阻止这个疯子继续杀戮的英雄。布莱克于1960年出生在英国伦敦一个富有的家族。十一岁和十七岁间在霍格沃茨魔法学校上学。毕业后，他有四年在疯眼汉阿拉斯托•穆迪——摧毁了伏……神秘人的传奇傲罗之一的手下工作。阿拉斯托•穆迪对此事不作评价。”  
卢平恐惧地继续听默特尔讲下去，展示着彼得死去的街巷里麻瓜的影像。  
“他被称为伏地魔忠实的支持者，可能和许多臭名昭著的食死徒都有联系，包括安东尼•多洛霍夫。”  
卢平嗓子一紧，怪不得布莱克那天晚上在多洛霍夫那里救了他。他早就知道该去哪里，怎样安排一次凤凰社的救援，又不让自己被怀疑。  
“当哈利•波特击败神秘人的时候，布莱克疯了，炸了一整条街，杀死许多无辜的麻瓜和巫师。今天早些时候守卫觉察到他的越狱，并立刻通知了有关部门。”  
***  
卢平在学校开学的那一天回到了霍格沃茨，在学生车厢里找到了一个隔间，还睡了一觉。那将是一个难熬的夜晚，满月。  
在他的睡梦中，他听到车厢里孩子们的声音，一边想着怎么上下周一的第一节课，他想到了博格特。  
是爬上火车的摄魂怪惊醒了他，一个男生躺在地上尖叫，抱着头翻滚着。一个暗色的阴影飞向男孩，低下头，似乎就要赐予他一个吻。  
莱姆斯站起身，驱赶走了摄魂怪。他知道为什么他们会在学校里出没，有囚犯从阿兹卡班出逃，而大家都认为他要来杀死哈利•波特，詹姆的儿子。卢平对此深信不疑，哈利已经在学校上学了，邓布利多说他被分在格兰芬多。从他雇佣卢平的第一天开始，卢平就期待见到那个他曾抱在臂弯里的孩子长成青年。他想要再一次见到詹姆，见到他所有的荣光，他们说哈利是个很棒的魁地奇选手。  
大概也不会有什么别的能让詹姆更骄傲了。  
但小天狼星布莱克逃脱了，火车一开进霍格莫德的车站，卢平就感到旧时记忆扑面而来。布莱克，来找哈利。而哈利，在这儿上学。  
摄魂怪攻击了哈利，这是他第一次见到长大后的哈利。一个长头发、兔子牙的女孩在尖叫，旁边是一个红头发的男孩。  
“他死了！”她尖叫着，哈利躺在隔间的地上，一动不动。  
“嘘，来吃点这个，”卢平说，给了她几块巧克力，“他没死，只是昏过去了，就这样。”  
“卢平教授……”  
莱姆斯的动作停了下来，他望着那个女生：“嗯？你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“你的行李箱上写的。”她说。  
“啊，”他说，“那能请问你的名字是什么吗？”  
“赫敏。”她轻声说，依然惊恐地望着哈利。  
“别担心，”莱姆斯说，把哈利的头枕在自己膝盖上，“他很快就会醒了，只是被吓到了。”  
几分钟后，他看见哈利的眼睛睁开。碧绿的眼眸把莉莉美丽的脸庞仿佛又带回他眼前。  
“哈利•波特。”他轻声说，看着赫敏和那个红头发的男孩冲向他们的朋友。他们让他想起了当时的四个人，为彼此担心的模样，他们四个人仿佛可以对抗整个世界。  
而之后的时光则将这一切证实得无比真切。  
他慢慢认识了那些学生，逐渐了解哈利，他教了哈利很多。怎样召唤守护神，以免在魁地奇比赛时被天空中的摄魂怪撞下来，他和哈利只说过一点点詹姆的事，关于莉莉的事说得更少。  
他想要把一切都告诉哈利，但那就会包括詹姆不那么光彩的往事。关于詹姆如何对哈利现在同学的父母都施过一遍恶咒、关于詹姆飞在天空上时有多么不可一世，当然还会包括阿尼玛格斯的法术，詹姆为了莱姆斯付出了多少……他怎样帮助一个小男孩变成真正的男人。这一定会包括詹姆用生命去信任的挚友，那个挚友又如何害死了他。詹姆的一生并非像哈利所期待的那样完美无瑕，让一个男孩对父亲有最好的想象又有什么不对？为什么不让他相信詹姆和莉莉从来没吵过架？从来没厌憎过对方？  
莱姆斯•卢平，在千帆过尽之后，依旧是掠夺者中的一个影子。不是主角，只是波特和布莱克千万追随者中的一个没有名字的人。所以当哈利向他问起小天狼星•布莱克的时候，他的惊讶完全情有可原。  
“呃，如果你认识我父亲，你一定也认识布莱克，”他说，“他们是最好的朋友。”  
“是的，我认识他，”卢平说，依然不打算透露太多。然后他把语调放柔和了一点，补充道，“或者我以为我认识他。”  
他之后就再也没有和哈利说起布莱克，他知道哈利正陷入危险中，但他甚至在给自己惹上更多的麻烦。卢平有一天晚上和西弗勒斯•斯内普在一起。斯内普依然是学校的魔药课教师，他担任这一职位已经很久了。斯内普恨他，恨不得他死，指控他多次帮助布莱克进入城堡。他对卢平的信任不会比对哈利的多。  
当卢平到达壁炉边的时候，他看见詹姆的儿子坐在那里，坐在斯内普面前。而斯内普手上拿着一个很面熟的东西。  
活点地图。  
一场惊讶之后，卢平警告哈利再也不要离开学校。他甚至对哈利吼，说他的父母为他而死。而这就是他对他死去母亲的感谢，就为了一包糖果。  
这是他对哈利发过的一场火，他感到心里的愤怒积攒得太多，不得不发泄在什么人身上。詹姆为这个孩子而死，而他和他的父亲简直是一个模子刻出来的。溜出去冒他不该冒的风险，仅仅是为了好玩。当他从哈利身上看到詹姆的这一点时，心里的伤心简直无法复加。  
之后，斯内普把他叫到了自己的办公室。  
“关上门，狼人。”斯内普对他吼道，卢平照做了。他坐在哈利刚坐过的椅子上，斯内普也坐下了，怒视着他。  
“月亮脸先生，”斯内普用他能够做到最痛恨的眼光瞪着卢平，“那是你的东西，”他说，“我在哪里都能认出那些字迹，那是你的、布莱克的、波特的和佩德鲁的。”  
“你的记忆力很好。”卢平评价道。  
“闭嘴，”斯内普说，他苍白的脸涨红了，“我也记得你们这群人给自己起的绰号。掠夺者，月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板、尖头叉子。我要求得知那张羊皮纸的用途，或者我就直接去报告校长。”  
“那是一张地图。”卢平说。  
“一……什么？”  
“那是一张地图，”他重复了一遍，“那样我们就能在晚上溜出去不被抓住，那是一张学校地图。来，我给你看。”他从口袋里拿出那张羊皮纸，用魔杖敲了敲，“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”  
那张地图，正像他记忆中的那样，布莱克的字迹蔓延开来。斯内普失望地看着它，就好像他以为这是帮助布莱克进入学校的法子一样。但上面没有小天狼星•布莱克，没有他的名字。  
“那个男孩怎么找到的。”斯内普逼问道。  
“我真的不知道，”卢平说的是真话，“地图在我们七年级时就被没收了。”  
“你还觉得自己挺聪明，不是吗，卢平，”斯内普说，卢平把地图上的痕迹消去，放回口袋，“但你就像你的老朋友一样，我今天就在霍格莫德。他用了那个……那个东西……进来，我不知道到底是怎么回事，但他进来了。”  
“西弗勒斯，你没有证据。”卢平站起身说，“上面写的是我的名字，所以那就是我的。掠夺者已经不存在了，他们早就死了。”  
“那是你想让我们相信的，”斯内普吼道，“我知道你在帮布莱克，我知道！”  
卢平叹了口气，走出了门。  
“晚安，鼻涕精。”他说。  
***  
是在那一学年的末尾，卢平坐在桌边，再一次拿出地图仔细端详，甚至起了烧掉它的念头。他再一次念出口令，扫视着有谁又跑出去玩了。他知道哈利和他的两个朋友去看巴克比克被处决了。  
毫无疑问地，有四个小点散布在南瓜地边，死去的鹰头马身有翼兽应该也在那里。哈利•波特、罗恩•韦斯莱、赫敏•格兰杰和……  
卢平几乎从椅子上跌了下来，他眨了眨眼睛，又摇摇头，他揉揉眼睛，重新向地图上看去。  
就在那儿。  
彼得•佩德鲁。  
而活点地图永远不会错。  
卢平凑近了一点，他已经死去的朋友不可能和他们在一起。  
“彼得？”卢平自言自语道，还有谁可能和他们在一起呢？  
卢平瞥了一眼离他们只有几英尺的“克鲁克山”。当然了，宠物可能和他们在一起！无法察觉的……  
哈利的猫头鹰，不对。罗恩可能有什么宠物……  
卢平大叫了一声，跳起来，望着那张地图出神。他还活着！彼得还活着！  
但另一个点正穿过地图接近罗恩，那个点让他的心脏都揪紧了，是一个他希望永远不会再见到的人。  
小天狼星•布莱克。  
他把地图塞进口袋里，冲出了门外。  
***  
当他还是孩子的时候，穿过冗长的隧道令他感到寒冷。他甚至能听见自己的尖叫声穿透了棚屋的墙壁：“让我死，让我死！”  
那是多长时间之前的事了。  
当他走近一些时，才发现尖叫声并不是他的错觉，而是那几个孩子们。他冲向活板门，冲向他永远不会忘却的梦魇。尖叫棚屋。他跑上楼梯，听见低沉而沙哑的声音正试图安慰一个尖叫的孩子。是哈利，哈利还活着。  
“我们在这儿！”赫敏尖叫着，“是小天狼星•布莱克！救救我们！”  
莱姆斯冲向走廊，猛地踢开了门。罗恩躺在床上，他的腿明显断了。赫敏充满恐惧地盯着正用魔杖指着别人喉咙的哈利。有那么一瞬间，那个人回头看向冲进房间的卢平，也就是那时，卢平认出了他。他空洞而迷惘的眼神，十二年的痛苦和折磨也不会让月亮脸认不出大脚板。  
千万片记忆瞬间在他眼前飞掠而过，对鼻涕精实施完恶作剧后小天狼星大笑着的英俊脸庞，毕业舞会那天烦躁地揪着领口的那双手，在哈利出生后抱着他的臂弯。  
掠夺者重聚了。  
莱姆斯又一次活了过来。  
“除你武器！”莱姆斯喊道，哈利的魔杖飞了出去。三个孩子瞬间陷入沉默，莱姆斯走向那个男人，魔杖指着他。这一幕美好到不真实。  
“他在哪儿，小天狼星。”莱姆斯听到自己的声音逼问着躺在地上的人。小天狼星指了指罗恩，而莱姆斯看到一只老鼠正在他的手中挣扎。是真的。  
“但是……”莱姆斯轻声说，“为什么现在才出现……除非……”  
他想到了冥想盆，想到了弗兰克问的那个问题。  
多聪明啊，小天狼星会成为保密人。小天狼星又和往常一样，成为了完美的计划中的一点瑕疵。  
小天狼星总是针对彼得。  
他们在特定的时间永远想不到莱姆斯。  
都对上了。  
“除非……是他……除非你们换了……不告诉我……”  
小天狼星阴沉而诡异的面容上露出一丝笑容，莱姆斯就像从没见过他这个人一样。他点点头，两人拥抱在一起。又一次，月亮脸和大脚板携手对抗整个世界，他们又一次在一起了。  
他们和搅进这团事端里的孩子们讲述了一切。他们告诉了三个人所有事，除了凤凰社。他们还太小，不该知道这些。哦，不是，莱姆斯还是告诉了哈利他父亲的事情，关于他父亲是如何帮助他度过每月一次的梦魇。  
终于，他们哄骗孩子们把罗恩的那只老鼠交出来。小天狼星和莱姆斯并肩站在那里，望着另一个掠夺者出现在房间里，是一个不再年轻，脸上布满伤疤的人。当初的男孩已经淡去，他们望着彼此，二十几岁的青年时期消弭无踪。  
彼得颤抖着腿站起来，面临着两人的瞪视。两个人的心都因他而如死灰一般，两人都因他的背叛而背负着沉重的一切。他们要一起杀了他，为詹姆的死报仇。  
也就是在那时，一件奇怪的事情发生了。詹姆的儿子怜悯彼得，站在了他们两人中间，告诉他们他应该被合法审判后送到阿兹卡班。  
所以他们再一次走出隧道，来到外面的世界。也是在那时，卢平停下了，望着他少年时曾无数次凝视着的景象。身边是他的朋友们，彼得、小天狼星、詹姆和莉莉。  
他微笑起来。  
“莱——莱姆斯，”彼得尖叫着，他的声音压低了一些，为了不让罗恩听见。罗恩就在他身边，“求——求你们了，我们一直是朋友。你知道我不——不会……害死……詹姆，如果我能选择……”  
卢平没有搭腔。  
“他——他……对我们不好，月亮脸，”彼得说，“你不记得詹姆了吗？你不记得他有多么高傲、多么自私了吗？”  
卢平直直地望着前方。  
“我能猜到你告诉我小哈利什么，不是吗，你让他相信詹姆是个好人。”  
“他的好不知是你的多少倍。”卢平开口说道，怒视着彼得。  
夜空中的云彩忽然散去，卢平停了下来，望着从乌云中慢慢显露出来的满月。他的眼睛睁大了，感到自己的身体开始不受控制。  
黑夜的影子中传来一阵大笑，莱姆斯迅速回过头去，潜藏在黑夜中，嘲笑着他。  
“你好啊，莱姆斯，”熟悉的声音回响在他的脑海中，他看见狼的影子出现在他眼前，沐浴着月光，“好久不见。”  
“不……”他喘息着，在狼一口咬住他的脖子之前。他的身体扭动着，开始抽搐。  
他听见了孩子们的尖叫，和小天狼星的声音。  
狼不会放开他，他在深渊中坠落。  
“莱姆斯！”小天狼星对他大喊，试着让他不再继续下坠。小天狼星变成了一只黑狗，挡在哈利身前。  
一只他记了很多年的黑狗。  
但莱姆斯记不得了，他再也记不得了。莱姆斯死了，莱姆斯快要死了，他无计可施。  
“我不会死，你这个愚蠢的家伙！”狼嘲笑着他，一寸一寸蚕食着他的四肢，“傻瓜！傻瓜！我会杀了你的朋友！我会杀了他！”  
他看见了满月。  
他死了。  
狼再一次回归。  
他失去了之后的 记忆，狼隐藏了这么多年，等待着莱姆斯疏忽而忘记喝下魔药的那一天。把自己迷失在无边的黑暗里，而狼把尖牙对准了他的朋友，对准了小天狼星。  
他记得自己狠狠咬进大脚板的血肉里，几乎要杀了他，几乎要杀了他在这个世界上仅存的朋友。莱姆斯尖叫着祈求怜悯，就像他还是个孩子时那样。而狼狂妄地大笑起来。  
“我不会死！”狼向树林里跑去，一边欢快地唱着，“傻瓜！”  
***  
第二天早晨，他发现彼得已经逃掉了，小天狼星也是。他的朋友再一次离他而去。他有些头痛，还是走进了大礼堂吃早饭。当他在座位上坐下时，麦格教授看见了他，露出一个微笑。  
“校长把一切都告诉了我，”她说，把手放在他疲惫的胳膊上，“所有。”  
莱姆斯转开视线，忽然明白了她的意思。小天狼星一定告诉了邓布利多。终于，在二十二年之后，他们的秘密被发现了。  
“对不起，我辜负了你的信任，教授。”他就仿佛变成了以前的字句，那个小小的莱姆斯，那个前一天晚上完全不是自己的莱姆斯。  
“教授，”麦格教授大笑起来，“我有好些年没听你这么叫过我了，”她握住他的手，说，“你明白那几个孩子为你冒了多大的风险，对吧？”  
“是的，我知道。”卢平感到很愧疚。  
“他们一定是最好的朋友，”她说，视线从他身上移开，“最好的朋友，真的。”  
莱姆斯望着他昔日的教授，露出一个灿烂的笑容，自从詹姆死后，这是第一次。  
远处的桌上发出银器掉落的声响，斯内普站了起来。  
“我再说一遍，米勒娃，他又一次含糊其辞逃过了惩罚！”他喊道，整个大礼堂都安静下来。学生们看着斯内普走向黑魔法防御术教授的方向，用手指指着卢平。  
“我告诉过你有一天我会告诉他们！”斯内普叫道，用手抓着卢平的长袍，摇晃着他，“我告诉过你我总有一天会说出来！”  
“西弗勒斯，请你坐下。”米勒娃说道，“你吓到孩子们了！”  
“我不会坐下！”斯内普喊道，“你们永远让我闭嘴！威胁我！伤害我！诬陷我！这种垃圾总是逍遥法外！”  
“斯内普教授刚才说了‘垃圾’这个词吗？”一个叫做李•乔丹的学生大笑起来。  
“西弗勒斯，”卢平的语气非常平静，“告诉他们真相伤害不到我。”  
“别这么糊弄我，狼人。”斯内普讥讽道，朝向整个大礼堂，大声说道，“同学们，你们喜爱的卢平教授除了狼人什么也不是！”  
大礼堂里一片死寂，卢平看向那些信任着他，和他成为朋友的学生们。他们的脸上都是不可置信的神色，但莱姆斯没有颤抖，他挺直了胸膛站在那里，站在惊诧的学生面前，直到离开大礼堂。  
他又一次离开了。  
他又在木屋里住了一年，努力适应他新发现的真相。小天狼星是无辜的，彼得还活着，苟且偷生。哈利健康、快乐，活得很好。  
他再见到小天狼星是一年之后，他的逃犯朋友出现在家门口的那天下着暴雨。  
那天晚上和往常一样，莱姆斯坐在客厅里的椅子上读书。他已经记不得到底是哪本书了，但他记得那是一本书，似乎讲了一个人和一个怪物的故事，那个人有多么像人，而怪物又有多么像怪物，那是本奇怪的书。  
有人敲门，他放下书，走向门口。当他打开门时，他看到小天狼星站在那里，努力维持着站立的姿势。他的老朋友微笑着、筋疲力尽、全身湿透……  
“啊，莱姆斯，你还……你还住在这里？”  
然后他倒了下去。  
当小天狼星再醒过来的时候，他发现自己躺在莱姆斯的床上，而莱姆斯坐在旁边的椅子上。他对老朋友笑了笑，有些艰难地抬起头。  
“怎么回事？”小天狼星问。  
莱姆斯耸耸肩：“我才要问你同样的问题，你看起来就像只落水狗。”  
“好吧，”他说，挣扎着坐起来，“如果你十四年都没吃过一顿好饭，你看起来不会太好。”  
莱姆斯微笑了一下，站起身向厨房走去：“好吧，那我们可以弥补一下。”  
***  
“尖头叉子永远不会死，月亮脸。”  
莱姆斯无法集中精力吃晚饭了，他看向老朋友，点了点头：“没错，哈利告诉了我他的守护神，也是一只牡鹿。”  
“就是是只奶牛我也不在乎！”小天狼星大笑着说，“我没说守护神的问题。”  
小天狼星在等着莱姆斯发问，或是做些评价，但他什么也没说，所以小天狼星只是继续说了下去。  
“他的儿子不可思议地像他。”  
“除了眼睛。”莱姆斯纠正道。  
“是啊，眼睛，”小天狼星笑着说，“左边那只竟然不会闪着恶作剧的光芒。”  
他们不约而同地笑起来，小天狼星有些疲惫地叹了口气。  
“有时我会觉得那就是詹姆，回到我们身边了。”他低声说。“有时我甚至会忘记他叫哈利。”  
“好吧，”莱姆斯有些烦躁地从杯子里喝了一口水，“他们是两个不同的人。”  
“有时候我甚至不这么想。”  
“哈利更安静些，他不像我们想念的那个人一样滔滔不绝。”  
“但他也爱惹麻烦。”  
“没错，”莱姆斯说，无法掩饰嘴角的笑意，“没错。”  
小天狼星凝视着他，在吃下一口晚餐前，似乎怔了一会儿。  
“你是怎么回事。”他问，莱姆斯望着他，期待着他的解释。  
“什么意思？”  
小天狼星耸了耸肩，动作和他在霍格沃茨时一模一样，“你变了，在那个晚上之后……发生了什么。”  
莱姆斯和小天狼星从没有聊到过十二年间的生活，他们只告诉哈利美好的回忆，还有那一晚，但他们从没说过莱姆斯和小天狼星挣扎着生存的事情。  
“很久以前了。”莱姆斯有些敷衍。  
“好吧，那说出来就不会那么敏感，说吧。”小天狼星靠在椅子上说。  
莱姆斯叹了口气，又吃了一块土豆。  
“说啊，月亮脸。”小天狼星说。  
“我为魔法部工作了一段时间，”莱姆斯说，“然后在北边教了一段时间书，没持续那么长时间，没办法，狼毒药剂无法获得补给，如果任何人发现我……”他顿住了，轻笑一声，“然后我想要在什么地方开个商店，但也没开成。”  
“然后呢？”  
“时光飞逝，十二年一眨眼就过去了。”  
小天狼星大笑起来，靠在椅背上。他的姿势是那么似曾相识，莱姆斯在这么多年间以为他再也见不到了：“好吧，你可不是个擅长讲故事的家伙，你总是这样。”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
“你不记得菲姬•麦迪逊吻你的那次吗？但你对我们说的却是她……你用的是什么词来着……我想是……把她的嘴唇贴在你的嘴唇上，发出‘啵’的声响。然后她向后退了一步，脸像橘子一样是橙色的？”  
“红色，”莱姆斯纠正道，又吃了一口晚饭，即使他已经不饿了。他们两人的食欲都不正常地旺盛。  
“发生了什么，月亮脸？你遇见什么人了吗？有没有什么冒险？或者是别的什么？你做了什么事吗？”  
“我试图忘却。”他平静地望着小天狼星。  
小天狼星挑了挑眉毛，点点头：“好吧，然后呢。”  
莱姆斯没说话，站起身走向厨房。  
“我看你总是在逃。”小天狼星的声线冰冷，他坐直了身体，“那就是最高贵的行为了，最彼得的行为。”  
“我的意思是我试图忘记你，”莱姆斯说，那些词句在他心中烧灼，“我恨你。”  
“太棒了。”小天狼星叹了口气。  
“我永远忘不了詹姆。”  
“他也不容易忘记，你不觉得吗。”  
“还有哈利，”莱姆斯说，声音里第一次有了颤抖，“我总想知道他去了哪里。”  
“好吧，我们得给狼人喂一片饼干。”小天狼星说，莱姆斯又在桌边坐下了。  
“小天狼星，他们告诉我是你杀了那些人，”莱姆斯的声音很激动，“所有人都离开了，他们都死了，你被关在监狱里，成了叛徒。我还能做什么？沉浸在以往的回忆里吗？”  
“我就是那样的，”小天狼星拍了一下桌子。他的眼睛又开始黯淡下去，渐渐变得空茫，“我该死地沉浸了十二年，我只有回忆了，卢平。”  
莱姆斯盯着他：“好吧，我还有自由。”  
他们相对着沉默了一段时间，仿佛赌气一般地吃了几分钟晚餐，然后莱姆斯开口了：“小天狼星，那你还打算做些什么呢？”  
“我要杀了更多的食死徒，即使他们已经被关在阿兹卡班，我还是要杀了他们。我要找到哈利，把他从那些麻瓜身边带走，我就是要做这些。”小天狼星说。  
“好吧，我想杀死更多的食死徒不光是我们俩的打算，”莱姆斯平静地将双手交叠，“他把你在监狱里耗了十年，真正的凶手逃走了。哈利长大的过程中不再有他的教父，我们中的一个人都没有。”  
“他总会知道的。”  
“但我们不会知道了，不是吗。”  
“谁给你这种圣人般的口气，莱姆斯？”小天狼星的眼神更阴沉了，“你没有经历我经历的一切，你永远不会看到他们躺在那里，没有呼吸的样子。你永远不会看见那一晚后的彼得，你永远不会经历我经历的一切！你别对我说三道四，卢平！”  
莱姆斯安静了一会儿，忽然看到小天狼星的眼睛里闪着什么光，之前还没有的，从他认识那个快活的小男孩之后都没有的。但那束光就在他的眼睛里，在那个布莱克家的人从坟墓里归来之后的眼睛里。  
他失去了什么，他心里的光多年前就已经彻底熄灭。现在他眼睛里的光含着恨意和复仇，还有疯狂和恐惧。  
莱姆斯不是那个怪物了，小天狼星取代了他。  
“你变了。”莱姆斯平板地说。  
小天狼星停了一会儿，似乎有些踌躇的样子。他知道莱姆斯说对了。他的眼光忽然柔和下来，清了清嗓子：“人都会变”是他继续吃晚餐前挤出来的唯一几个字。  
那天晚上，莱姆斯梦见了哈利、詹姆和莉莉，他们都坐在霍格沃茨的湖边，激动地说着话，就好像他们从未分离。  
他醒来，面前是壁炉的温暖火光，圆木破碎燃烧的声音灌入耳膜。他记不得自己生过火，他从没用过，因为害怕会把房子烧掉。  
但当他看到那个坐在他唯一一把椅子上，腿伸在下面，头枕着手的男人时，他忽然明白了。小天狼星的眼眸从没离开过壁炉，他只是盯着火焰，深色的眼睛和灵魂一样暗。  
“大脚板……”莱姆斯小声说，小天狼星没有反应。他只是盯着火焰，火焰燃烧在他深黑的瞳仁里。红色的火光折射在他长而油腻的头发上，莱姆斯给他几小时前换的衣服太大了。他看起来就像是床单里裹着的骨架，随时会走进地狱之门，接受命运的审判。  
但有所不同的是，这个男人已经踏进了他自己的地狱，他已经接受了命运。  
“如果没有詹姆•波特，我这一辈子都不算是活过。”小天狼星嘶哑着声音说，“我的命运早就注定，最糟的命运。而他不知从哪里冒出来，把我的一生全部改写。他给了我另一条路，他告诉我除了我的家族灌输给我的东西之外，还有别的方式可活。”  
莱姆斯从床上坐起来，盯着他的老朋友，但他什么也没说。  
“他是我的哥哥，他不止是我的哥哥，他是我的一切。”小天狼星说，“他是我一生中唯一懂我的人，或者是唯一一个试着去懂我的人。当他赢了一场魁地奇比赛时，我甚至觉得他的骄傲在我的心中升腾。当他在霍尔教授的一次考试中得到满分时，我都能感觉到我自己的满分试卷。当他……”他的声音断了，眼睛比之前更坚定地望向火焰，“当他……遇见莉莉，我仿佛也爱上了莉莉。甚至是哈利……当他出生的时候，我把他当做自己的儿子。当他死时……”小天狼星用手捂住脸，莱姆斯转开了视线。他假装没有听见小天狼星低声的抽泣。  
一会儿之后，崩溃了的人继续说：“当他死时……我和他一起死了。”  
“我记得那天晚上，就仿佛是昨天发生的事情。在阿兹卡班可怕的夜晚里，我在脑海中看了一遍一遍。摄魂怪都知道的，我告诉你。他们特别喜欢你最痛苦的记忆。我从梦魇里醒来，我记得醒来后那种不祥的预感。出了什么事，所以我按照惯例去找了彼得，就像我每几天都要做一次的那样。我记得我走进佩德鲁家，看见一切都是老样子，但彼得不见了。我搜查了他的屋子，什么地方都找过了……但他不在那儿。他几小时前就离开了，我一看到这个，就知道有什么事情不对劲。”  
“我跑到波特家，然后……”他又一次停住了，眼睛死盯着火焰，仿佛火焰里正展现着遥远的那一天，他的视线焦点已经不在莱姆斯家的墙板上了，他回到了莱姆斯从未见过的过去。一个只活在小天狼星的心脏和记忆里的梦魇，“一片绿光，连房子都不在了。”他嘶声说，“他们的东西都散在那里，都……闪着……绿光……我……”他又说不出话了，眯了眯眼睛，肩膀向里缩着，“他躺在那儿。”  
“当我看到詹姆的时候，”他说，莱姆斯能感到自己的眼泪也不自觉地夺眶而出，“我觉得自己什么也看不见了，我把他抱在怀里，他……他身上那么冷，眼睛直愣愣地盯着我。他的嘴唇发紫，我……我只是抱着他，用手揪他的头发。尖叫着，哭着，想让他再醒过来。但我已经害死他了，是我让他死的。是我没有走那条应该走的路，我放开了他的手，活该我承受这一切，现在这就是给我的惩罚。”  
“我不知道我在那儿坐了多久，他的膝盖枕在我的头上。我还能看见他淡绿色的皮肤，都闪着那种绿光。我还能看见莉莉的头发，然后……然后他们从我这里夺走了哈利……”  
“彼得炸了整条街，”他说，“我以为他自杀了，他……那儿全是火，火海一样。还有是尖叫、飞散的土块、光、尸体……”  
“小天狼星，”莱姆斯说，眼泪无声地从他的脸颊上流下。  
“之后我就记得不太清楚了，”小天狼星说，无视了莱姆斯更加坚定的语调，“但我记得所有重要的事情。我记得弗兰克，我记得走过我的牢房的表亲，我记得梦里的哈利。那些都是好梦，让我一直充满希望，你知道的。它们让我继续走下去，我一直在假装某一天真相总会大白，他会来这里，把我救出来。好吧，有一部分算是说对了。”  
“你是对的，莱姆斯，”小天狼星说，眼睛从没有一刻离开火焰，“我变了，当一个人走进过地狱之后，就没有回头路了。我早就看过地狱的模样，唯一让我还活在这世上的就是那个孩子，哈利。”  
莱姆斯没说话，两人静默地坐在那里，眼泪从脸颊上落下，但没有人哭出声。  
一会儿之后，小天狼星轻笑了一声，说：“我活不到这场战争结束了，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯抬起头，看见在他老朋友的脸上倒映着燃烧的火焰：“别这么说，你当然会活下来。”  
“不，我不会了，”小天狼星笃定地说，“你看，詹姆把我从我应有的命运里拉了出来。但与此同时，也将我引向了另一条命运。”他在这场对话里第一次把椅子转向莱姆斯，“你还记得马人的那个广场吗？我们还在上学的时候去看过的那个？”  
“我记得。”莱姆斯说。  
“詹姆告诉我你们发现了什么，”小天狼星说，“能展现出你的命运什么的。”  
“差不多。”莱姆斯说。  
“好吧，我知道詹姆看见了什么。”他说着，眼睛转回渐渐黯淡的火焰，“他看见了一头白色的牡鹿，身上泛着绿光。他看见了自己的死亡。”  
小屋里又是一阵沉默，莱姆斯慢慢地摇着头：“命运是不存在的。”  
“你想知道我看见了什么吗？”小天狼星问。  
莱姆斯没有回答，他觉得自己也没有选择。  
“我看见一个男孩，披着一件黑色的袍子，”小天狼星说，“他站得有点远，更靠近四周的地方。袍子在不断落下，就好像他在什么后面一样……窗帘？帷幕？他尖叫着我的名字，一遍一遍地尖叫着。当我看见这一切的时候，我确定那是詹姆。看起来太像他了，几乎就是他。当我在阿兹卡班的时候，我以为这预言了他的死亡。但现在我知道那个尖叫的人不是詹姆。”  
“是哈利。”莱姆斯为他补全了。  
“我会死，莱姆斯，”小天狼星说，“我看不到那个伏地魔被消灭的世界了。”  
莱姆斯坐在床上，等着小天狼星继续说。火焰熄灭的时候已经接近午夜，他发现小天狼星已经在椅子上睡着了。  
他躺回床上，试着忘记小天狼星说的话。  
***  
“好的，我们来看看，”大脚板坐在门廊上，手上拿着表格和羽毛笔，“凤凰社成员的名单，1980年。我们要在多长时间内把他们召集起来？”  
“一个月，”莱姆斯生活，把手里的斧子放在木头上，“邓布利多的命令。”  
小天狼星点点头，叹了口气：“好吧，没人说邓布利多懂得怎么安排时间，现在他们也弄不清楚了。”  
“名单里的第一个人是谁？”莱姆斯叹了口气，小天狼星的话让他烦躁。但在他身上看到一丝男孩时的影子是件好事，总比他昨天晚上的样子强。  
“好吧，是按字母顺序排的，当然了，”小天狼星大笑起来，“也就是说小天狼星•布莱克被排在第一位。这对他来说可真是件好事，好了，我相信他还活蹦乱跳着。”  
“那可说不准。”莱姆斯小声说。  
“埃德加•博恩斯。”他说。  
“不，他死了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“一段时间之前，”他说，“你不记得了吗？他是那个失踪了的间谍。”  
“现在他要上牺牲者名单了……”小天狼星划掉博恩斯的名字，“我们有个幸运儿叫做卡拉迪克•迪尔博恩。”  
“也死了。”莱姆斯说，拿起手上的斧子。  
“下一个是迪歌•迪达洛，没错，他还活着，在不同时间造访不同酒吧，我看到他好多次了。在查完名单之后就去破釜酒吧会会他怎么样？”  
“下一个是谁？”  
“是爱菲亚斯•多吉，”小天狼星大笑出声，“啊，是他，我多想念老爱菲亚斯啊。”  
“他还活着，”莱姆斯说，“现在在康沃尔那一块，我们找到迪歌之后就去找他。”  
“下一个是邓布利多，不觉得他想加入凤凰社。”小天狼星有些讽刺地说，读出下一个名字，“阿不福斯•邓布利多。”  
“从没听说过他。”莱姆斯说，又劈了一块木头。  
“好吧，他是个邓布利多，或许是特殊关系。”  
“下一个？”  
“本吉•芬威克。”  
“他在我们出去和巨人战斗的那一次时死了。”莱姆斯打了个寒噤，“我记得很清楚。”  
“阿拉贝拉•费格？”  
“没错，就是她在看着哈利，她是他的保护人。”莱姆斯说，把另一块木头放在上面。  
“鲁伯•海格？”  
“好吧，当然了。”  
“爱丽丝•隆巴顿，”小天狼星说，划掉了她的名字，“还有……弗兰克……”  
莱姆斯望着小天狼星，小天狼星用羽毛笔把名字划掉了。  
“下一个我想都不用想，”小天狼星大笑起来，没提隆巴顿的事，“总让我觉得有些怀疑，或许是伏地魔的卧底呢。”  
“谁？”莱姆斯问。  
“莱姆斯•J•卢平，”小天狼星说，他的眼睛里仿佛又闪烁出少年的风采，“别那么看我，月亮脸，你知道我在开玩笑。”  
“继续往下读。”  
“米勒娃•麦格。”  
“打钩。”  
“马琳•麦金农。”  
莱姆斯手上的斧头停了下来，他摇了摇头说：“她被杀了。”  
“好吧。”小天狼星在名单里找着和他有点交情的人，“多卡斯•梅多斯？”  
“多卡斯在他们攻击总部的时候被杀了。”  
“谢谢你告诉我，说的好像我不知道一样。”小天狼星说着，把她的名字划掉了，“阿拉斯托•穆迪。”他大笑起来，“喂，月亮脸，是老穆迪。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道吗，我今年在学校见过他。”  
“真的吗？怎么回事？”  
“他没看见我，”小天狼星靠在椅背上，“大概是件好事。”  
“为什么？”莱姆斯取过另一块木头。  
小天狼星望着木头，又看了看他的斧头：“你为什么要做这个？”  
“做什么？”莱姆斯把斧头扔在木头上。  
“砍木头，”小天狼星说，“我们正在整理名单，你那样挺烦的。”  
“继续念吧。”莱姆斯说，小天狼星叹了口气，坐了回去。  
“彼得•佩德……”  
“你为什么要念？”莱姆斯呵斥道，把斧头扔下来，眼睛盯着小天狼星。  
小天狼星看起来有些惊讶，他的下唇弯了弯：“念什么？”  
“你他妈知道谁死了，谁没死，你和我一样清楚。”莱姆斯向他走来，“你为什么要把每个名字都念一遍？”  
“是你让我继续念！”小天狼星说，莱姆斯抓过羊皮纸，“你刚才说脏字了吗？”  
“来，让我来帮你整理，”莱姆斯说，“吉迪翁•普利维特，被多洛霍夫的人炸死了。”  
“莱姆斯……”  
“费比安•普威特，”他继续说下去，无视了小天狼星，“在他的孪生兄弟身边死去，想要我提醒你吗？是他们为哈利的洗礼带来了袜子，莉莉怀孕的那个圣诞节向她祝贺，他们是英雄，他们像英雄一样死去，没错。”  
“把名单还我。”小天狼星说，但莱姆斯拿过了羽毛笔，把他们的名字划掉。  
“不，我们快要读完了。”莱姆斯说，“看看下一个是谁，莉莉•波特，她为保护她的儿子而死。你记得她，不是吗小天狼星？”  
“莱姆斯，你怎么了。”  
“是她让你当她儿子的教父，是你叫她莫甘娜。”  
小天狼星的眼睛里又是一片空洞，他夺回了名单：“我知道，卢平。”  
“好吧，我也知道。”莱姆斯从他手里又拿回名单。  
小天狼星的眼睛危险地眯了眯，又一次夺回名单：“詹姆•波特。”他抑制着自己的声音，羽毛笔停在他的名字上方。莱姆斯停住了，他能听见小天狼星手中的笔在羊皮纸上划动，他知道那是真的了。  
詹姆•波特真的死了。  
***  
那天晚一些时候，金斯莱•沙克尔造访了他的小屋。跟在他身后的是蒙顿格斯•弗莱奇、费格夫人、爱菲亚斯和爱米琳•万斯。  
他们看起来都老了，被时光抹去了青春。但年轻一些的几个人眼睛里的光芒都没有变，他们撑过了这场战争，即使伤痕累累。而卢平，则让所有人惊讶于他的变化。  
他们并不惊讶于小天狼星的变化，他和他们剩下所有人经历过的都不一样。但很令他们惊奇的是，小天狼星在他们面前遮起了伤疤。没错，疼痛就在那里，但他不需要怜悯，他也不想听到“关于詹姆的事情，我很遗憾”。他只想一个人待着，或是和他们一起笑，没别的了。  
当除了邓布利多和疯眼汉穆迪之外的凤凰社成员都聚集在木屋里时，看起来他们需要吸纳更多的新鲜血液。有一个新人来了，莱姆斯还记得那个他和小天狼星一起去见过的女孩。  
“尼法朵拉•唐克斯。”在她打开公寓的门时，莱姆斯说。  
“唐克斯。”女孩说道，发型是莱姆斯见过最复古的，“叫我唐克斯就行了，我讨厌我妈给我起的蠢名字。”  
莱姆斯看向小天狼星，挑了挑眉毛，又看看眼前已经变成朋克风格的女孩。“好吧，她肯定是你家的人。”他嘟囔着，对女孩说道，“好了，唐克斯，我们可以进去吗？阿不思•邓布利多让我们来带个口信。”  
“啊，是校长吗？”唐克斯说，领着他们走进客厅，“没错，我的上司不太喜欢他。福吉说他正密谋反对魔法部，我觉得那就是在扯淡，没错。是怎么了？啊！”她试着用手肘关上门的时候，旁边的花瓶掉在地上碎了，“别管那个，我之后再打扫。”当莱姆斯试图帮她清理时，她说，“先坐吧，我来给你们泡一壶……你们喜欢喝什么？茶吗？”  
莱姆斯又看了小天狼星一眼，点点头：“茶就可以了，谢谢你。”  
在唐克斯打碎三个茶壶后，她终于用两杯可乐代替了茶。  
“可乐，这才是未来的趋势。”她喝了一口可乐，说，“你们年轻的时候有可乐吗？”  
“唐克斯，你被选中作为一个抵抗组织的成员。”放下可乐，莱姆斯开口说。他试着记起阿不思在他们加入凤凰社时对他们说的话，但他什么也想不起来了，只有钻心剜骨咒导致的颤抖，他努力不让别人看出他痛苦的样子。然后是詹姆站起身离开的背影，小天狼星追着他也走了。然后他双手奉上自己的生命，然后他就在这里了，他什么也想不起来。  
“好吧，全是正事，连聊聊的机会都没有。”唐克斯说，看着卢平的眼神就好像之前没见过他这样的人，“我明白了，好吧，”她说，紫色的头发迅速变成了咖啡色。她年轻的脸庞开始苍老，她渐渐变成了麦格教授的样子，“嗯，我能为你们做什么呢。”  
卢平惊诧地望着她的变化，自从进门就没说一句话的小天狼星却一点也不惊讶。事实上，一丝微笑漏出他的嘴角。  
“你母亲说得对，”他嘶哑着声音说，“你真的是一个被上天眷顾的孩子。”  
唐克斯大吃一惊，望着小天狼星，教授消失了，她又变成了朋克风格：“你怎么会认识我母亲？”  
“安多米达？”小天狼星大笑起来，“她是我唯一喜欢的表亲。”  
唐克斯怔了怔，将眼睛闭了一会儿。当她再次睁开眼睛的时候，她变成了小天狼星年轻时的样子。或许是从她母亲的相册里看来的。莱姆斯凝视着女孩，就好像回想起了什么记忆，小天狼星也惊呆了。  
“你是小天狼星表弟，是吗。”她的声音和小天狼星年轻时一模一样，“你是……是我们在找的谋杀犯。”  
她又变成了通缉令上的疯癫的小天狼星，小天狼星转开视线，点了点头。  
“是的，”他说，“没错。”  
唐克斯站起身，猛地抽出魔杖指向他：“退后！你们两个！”  
“现在，唐克斯小姐，”莱姆斯站起身面对她，“如果你能听我们的解释……”  
“我不需要解释，你们都被逮捕了。”她说着，变回了自己的样子，穿着一身魔法部的制服，发色金黄，“十三桩谋杀案……”  
“唐克斯，”小天狼星叹了口气，就好像他已经经历过许多次这样的情况，“先坐下……”  
“如果你了解前因后果……”  
“不要动！我立刻通知魔法部，五秒之内就会有支援赶到。”她说，“沙克尔会很开心看见你们被捕……”  
“沙克尔已经在这儿了，”小天狼星举起手，“是他把我们送过来的，如果你需要证据，他就在楼下。”  
唐克斯停了停：“你在开玩笑。”  
“我没有。”  
“他没有。”  
“你们都在，”唐克斯举起魔杖，“我或许年轻，可我不傻。”  
“你母亲了解我，唐克斯，”小天狼星的手依旧高高举起，“她知道我恨伏地魔。”  
“别说那个名字！”  
“她了解我，”他说，“如果你也了解我，你也会知道！我就和你的母亲一样被从族谱上除名。”  
唐克斯犹豫了一会儿，她眯了眯眼睛：“我看到过证据，我看到隆巴顿留下的文件……”  
“那不对，”小天狼星说，“想一想，唐克斯。你是安多米达聪明的女儿，想一想啊，看在上帝的份上！彼得在追我的时候被逼到了墙角，那可能吗，唐克斯？可能吗？”  
唐克斯思索了一会儿，她的眼睛猛然瞪大：“我的天哪……”她的魔杖落在地上，表情极度惊讶，“我……我……”  
小天狼星如释重负地坐回了沙发上。  
“你听说过凤凰社吗？”莱姆斯问，不希望再被打断一次了。  
唐克斯依然不敢置信地瞪着小天狼星，她慢慢地点了点头。  
“我们在重新集结，”莱姆斯在小天狼星身边坐下，“也在吸纳新人，阿不思希望你能加入我们。你在魔法部有极好的记录，而你的特殊……能力……对凤凰社来说是不可多得的宝藏。”  
他们把所有事情都和这个年轻女孩解释了一遍，和他们加入这场战争时听到的那番话差别并不大。她一言不发，着迷地听着。当她终于开口时，她的嘴角勾起一丝笑容。  
“我在哪里签字？”  
***  
木屋里已经相当拥挤了，大概有五十个凤凰社成员站在里面，他们又分别和一百多个分布在英国和世界各地的成员有着联系。这和第一场战争的情况已经不同了，莱姆斯感到心里一暖。他们有希望了，或许他们这次会赢，没有人会死。  
也是在那一天，所有人翘首以盼的阿拉斯托•穆迪来了。是六月的某一天，他刚从去年一年的虐待走出来，小天狼星在拥挤的木屋外的门廊里踱步。五十个人挤在一个只供一个人居住的木屋里，做到隐私是件很难的事。  
“紧张了？”莱姆斯向他走来，关上了身后的门。  
“不，完全没有。”小天狼星说，双臂交叉，目光投向森林，“一点都不紧张。”  
“我从冥想盆里看到了弗兰克的记忆，”莱姆斯在椅子上坐下，“我知道发生了什么。”  
“好，那你就应该知道我为什么在这儿徘徊了，”小天狼星说，靠在栏杆上说，“我和那个人十四年都没有说话，如果可以的话，我希望这个期限可以再延长。”  
“你觉得他会对你施恶咒？”莱姆斯大笑着说。  
小天狼星打了个冷颤：“不，我觉得可不是施恶咒这么简单。”  
***  
终于，凤凰社的第一次会议时间到了。椅子都被拉到莱姆斯的客厅里，五十多个人挤在狭小的空间里，还要留出演讲者的空间。邓布利多很忙，他要保证英国其他部分凤凰社成员的联络，还要管理学校。来的是穆迪。  
中午时分，他幻影移形到了莱姆斯的厨房里。  
“这是怎么回事？！我都能幻影移形进凤凰社总部了！我和你们讲过一点点保持警惕的重要性吗？！莱姆斯•卢平！”  
卢平叹了口气，走进厨房：“好久不见，阿拉斯托。”  
坐在莱姆斯床上的小天狼星提心吊胆地看着这一切。他有些不舒服地看着穆迪和莱姆斯从厨房里走出来，疯眼汉看起来愤怒到了极点。  
“这是什么？孩子们到朋友家过夜吗？”他对凤凰社成员们吼道，“你们连一道防御咒语都没有？都要我帮你们弄好吗！”  
“我们才到了一周，”爱菲亚斯说，“别这么吼，阿拉斯托。我们不是小孩了。”  
“行为像小孩的就会被当做小孩对待！”穆迪说，他在凤凰社成员的面前坐下，“听着，我不在乎谁在这儿，谁不在这儿。我也不在乎你们的往事如何，更不想知道你们为什么要去和伏地魔战斗。重点是你们都已经在这儿了，我只想知道这一点。现在，很明显设立一个总部是首要任务，在这一堆木头中间连开会的地方都腾不出来。是谁的好主意说要在这儿开会的？卢平？”  
“是阿不思。”卢平从房间的后面说。  
“好吧，他是个天才，但他老了。”穆迪说，魔眼滴溜溜地看向凤凰社成员，“谁有什么关于总部地点的设想吗？没有人吗？”  
新人们被他的开场白震惊了，对穆迪的第一印象似乎重重地扇了他们一耳光。凤凰社的老成员们很平静，并不想谈论对于穆迪的看法。莱姆斯记起小天狼星在人群中一个个看去，一直看到穆迪。他在暗暗想着，脑袋里盘算着什么。  
“好吧，这效率可不太高。”穆迪嘟囔着，“有人吗？有人有什么想法吗？或者我直接开始抽签！”  
“我有一个地方。”  
穆迪看向房间的后部，小天狼星站在那里，手插在口袋里。他的脸上是高傲的神情，莱姆斯抱怨了一声，转开了目光。  
“好的，布莱克先生。”穆迪说，他的声音很坚决，“你有什么建议？”  
小天狼星的脸上闪过一抹惊讶的神情，他的表情很快恢复正常，说：“我母亲几年前死了，我是布莱克家族剩下的最后一个人，也就是说我小时候的房子已经在我的名下了。那里很大，或许可以称为一套大宅子。”  
“在哪里？”  
“伦敦，”他说，“格里莫街12号，需要打扫一下，但……”  
“非常好，伦敦。”穆迪说，拍了拍手，对房间里的其他成员说，“那就是伦敦了，一周后 今天在格里莫街见面，我希望那里能不留一丝灰尘。还有如果我能够幻影移形进去的话，你们所有人都会被施个充血咒，记住了。”  
他转过身向厨房走去。莱姆斯走了过去，告诉他来时的位置。但穆迪在那里停了一会儿，在爱米琳开始讲话之后，他又回去看了一圈房子。有一个人坐在床上，面无表情，他只是看了那个人一眼，在和莱姆斯一起走向下个房间之前。  
“不错的地方。”穆迪在幻影移形前有些怒气冲冲地说，莱姆斯默默地对自己笑了，他又走回客厅。  
***  
两个星期后，他们才开第二次会。这一次已经在格里莫街了，小天狼星用他的整个生命去痛恨的房子。在他们见面的台阶左边就是一间会议室。这一次，并非所有凤凰社成员都住在里面，只有小天狼星住在总部里，因为他也没有别的地方可去。相比于莱姆斯的家，他更喜欢这里，莱姆斯能看出来的。  
开会之前三天，韦斯莱家从陋居搬了出来，住进了总部。邓布利多觉得让他们搬过去是个很好的选择。赫敏•格兰杰也和他们一起来了。  
看起来邓布利多对罗恩•韦斯莱、赫敏和哈利的要求也很高，他对待这三人就像当初对待莱姆斯、小天狼星和其他几人一样。要不然为什么两个没到年龄的巫师会被邀请到总部来？  
卢平在门口欢迎了他们，韦斯莱夫人带着年纪最小的金妮，金妮长得比想象中得快。她就要十四岁了，看起来像是个缩小版的莉莉。她没有莉莉那么漂亮，但眼睛里闪烁的光芒让莱姆斯想起了他逝去的朋友，那一头红发和雪白的皮肤。  
双胞胎弗雷德和乔治也来了，卢平在霍格沃茨教课时和他们并不熟。但他们的名声早就传遍了学校，詹姆和他们两人肯定能相处得很好。然后是查理和比尔，他们并不住在格里莫街，但也想加入凤凰社。比尔在古灵阁工作，而查理在罗马尼亚研究火龙。  
韦斯莱先生和莱姆斯握了手。“早上好，卢平先生。”他很高兴地说，“希望我们没有吵醒你。”  
“不，一点也没有。”他把他们领进房子，“叫我莱姆斯就好了。”  
“亚瑟，”他又和莱姆斯握了一次手，“这是我的妻子，莫莉。我想你已经见过我们的孩子们了。”  
“是我的荣幸。”卢平对罗恩点了点头。罗恩扔下手中的包，向他跑来。  
“卢平教授！”他叫道，正拖着箱子上台阶上到一半的赫敏也冲进来抱住了他。  
“教授！”她说，“你还好吧！”他轻声笑了。  
“我不是教授了，”他轻轻把赫敏推开，“一段时间之前就不是了。”  
“我的天哪，”罗恩说，“你也是凤凰社成员？”  
“很高兴见到你，莱姆斯，”莫莉和他握了手，努力在同时拎住十二个包，身后还有一个嘟囔着的金妮，“哈利来了吗？”  
“没有，”莱姆斯说，看向罗恩和赫敏，“你们还不能给他们写信，知道了吗？”  
“什么？”罗恩说，“为什么？”  
“不许问问题，罗恩•韦斯莱。”莫莉把孩子们赶上楼梯，“他说你们不行，就是不行。”  
“我带你们去看房间。”莱姆斯说，跟着一群红发的孩子们走上楼梯。  
当他们走到二层的时候，他打开了一扇门，让赫敏和金妮进来：“这是你们的房间，格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱小姐。如果你希望的话，这里有几张羊皮纸，你可以给父母写封信，格兰杰小姐。我们有猫头鹰供你使用。晚餐是一小时之后。”  
“谢谢。”两个女孩礼貌地说，关上了门。  
“下面，弗雷德、乔治、罗恩，这是你们的房间。”卢平说着，男孩们跑进这个更大的卧室，“这是你们的房间，亚瑟和莫莉。还有什么家人吗？”  
莫莉的脸色忽然变得很糟，她很快恢复了正常，摇了摇头：“不，这是整个……这是整个……”  
“这是整个家庭了，”亚瑟阴郁地说，和妻子一起走进了房间，“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”  
“不用谢。”莱姆斯说，们关上了。他叹了口气，再次向楼下走去。他得把会议前的准备做好。  
***  
那是一张大圆桌，至少有二十多把椅子。比穆迪的客厅更加隐蔽。第一次会议在一个寒冷的夜晚举行。莫莉、亚瑟和两个大儿子是最先走进会议室的，然后是小天狼星和莱姆斯。再然后是麦格教授、西弗勒斯和蒙顿格斯，然后是费格、斯多吉•波德摩、唐克斯和金斯莱。余下的成员们陆续到来，直到大部分的椅子都坐上了人。终于，邓布利多和穆迪到了，坐在他们预留好的位置上。  
还有四个空位，整个夏天都会这样空下去。穆迪看了一眼那四把排成一排的椅子，飞快地把视线转开，再也没有看上一眼。  
“晚上好，各位男巫女巫们，”邓布利多站起身说，“欢迎来到凤凰社的第二次正式会议，我想要以默哀作为会议的开始，哀悼那些不能于我们同席的人们。他们在十四年前付出了比我们这里任何人都要大的代价，他们付出了生命。”他看向那四把椅子。弗兰克、爱丽丝、詹姆、莉莉。莱姆斯循着他的目光看去，叹了一口气。他不希望再有人提醒他谁将会永远地缺席了，这样的痛苦什么时候才能结束？“还有在未来的日子里将会牺牲的战士们，请和我一起默哀。”  
一阵沉默席卷了会议室，所有人低下头哀悼逝去的凤凰社成员们。小天狼星是他们其中最安静的。  
“谢谢。”阿不思说，看向凤凰社的成员们，“现在，进入正题。在过去的一个月中，我们中有许多人都在努力调查伏地魔可能的计划。我们知道的远比他所想象的要多，这也是一个很大的优势。”  
“我们有一种武器，”穆迪说，“一种能改变这个世界的武器，也就是团结的凤凰社。”  
“现在，”阿不思说，“在我们继续往下说之前，我希望你们都明白在这间会议室里说出的某一个字都不能带出这扇门。莫莉，你的孩子不应该知道这些。小天狼星，哈利只需要知道能避免他惹上麻烦的内容就可以了，都清楚了吗？”  
小天狼星回过神来，用极度惊讶的目光望着校长：“什么？你不告诉哈利这里谈到的任何一个字？”  
“为什么要说。”穆迪说。  
“都和他有关，对吧？”小天狼星的身体开始变得僵硬，“关于那个预言？”  
“小天狼星，”阿不思缓缓地说，“哈利对那个预言一无所知。”  
小天狼星愣住了，他不敢相信地看着校长“他……他不知道？”  
“我在努力保证他的安全，”阿不思说，“我尽量少地透露给他信息。他知道他的父母死了，是被伏地魔杀死的，因为他母亲对他的爱，伏地魔杀不了他。到现在为止，他知道这些就够了。”  
“那他根本不知道凤凰社，”小天狼星说，“他不知道那个预言，一个字都不知道。”  
“没错，”阿不思说，“他不知道。”  
“那你们这十四年间都该死地告诉了他什么！”小天狼星猛地一拍桌子站起来，“那是个意外？！怪不得他对什么都一片茫然！首先你让他有十年都以为自己是个麻瓜，当你们终于把他带回来的时候，又什么都不告诉他！”  
“什么都没变啊，布莱克。”斯内普坐在他对面的座位上讽刺道，“依然控制不了自己的情绪。”  
“小天狼星，先坐下。”莱姆斯把他按回座位上，小天狼星用刀子一样的眼神盯着西弗勒斯。  
“我和你一样爱那个男孩，小天狼星。”邓布利多的眼神里有几分伤感，“我在尽我最大的努力保护他。”  
“你保护不了他，”小天狼星说，“有史以来最危险的巫师就活在这世界上，想要杀了他，你还不告诉他为什么。”  
“他已经在各种不同场合见过汤姆了，”阿不思说，“他完全能保护自己。他不是那个小男孩了，小天狼星，他和死亡已经打过了照面，而他还能活着讲述这个故事。现在如果我们能继续会议的内容，”他不再关注小天狼星，“我们都知道伏地魔将要做什么，就像布莱克先生刚提到的那样，那个预言。对于并不了解的凤凰社成员们，那是一个在1981年10月31日发生的预言。预言了莉莉和詹姆•波特的死亡，和伏地魔的终结。预言也提到伏地魔将追杀哈利，这也是他即将去做的。”  
“预言球在魔法部里，”阿不思将魔杖在空中点了点，一张地图浮现在桌面上空，“神秘事物司。只有预言里提及的人可以拿到预言球，在这里就是哈利或伏地魔。”  
“但伏……我的意识是，神秘人不会跑到魔法部去。”亚瑟说，“那相当于自杀。”  
“差不多，”阿不思用魔杖点了点那张地图，“这就是为什么他需要另一个人帮他实行这个任务，他也正打算这么做。”  
地图变成了一个戴着眼镜的黑发男孩的样子，在他的前额上有一道伤疤，小天狼星脸色惨白。  
“哈利，另一个能够拿到预言球的人，”邓布利多说，“我在一段时间前就意识到他和汤姆有某种特殊的联系，他是个蛇佬腔，在伏地魔接近或是有强烈情绪波动时他的伤疤会疼。两个人被连在一起，自从哈利的父母被杀之后。”  
“你的意思是哈利和伏地魔被连在一起？”金斯莱问，声音里充满了惊讶。  
“差不多，”阿不思答道，哈利的脸庞变小了一些，伏地魔的脸浮现在旁边，“这两个灵魂在伏地魔试图杀死那个男孩时就被连在一起。从那以后，他们从没有分开过。哈利也发现了，但汤姆……”  
他顿了顿，望着面前的两张人脸：“汤姆•里德尔是个很有办法的人。即使在他还是个孩子的时候，我就知道他能解决出现的所有问题，现在这个问题也不例外。他已经获得了原来的身体，又一次有了他最坚定的支持者。他发现自己与哈利的联系只是时间问题。在那个时候，他将会拥有最忠诚的仆人。”  
“这是什么意思？”莱姆斯问。  
邓布利多的眼睛暗了下来，他挥了挥魔杖，两张脸合并在了一起。  
“他会控制哈利，”他说，“到那时，他就能够控制哈利的思维，将他引向神秘事物司。哈利会把预言球拱手让给他，那时一切都完了。”  
“这不可能，”小天狼星的脸上闪过一丝恐惧，“哈利没那么笨。”  
“这已经开始发生了，”邓布利多严肃地说，“这就是为什么我们不能告诉他更多的东西，我不想用这个吓坏他。我们只需要保证他健康地活着，这对他来说就是最大的好消息。哈利还拥有一样伏地魔永远不会拥有的东西，那就是爱。”  
“啊！别踩我的脚，乔治！”  
凤凰社成员们转过头看向会议室的门。穆迪的魔眼向橡木大门转去，他大吼了一声。  
“韦斯莱！”他咆哮着打开了门。门外是弗雷德和乔治，手上拿着他们的新发明。看起来像是个加了橡皮筋的耳朵，他们正跪在门外，新发明贴在门上。当穆迪甩开门的时候，他们向后一边退一边尖叫着，莫莉斥责着他们。  
“弗雷德！乔治！立刻回房间！”  
“我们什么也没听到，妈妈！”弗雷德哀叫着，跌跌撞撞地站起来，“我发誓，它们并没有起作用！”  
“我们还要再做点改进，你们知道的。”乔治说。  
“现在！回！你们的！房间！乔治！弗雷德！回！房！间！”  
双胞胎忙不迭地向楼上跑去，穆迪怒视着亚瑟。  
“你们最好把孩子们看紧点，”他砰地一声关上门，“要不然你们就要少两个儿子了，我发誓……”  
“我们在一周内开下一次会，”邓布利多说，“西弗勒斯，你的报告能够在此之前提交吗？”  
“可以的，阿不思。”斯内普说，凤凰社的成员们开始陆续离开。  
“莱姆斯，小天狼星，我可以和你们谈谈吗？”邓布利多说，小天狼星好奇地看向卢平，而莱姆斯避开了他的视线。  
一会儿之后，房间里只剩下他们两人、穆迪和阿不思，当最后一个无关人员走出去之后，阿不思望着小天狼星说道。  
“小天狼星，我理解你比我们中大部分人能够想象的经历得更多，”他说，“主要归咎于凤凰社的失败。”  
“我不需要你的同情，校长。”小天狼星说，“我们现在应该关心哈利，你应该派人保护那栋房子……”  
“也确实有。”邓布利多说。  
“你一直在说所有人如何努力，”小天狼星用责难的语气说，“但我到了这里后，唯一的活动就是坐在这儿……”  
“没错。”邓布利多说。  
“小天狼星，”交握着双手的莱姆斯开口了，“我告诉了阿不思马人的广场的事。”  
小天狼星愣住了，他暗色的眼睛死死地盯着莱姆斯。叛徒，他的双眼无声地说着。  
“预言不可轻视，”邓布利多说，“你在你的朋友詹姆身上也看到了。”  
“不要提詹姆。”小天狼星叫道。  
“并不只有这一件莱姆斯提醒我们的预兆，”他无视了小天狼星的愤怒，“还有……让我们叫它自发行动吧……你今天在这里的表现。”  
小天狼星什么也没说，只是继续瞪着莱姆斯。  
“你说对了，小天狼星。”邓布利多说，“现在最重要的事就是关心哈利。哈利把你当做兄长、甚至父亲。你是他遇到的人中最接近父母的，我们也需要持续支持你的这样一个形象。所以，你的任务就是保卫总部，在凤凰社成员……”  
小天狼星的表情从痛恨转变成了全然的恐惧，他的眼睛睁大了，从椅子上站起来：“什么？！”他抗议着，“不，不，求你了，邓布利多。求你不要……”  
“我要求你不要离开这栋房屋，”他继续说道，“为了你自己，也为了哈利，我们需要你。”  
“不，不要！”小天狼星就像被抽去了骨头一样，他脸色苍白，就好像邓布利多要把他在阿兹卡班再关个十二年，“不，除了这个，什么都可以。除了这件事，我什么都答应！我恨这栋房子……我……不……我……不能……”  
“别又哭又闹的，布莱克先生。”穆迪说。  
“自从你回来，所有人都觉得你变了。”阿不思补充道，“在现在的情况下，相信你能和莱姆斯完成同样的任务是不安全的，或许一年之后……”  
“一年！”小天狼星吼道，“我不能在这栋房子里待一年！阿不思，你不明白！”  
“小天狼星，冷静一下。”莱姆斯说，小天狼星的眼睛里几乎要冒出火来。  
“你，你总是教育别人做这做那，即使……我不能……我……”他说不下去了，前额上全是汗珠，“我……”  
“这是为了你好，”邓布利多说，他站起身，“现在我要走了。记住，任何人都不许和哈利提到他面临的危险。”  
***  
“还像个自大的孩子一样。”穆迪嘟哝着，莱姆斯把他和邓布利多送到门口，“和我上一次见到时比，一点长进都没有。”  
“他没那么成熟，”邓布利多对穆迪说，“当他被关进阿兹卡班时还很年轻，想想他面临着的悲剧命运。”  
“我们都有各自的悲剧命运。”穆迪吼道，用帽子轻轻拍了拍莱姆斯，“再见，卢平。”  
“再见，莱姆斯。”邓布利多说，莱姆斯关上了门。  
他回头看向会议室，看见了站在那里瞪着他的小天狼星。  
“又怎么了，”他大声说，“你也觉得我是个疯子了？”  
“不，大脚板，”莱姆斯说，“我只是觉得你需要想清楚几件事。”  
小天狼星死盯着他，大吼了一声。他猛地把门厅里的花瓶甩到地上。  
“他们都不知道这是什么情况！”小天狼星咆哮着，他的声音在房子里回响，“他们不知道这是怎么样一栋充满梦魇的房子！我还要被锁在这里！我是个战士！我应该在外面，保护哈利！但我却在这儿！在这个……地狱……”  
***  
“我觉得你需要冷静一下，”莱姆斯说，抽出魔杖指向花瓶。花瓶又拼在一起回到了架子上，“对哈利来说最好的事情就是你还活着。”  
“如果他们把我像囚徒一样关在这里，我活不长！”  
“唯一能把你像囚徒一样关在这里的人是你自己，小天狼星。”莱姆斯说，他平静地走出房间，和莫莉一起准备晚餐。  
小天狼星又大吼了一声，冲上台阶回到自己的房间，和巴克比克待在一起。他不会下去吃晚饭的。  
***  
一周过去了，小天狼星从哈利那里得到了一封加急信件。摄魂怪们在街上攻击了他，邓布利多从霍格沃茨回来了，急匆匆地冲进屋子。没有人看到过他这么愤怒焦急的样子，他正寻找着蒙顿格斯，在楼上的房间里找到了像懦夫一样窝着的他。  
“你的任务是保护哈利！”邓布利多喊道，连莱姆斯都被老人的怒气吓到了，“而你为了小偷小摸，把他一个人扔在那里！你这个贼！你……”  
小天狼星草草地写了一张便条给哈利，寄了出去，亚瑟和恢复平静的邓布利多也不例外，顺便寄了一封吼叫信给莉莉的姐姐。不一会儿，穆迪也到了总部，顺便叫上了卢平。他们和唐克斯、金斯莱、爱菲亚斯和爱米琳一起，在半夜去他姨夫的房子里找到了哈利。  
哈利安全到达总部的那一刻，所有人都松了口气。他们又开了一次会，又提醒了一次激动的小天狼星不要和哈利说任何和伏地魔有关的事。但在正式会议结束后的晚餐桌上，小天狼星把高脚杯放在桌上，望着他的教子。他邀请哈利问他任何和伏地魔和凤凰社的问题。  
这点燃了导火索，卢平在莫莉的眼睛里看到了已经积攒很长时间的怒火。他知道韦斯莱家也很关心哈利，就像詹姆家当初对小天狼星那样。忽然一下子，另外一个人就踏进了哈利的生活。一个教父，一个比他们更有责任的人。  
莫莉觉得保证小天狼星不过度干扰哈利是她的责任，而小天狼星也毫不退让地吼了回去。哈利坐在那里，在卢平安抚好两方，邀请他问问题之前，已经盯着他们看了很久。小天狼星对于他能告诉哈利某些事情感到很高兴，而莫莉对小天狼星不能告诉哈利某些事情而感到高兴。然后哈利去睡觉了，对未来将要发生的事情有了更清晰的图景。但战争才刚刚开始。  
“你不能拦着我教育我的教子！”小天狼星在孩子们都去睡觉后冲进了厨房。莫莉和莱姆斯在洗盘子，而莫莉看起来几乎要哭出来，“哈利是我法律上的责任！他的父亲把他留给了我！我有责任保护他，保证他的……”  
“他的父亲死了！”莫莉猛地把盘子拍在桌子上，“在过去的十五年里，他什么人都没有！是我和亚瑟在照顾他！我们给了他一个家！一张温暖的床铺！家常的饭菜！除了我们，什么关心他的人都没有！”  
“他有我！”小天狼星咆哮道，“他还有我！”  
“在监狱里可不容易做他的教父啊，不是吗。”莫莉平板地说，回去继续刷盘子。  
小天狼星的眼睛忽然变得空洞，莱姆斯盯着地板。他又开始了，他想。  
“你想把我排除在外，莫莉。”小天狼星濒临爆发的边缘，“我在尽力对哈利好，他……”  
“小天狼星，”莱姆斯在他把话说完之前打断了他，“先别说了，停一会儿，你们两个人都别吵了。”  
小天狼星睁大眼睛瞪着他，他怎么敢打断自己！  
“好，”莱姆斯继续说，“你们两人都很爱哈利。你们都觉得对他有责任，现在这是两方的共识了。莫莉，通过你的孩子们，你已经和他很熟了。你为他打开了一扇家门，在他无人关心的时候。然后，小天狼星，”他转向他的朋友，“没错，他是詹姆的儿子，仅仅是由于这一点，我们都感到自己在某种程度上对他应该负起某种责任。而我知道你比我和詹姆关系更好，他最后的请求之一就是请你照顾哈利，我知道。但你必须理解詹姆并没有预料到你会……离开……那么久。没错，你对他有法律上的责任，是的，他很崇拜你。但你必须理解他有那么一段我们都没有介入的生活，我没有指责詹姆死后你的行动，我没有指责任何人。我只是说句实话，这世上关心哈利的人不止你一个。”  
“是吗？”小天狼星指责道，“你看起来只是像另外三人一样把他推开。”  
“这不是在说我，小天狼星。”莱姆斯说。  
“你对我关心他的事实是说对了！”小天狼星说，“如果没有他，我立刻就会死掉！我就是为了他才加入邓布利多的凤凰社！”  
“你今晚对他的表现可不怎么样。”莫莉哼了一声。  
“莫莉，”莱姆斯转向莫莉，“你也必须理解哈利的生活中有一部分你并没有介入。是的，哈利有父亲，也有母亲，而我们认识他们俩。我们是他曾经拥有的家庭成员，即使在哈利出生之前。你必须明白小天狼星从法律角度上有权利对他的教子进行教育，这并不一定是个义务，”莱姆斯瞥了一眼小天狼星，“但他有这个权利。”  
莫莉看着因为莱姆斯的话而沉默的小天狼星，她叹了口气，把盘子放在水槽里。  
“小天狼星，我对我今晚的行为道歉，”她伸出手，“但你也要知道我对哈利有多么关心，他就像我的儿子，他是我儿子最好的朋友。”  
“好吧，”小天狼星盯着她的手，“他是我最好的朋友的儿子。”  
他径直走出了房间。  
***  
一年过去了，孩子们都在上学，凤凰社的活动回归正轨。他们开始了一个新的计划，各司其职。与此同时，小天狼星窝在格里莫街，与世隔绝。卢平来见他的时候，他总是一下子就高兴起来，邀请他一起打牌、下棋，甚至别的任何事。只要有人踏进门廊，他就会兴奋地跳起来。圣诞节期间，他又开心了一段时间，一边唱圣歌一边在楼梯上挂花环。但随后他又变成了悲伤的大脚板，像亡灵一样在房子里游荡。  
他们到达格里莫街12号的一年之后，最大的恐惧来临。莱姆斯记得清清楚楚。  
在和小天狼星下完一局棋后，他睡着了。小天狼星在楼上，照料着巴克比克的一只翅膀，不知道怎么回事，鹰头马身有翼兽受伤了。卢平正沉眠在棋盘碎片和家养小精灵组成的梦境里，当斯内普的声音忽然传来时。  
“卢平！”  
莱姆斯睁开了眼睛，看见斯内普的头出现在壁炉里，被炉火映成红色。  
“你好，西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯打了个呵欠，“怎么了？”  
“布莱克和你在一起吗？”斯内普嘶声问。  
“不，他在楼上照料巴克比克，”他说，“怎么了？出了什么事？”  
“你确定他在楼上吗？”  
莱姆斯瞥了一眼斯内普的头：“据我所知，我确定。”  
“波特相信他在神秘事物司，”斯内普说，“他刚才一直在对我说‘大脚板’有麻烦了。”  
“什么？小天狼星为什么会……”  
“看起来伏地魔抓住了他，”斯内普说，“准备杀他。”  
莱姆斯思索了一会儿，向门口冲去。他打开门，冲上楼梯。斯内普的头跟在他身后，他向小天狼星母亲的卧室走去，他能听出巴克比克在里面。  
他用手敲了敲门：“小天狼星！你在吗？”  
“我说过我马上下来，”小天狼星的声音从房内传来，“他的右边翅膀上……”  
“小天狼星，是哈利！”莱姆斯抓住门把手摇晃着，根本不需要了。一听到哈利的名字，小天狼星就猛地冲出了房间。  
“什么，哈利怎么了？他在哪儿？”他问。  
“没人知道。”斯内普说道，小天狼星越过莱姆斯看见了斯内普，他紧盯着斯内普。  
“他在那儿做什么，”他咆哮道，“你对哈利做了什么？”  
“我什么也没做。”斯内普咳嗽的一声，“是他自己。那个乌姆里奇在办公室里发现了他，情绪异常激动。在她到森林里去之前，他能对我说的只有你在神秘事物司。”  
“就像邓布利多预料的那样，”莱姆斯平静地说，试着弄明白这一切，“终于发生了。”  
“这也是我总结出的。”斯内普说，看起来对他和月亮脸先生的观点相同不甚开心，“伏地魔发现了他和那个男孩之间的联系，他让哈利看到了另一幅图景。”  
“如果我敢说我了解哈利，他一定会以最快的速度找到赶去神秘事物司的方法。”莱姆斯转过身走下台阶，“我们要走了，伏地魔和他的支持者都在那里候着。”  
“还有谁在总部？”斯内普问，跟着他走下楼梯。小天狼星也跟在他们身后，脸色苍白。  
“唐克斯、金斯莱、穆迪还有我。“莱姆斯说，已经走到了二层，“我们立刻就走。”  
“还有我。”小天狼星开口说。  
“不，小天狼星，”莱姆斯说，回头看了他一眼，继续下楼梯，“你不行。”  
“哈利是去救我，我必须……”  
“我要求你待在后方，布莱克。”斯内普严肃地说道，学校里的那些偏见已经被他抛置于脑后，但小天狼星可不是这样。  
“为什么？”小天狼星呵斥道，“那样你就可以幸灾乐祸地嘲笑我这个懦夫了吗？别想了。”  
“小天狼星，这比你的自尊心更重要。”莱姆斯说，他们已经到了一楼。  
“不，不是因为这个，”斯内普无视了莱姆斯的话，“我要求你待在后方，那样当阿不思到达总部的时候，你就能告诉他发生了什么。他已经在路上了。”  
“疯眼汉！”莱姆斯喊道，不管斯内普和小天狼星了，“让所有人集合！哈利有危险了！”  
总部瞬间有了生气，而小天狼星的脸色更加苍白了。他望着别人抓起斗篷向前门走去。所有人都在用担忧的声音讨论着发生过什么，和正在发生什么。  
“记住，”穆迪说，“这是第一场真正的战役，希望我们都能活着再见到彼此。”  
“我们要赶紧了，”莱姆斯打开门，“谁知道那些孩子们会在哪儿。”  
小天狼星的脸色更白了。  
“记住，告诉邓布利多我对你说过的话。”斯内普对他说，莱姆斯关上了身后的大门，“我要去禁林找找那些小家伙们。如果我找到了他，我会立刻联系你。万一没有，立刻离开这栋房子。”  
斯内普也消失了，房子里只剩下小天狼星一个人。  
***  
魔法部入口外伦敦的街巷阴沉惨淡，天黑了，穆迪领着他们走进傲罗的入口，那是小巷里的一个垃圾桶，看起来意外地熟悉。  
也是詹姆和莱姆斯在那个圣诞节闲逛时走过的垃圾桶。多讽刺。  
“最重要的是要找到哈利，”穆迪说，“伏地魔很可能在那里，我们要做好准备。拿好魔杖，保持警惕。跟我来。”  
他跳进了垃圾桶里，一瞬间就消失了。金斯莱跟在他之后，然后是唐克斯。莱姆斯深吸了一口气，把手放在金属的桶边上。  
“惹了我们中的一个，就是惹了我们所有人。”在跳进去之前，他低声对自己说。  
“你说得太对了！”上面有一个声音叫道。  
莱姆斯在消失于垃圾桶里之前向上看去，那一幕让他吓得倒吸了一口凉气，污浊的垃圾味灌入他的鼻子。他呛住了，向下落在了魔法部里。  
他出现在了魔法部大厅，咳嗽着。唐克斯扶住了他，帮助啊站起来。  
“是啊，我也没习惯过那种东西。”她说。  
“小天狼星！”他呛咳着说道，听到自己身后传来一身闷响。他转过身，看见小天狼星从地上站起来，掸着身上的尘土。  
“我们让你待在总部里！”他喊道，“你会把自己害死！”  
“邓布利多把我选进凤凰社就为了这个，就因为一个原因。”小天狼星说，挥着魔杖向傲罗们走去，“我直到现在才知道。”  
“走吧。”穆迪说，在门厅里穿行，金斯莱和唐克斯跟在他身后。小天狼星走在他们后面，眼睛紧盯着前方，肩膀挺得很直。  
“是因为我是当中最邪恶的，”他对身后的莱姆斯说，“我会付出一切代价加入战斗。”  
莱姆斯跟着他们走进电梯，穆迪用魔杖碰了碰旁边的一个小装置。  
“哈利•波特。”他嘶哑着声音说，电梯开始下降。  
“离斯内普和我们联系有多久了？”金斯莱问，莱姆斯连忙说，“时间太长了，这东西不能再快点吗？”  
“我已经尽力了，卢平。”穆迪吼道，“要不然你来啊。我已经和福吉念叨了好多年，这种紧急装置该换换了。但疯眼汉知道什么呢？疯子阿拉斯托在他们眼里什么也不知道……”  
“神秘事物司，”电梯里的声音响了，五个傲罗走进他们保卫了一年的黑暗的大厅里。走下隧道，穿过两旁无数的火把，一直到一扇黑门面前。  
“好了，”门打开时，穆迪说，他们踏进环形的房间，“他们离开还没多久……”  
闪光在他们四周旋转着，唐克斯几乎在看到呼啸而过的门时站不稳。穆迪抱怨了一声，看向卢平：“这就是他们的安全警报，旋转的门，我不知道他们发明这个愚蠢的部门的时候我在哪儿……”  
“哈利•波特。”金斯莱把魔杖举起说。房间不再转了，眼前出现了一扇门。  
“这儿。”小天狼星向前冲去。他们跟着他走进下一个房间，小天狼星忽然停住了。  
“哦，你好，小天狼星！”  
宽敞的房间中央有一个大玻璃水箱，里面是魔法部已经研究了许多年的大脑。其中一条触角缠住了坐在旁边的罗恩。卢平跟在他的朋友身后冲进这间房间，看着眼前的景象。  
金妮•韦斯莱、赫敏和另一个金发女孩都昏迷不醒，躺在地上。  
“是哈利的朋友们。”小天狼星盯着正与大脑斗争的罗恩，“他们都在这儿了。”  
“他们所有人？”卢平说，他一边帮助罗恩摆脱束缚，一边努力让自己的声音显得不那么激动，“别人呢？”  
“我不知道，”罗恩大笑着说，“我不知道，哈利和食死徒一起冲出去了，然后……哈！卢平教授！你该看看马尔福的脸……”  
“马尔福！”小天狼星向后退了一步，他得想办法从这儿出去，他得想办法……  
四周都是门，比上一个房间还要多。  
“回来啊，哈利。”小天狼星咬着牙说，“你在哪儿，回来啊，哈利。你去了哪儿。”  
金斯莱的魔杖指向右边的一扇门：“在那儿！”他喊道，冲向门边，“他们几秒钟之前还在那儿！肯定没走多远！”  
小天狼星和莱姆斯跟着剩下三人向门口冲去，他们一定要救出哈利。  
莱姆斯能看见小天狼星脸上的焦躁，他已经让詹姆从他身边溜走了一次，他曾经将詹姆渐渐冰冷僵硬的身体拥在臂弯中，一生的挚友被死亡渐渐夺去。他知道小天狼星不愿再看见哈利重蹈覆辙，这也是除去自尊之外让他来到这里的原因。不是为了给他和斯内普看，只是为了哈利。  
小天狼星已经意识到自己可能无法活着回去，他冒着生命危险踏出了总部，因为他爱哈利。  
可能甚至多过他爱詹姆。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
五个人僵住了，慢慢向门口靠近。  
“别给他们！别把它给他们，哈利！”  
穆迪认出了那个声音，表情有了一丝不悦。那个声音几乎和他的一个故人一模一样。  
“隆巴顿在里面，”他说，“金斯莱，开门。”  
“没办法，”金斯莱用肩膀撞着门，“卡住了，我打不开！”  
“你必须打开！”小天狼星吼道，一把将他推开，用自己的身体猛撞着门，“哈利！我们来了！”  
“这只是让你尝尝滋味！”一个声音从里面传出，隆巴顿尖叫着。  
小天狼星抬起头，他认出了那个声音，卢平也认出来了。  
“贝拉特里克斯，”他低吼道，又一次撞向门，“哈利！”  
卢平把金斯莱推开，和小天狼星一起推着门。“用力！”他喊道，两个人近乎无望地撞着厚重的铁门。  
“现在，波特，要不把预言球给我们，要不就看着你的小朋友以最痛苦的方式死去！”贝拉特里克斯刺耳的声音在他们耳膜中回响。  
“不！”小天狼星叫道，最后一次猛地撞向门。  
砰！  
门开了，他冲进房间。这是他最恐惧的房间，甚至超过阿兹卡班的所有梦魇。  
帷幕就在对面，他们眼前的平台上。莱姆斯听说过和这个房间有关的故事，这是用来处决犯人的房间，还有一些别的。  
帷幕就是他们处决犯人的工具。  
而哈利就站在平台上。  
到处都是食死徒。卢平举起魔杖瞄准了贝拉特里克斯。  
“不，她是我的！”小天狼星喊道，一跃而出，“我要清理门户！”  
魔咒打中了莱姆斯的后颈，他倒在了地上。莱姆斯挣扎着重新站起来，对攻击他的人施了个昏迷咒。食死徒倒下了，莱姆斯向小天狼星的方向跑去了。  
一道白光在他的面前闪过，冲着哈利而去。地板裂开了，整个房间都在颤抖。他转过头，是一张熟悉的面孔，用魔杖直指着他。  
“多长时间了，狼人？”多洛霍夫大笑着说，“十几年了吧。”  
莱姆斯向他冲去，举起了魔杖，“除你武器！”他喊道，多洛霍夫轻而易举地闪避了过去。  
“啊，我看狼人又回来了，”他低吼道，“真高兴你又加入了我们。”  
“他在哪儿，”卢平逼问道，用魔杖指着多洛霍夫，“伏地魔在哪儿。”  
“你也自视太高了，”多洛霍夫长笑着说，“就好像自从上次见面之后你还学了什么新招数一样。”  
“盔甲护身！”卢平喊道，多洛霍夫再一次阻止了他的魔咒。  
“你变了，狼人。”多洛霍夫阴险地笑着，“我上一次见你的时候，你还躺在我面前的地上哭着祈求怜悯。”  
“人们都会变，”卢平吼道，他眯了眯眼睛，“钻心剜……”  
“阿瓦达索命！”多洛霍夫喊道，魔杖指着卢平。  
“不！”穆迪喊道，从台阶上跳下来，一脚踢开多洛霍夫。魔咒发偏了，击中了旁边的墙。  
“啊，伟大的阿拉斯托来了，”多洛霍夫一拳向穆迪打去，“我多想念你啊。”  
多洛霍夫抓起魔杖，戳向穆迪的脸。卢平冲过去帮他，但另一个食死徒从背后击中了他，他倒在地上。  
“就像我每次见面都说的那样，阿拉斯托。”多洛霍夫大笑道，“你有机会就该杀了我。”  
穆迪的魔眼飞了出去，他正试图爬起来，但没办法，他太老了。  
多洛霍夫暗暗地笑了，他的目光转向穆迪的另一边，是哈利。  
“小天狼星！”莱姆斯一边和食死徒搏斗着，一边喊道，“小天狼星！哈利！”  
小天狼星从决斗中转过头，看见多洛霍夫正向那个男孩冲去。他一拳打向多洛霍夫，多洛霍夫倒在地上。他终于有时间看看哈利了，哈利的手上拿着一个水晶球。  
预言，那个和詹姆有关的预言。  
“统统石化！”哈利尖叫着，小天狼星听见身后传来一声闷响，多洛霍夫又一次倒在地上。他的手直直地伸着，似乎正打算偷袭小天狼星。  
他对自己笑了，望着哈利说：“干得漂亮。”一把抓住哈利按在地上。  
“现在我要你出……”  
阿瓦达索命咒向他们飞来，小天狼星又一次把哈利按在地上。他们得出去，他们都得出去。  
小天狼星看向前方，那是他的表亲，贝拉特里克斯。他怒视着她，直直地向她冲去，他得把她解决掉。  
“哈利，拿稳预言球，带上纳威，跑！”小天狼星朝着身后叫道。  
卢平望着他的朋友冲上台阶去和贝拉搏斗。哈利抓住纳威，他们开始下台阶。小天狼星和贝拉特里克斯的决斗正酣，在帷幕前的平台上跳来跳去。  
“障碍重重！”哈利喊道，卢平的注意力又转向了他。他为什么还在战斗？他为什么要和詹姆那么相像？他怎么不逃？  
马尔福渐渐占了优势，卢平感到心沉到了谷底。他冲向凤凰社成员的方向，望着卢修斯的魔杖在空中高高举起。  
他在最后一刻挡在哈利身前，把他向门口推：“哈利，集合你的朋友们，快走！”  
哈利开始跑动，莱姆斯面对着他的老同学。卢修斯大笑起来，又一次举起了魔杖。  
“校友会啊，不是吗。”卢修斯低吼道，“就像以前那样，真正的巫师和那些杂种们对决。你连杂种都算不上，对吧，卢平。”  
“昏昏倒地！”卢平喊道，他们又一次开始决斗。  
“你还真觉得你能打赢我？”卢修斯冷笑着说，一道闪光射向莱姆斯。  
“你被逮捕……”卢平喊道，一阵灼烧般的疼痛集中了他的胳膊，“啊啊啊！”  
他倒在地上，捂着流血的胳膊，卢修斯俯视着他，带着胜利的笑容。  
“傻瓜，”卢修斯，“黑魔王总是料事如神！这次也不例外！”  
他举起魔杖对准莱姆斯，这就是终结了，他今晚会死在这儿。他多傻啊，还以为自己战无不胜。他就要再一次见到莉莉了，他就要……  
卢修斯顿住了，视线从卢平身上移开。他睁大着眼睛，放下了魔杖，掉头就跑。  
卢平虚弱地回头看去，看到了他想象中最好的一幕。阿不思•邓布利多正走下台阶，向食死徒们发起攻击，把他们一个一个地击败。金斯莱也停下了，卢平站了起来，结束了，邓布利多来了。  
他的胳膊上是烧灼的疼痛，当他走下台阶向校长走去时。只有一个食死徒还在和小天狼星打斗，是贝拉特里克斯。他们都太过于专注，甚至没有注意到发生了什么。  
小天狼星处于近乎癫狂的状态。他大笑着，用莱姆斯听过不下一百遍的方式狂笑着。没错，但他等这一场决斗已经等了太久，他等了太久……  
“来啊！你可以做得更好！”他大笑着，贝拉特里克斯的眼睛里几乎要喷出火来。  
“没错。”她嘶声说，声音小得只有小天狼星能听见。然后那道魔咒击中了他。  
魔咒击中了他的胸口，小天狼星的身体向后倒去，离这个世界越来越远。他还在大笑，笑着命运在他身上开的这个大玩笑，他世界里的神祗詹姆相信过的玩笑终于让他也觉得好笑了。他向后倒去，越来越多，越来越多。  
莱姆斯惊惧地看着这一切，他看见小天狼星倒去的方向。帷幕，通向另一个世界的入口。  
不！莱姆斯默想着，想要尖叫出声。但他脸上完美的面具已经戴了太久，一点声音也发不出来。他无计可施，只能任由小天狼星坠落，向后、向后、向后……  
小天狼星的眼睛在望着哈利，小天狼星在看着哈利。  
哈利。  
哦，可爱的哈利。小天狼星记起他把婴儿抱在怀中的时候，当小哈利刚降临到这个世界上，他站在他的父母旁边，抱着他。他是那么小，那么纯洁，没有被任何东西玷污。  
然后他记起在他越狱后第一次见到哈利的样子，那个正等着骑士公共汽车带他去对角巷的小男孩，小天狼星看到了他。他长得多像他父亲啊，他的一切都是完美的。  
就是在那时，莱姆斯看见小天狼星的脸上那一抹惊讶的神情消失了。如果他对小天狼星不够了解，他一定认不出来。那是一闪而过的希望，曾经黯淡消去的光芒又一次被点燃。黑暗褪去，小天狼星年轻时的那抹跳脱活力重现于他的脸庞。是从第一天开始，那个在格兰芬多休息室里将他们凝聚在一起的活力，是总能找到最好方案的那个小天狼星，是即使世界崩毁于前，依然能微笑以对的小天狼星。  
那个小天狼星回来了。  
在他越过生死之门之前，永远消失在帷幕里之前，莱姆斯看见那抹希望重新回到了他的老朋友的双眸里。黑暗再也无法在大脚板的身体里栖身，他再也不是囚徒了。他望着哈利，又一次找到了自己生命中的光芒。  
他离开了，永远，他回到了他的兄弟、他的姐妹那里。  
他回家了。  
“小天狼星！”哈利尖叫的声音打断了莱姆斯的思绪，“小天狼星！”  
他看见哈利向帷幕跑去，他正打算把小天狼星拉出来！他会死的，就像小天狼星一样……  
莱姆斯猛地跳起来向哈利冲去，他抱住哈利，把他拉开。  
“你什么也做不了的，哈利。”莱姆斯努力保持着自己声音的平静。他不能哭，他不会哭，他必须把哈利从帷幕那里拉开。  
“拉住他！救救他！”哈利尖叫着，和莱姆斯的内心一样惊恐，“他只是倒向了帷幕的另一边！”  
“太迟了，哈利……”莱姆斯努力向他解释，哈利在他的手臂间挣扎。  
“我们还能拉住他！”  
“你什么也做不了，哈利！”莱姆斯试着让自己的声音显得强硬，但哈利拼命挣扎着，莱姆斯的眼睛几乎无法从帷幕那里移开。如果小天狼星能从后面再次出现就好了：“没用……”他的声音小了一些，“他……他走了。”  
“他没有走！”哈利喊道，不断踢打挣扎着，“小天狼星！小天狼星！”  
“他不会回来了，哈利！”莱姆斯大声说，他那副完美的面具在渐渐碎裂，“他不会回来了。”他轻声说，感到泪水划过脸颊，“他不会回来了，因为他死了……”  
“他没有死！”哈利叫道，但莱姆斯没有松手，“小天狼星！”  
莱姆斯把哈利拉下了平台。  
“哈利，他走了，”莱姆斯轻声说，“他走了，他……”  
但他知道哈利没有听，哈利只是用震惊的眼神瞪着帷幕。哈利听不见四周任何人的话了，他在莱姆斯的臂弯里瘫软下来，莱姆斯把他抱下了台阶。  
纳威•隆巴顿，在这个晚上英勇战斗的孩子跑过来帮忙了。他从莱姆斯手里接过哈利，但莱姆斯还抓着哈利的胳膊。他不会放手。不，他已经失去了小天狼星，他不能再失去哈利了。纳威把哈利放下，在耳边对他悄声说了些什么，哈利虚弱地点点头。  
莱姆斯回头看向帷幕。金斯莱和贝拉特里克斯还在打，贝拉特里克斯还在活着。  
“我试图忘记。”他的声音在脑海中回荡。  
“啊，没错，”小天狼星说过，“这就是最高贵的行为了，最彼得的行为。”  
这些字句在他脑中回响，莱姆斯努力抑制着泪水。他会坚强，为了哈利，他不能哭。  
“惹了我们其中一个，就是惹了我们所有人。”小天狼星在他耳边说道。  
“这儿，”莱姆斯说，努力不去想刚刚发生了什么。纳威需要帮助，“咒立停。”纳威站了起来。  
“你想要我来？”小天狼星说。  
“我会杀了你。”  
“我知道。”  
莱姆斯咽了咽口水。  
“让……”  
“你们两个和我第一次见到你们时一点区别也没有！”他的话在脑海中不断重现。他们在破釜酒吧里，詹姆和小天狼星眨眨眼睛，不敢相信地瞪着他。  
“呃，好吧，”小天狼星大笑起来，“我把这当做是夸奖。你最近又是怎么了？你……我该怎么说……比平常更容易发怒了？”  
“我们来找找别人，”卢平把记忆从脑海中甩开，“他们在哪里，纳威？”  
纳威开始说话，但卢平听不见，他的注意力无法集中。  
“听着，莱姆斯，我们彼此都清楚我不能改变我看到了什么。”小天狼星的声音再次回转，“我希望我能，但不可能的。你想听我的真话吗，卢平？我被那一晚看到的东西吓死了。我不能撒谎，我真的害怕了。没错，没错，小天狼星•布莱克害怕着什么。但你必须给我看，证明给我看我错了，你不能就那么从我们身边离开。”  
他的手松开了，感到哈利的胳膊从他的手上滑落下去。他回过神来，看见哈利正冲上台阶，向贝拉特里克斯冲去。  
他向贝拉特里克斯冲去。  
他想要杀了她。  
“哈利！不！”卢平喊道。  
“她杀了小天狼星！”哈利尖叫着，“她杀了小天狼星！我要杀了她！”  
卢平追了过去，但邓布利多伸出一只手挡住了他。“人要战胜自己心中的怪物，”他轻声说，凝视着旧日学生的双眼，“别管他。”  
莱姆斯坐了下来，胳膊上的疼痛回来了。他什么也不能想，他甚至看不清前方。这个世界上他唯一的朋友，死了。  
他已经失去了詹姆，直到现在这个事实都让他疼痛。  
但是失去小天狼星。  
已经超出他能忍受的范围。  
当他再次抬起头时，邓布利多已经不见了。他听见台阶上传来爆炸声，知道是伏地魔回来了。他知道哈利就在那里，他要去救哈利，他要去……  
他挣扎着站起来。为了小天狼星，他要为了小天狼星去，他要去救……哈利……  
他又一次倒回原地，胳膊上是烧灼的疼痛，这次只能由哈利独自面对。  
视线忽然黑了下来，他倒在大理石台阶上，听见天花板传来不稳的摇晃声。雕像那里是一幅恐怖的场面，他一清二楚，但他唯一能做的只有坐在那里，听着哈利的尖叫声，听着伏地魔的狂笑。  
他无能为力。  
时间仿佛已经长过了一辈子之后，傲罗们涌进房间，至少有一二十个，准备和食死徒战斗。他们找到了躺在台阶上的卢平，扶着他站起来。他的脸上再次戴上波澜不惊的面具，轻声提醒他们如何找到剩下的孩子们，这里又发生了什么。从头到尾，他的眼睛没有离开过帷幕。  
马人的广场里的预言，小天狼星•布莱克的命运。  
他将整个世界拒之门外，他受不了了。他转向疯眼汉，疯眼汉的头上在流血，他和那些傲罗们一起到来。  
两个人静默地坐在平台上，离他最好的朋友命运的终点只有几英寸。学生和教授，又一次，静默地坐在那里。  
“莱姆斯，英雄们，”穆迪说，依然因失血而眩晕着，“英雄是我们每天都见到的普通人。他们活着，和另外一个人……或是几个人有交集……然后他们死去。他们消逝，消逝在时光里，直到再次醒来战斗在最后一役里，或是进入存在的下一阶段，死亡。”  
“真正的英雄会被忘却。”莱姆斯轻声说，穆迪点了点头。  
“没错，”穆迪说，“但他们永远不会死去。”  
莱姆斯望着穆迪，他的眼眶里空空的。穆迪递了个眼色，微笑着说：“他们永远不会真正死去。这是我永远不能教给你的一课，莱姆斯。阿不思、米勒娃，甚至詹姆和小天狼星都不能。只有时间和经历能教给你。”  
“是什么？”莱姆斯问。  
“你还是不明白，对吧？”穆迪回头看向那片帷幕，“你还是不明白。”  
“我觉得你失了很多血，疯眼汉。”莱姆斯说。  
“在这世上活过的人，真正活过的人，”穆迪无视了莱姆斯的提醒，“他们在我们的生命中留下印记，在我们的心灵里留下他们存在过的证据。他们改变了我们的命运，那才是真正的英雄，卢平。那些足够在乎另一些人，以至于去改写他们的未来的人。”  
他从小瓶里喝了一口，再一次用一只眼睛望着莱姆斯：“你或许已经不记得你和那些小朋友发的誓了，我想在他们发誓的时候你还不省人事。”  
莱姆斯困惑地盯着他。  
“是在你们和多洛霍夫周旋的一晚，”穆迪说，“哦，你们那时多年轻啊，或许还不到十八岁。但小天狼星……那个付出自己的生命去救你们的人。他们都是如此，当你回到总部的时候，他们一整晚都陪在你身边。我从没见到过比这更真挚的友情。”  
“那晚米勒娃和我就在走廊里看着，”他继续说着，“我们看见布莱克让所有人保证你们会永远在一起，永远为了彼此在一起。”  
“我记得的，”莱姆斯轻声说，“他们后来告诉我了，但那有什么用。”  
“这有什么用？”穆迪说，“卢平，动动脑子！今晚那救了一个男孩的命！你和布莱克的联系太过紧密，才把你带回了我们身边！那给了伊万斯足够的勇气，让她在面对死亡的时候救了她儿子的命！那给了詹姆足够的力量，让他在面对伏地魔的时候努力保护自己的家人。就是这样！那就是这样！那份联系依然连接着哈利和他的母亲！那份联系今晚救了哈利的命！”  
莱姆斯一言不发，穆迪又从随身携带的小瓶里喝了一口。  
“那些对彼此发誓的孩子们，”穆迪说，“才是真正的英雄。他们都很恐惧，他们被扔进一个根本不想对付的糟糕境地里。四周的战争毫无胜利的希望，而他们做了什么？他们团结在一起，把彼此的手握得紧紧的。这份联系是爱，莱姆斯。你们的联系是爱。”  
莱姆斯依然什么也没有说，他的眼睛感到一阵灼热。他想哭，但他不能，永远不能哭。  
“爱不会死去，”穆迪依然回头凝望着帷幕，“这也是为什么在你心中占据了某个位置的人不会死的原因。他们永远在那里，他们的一部分永远在那里。一部分……他用的是什么词来着，”他思索了一会儿，若有所思地点点头，“啊，没错，就是永生。”  
这一切都是昨晚发生的。  
莱姆斯回家了，脑海里全是纷乱的记忆，颠倒的梦境和无尽的忧愁。现在他坐在魔法部的车里，外面在下雨，倾盆大雨冲刷着车窗。  
“卢平。”  
他依然瞪着前方，那是小天狼星死前的眼睛，那双看向光明的眼睛……  
“卢平！”穆迪大吼一声，他已经下了车。卢平的思绪停了下来，他们又一次来到魔法部的门外，两人似乎已经在车上待了好一会儿。  
“走吧，”穆迪说，帮他打开车门，“快点把这个搞定。”  
莱姆斯跟着穆迪从垃圾桶进入魔法部，他们下到了门厅里，莱姆斯忽然停住了脚步。喷泉雕塑已经在昨晚被毁，一群傲罗和魔法部官员正围在那里。预言家日报的记者正在到处采访，试图找到人打探出到底发生了什么。  
周围没有一个他认识的人。  
“走，”穆迪推了推他，“是这条路。”  
用作纪念的房间从傲罗办公室的后面移到了门厅外面的一间房间里。金色的门上挂着一个小小的牌子，“敲响的战鼓穿透时光洪流”就在他们面前，莱姆斯感到自己的膝盖一阵抽痛。  
这就是他一直逃避着的事情，再次来到这个房间。  
“你目睹过波特把父母的名字刻在墙上，”穆迪在旁边的沙发上坐下，“和那时一样容易，我在这儿等你，和他们说再见吧，没有任何人会听到的。”  
莱姆斯点点头，知道穆迪指的是什么。他打开门，再一次踏进明亮的房间。  
四周的大理石墙面上布满小小的名字，他们有的是平民、有的是凤凰社成员、有傲罗、甚至还有在许多年前的大战中死去的食死徒。莱姆斯知道这个房间将在伏地魔的终结前迎来更多的造访。或许不是他来，但还有很多别的人会来。名字会变得越来越小，把空位留给更多憎恨和恐惧的受害者们。可能不止有几千个名字、会有几万个、甚至几百万个，他不知道未来将会怎样。  
他抬头看去，看向他们十几年前曾共同看过的那行字。  
纪念  
在大战中  
为之付出生命  
或忍受痛苦的人  
1972—1981  
他们在自由的意志中永生。  
下面，是昨晚刚加上的一行字：  
纪念  
在第二次大战中  
为之付出生命  
或忍受痛苦的人  
1996—____  
他们在自由的意志中永生。  
“返璞归真了啊，”莱姆斯说微微笑了一下。然后他转向四周的墙，有几个名字就在他眼前。  
P.  
就在这儿了。  
哈罗德•波特。  
詹姆•波特。  
莉莉•波特。  
奥利维亚•波特。  
就是这个了，在詹姆的父母中间的两个名字，他们的名字和其他的大小并无不同，旁边也无附注的文字。没有任何他们为何会出现在这里的解释，没有图片，什么都没有，只有刻在冰冷大理石上的字母。  
莱姆斯从他们的名字那里转开，走向另一面墙。B.  
雷古勒斯•布莱克。  
他曾经是个食死徒，被他的自己人杀死。莱姆斯从没有和他私下见过面，他认识雷古勒斯，但从没和他说过话。他想知道雷古勒斯是为什么而死，在小天狼星最小的弟弟的一生中又有着什么故事？  
他永远不会知道了。  
他举起魔杖，指向那根名字。小天狼星的名字会出现在雷古勒斯的下面，莱姆斯开口想要说话，但他发不出声音，他什么也说不出来。  
他放下了魔杖，望着墙上的空位。他的面容映在闪光的大理石上，一个陌生的男人。  
我什么时候变老了，他对自己想着。  
记得那个男孩的人都已经离去，他已经被那匹狼杀死，只剩下卢平教授，great confidant for all。过去的十五年中，他长大了，他变成了现在的自己。那个詹姆曾经认识过的莱姆斯……已经从他的心中消失了。  
“我从没有忘记过你，”他说，声音在冰冷空旷的房间里回响，他知道没人能听见他说的话，他知道这里只有他一个人。但他还是说了，或许只是为了自己，或许是为了某个永远不会听到的人。  
“我从没有忘记过你，”他又重复了一遍，凝视着小天狼星的名字即将占据的那个空位，“我告诉你我忘了，但不是这样。有时我会忘了自己，有时我会忘了笑是什么感觉，但我从没有忘记过你。”  
面前冰冷的墙没有发出任何声音，没有鬼魂会来造访他了。没有恶作剧、没有玩笑，这是人生。  
“我记得我们年轻的时候，”莱姆斯站得更直了，“詹姆打过一场比赛，只是一场很普通的比赛，和其他比赛没什么区别。但你特别急，总说我们要迟了，说我花了太长时间准备，说我在所有的事情上都太认真，根本不需要……不需要那么长时间来挑一件长袍。”他对自己笑了笑，“我很多年都没有想起来过这件事了，我甚至都不知道那是哪一年。但……就是这样一件小事，让我一直撑了下去，在我没有别的可支撑自己的时候。”他顿了顿，感到眼泪又一次盈满眼眶。但他不会哭了，再也不会哭了，“你说对了，小天狼星。我变了。我变成了一个冷血的、没有心的人，但我活着……我……”  
他又一次看见了那双眼睛，那双闪着亮光的眼睛，凝视着哈利。  
“你丢下了我们，”他忽然有些愤怒了，“你丢下了哈利，你才刚回来，你要把哈利接过来的，你要继续做英雄了，就像以前那样。好吧，这可不是个游戏，小天狼星！你死了！你……死了……”  
他咬着嘴唇，感到自己的手紧紧地抓着长袍：“我总是想要保护你们四个人，我总是想要提醒你，让你别惹麻烦。但我猜我是不如你们两个强势，我从来不如你那么强势，小天狼星。”他望着刻下波特家名字的地方，“还有你，詹姆……”  
他感到自己不由得再次走向詹姆的名字，他久久地凝望着那个名字，什么也没说，紧抿着嘴唇，眉毛微微地皱着。他急促地呼吸着，僵立在那里。  
詹姆。  
那张面孔，戴着黑框眼镜和那双棕色眼睛。他的头发永远是乱的，咧开嘴的笑容，骄傲的样子，都回到他眼前。  
“穆迪是对的，”莱姆斯的声线里是一种了然，“你已经离开我们十年了，自从小天狼星的公寓里的那一晚后，我就没再见过你。但……你一直在我身边，你从来没有……真的离开过……”  
莱姆斯回头看向雷古勒斯的名字：“你从来没有离开过，”他说，声音低得几乎连他自己都听不清，“即使在我变成那个怪物的时候，即使在我转过身走开的时候……你从来没有放弃过我。”  
他思索了一会儿，眼睛里是熟悉的神情，又补了一句：“这也是为什么我还在这里。”  
他走向刻着B打头名字的部分，再一次举起魔杖，“真正的英雄会被忘却，”他对着墙说，“但你不止是英雄。”  
他举起魔杖，轻声说：“好吧，小天狼星，你的名字要待在你弟弟的旁边了，穆迪的命令。”  
他感到自己高高举起魔杖，说出了小天狼星布莱克的名字。  
字母从杖尖跳出，化作风和光芒，它们飘向雷古勒斯的名字，却停在了半空中。然后，莱姆斯几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
那些字母慢慢地从它们应去的地方转开，离开雷古勒斯的名字，和莱姆斯擦肩而过。它们在房间正中停了一会儿，然后飞向了B的对面。  
这时，字母们一个一个按顺序排开，组成了“小天狼星•布莱克”。慢慢地，它们飞向大理石墙面，四周的名字为它们让出位置。它在墙上发了一会儿光，明亮的金色光芒照亮了整个房间，然后又渐渐暗淡下来，凝固在大理石墙上。  
莱姆斯慢慢地走向小天狼星的名字停驻的地方，他什么地方做错了吗？小天狼星应该在另一面墙上啊……  
然后他看见了，那个名字自己选择的地点。  
詹姆•波特。  
小天狼星•布莱克。  
莉莉•波特。  
莱姆斯对自己笑了，就好像他和这个房间分享了一个秘密。他点了点头，依然凝望着那些名字。  
他向门口走去，没有再说话。  
当莱姆斯关上身后的金色大门时，两个男孩并肩站在新刻上的名字旁边，莱姆斯看不见他们，没人能看见他们。即使有，他们也会觉得这只是幻觉。  
他们大概十一岁左右，不会超过十二岁。他们并肩站着，交叉着双臂，望着刚刚离开的那个背影。  
黑色长发，灿烂地笑着的那个比旁边的男孩矮一点，他闪亮的黑色眼睛传递出他心中最美好的精神。旁边的孩子身形消瘦，一头乱糟糟的黑发，皮肤很白。鹰钩鼻上架着一副黑框眼镜，他的长袍是崭新的。他用手揉了揉自己的头发，向着刚关上的门露出一个笑容。  
“你觉得他能做到吗，大脚板？”他说，眼睛依然望着莱姆斯曾经站过的地方。那个人看起来太陌生了，这个世界、外部和内心残酷的战争都侵蚀了他的青春，他甚至忘记自己曾忍受过那么多。  
大脚板露出一个真挚的笑容，只有天真的孩子才能露出那样的笑容。他点了点头，依然望着门口。  
“他已经做到了，”他说，“他已经做到了。”  
然后，就如同他们来时那样，男孩们的鬼魂迅速消失了。永远凝望着他们爱过的生者们，永远沉眠在他们最美好的回忆里。  
永生。  
THE END


End file.
